The Neverending Road
by Leitbur
Summary: Hikaru's journey through the world of the pros continues, facing opponents new and old as well as challenges of the heart. Takes place after the series ends.
1. Growing Pains

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 1 – Growing Pains

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go, or any of the characters in it. Yumi Hotta is the brain behind this story, I'm just borrowing them.

Rated T I guess, to me it's a PG13 story. Mainly due to suggestive language and maybe a little violence, but not really.

This story takes place directly after the series ends with Volume 23 with the Hokuto Cup. This is my warning to any of you that might not have read that far into the series and don't want it to be ruined. Continue at your own peril.

* * *

"White's cut here was a good move. It took advantage of Black's two spaced jump."

Kiyoharu Yashiro, and Akira Toya nodded at Atsushi Kurata's remark. It had been an electrifying game, one that Hikaru had almost pulled out. Going into the game, not many outside of the room's four occupants had believed that Hikaru would have given any type of game close to this. Yashiro chimed in, "Here though, blacks move was brilliant. Ko Yeong Ha didn't see it until it was too late."

Again more nods. Akira now replied, "Yes, white should have swapped the order of these two moves, then he could avoid the issue."

After the closing ceremonies, the four members of Team Japan had agreed to meet back at Akira's house to finish discussing today's games. Yashiro would be staying the night, then leaving to go home to Kyoto in the morning. It had seemed better to do that then to stay in the hotels another night. While they had intended to discuss all three games, the First Board game between Hikaru and Ko Yeong Ha had been all they'd discussed thus far, and it was already getting late.

"This move, it separated White brilliantly. He can't just counter without putting his own stones in atari here."

"Yes, but White responded well here. The moves here forced a pitched central battle that cost Shindo territory."

The only one not talking, not even paying all that much attention, was the one who had played the game earlier that day in the Hokuto Cup. Lost in his own thoughts, Hikaru Shindo was reviewing not the game, but his own mental strength. He hadn't been strong enough earlier today, despite all his boasting. He had been selfish, forcing his way into the First Chair, just to take on Ko Yeong Ha, to vindicate Japan for what he had said about Shusaku. No, it wasn't for Japan; it had been for Sai. No one else knew, no one else understood the Sai that was in his Go; that drove him to seek the Divine Move. Yet today, he hadn't been strong enough.

Glancing next to him, Hikaru studied the intense face of his eternal rival. Akira was studying the board with powers of concentration that Hikaru knew matched his own. Would he have lost today? Could Akira have done any better than Hikaru had? The two had played so many games lately, and Hikaru knew Akira's strength. Still, they had played only once so far in an official game, and in such battles were where true strength, of both mind and spirit, were decided.

Akira meanwhile continued to study the Go board with eyes too transfixed to blink. This game… it was on a level beyond what he knew Hikaru to possess previously. He had gotten stronger. This was to be expected, in fact Akira would have felt betrayed if Hikaru didn't improve and grow in his Go abilities. What this game was showing however was that Hikaru had once again, moved closer to Akira.

It was true that the two were already neck and neck, and in fact Akira knew too well that the major difference in their abilities laid not in skill, but in experience. Hikaru would eventually be playing the high level Dans like Akira was now, and the edge in experience would dwindle further still.

Glancing over at his rival, Akira noticed the look in Hikaru's eyes. The pain and disappointment in them, he had experienced this before himself. Akira knew all too well that when Hikaru recovered mentally from this, that he would be even more formidable. His second game against Hikaru three years before, the one where he had been dominated completely, had caused a similar reaction for Akira. He could of course exploit this, attack Hikaru's wavering mental fortitude and delay his return to form a little longer, but he wouldn't. Not only because any victory would be empty, like a default win, and no true Go player ever wanted a default win, but also because Hikaru was his friend. No, not just his friend, he was his best friend. Their relationship over the years was complex for certain, and he doubted if he could describe it to anyone else, but it was what it was nevertheless.

Over the last two and a half years, Hikaru had been chasing Akira, and Akira knew that it would not last, despite his own steps forward. Soon they would be side by side, chasing one another, too close for one to be definitively seen as stronger. Where they would go from there he didn't know, but he couldn't wait to find out. The idea of the Go they would create filled him with joyous anticipation.

An hour later Hikaru and Kurata left, leaving only Yashiro and Akira to continue analyzing the game. When Akira suggested they analyze Yashiro's game next, Yashiro merely frowned, then replied that he'd rather play a game at the moment then review his earlier loss. This was something Akira didn't mind at all. After all, Yashiro was quite a strong player, although not yet near his own or Hikaru's level. Still, Yashiro's aggressive openings made for very fun games.

He was no closer though to solving the mystery that was Hikaru Shindo then he was the day he'd theorized, however crazy as it had sounded, that there was another Hikaru inside Hikaru. It had been the only thing that had made sense, in its own crazy way. The fact that Hikaru hadn't just blown it off, but suggested ever so slightly that he was on the right track, only complicated the matter. Hikaru was however, exactly what Akira had stated that day; nothing but the Go he played.

The matter with the Hikaru- Sai connection though could wait until later. At the moment, he needed to focus on the game at hand.

* * *

"This certainly was an impressive game Hikaru. This move in the center, I wouldn't have even thought of that."

Once again Hikaru found himself staring down at a recreation of his game against Ko Yeong Ha. It had been two days since the tournament had ended, but it was obvious that everyone Morishita 9-Dan's had wanted to discuss the game with him. The game records had been published after all, and would soon be appearing in Weekly Go as well, making it only the second time his games had been recorded, the first of course being the Shinshodan match against Toya Meijin, the game Sai had played. So he had complied, and was now explaining his thinking on different moves with a less than enthusiastic tone. A fact that was not lost on the rest of the group, Morishita 9-Dan among them.

Rubbing his chin as he studied the boy, Morishita tried to look beyond to what was troubling him so much. It wasn't very difficult. _This game seems to be something of a sore spot for him. It's hard to understand, it was a brilliant game, far better than any I've previously seen him play. Perhaps there's something more to it?_ He glanced down at the fan that Hikaru carried around with him all the time these days, or at least whenever Morishita saw him. He was gripping it so tightly, as if holding onto it for dear life. _Yes, there's something more to this_.

Promptly, Morishita sat back and said, "All right, enough of this, let's play a few games." Looking towards Hikaru, he continued, "Shindo, will you play with me?"

Looking over to Morishita, Hikaru gave a weak smile and nodded. "Yes Sensei, of course."

As they began to play, Morishita watched Shindo carefully, noting the boys trademark extreme concentration. There seemed nothing wrong with his moves from a technical standpoint, but what was lacking was obvious; the passion he usually put into each move.

"Is this the first game you've played since that game on Sunday?"

"No, I played Hon Suyon yesterday at his uncle's Go salon."

Morishita cocked an eyebrow. "Really? What made you do that?"

Shindo nonchalantly replied, "I promised him I would before the Hokuto Cup matches. He wanted to beat me and tell me his name was Hon Suyon."

Placing a stone down, Morishita asked, "How did it go?"

Responding with a stone of his own, Hikaru answered, "I won again. He seemed rather disappointed."

Klack. Another stone hit the board. "Disappointed in his loss, or disappointed in the way you played?"

Hikaru looked up from the board at Morishita with a somewhat surprised look across his face. "Sensei?"

"I have watched your game improve and evolve over these last two years, but what has remained the same was the passion you played with. That passion is what has made you what you currently are. I do not see that passion in the Go before me. I do not know why that loss to Ko Yeong Ha has been so difficult for you, but that loss will only make you stronger unless you don't allow it to. It's your turn."

Hikaru just sat there a moment, then quickly played a stone on the board. _Why am I like this? It's because I couldn't defend Sai, prove to Ko Yeong Ha that Shusaku… that Sai, still could teach things… right?_ Playing another move, then another, Hikaru shook his head, then slammed his next stone down with his anger. _No, it wasn't just about Sai. If it had been Sai, he would have moved on from that loss the second the first stone of the next game began. He had always said that even losing had purpose. I'm mad at myself, not for failing Sai, but for failing myself. That game, it was the first time I'd lost a game I couldn't lose no matter what costs._ Tightening his grip on his fan, Hikaru's hand darted up to the upper corner of the board to cut off Morishita's attack.

It was difficult, realizing that even when heart and soul were completely placed into a game, when nothing mattered but victory no matter how it was achieved, holding complete confidence in that strength, that defeat could still come. As he placed another stone, a smile crossed Hikaru's lips. _This must have been what Akira felt after Sai defeated him that second time. The doubt that my skills are enough, that I'll ever attain that height. If Akira saw me now, would he laugh?_

As Hikaru played his next move and the move after that, a presence began to appear on the board, and an all too familiar fire began to burn in his eyes, in his heart. _Well, let's just see him laugh at this! The same for Ko Yeong Ha too. Next year, the next team tournament, I'll qualify for it, and show Ko Yeong Ha and Akira my kind of Go, and next time I won't just be first chair, but I'll beat Ko Yeong Ha too!_

As his next move went down, Morishita grinned inwardly. It appeared that the boy was getting over the loss, and would be back to playing his style of Go again shortly. Good, because he had his own style too, and he planned to be around to show Hikaru just what he could do the next time they met in battle.

As Hikaru placed his next move however, Morishita gasped slightly, and paused. Staring down at the stone, he blinked, then snapping out of it played the attachment. He then waited for Hikaru's next move, which came right after. No, he must have imagined it. For a moment, he could have sworn though that when Hikaru had played that stone, his fingers had been glowing.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I intend to take this much further of course. While I had no problem so to speak with the official ending of this series, I found myself sad that I wouldn't get to see Hikaru's pro career continue on and to at least see how great he truly would become. Thus I decided to continue on with the story. How far will I go, well I guess that's why we keep reading.

This story is one of two I recently started working on, both running into snags. The first one I was having trouble deciding what to do after about the 7th chapter, and this one I was having trouble figuring out how to get it to about the 7th or 8th chapter where I would then know how I wanted it to go. Hence I've been toying with both for about a month now, and finally began to figure this one out. While I could have waited until I had another chapter written, I'm posting this now in the hopes that reviews and thoughts will help me see the path more clearly.

Also note, because it's not the only fan fiction I'm currently working on (my Master of Lionel story is still incomplete, and I will have to fix that, so check it out if you want) the updates for this may or may not be that quick. I suppose it all depends on how much my Muse focuses on each fic. Thank you and R&R.


	2. The Waya Cup Begins

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 2 – The Waya Cup Begins

By Leitbur

Disclaimer: I gave a disclaimer at the beginning of last chapter, I assume you all read the first chapter, so there shouldn't be a need for another disclaimer.

* * *

"All right players", Hikaru called out, "the first round of the Waya Cup will now begin!"

Five other people in the room joined Hikaru in laughter with Ochi, who seemed too serious and focused to join in, and Waya as the only ones not laughing. "The Waya Cup! Just what do you think this is Shindo?"

"It's a Go tournament of course" Hikaru replied. "Even if it's not sanctioned by the Go Association, it's still a Go tournament amongst us pros. It needs a name, makes it more fun, not to mention now it sounds serious."

"Yes, that's right" Isumi chimed in, "and if we all start to improve our games and people start to hear about this, who knows, the Waya Cup could become famous."

It was Saeki's turn to join in. "Yeah, and then one day great players will battle for the opportunity to win the title of Waya! Who knows, maybe I'll be the first person to hold the Waya title!" This caused the group to burst out into even louder fits of laughter, with even Waya joining in with a soft chuckle. They had the right idea after all. While he'd wanted this to be a serious tournament, Waya also wanted everyone to have fun playing it. Go was supposed to be fun.

Glancing down at the tournament schedule he'd drawn up for this round robin tournament, Waya grinned evilly. "Well future first Waya, I hope you're feeling good today, because your first opponent is Shindo."

Saeki blanched, which caused Waya, Hikaru, and Isumi to laugh. Honda and Kadowaki's expressions only darkened though. They, like everyone else in the room, knew Hikaru's strength, and it was far beyond their own. While Hikaru was definitely fun and helpful in the advancement of their games, it was hard to call someone that much better than them a rival the way Waya and Isumi did.

"All right, let's have a great game then Saeki." Hikaru then walked over to one of the folding Go boards they had all gathered together for today. Saeki smiled, then replied, "Yes, I look forward to it." Before joining Hikaru however, Saeki glanced down at the schedule Waya had created.

1) Isumi - 2 3 4 5 6 7 8

2) Nakayama - 1 8 3 4 5 6 7

3) Saeki - 7 1 2 8 4 5 6

4) Honda - 6 7 1 2 3 8 5

5) Ochi - 8 6 7 1 2 3 4

6) Kadowaki - 4 5 8 7 1 2 3

7) Shindo - 3 4 5 6 8 1 2

8) Waya - 5 2 6 3 7 4 1

So he played Hikaru, followed by Isumi, Nakayama, Waya, Honda, Ochi, and at the end Kadowaki. Well, it certainly sounded like fun. Now though, he had to focus.

* * *

"After black went here, white went here, but that's not a good move. All black has to do is respond here, and then he can expand his central territory, and this stone becomes useless." Kadowaki nodded at Hikaru's comment, then replied, "Yeah, I wanted to cut black off here, but this shape didn't feel right."

All the first games were over, and discussion on several of them had begun. Isumi and Nakayama had volunteered to go pick up lunch for the rest, as their game had been the first to finish, Isumi having forced an early resignation off Nakayama's misread. While Hikaru's game against Saeki had probably been the highest quality, and thus the initial topic of discussion, Honda and Kadowaki's game was the most interesting.

"That first move just really surprised me, and my rhythm got thrown off. After that it was hard to catch back up."

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, Honda tried opening with tengen against me in the first round preliminary for the Hokuto Cup too. That was a fun game."

Waya chimed in, "Yeah, and then you went to tengen on the second move against Yakiro in the final preliminary match after he went to 5-5 on you. That was crazy."

Hikaru grinned. "Still Honda, you've gotten better with the tengen opening, just don't do it all the time, or it becomes predictable. Also, while your move here was good, it would have been better to attach here."

There was a collective 'ohhh' from the group. Ochi then replied, "That is good, but what if white responds here, then it doesn't work how you want it to."

"Then I'd go here and gain territory in the upper right. White has to then protect here, and uses extra moves while black consolidates the center."

Waya watched Hikaru curiously. It was hard to believe this was the same kid who'd struggled for months in B League as an insei. Not just here, he'd seen Hikaru's ability to read in Morishita's study group on many occasions, most notably when they had discussed the game between Koyo Toya and Sai. The fact that Hikaru had noticed something that even Koyo Toya had missed was… scary.

Just then the door opened and they heard Isumi call out, "We're back." Everyone began to get up from around the Go board to make room for Isumi and Nakayama to set down the lunches. As Waya did so his foot brushed a copy of the latest Weekly Go.

Eyes widening, he turned to Hikaru and said, "Shindo, did you see Weekly Go this week? There's an article in it about you."

Looking very serious all of a sudden, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, I saw it."

"Well I haven't", Saeki replied, "what's it say?"

"It was by the new guy, Kosemura. Talks about Shindo's heroic game, despite losing to Ko Yeong Ha. Also mentions that game he won against Hon Suyon when they were insei. He really praised Shindo."

Isumi took the magazine and flipped to the article. "Whoa, he even has Kurata defending the first chair decision, saying anyone who understands Go should understand after seeing the game record. Wow." Isumi then glanced over at Hikaru and saw that he was looking taut and a little angered. "Shindo, what's the matter? This article is acknowledging you, aren't you always saying you want that?"

Walking over to the window, Hikaru gazed out it and said, "Read the last part."

Isumi scanned down and then stopped. "Despite the obvious talent that Shindo Beginner – Dan has shown, many still wonder how Akira Toya 3 – Dan would have faired, given his superior abilities. While these questions remain unanswered, it is likely we will see more of this rising young player in the months and years to come." Now it all made sense, it was about Akira Toya.

Isumi was about to respond, but Waya beat him to it. "Oh come on Shindo, who cares what the reporters think about Akira Toya. That Toya, he's just a jerk."

Hikaru remained silent. _Toya. You are my rival, and I know the difference in our skill is negligible, but no one else seems to know that. I have to show them, everyone, that I can beat you. Somehow._ Turning to face the others, Hikaru said, "I'm going to beat him, I have to beat him."

"Well," Isumi replied, "you might have your chance in the next couple of weeks."

Kadowaki looked over at Isumi confused. "What are you talking about Isumi?"

Hikaru answered it for him. "The Young Lions Tournament. I won't be able to play him until the last day though."

"Oh yeah, that thing between pros and insei. Are you in it Isumi?"

Isumi nodded. "Yes, this is my last chance to enter it, and the only time I'll be able to as a pro. I'm really looking forward to it."

Saeki then interjected, "Yeah, I can't enter it this year, so Waya and Shindo have to represent Morishita's group. Which reminds me, Shindo, don't focus on Toya and forget about your match this Wednesday against Ashiwara. Morishita-sensei will be furious if you lose to him."

Hikaru just stared off with a distant, yet determined gaze. Then he said, "Don't worry Saeki, I won't lose."

* * *

Sitting before the goban, Hikaru waited for Ashiwara, his opponent in the Kisei Tournament 1st Preliminary finals. The loser would start over next year, the winner moved onto the second preliminary, to the higher Dans. He felt calm, ready for the challenge before him. Of course, it would be nothing like the game he'd played against Ko Yeong Ha, Ashiwara 4 – Dan, for all of Morishita's theatrics at the need to beat him, was not on the same level as Ko Yeong Ha, Akira, or himself.

Movement at the entrance caught Hikaru's eye, but it was not his opponent. He watched as Tadao 2 – Dan made his way to another goban on the other side of the room, sitting down with a rather dismal look on his face. The reason for that look entered moments later in the form of Akira Toya, Tadao's opponent today in the 1st Preliminary for the Judan Tournament 2nd round.

Akira. He had already advanced to the 2nd preliminary for the Kisei Tournament, and if he won today, Hikaru would join him. There they would face the higher Dans, and while Hikaru was now able to cause a great many of the lower Dans to tremble with the thought of playing him, he didn't have the effect that Akira had, which caused even some of the higher Dans to worry. That was why he had to win, to play more games, to face the higher Dans and show them what he could do, to gain strength and progress down this endless path of Go he had chosen.

His attention left Akira as Ashiwara entered the room, looked around, and upon spotting Hikaru began to make his way over. Something about Ashiwara seemed different to Hikaru though. The last few times he'd seen Ashiwara he had shown a rather cheery demeanor, one that seemed to spook out Saeki. Today though he seemed tense, even a little nervous. That was fine though with Hikaru, if he was nervous then Hikaru would just crush him quickly.

Kneeling before the board, the two watched each other silently, while a bead of sweat slid down Ashiwara's cheek. _So, today I finally face Akira's rival, Hikaru Shindo. The game record from his game in the Hokuto Cup… I doubt I could have played like that. Not to mention the way Kurata talked about him. I must stay calm, and play a cautious game._

Finally the buzzer went off, and the pair moved to nigiri. Half a minute later the pair traded bowls, and after saying, "Onegaishimasu" Hikaru went first, moving to the 3-4 point. The game began to progress, seemingly peaceful until Ashiwara placed a stone in the upper right. Hikaru's eye's flashed and his hand darted in, placing his stone with deadly precision. Klak.

Ashiwara moved to counter, then Hikaru moved with great speed, not even taking time between his moves. Ashiwara was perplexed. Hikaru was pressing in hard and attacking, but he seemed so focused on taking that one stone. Sure it was important, but not vital. He'd let him push there, and while that happened he'd cut Hikaru's stones off and secure the upper right.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Ashiwara gasped. That stone that Hikaru had been pushing for, it hadn't been for what he'd thought. He'd never even considered attacking that way. How could he have misread that. He'd have to endure, make a light exchange, and try to work his way to the center if he wanted to recover.

Klak. But Hikaru kept pushing, not relenting on the misread, and before Ashiwara's eyes white began to die in the center, just as it was already dead in the upper right.

Ton. Hikaru had begun to tap his fan on the stone bowl, apparently not worried in the least. Ashiwara looked up from the board at his opponent, and gasped. The look in Hikaru's eyes, the same he'd seen before in Akira. That look of confidence and superiority. The absolute belief that he was as above Ashiwara as the board seemed to indicate.

Closing his fist and feeling the sweat on his palms, Ashiwara looked again at the board and sighed. Lowering his head, he closed his eyes and said, "I resign."

Hikaru thanked him for the game, and with the same nonchalant expression, but all the intensity and presence of a moment before gone, he said, "So Ashiwara, would you like to discuss the game?"

Ashiwara just stared at Hikaru for a moment, and his eyes widened as he realized just how much that article might have understated this boy. The game record had been the most accurate part by far, and now he understood why it was that Akira had begun to drive himself so hard, stretching the limits of his game. There truly was someone coming up after him.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, I guess this answered the question on how I plan to move this along timeline-wise. It couldn't go any other way for me, since the real joy of the series for me was watching Hikaru struggle and overcome obstacles, and jumping massive amounts of time just takes away from that. Besides, the Hokuto Cup was just a venue to showcase Hikaru, the real story is in his rivalry with Akira.

I will mention that the matches for certain tournaments may not necessarily coincide with the timeline of the story. For instance, the 1st prelim of the Kisei tournament takes place from October to March, which has passed in the timeline. However, I have also noted that on several occasions, the games have been off in the manga as well, thus justifying my slight tweaking of the match. It was important for me to have Hikaru playing in the Kisei Tournament. I will note that Akira's Judan match is correctly proportioned (January through May).

Also, while the actual planned match order for the Waya Cup is unknown (I based it off the round robin matches shown in the pro exam) the order that the players were listed, and those playing, is accurate as far as I can tell (I hate kanji).

Terms:

Insei: if you've read the series, you should know this one already. It's basically an official Go student of 18 years or younger.

Onegaishimasu: Another one you should know, it's what one says before starting a game of Go. I believe it's been translated by some as 'please' but kind of means, to make a request.

Nigiri: This is how color is decided in an even game. It was explained in Volume 1, basically black takes one or two stones, and white grabs an unknown number, and depending on whether white has an even or odd amount, color is decided. Refer to Volume 1 for more details.

Kisei Tournament: This is one of the big three tournaments (Honinbo and Meijin being the others) and pays the most money. At present the winner makes 42 million Yen ($365,00). The word Kisei means 'Go Saint' and was given to Shusaku Honinbo.

Judan Tournament: Also called 10 – Dan. It's one of the big titles, one of the five that Toya Meijin once had (Meijin, Tengen, Gosei, and Oza being the others). This tournament has a double elimination tournament, where the winner of the winner's bracket plays the winner of the loser's bracket for the chance to challenge for the title. It currently pays 14.5 million Yen ($126,000).

Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and are looking forward to Hikaru's first pro appearance at the Young Lions Tournament next chapter. R&R.


	3. The Young Lioness Appears

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 3 – The Young Lioness Appears

By Leitbur

* * *

Fast-paced Go, now this brought back memories. As Hikaru placed stone after stone, Fuku responded with equally quick play. It was just like back in their insei days, always quick to move, and equally just as quick to finish.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

The stones hit the board again and again, and Hikaru could see that Fuku's skills had improved in the last two years. In fact, there might even be a few pros present, like Mashiba, whom Fuku could beat.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Sadly for Fuku though, he was playing Hikaru. With a grin Hikaru began to lead Fuku into a complicated game, something that he remembered Fuku had struggled with in the past. At first Fuku's moves kept their usual pace, but soon enough there were long pauses between moves as Fuku struggled to keep up.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Now Fuku sat there looking at the board, sweat dripping down his cheeks and frowned. This was the longest pause he'd had all game. At first he'd been thrown off by how quickly Hikaru had played that last move after his own, as if he'd been waiting for him to do that.

Ton.

Hikaru had begun to tap his fan on the Go board again, and it caused a shiver to run up Fuku's spine. It was like Hikaru had just told Fuku that he was getting impatient. Should he resign now? Was there any chance left?

Ton.

Sighing, Fuku looked at the board again, and surmised his position. Black was cut off, and if he didn't act soon, would be separated in the center. There was still room to work in the corner, but it was close to the end game now, and that was an area he still struggled in.

Shhft.

Fuku glanced up, and saw that instead of tapping his fan, Hikaru had now opened it, holding it up to his face as he gazed down at the board, then looked up to give a sharp glare at Fuku, who quite literally jumped. It wasn't just Hikaru's skills that had improved, but his presence too… it was like Fuku's mind had gone blank. Hikaru was telling him that it was time to resign, that defeat was inevitable. The force of that glare, the tapping of the bowl, but more importantly the disparity appearing on the board.

Bowing his head, Fuku closed his eyes. "I resign."

Closing the fan to reveal a warm smile that totally belied the intensity and presence of moments before. Hikaru was back to how Fuku remembered him, as someone who loved Go and found the very idea of playing fun.

"That was a good game Fuku. Your reading of the game has gotten a lot better. When you played here for instance, it made my shape difficult to maintain."

"Yeah, but then you went here, and it got complicated. Do you think I should have gone here instead?"

Hikaru shook his head, "No, that was a good move, but after you went there, you should have gone here to force me to protect these stones. I think the only real problem you had was that while you play your best at that fast pace, you have to be able to slow it down when you need to as well. Rushing into here wasn't smart, it would have been better to make a hane here and then pull back. Even a light exchange would have been manageable. Your ability to read hasn't quite caught up to the speed at which you play, so you make moves like this one because it seems good at the time, but if you keep looking ahead it becomes a liability."

Fuku nodded. Then smiling in his usual way thanked Hikaru and began to put away the stones. "I was playing this new insei the other day. He likes to play fast too, or at least he does against me."

"Yeah, I played a lot faster than I normally did against you too. I think it's an advantage if you can throw off your opponent's rhythm, but speed Go is a specialty of mine so it was just a bad match up for you. So, how did you do against that new insei."

Fuku sighed. "I lost by two and a half points. He took them from me in the end game."

Hikaru nodded then began to look around. "Is he playing here today?"

Fuku shook his head. "No, he just got into A League so he hasn't gotten up the ranks just yet. He will though."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "Really, is he that strong?"

Fuku nodded. Then glancing off towards another table, Fuku said, "I'm going to go watch Waya's game now." Hikaru nodded and watched Fuku walk off. _A new insei that's really strong huh? Sounds fun, I'd like to play him sometime._

Standing up, Hikaru glanced over at the table across the way where Akira was playing. Many viewers surrounded it; Akira was always popular. One day though they'd watch his games with the same desire. Waya's table was also getting crowded, though mostly by the insei, only a few that he recognized. It'd never occurred to him that the ranks of the insei would change, that new players with the same desire as him would continue to arise. Even as he'd chased after Akira and the pros, so now were new players chasing after him.

Turning around, Hikaru looked over at the game going on behind him between Nase and Tajima 2 –Dan. It didn't take Hikaru long to surmise the situation on the board. As it stood Nase was currently ahead by a few points, although the game was still too close to call. It might even go all the way to the end from the look of things. Still, Nase was playing very well, much better than he remembered her playing before. And he didn't mean just by the type of improvement he'd just seen in Fuku either.

Tajima wasn't giving up though. His most recent move had been good, and now threatened black's shape. If black lost those stones it would spell Nase's doom, but if she could hold onto them, especially given the effort that Tajima was making to take them, she should win. Still, that stone was a problem, as it couldn't just be taken, but something had to be done.

_Wait_. Hikaru's eyes caught onto one spot on the board, and immediately read ahead. _What if she_…

Reaching for her bowl, Nase stretched out her arm and gently set the stone down right where Hikaru had just been eyeing. The expression now on Tajima's face said it all, and Hikaru grinned. _So, she was able to see it too. Or was it just luck?_

After a short pause, Tajima moved, then Nase followed suit.

Klak. Klak

Klak. Klak.

It was no use though and Hikaru knew it. Tajima had played a strong game, but his counter to Nase's move had been too timid. It had been quite obvious that Tajima had not seen that move, which meant that for at least that moment, Nase had been above him.

At last Tajima lowered his head and resigned. As the pair thanked one another, Hikaru commented, "That was a really nice game Nase. I'm very impressed."

Nase turned to look up at Hikaru and blushed. "T-thank you Shindo. I'm really surprised that I did so well. How much did you see?"

"Just the very end. This move here, I was especially impressed with it."

Tajima nodded. "Yeah, that was a very good move. I didn't even notice it until after she played it. It really threw me off."

Nase's face beamed. "Yeah, I was just looking at the board, I looked at that spot, and suddenly it occurred to me. Shindo, did you…"

A sudden commotion across the way halted Nase's question. As the trio turned to look, they saw it was coming from around Waya's table. Suddenly a thought hit Hikaru, and he muttered, "No way." He then walked over towards the table, followed closely by Tajima.

Nase remained in her seat for a moment, reserved, then finished, "Did you see the move?" Sighing, Nase got up and walked over to see what the commotion was about.

When she arrived, standing next to Hikaru who was now taller than her, Nase tried to see what was going on from around the people in front. Frustrated, she turned to Hikaru and whispered, "What happened?"

Hikaru leaned close to her and whispered back, "It looks like Komiya just defeated Waya."

* * *

"Damn it, I can't believe I lost!" Scowling in frustration, Waya took a bite out of his cheeseburger. All from one mistake. He'd nearly come back in the end, just a half a point shy. It was really vexing, losing to an insei in the first round of the tournament. This must be how all the pros that lost to insei felt.

Looking over now at the others sitting in the booth with him, Waya felt like he was in a flashback. Isumi, Honda, Hikaru and Nase were all there, just like they were during their insei days. Fuku was absent, but that was due to a bathroom break that he would shortly return from. "So, the rest of you won huh?"

They all nodded, and Hikaru added, "Fuku lost though."

Waya's frown only deepened. "Of course, he was playing you Shindo!"

Nase interjected, "But Waya, Fuku really has gotten a lot better since you were an insei."

Hikaru agreed, then added, "And so have you Nase. The way you played, you were certainly above Tajima today." Nase's face flushed and she grinned broadly.

"So Tajima lost huh? Which other pros lost?"

Honda answered, "I think Murakami 2 – Dan lost to Adachi. I don't know if anyone else lost to the insei, I haven't checked the first round results yet."

Taking a sip from his soft drink, Waya asked, "Now that I think about it, does anyone know how Ochi-"

"So Waya," a smug, superior voice interrupted, "I heard you lost to Komiya. And you call yourself a pro Go player?"

Fuming, Waya shouted back at the kid, "Shut up Ochi! I can still beat you!"

Ochi chuckled, then pushed his glasses back up and replied, "Heh, you only beat me once as a pro, and you couldn't beat me in the preliminaries for the Hokuto Cup. I guess this just shows the difference in our current skill."

"You Punk!"

"Waya, calm down." Isumi interjected. "He's just trying to provoke you. It's not worth it."

Waya glared at Isumi, then back at Ochi before leaning back in his seat and exhaling. _Easy for you to say Isumi. You won your game._ Ochi meanwhile just chuckled again, then his eyes fell on Hikaru, and his expression went taut with seriousness. Without saying another word, Ochi then walked off.

Watching him leave, Nase then said, "I guess that means Ochi won. I wonder who he plays after lunch?"

Hikaru took a sip from his drink then said, "Me."

Waya's face lit up with excitement. "All right Shindo, kick his ass, send Ochi to the bathroom!"

Smiling awkwardly, Hikaru replied, "I'll do my best." He then turned to Nase and said, "So, who do you play in the second match?"

Nase's expression went serious, and her eyes lowered slightly. "Honda."

Honda glanced up, surprise evident on his face. It seemed apparent that he had not checked beforehand to see whom his second round opponent would be.

Ten minutes later the group had made its way back to the game room, and they splintered off towards their respective game tables. Ochi was already waiting for Hikaru, and as Hikaru sat down Ochi sent a hard glare at his opponent. This was not an opponent that Ochi could take lightly. More importantly, if he ever wanted to prove how good of a player he was, he couldn't lose to Hikaru.

As the games started, Waya stood by Hikaru's table to watch. While he wanted to see Ochi get his ass whooped badly, watching Hikaru play was a sight all its own. Especially since returning from the Hokuto Cup. Waya hadn't been the only one to notice the rise in Hikaru's play either. Both Shirakawa and Saeki had made similar comments.

The game was progressing slowly. Ochi was using his time cautiously, something that Waya could sympathize with when it came to playing Hikaru. Of course Waya hadn't played Hikaru yet as pros in an official game; the match they would have played being a forfeit during Hikaru's stint of no shows. Another move by Ochi, and now Waya was fairly certain that Ochi had changed his strategy at least twice already. Hikaru was simply countering every move Ochi made, as if waiting for something while he continued to amass territory. Several of Hikaru's moves had made no sense to Waya at first, only to come to light five or six moves later when the purpose became clear with an attack here or there. Ochi was barely hanging on at this point, and the sweat dripping down his face told Waya that he knew it too.

The more Waya thought about it, the more Hikaru's moves began to remind him of the games he'd seen Sai play on the internet years before. He was certain that Hikaru wasn't Sai, but the idea that Hikaru might know Sai, might even be his student, was appealing. Then again, it might just be appealing because it would make the impossibility of someone like Hikaru, having only started playing Go three years ago, becoming a pro only two years later and reaching such a level with no mentor, existing seem more plausible. If it wasn't the case, then Ochi's favorite question became all the more intriguing, 'Who is Shindo?'

By now Waya was not the only person watching, Akira had joined in to watch as well. Having won again easily, Akira now seemed focused on observing his rival's game. It was one of the few times he could do so, given the lack of game records kept for the lower rounds of the tournaments. Watching would be a good way to measure Hikaru, even if his opponent was Ochi.

Glancing back to the board, Waya grinned, as it was now clear with that last exchange that Hikaru would win. Capturing that corner had gained him eight points, and with nothing but the end game remaining, it was unlikely that Ochi could catch up. Hearing something, Waya glanced over to Hikaru and saw him tapping his fan against his hand again and again.

A low growl traveled over the board as Ochi's fists tightened in anger and frustration. Finally, sweat dripping off his chin, he said, "I resign."

As Hikaru thanked Ochi for the game Waya caught Akira mutter under his breath, "As expected" before turning to leave. Waya however, did not appear to be the only one to hear Akira, as with a sharp yet defeated glare, Ochi stood up and took off, struggling to hold back the rush of emotions and tears.

Sighing, Hikaru looked up at Waya and said, "Well that was a good game. Ochi's getting better too, everyone seems to be getting better. Maybe I need to start looking out for everyone more." As Hikaru began to clear off the board, Waya just stood there watching his friend. Was he serious? Did Hikaru not realize just how strong he was? Surely he knew, yet there he was saying he'd have to watch out for Ochi and everyone else here. It was hard to believe that this was the kid whom he'd taken under his wing when he first arrived as an insei two years ago. Hikaru was like a little brother to him, but now here he was, having surpassed him and still saying he needed to look out. He was either very naïve or else very wise.

As Hikaru finished cleaning up, they both glanced over towards Honda's table in time to see Honda shakily lower his head. The pair just watched in shock for a moment, then Hikaru said, "Did Honda lose?"

The pair looked at one another for a moment then took off at a quick pace for Honda's table. They got there just as Nase was finished commenting on one of Honda's moves. Scanning the board for a moment before Honda ruined it by gathering the stones together, Hikaru had seen what appeared to be a very exquisite game. He'd have to get Honda to recreate the game afterwards.

When they finished putting the stones away, Nase got up and pulled out her cell phone so that she could call her folks up to give them the results. This was a ritual that both Waya and Hikaru recognized from before. As Nase walked off, Hikaru looked back to Honda and the board and asked, "I didn't see it for long but it looked like a good game. Did you open at tengen?"

Honda shook his head. "No, I opened up on the upper right star point. I started out strong and I thought I had a good position going into the middle game, but then she just started pushing and pushing. It reminded me of how you played me during the pro exam Shindo. I fought back, but then she did this move I didn't even think of and my center started to collapse."

Hikaru nodded, and glanced at Waya who was wearing a rather amazed yet worried expression. Hikaru however, was more intrigued than he was worried. "I saw her do something similar in her game against Tajima earlier. She saw a path to survival that a lot of the lower Dans might have missed. It was impressive. Still, I didn't get to see much of it."

Honda, sweat dripping from his face still, looked up at the two and said, "I'll say this, I played her on the third to last day of the Pro Exam, and beat her then by 4 and a half points. Now though…" He looked back down at the bare Go board, "She's stronger. She's gotten a lot stronger since then."

* * *

Author's Notes:

First, let me thank all of you that have sent in reviews. I enjoy reading them, and find myself motivated to continue writing after each one. On that note though, I just want to point out that this story will probably receive an update once every 7 to 9 days. The reasons for this are many, but mainly its due to my heavy work schedule, the fact that I am writing more than one story at the moment (feel free to read and review those as well) and because I put a lot of effort into making these stories accurate, so there's a degree of research involved as well. Plus the delay gives all of you who don't sit at your computer 24/7 waiting for me to update a chance to review if you are so inclined before the next chapter arrives.

Speaking of next chapter, I'm sure you're all anxious to know what will happen next. I won't say too much, but I will say that it will cover the second day of the Young Lions Tournament. Remember that it takes place on Saturdays, so there's some downtime for everyone to think about the new rising star.

I'll comment more on Nase in later chapters, but if you're wondering when we'll find out how good Nase really is, I'm going to give you one more bit of info. On the second day there are two matches, and in the first game, Nase will play Hikaru. I won't normally give hints like this, since it sort of locks me into what I said, and stops any new ideas I might have afterwards that would change events, but this one is pretty set already.

Terms:

Hane – a diagonal move that touches an opponent's stone. I'm sure that if you looked you'd find many instances of them in the manga.

Young Lions Tournament – A tournament held between the top 16 ranked insei and 16 pros under the age of 20 and under 5 – Dan that takes place in May and into June. The first round all the insei are matched against the pros in an even game. The tournament takes place over a three-day period on Saturdays with a total of five rounds. Note, Akira has won it the last two years.

Well, hopefully I'll get this next one out closer to 7 days than to 9, and so keep R&Ring everyone.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me at and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam.


	4. Young Lions Collide

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 4 – Young Lions Collide

By Leitbur

* * *

Placing a stone down on the board, Hikaru sighed with his cheek resting on his hand as he waited for his opponent to move. He was starting to regret having not insisted on using game clocks. True it wasn't an official game, but he did want to finish before he became an adult.

Across from him, Kawai stared at the board with sweat dripping down his face, fingers scratching his chin. A minute later he placed a stone down, attaching to one of Hikaru's white stones. Lifting his head up, Hikaru was pleasantly surprised at the short delay. Quickly placing another stone, he decided to glance around the Go Salon while Kawai continued to study the board in a futile attempt to survive. Four others stood around the board watching the game, some scratching or rubbing their chins, one with arms folded. The owner of the Salon had been watching, but had gone off to check up on another pair of paying customers who were in the middle of a game as well. Then there was the strange old lady who ran the register who otherwise Hikaru couldn't remember having ever seen do anything.

A 'klak' on the board told Hikaru that Kawai had made his move, and turning to see the board again, Hikaru needed merely glance to see what Kawai was attempting. Placing his white stone down to a collective sound of gasps and 'ohhh' from around him, Hikaru returned to scanning the room.

"Hey, don't think just because you're a pro that you don't have to pay attention against me and still win!"

Hikaru turned back to look at Kawai, then said, "But you haven't moved yet."

His frustration evident on his face and in his voice, Kawai responded, "I will in a moment! Now watch this!" Kawai threw down a stone. Hikaru simply sighed and placed another stone back down that caused another wave of 'ohhhs' and Kawai to begin to visibly shake. Several minutes later he resigned.

One of the people watching then said, "Ok, move Kawai, it's my turn."

"What!" Kawai replied. "It was only because I got frustrated by his ignoring me! Let me go again. That tactic was unfair!"

"Unfair?" the owner replied. "Kawai, you had a five stone handicap."

Without even thinking Hikaru replied, "Well I guess only five stones was a bit unfair. Maybe seven or eight would have been better."

"YOU PUNK!" Kawai dove around the board and put Hikaru into a headlock. "Don't think you're all that just because of that article in Weekly Go! After all, you lost by half a point to that Korean guy, Ko Yeong Ha!"

Gritting his teeth Hikaru struggled to get free; finally managing it once Kawai realized that while he was putting Hikaru in a headlock someone else had taken his seat. The lack of focus had been enough to allow Hikaru to escape. "Hey Niimi, I was… that is I…"

"Six stones for me, and if you don't mind could we play shidougo instead?"

The owner, overhearing this, said, "Hey Niimi, if you're going to have him teaching you, don't you think you should be paying him for it? He is a pro after all."

"Ack!"

Everyone around including Hikaru began to laugh at that. As the laughter died down, Hikaru answered, "It's all right, I don't mind. You sure six will be enough though?"

"Heh, yeah, as long as it's a teaching game it should be."

Silently admitting defeat at a rematch anytime soon, Kawai walked over by the owner near the counter as Niimi began to place his handicap stones. Leaning back against the counter so that he could watch the game from afar, Kawai said, "Shindo is amazing huh?"

The owner nodded. "It's hard to believe he was that same insei who challenged us to a team game almost two years ago. Now he's right up there with Akira Toya 3 - Dan as one of the premier young pro players."

Kawai chuckled. "Yeah, but he's good for business if he keeps coming here. Famous player like that always attracts a crowd."

Now it was the owner's turn to chuckle. "True. But then like Niimi said before, I might have to start paying him. Still, the loss aside, that game against Ko Yeong Ha was exquisite. I only saw the game records, but it was way beyond what I can understand."

Kawai nodded but kept quiet. He hadn't just seen the game records after all, but actually watched the game progress live. The atmosphere of the game, the tension and anxiety at not really understanding what was going on after awhile, it had been heart pounding to say the least.

"So," Kawai finally said, "think Shindo-pro takes Korea in next year's Hokuto Cup easy?"

Smiling, the owner replied, "It'd be nice, although I wouldn't be surprised if he had a big impact on the international tournaments in general. Maybe in a year or two it won't just be the Hokuto Cup for him."

"What, think he can wrestle away the Samsung or Fujitsu Cups from Korea?"

From across the salon Hikaru's voice called out, "I'm not really sure what those tournaments are, but I'll do my best if I get into them."

This caused a jolt of shock to run up the owner and Kawai's bodies. Then walking over, Kawai shouted, "You're a pro and you don't know about the Samsung and Fujitsu Cups!"

Hikaru placed a stone then shook his head. "Nope. I don't know anything really about the international stuff. Are they supposed to be tough?"

This comment caused those around him to either laugh or else react similarly to Kawai. "Tough! They're two of the toughest international tournaments out there! Only harder one's probably the Ing Cup, and that's held every four years!"

Placing another stone, Hikaru answered, "Sounds like fun."

Snorting, Kawai grabbed Hikaru's head and ruffled his hair like he so often did. This caused Hikaru to give his usual cry. "Ahhh, stop it Kawai, you're distracting!"

"Speaking of tournaments" Doumoto said as he walked over, having just finished his game against Soga, "didn't Shindo-pro just beat Ashiwara 4 – Dan in the 1st Kisei finals?"

Grabbing the most recent Weekly Go, the owner checked the game listings and answered, "Yeah, he did actually."

"Woohoo!" Kawai screamed, "We have the future Kisei here with us! Give them Hell in the Kisei League kid!" Then wrapping his arm around Hikaru's shoulder Kawai continued, "Then, once you win the title you have to say, 'I owe it all to Kawai'!"

"I am NOT saying that!"

"WHAT!"

More laughter filled the salon, then the owner said, "It'd certainly be nice and all, taking a title, but Ishibashi Kisei won't be easy to take it from."

"Bah!" Kawai replied, "That Kansai player only won because Ichiryu's in a slump! He won't last!"

Smiling at everyone's comments, Hikaru added in, "Well it's nice that we're giving me the Kisei title and all, and I do plan to aim for it, but I do have to get passed the final preliminary round against all the high Dans first."

"Heh, that's true," Doumoto chimed in. "Ogata and Kurata have been hot lately. Then there's Zama retaking the Oza title. I heard that for the first time in years that Morishita has made the final preliminary of the Honinbo Tournament too and is on a role."

Hikaru's head spun around. "Morishita did? Really? I hadn't heard about that."

The owner nodded. "Yeah, says so right here in the paper. Do you know him?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I've been going to his study group for the last two years. He's also the one who knocked me out of the Honinbo 2nd prelim."

At that everyone seemed to pay more attention. "Wow, maybe we'll see him with a title soon then, if he can beat you."

Hikaru chuckled. "Yes, sensei is strong. It won't be easy for me to defeat him in battle."

Soga then asked, "If you do have the Kisei tournament to worry about, shouldn't you be focusing on that then?"

Hikaru paused a moment, then replied, "No. Playing these types of games relaxes me. Besides, there's something else right now that I need to focus on. I have to face Akira in the Young Lions Tournament."

The mention of Akira's name caused a calamity of comments and questions. It was a big deal for many of the patrons, all huge fans of Hikaru, to hear about him facing off against the other lower Dan heavyweight. Meanwhile the owner was once again scanning Weekly Go, then said, "Ah, here it is. You'd have to play Toya though in the finals. It says here that your next match is against someone named Asumi Nase. Hmmm, no ranking, is she an insei then?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I know her from when I was an insei."

Kawai then said, "Well if she's just an insei then she won't be much of a challenge for our Shindo."

Doumoto replied, "But doesn't she have to be decent to get to the third round?"

"So what?" Kawai rebutted. "Shindo went blow for blow with Ko Yongha and almost won!" Turning to Hikaru he said, "Come on tell them Shindo. Easy win right?"

Hikaru's eyes became distant, as his thoughts flashed back to the glimpses of Nase's recent games. More importantly though, he was listening to his instinct on the matter. Finally he replied, "I won't know until we play."

* * *

Standing by one of the few remaining game tables, two young pros conversed. "Yeah, this tournament is a relief for me, I don't get to play that many games right now. Outside this tournament, I've only played four official games so far."

Hikaru nodded. "Tell me about it Isumi. I remember when I first started; it seemed like I had to wait forever for each of my games. The Honinbo 1st prelims should be starting up next month though, so that should get you some tournament play."

"I know." Isumi answered. "So far they've just given me Dan matches. I'm two and two in them though."

Hikaru then added, "You and I don't have any Dan games against each other this year. Guess we'll have to play in a tournament match."

Isumi smiled. "I look forward to it. I've improved since our last game."

"Cool. You better not lose in the tournaments until we play then."

The pair chuckled at that. Isumi sighed inwardly though. He had improved, and his desire to play Hikaru was genuine, but as of late he'd begun to feel about Hikaru the way he did about Akira Toya, as a player on a level beyond him. Winning against a player believed to be far superior was not easily accomplished, as the mind expected defeat, and so defeat would come. To win such a game, a player had to overcome the self-doubt, to will the mind into accepting that victory was attainable.

Looking away towards the table he'd be sitting at, Isumi then said, "We'll need to focus today though if we want to win. This won't be easy."

Hikaru nodded, his own expression remaining calm and cheerful. "Yeah, I'm playing Nase in my first match today. I'm looking forward to it. I think it'll be very interesting."

Isumi nodded, then frowned. "I play Toya in my first game."

Hikaru's mind came into focus and his expression turned serious at the mentioning of his rival. "Akira? You're playing Akira?"

Isumi nodded. "I'll really have to focus. To be honest I'd rather switch with you. Playing Nase ought to be a piece of cake by comparison."

As Hikaru was about to reply they heard a strange noise and turned to see Nase standing there frozen in shock. Isumi jumped to rephrase. "Nase I… I didn't mean that you're… it's just that, compared to Toya… I didn't mean that…"

Words failed him though, and Nase's head lowered. It was quite obvious that she was taking the comment as a statement on her lack of strength, and her confidence was waning as a result. As she turned to move towards the table, Hikaru spoke up loudly. "It's not a cakewalk. I intend to take this game very seriously. If I don't, I might lose."

Nase's head shot up and around to look back at Hikaru, who gave her a smile that said he wasn't just saying that. A tear began to well up in Nase's eyes that she fought to suppress, and smiled in return_. Yes, I'll have to bring my game today, and show Hikaru how far I've come_. _After all, this might be the best game of my life._

Wishing Isumi luck, Hikaru then walked off with Nase towards their table. As they arrived Hikaru said, "Don't hold back on me Nase. I've been looking forward to this match."

Nase watched Hikaru for a long moment with surprise and gratitude as he sat down and took a deep breath. Remembering herself, Nase sat down and looked across at Hikaru. Smiling at her, Hikaru waited in silence for the announcement to begin. There had been a time when Hikaru would have taken her lightly, when he felt that Go was a game for men. The idea that women couldn't play Go though had long since left him, and Nase was a very big part of that reason. She'd been one of the first females he'd played against that had shown superb skill. Now here they were facing off in the third round of the Young Lions Tournament. This was going to be fun.

Nase meanwhile looked down at the empty board, trying to focus her mind. She knew, not only from the game record from the Hokuto Cup but also from the way the other young pros like Waya, Isumi, and Honda acted around Hikaru that even the slightest misread could spell her doom. This had to be a well thought out, cautious, and lucky game for her to win. If she could win.

The announcement came, and Nase reached for her bowl to nigiri. As she placed two stones on the board, she looked up again at Hikaru, and was amazed at how much his facial expression had changed. Gone was the smiling, friendly face she'd remembered, replaced by a taut, determined gaze. He really was taking this seriously.

Fourteen; so Nase would go first. Taking a deep breath to calm herself, Nase looked over the board for a moment, then placed her black stone on the top right star point. Pausing a moment, Hikaru then followed the move up with a play to the upper left star point.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Hikaru stared at the board. She hadn't responded to his move to the corner, but rather moved after the other corner. Nase was moving straight into the fight. Laughing to himself, Hikaru made his move. _She's either being overly aggressive due to nervousness; or else she's better than I thought._

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The lower corner became a pitched battleground, with Nase pushing and Hikaru easily countering. Still, she was hardly making this game easy on him. Letting a slight grin escape his taut demeanor, Hikaru had to admit that this was indeed shaping up into a fun match. A move to threaten his eye shape came next, which he responded to with ease.

_So far Honda's assessment was about right. She seems to be about as strong now as I was back around the halfway point of the pro exam. If only she wasn't so aggressive. She's starting to overextend._ Hikaru moved to cut off Nase's stones, and he could tell that things were beginning to shape up well for him. Instead of taking her time though, Nase actually seemed to be speeding the pace up.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Hikaru froze. The last move, that was it. She'd finally made a large mistake. As Hikaru reached for a stone he calculated out a five-point loss for Nase. The game was… Hand hovering over the board now, Hikaru froze. _Unless…_

Across the way Isumi sat before his board in deep thought. He'd played a strong game, yet Akira was ahead slightly. At one point early he'd thought he'd gained an advantage, but then Akira had come back with a move that had totally thrown Isumi off. He'd had to respond to it of course, and since then the game had slowly been slipping away from him.

Finally he moved to attach to Akira's stone in the lower right. It should cause an exchange that would lesson the territory advantage slightly. A flash went through Akira's eyes though and his hand shot down to play his stone. Isumi blinked, then froze. He was attacking there? It looked like the real battle was about to begin.

Nase watched anxiously as Hikaru just sat there staring at the board, his time eating away. At first it'd looked like he was going to move, but then he'd surprised her by putting his stone back down in the bowl. Would he move there, where she expected him to move? The trap was set up, and the bait was certainly enticing. Now all that remained was for Hikaru to move into it. Glancing up at him, she saw him deep in concentration, eyes fixed on one spot on the board. The spot she was hoping he'd move to.

As the seconds ticked away, Nase began to worry. _Has he noticed the trap? He must have, he's just staring at the board like that. He was about to move, and then he stopped. He's set his fan down too. If I can't get him to move in, if he goes around, decides to play defense, I will lose. I'm going to lose, he's not-_

Nase gasped. Hikaru had just placed his stone right where she wanted him to place it. So he hadn't seen it, she had him, she could win. Her hand shot to her bowl and placed the stone down. She'd calculated, and this would even out the game. The speed picked up again.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Yes, that was it, she'd get him.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Nase froze. He'd played a hane. She had been sure he'd attach there. What was he thinking? Was it a mistake, or was it a plan? He had to have noticed the trap by now. Then she saw it, and her face paled. He'd done it on purpose. Hikaru had noticed her trap, and intentionally moved in. His move order, the hane instead of the attachment, all of it. He'd survive, and she couldn't stop it. That survival meant everything. Still, she had to try as long as the possibility of a mistake survived. Nase placed her stone, hoping that she could somehow cut him off. It was a long shot, but maybe Hikaru would make a mistake.

Klak.

Nase gasped. Going there, she hadn't seen it, hadn't even thought about it. If he did that, then… her mind calculated out the scenario. He hadn't just found a way to escape it; he'd turned the trap around. He'd trapped her in a trap of her own creation. The position now favored Hikaru, and she couldn't stop it now.

Klak.

She could try to endure, but it seemed pointless now.

Klak.

Hikaru had out-read her, and this game was over.

Klak.

It did look like she still had moves to play, but it was obvious that he was above her. He'd picked up the fan again as well, he saw it too.

Klak.

Shhft.

Hikaru had opened his fan up and was now watching the board with it covering his lower face. Feeling the tears well up again, Nase lowered her head and said, "I… I resign."

Closing up the fan, Hikaru smiled and said, "Thank you. That was really fun."

Nase thanked him back, and wiped away a tear. Fun, it was fun for him. She'd tried so hard, and he'd just been having fun.

"You sure gave me a workout though. Man, my palms were sweating there for awhile."

Looking up, Nase just stared at him. She had him sweating? Smiling as the compliment of before dawned on her, Nase once again wiped away the tears. He'd found the game fun because it was _challenging_, not because she'd been easy for him to beat.

"Thanks. I thought I had you there with that trap."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, you almost did, but I saw it at the last second. I kept trying to figure out how to deal with it, since avoiding it and playing defensive could get tricky."

Nase cocked an eyebrow. "But, wouldn't playing defensive have stopped it?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No no, see had I gone here for instance, you could have gone here, and then here and forced me to respond here. With that I'd lose the corner. That trap really had me sweating."

Nase just stared at Hikaru in wonder. He'd seen the flaw in his own game that she'd missed on the board. More than that though, he'd put enough merit to her game to assume that she would see it too. Sure he'd found a better way out, but his respect meant a lot to her.

Still focused on the board, Hikaru continued. "Had you gone here instead, I would have been in some trouble. I must say though, you've really gotten stronger Nase. I wouldn't be surprised if you passed the pro exam this year with ease."

Hearing a sniffing sound, Hikaru stopped and looked up to see tears flowing down Nase's cheeks, and a large smile across her face. Sniffing again, Nase then said, "Hikaru… thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, this should be quite a surprise. I was rather shocked myself at how fast I finished this one up. Blame it on my favorite basketball team losing the last THREE games. When that happens I can't watch Sportscenter, and instead I write since writing is how I relax. Well, I hope you enjoy this little treat.

The Young Lions Tournament is almost over, just one more little part of it to get done. Oh, and not that I probably need to mention it, but Isumi lost his match.

In regard to Isumi's lack of games, the low ranked pros usually only play a couple games a month. If you're thinking that it seems like Hikaru has played a lot of games lately, remember that the couple a month doesn't include tournaments like the Young Lions where amateurs play as well. Not only that, but Hikaru has begun to win a few games, so he's advancing farther, and so of course plays more.

As for Morishita playing in the final prelim for the Honinbo at the same time that Hikaru and Isumi are playing in the 1st preliminary for the Honinbo, remember that it takes about two years to challenge for a title. The timetable is like this. 1st prelim is June-October Year One. 2nd prelim is November Year One to March of Year Two. 3rd prelim is then April-September of Year Two. Honinbo League is October of Year 2 through April of Year Three. Then the title game is May-July of Year Three. So while Morishita advanced in his year two, Hikaru has fallen back to the beginning, starting at year one again. Basically, while the league is playing to decide a challenger for the title, everyone else is playing to decide who's in the next league, and while that is happening the rest are trying to get into a position to be able to challenge to get in the league. Complicated stuff.

For a point of reference in this, the Hokuto Cup was at the beginning of May, the Young Lions Tournament at the end of May and into June, where we are now.

Terms:

Shidougo: This is a teaching game. As Sai points out in the first Volume, it's a game where the better player tries to help the weaker one find the best move rather than going all out and crushing them. Can only be done when there's a clear difference in skill between the two players. This is why Akira refused to believe that Hikaru, a boy his own age, had been playing a teaching game with him that first time.

Samsung Cup: an international tournament where even amateurs can enter, it has a preliminary tournament to select sixteen players who will play with the top four players from the previous year in the main event. Winner gets 200 million Won ($200,000). In 2005 China won it.

Fujitsu Cup: The oldest of the international tournaments. Starts out with 24 players in single knock out. The makeup of the tournament is 7 from Japan, 5 from China, 4 from Korea, 2 from Taiwan, and one each from North America, Europe, and South America. They combine with the top 3 from the previous year. Winner gets about 15 million Yen ($141,000). In 2005 Korea won it.

Well, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and don't forget to R&R everyone.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me at and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam.


	5. Imminent Clash

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 5 – Imminent Clash

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"The Young Lions Tournament is certainly shaping up nicely this year."

"Yeah," Doi replied, "Looks like Akira Toya will win for the third straight year."

"I don't think so," Kosemura replied. "Shindo Beginner – Dan has been playing superbly, despite losing to Ko Yongha."

The Weekly Go pressroom was, as usual, alive with opinions and commentary. "You mean that kid who replaced Toya as the 1st Captain in the Hokuto Cup? Sure he played strong against Ko Yongha, but that just shows that had Kurata let Toya play then he would have won."

Sitting back in his chair and listening to the conversation, Amano smiled. It was good to be back here, covering the world of Go. Finally he added in, "While it does boil down to what each has accomplished, you're forgetting what really makes this interesting. Toya and Shindo see one another as rivals, a statement made only stronger by the fact that Koyo Toya, Kuwabara Honinbo, Ogata Judan, and Kurata 7 – Dan all have high opinions of Shindo. Who wins this Saturday is not as important as the knowledge that those two are the future of Go in Japan."

There's a silence after Amano finishes, then one of them says, "Well it'd be great if Shindo showed the same level of skill as Toya. His game against Ko Yongha was impressive and all, but I don't know. He did have that stint of forfeits last year."

Kosemura responded, "But Shindo is very determined now. He will give Toya a challenge, and I think he'll even win."

"Wow, so if Shindo and Toya keep going like this, then next year they could take the Hokuto Cup from Korea! Japan can be on the comeback internationally, and the young blood will continue what Ogata and Kurata have started!"

Amano chuckled. _Yes, dreams are certainly nice to have, especially since you never know if they'll come true or not. That's what makes grasping for them so much fun, inspiration to get yourself up the next day._ Checking his watch, Amano saw that the games should just be starting.

"Oh yeah, aren't both Toya and Shindo playing today?"

Someone reached for a copy of the game schedule. "Yeah, oh, Shindo has an Oteai game today. Come to think of it, if he wins today, doesn't that mean…"

Several people moved to check the Oteai point list. Amano meanwhile had already known. "Yes, if he wins today, Shindo will be promoted to 2 –Dan." With that Amano stood up and headed out. He had quite an interesting article to prepare for.

-------------------------------------------

One thing was evidently clear to Hikaru; Nakayama was not making things easy for him at all. The two had never played a game before, the match they should have played before being one of Hikaru's many forfeits from last year. They weren't scheduled to play in the 'Waya Cup' until the last day either; an event put on hold until after the Young Lions Tournament ended.

He knew its significance of course, but honestly his rank meant less to him than his game against Akira did. True that the higher his rank, the stronger his opponents would become, especially once he broke 5 – Dan. That was a long ways away though, and Akira was right around the corner.

Taking a pause to read the board, Hikaru saw that he was behind. The game was of course still young, and there were many things he could do. The more pressing question though was why he was behind. Sure Nakayama was good, but Hikaru felt that he was stronger. His eyes flickered over to where Akira was playing his Third Round match of the Tengen preliminary. If he won then he'd advance to the final round of the 1st preliminary.

Akira, that was the problem. Here he was, playing a game, and he had his rival on his mind. It wasn't just unfair to himself to play Go like this; it was an insult to Nakayama for not giving him his full attention. If Sai were here now, what would he say to such a lack of mental discipline? Sai…

Lunch time would soon come, causing a pause in play. If he attacked there then he should be able to narrow the gap, and then he'd take it into a complicated game before finishing up in the end game. That was where many of the younger Dans struggled the most, that and their obsession with gaining territory while ignoring other crucial aspects. Akira would be before him soon enough, for now he had to just take it a step at a time, each step taking him one step closer.

On the other side of the room Akira was having only a slightly less difficult time with his own opponent. He wasn't losing yet, but the game was certainly much closer than he knew it should have been. There was tenseness in his body today, an excitement that he was struggling to contain. Hikaru, soon he would face Hikaru. He knew he had to focus on the game at hand of course, but his rival continued to swim through his mind. While it was true that Akira took all his games seriously, this Saturday's game was special. It was…

Flexing his mental capacities, Akira banished the thoughts from his mind. Those thoughts could be explored later, now it was time for him to return to the board before him, take another step down the eternal road of the pros, and crush his opponent. After all, Hikaru was here, and he couldn't be shown up. He wasn't the chaser, if he played his game, Hikaru would come to him. How much longer that would be true was not for him to think about now, for now he was the hunted, not the hunter.

The lunch bell sounded, and there was a low rumble as people began to rise and head for the lounge to relax and have a bite to eat. Both Hikaru and Akira waited for a moment though, examining the boards before them. Then taking a deep breath, one rose, followed by the other, and they exited the room as well.

Sitting at the table with several other players, Nakayama wiped the sweat from his forehead. "Tough game Nakayama?"

Nakayama turned to look at the man who'd spoken and said, "I suppose so. At first I was worried, but Shindo wasn't playing as I'd heard he could play, so I felt encouraged."

"That sounds good. So why the sweat?"

Nakayama sighed. "His last few moves before the break seemed to be much stronger. I think he's starting to come around, and it was making me sweat a little."

The man chuckled. "Keep thinking like that and you'll lose for sure."

Nakayama nodded. "What about you Kobayashi? Aren't you playing Akira Toya in your Tengen match?"

Kobayashi nodded. "Yeah, and mine is about the same as yours. He started out slow, but he's starting to really pick it up. You can really feel the intensity beginning to rise."

"Guess that just means we'll have to pick up our games as well." Glancing around, Nakayama tried to spot the pair. "Hmmm, I wonder where those two are anyway. Usually Shindo eats in here with everyone."

"Maybe he went out to eat with Toya? I heard that they're pretty good friends, that Shindo goes to Toya's family Go Salon a lot."

Nakayama nodded. "Yeah, Waya mentioned that to me before. If he was here today I'd ask him myself, but he's not playing today. From what I've heard Waya and Isumi say though, those two are rivals."

Kobayashi blanched. "Seriously? Is Shindo really that good?"

"I know," Nakayama replied, "it's hard to believe that there could be someone else out there with Toya's skills, but I'll know before today's over."

Just then Hikaru walked into the room and sat down by himself, eyes closed in deep thought and reflection. Watching him the whole time, Kobayashi then said, "I guess he wasn't with Toya. Strange though, you'd think that if they were friends and rivals, that they'd eat lunch together."

It was at those words that Nakayama remembered. The reason he had yet to really see Hikaru play in Waya's Saturday study group. "They're playing each other in the finals of the Young Lions Tournament on Saturday. Maybe they're staying away from one another as a way to prepare?"

Kobayashi paled. "If that's true, then they must be rivals. If Toya needs that kind of mental preparation for Shindo then…"

Nakayama began to sweat. "Yeah."

-------------------------------------------

Three and a half points. Hikaru, sighed. He'd been able to turn it around and win by three and a half points. So he was now a 2 – Dan. Strange, he thought he'd maybe feel different, stronger. That had been how he'd always imagined rising in Dan level would be, as a rise in strength. Perhaps that was only true though when the strength he wielded was equal to the rank he attained, not below. A higher Dan ranking might feel good, but right now 2 – Dan was just a title given to him, not something that reflected his true strength.

Rising from his seat, Hikaru turned just in time to see Kobayashi resign to Akira. So they had both won. Akira still had a game tomorrow in the 1st round of the Judan tournament's 2nd preliminary, but Hikaru now had the rest of the week to focus on his match with his rival on Saturday.

Heading out into the lobby and beginning to put his shoes on, he was joined moments later by Akira, who began to do the same. As Hikaru got his second shoe on, the pairs' eyes met, and they gave each other a sharp glare. Right now they weren't friends, they were rivals, preparing for an imminent clash on the battlefield.

As they broke their gaze from one another, Amano appeared out of the elevator. "Ahh, Shindo, so you won your game today? Congratulations on making 2 – Dan."

Shindo smiled and thanked him. Amano then turned to Akira and said, "Toya, well done on winning your match as well. I was wondering if I might be able to get an interview." Hikaru sighed with a smile. Akira was still the one who garnered all the attention. His rise in Dan was just a side note. Well, one day that would change. Moving to leave, Hikaru then heard from behind him, "Shindo, I was actually hoping to interview the two of you together."

Hikaru froze. Did he hear that correctly? Turning around, he saw the same surprised look on Akira's face that he was certain was on his own. "You want to interview me?"

Smiling broadly, Amano answered, "Yes, I would like to interview both of you. I'm thinking of an angle something along the lines of this. '21st Century Rivals.' What do the two of you think?"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And another chapter comes to an end much sooner than I'd expected. I guess I've been on something of a Hikaru no Go binge lately. Plus this really helps alleviate stress.

I know, I am horrible and have prolonged the much-anticipated clash between these two young rivals. Don't worry, it will happen next chapter. Besides, you know what they say, waiting only makes it better when it finally arrives. I simply felt that it was about time to have Hikaru retire the Beginner Dan rank. While it was a great motivator for his lack of respect, and a wonderful way to get his opponents to underestimate him, I couldn't have him dominating the lower ranks and still stay at that rank much longer. Besides, even with that rank a lot of people are starting to notice the waves he's causing.

So Hikaru is now at the same Dan rank as Waya and Ochi, although how long that will remain is another matter since they're fighting to rise in level as well. Akira is of course at 3 – Dan, but don't expect him to stay that way much longer.

In case any of you were wondering why Hikaru mentions that things will get especially harder once he breaks 5 – Dan, once he reaches 5 – Dan he no longer has to compete in the 1st preliminaries for all the tournaments. While this sounds good, it also means that he will only be playing those at a rank of 5 – Dan and higher, along with any 4 – Dan and below that rise out of the 1st prelim. So basically he'll only play the best of the lower Dans and high Dans once he reaches that level. Of course that's still a ways off.

Terms:

Oteai: Meaning literally 'Big Game' this is the tournament (if you can call it that) which determines Dan level. Basically a player plays ten of them a year, and depending on how they do, they go up in rank. Dan rankings are from 1 through 9 Dan. As Hikaru and Akira have both pointed out in the series, Dan ranking has little to do with a player's true skill. In the past this has led to instances where players of low rank, such as Akira, have challenged for Big Titles. This would be because players with low rankings did poorly in their Oteai matches, were new players like Hikaru and Akira, or simply didn't care about those games.

In 2004 the Oteai was replaced by a new system of ranking. This allowed for instantaneous jumping to 7 – Dan for making it into a Big Three league (Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo) an instant promotion to 8 – Dan for challenging for a title, and instant promotion to 9 – Dan for winning the title. Promotion in rank became a matter of wins at a certain rank, or based on how much money was won in tournament play over a given year. While the above problems were part of the rationale for this, the decision was ultimately an economic one.

Tengen: The fifth of the seven Big Titles. Winners of the preliminaries along with twelve from the previous tournament play in a 32 player single knockout tournament. The winner challenges for the title in a best of 5 series. The winner's prize is 14 million Yen ($122,000). It was one of the five titles Koyo Toya held in the series, and is currently held in the series by Nogi 9 – Dan

Note, tengen is also the name of the center star point on the Go board and means 'origin of Heaven'.

I have yet to decide on whether I will change over to the new ranking system in the future, as this story is still technically in 2003, and thus unaffected by the new rules. I will be able to make the story work just as effectively either way, especially since neither Hikaru nor Akira seem to put much stock in Dan levels. I suppose I could always let you as the readers decide, be a nice little way for your input to effect the story, but I of course would reserve the right to unilaterally make the final decision. It's something to think about for now, and I'll let you know for certain once we hit the New Year in the story line.

As always, I look forward to your reviews, hope to be as inspired by them as I hope you are by this story. I suppose I've stated enough about feeling free to read my other works in the previous chapters, so this will be the last time it's mentioned. Don't forget to R&R though, it's your chance to let me know what you think.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	6. The Lion and the Dragon

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 6 – The Lion and the Dragon

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Sitting before the goban in his room Hikaru placed a stone on the board. This had been Akira's answer to Lu Lee's advance during the Hokuto Cup. Checking over the game record, Hikaru examined Lu Lee's response, then checked to see if he agreed. Akira's move had been brilliantly timed, and the biggest problem was that Lu Lee had not seen it coming beforehand. While Hikaru had noticed it coming while reviewing the game record afterwards, whether he would have seen it in the heat of the game was another matter.

Reaching over to pick up another set of game records, this one from the Honinbo League, Hikaru scanned until he found what he'd been looking for, a similar strategy that Akira had used in this game. Comparing the two, Hikaru returned to the game on the board, and his eyes widened. What if he moved there instead? Then there, and there after. Yes, that would put him in the advantage.

Leaning back for a moment and wiping the sweat from his brow, Hikaru let out a long yawn. He'd need to get some sleep shortly; the game was tomorrow and he'd need his rest. However he also could use all the preparation for Akira that he could get. While familiar with his rival's Go style from the many games they'd played at the Go salon, like Hikaru, Akira's true strength came out in official games. That's why reviewing gave Hikaru the chance to spot that one tendency, that one strategy that would allow him to correctly read in the match.

Of course normally he'd have been going to Akira's Go Salon to practice, review, and discuss games before a big match, but the fact that it was Akira he was playing meant it couldn't be possible. It was understood by both that it was best to keep their distance for now. While their friendship allowed them to confide comments to one another, at the moment they were not friends but rivals and adversaries, and so he had opted to go to the other Go salon, the one where his so-called fan club resided. It wasn't that he didn't like going there, in fact it was a rather refreshing change from Akira's salon where anyone who so much as suggested that each of Akira's moves were not the Divine Move itself was someone to be despised. Still, the more favorable environment did not make up for the commentary, play level, and development of Go that he could have with Akira.

Then there was the matter of the interview that Amano had asked about, and all that it implied. Sure, he really didn't care if anyone else thought that he and Akira were rivals. It was more important that Akira acknowledged him as such then a bunch of Go illiterates who liked to jump on the bandwagon of anyone who sounded good.

Still, because they had agreed to do the interview only after tomorrow's match was complete; the outcome of the match loomed heavy on the validity of the article. If Hikaru won, then the article would certainly open everyone's eyes as to the power of his Go, and move him into the same spotlight that Akira had been given almost since he began as a pro. Akira of course wouldn't throw the game, even if it would make a big wave in the Go world, maybe even bring in a few new sponsors. He had too much pride, besides, Hikaru would never forgive him if he did. What the effects of a victory would be on the Go world Hikaru didn't know, but he didn't care about what consequences might come. His goal was on beating Akira, no matter what anyone else thought of it.

All right, fifteen more minutes, then he'd go to bed.

As Hikaru was doing all this, a young, petite figure stood outside his house on the sidewalk staring up at Hikaru's window. It had been over two months since she'd last seen Hikaru, since they'd graduated from Haze Junior High, and she had missed him. His light was still on, so he was likely up there studying Go like he always was these days. There had been many times that she'd wanted to come visit, but she hadn't wanted to disturb him. After all, according to Weekly Go he had a big game tomorrow against the boy she only knew as the one Hikaru had lost to in the Junior High Go Tournament, Akira Toya. Hikaru's goal, the person he strived to reach.

She had best hurry home anyway, it was late and her mother would begin to worry. Taking one last look up at Hikaru's window, the young girl turned and took off at a jog down the dark sidewalk.

-------------------------------------------

Although there was still plenty of time before the actual match, a fairly large crowd had already gathered. Most were Go players themselves, either pro or insei, joined by several members of the press. Off near the main entrance to the room talking to Amano was half the reason for the large crowd.

"So Akira," Amano said, "you've been on a rather nice streak lately, I think you're up to twelve in a row now, fourteen if you count the Hokuto Cup. How do you feel about your chances of winning the Young Lions Tournament for the third straight year?"

A weak smile crossed Akira's face. He was trying to be nice to Amano, to answer his questions, but this really wasn't the time. The sheer determination in his eyes showed that quite well, making the smile look out of place. "I guess I'll just have to play the game and see."

"You and Shindo have only played once before since turning pro, a game you won last year. Does that give you an advantage?"

"No."

Amano scribbled down something on his notepad. Normally he'd wait for asking questions until after the game, but there was just something in the air today that made him want to get the pre-game thoughts. Just a few more questions. "I have heard that Shindo and you have played several times at your family's Go salon. Now…" Turning to look at his watch, a thought occurred to him. "Come to think of it, where is Shindo? It's almost time for-"

Just then Hikaru walked right passed Akira and Amano, face taut and eyes alive with an intense determination, even greater than the look in Akira's eyes. For a moment Hikaru's head turned slightly and electricity flashed between him and Akira. Then he was passed them and the moment was gone. Turning to follow Hikaru for a moment with his eyes, Amano lingered on him for a moment, then turned back to look at Akira who was also watching Hikaru's back with an immense intensity. Right before his eyes that intensity turned to a calm focus and Akira excused himself, stepping around Amano and walking off towards the one remaining game table, towards Hikaru. Watching the young man walk off, Amano suddenly realized that sweat was dripping down his own face. That intensity, smothering in its power, if only for a moment. He'd only ever felt something like that while standing next to two top players in a title match. But from ones so young, even if one of them was Akira Toya… this was going to be amazing.

Across the room, Waya, Ochi, Isumi, Honda, and Nase were standing around chatting about the match. They had decided to come support Hikaru, although how much Ochi had wanted to support Hikaru was suspect as far as Waya was concerned. More likely he was looking forward to watching Hikaru play Akira. Well, Waya had to admit, so was he. Glancing around the room, he saw all the pros, many whom wouldn't normally come to such a match like the Young Lions Tournament, even to see Akira Toya. This was likely a result of the waves that Hikaru had been causing as of late, and it wasn't from that article a few weeks ago, but from word of mouth amongst the Go pro community.

Then something caught Waya's eye. Doing a double take to make sure he saw what he thought, he just stared for a moment before touching Isumi on the shoulder and saying, "Isumi, everyone look. It's Kurata 7 – Dan. He's here to watch Shindo and Toya's match."

"Well" Isumi replied, "he was the manager of Team Japan for the Hokuto Cup. Now the 1st and 2nd chairs of that team are about play, is it so surprising he's interested?"

Honda then replied, "I heard that he was interested in Shindo before that though. Lots of pros are here today. Normally we pros couldn't watch a game like this because we'd have games of our own. But this game's being played today, on a Saturday, so we can watch it."

Ochi, taking a moment to push his glasses back up onto his face nodded. "Yes, I look forward to watching this game." He then turned and walked off towards the game table. _Yes, now lets see what you can do Toya. You've always only seen Shindo, praising Shindo and ignoring me. Now here he is in front of you. Show me how you will respond._

Meanwhile Hikaru, having reached the table, moved around to one side and pulled out a chair in silence. He had been waiting for this, worked hard to get here, and now he was here, before Akira. Right on queue Akira arrived at the table and began to pull out his own chair, although neither player sat down just then. "Well done on defeating Ashiwara to make it to the next Kisei preliminary. I hear you won your first round match for it against Matsunaga 6 – Dan."

Voice calm and nonchalant, Hikaru replied, "Yes, but then you're playing in the Honinbo 3rd preliminary right now. My efforts hardly compare."

"Well I was in the League last time, so I start out playing in the 3rd preliminary. My getting there isn't so much of a feat as it might sound. Like you, I take one step at a time."

Until now the pair had been staring down at the board, avoiding eye contact. As they took their seats however, their eyes met once again. People standing near them chatting suddenly stopped their conversations and looked over at the pair, and the rest of the room, noticing the drop in conversation, likewise looked to the table and seeing the pair sitting there, began to make their way to the table. Those who had been closest though actually took a step or two back, giving the pair space.

It was as if a bubble of pure suffocating energy had formed around the table, and was slowly expanding. Some of the insei who had come found themselves struggling to breathe, as did one or two pros. Kurata however stood his ground, even taking a step closer to get a better view of what was going on. A moment later he began to head towards the table, arriving at the same time as Ochi, who was followed moments later by Waya and the rest, although they were keeping their distance. Looking at the two players, Kurata for a moment caught a glint from their eyes and gasped. It wasn't the suffocating, invisible miasma that did it, but what he saw playing out at the table.

The look in their eyes, the power, the intensity they projected; in his mind's eye it swirled and formed, no longer two Go players sitting there, but rather a lion and a dragon before the table. Each one slowly prowling around the table, bearing their fangs, jaws snapping, growling and sneering at one another, each ready to pounce, to devour the other with their indomitable wills. Though the faces on each player remained cold and calm, as if chiseled from stone, there was no question these two were predators ready to strike. To see something like this between two players so young, only a 2 – Dan and a 3 – Dan, it would have been awe-inspiring if it wasn't so scary. It felt like the air itself was electrified.

Then their eyes lowered as they reached for their Go bowls and the intensity dropped, or at least it seemed to. Wiping the sweat from his face as the crowd continued to gather and the time before the game drew near, Kurata just stood watching with a slight shaking in his one leg. He had known the two saw one another as rivals, but this went beyond. While the intensity seemed to have left, he knew that in reality it was merely simmering, as if each had turned their intensity down from a rolling boil to a simmer. If only each had been like this during the Hokuto Cup. An image of Ko Yongha wearing a Toya mask being blown back out of his chair by Hikaru entered Kurata's mind, and he grinned slyly despite himself

As the officials moved about, making sure everyone was far enough back and that everything was in order as game time approached, a figure appeared at the entrance to the room. At first no one noticed, but as he made his way in towards the table, several people turned to look and their jaws dropped. Seeing the transfixed look of those people, Amano's eyes moved to follow the others and came to a stop as he spotted Ogata Judan Gosei. Behind him stood a slightly nervous Ashiwara, but as far as those looking on were concerned, Ashiwara was invisible.

As the crowd parted to allow the titleholder in for a prime view of the game, Amano watched in shock. Ogata had just lost the second match of the Honinbo Finals. With the series tied at one apiece, why Ogata was coming here was a mystery. He had been locked away in his home for weeks now preparing for the matches, barely leaving for anything.

Then he remembered his research. Ogata had been the one to recommend Hikaru as an insei. He had also been here the last time Hikaru had entered this tournament as an insei, and during the Shinshodan match between Hikaru and Toya Meijin. He had known before of course that Ogata had been keeping an eye on Hikaru, admired his game even, but to come and watch this match during the Honinbo Finals, could it be that it went beyond that? Could Ogata actually…

The buzzer sounded, and the official announced that the final match would soon begin. Each player removed the tops of their go bowls, and reached for stones to nigiri in silence. A minute later Akira passed the Go bowl to Hikaru, who repaid the favor, then the pair bowed and said, "Onegaishimasu." Hikaru then paused, and a moment later his hand reached for one of his black stones and his eyes came up to once again meet Akira's, the intensity flared and Hikaru's hand shot to the 3-4 point.

Almost immediately Akira responded at the star point opposite, Hikaru's hand already in his bowl grabbing a stone as Akira's finger left his own stone and the game was on.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Those around them watched on in shock. This wasn't a championship match; this was speed Go. Already the pair had bypassed fuseki and entered into a fierce battle in the lower right corner.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

A stone taken, a block put up, hane, atari, block, cut, connection. It was happening so fast; those watching could barely blink or exhale for fear of missing a key move. Forcing his eyes away, Amano glanced over to Ogata, whose eyes seemed transfixed on the board with a wild intensity, although his face was as cold as stone. Returning to the game, Amano marveled at what he was seeing as he struggled to breathe in this electric atmosphere. He had been right earlier; these two couldn't wait to play one another.

Meanwhile Hikaru surveyed the situation even as he moved. He'd have to go over.

Klak. Klak.

_So that's his plan_.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

_Akira certainly couldn't wait to play either._

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak

_I'll play a hane here then._

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

_So he wants that stone huh?_

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

Hikaru glanced up for a moment, his intensity and focus rising as he did so, then moved in.

Klak.

Akira froze. Attacking from there, he hadn't seen it. Hikaru would win the exchange unless he acted now. That move though, once again he was reminded of Sai. He'd never understood that relationship, but now was not the time. Reading ahead in an instant, Akira made his move.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak

The game continued, Hikaru slightly ahead after the last exchange.

Klak. Klak.

It appeared that the game was finally beginning to slow down a bit. Akira's pause had been the first break in action, and it had been a marker for each player to take an extra second of thought now. Still, to those watching, the pause had appeared as one of concession. The tempo of the game was now Hikaru's to wield.

Klak. Klak.

The battle had now moved to the upper right corner, and threatened to flood over to fill the entire board. Hikaru dove in, throwing in move after move, hoping to land a blow as Akira countered and redirected. Akira appeared to be on the run, trying to connect. Then Akira's stone darted out unexpectedly. Pausing a moment, Hikaru crumpled his brow at the peculiar nature of the move, as it looked to have little purpose, then returned to his attack. If Akira was going to waste moves, then he'd overwhelm him shortly.

Another move and another, but for some reason Hikaru's eye kept glancing back to that one move. He kept reading it, but there wasn't anything there. Then why did his gut not enjoy the look of it so much? Then Akira's stone came down and it was Hikaru's turn to freeze. That stone…

Throughout the attack Akira had been deflecting Hikaru off to one side, which Hikaru was content with, because it would allow him to eventually secure the corner unless Akira could cut him off. Now that stone, the one his gut had warned him about, was perfectly positioned to do just that. How could he have missed it? Reviewing the board, he'd have to endure, but it hurt. Those stones were dead, and now the advantage belonged to Akira, and it was a strong advantage.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Akira's eyes widened. It was not the move that had made him do so however, as he felt the sweat drip from his face. Hikaru was enduring, and was bringing the game closer, but there was nothing special about that move. However, he could have sworn…

Moving, Akira's eyes focused in on Hikaru's hand, waiting to see, to test his theory. He didn't need to wait long as Hikaru placed his stone, and the breath that Akira had been holding next to the desire in his heart emptied. Could it have been his eyes playing tricks on him? Reclaiming his focus, he continued. After all, the endgame was fast approaching.

Ogata meanwhile had also noticed it, and his eyes were just as focused on each of Hikaru's moves now. _I could have sworn I saw it. Just then, for a moment, I thought that Shindo's fingertips…they were glowing. But now, I don't see it. Still…_ He'd played many games against his teacher over the years, and he knew the effect that seemed to come off Koyo Toya whenever he played a stone. That's why he was sure he'd seen it just now, but then it had vanished like a star on the curtain of night, pulled away at the coming of the dawn.

The endgame had begun, and such a flawless endgame it was shaping up to be. Unlike the rest of the game, the endgame was made up of reducing and gaining bits of territory, filling holes and was more about technique and discipline than it was about intensity and passion. It looked dead even now, too close to call.

Looking on wide-eyed, Waya couldn't believe what he was watching. If it hadn't been moving so fast, it was almost like watching a title match. Glancing off slightly to the only other table, the one that Kadowaki sat at, Waya felt a tinge of pity for the rookie pro. Unlike the other games of the tournament, the final match of the tournament was recorded, and the Go Association tapped the lower Dans to record such games. In this case it had been Kadowaki, and while originally he'd been pleased as it meant he'd get to see the game, it had turned out as a nightmare. The look of utter agony and exhaustion on Kadowaki's face told it all. Waya just hoped that he'd been able to keep up with the move order early on.

Returning to the game, Waya watched as Akira placed a stone, and it was over. Now all that was left was to count out the points. The whole room watched in silence as the pair began to count the territory, the positions complex and hard to understand.

_Who won?_ The waiting was nerve racking, and while Waya understood all too well how hard it was to calculate such a close game surely someone here knew. Glancing to Ogata, Waya tried to read his face, to find some sign that he could see who had won. None appeared, Ogata's eyes were as intensely focused on the board, sweat dripping from his face, as everyone else's was.

His eyes returned to the board. They were almost done counting, soon they'd know, this intense, awesome game would be over with a winner declared. But who? Both players' faces were dripping with sweat, taut expressions across their faces as the counting finished. That was it, the count was over. Eyes widening, Waya waited in the silence for some sign from either player of the outcome, a cheer from the victor, a lowered head from the loser. It was maddening. _Who had won?_

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well it looks like I'm back onto about my usual pace. Who knows though, maybe I'll get enthusiastic again and get another one out earlier than usual.

So, now that the Young Lions Tournament is over, we can move on in the story. Hope you all enjoyed the tournament chapters though, and don't worry, there's plenty more ahead for both of the rivals.

A question was asked in a review about how Ogata was a 10 – Dan, which would of course mess up the ranking listing I gave in the terms section last chapter. To any of you that were wondering about that, I'll direct your attention to the terms from Chapter 2 where it's mentioned that the Judan title, which Ogata currently holds, is also known as 10 – Dan. Thus it is a title, which can of course be lost. Rank, on the other hand, once gained can't be lost. Ogata's rank is 9 – Dan, and no matter how far he might fall, it will always be his rank.

I do want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far; I really do enjoy reading them, and am truly flattered that so many people seem to be enjoying this series. As I do put a lot of effort into each chapter, I appreciate knowing everyone's enjoying it. Even with six chapters done though, we still have a long way to go. Honestly, I wouldn't be surprised if this story ended with 40+ chapters (feints at the thought of all that writing). Who knows, I might just decide to stop at an appropriate spot and then sequel it after a short break, but that's of course a decision for WAY down the road.

Next chapter we'll be taking a little break, maybe a chance to catch your breath for some of you, and then move on into the next arc. A lot of this so far has been focused on the games, and there's more to Hikaru no Go than that, and so maybe I'll cut back a little on the number of games I write for awhile. Well, everyone will see soon enough.

Terms:

Goban: This is a Go board. While often confused in the West as referring specifically to the go boards with legs, such as the one that Hikaru owns, in Japan the term is used for any type of Go board, and does not discriminate.

Divine Move: also called the 'Hand of God' in some translations, is rather difficult to define, as it seems to describe both a single move, a series of moves, as well as a certain way or insight of playing. There have been many debates on this, so I'm going to try to sum it up the way I see it, although feel free to have your own thoughts on this. The Divine Move is a move or series of moves that, once played, causes a religious experience for those who see it. This is what Sai endeavored to play, along with Koyo Toya, Hikaru, Akira, and many others in the series.

Gosei: The 7th and smallest paying of the Big Titles. It follows a single knockout tournament format, with the winner challenging the titleholder. A player must be at least a 5 – Dan to enter. The winner receives 7.7 million Yen ($67,000). This is one of the five titles that Koyo Toya held before he retired in the series. The current holder in the series is Ogata Judan (Note, Ogata holds two titles, but usually you would only put the name of highest title, in this case Judan, after his name).

Shinshodan: This is the match played between a rookie pro and a top level pro as a sort of introduction for the rookie pro. It's played in January shortly after the New Year. The game is played in the Yugen no Ma, basically the Room of Profound Mysteries/Darkness, where title matches are played. The rookie is given a 5 and a half point handicap and goes first. This is to make the game more even. The rookie will not play again until after officially being awarded the rank of 1 – Dan in April. In the series, Akira played his against Zama Oza, Hikaru played his against then Toya Meijin, and Isumi played his against Kuwabara Honinbo.

Fuseki: These are basically a series of set moves for the opening. Fuseki are many and varied, although usually start in a corner near the star point.

Atari: This is the state on the board where a stone or group of stones is one move away from being captured.

A quick mention for those of you wondering where I got the idea of the lion and the dragon, check out Volume 1, Chapter 5 of the manga or episode 3 of the anime.

As always, I look forward to hearing your thoughts and comments, so please do remember to review after you read, as it does get the chapters out faster. So R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	7. Unexpected Visitors

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 7 – Unexpected Visitors

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Ton. Ton.

Even though it was only the beginning of the game, Hikaru felt rather bored. This was the second time he'd ever played Kawasaki 3 – Dan, last time in the 3rd round of the Honinbo 1st preliminary. This time it was the 3rd round of the Tengen 1st preliminary, and the early results looked about the same. In fact, it was probably worse for Kawasaki this time.

Hikaru had noticed that his opponent had been perspiring and at times visibly shaking from the moment they both kneeled down before the goban, and Kawasaki hadn't started out well at all. Hikaru remembered this; it had been the same when he'd played Kadowaki for the second time during Isumi's Shinshodan match. Kadowaki had been remembering Sai's strength in that game and the result had been quite clear to Hikaru. His opponent was afraid of him.

Placing another stone casually, Hikaru returned to tapping his fan on his Go bowl. It wasn't that Hikaru lacked effort, that he wasn't focused on the game, simply that his opponent wasn't making it much of a game. The fear of the power he'd shown in their last encounter must have remained with Kawasaki. His moves were timid, soft, as if he feared some terrible calamity with each of Hikaru's moves. This made attacking easier, and thus Hikaru was winning without the effort he usually gave.

Hikaru had only played three games thus far in the last three weeks, and only one had been difficult. June was almost over, and that meant that only one month remained for the Kisei 2nd preliminary. Those were the games he looked forward to these days, the Thursday games against the higher Dans. The only other game he'd played recently that he had truly looked forward to had been the final match of the Young Lions Tournament, the match against Akira.

The lunch bell sounded, and Hikaru quickly rose from his seat. It was about time, he needed to get away. Without even glancing at the board or his opponent who remained seated for a minute longer, Hikaru turned and made his way towards the lunchroom.

As he reached the usual table, Isumi was already sitting down waiting; Waya though was nowhere to be seen. "Waya's off getting his pork rice." Isumi informed him. "Said he's been craving it again."

Taking his seat, Hikaru tapped his fan gently on the counter, then glanced off towards the meal order pick up room. Observing this, Isumi remarked, "Something you wanted to say to Waya?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru returned his thoughts to the here and now and replied, "No, just thinking about how lame today's game is?"

"Lame?" a loud voice called out, causing Hikaru and Isumi to turn their heads to see Waya returning to the table with his lunch. "Are you underestimating Kawasaki 3 – Dan again?"

Hikaru shook his head a second time. "No, he's just not playing that good of a game today. I think he's a little intimidated."

Sitting down, Waya and Isumi shared knowing glances. They could definitely understand where Kawasaki was coming from, although neither one would yet admit that they feared Hikaru, they'd known him for too long and called him a friend for too long for that. Waya especially though. Hikaru was like a little brother, and to fear his little brother… no, it'd never happen.

"So Isumi," Hikaru interjected into the silence; you're finally playing in a tournament. Today's your first round match right?"

Isumi nodded. "It's great. I've been looking forward to it. I'm playing Mashiba in it today, and I feel really good."

"Ha!" Waya responded, "Serves Mashiba right for the way he always rubbed passing the pro exam in your face. Beat him down good Isumi."

Isumi nodded. "I'll do my best."

Waya then added, "You're right though, tournaments are different from the Dan matches. Playing to advance rank is great and all, but there's just an excitement to playing for a chance to win a title. It's what so many of us, not to mention all the insei still trying to make it here, dream about, playing in that title match. I think it makes the game more fun."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. "Well Isumi then will get to have more fun soon. The Meijin Tournament's 1st preliminary starts in August after all. More tournament matches from there, just have to keep winning."

Isumi then responded, "Well obviously we all want to win, but it's not easy to even get out of the 1st preliminary. Of course Shindo seems to have figured out how to do it nicely. Any tips for your good friends?"

Waya ground his teeth but said nothing. This had been a contention spot between him and Hikaru for months, and to be honest Waya felt like he was losing the argument every time Hikaru won a game. "I don't know," Hikaru replied, "it's not like I try to underestimate the lower Dans or anything, it's just frustrating at times is all. Akira is so far ahead it seems, playing 9 – Dans and here I am playing in games against the lower Dans. There just doesn't seem to be that much of a challenge for the most part. Playing you and Waya, Ochi, Honda, and everyone is great fun and all, but it just doesn't compare to the intensity of playing a higher Dan."

Frustration setting in for Waya as he listened to his friend once again rant about his boredom with the lower games. Part of his frustration he knew came from the sense of his own weakness in not being able to really stop Hikaru, to prove him wrong, but it also came from the fact that these were just not things he expected to here from a 2 – Dan. "Hey now Shindo, don't be getting all lofty on us here. Don't forget you lost your match in the Judan 1st preliminary back in April, and then a couple weeks ago you lost in the Young Lions Tournament finals. The lower Dans can still put up a challenge for you."

Hikaru frowned. Voice rising slightly, he answered back, "You _always_ bring up that Judan match Waya. I told you before; I wasn't feeling well that day and lost my focus. If I played that game today I'd have won easily. As for the Young Lions Tournament…" Hikaru paused a moment, remembering with a slight bit of regret the feeling of falling short by half a point. It had been difficult to accept, but it had indeed occurred. Voice lowering, he continued, "That game… that was different. Akira he's… he's not like the other lower Dans. It's… different."

Hikaru sighed deeply as thoughts of that day ran through his mind. Even Amano had seemed disappointed during the interview afterwards. Certainly he was cheerful and full of praise for both him and Akira, inquiring about how they'd met, thoughts on the future, reflections on the game they'd just played and so on. Still, Hikaru could tell that Amano had secretly been cheering for him, although whether it was out of a desire for a more convincing article with his victory over Akira or something more genuine, Hikaru didn't know, nor really, did he care all that much. What had mattered was Akira's assessment that Hikaru was beginning to play more and more on equal footing with him. The praise had been taken well by Amano, but then Hikaru had already known Akira's appraisal of him, he had his respect. _Akira, I'll beat you one of these times. Someday soon._

Isumi, taut-faced, then broke the silence. "He's right Waya. I mean losing by half a point to Akira Toya is not something to mock. It's not like either you or me have ever gotten that close to doing it. Besides, if you want to show Shindo that he can't take the lower Dans lightly, do it yourself. Don't the two of you have your next Dan match against each other?"

Waya's face paled. He'd forgotten about that. "Yeah, next week. Speaking of which, don't you play Ochi next Isumi?"

Isumi nodded. "Yeah, in two weeks. I'm still not doing much right now, the Young Lions Tournament was really a nice chance to play more games." Then turning to look at Hikaru Isumi added, "By the way Shindo, I heard you won your 2nd round match in the Kisei 2nd preliminary last week. Two more wins and you're in the League right?"

Hikaru nodded. "It wasn't easy though. It's not like I'm assured even making the league or anything. Still, I just can't help but tremble a little. I mean, I really don't mean to sound disappointed with the lower Dans, but you have to understand, I've been there now. The higher Dan games, it's like tasting a new and exotic drink, and once you take a sip, you want another sip, and another. The intensity, the challenge of it all; once you guys get there, you'll understand what I mean."

Waya and Isumi glanced at each other, the hair on the back of their necks standing up from what they'd just heard. Recovering though, Waya then added as he took another bite from his meal, "Well you'd better be on your toes then. Aren't you playing Shirakawa from Morishita's study group in your next Kisei match? It'd be a good way to get Morishita-sensei off your back you know."

Hikaru nodded with a sigh. "Yeah, tell me about it. He was all praises and flattery when I beat Ashiwara, but after I lost to Akira…"

"Damn you Shindo," Waya imitated, "how could you let yourself lose to Akira Toya? How do you expect this study group to show Toya's group whose boss if you keep losing to Toya like that?"

The three chuckled a little, Isumi more than the other two who knew how Morishita could be all too well. Hikaru then added, "But Sensei has been doing well lately. He's gone deep in the Honinbo and Kisei preliminaries, and he's gotten halfway through the Tengen Main Tournament so far too. Saeki was mentioning a few months ago that Sensei might be back, showing his top form again."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, Saeki mentioned that to me too. I think that seeing you and me playing so passionately had something to do with it, but who knows. He really turned up his game when Koyo Toya retired. I think he doesn't want to be shown up by Toya."

Hikaru nodded. "Well it'd be great to see Sensei win a title or two."

"Hey," Isumi interjected, "that's great and all, but you had best stay focused on yourself. Keep winning Shindo and you just might be challenging for the Kisei title soon."

Hikaru just chuckled, leaving Waya to laugh fully. "Come on Isumi" Waya replied, "Shindo's good and all, and getting into the league would be great and all, but don't you think that winning a title is a little ways off for Shindo still? The players in that League are the best in Japan."

Smiling at his friend, Hikaru answered, "I guess I'll just try my best. You know though, thinking about the study group reminds me, the pro exam is coming up again."

Isumi nodded. "Yeah, time sure flies by huh? Feels like I just passed it myself."

"That's why we can't keep still," Waya added. "The new pros just keep on coming, and they'll pass us if we let them."

Nodding, Hikaru then said, "I think Nase will pass this year. She played a great game against me in the Young Lions Tournament."

"That's true," Waya replied, "but then the best players don't always win. Look how long it took Isumi and I to pass compared to say you or Mashiba?"

Isumi added, "Not to mention the mental pressure to win. Some players never overcome that, no matter how strong they become."

Waya nodded. "Don't get me wrong, I'd love it if Nase passed, she's a great player and more than deserving. It'd be another member of the study group to go pro, since she started coming to my study group last week. You just never know. There are always strong outsiders, former insei and amateurs, and I heard from Komiya that there's a new insei that came out of nowhere and is rising up fast, kind of like how you and Ochi did two years ago."

Hikaru nodded back. "Yeah, I heard about him, Fuku mentioned it at the tournament. Wonder how strong he is though?"

Isumi answered, "We'll find out in two months when the pro exam begins."

Glancing up at the clock, Isumi then said, "We better be getting back though, it's almost time to resume our games."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Holding his fan tightly in both hands as the trio made their way towards the game room, Hikaru added, "I think I'll finish my game off quickly."

Frowning, Waya slapped Hikaru upside the head, "Bastard, stop acting so reckless and cocky!"

-------------------------------------------

"I'm home!"

Removing his shoes as he entered the house, Hikaru glanced into the kitchen where his mother was preparing tea. Turning to look at his arrival, his mother said, "Oh Hikaru, you have a guest waiting for you in your room."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "A guest? Who is it?"

"I don't know who she is. She said she was a friend of yours though, a real pretty girl. Now what was her name?"

Hikaru however did not wait for his mother to remember the name. Instead he moved off towards the stairs and up towards his bedroom. A pretty girl who his mother didn't know. Could it be…?

Opening the door, Hikaru looked into his room to see Nase sitting on his bed, having looked up at him when the door opened. Taking a step in, Hikaru asked, "Nase, um hello. What are you doing here?"

Standing up, Nase began to panic, replying hastily. "Oh, I'm sorry if I shouldn't have come. I got your address from Isumi, and your mother told me to wait in here. I… um, that is…"

Closing the door behind him, Hikaru moved towards the bed, stopping a few feet shy and said, "Is there something you wanted to talk to me about?"

Looking hesitant, Nase answered, "Well…" Hikaru motioned for her to have a seat as he slumped down on the floor next to his bed. Following suit, Nase continued, "I wanted to know… if you meant what you said before, about thinking that I would pass the pro exam this year?"

Rather surprised at this, Hikaru answered back, "Sure I did. You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time we played. I think you'll pass the exam more easily than I did. Don't you think you can pass the exam?"

Turning her head down and away from Hikaru, Nase wiped her hand along her eye. "I guess, it's just… I'm eighteen this year, so if I don't pass then I can't stay an insei anymore."

"So what," Hikaru replied, "Isumi didn't pass when he was eighteen and he was still able to turn pro. You could always take the exam as an outsider."

Nase just sighed. "If I don't pass it this year, I don't know if I should keep trying. Iijima quit two years ago after he failed, and focused on college. I've been trying for so long, just like he did, and I still haven't passed. I'm just so scared and worried and…"

Concern swept across Hikaru's face. He'd passed the exam on his first try, so he'd never really given much thought on how hard it must be to stay an insei for so long. Sure back when Isumi had almost quit Hikaru had thought about it some, but at the time he'd had other things to focus on. Nase was almost in that same position now, of course she'd be worried. She was strong though, surely she could see that.

A shiver ran down Nase's spine as she went on, "I know I've gotten better and all. When you and Waya passed, I finished the exam with more losses than I did wins, then last year I finished with seven losses. Honda though only had six and passed. Back then I thought that had been my best chance, yet somehow I just couldn't give up Go, so I stuck it out. I just keep looking ahead and seeing this dark cloud of what could happen if I fail." Placing her hand across her chest she continued, "It's like a weight on my chest that just keeps increasing. An ache in my heart, and the more I think about it, the greater the wall of passing the exam becomes. Everything just seems so big, as if the room was shrinking in on me, and I don't know what to do. I've been an insei for so long, been stuck in place without moving forward, and now I see the finish line coming, my chance to join you, Waya, Honda and Isumi in the pros, and yet if I miss it, stumble even a little…

"I don't have a mentor like Waya and Honda do, and I used to go to the Kyuseikai once and awhile like Isumi, but last year I quit. At the time I thought I'd give up on my dreams, but after playing a few more games in the Insei League, plus given the fact that I'd defeated Honda who had passed in the pro exam, I changed my mind. If I had a mentor, maybe I could get some advice, but I just don't know. Then I did so well at the Young Lions Tournament, and even though I lost to you, I felt so happy, especially when you told me that I'd pass. But since then I've begun to have some doubts, especially after going to Waya's study group and seeing how much stronger everyone else was. That's why I had to come here and find out if you really meant that."

Seeing tears begin to well up in her eyes, Hikaru hesitated for a moment, then with energy in his voice to hopefully raise her spirits he said, "And I told you that I did mean it. You're a strong player Nase! You played with a lot of skill in our game, and had me sweating and everything! You'll pass the exam no problem."

Sniffing, Nase replied, "That's easy for you to say. After all, you've already passed the exam."

Stunned, Hikaru just looked at her as it appeared that tears were imminent. She was right of course; it was easy for him to say such things having already entered the world of the pros. A world that she had been trying to enter probably longer than he'd even been playing the game. Crawling over towards the corner of his room, Hikaru grabbed his goban and pulled it over to the middle of the floor. "Come on Nase, let's play a game. Let's put our all into it and see the strength of the Go we can create." Hikaru hesitated for a moment, not sure if he should continue with his next thought, but seeing Nase sitting there so sad, helpless even in her own self-doubt, he had to say it anyway. "If you want, I'll help you improve your game until the Pro Exam starts."

Nase's head rose up in a flash and surprise covered her face. It was apparent that she had not expected this. "R-really? You'd do that? You'll help me… improve more?"

Hikaru scooted over to the bed again and smiling brightly answered, "Sure, that is if you think a 2 – Dan will be enough help. Any day that I don't have to work or have a game; I'll help you every day I can."

Biting her lip in a vain attempt to fight off the tears, Nase stared at Hikaru, who was just smiling at her like that. He really did have faith in her skills as a Go player. So much faith that he was willing to take time out of his own Go studies, despite all the important games he had coming, and help her gain strength. As the tears began to slide down her cheeks, Nase suddenly leapt forward and threw her arms around Hikaru, hugging him tightly. "Thank you. Thank you…"

Caught completely off guard, Hikaru would have likely fallen over had he not had the bed behind him. Recovering after a moment, Hikaru smiled and put his hand on her back, patting it gently.

As he did so, the door to his room opened and his mother said, "I brought you both tea so OH!" Seeing Nase wrapped around her son as she was, Hikaru's mother dropped the tray with the tea on it out of shock. Pulling back from Hikaru slightly to look at the door, though her arms remained around Hikaru's neck; Nase joined Hikaru in looking at his mother in surprise and wonder. Recovering from the shock, Hikaru's mother fell to her knees and began to fuss over the spilt tea, afraid to look up for what she might see. "Oh, I am sorry. I was just startled, and I… let me get something to clean this up with."

Getting up with the dropped cups and tray, Hikaru's mother turned to leave, took one glance back with her hand touching her cheek, then retreated. She wasn't sure what to think really. They certainly seemed close though. _And to think I had been worried about his social life. Oh but poor Akari._

Back in the room, Hikaru and Nase continued to stare at the open door. Finally they turned to look at one another, and a few moments later began to laugh at the whole incident. Releasing Hikaru, her face red with embarrassment, Nase scooted back as Hikaru moved towards the goban. Glancing over to Nase he said, "So, shall we play?"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone. I'm sorry, did I forget to mention who won the game last chapter? I don't know how I could have forgotten; it must have slipped my mind, being such a small detail and all. Ok, so maybe the horns slowly rising out of my head give it away. Last chapter though was about tension and the heat of the moment intensity. I felt that to announce a winner in the midst of that would drain away all the tension I had worked to build up. Hope you can all forgive me.

This will not, of course, be the last time I leave you guys with a cliffhanger. In fact, I may use quite a few more, so be advised and prepared mentally for it next time. I find it really helps keep the reader's attention, and makes the anticipation greater for better enjoyment of the next chapter once it's released.

So yes, Hikaru lost, barely, but he lost. Don't worry though, he'll have plenty of chances to win one from Akira, and in far more important games. As promised this chapter was a great change of pace, a sort of chance to see where everyone stands at the moment. For all you Nase fans, rejoice because we will be seeing quite a lot of her in the future. The question that now remains is whether or not Hikaru can actually teach. Guess you'll just have to wait and see.

Terms:

Kyuseikai: Some of you may have heard of this as the Nine Stars Club. This is basically a Go cram school, where young players go to study Go. It was mentioned many times that Isumi went there for awhile. This is not the only cram school like this, and it's likely just a name that Yumi Hotta created. At such places, Go pros who used to study there often return to give tips, and help the young players advance their games.

I meant to respond to this last chapter, but I forgot. Don't feel bad for writing a long review. If any of you ever saw one of the reviews I written before, you'd think I was writing an essay on the chapter. I don't mind long reviews; it's actually refreshing. This isn't a hint to write longer reviews of course, just saying you can use all the room you want to get what you want to say across.

Please continue with the reviews, I enjoy them greatly, and as I always say, reviews effect how motivated I become to get the next chapter out. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	8. Peculiar Lessons

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 8 – Peculiar Lessons

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Nase, I'm glad you made it." Hikaru called out as he waved to catch Nase's gaze as she made her way up to the Go Institute building. They had decided to meet here before starting Nase's lesson.

As she reached him Nase grinned and replied, "Of course Shindo-sensei, I wouldn't miss my first lesson."

Hikaru frowned. For some reason the sound of him as a sensei felt awkward. Maybe it was the feeling that it made him sound old? Besides, Nase was older than he was. "Um, Nase, you really don't have to call me Sensei."

"But you're teaching me now, so how could I not call you that?" Nase responded.

Scratching the back of his head, Hikaru answered, "I know, but… it just feels weird and I'd really appreciate it if you didn't call me that."

Nase frowned, but nodded. What sort of teacher was Hikaru going to be if he didn't even like being called sensei? Perhaps this had been a bad idea. Still, she might as well stick it out for now. "By the way Shindo, why are we meeting here? I mean wouldn't it be easier for me to meet you at your house if we're going to be playing there?"

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah, but we're not going to be playing at my house. Come on, we'll take the train." Hikaru then turned away and began moving down the street.

Pausing a moment, Nase then began to follow. She had just assumed they'd be playing at his house, just like most students did with their Go mentors. True, she supposed that Hikaru wasn't technically her mentor, not that she knew exactly what he was, but it still seemed more prudent. _If we're not going to play at his house, then where…_ Reaching the train station, Nase inquired, "Where are we going then?"

Not looking back as he paid to board, Hikaru replied, "To a Go Salon I know. They know me pretty well there; I suppose you could say they're my fans. It should work out just fine."

Nase's brow furrowed. "A Go Salon? But Shindo-sen… I mean Shindo, why are we going to a Go Salon? You're way better than anyone we'll find there."

Hikaru nodded, though still not looking back at her as they boarded the train. "You're right, no one there is as strong as I am."

The confusion Nase was feeling only mounted. "Well then again, why are we going? Shouldn't I get more out of playing you than I would playing adults at a Go Salon?"

Taking a seat and motioning for Nase to do the same, Hikaru finally turned to look at her. He then winked, smiled and replied, "Trust me."

Her face reddening slightly at those words, not to mention that kind, honest smile he always seemed to wear, Nase nodded, despite her mounting doubts. _Well he certainly seems sure of himself, but I just don't get it. Maybe he wants me to clear my nerves with a game or two before he plays me? But then why go out this way, there are Go Salons closer to his house. Maybe I was right, maybe he doesn't know what he's doing._

Shortly after, the pair exited the train and once again took to the street, passing several buildings, a ramen shop, and then more buildings. Then down the street Nase saw it, the sign on a rather tall building advertising all the different shops and businesses that the building contained, one of them being the Go Salon. A few minutes later the pair stepped off the elevator and arriving at the entrance to the Go Salon entered with Hikaru in the lead. "Hi everyone! I've come back again."

The patrons turned to look and their expressions lit up. "Hey everyone, it's Shindo-pro! Shindo-pro is here!"

"What, Shindo-pro is here?"

"It's Shindo-pro!"

"Hey Shindo, congratulations on making 2 – Dan!"

"We're rooting for you Shindo in the Kisei Tournament!"

"About time you came back Shindo! It's been a month since you last came here! How could you lose the Young Lions Tournament by half a point?"

Suddenly Hikaru found himself trapped in yet another one of Kawai's headlocks, struggling to escape. "Ahh! Let go Kawai, I can't answer you like this!"

Knuckling Hikaru's head, Kawai responded, "Like Hell! You're going to give us all the details about why you lost!"

"It's because you keep putting me in these damn headlocks!"

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"Please Kawai," the owner interjected, "Shindo-pro can't tell us anything as long as he's like that. Besides, you're disturbing the customers." This last part was only partially true, as many of the patrons were chuckling at the scene.

Nase too, began to giggle at Hikaru's predicament. So this was what Hikaru called his fan club. It was certainly not what she had expected. At the sound of her laughter, the owner looked over and said, "Oh, I'm sorry about this. Welcome Miss, it's 1,000 Yen to play."

Finally escaping Kawai's horrible grip, as Kawai was distracted by the cute young girl in the entranceway, Hikaru said, "Oh, she's with me."

This elicited a great many 'ohhhs' and other surprised sounds from the customers who had now stopped their games to listen in. Kawai grinned and said, "Oh, so you've brought your girlfriend here to show off for by playing against us huh?"

His face going red at the remark, Hikaru all but shouted back, "She's _not_ my girlfriend Kawai! I'm just helping her improve her Go!"

Grinning wider, Kawai rebutted, "I see, so Shindo-pro likes the girls he dates to be good at Go huh? Guess it makes sense."

Frustration growing at Kawai's teasing, Hikaru replied, "I told you, we are not dating!"

Nase meanwhile just stood there watching as Hikaru continued to argue her single status with Kawai, much to the amusement of the other customers. Her face had been even redder than Hikaru's upon Kawai's remark of her and Hikaru dating, and as she listened to Hikaru yell like a child, she began to wonder if this wasn't just some attempt to embarrass her. And to think that this was her new mentor.

Finally Hikaru said, "Oh whatever. Come on Nase, let's go sit down over there."

Hikaru then grabbed her hand and began to pull her towards one of the tables. Resisting, though her face redder still, Nase replied, "Wait Shindo, I have to pay first."

The owner then answered with a smile, "No, you don't have to pay. If you're with Shindo-pro, I won't charge you."

Eyes widening, Nase looked over at Hikaru who released her hand and replied, "He says I bring in a lot of customers, so it's good for business." Nodding, Nase thanked the owner, then followed Hikaru over to the table. As she sat down, Hikaru turned to the owner and said, "I brought her here to help train for the pro exam. Can we get someone to play her?"

Before the owner could respond, a voice answered, "I'd be happy to play with the pretty young lady."

Turning to see whom the voice belonged to; Nase's face contorted as a wrinkled old man walked over. The owner responded with a smile, "That's very nice of you Soga. Just remember she's an insei, so don't go easy on her."

Kawai then asked, "So Hikaru, how strong is this girl?"

Grinning, Hikaru replied, "She's stronger than you are Kawai if that's what you're asking. If you don't believe me, you should play her next."

"Bah," Kawai responded, "there's no way she can beat me! I can give you a challenge after all, and you're a pro."

Exasperation covering his face, Hikaru retorted, "Since when have you ever given me a challenge? Last time we played I gave you a five stone handicap and still kicked your butt."

"Why you-"

Hikaru however ignored Kawai's response and ducking out of another headlock turned back to Nase and said with a wide grin, "Ok Nase, time to show everyone here how good you are."

Looking back at Hikaru, who seemed so calm and sure, Nase smiled and nodded. Taking her seat, she took a deep breath and then began to focus. Her face went calm and slightly somber, lips taut as she entered her element. She'd just have to show Hikaru how strong she was when she wasn't playing someone like him. This must have been his plan, to evaluate her play by watching how she played against players that weren't superior to her, or at least she hoped they weren't. Hikaru certainly seemed confident enough of her skills, telling that weird man how strong she was. Now she'd show her cool side, the Nase that came out when she played her kind of Go.

Playing white, Nase placed her stones confidently, forcing the tempo of the game to her liking from the start. Her opponent didn't seem to be that good, at least not like some of the top insei she played in the League. As she secured the upper right corner, Nase smiled and turned to see Hikaru's approval, but it wasn't to be found. In fact, Hikaru wasn't to be found. Turning around to look about the room, Nase spotted Hikaru seated some distance away amongst several of the patrons and the owner, talking about something that she couldn't make out.

Grinding her teeth, Nase sent a dark glare Hikaru's way. What was up with him? Agreeing to teach her, bringing her here, and then just ignoring her? This was certainly the strangest teaching plan she'd ever heard of before. _Fine, if he wants to ignore me, I'll just have to crush this guy and then demand an explanation. Shindo, what are you thinking? Don't you even... want to watch me play?_

Across the room meanwhile, Hikaru found himself seated at the drink counter and surrounded by his fans. This wasn't exactly what he'd planned, but then Nase should be fine. Glancing over real quick to where she was playing, he smiled as he saw the confident yet serious look on her face as she placed a stone. Good, she was fine.

"So Shindo," the owner began, how does it feel to be a 2 – Dan now?"

Smiling weakly, Hikaru just shrugged. "I guess it's all right. I don't really think about it to be honest."

"Come now Shindo-pro" Doumoto replied, "just because 2 – Dan isn't a very high rank, it's still better than Beginner-Dan. Show a little more enthusiasm."

"Forget that!" Kawai interjected, "I want to know about the Final Kisei prelims. In the bag right? Soon we'll be calling you Shindo Kisei!"

The owner added, "Yes, that'd be great. Still, I don't think you should put added pressure on him Kawai. After all, just getting into the Kisei League is difficult for a high Dan, let alone a 2 – Dan."

"I don't want to hear that! I have faith in Shindo-pro! It'll be great!"

Niimi then chimed in, "My goodness Kawai, don't you think your Shindo fanaticism is a bit much?"

"No I don't. Shindo will make it into the Kisei League, won't you Shindo?"

Smiling, Hikaru replied, "That is my goal yes. Still, I have to win two more games to qualify, and it won't be easy."

"My, doesn't he sound reliable," one of the patrons chimed in, "guess it could be interesting."

Reaching for a recent copy of Weekly Go, the owner flipped through until he found the game schedule. "Hmm, I see they have you in Group B huh? Hmm, says here that you play Shirakawa 7 – Dan next week in the 3rd Round Final Preliminary."

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, Shirakawa-sensei was my first Go teacher when I started learning to play three years ago. He teaches Go at a class near where I live."

Niimi gasped. "Wait, three years ago? You only started playing three years ago and you're already a pro?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, a lot of people find that strange."

Several of the patrons' eyes widened at that statement, others coughed from sucking in too much smoke from their cigarettes. Calling it strange was the understatement of the century, and all of them knew it, save it seemed, for Hikaru. One customer though didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"So what?" Kawai replied. "All that does is show that Shindo really is a genius at Go. Just like Kurata 7 – Dan. So this Shirakawa – 7 – Dan is your old teacher? Think you can beat him?"

"I have played Shirakawa-sensei many times in Morishita-sensei's study group, so I know his Go. I guess I'll just have to see though when we play."

As he finished the counter clerk handed Hikaru a cup of tea, which he accepted as the owner chimed in, "That's what we want to hear Shindo. Show him what you can do. All of us are looking forward to seeing your heroics once you reach the League."

Doumoto then added, "What was it you were just saying about not putting added pressure on him?"

As Hikaru and several others laughed at that, a voice from behind him said, "Shindo, I thought you were supposed to be teaching me."

Flinching at the slight hostility he heard in Nase's voice, Hikaru turned around in his seat and smiling weakly said, "I'm sorry about that, they sort of dragged me over here. Did you finish your game already?"

"Yes, I beat that old guy, and now someone else wants to play. You agreed to teach me you know, when are you going to do that?"

Glancing over at the table where another patron was eagerly waiting to play Nase, Hikaru asked, "How many stones did you give the last guy?"

Thrown off by this, Nase answered, "Stones? It was an even game."

Hikaru shook his head. "That's no good. Play the next guy with at least a 3 stone handicap. Four if he's really not good."

Nase blanched. "Three or four stones? That's not going to be easy, even if these guys aren't the best, they're no slouches either."

Smiling, Hikaru replied, "It's not supposed to be easy. Trust me Nase, play them with at least a 3 stone handicap. I'll be over in a moment to watch, I promise this time."

Stunned, Nase just stood there staring at Hikaru for a long moment with an incredulous expression on her face. Then the moment passed and with a shrug and a sigh Nase turned and walked back to the table. _Hikaru, I trust you, so please don't let me down here._

Watching her walk back for a moment, Hikaru then turned back to the others, noticing that the owner was still watching Nase. Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru asked, "Is something wrong?"

Snapping out of his thoughts, the owner smiled at Hikaru then shaking his head replied, "Oh no, it's just… you said her name was Nase. I could have sworn I'd heard it somewhere before."

Chuckling lightly, Hikaru took a sip of his tea and replied, "Yeah, you have. I played her on the second day of the Young Lions Tournament. She sure didn't make it easy though."

Recognition dawning now, the owner responded, "You're right, I remember that now. So she's that insei friend of yours. And now you're her teacher?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. She was worried about the pro exam, and so I told her I'd help her out whenever I could. It's kind of strange though, thinking that I'm teaching someone. I mean I've played teaching games before and taught Go problems to customers at Go events and such, but never to someone aspiring to be a pro, especially over a long period."

The owner nodded. "I see. Well, we'll just have to help out then. It's kind of refreshing having young people like you two coming here."

Niimi interjected, "Still, shouldn't she be calling you sensei then?"

Standing up and stretching, Hikaru answered, "I told her not to. Hearing that just makes me feel like an old geezer. Besides, she's also my friend. Who wants a friend calling him 'sensei'?"

This caused a round of light laughter. Finishing off his cup of tea, Hikaru then began to walk over towards the game table, followed by several of the others he had been talking to. Halfway there, he stopped, turned, and said, "Oh Kawai, you get to play her next, since you think she can't beat you and all."

Grinning excitedly, Kawai replied, "Oh yeah, I'll show you how good I can play."

Chuckling, Hikaru replied, "Good, it'll be fun watching her kick your ass."

"Hey you punk!"

-------------------------------------------

Several hours later the two young Go players emerged from the Go Salon, Nase rather tired. She had played quite a few games, and it was wearing on her. Especially since she had been playing them with such a large handicap.

Hikaru on the other hand was quite energetic. "That was a great move you played in response to Kawai's attempt to cut you off. He didn't see it coming at all. Then you extended and he was in real trouble. It was really good."

Smiling through the fatigue at his compliment as the two began making their way back towards the train station, Nase replied, "Thanks Shindo, and it was fun to play all those people, even with the handicap. Still, I just don't understand why we came here. Wouldn't I learn more playing against someone like you? I mean, you're a superior player, and I should get better by playing games against strong players."

Looking over at her as they walked, Hikaru shook his head and said, "Playing me might help, but this is better. You should come back here on the days that I have games and can't help out. I suppose any Go Salon will do, but if you come to this one you'll get to play for free. I talked to the owner, and he said it was fine. Oh yeah, keep coming to Waya's study group too. Playing those guys will be helpful."

Contorting her brow, Nase responded, "Sure, but Shindo, you didn't answer my question. Why is my playing those old guys better than playing against you? Sure the handicap makes it harder, but you're still better."

Smiling broadly, Hikaru answered, "You should probably figure that out on your own. If I told you now it wouldn't be as good as it will when you figure it out. Tell you what though, come next week, if you still haven't figured it out, I'll tell you then."

Unconvinced, Nase replied, "But Shindo I don't think that-"

Hikaru raised his hand to stop her. "Nase, trust me, I may be new to this mentor thing, I may not like being called 'sensei', and what I'm doing may seem silly. Still, I wouldn't ask you to do this if I didn't think it would help you get what you need. You're a very talented player, but there are just a few things that could probably use some tweaking. So trust me."

Hikaru then grinned, causing a slight flushing of Nase's cheeks. What was it about him that made her want to trust him? It seemed crazy, but there was something in his voice, something in his smile, that spoke of a confidence and a kindness that told her he truly believed this was going to benefit her. _Ok Shindo, I'll go along with this. I don't know why, but I trust you. So please don't fail me._

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

So another chapter comes to an end. Hopefully Nase won't find the rest of Hikaru's lessons so confusing. With luck some of you may have an idea of what Hikaru is thinking. If not, well then I guess you'll just have to wait for the next chapter. There will be more teaching, some explanations, and for those of you who enjoy the matches, Hikaru's Kisei Round 3 match against Shirakawa.

As I stated before, I'm trying to take a little break from writing out the actual games, and while there will still be some games coming, I think the change of pace will be good for awhile. There is more to Hikaru after all then Go, as blasphemous as that might sound.

Terms:

Beginner-Dan: Also called Shodan, this is another way of saying 1-Dan.

Kisei Tournament (redux): More on the Kisei Tournament now. In the story Hikaru is currently playing in this tournament. The 1st preliminary is played in four groups, the first made up of 1 through 4 – Dans, the second made up of 5 and 6 – Dans, the third made up of 7 and 8 – Dans, and the fourth made up of 9 – Dans. Out of these groups, eight players in each advance to the next round.

From there the 32 players from the previous round are joined by the four players from the previous league that had the worst records, and are put into four groups of nine apiece. Each group then plays out a small tournament with the winner of each group advancing to the Kisei League. While I don't know exactly how the players are separated, I am guessing that two from each 1st preliminary group are placed in each group, and then joined by one of the players who fell out of the previous league. If you're wondering how a tournament with 9 people is played, two players play an extra game, the winner advances to play in the next round, which would be the first round for everyone else. Thus it's possible that one person would have to play 4 games instead of 3 like the rest. This is what has happened to Hikaru. Usually the strongest players are not paired for that round, so Hikaru would have played in it due to his lack of comparable strength based on games played as well as his Dan level. Also note, the previous titleholder for this in the story was Ichiryu 9 – Dan, and the current holder is Ishibashi Kisei.

Handicap: When a weaker player is playing a stronger player, often the weaker player is given a handicap. This means that they get to play as black, and set a given number of stones down on the star points. This is to even out the game and make it good, as it becomes difficult for the stronger player to play. Those of you that play Go I'm sure understand how difficult this can be. Having given 5 stones to someone before, I can speak from personal experience how hard it is to play.

I hope to get the next chapter out soon, as I've found a certain passion as of late to really work on this story. No promises of course, but I will try. I noticed that the number of reviews dropped a little, but I suppose a cliffhanger chapter would get more reviews. Still, I see lots of hits to the story, so either I have lots of people who enjoy reading it whether they review or not, or else some of you are quite obsessed and check for an update every five minutes. If it is the latter, forgive me for the time between chapters that it takes me to write. I can only imagine that the wait is maddening. Don't forget of course to review, it might be the difference in how fast the next chapter comes. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	9. Epiphanies Over Ramen

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 9 – Epiphanies Over Ramen

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"That was great Nase! It's almost as much fun watching you beat Kawai as it is beating him myself."

Nase returned Hikaru's smile and nodded as the pair exited the Go Salon building and turned to walk back towards the train station as they had done so many times over the last week. Yes, it was fun playing here, and not just due to the fact that several of the patrons were beginning to show her the same type of support that Hikaru got from everyone there. Well, save for a lack of headlocks from Kawai. Still, it was almost like she had her own fan following. No wonder Hikaru liked coming to this place, it was certainly a good boost to morale. Still…

"Thanks Shindo, I'm having a lot of fun too. Everyone there is so supportive. When I'm playing there it's really easy for me to get into a comfortable playing rhythm lately. It's just…"

She paused. Looking at her curiously, Hikaru asked, "Nase what is it? Something bothering you?"

Hesitating, Nase sighed deeply. She had been reluctant to ask, wanting to figure it out on her own, but it had been a week and she was still no closer to understanding the answer of why they were coming here. Sure it was fun, the environment friendly, but neither the patrons nor the owner were comparable to Hikaru in skill. She had to ask. "It's just that… it's been a week, and I still don't see what the point is to playing here all the time. I know you said to trust you, and I do, but it's just… I don't understand your reasons for not playing against me."

Slowing to a halt, Hikaru turned and looked off into the distance as if searching for something. How should he handle the situation, how to find the best way to explain it to her? He had really hoped that she'd figure it out on her own. After a minute or so, Hikaru returned his gaze to Nase who was waiting anxiously and said, "How about we go get some ramen?"

Nase stared back at him blankly. "Ramen?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, there's a shop just around the corner that I go to sometimes. I'll pay, I have an income so it won't be as hard on me."

Hikaru waited patiently as Nase just stared at him, uncertainty plastered across her face. Finally she nodded her head. "Ok, let's go."

Smiling brightly, Hikaru nodded back and began walking again, Nase following him as he headed off towards the ramen shop. As they walked, Nase began to wonder what was going on. Was he trying to avoid the question? But then why invite her to have ramen? _Could it be he wants me to be sitting when he explains it to me? No, it couldn't be that bad. Shindo has to have a reason for doing this. Waya had to be wrong._ Glancing down the street, Nase spotted the sign indicating the ramen shop. They were coming up to it soon now, the moment of truth when everything about the last week would be revealed.

Stepping through the doors to the shop, Hikaru made his way back to one of the booths off to the side away from everyone else, Nase close behind. Cocking an eyebrow at the seclusion of the seats, Nase slid into one side of the booth and took her seat. If her possible future at passing the pro exam and joining Hikaru, Waya, Isumi, and the others as a pro player wasn't riding on this conversation, Nase might have wondered more about why they were sitting off like this… alone, just the two of them…

Smacking herself mentally for even thinking of such things, Nase waited as Hikaru looked over to the waitress who was moving over to take their order and ordered two bowls of ramen. Looking over at Nase, Hikaru then said, "I love ramen."

Nase smiled. Well that was certainly nice to know. No, she had to focus. "That's nice. I like ramen too. Umm…"

"I'm playing Shirakawa-sensei on Thursday in the 3rd Round of the Kisei Final Preliminary." Hikaru interjected with a solemn voice. "You know he was my first teacher?"

Nase blinked. "He was?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, he teaches a Go class near where I live. When I first got interested in Go I decided to take the class to learn the basics and stuff. I had no clue what he was talking about that first day." Hikaru sighed. "That seems like so long ago, but it's only been about three and a half years. So much has happened since then. I remember that Shirakawa-sensei was really surprised when he found out I was an insei. He's a part of Morishita's study group you know."

Nase nodded. Yes, that was right. It was hard for Nase to believe that Hikaru had been playing Go for such a short period of time. Really, she had probably been an insei longer than he'd been playing the game. And with no mentor, only playing in a school Go club before becoming an insei… Two years earlier Iijima had mentioned something about that, about how Hikaru had dangerous strength. Nase though… she didn't think quite like that. Hikaru's strength, his quick advancement, she knew what Hikaru was. He was a Go genius.

Shaking her head back into reality, Nase's smile began to fade. This was not why she'd come here with him. "I was talking to Waya during the last study group at his place."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "About what?"

Taking a deep breath, Nase continued. "I was asking him what he thought about how you were teaching me." Hikaru's eyes drooped down slightly, like he was grappling with something. He had been avoiding her question up until now. She had to push for her answer. "He said that when you were an insei, Isumi and he had taken you to Go Salons to train because you hadn't really faced any adult players, that playing adults made you uncomfortable. I remember of course how much Godzilla-beard had freaked you out during the preliminaries. Waya didn't quite know why you were taking me though. He mentioned that he and Isumi went to the salons to improve their games, but that was in order to find strong players. They didn't have a pro of your ability willing to play them."

Nase was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress with their bowls of ramen. Thanking the waitress, Hikaru began to eat his ramen. Nase could tell however from the look in his eyes that he was in deep thought, about what exactly though, now that was what she wanted to know. "Shindo, I don't have any problem playing against adults, and while everyone at the salon is good, it still doesn't explain why we're going."

Hikaru's eating had slowed, and now he simply twirled his chopsticks about the bowl. Then, with a serious tone to his softened voice, Hikaru replied, "Learning to play adults isn't the only reason someone plays at a Go Salon."

Nase inhaled. So he wasn't going to run anymore. Now it was time for the moment of truth. "Then why are we-"

"Nase, what does a superior player do when he gains an early advantage, especially against an inferior opponent in a typical game?"

Nase stared at Hikaru for a moment. What did this have to do with anything? "He can just sit on the lead, play defensively and maintain the lead."

In the same tone, Hikaru rebutted, "That's right. Playing with a handicap is the same. Black has more stones down at the beginning, so white is at a disadvantage. You can't play the same under a handicap as you would in an even game. It's like you've given your opponent twenty, thirty, even forty or more points."

Nase's eyes went wide open as she gasped. That was what he was doing. He was right, in a handicap game white played differently. With the disadvantage, White had to go out of its way to gain territory, to attack. Hikaru was helping her improve her attacking abilities, so that in an even game she could more easily make up an early deficit. He had once said that she tended to overextend her attacks, to run in too deeply. So all the games at the salon, the handicaps, his not playing against her, it was so she could perfect her attacking skills.

Seeing the change in her expression, Hikaru returned to eating his ramen. She'd figured it out. He knew she just needed a hint or two. It was about time.

Feeling the tears welling up in her eyes, Nase struggled to keep them at bay. She had doubted him, thought that his training approach was off, that he was just making it up as he went, but he had known all along. How could she have doubted him? Hikaru was not that kind of person. "Shindo… I… I don't know-"

Hikaru raised his hand slightly, letting her know that it was all right. As he swallowed his current bite, he added, "Something that I have noticed as I've played is that there are two common weaknesses amongst most insei, and even the lower Dans. They tend to focus too much on territory while ignoring key weak points, and they have poor endgame skills. Those who focus on territory tend to struggle when they have to attack, and they have difficulty handling a strong attack from their opponent."

Nase nodded. He was right; a lot of the insei were bad at attacking. They'd fall behind early and struggle to catch up, then resign when they lost the will to play. And how many games had she seen in the pro exam turned around by poor endgame skills? Hikaru was focusing on strengthening her in the areas that so many of the insei were weak at, making their weakness her strength. That was why he wasn't playing against her. Against a superior opponent, practicing and perfecting her attacking skills would be stunted by the fact that as a superior player he would be able to counter her moves easily, sometimes even without even thinking about it. She needed someone closer to her own level to practice this with, so he had brought her to the Go Salon. The endgame though…

"Shindo, about playing against you…"

Finishing off his bowl of ramen, Hikaru responded, "Playing against me would have been difficult, partially because I want to keep your attitude positive, and at the same time you want me to take you seriously. I just didn't want you getting down on yourself by losing game after game before you saw what I was trying to teach you. It was better to keep your confidence up with wins while you improved your attacking. We can start playing games though, and we'll start recreating and reviewing some games too. I still want to get your endgame up a little bit."

Nase's face lit up. So he was ready to let her play him. Not only that, but reviewing games, recreating them, this was more what she had expected from the beginning. "When will we start doing that?"

Smiling warmly at her, Hikaru answered, "Well if you're not too tired, we can head back to my house and start tonight. Just as soon as we're through here of course."

Nase sat there with a smile on her face as she studied Hikaru. That smile of his, it was so warm and comforting. He just had such a strange sensation about him, like there was something special, enjoyable. The way he smiled, the carefree sound of his voice, as if he didn't have any worries in the world. Was it his confidence as a Go player, or something else that caused it? There was certainly something about him though, something intriguing. "Yes, I'd like that."

Shrugging his shoulders casually, Hikaru then turned and waving to catch the waitresses attention called out, "More ramen please!"

-------------------------------------------

If there was one thing that Shirakawa felt each time that he played against Hikaru Shindo, it was astonishment and awe. This game was no different. Placing a stone down calmly, Shirakawa waited as Hikaru took his time. He never rushed the game when he unless needed, and he gave such good thought to critical areas too. It was hard to believe the amount of strength Hikaru had gained in three short years. This was the kid to whom not too long ago he had shown how capture stones, and now here he was playing that same boy in the 3rd round of the Kisei Tournament's Final Preliminary.

Klak.

Hikaru's move was aimed to disrupt his eye shape, and it worked beautifully. Checking the time, Shirakawa examined the board again. It was almost time for lunch, and he preferred not going into lunch with it being his move. It was better to keep his thoughts clear and off the game. Still, this intensity he felt coming off the boy, it was like what he usually felt from a high Dan.

Klak.

Hikaru watched Shirakawa place his stone down and exhaled. He'd expected that move, he had to attach or face being cut off in the lower left corner. He had played Shirakawa many times in the study group, but like his match against Morishita earlier in the year, this one was different than those previously played. Shirakawa was giving something extra, an intensity that only such a big game could bring out. Hikaru though was not the same player as he was when Morishita had overwhelmed him with his strength, with the intensity of the atmosphere, and Shirakawa was not Morishita.

The buzzer sounded indicating that it was now lunchtime. Shirakawa rose to his feet, noticing that Hikaru studied the board for a moment or two longer before he too rose to his feet. Hikaru was becoming more of a regular on Thursdays as of late, although mainly for the Kisei matches. This was the only tournament that he had emerged from out of the 1st preliminary. He had reached the 2nd preliminary for the Honinbo Tournament at the beginning of the year before being knocked out by Morishita, but that was it. While Shirakawa was certain that Hikaru would soon rectify that, it was true that he lacked some experience in higher level games. That was his only advantage in this game. Perhaps he could give Hikaru some encouragement on that.

As he moved to ask Hikaru if he wanted to join him for lunch though, Hikaru turned and with a determined gleam in his eyes walked off towards the lunch area, leaving Shirakawa, the game recorder, and the time keeper in the room by themselves. Shirakawa just shrugged. _Well, maybe now isn't the best time for words of encouragement. After all, I need to focus if I intend to win._

Entering the lunch area, Hikaru made his way to the refrigerator in the corner. Opening it up, he took out the bag lunch his mother had made for him along with his bottle of Hawaiian Splash. Opening it and taking a quick drink, Hikaru turned and scanned the room, looking for somewhere to sit. As he did so his eye caught Akira moving off toward the exit. Akira, his game couldn't be over already could it? Taking another look around, Hikaru took off after his rival.

Walking out of the lunch area, Hikaru looked about and found Akira sitting by himself in the lobby on a bench, leaning back against the wall with eyes closed. He must have been trying to clear his head, focus on his game. It had to be an intense battle if Akira needed to act like this during the break. He had no lunch with him, but that wasn't surprising, Akira never ate during the lunch break.

Hesitating for a moment, Hikaru walked over and sat down next to his rival, pulling out a sandwich from his bag and taking a bite into it. As he finished chewing and swallowed, without even glancing over, he said, "Nice day today."

Eyes still closed, Akira answered, "Yes, it's nice out today."

Finishing off another bite Hikaru replied, "So, you're playing your 2nd Round match in the Honinbo Final Preliminary today against Kujirai 8 – Dan right?"

Inhaling and exhaling softly, Akira replied, "Yes, and you have your 3rd Round match in the Kisei Final Preliminary today against Shirakawa 7 – Dan."

Taking a sip from his drink, Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, Shirakawa is a strong opponent. He won't be easily defeated. The same for Kujirai 8 – Dan?"

Still without opening his eyes, Akira nodded. "Yes, he wouldn't have gotten this far if he wasn't a strong opponent."

Hikaru chuckled. "Must be nice, getting to skip the 1st and 2nd preliminary rounds and all."

A slight annoyance appearing across Akira's voice at those words, he responded, "That's what making the Honinbo League means."

"No," Hikaru retorted, "that's what falling out of the Honinbo League means."

Frowning, but still not opening his eyes, Akira answered back, "I don't need to hear that from someone who couldn't even make it out of the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary."

"Yeah well if you don't get back into the Honinbo League this year then it might be lonely for you back in the 1st Preliminary while I'm playing to get into the League."

This elicited a chuckle from Akira. "That's a pretty bold statement. Hope you can back it up."

Smirking, Hikaru chided back, "Don't worry, I won't lose. You better worry more about yourself."

Akira once again chuckled. "You always were brash, hope your play matches up. After all, I've already advanced to the Final Round of the Kisei Final Preliminary." He paused for a long moment, then in a more somber tone added, "It's been a few weeks since you last came to the Go Salon."

Hikaru nodded as he swallowed another bite of sandwich, still not looking over at Akira. "Yeah, I've been pretty busy. Lots of things going on and all. Sandwich?"

Hikaru offered half of his sandwich to Akira, still not looking at him. Instead his eyes had been watching the fish in the tank across from them. Akira shook his head. "No thanks. Hikaru…?"

Pulling his sandwich away and taking a bite out of it, Hikaru answered, "Yes Akira?"

"Why don't you stop by the salon after your game today. We can go over today's games."

This caused Hikaru's eyes to glance over towards Akira at last. As he returned his gaze to the fish tank he answered, "Ok, it sounds like fun." Finishing off his sandwich, Hikaru took one more sip of his drink and stood up. Taking a step away he paused and looking over his shoulder at Akira said, "We can review my win today, so I hope we won't be reviewing your loss." With that he took off towards the game room.

At Hikaru's words Akira's eyes had shot open. His loss? Hikaru planned to win today; said he would, and meanwhile Akira might lose himself? No, that would not happen. A fire began to blaze in Akira's eyes, stirred by the words of his rival. _I will not lose today Hikaru. Watch, I will continue to rise, I will not let you pass by me. Come after me, I will be waiting for you, but I will not lose before then. Watch me._

-------------------------------------------

They were almost entering the endgame now. Little more was left to do before then except to finish up the upper left corner. Staring at the board, Shirakawa had to marvel at the way Hikaru had played thus far. He knew from the study group sessions that Hikaru was, in many ways, stronger in pure power than he was, but from time to time there were chinks in his game that could be exploited.

Still, the intensity of this game was unreal for playing someone so young; he felt Hikaru's presence with each move he made. Sweat dripped down Shirakawa's nose as he stared down at the board. He had hoped that a lack of actual battle experience at this level would suffice him as it had Morishita at the beginning of the year. Hikaru though, his face was so calm and focused.

Klak.

It really was a sight to witness, Hikaru at age 15, just a 2 – Dan and already pushing at the gates of the Kisei League. Adding in the short amount of time that he had been playing the game only made it more amazing. Yet from the look of things on the board Shirakawa would win this game, unless Hikaru could turn the game around in the endgame. Sadly, that would require Hikaru to play a flawless endgame and for Shirakawa to play a poor one, and he was not green enough to do that.

Klak.

Klak.

Still, Hikaru's existence in the Go world, it was almost unbelievable. Sure Kurata had risen just as fast as Hikaru had, but Kurata had a mentor for nearly that entire time. Hikaru, with only a school Go club and a passion for the game had risen this quickly. Genius.

Klak.

Suddenly Shirakawa saw a spark ignite in Hikaru's eyes as his hand shot down to the board. Glancing down, Shirakawa blanched. He'd made a mistake. He had meant to set his stone one space to the right, but he had placed it there instead. Had it been because he had let his mind wander, been so impressed by Hikaru's growth that he had lost focus for a moment and blown the game? Shirakawa examined the board. No, it wasn't over yet. That mistake would cost him a few points, but he still had a chance. The problem was that the game was dead even now. Glancing up at his opponent, Shirakawa smiled coyly and then placed his stone. That mistake was only something that a player like Hikaru could have forced. Against an older, more seasoned player that had played the game for far longer, Shirakawa would not have allowed his mind to dwell on the pleasure and spectacle of watching a young Go prodigy struggle to succeed. Now he'd just have to live with the mistake and see if the prodigy could capitalize on the new life he had been given. This would have been fun if the game wasn't so serious.

Moves began to fly, and each player, sensing the critical climax approaching, battled with an even greater intensity, trying to force the other to their own will.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Wiping away the sweat on his face with a towel, Shirakawa paused over the board. It didn't look good; Hikaru had taken the advantage. There were still of course moves to play, but the advantage of before was now Hikaru's to wield. Normally against a player so young he would impose his will, let the atmosphere become so thick with pressure that his opponent would suffocate, panic and falter. Hikaru though, he was resisting that now, and had been for most of the second half of the game. While it was true that in the beginning he had seemed out of sorts, he had instead risen to face that challenge, learned and grew from it within the course of the game. Masterful indeed.

Klak.

Klak.

He was going to lose. Hikaru was not making mistakes, and while mistakes were easy enough to make in the complicated endgame, he could see it in his eyes. Hikaru had already read ahead to the end of this game and seen the outcome. The fact that he had stopped squeezing the fan in his grip as he had been earlier only emphasized that. Even if he could squeeze a mistake out of Hikaru, he doubted it would be enough to overcome the advantage Hikaru had gained. He was going to lose by three and a half points.

Lowering his head, Shirakawa resigned.

"Thank you." Hikaru stated nonchalantly, then let out an inner sigh of relief. That mistake by Shirakawa had been big. While he had a plan for pulling out a victory before, the odds were not as high that it would have worked. It really would have depended on how well Shirakawa read it, but the mistake had removed the need for that. Still, that mistake had made no sense. Had he misread the board, thought he could go in deeper? Perhaps he thought something was there that had not been. Oh well, what mattered was that he had won, and advanced to the final round of the Kisei Final Preliminary. One more win and he was in the Kisei League.

"Would you like to discuss the game Shirakawa-sensei?"

Grinning, Shirakawa shook his head. "That's all right, I know what went wrong." _I also know just how special a player you are Hikaru. You really are Akira Toya's rival, and one day, you may even surpass both him, and Koyo Toya._

As they finished cleaning off the boards and rising to their feet, Shirakawa said, "By the way Hikaru, Akari has been asking about you at the go class recently."

Hikaru's eyes widened as he looked over to Shirakawa. "Akari has?"

Shirakawa nodded. "Yes, she said that she had not been able to see you recently, and had wanted to know how you were doing. I told her about today's game, as well as your match against Akira Toya in the Young Lions Tournament. She seemed very excited."

Hikaru smiled broadly. "Yeah, Akari would be excited." When he'd first begun to play Go, she had followed him into it, despite not knowing anything about the game. All so that she could spend time with him. He'd known that was why back then even if he refused to admit it, and although as she learned and grew as a player she had found her own love for the game, it had still been about the time spent with him. That was why his leaving the Go club had been so hard on her, probably harder on her than on any of the others. How badly it had probably hurt her to see him leave had been his biggest regret about leaving to become an insei. Not that he'd ever choose to take back that decision.

Watching Hikaru's facial expressions, Shirakawa smiled and said, "Why don't you come to the Go class this Sunday and see everyone. You can give me a hand with Go problems, and help teach some of the students there. I'm sure Akari would love to see you."

Hikaru's eyebrows rose. Go to the class this Sunday? He'd have to cancel his lessons with Nase, and he had promised her his help on any free day. Still, her progress was coming along, and it would only be this one time. Besides, he kind of wanted to see how much Akari had improved. "Ok, I'll come then."

Shirakawa nodded. "Good, I'll be looking forward to seeing you there, and I'm sure everyone else will be happy to see you as well."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And with that the final single digit chapter is in the books… um… screen. Kind of hard to believe that we're already up to double-digit chapters. This really will be a long story. Still, I guess that as long as the ideas and plot are flowing I can't complain too much.

A few comments now on Nase, as I promised awhile back. I've always felt that she had been a character that Yumi Hotta had wanted to use more in the story, but the direction of the story simply didn't allow for it. The fact that she was given her own side story chapter only emphasizes this more. As a character, I feel that Nase's biggest problem as a player has been her confidence level. She's been surrounded by so many good players like Isumi, Hikaru, Waya, Ochi, Honda, and so on, and her thoughts on them made her believe that they were superior to her weighed down her game. While Hikaru would take the challenge of someone being stronger and force himself to improve, adapt and grow, Nase seemed to come off as someone who just accepted that certain players were stronger than she was. Often it was mentioned that Nase would resign from games early, and I attribute this to a lack of mental toughness and a belief that she isn't good enough.

I have tried to emphasize this, and take steps to show her growth out of it. You can also tell from the series that she feels like time is running out for her. As many of you have stated yourselves, I too have a great affection for the character. I felt that she had so much potential that was not tapped into during the course of the series. Whether she'll eventually pass the exam or not, I won't say. Finally, in regard to the romantic aspect of the story that some of you have inquired on involving Nase and Hikaru, I have no idea who, if anyone, Hikaru will end up with. I know that sounds strange coming from the author of the story, but really the ending I have come up with for the story could work with Hikaru ending up with Nase, Akari, someone else, or no one at all. So I figure that I'll just keep writing and see where it takes me, since there's really a case to be made for all three scenarios.

Terms:

Honinbo Tournament: The oldest of all the Go tournaments in Japan, the Honinbo officially became a title in 1941 and is still seen by many as the most prestigious even though the Kisei and the Meijin pay more. Before that the Honinbo was the name given to the head of the Honinbo School. Shusaku Honinbo received his name in this way, but is not officially one of the heads of the Honinbo School. Although he had been named as the next heir to the school, he died of cholera on August 10, 1862 at the age of thirty-three before he could inherit it from his predecessor, Shuwa Honinbo.

Currently the challenger is decided through a round robin league, to which three preliminary rounds exist to get into it. The first preliminary amongst the 1 to 4 – Dans, the second taking the previous round winners and adding them to matches with the 5 to 9 – Dans. The 32 winners are joined by the four players that were knocked out of the previous league (four worst records) and play in four groups of nine apiece to see who advances. The Final preliminary basically works the same as the Kisei Final Preliminary. Thus Akira, having been dropped from the league, only has to play in the Final Preliminary. The current titleholder in the series is Kuwabara Honinbo (pending, as he is currently playing against Ogata Judan for the title) and the winner's purse is 32 million yen ($280,00).

Hawaiian Splash: This is an actual drink that appeared in the series that both Waya and Hikaru were shown to be drinking. Apparently after its first appearance the company sent the Hikaru no Go staff a few boxes worth of the drink. If you're curious, the drink was featured on the title page of Chapter 80, and in Waya's hand on the sixth page of Chapter 84 in the manga.

I will also note what some of you may have caught onto in the chapter. Starting with the games in the Final Preliminary in all the big tournaments, the games are recorded and played in separate rooms. This is why there was a game recorder present during Hikaru's match.

Now to answer a few questions, Yes, I have read the manga and seen the anime. As for how I spell the names, I thought about using the alternate spellings, but opted instead to go with the spelling used in the English translations of the manga, since they were official and not fan-based (I have nothing against fan scanlations or fansubbed works, and enjoy both quite a lot). Sometimes though I do slip into the other spellings as I type, but that's what proofreading is for. Another thing I often do is refer to the endgame as yose, which is basically Japanese for the endgame, or the type of moves that occur during the endgame. There is more complexity to it than that, but this isn't a term so we'll leave it at that. Finally, the issue with the lion and the dragon. It shouldn't be too difficult to figure out if you think about it in terms of each player's personality, playing style, and look back to my previous chapter names. Equate the chapter names to what occurs in the chapter, and you should be able to figure it out. I'll leave figuring it out though to all of you, and if you can't, email me privately on the subject.

I'm going to also mention that this is the largest chapter to date, surpassing the Hikaru-Akira match. Go figure. Next chapter we'll get to spend some time with Akari at the Go club, and set things up for what I'm sure many of you are anticipating, the Kisei Final Preliminary Final Round match. Sadly, you'll have to wait a little longer for that game.

I have been enjoying the reviews that many of you have given, and look forward to reading more of them. As mentioned before, if it's not plot-based I will be happy to answer any questions you have on the story. I hope you have all been enjoying the story thus far. R&R everyone!

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	10. Go Class Reminiscence

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 10 – Go Class Reminiscence

By Leitbur

* * *

Hikaru yawned as he approached the Community Center building. It seemed as if it had been an eternity since he had been here last, but in reality it had been little more than two years ago. Akari had mentioned back then that Shirakawa had been inquiring about him, and he had gone to visit, much like he was again today. The difference now was that he was visiting not as an enthusiastic Go player, but as a pro, as Shirakawa's equal.

Stepping through the doorway into the building lobby, Hikaru glanced over at the vending machines on the wall and memories flooded back into his mind. Sai had been so fascinated by those machines that everyone else took for granted. In fact, Sai had found so many of the modern conveniences that everyone enjoyed so amazing; looking at the world with eyes open. It was one of the many things that Hikaru missed.

"Hikaru, what are you doing here?"

Glancing over to where the voice had come from, Hikaru spotted the elderly lady who had once suggested that they were rivals since they had both just started recently. Come to think of it, he had never asked for her name. "Hello. I was asked by Shirakawa-sensei to come today."

Her hand moving to her lips, the lady then smiled and replied, "Oh, I see. My, I'm sure Akari will be so happy to see you. She's been keeping us informed on your pro advancement. And to think you started learning a month after I did."

Just then the door to the Community Center opened, and Hikaru turned to see who had arrived and froze. Standing in the doorway, frozen in surprise herself, was Akari. Recovering first, Hikaru smiled warmly. "Hi Akari, it's been-"

"HIKARU!" Akari's face lit up as she ran over, stopping just short lest she tackle him in a hug. "I can't believe you're here. It's been so long since the last time we were together. I've been wondering how you were doing and all, but you've just been so busy it seems studying Go, and I just didn't want to bother you. Oh, but now you've come here. Did Shirakawa-sensei ask you to come?"

Taken slightly aback by the onslaught of commentary and questions, Hikaru scratched the back of his head for a moment and laughed. She was still full of energy. "Yeah, Shirakawa-sensei asked me to come today, said I could help out with the class. You're right though, it has been awhile, since graduation right?"

Akari nodded, a bright smile plastered across her face. "Oh, I heard you got to play against Akira Toya again. Sorry to hear you lost, I know you really wanted to beat him."

Hikaru nodded, his smile declining only slightly at the mention of his rival. "Yeah, but there will be other games. I'll beat him sooner or later."

"Beat Toya 3 – Dan, that sounds like a tall order, even for you Shindo."

Both Hikaru and Akari turned to see Akota walking into the building, the backward baseball hat still acting as a replacement for his wig. Smiling at him, Hikaru replied, "I only lost by half a point last time. Defeating him isn't a dream."

Akota just nodded with a smirk. "Well, good luck either way. It won't be easy." He then walked off towards the Go classroom.

Turning back to look at Hikaru, Akari said, "Well we should get going too. The class will be starting soon."

Hikaru nodded, then glanced up at the television sitting on a shelf in the upper corner of the room. It was showing the 6th game of the Honinbo Finals between Kuwabara Honinbo and Ogata Judan. It was only the first day of the two-day match of course, so the game wouldn't be decided until tomorrow. Still, with Kuwabara leading the best of seven series three games to two, it could be the last game of the series. It was a game that Hikaru would have normally preferred to watch, but today he was here to see Akari. Pulling his eyes away, he smiled again at Akari and the pair made their way towards the Go classroom.

Taking a seat at one of the tables across from one another, Hikaru and Akari turned to look up to the front of the room where Shirakawa was standing as usual next to the large upright Go board diagram he used for discussing Go problems. By now such things were commonplace to Hikaru, who had seen them used by several pros at Youth Go competitions and such for their lectures on the games. Though he hadn't actually done it himself yet, he was fairly certain that sometime in the future he too would be up at a diagram like that discussing Go problems.

Shirakawa's lecture began and several minutes into it Hikaru began to yawn. While the fundamental fuseki that Shirakawa was discussing was probably quite interesting and helpful for many of the players here, it was boring for someone of Hikaru's level. He didn't mean to seem disinterested, he just knew all of this already to a point where such moves were second nature, not to mention many variations on it.

Trying to find something to keep his interest, not to mention to keep him from falling asleep, Hikaru glanced over at Akari. She was listening to Shirakawa rather intently as he went into a discussion on the nadare. Smiling, Hikaru sighed deeply. It certainly was nice to see Akari again. It was weird really, even though he hadn't spent time in the Haze Go Club for a long time, he had still seen her in the hallways at school on non-game days. Now though he was done with school, and while she was off at high school, he had his job to focus on, his Go.

Realizing that he was staring, Hikaru jerked his head away with a slight tinge of red in his cheeks. Still, the truth did remain that he and Akari were now in separate worlds, and how that would effect their friendship, the relationship they had with one another, was certainly in question. How did other pro players handle it? Did friends not in the Go Pro world drift away, lost to the devotion to the game? He certainly hoped not, but then he wasn't about to give up his study of Go either. It was a vexing issue that he'd have to address one of these days. Maybe he could ask Waya about it, or Akira.

Akira, that brought back memories. Glancing back up at the board to see Shirakawa in a detailed discussion of the large nadare joseki, Hikaru remembered his first few times coming here, and finding himself just as bored watching as he was today. He had no idea what was being said back then, not even knowing how to capture stones at that point. That was when he'd dumped the bowl of Go stones on Akota's head, pulling his wig off in the process. Shirakawa had scolded him that day, although everyone else had found it quite amusing.

Then the next Sunday came when he only made things with Akota worse, spitting his soft drink at him after an unexpected wig change. This had prompted Shirakawa to kick him out for the day, and after much pleading from Sai, he had gone to the Akira's family Go Salon to play. That had been where it all began, Sai's games against Akira, the passion of Akira's play, Hikaru finding his own passion through seeing Akira's in action…

Now that he thought about it, it was almost as if fate itself had led him to that Go Salon, and there his destiny had begun.

"Hikaru, would you come up here and help me discuss this please."

Hikaru snapped back into reality and looked up to the front to find everyone in the room staring back at him, including Akari. Flushing at the sudden attention, Hikaru let out a sigh and stood up from his seat. Fine, he'd help with the discussion. Maybe it'd help keep him from being bored.

Looking up at the diagram as he made his way forward, Hikaru saw that Shirakawa had finished with the large nadare and had begun to discuss what appeared to be the beginning of the double hane nadare. Well it was easy enough to explain. As he reached the front, Hikaru waited as Shirakawa returned to the lecture.

"Now, as we saw before, Black would normally play here at 4-6 in a typical nadare, but another variation of it called the double hane nadare responds to White's last move by forming a double hane at 5-2 here. Now Hikaru, would you like to explain White's next move?"

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru took one of the magnetic white stones and turned towards the diagram. "Ok, well normally White would respond with an atari at 4-2, although I have played games where my opponent has chosen to simply counter the potential atari that the hane creates by playing at 6-3 like this. This however allows Black to play away at this point, and takes some of the tension out of both sides. Playing 4-2 here is more common."

Smiling, Shirakawa nodded his head and then added, "Yes, thank you Hikaru. Black of course responds to block the capture here at 3-3, and White then has a second atari to play here at the 6-2 point. Black's stone at 5-2 is now dead. Since the stone is dead, black has the option of either playing a tenuki, or he can move to enclose at 4-6 here."

Hikaru watched as Shirakawa placed the magnetic stones. Nope, this wasn't much better than when he was sitting down across the room. Shirakawa continued, "Now, with White moving to prevent further atari and to strengthen himself at 6-4, where should Black play from here?"

A voice shouted out from the listeners, "3-2."

Hikaru chuckled lightly to himself. That wasn't-

"Correct. 3-2 is a big move for Black, and will help to secure the corner immensely."

Hikaru's turned in a flash towards Shirakawa. _Correct? That wouldn't have been my move at all, at least not yet._ Seeing that Shirakawa was about to continue, Hikaru quickly interjected, "Umm Sensei, sorry but actually I don't like the move at 3-2 just then."

Now it was Shirakawa's turn to direct his eyes towards Hikaru, followed by the rest of the class. He had obviously not expected this. A curious smile creeping across his lips, Shirakawa replied, "Is that so Hikaru? Well then, where would you have played?"

Turning to the diagram and taking off the black stone at 3-2, Hikaru answered, "I'd have attached here at 6-5 instead. It's far more influential."

As the stone stuck to the diagram board, Hikaru heard several intakes of breath from the class, but otherwise silence. Glancing up to Shirakawa, Hikaru saw the instructor's face go from surprise to a wide grin. This caused Hikaru to grin as well as Shirakawa responded. "Well, that is certainly a fine move as well. And you're right, it does allow Black to have more influence. It's a somewhat forceful move, but it certainly has strength since White has to respond. I assume then that you'd have White respond with a hane at 7-5 then?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, White needs a forceful response, and then I'd respond with a hane of my own at 7-6 to keep White from trying an atari, since the block would only help me capture these stones here."

Shirakawa nodded, his respect for Hikaru showing in the way he looked at him and spoke. He had encountered this variation once before, but in the game record where he had seen it appear Black had not played it very masterfully, and he had come away feeling that the 3-2 was a better move. Still, watching Hikaru explain his reasoning for liking the variation, it certainly was looking better in this new light. Hikaru continued meanwhile undeterred. "So with White blocking at 8-5, Black can secure with a move to 5-6, and then White will probably hane at 8-6 at which point Black can move to 3-7 to further support, or he can finally make the move at 3-2 securing the corner."

Nodding his head pleasantly at the diagram board, a large grin plastered across his face at seeing the young prodigy at work, Shirakawa thanked Hikaru then turned to the class and said, "Ok everyone, let's play some games."

Turning to leave the front of the room, Hikaru began to make his way back to his seat. This had been the real reason had agreed to come, a chance to play against Akari, to see how strong she had become since their last game almost a year before. The day before he finally played Akira equally as a pro.

As he made his way back however he was intercepted by several members of the class, all of who wanted to ask for a teaching game. Smiling weakly as he attempted to politely decline their requests, Hikaru glanced back over them and his hopes faded. Akota had joined Akari, and the pair were now setting up to play a game of their own. This meant that for the moment, Hikaru would be unable to play her. Resigning himself to this fact, Hikaru let out a soft sigh and returning his attention to the anxious class members reluctantly agreed to play them in a teaching game. "Bring three boards together, we can play all three at once."

One of the class members replied, "All of us at once? Are you sure about that?"

Hikaru nodded with a smirk. It wasn't like he hadn't done it numerous times in the past. "Yes, I'm sure. I'll be white, so just tell me how much of a handicap each of you want, and we can get started." As they finished moving the tables together, Hikaru glanced towards Akari and let out another sigh before sitting down between the three tables. He'd just have to finish this before Akari finished her game lest she start to play another game in his absence.

* * *

The sun had already begun to set as Hikaru and Akari began making their way home. It had taken several hours, but Hikaru had finally gotten to play against Akari. He had to admit, she had improved from a year ago, but then some improvement was to be expected. Of course the eight-stone handicap she had taken had not been enough against him, but it had been how many she'd put down the previous times they had played, although the first time it had been against Sai.

"You've gotten stronger Akari. I'm impressed."

Looking over at him, Akari beamed a smile his way and replied, "You really think so? Even Mr. Akota has trouble against me now."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I'd say you're somewhere just below Mitani's strength right now. You'd need a two-stone handicap against him I'd guess."

Akari's face continued to stay brightly lit. "You think so? I'm that close to Yuki?"

"Maybe. I haven't played Mitani in awhile after all, so I'm estimating from back when I was in the Go club."

Akari nodded. Yuki had gotten better since then, and while he was nowhere near Hikaru's level, she found it hard to believe that she was that strong now. Still, Hikaru could tell far better than she could how strong a player someone was. After all, he was a pro. "That was a fun class today. You were so good up there explaining that problem."

"Hikaru chuckled. "Was I? I didn't think it was all that good personally."

Akari shook her head. "Oh no you were great. It was very interesting. Shirakawa-sensei certainly thought so since he asked you to cover for him in a couple weeks."

Hikaru smiled and nodded. That was true. He had been quite surprised when Shirakawa had asked him to teach the class two weeks from now in his stead since he would be out of town for a tournament qualifier. So it was either someone took his place, or the class would have to be cancelled for the week. How could he refuse?

"There's only a little over a month left of summer break for you isn't there Akari?" Akari merely nodded. "Once school starts up again, I'll see about stopping by and giving your Go club some lessons just like I promised before. It should be fun huh?"

Akari's smile had faded to be replaced by a rather nervous, worried expression. Noticing this, Hikaru inquired, "Is something wrong? Should I not come after all?"

Shaking her head, Akari answered, "No, you can come. It's just that… nothing, it'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure."

Looking up at the stars that were just now beginning to appear in the darkening sky, Akari exhaled and smiled. It was such a beautiful evening. "You know Hikaru, when I think about how long we've known each other, it just seems strange, because it feels like we've known each other forever, yet at the same time I can still clearly remember the first time we met like it was just yesterday."

Hikaru smiled, drifting slightly closer to his childhood friend as he did so. "Yeah. Now that I think about it too, it does seem that way."

Turning her head away from the stars to look up at his smiling face, one she so enjoyed looking at, even yearned to look at some nights, Akari added, "I think about you a lot Hikaru. Some nights as I'm walking by your house on my way home I stop and just stare up at your window. I know you're up studying Go when the light's on and I'm tempted to come visit, but then I don't want to disturb you either."

Turning to look down at her, Hikaru replied, "That's stupid. If from time to time you want to stop by I won't mind it."

Akari's face, which had begun to react to his 'stupid' remark, froze and then shifted to a bright smile. So he didn't mind her coming by every so often. "Thanks." Returning her gaze to the night sky, Akari added, "You know, sometimes I miss the old times, when we got to spend all that time together, having fun together… being together."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I miss the old times too. Playing Go in the science room with Tsutsui and Mitani, going to the tournaments together, it was so much fun. Those were really good times."

Closing her eyes, Akari sighed. Yep, all he thought about was Go. Playing and studying Go; that was his passion, what filled his thoughts these days. Why couldn't he see the other things around him that weren't tied to that game? It wasn't that she hated the game, in fact she enjoyed it quite a lot. Still, there was a certain resentment for Go as it had stolen Hikaru away from her. Opening her eyes and looking over to his face again, admiring that wonderful smile he had, Akari took a deep breath and exhaled. Go was his great love, something that nothing and no one could replace within his heart. All that remained was whether his heart had room for anything, or anyone, else. "Hikaru?"

Looking down at her again, Hikaru broadened his smile and replied, "Yes Akari?"

Staring into his bright almond-colored eyes, Akari smiled. There was room, she could see it. Those eyes told it all, held the answer to all her doubts. His heart and soul might well have infinite room within them for another, and were capable of such love and compassion. That was why he could wear that smile as freely as he did. Smiling up at him, a slight glaze in her eyes, Akari answered, "Nothing."

Looking down at her for a moment longer with a rather confused expression that Akari struggled to not laugh at, Hikaru eventually shrugged and said, "You know, if it's not too late, we could head back to my house and play another game right now."

"I'd like that." Akari then reached out and slid her arm around Hikaru's so that they were walking arm in arm. Hikaru, at first rather taken aback and unsure of what was going on, eventually relaxed and returned to his usual self. Akari could be so funny sometimes.

As they walked Akari just watched Hikaru, smiling at him as they went. While Go may have taken him away from her, it had instilled something else in him, something that made him so much more mature, as if he resonated with an aura or glow that was quite attractive, and maybe even sexy in its own way. At least, that's what she felt. Yes, she really did…

Finding a sudden boldness rising within her, Akari spoke out, "Hikaru, I just want to say that I-"

Akari's words were cut short by a sudden ring tone. Hikaru apologized and turned away from her as he reached for his cell phone. Flipping it open he put the phone to his ear and said, "Hello?"

Moments later his face lit up as he said, "Nase! Yeah, nice of you to call. I was wondering how your day had gone."

Akari just watched, her eyes beginning to widen as she continued to listen. "Oh, you played three games at once and were able to force ties with all three? That's great! Yeah, I did that too back during my training. It really helps you learn to calculate points in a game. Yeah, that's great to hear… I'm really happy to hear that. Yeah, that sounds great, I'll see you tomorrow then at our usual time and place. Have a safe trip home now. Ok, me too, bye."

As he hung up the phone and returned it to his pocket, Hikaru turned back to Akari and said, "I'm sorry about that, what were you saying Akari?"

Having frozen in place now, Akari struggled to snap herself out of it. Finally she answered, "Um… Hikaru… who was that just now?"

His brow contorting, Hikaru replied, "Huh? Oh, that was Nase, a friend of mine from back when I was an insei. We've been spending a lot of time together lately since I'm sort of training her for when she takes the Pro Exam in late August. She's over on most non-game nights. Why?"

Akari's features tinged with a slight nervousness, dread beginning to permeate as she looked up at him. She had not seen this at all, not expected it. The way his face had lit up when she had called. Could he…

"No… reason."

As they began to walk again Hikaru now looked down at Akari, concern on his face. "Akari, is everything all right?"

Akari nodded, although her facial features were giving off another answer. Panic, fear, maybe even a dab of envy mixed together with anger and covered her face. It was not aimed at Hikaru however, but at herself. How could she have not foreseen it? She had always just assumed…

Unconvinced as he continued to observe her rolling emotions, Hikaru inquired, "Are you sure nothing's wrong?"

Looking up at him yet averting her gaze slightly, she replied, "I'm sure."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that should just about wrap up the little break I've been giving everyone. Next chapter we'll begin to focus more on the upcoming Final Kisei Preliminary match for Hikaru and what it might mean for him. This chapter was a bit technical with the Go moves and explanations, and if any of you are confused or annoyed at it, I apologize. These are real moves, and can be played out if you understand what the initial nadare looks like. I felt that given the nature of the chapter as being at a Go class where Shirakawa would be explaining the game with Hikaru's help that adding a little technical terminology would seem appropriate. If the numbers were confusing, I suggest rereading the chapter and just ignoring the numbers. Since Hikaru has been asked to come back and teach though, if any of you would prefer I not put actual move listings into any future lessons, let me know or if you want more, let me know too. It's certainly not a major issue for me either way. If any of you are trying to learn how to play Go though, I hope this was an informative lesson, though I doubt I'm that good of a teacher.

A point I'd like to make to those of you who may be scratching your heads at the order of events Hikaru mentions in his recollection. The manga and the anime differed on the order of how Hikaru met Akira and taking the Go class. In the anime Hikaru takes Sai to the Go Salon in the first episode and plays Akira, then in the 2nd episode decides to take the Go class. In the manga these events are reversed. After trying to play his grandfather and taking too long, Hikaru decides to take the Go class, and due to his dealings with Akota was kicked out of the class for the day on his second class. He then decided to go to the Go Salon and there met and played Akira. This is just one of the differences in story order between the manga and the anime. I have decided to take the manga order since it was the original, as it is the one I am the most familiar with.

Terms:

Nadare: Known in English as an Avalanche, it is a fairly popular and common pattern of playing Go stones, running many variations. It is called an avalanche due to the way it looks when seen going down. Some variations such as the large nadare can grow pretty complex. The double hane mentioned was a variation on the small nadare.

Joseki: It is a standard set of moves. Basically it is the normal path of moves associated with certain shapes and positions that occur during a game.

Hane: I described this before, but apparently I was a little vague, although it is difficult to describe without a diagram. Basically imagine a black stone on the board. Next place a white stone next to it, and another white stone above it. The second white stone, which is diagonal from the first and is hooking around the black stone, is the hane. The black stone is one move away from atari at this point. If you need further explanation, I'm sure you can find a diagram of a hane online.

Double Hane Nadare: This is one of the variations on the Nadare joseki. Without a diagram or a Go board I'm not sure if I can describe it, other than by giving the points on the board. Again, I'm sure there's an example online somewhere.

Tenuki: Basically, it means to play somewhere else not associated with the local area currently being fought over. This is used to help control the larger game, and is something many beginners struggle with.

I will point out that I have not been able to find any references to what Hikaru's actual eye color is, so I have gone to look at the various color pictures from the manga. From this, I have seen that he appears to have brown, auburn, and even a greenish eye color at times, so I opted for the one in between. This is how I came to refer to his eye color as auburn. If anyone has a more official eye color, feel free to let me know.

For those of you who may be having trouble finding the manga, I recommend going to Barnes & Nobles as they often have a good selection of manga, at least the ones near me do. Borders is also good. I was there recently and they had the entire set. You can also order them online from amazon or the B&N website, or if you don't mind the fan scanlations then I'm sure you can find it online.

I hope to receive more reviews from all of you. I've been struggling as of late due to a lack of motivation most likely caused by my boss knocking up my hours at work for the summer and it sort of drains the creative juices, so hopefully I can draw some inspiration from all of your thoughts. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	11. In the Dragon's Lair

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 11 – In the Dragon's Lair

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

The rain fell softly down onto the roof of Hikaru's house leaving a rather soothing, relaxed atmosphere in the night air. Up on the second floor a light was on in one room where two teenagers were engaged, the rain far from their minds.

Klak.

Removing her finger from the stone slowly, Nase looked up from the board uncertainly to see her teacher's reaction. No immediate reaction came, neither a stone played nor a flinch in his facial features, and Nase exhaled. She had seen this look on Hikaru's face many times in the last month, and even before that at times during his days as an insei. Pure concentration the likes of which she had rarely encountered. To him the rest of the world did not exist now, there were just the stones and the 19x19 lines on the Go board.

The fact that he was concentrating so hard was a good sign for Nase though, it meant that her last move had been good, or at least not bad. While he would at times play a move that was not as good as others to help balance out the game, rarely did he take very long when the proper move was clear. She had him thinking, something that had been happening more and more often as of late. Well, she had been training under him for nearly a month now, except on his game days of course. His game days…

Klak.

Nase returned her attention to the board and smiled. It was a wonderful move, strong and bold, yet quite difficult to take. A month ago she would have pounced in after it and been sucked right into his trap. Now though, she could see the danger of an attack at this juncture. Still, it was a wonderful move. If this hadn't been a regular practice game she wouldn't have been able to admire the move as she could now, she would have been too worried about the power behind it to do so. But it was a practice game, and so she was free to admire Hikaru's moves all she liked.

Klak.

She'd take her time, work her way in and not overextend her attack. That would be the key to surviving this battle. Still, something continued to weigh on her mind, and she needed to vent it before she was distracted by it to the point of making a mistake. "Shindo, are you sure this is all right, us playing like this tonight? I mean I appreciate everything you've done for me over the last month and all, but you play your Final Round match of the Kisei Final Preliminary in three days. I wouldn't be upset if you wanted to focus on that instead."

Klak.

Without even looking up from the board, Hikaru answered, "No, this is fine. It's kind of relaxing, playing a game like this. I'll probably head out and play a few weaker opponents on Wednesday night to help calm my nerves."

Nase nodded, then returned her eyes to the board as well. Yes, this was a rather relaxing game, fun even in its own way. A month ago she would never have felt this way about such a game, her worries and fears on the upcoming Pro Exam so immense. They were still there of course, the tightness in the pit of her stomach, but here and now, playing with Hikaru, it wasn't something she worried about. It was truly the best part of these late night games, even if they were meant to teach her.

Klak.

"So, do you think you will win? I mean, it's a big game and all. The Kisei League is at stake."

Hikaru did not answer at first, his eyes flowing across the board, searching for that one spot that would be the best position for him to play. Then his eyes fixed, and his mind began to analyze instantaneously.

Klak.

"I don't know, and I doubt I will until I sit down before the goban. I've never played Hagiwara 9 – Dan before. I have been familiarizing myself with his games of course, but I won't know for sure until he is before me."

Again Nase nodded. She had heard this answer from him before. It certainly didn't sound like the kind of thing that a fifteen-year-old would say, just more proof of Hikaru's maturity as a player. It was that mix of maturity along with that carefree outlook towards everything else that made Hikaru so cool. Then there was that smile of his too.

Klak. Klak.

Nase stared down at the board and her eyes widened. She had made a slight error in her calculation, and Hikaru had capitalized on it. This of course was not uncommon, as he often pounced on her mistakes. Originally she had thought it was rather unfair to do so, to overwhelm her, but as of late she had found that she made such mistakes far less often. Not only that, but she was able to endure much longer than she once would have upon making the mistakes, as she would have to do now.

Klak.

As Hikaru reached to play his next stone he said, "Oh, I won't be able to meet up with you tomorrow."

Klak.

Klak.

Nase nodded. This wasn't totally surprising. After all, she had just inquired about whether it was good to play tonight. Still, she found her curiosity piqued. "I understand. Still, you don't play any games on Tuesdays, so why won't you be able to meet up?"

Klak.

"Because," Hikaru replied, "I have a teaching job in the morning that will last until around lunch. After that I wanted to head over to Akira's family Go Salon and play a few games against him, get myself ready and all for Thursday."

Well, that certainly made sense. Playing games against Akira Toya, even if they were practice games like this one, must certainly be helpful. That was something that the pros could do, what Hikaru could do that others couldn't; just show up to a Go Salon and play Akira Toya in an even game. It must have been nice.

Klak.

Still, maybe it would be all right if she tagged along, watched his game against Akira. Memories of Hikaru's match against Akira at the Young Lions Tournament flashed through her mind, and Nase found herself imagining a game just like it played at a Go Salon.

Klak.

Snapping back into reality, Nase returned her attention to the board. No, it would be best if she didn't intrude on Hikaru's game against Akira. After all, she had to worry about herself, get in as much practice as possible, not watch someone else play, even if that someone else were two geniuses like Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo. Besides, what if she got in the way of Hikaru's game, made him lose focus just by being there. No, this upcoming match was too important, she couldn't risk being the cause of his losing it.

Klak.

Changing the subject now, Nase commented, "You know, it's kind of strange, but I hadn't realized how long it has been since I played against the other insei. The league doesn't meet after all once the Pro Exam Preliminaries are over with."

Hikaru nodded as he played a stone.

Klak.

"Yeah, you got a pass this year right? You were among the top seven insei?"

Klak.

"Yeah. I was ranked third before we let out. I'm stronger now though. I wonder if the others have improved that much since we last played?"

Klak.

Finally looking up from the board, Hikaru leaned back slightly and replied, "Probably a few have at least. I mean, it's not like you're the only one moving up in skill, the others will be trying to find ways to improve just as much."

Once again Nase nodded. It was, after all, something she understood quite well, especially after seeing Hikaru's rapid rise between the preliminaries and the main exam two years prior.

Klak. Klak.

Nase's eyes danced across the board. Once again Hikaru had hit home hard, and this one had been devastating. She had advanced, attempted to secure the corner without first protecting a weak spot. This had been another aspect Hikaru had been working with her on, avoidance of leaving key weak spots vulnerable. The game seemed lost now. Was it time for her to resign? No, maybe not. Hikaru had mentioned before that she tended to resign too early from games that were winnable. But she was playing Hikaru, not some insei or Go Salon patron. Perhaps she should ask.

"Hikaru, is it time that I resigned now?"

His eyes darting up to meet hers, Hikaru answered, "Don't ask me that, you have to make that decision."

Returning her eyes to the board, she began to look ahead, running moves through her mind. There did appear to be moves to try, long shot attempts that could easily be countered by herself, let alone someone of Hikaru's strength. No, it was best to resign.

"I resign."

Hikaru nodded, then smiled. "That was the right call, at least given that you were playing me. A weaker player might have allowed you to come back though, so in the Pro Exam you should probably try to keep going a little longer."

Nase returned the smile. He really was a good teacher, even if he didn't believe it himself. "What do you think about my move here? I thought it might have been a bit premature."

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it was pretty well timed. You might have been able to play it better if you played here first, but if your opponent sees what you're planning he could play here and thwart your plan. Now here though, this move was not good. You were timid and it allowed me to play a hane here and you lost the tempo shortly after."

Nase shook her head. "But Shindo, if I had responded here instead, I could have deflected you away from the corner."

"No," Hikaru responded, "I'd just play here, and then here and this group would be cut off. Besides, in this case keeping the tempo of the game was more important. When you have the tempo, you control the flow of the game, and that will be important, especially in close games where you're fighting for every point."

Nase nodded and sighed. "Your move here really threw me off. I wasn't sure at first what it was for, but I had a feeling I needed to respond to it."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, it doesn't become clear until the attack arrives, so opponents tend to overlook it. The fact that it worried you though is a good sign; your ability to read the board has improved a little."

This caused Nase to blush. "Thanks Hikaru."

As her eyes returned to the board though Nase suddenly froze, her eyes widening. Had she just called him Hikaru? Thinking back, she tried to recall her exact words. She was sure of it; she had called him by his first name. Why hadn't he reacted to it though? Was he too ensnared in the analysis of the game to notice, or did it not bother him?

Noticing her sudden rigid state, Hikaru looked up from the board and inquired, "Um, Nase, are you all right?"

Easing out of her shock, Nase's complexion turned a deeper shade of crimson. "No, I'm fine. Just had a thought Shindo, but it was nothing."

Staring at her confused for a long moment, Hikaru shrugged his shoulders and returned to the analysis of the game. Listening as he commented on another sequence in the early game, Nase just nodded. Why had she called him by his first name? She had always called him Shindo, but now it was Hikaru? _That's not like me at all. I mean sure, Shindo didn't want me calling him sensei, and we are kind of friendly when we're here. So why did I call Hikaru by his… Ahh, there I go again!_

Taking a deep breath, Nase looked up from the board at Hikaru, his face animated as he discussed the game, eyes alive with his passion for Go, and that broad smile across his face. Exhaling, Nase smiled at him, eyes glazing slightly. _That smile, Hikaru has such a lovely smile. Wait, what am I saying? I mean sure, I had told Iijima that it was too hard dating normal guys and all, but… no, it couldn't be. He might play Go, and yeah he's cool and cute and all, but not Hikaru and I… no, not us…_ Nase's smile faded, replaced by a slight frown of worry. _Could it be true? Could it be that actually I…_

Outside the house the rain continued to fall.

-------------------------------------------

"Retreat! Retreat!"

A panicked conglomerate of Go Salon patrons began evacuating the vicinity around the table they had previously surrounded. They had too often seen the pair at the table play over the last year, and knew when things were about to explode. They didn't need to wait long for it either.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? THAT'S A TERRIBLE MOVE!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN TERRIBLE? THIS MOVE WILL SUFFICE!"

"Suffice? HA, and you expect to beat Hagiwara 9 – Dan by using moves that suffice?"

Both Hikaru and Akira were, by this point, up out of their chairs and glaring across at one another. Both leaned over the board, hands slammed down on either side as it was unthinkable to slam their hands down on the Go board. "Oh, talking all big and tough just because you already won your Final Kisei match to get into the League huh Toya? Like I'd let you have all the fun in the Kisei League!"

Akira scowled and retorted, "You will be if you keep playing Go like this. Play a move like this one against me in a real match and I'd erase you from the board!"

"No, because I can go here instead, and it now doesn't work for you."

Akira let out half a laugh. "Yeah right! That move leaves you open over here! My goodness Shindo, and to think you claim to be equal to me!"

"Don't get cocky just because I haven't beaten you in an official game yet" Hikaru rebutted. "I will beat you eventually. Besides, you were the one agreeing with me when I was pointing out all those good moves!"

"All those times? I did that twice!"

Hikaru's face became enraged. "TWICE? It wasn't twice, it was four!"

"You were counting? No wonder you couldn't play good Go!"

"Oh yes I can play good Go. Maybe you can't count while playing Go, but what's that say about you?"

"That I actually pay attention to the game! Besides, that was the fifth time you've said 'maybe' to me today!"

"Now you're counting? Was that why you got knocked out of the Honinbo League last year? Keep it up and I'll just pass by you with ease!"

Akira sneered. "Get into the Kisei League before you talk so tough Shindo!"

By this time the two were so close their noses were almost touching, and sparks were flying between the two as their anger and intensity rose. Hikaru then added, "So you won't back down Toya?"

Akira just grinned menacingly. "Bring it, if you can."

Grunting abhorrently, Hikaru spun away and marched off shouting, "I'm LEAVING!"

He then passed by the other patrons who watched him go by partially in shock and partially in awe at the display they had just seen. Hirumi had already grabbed Hikaru's bag, which she handed to him as he walked by and out the door. As he stepped through the doorway, Hikaru turned and glaring back at his rival said, "I'll see you in the Kisei League Akira!" He then turned and left.

Sensing that it was now safe, the patrons began to move back around the room. Several began their post-fight discussion as they often did. "There they go again. You know, you'd think they'd get tired of it after awhile."

"Nah, it's just a way to remind all of us how both Shindo and the Young Master are still kids. I mean, normally the Young Master is so composed."

Another nodded. "Yeah, why he tolerates Shindo like that I don't know. I mean, yeah Shindo has won a game or two, but he's still only a 2 – Dan. The Young Master is now in his second League, or will be once he's back into the Honinbo League. Shindo certainly has some gall trying to compare himself to the Young Master, arguing with him like that."

"He may only be a 2 – Dan, but I'm only a 3 – Dan myself."

The three patrons jumped in surprise as Akira spoke up from behind them. Turning, they observed the young boy. "But Toya-sensei, you'll be a 4 – Dan if you win your next Dan game."

Face cold and taut, Akira replied, "Rank means nothing. It has little to do with a player's true skill, since no matter how strong someone is, everyone starts out as a 1 – Dan. Shindo is not weak, and only a fool would even think to underestimate him. If you don't believe me then play him and see for yourself after he erases you from the game. Just hope the game doesn't cause you to lose your desire to play."

With that Akira turned and walked away calmly back towards the table. The three just turned and looked at one another. "Weren't they just at each others' throats?"

Hirumi, who was walking up towards the three with their tea answered, "Yep, but then they're always like that. I don't even try to understand it anymore." She then gave them their tea and returned to the counter.

Sitting down at the table and staring at the game played out on the Go board, Akira sighed inwardly. Why did they fight like this? Sure, as two strong Go players with somewhat different playing styles a conflict on what was the best move was certain to arise, as it had been occurring since the game's creation. Still, he had similar debates with other pros, and never did it erupt like it always seemed to erupt between Hikaru and himself. Perhaps it was the mutual understanding between the two that they were rivals, that urge to compete against one another that caused it. After all, rarely had Akira played a game against someone that carried such intensity as his games against Hikaru carried, especially given the rather lack of truly high stakes such as at the Young Lions Tournament. Winning the tournament meant nothing to him; it wasn't as if it was a big title. It was the rivalry between them that had triggered the intensity.

Then there was the credit, or lack there of, that Hikaru was given in comparison to himself. After all, his own arrival on the pro scene had been huge; the stories of his skill having arrived before his pro career had even begun. The fact that his father had been Toya Meijin only added to the frenzy as everyone wanted to watch Toya Meijin's son climb the pro ranks.

It had not been his father or any other pro player that had caused his star to rise as it had though. That was solely Hikaru's doing. The knowledge that Hikaru was coming up, that he would soon be before him had spurred him on with such passion that he had improved and risen far faster than he would have otherwise. Ogata had been right, his spirit had been lacking until he had heard of Hikaru joining the insei ranks. His rival was coming, and he had to be ready.

Yet none of that credit had been given to Hikaru by anyone save himself and maybe one or two other individuals who understood the truth behind it. Hikaru was an unknown, virtually coming out of nowhere, and his arrival, which by all rights should have been trumpeted as loudly as his own, had gone unnoticed by most. Akira knew though, he knew that Hikaru was an equally blessed genius at the game. Their match at the Young Lions Tournament had laid to rest any last doubts in Akira's mind as to that fact.

That had been why he had finally admitted officially to Amano after the game that Hikaru was his rival. Though Amano had yet to publish the article, it would be out in the next edition of Monthly Go and then people would know. Or would they? The word 'rival' was tossed around so casually by some these days. He was quite certain that the other insei that had passed along with Hikaru considered Hikaru to be their rival, yet to use such a rivalry to compare to his own seemed foolish. There would be many though who might read it as being just that, a friendly rivalry, an acknowledgement by the great Akira Toya that Hikaru Shindo was a strong player. They didn't understand the depth of the rivalry, the passion, the pure pleasure gained in facing Hikaru.

Eternal rivals, pulled together by the strings of fate and destined to do battle, allowing nothing to get in the way, that was the true depth of their rivalry. They were friends of course, but so much of that friendship seemed irrevocably tied to their rivalry that the two were almost indistinguishable. The rivalry and the friendship were based on one another, and could not be pulled apart. The joy and pleasure each of them pulled out of the Go that two geniuses could create could never be described, let alone understood, by anyone who did not experience it firsthand.

Hikaru was his equal; he had caught up at last. All that separated them now was the experience that Akira held from his high stake games in the Honinbo League, experience that would be wiped away should Hikaru win on Thursday. When that last difference was erased, the two would be left side by side.

The world of the pros was like a road that never seemed to end, a race that each player ran at their own pace. Some would blow off the line only to burn out quickly, others would take their time and slowly move along the road. Then there were players like himself, players that swept in and passed by the other players with blinding speed, showing no end in sight to how long they would go, how fast they could run. He had begun his race two years ago, and it seemed to others that he was untouchable, a human juggernaut incapable of being stopped or surpassed. He however had felt it, and a year ago had looked behind as he ran that race to see another catching up to him from behind. Hikaru had started the race after him, but now he was dashing at Akira's footsteps, the sound of his footsteps pounding in Akira's ears, his breath breathing along his neck. Soon, Akira knew, he would find Hikaru running side by side with him, even on the never-ending road, and in that moment the two would turn their heads and see one another, eyes meeting.

If time froze in that one instant, what would be seen? What would the feeling be, the effect of the meeting of their eyes upon the other? Would one pull ahead of the other, only to be overtaken again and again, or would they hold that moment, and continue down the road side by side? That was the answer Akira sought from his rival, that which would give true meaning to the nature and purpose of their rivalry. Soon Hikaru would be there, and he would discover the truth of whether they truly existed to compliment the Go of each other. Akira could see it clearly, the moment of truth fast approaching, and he would be there waiting when it came.

-------------------------------------------

Moaning as his alarm clock sounded, Hikaru yawned and rose out of bed. Half asleep still, he skillfully dodged the few Go stones that lay scattered about his room as he had been too tired to clean up the night before and it would be unthinkable to step on them. He'd clean it up shortly, but first came his shower.

An hour later, the front door to Hikaru's house opened and a moment later the young Go player stepped through. Stretching as he took in the warm morning sun, Hikaru turned back towards the doorway and called out, "I'm leaving now Mom!"

He then turned and with his smile going taut Hikaru set off for the train station. It was time; today was the moment of truth. It was time to play, and Hikaru was ready.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, so many reviews this time, seven in twelve hours. That sure got my juices flowing, so thank you. I guess that explains why I got this one done so quickly despite its size. Hopefully it will continue.

Forgive me, this chapter would have been released Tuesday, but the site was not letting me upload it. However I have since gotten it up, obviously. During that time I did start up my own web group where I have posted the chapters as well. You can find it in my profile page. Depending on how cooperative fanfiction is, my site may have updates before here.

So everything's primed and set up for the big match. Guess that just leaves the match for entrance into the Kisei League. Should be a good match huh? With luck I'll have it done by the end of the weekend, but this really will be a big chapter. So for any of you who like to check for updates late at night when you have to get up early in the morning, perhaps it would be better if you refrain from that lest you be deprived of sleep when it finally comes.

Terms:

First name usage: For those of you who are wondering about why Nase made a big deal by calling Hikaru by his first name, this is because it is not something that normal acquaintances do in Japan. As some of you may know, honorifics such as san, kun, chan, sama, and such are used in Japan at the end of names to help denounce familiarity and respect. I have done away for the most part with these in this story save for the use of sensei mainly to make it simpler on myself. Thus where normally Nase would say Shindo-san or Shindo-kun (the latter appears more often in the manga) I have shortened it to Shindo. To use someone's first name though, especially without honorific implies a certain familiarity and intimacy. Usually you'll only see if amongst families, spouses, and very close friends, and the latter often is something sort of earned over time and sort of an implied permission. To use it without permission can be taken as a great insult, and that was what Nase reacted to.

The use of first and last names in addressing people is something that I have been using in this story, and there are other examples, however this is the first blatant use of it. If you want a real sense of this, note that Akari and Hikaru always use first names with each other as they are very close childhood friends. Waya meanwhile, despite being like an older brother in some ways to Hikaru, still calls him Shindo and vice versa. Hikaru meanwhile sometimes will slip into calling Akira by his first name, though usially he goes with Toya. Akira is pretty much the same, although he will sometimes use Hikaru's full name where Hikaru doesn't normally. I will also point out that neither one of them uses honorifics with one another. Then there was Sai, who used Hikaru's first name all the time from the beginning. Anyway, this should give you a sense of the closeness of relationship Nase implied they shared when she used his name, even if she hadn't really thought about it while doing it. It is actually far more complex, but this should just about sum it up.

I'll take some time now to answer some of the questions everyone asked. First of all, I have never read or seen anything that suggests that Akari and Waya were dating. In fact, I don't even think that they have met before. The only real female relationship Waya had was with Morishita's daughter Shigeko, and she's only in the 6th grade, 7th now. That event occurred in an Omake where she had Waya take her out to celebrate his becoming a 1 – Dan, and saying he would get to do it again every time he moved up in Dan ranking.

As for which pairing I personally like better outside my story, I'm sorry but I have to refuse to answer that since any and all feelings I hold in that regard may very well effect how I decide to have everything play out in the end, so it's really a plot point. I am truly sorry. On the topic of the lack of main female characters in the story, yes that is a great burden, especially in any possible relationship issues. I will note that other than Hirumi, the girls in the Haze Go Club and Mitani's sister, there have been about three female Go pros mentioned by name, and about four others pictured but left unnamed. Oh, and of the three named only one was given an actual Dan rank. Kudos to those of you that can find it. If you need more girls with Go though, there's Uchiha from the insei league, and several other insei girls pictured but left unnamed. Not to mention all the girls in the Kaio Go club.

About Hikaru not wanting those he teaches in the Go Class, or during teaching games that he gets paid for as a pro, he probably doesn't mind being called sensei in that respect. The reason he feels this way about Nase is due more really to him seeing her as his friend. I doubt he would want Akari calling him sensei either, or the old members of the Go Club, but those he doesn't really know are different. As for Akota, when and if we return to the Go Class, he will be there.

On the request for a chapter for Mitani, Kaga, etc, I find this highly unlikely. Mainly because it would be a forced chapter as none of those people really have an impact on the plot of the story. Akari is the only exception since she's been with Hikaru for so long, and has demonstrated a desire to be around him. So most likely we're looking at a cameo appearance, if that.

As for any patterns of writing I may use in regard to building up to a cliffhanger and then taking a chapter or two off to let it sink in, that is not just a manga thing, it's an actual literary writing technique used in a great many stories. Being well read, I have encountered it numerous times. Also, don't worry too much about how well you spell (this is not carte blanche to send illegible reviews) as I have read worse in the past.

For those of you who admire the amount of detail and accuracy I put into this, I'll just say thanks, I appreciate that people are noticing and taking into consideration the amount of detail I have placed in this story. I'll also bring to your attention that every Go pro shown thus far, even if just in passing, has appeared in the actual manga save one. That's right, only one original character has been seen yet, including all the people at the Go Salons mentioned as well. If you feel bored, then I guess you could try to figure out who it was.

Well that's about it until next chapter. Hope to see the number of reviews like I received this last time, it was certainly inspiring. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	12. Bared Fangs of the Lion

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 12 – Bared Fangs of the Lion

By Leitbur

* * *

"So today's the last match for the Kisei Final Preliminary right?"

Manou nodded. "Yeah, between Hagiwara 9 – Dan and Shindo 2 – Dan."

Overhearing the conversation going on at the counter in the fifth floor lobby of the Japanese Go Association building, Iwasaki made his way over. "Talking about the Shindo-Hagiwara match? Seems rather reminiscent of the match Hagiwara played last year. Remember, he played Toya 3 – Dan in the Final match of the Honinbo Final Preliminary."

Kamishi nodded. "Yeah, I remember. He was close too, but Toya wouldn't let up. I doubt he'll have as much trouble against a 2 – Dan though. Really I'm kind of envious, getting such an easy pass into the Kisei League."

Manou chuckled. "Yeah, you lost in the 1st preliminary to me. Then again I probably shouldn't laugh so much. After all, I lost the round after that against Morishita."

Iwasaki let out a light laugh of his own. "Yeah, Morishita's been playing well lately. I played him a little over a year ago in the 2nd Round of the Meijin 2nd Preliminary and dominated him, but when I played him not two months ago in the Oza 2nd Preliminary, it was like I was playing a totally different person."

Manou nodded. "Yeah, Morishita's been on a role, making the Oza Final Preliminary, getting into the Kisei League, and now he's on the verge of making it into the Honinbo League as well."

Iwasaki then added, "After my game with him though, I asked him about a rumor I had heard regarding Shindo 2 – Dan. Shindo is in Morishita's Study Group, so I thought he might know."

Kamishi cocked an eyebrow. "What was the rumor?"

Iwasaki took a breath and exhaling answered, "That Shindo 2 – Dan was Toya 3 – Dan's rival."

Both Manou and Kamishi's eyes widened, and the pair shifted their position against the counter. Kamishi then responded, "Shindo is Toya's rival? I find that difficult to believe. Wasn't he that kid who was skipping games last year?"

Manou though simply asked, "What did Morishita say?"

Iwasaki paused a moment, the answered, "He said that was what he had heard from his student Waya, and that Shindo was quite passionate when it came to Toya. When I inquired further about it, Morishita simply replied, 'Shindo might well be stronger than me.' It was really surprising to hear."

The three stood there in silence for a minute, absorbing in the information. Finally Manou recovered. "Well then maybe Hagiwara will have to try a little bit harder. Still, this Shindo may be strong, but I've played Toya 3 – Dan and-"

"He'll be a 4 – Dan next month." Kamishi interjected.

"Whatever." Manou retorted. "Anyway, I've played him before and his strength seemed unreal for someone his age. I find it hard to believe that there's someone else that young and that strong, not until I see it for myself anyway."

Iwasaki then added, "Yeah, too bad Toya's not going to be here today or we could ask him if…"

Iwasaki's voice faded as the elevator door opened and Akira Toya stepped out. Eyes cold and focused, Akira moved passed the trio with merely a soft 'good morning' and began to look over the match chart for the day. A short minute later he turned and silently walked off towards the game rooms, stopping only long enough to take off his shoes and to put them away neatly.

Perplexed, the trio watched him walk away until he was out of sight then turned back to one another as Kamishi said, "I thought Toya didn't have a game scheduled for today?"

Manou nodded. "I didn't think so either. His Judan 2nd Prelim match against Morishita isn't until next week. What is he doing here today?"

Iwasaki stared at the match chart for a moment, then moving towards it said, "I wonder which game he was looking at. It was the one second to the left he pointed at right?"

Manou nodded. "Yeah, I think so anyway."

As Iwasaki made his way over the elevator door opened once again and this time out stepped Hikaru Shindo, his gaze sharp and determined. Manou and Kamishi stared at the young boy, and as Hikaru passed he turned his head to them and ever so softly muttered, "Good morning."

The pair paused and looked at one another. They could see it plainly in his eyes, not just the determination to win, but the power that was behind that determination. That boy hadn't just come to play, he had come ready to do battle. Hidden by that calm demeanor covering his face raged an intense hunger, a swirl of emotion mixing with determination to a point where it was a barely contained typhoon. It was rare to find such power in one so young, leaving merely the question of whether or not he could harness it, bend that typhoon to his will.

They slowly turned and watched as the young man made his way over to the match chart and kindly asked Iwasaki to let him pass. Iwasaki had been about to sidestep already when he too caught the look in Hikaru's eyes, causing him to freeze in place. Those eyes, it was like looking into the eyes of a predator on the prowl. Iwasaki had seen this look in the eyes of pro players before, the look of someone who wasn't just planning to win a game, but to devour and feast on his opponent. He did well to contain it, but to someone who had faced such things before, Iwasaki was able to feel the energy leaking out from Hikaru's pores, struggling to keep it contained. This was not just any 2 – Dan, this was a young lion preparing to hunt. Finally pulling himself from those eyes, Iwasaki stepped aside.

Passing Iwasaki, Hikaru scanned the board for a moment, his finger coming to stop at the match listed second to the left. A moment later he headed off towards the game rooms, stopping only to take off his shoes and set them on the shelf neatly.

As he disappeared, Manou and Kamishi looked over at Iwasaki and Kamishi said, "So um… which match was Toya looking at?"

Turning to look at the chart, Iwasaki scanned to the second match from the left and stopped. A moment later he turned to look back at Manou and Kamishi and with a chill running down his spine answered, "He was looking at the match between Shindo and Hagiwara."

* * *

Down the hallway and to the right Hikaru kneeled before the goban, eyes closed. Across the way at the far end of the L-shaped table used by the score keeper and other observers sat Akira. His gaze was focused down at the table in front of him, lost in his own thoughts. Neither had even looked at the other when Hikaru had arrived, something that remained true even now.

Minutes ticked by and at last another person arrived. Honda stopped in the middle of the entrance, shocked by what he saw in the room. He had been tapped to keep the game record for today's match, something that he was quite willing to do since it would be a great match to observe. It wasn't Hikaru's early arrival that surprised him though, that was actually quite common. What surprised him was the other occupant of the room.

Akira's eyes shot up to observe Honda standing there and a slight sharpness hit Honda. The look in those eyes, it was almost as if Akira was about to play the game, but whatever that force had been it had certainly snapped Honda back into reality. Making his way into the room now, Honda passed by Hikaru and took his seat at the game recorder's table. From the entrance, and even from his seat now Honda would have thought that Hikaru looked calm and still, yet as he had walked by he had noticed it; the slight shaking. _Hmm, must be nervous. Not that I blame him, this game is huge for him. I'd probably be shaking too. Just one thing Hikaru, please PLEASE don't play at the pace you did at the Young Lions Tournament. I don't think I could keep up with that._

Another few minutes passed, and at last Hikaru's opponent arrived. Entering the room, Hagiwara looked down at Hikaru. So this was his opponent, the young upstart 2 – Dan that had made it this far. The rumors he had heard, about the boy's lack of a mentor, his quick rise to the pro level, even one saying he was Akira Toya's rival. Not that he believed the last one, it was probably just a result of his recent success. It was what the Go world wanted, a powerful young rival for Toya, one that would push him higher, as if Toya wasn't enough himself. It was time to see if the rumors were true.

Glancing away, Hagiwara did a double take as his eyes fell upon Akira who was now watching him. Memories of that game almost a year ago flooded back, the game where he had faced Akira for the right to enter the Honinbo League. That loss had been painful, and it had pushed him to improve his Go even more. Now here Akira was again, this time the observer, already a member of the Kisei League. But why would Akira be here unless…

Hagiwara's eyes shot down to Hikaru, whose eyes still remained closed as if waiting for a sign. Could the rumors have been true? Taking his seat before the goban, Hagiwara watched his opponent. If the rumors were true, if this was someone who could go head to head with Akira Toya, then not only would he have to be serious, as he would have been anyway, but careful as well. _This boy may not be as weak as I had thought. Still, the weight of this match must be weighing on him. He's shaking; he must be trying to calm himself by closing his eyes like that. Well this game means a lot for me too, but this is his first chance to enter the Kisei League. Will he have the fortitude?_

Just then more movement appeared at the door and Amano entered, followed closely by Nase. Looking around nervously as she entered the room, Nase spotted Honda who looked up at her quizzically. Averting her eyes away from him, red with embarrassment, her eyes came to fix on the other person already seated at the table and she gasped. Akira Toya was here to watch the game, just as she was, and right now, he was staring right at her, confusion beginning to appear on his face as well.

She then looked down at the two players before the board, Hagiwara already watching her. Then Hikaru's eyes opened and his head turned to face her. As his gaze fixed on her, Hikaru's face lit up in a friendly smile. "Nice of you come."

He gave her one last look and then returned to his previous position, his eyes remaining open now and staring down at the board. Hesitating a moment longer, Nase exhaled and walked over to a spot next to the scorer's table and took a seat next to Akira. As she sat down, Akira turned and looked at her, though his lips remained closed. It was obvious that he was quite curious why she had come, and to be honest Nase was beginning to wonder that herself. She had wanted to come and support Hikaru, to repay him in some sense for all of his help over the last month. Originally she had not planned on coming, but her desire to see Hikaru play this game, not to mention her curiosity of what such a big match actually looked like, had brought her here. Still, if she ended up distracting him…

Finally Akira's gaze left Nase and came to rest on his rival. That girl… he was pretty sure that she was an insei, having a vague memory of playing her in the Pro Exam. Hikaru had been trembling since he had sat down, but had stopped the moment he had seen the girl. Who was she? The tremble though was now back, and that was good. Unlike the others, Akira had recognized it for what it truly was; the Warrior's Tremble. It was not fear, but anticipation for the approaching battle that caused Hikaru to tremble like that. The last thing Akira wanted was to see Hikaru distracted, not when he was so close to joining him in the League. _Come Hikaru, show me your strength, show me you are capable._

Hagiwara too had turned his gaze momentarily to Nase, although he had since returned to the board. _Who is that girl? Pro? Insei? His girlfriend maybe? Kids that age have girlfriends. Doesn't matter, I need to focus, the game is about to begin._

More minutes ticked away in silence, the only movement being Amano shifting his notepad and pulling out his pencil for notes during the game and the occasional fidgeting of Nase, whose fear that her presence was going to distract Hikaru was increasing every minute. Then finally the buzzer sounded and the players reached for the bowls to nigiri.

Reaching into the bowl, Hikaru pulled out and dropped a single black stone as Hagiwara dropped a small handful of white stones onto the board. Several seconds of counting revealed twelve stones, Hagiwara would be black. Exchanging bowls, the players' eyes met as they both said, "Onegaishimasu."

As they did so the atmosphere in the room changed, as if the word itself had opened up a floodgate. While the room had previously been quiet, a new, more sinister silence had replaced it. It was as if a thick miasma had entered the room, emanating from the pair sitting before the goban and any who disturbed that silence would be devoured immediately. Amano blinked, then inhaled forcefully. It was not easy to breathe just now, but he would adjust shortly, just as he had during the Young Lions Tournament. That time though, it had been worse. While the intensity of the battle of wills here was powerful, and would likely rise as the game went on, it was not like it had been when Hikaru had been playing Akira. So young and yet so strong those two were. A new wave really was beginning to rise.

Hagiwara reached for a stone and placed it on the upper right star point.

Klak.

The game had begun. Reaching for a stone of his own, Hikaru placed his own on the lower left star point, and then the upper left as Hagiwara took the lower right. Then came the star points on each side, leaving a dashed line of stones on each side of the board.

Klak.

Klak.

Nase watched on as sweat began to develop on her brow. This game, though it's intensity mirrored that of the game she had witnessed between Hikaru and Akira, was being played much more slowly, something that Honda was most certainly quite thankful for. Still, this atmosphere, it was suffocating, even this far from the board.

She had played so many games with Hikaru over the last month, yet never had she felt this kind of intensity from him before. Could it be that he really had been going easy on her despite all he had said to the contrary? She had remembered his game against Akira, but had written that off as merely something that happened when two people with a rivalry like Akira and Hikaru had battled it out. Now though Hikaru was battling with Hagiwara 9 – Dan with that same intensity. She could see it in his eyes, the burning passion, and the excitement. The smile she had always liked of his was gone, replaced by the burning, piercing eyes of a hungry predator. This was Hikaru at his most dangerous.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Exhaling deeply, Hagiwara looked down at the board. It was difficult to concentrate within the room's current conditions. It was as if someone had turned the heat up high in the building. Yet he knew it was his opponent that was responsible. Taking a towel and wiping the sweat from his hand, Hagiwara looked over the board. It was hard to tell who was winning just yet but he was fairly certain that he held a slight lead. Still, this boy had not been making the game easy at all.

Reaching for a stone, Hagiwara placed it down upon the board. Hikaru's style of play was different from that of Akira Toya, that much was obvious. Akira Toya's Go resembled the Go of his father to some degree, although it held a certain amount of independence. Still, it was clear who had taught Akira. This boy though, it was like looking at one of Shusaku's old game records. Strong and flexible, not to mention elegant. Hagiwara had spent time studying many of the game records belonging to the Go Saint, but this boy, Hikaru Shindo, he must have studied Shusaku's old games religiously. There was no doubting his strength either; the rumor must have been true.

Still, it was not over by any means. This boy was strong and had quite the presence at the board, but he was not Shusaku. He simply needed to take his time, force the pressure on the young player, and wait for it to begin to pile on.

Klak.

As Hikaru's finger left the stone, Hagiwara blinked. That move… it was brilliant. Not only was it hard to take, but it was going to make holding the lower left corner difficult. He had played it so casually too. Glancing at his clock time, Hagiwara looked up at his opponent and nearly gasped. Hikaru's face was calm, devoid of emotion as he stared down at the board, but this was not what had hit Hagiwara so forcefully.

Those eyes, the fire in them, the power, it was amazing. This was not just a boy, but rather a dangerous beast, a lion whose fangs were now being bared at him with a hungry glee. The pressure wasn't phasing him at all; he was enjoying this. Grunting as he placed his own stone down in an attempt to block the plan the previous move had set up so well, Hagiwara returned his focus to the board. It was impressive, but he too was not just a human now, he was a demon, and he would give no ground, show no kindness.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

As Hikaru's finger left the stone the buzzer sounded announcing the arrival of lunch. Hagiwara exhaled and rose, happy to be able to escape the atmosphere for a bit. He'd have time to ponder his next move on the break, and what an interesting cusp they had reached.

Amano, Akira, Honda and Nase too also rose from their seats and began to make their way to the door. As they did so however everyone realized that Hikaru had not yet risen, but was motionless, eyes scanning over the board. Akira too had moved not with the rest of the group but to the board, and standing above it now looked down in deep thought. Nase sighed and turned to leave. She had seen that look in Hikaru's eyes before; he wouldn't be going anywhere for at least another minute or two. Best to get something to eat.

* * *

Sitting off by herself in the lunch area, Nase took a bite out of her cheeseburger. It didn't feel right being here, amongst all these high level pros. She was merely an insei after all; she was nothing to all the players around her. It had been best to sit alone.

Chewing and swallowing, she followed it up with a sip of her drink. Her mind though was not on her lunch, but on the game she had just seen. This was the second time she'd seen this other side of Hikaru, and it was hard to comprehend. Normally he was all smiles and laughter, so carefree and fun to be around. Sure he could put on that calm, serious face when he played, but then so could she. That intensity though, to be able to bend the game and the physical reaction of an opponent with an act of will, that was something she was not accustomed to seeing Hikaru do.

It was suffocating, the very energy in the air giving all a good hint on just what effect it was having on the players. Nase sighed. _Could I ever be able to play a game like that? All that intensity and power? Hikaru's a genius, so of course he can do it. But me…_

"Mind if I join you?"

Looking up from her meal, Nase gasped. Akira Toya was standing there looking down at her. Her face once again flushing in embarrassment, Nase hastily nodded. "Umm, yeah sure uh… Toya-sensei…umm, I mean…"

Letting out a slight smirk as he sat down, Akira replied, "Toya is fine. I don't mind."

Nodding, Nase looked over at Akira nervously. _What could he possibly want to sit with me for?_

Taking a slight breath, Akira looked squarely at Nase and said, "You're an insei correct?" Nase again nodded. His expression turning serious now, Akira continued, "I thought so. Your name was…?"

"Nase. Asumi Nase."

Akira nodded. "Nase huh? Forgive me, but I would like to know your connection to Hika… to Shindo."

Blinking at the question, Nase suddenly fought to withhold a giggle. So she wasn't the only person who struggled at times with how to address Hikaru. This made sense now, Akira was inquiring about her as Hikaru's rival. Now if only she had a truly solid answer. "Well, I guess I'm sort of his student."

Surprise covered Akira's face. This was obviously not what he'd expected. His mouth beginning to hang open slightly, Akira regained himself and said, "H-his student? Hikaru has a student?"

Nase nodded, noting that in his surprise he had reverted to his more informal reference to Hikaru. "Yeah, it's kind of weird though, he's very informal. He's helping me prepare for the Pro Exam, and he's been teaching me for the last month now."

Raising his hand to his chin as he looked down and contemplated this answer, Akira replied, "I see." After a long moment that had given Nase a chance to eat some more of her burger Akira looked back up at her and said, "Why though? What is it about you that would make Hikaru agree to take you on as a student?"

Shaking her head, Nase took another sip from her drink. "I don't know. After we played at the Young Lions Tournament he complimented me on my play, and then a month ago I talked to him again and he volunteered to teach me. I don't know why though."

Eyes fixed on her, seriousness stretched across his face, Akira responded, "There must be something about you that intrigues him. Hikaru is not just anyone, he wouldn't take on a student without a reason."

Sliding her lunch tray aside, Nase lowered her chin down onto her folded arms on the table counter and replied, "I don't know. I thought before he was playing me seriously, but now I'm beginning to wonder if he's not taking it easy on me despite his claims to the contrary."

Cocking his eyebrow, Akira responded, "Why do you say that?"

Nase sighed. "Because I watch him play you like at the Young Lions Tournament, or just now, and I see the intensity and passion he puts into the game and realize that he doesn't play like that with me. Maybe he doesn't think I can handle it… and he might be right too."

At that remark a grin cracked through Akira's serious complexion and he began to chuckle. Looking up at him as he did so, Nase began to wonder what was so funny about that. Finally Akira answered, "It has nothing to do with taking you seriously. That kind of intensity can never be created in a mere pick up game. If Hikaru says he's taking you seriously then I'm sure he is. What you're seeing is a result of the stakes of the game involved. Both players have a lot riding on this game; the Kisei League awaits the winner after all. Of course he plays differently."

Raising her head up out of her arms, Nase blinked in comprehension. "So you mean that…"

"When faced in a real battle, as Hikaru is currently in, a player can transform from his usual self into a more frightening figure. It can't be invoked at will; it's something that is brought out of each player by the game itself. Hikaru is focused on victory, and that desire to win is what you are seeing. It has nothing to do with going easy on you."

Nase exhaled and smiled. So Hikaru did take her seriously. She still might not know the answer to why he was teaching her, but then it didn't really matter right now. What was important was that she was getting stronger thanks to his help, and if all went well, she'd join him as a pro by the end of the year.

Watching the tension and worry drain out of her, Akira had returned to his previous nonchalant expression. He then said, "What is your goal?"

Caught off guard by this question, Nase blinked and replied, "Huh?"

"Your goal, what it is that you're pushing yourself for? What is your goal?"

Still slightly confused by the purpose of the question, Nase answered, "Well… I guess my goal is to pass the Pro Exam."

Akira exhaled and shook his head. "That's not enough."

Perplexed further, Nase replied, "What do you mean?"

Looking her in the eye again, Akira responded, "I mean that just wanting to pass the Pro Exam is not enough, and if that's all you want then you will likely fail."

Shock covering her face, Nase's mouth now began to hang open. _Fail, I'm going to fail?_ "I don't…"

"Having a goal like passing the Pro Exam will only take you so far. As you get closer to that goal, the harder it will become to achieve because there is nothing after. Plus the pressure of meeting that goal increases, because you know you're so close. Once you pass and become a pro, then what will you do? Will you be content just being a pro, or is there something greater that you're after, that makes you play? I do not believe that Hikaru would take you on as a student if you didn't have the talent to pass.

"If you truly want to grow as a player Nase, then you need to have a greater goal, one that takes you beyond the Pro Exam. When you strive for a goal that is beyond your current one, beyond the Pro Exam, winning will become easier because it's just the next step in your goal. You must believe completely in your ability to win or you will lose in the end."

Nase just stared at Akira in awe. So this was Akira Toya, the genius Go player, Hikaru's rival. She had played him three years ago in the Pro Exam of course, but she didn't really know all that much about him other than how strong he was. The passion he spoke with though, no wonder Hikaru had chased after him.

Hikaru, that was right. He had risen the ranks so quickly, passed everyone and dominated during the Pro Exam, gaining strength as he went. But he never talked about passing the exam the way the other insei had; it had always been about catching up to Akira Toya. It was Toya this and Toya that, never satisfied, saying Toya was moving farther away. That had been Hikaru's goal, reaching Akira, and now here he was banging on the doors to the Kisei League to reach it. Hikaru had understood back then what Akira was telling her now, that was why he had become so strong.

But what was her goal? She had been an insei for so long, struggled to become a pro, it just seemed like the Pro Exam had become everything. She had never really thought about what she'd do once she got there. It had just seemed like she'd find out once she passed. But according to Akira that wasn't enough. She didn't have a goal like Hikaru's, she had nothing.

Seeing the frustration and despair forming on her face, Akira exhaled and smiled warmly. Perhaps he had pushed too hard too quickly. "You don't need to figure it out just now, but I'm sure you'll find the answer. After all, you came to watch Hikaru play."

As she returned her gaze to Akira, Nase was about to inquire what he meant by that when Akira began to rise and added, "We should get going. The game should be starting up again about now."

Nodding once more, Nase rose and took her tray to the trashcan. She then began to follow Akira back down the hallway towards the game room, staying several feet behind. He was right, she still had some time to think about why she played Go, and in the meantime she could support Hikaru in his game.

As they approached the door to the room where Hikaru and Hagiwara were playing, the sound of stone on wood indicating that the game had started up again, Akira stopped. Then without looking back he said, "After this game is over, I would very much like to play a game against you, if you don't mind that is."

With that, not even waiting for an answer, Akira walked into the room leaving Nase standing there in shock. _Akira Toya wants to play… me?_ Taking a deep breath, Nase allowed her nerves to calm. Yes, he would after hearing all she had told him. Well, she'd just have to show him what kind of Go she could play. After all, this wasn't something that happened every day.

Taking another deep breath, Nase smiled and walked back into the room, making her way towards her spot on the floor, the sounds of Go stones echoing in the thick, miasma-filled room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Phew, so much going on in this chapter. Originally there was more to this chapter, but in the end it had gotten so long (about 9,000 words) that I decided it would be better to simply cut the chapter in two. This means that Chapter 13 is already done, and I'll release it in a few days. I know you all want to read the rest of this match, but I'm doing this so that those of you reading can take this chapter in a little before I hit you with the rest. Also, given how my boss just keeps increasing my hours, it will give me a chance to take a breath before jumping into Chapter 14 (ok, so I'm stalling for a short break and to get a little of Chapter 14 done before Chapter 13 is released). If you're wondering about the quick release, don't forget that Chapter 11 was supposed to come out on Tuesday, so I had half the week and the weekend to finish this up.

I hope you've enjoyed this chapter, such as it is, and can appreciate my reasoning on splitting the chapter up. While it wasn't planned this way, I do wonder whether Hikaru's luck and skill can help him prevail in unlucky Chapter 13, don't you? Well I will say that there is no cliffhanger next chapter, a definite winner and loser will be declared at the end.

Terms:

Oza Tournament: The word 'Oza' means 'Throne' in Japanese. This is the 6th of the seven big titles in Japan. It is a lot like many of the other big titles in that it has a preliminary tournament followed by a main tournament that is a sixteen player single knockout format. The winner of the tournament then challenges for the title in a best of five series. It was founded in 1953 and currently holds a prize of 13.5 million Yen (about $118,000). This was one of the five titles that Koyo Toya held before retiring(Meijin, Judan, Tengen, and Gosei being the others), and is currently held in the story by Zama Oza (who regained it after losing it to Toya Meijin).

Shusaku: I'm sure some of you were hoping for this one. Known fully as Shusaku Honinbo, he was born Torajiro Kuwahara in a village near Onomichi on June 6, 1829 as the son of a merchant. By age six he was already known in the region as a Go prodigy, and this news reached the ears of the region's Daimyo lord (regional governor/noble) Lord Asano. After playing a game with him, Asano became his patron and allowed him lessons with his own personal trainer Hoshin (basically a pro level player of Dan ranking, I believe he only ever reached 3 – Dan, but ranking worked differently then).

In 1837 Showa Ito, one of the strongest players of the day, came to the region and played the eight year old Torajiro where he became quite impressed with him. At this time Torajiro's skill was reaching that of a 1 – Dan. Unable to gain further training in the region, Torajiro traveled to Edo (Tokyo) and became a student of the Honinbo House. In November of 1839 he officially became a 1 – Dan at the age of ten. He then returned home for a year where he was given an allowance by Lord Asano and returned to Edo in September of 1841 where he was awarded the name of Shusaku (it was not uncommon to be given another name, or even many, in Japan during that time) and promoted to 2 – Dan. By the time he was 14, he was promoted to 4 – Dan. To be continued in a later chapter…

Note, in the Hikaru no Go series, it was Sai who played all of Shusaku's games for him.

At the end of Chapter 11, this was also a literary device, sort of like saying "Less is More" because by giving rise quickly to an anticipated event without saying too much, it basically lets your own mind fill in the blanks of what the game will be like. Also to note, I got the idea for that scene from Chapter 144 of Volume 17 at the end, when both Akira and Hikaru are departing their homes en route for their game.

As for Hikaru, Nase, and Akari's ages, Hikaru is 15, Nase is 18, and Akari is 15 too. Heck, here's some more. Akira is 15, Waya is 17, Isumi is 19, Honda is 18, Ochi is 14, Kadowaki is 28, Yashiro is 15, Ashiwara is 23 and I'm pretty sure that Kurata is 23, although that one could be off by a year or two.

On Hikaru playing older joseki, I don't know if we'll see that. It should be noted though that he often does not start on a star point, but rather plays 3-4 in the upper right, the same opening Sai used originally. This is not unique to him however, as we have seen several players including Akira open this way. The opening was more common in older times, but is still quite popular today. Pro players though, are unlikely to be thrown off by specific joseki from older times as they have studied this in an attempt to understand the progression of Go. Hikaru meanwhile does not really play an old style, he was taught really playing the newer moves. When Sai and him started playing, Sai had already learned modern joseki, and before that Tsutsui and Mitani were teaching Hikaru. While Shusaku is prominent in Hikaru's Go, it is a more modern form of Shusaku gained from Sai. Also, dealing with Akira not mentioning the Shinshodan match in his thoughts, one must remember that he knows that Hikaru put a handicap on himself for that game as Kuwabara pointed it out to him, but he does not know why. Because he knows why the game looked as it did, he probably does not think of it the same way others do. Still, it is a fair point.

Finally, do not worry, I have every intention of telling this story how I want to tell it. I only mentioned that I had not decided on whom Hikaru may end up with to let the readers know that it really is up for grabs right now with me, so looking for hidden clues I may be hiding is pointless because they aren't there. I just write the way the story flows for me, and however it turns out is how it turns out. I do indeed enjoy writing this, and continue to enjoy writing it even as I enjoy reading everyone's reviews.

Note, new longest chapter, and this one was cut in half too!

Well I look forward to hearing your thoughts in the reviews, once again a high number. Again, I will mention that I have a web group where I post these as well in a more original format, and any and all of you are more than welcome there. The link can be found on my profile page. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	13. The Lion's Roar

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 13 – The Lion's Roar

By Leitbur

* * *

Feeling a drop of sweat run down the back of his neck, Hikaru placed his stone down. He had played a well balanced, collected game thus far and was still quite in it. Yet the length of the game, his opponent was milking the game clock and holding a tempo on the speed of the game that was beginning to wear on Hikaru's psyche. Before the lunch break he had thought he was about to bust the game open and force a resignation, but his opponent had come back from lunch with a renewed strength and begun to land blows.

Setting his fan down next to him, Hikaru waited as his opponent looked over the board. Would he play the hane? That was what he would do if he were Hagiwara. After all, while the lead for Hagiwara was small, he did have the advantage and the hane would push that advantage. It wasn't that difficult to figure out, yet he was not…

Klak.

He'd played the hane. Taking a moment to observe the board, Hikaru then responded by playing the block to prevent atari. He hated wasting moves like this as this would allow Black to more easily solidify his shape. If that happened the point disparity would begin to rise even more. He'd have to find a way to disrupt it or else things would get tricky. Wiping the sweat from his brow with a towel, Hikaru glared across the board at his opponent. _Come on, move already._

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Amano blinked at the last move by Hagiwara. That had been faster than before. It was quite obvious that Hagiwara was trying to force the pace of the game so that Hikaru would begin to think more, and in so doing contemplate the immensity of the game. The battle being waged was not just on the board, but in the heads of each player. He had heard that elections were won and lost over one foot of real estate, in the mind of the candidates running, and the same seemed to be true for Go matches. How would Hikaru fair under the stress of this game, being so young to the Go world? His rival had surpassed this stress, and that was a good sign, but despite his amazing play and Akira Toya's own admittance of their rivalry, Hikaru had yet to prove to the Go world that he could play at Akira Toya's level.

Pulling his eyes away from the board, Amano checked his watch. It was getting into the afternoon now, and the time on Hagiwara's clock had to be waning. Soon he'd be down to byoyomi. Still, with the stoppage in play as Hikaru pondered the board for much longer than he normally had in this game, it seemed like a good time to step out for a moment to have a smoke, calm his own nerves.

Rising from his seat, Amano silently maneuvered himself out of the room and made his way off towards the monitor room. Unlike most other places in the building, smoking was allowed there and it was the closest place available.

As he walked into the room he discovered though that someone else had also thought of the idea of smoking here. "Kuwabara-sensei. Congratulations again on defending the Honinbo Title. Ogata certainly made it a good series though."

Blowing a puff of smoke out through his lips, Kuwabara chuckled and replied, "Yeah, but that boy's young, he'll have plenty of time once I'm gone. Not that I plan on going anywhere soon hehe."

Amano smiled as he moved to sit down across from Kuwabara. "Have you finished your game then?"

Kuwabara flicked his head in ascent as he took another puff from his cigarette. "Yeah, I put Serizawa in his place. These younger players, they think they're up and coming and can push us old folks around. I find it humorous really."

Amano nodded. "So Kuwabara-sensei defeats Serizawa 9 – Dan in the 2nd Round of the Tengen Tournament. So next you'll either play Kurata or Hatanaka. Any preference?"

Chuckling as he finished off his cigarette and reached to light another, Kuwabara leaned back further in his chair and answered, "Not at all. More young blood to chafe. I tell you though Amano, for the longest time the young players weren't all that good, but since Akira Toya arrived things have gone up. Just thinking about this new wave gets my blood pumping through these old veins. It makes you look forward to what's coming, and makes this old man want to keep playing until I can face them. Especially that one kid. I tell you, his true strength hasn't even begun to show itself. It could be unfathomable."

Amano blinked. "Are you referring to Hikaru Shindo?"

Kuwabara nodded. "Yep. So how's Toya's rival doing over there?"

Pulling out his notepad and scribbling down Kuwabara's last comment, as he was still fine tuning his article on Akira and Hikaru, Amano answered, "It's pretty close right now. Hagiwara has the advantage, but they're just starting to near the endgame, so who knows. What surprised me though is that Toya came to watch the match."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kuwabara nodded with a knowing grin and began to laugh. "So Akira Toya came to watch the game huh? Interesting…" Putting out his cigarette in the ashtray, Kuwabara then added, "If that boy is here too, then Shindo will win the game for sure."

Amano then watched as Kuwabara stood up from his seat before he replied, "That's a rather confident assessment of Shindo. I know he's strong, but his opponent isn't giving him an inch."

Having begun to make his way towards the door, Kuwabara looked over his shoulder and answered, "You don't get it Amano. There's no way that boy lets himself lose while his rival is there watching." He then cackled again and walked out the door.

Back in the game room the game had continued to play out, and witnessing it all was Akira. Eyes focused on the board, Akira watched on in silence as Hagiwara played his next move. The board position was getting complicated now and Hikaru was beginning to run out of options. Sure in a few minutes Hagiwara would enter byoyomi, but if Hikaru couldn't find a way to come back it wouldn't matter much.

However unlike previously in the match Hikaru had not played immediately after Hagiwara's move. This wasn't exactly surprising, since the board position was tough to work with just now. Akira knew as well as Hikaru did that an attack of some sort was needed, but unfortunately it just wasn't that simple given the current board. Moving into that territory too deeply would just widen the gap, yet a cautious approach wouldn't get the job done. Playing a hane on that one stone would win him a stone, maybe two, but Hagiwara would use that time to solidify his position in the middle of the board and it would be over.

Akira's heart began to sink. It was not looking good at all for Hikaru, and try as both young pros could there seemed to be no move that would help. So that would mean that Hikaru's best chance was to capitalize on the lack of time Hagiwara would have in the endgame, use careless mistakes to reverse the score. It didn't seem like it would be enough though. Turning his eyes for a moment to Hikaru, he saw the look of desperation beginning to creep onto his face, the sinking feeling of inevitability and Akira sighed inwardly. _Is this all that Hikaru can do then? He… no I was so sure he'd make into the League, and yet now… it's been a wonderful game, but I just don't see any…_

Suddenly Akira's eyes widened and he gasped lightly under his breath. There, what if Hikaru were to attach there then he…

Before Akira could even finish his thought on the move a flash ran through Hikaru's eyes as his hand darted down to his Go bowl and he placed his stone right where Akira had been looking causing a coy grin to slide across Akira's lips. _So, he was able to see it too._

As Hikaru's hand left the stone an audible gasp was heard from across the board. Hagiwara's face had gone white. It was quite obvious that he had not considered that move at all, and as Akira noted from the nearly inaudible squeak from Nase next to him moments ago, neither had she. Now Black would have to respond or else risk losing territory, enough territory in fact to reverse the outcome. As sweat once again began to slide down Hagiwara's nose and he responded with a hane Akira struggled not to chuckle. _Well done Hikaru. Now don't get sloppy and you can reduce the gap to almost nothing. Will you make a mistake, or will you persevere?_

As Hikaru placed a stone down Amano returned to the room and took his seat next to Honda. Looking over to check the game record, Amano spotted Hikaru's recent move and paled himself. He didn't know as much about Go strategy as the others in the room, but he certainly understood the importance of that attachment. Looking back up at Hagiwara, Amano observed the sweat dripping down his brow as he made his move. That move, it appeared, hadn't just potentially narrowed the gap, the tempo of the game was beginning to shift back to Hikaru, and the atmosphere in the room was only confirming it more. _Perhaps Kuwabara was right after all. Now if he can just catch up a little more._

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The game was beginning to pick up, the moves coming faster and faster. Hagiwara had entered byoyomi now, but that was only part of it. Hikaru was now pushing the game, forcing Hagiwara to play at his pace lest he risk giving Hikaru too much time to think himself. Since a smart player would use his opponent's time to plan ahead, Hagiwara could hardly afford to allow Hikaru more time than himself to think now that he only had a minute per move to think. What was worse then that though was that Hikaru was intentionally playing more complicated moves, creating rather difficult shapes to read. This only cut into his thinking time more, and kept him on edge.

Shhfft.

Looking up at his opponent, Hagiwara frowned. Hikaru had opened up his fan now to cover his lower face. It wasn't a show of superiority as a lesser observer might think, but yet another attempt to distract him, to anger him into making a mistake. Hagiwara would not allow it; the lead he held just now was only about three points. Any mistake now as they were about to enter then endgame would be huge. _I must stay focused, my time is limited, but he's still a lower Dan. Endgame moves are where the high Dans can really show the difference in ability. This boy might be Toya's rival, but he won't outdo me in the endgame. I must stay calm._

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Hagiwara's brow began to furrow more and more. _This boy he's… he's not crumbling in the endgame. From a lower Dan, that's… unheard of. I've played many lower Dans in preliminaries over the years, and the only one I can remember playing an endgame this well was..._

Freezing momentarily, Hagiwara just stared at the board. Akira Toya, that was the only other low Dan he'd ever played with such a good endgame. Even Kurata, who had risen up quickly in Dan level had not been quite this good in his endgame. Quickly remembering himself, Hagiwara played his move, trying to clear his mind. It would be all right, despite this revelation. All he need do is keep the score even, play not to overwhelm but to not allow Hikaru to gain any more ground on him. This was going down to the end for sure.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Watching on in more and more awe, Nase found that even she was sweating. As the game had progressed the air had become saturated with the tension, and the temperature had to be rising. But it wasn't the atmosphere that was amazing, it was the way the two were playing. She couldn't tell who was winning anymore, but it had to be insanely close.

She knew how well Hikaru could play in the endgame, in fact in the few times she'd taken him into the endgame in their practice games he always managed to erase her chances of winning. But this was a 9 – Dan he was playing now, not an insei, and the level of endgame skill was far higher. Still, surely he could pull it out.

Klak. Klak.

What was obvious now though was that it wasn't so much a battle of strategy or of technique, but rather a battle of wills. One player would overtake the other, force their will to dominate the board, and that would decide the game, not a trick or technique. The fact that Hikaru had closed and set down his fan only emphasized this more. Still, despite the stakes, the stress that was so obviously beating down on each player who both wanted victory so badly, Hikaru's face looked perfectly calm and collected. Only his eyes gave away the desperation and struggle to succeed that he was feeling. Those eyes, they were like one possessed, frightening to even look into just now.

Turning away, Nase looked over at Akira who was watching the game with a burning passion in his eyes quite similar to Hikaru's, though to a lesser degree. In fact, the look in Akira's eyes almost reminded her of the look she saw in Hikaru's eyes when he was playing her back in his room. Focused and powerful yet rather kind and comforting at the same time. Did Akira know who was winning? He must, after all, he was on Hikaru's level. He was concentrating so hard; reading the moves and calculating just like Hikaru was now.

Even as Nase thought this, Akira suddenly closed his eyes and exhaled. Then, looking down slightly, his lips taut and measured, Akira rose from his seat, took one last hard look at the board and then turned and headed silently for the door. Nase watched him leave, and fear began to creep into her heart as she returned to watching the board. Why did he just leave? Was the game over? Taking a deep breath, Nase began to attempt to calculate the game, and as she did so the final stone fell, the game was over.

The two players stared down at the board for a moment, then began to count out the points. A solemn expression covered Hagiwara's face, a slight anxiety as stones slid on the board. Hikaru meanwhile held the same calm demeanor as always, though the passionate fire in his eyes was now gone. There was no more need for such eyes; the game was over as the seemingly decreasing room temperature indicated.

The last few stones were slid into place, and a moment later both players let out sighs. Then silently, his own lips taut and measured, Hikaru rose up from his seat and fan in hand turned towards the door.

As he moved away from the board, Amano and Nase rose and moved off as well, Amano heading over to stand over the board while Nase, only glancing down at the board for a moment, followed after Hikaru. As she reached the entrance to the room she looked around the corner to see Hikaru moving off down the hallway. "Hikaru wait!"

Coming to a stop in the hallway, Hikaru just stood there for a moment with his back turned. Then, slowly he turned around to face Nase and seeing the worry on her face, Hikaru grinned. As the grin slid across his face, Hikaru winked and lifted his hand giving Nase a thumb up.

Fear vanishing only to be replaced by an intense exhilaration, Nase returned his grin with one of her own, her eyes beginning to well up with tears. He'd won. Turning back to look at the board again, she now saw the lowered head of Hagiwara, his face showing the demeanor of a defeated man. Just now the two had clashed wills, and Hikaru had broken his opponent.

Returning her gaze to Hikaru now, Nase felt the first tear begin to slide down her cheeks, tears of joy for her friend and mentor. He was simply amazing. Hikaru then gave her one last smile and turned and began walking away, and just for a moment Nase swore she'd seen a small hop in his step. More importantly though, she'd seen that look in his eyes. Deep down in his heart right now, Hikaru was roaring.

Taking one last glance into the room where Honda had now knelt down over the board and begun to discuss several moves with Hagiwara and Amano, Nase turned away and headed off after Hikaru. There would certainly be some celebrating tonight, especially once Waya and Isumi heard. But for now though, it was best to let Hikaru just enjoy this on his own, even if every fiber of her being wanted to run after him and give him a congratulatory hug, not to mention having a long discussion on the game with him. That time would come later though, what was important now was just the fact that this stage was over; Hikaru Shindo had made it into the Kisei League. What lay ahead in the league, that was for tomorrow, and this was today.

Reaching the lobby, she saw a group of players looking over the match board. Hikaru had marked his victory already, and now others were taking notice. Perhaps in a few months she too could mark the win sheet and have her heart roar too. It was certainly a nice thought.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And let the confetti fall! Yes, that's right, it's for real, no tricks or recounts demanded. Hikaru is in the Kisei League! To all of you who had faith that he could do it, start pouring the drinks and give yourself a pat on the back. Oh yeah, and while you're at it, don't forget to laugh at all the people who doubted Hikaru for good measure. Three cheers! BANZAI!

Now I can officially tell all of you, even though we're sort of already into it, that the name of the current story arc is the Kisei Arc, or at least that's how I refer to it. In case you're wondering what that entails, I'll explain more soon in the next few chapters, but I will say that it will last until about November in the story timeline, and cover of course the Kisei League as well as see the beginning and end of the Pro Exam. We'll take a chapter or so to catch our breaths now (me too, remember that this was originally one BIG chapter, so I need to get my adrenaline back down too) and then get back to the fun. Hope you all enjoyed the last couple chapters.

Terms:

Byoyomi: This is basically overtime where a player is given a set amount of time to make each move, and seconds are counted off. In this case, Hagiwara was given one minute for each move. Failure to move in time can end in a penalty, or in a disqualification.

Now onto your questions. The reason Akira reacted as he did towards the idea of Nase being Hikaru's student is due to the significance assigned to that. I believe someone commented that Akira had a student, but this is not true, in this sense. While Ochi was sort of a student, it was just a temporary arrangement, and neither Akira nor Ochi would have referred to the other as their student or teacher. When someone is said to be a student, it is looking at it more along the lines that Waya is to Morishita, or Honda is to Funamura. This is why, even though Hikaru studies at Morishita's group, he is considered to have no mentor. Hikaru is Sai's student, but of course no one knows that. So that is why when Nase said she was Hikaru's student that Akira was so thrown by it. Whether Nase spoke incorrectly, or if she's accurate, that was the cause of the reaction. Whether she continues to study with him as she has been after the exam will probably help to bring the answer of this status to a more clear understanding.

As for why Nase didn't speak to Hikaru at lunch, yes she was worried of distracting him, but also Akira showed up shortly into it, and speaking with Akira can be distracting in its own right.

For those of you who seem to worry about rambling on, don't feel bad at all. I find it quite refreshing, and complimentary. It means that my writing is having a very good effect on you, and that it's being received well. Ranting is also a more honest assessment of a work as it hasn't been thought out and refined as much. The fact that reading my story causes your mind to fill with possible story lines and really get you into it is a very good thing as far as I'm concerned. Also, never worry about how long your review is, because even if it's two pages long, I will read it all. Really, the fact that you can write so much about the chapter and your thoughts on it suggests that it's pretty good, and knowing that people enjoy the story brings real warmth to my heart.

Sadly, the next chapter will not come out even half as fast as this last one did. This is due to the fact that Chapter 13 was done when Chapter 12 was released, so there was no real work to be done save the terms and notes. Still, given how this chapter ended, I'm sure all of you can wait a few more days than this time. After all, it's not like I left you with a cliffhanger this time.

The number of reviews keeps coming in nicely, and it's really inspiring me to keep going. I look forward to reading all of your thoughts, so please continue. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	14. Words of an Old Lion

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 14 – Words of an Old Lion

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Ok, that should just about do it Shindo." Waya slid himself out from underneath the new desk in Hikaru's room and turned around onto his knees to face the brand new computer monitor. Reaching down to the side of the desk where Hikaru's new computer was located, he took a deep breath and hit the power button. The computer whirled to life and Waya waited a moment, then quickly remembered to turn the monitor on as well.

"It's about time you got a computer Shindo, now you can play Go online against me and everyone else out there."

Looking over Waya's shoulder as Waya began to move through the setup program, Hikaru replied, "Well I've never been all that good with computers. I don't know how to do all that much on them after all."

Looking up over his shoulder Waya responded, "What, didn't you watch that match between Sai and Koyo Toya last year? You had to be using a computer to do that."

His body tensing up for a moment at the mention of that game, Hikaru quickly recovered and answered, "That was just… a coincidence."

Waya stopped typing and turned back around in the chair to look at Hikaru. "A coincidence?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I was walking by this Internet café that day and thought about what you had said about Internet Go and all. I saw an exhibit on it awhile back, so I decided to head on in and give it a try. When I got on I spotted Sai who you'd mentioned before and saw who he was playing, so I decided to watch."

"Oh, I see." Waya then swung the chair around and returned to setting up the computer. He had long suspected some sort of connection between Hikaru and Sai. The coincidence of knowing about his conversation with Sai, seeing the game against Koyo Toya, the Sai-like way Hikaru played, and Akira Toya's interest in Hikaru even before his skills had developed to what they were now. It all pointed to some connection with Sai. He had talked about this a little with Isumi before, but Isumi had come down on the side that Hikaru himself had mentioned on his first insei day that Akira had simply been able to see Hikaru's natural talent, had seen the future Hikaru.

"So you've never played a game online yourself huh? Well you're in for a great treat. There are a lot of strong players on the Internet; sometimes even pros like ourselves play. It's great practice on off days."

Watching as Waya finished the setup, Hikaru replied, "I don't really need that. I play against Nase on my days off."

"That's true," Waya rebutted, "but that will only be for what, another couple of weeks? The Pro Exam is almost here. August 20th right?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, but I think she's ready for it. I've seen a lot of improvement in her, and she's really starting to see the board well. Of course I guess it's easy for us to say she'll pass."

Waya nodded then stood up and stretched. "Well that ought to do it. Your Internet connection looks good, and I set up your computer settings for you. Change them however you want once you get the hang of it."

Taking a seat now himself at the computer, Hikaru slid the mouse cursor over to the Internet icon and double clicked, causing the browser to pop up. "Well it's not something I'm really looking forward to, but you're right, it is about time I got used to one of these."

Waya smiled knowingly. _Not looking forward to it. Bet inside two months we'll have to pry him away from it so that he'll go to his pro matches._ "So what Username are you going to use?"

"Username? Hmm, I don't know." It seemed strange really, having to think up a Username for himself. After all, whenever he'd gone to the World Igo Net before he'd been playing for Sai, with Sai as the Username. This would be his first time playing there himself.

"Well whatever name you pick," Waya interjected, "make sure to let me know so I can keep an eye out for you online. Oh, and don't pick a lame name."

Looking over at Waya, Hikaru frowned contemptuously. A lame name? This coming from a guy who went by the name of video game _girl_. Maybe he should just decide to use-

"Oh, and Shindo, don't use Sai as your Username either."

His eyes nearly bugging out of his head as his face paled and contorted, Hikaru looked at Waya with fear and shock. Did he know? Had he figured out that…

"Awhile back some idiot decided to go on as Sai, and it caused a big uproar. You might be good Shindo, but you're not as good as Sai, and the players online would figure it out."

His expression normalizing, Hikaru let out a silent sigh of relief. So he hadn't figured it out. "I wouldn't do something like that Waya. I know Sai's strength."

Walking over to Hikaru's bed and taking a seat on it, Waya added, "A few years back there was a big ruckus online about Sai. Everyone wanted to know who he was. Heh, it even caused turmoil at the World Amateur Go Championship."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru inquired, "The World Amateur what?"

Letting out a contemptuous sigh, Waya answered, "You really are clueless sometimes. The World Amateur Go Championship is a Go tournament held here in Japan every year where the best amateur player from all the different countries around the world come to play. Last year 61 countries competed. The year Sai was playing online I went there to help Sensei who was helping out by serving as head referee."

His face lighting up, Hikaru responded, "Wow that sounds like fun. I played an amateur player in Hiroshima last year that was pretty strong. What was his name…? Shuwei maybe?"

Waya's eyebrow cocked. "Shuhei?"

Snapping his fingers, Hikaru pointed to Waya and said, "Yeah that's the guy."

Waya smirked. "Shuhei was Japan's representative to the WAGC last year."

Smiling broader, Hikaru went on, "Cool. Hey, we should go see it this year! It'd be fun."

Shaking his head with a solemn frown, Waya answered, "No can do, the tournament was cancelled. Sensei told me about it the other day."

"CANCELLED? But why?"

Looking at Hikaru squarely, Waya replied somberly, "It was cancelled due to the SARS outbreak. Even though they said it appears to be about over, they don't want to risk it after what happened in Taiwan."

Lowering his head slightly, Hikaru nodded. Honestly he really wasn't sure what SARS was or why they would cancel a Go tournament over it, but something told him that he didn't really want to know either, so he remained silent.

"So," Waya said, breaking the silence, "have you heard anything yet about the Kisei League? Like who you'll be playing first or when? A list of who else is in your group?"

Exhaling and smiling at the nice change of subject, Hikaru answered, "All I've gotten so far is that I'm in Group A. They said that the rest of the information would be arriving shortly."

Frowning, Waya then looked up at the ceiling. "I wonder if you'll have to play Sensei."

Hikaru shrugged, memories of his game against Morishita back in January flooding forward. "Maybe. There's a lot of strong players in it though."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, like Zama Oza, Ogata Judan, Nogi Tengen, Serizawa 9 – Dan, umm, who else?"

"Akira's in it too." Hikaru then reached over and grabbed the most recent copy of Weekly Go and tossed it to Waya. "Here, the list is in there."

Catching the paper and opening it to the correct page, Waya began scanning the list. "Let's see… wow, everyone on this list is either a titleholder or a 9 – Dan except Kurata, Toya, and you. Of course, you could probably throw Kurata in with the rest in terms of his skill. Of course Ichiryu's here, being the former Kisei before Ishibashi took it away from him. Yeah, good luck with all of these players." His voice going distant now, Waya added, "Still, it does sound like fun."

Hikaru nodded but remained silent. He could tell that his friend was envious, and he really couldn't blame him for it. The two had become pros together, yet he was now in the Kisei League while Waya was still struggling to get out of the 1st Preliminaries. Even Ochi had made it into the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary last year. It was frustrating for Waya, and Hikaru knew it. Still, there wasn't much he could say, not while he was playing in the Kisei League.

Deciding to change the subject, Hikaru mentioned, "Nase will be over shortly. We're going to be meeting up every day for the last month, get in as much as we can before the 20th roles around."

Chuckling to himself, Waya closed his eyes with a smirk on his face as he rose up from the bed. "Well then, I guess I better get out of here. Don't want to get in the way or anything."

Suddenly realizing how that could have sounded, Hikaru blanched and responded, "No Waya, I didn't mean it like that, you're not-"

Waya cut him off by raising his palm up. He then headed for the door with a smile and turning his head to Hikaru winked and said, "No, it's cool. I should get going anyway. I have a teaching job for tomorrow morning." Then with a sly voice he added, "Now you two behave."

At those words Waya was through the door and down the steps before Hikaru could rebut. Damn, he had been getting remarks like that for the last week or so now from the others in Waya's Study Group, ever since Nase had showed up to his Final Preliminary match. Well it was best to ignore them anyway; it wasn't like there was any truth to it. Besides, soon he'd have the Kisei League to deal with.

The Kisei League, it was still kind of hard to believe. Waya was right too, the names in that League, even if he'd only have to play five of the other eleven members, were nothing to laugh at. Of course everyone at the Go Salon had already awarded him the Kisei title. It was times like this that he missed Sai the most, when he felt most alone. Whenever he had doubts before, Sai had always been there to help, to comfort him and help him move forward. Sai would have understood what playing in the Kisei League meant, the exhilaration and the depths of his opponent's resolve. No one in his family understood Go, and so that left him with only his friends to talk about his career with.

Then a thought hit Hikaru. _Well, there is Grandpa I suppose. Maybe tomorrow I'll head over and-_

"Hikaru!" his mother's voice interjected, "Nase's here."

Several seconds later in which light footsteps made their way up the stairs, Hikaru's door opened to reveal Nase. Entering with a smile, she turned and noticed the new accessory in Hikaru's room. "You got a computer now? Wow, I didn't think you were the type."

Frowning as many of Waya's comments from the past ran through his head, Hikaru answered, "Waya was over here not too long ago helping me hook it up. I figured it was about time that I got one so…"

Nase nodded. "Oh, I went to Toya's Go Salon today instead of the usual one."

Catching the name of his rival, Hikaru's attention shifted completely over to Nase, his eyebrow cocking. "Toya? Why'd you go there?"

Taking a seat on the floor across from Hikaru as Nase pulled the goban out between them, she answered excitedly, "Oh, back during your Final Preliminary match Toya asked to play a game against me, but after the game didn't work out, so we arranged to play today. It was really exciting."

Hikaru nodded. "I bet." He could tell that Nase was eager to tell him all about it, as playing against Akira Toya was something a great number of insei desired. It was because of these teaching sessions though that Akira had wanted to play her, that much Hikaru was sure of. "So, who won?" Despite asking, Hikaru was fairly certain he already knew the answer.

Her expression declining slightly, Nase answered, "Um, he did, but I am really proud of the way I played. I really made him earn it. Here, want me to recreate the game for you?"

Hikaru nodded. "Sure." This was what she had wanted to do from the beginning, Hikaru was certain of it.

As she took the Go bowls over to her side and began placing the stones down, starting with the upper right star point Nase added, "I was black."

Hikaru nodded, his eyes now focused on the game as she began the recreation, the stones coming down softly and elegantly. A little ways in Nase said, "After we finished playing, Toya mentioned that my play didn't really reflect Shusaku all that much as he would have thought." This brought Hikaru's eyes up from the board. "He said that since you study Shusaku all the time that he would have expected a little more of it to appear in my play." Nase paused, and Hikaru was beginning to worry slightly. It was only because Sai had played all of Shusaku's games, and he had played Sai all the time, that his own Go reflected Shusaku so much. Truthfully, he had only looked at an actual game record of Shusaku's once in his life. "His comments confused me though since you and I have never studied a Shusaku game here in all of the lessons. In fact, I haven't even _seen_ a Shusaku game record in here before."

At this Nase's eyes raised to meet Hikaru's, whose face was beginning to sweat slightly. This was not something he was very comfortable with, and really he wasn't even sure how he should, or even could, explain it. Finally he said, "Did you mention that to Akira?"

Nase nodded, having stopped placing stones now. "Yeah, I said that I'd never seen any game records of Shusaku over here, but that I'd never inquired either. He seemed really surprised by it too. Hikaru I…" Nase cut herself short. Hikaru's face, it was sweating. Waya had mentioned to her when they had first started these lessons that Hikaru was surrounded in some sort of mystery, one that she might get dragged into if she wasn't careful. At the time she had just taken it as something stupid Waya had come up with to scare her, but now she wasn't so sure. Still, she didn't want to make him uncomfortable. "Never mind, now, about this move here that I made…"

Exhaling in relief, Hikaru returned his eyes to the goban. Still, his mind was on what she'd said, and what Akira would think now. Of all those around him, Akira had come the closest to the truth. This would only add to his desire to know the truth behind his strength, and while he had promised to tell Akira one day, this was not the time he had in mind. That could wait though, now was the time to focus on Nase and her game.

-------------------------------------------

"Really Hikaru, must you always go up there and look at that goban whenever you come over? I already told you that you can have it."

Making his way down the stairs from the loft, Hikaru answered, "No, that's ok Grandpa. The one you gave me is fine."

"My goodness," Heihachi Shindo replied, "just what do you expect to find up there, a ghost or something?"

Sighing slightly to himself, Hikaru paused a moment as he made his way across the yard and into the house. "…Maybe."

Walking off and returning a short minute later with a goban, Heihachi set the board down and said, "So, you're in the Kisei League now. Must be exciting."

Sitting down in front of the board, Hikaru shrugged. "I guess. Honestly I'm not sure if it's really sunk in yet, even though my friends can't stop asking me about it."

Sitting down now himself Heihachi inhaled. "I see. Well I'm sure you'll do just fine when the time comes. Now let's nigiri."

Frowning, Hikaru replied, "Oh come on Grandpa, we went over this the last time. I'm a pro, put down some stones. I won't tell anyone that you put down stones against me."

Smiling as he reached for the stones, Heihachi replied, "You don't get it Hikaru. It has nothing to do with other people knowing. I'll know, and I couldn't live with myself if I did that. You're my grandson, and always will be. Now nigiri."

Sighing as he reached for the stones, Hikaru then muttered, "You're just as stubborn as Akira."

Exchanging bowls so that he could play black, Heihachi then said, "So, is there anything you can tell me about the Kisei League that I haven't read in Weekly Go?"

"Like what?"

The pair then bowed and said, "Onegaishimasu."

"Oh I don't know," Heihachi answered, "like how much money you'll make if you win, or who you play first, you know, stuff like that."

Ka-chi.

"Well I don't know who I'll play at all, let alone first. As for how much the winner gets…" What had been that amount Akira had mentioned before?

Ka-chi.

"I can't remember, but I think it's like 10 or 20 million Yen."

Paling slightly as he moved to place his stone, Heihachi replied, "20 million? Do you think you have a chance to win?"

Sighing at that, Hikaru remained silent for a long moment. Sensing his grandson's hesitation, Heihachi quickly added, "What a silly question for me to ask. You don't need to think about it right-"

"I don't know." Hikaru interjected. "I know I shouldn't be thinking like that, but the players I'll be up against are at the top of the Go World. Ogata, Kuwabara, Nogi, Hatanaka, Akira… all of them are strong. Beating them won't be easy, and I don't know if I will be able to handle it honestly."

Frowning out of concern, Heihachi replied, "Come now Hikaru, it's ok to have some doubts, but I'm sure once you start playing you'll be fine."

Letting out another sigh, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, you're probably right."

Desiring a change of subject, Heihachi said, "So, what else have you been up to? Your mother mentioned something about a pretty young girl coming over to your house a lot lately."

Ka-chi.

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, that's Nase. I'm sort of helping her prepare for the Pro Exam. Well, that was why I had originally, but I'm not quite sure if it's more than that now."

Cocking his eyebrow, Heihachi responded, "Something more? You mean like a boyfriend/girlfriend more?"

"NO!" Hikaru shot back. "Damn Grandpa, not you too. I hear it enough from Waya and the others." Snorting and looking away somberly, Hikaru then continued, "No, it's more like I'm sort of becoming her mentor or something. We recently increased the amount of times we play, and I guess it's become something I've gotten used to, that I don't want to see end. I don't think she wants to stop the lessons either, but then it sort of makes her my student officially or something."

Ka-chi.

"I see. Well is there a problem with her becoming your student? I mean plenty of pros have students right?"

Ka-chi.

"Well it's just… she's my friend, and we were insei together. So it's just kind of weird, and plus she's three years older than me, so it's strange to have a student that's older. Besides… if she goes pro, we'd be equals, only a single Dan rank apart, and I don't know if she'd want to be my student after that."

Looking up from the board and putting his hand to his chin, Heihachi thought a moment and then replied, "Do you think she'll pass the Pro Exam?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, she's definitely strong enough to do it. All that's really in her way is herself."

Nodding, Heihachi then said, "Do you _want_ her to pass?"

Looking up from the board himself now, Hikaru replied passionately, "Of _course_ I want her to pass. We've been playing all the time to make sure she's ready. Why wouldn't I want her to pass after all that?"

"Maybe because if she passes then you might not be able to stay the way you are now. If she failed she'd still be an insei and you two could play all the time to get ready for next year."

Hikaru froze. He hadn't really thought about it that way before. Had he really been trying lately, or just going through the motions? No, he was sure that this hadn't been something he was trying to do… but unconsciously… "I… guess I never really thought about it."

Smiling now, Heihachi then said, "Hikaru, lately when I look at you and see the strong young man you've become, the success you've climbed to in the Go world so quickly, I sometimes forget that you are only fifteen. This is something you'll have to address with Nase before the Exam starts I think, or else it will linger and you may never know whether or not you deserve to have her as your student, if you did really give it your all up until the end. I don't pretend to know what either of you is going through just now, but I do know that it's never good to keep things like this hidden. If she really is your friend, and you really do value the time the two of you spend playing, then talk to her about it. You have to find out."

Sitting there silently, Hikaru let the words sink in. Yes, he was absolutely right. This was something that he needed to address. But what if she didn't want to continue? The thought was not a pleasant one. Sure he now had the Internet, but playing a real person with the feel of the stones in his hands, that was so much better. Really, this was the first time he'd had something like this since… since Sai.

Raising his head slightly, Hikaru's eyes widened. Sai, was that what Nase was for him now, a replacement for Sai? Obviously she couldn't play anywhere near Sai's level, but he had played so many games against Sai every night for all those years that it had become something he had taken for granted. Then it was gone, Sai was gone and it had crushed him. Now though he had someone else he played against every night, and even if it wasn't like playing against Sai, it was a game to play, something that let him unwind at the end of the day. Was he trying to make a replacement for Sai out of Nase? If he was, was that such a bad thing to do? He just didn't know.

Well, regardless he'd have to talk to Nase one way or another. Smiling at last, Hikaru then said, "Thanks Grandpa, that helped out a lot."

Smiling as he returned his eyes to the board now, Heihachi answered, "You're welcome Hikaru. That's what grandfathers are for."

Stretching his arms now as he returned his focus to the board, Hikaru added, "Ok, now that we got that over with, time to see if I can win by 70 points this time."

Gasping, Heihachi replied, "S-seventy? I swear Hikaru, one of these days I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep saying things like that."

Laughing, Hikaru replied, "Ok Grandpa, if you say so."

Ka-chi.

Smirking to himself, Heihachi then said, "Now about my great grandchildren…"

"GRANDPA!"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And with that, the chapter comes to a close. Hope this wasn't too dull after the last couple chapters, but they can't all be on the edge of your seat thrillers. Well I guess we'll just have to see where this goes from here, but it sure does leave some interesting ideas. In case some of you Akari fans are worried that I'm forgetting her and focusing too much on Nase, just remember that right now Hikaru is putting a lot of time into teaching Nase, so of course she's around a lot. Rest assured that you'll be seeing more of Akari in a few chapters.

In case you're wondering about the different sound effect used this chapter, it has been stated that unlike Hikaru's board his grandfather's board is made of Kaya, a type of wood from a Japanese tree called Torreya. These trees are sort of like evergreens and the boards made from these are considered to be of superior quality in color, brightness, and hardness, not to mention more aesthetically pleasing to the eye. The wood's color also mellows with age. Normally the wood is cut into blocks from trees that are over 700 years old. Well, I better stop before this becomes a term. Anyway, it was also noted in the series that Kaya boards make a different sound than non-Kaya boards (usually made from Katsura), so I modified the sound effect. Note that while I don't know for certain, I would suspect that a majority of boards used in pro preliminary matches are not Kaya since Kaya is VERY expensive (usually range from over $1,000 up to even over $20,000 so even most pro players can't afford the highest quality Kaya boards). It would be cheaper therefore to play on boards made of Katsura.

Terms:

Pro Exam: This is of course the much-mentioned exam that you must pass to become a pro. I mention it here because August 20th is the actual date the exam started in 2003. In the manga it's said to be the last Sunday in August, which was the 31st that year, but this may have been literary license on Yumi Hotta's part. I have not been able to locate the date the exam actually started the year that either Akira passed, or the year Hikaru passed.

World Igo Net: There is an actual website for this, where people can play games, watch games, and even study them. It is the Internet Go server.

World Amateur Go Championship: This is a major event that takes place every year in Japan over four days. Each participating country sends one representative to participate in the tournament. Many of the Asian participants are on par with the pros. The tournament format is an 8 round Swiss, which is something some of you who play chess may understand. The format for Go was actually taken from the chess Swiss format. There are two games played a day. The number of participants mentioned by Waya for 2002 was also accurate, although the actual Japanese representative was Yasuro Kikuchi 8 – Dan (Amateurs can also be given Dan ranks, although they are not on the same level as pro ranks). In 2002 Li Fu 6 – Dan of China won it. The tournament takes place in June, but Yumi Hotta moved hers to August, so I have adjusted it for this story to match the original author's choice. In 2003, the tournament really was cancelled due to the Worldwide SARS Outbreak that year.

2003 SARS Outbreak: (Warning, the statistics here may be disturbing, so feel free to skip this term if you don't wish to know about this as it is not a Go term) Not really Go related, but in this case I deemed it applicable due to it's above effect. SARS stands for Severe Acute Respiratory Syndrome. The outbreak, which lasted from November of 2002 through July of 2003 had 8,098 people diagnosed and 774 fatalities recorded. Hit worst were China, Singapore, Hong Kong, Canada, Vietnam, and Taiwan.

In Taiwan, the case number grew from 29 diagnosed with no fatalities on April 22, 2003 to 680 cases and 81 fatalities by June 1, 2003, with 78 of the cases estimated as being imported. Such numbers were what caused the canceling of the WAGC to prevent cases popping up like this in Japan. Conversely the United States only had 8 reported cases with no fatalities. In late July, 2003 the World Health Organization (WHO) declared the outbreak over after no new cases had been reported.

I do apologize if this term puts a downer on the chapter, but I felt it gives everyone a bigger picture of things, plus there are 774 victims who I'm sure would like us to remember what happened. Again, if this upset anyone, I offer my apologies.

For those of you that forgot, the winner of the Kisei League gets 42 million Yen ($365,000).

About what happened to Hikaru teaching at the Go Class, the one he agreed to teach is already over. I simply didn't show it since I wanted to move on to the match against Hagiwara. Simply put, it wasn't overly necessary to the story, despite the fun that it would have been. Don't worry, I'm sure Hikaru will be back there in the future. As you can see Nase's match against Akira was also skipped. While it would have been an enjoyable match, it really was little more than another practice match like we've seen her play against Hikaru. I do regret that I couldn't show it, but we did get to hear a little about it in this chapter.

As for Amano's article, it will be coming out sometime in the next couple of chapters. We won't get to read all of it, or even most of it, but the contents of it will be mentioned.

The next Hokuto Cup? Well that takes place next May, and at the moment we are just entering August in the story. Yeah, hard to believe that it's only been 3 months in the story. When we get that far (I shudder to think how many chapters that there will be by that time) we will see about it, but I will say that the likelihood of another Hokuto Cup is high. Remember though that in many ways Ko Yongha is just a sideshow, the real meat of Hikaru no Go rests in Hikaru's rivalry with Akira. I suppose it's sort of like, if you had to choose between either Hikaru playing Ko Yongha, or Hikaru playing Akira, and whichever one you chose, the other would not happen, the match against Akira would probably take priority. Then again, maybe I'm wrong. Still, very far away, well beyond the current Kisei Arc.

Next chapter we'll be getting some more information on the upcoming Kisei League, so look forward to that.

The reviews keep coming, and I couldn't be happier with them. I look forward to reading all of your thoughts on my unworthy story. Once again I'll remind you all that if you go to my profile page you can find a link to my Yahoo Web group where the original formats of the stories can be found. Hope to see you there. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	15. And the Opponent Will Be

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 15 – And the Opponent Will Be

By Leitbur

* * *

Click.

Click.

Click.

Perhaps Koyo Toya had a good point last year when he said that it was much more enjoyable to feel the weight and texture of the stones with each move than it was to simply click a mouse. Sure he had done it many times with Sai, but that had been Sai playing, he had merely been an observer back then.

Click.

Click.

Still, it was certainly easier to find an opponent to play this way. Yawning as he made another move, Hikaru rubbed his eyes. It was too bad that the players on the internet were, for the most part, inferior to those he played normally. He had played Waya last night after Nase had left, ironic since he'd be heading over to Waya's later today for the weekly study group.

Click.

Click.

Shaking his head, Hikaru yawned once more. Was this guy ever going to resign? It was quite obvious that the player was not that talented, probably about as good as Tsutsui had been actually, so it was not surprising that he was not able to see the difference in strength as quickly. Plus it wasn't as if Hikaru was actually giving the game all that much effort. He'd barely been up for more than an hour after all, and he'd been up late last night chatting with Waya after their game.

During the chat Hikaru had realized Waya's true desire for wanting to get him and others among the group playing online. He wanted not only to be able to play them more often, but also it was a way for him to spend time with his friends, to talk with them on many things, even if they weren't related to Go at all.

Click.

Click.

There, the player had finally resigned. Moments later the chat popup appeared like so many before it had since he'd started playing online. And like the others it was about how strong he was and if he was a pro or not. Memories of similar messages for Sai ran through Hikaru's mind as he cancelled the chat request. Save for Waya, he really wasn't interested all that much in chatting with others online. At first, despite Waya's warning, he had been tempted to log on as Sai. His style of play was certainly similar enough to Sai, having learned to play from the Go genius. To the average player he probably could have pulled it off too, posing as Sai, but the more advanced players, many of whom he was sure still searched the internet for Sai, would be able to see the difference in play.

That had not been the reason he had chosen not to use Sai for his Username though, or due to the difference in skill between Sai and himself. It was because on the Internet, in those games he had played, Sai had genuinely existed. Not as someone who played through another or as a spirit from the past, online Fujiwara no Sai had been alive as much as anyone else there. If he took up that name, that existence, then even if no one ever connected him to Sai, it would be as if Sai's existence had been blurred, stolen away. Sai might cease to exist here, and that was something Hikaru would never chance.

Thus he had taken the next best thing and gone with HIKARU, a name that Waya had placed in the lame category when he'd told it to him over the phone on Thursday. It was a placing that Hikaru had not left uncontested, as it was his own name. After all, both Akira and Koyo Toya had gone with their own names, and even Sai for that matter. The argument had gone nowhere of course, and when Hikaru suggested they decide it with a game Waya had rather hesitantly agreed. Thus his Username was no longer classified as lame by Waya, or at least, not in public.

Both he and Waya had won their 1st Round Honinbo matches, Waya doing so finally last Wednesday, so it was possible that they might meet up later on in the 1st Round Preliminaries. He hadn't checked the match up list to see if he and Waya were in the same bracket so he wasn't sure. In fact, the only person he ever checked for was Akira, and since Akira was in the Final Preliminary for the Honinbo Tournament, there hadn't been much reason to check. He had however checked for the Meijin Tournament, which began this next Wednesday. Sadly Akira was in the 1st bracket and Hikaru was in the 3rd, so he'd just have to wait. Since they were not scheduled to meet up in the Oteai either, as Hikaru had a list of all those games for the year, the only chance he'd get to face his rival anytime soon was in the Kisei League, and even that was not a guarantee yet.

It had been something that had been eating at Hikaru actually for the last day or so, ever since he'd received the new schedule for his next Meijin and Honinbo matches. He had still not received anything on the Kisei League and it was now the beginning of August. _Will they _ever_ get around to informing me about the League?_

As if in answer to his thoughts, Hikaru suddenly heard his mother call up to him, "Hikaru, you have a letter from the Go Association! It's bigger than your normal game card too."

A jolt flew up Hikaru's spine as he leapt out of the computer chair and bolted through the door and down the stairs. This had to be it, the information on the Kisei League. Excitement and adrenaline rushing through his body as he snatched the letter from his mother, remembering a second later to thank her, Hikaru turned and tore open the letter, not even bothering to head back up to his room first. Pulling the letter out and opening it, Hikaru scanned the contents and then froze, the hair on the back of his neck starting to stand on end. A moment later a shiver ran down his spine, although to be honest, Hikaru wasn't sure whether it was one of fear or excitement. This… it was simply amazing.

* * *

"What! The list came? That's great! Here, lets take a look."

Waya lunged for the paper in Hikaru's hand excitedly, like a child who had just seen the new toy he'd wanted so badly in his parent's hands. Hikaru however pulled the letter away and tried to move off, but the others who had arrived already were moving over too, interested just as much as Waya was to see the breakdown of the Kisei League.

"Yeah Shindo, let's see it. Who do you play first?"

"Man, the Kisei League. I tell you Shindo, keep this up and we'll have to make this your study group."

"HEY Isumi, that's NOT FUNNY!"

Then a loud voice rang out, "EVERYONE BACK OFF! Let Hikaru breathe or we'll kill him before he can show it to us. Here, we'll put it on the goban so we can all see it."

The others in the room looked at one another in silence at those words, then sheepishly muttered acknowledgements. Giving an appreciative smile, Hikaru replied, "Thanks Nase."

Winking back to him, Nase answered, "You're welcome."

Moving around the goban now, Hikaru opened up the letter and as the group looked down at the League breakdown their eyes widened.

**Group A**:

1) Ogata - 2 3 4 5 6

2) Zama - 1 6 3 4 5

3) Toya - 5 1 2 6 4

4) Shindo - 6 5 1 2 3

5) Ichiryu - 3 4 6 1 2

6) Kuwabara - 4 2 5 3 1

Group B:

1) Nogi - 2 3 4 5 6

2) Serizawa - 1 6 3 4 5

3) Morishita - 5 1 2 6 4

4) Hatanaka - 6 5 1 2 3

5) Kurata - 3 4 6 1 2 6

Mizunuma - 4 2 5 3 1

"Whoa," Waya blurted out. "Look at the names in your Group Shindo. Talk about a Nightmare list of names. Well, at least you won't be playing against Sensei."

Nodding as a bead of sweat slid down his temple, Isumi added, "Yeah, but still, I mean look, Kuwabara Honinbo right out of the gate."

Nase however had been more interested at the end of the list. "Wow, look at that, Hikaru gets to finish up the League against Akira Toya. What a way to finish, a clash of the rivals."

Hikaru nodded, he had noticed that as well when he'd first looked at the list, and it was really the best part about that list of names. Regardless of the outcomes of his other matches, he would indeed get a chance to face Akira again before the year was over, and on such a stage as this.

"What's everyone looking at?"

Attention shifted as everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice behind them. Standing in the entrance setting down his bag and slipping out of his shoes was Honda. With an excited smile on his face Saeki answered, "We're looking over the Group lists for the Kisei League."

His eyes widening at those words, Honda stepped forward quickly and said, "Really? It finally came?"

Nodding, Hikaru grabbed the letter off the goban and handed it up to Honda. Taking it with great anticipation and awe, Honda scanned down the list and his face paled. "S-so you play Kuwabara Honinbo, then Ichiryu 9 – Dan, Ogata Judan, Zama Oza, and then end with Toya? Can you even win one of these?"

Frowning at those words, Waya shot back, "Of course he can! Ichiryu's been in a slump lately, ever since he lost to Toya in the Honinbo League. Plus this time he can beat Toya!"

"Still," Saeki chimed in, "even if Ichiryu is slumping, none of these games will be easy, for either you Shindo, or Toya for that matter. There is a reason he didn't stay in the Honinbo League. All of these players are at the top for a reason."

"Come on Saeki," Nase responded, "you're going to make Hikaru nervous. He doesn't need any more pressure on him. He made it into the League by _beating_ a 9 – Dan after all."

"That's true." Isumi commented.

As the others began to debate his chances more and more, Hikaru let out a soft sigh. He'd already thought of everything they were saying by now, and it was certainly cumbersome. For almost a year now he had been saying how much he'd wanted to face the higher Dans, to play games like Akira did. Now here he was, next to Akira in the Kisei League, facing the opponents he had always thought he wanted to face, and doubt was slipping in. Could it be that he'd come up too quickly, that he hadn't properly been prepared for these types of matches. Sure he wanted to play games against Ogata and old man Kuwabara, all of the players he'd now face, but these were not players he could expect to just crush like he did the lower Dans.

When aiming for such games, it was easy to dream and imagine strong victories, breezing on through the top of the Go world to win titles and prestige. Now though, reality was checking those dreams, and the simplicity of victory and defeat were not so clear-cut. This wasn't his story, each player had a story, each equal to his own, and they desired victory just as much as he did. They wouldn't just bow down to the young maverick so that he could rise to the top because they too dreamed of the top. The battle would be hard, gripping and intense with every last bit of territory fought and paid for with sweat and pure willpower. No advantage would be left unchallenged, every weakness exploited; this was what the Kisei League was, and in the grand scheme of it, he was just a small part of the whole. Perhaps he'd been reading mangas for too long, and had just expected that despite all the odds, that he the hero would prevail in the end. There was no hero in reality, no champion of right that was more deserving of victory. There was no Sai to save him.

Did Akira feel this sort of doubt, perhaps even a little dread, at the thought of such matches? This was what they had meant by high level experience, the ability to play such games and handle them accordingly without panicking or breaking down mentally. How had Akira managed it? True he had been knocked out of the Honinbo League, but he had at least gained a couple of victories prior to that. As he thought on it more, the simple truth began to appear. One game at a time. Perhaps his worry and dread came from the list as a whole. After all, thinking about having to play all of those names was burdensome, terrifying even, but if he thought about it as just playing one of them… yes, that didn't seem so bad. Having to face the holder of the Honinbo Title was not exactly a walk in the park, but at least it was manageable. He had to forget the big picture, banish from his mind the Kisei Title at the end of this particular road, and focus on the little things, the things he could control. And that started with the first match, the only match that he could allow to matter right now. "One game at a time."

The others now stopped what they were discussing and turned to look at Hikaru. "What did you say Hikaru?" Nase inquired.

Looking up at the others from his seat before the goban, Hikaru gave a slight yet determined smile and answered, "I said I'll have to take it one game at a time."

Nodding his head, Saeki responded, "Well said. Keep the spirit up Shindo."

Chuckling a little, Isumi then added, "You know though Waya, we should probably be worrying more about ourselves."

A serious expression sliding across his face now, Waya nodded. "Yeah."

Cocking an eyebrow, Nase responded, "That sounded strange. What's going on?"

Isumi answered, "Waya and I are facing each other in the 1st Round of the Meijin 1st Prelim on Wednesday."

Hikaru and the others turned to pay their full attention to this. Hikaru then said, "Really? Wow, too bad I won't be there to watch it."

Looking over to Hikaru now, Nase asked, "Who do you play in the 1st Round?"

Smiling, Hikaru answered, "I'm playing Murakuma 2 – Dan the Wednesday after next."

"Ooh, rematch from your first Young Lions Tournament huh?" Waya chimed in.

"Well, sort of I guess. I had a Dan game against him last year that I won, so it's not quite the same."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, I lost to Nakayama that year, but I beat him in our Dan game last year too."

Honda then added, "I'm playing Toyama 2 – Dan for my 1st Round Meijin match. I feel pretty good about it, might even go for tengen if I'm black."

Laughing at that, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, you are getting better at that opening. Still needs some refining though, plus if you play it too often your opponents will catch on and you'll lose that element of surprise."

Honda nodded. "Yeah, it really is a surprising move if you're not ready for it. Even if I don't use it though, my chances are better than Ochi's are this time."

Interest showing on Waya's face now, he replied, "Why, who's he playing in the 1st Round?"

Exhaling softly, Honda answered, "Toya."

Chuckling a little, Isumi replied, "Ouch."

"Ochi's been playing well lately." Hikaru interjected. "He might be able to pull it off, especially since Akira has his own Kisei League match coming up shortly against…" Hikaru glanced back at the list for the Round Robin then frowning finished, "Oh, Ichiryu."

Saeki whistled. "The previous Kisei. Not to mention the player he beat for his first victory in the Honinbo League last year. Still, he hasn't been in top form lately."

Waya then inquired, "Is Ochi playing it this Wednesday too?"

Honda shook his head. "No, he plays the same day as Shindo, Wednesday after next."

Shrugging, Waya then replied, "Oh well, guess I'll have to wait until I play him in my next Dan match then to see him run to the bathroom."

Chuckling, Hikaru then added, "Just remember Waya, one game at a time."

* * *

Sitting before the goban, Waya scanned the board, trying to see what to do next. _Damn, Isumi isn't making this easy at all._ Time these days certainly passed quickly. It seemed like just the other day that he had been joking about this game with Hikaru and the others, and now he was sitting her in the thick of it. While they had played many games in his study group over the last year, this was the first time that Waya and Isumi had played officially in a pro game and it was not helping that Isumi was in top form today.

Klak.

Klak.

He'd felt pretty good about the match going into the lunch break, but now Isumi was on the attack and pushing him around the board. The lead he had painstakingly gained had dwindled down, and if he didn't act soon, he'd lose that too. His stones in the upper left corner were in danger of dying, although he could still go under even if it happened and consolidate the loss.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Exhaling, Waya turned and took a sip from his tea, then returned to the board. It was certainly nice that pros could have drinks during the match. It had gone as he'd thought, and his lead had once again shrunk. It was obvious that Isumi had gained real strength during his time in China, but then Waya hadn't been fiddling his thumbs either. Morishita had recently complimented him on his own improvement during the weekly study group, despite losing the game he'd played there against Hikaru. He still had room to grow, to expand his game, and this was as good a time as any to demonstrate his advancement; even if it was against his friend.

It was quite clear that this game would come down to whoever controlled the center. If he could maintain his control there, the point difference would not change easily. Isumi certainly knew this as well, so it would become a race to see who could gain central dominance from the other. Now where would Isumi choose to move first?

Klak.

There, so that was his plan of attack. He'd been thinking about that avenue of attack himself, and a counter was already in mind. It was fortunate that Isumi was not Hikaru, as Hikaru had a tendency to find the move that no one else saw when the game was on the line. Now to see how Isumi would react to this.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Wiping a drop of sweat from his brow, Waya looked at the game. That last move by Isumi had been unexpected, although taken for what it was, it wasn't enough on its own. That meant there had to be more to it and all he needed to do was to find it. The obvious move now was the hane. Isumi would respond with the tsukenobi and he could then play the one-point jump, and after move to connect his two groups. So that stone of Isumi's had to effect one of those three.

Then his eyes widened and he saw it. Instead of reacting to the hane, Isumi was planning to play his stone there, and with that move he could cut off his attempt to connect. If those groups were separated, Isumi would have the center. It was clever, and had he not been so used to playing against Isumi, and known his ability and strength, he probably would have ignored it as just a bad move. This move would have been effective had his opponent not been one who knew him so well. For it to work Isumi needed Waya to play the hane so that he could move in, but more importantly gain sente. As it would be fatal to allow, it just meant that Waya would have to respond to Isumi's move before Isumi could act on it.

Klak.

Isumi's face twitched slightly at Waya's move, and his eyes showed the disappointment. Instead of playing the hane, Waya had attached to his stone. His only hope was to play a hane that would direct Waya away from his groups, but if this didn't work, he would lose the center. Unfortunately he knew that Waya had likely seen this, and was even now planning a way to overcome his planned attack. If Waya would allow him to get an extension off the hane though, he might just be able to pull it out. The game now hinged on the next few moves.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

That was it. Waya had escaped his counter and had an open run to connect to his one group. Isumi could try and block the other group from connecting, but he also knew his opponent and Waya wouldn't make an easy mistake and allow that to happen. There was only one thing he could do now.

Frowning, Isumi placed his hands on his legs and lowered his head and remorsefully sighed. "I resign."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well there you have it everyone, the lists for the Kisei League. Looks exciting huh? I will admit that I am not quite sure how members are placed in a group, although I'm guessing it is done randomly. I decided to put two of each of the qualifiers into each Group, thus Hikaru and Akira are in Group A, while Morishita and Mizunuma are in Group B.

This chapter would have been done and released a day or two ago, but I was detained by the birth of my nephew, little Kevin. I apologize that the chapter was not released any sooner, but as I'm sure many of you can understand my nephew's birth took priority in this case.

For those of you who are part of my yahoo group, I have opened up a new section that I call Leitbur's Corner. This is basically like an Editor's Bloc in a magazine or newspaper, where I write essays and I suppose editorials on different topics regarding my stories. The topics range from characters in the story to literary techniques and thought process decisions that I have made during the story. They can be inspired by comments or questions in the review that would take too much space to discuss here, as well as things that I am inspired to write about. Obviously this will only appear in my yahoo group, so feel free to join it if you want to read them. It's not a requisite to reading this story, just an extra feature I thought I'd throw in. Also, there's no telling when or how many of them there will be. Review them on the group, don't review them, totally your call.

I appreciate that so many of you found the last chapter interesting, and I hope you feel the same way about this one given that save the match at the end it was basically an information chapter. I hope you enjoyed the match, as it is the first match shown where Hikaru is not playing. I decided that it would be nice to have one of those from time to time as a change of pace. But fear not, for I know what you are thinking. "All right Leitbur, we've had two fluff chapters, it's time to get back to the action." In this you would be correct, as next chapter we will get to see the First match of the Kisei League. Yep, that's right, Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan against Kuwabara Honinbo. Should be good huh?

Now to a more serious topic. I have been playing with an idea for about a month now, and I want to bring it to all of you for your opinion before I decide to either move ahead with it or drop it. With the Pro Exam quickly approaching, we will soon not be seeing much of Nase, or for that matter, much of the Pro Exam. We will of course hear how it's going, but nothing direct. Thus I have thought of writing something of a side story to this current story that would basically follow Nase through the Pro Exam. It would not be as long as this story will obviously be, nor is it a Diary or anything, but just a story that follows Nase instead of Hikaru. Now I know it sounds like lots of fun, another great Hikaru no Go story to read (faints at the thought of even more writing) however there is a catch.

Due to the need to coordinate the story with this one so that they run on the same timeline (Don't want to announce the winner of the Exam in one before it occurs in the other and so on) along with the fact that it is more writing for me, it would likely mean that new chapters for the main story would come out slower than they have been thus far. What sort of delay, I can't say, so it could mean that instead of the current 4-7 days I've been able to pull off, it could be 7-10 days, or it could mean a new chapter ever 2 weeks, or worse. I cannot predict it, especially should my Muse decide that it needs to take a vacation at the end of the summer. This would not start of course until after Chapter 20, and with some luck I might be able to get a head start on the chapters for it now to make the chapter delay shorter, but first I need to know if you guys are even interested. If you have an opinion on this, I suggest emailing me or reviewing to let me know, since if your desire is not heard, it could go the opposite way. For those of you that have joined my yahoogroup, I have set up a poll there on this topic, so feel free to use that instead.

Terms:

Kisei League: The Kisei League is a 12-player Round Robin tournament. The twelve players, basically made up of the best players in Japan, are divided up into two groups of 6 apiece, the groups imaginatively named Group A and Group B. The players in each group then play each other in a Round Robin, and the player from each group with the best record advances. In case of a tie, a tiebreaker is played, although if there is a large gap in Dan rank between the two, the higher Dan may be passed ahead unless a 3rd player is also in a tiebreaker.

The two players that move on then play one another in a challenger match, the winner of that game becomes the challenger, and challenges the titleholder for the title in a best of seven series. The games for the Final are given 8 hours of thinking time, and take place over a two-day period. These games would also take place in the Yugen no Ma, although the first one usually takes place in a major Western city as a means of promoting Go worldwide. In 2004 the first match was held in Seattle in the Fairmont Olympic Hotel.

As it pays the most money of any Japanese tournament (second highest prize for the winner in the world behind the Ing Cup) the Kisei Title is considered to be the highest of the seven big titles. However some consider the Honinbo more prestigious due to it being the oldest.

Meijin Tournament: Originally the name Meijin meant 'Master' or 'Expert'. The title was given to players of immense skill and was equivalent to the rank of 9 – Dan. During the Edo period for example, it was only given to one player that stood out obviously as the strongest player in all of Japan. If there was not a consensus on this, it was possible not to have a Meijin. Later it was separated from the rank of 9 – Dan.

It became a winnable title in 1962 with the creation of the Meijin Tournament, and is the second most prestigious. Sponsorship of the tournament actually changed in 1976, and so the tournaments before this are referred to as the Old Meijin titles since the numbering of the titles restarted with the change in sponsor. Currently the Asahi Shinbun Newspaper sponsors it.

In the series, this is the title that Koyo Toya was known for, as it was his highest-ranking title. The winner of the title receives 37 million Yen ($320,000). The current holder in the series is Hatanaka Meijin, defeating Ichiryu in the challenger match to obtain it.

Tsukenobi: Meaning 'attach-extend' in English, this is a move that connects to one of the player's own stones, usually as a result of a hane, and extends allowing the player to build on his shape. In a hane instance, it also causes a cut point that can come in handy at times. There are many joseki based on this, but it can be used in more common instances as well. Because it allows both sides to build though, it's seen as rather defensive in nature.

One-point jump: an aggressive move that occurs quite often, it is basically exactly what the name implies; a stone placed one space away from a connection to another stone of the same color, thus there is a gap between the two. It's very effective in running games, and can put pressure on the opponent. It can be vulnerable to cuts though. There is a Go proverb that states, "The one-point jump is never a bad move."

Sente: Basically this means that a player has the initiative. A player with sente does not need to respond to an opponent's move, and thus can control where the next play occurs on the board. Obviously this is a strong thing to have, and often a game can be won or lost based on who has sente.

I'll only take a few questions this time. Sorry. Akira thought Nase might show some Shusaku mainly because he believes that Hikaru is a Shusaku nut who studies the Go Saint almost religiously. Thus Nase, who is now his student, would be reviewing games with Hikaru, and many of them would likely be Shusaku games, as that's what Hikaru favors. It's probably true that in the month they've had Nase's style has not really changed to resemble Hikaru's, an oversight most likely on Akira's part, but should she continue to study under Hikaru, she most likely would begin to develop a little bit of his style into her own, as she'd be hearing how he thinks through games, and playing and learning from his moves. It is not uncommon for a student to resemble their teacher in playing style, although other things like personality and playing preference can affect that too. On the number of game records, I suppose he may have looked over more than one, but he only had half an hour, he only opened one book (that was shown in the manga) and I never saw him flip any pages either. I didn't check in the anime to see if he did there, so it's possible this is a minor error, although I do base this more on the manga.

In many ways, yes, Hikaru probably is rather ignorant on what is going on in the world. He doesn't seem to watch much TV, nor read much other than Weekly and Monthly Go along with game records and so on. I suppose he may have seen references to the outbreak and such in passing, but probably few details. Given the cultural beliefs that many Japanese have towards things that are dirty and diseased, I doubt it was talked about all that much on the trains or cafes either. I will also point out that from everything I have read, Japan never had a single confirmed case of SARS during the outbreak, so it might not have even been reported on that much.

Hikaru hasn't forgotten about his promise to Akari, it's just that it's summer break, Akari isn't in school right now. Hikaru bought the computer with his own money.

Yes, Grandpa has a name. Mom and Dad do too. Mom is Mitsuko Shindo and his father is Masao Shindo.

Well that's about it until next chapter. Hope to see plenty of reviews. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	16. Facing the Honinbo

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 16 – Facing the Honinbo

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"What about this move here? Wouldn't it be better if you played somewhere else? Like here for instance, that way you can keep the initiative."

Hikaru looked over the board and shook his head. "No, the actual move is better. It sets up white for an attack along the left side, and it can allow for a good shape to form as you advance further into the game. Like this…"

As Hikaru began pointing to several points on the board, explaining the importance of the order of the moves, Nase listened on contently with a soft smile on her lips. Ever since Hikaru had made it into the Kisei League she had been afraid that he might have to reduce the amount of time they spent having these teaching sessions in order to prepare for his matches. Instead he had increased the number of lessons, and they had come to a compromise. They no longer played games like they used to, or at least at the same frequency, but instead reviewed game records of the opponents he would face in the League. Tonight it was the final match of this year's Honinbo Final between Kuwabara Honinbo and Ogata Judan.

"Of course Kuwabara wasn't about to let Ogata pull off this shape, which is why he attacked the shape two moves down." Finishing the explanation, Hikaru then played out the next few moves in the game and stopping on one of Ogata's moves. He then set down the game record next to him and began to look down at the board and Nase did the same.

She was certainly grateful that Hikaru was willing to invest this kind of time, but she wouldn't have been here tonight if he hadn't insisted. After all, his first Kisei League match was tomorrow, and he'd already played a game earlier today. "You know Hikaru, maybe we should call it a night. I mean you played your first Meijin Prelim match today, and I'm sure it must have taken something out of you. No matter how much we study, you won't beat Kuwabara tomorrow if you aren't rested."

Waving her off, Hikaru replied, "Beating Murakuma wasn't exactly mentally draining. Really Nase, you probably could have beaten him. Now, what do you think about this move here?"

Turning her attention to the board, Nase pondered the position. It was always nice to hear Hikaru compliment her game, although she wasn't sure whether he was saying that she was that strong just now or that Murakuma was that weak. In a way though, it probably didn't matter since either way Hikaru was far superior. As for the move he had asked her about though…

"I don't know. It gives me a really weird feeling. It looks solid, but my instinct's telling me that it's a mistake."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, I think so too. It just doesn't sit right with me, even though I'm not sure what would be better."

Glancing up, Nase examined Hikaru as his eyes scanned over the board. That focus and concentration that he seemed to be able to just turn on at will, she always found it amazing. Often she had thought that even if they were playing at a subway station with all the noise and people moving about, Hikaru would hear only silence, the world outside the board merely an empty void, an illusion to which his mind refused to be lured.

Returning her eyes to the board, she too began to look for a better move, and then she stopped and blinked. There, that move felt right. "What about playing here? Seems more flexible should the opponent attack it."

Turning his attention to where Nase had indicated, Hikaru's eyes widened. That was indeed a very good move, like something that Sai would have suggested. He hadn't really been focusing his attention on that part of the board, and while it was likely he would have spotted it eventually, Nase had noticed it before him. At times he would think about what Sai would do in a certain situation, and now that he saw it, he was certain that's what he would have done too.

"Yeah… that's a good move all right Nase. Honestly I didn't even notice it. Nice work. Now, if we took the game on from there instead…"

Nase continued to listen, but not as attentively as she had been previously. Hikaru had failed to see the move. Was it just because he hadn't looked at that part of the board yet, considered that move, or had he examined and missed the move she had seen? Not that she'd inquire, but the answer really would be interesting to know. Could it be that she was closer to Hikaru than she had thought? Then again it was only one move. Even a blind squirrel found an acorn from time to time.

It was true that she could beat pros in matches from time to time. She played many games on Saturdays at Waya's study group, and while she had yet to beat Isumi or Waya, she had taken Honda and Nakayama a few times, and Saeki once. She seemed to match up pretty well with Honda. In the end however, it didn't matter whom in the pro world she could or could not defeat, it came down the players in the Pro Exam. She had to beat them, and only then would it matter what pros she could defeat. The Pro Exam was so close, and she needed to be ready to face her adversaries in battle. While part of her still feared the potential disaster, more and more of her lately was beginning to feel something else. Anticipation. That part of her couldn't wait to put her increased skills to the test, to find out if she truly was worthy to be in the same world as Hikaru and the others. Soon it would be here, and she had to make sure that when it arrived, she was ready. She would march into that battle, and slay the dragon that was the Pro Exam. The Pro World seemed like a distant star in the night sky these days, so far away, yet somehow, she was determined to reach up and grasp it firmly, no matter how impossible the task might seem.

She then returned her full attention to the board, soaking in Hikaru's thoughts. After all, he was taking the time to help her, and he had his own dragon to slay tomorrow.

-------------------------------------------

Standing in the elevator as it took him up towards the fifth floor, Hikaru waited with nervous anticipation. The butterflies were dancing in his stomach this morning and he had to admit that his confidence was not at the same level it had been during the Hagiwara match. In some ways the pressure in this match was a little less in that it was not a life and death match where the loser was eliminated. Still, the round robin format actually was rather worse than a normal knockout format in that it not only relied on the player's own skill, but also on the skill of all the other players in the other matches. While he could lose a match and still continue on, he then had to rely on other players losing as well to keep himself in contention. It was the Pro Exam all over again, except this time those participating were far more dangerous.

The elevator doors opened and Hikaru stepped out and looked around. As he did so he spotted a familiar mustached man rising from his seat and begin to move towards him. "Shindo, I was hoping to catch you."

Smiling weakly, Hikaru groaned inwardly and replied, "Good morning Mr. Amano."

"I was hoping to discuss a few things with you, being that you made it into the Kisei League and all. Would you mind giving me a few minutes?"

Not wanting his focus distracted, as it was hardly firm anyway, Hikaru sighed then answered, "Perhaps after my game today? I'd really like to get to the match room."

Smiling and nodding, Amano replied, "Of course Shindo. I understand. After the match then."

"Thank you." Moving into the lobby more on his way to order in lunch, something he was doing more and more these days since he didn't have the opportunity to spend time with his friends at lunch on Thursdays, Hikaru noticed that the eyes of the others in the room were watching him. It had occurred the day before as well when he'd played his first Meijin Tournament match, and now again today with the higher Dans.

It was questionable whether the sudden interest that the other players had in him was due to the fact that Amano's article had finally come out or if it was due to his making it into the Kisei League. The article had been pretty much what he had expected, although it had focused far more on Hikaru than it had Akira. Discussing his quick rise up into the pro ranks, comparing him to Kurata at times, it discussed heavily the rivalry shared between Akira and Hikaru. He had concluded it by pointing out that not only had both he and Akira made it into the Kisei League, but that they were scheduled to play at the end of it as well. Part of him even wondered if the Association had gotten wind of the rivalry and rigged the match to be that way in the first place. The group and player pairings were supposed to be random, but then Hikaru also understood that the Japanese Go Association only existed due to sponsors, and flaunting a young rivalry like the one he had with Akira was a good way to catch the interest of potential sponsors. Even Amano's title to the article seemed to suggest that, **Eternal Rivals: The 21st Century's Elite Stars?** It certainly sounded impressive.

Of course not all of the pro players paid much attention to anything but strength shown on the board, and making it into the Kisei League the way he had was certainly one way to catch everyone's attention. His game against Hagiwara had been shown, and even analyzed in a side column by some pro player he didn't recognize, and he had certainly made Hikaru sound like a genius at times. If only they knew that Sai was the true genius, he was nothing in comparison. One day though, he might well be, but not now. The more likely reason for all the glances though came from a combination of the two, not that it really mattered to Hikaru at this moment, he had other things to worry about.

Ordering his lunch, Hikaru moved towards the game board to see where his match was scheduled to be played, and finding it moved off in that direction, stopping to take off his shoes. Over the last week and a half he'd started to receive an unusual amount of phone calls from the Go Association with requests by customers asking for him to play teaching games, lecture at Go events, one even asking him to do a commentary at a televised Go match. Was this what Akira had to endure as well, this sort of attention? He'd declined them all, and informed the Go Association that he would be busy until August 20th, and they had agreed to leave him be until that time.

As he placed his shoes on the shelf, Hikaru heard a voice from behind him call out, "Hey Shindo!"

Turning towards the voice, Hikaru smiled as Saeki made his way over, slipping out of his own shoes as he did so. "So today's the day huh? How are you feeling?"

Taking a deep breath and exhaling, Hikaru replied, "All right I guess, a little nervous. This will be my first official game against a titleholder."

Chuckling at that, Saeki responded, "No kidding. I wish I had some advice for you, but honestly I've never made it into a League or anything before so I have no idea what it will be like. Kuwabara may be old, but he's no pushover. Still it's not like I have it much better off today."

Cocking his eyebrow, Hikaru then said, "Why? Who are you playing today?"

Frowning at the thought, Saeki replied, "I'm playing Toya in the 1st Round of the Tengen 2nd Preliminary. I'm gonna have to give it my best if I want to win."

Nodding, Hikaru added, "Yeah, you and me both." Giving one more look, Hikaru then took his leave of Saeki and began making his way back towards the game room. So Akira was here as well. Unlike the last time though, he would have his own game and thus not be present to watch him play today. Honestly, Hikaru was not really sure how he felt about that. On the one hand, he really didn't need to feel the added pressure of his rival watching him, and after losing his Judan match against Morishita three weeks ago Akira really didn't need distractions today either lest he be knocked out of two tournaments inside a month. Yet at the same time it had been Akira's presence during the Final Kisei Prelim match that had pushed him to fight on at times, and this time it would be absent. Could he win without that? Well either way, he'd just have to persevere without Akira present.

As he entered the game room Hikaru discovered that his opponent had already arrived. With a devilish smile across his lips, Kuwabara lifted his arm in greeting and boisterously called out, "Well Shindo, how nice of you to come. How are you today? Sleep well? Kids your age need their rest after all."

Nodding with a slight smile of his own as his mind began to shift slightly into game mode, Hikaru answered, "Good Morning Kuwabara-sensei. I did sleep well last night. I hope the same can be said for you. My grandfather says old men need their sleep too."

Cackling at Hikaru's remark, Kuwabara eyed him with a grin as Hikaru took his seat on the chair cushion and replied, "Ha, that's the spirit kid. I had a feeling about you ever since I first saw you. Now here you sit, Toya's rival. You must be enjoying that publicity huh?"

Adjusting himself in the strange chair, basically a floor cushion with a back and an armrest to one side, Hikaru stared down at the empty board. "Not really. I didn't decide to walk this path for fame after all."

Nodding knowingly, Kuwabara continued, "Yes yes, of course. You did it to face Toya right? Well I must say that I've been looking forward to witnessing your true potential for some time, and that's why I'm not surprised in the least that you've made it here to the Kisei League."

Cocking an eyebrow at this statement, Hikaru replied, "Are you saying that you expected me to make it this far?"

Cackling again, Kuwabara answered, "No, not expected. Let's just say that I had a _feeling_ that you could make it here if you really put out the effort. Once your rival made it in though I was fairly certain you'd follow him here. Ogata's been talking about the new wave that you and Toya are now making for some time, even before you got here. To tell you the truth though, I'm rather disappointed." Brushing a hair out of his face Kuwabara leaned a little closer to his opponent and grinning finished, "You see, I had hoped our first meeting like this would be in the Honinbo Finals."

Shock slid across Hikaru's face at those words. Kuwabara had expected to face him first in the Honinbo Finals? What sort of warped thinking was that? To think that he would not just get into the Honinbo League, but win it before arriving into any of the other tournaments that the two might appear in. Or was it merely a ploy to distract him? Kurata had once mentioned that while Kuwabara acted confident he was actually desperate, trying any trick or mind game to gain an advantage. That must be what he was doing here. But then again, if it was true…

"You know, a young energetic kid like you should get out and exercise more. Next time I go golfing you should caddy for me. How about it?" As he continued to speak Kuwabara watched the boy before him with great interest. It was true that he had been keeping an eye on him for some time now, and though many others had failed to see it, let alone acknowledge it until recently, this kid's strength was largely untapped. While it was true that the boy had risen quickly into the pro world after he first learned to play, Amano's article having filled in many of the gaps from Akira Toya's story of a year ago, it was hard to believe that he could have tapped into all that talent so quickly. That only left one answer, that this boy, despite the talent he currently showed, was still a budding flower, a cherry blossom that had yet to reach full bloom. Truly, it was likely that his potential talent was greater than his current talent.

And against all that potential talent and skill here he sat before him, ready to do battle with the young lion who was growing with every move he made. Just looking at him now it was easy to think that his calm demeanor and small frame made him weak before the holder of the Honinbo title, but Kuwabara was not so naïve. He could feel it, hidden beneath the surface, the intensity and anticipation of this game seething through the boy, waiting to be unleashed. It made the hair on the back of his hand stand on end, and he couldn't wait to see what the boy could do.

The game recorder entered the room now along with the timekeeper and made their way over to the table off on the side. A minute later two more people appeared at the door and Serizawa 9 – Dan and Hatanaka Meijin made their way into the room. Even though Hikaru was not in their group, if what they had heard and read about him were true, it was a good idea to observe Akira Toya's rival with care and see how he measured up. An opponent like Kuwabara Honinbo ought to be a good way to measure him.

As he took his seat next to Hatanaka, Serizawa brought his gaze to Hikaru and froze. This boy… he had seen him once before. Memories flew to the front of his skull as he recalled the Honinbo League game between Toya and Ichiryu. There off to the side, this boy, Hikaru Shindo, had been sitting there watching. He had wondered who he was at the time, assuming him to be a friend of Akira Toya. Yet he was his rival, an equal of Akira Toya, perhaps even back then. His eyes narrowing on the young Go player now, Serizawa wondered what Hikaru might have gleamed from that match. He had entered shortly before… before Toya had played that one move that no one else had seen. Eyes widening, Serizawa had to wonder; had this boy been able to see what he had assumed only Akira Toya was able to see? Taking a deep breath, he sat there and waited for the game to begin. Perhaps this would be an even more interesting game than he had expected.

At last the buzzer sounded and each player removed the tops of their go bowl and reached for their stones. Taking a deep breath Hikaru dropped two black stones onto the board. As he did so numerous white stones sprinkled onto the board. Counting the stones out, there were ten, twelve, fourteen, sixteen white stones. So he would go first.

Glancing at his hand, Hikaru's brow furrowed for a moment. He had felt the difference in the stones. These were slate stones; only once before had he played a game with such quality stones, and that was in the Yugen no Ma. It certainly spoke to the level of this game. He wasn't the expert on Go equipment the way Sai had been, but looking at the board now, he suspected this elegant board was made from Kaya. Well, there was only one way to find out, and it merely required him to play the game.

Placing the stones back into the mulberry go bowls Hikaru lowered his head and as Kuwabara mimicked the same they both said, "Onegaishimasu."

As they raised their heads Kuwabara gazed up into his opponent's eyes and saw that the calm, small child was gone. Those hellfire eyes burned with a heat that he had seen so often before. Yes, this was what he had been waiting for, ever since Ogata had suggested a new wave was coming. A chance to take on that wave, to show them the strength of those that had come before, so that they might burn it into their minds as surely as Hikaru's very soul now burned. _Show me what you can do boy._

Taking a stone in hand, Hikaru placed it down at the 3-4 point in the upper right corner. This was the opening he favored most, and he needed to feel as comfortable as possible just now.

KA-CHI!

The timekeeper jumped as Kuwabara smacked the stone down on the board with an unusually great force. Hikaru though had not moved at all, his face stoic and calm. He had been expecting something like that, and he was not about to fall for such an obvious trick.

Ka-chi.

Hikaru's finger left his stone now at 4-3 in the lower right corner, and he relaxed his shoulders slightly. As Kuwabara took a moment to observe the board, in no real hurry to continue as there was plenty of time and the wait would be good for Hikaru, he decided to ponder the board. Should he play the 3-4 in his own upper right, or approach one of Hikaru's stones? Neither strategy would be a bad move on his part, so the decision had to come down to what would be hardest for his opponent to respond to. To jump straight into the battle, or to take his time, that was what he needed to decide.

More interesting though was that for the most part, Hikaru had shown no sign of being intimidated by his ploys, or by the fact that he was playing a titleholder. He had played Koyo Toya in the Shinshodan match, but this match was different, the pressure to succeed higher. Almost all the other young pros he had played, especially in the Shinshodan matches, were quite intimidated and nervous even before he started putting pressure on them, yet this boy seemed to be as calm as if he were playing a game with a friend. This would be an interesting game. Continuing to ponder the board, Kuwabara suddenly heard a noise.

Ton. Ton.

Hikaru had begun to tap his Go bowl with his fan. Looking up at Hikaru, Kuwabara grinned inwardly. So he wasn't the only person who was willing to try and play mind games. _Cheeky kid. Still, it's a good response._ Taking a stone in hand, Kuwabara then placed his stone down in his upper right corner at 3-4 and leaned back in his chair. Yes, this was going to be an interesting game indeed.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yep, we're done, no more chapter left to read. I know, I am very evil for ending this chapter just as the match is kicking off. Well just so you know, I highly suspect that before this story is over I will have found even more evil things to do that will make this current evil seem nice. It's all part of the storytelling road that I walk. Don't worry though, even as I post this I have already started work on the next chapter, so assuming my boss doesn't make me work insane amounts of hours or some other bad thing happens, I should get this next chapter out soon.

As for the previously mentioned Nase Side Story, I'm going to wait one more chapter to see if anyone else has an opinion on this before I make my decision. Who knows, maybe I'll just turn the idea into a 3 or 4 part Omake.

Terms:

Go stones: Not exactly a Go term as we all know what Go stones are I hope, but some more info on what Hikaru means. Your average Go stones are made from glass (those of you who own plastic stones, I weep for you) and while these are fine, they do tend to chip. More high quality stones are made from slate for black and clamshell for White. Stones manufactured in Japan are considered to be the highest quality across the Go world. The best clamshell stones (manufactured from a clamshell called hamaguri) come from Hyuga in Miyazaki prefecture (on the southern island of Kyushu) as the currents there cause the grain of the clamshell to be more aesthetically pleasing. Due to over-fishing though clamshells in Hyuga have become scarce, so a majority of clamshell stones are now imported in from California and Mexico.

While stones can be made in thickness from about 7mm to 12 mm, most pros seem to agree on a thickness of about 9.2 mm and no bigger than 10 mm. This is a matter of taste and opinion though.

Yugen no Ma: This is the room that Hikaru played his Shinshodan match in. Known as the Room of Profound Mysteries (rough translation) it is where a great many title matches are played (matches are sometimes held in hotels across Japan and other Western countries). It's a pretty large room with a nice little rock (Zen?) garden and is quite elegant. There is also a scroll hanging from the wall that reads "Subtle and Profound Mysteries" (again rough translation) and the calligraphy was done by Yasunari Kawabata, the author of Meijin

Kaya: Yes, I'm terming it now despite all the info I gave a few chapters before. As stated previously, Kaya is the highest quality wood for a Go board, as it does not rot and is very aesthetically pleasing. Blocks are cut from 700 year old torreya trees and then classified as either itame or masame. The former refers to lines that are curved or irregular in the grain of the wood while the latter refers to wood with lines that run straight through it. They are also known to make a lively click when played upon. Actually the sound 'Klak' is far more appropriate, but I was already using that for non-Kaya boards so I guess it can't be helped. Also, the Neo-Kaya boards from the series were made from Spruce, which can look a lot like Kaya, but lacks several defining features, including the sound Kaya produces.

Mulberry Bowls: While I don't know if they use these in the actual League, it's basically the highest quality bowl, and would go with a set of fine slate and shell stones and a kaya board. The best comes from Miyakejima Island. If any of you own a set and store glass or (gasps) plastic stones in them, Fujiwara no Sai might very well come back to this world just to strangle you in your sleep. That should give you an idea of how unthinkable such an act would be.

Now enough discussing boring things like Go supplies, onto some of your questions. Murakuma could have possibly been promoted to 3 – Dan despite his loss to Hikaru, but at the point he was at when Hikaru returned, he may have been running out of Oteai matches. Note it is rather hard to tell just when exactly Hikaru came back since Akira had just made the Honinbo League (end of September) but Hikaru had not already been eliminated from the Honinbo League due to forfeits (Honinbo starts in June). Also, he might have lost a few more after playing Hikaru. So, while I could promote him later on (new rules will be a pain for him) I just kept him at 2 – Dan since there was not indication in the story that he'd been promoted afterwards.

As far as I am aware no 2 – Dan or 3 – Dan has ever won a big title. I do know that Yoshio Ishida won the Honinbo title in 1971 at the age of 22, becoming the youngest to ever win the Honinbo. It was his first time in the league, but at that time he was already a 6 or 7 – Dan (He was promoted to 7 – Dan faster than the Oteai allowed). From what I can tell, the lowest ranked title winner was a 6 – Dan at the time, and under the new rules just challenging for one brings you to 8 – Dan, so it won't happen now. Given the upcoming changeover to the new rules that I will likely do, this is Hikaru and Akira's only chance to get one before they gain instant promotion assuming they remain in the League. Should they be knocked out of the League, they would stay at their rank until they met one of the qualifications for promotion in the new system.

Waya won? Well the strongest player doesn't always win, especially when the other player is fairly close in strength and they know each other's game well. That being said, Waya has gotten stronger, and while Isumi was considered by the other insei as being the strongest in the Pro Exam, skill levels were fluctuating, and no one thought Hikaru was that good at first either save one or two people.

Shindo Honinbo? Umm, well sure, I guess, even if this is the Kisei League, thus he can't win the title here. It's a fun idea I suppose. Just to give you an idea though, to win the Honinbo Title ASAP, Hikaru would have to get through 3 preliminaries (which would occur about this time in the story NEXT year) and then win the Honinbo League (runs up through April of the year after that) and finally challenge for the title in May. That would be like… 100 CHAPTERS!!!! (Has massive stroke and dies at the thought, story over). Seriously though, if we get that far, I guess we'll see then won't we?

Well next chapter we'll finish up this match and have a winner. I promise. After that, well it sort of depends on the decision on the side story since it'd be about time for the Pro Exam to start. Since I have been asked a few times in emails about how far ahead I plan the events and chapters, let's just say that I do leave subtle clues about what might happen later on, or what events might be coming after the current arc.

Hmm, the number of reviews is down from the last few chapters, and that's worrisome. Hopefully that number will go back up a little so I don't begin to lose focus. You might have noticed a slightly longer delay than usual, and it's due to a slight bit of writer's block that I had. Basically it was the kind of writer's block that while I knew what I wanted to write, the words just weren't coming to me at all, and what I did write felt rather forced and not up to my own high standards. Thankfully I got passed it and was able to get into a groove and rewrite this chapter the right way. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	17. The Way of the Honinbo

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 17 – The Way of the Honinbo

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Ka-chi.

As Kuwabara's fingers left the stone, the observers in the room let out silent gasps. It was a well played move, and quite deeply thought out. It was too bad that it couldn't save him that corner, although it would minimize the territory Hikaru would eventually create there.

Still, there was plenty of Go left to play, and as he checked his watch Serizawa glanced over at Nogi Tengen who had also arrived now to observe the game. So even the old former Meijin was interested in this young boy's game. From the look on Nogi's face, he seemed quite impressed with the boy's play. And, Serizawa had to admit, he was also impressed thus far. Though the game had been played fairly slow up until now, the kid had played with surprising poise and caution, not jumping into several of the traps that Kuwabara had laid for him. In fact, not only was he holding his own, but he was actually winning the game.

Ka-chi.

So he responded to the move by playing there. Quite interesting. The game had remained peaceful thus far with neither player showing much aggression, even if it was still early in the game. It was likely that each player was feeling the other out, trying to discover a chink in the armor to exploit. Checking his watch again, Serizawa saw that the break for lunch was fast approaching. So he'd have to wait until after the break before the game truly began to intensify.

Ka-chi.

Serizawa's eyes widened. Kuwabara had played a tenuki, and with the corner in jeopardy. It was true that he would lose that corner eventually, but he could still make the boy work for it, force him to take the bare minimum in return. Perhaps he felt that fighting over the corner at this stage was not necessary. After all, despite the impressive play from Hikaru thus far, he had not yet shown himself to be the equal to Akira Toya. Both were extraordinary players, but this Hikaru Shindo, from the way the article in Monthly Go had gone on and on about him, Serizawa would have expected more from this young upstart.

Ka-chi.

Yes, just as Serizawa had suspected. Hikaru had used the opening that the tenuki had created to connect his stones. The corner was now all but secured unless Hikaru were to make a mistake that even a B League insei wouldn't make. Why Kuwabara had ceded that position to the boy to play his stone on the other side of the board now made little sense to Serizawa. In fact, it seemed to him that it would have been a better response this move rather than the last. _Perhaps the old man is beginning to feel a touch of his age after all._

As Serizawa finished his thought the buzzer sounded, yet as the game clocks were stopped both players remained motionless, studying the board as if nothing had happened. Eyes moved this way and that, examining each stone, the shapes and even the placement. Then at last Kuwabara rose from his seat followed in kind moments later by Hikaru. Stretching, Hikaru then walked out the door in silence, his fan held tightly in his grip.

Standing from their seats as well now, Serizawa and Nogi moved over toward the board and stared down at it. A few moments later they were joined by Hatanaka who studied the board with some concern. _Shindo did well not to jump in there. Most young players would have charged in and not seen the trap until it was too late. Still, something about his position seems…off._

Serizawa meanwhile turned from the board along with Nogi and commented to the older titleholder, "It's still early, but maybe Shindo isn't as big a threat as we thought."

Catching the comment as he had reached the door, Kuwabara turned back and chuckling casually responded, "Think that all you want Serizawa. That boy hasn't shown his full strength in this game yet. I would have thought someone like you could have seen that."

Cocking an eyebrow, Serizawa replied, "What do you mean?"

"The kid's unsure, hesitant, playing cautiously. Like he's trying to figure something out. He's not playing to his strengths. Eventually he'll figure it out though and then the real game will begin."

Watching the Honinbo carefully, the three Kisei League members found themselves rather taken aback. Here was Kuwabara Honinbo, the wily veteran player who always talked about the younger players as if they were children who needed to be taught a lesson, even put in their place at times, complimenting a fifteen year old 2 – Dan and saying that his full strength hadn't yet appeared in this game? It was unthinkable, and yet here he was, saying just that. As if reading their thoughts, Kuwabara continued, "Don't worry though. I haven't shown my true strength in this game yet either." Cackling, he then added, "Should be an interesting second half huh?"

-------------------------------------------

Despite having ordered lunches like these many times before, Hikaru and Saeki were having trouble eating them this time. Instead their minds were on their respective games. "I tell you Shindo, Toya is persistent. He won't let up, and then I played a stone a little too timidly and he jumped on it. It's going to be difficult to hang in there."

Nodding, Hikaru took a sip from his drink and replied, "Well, that's Akira for you."

As Saeki continued to describe to him the match against Akira, Hikaru found himself listening halfheartedly, his thoughts elsewhere. There was a nagging feeling in his gut now, the kind he would get when he and Nase were reviewing a game and a stone seemed out of place. It just seemed to be eluding him, as though the answer was so obvious that it was on the tip of his brain. It was quite vexing.

Noticing the frustration on Hikaru's face Saeki paused then said, "Hey Hikaru, are you all right? Something going on in your game that's got you bothered?"

Sighing, Hikaru answered, "I don't know, it just seems that something's off in it is all."

His curiosity piqued by those words, Saeki replied, "Off? What do you mean? I know that Kuwabara-sensei is strong and all but-"

"That's just it though," Hikaru interjected, "I can't tell if Kuwabara-sensei is weaker than I thought he'd be or if he's _extremely_ dangerous. I've always been able to figure it out before, but with him… I don't know. That's not all of it either. The way the game is being played out just seems wrong, like something's missing."

"Like what?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "I don't know. I've been making moves to secure the corner and then he played a tenuki and let me have the corner. I've been taking my time and watching out for his traps. Not too long ago I might have rushed right into a few of the traps he set, but this time I played it more cautiously. The way the game started out, with psyche out tactics and everything, I thought it'd be a hard hitting slugfest, but we both seem to be dancing around, unwilling to engage."

Exhaling, Saeki replied, "Wow, you must be really focused today. I mean from the sound of it you haven't even attacked yet, and that's like unheard of for you. I guess even you have to play more territory oriented games against someone like Kuwabara Honinbo."

At those words Hikaru's eyes widened as realization hit him like an oncoming train. He hadn't been attacking, or even making pushes in this game. Saeki was right, it wasn't just uncharacteristic, but rather it was completely against his own playing style. His moves felt forced, strange, because they were defensive, cautionary. More importantly though, there wasn't that fire behind his moves, that passion that he carried as he would dive in to take the jugular. He was playing scared, timid, just as he once had against Sai when he had begun to see the tip of the blade. Sai had told him that those fears transferred into his games, and so they had once more.

Sai was no longer around to give him courage, to remind him to channel that fear. This was his first game against someone of this level, Sai having played all of those games previously. Never had he personally faced a titleholder, and his fear was beginning to eat away at him. That would have to change. Epiphany came on top of epiphany as the tenuki and all the other moves like it came into focus. Kuwabara had realized this; he had felt the caution in his game and so had begun setting up for the end. He had to attack once play resumed, but with that stone there, and that one too, it was going to be difficult. He was going to have to thread the needle if he wished to survive this ordeal.

A spark rekindling in his eyes now, Hikaru's mind began to race. _I'll make the one spaced jump there, but if he plays there, then I'll hane there and then attach to that stone. But then he'd play there, so I'd…_

Taking a large forceful bite from his sandwich, Hikaru chewed, swallowed, then looked up at Saeki and smiling said, "Thanks."

Blinking as confusion swept over his face, Saeki replied, "For what?"

His smile broadening, Hikaru answered, "For helping me find the answer."

-------------------------------------------

Now this was more like what he had been expecting. The game had picked up since the lunch break, and Hikaru had come right out with an attack on his shape in the lower left corner. Not only that, but the fire that he had seen glimpses of in the opening of the game was now back in full force, and Kuwabara was finally beginning to feel Hikaru's push. Despite the stakes, Kuwabara couldn't help but grin inwardly at the Go that was now being played. His blood raced and churned, and the atmosphere was tense. This was what he lived for.

Too bad that the recent attacks weren't going to be enough. His earlier work in setting up the framework of his stones in areas that Hikaru would need to move in on shortly had been costly for him in the early point lead, but now the lead Hikaru had accumulated early on was beginning to diminish. The boy would need to find something more effective than this if he wanted to pull this match out, and Kuwabara was not about to allow him that luxury.

Ka-chi.

Pausing as Hikaru's finger left the stone, Kuwabara stared down at the board suspiciously. That was certainly a strange move. He had expected the extension, but instead he'd attached to that stone. There was a purpose to that move though; the screaming in his gut told him so. Sitting back, Kuwabara began to analyze the position before him. After all, he had plenty of time, this being a Kisei League match and all. Yet try as he might, he couldn't see the purpose that the kid seemed to be aiming for. Minutes passed by like the flowing of a river, and at last Kuwabara sighed and made his move. He'd just have to wait and see what this kid did next.

He did not have to wait long as Hikaru's next move came down fast and hard with the torches in his eyes burning bright. He had obviously been waiting for it. As his finger left the stone Kuwabara stifled a chuckle. So that was the kid's plan, to attack from there. He had to admit, the strategy was quite impressive, but sadly, Hikaru should have played that cut on the next move. It would have been harder for Kuwabara to see as well as counter. That mistake would cost the boy dearly.

Ka-chi.

There, that stone ought to throw a kink in his plans. He'd have to play it carefully, but assuming it went as planned, the young upstart's lead would soon belong to the Honinbo.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Smiling slightly, Kuwabara pulled his eyes from the board and saw the slight dimming in his opponent's eyes. The lead was now his, and Hikaru knew it. What strategy would he try now? What ploy to retake that which he had lost would play out on the board? It would be quite fun to see.

Ever since Ogata had suggested its existence, Kuwabara had been keeping an eye out for this new wave. Akira Toya was someone he had been expecting of course, having heard many stories about him from Toya former Meijin. At the time it had seemed strange to hear that such a boy would play in a school Go tournament, but back then he had not known the name of Hikaru Shindo either or else he might have understood. Instead he had been forced to wait until that fateful day in this very building some two years ago for a chance to come across the boy and feel his presence.

While it was clear that Ogata had been quite aware of Hikaru before when he had talked of a new wave approaching, it was also clear to Kuwabara that Ogata had seen the boy as a mere secondary wave pushing the head of the wave, in the form of Akira Toya, forward. Ogata may have acknowledged Hikaru's skills then and now, but his thoughts were clearly still entrenched in the boy he had watched grow up.

This was not the case for Kuwabara. To him, Akira was only at the front of the wave because he had been the first to turn pro. If it came down to talent and skill though, he would have put his money on the boy before him over Akira Toya any day. After all, it was one thing to know talent by its name, to expect its arrival as if it were the sun rising in the east, but quite another to be the unnamed diamond in the rough. Hikaru had no name back then, no bandwagon to announce his arrival, and yet it was he and not Akira Toya, that had caught Kuwabara's eye, free of all outside help. It was this boy whose talent and insight intrigued him so.

Ka-chi.

Once more Kuwabara found himself staring at a stone that made no immediate sense. The game had progressed as expected after he'd taken the lead, and the lead had remained steady since then. Still the game was far from over, and this new move of Hikaru's seemed to stand there defiantly in an attempt to remind him of that.

Rubbing his chin, Kuwabara examined the board once more, reading deeper and deeper into the position. Then he saw it. Once again Hikaru had come up with an intriguing ploy to take back control, but now that he saw it, there was little hope. While he would be unable to capture that floating group now, he could cut it off from the position he was looking for, and that would suffice.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Ka-chi.

Blinking at the last move, Kuwabara found himself intrigued. The boy had taken much longer on that last move, thinking it through critically and then played a tenuki instead of solidifying his group's position. Had he not realized the danger in leaving it open, did he think he'd have time to protect it on the next move, or was he just being reckless? He'd certainly had time to think it over, and yet this was the move he'd come up with. Well there were certainly many possibilities in this game, but at this level no opening was allowed to go without being exploited to its maximum. This was a lesson he'd have to learn, and Kuwabara was quite willing to teach it to him.

Ka-chi.

By this point the number of observers had increased, as Akira Toya had joined the group of Kisei League members now watching, and had just finished glancing over the game record. The beginning had been unlike Hikaru, that much was certain, but he'd come around midway through the match. Perhaps it had been first game jitters, or something else, but what mattered was that Hikaru needed something amazing now if he wanted to win this match. He needed something… Sai-like.

Unfortunately, as Hikaru played his next move, Akira didn't think that was going to happen. The game was getting into the later stages now, and there would soon be little room for Hikaru to mount a comeback. It had been an impressive game, no question about it, but his most recent mistake was going to cost him too much. Once Kuwabara captured that group it was over, and Hikaru had to know it. Sighing as Kuwabara played another stone, Akira lowered his head as an ache began to form in his chest, dread of the reality of it all sinking in. Hikaru was going to lose.

Ka-chi.

An audible gasp broke the silence of the room, causing Akira to lift his head up as a new and different energy began coursing through the room. As his eyes caught the board, Hikaru's fingers drifting back away from his stone, Akira froze, his face going white. That move… it was… it was just like the move Sai had played against his father. Images of that fateful game rushed to the forefront of Akira's mind, and his eyes widened. Yes, it was so much like it. Not the same obviously, and the circumstances in this game were different as well, but the two moves did seem to resemble one another, especially in their effect on the center of the board.

Before, Akira had been sure that the center would go to Kuwabara, but now, with that one stone, the center that had been Kuwabara's was now anyone's to take. That single black stone, just sitting there, it was nearly impossible but take if Hikaru played it right. More importantly though, while it seemed like a desperate and courageous ploy at first, once played it was…

Moving his eyes off towards his rival, Akira gazed at him with intense focus and admiration. It was no longer hopeless. Hikaru had found his Sai-like move. _Hikaru, just who are you? Why do I see Sai in you right now?_

Staring down at the board, Kuwabara felt the beginnings of a sweat drop forming across his forehead. What an unexpected and completely brilliant move. While some might have questioned if a boy of his level would have even realized what he'd done, Kuwabara was not fooled. This was the reason that the boy had not protected that group, so that he could set up and break the sente that Kuwabara had been pushing for some time now. He'd have to respond to this stone now, or else he'd lose the center before he could finish capturing that group.

That move though, it had seemed so well placed, so perfect in its position once on the board. He hadn't seen it at all, and it would likely cost him if he wasn't careful… and a little lucky too.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

So the boy had already seen through this little battle, his moves were coming right on top of Kuwabara's own. There were no mistakes in his moves, each placed with astounding insight. Yes, this was the hidden talent he'd been searching for. Scanning the board, he also realized that the game was now even.

Ton. Ton.

Glancing up at Hikaru, Kuwabara gave an amused grunt. The boy was sitting there, face calm and stoic, yet there it was in his eyes, that burning fire, an intensity that would have likely reduced lesser players to mere cinders. He was not a mere player however, and even if he had to admire this play, he would not give in so quickly.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

Ton. Ton.

Ka-chi. Ka-chi.

Shfft.

Glancing up from the board once more, Kuwabara held in a chuckle as he saw that Hikaru had now opened his fan up, covering all his face save his eyes that were scanning across the board now with sensational vigor. This wasn't vanity though, not from those eyes. Was he trying to distract him from something then, something that could be dangerous? Returning his eyes to the board, Kuwabara searched along the lines, instantly calculating and recalculating the shapes and positions, points gained and lost. Well, if it was there, he didn't see it.

Returning his eyes now to that one stone, the stone that had turned this game on him, Kuwabara grinned. For one move, this kid had surpassed him, and today, that was all he needed to pull the game from the pits of despair. His moves since then had merely been an extension of that first brilliant ploy, matching Kuwabara's moves in an attempt to secure the board. For one move that hidden talent had appeared before him, and it was as satisfying as he'd hoped. As he flexed his long fingers, Kuwabara felt the tingle still lingering in them, the feeling gained from facing true genius, even if it was only for a single move.

It was clear that Hikaru had seen through to the end of this game; his mind calculating just like his rival's did, with the speed and accuracy of a high Dan. All that remained was to see if the kid had made up the difference, and if the end game would let him hold it. Recalculating now, Kuwabara began chuckling lightly under his breath as the drop of sweat slid down his cheek.

Sitting across the room next to the scorer's table, Nogi Tengen watched on with sweat dripping from his face. That attack, it had been so well-timed, so… beautiful. It only worked if it was commenced at just the right time, and if the opponent saw it coming it would have failed, but once sprung the game would change. Nogi hadn't seen the move, neither had Kuwabara. It was plainly clear from everyone's reaction that only one person in this room had been able to see it, and with a slight shiver running up his spine, Nogi watched as that boy played his next move, and it was certainly powerful. _All that Kuwabara can do now is…_

"I resign."

At the sound of those words a silence spread around Hikaru's ears, and he found himself feeling slightly light-headed. It was like being in a dream, one that he was sure would end any moment now leaving him with the dull weight of disappointment and depressing cynicism that a return to reality from the joys of slumber always seemed to bring. Or at least, whenever it was a good dream anyway. No such moment came though, and the doubts and fears of fantasy vanished, replaced by the solid tangible exhilaration of his current reality. He had won, defeated the holder of the Honinbo Title in his first Kisei League match. As his heart rose up, swelling with delight at what had just occurred the last doubts of dreaming left him, leaving behind only Hikaru basking in the pure ecstasy of the moment.

As the exuberance and burning jubilation of victory reached the summit of Hikaru's being he turned his head and his eyes came to meet and hold on his rival, who was eyeing him with a peculiar focus. Comprehension dawned immediately on Hikaru as his blissful energy was temporarily shelved, replaced by a solemn sobriety as the understanding of his rival's thoughts and gaze became as transparent to him as freshly cooled glass. It was that move, the one he had played, that had caused it. During the game, all hope had seemed to disappear and his mind had been ready to concede. His heart and gut though had refused to allow it, stabbing his consciousness with the idea that there was a way, a way that he knew Sai would have seen. It had been quite some time since he'd used the tactic, to place himself in his opponent's place and mind and imagining his teacher's coy smile before pointing to the one spot on the board that, despite all logic, would steal the game away. A move closer to the Divine Move than anything Hikaru could reach for himself.

That had been how he'd found that move, and Akira had recognized it as being Sai's as only Akira could. No one else had played against Sai and himself the way Akira had, shown the depth of understanding and the stubbornness to search for an answer that was too unbelievable to fathom. Yet he had come closer than any other living soul to discovering that truth, even as the absurdity of it tormented his mind, and that was how Akira knew that move. The two continued their gaze, faces calm and void of thought or emotion, yet eyes speaking volumes, not of intensity, but of comprehension and understanding. The rest of the room mattered not, was of a different time and place for them, a fleeting thought from a world long gone. Words were not needed here, their eyes said it all, acting as visual oratory to their little tale of cognizance. Finally their gaze broke and the world around them returned after both a moment and an eternity of absence.

The other people in the room had begun to surround the board now, eager to discuss the game. As they did so Hikaru turned his gaze forward looking across at his opponent who was beginning to chuckle lightly to himself. Finally he returned the gaze and said, "Well, wasn't that an interesting turn of events. I look forward to our next game kid. You'll find me a far greater challenge when it's my own title you're coming after. I'll be waiting for you, so don't disappoint this old man now. Oh, and one more thing. You can caddy for me anytime."

With that Kuwabara rose to his feet and, cackling to himself, began moving off. Yes, the next time would be far more interesting. For the longest time the newcomers had not been impressive at all. Even players like Kurata, Hatanaka and Serizawa weren't what he had once faced. Sure they might win a title here and there, but holding onto that title, no they weren't there yet.

One day he too would fall to one of these younger players, it was a fact as inevitable as the coming of the dawn. Life after all was merely a series of moments stitched together on the flowing currents that was the river of time. His reign as Honinbo was one such moment, glorious in its beauty and fulfillment, but time, as it always did, would pass by and the moment would be gone, fading into memory as the next moment and the next Honinbo arrived to replace it. That was fine of course. After all, no one could stay on top forever; sooner or later the next generation would arrive to claim its own glory, its own little place on the long, never-ending path that was Go. It had happened countless times before him, and would happen countless more after he was gone. It was the Way of the Go player, and for him personally, it was his Way of the Honinbo. Whether it happened next year or the year after that, or the year after that, he would be succeeded by one of these up and coming stars. When that happened though, he wanted to make sure that it was to the right star, to someone capable of holding onto the legacy he was leaving behind as a Honinbo. Someone who could see it as it truly was, not as a mere title, but as a way of living.

That boy, Hikaru Shindo, he might just be such a star. Of course he still had a lot to prove before that fact was certain, but there were two things Kuwabara did know. No matter who or what, he would not surrender his title easily, even if it were to one such as Hikaru; that it would have to be ripped from his fingers against all his effort and will to the contrary. That, and it would be quite fun to see it happen.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And that is that. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, I really tried this time. Actually this chapter was done a couple days ago, but then something happened. I started to read it. Let me just say that I was ready to beat myself senseless with my bokken (it'd be unthinkable to use my Go board after all) for such writing. It was an abomination, a cheap tacky imitation of what my writing is, an homage to mediocrity, a salute to moronic wording. Dull, rushed, forced wording and sentence structure; as heart pounding as a history textbook (I do love history to no end, but those textbooks are good only to help people fall asleep). All summed up, it was BAD WRITING!

So I basically threw it out the window, almost threw my computer with it too, and started over. Basically what had happened was the writer's block that I thought was gone had been hiding, and it had done its damage before I could notice. Hopefully everyone can forgive the delay this caused, and still enjoyed how I ended this match (the original version was not like this at all, very unrealistic way of winning and NO AKIRA).

Anyway, I've decided that I won't be doing the Nase side story. I thank all of you for your opinions on it. However I do intend to write a shorter Omake type version of it still, as there were a few things that I wanted to get across. Probably won't be any more than 4, maybe five chapters at most, and will be quite spaced out, so it shouldn't interfere with the writing of this story as I can work on it a little at a time between chapters. If there is a delay, it'd probably be no more than about half a day, and I hope all of you can handle 12 extra hours of waiting.

Terms:

Tenuki: This refers to the idea of playing a move that is not directly involved in the current local conflict on the board. It's often used for large game strategy, as seen in this chapter. I have termed this previously, but given the importance of it in this chapter, I thought I'd mention it again.

Honinbo Title: Not to be confused with the tournament, this was the title given to the Head of the Honinbo School. Founded in 1612 by Honinbo Sansa (originally named Nikkai and also the first Meijin, you may remember the Omake play put on by the Haze school members, Tsutsui played the part of Sansa), there were 21 successive Heads. Out of the four Go Schools (Hayashi, Inoue, and Yasui being the other three) the Honinbo was the most prestigious and successful. Amongst its ranks include both Dosaku and Shusaku, who are the only two players ever given the honorary title of Kisei (Go Saint). The school was based in Edo (now Tokyo) and attracted many of the best players of the time. In 1884 the head of the Hayashi School, Hayashi Shuei merged his school with the Honinbo school becoming Honinbo Shuei (the 19th Head and also Meijin).

In 1941 the first Honinbo Tournament was held after the last Honinbo, Honinbo Shusai, gave the title to the Japanese Go Association to be used as a tournament title. It was the only one of the schools to do so.

Now, onto questions and comments. Hmm, Hikaru slide open fan… check. There, easy enough. Ahh yes, the lack of '-san'. I actually struggled with that, as I wanted to put -san in for Amano, however I have stated previously that I'm going to leave off all the honorifics in this story. The only exception will be sensei, since it's a more used English word as well. The English manga and anime also use it, so it stays. Sorry if it bugs you, but feel free to add it in on your own as you read if that helps you.

Taking Sai's name you say? Well I'm sure Hikaru wouldn't mind winning the title, he probably doesn't put any extra effort into it since really, I don't think he sees himself as worthy of taking Sai's place. It's fun though to hear about all of this Honinbo talk now that he's playing Kuwabara. I wonder if we'll get Judan or Oza talk when he plays Ogata and Zama.

In case you're wondering, Saeki did lose his game. As for Nase figuring out Akira's meaning… wait a few more chapters. Paperbacks… oh if only I could. Then my income would be more secure, wouldn't have to work as much and I could update more often. But then the law would be after me for copyright infringements and I'd be in jail and no updates would come… that's bad.

Homo-erotic tension… um… ok. Personally, I never felt any of that when I read the story, even if it was the most passionate relationship in the story. While many of you seem to be torn between a Nase pairing, an Akari pairing, or no pairing at all, I can say that there will NOT be any pairing with Akira and Hikaru. I'd be more likely to pair Nase and Akari… oops, maybe I shouldn't say that, might give wrong impressions to some of you. Anyway, when and if I pair Hikaru up I will make sure it doesn't interfere with the main theme of this story.

So you know, I will be setting up a score sheet on my yahoo group site to show the progress of the League, who won against who (since I won't be writing EVERY game played in the League) and the current records. A similar one may or may not appear for the Pro Exam, haven't decided yet.

Also, while I haven't started writing the next chapter just yet, I have named it, so if you like speculating, the next chapter is named "Lunch, Talk, and Bookstores." If you want a little more, the long awaited return of Akari is coming next time. Intriguing huh?

Wow, so many reviews this time. Well, I guess everyone really wants to see Kuwabara and Hikaru. Hope it was up to your standards. Keep up the reviews, they always help. R&R.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun.


	18. Lunch, Talk, and Bookstores

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 18 – Lunch, Talk, and Bookstores

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So you're finally playing your first Meijin match tomorrow Honda?"

Taking a sip from his drink as he sat in the booth of the… was it a diner or a actual restaurant, he wasn't quite sure, Honda replied, "Yeah, against Toyama 2 – Dan. It does seem like it's been forever since I told you guys."

Chuckling, Hikaru responded, "It just seems like it's been forever because you're not playing that much. You only have your Dan games and the Meijin right now. It'll pick up eventually though."

Frowning, Honda shot back, "Easy for you to say. You've got the Honinbo, Meijin, and Tengen tournaments Shindo, not to mention the Kisei League."

"Hey, that's not fair Honda, Waya retorted. "Don't forget that we've both been pros for a year longer than you have, so of course we have more tournaments; we've had a chance to play in them all. Isumi's in the same boat as you are, only the Dan matches and the Honinbo tournament, but you don't hear him complaining… much."

Nodding, Hikaru's brow then contorted as he noticed Isumi was not here yet. "Isn't Isumi coming today?"

Waya shook his head. "Nah, he called me up right before I was about to head out, said he got a call from Sakarano to fill in for him at a Go event. It's good for him though, he could use some extra money. I heard he's thinking of getting his own place too."

"Oh." Taking a bite from his sandwich, Hikaru chewed, swallowed, then continued, "Well I'm sure you'll do fine tomorrow Honda. Remember how excited you were that you'd get to play Toyama? Bet you force a resignation by lunchtime."

This caused Honda's frown to lighten some, then Waya inquired, "Hey Shindo, don't you have a game tomorrow too?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, my Honinbo 2nd Prelim against Yoshinaga 4 – Dan. Honestly though, I'm more interested in my game on Thursday."

Cocking an eyebrow, Honda responded, "Which game is that? Can't be another Kisei game already can it?"

Hikaru shook his head. "No, it's my 1st Round match in the Tengen 2nd Prelim against Matsunaga 6 – Dan."

Frowning himself now, Waya responded, "Come on Shindo, couldn't you at least give the lower Dan matches a little thought? I suppose it's nothing like playing Kuwabara-sensei in the Kisei League, but still. There's got to be some challenges for you amongst the lower Dans."

Hikaru sighed and lowered his head slightly. He didn't mean to disrespect Waya and the others when he said this kind of thing, and sadly he seemed to say it more often than not. In some ways he rather wished Waya would act more like Ochi, taking everything as a matter of strength. That wasn't how Hikaru felt; wins and losses on a sheet of paper didn't denote strength, that could only be truly discovered by sitting across from a person in combat, the sound of stones on wood echoing in each player's ears. Hikaru knew that Waya also understood this, but his pride in his own strength was great as well, and Waya's lack of success compared to himself was a frustrating thing to deal with.

Honda then chimed in, "Hey Waya, speaking of high Dans, didn't you finally get out of the 1st Preliminary last month too?"

His eyes lighting up as this fact dawned on him, Hikaru smiled at his friend and said, "Yeah, that's right. Congrats Waya, you finally got out of the 1st prelim. When's your next Tengen match going to be?"

Sighing, Waya nonchalantly replied, "They haven't set a date yet. Probably sometime soon though."

Hikaru sat there surprised. Not at the lack of a set date, but over Waya's lack of enthusiasm. He had always talked about doing stuff like this, making it deep into tournaments and showing his strength. "Waya? What's wrong? I mean, aren't you happy you got into the Tengen 2nd Prelim?"

Sighing again, Waya shook his head. "It's not that I'm not happy about it, but it's just… I'm the last one."

His brow furrowing in confusion, Hikaru went on. "The 'last one' what?"

"I'm the last one of the three of us who passed the exam together to make it into the 2nd Prelim for a tournament. You made it into the Honinbo 2nd Prelim, the Tengen 2nd Prelim, even the Kisei League, and Ochi got into the Honinbo with you as well as the Tengen 2nd Prelim too. It's three for you, two for him, and me with one. I don't know, I guess that when I became a pro I thought everything would fall into place. I didn't expect to start challenging for titles right off the bat or anything, but I just thought I'd do better is all."

Exhaling, Honda then said, "Man Waya, you sound like Ochi now."

Irritation flashing across Waya's face at the thought of being compared to Ochi in personality, Waya shot back, "I what?"

Frowning himself now, Honda answered, "You sound like Ochi. Thinking of things in strength, wins and losses, who did what and how fast. Ochi still has a better overall record than the rest of us, even Shindo since he got farther in both his Oza and Judan matches, not to mention all of Shindo's forfeits last year, but you still kicked his butt in your Dan match right? Shindo beat him in the Young Lions Tournament too."

Hikaru nodded. "Besides, you should know that records don't mean that much. I mean if you look at who he's played compared to some of the others who didn't do so well, I bet his opponents weren't as strong. So he rubs his current success in your face at times, it just means that you need to get farther than him in a tournament for once and he'll shut up. Heck, you got farther than he did already in the Meijin tournament."

"Um, Shindo," Honda interjected, "Ochi was playing Toya in that game."

"And Waya played Isumi. It doesn't matter. Besides Waya, doesn't Sensei always say that each player grows at his or her own pace when it's the right time for them to grow? Just because Ochi is doing well now doesn't mean he won't be eating your dust in the end."

Lifting his head up slightly, Waya gave a slight smirk and said, "Yeah… maybe you're right. Ochi is pretty full of himself. It'd be scandalous if there was another one of us who acted like that."

Grinning, Hikaru added in, "That's the spirit. Now all you have to do is get into the main Tengen Tournament. After all, unlike the Honinbo, Meijin, Judan and Oza tournaments, there's only two Tengen Preliminaries. Win a few more games and you're in the Main Tournament Waya."

"I know that already." Waya shot back. "And since when did you become an expert on all the tournaments? Last year you didn't even know what the Oteai was!"

Honda chuckled to himself at this interesting bit of information but remained silent as Hikaru answered, "Well I figured it'd be important to learn a little bit about the tournaments I'd be playing in so I wouldn't sound like an idiot when people asked me about them."

Chuckling now, Waya retorted, "Oh, must have been difficult for you, trying to not sound like an idiot, Mr. 'What's this huge game?' Heh."

Eyes glaring at his friend, Hikaru shot back angrily, "I don't like it when you call me an idiot Waya."

Seeing the disastrous scenario beginning to play out before him, Honda quickly interjected and said, "So Waya, when do you play next?"

Turning his attention away from Hikaru, who followed suit, Waya replied, "Tomorrow. I have a Dan match against Kadowaki."

"Wow," Honda replied, "so we're all playing tomorrow huh?"

Hikaru nodded and added, "Akira is playing tomorrow too. He wins and he's a 4 – Dan." Then looking over to Waya Hikaru said, "Hey Waya, isn't Saeki really close to making 5 – Dan too? I thought I heard him say something like that the other day."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, he just needs to win a couple more. He'd better do it this year too, you too Honda, or else it will get much harder to go up in rank."

Cocking an eyebrow as he took a sip from his drink, Hikaru responded, "Why do you say that?"

Taking a sip from his own drink now, Waya then answered, "Because they're changing the rules next year."

Their eyes widening, Honda and Hikaru stared at Waya in shock. Hikaru then got out, "What…why?"

"It's only a rumor right now," Waya replied, "but apparently they're talking about getting rid of the Oteai since it costs a lot of money to play them. It's not sponsored like the other tournaments are after all. Not to mention that players like you Shindo can make it up to the Kisei League as a 2 – Dan."

"Then how will they promote people in rank?"

Waya shrugged. "I don't know exactly, probably based on our records in other tournaments though. I just know what Sensei told me after all, but he said there might be a few other ways to get promoted other than through winning lots of games."

"Like what?" Honda inquired.

"I don't you, maybe if you win a title or something. I just know that it's supposed to be harder to move up in rank is all. We'll just have to wait and see."

Turning to look out the window, Hikaru pondered this. Harder to move up in rank. He was only a 2 – Dan, and yet now he might have to stay that way even longer than before? Akira would at least be a 4 – Dan by that time, but him, he'd already been promoted this year. Might he have to stay at 2 – Dan for over a year, even longer maybe? Honda and Waya were in the same situation too. Reaching 5 – Dan meant not having to play in the 1st preliminaries of all the tournaments save the Kisei. If it'd be harder now to move out of 2 – Dan and Shodan ranks… then again for Waya, who had to take out Morishita's daughter after every promotion, it might actually be a good thing.

Speaking of Waya… "Hey Waya, do you at least know who you're playing in your 1st Round Tengen match?"

Nodding, Waya replied, "Yeah, Gokiso 7 – Dan."

At the mentioning of Gokiso, Hikaru, who had been taking a sip of his drink, spit it out into the face of an unfortunate and quite off guard Honda as he burst into laughter. Not sure what had caused this outburst, the two just stared at Hikaru, although Honda was gathering up napkins to wipe himself off. Finally Hikaru gathered himself enough to say, "Well… that, um, ought to be a very interesting game. Hope I'm there the day you play him. If not… tell him I said… hi." At the last word Hikaru once again burst into laughter, leaving his friends wondering what was so funny about Waya playing a 7 – Dan.

-------------------------------------------

Walking down the aisles through the shelves of books, Akari scanned the section names and titles in search of her desired purchase. Turning down another aisle she looked to her left and stopped. Here was the section for Go books.

While she had her Go lessons at the Community Center as well as her High School Go club once classes started again, Akari still found that Go books could be helpful on certain aspects of the game. After all, it wasn't as if she could go to Shirakawa every time she had a question on something, and despite his offer Akari had yet to take Hikaru up on coming over to his place to play. After all, Hikaru had made it into the Kisei League, which sounded rather impressive even if she didn't completely understand it. Not only that, but according to Shirakawa, Hikaru had defeated a titleholder in his first match, Kuwabara… something or other. Bothering him now was probably not a good idea.

Scanning the lines of books, Akari's finger stopped over one of the intermediate Go books. Reading the title, she then pulled the book from the shelf and began flipping through the pages, noticing a number of diagrams that were always so helpful. Someone like Hikaru might have been able to understand the moves without visual assistance, but not Akari. For her, she needed to see the stones on the board, and not owning a board herself, she had to rely on diagrams.

It was funny, three years ago she never would have imagined that she'd be here in a bookstore looking for a book on Go. She'd never had any interest in the game, not until Hikaru had begun to play. Even then she'd just thought of it as some phase of his, especially since he seemed to show such mixed feelings about it. One minute he'd ramble on about how stupid and boring the game was, and then he'd be off playing Go somewhere.

Hikaru though wasn't the reason she'd gotten serious about the game, or at least not directly. It was true that she'd followed him into the Go club at Haze, but at that time she'd been more of an observer, a cheerleader even. It hadn't been until that day, when Hikaru had come running into the science lab dragging Kaneko in by the hand. He had seemed so excited, and he had been holding her hand. For some reason that was the image of that day she remembered the most, and fear had begun to creep in as she'd seen it. Was it possible that Hikaru would only be interested in girls who could play Go? She hadn't known the answer to that question, and even now she wasn't quite sure, but it had made her rethink the idea learning the game, if only a little. And now here she was, three years later, searching for an intermediate book on Go.

As she continued to flip through the pages a voice from behind her said, "You know, that book isn't really that good. The pro who wrote it doesn't explain things very well."

Turning toward the source of the voice, Akari spotted a young girl slightly taller than her with shoulder length brown hair and bronze eyes wearing jean shorts and a rather plain low cut black sleeveless top standing there smiling at her. Not quite sure what to say, Akari simply repeated, "This book isn't any good?"

Shaking her head, the girl answered, "Not really, or at least I think so. The older pros just describe Go differently. You should probably pick a book by one of the younger pros. I think both Kurata and Ogata have books for intermediates out. Sakarano 4 – Dan has a book out too, but I'm not sure if hers is for beginner or intermediate level."

As she said this the girl turned and began to scan the bookshelf herself. Smiling at the girl's helpfulness, Akari said, "Wow, you sure know a lot about Go books. Are you any good at playing Go?"

Giggling slightly at the question, the girl answered, "Yeah, I guess I'm pretty good." Stopping her search for a moment, she turned to look at Akari again and said, "By the way, I'm Nase. Asumi Nase."

Bowing her head, Akari replied, "Nice to meet you. My name is Akari Fujisaki." As Nase returned to searching the bookshelves, Akari frowned. Nase, that name sounded so familiar for some reason. "Um, excuse me, but did you go to Haze Middle School?"

Continuing to scan the shelves, Nase replied, "Haze? No, why do you ask?"

Flushing slightly in embarrassment, Akari responded, "Oh no reason. It's just that your name sounded familiar for some reason. Maybe it's just the name of one of your relatives though."

Shrugging, Nase answered back, "It's possible I suppose. Ah, here it is." Pulling a book off the shelf, Nase handed it to Akari and said, "There you are, Go Problems of Life and Death: an Intermediate's Guide by Atsushi Kurata 6 – Dan. The books actually a little old, Kurata's a 7 – Dan now."

Nodding as she took the book from Nase, Akari bowed her head slightly and said, "I see. Well thank you very much."

Nodding in reply, Nase giggled and responded, "Don't mention it, I was happy to help out. Now, for my book." She then turned and began looking through the shelves again.

As she did so, Akari watched for a moment then inquired, "What kind of book are you looking for?"

Still looking through the books, Nase replied, "I'm trying to find a book for my teacher. Sort of a thank you for all he's done for me."

Smiling, Akari responded, "Oh, that's really sweet of you. Maybe I should do that for my friend. He's really into Go and teaches me sometimes."

Catching a slight tone in her voice, Nase giggled under her breath and said, "_He_? Do you like this boy or something?"

Blushing crimson, Akari fidgeted slightly and tapped her fingers together nervously. "What? Well… you see…"

Grinning broadly, Nase pulled a book from the shelf and turned to look at Akari again. "It's ok. I understand how you feel. So, your friend is really into Go huh? Is he any good?"

Her nervousness fading away now, Akari smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes, he's very strong." With that, Akari went silent. _Should I tell her that he's a pro player? No, it might make her think that I'm spoiled or something, getting to play with a pro and all._

Nodding her head contently, Nase replied, "Really? Wow, I wouldn't mind playing against him sometime. I love taking on a strong player. Hope he doesn't need a handicap against me."

Cocking an eyebrow, Akari inquired, "A handicap? I don't know, he's pretty strong. I have to put down eight stones in our teaching games."

Trying to hold back another giggle, Nase just smiled. _Well that only helps me gauge his strength if I know how strong you are. Hmm, I wonder how she'd react if she knew I was taking the Pro Exam tomorrow? Best not tell her, don't want to make her nervous at the idea of talking to a potential pro._

As the pair made their way up to the register, Nase asked, "So where do you play Go at anyway? School club, Go Salon?"

With a slightly sullen tone Akari answered, "My high school Go club. I just started at Taro High School."

Cocking an eyebrow, Nase inquired, "You don't sound every enthusiastic about it. Something wrong with the club?"

Shaking her head, Akari forced a smile and replied, "Oh no, it's just… different from my Junior High Go club is all. Maybe I just need to get used to it."

Not wanting to push further Nase handed her book to the cashier and said, "So, is your _friend_ in this Go club too?"

Shaking her head, Akari replied, "No, he doesn't go to my school."

Handing 1200 Yen to the cashier Nase smiled knowingly. _That must be why she's not so enthusiastic. Probably not as much fun without her boy there. Who would have thought that average Go players would have issues that involved Go too._

Handing her own book to the cashier now, Akari looked over at Nase and said, "So where do you play Go?"

Taken slightly aback by this, as she didn't want to intimidate Akari, Nase hesitated and then answered, "Oh me… um well I play at… a Go Salon on the other side of town. There's some strong opponents there."

Paying for her book, Akari nodded and as she took the bag from the cashier she said, "Really? Wow, that sounds kind of fun. Maybe I should stop by there some time."

"Yeah, that could be fun."

Exiting the store together, Akari looked over at Nase and said, "So, do you have any free time now Nase? I'd like to play you and see how good you are if it's all right."

Checking her watch, Nase frowned. "Oh, sorry, I have to be somewhere tonight, and I need to get this book wrapped before then. Maybe some other time?"

Smiling brightly, Akari nodded and said, "Sure." She then pulled out a pad of paper from her purse and scribbled something down. "Here, why don't we trade numbers and we can try and set up plans sometime soon."

Smiling back, Nase nodded and answered, "Sure, that sounds great." As the two finished writing down and exchanging numbers, Nase added, "You know, it's been nice talking to you. I'm glad we met."

Akari nodded. "Yeah, there aren't a lot of people I know who like Go that much. Maybe it's like fate or something."

Giggling at that, Nase replied, "Yeah, maybe. Hey, do you like karaoke? Maybe we could hang out and do that after we play."

Her face lighting up, Akari nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like fun. Give me a call when you're free sometime."

Nodding, Nase answered back as she began to step away, "Yeah, I will. Well I'll talk to you later then. It was fun meeting you." As the pair parted, Nase began walking away with a broad grin. What a sweet girl. It was always nice to have a friend who knew a little bit about Go without being an insei or pro. After all, Go was wonderful beyond words, but at times it was relaxing to talk and do something that didn't relate to the game, especially with someone that she wasn't competing with in one form or another. Still, the Pro Exam was tomorrow, and that meant tonight was a Go night with Hikaru. Things like playing a game with Akari, and her supposedly strong friend some time later would have to wait. Besides, before the exam started, there was one more thing she needed to know, and tonight she planned to find out.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone. Sorry if it took a little longer than usual, but my boss has been working me a lot lately, sometimes even to 1AM so I've been quite tired by the time I get home. I hope I can get around this though and get you the next chapter shortly. There may also be a few more Leitbur's Corner articles coming soon, since those are a good way to get the juices flowing.

Terms:

New Rules: The new rules, which I have decided to go with, would take effect April 1st, and I have recently discovered that pros who had made previous leagues and challenged for titles were retroactively promoted on April 2nd. What does this mean? Well, it means that assuming that even if Hikaru and Akira lose every game from now on and fall out of the tournament, that come April 2nd they will still be promoted to 7 – Dan. Sounds nice and all, although neither of them know this yet as the rules are still being debated and finalized at this point, and were yet to be released.

Books: Pros for the most part make their money not from playing games, but rather from playing teaching games with clients, participating at Go events by lecturing, teaching, playing demonstration games, and so on. We see such an event in the actual series right after the match between Sai and Toya Koyo. Another thing that pros do is to write books on Go and have them published. Kurata, as a popular teacher who is said to explain things very well, would likely have a very understandable book.

Karaoke: Basically it's a form of entertainment where amateur singers sing along to a song, usually a pretty well known one, with a microphone. The voice of the original singer is either removed or turned down in volume, with words displayed to help the sing along. It first appeared around the 1980s in Japan and then spread to the rest of Asia. It later spread to other parts of the world. The word is derived from the Japanese words kara (void, empty) and oke, which is short for okesutora (orchestra). Popular myth says karaoke is Japanese for 'tone deaf', but this is not true.

Now onto questions and comments. Consistent updates… well I try to update when I can. Work makes it hard from time to time, but I try anyway. Helps having readers who remind me how much the story means to them, just as people who find flaws push me to do even better.

As for Hikaru telling Akira about Sai… yes he will tell him… in the future. Whether that means next week, a month, a year, ten years from now (dies a million painful deaths at the thought of ten years worth of chapters) who knows, but it will happen, lest Hikaru were to suddenly die…

How bad was the first version? Bad, very bad. Sadly (or thankfully as far as I'm concerned) I deleted it so there's no way to show you. All that's left is the paper printout of it, and I'm not transcribing it by hand just to let you read it. Now I know that some of you feel I might have been exaggerating on how bad it was, but then it really depends on what your own definition of bad writing is. Just try to remember that I'm something of a perfectionist with very high standards for myself.

How will the Go world react to that move… hard to say, I think it's kind of difficult to get overly excited by just one move, even if it did turn the game against the Honinbo. More likely the fact that Hikaru won the match will have more of an impact than anything else. Thank you for being glad Akira was in the chapter, he was very happy to be in the chapter too.

Well, about the next chapter. This part of the story might throw all of you off on a timeline basis since this chapter along with the next couple all take place during the same day. A lot of stuff is going to play out, and Hikaru and Nase will talk about and do some things that may alter the nature of their relationship, or more completely define it, forever. Hope you will enjoy it, whenever my boss gives me a chance to write it.

Wow, keep the reviews coming, I'm going to need some motivation with all the crap I'm dealing with at work and beyond just now. I know that the hit count tells me a lot, but it doesn't carry the same effect as words from the readers do. The word, in this case, is mightier than the number.

If there's something really important you need to say, feel free to email me and make sure that the Subject is clear so I don't think its spam. This does include stuff you might not want others to read posted on the review list, but if you ask a plot question, you may not necessarily get an answer, as that's really no fun. If you do email me though, assuming I receive it, I will reply.


	19. Desperate Measures

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 19 – Desperate Measures

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Dusk was fast approaching as Hikaru trotted down the sidewalk towards his home. It had been a fun day with Waya and Honda, heading back to Waya's place after lunch where the two tried to explain how great Internet Go could be to Honda, although Waya had done most of the selling. Although Honda had seemed interested, especially when Waya explained that once he had the hang of it that he could do paid teaching games online, he had to leave for an actual teaching game that his mentor had arranged for him before Waya could seal the deal. That had left just Hikaru and Waya.

It wasn't really surprising that Honda had a teaching game, given that tomorrow was the first day of the Pro Exam. While some players felt that nothing Go related the day before was the best, a lot of players preferred to play teaching games with pros the night before to get themselves prepared mentally. As it was only the two of them remaining, Waya and Hikaru had decided to play a game, though they ended up spending more time discussing the Tengen Tournament and the rumor of the new promotion rules than they had spent thinking about the game.

Sadly their time had been cut short by Waya's need to leave for Morishita's study group. Hikaru had missed the last couple of times due to his nightly lessons with Nase, and Waya had shown some irritation about it this time. Apparently it had been decided that they wouldn't discuss and analyze Hikaru's Kisei League match against Kuwabara until Hikaru was present so that they could hear his thoughts on the match as well. Waya, who had seen the game record of the match, seemed especially awed by the move that had blown open the center of the board. In fact, he was quite certain that he'd be reading about it in the next edition of Weekly Go. Normally that article would have come out this week, but it seemed they had decided to wait to see how Akira had done as well, trying to keep the rivalry alive. Well Akira played in two days, so they wouldn't be waiting long.

So after yet another teasing from Waya, which included something about what boys and girls were supposed to do together, Hikaru had departed for home. Rounding a corner Hikaru continued down the sidewalk. Honestly it was beginning to get annoying, all the jokes about him and Nase. It was hard enough figuring out just what they're status as teacher and student really stood and with all this extra stuff thrown in, it was just plain stupid. He'd just have to tell Waya that next time, and if Nase was there he was sure she'd want to do the same.

Nearing his house now Hikaru spotted another figure coming from the opposite direction. As the two drew closer Hikaru smiled as he spotted Nase's form moving up towards him. Having spotted him coming as well, Nase's face lit up as she began to wave, stopping in front of his house moments later and waiting for him to arrive, a small bag in her left hand.

As he arrived, Hikaru's smile broadened as he said, "Hello Nase. So, tomorrow's the big day, how are you feeling?"

A slight frown wiggling its way into her smile, Nase exhaled and answered, "All right I guess. A little nervous. I suppose I won't know for sure though until tomorrow comes."

"You'll be fine, I'm sure of it. Now, come on, let's head inside." Nodding, Nase turned to follow Hikaru who moved up the walkway to his door and opening it called out, "Mom, I'm home."

"Welcome home Hikaru. Will Asumi be coming over again tonight? I'm making dinner and…" Sticking her head into the hallway from the kitchen Hikaru's mother spotted Nase and then continued, "Oh Asumi. How nice to see you again dear. Will you be staying for dinner again?"

Smiling back, Nase bowed her head and replied, "Thank you Mrs. Shindo. Yes, sure, as long as I'm not in the way that is."

"Oh don't be silly Asumi, you're not in the way."

Shrugging his shoulders, Hikaru slid out of his shoes and began making his way towards the staircase. "We'll be upstairs playing Mom. Let us know when dinner's ready."

"All right Hikaru."

Following suit, Nase removed her shoes and headed for the staircase behind Hikaru. As they reached the top Hikaru said over his shoulder, "Why does she always call you Asumi now? It's not like you're good friends or anything."

Frowning, Nase replied, "That's not very nice Hikaru. I've spent plenty of time talking to her while waiting for you to come home from your games. It's not like we're strangers. I don't mind."

Sighing as he opened the door to his room, Hikaru responded, "I'm just saying."

Closing the door behind herself as she entered the room, Nase set her bag down on the floor next to the bed and waited as Hikaru moved to get the goban. It was certainly true that she'd been spending a great deal of time here, and it had given her a great perspective on how lucky she had been to have parents like her own. Not that there was anything bad about Hikaru's mother, she was quite wonderful, but she was fairly clueless when it came to Go and her son's abilities. From what she had been told, Hikaru had just plopped the Pro Exam on her out of nowhere during the preliminaries, not even telling her that he had wanted to become a pro player before then. Still his mother had let him go ahead, and then he'd passed and she had been overwhelmed by all the changes. Her own parents supported her attempts at becoming a pro, and were quite understanding. They had time though to see her grow and develop, and understood what becoming a pro meant. From the questions she'd been asked by Hikaru's mother though it seemed that she had no real clue, but rather had been forced to accept it once it had already occurred.

Really, it seemed like forever now that she'd been coming here and playing games with Hikaru, having dinner, talking with his mother, and yet it had only been a month and a half. Go of course had not been the only thing she'd talked to his mother about, and it was quite clear that Hikaru's mother was under the misunderstanding that she and Hikaru were, or were becoming, romantically involved. Not that Nase had done much to correct that assumption. After all, she wouldn't have minded if Hikaru wanted to call her Asumi either.

Setting the goban down in the middle of the floor, Hikaru moved to sit before it. As Nase moved to do the same, she took a deep breath, exhaled and said, "By the way Hikaru, there's something that I've been wanting to ask you, and given that the Pro Exam is tomorrow, I guess this is the best time to do that."

Looking up at her, Hikaru chuckled and replied, "How ironic. I wanted to ask you something too. It's been weighing on my mind for some time and I just haven't been able to bring it up."

Flushing at this, Nase's eyes widened as she responded, "Oh… then um, you can go first. Mine can wait."

"Are you sure?"

Nodding nervously, Nase answered, "Yes, I'm sure." Muscles tightened as Nase's body felt the tension within herself rise. Could it be that he… had been feeling the same things she had been over the last month or so too? This strange, indescribable sensation that came whenever her thoughts turned to Hikaru that she dared not try to define for fear of what she might find had now somehow also infected Hikaru. Unlike her, he was so strong and cool, undaunted by things like fear and tension; so of course he'd have no problem expressing these feelings. Her heart skipped a beat as she watched Hikaru sigh and begin to speak. Was he about to confess that…?

"Nase, I've been thinking about this time we spend together lately, and about us. It's about our relationship you see." So he was thinking about her like this. He was going to tell her… "I know that we've sort of said that I'm your teacher and all, but I honestly don't know what we are in that respect. I mean, we study here, I teach you different things, but we're also friends and I don't really know how you think of me in that respect and all. The Pro Exam is tomorrow though, and I know tonight's supposed to be the last night and all, but this, this thing right here that we're doing all the time… You see, I enjoy having you over here and all, playing these games, it's really relaxing and such, and real people are better than those online… I guess what I'm trying to say is do you want to have me keep teaching you… officially I guess… even after tonight, or do you feel like ending these lessons and just going back to being friends?"

As Hikaru ended his question, silence filled the room. Nase sat there just blinking, her mind struggling with what she had just heard. At last she let out a sigh and lowered her head. So he hadn't been confessing after all, or at least, not the way she'd thought he would. He only wanted to know if she wanted to stay his student, if that's what she was even now. It was true that she too had been pondering this relationship they currently shared, especially after her talk and game against Akira. It had really seemed informal for a true teacher-mentor relationship, not to mention that it was a short-term thing. In many ways she'd thought of it somewhat as a free, extended teaching lesson between a pro and an insei. At the same time though the scope of the lessons, the amount of time Hikaru had spent with her, it had been more like a true mentor in many ways, the only real difference being that it was going to end tonight.

But here Hikaru was saying that he was interested in continuing it on a more permanent basis. Did she really want that? After all, he was barely out of the Pro Exam himself, still a 2 – Dan even if he had already reached the Kisei League. If she passed the exam this year, she'd be a Beginner – Dan, one rank below Hikaru, and likely playing him in the 1st Preliminaries and Dan matches. Not to mention that she was older than him by three years. Did she really want to call someone like that her mentor?

And then of course there was the possibility that she would fail the exam once again. Did she even want to continue playing Go, struggling to become a pro if that happened? If not than a Go mentor would be completely unnecessary. Could she bring herself to ride it out another year as an outsider, like Isumi had last year, or would it be better than to give up on playing Go and instead trying to find a job, perhaps even begin studying for the college entrance exams. She'd seen other female insei turn eighteen in the past, failing to reach the pro level and giving up and getting married. It was what society would expect, for her to find a husband sometime in the next few years and to take care of the home. Even if what she really wanted was to play Go, to find that next level in her game.

Every time she thought she was gaining on Hikaru, getting closer to his level, Hikaru seemed to take his own game to an even greater level. He was not an ordinary Go pro. He was different, unique perhaps, in his strength and maturity to the game. He was gifted with a sight that she had trouble fathoming. In the end, it didn't really matter about all the other reasons, those were things that others would look at and comment on, but had nothing to do really with herself, and it was likely that in the long run those who might find it preposterous would be silenced. What mattered was how she felt about it, whether she felt that Hikaru was her teacher, if he was her guide down the path of the world of the pros. Could she accept that these feelings she held might never be realized, leaving them as merely teacher and student?

Then there was the other thing. _Would he even want me as his student then? I guess my request had more importance to this than I thought._

Lifting her head up, Nase struggled to smile, failing badly, then replied, "Hikaru, I really don't know what to say. I enjoy these games we play together too, but I've been thinking about this relationship a lot lately too and I just don't know yet. I… would like to keep playing with you though, so how about this; until we can come to a conclusion on just what it is we both want, we'll just keep doing this for now."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded. "Ok, that sounds fine I guess. We couldn't meet that much now anyway since you have the exam and I have my matches and all. So how about this-"

"Hikaru." Nase interjected, eyes looking down as if in deep thought.

Pausing at the interruption, Hikaru blinked and then raising an eyebrow replied, "Yes Nase?"

Inhaling, Nase answered, "Before we talk about that, I'd like to ask you something. You see there's something that I'd like… need you to do for me."

"What's that?"

Raising her eyes to meet his now, her body language shifting slightly as if preparing for some great struggle, Nase said, "I want you to play a game with me… the way you played against Akira and Hagiwara. Let me please face the other side of you, the one that seems to intimidate the pro players you face so much."

Matching her gaze for a moment, Hikaru then closed his eyes and shook his head. "Come on Nase, you know it's not that simple. Those were intense matches with a lot on the line. It's not like I can just flip a switch and unleash that type of intensity. There's nothing riding on a pick up game. Besides, even if I could flip a switch, why do you want to play that kind of game anyway?"

Her gaze undeterred, Nase replied, "Because I've played against you many times before, and I've played in the Pro Exam many times too, and the though I know your strength well, I want to know how I truly stack up to you, how strong is my mental fortitude against such an opponent. I want to know what I can do against you at your best. As for nothing riding on the game, I've been doing some thinking, and I think I've come up with a way make this game matter."

His eyebrow rising once again, Hikaru replied, "You have? I hope you're not talking about putting money or something on this game, because I'm not going to bet with you Nase."

Shaking her head, Nase's eyes moved to stare down next to Hikaru. "That's not it, and I ask that you please forgive me for my selfishness."

Before Hikaru could respond, or even comprehend what was just said, Nase's eyes lit up as her hand darted out over the goban and beyond, reaching Hikaru's side and snatched up Hikaru's fan that had been lying there next to him the entire time.

Panic and dread flooding through his veins as his brain grasped the catastrophe occurring before his eyes, Hikaru's arm lunged out in a vain attempt to wrench away Sai's memento from the grip of the thief sitting before him, but his fingers only found air. As the fan crossed over the board and into Nase's lap, a new sensation joined the previous emotions as his blood began to simmer in outrage.

"NASE! That isn't funny. Give it BACK!"

Shaking her head, Nase responded, "Only if you beat me."

On his feet now, Hikaru was tempted to leap over the goban and tackle Nase in an attempt to wrestle the fan away from her, but it was possible that the fan could be damaged in the process. _Damnit, how could I let it out of my grasp like that?_

Perhaps he could reason with her. "Nase this is ridiculous. I can already beat you without playing like that. Trying to wager the fan on the game won't matter if I know I'll win."

Inhaling, Nase leveled her thoughts. It was hard doing this to him, the fear and concern for this strange keepsake so clearly etched on his face. It was selfish of her really, and in many ways she was risking not only the chance that he'd still want her as a student afterwards, but also the possibility that he'd even want to be her friend. All of this she risked for a chance to truly measure herself against Hikaru's true strength, for the chance to know what Akira and Hagiwara had felt during those games against Hikaru. _Hikaru, please forgive me, but I have to know._ "We haven't played each other since the beginning of the month. You don't know how much stronger I might have become in that time. Do you really want to risk losing the fan by underestimating me?"

Growling under his breath, Hikaru glanced back and forth between Nase and the fan. Could he risk it? No, not with Sai's memento on the line. Even if it wasn't really Sai's fan but a simple fan he'd bought at the Association it was still… "Come on Nase. Even if I lose, I can just go out and buy another one. I understand you want to test yourself and all, and we can try and address that. Just give me the fan back."

Exhaling, Nase braced herself. This truly was a painful thing for her to do, and her heart was already feeling as if it were being torn asunder. Taking the fan in both hands now, Nase then lifted it up slightly and replied, "Well then, if it's not that important, why don't I just snap it in half and it will all be over."

As she began to bend the fan ever so slightly, Hikaru's hand shot out as a terror-filled cry that seemed to originate from the very core of his being. "NO!" Stopping short as his brain caught up with his instinctual reaction, Hikaru's head lowered, tears beginning to well up in the corners of his eyes as he muttered softly, "Please, it's all I have left of…"

Straining her ears to try and make out what Hikaru had said but only catching a word or two, Nase struggled to fight back her own tears. It was too late for her to stop now, but it was still so hard to witness. For this, she truly was a horrible person.

At last Hikaru's knees seemed to buckle as he plopped down to the ground before the board. Then with a slight bit of anger creeping in with the defeat in his voice, Hikaru said, "Fine, you win. I'll play you." At this he reached out and grabbing one of the Go bowls he slammed it down next to him and digging his hand into the stones angrily called out, "NIGIRI!"

As Nase began to reach for the Go bowl, she suddenly froze. Looking down at her hand, she saw that she had been just about to set the fan down next to her so that she could take the Go bowl. Glancing up, she spotted Hikaru's eyes glaring at the fan intensely. Would he try to make a play for it if she set it down? He had said he'd play the game, but how certain was she that he wouldn't risk it all on a lunge over the board? She couldn't just hold onto it though, having something in her hands might be distracting, and she didn't need any distractions while she played this game. But then where…?

Grinning evilly as an idea came to her, Nase let out a slight giggle. Not only would it suffice but it might be fun to see his reaction to it as well. Reaching for the low-cut fabric of her shirt, Nase pulled it forward slightly and moments later slid the fan in down her bust until only the tip of the handle was still visible in her cleavage. Releasing her shirt, she then reached for the Go bowl. There, he wouldn't dare try to take the fan back now…would he? No, not with the fan down there, although she had to admit that it could be fun to see him try.

As the stones fell on the goban Nase flexed her shoulders, trying to loosen up as she was beginning to feel rather tight. Counting out the stones, there was an even number, and Hikaru had guessed odd. So she would go first. Trading bowls, the pair said, "Onegaishimasu" and bowed their heads slightly. Taking a look at the blank board, Nase glanced up at Hikaru for a moment and as a shiver ran down her spine she lowered her gaze back to the board. She had never felt Hikaru look at her with such… animosity before.

Taking a short breath, Nase tried to clear her mind and then placed her stone down on the upper right star point.

Klak.

Hikaru's response to the upper left star point had been immediate, barely waiting for her hand to leave the stone before it had been slammed down. Perspiration began to form on Nase's face now, strange since the room hadn't seemed this warm when they'd arrived. Taking another short breath, Nase placed another stone on the lower right star point.

Klak.

Another instant play, this time actually attacking her stone in the upper right. Best to play the pincer. Reaching for a stone, Nase suddenly noticed her wrist felt slightly stiff as well. It had been fine a moment ago. A drop of sweat then slid down her cheek as her eyes widened in shock. Could it be that already she was beginning to feel the strain of this pressure, that the atmosphere and intensity were already moving in on her, even if she didn't yet truly feel it? And it was only the second move for her.

This was not good at all. She needed to focus, to find her balance and stick with it or else she was going to fall too fast to have truly appreciated this game. Taking another breath, Nase closed her eyes, struggling to focus. If only it didn't feel so warm in here, it would be easier. This game was likely going to be the greatest struggle of her life, and if this feeling was only the beginning, perhaps even for her life. Reaching for her stone, Nase moved the stone up to the upper right to play the pincer, struggling as she did so to steady her trembling hand.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And that will do it for this chapter. We'll be seeing the rest of the game next chapter and find out some more fun stuff. Now don't panic any of you, but I have an announcement that most of you likely will not enjoy. I am taking a week off from writing this. That means that likely there will not be another update on this story for ten to fourteen days. Yes I know, for those of you who love this story it will likely be an eternity of agony, so let me explain myself. Basically over the last few chapters I've begun to feel a fatigue and lack of focus.

While I've speculated on many different possible causes, what I'm sure about is that I am getting very close to burning myself out. The strain to get the chapters out at the pace I have been at the quality they are at along with my increased work schedule likely are the culprits. I'm basically running on empty, and my creative juices aren't pushing me through the hard parts of the chapters. So I'm going to take a short vacation from writing in the hopes of recharging my batteries. This is preferable I think to my continuing at this pace and then in about two or three chapters from now having a total burnout and not updating for another two or three months. Now back to the story.

This chapter was rather painful and difficult to write, and not just because of my impending burnout. I really like Nase as a character, and in this chapter she was basically turned into something of a villain. I suppose this might seem out of character for her, but I think her reasoning is understood. Even so, she is risking a lot on this game, not to mention her friendship and any possible romantic relationship with him as well. That said I think that this sequence of events is necessary for her character to grow and mature more, it's just very hard to write it.

Terms:

Paid online Go lessons: These actually do exist, and can range in price greatly. When it's said that at least ten Go pros are online at any time, this is partly why.

Pincer: As the move name suggests, this is a type of move that pincers the opposing stone, attacking it from two sides. For those of you who'd like a Go board explanation, place a black stone on the 4-4 star point, and then place a white stone at 6-3. Then Black playing at 8-3 would be a typical pincer move. Also note, when Sai played Akira in anime episode 3 and manga chapter 5 he considers playing a pincer rather than the diagonal. This was what he was pondering about.

Women in Japan: What Nase was thinking about in regards to what is expected of her is fairly typical. The expectation for women to get married is high, and in Japan things such as conformity and obedience are far more prevalent. In the workforce for instance, though it is slowly changing, women are seen as short-term employees, especially at large corporations and expected to leave once they get married so that they can start a family. Staying at home is actually seen as being as high a status as having a job, and many women do take this route. While things have begun to change and men are starting to be expected to help out more, a man is largely not home until late, and is unfamiliar with how to use a plunger, make toast, or even handle money. Generally women handle the money in the household and give the man an allowance to use.

In the workforce, women rarely are seen at the higher levels, and their best chance to work after marriage usually requires an understanding husband. These days about 50 of married women work, which is why we see men needing to help out more often. It is also important to get married young, with a so-called cut off date for holding it off for women to be at around 25 years old. At this point the woman is seen as being like Christmas Cake (not my simile, actual term I've heard used) because after the 25th no one wants it.

Now onto questions. Best to answer them since I'll be off for awhile, and there certainly were a few. It is possible that a pro could stay a 1 – Dan forever. I don't know if it's ever happened, but if the pro never wins any games than I'd say it could easily happen. It's actually more difficult for the pro to get promoted under the new rules, but harder for him to never be promoted as once he wins thirty times as a 1 – Dan he gets promoted. Before it all rested on the Oteai, so it was possible for a 1 – Dan who always lost the Oteai to win all the other titles. The cross from 4 – Dan to 5 – Dan is significant as described, and the trouble is with the Oteai that it required games against some stronger opponents at times, while now the 4 – Dan can just win 70 games against the lower Dan players in the tournaments. As for salary, they get paid depending on what games they play, so I suppose the high Dans who don't play in the 1st preliminaries get higher pay in a sense, but I believe the pay is based on where in the tournament the game is played, and it is not very significant unless you win the title.

Harems in Japan you say? Well actually it's not all that unheard of, or at least in some forms. During older times for instance, it was not uncommon for a man of wealth or noble status (samurai class) to have a mistress or two along with his wife, and even common that they lived in the same household. For economic purposes of course monogamy is far more common, and in modern times it is still not uncommon for such things to occur. Mistresses and concubines are still acceptable, especially if the wife is not producing children. Also, due to expectations and such at corporations where married women are expected to quit and stay at home, many women opt out of marriage all together to pursue a career. I will also point out that despite an Equal Employment Opportunity Law being in effect for women in the workplace, there is no mechanism to enforce this.

I hate to say it, but men are still seen as very much superior to women in Japanese society, even if that has been changing. So really, it would not be seen in Japanese culture as truly bad for a man to have another woman on the side. If anything, it just wouldn't be talked about. So really, if both Nase and Akari were willing, it probably could work out (really, this is true just about anywhere if you really want it to work). The odds of it happening in this story though are not too high.

Teaching at Akari's high school. Yes, this is indeed coming soon. Just remember that I have to get out of August before I can do that, as school is just starting in the next week or two for her. We will see it happen though probably somewhere in the low to mid 20's in the chapter count and before his next Kisei match.

Status of the Haze Middle School Go club? Hmm (heads off to check and comes back a few minutes later) sorry, it seems they're all out enjoying summer break at the moment. I know what you meant of course, and I guess it's possible we might hear something, but honestly there is little plot purpose to bring it up, although I can think of a few if the circumstances are right. As for why Akari seems so down about the high school club, just wait a few more chapters and you'll find out.

While I don't think he's been shown reading a Go book, in the 2nd Volume of the manga and I think episode 8 of the anime (somewhere around there) Hikaru is shown buying a copy of Toya Meijin's book that Kaga previously tore up. While the book is for Sai, it is likely that Hikaru read it as well since he already had to turn the pages for Sai.

For those of you who are always asking about the relationship aspects of this story and have not yet found it, I have posted in Leitbur's Corner an article dealing with the romantic aspects of this story. Feel free to read up on it and comment if you desire. It seems I get more comments on that than on any other part of the story.

Nice to see all the reviews. Again, keep them coming despite the break. I do read them and I appreciate them all. Also, I do reply to any and all emails sent to me on the story, so feel free to email me if you'd prefer as well. R&R.

Disclaimer: Just an afterthought, the views expressed on Japanese women and culture are not to be taken as true in all circumstances, nor as an attempt by this author to knock women. In my attempt to keep things accurate, such things are added in at times. All opinions and explanations given are based on my own research and are possibly flawed depending on how reliable any source can truly be on such topics and may or may not reflect the most current times. That said, the stuff from further back was pretty accurate.


	20. A Reason to Play

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 20 – A Reason to Play

By Leitbur

* * *

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The moves continued to come instantaneously after her own, no thinking time whatsoever. Taking a short breath, Nase wiped her brow and studied the board. There was certainly something to be said for this style of play; it had an immense psychological effect on the opponent. If she had not been the opponent, it was likely that Nase might have found it quite fascinating. To make a play after great thought only to see him respond even as her hand left the stone, it was like he was reading her thoughts, knew everything she could do and countered them before she could do it. Not to mention the temperature of the room.

She had decided shortly into the game that looking up at him was not a very smart move for her as it only seemed to intensify her troubles. She was thus unaware of the glances to her exposed cleavage that Hikaru was making each time she leaned over to play a stone. That which he sought rested there, and he was determined to claim it.

Perhaps challenging him in this way had been a mistake. She had expected it to be difficult, but not like this. So far it had been a mental strain just to keep her hand steady, and shortly after the opening moves were finished she'd begun to really feel it, Hikaru's will beating down upon her. It was strange, each time he slapped down a stone, it was as if she were taking a blow to her gut. Her body would tense up, shudder even as each move came. And the air around them, it was just so thick. There was no mercy in his play; each stone was placed with the express purpose of destroying her every option. She had to find some way of countering him, perhaps to even make him stop to think for a moment. Was she that easy to read and understand? She was trying with everything she could muster; yet he continued to play so quickly.

It was hard to concentrate though; the room just seemed to be shrinking, closing in around her more and more with each move. Placing her next stone, Nase's eyes widened as she discovered that it was difficult to even release her fingers from it, to end her move and thus open her body up for yet another blow. At last she willed her fingers to release, and even as she did another stone was slapped down, attacking her shape. Gasping, Nase stared at the board. How had she not seen that coming? This was not like her at all, she'd have never overlooked a move like that, yet now she had done so, and it effected her entire shape.

It was this atmosphere, it had to be. Several moves earlier she had realized her short breaths had been a result of the difficulty to breathe. And his moves, each stone slapped down appeared as if it were electrically charged, as if a thunder god had placed the stone rather than a human. If she couldn't think, and she couldn't breathe, then how was she going to overcome this? Reaching for another stone, Nase's hand hesitated, dropping the stones back into the bowl as she heard Hikaru's own hand digging for another stone of his own. He was ready for her, had seen her thoughts. But how was he doing it?

Was this how the pros he played felt, what they experienced when facing him? Akira Toya, Masahiko Hagiwara, Kuwabara Honinbo, and so many others she was likely unaware of, had they felt this way, or had their wills been able to bear it and drive it back? Perhaps it was her own weakness that was causing these effects. After all, thinking back Akira hadn't seemed all that phased by that intense atmosphere at all, and she was fairly certain that it had been worse then. Akira had been Hikaru's equal, strong enough to handle this pressure, this power that was being unleashed against her. Nase though, she felt like an insect held by the wings in the grasp of some giant, whose thoughts dwelled merely on which wing to pull off first.

During the Young Lions Tournament, she remembered a moment when the two had glanced up and their eyes had met, and the electricity that seemed to fly between them. That battle of wills, it had been intense and alluring, a measuring stick of their skill and determination to triumph. Did she have the courage to do that, to look him in the eyes and let him know she would not back down? She'd decided before not to look him in the eyes, but it hadn't done much so far for her game. Perhaps it was because by denying that challenge she had instead been running from him. Akira had survived by turning and facing him with courage and strength; standing up and forcing his own will back. If it would give her courage to do the same, to face her opponent finally and force his will back off her, it might just be worth the risk.

Placing her stone down and having it met by Hikaru's own moments later; Nase slowly lifted her gaze up, summoning all her courage. As her eyes reached the summit and met her opponent's, Nase gasped as she nearly fell back away from the board, her gaze frozen, locked with Hikaru's eyes. Those eyes… they weren't normal. It was like something out of some horror movie, like someone possessed. This was not her teacher, the young man she'd admired and found so warm and kind. This was a monster, a raging beast hungry and ready for the kill.

She'd taken it too far, way _way_ too far. She could forget about the Pro Exam, she wasn't going to survive this night, this game. Her skin began to itch as sweat continued to pour down her face and body. There was no compassion in those fiery eyes that seemed to flash scorching flames, only a predatory hunger existed. The lion had her in his gaze now, slowly stalking her, waiting to make the leap for her jugular, to tear her asunder, feast upon her and devour her very soul. He was going to kill her, rip her to pieces and obliterate her very being, she knew it without question.

Fear, nauseating terror swept up through Nase's body as her whole being trembled. If she looked away, blinked, even breathed he'd be upon her, she knew it. This game was her last; he wasn't going to let her leave it alive. No, she had to survive, fight back, and force herself to persevere somehow. Yet this atmosphere, and those predatory eyes, they just made it so difficult. Death almost seemed a release from this state, a welcome reprieve from the dreadful Hell she was now in. Ending it all now, resigning and giving into her fate, it would be over quick and she would no longer need to bear this terrible state of being.

But if she did, if she allowed her fate to end, then what of her dreams? Did she really want to give up on them so easily, was her will to see them come into being so small that she'd just refuse to fight back? She could sacrifice everything, her relationship with Hikaru, her dreams of playing Go, everything and prostate herself before him, begging for him to spare her miserable life, but was that all she was, a coward who couldn't face adversity to gain her dreams? No, she had to continue, to prolong her suffering, for no other reason than for the desire to play, to see her dreams come to fruition. If he destroyed her, consumed her then so be it, but he would do so knowing that she was a Go player, one who would not give up until the end.

Slowly closing her eyes, Nase drew her head away from that grisly gaze and lowered her head, returning her attention to the Go board. She'd done it, she'd returned to the game. Wiping the sweat from her brow with a trembling hand, Nase stared down at the 19x19 grid before her. She had to live here, in this world, ignoring the world around her. It was so hot in this world, such thick air and cramped quarters that survival was not something that could be attained. Only in the 19x19 world before her could she live, and live she must.

Taking a stone in hand, Nase did a quick scan of the board and slapped down the stone. Hikaru's answered back moments later and she then answered in kind with a stone of her own.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak. Klak.

She couldn't match Hikaru in reading of the board, especially at this pace and she knew it. She'd make a misreading shortly if she hadn't already, but it didn't matter anymore. She wouldn't let him dictate the game so easily, he'd have to think on his own time, face her and all of her terrible mistakes as they came.

Stone after stone hit the board, moves flying this way and that. She was going to lose, she knew it. The shape of the stones were going against her, key points of life and death were being overlooked and capitalized on with no mercy by Hikaru. Yet for some reason there was a slight change to the game, and to the world around her that Nase could not quite grasp. Since the game had begun she had felt this horrible animosity, this bloodlust emanating towards her from across the board. Now though that raging hatred was dulled, mixing with something else. What it was she didn't know, but it was there nonetheless.

Breath heavy as each stone came down, Nase stole one more glance up at her adversary, expecting to be frozen in terror once more, to be hit by some physical blow to her body shattering it to pieces. No blow came however, and while her terror at what she saw sent a shiver down her spine, the strength of his animosity was not present. Instead there was the slightest sign of a twinkling glee in his burning eyes as the heat rose up off him and collided with her. His lips, which had once been pursed and taut with anger previously now held the slightest bit of a smile to them. He was enjoying this, her torture, this atmosphere, all of it. There in that ever so slim smile was the Hikaru she knew, so well hidden in this miasma of condemnation and despair, yet now visible to her. The Hikaru she knew, whom she cared so deeply for, the one that found true ecstasy in the Go he played. It was in this struggle that he drew such pleasure, and if she were to be demolished and destroyed, her will to play sealed away forever as it was consumed by the flames of his passion, then at least it would be Hikaru and not that terrible beast that would do it.

Gasping for another breath as she returned to the game, Nase's hand slipped slightly and released her stone, misplacing it badly. Then it came down, smashing into her like a sledgehammer. Hikaru's move, his eyes ablaze with the entire wrath of the Furies, slammed down on the board, and with that one move Nase knew it, her throat had been slit, the deathblow had been landed.

Her eyes closing, head falling forward desperate for breath and exhaustion smacking her, Nase gripped her sweaty thighs, her fingernails nearly drawing blood as she braced herself for the end and said, "I… resign."

She waited… and waited, but no demise came, no wrathful thunderous obliteration from the gods imminent, and Nase opened her eyes. Would it not be fast, but drawn out and torturous. Or could it be…

Across the board a steady presence could be heard breathing in and out fully, as if attempting to catch his breath. Lifting her head up, Nase saw Hikaru sitting there, his chest rising and falling in rhythm, his gaze on her, still sharp and focused, but the bloodlust seemed to have subsided. Was he going to spare her, to simply banish her from his presence but still allowing her to exist?

Taking deep breaths herself now as she wiped away the sweat on her brow, it suddenly occurred to Nase that murdering her like that seemed rather preposterous. Even if he had tried; to devour her body and soul, to rip her asunder, it was ridiculous, yet moments ago it had seemed so certain, so… real.

Taking another deep breath, Hikaru's gaze lifted from Nase's bust to her face and with a serious, raspy voice shot out, "I won Nase. Now _give it to me_."

Taken slightly aback, comprehension suddenly dawned on Nase as the fog continued to clear from her mind. That was right, she'd taken the fan hostage, his fan that he treasured so much for some reason. It was…

Looking down at her chest now, beads of sweat lying there as her bosom rose and fell with each breath, Nase reached in and gripping the handle of the fan slowly removed it from her shirt and with a slightly shaky hand offered it back to its owner. Swiping it from her hand with inhuman speed, Hikaru just looked at it for a moment, holding it in his hand as a grin began to slide over his face.

It was back with him, Sai was back with him, giving him strength, scolding him with every mistake he made, pushing him to go higher and higher. Tears welling up in his eyes, Hikaru ran his hand along the siding, feeling the dampened wood. Flipping it open, tears began to flow fully as he inspected the paper. It was safe. Though it seemed to be slightly moist as if it had been left in the humidity, there were no wet drops or strange marks upon it. Unscathed, as if the gods themselves had looked down and given some invisible protection to it so as not to let it be ruined or deformed. Truly miraculous.

Leaning back against the bed now as Hikaru snapped the fan shut, Nase brushed her hair back behind her ears and sighed. It had been everything she'd thought it'd be and more. The emotion, the dread, the whole feeling of hopelessness and despair tied up into a thick, inescapable miasma of passion and heat. How close yet far away it seemed now, as if some dream that could not be. That had been her first time; to battle with an intensity and fright that put the Pro Exam and all its pressure to shame. So that was the sensation, the feeling that Hikaru experienced as he played, or was it different for him, so experienced and proficient in that environment? It had certainly felt like a one-sided affair, with Hikaru simply delivering each blow while she just took it, unable to respond, to return the favor. Still, it had been an unbelievable feeling, one that she strangely found that she wanted to experience again. But at what cost?

Exhaling, Nase turned her head and looked at Hikaru, and fear began to slowly slip back into her. She had taken things too far, caused him so much pain and anguish, all for her own selfish desires. How could he care about her after that, let alone forgive her for it? Pain shot through Nase's heart as she thought of the cruelty she had brought down on the person who had done so much for her, given so much of himself to make her what she now was. All for a game, even if it was a game that she could not find words to describe. What kind of a student took hostage something so important to her teacher, what friend betrayed the trust that was given so freely? Yes, she deserved to die, to be beaten and tortured for an eternity for what she had done. If he threw her from his room and his life now she wouldn't blame him, far worse things could be done and still she would deserve all of it.

Prostrating herself to the floor in full, kowtowing posture as tears began to run down her cheeks, Nase began to mutter out sorrowfully, "I'm so sorry Hikaru. I was wrong, I know that. I just… I wanted to… No, there's no excuse for my actions. I… betrayed your trust, and for that I am eternally sorry. I beg you, I beg that you find a way to forgive me someday for this. I… I don't know what… I swear that I'll never… I'll never touch it again. So please… please…"

Watching as she broke off into her tears, feeling the pain in her words, Hikaru frowned as he struggled to hold back his own emotions. It was true, she had betrayed that trust, taken that which was most precious to him, and even if he did understand her reasoning, it was still so hard to handle. After all, even if she hadn't understood or even realized it, she had risked that last connection he had with Sai, wrenched his heart and soul as the thought of losing Sai again had struck him like a hammer to an anvil.

It hurt to see her so vulnerable, so full of remorse and shame, yet at the same time part of him wanted her suffering to continue. Was that so wrong, to desire the suffering of the one that had wronged him? If not, then why did his own heart cry out in pain like this, scolding him for holding these begrudging feelings? She'd been selfish, uncaring towards his feelings all for the sake of what she'd wanted. She'd risked Sai and…

Sai. Stifling a grunt of a chuckle, Hikaru smiled. Sai wouldn't have held a grudge against her, not for something like this. He'd have seen her passion and zealousness for what it was, a youthful mistake on the path of Go, a wrong made out of the love of the game. Though he might have looked down at her disapprovingly, Sai's anger and distaste would have evaporated the moment another game was proposed, replaced by that childish glee at the notion of playing the game he loved so very much. Sai didn't hold grudges; he didn't eternally damn people for mistakes, especially when they were made out of the passion for the game. He'd have called it a learning experience, given a coy smile, then sat before the board and played another game.

Come to think of it, how often had he, Hikaru, been selfish, demanding that he get to play all the games, not allowing Sai a chance to play the games he so wanted, all so that he could grow himself? He had seen and felt the pain and anguish Sai had undergone at having to merely cheer him on from the side, unable to grip the stones in his own fingers, so reliant on Hikaru to play. He hadn't cared how Sai felt then; all he'd thought about was catching Akira, gaining strength to beat Akira. He'd been… he'd been just the same as Nase was now. Though he'd never physically taken something precious from Sai, holding it ransom, he had taken something else even more precious from him and used it as leverage. He'd taken Sai's ability to play games himself, to allow him the freedom and pleasure of facing his own adversary, except when Hikaru allowed it. In that sense, he was no different, no better than Nase was now.

So why then was it so hard for him to forgive her now? Was he such a horrible person at heart that he could not forgive her for something that he too was guilty of? Time, that was what he needed. His mind and heart were too filled with conflicting emotions just now, too impassioned by what had transpired. He needed time to let the emotions subside, to see things clearly before he burned down or mended the walls and the fences between them. Forgiveness was within every person if they could only see it, see the world as Fujiwara no Sai had, and Hikaru was damned if he'd allow himself to be blinded from that wonderful world in which his friend and mentor had lived. There were infinite possibilities, infinite wonders in the simplest of things like opening an umbrella… or a fan. All that was required was the desire to look for them.

Gripping the fan in his hand tightly, Hikaru turned his head away from Nase and looked down at the board. It had been an interesting game, once she'd started to put some real energy into it rather than allowing him to push her around. Finally he said, "This move here, it was rash. You should have played here instead."

Lifting her tear-covered face from the floor now, Nase stared up at Hikaru in shock. Was he forgiving her, just like that? But she wasn't worthy of such forgiveness, not after everything that had transpired. Yet here he was, taking a seat before the goban and trying to discuss the game with her. Studying his face, she could see the pain still lingering in his expressions. He wanted to forgive her, but something was keeping him from saying it. Sighing, Nase sniffed and wiped away the tears from her eyes as she moved to join him at the board. It was fine, she didn't need to hear him say that he forgave her, in fact it would have been worse if he had. If he had just forgiven her, then she would have been the person who betrayed and blackmailed someone capable of that kind of forgiveness. Even Hikaru had his limits of kindness and compassion, borders that she now knew were not to be crossed. Still, there had to have been some price for this, some cost for her selfishness.

"Hikaru, about continuing to play, I won't-"

"Meet me next Friday at the Go Association, and we'll see then. I need some time, and so do you. I understand your feelings better than you might know Nase, but still I need some time. We'll decide next Friday, after we've both had a chance to cool off."

Eyes widening, Nase was about to open her lips in protest but then thought better of it and stopped. It was Hikaru who should decide these things. She'd said and done quite enough already. Still, there was one more thing she needed to say. "Hikaru, I promise you that I won't ever touch your fan again. I won't ask to play a game like this against you either, no matter what. But please hear me, I do want another game like this one, and I won't stop pushing until then. That game though, it will be an official game, and we will be equals then, both pros. Until that time, I won't ask you about it. To play a game like that against you again, that is my reason to play Go now, and I truly I hope you understand."

Watching her as she said that, Hikaru couldn't help but chuckle a little at those words. It sounded just like something that Akira or Hikaru himself would have said. A reason to play, purpose burning in the eyes of the player so determined to reach that goal, no matter how impossible it might have seemed, this was what the heart of a true Go player looked like. For over a month now Hikaru had been wondering if she had that heart, and now he had his answer. Yes, it certainly had been a good idea for him to take her on as a student, if that truly was what she had become.

Then as he watched Nase's expression changed, as if a light bulb had lit up over her head, some idea or thought forming. She then turned towards the bag she had brought in with her as she muttered, "Oh I can't believe I almost forgot." Reaching into the bag, she then pulled out a wrapped item and swiveling around offered it to him. "I meant to give this to you earlier as a thank you for all your help in teaching me. I know it's kind of strange now, after everything, but please accept it."

A gift? He hadn't wanted this, and quite frankly after what had just transpired, wasn't sure if he even felt he should take it. After all, it was like she was trying to buy him off after betraying his trust. Yet even as he thought this a voice in the back of his head seemed to shout, "Come now Hikaru, it'd be rude of you not to accept."

Eyes widening, Hikaru's head whipped around behind him, but no one was there. For a moment he thought, could have sworn… that he'd heard Sai's voice. Exhaling, Hikaru reached out and took the item in hand, thanking Nase kindly as he reached to open it. Tearing off the wrapping, Hikaru's eyes widened in surprise and awe as he read the title on the cover of the book he now held. **Shusaku Honinbo's Greatest Games:**** The Invincible Kisei**.

Shusaku's games… Sai's games, these were Sai's games. Opening the book, Hikaru smiled warmly as he looked over the game records, ignoring the annotations and commentary on the pages. He didn't need someone to describe Sai's thoughts to him, he knew them better than anyone. Tears began to well up in his eyes as he continued to flip pages, and before he could even notice it Nase was beside him saying, "I thought you might like this since Akira said you were such a fan of Shusaku and I hadn't seen any of his game records around here. It has over a hundred of his games, including all of his castle games, his sanjubango matches against Ota Yuzo, and all of his matches against Gennan Inseki. Look, see, there's the match against Inseki, the famous one with the Ear-Reddening Move."

Ear Reddening Move. He really didn't have any idea what she was talking about, and honestly for now he didn't care. Once again he was seeing Sai's Go, the strength of his mentor and friend right here in his hands. It wasn't just the fan, there were other pieces of Sai still present, still proving his existence, and these games were among them. Though everyone else might attribute these moves to Shusaku, he knew, and that was enough, as long as someone knew and remembered the true owner of these games, Fujiwara no Sai lived on.

Turning to look up at Nase now, Hikaru sniffed away at his tears and said, "Nase… thank you."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow, it feels good to be back. This was supposed to be a short chapter too, but things just kept coming. So much emotion and tears in this one, sorry if that bothers some of you, but there was a lot of emotional baggage and sorrow to deal with. I've actually been contemplating for some time now on how to work Nase out of this mess I'd written her into, needing a way for Hikaru to not throw her to the curb as some of you suggested he do. Eventually I just decided to start writing and see where it took me, and this is the result. I guess my batteries really have been recharged. Maybe I'm juiced up for another twenty chapters at this pace (twenty chapters… faints). Like I said in the last chapter, I really found it difficult to make Nase act that way since I really like her character, but it was necessary at the same time. She needed a reason to play, and it couldn't just be, "Oh, well I'll chase Hikaru" because it would be weak without some real emotion and intensity behind it. It was Akira's intensity that got Hikaru interested and drove him on, and so I felt Nase needed that same intensity. I tried to cause her some real punishment during the match to compensate for her deeds.

Also, and some of you may have noticed this, I decided for some reason or another to add a slight bit of sexual tension to the chapter. Nothing like, "Oh, they love one another and want each other" but something like "It'd be kind of sexy or sexual if it wasn't so scary and serious." Take away the Go, the anger, and you could look at it from a sexual point of view. I guess it's because maybe it's two teenagers with highly charged emotions and passions going at it, but there who really knows.

Next, I'm sure you're all interested in hearing about Leitbur's Holiday (cheesy music kicks in with chorus singing, "Leeeeitbur's Hooooolidayyyyyy"). Well I am going to be posting a Leitbur's Corner article on the yahoo groups site about it, so if you are interested in hearing the tale and can survive my quirky sense of humor, feel free to check it out.

Terms:

Shusaku (continued): Now for more about Shusaku. In 1844 at the age of 15, Shusaku once again returned to his home of Onomichi for a stay of eighteen months. In July of 1846 on his way back to Edo, Shusaku met Gennan Inseki 8 – Dan, who was apparently of Meijin strength, but sadly lived in a time where there were many very strong players like Shuwa Honinbo. They played a series of matches, the first with Shusaku taking a 2 stone handicap. This game was left unfinished though as it became obvious that Shusaku was too strong. The next match was an even match with Shusaku taking black, which was a great honor as Gennan was indicating that Shusaku's skill exceeded his rank, is considered to be Shusaku's greatest game. Known as the Ear-Reddening Game, it is where Shusaku played the Ear-Reddening Move and is considered even today to be a lifetime masterpiece by both players. In case you wondered why Gennan is said to be of such high strength but is only an 8 – Dan, see my term on 'Meijin' from an earlier chapter.

Upon his return to Edo, Shusaku was not only promoted to 5 – Dan, but also named the official heir to Shuwa Honinbo, an honor that Shusaku initially declined, citing obligations to Lord Asano. After mediation, Asano relinquished his claim to Shusaku and he accepted the position. As the official heir Shusaku had an eminent role within the school and sometime between 1849 and 1853 (no one is entirely sure) he was promoted to 7 – Dan. During this time it was decided that Shusaku would also marry Jowa Honinbo's daughter, and Shuwa and Shusaku played a series of famous games as well.

He also began to participate in the castle games, which were games played before the Shogun at his castle by the best players of the day. Shusaku won all nineteen of his castle games, giving him the nickname of 'Invincible Shusaku'.

During this time it was beginning to be debated whether Shusaku might be the greatest player of the day, but his rival and friend Ota Yuzo disagreed. Thus he challenged Shusaku to a series of thirty games in 1853, but the games were discontinued after the 23rd when it became quite clear that Shusaku was too strong. Since Yuzo forced a draw in the 23rd game it was seen as a good place to stop so as not to disgrace him. In fact, Yuzo gained respect for being able to keep up with Shusaku for as long as he did.

By this point it was widely acknowledged that Shusaku was the best player of the time. Sadly in 1862 a cholera epidemic broke out in Edo and a great many students in the Honinbo School were affected. Desiring to help, Shusaku helped care for the sick until he too contracted the disease and died on August 10, 1862 at only 33 years of age.

Later Go historians, due to his achievements in the game, gave him the title of Kisei, only the second player to ever receive the honor.

Sanjubango: basically this is a thirty-game match, where colors were determined by strength of play. By the 17th game Yuzo was forced to take black two out of three times, and after the 23rd game the matches were discontinued. Shusaku never lost the games that he played as black.

Ear Reddening Move: This is basically the greatest game in Shusaku's career, and the most famous single move in all of Go history. It occurred in 1846 when Shusaku 4 – Dan was 17 against the 50 year old Gennan Inseki 8 – Dan, who was head of the Inoue House. Shusaku was playing even as Black. After a small mistake early on in a new variant of the taisha joseki, Shusaku played flawlessly up to the 127th move with Gennan in the lead. This was the ear-reddening move. Though Gennan's students watching on thought Gennan would still win, a doctor watching as well thought otherwise, noticing that when Shusaku played that move, Gennan's ears turned red in anger. Shusaku would go on to win by 2 points after 325 moves. The move was played at 10-9, one point above tengen, and carried influence in all directions of the board.

Now onto the questions, and there were a few given the break time. Yes, Hikaru and Nase will continue their lessons… for now anyway. As for her being rejected feeling-wise, this is not true. Perhaps I wrote it incorrectly, but Nase was not rejected by Hikaru feeling-wise, she just thought he was about to talk romantically and he was doing something else. For Nase to be romantically rejected Hikaru would really have to know he was rejecting her, or demonstrate feelings towards someone else at least.

Yamato Nadeshiko you say? Yes, I am aware of this. Have him wash the fan… you do realize that it's a paper fan, and washing a paper fan is not really a good idea. As for Akira taking the fan, while it's true he wouldn't need to do that to get an intense game from Hikaru, there are other things he might want. Like say, answers about Sai…?

Yes, I do actually know how to play Go and do so often, though my skills are debatable. For instance, my friends require large handicaps against me (5 to 8 stones) but if I were to say, play Hikaru, or even Sai, I'd likely be turned into putty. I know, this isn't a very good measuring stick, so lets just say that I won't be passing the Pro Exam anytime in the near future. Honestly though, I don't think I could write the games quite as consistently as I do and add in proper moves if I didn't know the game at least a little. I suppose someone could wing it from just the series, but I think writing a story of this length and scope requires a certain love for the game to see it through to the end.

I will soon be releasing the first chapter of the Nase Pro Exam Omake. Feel free to read it when I do. It's entitled "Treading the Pro Exam." Oh, and there will be an update on several of the other Kisei League games on the yahoo group. Next chapter, we take a break but don't be discouraged, for we have some fun stuff coming up. This includes another trip to Shirakawa's class, hanging out with Akari at her high school, and visits to Akira's Go Salon. Not to mention Hikaru vs. Ichiryu 9 – Dan!

Lots of nice reviews I see. I thank all of you for being so understanding of my need for a break. I hope to not require one again for awhile so you can all enjoy the story at the usual pace. Please review! R&R! Oh yeah, feel free to email me too if that's what you prefer. I will respond to any emails, just make sure they're labeled so I know what they are.


	21. Brusque Commentary

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 21 – Brusque Commentary

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Oh Shindo, there you are. Good to see that you made it."

Turning his head toward the sound of his name, Hikaru spotted one of the seminar directors motioning him over. He'd worked seminars for the Go Association before, and had been surprised by how many people of all ages could be drawn to one of these kinds of events. The Go Association certainly went all out for these events too, as there had to be twenty or more pros at the event acting in different capacities.

Reaching the director now, Hikaru took the sheet of paper that the director offered him and began to read it over as the director continued, "You'll be in Room 309 in the morning with Tajima and Ochi. After your lunch break, please try to make it to the auditorium on the 2nd Floor, they want everyone there a little early."

Nodding, Hikaru turned and made his way off towards the elevators. So they'd added more to his schedule than he had previously done in the past. The last two times he'd done an event like this he'd been there to do straight shidougo, but now it seemed they wanted to showcase him off a little bit more. He still had shidougo lessons scheduled for the morning, but now the afternoon had him scheduled to do commentary for a match between Ryoko Haruki 9 – Dan and… Kurata. Well that didn't sound so bad, he'd spent some time playing Kurata while preparing for the Hokuto Cup after all, and while Hikaru wasn't quite sure how serious either player would be taking this seminar game today, it still ought to be fun.

Scanning over the schedule some more as he stepped into the elevator, Hikaru noticed that Akira was also here. It looked like he was scheduled to do commentary for Ogata's match against Yoshirou Kamishi 9 – Dan tomorrow. Chuckling to himself, Hikaru began to wonder if having both of them doing commentary for the seminar had anything to do with that recent offer they'd received. The organizers of the NHK Cup had stopped by the Go Association building last Thursday asking if both he and Akira would be interested in acting as the analytical commentary for the televised tournament. Neither he nor Akira had been too fond of the idea, but the organizers had assured them that having two young players like themselves talking to the audience and television viewers, sharing thoughts and comments, would be good publicity and might draw more curiosity from the younger viewers.

Akira had voiced concern that normal people might not take Hikaru and himself seriously given their ages, and while he himself had not voiced it, Hikaru had wondered if it was a good idea at all for Akira and him to be sharing their thoughts on television. After all, if someone just looked at how many of their discussions at the Go salon had ended, it certainly was cause for alarm. It was possible though that either the organizers or the Go Association had not quite given up on the idea, and that this weekend was being used as an audition for the job that Hikaru suspected neither he nor Akira really wanted all that much.

Stepping out of the elevator now, Hikaru glanced down at his schedule again, checking his shidougo partners. Tajima 3 – Dan and Ochi 3 – Dan, just as the director had said. Coming to a halt, Hikaru blinked and looked again. Ochi… 3 – Dan. He hadn't heard that Ochi had made 3 – Dan, although given his winning streaks it wasn't exactly surprising. Ochi tended to win ten games or so in a row before losing a game or two, only to go on another streak. So Ochi was the first of their passing class to make 3 – Dan.

Beginning to walk down the hallway again, Hikaru pondered this. Ochi was an anomaly really, the true loner of the past two graduating groups. While Waya, Isumi, Honda and himself spent a fair amount of time studying and hanging out with one another, Ochi was the lone insei that avoided the others, as if he expected their presence to bring him down. Come to think of it, Ochi had been like that as an insei too, often carrying his lofty superior personality around. In many ways, Ochi's desire to succeed surpassed even Hikaru's, and it was far more obvious because he refused to lean on anyone else for support, to accept that he wasn't special, unstoppable even. It wasn't a bad attitude, as it did keep his confidence in his ability to win strong, but it was a fragile confidence, prone to cracking, even shattering, when the slightest blemish appeared in its sheen.

Shrugging his shoulders as he opened the door and stepped into the room, spotting his name on one of the tables, Hikaru entered and said good morning to the other occupants in the room. Oh well, at least he didn't have to share a room with Ochi tonight.

-------------------------------------------

"And so Kurata-sensei has chosen to play there. As you can see this makes for a good push on the right side of the board. Wouldn't you agree Shindo?"

Nodding to Iwasaki 7 - Dan, Hikaru looked at the board with a slightly timid expression. Honestly he wouldn't have played there had he been the one making the move, not that Kurata's move wasn't good, but it just seemed to Hikaru that there were better moves. "Yes, it's a nice move, and a nice way to counter Haruki-sensei's play here. It's pretty clear given how she's playing that Haruki-sensei is trying to overpower and crush Kurata, but he's not backing down at all."

Smiling slightly as this was the longest comment by Hikaru yet during the match, Iwasaki pointed to the board and continued, "Yes, now it's likely that Kurata-sensei will try to move here next, so why don't we start playing it out to see what may occur."

A young female whom Hikaru did not recognize then stepped out holding several large magnetic stones and handed them to Iwasaki who gave a slight nod to her before returning his attention to the board and placing a stone. "So if Haruki-sensei plays here, then Kurata will make his move for this spot here and force here. Now this favors Kurata-sensei, so Har… ah yes, Haruki-sensei played here to prevent this advantage."

Nodding silently as Iwasaki continued to discuss the move, Hikaru sighed. This just didn't seem right to him at all. Commentating on a game like this with the players right next to them, even if it was only an exhibition game, really no different than any of the pick up games that he played at Akira's Go salon, seemed wrong. It seemed to him that it would have been better if it was set up like the Hokuto Cup had been, with the commentary in a separate room. Still, he did understand that with this not being a sponsored tournament with no real stakes, it was not necessary. Besides, the crowd seemed to really like seeing the players live rather than just their moves on a screen.

Klak.

Glancing over at the magnetic board now as the young lady placed the position of Kurata's reply, Hikaru's eyes almost shot out of his head. That move… it was bad in so many ways. Sure, Kurata might not be giving this game his all, but still, it was timid, weak. Glancing over at Iwasaki, Hikaru saw that he too seemed slightly nervous and shaken by the move.

Scratching the back of his neck, Iwasaki then continued, "Umm, yes… so Kurata-sensei played there. This is a forceful move and… well…" _Damn, I don't know what he was thinking on this move, but I don't want to upset Kurata, he might hurt me afterwards. How should I…_

"I think it's a pretty lame move. Sure, it seems like a strong reaction, but it doesn't leave flexibility." Iwasaki cringed as he looked to see Hikaru now standing next to the board gesturing to the move that Kurata had just played. Why, why had Hikaru chosen this moment to start commentating? Iwasaki had been trying for most of the match to get Hikaru to say more than just a few sentences, to take some of the work off himself, not to mention give Hikaru the opportunity to show off his knowledge. Yet he'd remained rather quiet, perhaps even a little nervous. It had been expected of course, Hikaru was just a kid still and had never done a live commentary like this. So _why_ had he chosen now to get over that timid, nervous start? Kurata was going to…

"Hey Shindo, what do you mean my move sucked?"

Iwasaki gulped. Somehow Kurata had gotten hold of a microphone and had turned around in his seat to question Hikaru. Was this some sort of gag? Perhaps one of those television reality shows that set people up in crazy situations to see how they'd react? Would that mean his family was watching him right now?

Hikaru meanwhile had turned to face Kurata, and even as Iwasaki seemed to be withering and shrinking away, Hikaru's energy began to rise. "I'm only speaking the truth Kurata. I could have made a better move than that without even taking the time to think."

"WHAT?"

Not backing down in the slightest, Hikaru continued, "Well look at the move. I mean I know you rely on intuition at times, but I guess your intuition's taking a day off."

As Kurata was about to respond, he heard the laughter from the crowd, and looking out at them, frowned and turned back in his seat. "Fine, I'll show you the power of Atsushi Kurata, just you watch Shindo." As he said this Haruki played her stone, and looking down at the board Kurata attempted to hide a gasp. _She'd…_

As if reading Kurata's thoughts, Hikaru said, "See, I told you so. Haruki-sensei has just capitalized on the mistake that Kurata used here. Now likely she'll continue to press here." Hikaru continued on as the crowd laughed some more. Soon the theatrics appeared to settle down, and Iwasaki breathed a sigh of relief. That had been scary, he had half expected some sort of altercation to occur for a minute. Well, at least Hikaru was talking now, and the crowd had seemed to find it all quite entertaining. Iwasaki glanced out at the crowd who were now listening to Hikaru quite intently as he began to describe Kurata's attempt to claw his way back, then returned his gaze to Hikaru. It took a certain kind of person to be able to talk that way to someone like Kurata. After all, Kurata's titleholder status was likely imminent, and in fact, depending on who you asked, even overdue. Yet Hikaru had no problem pointing out such a mistake as that. Then again, if what he'd seen and heard were true, this boy might not be that far off from a title of his own.

-------------------------------------------

"So as you can see, playing the corner move here at 19-18 before making the atari is essential for black, otherwise white can live by creating an eye using the 19-18 point and survive. Are there any questions?" Pausing a moment and receiving none, Hikaru then continued, "Well then that's all for the lecture, I hope you all enjoyed it." Taking a slight bow, Hikaru then made his way off the small stage.

This was far easier than the commentary, lecturing on Go problems. He'd had some practice filling in for Shirakawa's Go class, and in fact he'd be back there again next Sunday as Shirakawa would be playing in a Hayago tournament. Now that he thought about it in fact, he rather wished he could switch places with Shirakawa, taking that tournament right off his plate. Perhaps he should start to look into taking on some of the more minor tournaments as well soon.

As he stepped down several members of the crowd who had been listening to his lecture moved over to talk to him. "That was wonderful Shindo-pro, you explained everything so well."

"Yes, I learned a lot from that lecture. It's hard to believe you're only fifteen."

"He may be fifteen, but Shindo-sensei is in the Kisei League after all. He even defeated Kuwabara Honinbo."

"Oh, that's true."

Chuckling slightly at all the fuss being made about him, Hikaru just smiled back at all of them. It really was strange to hear people talking about him in this way, just like he'd heard people talk about Akira for all those years. Still, it was kind of unnerving for some reason. Sure he was in the Kisei League, he'd even pulled out his game against Kuwabara, but some of their flattery was rather… excessive. After all, he wasn't the real genius, the true genius was no longer here to see the success he had gained.

"Thank you, all of you. I appreciate your support."

Another person chimed in, preventing Hikaru's escape. "Oh Shindo-sensei, I signed up for your shidougo lessons tomorrow."

At this, others began to comment as well. "Hey, maybe I should as well."

"Yeah, I mean we can get a chance to learn from the next Kisei."

"Hey Shindo-pro, can I have an autograph please?"

At those words, Hikaru froze. An autograph, someone wanted _his_ autograph? Turning around, he saw the middle-aged person in question holding out a paper fan. This was unreal. Now he had to deal with autograph requests, and he hadn't really won anything yet. He was turning into Kurata.

As if in answer to his thoughts, a voice rang out from behind the small congregation, "Wow Shindo, you're giving out autographs already? Beat old man Kuwabara and now you have a big head huh? Maybe you should wait until you beat me first."

As he heard the voice, Hikaru paled, and as the crowd parted Kurata came into view. Was he still mad about earlier? Before he could say anything, Kurata continued, "I'm sorry everyone, but I need to have a quick word with Shindo here. Could you please excuse us."

With that Kurata motioned for Hikaru to follow him, and complying the pair moved off over towards one of the lecture stands. Sliding behind the stand, Kurata turned to Hikaru and said, "Look Shindo, about earlier…"

Interjecting, Hikaru bowed and hastily blurted out, "I'm sorry about that Kurata. I just saw the move and it came out and I… I'm sorry."

Grinning at this, Kurata chuckled and replied, "It's fine Shindo, and you were right about that move. I guess maybe I was taking today a bit easy, but you certainly got me fired up. Besides, the audience seemed to enjoy it."

Sighing in relief, Hikaru nodded. So Kurata wasn't upset with him after all. Well, it was Kurata, and he wasn't the type to hold something like that against him. After all, they'd spent some time playing one another at Akira's house, and it was clear that Kurata acknowledged his skills. Not only that, but he had a feeling that Kurata actually liked him too. Yeah, Kurata was cool, fun even. He was so…

Kurata then continued, "After all, not everyone you commentate on is going to be as forgiving and understanding as I am. I know, you figure you have to get your shots in before I'm Kisei, Meijin and Honinbo, but you have to be tactful. Still, I just wanted to let you know that I'm not upset."

Frowning, Hikaru sighed heavily. Kurata was so into himself, that's what he was. There were very few people Hikaru had met who showed such brazen confidence in their own abilities as Kurata did. He was definitely a braggart; a fun, cool, entertaining braggart perhaps, but a braggart for sure. Chuckling lightly to himself now, Hikaru shook his head slightly. Still, he couldn't imagine Kurata any other way.

Checking his watch, Kurata then said, "Oh, I have to get going. I'm supposed to be meeting someone for dinner." As he began to move off, Kurata then turned back to look at Hikaru and added, "Hey Hikaru, if you really want to show that you're better than me, make sure you get through the Kisei League to the challenger match. I'll see you there. Heh, if you can beat me in the Kisei Challenger I'll even finish signing that autograph for you. Talk about motivation huh? Later."

Blanching as Kurata turned to leave, Hikaru felt a sweatdrop forming as he struggled to keep a straight face. _I don't want it!_

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Well this was a somewhat shorter chapter, but it was certainly less intense than the last couple of chapters. I felt it was best to get away from all that tension and just relax a little. After all, there was a lot of stuff to digest in that last chapter. Plus I know some of you have been inquiring about how pros make money, so I thought I'd show Hikaru at the type of event where his primary income would come from. After all, it's not really in the tournaments, but rather in the teaching of Go that pros make their money.

I suppose it might be a little boring or dull, it certainly wasn't one of my favorite chapters to write, but it was a chapter I nonetheless wanted to have. Hopefully like pervious chapters like this one you all found it enjoyable. I don't know, maybe I'm just anxious to write the next chapter, as I've been looking forward to writing it for awhile.

Terms:

NHK Cup: This is a single knockout Go tournament with a prize of 5 million Yen ($43,000). Before 1963 it was broadcast via radio, but has since been shown on television. It is a minor tournament, not comparable to the Big Seven titles. Hane Naoki 9 – Dan is the most recent winner, who also happens to hold the record for quickest promotion to 9 – Dan at 11 years and 3 months set on July 25, 2002. I should note that this record was set under the old rules with the Oteai, and a player could quite easily make 9 – Dan much faster now with instant promotions.

Eye: Well, this is a slightly more difficult term to describe. An eye is basically an empty space or territory surrounded by stones of one color and cannot be played in by an opponent because to play in it would be an automatic capture. These are very important and central to Go strategy because if a group of stones holds two or more eyes then that group cannot be captured. I'm sure a diagram of an eye exists online somewhere if you need a visual. Note also that this is a basic description, and a false eye also falls under this description.

Hayago Tournament: This is a Lightning Go tournament, usually played with ten seconds per move rules and no byo-yomi. There are a number of minor tournaments that play by these rules and are quite popular, possibly due to their shorter game time and faster, more action-packed pace. Examples of these types of tournaments include the NEC Cup, the Agon Kiriyama Cup, and the Ryusei Cup. It should also be noted that winning the latter two grants an immediate promotion to 7 – Dan under the new rules.

Now to answer a few questions that several of you have. My Dan or Kyu level? Well I actually have no idea, as I'm not sure how those levels are measured. I've never had my Go level formally tested either, so I can't really answer that. I doubt that I'm very high though, I've only been playing for maybe a year.

How tense are Go games? Well I've never played in a professional tournament before, but my understanding is that while there is a great amount of tension, the amount seen in Hikaru no Go is a bit much, and likely there to add more emotional drama to the story. It should be remembered however that for the most part, a great deal of the tension in the story, or any tension for that matter, is really in the player's heads, and can grow more intense that way. People can feel tension, but it's not something that can really be measured scientifically.

Will we see this side of Hikaru in the Kisei League? Well I suppose it depends on whether you believe that the Hikaru we saw against Nase is the same Hikaru that played Akira and Hagiwara, or if it was a different sort of Hikaru. That being said, this is the Kisei League, and if he gets desperate… who knows. It should also be noted that Hikaru did not so much let up on Nase but rather began to enjoy himself a little more in the thrill of the moment. Despite the stakes, this is what he lives for and it's easy to get caught up in it all. As for Nase being a challenge for Hikaru, well I don't know if that's the right word. It likely seemed that way because at one point Nase just let go and decided to play regardless of the outcome. She was losing more and more with each move, but she didn't care about it that much, she just wanted to go down fighting.

Keep Hikaru single? Well I'll just refer you to my fourth Leitbur's Corner article that discusses the matter in more detail. As for Akira learning the truth about Sai, that's a plot issue, so forgive me if I don't answer it. Still, it is intriguing isn't it?

Now, about the next chapter. I know many of you have been waiting for it, so I will let you know that this current chapter took place during the last weekend in August. That means that we're now in September. So next chapter will finally give you Hikaru's visit to Akari's High School Go club. I shall say no more.

My, another chapter with so many reviews. There's a lot more people reading this story it appears too. Well I thank you all for your continued interest and comments on this humble story. I will also mention that there is a fanart picture on the yahoo group depicting a scene from a recent chapter, and I would like to both thank the reader who created it and encourage anyone who wants to see it to go to the group and do so. Thanks again, and R&R. Feel free to email me with any questions or comments you'd prefer not be read by others, just make sure the subject is clear so I don't delete it.


	22. An Example Made

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 22 – An Example Made

By Leitbur

* * *

"So, as you can see, When White responds to Black's stone at 17-4 with a high approach at 15-4, Black can respond with a pincer at 12-4 here. The sequences that can follow for White vary, but usually White will respond with the large knight's move here at 16-7 and this leads into many variations. Black can for instance attach at 15-5 or make a thrust at the 16-4 star point. Now… yes?"

A hand had shot up in the back, causing Hikaru to pause. Honestly he wanted to continue with the discussion of this variation, but it was also important that the students not lose him, as then the only person who would understand would be himself, making further discussion pointless. Standing up now, a nervous middle-aged student Hikaru did not recognize said, "Umm, Sensei… I saw in a book where White played at 17-5 instead of at 15-4, so why didn't you do that?"

Cocking an eyebrow as he turned to look back at the board, Hikaru took the white magnetic stone off the 15-4 point and placed it at 17-5 and looked at it for a moment. Then, he grinned and let out a slight chuckle. As he did so the student continued, "Yes that move, it had a strange name, oh what was it…"

"Was it the Magic Sword of Muramasa?" As the student confirmed this, Hikaru nodded and went on, "You must have been looking at an older book. This variation doesn't show up very often in pro games, especially at the higher levels. This joseki relies on using a ladder to favor one player or the other and a strong player won't allow his opponent to do this. I know the name sounds really impressive, but it's really not that good these days."

Nodding to the student who then returned to his seat, Hikaru returned the stone on the board to its previous location and then picked up where he left off. Still, he had to smile at some of the things these people found. The Magic Sword of Muramasa, it had been one of those strange joseki for him, developed in the time period after Shusaku had died and thus unknown to Sai, yet all but vanishing afterward. He remembered Sai's perplexed expression at this move when they'd first looked over it in an old Go book his grandfather had lent him. While it was certainly good to know of such sequences to know why they didn't work, Sai had actually been shocked that the move had lasted long enough to get a name like this at all. He had then gone into a long boring speech on other silly moves he'd seen shown to him while he had been with Torajiro.

Finishing up his lecture, Hikaru stepped back and began to put away the extra magnetic stones, leaving the ones already on the board where they were for now as the class moved about, getting ready to play their games. As the teacher here he didn't play games against the others as he had when he'd come before to observe. In some ways that was a relief since it took away from the entire fiasco over whom he would play against and not play against. Still, that meant he had to walk around and watch everyone else play rather than play himself. It also meant that he couldn't play against Akari.

Strolling down the rows now, glancing at the boards as he did so, Hikaru stopped from time to time to make small comments on the games. At times it was hard to watch these games, seeing such obvious mistakes and openings yet not being able to really do anything about them. Players after all had to learn correct technique at their own pace. At times Hikaru just wanted to grab a player, throw them out of their chair and take their place to make the game better. Perhaps this was how Sai had felt, sitting by him all those games and watching, unable to play himself. Chuckling to himself at the thought of Sai grabbing him and throwing him out of his seat, Hikaru shook his head, then face going somber let out a sigh.

Sai had endured that for so long, reduced to an observer by Hikaru's selfishness, and now he was gone. He must have been frustrated, having no one but Hikaru to play, and for a majority of that time Hikaru had not been very strong. So why had he left now, just as Hikaru was beginning to really become strong? Soon he would have been playing great games every night against Hikaru yet he had vanished, left this world for whatever laid beyond.

It had been something Hikaru had pondered for quite some time, and even now he had no answer for it. How could he have taken Sai for granted like that? Sai was like the stars in the night sky, a beautiful and awesome sight to behold, something that could capture and confound the imagination, yet were taken for granted because they were always there. If the stars were to suddenly vanish, or if they only came out once every thousand years, people would certainly appreciate them then. Sai was the same, a treasure of Go genius that Hikaru should have appreciated, but he had taken his presence for granted and now Sai was gone, and it was too late to admire him except in memory.

It was because of that memory that he'd been able to verbally forgive Nase last Friday when they'd met to play, their second meeting after that emotional night. Now he just needed to completely convince himself to let it go and forgive her, even if it was difficult. They'd agreed to keep the lessons going for now, although from the sound of things they very well might not have been necessary. Nase had already won her first eight games and was really feeling like she was in her groove. According to her though a number of the best players in the exam were scheduled to play both her and each other towards the second half of the exam. Still her confidence seemed good, and the fan she had purchased for herself, which had rather surprised Hikaru, seemed to be something she could draw strength from. He wasn't sure if he should be flattered for her imitating him or not, but from the way she'd described it the fan was a symbol of her promise to him to never again do something like she'd done that night. In a way, Hikaru had to admit, it was rather touching.

Reaching Akari's table now, Hikaru stopped and observed the game as Mr. Akota made a rather complicated move. Waiting as Akari pondered the position, Hikaru read ahead. She needed to form a hane to that move since it had the added effect of also creating a tiger's mouth so that Akota wouldn't be able to capture the stone he'd attacked. It wasn't that difficult of a move with this kind of time, and if she just stayed calm and focused it ought to come to her. After another minute Akari finally played the hane, causing Hikaru to smile.

"That was a very nice way to counter the attack Akari. Well done."

Turning around to look up at him, Akari smiled broadly. "Thanks Hikaru. I've been really practicing lately."

Nodding with a wide grin, Hikaru replied, "I can tell. You've taken advantage of your summer here. Not to mention that school has started up for you now so you have your school Go club as well to help you out." At those words Akari's expression dimmed, and the change in demeanor did not escape Hikaru's notice. It must have been hard, joining a new Go club where she didn't really know anyone. Well, there was something he could do about that at least, if only for a little while. "You know I'm free tomorrow, so why don't I meet you after your classes end and we can go to your Go club together? I promised you before that I'd give some lessons to your Go club, so how about it?"

Eyes widening at these words, Akari began to fidget strangely as a slight panic sunk into her form. "Well um… that is Hikaru… um, all right, I guess it's all right."

Grinning, Hikaru replied, "Good, then I'll see you there tomorrow." Taking one last look at the board, Hikaru then began to move along once more. From the look of it, unless Akari made a mistake she was going to win the game. Still, something was bothering him now. For a second he'd sworn that he'd seen fear, worry in her eyes when he'd suggested coming to visit her Go club. Could it be that Akari didn't want him to visit? Glancing at the next board, Hikaru shelved that thought in the back of his mind. He'd have time to ponder it later, but right now he needed to focus on his job.

* * *

Making his way up towards the school gates now, Hikaru looked up at the building. This was his first time going to a high school, and despite his lack of a need to attend one he couldn't help but feel a little intimidated by it. Not that he could have gotten into one after the scores he put out due to his Go studies. Still, as Waya had pointed out, once he'd passed the Pro Exam none of that had mattered anymore.

As he made his way up the front steps to the main entrance Hikaru smiled as he spotted Akari standing there in her school uniform waiting to greet him. Actually, this uniform was cuter than the one she'd worn back at Haze. Not that it mattered all that much to him, but still it was something.

"Hi Akari, how were classes today?"

Smiling, Akari replied, "Oh, they were fine. We started reading this one book in English class today, and it's a little tricky. Math is harder too, but it's still all right. How are you?"

Giving a slight shrug, Hikaru answered, "I'm good I guess. I was up late playing an Internet game against Waya, but I was able to sleep in this morning so it wasn't too bad."

Nodding, Akari's expression dimmed slightly again at the mentioning of Go. As Hikaru walked through the front doors Akari turned and began to guide him off towards the mathematics room where the Go club met. "Is Waya a pro friend of yours?"

Nodding, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, we passed the Pro Exam together. If you want I'll introduce you to him sometime, he's really cool."

"Ok." Making a turn up a flight of stairs, Akari was trying to smile, but Hikaru could tell that she was forcing herself. What could be going on that she would be acting like this, especially about the Go club? She'd been so into the Go club at Haze, putting so much energy into it, recruiting girls to compete in tournaments with and all, and yet now...

"Akari what's-"

"We're here," Akari interjected. "This is the room."

Sliding open the door to the room now, Akari began to step through but froze and flinched as a loud voice shouted out, "WHAT KIND OF A MOVE IS THAT! Damn, you didn't improve at all over the summer did you Suzuki? Can't you grasp a simple concept like this? I'd be in my rights to kick you out of this club for playing this kind of Go! Now get your damn act together, you stupid punk!"

Regaining herself and stepping through the door with her head lowered, shoulders slumped and a depressing expression splashed across her face, Akari moved into the room allowing Hikaru to see passed her now. A rather tall boy was standing over a board yelling at a younger and smaller boy, and from the looks of it the younger boy was terrified. Glancing about the room now, he began to understand why Akari had been acting this way. There were about six or seven other people in the room, some sitting over Go boards while one was sitting off in the corner reading a copy of Weekly Go. All of them had the same dull, reserved expressions on their faces.

Turning around now as he grunted and sneered once more at the kid whom he had just mocked, the tall boy looked towards the door and spotting Akari said, "Fujisaki, you're late again! Just because you improved a little bit over the summer unlike this loser here doesn't mean you can dilly dally about before showing up to the club. You might be the best girl here, but you couldn't beat me still if your life depended on it!"

Bowing her head even more now Akari replied, "I'm sorry Tamura-sempai. I… I won't let it happen… umm, that is…"

Taking a few steps towards her and Hikaru, Tamura interrupted Akari as he said, "Stop babbling like that Fujisaki, you sound pathetic. Who's this guy with you? Your boyfriend or something?"

As Akari's face went red with embarrassment Hikaru and Tamura's eyes met, and Hikaru glared at him coldly, showing no signs of the intimidation that Tamura was so used to seeing in those around him. Turning to face Hikaru slightly, Akari said, "Um, Hikaru… this is Tamura, the President of the Go Club. Tamura, this is-"

"Is this the guy you mentioned last semester? The friend who didn't go to our school who you wanted to have come play here with us? I told you then, if he doesn't go to our school then we don't need him here; he'd just be in the way! And you go around me, just like that and bring him anyway? I'm the President of this Go Club; _I_ make the decisions here, not you! Now get him out of here, you stupid little-"

"HEY!" Hikaru shot out, anger in his voice. "Don't _ever_ talk to Akari like that."

Raising her head to look up at a fuming Hikaru, eyes blazing fervently, Akari watched in awe and wonder. Hikaru was defending her, taking on Tamura. But if he upset the President, then afterwards Tamura might… "Hikaru, please it's-"

"No Akari," Hikaru interjected, "it's not all right. Go is about respect for the players around you, honor and trust. Any Go player, no matter their strength, deserves that respect. So it's not all right."

Chuckling to himself now, Tamura then sneered at Hikaru and said, "Pretty big words, but I have to ask you, do you even know how to play?"

A coy grin crossing his face, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, I can play. Can you?"

Frowning as he began to grind his teeth, Tamura replied, "Of _course_ I can play you punk, good enough to kick your ass! I can see already how strong you are, and I doubt you'd last ten minutes with me."

Chuckling a little Hikaru retorted, "That's funny, I was just thinking the same thing about you. After all, the ones who talk and yell like you usually aren't that strong."

Growling at those words, Tamura slammed his hand down against one of the desks and then said, "Fine then, I'll teach you a thing or two. Take a seat, but after I beat you, I don't ever want to see your face around here again."

By this point the rest of the room had stopped what they were doing and were watching this confrontation between the two young boys. The boy off in the corner found himself glancing between the two, then finally resting his eyes on Hikaru. For some reason that boy's face looked familiar to him. But where could he have… Eyes widening, the boy started to flip frantically through the Weekly Go in his hands, searching for something. It couldn't be, it just couldn't.

Hikaru's grin meanwhile broadened as his eyes began to focus on Tamura. "Ok, but if I win, you have to start treating everyone around here with respect."

By then the boy in the corner had stopped flipping pages and his eyes froze on the page in front of him. He then looked up at Hikaru, then to Tamura and shouted, "Wait Tamura-sempai, that's-"

"Shut up Takamine," Tamura interrupted, "I don't have time for your whining and complaining!"

Shivering, Takamine endured and moving towards Tamura with his copy of Weekly Go opened he continued, "But Sempai, you don't understand, this guy is-"

"I _said_ shut up!" Tamura broke in again, grabbing the Weekly Go paper out of Takamine's hand and smacking him with it across the head as he spoke. Then tossing the magazine off to the side, he turned back to Hikaru and said, "Deal. Just don't whine when you lose."

Sitting down now before the board, Tamura looked up at Hikaru as he too sat down and said, "So, how many stones?"

His eyes on the board now, not bothering to look up at his opponent, Hikaru replied, "I don't know, how many stones do you want?"

"ME? You want _me_ to put down stones? You arrogant bastard, you'll regret that. Fine, we'll play even. I'll even be nice and let you play black."

Shrugging, Hikaru replied, "If you say so." He then reached and took the bowl holding the black stones and removed the top, staring down at the glass stones inside. Now these were certainly a change for him, bringing back memories of Haze Middle School. He couldn't waste time reminiscing though, he had to make an example of this pompous fool, to crush him within a breath of his life. He would soon feel the pain of being overwhelmed and dominated. His actions, they had been unforgivable, and had he been here, Sai would have agreed with him wholeheartedly. Bowing his head slightly, Hikaru couldn't help but grin. _Let the chastising begin_. "Onegaishimasu."

Slapping down the glass stone on the upper right star point, Hikaru's expression changed, his demeanor appearing to enter into a calm state of being. The rest of the Go club now standing around the board watching as Tamura played his own first move, a heightened sense of emotion seemed to be trickling throughout the room. Takamine meanwhile stood there nervously, looking back and forth between the two players. It wasn't that he particularly liked Tamura, but he was his sempai, not to mention that his wrath afterwards might very well be vicious. Still, against this opponent, Tamura had… what would he do when he too realized this, that he had no chance?

Slapping down another stone without taking the time to think, Hikaru glanced up at his opponent after each move, each time glaring at him. Little more than a few minutes had passed so far, but already Tamura was beginning to sweat, his demeanor growing darker and frustrated with each move played. At last Hikaru slapped down a stone and Tamura gasped. That stone, it totally demolished the lower left corner, but that wasn't all, he could have sworn he'd seen electricity flying between the stones as Hikaru had slapped that stone down. Static electricity maybe? This was not good, not good at all, at this rate…

"Damn it, forget this game! I wasn't trying. Now I'll play you seriously. Once more!"

Snorting and shaking his head idly, Hikaru got up from his seat and stretched. This guy… Akari was better than him. Yet she'd seemed so afraid, could she not beat him out of fear perhaps? Would he even keep his promise for losing this game if intimidation was how he kept his dominance? No, any player willing to demean and ridicule a weaker player the way this one did, like some Go bully, didn't deserve to be President of a club. This would require something a bit more… drastic.

As Tamura once again demanded another game, Hikaru shrugged and said, "Fine, it's double or nothing then. You win, I'll agree to never come back here, but if I win again… you leave this club and never come back."

At these words Takamine froze. No, he couldn't just allow this, it wasn't right. Tamura was a jerk, but he was still their strongest player. Besides, he deserved to know who he was playing against. "Wait Tamura-sempai, don't do it! He's-"

"Quiet you! I know what I'm doing. Fine, no problem. I'm not afraid of you."

Nodding, Hikaru grinned and turned towards Akari. "Come on Akari, let's go play a game over there."

Blinking at him, Akari just stood there staring for a moment and then slowly nodded. So he was going to back off after all. Good, she didn't want to see this get out of hand. As they began to move off though Tamura shouted out, "Hey, what do you think you're doing? We're still playing here remember. Hey, do you hear me?"

Taking a seat at another board now, Hikaru replied, "It's fine. Just tell me where you played and I'll tell you where to place my stones."

Akari, who had been removing the top of her Go bowl now froze, and looking up at Hikaru said, "Hikaru, you're going to play him blind?"

Smiling at her casually, Hikaru took the top off his own Go bowl and answered, "It's no problem. Any time your ready over there."

Smirking at those words, Tamura grabbed the bowl from the other side of the board as he finished clearing off the other stones. The fool, he was getting full of himself, and now it was going to cost him. It was time to get serious. He'd be sorry for thinking he could play blind like that. They said even pros had trouble playing blind. "Fine, it's your funeral punk. You're first."

"16-4."

Placing the stone down on the star point, Tamura then placed his own stone across and said, "4-4."

"16-17."

Glancing over at Hikaru now, Tamura ground his teeth. So he was playing Akari in a game, not just trying to throw him off. Neither one seemed to be looking over at the board, seeing the position. Well it'd cost him big soon, once more stones started hitting the board. Playing a fuseki blind wasn't too difficult, unless the opponent played a variation, but once that happened… Best not to get too far ahead of himself though, he needed to play the corner first. "4-16."

"6-3."

That was fast. He hadn't even taken a moment to think. Well, now what should he do? The pincer perhaps, or run an extension maybe? No, something less expected maybe. "5-2."

A slight chuckle emanated from the table Hikaru was now sitting at as he placed a stone on the board. Then, following right after came, "6-2."

Was he laughing at him now? Did he think this was funny? Fine, he'd show him. "10-3." Let's see if he could handle an attack from a large pincer.

"4-3."

"The hane at 3-3."

"5-3."

"3-4."

Another chuckle came from Hikaru's table followed by, "3-2."

What was so funny? He didn't get what was wrong with his moves. What was stranger though was that he had yet to slow up in calling out his moves. They were in the middle of a complicated corner battle, yet his moves kept coming. Damn, he wouldn't let that phase him. "2-2 hane."

"2-1, double hane."

A double hane, well, that was an interesting move. Wait, not only had he just called out the location instantly, but the type of move as well. Could it be that he was keeping perfect track of this? No, he'd slow down soon. "4-2."

"3-1."

So he blocked the capture. "1-2."

"2-3."

Tamura gasped. Hikaru had just ensured the capture of those two stones. How had he missed it? It was right there, and yet now… who was this guy?

As the game continued Hikaru began to yawn as he made move after move against Akari. This guy, he wasn't giving up, even though Hikaru's point lead had continued to grow. He already had a good twenty points on him, and it likely would have been a little bit more if they weren't playing blind. Several times Tamura had played bad moves, either in an attempt to throw him off, or just out of a pure lack of skill. Honestly though, Hikaru wasn't sure how well his endgame skills would last him in blind Go, although really even with a terrible endgame his point lead wasn't likely to change all that much. Another pro might have been able to turn that game around, at least in blind Go, but not this guy. Still, if he didn't learn to give up soon they would reach the endgame.

It reminded him of something Sai had once said, that a weaker player will continue to play because they didn't have the foresight to realize their opponent's strength, or that they were no longer able to win. This guy though, he was pushing it even for a weak player. After all, Hikaru was already on his second game against Akari.

Then, finally, Hikaru heard the words from the other side of the room. "I…resign."

Grinning as he heard it, Hikaru then looked up at Akari and said, "Excuse me a moment." As he said this, Hikaru heard a terrible, heartbreaking sound as fist hit wood and Go stones scattered. Turning to face Tamura, Hikaru's eyes lit with a burning fury. He'd hit the Go board. No accidental bump, no slip of the hand, he had actually struck his hand down on the Go board. It was unthinkable, scandalous, the epitome of evil. It was… unforgivable.

Walking towards the board now, Hikaru bent down and began to gather up the stones that had been spilled. They needed to be cleaned up before someone foolishly stepped on them. As he did so he heard Tamura muttering to himself over the board. "Impossible… it's impossible. How… how can someone… without looking. He…"

Standing back up and gently dropping the stones onto the board in a small pile, Hikaru took a seat across from him. Then glaring with eyes that could burn a hole through steel said, "Before you leave here, would you like me to recreate the game from the beginning so we can discuss?"

Jerking back and nearly falling out of his chair from the glare emitted from those suddenly predatory eyes, Tamura choked back his frustration momentarily and with panic, disbelief and desperation clearly pronounced in his voice said, "H-how did you do that? There's no way… you must have cheated! There's no way a kid like you could… that's… even a pro would have a hard time doing this, but you… I…"

As his voice trailed off Takamine finally spoke up again, "That's what I've been trying to tell you Sempai! This guy, he's Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, a pro!"

Turning to look at Takamine now, his eyes widening, Tamura repeated, "He's a pro?"

Nodding, Takamine opened the paper to the correct page and continued, "Yes, it shows his picture right here. He's in the Kisei League! The article says that he's Akira Toya's rival too! He beat Kuwabara Honinbo a few weeks ago. Here, they have the game record!"

Ripping the paper out of Takamine's hand, Tamura stared down at the picture, then up again at Hikaru, his eyes widening. "A pro huh… You _set me up_! You just played nice and innocent like that!" Then turning his gaze to Akari, Tamura continued, "YOU! This was _your_ doing wasn't it? Hiring a pro to come in here and drive me out! You skank! Why I ought to-"

Interjecting with an angry growl entwined in his voice, Hikaru answered, "Don't you _ever_ refer to Akari that way, _especially_ in front of me."

Scowling disgustedly at Hikaru, Tamura shot back, "Or what you-"

"Tamura, that's enough."

At the sound of the unknown voice everyone in the room turned in the direction it had come as a middle-aged man stepped out from the corner of the room, his arms folded. His features transforming at this sight, Tamura said, "T-Takahashi-sensei. I was just… that is…"

Sliding the glasses back up his nose slightly, Takahashi continued to move forward now and said, "Be quiet Tamura. I agreed to be the sponsor for this club despite not knowing anything about Go myself so that everyone here could participate. I remained silent while you treated your fellow students this way because you assured me that it would push them to improve their games. But I won't stand by and let you accuse your classmates of foul play like that when you are to blame for all of this."

"But sensei I-"

"Do not interrupt me Tamura. Pro or not, you agreed to the terms of that game, and if there's one thing we hold sacred here at Taro High School it is that we keep our word. Now go. Keep your word, and I don't want to hear about this again."

Shock and horror covered Tamura's face, but Hikaru could see that it was draining away into defeat very quickly. Several seconds later, head slumped down, Tamura rose from his seat and walked over to his school bag, and taking it in hand headed for the door. As he exited the door, Hikaru grinned as the other students surrounded him and the questions began to fly.

Several minutes later, after agreeing to play several teaching games at once, Hikaru turned to look at Akari who was still sitting at their table, but this time with a large, broad smile across her lips. Wiping away the beginnings of a tear, Akari then said, "Hikaru… thank you."

Smiling back warmly, Hikaru shook his head and answered, "It was nothing."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And it's over. Well now, I hope all of you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. In some ways it reminds me of Akari's other big chapter back in Chapter 10 due to all the Go references and positions mentioned. I've received a lot of requests to see this chapter, and I've wanted to comply for a long time, but only now does the timeline allow me to do so. It's felt like Akari has been rather neglected so far in this story, but hopefully we can start to see more of her. The first draft of this chapter actually had a fair amount of mistakes in it, from grammatical to feel and flow. Hopefully I was able to fix all of that.

This chapter featured something shown several times in Hikaru no Go but not really seen yet in my own story. That is, a person who is either dishonest, a bully, or a cheat who shames the true spirit of Go. I felt it was key since no Hikago story can truly be complete without the player who abuses Go for their own benefit. These types of characters were the only real bad guys of the story, as all the major antagonists were quite fair and honorable, even if some of their attitudes were annoying. Usually Sai would have embarrassed such a player, but with him gone it fell to Hikaru to take over.

Also note, if the whole thing with Nase's fan seems confusing to you, I suggest you go and read the side story entitled "Treading the Pro Exam" as I will make references to what occurs in that story here and vice versa.

Terms:

Magic Sword of Muramasa: This is an actual joseki, first played by Go Seigen in 1931 against Kaito Shin. It actually isn't a very common joseki, I think appearing in about 0.05% of recorded pro games after its creation. I don't know why it's called that, but I decided to include it in this chapter because 1) as Hikaru mentioned it is good to know the joseki even if only so you know why a certain move is bad, and 2) the name just sounds really cool, and I like to use cool named joseki.

3-4 Space High Approach, 2 Space Pincer, Ogeima: This is the sequence that Hikaru was discussing when he was interrupted. Ogeima is a large knight's move, basically imagine the move a knight makes in chess but instead of two spaces it goes three. This continuation was invented by Fujisawa Kuranosuke and would have continued with Black 15-5, White 14-5, Black 15-6, White 16-4, Black 17-6, White 17-3, Black 17-5, White 14-6, Black 15-7, White 16-2, and Black 17-11 to complete the standard sequence. There are of course many variations. Note also that the last move by Black changes if there is already a stone in that area for black.

Japanese High School: Just to point out to those of you who are confused, the Japanese school year begins in April and runs through June where they then get a short break before returning at the end of August. Thus Akari is starting her second semester at Taro High School. Also to note, the name Taro is based off the fact that originally Yumi Hotta was planning to call Haze Middle School Taro, so I just stole the name from there.

Sempai: This is an honorific that refers to someone who is senior to the speaker, whether it be in school or in a workplace environment. It denotes respect and signifies the higher or superior status and rank of the individual being talked to or about. There's a lot more to this, as well as the whole Kohai - Sempai relationship, but this should be enough for the average reader. I know I don't usually use honorifics, but in this case I decided it was important.

A note on the Blind Go match, normally there might be a few more moves played before jumping into a corner battle, but here, for time concerns as well as due to Tamura's desire to confuse Hikaru, I jumped into the battle faster. Such moves may include but are not limited to playing stones on or near the 4-10 and 16-10 star points, or playing keima (knights move) off the corner stones of one's own pieces to enclose the corner.

Ah, it is now time to answer questions, so let's take a look. Hikaru is currently playing under the old rules for advancement, the Oteai Tournament. For details on this, check the terms in my Author's Notes from Chapter 5 for more. Starting on April 1, 2004 however the new rules will take effect. Had Hikaru been playing under the new rules now, he would currently be ranked a 7 – Dan.

Well I am nearly certain that Hikaru has not done a live commentary in the actual series. He's watched Akira's game as an insei and discussed it with those there, and he did sit around discussing Kyoshiro's game with the other players and pros in Volume 21, Chapter 166, but nothing live on TV. I know for a certainty however that he hasn't done live commentary in this story before Chapter 21, having written it and all.

The use of 19-18 is more likely to be used if that is the section of the board the diagram is set up in. Note that Sai would also often refer to the move in its full board position. It's simpler to do it this way, and less likely to confuse the observers watching, especially if the move is just mentioned and not placed on the board. There are examples of some opening moves being referred to by their small number equivalent, such as the 3-4 opening, which is my own personal favorite. Others would include 4-4, 3-3, 4-3, and if you're feeling adventurous, even 5-5 and tengen.

Stuck up you say? Hmmm, perhaps self centered or egotistical is better? Pompous too, or arrogant, prideful, big-headed…

Well now that we've gone to see Akari and her Go club, making so many of you Akari fans happy, we will head next chapter someplace that is fun as well in its own way. Next time on The Never-ending Road, we travel to Akira's Go Salon. Hope you all look forward to that.

I see the reviews went down from last chapter, but that's understandable given that the last chapter was a little short and uneventful. I did notice however that some 20+ members have joined the yahoo group in the last week or so, which hopefully means that more and more people are starting to read and enjoy my humble story. I hope you all continue to enjoy this long, never-ending story I have been writing. R&R. If any of you prefer to talk to me more privately, feel free to email me and I will respond. Just make the subject clear or I can't promise I'll read it promptly.


	23. Teaching Dilemma

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 23 – Teaching Dilemma

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"WHAT KIND OF A MOVE DO YOU CALL THAT AKIRA?"

"I was lulling him, keeping him off balance!"

"Lulling him? Is that the new way to say you were losing? And you actually came back to win this?"

Frowning, Akira glared across the table at Hikaru and shot back, "Hey, after all the crappy games of yours that you brought here to show me do you really think you have the nerve to tell me _my_ comeback game is terrible?"

Raising his arms up as if to shrug, Hikaru snorted mockingly and replied, "Well if the truth hurts then fine, call that move what you want, but it was still a terrible move."

"IT WAS NOT TERRIBLE! It was to throw Ichiryu off-guard!"

"Well you say tomato…"

Jumping up to his feet at that remark, Akira leaned over the board and retorted, "I _dare_ you to say that again!"

"Fine, it was T-E-R-R-I-B-L-E."

"It was not! It was an off-guard move!"

"Terrible!"

"Off-guard!"

"Terrible!"

"Off-guard!"

"Terrible!"

By this point the Go Salon patrons, who had fled the scene not too long before were watching on with dismay. It was hard really to see their favorite young pro who had taught all of them so much over the years to be acting so… childlike. Hikaru was the cause of it, that much was obvious. Only when Hikaru came did this sort of thing ever happen. However though his presence may have caused it, Hikaru was not the sole source of these tantrums, and that only complicated the problem. Just as often Akira would be the one to engage, even instigate the quarrels, and the fact that Akira and Hikaru, despite their words, seemed to find some enjoyment out of these fights made it even more complicated.

One thing was fairly certain though, both players knew more about this game than the rest of the Go salon patrons combined. That, along with the rivalry that had only now been noticed by the Go world in general but had been known about here at the Go salon for far longer created truly awesome spectacles of matches when they weren't at each others' throats, like now.

"Oh yeah, well then what about this move here? Are you telling me that _this_ was also an 'off-guard' play?"

This was it. They'd hit critical mass, and depending on Akira's response they would now either cool down and return to their discussion or the argument would overload and one of them, likely Hikaru, would storm out the door. The only question was which would it be?

Glancing down at the board to where Hikaru had pointed, Akira replied, "That move well… yeah umm, that was a rather bad move wasn't it."

Nodding triumphantly, Hikaru now leaned over the board slightly and continued, "Yeah, it sure is. You'd have been better off going for a diagonal here."

Frowning, Akira added, "But that shape… it seems too flimsy. Wouldn't here be more stable?"

Shaking his head, replied as he returned to his chair, "No, playing there might be more stable, but it's too static. Your opponent will outflank you on your right side here and you'll be cut off."

"Hmmm, I still don't know, if they did go there then I could play here."

Chuckling to himself as Akira too now returned to his seat, Hikaru responded, "Ideas like that are what will get you knocked out of the Kisei League just like you got knocked out of the Honinbo League. You might have beaten the slumping Ichiryu playing Go like this, but this kind of Go won't be enough against Ogata."

Nodding, Akira then added, "True, Ogata-sensei is far more formidable at the moment, but what if the opponent responds to your move by going here? Then it doesn't go as you planned."

"No, I'd switch to playing here then."

"But then they can attach to here and you're in gote."

Frowning, Hikaru shot back, "Hey, I'm not saying it's perfect, and it is your game after all. I wouldn't have been in this situation to begin with."

Leaning back in his chair, Hikaru sighed as Akira sat back in his chair and observed the board. He'd come to take a look at Akira's game against Ichiryu since he had to play Ichiryu himself in three days time. He'd had to skip going to Akari's Go club, and she'd seemed disappointed by it too, a major turnaround from last time. Still, his recent popularity in the Go world made it hard to fit everyone into his schedule, and honestly Hikaru had begun to wonder how Akira had managed it. While it was true that Akira had gotten into Kaio, managing this much was difficult.

As he glanced from his seat over to Akira his rival's voice spoke up, "By the way Hikaru, I looked on the Go Association site the other night and noticed that Nase had won her first eleven games."

"Twelve, she won yesterday too. She called last night to tell me."

Grinning coyly, Akira commented, "Twelve straight huh? Seems she's doing even better than you did. You only lasted what, nine straight before losing to some nobody?"

Frowning as he moved forward, bringing all four legs of his chair back to the floor, Hikaru countered, "Hey, I had a stomach ache that day!"

Chuckling at that, Akira shot back, "Heh, go ahead and make an excuse like that if you want. That way if Ichiryu beats you then you can just say you had a stomach ache right?"

"Hey, I don't need to hear that from the guy who took a loss on his _very first day_ of the Pro Exam!"

Eyes widening at that remark, Akira moved forward himself now and replied passionately, "Only because I didn't go that day! I won all my other games, and had I gone I would have won the first one too!"

Placing both hands behind his head Hikaru answered back, "Yeah, suuuuure, just make excuses. Missing the first day of the Pro Exam just so you could sit at home and play Go with… Sai." Exhaling silently as Akira eyed him suspiciously, Hikaru gave an inward sigh of relief. _Whew, that was close, I almost said that it was so he could play me. Good thing my mouth didn't go on auto-pilot there. Not like I lied, it was Sai's game after all._

"How did you know I was playing Sai that day?"

Suppressing his shock at the question, Hikaru just let out a light laugh while hoping it didn't sound nervous and answered, "You're still on about that huh? Waya told me, he said that you skipped the first day of the exam to play Go online against Sai."

The light in Akira's eyes dimming slightly, he placed his fingers to his chin and then said, "I see. So, what do you think? Will Nase pass the exam?"

"Hmmm." Giving the question a moment or two of thought while being grateful that Akira had returned to the previous subject, Hikaru then continued, "I don't know. Twelve wins is pretty good, and the games she's showed me in the three times we've met up since looked fairly impressive. Still, Nase told me that this year the top players don't play until the second half of the exam. I guess there's three other players besides her that are undefeated still and two that have only one loss and all the games between them seem to happen in the second half."

Nodding, Akira added, "That's true. In the long struggle that is the Pro Exam twelve wins is still nothing more than just that, and anything could happen. It all depends on how mentally strong she is I guess."

Nodding, Hikaru then took a look up at the ceiling and replied, "Yeah, I had been worried about that too at the beginning. Still, something about her mindset has changed since the exam started. She's focused, sharp, like something is just driving her on. I don't know, but she's certainly determined to pass."

Chuckling himself now as he smiled broadly, Akira looked up at the ceiling as well and said, "Well maybe she's just finally found her reason to play."

Leveling his vision back down to the board between them, Hikaru then glanced down at his watch. Eyes widening, Hikaru stood up and said "Whoa, it's this late already! I have to go, I have a teaching game tonight!"

Having lowered his own gaze down to Hikaru as his rival had stood to his feet, Akira then glanced at the wall clock and added, "Yes, it is rather late. I suppose I should be leaving as well." Rising calmly to his own feet now, Akira followed Hikaru off towards the exit. As the two made their way to the door, many of the patrons turned from their own games to watch. It was quite the rare sight, seeing both Hikaru and Akira leaving together. In fact, it had never happened before.

Passing the front counter, Hikaru gave a short bow to Hirumi and thanked her before heading to the door. Stopping as he reached the door, Hikaru then turned around and waited as Akira made his way to the front counter as well, having stopped to grab his bag that carried his Korean and Chinese study materials. International tournaments would soon be upon him in his career, and Akira was determined to be as prepared as he could be. As he reached Hirumi, Akira stopped and smiling warmly said, "I'm sorry that we both have to leave so soon. I'll be back here tomorrow. Thank you for the tea."

Blushing deeply as Akira turned and moved towards the door to join Hikaru, Hirumi smiled back slightly dreamy-eyed at the young boy she'd watched grow up here over the years. And now here with his friend, playing games with a passion she had rarely seen from Akira. Everyone else at the salon seemed to think of Akira and Hikaru as opposites, completely different in personality and demeanor, yet Hirumi saw something else. Their exteriors might have been different, fundamentally opposing even, but down at the very core of who they were, both of those boys were exactly the same. Their hearts and souls resonated with the same passion and desires, and when looked at from that perspective, it was easy to see those two as true kindred spirits.

Stepping onto the elevator, Akira pressed the button for the lobby and standing back from the doors said, "So, what kind of teaching game do you have tonight?"

Rocking back and forth slightly as he waited for the elevator to reach the ground floor, Hikaru replied, "I'm teaching at a client's house tonight, some insei from the Pro Exam."

Turning his head ever so slightly to watch Hikaru out of the corner of his eye, Akira responded, "Is that wise? I mean you are Nase's teacher aren't you? Wouldn't it be unfair to the insei you're teaching tonight if you went easy on him, perhaps even skipped a key comment here or there to weaken his game for your student, even if you don't mean to do it?"

Chuckling slightly at that remark, Hikaru countered, "Heh, you think too much sometimes you know that? Besides, I doubt he's that good in the first place, if he needs to have a game against me halfway into the exam."

His expression remaining calm and sober, Akira rebutted, "Don't forget that Ochi had pros come over to his home every night to practice with and learn from. He wasn't a weak player. Even I helped teach him."

Turning his head to look at Akira with a coy grin, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, you taught him so that you could test how good I was. Trying to raise him up to your level and all. Besides, knowing you as I do, I have a feeling that in your own heart you _wanted_ to see me beat Ochi, to prove to you how strong I was. Not like it worked out too well for you there either huh?"

Giving a coy grin of his own now, Akira just said, "True, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Sighing as the ping of the elevator door indicated that they had reached the ground floor, Hikaru replied, "Well… look, I'll teach this insei tonight like I would anyone else. If Nase passes then it's great; if she doesn't, then I guess she wasn't good enough in the first place. You and I both know that it's not about the other players in the exam, it's about yourself. As long as you keep winning, what your opponents do isn't important. What they do only begins to matter once you lose a game. I suppose if she lost because I taught this kid once than it'd be bad, but for now at least, it's all on her shoulders."

Nodding at his rival's words as they exited the elevator and headed for the main door, Akira watched Hikaru as he processed these words. It certainly sounded good, even ideal, but was it realistic? Could someone truly keep himself objective in such a situation when their student's future was on the line, the chance of success for someone they had spent so much time and effort in training and not let feelings hold him back? Hikaru had been right, he had wanted to see Hikaru defeat Ochi, even as he tried to push Ochi up, to help him reach a new level. In his heart he had wondered what it would mean if Hikaru could defeat him, how would Hikaru react to the moves, and what level of play would he reveal to Ochi. Perhaps in his subconscious he had wanted to see Ochi fail, and that was why it had occurred.

As they exited the building and turned to head off towards the train station Akira then said, "Hikaru… why did you take Nase on as your student?"

Shrugging slightly and keeping his gaze forward, Hikaru replied, "I don't know."

Akira's eyes flashed over to watch Hikaru out of the corner of his eye once more, sharp and focused. "What do you mean 'I don't know'? Surely you had a reason for taking her on."

"Not really, it just sort of happened. She came over to talk about her worries and she looked so sad and helpless. I wanted to make her feel better, to help her. Nase… I really felt that she had the talent to go pro and I wanted her to. I remember she used to give me advice during the exam prelims, and it just seemed like now it was my turn to be there for her. I guess I never really meant for her to become my student, I'm not even sure if that's what we are now really, but it just sort of happened."

Continuing to walk on in silence now, Akira contemplated this new revelation. While it had certainly been true that Nase had shown real strength in her game when he had played her, he also had to admit that she was not Hikaru. Not that an insei should have Hikaru's skill, but more importantly she seemed to lack Hikaru's analytical abilities, not to mention his creativity. Having played many pick up games with his rival, Akira knew Hikaru's creative skill at finding new and unseen moves that seemed crazy until he actually played them. Nase hadn't shown that capacity to him, and while she could certainly learn to play that way she lacked the ability to do it naturally as Hikaru could.

Still, he had always assumed that Hikaru had seen some hidden talent, a strength that was not immediately apparent. Yet here he was now saying that even he didn't know the reason why. Pity, a desire to remove her sadness, these were both admirable traits, but a reason to take on a student? Akira had to admit, being taken on as a result of pity seemed almost… cruel. For a Go player, acknowledgement by means of strength was the goal and desire to strive for, and to be acknowledged out of pity… he would have preferred to not be acknowledged at all than to be pitied like that. Yet there was something else, something that had been nagging at the back of his brain the last minute or two.

Akira knew what it was, but he just refused to accept it. After all, Hikaru and Nase had been friends before they were teacher and student, and that had to be what he'd picked up on. There was that thought though, the nagging suspicion in the back of his mind that Akira actually found himself dreading. Could it be that his friend and rival actually… had feelings for his would-be student?

It seemed unlikely, Hikaru had certainly never indicated even the slightest interest in such things. It was just as likely that subconsciously Hikaru had sensed something about Nase and acted upon it, for the love of the game. That was the true joy and ecstasy after all, acts done for the love of the game, for the mere sake of doing them. Hikaru and Akira were alike in that regard, they had one great love that surpassed all other things, the love for the game of Go.

-------------------------------------------

Walking down the street as the sun was beginning its decline, Hikaru checked the address again. Yes, this was the right place, so the house had to be around here somewhere. Hikaru had never been here before, out in what appeared to be lower income housing. Go embraced people of all backgrounds, genders, and economic paths, but it did seem unusual to him, at least from his own limited experience, to find a player from a lower income family calling in a pro for lessons at their home.

Coming to a stop in front of the corner house on the street, Hikaru looked down at the paper with the address on it again and back up, comparing it with the house's address. This was it, the location of his teaching game. Making his way up to the door, Hikaru took a breath and then rang the doorbell. A few moments later the door opened and a petite middle-aged woman opened the door, smiling through what appeared to be fatigue. Making a bow, Hikaru then said, "Hello, my name is Hikaru Shindo, is this the Sato Residence?"

Nodding, the woman bowed back and replied, "Yes, and thank you for coming. We appreciate your coming here tonight."

Nodding as he stepped into the house and glanced around, Hikaru answered back, "It's no problem at all. It's always fun to see young players strive for their potential."

"Speaking of young players, Shindo-sensei," the woman commented, "I'm surprised to see how young you are. If Kiyoshi hadn't shown us your picture in that Go paper he reads, I might not have believed him that children your age can become pros."

Trying to hold back a chuckle, Hikaru nodded. This was not the first time surprise at his age had been expressed. In fact, it was quite common, from parents to clients at Go events to mere fans of the game. While it was of course quite common for someone of his age to become a pro, what often shocked people was less his being a pro and more his level of play. "Go is unusual that way Mrs. Sato. There are many pros my age."

Continuing to smile, Mrs. Sato then asked, "I hope I'm not being rude, but just how much do pro players make?"

"MOM! Stop it with the twenty questions already. I'm sure Shindo-sensei doesn't need to be bothered by them all. He's here to help teach me after all." Looking off to his left down a short hallway Hikaru spotted a young dark-haired boy who looked to be a little younger than he was. This must have been the insei he was here to teach.

Turning alarmed from her son to Hikaru, Mrs. Sato bowed and said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, it's just…"

Waving her off with a smile, Hikaru replied, "It's fine, I don't mind. Although I guess I don't know how to answer that anyway. I suppose the amount depends on the pro." Turning to look at Kiyoshi Sato now, Hikaru added, "Besides, I'm sure he has plenty of questions about the Pro Exam for me too."

Nodding, Mrs. Sato responded, "Then I will let you two get to work. I will go make tea for you both."

Thanking her as she began to move off, Hikaru returned his attention to the young player before him and said, "So, shall we begin?"

Motioning for Hikaru to follow, Sato turned and made his way into the living room where a Go board was set up on a small table. Taking a look at the board as they made their way to the seats, Hikaru noted that the board was rather worn, and appeared to have been used quite often. The glass stones in the bowls too appeared slightly chipped, like the stones he had once used in the Haze Go Club that first year.

As they took their seats Sato said, "Thank you for agreeing to come tonight. I had tried to get you last month but they had told me that you were unavailable, so I decided to wait."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru reached for one of the Go bowls and replied, "Wasn't another pro available? I know several players that were free a lot last month that would have been happy to come teach you."

Shaking his head, Sato answered, "No, I wanted you. My mother doesn't think being a Go pro will make me very much money, that it's not a real job. That was why she had asked you those questions. You're only a little older than me, and you passed the Pro Exam when you were about my age too. Another insei had told me about you, and then you made the Kisei League and I knew that if you came that I could show my mother how successful you had been and she might… be more supportive."

Nodding, Hikaru stared down at the board. Yes, he had been lucky in that. His mother, though worried as he knew she had been, still had left him to try his best without scolding him or trying to talk him out of it. Yashiro had mentioned similar problems as this boy seemed to have, parents who did not approve of his becoming a Go player, not understanding the world and what it was. Still, what he would be able to do to ease the fears Sato's parents had Hikaru was not sure about. "Well I'm not sure what I can do Sato. There are a lot of Go players out there and many of them never reach the Kisei League. I've been lucky is all, and fortunate in my games. I'm much better suited to helping you with your Go. How many stones do you want?"

Shaking his head, Sato replied, "No, let's play even. I'm strong enough to make the Pro Exam, so I'd prefer an even game, at least for now."

Nodding, Hikaru responded, "Then you take Black."

Agreeing, Sato lowered his head and said, "Onegaishimasu." As the game began, Sato added, "I guess it's not really what you can tell them, it's that you're here doing this now. My mom is seeing you doing this, being a Go pro and being happy doing it. She thinks I should stay in school and worry more about my grades."

Nodding as he placed his stone, Hikaru smiled. That had been a worry of his own mother too, along with a lot of other insei he remembered. The hope of success came with such a price as those who didn't succeed at Go struggled to catch up in their studies. He had been lucky to have Sai to help him, to teach and train him in Go without the need for so much of the extra time that the other insei had likely put into their games.

"Surely you could have found other players though that were flashier than I am. Kurata 7 – Dan for instance is quite good and he's very social. Ogata Judan drives a very nice car everywhere. It certainly would have been more impressive if you wanted to show them Go players could make money."

Frowning as he played a stone, Sato replied, "We… my family and I that is… we can't really afford to have a high Dan come to teach me. I saved up my money to pay for you to come tonight. I would have become an insei last year but we couldn't afford the entrance fee until this year."

Nodding, Hikaru too now frowned. He hadn't thought of that, his mother had paid his fee without much argument, granted she hadn't known what she was actually doing, but that only emphasized it more. He could have quit at any time and it would have been fine, no real money lost. His grandfather had even paid to get him his own board with legs, just to indulge what he had considered a hobby for Hikaru at the time. Sato though…

"I assume this board was not originally yours either then?"

Shaking his head and playing another stone, Sato answered, "No, we bought it on discount second hand. It's not the best quality as you can see, but I can make due with it."

Sighing as he connected his stones, Hikaru tried to put his focus back into his mind. After all, this boy had selected him to learn from tonight, knowing that he would be unable to get another teacher to come another night if Hikaru had been found wanting. He owed it to him to make sure he got his money's worth out of this.

-------------------------------------------

Looking down at the board now and taking a sip of his tea, Hikaru marveled at what he saw. This boy… was quite good. Probably a little better than Nase had been during the Young Lions Tournament. Of course he was likely little match for her now, but if he were to just improve a few points of his game a little bit then…

Sighing as the thoughts entered his mind, Hikaru set his cup down and closed his eyes. Akira had been right, this boy was strong enough to challenge for the top spots in the Pro Exam, he was true competition for Nase. What could he do now? Yes, he wanted to help Sato, to show him the weaknesses in his game, but every time he corrected a mistake, showed him the proper course to victory, he would be simultaneously taking away Nase's chance to pass. But this was his client, his student for the night, how could he just brush him off, give him the half ass course for full price? It wasn't like Sato could just call in another pro to try again. Man, why hadn't he checked Sato's record on the Go Association website before coming here?

Glancing up as Sato returned to the room, having brought back more tea, Hikaru sighed again. Perhaps there was a way out. If Sato and Nase had already played during the exam then there would be no harm, a direct conflict would not occur again. Now to do this without drawing suspicion. As Sato sat down, Hikaru inquired, "So, how are you doing in the Pro Exam so far?"

Pouring another glass of tea into his own cup, Sato replied, "I'm undefeated so far, twelve straight wins."

Sighing inwardly, Hikaru's head lowered slightly. Well, that certainly ruled out the possibility of Nase and him having played. "So you're one of the four undefeated players huh? I had heard there were four, but I don't know who they all are."

Cocking his eyebrow at this, Sato studied Hikaru for a moment before answering, "Yes, Komiya, Nase, Odachi and myself are all undefeated. I hear you knew the other three already?"

Nodding, Hikaru took another sip of his tea. "Yeah, we were all insei together. Do you really think you needed me that much though? I mean you are undefeated and all, and from our game I can tell you're pretty strong for an insei. I don't want to take you're money if I can't be of much help."

Shaking his head, Sato replied, "No, I wanted you to come now because the hardest part of my Exam is coming up in two weeks. I play a back to back against two other undefeated players."

A slight bit of dread running up Hikaru's spine, he then inquired, "Um, which two are those?"

Exhaling himself, Sato answered, "Komiya, and then Nase. That's why I need your help to improve a little more. I've seen some of their games during the exam and well…"

"They're strong?"

Sato nodded. "I have to pass, before my parents decide I should stop and pull me out of the Insei League. If I were a pro then…"

Closing his eyes to dull the pain and pity he felt in his heart, Hikaru took a deep breath. He so wanted to help Sato, but then with Nase he'd be… he'd be betraying her as a teacher nearly as badly as she had betrayed him as a student. Did that make it right, did one cancel out the other? Would his own betrayal return things back to how they had been, or simply make things worse? No answers seemed to come though.

Of course it was possible that both of them would pass, just as he and Waya had passed together after Waya had helped him. Of course Isumi had paid the price for that, but in the end it had all worked out. Still, Sato was the client; he'd paid hard saved money for this lesson. Surely he owed it to him to give his best effort. Waya had always pointed out that those who would become strong would do so regardless of how much help was or was not given to them. If only Sai were here now, he'd know what to do. But he wasn't here, Hikaru was alone, and he had to make this decision alone.

Exhaling and opening his eyes, he stared down at the board, the chipped stones sitting there, beckoning him to play, to teach, to be the Go player he had always dreamed of being. In these stones, in the 19x19 grid that they laid upon, that was where Fujiwara no Sai existed, and within that world an answer rested. That much he knew, and what was right, what needed to be done regardless of how he felt, would be done. After all, it was how the game was played.

"Sato, let's start analyzing the game then."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And so another chapter comes to an end. My, this one was certainly long. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Sato, in case you were wondering, is the insei mentioned way back in Chapter 3 that was like Hikaru and Ochi. So at last we get to meet him. Is he that important? Well, for that you'll need to read the Nase Side Story more. I will be posting the next chapter to Treading the Pro Exam tomorrow likely. Hope you will enjoy it as well.

Terms:

Gote: This is the opposite of sente. It's basically a move that the opponent does not have to respond to and thus gains the initiative. As a result the opponent can control the flow of the game. It is best to be in sente while the opponent is in gote. It should be understood though that while a non-gote move is preferable, it does not mean that the gote move is a mistake. Such moves can often be found in the endgame.

Pro Pay: Just to note for you, the teaching game that Hikaru gave likely would have ranged around 5200 Yen to 7000 Yen ($45-$60). While it may seem like a little amount to some, to a poorer family it would be a rare luxury to use on a Teaching Game. For comparisons, it is likely that had it been Kurata or Ogata, the price would have been closer to 15,000-16,500 Yen ($130-$140).

Question time! Well now, let's see what we have. Hikaru starting a fist fight you say? Well it's likely he was tempted, and a younger Hikaru likely would have, but I think that Hikaru has learned over the years that when it comes to Go players like this or anyone who plays, the mental blows hurt worse than any physical ones.

Will Tamura be back? Well, who knows, but I am never one to create a character for a one-shot appearance, so it's possible. As for more on Taro's Go Club, yes I think we will likely see it a few more times in the future before this story ends. When that will be though, I can't say. Nase play Akari? I assume you mean in a game that is not just for fun, like what Akari and Hikaru do. Well, I suppose it could happen, although what do you want, strip Go? On second thought, forget that I asked, that's a little too mature for this story. Otherwise though, if they played a serious game, I don't know what it would be for, and it'd likely end with Nase crushing Akari.

The moves used in the Go lecture were straight from an actual joseki. The blind Go match is a combination of a fuseki and joseki variation and my own playing out of a few moves. It's actually quite hard to play out bad Go moves at this level since most guides point out the best moves, not how to respond to a bad move. I guess it just goes to show that special occurrence in the Hikaru no Go universe, the one that says that games played by junior high students and such will strangely resemble pro games from years before.

Who's the new club president? Well usually it's something decided by rank, so a senior, or the student who's the most senior of the club. Sometimes it's done by game play strength, but usually it's done by rank, as rank is very important in Japanese society. As for who exactly, I will give you a straight answer. The new Taro Go Club President is a Senior girl named Itsuki Ayase. She was one of the girls present to watch the match before in the last chapter. We will learn more about her in time.

Wow, my terms and notes are more informative than GoBase and Senseis? Strange, both sites ought to have far more Go oriented stuff stockpiled than I can give you. Still, I suppose if you don't know what to look for than it can be tricky. If you have a Go board feel free to play out the parts of the games that I mention, I try to make them as real as possible.

Just so everyone knows, the next chapter will likely be a little late comparatively. It's not because of any breakdowns or such, but due to the fact that I will not be home much for the next couple of days and thus unable to work on the chapters. My friends and I are going to take a little drive to go see the two best teams in baseball play in Detroit (Tigers and White Sox if you must know) since I am a really big baseball fan (played baseball since I was in 1st grade until I graduated from High School). After that I have a few plans that will make my writing time sporadic, especially with my job, but I hopefully will be back and writing shortly. I should have the next chapter out in less time than I did due to my holiday. Hope you understand, and so you know, the next chapter is Hikaru vs. Ichiryu.

Lots of reviews this time, perhaps due to the fun nature of the last chapter, or its length, I don't know. Hope to keep getting more. R&R. If you prefer to talk to me more privately, feel free to email me and I will reply as soon as I can.


	24. Frustrating Attacks

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 24 – Frustrating Attacks

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Ok Mom, I'm off!"

"Take care Hikaru, and good luck today."

Stepping through the doorway of his house and breathing in the fresh morning air, Hikaru smiled and began to make his way up the walkway to the street. Today was the day, his second Kisei League match. His game against Kuwabara seemed so far away now, like a dream that faded in his memory as time moved ahead. All the moves played were still locked in his brain, the feel of the stones fresh on his fingers, but the thrill of the whole experience seemed to have left him. Perhaps that was how it was with all truly great games, or perhaps he'd remember the feeling once the League ended and it was all behind him.

That was fine, because at the moment Ichiryu was before him, not behind, and he had to stay focused. He'd seen Akira's game against Ichiryu in the Honinbo League, and after having Akira recreate his first Kisei League match against Ichiryu he had a fair idea of what to expect. Honestly he was surprised Akira had been able to come back from that match to win given the skill he knew Ichiryu had to possess. After all, he was the previous holder of the Kisei title, and had held it for several years. He was on the same level as Kuwabara and Koyo Toya, a true master of Go.

It was that fact that made Akira's comeback all the more surprising to him. Perhaps Waya had been right, that Ichiryu was in a slump that he seemed to be struggling to break. There had been times as an insei where Hikaru too had felt the pain and frustration that a slump caused. In those times he had sought just one win, anything to turn the tide and remove the pain of defeat. While it was true that Ichiryu was still winning games here and there, on the larger stages he appeared to be faltering in games where the pressure to succeed was the greatest.

Waya had been talking the other day as if this match would be far easier than his last one; that the slump would make Hikaru's victory all the simpler to accomplish. Such ideas though were far from Hikaru's own mind. The slump didn't make Ichiryu easier to defeat; it made him more dangerous. A top form Ichiryu would show weaknesses out of confidence or conceit for his position, allowing his mind to wander even, but not a slumping one. He was like a cornered animal, desperate to escape from this terrible hole he had been digging himself into, ready to lash out at the slightest hint of provocation. Ichiryu would be focused, determined to find the weakness in each of his moves, to crush him quickly and convincingly to break his run of bad luck. When and how he would place his stones would be harder to predict, new unorthodox strategies could arise, and if he was not ready for them, Hikaru might very well fail to survive.

And that, if Hikaru was careful, might very well become Ichiryu's undoing. Glancing off to his right as he spotted the train station that he had used to get to his games so many times in the past, Hikaru paused a moment and closing his eyes took a deep breath. Exhaling, he then opened his eyes as he felt his mind beginning to focus, sharpening as if to become the very edge of a razor. This was not going to be easy.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting patiently as he waited for the next move to be played, Waya stole a glance around the room. It was rather strange, seeing all these top pros sitting by watching. Well, maybe it wasn't so much the top pros sitting around watching a Kisei League match that was as strange as the two players playing in it were, or more precisely, the one.

Hikaru had become a pro at the same time that Waya had, and yet in the same amount of time, less actually if you considered that string of forfeits, Hikaru had risen to a place that Waya had thought would take himself a lifetime of play and work to achieve. While it was true that Waya had gotten past the first round of the Tengen Preliminary, even won his first match of the 2nd Preliminary, Hikaru had matched him at it and done more. As a result, he was left here recording the match while his close friend, the little brother he had taken under his wing, played Ichiryu 9 – Dan in the Kisei League.

Ka-Chi.

So that was Hikaru's move. Marking the move and time on the game record, Waya then glanced over at the only other person in the room whose intensity seemed anywhere near the two players. The newly minted Akira Toya 4 – Dan watched the game with a fervor in his eyes. Seeing Akira at Hikaru's matches was becoming routine, ever since Hikaru's match against Hagiwara. While it certainly reinforced the rivalry, Waya had a hard time figuring out why he would come to watch Hikaru play an opponent that he had already faced. Then again, perhaps it was to see how Hikaru would respond to the former Kisei.

Ka-Chi.

Ichiryu seemed to be taking his time with this game. Waya remembered the Internet game he'd once played against an opponent named Ichiryu, thinking it to be some showoff trying to act cool only to discover that it truly was Ichiryu Kisei. He'd been completely dominated in that game, and while he had gained much strength since his insei days when he'd played that game, Waya had little confidence that he could stand up to Ichiryu in an official match.

Hikaru though, he seemed completely undaunted or phased by his opponent. Though he was playing slower and less aggressive than normal, it wasn't like his game against Kuwabara, which he'd seen recreated at Morishita's study group several weeks before. In that game Hikaru had seemed timid and nervous in his play, defensive even, but not now. His moves were clear and sharp, simply lacking the usual early aggression he remembered so well from all of the pick up games they had played. It was likely that Hikaru simply didn't feel comfortable attacking hard at this stage of the game until he was sure of the board position.

Interest in this game however had not just fallen to Akira, as both Serizawa 9 – Dan and Morishita had joined him. The latter had somewhat surprised Waya. While Hikaru may have been a part of Morishita's study group, it wasn't as if Morishita would come to his student's games to give support. That merely left the prospect that Morishita was also looking at Hikaru not as a student, but as a potential opponent he would need to better understand, despite all the time spent playing him in the study group. Hikaru had once mentioned that high level matches were different, an exotic and addictive drink that once tasted, would always be yearned for. So perhaps that was Morishita's reasoning, the need to watch Hikaru in true battle, not in some mock battle at a study group.

Ka-Chi.

Blinking, Waya moved to record the move. So now it began, a thrust like that was a clear attack on Ichiryu's position in the upper left corner. Now, how would Ichiryu respond to the attack? If it had been Waya, his first instinct would be to block, although he had to admit that he wasn't entirely sure with this position. Then again, Hikaru had once suggested to him that he trust his instincts a little more. Ichiryu though seemed to be taking his time with this position.

Taking another glance around the room, Waya's gaze paused on the only other observer at the match, Kosemura. It had seemed strange actually to Waya that Kosemura had been tapped to cover the match given Amano's familiarity with Hikaru and Akira. While this wasn't a direct match up between the two, it was a certain comparison between the two on how Hikaru would fare against Ichiryu given Ichiryu's previous loss to Akira. When Waya had inquired about it before the match though Kosemura had explained that he had been tapped as a back up given the chief's desire to have Amano cover the first match of the Meijin Finals that was currently being held at the Westin Nagoya Castle Hotel in Nagoya. Thus Amano would be unable to cover both matches, as the Meijin Title match would last two days.

Despite his friend playing this important Kisei League match Waya had to honestly wonder whether he'd have rather been tapped as the game recorder for the match between Ogata and Hatanaka. Instead Mashiba had been tapped, and would be enjoying all the comforts of that hotel over the two-day stay.

Ka-Chi.

So Ichiryu had gone with the block as well. He must have seen the sense that Waya's gut had seen, even if his mind had not. The danger now was that Hikaru would be free to cut the block and choose a potential stone to capture. This was the fun part about being the game recorder, getting to watch a high level match up close and ponder what each player was thinking. While it was certainly true that he was free to come watch any game he desired, this was easier as it didn't require that he have interest in the players, but rather in the match. It would have seemed strange, perhaps even embarrassing, going to the game of a top pro that he didn't even know.

As the moves continued to be played, Akira watched on with focused anticipation. The moves were beginning to become quicker now, but still not at the pace that he often played with against Hikaru. Still, something else seemed to be off. Others might have taken it for inexperience, but Akira refused to accept that. Hikaru had chosen an exchange in the upper left corner after that thrust ploy that had not been as advantageous as it could have been. Granted, he would have thought the move quite common for a normal lower Dan, but not for his rival, not Hikaru.

Now Hikaru was making an approach in an attempt to secure the right side of the board. It wasn't a bad idea, in fact it was likely the same thing that Akira himself would have done, but he'd played the approach one point higher than Akira himself would have done. It was still a strong move, but it was a move that was unlike Hikaru. Ichiryu would have room to cut him off if Hikaru was not careful.

Ka-Chi.

There, Ichiryu had set up for the approach nicely. Now it would be fairly easy to begin deflecting the approach away. Perhaps there was more to it though, a point of attack that Hikaru saw that Akira himself did not. It would not be the first time that Hikaru had seen beyond everyone else in the room, but if it was there then Akira did not see it.

Ka-Chi.

Heh, so Hikaru was going to be persistent and continue the battle for control of the right side. It wasn't suicidal or anything, but it was likely he'd lose a point or two in the exchange. Yet as Akira watched, Hikaru continued to attack the side persistently. What was so important about that side that made Hikaru attack it so persistently? Already Ichiryu had taken several tenukis to begin securing central control along with an attack on Hikaru's stones there. Hikaru needed to respond, yet he seemed content to plug away at the right side.

This was not the Hikaru Akira knew, it was like watching him devolve into that same weak player from the Junior High Go Tournament. His fist tightening as he continued to watch, Akira struggled to maintain his composure and silence. It was infuriating, to see his rival, the person he respected so much as a Go player to use such… sloppy play. The game was still close of course, the pressing on the right side was earning him back points in the short term, but he'd soon lose any hope once Ichiryu secured the center.

It was true of course that defending against someone who relentlessly attacked, pushed in on positions like this, as if determined to take a stone, was quite frustrating. Still, without more finesse the attack would be less of a headache to a top pro and more of a slight irritation, one removed by the skill of the defense.

Ka-Chi.

There, so he finally was beginning to defend himself. What was wrong though? Could this be vanity, was Hikaru overconfident after beating Kuwabara and having seen his match against Ichiryu? No, Hikaru would not have given into such concepts, he had always played with a good sense of things, never rushing. Yet now…

Ka-Chi.

Akira blinked. That move, he'd seen something like it before, he knew it. Still, it was ill placed playing a diagonal there now, even if it would have been of benefit two moves ago. If Ichiryu was smart he'd take advantage of the weakness that Hikaru had given him, capture that stone and…

All at once Akira's eyes widened. It couldn't be, Hikaru would never try something like that. Yet still, it made sense now that he examined the board. But it would be ludicrous, impossible to pull off against such a seasoned pro, capable of reading ahead. Perhaps a lower Dan, one willing to jump in on a perceived wrong move might take that sort of bait, but not…

Ka-Chi.

Ichiryu had played for the capture, trying to gain the ponnuki. The center appeared to be going to him now, but that last move of Hikaru's, the stone was now… Memories flashed back into his mind, and moments later Akira was playing ahead, looking deeper into the game. Yes, it was there, assuming that Ichiryu didn't read ahead, the game dynamics would change. It wouldn't be enough to pull out a win outright, but it would make the game even. Of course if he played there first, forced Ichiryu to play there, then… Hikaru had it, but now he had to play flawlessly in the meantime to pull it off.

Ka-Chi.

There, that move was sharp, to the point, just like Hikaru. He was beginning to turn it up now. If he continued with moves like that, he'd be fine.

Ka-Chi.

As Ichiryu's stone hit the board the lunch buzzer sounded, calling an end to play for the time being. Rising from his seat, Ichiryu took one last glance down at the board, a smug, confident smile sliding across his face. This match, it felt good, and he was in position to take the victory, to make this the first match towards ending the slump that had been vexing him so much. Akira Toya might have been the bane to his game at the moment, but this boy was not as strong as Akira Toya. Still too green, making mistakes that were befitting a lower Dan, not a member of this league. Kuwabara had been wrong, this boy was not someone he need watch as he had warned. It must have just been his old age and lack of commitment that had caused Kuwabara to fall to this young pro.

As Ichiryu made his way to the door his opponent remained, his eyes sharp and focused as he scanned over the board, reading ahead, searching out advantageous variations that would be beneficial later into the game, when he'd need them the most. Much rested on the next twenty moves or so, but if things could be pushed correctly, this would be a game played down to the last point. Still, in such a battle Hikaru actually found himself liking his chances, as strange as that might seem against a former Kisei.

At last he too rose from his seat and with one last glance at the board turned towards the door. As he made his way to the exit, ever so briefly Hikaru's eyes turned to his rival, and seeing the coy grin on Akira's face, Hikaru smiled too. Well it was to be expected; Akira had the same creative vision that Hikaru possessed after all. That, plus he'd seen that game from so long ago.

Watching as the other player exited the room, the rest of the group now moved over to the board to look at the game more closely. Waya, having finished organizing the game record for after lunch, quickly joined them. Serizawa was first to comment. "This game is progressing quicker than Shindo's match against Kuwabara did. It appears he's gotten over his nervousness. Still, I don't understand his thinking, like here for example."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, I was thinking that too. I might have tried doing that move myself in this game, but looking at it from the outside it doesn't appear as strong. Maybe he's still a little nervous?"

Standing there stalwartly like a slab of granite, Morishita just looked on, silent on the matter. Kosemura however had plenty of questions to ask. "I see, so Shindo's struggling huh? Any idea why he was pushing so hard on this side here? It seemed to be costing him position."

Serizawa nodded. "Yes, I was rather puzzled by that as well. He showed no sign of this type of play against Kuwabara-sensei. Still, perhaps he extended beyond himself for that game. This certainly seems like more of what I'd expect from a 2 – Dan, forcing the issue and stubbornly getting carried away. Toya, you of course do not share this trait with the lower Dans, but it appears your rival may not have completely grown out of it yet."

Kosemura then inquired, "Morishita-sensei, what do you think? Shindo is a member of your study group correct?"

Nodding at the question, Morishita remained quiet for a moment, as if searching for something hidden, and then answered, "It's possible. Shindo is only fifteen, so he might very well have gotten carried away here, but I don't think so. I have played him many times in my study group after all, and seen his games against my other students as well. In all of those games, I cannot remember one where he got carried away or neglected the rest of the board without reason. I am not entirely certain what he is thinking, but I do know that of all the young players I have known, Shindo's ability to read ahead in the game exceeds them all. In that at least, he is even stronger than me."

Mouth widening slightly, Kosemura responded, "Ohh, such great praise for someone so young. So Shindo may have a chance after all?" He then turned to scribble down the quote on his notepad.

Nodding his head, Serizawa then added, "Yes, Shindo certainly still has a chance. This game is far from over, but he does have an uphill battle to fight. I don't know if a young pro can do it, but we will find out shortly."

Nodding to this as he smiled coyly, Akira turned towards the door himself now and said, "Indeed. I believe that the rest of this match after lunch will be quite interesting." Taking one last look at the board, his eyes focusing on that one spot, that one move of Hikaru's, Akira chuckled softly to himself and then turned to leave.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And with that the chapter comes to an end. Yes, I know it's a little short, especially given the wait you've all had, but this chapter posed some problems in writing. First of all, it's becoming more difficult to write these high level matches. Lower level matches aren't quite as hard since I can have Hikaru confidently crush said lower Dan, and plus there's not as much doubt as to the outcome. These Kisei matches though, they're difficult since each player's level of strength is much greater, and must be rendered. The fact that Ichiryu is in a slump also complicates these things since it's hard to portray great skill that is struggling. Hopefully it's coming across well though. If it seems less tense than the Kuwabara match, I apologize, although you have to admit, Kuwabara is far more interesting.

I will give you all warning that the next chapter may also have a delay like this, mainly because of my current work schedule. We've been a little short staffed so when I get home I'm rather worn out and it's hard to sit down and write. Hopefully I'll figure something out soon though.

Terms:

Thrust: As the name implies, it is a move that thrusts a stone between two separated stones in an attempt to divide the groups and allow the capture of the stones. It can also be used as a move designed to force the opponent to react, gaining sente.

Nagoya: The capital of the Aichi Prefecture, Nagoya is the fourth largest city in Japan. It rests centrally on the Honshu main island on the Nobi plain, one of the three large plains on the island (Note, the main body of Japan is comprised of four islands, Honshu, Kyushu, Hokaido and Shikoku. Of these, the largest one is Honshu, where a majority of the large cities rest such as Tokyo, Kyoto, Osaka, Nagoya, and so on). In the past it has served as a meeting place between Eastern and Western Japan. Of prominence are the Nagoya Castle, built for the 9th son of Tokagawa Ieyasu (son's name was Yoshinao) and the Atsuta Grand Shrine, a Shinto shrine of immense renown and importance as well as the resting place of the Kusanagi Sword, one of the three sacred treasures of Japan. Also of note is that the three great samurai heroes Tokugawa Ieyasu, Nobunaga Oda, and Hideyoshi Toyotomi were all born in or around Nagoya.

Westin Nagoya Castle Hotel: Located very close to Nagoya Castle itself, the hotel is one of the more luxurious in the city of Nagoya, and has a beautiful backdrop of the castle. It is also ideally located near the commercial district of the city. Room charge runs at about 15,000 Yen ($130). Go title matches often will take place in a hotel or other enjoyable area such as a garden that is located outside of Tokyo. Other games of course take place in the Yugen no Ma, but it is seen as a way of spreading the game of Go and also a change of scenery at times.

Ponnuki: This is the shape formed when a single stone is captured due to being surrounded by four other stones. It appears in the form of a diamond, and can be quite strong depending on the positions of the stones around it. A Go proverb is that "A ponnuki is worth thirty points."

Now onto a few questions. Yes, one lesson isn't necessarily game breaking, but I think it was more of the principle of the matter. That, plus it can have a very strong mental edge to it, the idea that your game has been refined some by one of the great young minds of the generation, a player you highly respect. How it all plays out though, you'll just have to tune into the Side Story Omake to see.

Well, I'm flattered that some of you seem to think of this story as canon now. I suppose that is the dream of many fan fiction authors, to be able to write the story in tune with the original work so that it really is hard to tell which is which. As for the comment about the middle school games resembling pro matches, yes, that was taken off the Hikago list on Senseis. I find that list to be quite insightful and helpful in fine tuning certain aspects of the story that I might have overlooked. That, plus it allows me better reference on how the manga/anime varies from the actual game.

Normally I don't like to spoil plot points, but yes, I will be writing out at least part of Sato's match against Nase in the side story section. Really, I don't think it's a match I could skip. It won't be the only match shown though, that's for sure.

Will I make a romance for this story? I refer you to Leitbur's Corner article 4 to answer that. Yes, I like baseball. I was rooting for the Tigers the day I went, partially because it's always fun to root for the team that is overachieving, and this is sort of a magical year for them.

Yes, there will be no butt sex in this story. NONE! It is not what I believe the Hikaru no Go universe was about, nor do I believe such a relationship would ever exist amongst those two in the actual story. Besides, this story doesn't have a high enough rating for that.

The 'tomato' reference huh? Well, I suppose written that one might be hard to grasp. The full quote is "you say tomato I say tomato" where the two tomatoes are pronounced differently. One uses a hard vowel for the 'a' and the other uses a soft vowel for the 'a'. The reference basically means though that regardless of what you call it, it's still the same thing. Hikaru was saying that Akira can call it a lulling move all he wants, but it's still terrible.

Well, next chapter I'll finish the match between Hikaru and Ichiryu. I suppose I could have tried making it into one big chapter, but the tones of the two chapters are a little different, and a lot is going on. Besides, who knows how long it would have taken to get out then. One of these days I'll just have to post something that shows the process I go through in writing these chapters, not sure how though.

Nice to see all of the reviews from everyone, both new readers and those who have been around much longer. I hope to keep reading more of your thoughts and comments on my story, as they are helpful. R&R.


	25. Cheek Reddening Realization

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 25 – Cheek Reddening Realization

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

It was hard, not being able to sit down with his friend and talk. Normally it was the natural thing when the two were playing on the same day. In fact, this was the first time that the two couldn't really have lunch together. Sure, they'd played games against one another, both in the Pro Exam and as pros, but even then having lunch together was permissible. Not now though, with Hikaru being a player in the Kisei League and he, Waya, being an observer to the game, not to mention the game recorder. Etiquette wouldn't allow it; too likely an accusation or suggestion of impropriety would emerge. Quite simply, it wasn't done.

Just as bad though, that left Waya with no one really to sit down with and enjoy his lunch. Thursday wasn't his usual day to play, in fact he'd only played on a Thursday once before, his game against Gokiso. He'd been so nervous that day, unsure of what he would face, but then Hikaru and Saeki had shown up to give him encouragement. Whether that had been the real effect or if he'd simply gotten into his game, Waya had somehow pulled out a win. So now he was advancing to the next round of the Tengen 2nd Preliminary, and he'd face another high Dan. It seemed unlikely that lightning would strike twice though, unless Kamimaezu 7 – Dan wasn't playing his best Go that day.

Taking his ordered in lunch in hand, Waya took one last glimpse of Hikaru sitting alone at his table and then turned to leave. He'd just go have lunch outside where there weren't any pros to make him feel intimidated by his surroundings. It was bad enough recording the Kisei League match, even if Hikaru's presence made that job somewhat easier. As he reached the edge of the room however a familiar voice called out to him from behind. As he turned, Waya found his body tensing up as Morishita approached him.

Waiting nervously as his master continued to get closer, Waya struggled to think of something to say, but his mind was currently blank. Reaching Waya, Morishita continued moving, passing by his young student. Relaxing slightly as Morishita passed him, Waya then cringed as he heard his master's voice again. "Waya, come have lunch with me."

Nodding, Waya answered, "Yes Sensei." Taking a deep breath, Waya then turned and followed Morishita out of the room.

Skipping the elevator and instead taking the stairway, Waya followed behind his master as they made their way down to the second floor, then over to one of the tables available. Taking a seat, Morishita waited until Waya had done the same and then said, "So Waya, what do you think of Shindo's game so far?"

Inhaling as he began to unwrap his lunch, Waya took a moment to think and then said, "It's a very good game. Both players are top notch."

His face remaining calm and stoic, Morishita replied, "Is that really what you think Waya?"

Looking down at the table now, Waya rested his cheek on his palm and exhaling slightly began to give it some thought. What did he really think? His previous answer, it had been rather automatic, born out of a desire not to insult either player. And yet… "I guess I'm having a hard time seeing what Shindo is thinking. Some of his moves, they seem childish, like he's not even giving them much thought. Whenever I play him Shindo always seems so collected and in control. Plus…"

"Yes?" Morishita interjected, "Plus what?"

Wavering a moment, Waya then continued, "Plus Hikaru always seems to have a slight glint in his eyes when we play, like its fun for him."

Smiling now and nodding, Morishita's expression lightened as he said, "I see you do understand Shindo then. Yes, Shindo seems to be playing quite differently from usual, but the game is still close. What do you make of that?"

Sighing as he thought it over in his head, Waya began to shake his head slightly and then answered, "I guess it means Hikaru is either really nervous or he's got some sort of strategy. He's really good at reading deeply into the game, setting up traps and attacks that seem to come from nowhere. I guess that must be what he's trying now, but I can't see it, no matter how hard I try. I have to say though, that diagonal he played, the one that led to the ponnuki for Ichiyru, it looked very familiar to me."

Nodding again, Morishita replied, "Does it now? Well, I'd be surprised if you could read that deeply into the game without actually being the one playing it. As much as I desire all of those who study under me to do well, I must admit that Shindo is different, he's a different kind of player from us all together. Koyo was the same back when we both became pros. He has the strength and talent in him to climb to the top of this world and beyond." Leveling his eyes on his student now, Mosrishita added, "And so do you Waya, you have that same strength, even if it might take you a little longer to get there."

Looking up surprised at his teacher, Waya replied, "Sensei? No, I'm not… Shindo and I are not the same that way. I know I have more to do, farther to climb, but Shindo is…"

"Is special? Perhaps he is, and the Go world may see him for the prodigy he is, and the player he will become, but when you've been around as long as I have, you learn that pure raw talent isn't the only thing that can allow you to grow and climb. If everything were measured like that, then I never would have defeated Shindo earlier this year. It's not a matter of experience either, in the end anyway. Shindo… he is committed to climbing, to gaining more and more strength. Akira Toya has that same desire; it was in his eyes when I defeated him in the Judan Preliminary back in July. A Go player must have confidence, an absolute belief in his ability to overcome the wall of his opponent. That confidence has been lacking in you lately Waya."

Lowering his head again, Waya responded, "Sensei, I'm sorry I-"

"It is unlike you," Morishita continued. "Your confidence was much greater after you passed the Pro Exam. The reality of the pro world perhaps has dulled your appetite. It doesn't matter though, each player grows at his own pace, in his own time. You, Waya, are still growing, gaining strength. Do not waver Waya. Know that I am very proud of you, my good little student. You will gain strength and grow, and perhaps one day if you work hard enough, you will join your friend at the level he now plays in."

Sniffing away tears from his eyes, Waya nodded. Yes, he had doubted himself lately. Had it shown through that poorly that Morishita had sensed it? Yes, surely his master would have been able to see it. He was right too, he wasn't done growing, and even if Hikaru's advance seemed daunting, his back so far away so soon out of the gates of their pro careers, he could not stop to admire him. He had chosen to walk this path, this road without end, and walk it he must.

"Thank you Sensei."

Nodding, Morishita then added, "Now Waya, about your next Tengen match. I expect you to defeat Kamimaezu 7 – Dan. You are my student after all, so nothing less can be expected. I look forward to seeing you emerge victorious." _Besides, I already bet Koyo that you would win when I visited his home the other day._

Smiling brightly, trying to hide the fact that he was now feeling the all too common pressure that his master placed on him, Waya nodded. "Yes Sensei, I'm looking forward to the match too."

-------------------------------------------

Ka-Chi.

There, soon he'd be able to invade that corner and capture the territory needed to gain victory. His stones felt a bit thick, but that was fine, he was still in just fine position. The boy had begun to attack aggressively now out of the break, as if he'd found his second wind. While it might have worried a lesser player, Ichiryu was not worried in the slightest. Hikaru seemed to be quieting down again, as if waiting for something to happen. Well, he'd just have to show him then.

Ka-Chi.

Thinking back to his conversation last Thursday with Kuwabara, Ichiryu couldn't help but laugh to himself. It hadn't been that long of a conversation, just a chance meeting in the lobby before each of their respective matches, his being the Final Preliminary to get back into the Honinbo League. After a moment or two on the possibility of the two facing each other for the Honinbo title, Kuwabara had mentioned this match, as if as an afterthought. Ichiryu had known better of course, the wily old man no doubt had wanted to talk about the Kisei match all along.

Ka-Chi.

His words though on this boy, cryptic yet filled with warning. He'd spoken with conviction and ire, offering that he be on guard as his slumping ways might leave him vulnerable to this young player. Having laughed it off some, thanking his colleague for the sound advice, Kuwabara had said something truly strange. 'If you aren't careful to read ahead against that boy then you'll likely be dead by the time you see it coming.'

Ka-Chi.

Glancing up at his opponent for a moment, Ichiryi then returned his eyes to the board, hiding his face behind his fan. Who had Kuwabara thought he was? He was a former Kisei; of course he would read ahead. Not that it was all that needed against this boy, he'd been making mistake after mistake. True he was still close in the point race due to his attacks, picking up little points here and there. Still, he would lose once the left side fell, and that ponnuki he'd given him in the center had certainly helped as well. That had likely been the biggest mistake of the day. No, this boy, though talented in his own right, was not at the level to stay in this league long. Kuwabara must have been trying to get under his skin so that he wouldn't be the only player to lose to this boy.

Ka-Chi.

Now Akira Toya, he was a worthy adversary; the bane of Ichiryu's attempts at breaking his slump. Akira, his play was grounded and powerful, so much like his father. While he might not have gained his father's level of play yet, he was certainly good enough to play with the best on his good days. In a few more years he'd likely be threatening for a title himself, making it important to smack him around now while he still could, even if Ichiryu was struggling to figure out just how at the moment.

Ka-Chi.

Heh, this would be easy enough. It was a bit forceful, but he'd be able to build a pair of eyes with this shape. And now that Hikaru had allowed it he'd…

Ka-Chi.

Ichiryu had been reaching for his teacup when Hikaru's move came down. Having turned to take notice of the move, there was a sudden noise as the teacup dropped from Ichiryu's hand, his entire attention returned to the board. A cut there? At first glance it hadn't made sense, but then he'd begun to read ahead and then… It just couldn't be possible. That had been a mistake, it had to be, and yet… the ponnuki, who gave their opponent a ponnuki in the center of the board like that just to…

Raising his eyes, anger filling his quickly reddening face, Ichiryu stared at his opponent whose eyes were scanning the board unconcerned, as if that move had been just like any other. But it hadn't been just any move. Had he planned it from all the way back then? No, there was no way a boy this young, this green, could have seen this far ahead. That would be… exactly what Kuwabara had warned him about, that this boy could read ahead with amazing skill. No, it couldn't have been that, it had to be luck, or an opportunity gained only now. After all, that move would have required that he himself not see it coming, that he…

Gasping as his face reddened even deeper, Ichiryu's eyes returned to the board. He hadn't acted on the move, he hadn't tried to read ahead with it, play out the continuation. He'd seen the chance to gain the ponnuki and jumped on it. He had seen it as just a mistake from a young pro, not for what it was, and it had cost him. The center of the board was going to go Hikaru's way even with the ponnuki protected at the moment. He wouldn't be able to connect as he had wanted, and with those stones from the previous mistake present at that location… he would be hard pressed to turn the ponnuki into a pair of eyes. He'd been set up there too just moments ago when Hikaru had forced him to create those two eyes on the left. It had allowed Hikaru to place his own stones between the two groups, and now with this cut…

Thinking back now to all the other moves that had been made previously, the mistakes and persistent attacks on areas that were not as important as others, Ichiryu began to see through them to their purpose. While they had all definitely been mistakes, not one of them had been a devastating mistake, but rather small, manageable ones. They only surrendered a point here, a point there, at least in the long run. That was why the point total had remained close despite his own superior play. It had never occurred to him that a player green enough to make those types of mistakes would not have kept up this long, at least not normally. What those moves had done though was to bring Ichiryu closer to a conclusion on the level of talent for his opponent, realizing his strength over him.

It didn't seem possible, and yet it was right there in front of him. He'd been coaxed into thinking that his opponent was weak, led on only to be blindsided by this. Now the truth was revealed; Hikaru Shindo was on the same level as Akira Toya. Worse still, though it was a narrow one, Hikaru now held the lead. The group on the upper part of the board was left floating now, and if he lost it then the point total would widen even more. He'd have to find a way to expand the eye space, if that would even be possible. How could he have failed to notice this? If he couldn't connect through the center then he'd need to form eye pairs to save them, or else the game would be over shortly. This was very bad, though the current point total didn't indicate it yet, Hikaru was actually much further ahead. If he wanted to change that, he'd have to focus now and change his plans for everything. This was not going to be easy.

Ka-Chi.

Stones began to hit the board, time taken on both sides as they played it out, searching to play the correct move. As it continued on, Morishita watched on with intense interest. This was a completely different Hikaru from the one he had faced back in January. That Hikaru had been sharp and confident, but had not been prepared for the brutality of the competitive atmosphere. He'd struggled, allowed the moment to get to him, and faltered.

This Hikaru though, he had become the very monster that Morishita himself had shown him back in that game. No, in some ways, he was worse. Ichiryu had made the mistake of misjudging his opponent's skill, even if it wasn't unexpected given his lack of experience with this particular player. Yes, had he not played against him so many times before, Morishita would have likely taken Hikaru somewhat lightly too. Despite his superb skill, defeating Kuwabara in any tournament save the Honinbo was not exactly seen as daunting by a top pro, the wily old man never truly bringing his top form game to anything save his precious Honinbo title's defense.

Even if credit for that victory had been given, to completely comprehend Hikaru's strength and ability from just one game like that was impossible. It was like in a baseball game, where a pitcher used his second best pitch to throw off the opposing batter who was expecting the best pitch. In the first match against Kuwabara, Hikaru had shown off his ability to create out of nothing when he'd played that brilliant move. There was no doubt in Morishita's mind that Hikaru's creativity was his best pitch. That ability though, when focused on, caused an opponent to forget his next best pitch, his ability to read deeply into the game.

There was no way that Ichiryu could have been prepared for Hikaru's second pitch unless he'd spent more time observing his games than he likely had done. It was far more likely that he'd simply recreated the match against Kuwabara and seen a nervous young player struggle to regain his composure. That, combined with the rather interesting trap that Hikaru had painstakingly set, had been Ichiryu's undoing.

The situation on the board, it was quite frustrating. Having to change strategies mid game was a true headache, and while Ichiryu squirmed to save his floating groups, attempting to gain eye space, keep the game from blowing wide open, Hikaru was capitalizing on it, attacking Ichiryu's position all across the board. That was even more frustrating. Trying to change strategies and save his groups in the upper portion of the board along with his central and lower right positions while simultaneously trying to deflect multiple attacks directed throughout the board… it was truly vexing.

The fact that Ichiryu had been able to keep it up this long was certainly commendable too, but he was desperate now, panicking in an attempt to restore the game he had thought he'd won. It would have been far better if he had sacrificed part of his position in order to attack the weak points left over from Hikaru's previous mistakes. It would have at least kept Hikaru from attacking. Worse still, Hikaru was completely in control of sente now, dictating the board.

Glancing over to where Akira Toya sat watching with eyes that were nearly as intense as his rival's were at the moment, Morishita smiled. Those two, they were so similar. He hadn't truly seen that until after he'd played Akira in the Judan 2nd Preliminary. That, plus having heard about the intensity displayed by the two at the Young Lions Tournament, it was now so painfully obvious. All the struggles Hikaru had gone through, all the effort and sweat, all to defeat this young boy. At the time he'd admired Hikaru as someone desiring to see Toya and those in his group fall, but after playing Akira, he'd realized the truth. The entire time that Hikaru had been chasing Akira, Akira had likewise been chasing Hikaru, chasing the player he knew that Hikaru would one day become. It had been there in his eyes, the fire to grow and surpass any obstacle, refusing to allow Hikaru to catch him.

Akira had to know it by now, he had to know that Hikaru had all but caught up to him. All that really remained was for Hikaru to defeat him in battle, to overcome that last hurdle and stand next to him, side by side on the eternal road of Go that they both walked. Each of their skills, so different yet complimentary, able to learn so much from the other if they'd only allow it. Chuckling to himself, Morishita reflected a moment before returning his eyes to the game. Hikaru had most certainly chosen his rival well.

Shffft.

Turning his attention to the source of the noise, Morishita then rolled his eyes in amusement and mock contempt. Opening his fan like that at this stage of the fight, he certainly was confident in himself. If anything, that might have been Hikaru's one weak point, his brash and often reckless attitude. It was a symbol of pride for him, the knowledge of facing great players. While other players counted the their number of victories, Hikaru kept score not by how many games he had won, but rather by who he had defeated. Placing the names of big name players on his belt pushed him onward, and if he wasn't careful then one day it was going to cost him.

Then again, glancing at Ichiryu who now had a vein on his forehead throbbing as he scowled at Hikaru's brazen taunt, in this case such a ploy might well be very effective.

-------------------------------------------

Bursting out through the entrance to the game room and colliding with a hapless young pro who happened to be walking through the hallway at that moment, a furiously steaming bald figure clamored down the hallway, trying his best to avoid being seen by anyone else and failing poorly at it. As eyes turned to cast their gaze on the fast moving figure as he made a dash into the elevator, another figure emerged from the room.

Looking down the hallway where Ichiryu had run, Serizawa recalled another scene much like it. That scene had occurred after Ichiryu's first defeat at the hands of Akira Toya. The two games had been similar in that the difference in the game had been decided by a match of reading ahead. At that time Akira Toya had seen beyond Ichiryu, and today it had been Hikaru Shindo who had done it. It must have been difficult, falling at the hands of two young pros like that, back to back no less. Not to mention losing by only two and a half points.

When Ichiryu had lost that first match to Akira in the Honinbo League Serizawa had thought it was proof that a strong new pro was moving up. Yet at that time he had seen Akira Toya as a solitary force, a single challenger coming into his own even as his father exited the Go world.

Turning to look back into the room now as the others moved to begin analyzing the game, Serizawa knew that he had been wrong. Akira Toya had just been the beginning, a herald announcing the arrival of the next great generation of player. If Ichiyru, Kuwabara, Nogi, and those like them represented one generation, and Ogata, Hatanaka, Kurata and himself represented another; then Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo were the next generation after that.

There were other young pros that had been making some rumblings in the lower ranks, but these two, they were the main core around which all other players like them would rally. So young and yet so talented. Things were certainly going to get harder from now on with these two around, not merely nipping at the heels of the top players, but cutting them down some. If he wasn't careful these two would gain a title before he did.

As he moved to join the rest of the players in the room in their discussion, Serizawa began to wonder, was this the beginning of a wave that would soon rise to topple the entire Go world?

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yep, it's over. With that the second match has ended and Hikaru is the winner. Hopefully the long wait wasn't too bad. I think I may be able to get the next one out a little sooner, but we'll just have to see. For those of you who are wondering just how strong this makes Hikaru I suggest you not think him as being super strong just yet. So far he's defeated a player who rarely tries very much and a player who's slumping. My suggestion is that you wait for a true test, one that might be coming in the form of Ogata Judan, or, depending on the outcome, by then it could be Ogata Meijin. I'll let you speculate on the outcome of that series of matches for awhile.

As some of you may have noticed this match was based somewhat off the match Hikaru played against Hon Suyon in Volume 9, Chapters 74-76 of the manga (Episodes 35-36 in the anime). I found the game record that the match was based on and used it to help smooth out a few of the discrepancies. While the moves in the beginning are somewhat different the ponnuki mistake and several other aspects were taken from that game. This is not entirely copying since it was shown in the Ochi match that Hikaru will try similar tactics, even if that time it didn't work. For note, the game was based off a match between two Korean 1 –Dan pros, Yun Yeong-seon and Yi Cheong-weon. This may not be the last time I base a match off an actual pro game (in fact I think it quite likely).

Terms:

Floating Group: Basically this is either a stone or group of stones that have been cut off, especially from the side of the board. As the name suggests, the stones seem to float there, having little strength on their own. Given the multitude of possibilities in this though, it's actually quite hard to define.

With so few terms this chapter, how about a few questions. I don't think that the chapters are getting shorter, in fact I've had some rather long ones recently. What may leave you to draw this conclusion is that my Author's Notes have gotten a little longer, and I've mentioned that a couple chapters lately are shorter. Both Chapters 22 and 23 though were quite long. Don't fret much on it though, I make sure that the chapter is long enough to get through what I want to do in that chapter.

So why so short you ask? Well Chapter 24 was short because I didn't want to take the chapter beyond the lunch break as that would start to give more of an idea as to Hikaru's plan. Not just that, but I wanted to experiment a little with where in a game I start writing the match. For the previous two big games (Hagiwara and Kuwabara) I've had Hikaru arrive and sit down waiting for the match to start, and I thought we needed something a little different. Thus I was limited by my own constraints on how long it would be. That, plus making it longer would likely require long monologues from myself that were not prudent or right for this chapter, and I try to put information where it correctly belongs.

Huge twists within a story line? Well I suppose I'm thorough and detailed enough to do that. Of course if I were to do that I'd probably make it far more subtle. I will say that I do use a lot of foreshadowing, but I keep it on the side so it's not as obvious. I'm sure some of you who have read this multiple times have already spotted a few instances of this. It will probably be more obvious though.

How many chapters will I write in total? Well I assume this is for this story and not the side stories as well. I know before I mentioned 40 chapters, but that was a rather conservative number, and had been made before I'd completely worked out all the story arcs. My guess is that, barring dividing the story into the current one and a sequel, we're probably talking about 100+ chapters at this rate. Unless of course something drastic occurs and I don't get to finish this (knocks on wood).

There will be a little break between now and Hikaru's next match against Ogata, mainly due to Ogata's busy schedule in playing for the Meijin Title. That, plus as I've suggested on the site with the polls, the next feature match will not involve Hikaru. That match will be Akira vs. Ogata, so all of you Akira fans rejoice. That's still a chapter or two away though.

Wow, so many reviews again. I'm truly honored. Arigoto Gozaimasu. Looking forward to reading more of your thoughts and questions, so keep them coming. R&R.


	26. A Matter of Rank

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 26 – A Matter of Rank

By Leitbur

* * *

Placing his stone down forming an enclosure, Hikaru waited as his opponent pondered her next move. The game had seen very few moves so far despite the amount of time already taken off the clock, primarily off his opponent's clock. This was something he had begun to see more and more ever since he'd made it into the Kisei League. He now had a name for himself, he was known as a Kisei League member, and especially after his defeat of Kuwabara the other lower Dans had basically begun to fear him.

Megumi Inagaki 3 – Dan appeared to be no exception. She had shown great hesitancy in many of her moves, as if she were actually playing in a League match that lasted five hours. The fact that Hikaru was responding to her moves instantly was probably not helping her much either. Not that he was going all out, trying to crush her with the intensity he played with in the higher up matches, but rather because she took so long to play that he'd already thought everything out.

At times Hikaru had felt the urge to speak up, to try and find some words of encouragement to speed up the match, but he had resisted. After all, to be verbally encouraged by your opponent in an official match, he'd be kinder to simply crush her outright.

In many ways though, this probably wasn't entirely about him. This was, after all, the 3rd Round match of the Honinbo 1st Preliminary, an exciting place for many young pros to be in, and probably rather nerve racking as well. It was likely that Inagaki had made it out of a 1st Preliminary at some point in her career, most 3 – Dans had, but until making it out became rather common few lower Dans felt completely comfortable this close to the 2nd Preliminary.

Not that Hikaru looked past these games or anything, it was just that he had begun to get accustomed to what came next. That, plus he really didn't know what it was like to be uncomfortable in such a low level game. Even his first time through the Honinbo 1st Preliminary had found little struggle, save perhaps for the final match. Then he'd been preoccupied with the idea of playing a high Dan next and had lost some of his edge. It wouldn't be so this time, and the only discomfort he felt now was in the waiting. Placing his stone down for a hane as Inagaki finally played her own stone, Hikaru returned to his little game of waiting.

Ton. Ton.

Yep, this was certainly boring; he needed something to do. Continuing to tap his fan against the top of his Go bowl, Hikaru let out a soft sigh. So few lower Dans remained that were not afraid to come at him head on. Most of those players were his friends, people who played against him often for fun and knew his strength. If only the others understood that their best bet was to come right at him with their full strength and confidence rather than to worry about what he might do. Instead he got nervous, intimidated players who jumped whenever his fan hit the bowl. That was why it was best to get past this round, as it had already been decided last week that the winner of this match would play Ochi in the Honinbo 1st Preliminary Final. If nothing else, that game would be exciting.

Along with Waya, Ochi was the other person that he had become a pro with. Strangely, in all that time he had only faced Ochi as a pro once before, in the Young Lions Tournament last May, since he had stopped coming to Waya's study group before they had been scheduled to play in the Waya Cup. That game in the Young Lions Tournament had been fun, and he had seen Ochi's improvement since their insei days. Waya had improved too, having barely lost to Hikaru during the Waya Cup. Their Dan match back in July though had been harder on Waya, losing by resignation shortly after the lunch break had ended. Then again, Waya had always had difficulty with him going back to their insei days.

Insei days… Yeah, even as he played this match here and now, Nase would be sitting before a goban facing her opponent in battle. This was the sixteenth day of the Pro Exam, and Nase was still undefeated. Of course going into today so were the three other undefeated players, among them Sato. Nase had mentioned that Fuku had continued to hold on somewhat as well, holding strong lately since she handed him his fourth loss. He had to play Odachi today though, one of the undefeated players. His best bet would be to slide into the third spot with two players falling down from their undefeated position. It all depended on how the top players did when they started to collide.

That would be next week, when Sato went up against Komiya and Nase. If the standings meant anything, it would certainly be a very good match up, especially the latter one if Sato were to defeat Komiya. Not that it would be easy, he'd seen Komiya's game against Waya at the Young Lions Tournament and it had certainly held skill. Who knew how much strength he'd gained since then. Not that he'd be around to see that match, having to travel that day to Nagoya for his 2nd Round Meijin 1st Preliminary match. He'd be back by Thursday though for the match he was really looking forward to seeing, Akira's game against Ogata.

As for Nase, he certainly hoped that she would pass. After all, he might soon have an extremely hard time finding lower Dan players that weren't afraid of him, if his luck in the Kisei League continued that was.

Then again, Hikaru thought as the lunch buzzer sounded, if he continued to do well in the Kisei League, from what he'd heard about the new rule system in regard to promotions, he wouldn't need to worry about that for much longer. Still, he mused as he rose to his feet and stretched for a moment before he began to make his way towards the entrance to the room, next April was a long way off, and a lot could still happen. He had faith in Nase to prevail though, even if she had to face Komiya the Wednesday after her match against Sato. Really, it was a tough period for all of them.

Making his way out of the room and towards the lunch area, Hikaru turned as he heard a voice calling to him from behind. Spotting the owner of the voice, Hikaru grinned as he called back, "Hey Isumi!"

Making his way over to his friend, Isumi smiled back at his shorter friend and said, "So Shindo, what are you doing for lunch today?"

Shrugging, Hikaru replied, "I don't know really. I guess I was just going to find a snack and relax some before the rest of my match."

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Isumi responded, "Not eating on your break huh? Is it that tough of a game?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered with a slight scowl, "No, it's boring actually. My opponent is just taking her time with all of her moves. I'll lose by falling asleep first."

Chuckling at this Isumi then said, "Well then, want to go out for lunch? I'll treat."

His face coming back to life at those words, Hikaru replied enthusiastically, "Great! Let's go get ramen."

Laughing more fully now as he nodded to his friend and motioned towards the elevators, Isumi remarked, "You haven't changed at all, still always having ramen on your mind."

Giving a mock frown, Hikaru replied, "Maybe but you're still treating."

As they got onto the elevator Isumi commented, "Oh, I heard that Saeki finally broke 5 – Dan. Is that true?"

Nodding with a slight chuckle, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, but he's not feeling all that good about it. Apparently Ashiwara made 5 – Dan the week before that and Morishita-sensei was going crazy that someone from Toya's group had beaten Saeki to 5 – Dan. It was actually really funny to watch. Plus I think I heard Saeki saying something about having to take some girl out to dinner or something, but it was strange because he didn't seem too thrilled about it."

Chuckling himself now, Isumi replied, "Yeah, Waya was mentioning something similar to me about that, something to do with Morishita's daughter. I don't know why he's treating though, I mean Chi-chan treated me when I made 2 – Dan."

Blinking as they reached the ground floor, Hikaru then glanced up at Isumi and responded, "When did you make 2 – Dan?"

Smiling as he stepped out of the elevator, Isumi answered, "Last week. You weren't here, and Waya and I felt it better not to mention it while you were getting ready for your Kisei League match."

Understanding arriving, Hikaru grinned. "Well that's great then. So now you're the same rank as both Waya and me. Heh, I guess we better be careful or you'll pass us by."

Shaking his head as they exited the building, Isumi just responded, "Well that would be nice, but I think I still have a ways to go. Especially in catching you. Plus Waya might be a 3 – Dan next week if he wins his Dan match."

Making the turn at the corner, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, it'll be one of the final Dan matches he ever plays. The new rules kick in April 1st, and the Dan matches will be over by early November."

Chuckling at this, Isumi shot back, "Yeah, lucky you huh? Instant promotion to 7 – Dan for making it into a League must be pretty nice. Then again you can also make 7 – Dan by being the challenger in any of the major non-League tournaments."

Shaking his head with a grin on his face, Hikaru answered back, "It'd be easier to make it into a league then challenge for a title, especially in a single knockout format. There's always the Ryusei and Agon Cups as well. Win those and you're a 7 – Dan too."

"True" Isumi replied as they arrived at the Ramen Shop. Moving to take a seat, Isumi then continued, "Unless the rest of us though can follow suit with you and get into a league then it's going to be pretty tough on us to rise up in rank quickly."

Pausing as he turned to the waitress to place his order, Hikaru then waited as Isumi did the same and said, "By the way Isumi, do you know if they'll promote players that have made previous leagues? I mean someone who's not a 7 – Dan but made a League awhile back, or someone who's not an 8 or 9 – Dan but has challenged for a title too?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Isumi replied, "You mean are the new rules retroactive? I don't know really. I don't think it's been addressed in any of the articles on it that I've read. The Go Association won't be sending out any detailed information for another month or two. Why do you ask?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hikaru took a moment and then replied, "Well, I guess I was just wondering if I'll make 7 – Dan whether I stay in the League or not. It'd be pretty easy still to fall out of the Kisei League."

Comprehension arriving, Isumi answered, "Well that's true, given that you only made it into the League this year, any tiebreakers do go against you. I suppose if you went 2-3 then you'd likely be knocked out of the League, but given that you're currently up with two straight wins I don't think it's likely you'll be knocked out. I mean, you're on a real roll right now."

Nodding, Hikaru turned with a slightly gloomy look on his face to see if the ramen would be arriving shortly. Catching this, Isumi inquired, "Does making 7 – Dan really mean that much to you? I mean it's not like you have to be a high rank to play in the Leagues, and even if you do get knocked out this time, I'm sure you'll make it into another League sometime in the near future."

Shaking his head as their ramen was delivered to the table, Hikaru answered back, "No, it's not really about that… well maybe a little. I guess I'm just tired of having players underestimate me because of my rank. Fans are like that at times too, thinking that just because I'm a 2 – Dan that I'm not as good as the higher Dans. Their opinions don't bother me as much, but the players who underestimate me… it's like I can't just play a true match like I want."

Chuckling slightly at this remark, Isumi took a few noodles in his chopsticks, and pausing before digging in responded, "Well Shindo, I'll say this; I'd trade places with you any day. If I was in the Kisei League right now, I wouldn't care how much people underestimated me because I'd be there playing. I'm sure Waya would agree."

"It's not about just being there or winning," Hikaru replied between bites of noodles, "it's about those players acknowledging my skills. Who wants to win a game where his opponent took it easy?"

Chuckling lightly, Isumi just answered back, "Wow, you're certainly fortunate. I mean, I hear you and all about your opponent taking you lightly, but really isn't that their problem? Sure, it feels great to win a match where your opponent goes all out, but it's not like you're forcing them to take you lightly. It's their choice, and if taking you lightly costs them, then they'll learn their lesson and never do it again. Personally, I don't care if my opponent underestimates me, I'll take the win however they want to give it to me."

Looking up at Isumi as he began to eat his ramen, Hikaru watched him for a moment and then smiling slightly said, "Well, I guess you have a point there. I just have to keep winning then and soon they'll start to take me seriously. Then the real games can begin."

Watching his friend as he dug into his ramen, Isumi set down his chopsticks and leaning back in his chair slightly said, "You know Shindo, sometimes I worry about you more than Waya or the others from our insei days."

His brow contorting, Hikaru replied, "Huh? What do you mean Isumi?"

Taking a deep breath and then exhaling, Isumi answered, "Well… you're not exactly like the rest of us; winning comes more naturally to you. You're skills are enough that you can sit back and whine about not wanting victories if your opponent isn't serious. Waya and I can't do that, neither can Ochi. It's like your talent is spoiling you some. I remember back when we were insei, there were times where you would have killed for a win, no matter how you achieved it. We both went through the Pro Exam, so we both know that feeling. Now though… just try not to forget that you're playing to win, not to win only if your opponent is worthy, okay?"

Frowning now, as he was not entirely sure what it was that Isumi had been trying to get at, Hikaru just nodded. "Yeah, I know, I need to take every game seriously. I do though, and I will continue to do that. After all, even if I'm new to the League, I still want that Kisei title. Sound good to you?"

Nodding with a mouth full of ramen, Isumi mumbled, "Yeah."

As he began to devour his lunch again now, Hikaru then commented casually, "I'm going to the NHK Cup match this Sunday."

Looking up from his bowl now, Isumi watched his friend for a moment and then replied curiously, "You're going to _watch_ the match? Why? It's not like you usually go watch matches involving players you don't really know."

Swallowing, Hikaru answered, "My friend Akari got tickets and she asked if I'd come with her. I think she wants me to help explain the more complicated aspects of the game."

Chuckling to himself now, Isumi replied, "Well you just better be careful Shindo. If Nase hears that you're cheating on her… she'd probably slap you within an inch of your life."

Frowning, Hikaru shot back loudly, "NASE AND I ARE NOT A COUPLE!"

Laughing fully now, Isumi replied, "Oh, but the look on your face… priceless."

Frowning more deeply now as he returned to eating his ramen, Hikaru shook his head in frustration as Isumi continued to laugh. Where did everyone get this idea that Nase and him were dating? For that matter, what made Isumi think that spending time with Akari would be cheating? It wasn't like either girl really liked him that way… right?

* * *

It was rather strange really, but Hikaru would have thought that now that he was a professional Go player that sitting here in the auditorium seats watching a professional match would not have seemed so… dull. He'd been to a pro match like this once before with Kimihiro, that one being the NCC Cup. Back then the thought of becoming a pro had been practically void from his mind. He had just seen watching a pro match as a long boring pain, it being far more fun to play than to just watch. If it hadn't been for Sai's sake it was likely that he wouldn't have gone at all.

He would have thought though that after becoming a pro that watching other pros play would be easier. They were at his own level after all, or at least they were also pros even if the two playing seemed to lack some of the creative flair that both he and Akira possessed. Of course these types of games were different than those played in the leagues, being a hayago tournament and all. Lightning Go was not for everyone, and even some of the top pros struggled in these types of tournaments. Had he not been so focused on catching Akira in all the major tournaments than Hikaru himself might have tried to enter one of these. Well, there was always next year.

Turning his eyes away from the actual game and over to the large magnetic board where a pair of pros, one of them he recognized as Iwasaki 7 – Dan, were discussing the match, Hikaru chuckled slightly at the sight. So Iwasaki had been tapped for the discussion, taking the place that Hikaru himself had been asked to take with Akira. The Go Association had certainly been persistent about it, but thankfully for Hikaru Akira had dealt with the situation before he had tried. Akira had simply cited that his schedule was quite busy at the moment and that it would be too much of a distraction for him during the Kisei League and the Honinbo League.

With Akira's inability to commentate, the sponsors had apparently lost interest in having Hikaru join him, and for that Hikaru was grateful. After all, he was still on less than perfect terms with several of the Go Association staff members over his string of forfeits last year, even if that was beginning to die down. Not only that, but commentating and analysis, even if it was the main source of income for a Go player if not his primary occupation, were not things that Hikaru truly felt a calling to. He was a Go player, his life revolved around the placing of stones on a board, in the creation of his own universe upon the wooden tapestry. Teaching, lectures and the like, they were just distractions from his true calling, necessary evils even.

Returning his attention to the diagram, albeit begrudgingly, Hikaru let out a soft sigh. Maybe if some of the better pros were playing in this tournament, or at least someone he knew, it might not be so bad. After all, it was far easier to watch an event when there was someone to root for. These two players though, Kujirai 8 – Dan and Fujisawa 9 – Dan, he'd never played or talked to either one before. The latter seemed slightly familiar, perhaps he'd read his name in Weekly Go at some time or other, but it didn't matter much.

Many of Japan's top players were actually not even in Japan at the moment, Kurata, Ogata, Nogi, and Morishita had all left on Friday for Korea. They were, after all, the only Japanese pros still representing Japan in the Samsung Cup. The others hadn't made it passed the horde of Korean and Chinese pros vying for spots in the preliminaries. Different from most of the other prestigious international tournaments, the Samsung Cup was actually an open event, allowing even amateur players to enter. This had been how the one other non-pro Japanese player had entered, even if Hikaru just could not come to think of Koyo Toya as an amateur.

Still, it was certainly much easier for someone like Toya former Meijin to enter, not being burdened by the heavy schedule of the Japanese Go Association. Ogata for instance was currently playing in the Kisei League, challenging for the Meijin title, and next week the Honinbo League began. Adding in events like the Samsung Cup and it became hard to fathom how strong Ogata had to be to maintain his current level of play. Had Zama Oza not knocked him out of the Tengen Tournament last month it would have been even worse.

Now that he gave it some thought, other than the Kisei League all Hikaru had on his plate was the Tengen 2nd Preliminary and a pair of 1st Preliminaries for the Honinbo and the Meijin. No wonder he found the time to prepare for his Kisei League matches, they only took place basically once a month. Given all that, it was quite clear to Hikaru that he had yet to really feel the strain that being a top pro was all about. He wasn't there yet, but rather merely on a sightseeing tour.

Akira though, perhaps he was still different from Hikaru after all. Despite being taunted by his friend and rival, or perhaps even as a direct result of them, Akira had returned to the Honinbo League, showing that he likely still belonged as one of the top pros in Japan. Soon now he'd be playing in two separate leagues, facing the best in Japan on two fronts while Hikaru still battled it out on one.

Not only that, but by defeating Ookubo 9 – Dan in the Final Preliminary match, Akira had guaranteed himself something else, the rank of 7 – Dan next year. Even if he lost all seven of his Honinbo League matches, the League ran through April, and with the new rules taking effect April 1st, he'd be guaranteed the promotion. It was of course possible that he'd get it from the Kisei League too, whether he stayed in the league or that the new rules turned out to be retroactive, but the suspense that Hikaru carried did not touch Akira.

That meant that barring his challenging for or winning the Kisei title, effective April 1st Akira would become Akira Toya 7 – Dan. The rank fit him; that much was certain. As his mind continued to dwell on it, Hikaru chuckled slightly. Yes, 7 – Dan at least sounded like a rank that befit someone of Akira's skill, his genius. Whether or not it fit Hikaru as well was unknown, but Hikaru did know that on that day Akira's rank would finally reflect his skill.

In some ways, Hikaru even wondered if the instant promotion system had been set up just for Akira, a coronation for the young Go prodigy. Sure it allowed for ranks to better reflect a player's skill and would remove the number of 9 – Dan ranked players in the long run, but it just seemed that so many people in the Go world found it hard to think of someone as young and talented as Akira as a 3, now 4 – Dan. After all, Hikaru had never thought of Akira that way. In many ways rank meant nothing to him, even if he used it himself to judge the skill of those he'd play, at least on a scale of high Dan and low Dan. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru couldn't help but smile. _7-Dan, it sure has a nice sound to it._

"Hey Hikaru, are you paying attention?"

His mind springing back to attention at the whisper in his ear, Hikaru turned toward Akari and giving her a quick smile nodded. "Yeah, I'm paying attention."

Smiling back at him happily, Akari then whispered back, "Good, then can you explain to me why that last move was bad? The commentator isn't very easy to understand at times."

His eyes widening as he glanced over to the diagram board, Hikaru began to panic as he examined the position, trying to figure out where the last few stones had been placed. Damn, if only it wasn't a hayago tournament.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that, as they say, is that. Yes, not much happened in this chapter, especially compared to the last few. But then I promised a lighter chapter, and I hopefully delivered. This chapter did provide a great deal of information though, most notably, as the title suggests, on the new ranking system. While some of you may already understand the new system fairly well, do remember that Hikaru and co. are still trying to figure it all out. That plus I felt that it was likely that the information on the new rules would be released in advance to their inception, so it would make sense that the pro players would be learning about it now.

I know that many of you are likely also returning to school shortly if you haven't already. I myself will be spending time tutoring along with working my normal job as well as making a few extra bits of spare change proofreading term papers in a couple months (I proofread papers better than most of the professors at the local universities grade them). Therefore let me thank all of you for putting your studies aside for a little while to continue to read my humble story. Shortly after the Akira vs. Ogata match (likely to be Chapter 28) there may be a slightly longer delay than usual. This will be due, sadly as many of you predicted, to the fact that the Nase Side Story will be featuring two quickly released chapters as the Pro Exam has heated up some. I will be trying to get parts of those chapters done in between my other works, so please bear with it.

Terms:

Ryusei Cup: A lightning Go tournament with four sections. Each section plays in a paramus tournament (For those of you who play fighting games, this is a tournament where all players in the section are stacked by rank order and the two lowest play, and then the winner plays the third lowest, then the winner of that plays the fourth lowest and so on.) The winner of each section along with the player who won the most games in each section then play in a single knockout tournament to decide the winner. Prize is 5 million Yen ($43,000). Yuki Satoshi is the most recent winner. Winning this tournament results in an instant promotion to 7 – Dan.

Agon Cup: More officially known as the Agon-Kiriyama Cup, it is a single knockout Lightning Go tournament. The tournament is a Pro Am, meaning that both pros and amateurs can participate. Also the titleholder does not wait for a challenger but rather plays in the tournament as well, making it hard to hold onto the title. The prize money is 10 million Yen ($86,000) and was called the Acom Cup until 1998 when the sponsor changed. Iyama Yuta is the most recent winner. Winning this tournament results in an instant promotion to 7 – Dan.

NCC Cup: Likely an homage to the NEC Cup, this tournament was created by Yumi Hotta in the Hikaru no Go series, and is the tournament that Hikaru attended with Kimihiro. It was a lightning Go tournament as demonstrated by the ten second count off after every move in the anime. If it holds true to the NEC Cup, then it is a 16 player single knockout where all the players are invited depending on who holds each of the seven big titles, the winners of the NHK Cup, JAL Super Hayago Championship, and NEC Shun-Ei, and the top finishers from the previous NEC Cup. The prize would then be 15 million Yen ($130,000). To note, the match seen by Hikaru previously was between Fujisawa 9 – Dan and Takada 7 – Dan with analysis done by Murase 9 – Dan and Yoshinaga 2 – Dan (I believe I promoted her at some point in the story to 4 – Dan).

Samsung Cup (redux): More now on this tournament, it is a Korean sponsored international tournament, and takes place in Seoul. The time limit is shorter than usual, running about two hours or so (this does change from time to time). Also, the preliminaries, which can make up over 200 players, are used to decide the 16 non-seeded players (players that were not invited to participate) who will compete with the 16 seeded players. Of the 16, two of the spots are reserved for female only preliminaries, guaranteeing at least two women in the main tournament. A majority of the non-invited players are from Korea, thus making it hard for foreign players to make it into the main event if they were not invited.

A note for those of you who do search for the characters I mention by name and rank, Megumi Inagaki 3 – Dan may be hard to locate since she is only listed by name on the name listing board (in kanji) as the other commentator with Ashiwara at the Go event in Volume 15, Chapter 123 of the manga.

Now, onto your questions. Yes, I do miss the ghost, given that Sai is my favorite character. Sadly, he will not appear again in this world as I believe that his role was completed. Still, he is always in our thoughts, and Hikaru's as well.

Nase against Waya, Isumi, Ochi and co. huh? Well, maybe after the Pro Exam is over, but right now she has to focus. Nase says though that she can beat their pants off and Waya told her to just try and do it so…

Don't worry about a lack of words in my chapters as 2,000 is usually my bare minimum. Heck, I struggle to write something that isn't at least that long. We will get to see some of Waya's struggles and his resolve to overcome the adversity, but he won't be the only one doing that. As for Ogata being the one to finally take down Hikaru… I can't tell you that, it's a plot point silly. Ichiryu isn't done yet, there will be more of him later on, I promise.

Her name is Hirumi, Hirumi Ichikawa. As for any romance with Akira, well you never know, although her first goal would be to get Akira to look away from the Go board long enough to actually catch his interest. As for Mitani, or any of the other characters that disappeared pretty much halfway through the story, it's possible, but only if the plot calls for it. Yes, I do possess a fair understanding of the human psyche, and even as a male, I can write emotions, even a girl's emotions. I've had practice with it, plus I have quite a few female friends who use me as a sounding board for their problems, so I have an idea what goes on in their heads. Mainly though, I've just read the characters enough to have a good sense as to how they think, talk, and act. It's just something I find easy to pick up on as a reader and writer.

To note, I have recently learned that a more correct spelling of Ko Yongha's name is as Ko Yeong Ha. As such, I have begun to move to fix any misspellings in this story, and in previous chapters. Sorry if this is confusing.

Next chapter I've decided to do something a little different. For the first time in this entire story, the next chapter will occur without Hikaru being in it. He may be referred to, or even talked about, but he will not physically appear. Instead we'll spend some time with another character, and we'll get to finally see a character that so far has been talked about, but not seen in my story. I won't say who though, but I think it will be good.

Hmmm, quite a few reviews again. You all spoil me so much, it's kind of sweet. They really do help get me in the mood to write though, so keep it up. R&R!


	27. Day with the Dragon

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 27 – Day With the Dragon

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So as you can see, playing here would have been much better. While the one point jump is normally a strong move, it can just as easily be played two moves later. Playing the hane here puts pressure on this stone and forces a response from White."

Nodding in understanding, the middle-aged man in his late thirties nodded, scratching the scalp at his receding hairline. "Oh, I see now. My, you are certainly impressive Toya-sensei. Your father must be very proud of you."

Smiling warmly, Akira nodded. "That's very kind of you. It is my goal after all to surpass my father. If you want another teaching game in the future, I'd be happy to play you again."

Nodding happily, the middle-aged man smiled back and replied, "Yes, I just might do that. Thank you for the lesson Toya-sensei, I very much enjoyed it."

"It was my pleasure."

Rising from his seat a minute later after cleaning up the Go stones, Akira Toya looked around the room, observing all the other people playing their games. There seemed to have been something of a resurgence in the interest of Go amongst the public as of late, a good sign for the future of the game. After all, even though he was only starting his own road down this path, sooner or later there would have to be someone else for him to pass the torch onto, a new generation who found this ancient game as beautiful and fulfilling as he did.

As he moved to leave Akira spotted a pair of young pros heading towards the elevator. Checking the clock Akira saw that it was nearly one o'clock, time for the pro matches to resume. That was right, it was Wednesday, Hikaru would be playing in his Meijin 1st Preliminary match today. Perhaps he should stop by to take a quick look. Akira had played his 2nd Round Meijin a month ago at the beginning of September, defeating the then Ashiwara 4 – Dan with an ease that had seemed to depress his Go friend.

There had been something interesting about Hikaru's opponent for today, but he couldn't recall what. He'd only glanced at the name of his opponent for a moment in the Weekly Go listings earlier this week, rather assuming that the opponent wouldn't matter much. That had been when he'd paused to read the annotation that…

Akira stopped just shy of the elevator. That was right, Hikaru's opponent was from the Japanese Go Association's Central Branch, and the game had been scheduled to be played at the Central Branch… in Nagoya. Hikaru wasn't playing his game upstairs on the 6th Floor, he wasn't even playing in this prefecture. It was a two-hour trip on the Shinkansen, assuming Hikaru didn't choose to stay the night at a hotel and come back on Thursday on the main railway system. Of course knowing Hikaru's distaste for hotel beds he'd likely fork out the 10,500 Yen to come back today; unless he'd forgotten that the Meijin Finals were only in Nagoya for the 1st match two weeks ago. Heck, there wasn't even a Meijin Finals match this week, they'd given a break to allow both Hatanaka and Ogata to…

Chuckling to himself, Akira turned and headed for the stairs. Hikaru would most certainly be coming home tonight since he'd want to be here for sure. Tomorrow was Akira's Kisei League game against Ogata, and there was no question in Akira's mind that Hikaru would want to see that. Hikaru would play Ogata after all in two weeks and thus would want to see him play someone of comparative skill. More importantly though, Akira knew his rival would be there because if the roles were reversed, Akira was certain that he too would be there. After all, it wasn't like Hikaru had a match tomorrow to get in the way.

As he made his way down the stairs, Akira began to reflect on his upcoming match. This would be his second time facing Ogata in an official match, the player he had played against more times than any other save his father. Last time he'd been dominated, unprepared for the battle before him. Back then Ogata had said that it had not been his nervousness or any intimidation that had caused the loss, but rather a difference in the level of skill between the two. _Akira, you are below me_. Those words had haunted him for several weeks after, and perhaps in a way still haunted him.

It was hard, being told by someone that he had respected for so long that he was below him; that his skill had not measured up. It was so different from the experiences he had with his father who had never once said anything close to that. Several pros had speculated that it had been a statement made out of frustration, the result of being pushed so hard by his junior, yet Akira had not bought completely into that. Ogata was proud certainly, but never was he one to boast without feeling he could back it up.

Still, what would happen this time? The Ogata he'd faced last time had been fresh and sharp, having only two other tournaments going on at that time and one of them, the Tengen, had been in its early rounds of the Main Tournament. This time though Ogata had more going on. Not only was he playing in the Kisei League, but the Honinbo League was now beginning, he was in the middle of the Meijin Finals series and just had returned this morning from Seoul and the Samsung Cup. Would his mind be as sharp, would the stress of the Meijin Finals have begun to wear on him, or would he still be strong? The answer could easily be the difference in the game.

The Samcung Cup though, that had been a great pair of matches for Ogata. Two matches in three days, the first against China's Wang Xin 9 – Dan and the second against Korea's Ko Yeong Ha. It had been a slight vindication perhaps, Ko Yeong Ha falling to a Japanese player after his tirade about the weakness of Japanese players, Shusaku in particular. Not that it would calm the fires burning in Hikaru much, only a personal victory would likely calm those flames of vindictive fury. Only three Japanese players though would be returning in November for the last rounds of the tournament, Ogata, Kurata, and his father, Koyo Toya.

Honestly though, Akira could not wait for his chance to play in the Samsung Cup. Being an open tournament would make it easier, but still unless he was invited like his father had been this year, it would be hard to play through the preliminaries, not to mention expensive. Time also was something of a luxury for him, even if the Go Association would schedule his other matches around the tournament. Hopefully his upcoming promotion to 7 – Dan would open up some more time for him, removing the rather tedious 1st Preliminary matches he would otherwise have to play. With more time to study and less matches to worry about over the course of the year, it might be logistically feasible for him to participate in the Samsung Cup next year.

And with luck, Hikaru might well be able to make it too. After all, Hikaru had won his first two matches rather convincingly, even if the last one had only been by two and a half points. To fall out of the League he would need to lose the next three matches, which was still quite possible despite how it sounded. In reality Hikaru had really gotten the tougher schedule at the end, facing Ogata and then Zama Oza. As for the last match… well, Akira didn't like to speculate on games like that.

Stepping onto the train now, Akira made his way to one of the windows and stared out blankly, his mind in deep thought. He couldn't afford to let his mind wander just yet, not with him facing Ogata tomorrow. He'd gained much strength since that game last January, but still his opponent seemed so high up. Ogata had no real weaknesses in his game to attack, his moves were flexible and well timed, allowing for a change in playing style when needed. Strategy didn't really mean much against such an opponent, it was a matter of skill that decided such matches.

Chuckling as he thought back some, Akira realized that in some ways, this was how he had thought of the old Hikaru, the one from the Go Salon so long ago. Ogata's strength did not seem completely comparable to Hikaru's play from back then, before he had suddenly lost strength. That match had been the Sai in Hikaru… whatever that meant. That anomaly, the other Hikaru that lived inside the Hikaru that he currently played against. The player that defied all logic and reason, existing in a world that simply refused to allow him to exist.

Since they had begun to play more often at the Go Salon, Akira had begun to gain a better understanding of Hikaru's way of thinking. The way he placed his stones, the thoughts he voiced as they discussed their games with one another, it all led Akira to not just a greater understanding of the way Hikaru played, but to a greater understanding of Hikaru himself. It was likely that Hikaru likewise was gaining an insight into Akira's own mind, but Akira didn't give that much thought. After all, it wouldn't be as much fun to face his rival if they didn't share the same insight into one another.

For so long he had often asked himself what would Hikaru do, how would Hikaru respond to such a move only to have his hopes dashed by that one match. It had made no sense, the childish way in which Hikaru had played that day at the Go Tournament, as if he had barely any real skills at the game. He had found himself replaying that game from time to time during the long two year four month stretch between their matches, searching for something to explain the difference in the games he had seen. When he compared the match from that day with Hikaru's game against Hon Suyon he found similarities in the style of play, even if the moves were far more refined. There had also been something of the old Hikaru, of Sai in those moves, even if he couldn't quite pin it down.

Looking up as he heard the call for his stop, Akira blinked and then began to move towards the exit. Had he been on the train that long already? My, time certainly was flying. Stepping off and heading up the stairs towards the street, Akira's thoughts returned to Hikaru. What did Hikaru think of his upcoming match against Ogata? Hikaru's skills were comparable to his own, and so he likely saw the same thing that Akira did. What was different though was their perspectives on things. Akira had known Ogata for a majority of his life, played against him countless times, looked up to him as an example, a goal to aspire to. They had discussed many games, many players with one another, and knew one another intimately.

Hikaru though was an outsider, having never even faced Ogata in battle before. Thus he had no pre-existing feelings on the match, no view of the depth or history between the two because he shared no real history with Ogata, not like Akira did anyway. Normally a person would conclude then that Akira held the advantage, having a prior knowledge of his opponent's skills and style. On this theory though, Akira was not entirely sure. While knowledge of his opponent was certainly valuable, his relationship with his sempai in this case likely limited his scope at viewing the match up. A bias, throwing out certain ideas, ploys and strategies because he assumed Ogata would see through it, or that an apparent weakness was simply a ploy. It pained him to think it, but Akira very well at this point in time may have felt that Ogata was better than he was.

Hikaru however, in his ignorance on so many players, lacked such thoughts. To him, one high Dan was like another, and in this one case, that gave him an edge. He could see, like a wide-eyed child, in ways that others, whose eyesight had been narrowed by knowledge and experience, could not. Thanks to his encounter with Hikaru, and Sai for that matter, Akira had begun to open his eyes once more to new ways of thinking, strategies that would never have occurred to him previously. Sadly, he wasn't quite there yet, as it was not easy to unlearn something like that.

If asked, what would Hikaru say now about Ogata? It was likely that he would have at least begun to review some of Ogata's games, even if he did plan to use tomorrow's match as the main basis. The way the tournament played out, Akira was now a test subject, a probe for Hikaru to watch as save for the Kuwabara match, Akira played Hikaru's opponent first. So then, what would Hikaru do?

Opening the gate and closing it again behind himself, Akira began to make his way up the path towards his house. Mother and Father were back home now from Korea, and with a break in the Chinese League matches, that meant that his father could take some time to relax at home. He hated to think it, but at times he preferred it when his parents were away.

Stepping through the door and announcing his arrival home, Akira slipped out of his shoes unconsciously and moved into the main residence. Nodding to his mother who stepped into the hallway to inform him when she would be serving dinner tonight, Akira made his way off to his room.

Entering his room and taking a seat on the floor next to where he had left his futon, Akira exhaled and then threw himself back onto the futon. He'd been in such a rush to get to his teaching game this morning that he'd forgotten to put it away. Normally his mother would have done so while he was out, but as of late she'd been giving him more space, having him clean up his own messes. He'd put it away in a moment, but right now it felt nice to just lie back and think. Turning his head to the side, Akira spotted his goban off to the side, game records scattered about the floor. He'd pick that up shortly too. As he was about to turn his head the other way, Akira noticed the heading on one of the records and paused.

There was also the strange fact that Nase had mentioned that Hikaru did not possess a single game record of Shusaku, although it was possible that he had simply never shown her the records. Akira had never been over to Hikaru's home personally, so he could only speculate on how Hikaru kept his game records. Hikaru, he was entrenched in the legacy of Shusaku, devoted to him in some strange manner. It was his obsession, and he took insults to the great Go Saint as personally as if they'd been directed at himself rather than Shusaku, almost as if he thought of himself and Shusaku as the same. That was impossible of course, even if it was something along the lines of reincarnation he had never heard of a person having complete access to that past life and all its experiences.

The old Hikaru, the Sai Hikaru perhaps, showed so many of Shusaku's traits, it was like a true master who had devoted his life to the study of Go, of Shusaku's Go. Hikaru himself was different from this, more robust and bold. While the similarities in style were unmistakable, Hikaru's style was still his own. As of late though that style had begun to shift slightly, gaining a new level of some kind. Almost as if the two sides had begun to merge, although it was still possible that Hikaru was just getting stronger, more aware.

Sitting up now and just staring off at the goban, Akira let out an audible sigh. The best guess he'd been able to come up with was some sort of multiple personality scenario, although even that was plagued with gaps in logic. Besides, Hikaru didn't seem to have any mental instability, even if that stint of forfeits had been cause for concern. It was an enigma, a conundrum that Akira just could not solve.

Sighing once more Akira rose back up to his feet and stretched slightly. There was not time for him to be so distracted by Hikaru's mysterious ways. He could focus on that after his match against Ogata tomorrow. Right now he had to clean, and then after that… studying.

-------------------------------------------

Walking back into the house from the garden in the back, Akira sighed contently. It was certainly a lovely environment to take in after dinner, and so relaxing. There was something about the peace and tranquility of nature, especially at sunset that made the experience all the more fulfilling. Nature was like Go, truly beautiful and serene when in balance, a true art form.

Now though he needed to return to studying, as he would not have time later tonight. He'd need his rest for the ordeal he'd face tomorrow.

Moving down the hallway, Akira glanced at the door to his father's study, pausing as he noticed that the sliding door was slightly open. The lights in the room were on, meaning that his father was inside since his mother never went in there for anything. Glancing about for a moment, Akira then stepped toward the door and peeked through the opening.

Sitting before the goban, Koyo Toya stared down at the board, arms folded as if waiting patiently. Moving his eyes from his father to the board, Akira noticed that there was only one stone on the board; Black had played at the 16-4 star point. His first instinct being that his father was recreating a game, Akira's mind suddenly recalled a similar scene like this from before. His eyes darting to the opposite side of the board, his eyes widened as Akira saw that the white Go bowl was sitting there alone.

He'd seen this once before back in April. His father sitting before the board, his first move made, waiting. For what or who, Akira did not know, and the fact that his father who he respected so highly would sit there waiting despite the absurdity of it all only caused his head to ache with confusion.

Sliding the door open quietly, Akira stepped into the room and moved slowly toward his father. He needed to know, to understand even, why his father sat there waiting for some unseen player to make a move that was not coming any time soon. It was not something that the strong, rational Koyo Toya that Akira knew so well would do, this was not the actions expected from the greatest Go player in the world.

Waiting a long moment longer in the hope of an answer presenting itself, Akira then inhaled as no answer came and then said softly, "Father… is everything all right?"

Neither his eyes or his features moving, Koyo Toya replied, "Yes Akira, I'm just fine."

Waiting again for something more but not receiving it, Akira paused, unsure of whether or not he should say anything. He really shouldn't pry into his father's business, but then… "Father, who is it that you're waiting for?"

His head turning now to view his son with surprise on his face, Koyo then smiled warmly and with a slight chuckle in his voice answered, "Maybe no one I suppose. It must seem strange to you, seeing me sitting here like this. Perhaps it's something of a symbol for all the players I still wish to face. There are many strong players in this world and I desire a game with all of them. I will play all of them, both those who are known to the world, and _those who hide_."

A shiver ran up Akira's spine as his eyes widened slightly. So that was who his father was waiting for, Sai. Yes, everything that had happened with his father, retirement, his change in play, these trips and matches around the world, it all coincided with his internet match against Sai. It was just like when Akira had faced Hikaru for the first time, his will to play had been tested and he had come out of it desiring another game, one to redeem himself. That was what his father must have desired as well, a rematch against Sai.

But for such a game to occur, his father would need to contact Hikaru. How or why it was that way Akira couldn't fathom, but his father must know as well as he did that Hikaru was the key to finding Sai. But with everything that was happening with Hikaru and himself right now…

"How long will you be staying this time?"

His eyes returning to the board now, Koyo exhaled and answered, "Only a week or two. The China League will be starting up again shortly. I'm not entirely sure when I'll return."

"I see."

Taking a breath and then exhaling, Koyo then continued, "If it's all right, I intend to come and watch your match against Ogata tomorrow. You two should be well matched."

Nodding, Akira replied, "Thank you Father. You are welcome to come, I'm sure the Go Association won't mind. Speaking of tomorrow's match though, I must go and prepare now."

Rising from his feet, Akira turned toward the door. So his father would soon be leaving again, back to China. While Akira was quite happy to be staying in the house by himself, in some ways that he hadn't expected, it was difficult. His father was proud of him, and always would support his game, but with him not present to discuss and comment on his games… it was quite strange. Hikaru made things easier, but it was not the same as the talks he and his father used to have. Perhaps this was what growing up meant. Still, he was coming to watch him play tomorrow, even if it was the first League match he would be home to see in quite awhile.

As he moved to the door, Koyo turned to look at his son once more and added, "Akira, even though I don't know exactly when I'll be back, I will say this; I intend to be present to see your match against Hikaru Shindo next month. I don't think I've looked forward to watching a match this much in quite some time."

Freezing in his tracks, Akira stood in place for a minute processing his father's words. His match against Hikaru, his father would be there to watch, was eager to watch. It was as if fate was raising the stakes of that already high level match. That game could easily decide which of them stayed in the league and which one was knocked out. Now this as well. Still, he couldn't think about that now, he had to concentrate on tomorrow. Regaining himself, Akira silently moved to the door and closed the door behind him.

-------------------------------------------

Cleaning the stones from his goban, Akira leaned back on his hands and sighed. It was getting rather late and it was best if he went to bed shortly. After all, rest was just as important in such a game, and he needed to be on top of his game if he wanted to defeat someone like Ogata. There may have been a difference in their rank, but their skills were much closer. Akira was not idle, he was rising in strength and experience, had been doing so ever since he'd become a pro. Hikaru had begun to do the same now, and likely soon so would others. The Pro world was never static, new blood was always arriving.

Speaking of new blood, he had yet to check up on the Pro Exam results for the day. In fact, he'd failed to do that for the last week or so, his schedule being quite busy lately.

Rising to his feet and making his way over to his computer, Akira turned the machine on and waited for it to boot up. Several minutes later he was typing in the address for the Japanese Go Association website. Accessing the Pro Exam results, Akira scanned the page as the information popped onto the screen. Nase, she was… still undefeated. That could not be said for several of the others. According to this one of the four had been knocked down almost a week and a half ago, the other taking his first loss today.

It was certainly fierce, the fight to become a pro. From the looks of it, the fighting would get even worse on Saturday. The final two undefeated players would face off, and then there would only be one undefeated player left. Many games of course were still left, and a large number of players were still in contention. Sitting back in his chair, Akira scanned over the wins and losses with a coy grin. _I wonder how it will all play out in the end? Will you be joining us Nase… here in the world of the pros?_

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, it's been a little longer than I expected. I apologize, but I've been very busy lately, in part to the time I'm now spending with my new girlfriend. It only leaves me late nights after work to write, and I'm pretty tired by then. A larger reason might be that my friends finally got me to check out Bleach, and having become hooked quite fast (I knew it would happen, which was why I resisted for so long) I had to go out and buy all the available manga and read it. I know, bad Leitbur, stay focused on the story. Well about that, it's likely that once a week may be the best I can do for awhile, hope it doesn't disappoint too many of you.

Anyway, onto this chapter. It was certainly fun writing about Akira and his day, hearing all of his thoughts and such. In case you didn't figure it out, Koyo Toya was the special appearance character. I will probably end up doing more of these from time to time, although it will likely feature other characters as it can't always be Akira.

Terms:

Central Branch: based in Nagoya, the Central Branch is unlike the Kansai Go Association in that it is part of the Nihon-Kiin, the Japanese Go Association. While the Branch is somewhat separate and has a few tournaments for its own members, its members are allowed to take place in all the Open tournaments, including the big seven. As a part of the Nihon-kiin, the branch follows all rules and etiquette of the main branch in Tokyo.

Shinkansen: These are the bullet trains that run through Japan and allow for travel over long distances. I believe that they move at about 90 mph.

Seoul: The capital city of South Korea.

Samsung Cup (cont.): Also to note, while anyone, amateur or pro, can enter the Samsung Preliminary, participants must pay their own way, meaning transportation, lodgings, food, and so on. This fact curbs the number of foreign players who attend, as it would be a wasted trip for many weaker players who are likely to fall to the numerous Korean players who enter every year. To qualify, a player often has to win four or five matches in their qualifier bracket, not an easy task.

Now, onto your questions. No, the unseen character was not Ogata as I'm sure you are now aware. Ogata appeared in Chapter 6, and I did mention that the character had never shown up personally in my story.

Hikaru is not invincible, far from it. Hopefully Akira's thoughts helped clarify his winning streak so far. Yes, it does sound cocky, arrogant even. Hikaru is very proud though.

Yes, you did get his name right. Also yes, there will be more of Sato, although if you want to see him soon keep an eye out for the next Nase Side Story chapter, due out after the Toya/Ogata match is over. As for him becoming Hikaru's student… that sounds like a plot point to me, so sorry but I can't say yet.

Well now, no need to talk much about next chapter, it's Ogata and Akira, mano a mano, stones flying and wills clashing. Ought to be quite fun huh?

Thanks for all the reviews! I know I'm taking longer now, but please bear with me, it's not easy having a life and writing at this pace. Hope to see more of your thoughts soon. R&R!


	28. Friendly Advice

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 28 – Friendly Advice

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"My Goodness Hikaru, it's unusual to see you here on a Thursday when you don't have a match."

His face taut with focus, Hikaru turned his head slightly to look up at Shirakawa and replied, "Yes well… this is an important game, and I really wanted to see it."

Nodding with a smile, Shirakawa answered back, "Yes, the Toya – Ogata match right? If I didn't have my 2nd Round match for the Oza 3rd Prelim today, I might have stopped in to take a look at that myself. Ought to be good huh?"

Returning his gaze forward to stare over the counter at the posted schedule on the wall, Hikaru shrugged. "That's what I came to find out."

Eyeing the boy next to him closely, Shirakawa frowned. Hikaru seemed so serious, focused, as if he was the one about to play the match, not Akira Toya. The rivalry between the two had become far more public lately, and the exploits of both of them in this tournament were being watched by a great many. But this was not about the publicity, Shirakawa was certain that Hikaru gave such things no thought. This wasn't just about watching his rival play either, he was preparing himself for battle, against both Ogata and for Akira afterwards. The atmosphere and gravity of this game, Shirakawa was certain that if allowed, Hikaru would sit down to play this match himself right now.

"You play Ogata in two weeks right? Unfortunately I have my 2nd Round Tengen match that day, or else I'd come to watch it."

"That's all right." Hikaru replied. "I'm sure we'll replay it in the study group, even if it's not the same, it's something."

Nodding, Shirakawa took one last look at Hikaru and then turned toward the entrance to the game room and said, "Well enjoy the match for both of us today. I should probably get going to my own game."

Motioning his head in both acknowledgement and understanding, Hikaru replied, "Good luck. I'll just wait here until…"

His words died down as he sensed it, the chilling feel of electricity flashing through the air. A moment later the elevator doors opened and Akira stepped out. Pausing for a moment, Akira's eyes scanned the lobby area until they landed on Hikaru. Eyes met, and for a brief instant wills clashed across the room. The moment gone, Akira pulled his eyes away and made his way toward the hallway to the game rooms, a coy grin sliding across his lips as he did so. _So, you made it Hikaru._

As Akira passed by, Hikaru followed him with his eyes for a moment, and then chuckling softly to himself, turned to follow. _Speak of the devil. He certainly seems ready to go._ Making his way over to Akira who had stopped to remove his shoes, Hikaru began to do the same as he said idly, "Nice day huh?"

"Yes, a nice day." Akira replied in a cold, nonchalant tone.

Getting his second shoe off, Hikaru continued, "I won my second Kisei League match."

Cocking an eyebrow at this strange remark, Akira turned to look at Hikaru and responded, "Why are you telling me this?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he put his shoes away, Hikaru replied with a coy grin, "Just saying, I won _my _second match. I'm looking forward to seeing your match today."

Eyes widening as those words, Akira felt the blood in his veins begin to boil. Was he trying to show off? As he watched Hikaru move off, he suddenly froze as Hikaru added, "It's not like I'm trying to tell you that you need to keep up, or motivate you or anything. I don't care whether you or Ogata wins. Besides, if I wanted to help you I'd probably have said something like 'guard the left flank, Ogata likes to take that space' but since I don't care, I wouldn't say that now would I?"

Remaining speechless as Hikaru turned his head back and grinned, Akira returned the smile. Well, it looked like Hikaru had been preparing for Ogata already. Snorting as he turned his head away with a grin, Akira just shot back, "Whatever. It's not like I'd say 'thanks' even if you were helping me."

His grin widening, Hikaru shot back, "Well, see you in the game room." With that he turned and made his way off down the hallway, leaving Akira behind him shaking his head in amusement.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting next to the recorder's table tensely, Hikaru waited for ten o'clock to arrive. More importantly though, he was waiting for Ogata to arrive. There was only five more minutes before the match would begin, and it was beginning to become obvious that the others in the room were just as aware. Amano, who was sitting next to him was constantly checking his watch, as was the timekeeper. Off to the side next to Ashiwara sat Nogi who was sitting with arms crossed, but whose eyes were continuously glancing off towards the door. The only one who seemed to have not noticed was Akira, although Hikaru was quite certain that above all the others, Akira was the one most aware.

Sure Ogata had only gotten back into the country a day or so ago, but it couldn't have been that he'd overslept could it? Of course it could also have been a ploy to throw Akira off, the same ploy that Yashiro had tried during the Hokuto preliminaries. It seemed a rather silly idea, but then it could conceivably work.

Motion at the entrance brought everyone's eyes to the door, but instead of Ogata everyone stared rather shocked as Koyo Toya entered the room. All eyes followed him as he quietly and casually made his way across the room and took a seat next to Nogi. As he folded his arms in his kimono, Hikaru watched on in surprise. This was the first time he'd heard of Koyo coming to watch Akira play, although he'd heard a rumor that he'd appeared at the Hokuto Cup. Still, Hikaru hadn't seen him there, and while he didn't doubt it, he still preferred true confirmation first.

He seemed a different Koyo Toya from the one Hikaru had seen in the hospital though, lighter, as if he had been rejuvenated by something. Perhaps this was a result of his match against Sai, the game that had seemed to light a spark within the master Go player. He'd seemed so enthusiastic, eager even, for the chance for a rematch, one that Hikaru sadly knew would never come. Sai was no longer here to face him, and how he could ever explain that to Koyo Toya, Hikaru didn't know.

His thoughts however were dissipated by more motion at the door. Turning to look, Hikaru's eyes focused on the white suit worn by Ogata Judan. The powerful titleholder made his way casually over to his seat, pressing his glasses back up his nose with one finger as he took his seat. The whole dynamic of the room had shifted with his arrival, and Hikaru glanced at his way noting that he'd made it by about thirty seconds. Watching Ogata exhale, Hikaru swore he saw a slight bit of smoke exit his lips before the buzzer sounded, announcing the beginning of the battle.

A minute later, after the nigiri was decided and the bowls exchanged, Hikaru watched as Akira lowered his head in synch with his opponent's and said, "Onegaishimasu."

Mere moments later Akira's hand dashed to the Go bowl as he pulled out a black stone and placed it steadily on the 3-4 point in the upper right corner. Sitting back in his seat slightly, Ogata's eyes slid across the board, considering his options, and then finally a minute or so later placed his own stone on the 4-4 star point.

His eyes focusing on the white stone that Ogata had just placed, Akira inhaled deeply. He'd begun to plan out his first several moves the night before depending on what Ogata did with his own first few moves, and had decided on the 16-17 point for this continuation. Still, was that the best move now? Well, best not to doubt himself, it wasn't all that out of the ordinary after all.

Ka-Chi.

Resting back in his seat now as he waited for Ogata to respond, Akira took a glance up at his opponent. It was likely that this game would take a fair amount of time, Ogata in no big hurry to speed things up. The 4-16 star point was the likely next target, unless he felt like throwing his weight around early on, in which case he would…

Ka-Chi.

Staring down at the board, Akira held off a smile. So he was opting to skip the lower left corner and go straight to a knight's move in the upper right. It was likely just a probe, an intention to see how he'd respond. There were several options available. He could always ignore it and play in the lower left corner himself, giving him initial establishment in three of the four corners. Hikaru had suggested not allowing him the left side and this would be a good opportunity to do just that. There was also the idea of playing the lower right corner, enclosing it effectively. Otherwise he'd have to respond to Ogata's challenge and surrender sente.

What worried him more than that though was the idea of allowing Ogata to establish in the upper right. Best to pincer him, keep the battle localized. Besides, a high approach had the added benefit of helping to position himself in the upper part of the board.

Ka-Chi.

Removing his finger from the stone, Akira glanced up at his opponent, attempting to read through that stoic mask to discern his reaction. Would he press, or would he retreat for now? Time began to pass as Ogata studied the board. This was the advantage of taking time, it left Akira guessing at his opponent's thought process. Later on in the middle and endgame moves began to become more predictable, readable to both sides, but not in the beginning. There were just too many options, too many places to play. What it resulted in was Akira being forced to wait it out in suspense, only able to guess indiscriminately at where Ogata would choose to play next.

Ka-Chi.

The 4-16 star point, so he'd decided to take his time after all, set up before resuming the battle in the upper right. Well then, if Ogata was uncomfortable with it, then Akira would just have to cut the knight at the waist.

Ka-Chi.

Attaching at 16-3, Akira returned his hand to his thigh and waited, scanning the board for options. He had begun to stir the pot, sent ripples across the calm lake that was the Go board. Whether it was this move, the next, or the one after that, the battle in the corner was about to heat up early in this game. That was fine of course, Akira was ready. All that remained was to see how his sempai would choose to deal with the position he had shown him.

-------------------------------------------

From the game record alone, Hikaru would have thought that this was a hard-hitting match with lots of early action. Ogata's early challenge of the upper right had played out into a rather stiff clash, although his slow response to Akira's attack had given Akira control of the corner. Part of Hikaru though felt that Ogata had realized that taking that corner would be difficult regardless and had opted to instead tenuki on multiple occasions to establish himself in multiple areas of the board. Most importantly he had enclosed the upper left corner, although the ogeima was a bit open.

In actuality though the game had felt rather slow and tedious. This was likely due to the amount of time being taken by both sides in thinking out their moves. It was almost time for lunch now and the game was barely farther along than his match against Kuwabara had been by this point. Hikaru was aware of course that a majority of matches of this nature played out at this pace; he'd even played through a few of those himself before, but it wasn't something he particularly liked.

Perhaps it was due to disproportionate number of games he'd played as an insei where they only were allotted 30 minutes in B League and an hour in A League compared to his pro matches. Pros at this high a level normally had been playing pro matches for years, matches with three to five hours apiece were more common, and the idea of taking time to think was more disciplined. Honestly, Hikaru had a hard time remembering the last time he had been close to running out of time in a pro match. Akira though, he seemed completely comfortable in the long gaps between moves.

Akira had just played a knight's move approach in the lower left, a move that Hikaru had nearly winced at visibly. He could see what Akira was thinking, the knight's move on the lower right side would allow him to possibly connect with his stones on the lower right side and gather more territory. However, it allowed Ogata to respond by…

Ka-Chi.

Frowning as Ogata's stone hit the board, Hikaru sighed. It allowed Ogata to respond by playing his own knight's move to the other side, helping him to set up his position on the left side of the board. Had that been Akira's move it would have placed a major obstacle in Ogata's ability to connect there. Granted it would be more difficult to create a live group from that side, but if he did then Ogata's control of the left side would be dashed.

The game was starting to slow down in intensity now too. Instead of continuing to dive into another corner battle the pair were taking their time, playing stones in crucial areas across the board for set up later. Soon though they would need to return to deal with the unresolved position in the lower corner lest…

Ka-Chi.

There, Ogata had played the one space jump at 18-4, helping to establish the corner shape. Akira would respond of course, but Hikaru would have preferred Akira to have chosen to take the initiative over there. He was being overly cautious, as if he expected something to jump out at him unexpectedly.

The difference in Hikaru and Akira's ability to read the board was negligible, and given that Akira was actually playing the game meant that reading the position should have been all the more easy for Akira. Yet his moves suggested that he was seeing the game much differently than Hikaru was at the moment.

It was puzzling, especially given the aggressiveness and force Akira had demonstrated in many of his matches against top pros, from Zama Oza to Ichiryu. There was no pro player whose games Hikaru had studied more than Akira's, with his father, Koyo Toya being the second given all the games he had reviewed with Sai before. Akira certainly didn't shy away from complexity and challenges, in fact he excelled in those situations. Yet now he was playing cautiously, securing the sure territory over attacking the weak points in Ogata's position.

Turning to scan over the room, Hikaru's eyes came to rest on Koyo Toya. He wore the same stoic expression as Ogata, although his seemed to carry less force and attitude, instead it seemed to radiate… serenity? What did he think of all this? Koyo Toya was one of three players that Hikaru had ever encountered who seemed to see through everything. The other two were Kuwabara and Sai. While each had their own unique style of play and outlook into the world each had shown a terrifying ability to see past all the deception and bravado on both the board and in the hearts of their opponents to reveal the truth behind it. While Akira shared this trait with his father, it was not nearly as developed in the son as it was in the father.

Sometimes Hikaru had pictured Koyo Toya as if he were some sort of superhuman; beams of light shooting from his eyes turning transparent all that they hit, allowing him to see through to what lay beyond. The times he had seen the former Meijin play had always seemed so surreal, as if he might have dreamt them up. That was the aura that he carried about him, and whenever those piercing eyes fell upon him Hikaru had felt the fear and embarrassment that those eyes seemed to cause; as if he had been singled out and exposed to everyone for what he was.

Ka-Chi.

Returning his eyes back to the game, Hikaru took in Akira's response. An attachment, so that was his strategy. Well if he could get around the edge of Ogata's stones then that play would be quite effective, but Hikaru very much doubted it would occur. Ogata might have several more wrinkles under his eyes than usual, but he was not that weak, unless the tea he was taking a sip from was actually sake.

If that was the case though and Ogata would not allow it, then Akira must know it as well. Hikaru was confident that Akira knew what he was doing since he had played Ogata so many times in the past. It was the same for Hikaru in regard to Sai. While others might have struggled to comprehend Sai's thinking, Hikaru was quite familiar with Sai's tendencies and frame of mind. He would know how Sai liked to respond to a certain play or how he would attack a position, thus letting him take that into consideration when planning out his next move. Knowing what would work and what would not, a true advantage in facing an opponent.

Chuckling softly to himself as a slight grin slid across his face, Hikaru shook his head slowly. Thinking back on them now, those had been fun times. It was a shame that at the time he had not been able to enjoy them so much, but then Sai had been quite imposing. Sometimes, Hikaru recalled, he'd been completely scared out of his mind by the expressions on Sai's face and the moves that corresponded with them. Well, Sai had always threatened to haunt him like a real ghost.

Suddenly Hikaru froze. No, it couldn't be that. Not Akira, he was too poised, too emotionless in his reasoning to allow something like that to interfere with his game, not after all of the high level games he had played in the past. Yet still it fit the current flow of this game. His gaze moving up to his rival, Hikaru watched on as a tinge of worry and doubt began to develop in his gut. Could it really be that Akira was afraid of Ogata?

No, it couldn't be true. Akira always pushed his fear aside and drove in hard and strong, moving ahead despite the reservations he held. Besides, this was not the time to be timid. Ogata was strained, fatigued from his recent onslaught of high level matches. The Meijin Finals were all tied up at one apiece, this couldn't be the game he wanted to be in now, it was simply a requirement on his schedule. Akira needed to hit hard and fast, force Ogata to work, force him to respond rashly and take advantage of the situation.

Yet as he watched Akira make another move to defend an approach on his stones, Hikaru began to wonder. Unless this was a ploy similar to what Hikaru had pulled on Ichiryu, then Akira would need to pick up his game soon or face defeat. It was still early and the game could still go either way, but as it stood, Akira's heart did not match Ogata's in this match.

As Ogata placed his stone down in the lower left corner Hikaru heard the buzzer sound for lunch. Waiting a moment as Akira and Ogata observed the board, Hikaru began to rise to his feet as Akira did so as well. The expression on Akira's face said it all, he knew that he was in trouble, and had to know what was necessary to rectify it. Sadly Hikaru could do nothing more than watch as his rival exited the room.

Turning to take one last look at Ogata who had likewise turned to gaze back at him, Hikaru grimaced and turned to leave as well. The others might have wanted to discuss the game thus far, but Hikaru had no interest in that. This was merely the preamble, the real match would hopefully be starting after lunch was over.

-------------------------------------------

Taking his seat in the lunch area, Hikaru scanned the room. Shirakawa ought to be arriving shortly to join him and then he could discuss his concerns on what he had seen. Thoughts continued to fly through his head as he waited, wishing that Shirakawa would arrive. Unlike Hikaru, Shirakawa had ordered in for lunch, so at the moment he was likely in the process of picking up his meal. Having done this in the past before, Hikaru completely understood, even if he was feeling a little impatient at the moment.

Then he spotted him, entering through the door and looking about until he spotted Hikaru. As he was about to move toward him though Shirakawa's gaze moved slightly and he froze. Contorting his brow at Shirakawa's sudden action, Hikaru turned to look behind himself to see what it was that Shirakawa had spotted. As he did however he found that he too had frozen.

Staring down at him from where he stood, Koyo Toya gave a slight smile and said, "Excuse me, but would you mind if I joined you for lunch?"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

My goodness, how the week flies by. Here I'd hoped that once a week chapters would give me a little more time to reflect and relax, but it's taking me that much time to write and refine them. Well maybe I'll have some free time show up sometime in the near future.

This chapter featured some technical difficulties for me in the writing process, mainly due to a section in the middle that was written poorly. I couldn't quite figure it out, but once I rewrote that section the flow of the story began to return. If this match feels somewhat different from those that I've written previously, please note that for a change Hikaru is not playing in the match, so the game style might vary slightly. Also of note, this game is based off a quarterfinal match of the 16th Fujitsu Cup between Yoo Changhyuk 9 – Dan and Yoda Norimoto 9 – Dan. Please remember though that while it is based off it, there are differences that I've incorporated in, and that at some point I will break off from what actually occurred in the game to play out the match as I want it to be played. For those of you who plan to look up the game, the match is currently around move 62 or so.

Terms:

Cut the Knight at the Waist: This is a paraphrase on a Go proverb on how to attack a knight's move. Another good approach (and sometimes equating to the same thing) is to play a diagonal.

Ogeima: This is a large knight's move. In chess, the knight piece moves two forward and one to the side in an L shape. This is why a keima is called a knight's move. The ogeima is three forward and one to the side, thus, a large knight's move.

Now onto a few of your questions. Nope, no need to ask if you'd reviewed or not. As for Akira discovering the truth, I won't go into when or even if he ever will since it's plot related. While Hikaru has said that he'll tell him someday, that doesn't mean that 'someday' takes place during this story.

Yes, I do know the outcome of the match between Hikaru and Akira. I know the outcome of every match in this story actually. What I don't always know is exactly how the outcome is reached as usually that comes later on. This is why I'm using pro games as a basis at the moment, to see if it helps me set the story the way I want it to go. If this doesn't work out, then I may stop doing it.

Can Koyo Toya read Hikaru as well as Akira can? Well, why not wait for the next chapter to see ok?

Akira visiting Hikaru's house you say? Hmm, that might be interesting, I'll give it some thought. No promises of course, but you never know. Yes, I hate homophones in my story too. Sadly, at times they sneak by since usually I'm reading for content errors, words that are totally spelled wrong (late night writing allows this to occur), missing or extra words and for an improper flow in sentence structure and the story itself. So again, sorry, I'll try to keep a sharper eye out.

Well then, onward to the next chapter we go. Obviously it will be more between Ogata and Akira with a winner declared, but let's not forget what is likely on many of your minds, the conversation between Hikaru and Koyo Toya. Hopefully I'll get it out shortly as I have run out of Bleach to read.

As always, it's nice to see all of the reviews that everyone sends me. With any luck, more of them will continue and I'll get to hear your thoughts some more. Thank you and R&R!


	29. Wisdom From an Old Dragon

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 29 – Wisdom from an Old Dragon

By Leitbur

* * *

Moving to take a seat across from Hikaru, Koyo Toya settled himself and gazed across the table at the young man before him. Hikaru just sat there looking back, unsure of what to do. All he could think about was to do his best to not show how much his body seemed to be trembling, or was it a tingling he felt? Those eyes, they just penetrated him so deeply, he could feel them even now probing him as if searching for some answer within his soul.

Finally, after what seemed like a short eternity had past, Koyo said calmly, "Thank you for being a friend to Akira. I know this life, this world of Go, can be difficult on someone like him who is different, special. To have someone like you to call his friend and to relate with is good for him, and as his father to see it brings me much joy."

Relaxing ever so slightly, Hikaru began to breathe easier. He had been somewhat afraid that Koyo would have requested another match against Sai, something that Hikaru would have loved to grant if it was within his power. Sadly, it was not, as Sai was now gone. Still, talking to him about himself and Akira, it just seemed… "Well Sensei, umm… I appreciate that and all, but I don't know if I'd say that Akira and I are friends."

Cocking an eyebrow as an amused expression slid over his face, Koyo replied, "Really? Why would you say that? You spend much time at my Go salon together, and I know that Akira enjoys your company. So what would you call the two of you then?"

His shoulders scrunching in slightly as a sense of diminutive size came over him, Hikaru answered, "Well, I guess we're rivals."

A light chuckle escaped Koyo's lips, transforming into a warm smile moments later. "Rivals you say? Well, the two of you are most certainly that. However I believe that you are also friends. I myself have known many rivals in my time, Kuwabara, Ichiryu, So Chan Wan, Shigeo, even if that rivalry is more between our students these days. I'm sure you can understand that."

Hikaru nodded. He had wondered for some time now if the rivalry between the Toya and Morishita groups had been a one-sided affair, but now Koyo Toya was saying that there was some validity to it. Wait until he told Waya.

Koyo continued. "However, in addition to being my rivals, I consider all of them to be my friends. Akira and you are the same Shindo, rivals in the game, but friends outside of the Go board."

Staring up at Koyo Toya in awe, Hikaru blinked his wide-eyed eyelids. Now that he thought about it that way, it sort of made sense. True, he had always thought of Akira as his rival, the person in the Go world he had the most respect for as he chased after him with all he had. The time spent together, their discussions, opinions, arguments even, was it truly possible that out of that rivalry friendship had been born?

And if that were the case, was it such a bad thing? What was scary in a way was that Hikaru wasn't sure if it was or not. He had always associated Akira with Go, with a passion for the game, a cool, proficient challenge to chase and likewise push onward against for the betterment of both their games. The idea of going out to a ramen shop and having a normal conversation… it just seemed weird. Was this something that just happened, a rival transforming into something more? Did people just wake up one day to discover such things? And not just friendship, but love too. Was this how people discovered love for one another, just waking up and saying, "Oh, wow, I just realized that I actually love that person." Goodness, he certainly hoped not, it was all too confusing.

Why hadn't he noticed it sooner though? From the sound of it Akira seemed at least somewhat aware of this situation. Perhaps he'd spent too much time listening to Morishita's rivalry/friendship to realize it. After all, his relationship with Akira seemed totally different to the rather harsh attitudes of Morishita. Maybe that did make him and Akira friends then, they certainly got along better. "Um… Sensei, I was just thinking… what is the nature of your friendship with Morishita-sensei? From what I've seen he doesn't act like you two are friends."

Chuckling at this, Koyo answered, "Well, as you may know, Shigeo and I became pros the same year. In our youth we were much closer, much friendlier. I think though that over time he began to notice the widening gap beginning to develop between us, and began to despair. His game began to decline around then, and while we both shared respect for one another, he likely began to feel left behind, that he could never reach where I had gone. So now he tries to pit his students against mine, just another way of trying to even out the levels between us. I've never discouraged this; it was good for all involved, making everyone strive to improve.

"Lately though, as I'm sure you've noticed, Shigeo's Go has returned to the form I remember. Whether it was my retirement or something else that brought on this newfound strength I don't know, but as his friend I am very happy to see him as he once was. He is quite resilient, something I admire in him."

Hikaru nodded again. He'd never quite thought about it that way before. But then, he was barely out of the gates himself. Still, there were symptoms of this already appearing. Was this how things would one day be, would Waya or Isumi be sitting down in a room with their young students pointing their fingers menacingly and screaming, "BEAT SHINDO'S GROUP!" and pushing their students to defeat his own? He really hoped not, it seemed so… sad.

Seeing Hikaru's expression change, Koyo added, "Is something bothering you? Don't worry, just because Shigeo and I ended up like that does not mean you and your friends will share the same fate, even if you and I are much alike."

Cocking his eyebrow at this, Hikaru just sat there in silence. Sure, he'd thought about the idea of being comparable to Toya Meijin at times, but never would he have imagined hearing the former Meijin say it himself, at least not yet.

Continuing as he sensed Hikaru's surprise, Koyo elaborated, "You and I, Shindo, are both seeking the same thing are we not? You seek a strength like that of Sai?"

His jaw slacking open somewhat, Hikaru quickly closed it as he felt his nervousness returning. The conversation, it was shifting in a direction that had him worried. What if Koyo began to interrogate him on Sai, or asked for him to arrange another match? Could he explain here, with all these other players around? No, this was not good at all; he'd have to change the path of this conversation or else…

"I saw your match against Ko Yeong Ha. I watched it in the team discussion room."

Exhaling, Hikaru closed his eyes and then a long moment later reopened them. Perhaps it was all right, the conversation was moving away. So Koyo had been there after all, he'd watched that match. His eyes moving down to the table between them, Hikaru felt his fists tightening as memories of that match slid back into his head. "Yes, that was a very… frustrating match."

"Because you could not defend Shusaku?" Looking back up now in surprise, Hikaru just nodded, unable to really answer. Noticing this, Koyo responded, "I heard about how Ko Yeong Ha insulted Shusaku from Kurata. Having seen other game records from your more recent games, I can see your study of Shusaku is as passionate as Kurata described it. I'm sure it hurt not being able to rise to the challenge that day against someone such as that boy. It is the same way I felt when I was unable to defeat Sai, that for all my struggles and study I was unable to rise to the challenge I had given myself."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, you retired after that, I remember. Toya-sensei, I never wanted you to do that you know. I just…"

"You wanted me to take Sai seriously. I know, and I'm glad you were so passionate about it. From that game I have begun to find a new vitality, a new kind of Go that I had never known before. You have been a very good influence on my family it seems, and when the gods arranged for you to enter our lives, it was truly a good day."

Blushing slightly, Hikaru replied, "Umm, thank you Sensei. I don't… I don't really think I did all that much but…"

"Oh, but you did" Koyo interjected. "I have also played against Ko Yeong Ha you know. After playing against him, and seeing his game, his soul before me, it was then I realized how fortunate my family has been to know you. Ko Yeong Ha is much like Akira you see; their talents and skills are comparable. The difference though is that Ko Yeong Ha has never known the challenge, the terror, that Akira has known from losing his match to you three and a half years ago. He is cocky, brazen, constantly seeking amusement because he can find no true challenge before him on the Go board, at least amongst his peers. My son may not have become like this even if you had not appeared before him, but back then I could sense his immense sorrow at having no one like himself to play, no rival to call his own.

"Then you appeared and he changed. Never before had I seen Akira so frightened yet determined to improve, to face someone. He has never changed, and it's because he met you. He does not have the time to be arrogant or brash, to sit back and allow his ego to grow, because he knows that if he does-"

"I'll surpass him." Hikaru interrupted. A moment passed before Hikaru suddenly realized what he'd done, that he'd interrupted Koyo Toya.

Before he could apologize however, Koyo with a warm smile replied, "Yes, exactly. You should also know that I have heard from So Chan Wan that Ko Yeong Ha was quite distraught for a month or so after the Hokuto Cup. Apparently you left an impression on him that he did not enjoy, despite his victory."

Hikaru nodded. "He left an impression on me too. That's why next time I'll…"

"Surpass him? For that you'll need to improve some first, get closer to your master's level."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "Master? Do you mean Morishita-sensei?"

Shaking his head, Koyo leaned in and answered softly, "No, I mean Sai."

His eyes widening, Hikaru replied, "Sensei I-"

"I do not know who, why, or even how," Koyo interrupted, "but I do know from what I have seen of your matches that it is Sai who taught you how to play. Do not worry though, I will not tell anyone else, including Akira. While I do not understand it completely, I will honor your secrecy on this."

Smiling, Hikaru nodded. "Thank you Sensei."

Leaning back some now, Koyo then said, "Still, regardless of who or how you learned to play, there is certainly no denying what you have. Do you remember the first game we played? The one back at the Go Salon?"

Hikaru nodded. It had actually been Sai that had played, it had always been Sai that had played Koyo Toya, something that Hikaru had found rather irksome. Still he did remember that game quite well, despite its brevity, or perhaps even, due to the reason for its brevity.

Koyo continued, "That day I had talked about how hard I found it to believe that someone of my son's age and skill existed, and yet now here you sit. That last move you played, I still get goose bumps thinking about the depth to it. I do not know if you saw the true strength of that move or not, but there was something about it that stuck with me."

Hikaru just nodded. Come to think of it, he really didn't remember where he'd placed that last stone. Sai had been calling all the moves out, and at the time his own lack of understanding of the game had made it hard for him to recall. What he did remember though was the sensation of placing that stone followed by the realization of what he'd done. It had seemed so strange, so surreal, that he'd refused to believe that he had placed that stone. It had to have been Sai, or at least, that's what he'd thought then.

"The next time we played was at the Shinshodan match, another strange game. I do not know why you placed a handicap of that size on yourself, but I must say that few players have ever played so deeply while appearing to be playing wildly. Not to mention that your presence during that game was quite… powerful."

Again Hikaru nodded. That had been Sai playing, Sai's strength. That was why this praise he was receiving now was so painful, it wasn't about him but Sai. Koyo Toya did not know his Go, not really. If he did…

"But what has impressed me the most were your valiant struggles during the Hokuto Cup, and more recently your game against Kuwabara, especially against Kuwabara. You were afraid in that game, but during the course of it you were able to overcome that fear and push forward. That was just as impressive as the move you made to turn the game around. You are truly a fine young player. I want you to know that I was wrong back then, you are an equal to my son, and I look forward to seeing the two of you play again."

A swelling of pride, humility and joy mixed with shock and awe as Hikaru stared up at the great pillar of Go strength. He was truly amazing, Koyo Toya was. Not only had he seen through to Sai, but through that as well to the real him, the player he was now. And to that diminished player Koyo Toya was acknowledging him, not Sai, but him. Of all the people and players to ever acknowledge him, no player's opinion had meant more than this had, save perhaps for his son. Perhaps then it would be all right to inquire something from the former Meijin.

"Thank you Toya-sensei. May I ask you something?"

Nodding with a warm grin, Koyo replied, "Certainly."

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru then asked, "Sensei, what do you think about today's match so far between Akira and Ogata?"

Smiling coyly, Koyo replied, "What do _you_ think of the match so far Shindo?"

Gulping slightly, Hikaru found himself inhaling deeply. Koyo Toya wanted to know what he thought, it was truly an honor to be given such respect. "Well… I guess some of Akira's moves seem to be timid and territory based. Not that it's a bad strategy, it just…"

Smiling, Koyo coaxed, "Go on."

Exhaling, Hikaru continued, "I guess Akira just seems afraid to go after Ogata. I don't quite understand it, Ogata looks pretty tired at the moment, but Akira's not pushing his attacks home, making Ogata work."

"Yes," Koyo commented, "that's certainly true. Likely it is due in part to the long relationship Akira has shared with Ogata, the numerous games they've played and the amount of time that Akira has spent looking up to Ogata."

Glancing at the clock and noticing that the lunch break was about to end, Hikaru cut in, "I'm sorry Sensei, but I think the game will be starting up again soon."

Glancing up at the clock himself now, Koyo responded, "It doesn't matter. Our presence will not be missed as long as we return before it's all over."

"I guess." Frowning as he thought over the former Meijin's words, Hikaru then added, "Still, I look up to a lot of players too, but I don't freak out when I play against them. Maybe I haven't been playing Go as long as Akira has, but it just seems… I don't know."

Nodding his head in understanding, Koyo replied, "Yes, but you and Akira have different ways of playing. Akira is a very detailed and meticulous player and at the moment he's over-thinking the situation. He still has a chance of course to turn it around, Ogata's fatigue is showing itself at times, but it won't be easy at this point. You however don't concentrate on the details of the game like my son does, you… play from your gut I believe, sensing the true flow of the game. This is the Sai I see in you, your natural insight into the game."

Smiling weakly, Hikaru responded, "Thank you Sensei, but I don't think that I-"

"Don't sell yourself short young man." Koyo interrupted. "After my retirement was announced Shigeo came over to visit me and during our discussions he mentioned that you had made a comment on my match against Sai. He said that you saw a path to victory that I had not seen. He was very impressed with you, and even if I were to write off that path as a lucky fluke, Shigeo's opinion of you, not to mention Akira's, carries great weight with me."

Once again Hikaru felt his jaw begin to drop. Morishita had talked to Koyo Toya about him, complimented him? Sure, Morishita had praised him on several occasions, but to talk about him like that to someone like the former Meijin, to the man Sai called rival? It was…

"That match against Sai was truly exquisite" Koyo went on. "Never have I desired a rematch against someone as I do against him. It was like… heh, it was as if Shusaku's ghost had returned to this world and challenged me to a match. Yes, that was exactly what it was like, as if I was facing a modern Shusaku, returned from the afterlife filled with the understanding of modern joseki, don't you agree?"

Hikaru could do nothing but sit there with his breath held. He'd done it, he'd solved the mystery of Sai, found him and seen what he truly was. Koyo Toya, listening to him talk about Go as he did was so much like listening to Sai, that depth of intuitiveness mixed with joy and sorrow. Perhaps he deserved to know, to be vindicated by learning the truth. He could certainly keep a secret.

As Hikaru began to speak however, Koyo began to laugh softly and said, "Heh, what am I saying? I shouldn't talk like that or else people might start to think I've lost my senses. Still, it is an intriguing notion. It's something my students have brought up to me on occasion, what it would be like if Shusaku were to return and knew modern joseki, quite amusing." Turning his gaze to view Hikaru fully Koyo then added, "Come Shindo, we had best make our way back to the game. After all, we wouldn't want Akira to think that we'd abandoned him. Who knows how that thought might drive him in his play."

Chuckling at that comment, Hikaru nodded and rose from his seat. So that was it, if Akira thought that they'd given up on him by not returning after lunch, then he'd try to prove them wrong. Well, that was what Hikaru had gotten out of it anyway. Regardless, he was eager to see how the match ended up.

As they walked out of the room and down the hallway together, Koyo said with eyes still forward, "One other thing Shindo. As I told you after our last match at the Shinshodan series, the next match between us will be an even one. I'll look forward to the day you come to play me, so don't forget all right."

His eyes glancing over to the man next to him for a moment, Hikaru returned his vision forward as he began to focus his mind on what lay before him and nodded. "I won't Sensei."

* * *

This was not good at all. Taking a towel and wiping the sweat from his brow, Akira scanned over the board one last time. He'd known after returning from lunch what he'd needed to do, spent all of lunch planning out what he needed to do, yet he had not allowed himself to do it once the game had begun again. He had sat back and secured his territory, allowing Ogata to do the same. Unfortunately, Ogata's territory was larger than his own was. All that left then was the center of the board.

If Ogata were to take half of the center, or even cut away at the amount of territory that remained, Akira would lose. There were possibilities, many paths to take, but his mind was shooting down all of them. His opponent would not allow most of them, and even the ones that couldn't entirely be stopped; it was hard to read ahead into the murky waters that arose from that position. He had to make that territory his, but how could he do it? The only route was to enter into the center at that point, to force his way in and survive the encounter without being deflected too far out.

But the question of whether he could do it was not as uncertain whether or not that path even existed at all. If it was there, he was not seeing it at the moment. Glancing at the time clock, Akira took a deep breath and then exhaled. He had plenty of time still, no need to panic. If he took his time and thought this out, he had a chance, panic and it was over. He had seen and played too many games in the past where a player panicked and overlooked a path to victory, and he could not allow that now, not as things were, with his father present, with Hikaru watching. But did the path even exist?

There was a path. Sitting off to the side watching as Akira searched over the board, Hikaru waited impatiently. The path was not an easy one to see, in fact the first several moves after entering the center looked rather foolish at first, but in the end that path would appear. It would ask much from Akira though; forcing him to abandon the timid and defensive play of earlier, not to mention several of his beliefs on what Ogata would or would not see, but it was there for him.

The only problem was that given all of that information, would Akira even consider that path long enough to see the outcome at the end? Hikaru had to admit, the strategy favored his own playing style far more than it did Akira's style, and that was really the big difference. While perhaps 95% of the moves available in a Go match both Akira and Hikaru agreed upon, it was the last 5% that made each of them who they were. Each of them struggled to understand and see the overall value of the others' 5%, and it defined at times the entire outcome of their games. Studying and playing against one another as they did at Akira's Go Salon helped them to reduce the size of that 5%, and for Akira's sake Hikaru hoped that his rival… his friend, had gained new insights, because this path was squarely in Hikaru's 5%.

Closing his eyes, Akira lowered his head and let out a long sigh. It didn't exist, there was no path to salvation. If there was, he didn't see it. He had lost, hesitated against his opponent, and been cut down as a result. It was over.

Opening his eyes, Akira felt the words of resignation begin to choke in his throat, unable to arise. Hikaru, he had helped him so much, offered him advice and yet Akira had failed his rival's expectations, he'd allowed himself to feel fear and doubt and failed. He'd failed to keep up with Hikaru.

Turning his head slowly, Akira moved his eyes to find Hikaru. He had to tell him, if only in silence, that he had failed and to apologize. As his eyes locked onto his rival however, Akira saw something else, something that caused the hairs on the back of his neck to stand on end. Hikaru was staring back at him with a fire in his eyes. Not an angry fire, but one of determination. It could only mean…

The weight that seemed to press down upon Akira suddenly vanished as his spirit began to rise. Hikaru saw it, the path to victory. He had seen that look in his rival's eyes before, the look of a wounded predator who had not given in, but rather was encouraged by the sheer impossibility of it all. He was undeterred, the path open to his eyes.

His eyes returning to the board before him, Akira once more began to look ahead into the depths of the board. The path he sought, he knew how to look now. If it was Hikaru, then there was a means by which he would respond. When down and cornered, Hikaru resorted to one thing, attack. The path would be strong and bold, striking deeply at his opponent and forcing them to reel back in defense while he took the time to secure the position. Whether it was a thrust, a ko threat or an endgame maneuver, Hikaru would call to push and attack, allowing no time to breathe. That was his Go.

Then suddenly Akira's eyes froze over the board. There, that spot, it was everything that Hikaru would look for, and it was just unexpected enough to force his opponent to think for a moment. First though…

Ka-Chi.

First he needed to enter. Ogata would respond by playing the approach to keep him from playing there himself, and then…

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Hikaru grinned as several people around him began to sit up more attentively. They might think that move seemed wrong, a clear mistake, but in four moves from now they ought to begin to see the purpose behind it. As those moves began to play out across the board Hikaru sat back contently and began to calculate out the final score after all was said and done. It would be close, and though it could easily vary depending on the exact order of the endgame placements, Akira ought to come out ahead by about a point and a half. All that was left now was to…

Ka-Chi.

Hikaru's eyes froze on the board as his house of cards began to crumble at this new vibration. That wasn't the correct order, Akira was deviating, playing something else. No, this wasn't happening, he had been certain that Akira had seen it, but then he…

Ka-Chi.

Yes, Ogata would play there and then there and there and after it was all said and done Akira would lose by a good eight points. As long as Ogata was careful and made sure to respond to… what was he thinking, he was figuring out how Ogata would win now?

Shaking himself in an attempt to relieve his frustration and failing poorly, Hikaru returned to watching the game. He'd been so sure, and yet now his rival was blowing it, playing a variation that would only lead to…

Ka-Chi.

Hikaru's mind suddenly went blank. That move… he hadn't considered that play. With that position Ogata would respond there, then Akira would play the ko off to that side forcing Ogata to react to it there, and then…

Could he still pull this off? Playing out the exchange in his mind at an alarming pace, Hikaru stared down at the board dumbfounded. It should work, he should win by half a point. Granted his own variation gave a little more room for comfort, but this game ought to fall down to a half point victory for Akira.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

It was almost over, he was almost there. A few more moves and his position would be affirmed and the center taken. Ogata's last move actually had placed an extra dead stone to that group, giving Akira an even greater margin of victory once he took that territory. By now Ogata had to have seen what was going on himself, but for some reason he had not backed down. It was a complicated situation, so perhaps he was waiting for a mistake on Akira's part, but that wouldn't happen and he had to know it.

It was stubborn pride, that refusal to believe that a lower Dan could overcome and outthink him, something that so many higher Dans shared in their traits. Well, it was Ogata's problem, not Hikaru's to worry about. So once Ogata played there then Akira would extend and then…

Ka-Chi.

Both Hikaru and Akira froze. That move, it was… how could they have not seen it? By playing there they'd have to go around on the other side or else… it wasn't going to work. That stone forced them to come down on the wrong side, and more importantly cost about four points in the process.

Hikaru began to recalculate but he knew there was no point. The game was over now, Akira would lose by a good four or five points. He could try and play it out of course, but there was no point and Hikaru knew it. Unless Akira took all the ko battles remaining in his own favor, something that at this point it was unlikely that even someone like Akari would allow to happen let alone a titleholder like Ogata, he had no more chance. It was all over. The only possible reason to play it out would be to force Ogata to keep playing to the end, to say that he won by points rather than resignation.

It seemed stupid, pointless even, but then Akira was nothing if not stubborn, even if it was purely for stubbornness' sake. So it was likely that they'd have to wait until the end before-

"…I resign."

At those words the tension in the room seemed to vanish, although Hikaru was unable to recall when the tension had appeared in the first place. He had just been so focused on the game, and only now as it disappeared did he even realize it.

Letting out a sigh of disappointment as Ogata removed his glasses and began to clean the lenses, Hikaru began to make his way over to the board to discuss. That last move of Ogata's had been a surprise, and even now Hikaru was beginning to factor that move into his original path. As he did so a slight grunt escaped his lips. He was right, his path had bypassed that sequence all together, it would have still worked. The question now was, did he point it out in the after-game discussion now, or later back at the Go Salon? He supposed it was possible that someone else here had seen the move, such as Koyo Toya, but it was still a question he didn't like. After all, Akira's pride could be tarnished if he did.

"So", Ogata commented with a sneer as he finished wiping his lenses, "you've grown a little Akira, but you're still quite below me."

As Akira's head lowered in shame, tears beginning to well up in his eyes, he sensed a sudden surge of aggression off to one side. Turning to view it, he saw Hikaru scraping his teeth together in anger. Before anyone could respond or say anything else, Hikaru shot back, "He is _not_ below you Ogata-sensei! A couple of moves played differently and he would have beaten you!"

Turning to view Hikaru fully as he put his glasses back on, Ogata grinned and with a mocking voice replied, "Maybe, but he failed to make those moves now didn't he? Before you boast about Akira's skill, perhaps you should think things through.'

Frowning as a slight growl entered his voice, Hikaru shot back, "I wouldn't have said that if I didn't believe in what I said. I could have beaten you, and if I can, then so can Akira!"

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Ogata replied calmly, "Defeat me? Hmmm, now that sounds interesting. Perhaps then, since I am your next opponent in the Kisei League, you will show me where your confidence comes from then?"

His anger rising as the Judan titleholder gave him that smug, superior grin, Hikaru responded, "Of course! I won't lose to you, no matter what!"

Chuckling to himself as he pressed his glasses back up his nose, Ogata replied, "Fine then, it's a bet. If you defeat me I will acknowledge that both you and Akira are at my level. However, if you can't then you will agree to my terms."

Giving a mock grunt, Hikaru shot back, "Fine, whatever."

At those words a devilish grin slid across Ogata's face. "Good, then if I win Shindo…" Ogata leaned closer to Hikaru and said softly, "you will let me play Sai."

Hikaru jerked back, shock and dread covering his face. Play Sai, but that was impossible, Sai wasn't… and yet if he lost… Ogata then rose to his feet and brushing off his white jacket added, "I'll be looking forward to our match Shindo. I've wanted to face you like this for a long time now, and in two weeks time, I will get my wish. At that time, I will show you the true strength of Ogata Judan Gosei."

With that Ogata turned and with a broad grin left the room, leaving a bewildered group of onlookers along with a dumbfounded and worried Hikaru.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well now, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I have to say, it's been quite a few chapters since a scene just flowed out of me the way the conversation between Hikaru and Koyo Toya did. It felt really good to write. If only every scene gave me the same feeling, I'd have a chapter a day done. Oh well.

So yes, Akira lost the match. Hopefully I was able to keep you guessing at the outcome until the end. Ogata is quite the opponent, and of course Hikaru has him next. If it weren't bad enough, as you can see I have raised the stakes a little bit. Anyone see that coming? If not, then good, I don't like everything to be predictable. Now I suppose the question becomes, what if Hikaru loses? Well, hopefully he won't, but either way it is certainly an interesting development.

Terms:

Koyo Toya Meijin: You may have noticed that sometimes I refer to Koyo Toya as Toya Meijin. Though the former was more common after his retirement, the latter is also acceptable since during the series Toya Meijin defended the Meijin title for the sixth straight time. What this is called then is an honorary Meijin. If a player holds a title six or more times, they are given that title even if they were to lose it. A player may choose not to have the title added to their name of course, but they are still considered an honorary titleholder.

Ko Threat: This is basically a move played after an opponent captures a ko has a big kick for the next move. Thus the opponent must respond to it allowing that player to recapture the ko. Should the opponent not respond but rather resolve the ko then the threat is acted upon to gain compensation or even advantage for losing the ko. Confusing, think of it this way, it's a move where the player basically says, "If you don't allow me to recapture that ko I'll take out your stones over there." Opponent moves to stop it, and ko is recaptured on the next move.

Extension: This is a very basic Go move in which a stone is placed directly next to another stone of the same color, often used to add liberties or to increase territory, block opposing invasions, and so on. There are quite a few different types of extensions, and there is a Japanese name for each type.

Now, onto the questions. Well I suppose I don't hate homophones on principle, I just hate them in my story while I'm in the process of proofreading as it's something I can easily overlook. Since I don't have the time to read over and check this story five or six times it's easy for something like that to slip through.

It's possible that part of his fear is subconscious, but Akira is somewhat aware of it, especially by the end of the match. How he will react to this and grow is yet to be seen however.

Well, as you can see, he was indeed able to work up the courage to talk to Koyo Toya about the match. Hope you enjoyed that conversation. Yes, you did spell Koyo Toya correctly, well done.

Note: In case you're wondering, this is now the longest chapter in this story.

As a note, I'd like to thank all my readers, and there are quite a few, since the members count on the yahoo group has now gone over 100 members. I am truly touched and honored that so many people enjoy this story. When I set out to write it, I had hoped for a lot of readers, but had not expected half the number of reviews or readers as I have gotten. So to you, my readers, I say thank you.

The next chapter will not be out for a little while since I will be releasing the next two chapters of the Nase Side Story first. It fits in chronologically and the events are winding down in it, so I apologize. Luckily those chapters don't take too long to write, so perhaps I'll get the next chapter of this story out shortly anyway. When that does happen, expect some more reaction on the bet, and a little Akari.

Again, thank you all for the reviews, I enjoy reading them all. The support really does help me keep the story going. Hope to read more from you shortly. R&R!


	30. Monetary Revelations

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 30 – Monetary Revelations

By Leitbur

* * *

"So Nase lost huh?"

"Yeah," Hikaru confirmed as he and Waya made their way down the sidewalk. "Lost by two and a half points to Komiya. I told her that it was only one loss, that she shouldn't let it get to her that much, but since it sort of drops her back into the pack with the other four front runners, she seemed a little nervous."

Shaking his head with a grunt, Waya shot back, "Heh, she needs to be careful or she'll start second guessing herself and lose the way Isumi did two years ago. She still has five games left, she should just focus on that."

Shrugging as he and Waya turned a corner, Hikaru replied, "Well… I guess."

Frowning contemptuously at his friend, Waya quipped, "What do you mean, 'I guess'? Of course she needs to get it out of her head and focus on the matches ahead!"

"I know I know," Hikaru responded, "I just meant that I don't think it really matters what either of us think or say. It's her mental battle now, and nothing we say to the contrary will help if she doesn't already believe it."

"Feh," Waya scowled, "Since when did you get so smart? You've been hanging around Toya too much."

Chuckling lightly, Hikaru shot back, "It's not Akira, it's just common sense. No one can fight your mental battles for you in Go, or in anything really. That's just how it is."

Shrugging his shoulders, Waya just sighed. It was rather difficult for him to argue the point given that Hikaru was in the Kisei League with a perfect record thus far while he was still struggling just to make it into 2nd preliminaries. How could he argue a point like that against someone who seemed to be doing everything right, even if it was Hikaru. As much as he wanted to respond, his Go was just not strong enough to allow him to do so. That would change though once he made it into the Tengen Main Tournament. Two more wins, that's all it would take, then he'd be in the high tournaments with Hikaru, then he'd be able to respond with pride. His match against Kamimaezu 7 – Dan had been scheduled for two weeks from now, and if he won that then he'd go on to the Final Match of the Preliminary. If he could just win that, then…

"So, where is this place we're getting lunch from?" Hikaru asked, breaking up Waya's train of thought. "I haven't seen any Ramen shops around."

Chuckling at that, Waya answered, "That's because we're not going to a ramen shop to pick up lunch for everyone, we're getting sushi."

"WHAT!" Hikaru all but screamed back, "But I want ramen!"

Shaking his finger at Hikaru as he stood straighter, giving the illusion that he was taller than he was, Waya retorted, "Just because you won today faster than anyone else in my study group doesn't mean you get to decide what we all have for lunch. That just gives you the privilege of going to pick up the lunch with me."

Glancing at Waya with an exasperated frown, Hikaru responded, "What you mean is that because I kicked your butt today in our match so quickly that you decided to make me come with you to get the meals while everyone else finished up their own games."

His jaw slacking for a moment at that remark, Waya shot back, "Hey, don't bring that into it. It's become tradition that the first pair to finish goes to get lunch. You didn't have a choice. Now because you won you're treating of course, but other than that…"

"Why am I treating?" Hikaru interjected. "I won, you should be the one to pay Waya."

Stopping suddenly at those words, Waya grabbed his chest and replied, "Hikaru, that hurts. You dominate me like that today and then insist on gloating by asking _me_ to pay? So much for the mighty Kisei League player, can't even pay for lunch."

Rolling his eyes, Hikaru exhaled and responded, "Oh come on Waya, at least let me decide what we have if I have to pay. Besides, it's not like I make all that much money either. You do a lot more teaching jobs and Go events than I do."

His brow contorting at this, Waya answered back, "What the heck do you mean by that? It's not like you have to pay to live at your place. Besides, you make way more than I do, so it shouldn't be that difficult for you to pay."

Cocking an eyebrow at this, Hikaru gave Waya a puzzled look. "How do I make way more than you do Waya? Sure I've played in a few more games since I made it to a few second preliminaries and such, but we only make about 10,000 Yen every time we win. Sure that's not chump change, but with all those extra teaching jobs you do, it has to even out."

They had begun to walk again, but at those words Waya froze, his eyes gazing at Hikaru in shock and disbelief. Could it be that Hikaru didn't know, that he had never even bothered to check his bank account? At last he said, "Hikaru, sure we make 10,000 Yen or so a win, but that's like for the Honinbo 1st Preliminary. Haven't you looked at your bank account lately?"

Feeling a small bead of sweat beginning to form on the side of his head as he began to get the sense that there was something he was definitely missing, likely another aspect of the Go world that had eluded him up to this point, Hikaru shook his head. "Not since Mid July. My mom gives me a regular allowance of a few thousand Yen every week or two for lunch and stuff. I pulled a little money out of it to buy my computer back at the end of July, but I just used my bank card for that. Why do you…"

Hikaru's voice began to trail off as he saw the ever more worrisome expression on Waya's face form. At last with a gulp Hikaru asked, "Umm Waya… are you saying that every game we play doesn't pay around 10,000 Yen to the winner?"

Shaking his head, Waya answered back, "No Hikaru, the game fee for the winner and the loser depends on the level of the match, and you're playing in the Kisei League buddy."

Gulping again, Hikaru inquired, "Well, how much does that pay then?"

Scratching his head as he glanced away slightly, Waya answered, "Wow. I'd… well I'd just assumed you knew. Guess that was kind of silly given all the other holes in your Go world knowledge. The game fee to the winner of a Kisei League match gets paid a little over one million Yen. The loser gets paid about 650,000 Yen, give or take. You've won two matches so far, so that's like two million Yen."

Had there been a bird in the sky at that moment in need of a statue to stand on, Hikaru would have seemed quite suitable for the task. Standing dumbfounded like someone who had just spent an hour trying to get into his locked car where he'd foolishly left the keys only to discover that there was a spare tucked away in his wallet the whole time, Hikaru stared off into space. Finally Waya began to pick up the sound of, "T-t-t-t-two m-m-m-mil-l-l-llion Yen…" being repeated over an over, muttered just barely above a whisper by Hikaru.

Shaking his head as he muttered to himself inaudibly, Waya walked over to Hikaru and grabbing him by the shoulders began to shake him violently. "Hikaru, snap _out_ of it! You hear me?"

Blinking as Waya repented from his shaking, Hikaru looked around, then straight at Waya and said, "Waya… you mean I've made that kind of money just from playing Go already?"

Nodding his head slowly, "Yeah. You all right?"

Pulling back from Waya and walking a short distance away from his friend, Hikaru then turned back towards Waya and said, "But Waya… a _million_ Yen for every win! I've won two matches already, do you realize how many millions of Yen that is?"

With a rather worried expression across his face as he was beginning to regret having brought this up at all, Waya replied, "Two?"

Turning away again at Waya's response, Hikaru exhaled heavily and then began to stare up into the sky, completely oblivious to how stupid his previous question had sounded to his friend. He'd been aware that it was possible to make a lot of money playing Go ever since Akira had told him about the prize money for winning all the top seven titles. But that was for winning titles, not playing in Leagues. Granted, one million Yen was hardly comparable to the 42 million that the winner of the Kisei Title received, but still.

This had been what he'd found so alluring back then, before he had come to understand the true pleasure and beauty of Go, that the pursuit of perfecting this ever-changing game could not be given a price tag. Sai had realized this, and he had helped open the door for him to this world, shown him the truth behind the stones. The fact that he could make money from Go was just a bonus, something to allow him to continue his study of the game without the need for another outside form of income. Go wasn't just a hobby for him or the other professionals, but their job… their life.

Still, to be making so much money this fast, it was… dumbfounding. And to think he'd been taking an allowance from his parents still. His mother was even more ignorant than he was on this matter, not from a lack of interest in his income like he was, but rather from a complete lack of information on the subject of Go in general. She worried, fussed over his future, afraid that he'd find neither happiness nor be able to sustain himself on his own. In her ignorance she'd even fussed over the computer he'd bought. He'd have to tell her now, as soon as he truly came to grips with it himself.

Exhaling deeply again, Hikaru turned towards Waya again with a smile. This didn't matter really, not in the long run anyway. The amount of money he made playing the game didn't hamper his ability to play, nor for that matter did it prevent him from playing, from enjoying this most wonderful, perfect of games. The Divine Move did not slip between the fingers of those who made more money than some others might from this game; all that he need do was keep his focus and not allow finances to influence his game playing decisions. After all, the world of the 19x19 line board knew not of things like money, but rather the sound of the stones.

Chuckling to himself slightly, Hikaru looked over, grinned at his friend and said, "Waya, I guess I will pay for lunch then."

* * *

"So," Waya said as he hauled a pair of bags in each hand as the pair made their way back from the sushi restaurant, "did you get your notice yet about the Shinjin O prelims?"

Nodding as he carried a single bag with his own lunch in it, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, yesterday. I didn't get around to entering it last year, guess I was too focused on making the Honinbo 2nd prelim and forgot."

Shaking his head at his friend, Waya replied, "Man Shindo, I don't know about you sometimes. You do know what it is right?"

Giving Waya a contemptuous look, Hikaru responded, "Yes, Waya, I know what the Shinjin O is. When I said before that I decided to find out about the tournaments, I included the minor ones in it too."

Turning his head back to look ahead, Waya muttered, "I'm just saying…" His lips then going rather taut as he turned a corner, Waya let out a light sigh. Unlike the seven major tournaments, not every player chose to compete in all of the minor tournaments, especially the ones with limited participation or prize money. Akira Toya for instance had already gone on record stating that due to his busy schedule he'd decided to not enter the Shinjin O, something that had given Waya hope that Hikaru might have opted to do the same.

Not that he wanted to avoid his friend in battle, but it was simply easier to win without Hikaru's presence. Then again, who knew, with Kurata's presence in the tournament along with several other strong players like Shirakawa, Saeki, and Sakarano, having Hikaru around to help reduce the competition might not be a bad thing, as long as Hikaru wasn't paired up with him early on. Still, like Morishita had told him, if he couldn't trust in his own abilities, then he'd never be able to win.

His thoughts however were interrupted when Hikaru asked, "So, do you know when the preliminaries will take place?"

Shrugging, Waya answered, "Not really. It's a 32-player tournament, so some of the higher players will be seeded straight into the main tournament. As a result, there's only one round of preliminaries. Last time they divided it up throughout November and December."

Nodding, Hikaru added, "So that means that some of us might not even have to play in the preliminary huh?"

"Maybe," Waya answered. "Usually it goes by rank, so only the 5 – Dans and up get in without a preliminary, but the less players to try and get in, the less people need to do a prelim. Then again, they might make an exception for you, even if you are a 2 – Dan."

Hearing the envy and slight bit of bitterness in Waya's voice with those last words, Hikaru frowned. His initial urge had been to respond, denying that it would happen, but he remained silent. Waya was right, even if he'd prefer a preliminary just to show Waya that he wasn't being given what Waya and several others had begun to deem the 'Akira Toya Treatment', Hikaru was all too aware that his presence and success in the Kisei League was beginning to garner attention from those in the Go Association who decided such things. Both he and Akira were placed in a category outside that of the other lower Dans, something that was rather straining on his friendships with several of his fellow low level Dans. Sure they supported and cheered for him, Waya had even once dubbed him as the 'OK Exception' in jest, but at other times Hikaru could clearly sense the tension.

"So," Hikaru said, looking to change the subject some, "I'm not going to get a million Yen in this tournament right?" Realization came over Hikaru moments after the words had left his mouth that this too was a reminder of his special status in the Go world. "Umm, what I mean is, I'll be making chump change for it like every… I mean…"

Chuckling at his friend's awkwardness, Waya grinned broadly. Despite the high level of his Go and the status he was being given, Waya had to admit that it was nice to see that Hikaru was still Hikaru at heart. "Nah, not unless you win the tournament or place as runner up anyway." Then giving a sharp, mischievous smile and a glint in his eye Waya added, "Of course, to do that, you'll have to go through me and everyone else first."

Grinning back, Hikaru replied, "Any time Waya."

Turning another corner now, Waya glanced over at Hikaru then back in front of him and said, "Why are you asking anyway? You've already got more money than you realized, or does it have something to do with your bet with Ogata?"

At these words Hikaru's head shot over to look at Waya. Somehow Waya had found out about the bet. Did he know the details, did he know that… "How'd you hear about that?"

Still looking forward, Waya answered, "I read about it in Weekly Go. They had a small article in the back mentioning the bet between you and Ogata over the outcome of your next match. There weren't any details on the exact terms of the bet though, just that it had something to do with Ogata acknowledging Akira, or you, or something like that. I guess Ogata refused to comment on it, and so I was going to just throw it out as garbage, but the whole thing about acknowledging you sounded like something you'd say. So I guess then that there is a bet?"

Looking back ahead himself, Hikaru then lowered his gaze slightly and nodded. "Yeah, it's true. If I win then Ogata said that he'd acknowledge that both Akira and I are on his level."

Turning his head slightly to glance over at his friend, Waya asked, "So what's he get then? Money, or an apology? Maybe you have to admit that you're below him?"

Not bothering to look up, Hikaru just shook his head.

"Cocking an eyebrow, Waya inquired further, "Then what?"

What did he do now? Did he tell Waya the truth, inform him on the conditions of the bet, or lie to him? His initial thought was to do the latter as he'd become quite good at it over the years, but then Waya had always been there to give him advice on how to handle something when he was stuck. Perhaps, on this, he could trust him a little. "If I lose… then I have to let him play Sai."

While Waya had only been watching his friend out of the corner of his eye, at this statement not only did his head whip around completely towards Hikaru, but Waya froze in his steps. Let him play Sai? Then did that mean that he'd been right, that Hikaru knew Sai, that he was a student of the famed Internet player? "Hikaru… d-do you know Sai?"

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru exhaled deeply. _Yes Waya, of course I know Sai. He's the one who taught me to play, got me interested in the game. He's my teacher, mentor… my best friend. Not that I can tell you that._ Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "No, I don't know him."

This answer though only brought about further confusion for Waya. "But then, if you don't know him… how can you let Ogata play Sai?"

Leaning his head back in frustration and staring up at the sky, Hikaru said, "I can't let him play Sai. Even if I wanted to let Ogata play him, there's nothing I can do to arrange it."

Watching Hikaru in a state of shock, confusion, and worry, Waya continued, "Then _why_ did you accept the bet? This isn't some newbie amateur showoff you're about to play, this is a top player with two titles!"

"I know!" Hikaru shot back, turning his head down and away in frustration. "Look, it all happened fast. I was angry at what he'd said to Akira, I wasn't really thinking and then he laid out his terms and before I knew it he was gone and…"

Shifting the pair of bags in his one hand over to the other, Waya reached up and scratched the back of his head then said, "Man Shindo, that's a pretty sucky situation. So what are you going to do about it if you lose?"

Chuckling at Waya's statement, Hikaru looked over at his friend, the person who was so much like an older brother to him. A sucky situation, that was an understatement if he'd ever heard one. But what could he do? It wasn't like he could take Sai's place online, the difference in their skill was too great. The only thought that'd come to mind was to ask Koyo Toya for help, but he wasn't in the country at the moment, plus it would involve something of an explanation as well. That just left one thing. "I can't lose. I just have to win, then it won't matter."

Cocking his eyebrow slightly, Waya stared at Hikaru with a worrisome expression, as if he had just heard something ludicrous. "Hikaru, think about that. I know you've beaten your first two opponents and all, but everyone knows Kuwabara only gives his all when it's his title on the line and Ichiryu is in a slump. Ogata is _not_ like them, he's playing at the top of his game, holding two titles and challenging for a third! Some would say he's the best pro player in Japan right now, and you're going to talk about beating him just like that? He might be a little tired from all his games lately, but if he's wagering something like that, he'll come ready to play. So how can-"

"I know that Waya! I just can't think of anything else right now. Besides, if I don't think that I can win, then how can I hope to do so when I play him?"

Blinking his eyes at Hikaru's interruption, Waya smiled and then slowly nodded. He was right of course, he had to go in believing he could win. Besides, perhaps if they combined their heads, they could think of something. "Ok then Shindo, but you better not lose then."

Smiling back at Waya now, Hikaru nodded. "I know."

Continuing down the sidewalk now, Hikaru looked forward and spotted Waya's apartment building. They were almost there. "Hey Waya, don't mention this to the others, not even Isumi. I don't want anyone else to know."

Flicking his head in understanding, Waya replied, "Sure, no problem. There is one thing I'd like to know though."

"What's that?"

Frowning irritably, Waya answered, "Why is it that I have to carry all these bags and you just have one?"

Chuckling at that, Hikaru gave a coy grin and answered, "Simple. I paid for it, so you carry it."

"Damn you."

Reaching the building entrance, Waya waited as Hikaru opened the door before beginning to move through. As he did so, Waya said, "So, you want me to stop by next Wednesday so we can play and get you ready for Ogata?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "No, my friend Akari is coming over. She's not that good, but playing her really helps calm my nerves."

"Ok." Glancing back at Hikaru, Waya then added, "Akari huh? Are you two timing Nase now?"

Frowning as he rolled his eyes, Hikaru replied contemptuously, "I am _not_ dating Nase!"

At that Waya broke into laughter. "Isumi was right, your face is hilarious when you say that."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello. Yes I know, it's been a little longer than usual since my last update. Sadly, with work and girlfriends and stuff like that, time really becomes limited. Besides, I had to finish up the two most recent chapters of Treading the Pro Exam to keep the timeline in order. I know many of you don't care about that and just want more and more updates for this, but luckily the Pro Exam is just about over, so it won't be much longer… until the _next_ Side Story. Mwahahahaha!

As for this chapter, yes it's a little bit of a cool off after everything that's happened, but I found it quite fun to write. One nice thing about writing the other story is that after awhile I start to miss writing Hikaru so it's easier to write this story again. I suppose you could say this is a groundwork-laying chapter. Lots of stuff happening, but at the same time, not that much stuff happening. Oh well, I hope you all enjoyed it.

Terms:

Game Fees: This is the amount of money paid to a professional player for participating in a given tournament match. The amount varies from tournament to tournament, as well as by what stage of the tournament the game takes place on. The lower Dan matches in the 1st Preliminary only make about 10,000 or 20,000 Yen per match, depending on whether they win or lose. Both players are paid however, with the loser often receiving around 40-50% less than the winner.

The numbers mentioned in this chapter are fairly accurate, given that percentages stay about the same between leagues. My only concrete amounts for a League that I have found comes from the Meijin League from about a decade ago. After converting the amounts for the increase in the Tournament Prize money at that time to more modern amounts, I calculated things out for the rest of the League Tournaments by taking the percentage. This is the long way of my saying that the actual amounts might be slightly different, but that I believe that the amounts are pretty close. If not, this is a work of fiction, and I apologize. Also to note, 10,000 Yen equals out to about $90 or so. The actual figures for the Kisei League I came out with were 1,182,000 Yen ($9,900) for the winner and 670,000 Yen ($5,600) for the loser rounded up. If someone out there can locate more official amounts, I'll be happy to change the amounts in the story.

Shinjin-O – This is a minor tournament in Japan that has been running since 1976, and means "King of the New Stars". It is only open to players of 7 – Dan or lower and ages 30 and under. Running 32 players in a single knockout tournament, the players are given four hours of thinking time, with the final round being a best of three match. In 2006 the tournament was changed to a 25-year-old limit, and the time was reduced to three hours. The winner of the tournament receives 3,280,000 Yen ($29,000), and the current titleholder is Takehisa Matsumoto 6 – Dan.

Note: If interested, Matsumoto is a student of Cho Chikun, a top Japanese player who may have been something of a model for Toya Meijin, having once held the titles of Kisei, Meijin, Honinbo, and Judan at the same time, the only player ever to do so. Cho's total number of titles over the years is 69, and he currently holds the Judan title. Cho Chikun is one of Leitbur's favorite Go players.

Now onto questions, and I'm starting with one that was asked many chapters before but I was unable to answer previously. It dealt with what my own rank in Go was, and having talked to and played some people who understand these things, I was informed that my current Go rank is about that of an 11 – Kyu or 12 – Kyu (I guess I'm hugging the line). To help those of you who don't know the ranks understand this, amateur players are generally ranked between 1 to 35 Kyu, with 35 being a novice beginner, just picking up the stones and learning the rules. If you play regularly for a few months, a player can usually lower his rank to about 20-15 Kyu, but after that the speed at which a player decreases their Kyu rank really slows down.

After 1 – Kyu an amateur can be awarded the rank of 1 – Dan and rise all the way up to the rank of 7 – Dan. It should be understood that this rank is not equivalent to that of a Pro 1 – Dan. To compare the two, if a Pro 1 – Dan played an amateur 1 – Dan, the pro would likely give the amateur a 7 stone handicap and still have a 50-50 chance of winning.

What happened to Shirakawa you ask? Well, he saw that Hikaru was sitting down with Koyo Toya and decided not to bother them. I would have mentioned this, but I assumed that people would figure it out, plus Shirakawa wasn't really on Hikaru's mind just then either so…

You were late to the office! Oh no, why this is terrible! Please forgive me, I never meant for someone to be late for work! With the state of the economy as it is, being late could be very bad indeed. Sumimasen!

You like my chapter titles huh? Well thank you, I put a lot of thought into them. Most importantly, I never use a characters name in a title (The Waya Cup doesn't count, that was the name of the tournament). I'm also very much of the belief that a chapter title should reflect, in some manner, the theme of the chapter.

Did Ogata try to provoke him on purpose? Did Toya realize that Hikaru was going to say something and cut him off? Well, those are the big questions huh? Guess we'll just have to wait and see. (evil me)

This isn't really the semi-finals. The Kisei League plays a round robin format. For more details on that, check my Terms section in Chapter 15 and afterwards direct additional questions to me. And no, he won his first League match against Ichiryu. On my site I have a listing of the Kisei League standings for those of you who are wondering what's going on with the other players.

Well now, next chapter we will be seeing some more of Akari and a few events will begin to unfold that I think you will all enjoy. Sadly, I first will need to finish writing Chapter 5 of the side story. While yes, I know you want to get going with this story, events in Chapter 5 have a fair effect on what will happen in Chapter 31 of this story, so please bear with me. If you haven't been doing so, feel free of course to read the Side Story in that time. I am on vacation this week from my job so hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter out fast.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, the Hikaru vs. Ogata match will begin in Chapter 33, so two more chapters to go before that.

Wow, this is the highest number of reviews yet! Arigato Gozaimasu! Hopefully the long break and the lack of big things happening by comparison to last chapter won't have dampened your reviewing, since it really does help me write faster. R&R!


	31. Awkward Timing

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 31 – Awkward Timing

By Leitbur

* * *

Sitting at his computer with a rather bored expression on his face, Hikaru waited as his online opponent thought over the position on the board. This must have been why online games allowed for time limits, not only to control the length of play, but also to keep people from trying to force an opponent who was way ahead into resigning out of frustration. It seemed like such a cheap trick really, but such things did happen.

There, finally the opponent played a stone. It wasn't going to help him though, as that long pause had caused almost all of his time to run out. After having an opponent disappear on him halfway through a game the other night, Hikaru was damned if he was going to allow someone to play a non-timed game with him.

Click.

Now to see if his opponent would respond or just let the last minute and a half of his time run out. Waya had once warned Hikaru to be wary of low time on the internet, as he had once watched a game where a player had clearly won but with only thirty seconds left on his clock his opponent had simply begun to fill in his own territory until his opponent's time expired rather than conceding victory. Apparently Waya and several other players who had been watching had sent rather nasty messages to the player who had acted so dishonorably, and while Hikaru agreed that it was a cheap trick, he did think that at times Waya took his online games too seriously.

Click.

Nase had called earlier to once again remind him of the significance of her Pro Exam match tomorrow. While he wanted to sound excited and happy for her, the fact that she'd called to remind him of this every day this week so far had made it difficult to not feel… frustrated. Thankfully tomorrow was her match, meaning that when she called him up tomorrow night there'd be a definitive answer to the game's outcome.

It was unfortunate really that the match had to be occurring tomorrow. If it had been over the weekend he might have been able to attend the surprise party that her parents had invited him to should she win. As it stood though, he had to spend tomorrow night preparing for his own game.

There was no match scheduled for him tomorrow, something that Hikaru found to be both a blessing and a curse. While no game tomorrow meant that he could better prepare for his match against Ogata on Thursday, it also meant that he had more time to dwell on that match and the consequences it could bring. Granted his match next Wednesday against Ochi was important too, being the final round match in the Honinbo 1st Preliminary, so having extra time to prepare for it would be helpful. No doubt that Ochi would be using that same time to prepare himself for Hikaru. In fact, knowing Ochi as he did Hikaru wouldn't have been surprised if Ochi had been preparing for the match for some time, despite his other games. Still, it would have been nice if that game was tomorrow.

It wasn't that he thought of Ochi as a pushover, quite the contrary actually, but if the match was tomorrow then he'd be spending today thinking about Ochi and not what would happen if he lost to Ogata. The mind was, after all, a tricky thing, and sometimes having lots of time to think was a disadvantage. While he had cleared his teaching schedule for the week so that he could have more time to focus on this match, teaching games weren't the same as pro games. Unless the game was for someone of at least insei level teaching games were by far rather tedious affairs, allowing plenty of time for the mind to wander, especially on Go related things. If he was going to be thinking about Go, it was best to do so with a focused mind.

He'd spent much of today going over game records of Ogata's old matches, including some of his recent title matches. He'd even spent his lunch glancing over Ogata's final match against Toya Meijin in last year's Judan Finals. He'd stopped studying about two hours ago, deciding to take a break by playing a few games online. Waya had always mentioned that strong players existed on the Internet, and he was right of course, but the problem was that a majority of them were not. Or at least, not compared to Hikaru.

Click.

If it wasn't for the lack of actually feeling the stones in his hands, many of these players could have filled in for his game tomorrow night against Akari. Koyo Toya had been right, it just wasn't the same without the actual stones between his fingers. Glancing over at his board in the corner, Hikaru smiled. There was no replacing the sensation of playing on an actual board. Waya had suggested the other day that Hikaru invest in a higher quality board, perhaps one made of kaya, now that he had this new money to spend. It was an idea of course, but his current board held so many memories; all the games that he'd played on it against Sai.

Click.

And that was it, his opponent's clock had run out. Letting out a slight sigh, Hikaru exited the game screen and returned to the main section of the website. He'd been at this for two hours now, maybe it was time to call it a night. Waya wasn't on, and he hadn't spotted LL or any of the other players that he knew to be top amateur players either. He'd seen Ichiryu online earlier when he'd first logged on, but he'd been in the middle of his own match and left before Hikaru could finish his game and request a game. Of course it was possible that it had just been someone using the name, just like the fake Sai that had appeared a few years back, or so Waya said, but he could never tell unless he played him.

That was what had attracted him to Internet Go in the first place, the anonymous nature of the player's identity. It had been a great tool back then, allowing Sai to play so many games, allowing him to learn and test new strategies and ideas. Sadly the same strength that had forced Hikaru to have to resort to using the Internet for Sai had caused him to abandon it as his talent had begun to garner attention.

Well, he'd do one more sweep of the name list and then call it a night if Waya or someone good wasn't logged in. Games like the last one were merely frustrating, always too one-sided unless he went easy on his opponent. Two thirds of the way down the list Hikaru froze. Memories flashed through his mind as he looked at the name Akira staring back at him on the screen. Could it really be Akira… his Akira? Given that Akira wasn't exactly an uncommon name, it was possible that anyone could have logged on using it, but that had been true before when he and Sai had spotted the name on the screen. Could it be…

As Hikaru began to move his mouse to highlight the name another screen suddenly popped up. A game request… from Akira. Sweat beginning to form on his brow, Hikaru took a deep breath and then exhaled. There was only one way to know for sure. Moving his mouse over, Hikaru clicked on the Accept button and the board appeared on the screen.

Taking White as his opponent had moved immediately to take Black, Hikaru watched and waited as his opponent played the upper right star point. His mind beginning to focus on the game, Hikaru took the star point in the lower left. Now, how would his opponent respond?

Click.

Click. Click.

Click.

With each move he made Hikaru began to feel the tension and excitement slip from his body. This player wasn't Akira Toya, unless Akira was so drunk he could barely think straight. No, given the last move his opponent had just made, Hikaru doubted that even a drunk Akira would have played that poor of a move. This game was pointless, hardly worth playing.

Continuing to make moves as vexation continued to creep in, Hikaru began to sigh with each move played. He just wanted this game to end, to overwhelm his opponent and leave. Sadly, the weaker the player, the longer they tended to play before they realized that they had lost. While he could just exit the site, his opponent had asked him for a game so it seemed rude to cut and run. Resignation wasn't an option either, for that he had to thank his pride. Resigning just to escape a game was just not something that was within Hikaru to do.

Half an hour later Hikaru leaned back in his chair and exhaled. Finally, the player had resigned. Exiting the web browser and beginning the shut down process Hikaru rose from his seat and began to go through his bedtime routine. It was best that he get some rest. After all, Akari would be coming over tomorrow, and he wanted to be at his full capacities for their game.

* * *

"Hey Hikaru, sorry, I hope I didn't come too early, did I?"

Smiling broadly as he shook his head, Hikaru answered, "No, you're fine. Have you eaten? Mom's making dinner right now."

Shaking her head, Akari replied, "No, I haven't eaten yet. I came right from school. I sort of skipped out of the Go club a little early today. I didn't want to tire myself out before we played."

Nodding in understanding, Hikaru motioned Akari towards the stairs as he took a glance outside. The sun was just beginning its descent, and while he couldn't see a clock Hikaru knew that Nase's game must have ended by now. She had yet to call, not a good sign at all. Shrugging his shoulders at the thought, Hikaru shut the door and turned to head off toward the staircase.

As he made it to the top of the stairs Akari asked, "Hikaru, is there something wrong? Are you sure I didn't come at a bad time?"

Shaking his head as he put on a smile over his previously gloomy expression, Hikaru answered, "No, nothing's wrong, I told you this wasn't a bad time. Why do you ask?"

Hesitating, Akari replied, "Well… you just seemed a little frustrated, distracted. Well I guess with a big game tomorrow against a titleholder it can't be helped huh?"

Chuckling slightly as he nodded, Hikaru walked into his bedroom with Akari close behind. That was certainly one way to put it. The goban was already out in the middle of the floor, stones lying about along with several books and papers as there hadn't been time to clean up since the last game he'd reviewed. Wrinkling her nose at the sight, Akari remarked, "Ugh, what a mess. Why is it that boys are always so messy?"

Chuckling with an amused smirk across his face, Hikaru shrugged and answered, "Who knows. Don't worry, I'll clean this up."

As Hikaru knelt down to begin picking up the papers and stones on the floor Akari chimed in, "Oh, let me help."

"You don't have to-"

"No, I want to." Akari interrupted. Shrugging as he returned to his cleaning duties, Hikaru caught Akari kneeling down with a smile on her face out of the corner of his eye. _She sure has a nice smile_. As the pair began to clean up Hikaru's mess, Akari glanced at the game being played out on the board and said, "So, is this a game of your opponent's that you're studying?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru replied, "No, it's from that book over there. Shusaku against Shuwa Honinbo, one of their classic games. I find reviewing Shusaku's games to be kind of soothing."

"I see." Looking at the board with a slightly confused expression, Akari responded, "Well the game looks pretty good, even if it's a little strange. Is Shusaku a good player?"

A vein in Hikaru's head began to throb ever so slightly as an urge to shout and scold Akari rose up in his gut, an urge that he suppressed as best he could. After all, it wasn't like Shusaku was well known to those who didn't study Go heavily. So much focus was given these days to more modern players and the latest strategies that quite often the games of long before were neglected. "Yes, Shusaku was an outstanding player. A lot of people say he was the best player of all time."

Her eyes widening at Hikaru's remark, Akari inquired, "Wow, you mean he's even better than Akira Toya?"

The vein in his head throbbing even more now, Hikaru forced out, "_Yes!_ There are a lot of players better than Akira. Ogata, who I'm playing tomorrow, beat Akira two weeks ago!"

"Well how should I know how good everyone is? I've only met three pro players before, you, Toya, and Shirakawa-sensei, and you always said you were chasing after Toya so I figured he was one of the best! You don't have to be so mean about it."

Sighing as he finished putting the stones away and turned to clear the board, Hikaru replied, "I'm sorry, you're right. Maybe I am a little high strung with my match being tomorrow and all. Come on, let's try to get a game in before dinner."

Nodding with a smile, Akari moved to sit before the board and said, "So, how many stones should I take?"

Finishing clearing the board, Hikaru said, "However many you want. I don't mind."

"Hmmm" Akari hummed as she stared down at the board. She'd taken an eight stone handicap the last few times that they had played, and while she knew she couldn't hope to beat him even with those stones, it was still fun to try. However, she had been practicing hard in the Go Club as of late, especially given that the next tournament was fast approaching. Perhaps she ought to try and push herself a little. "Can I try seven stones this time?"

Nodding, Hikaru answered, "Sure, if you think that's all you need. Feel free to take as many as you want." It was hard to tell Akari that even nine stones wouldn't be enough.

Placing her hand to her lip nervously, Akari asked, "Hmm, do you think that seven stones isn't enough for me?"

Waving her off quickly before he upset her, Hikaru answered, "No no, we can try seven stones. We have plenty of time so if that's not enough we can raise it after."

Grinning broadly as her cheeks began to turn a slight shade of pink, Akari nodded. As Akari began to place the stones on the designated star points Hikaru watched on and smiled. Akari sure was something else. For Hikaru, becoming a pro had come so quickly after his taking up the game that it was hard to believe that there had been a time when he hadn't been serious about it at all. Akari though, to her this game was just that, a game that she played and enjoyed as a part of her recreational time, but nothing more. Yet despite all the other things she had to think about that he didn't, school, college, everything, she still had a passion for the game that was all her own, to push her game even if she knew that she'd never reach his level of play.

So now here they were, sitting in his room before the goban preparing to play a game that Akari had once claimed made him weird. It was funny really, thinking back on those early times together, before either of them had really discovered their own unique passions for the game.

Smiling and bowing his head to her as she finished placing her stones, Hikaru then reached for a white stone and placed it down on the board, forming a knight's move on one of the corner stones. With a seven stone handicap he really did need to push in and attack immediately, even if he had to walk the line carefully to keep from crushing her too quickly. After all, as much as this was a means of calming his own nerves, it was also a teaching game for Akari, and crushing her like that was something Hikaru could never do to her.

Several moments passed by in silence as Hikaru waited for Akari's reply when suddenly she rose up from her seat. Looking up confused, dread began to fill Hikaru. _She's not giving up already is she?_

As Akari got to her feet though she said, "I'm sorry Hikaru, I'll be right back. I need to use the bathroom."

Breathing in relief, Hikaru nodded and stood up as well as he watched Akari turn and exit the room. Chuckling slightly as he stretched, Hikaru mused on the fact that this was why pro players made sure that they used the bathroom before a match, to save themselves the worry of needing to go during a game where every second might be important. He'd once been watching a match where an insei that had been there as well had gotten up to go to the bathroom and had made something of a scene. Not surprisingly he had been too ashamed to return to watch the game.

As he took a seat down on his bed Hikaru suddenly became aware of a voice downstairs. His mother couldn't have been done with dinner already could she? Listening in Hikaru made out, "Why hello Asumi, how nice to see you again. If you're looking for Hikaru he's up in his room."

Nase, what was she doing here? She'd never come over after a Pro Exam game, always calling him up to inform him of the results. As he heard the sound of feet on the steps, Hikaru had to wonder what on Earth was wrong.

Before he could ponder it though the footsteps ended and in his doorway stood Nase, her face smiling as she looked upon him. His brow furrowing as she took a step into the room, Hikaru said, "Nase… what are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Her smile broadening as emotion began to sweep over her, Nase answered, "I can't stay very long; I have to get home. I just wanted to tell you in person though that… I did it, I passed!"

His expression morphing into one of delight and pride, Hikaru replied, "You did? Wow, congratulations Nase, I knew you could do it I-"

Hikaru broke off as he saw the tears begin to well up and pour down Nase's cheeks. Understanding came all but instantly, as he was quite aware of the thrill that was experienced by those who had passed the Pro Exam. The fact that this was her fourth attempt had to make it all the more thrilling. Really, it was so… completely overwhelming and exciting. Hikaru just smiled back, feeling his pride in her efforts welling up inside of him.

Then suddenly before Hikaru could react Nase crossed the distance between them and tackled him back onto the bed, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly as she continued to cry. "Thank you Hikaru… thank you. It's all because of you, I couldn't have done it without you!" Her weight on top of his body only seemed to increase as she pulled him tighter, her tears beginning to mesh against his cheek. "I kept believing in what you'd told me over and over, and I tried so hard and now because of everything you did for me I passed, I'm going to be a pro player!"

Smiling contently as he felt the power of her emotions just pouring out, Hikaru nodded his head slightly and reach around to return her embrace. She'd done so well, she deserved this moment.

Then at last Nase relented and lifted herself up off his chest slightly, staring down at her mentor to whom she owed so much. Just seeing his smiling face, knowing how happy he was for her triumph, how he'd been there for her throughout these last few months, giving so much of himself for her sake, Nase sniffed as she felt all of her feelings rising up through her stomach, pass her heart to her brain. As her feelings coalesced, nothing else seemed to matter as she just stared down at him, feeling his arms holding her so warmly.

Then, as her emotions surged once more Nase reached down, grabbed Hikaru by his cheeks and pulled his head up as she bent down slightly only to feel her emotions soar even higher as their lips met. Logic and reason seemed to vanish as she continued to kiss him passionately, pouring all of her emotions into it as a completely shocked Hikaru's eyes opened wide, completely overwhelmed by what was happening.

To Nase, eternity seemed to pass as their lips continued to press against one another, her mind not really caring at the moment what this meant or how Hikaru might react afterwards. All that her heart and mind cared about right that moment was that their lips were one.

A sudden noise from behind them however brought Nase's mind back into reality as she finally released Hikaru's lips from her own, turning her head around to see what it had been. As she did so Nase's eyes widened in shock as standing in the doorway was an equally shocked, and not to mention terrified, Akari.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well I told you I'd get this out as soon as I could, and I have delivered. Given how so many of you had expressed interest in what would happen when Akari and Nase figured out who their mutual friend was, I hope this was satisfying. It was actually this scene that I had in mind when I decided to make the two girls friends, so I hope it measured up to your expectations.

I would also like to warn everyone that this is the beginning of what is about to be some rather high-energy chapters in a way as I will be going straight from the next chapter where we will conclude this scene straight into the Hikaru/Ogata match. Hopefully that won't overwhelm any of you, but since I don't normally have that many heavy chapters in a row I thought I'd warn you is all.

Terms:

Timed Online Games: When playing someone online, it is not uncommon for there to be a time limit set for the game. This is partially to keep instances like those mentioned in the story from occurring, where players who care more about their wins and losses will force resignations in untimed games by simply not playing. However the real purpose in a timed match is to limit the amount of time the player takes to think, which of course effects the style of play. For instance if two players decide to set the time on a game to ten minutes each, then the type of play will differ as in a ten minute game of speed Go there is literally no time to think. In such games a player's understanding of joseki, life and death instances, and even experience can become apparent as decisions on a position need to be made very quickly.

While some online Go programs differ, for the most part a timed game acts with a set limit where if the time is exceeded the player loses even if they are winning the match. Comparatively, in a pro match a player who exceeds the time limit goes into byo-yomi, a sort of overtime where the player must make moves often around every ten seconds or so.

Shuwa Honinbo: The 14th Head of the Honinbo school, Shuwa was Shusaku's predecessor, and had Shusaku not died would have replaced Shuwa as the head of the school. Considered to be one of the greatest players in history, living during what is known as the golden age of Go. It has even been suggested by some Go historians that Shuwa was a better player than Shusaku, although this is debatable. The pair played many games together, many of which still exist today.

Handicap Go (cont.): Handicap stones are placed on the star points, and have a specific order in which they are placed. This order can vary depending on how many stones are being given. For instance, while the tengen point has a stone placed on it for a five stone handicap (the four corners being the other spots) it is not for a six stone handicap. Also, while it is possible to add more, officially the highest handicap given is nine stones.

Question time. You miss Nase huh? Well, hopefully this chapter has helped to ease that feeling some. If not, well she'll be around more from now on. Likewise for Akari, hopefully this chapter was an example of her getting some more time as well. I really do try to find all the time I can for both young ladies, it just isn't always possible.

Is Kadowaki fading away? No, he's still around and has actually been promoted to 2 – Dan as well. Sadly since he is much older he doesn't hang out with the main group so much, although he does come to Waya's study group every so often. Maybe he'll make an appearance soon though.

Sadly, I am afraid that we will not be seeing Hikaru's mother react to his small fortune. We may hear about it, but that scene has taken place behind the scenes. Sorry. Finally, to all of you who have mentioned how much you've enjoyed my Terms section along with the Go tidbits I put into the story itself, thank you very much. I do put a lot of effort into my research, not to mention the fact that I work hard at weaving it all into the story to make it work. Keeping track of it all can be quite challenging at times, but I'm up to the task.

Note: There will be a new poll starting with the release of this chapter on my yahoo site that will have an effect on this story. So if you want feel free to hop over there and put in your two cents.

Well I don't think I really need to tell you what's coming in the next chapter, as I think it far better to allow your imaginations to do the work for me. So instead I'll just say that as of now, nothing is really out of the question for what might happen. Chew on that for awhile.

Well, so many new reviews from people. Really, I'm quite flattered that there are still people willing to read through all of these chapters at this point. I'll do my best to keep turning out quality chapters in as timely a manner as possible (the release of Final Fantasy XII might put a damper on that though) and will await your reviews for my humble story. Thanks and R&R!


	32. Misspoken Confessions

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 32 –Misspoken Confessions

By Leitbur

* * *

Time ticked on and on, second after second in silence as the two women stared at one another. How much time had passed was difficult to ascertain as brain function seemed to cease all together. At last Akari blinked, her lips trembling. What on Earth was Nase doing here, her body pressing down atop Hikaru, pinning him to the bed? Her black and red shirt hung loosely off her stomach as she leaned over Hikaru, each arm planted down on the bed supporting her. Glancing down slightly more, Akari's cheeks only reddened further as she saw Nase's legs, adorned with her tight jeans, straddling Hikaru's left leg, their hips pressing against each…

Her legs began to wobble as she braced herself against the doorway, her eyes never leaving the image before her. It didn't add up, Nase was her friend, a person she had been able to confide in, relate to, and now here she was lying on top of Hikaru on his bed. Not only that, but when she'd entered the room the two had been… kissing. What in the world was going on?

Across the room Nase stared at her friend in a haze from the emotional hangover of moments before along with an incredulous shock and slight terror at the sight of her friend. What was Akari doing here in Hikaru's room? Standing there in her school uniform, it was obvious she had come straight from high school. But why, Akari was normally practicing in her school Go club at this time of day. As Akari stumbled, Nase's body shifted as she began to move to try and catch her, but stopped short as she saw Akari catch herself.

What was stranger though was the expression on Akari's face, that look of complete and absolute horror, as if she had just witnessed some grisly act by a psycho killer that had left her completely speechless in fright. Really, it made Nase feel rather guilty in a strange sort of way. Why it did she didn't know, but for some reason it did.

Meanwhile trapped underneath the weight of Nase's body lay a completely petrified Hikaru, suffering from a shock that was completely different from the shock currently being experienced by the two girls. His lower lip twitching slightly as he lay there unaware of his surroundings wearing an expression that suggested that he had just been hit upside the head by a heavy mallet, Hikaru's mind was a complete blank. Slowly though it was beginning to come back, and the world before his eyes began to take focus. Staring up dully at the ceiling as his head had fallen back on the bed upon Nase's releasing of his cheeks, the murky fog that covered his mind suddenly parted as sound filled the air, snapping him back into reality.

"A-Asumi… what are y-y-y-you doing here? I mean you're… you and Hikaru… what are you _doing?_"

By the time she had finished linking that sentence together tears had begun to well up in Akari's eyes, though she thus far was managing to hold them off. It was all too overwhelming, her good, close friend was here locking lips with her… her… with Hikaru. Not only that, but Hikaru's arms had been wrapped around her, as if in a warm embrace. Could the two of them be…?

Her mind slow to react to Akari's words, Nase just blinked. What was she doing, didn't Akari realize she could very well ask the same of her? After all Akari was just standing there in the doorway while Nase was…

Turning to look down, Nase gazed into the still baffled and rather dumbfounded Hikaru who had since released her although her body still pinned him to the bed. What was…? Realization of what this must have looked like and what she had been doing kicking in, Nase suddenly jumped back off Hikaru and onto the side of the bed as her cheeks turned crimson. What had she done? The events of minutes ago flashed through her mind as a terrible rush of horror ran through Nase's body. She'd kissed Hikaru, just grabbed him and kissed him like that. Not just kissed him either, as somewhere along the way her tongue had definitely become involved. What had she been thinking, to be so bold like that… she just hadn't thought, she'd…

Looking back up at Akari now, embarrassment plastered across her face, Nase answered, "Well I… that is… I just came by to tell Hikaru that I'd passed the Pro Exam. Then I… without thinking… that is we… what are you doing here Akari?"

Her eyes adverting slightly from Nase as she took in this new information, Akari felt a great pain beginning to well up in her chest. Nase had passed the Pro Exam, she'd been taking the Pro Exam but not told her about it? That meant that Nase was likely an insei like Hikaru had been, and now would be a pro player. No wonder she'd been so vague about where she played Go. But even so, why would Nase come to tell Hikaru she'd passed unless…

Her eyes widening as terrible, heart-wrenching realization hit home, Akari felt her entire body begin to shake. Memories flooded back from the depths of her mind as she listened in her head to Hikaru's words from that night back in July. A friend from back in his insei days that he was helping prepare for the Pro Exam who came over most nights. The day she'd met Nase she'd thought her name had sounded familiar, and it was because… she was Hikaru's friend from his insei days.

Gulping as the next piece of information slid into place, Akari struggled to keep her tears in check. Her eyes shot down to the floor where Hikaru and she had put the game records and the book he'd been playing that game out of while cleaning up. Reading the cover, everything fell into place. Nase's teacher, the one who was so strong, the one she admired and even harbored feelings for… was Hikaru.

All this time they'd been talking about the same person, encouraging one another in their efforts for the guy they cared about, but it was the same person, Hikaru was… "I… I just came over to play a teaching game with Hikaru. Asumi I'm sorry I didn't… I mean…"

Her eyebrow cocking as confusion entered into her already over-abundantly emotional mind, Nase too now looked down at the floor. Akari was playing a teaching game with Hikaru… at his house? That didn't make sense, pros never taught customers out of their own home. Besides, Hikaru had told her the other day that he had specifically had the week kept clear of teaching jobs so that he could prepare for tomorrow's match against Ogata. True, he liked to play against a weaker opponent the night before to help calm his nerves, but he wouldn't use a customer, he had an old friend for that. And why had she called Hikaru by his first name?

Her eyes reaching the board now, Nase was dumbfounded. Hikaru was only giving her seven stones? That made no sense, especially with Hikaru's superiority over Akari. She'd need at least nine stones, and even then he'd probably have to take it easy on her. But no, he was giving her seven stones, one less than Akari's friend always gave her, the one that…

Dread seeping down her spine as the puzzle pieces came together, Nase turned to look at Hikaru who had by now recovered and sat up yet looked completely dumbfounded and oblivious to the situation at hand. Akari's friend who was strong enough to defeat Nase, the one whose house she would stop by from time to time to play teaching games with… it was Hikaru, he was Akari's childhood friend, the one that she…

Turning to look back at Akari now, Nase said with a slight shake in her voice, "A-Akari… you mean th-that the guy you told me you were in love with was… Hikaru?"

At those words Akari let out a squeaking gasp as her hands flew up in front of her face. Too late Nase realized what she had just said, her lips straining futilely to pull back the words she had so foolishly spoken. How could she have let that happen?

Turning her gaze from Nase to Hikaru, Akari watched on in embarrassment and dismay as Hikaru stared back at her, his eyes widening as his lips narrowed, a mixture of surprise, worry, and wonder appearing over his face. "Akari… I…"

Tears burst out and slid down Akari's cheeks as she began to whimper silently, unable to put sound to the feeling rising in her gut. Hikaru had heard Nase, he knew. He knew that after all these years, their friendship and everything that secretly she…

It was too much now, too sudden. This had not been what she'd wanted, for him to find out like this. The rate of her tears increasing in their flow, Akari's body twisted in the doorway as she spun around and bolted out of sight, her footsteps loud upon the stairway.

Reaching out as if trying to grab her, Nase rose to her feet, tears beginning to well up in her own eyes now. How could she have been so stupid? This was all her fault, and she had to do something, anything. Stepping forward toward the door, Nase paused for a moment to look back at Hikaru who seemed to be entering a new phase of his bewilderment and shock before her eyes. Exhaling through her own grief and frustration, Nase mouthed, "I'm sorry" to him before she turned away and took off after Akari, leaving Hikaru alone in his room.

Bounding down the stairs and towards the front door as Akari exited in a rush, Nase did her best to slide into her shoes with all due haste before dashing out the door herself as Hikaru's mother watched on in confusion.

She'd been careless, a fool even. How was it that she hadn't seen this sooner? The way she talked about him, the stories of the events from their youth together, it had all connected to Hikaru if she'd just looked at the pieces the right way. Hikaru too had once mentioned a childhood friend he still played in passing, and yet she had been blinded to the truth.

She had to catch Akari, to find a way to fix this. Yet… if Akari was in love with Hikaru then that meant that their interest was the same. Was she trying then to fix things between the man she cared for so much and… her rival for his affections? No, her feelings for Hikaru were confusing even to her, an emotion that she had yet to define. Akari loved him, but as for Nase… she just didn't know.

Stopping as she reached a corner, Nase looked about for any sign of Akari, but there was none. Her shoulders slumping in defeat, Nase then flung her head back in frustration as she stared up at the stars that were beginning to appear as dusk arrived. It had been no more than an hour or so when Nase had felt as if she could have reached up and pulled the stars down from the heavens. Now all she felt was the desire for one of those stars to come crashing down on her head. She might have passed the Pro Exam today, but just now she'd failed her friend… her rival.

Was that what Akari was, her rival in love? Sighing deeply, Nase began to shake her head as the tears continued to fall. Though she might have been confused about her feelings, Akari had seen through to the truth behind them. And somewhere deep down, despite her desire to deny it, Nase knew Akari was almost certainly right. She loved Hikaru, even if she wasn't sure in what way that love fell. If her actions from a few minutes ago had been any indication of the emotions of her heart, then that love was the same as Akari's love.

How could this have happened? They had gotten along so well, complimented one another nicely. There had been so few people that Nase knew that she felt that kind of instant connection to, who she found so much fun to be around. Yet now it seemed that they had their eye on the same boy. Did she then have to end her friendship with Akari so that they might take up arms in the battle for Hikaru's affections, or did she give up and deny her feelings for the sake of friendship? Were those the only options, friends or rivals with no middle ground for them to be both?

Turning to look back down the street toward Hikaru's house, Nase shook her head. Well, she'd just have to try and find a way to talk to Hikaru about this, to explain what she'd blurted out so suddenly. That, and apologize for the kiss, even if it had been blissful to experience. That though would have to wait for another day. Hikaru had to focus now, somehow, or else suffer defeat at the hands of Ogata.

Tonight's events couldn't have been helpful to him either. If he lost tomorrow… was she then to blame for that as well? Wiping away her tears, Nase clenched her fists tightly almost to the point of drawing blood. _Asumi you loudmouthed idiot, you really screwed this one up._

_

* * *

_

Kneeling down before the goban as he began to clear off the few black stones and the one white one from his interrupted game against Akari, Hikaru placed the stones in their respective bowls before putting the lids on both. The night had certainly been eventful, although not exactly what he'd had in mind.

All throughout dinner his mother had been inquiring about what exactly had transpired earlier between the three, but Hikaru had simply blown her off. Honestly he wasn't completely sure what exactly happened either, let alone ready to tell his mother about it. After all, Nase had… kissed him.

Touching his fingers to his lips as memories from hours before came back to him, Hikaru looked down at his fingers and sighed. What was going on with those two? From what little the pair had said, it seemed clear that they somehow knew one another. Not only that, but it seemed that they had confided much to each other, given Nase's statement.

It was all too much to take in. The sensation that ran through his body when Nase had kissed him like that, even going so far as to force her tongue… Hikaru shook his head, trying to clear the memory out. Why had she done that though, why had she kissed him? Sure Waya and Isumi joked with him about him and Nase being an item, but he had always thought that they had done it as a means of annoying him. Could it be that they had seen something that he hadn't? Could Nase really want him to be her… boyfriend?

Then there was Akari. Rubbing his brow as he undressed while getting ready for bed, Hikaru let out another sigh. Could Nase have been telling the truth, could Akari really be in love with him? It was something he'd never really even given that much thought to, love and marriage, starting a family and everything that came with it. Sure he'd had thoughts and images that he'd conjured up in his mind of his future, having his own house, a wife and kids while he played Go, but never had he really given a specific face to the wife in those futuristic fantasies, a complete Hanako Yamada.

He'd known Akari forever, and for a long time they'd been inseparable. It wasn't until he'd taken up Go that their time together had begun to slip away. Of course back then he'd never given it much thought. Akari was his friend and she'd always be his friend even if he yelled and teased her or didn't really see her that much at all. In that time apart they'd both grown and matured, but he'd never really thought of life without her in it. Had she thought the same, that he'd always be in her life as well? If that was true then had her plans involved them being more than friends? It was hard to say, girls were so strange, especially in the way they thought.

But how did he feel about her? Sure he cared about her, his heart had seemed to sink down into his stomach at the sight of her in tears like that, the look in her eyes as she gazed at him as she had, it was heartbreaking. Yet was that anything more than concern for a close friend? Sure he didn't mind teasing her from time to time, but never did he want to see her cry.

Then there was Nase. That was actually more confusing than Akari. She was his student and friend, that had been how he'd thought of her, but over the last few months he'd found so much joy from their games together. Then there was Waya's point to consider, that if they were a couple they could spend the rest of their lives playing high quality Go together. It certainly sounded nice, but there was so much else to think about too. After all, she'd taken his fan that one time; she was a fan thief. Could he truly ever forgive her for that transgression? He'd certainly been trying to, and his anger at her had subsided greatly since then, but something of it still lingered.

Smacking his face upon the bed before he climbed into it, Hikaru held back a scream. It was all so confusing, and he had no idea how to handle it, what he should do about both girls. Besides, he couldn't afford to let his thoughts dwell on such things, he had a match to win, a game he _had_ to win.

Pulling the covers over himself as he closed his eyes, Hikaru struggled to clear his mind. He had to keep his mind clear or on tomorrow and Ogata, he _had to_. Still, Nase's lips… they had been so soft.

* * *

That move, yes, it was the turning point in the match. Taking a moment to remove his glasses so that he might clean the lenses, Ogata pondered the board position before him. It was the third time this week he had found himself reviewing this game, despite the fact that he had other things to focus on, such as his challenge for the Meijin title. After all while he was down in that series 2-1, a victory next week would return everything to a best of three.

Yet here he was, reviewing once more the play of a mere 2 – Dan who had only become a pro the previous year. He knew the ludicrousness of it, how most other pros would have thought him silly for doing such a thing with the Meijin title on the line. Hatanaka was certainly a more formidable opponent and Hikaru Shindo was nothing in comparison, or at least that's what it appeared like from the outside.

Ogata knew better though. Whether he was a 2 – Dan or a 9 – Dan, a player did not simply make it into the Kisei League and post a 2-0 record through pure luck. Granted his opponents thus far were not exactly the most prime measuring sticks given Ichiryu's slump and Kuwabara's well known lack of enthusiasm outside of his own title defense, but both would still crush any pretender who was unworthy to be here.

Even knowing all that though it would still be quite easy for someone to suggest that he take it easy with this game so that he could focus on higher matters. Yet Ogata was going against that thinking, instead preparing himself for the battle ahead of him tomorrow.

Returning his eyes to the board, Ogata couldn't help but be drawn to the same conclusion once again. That one move by Hikaru, it changed the entire aspect and dynamic of the match. Not just any turnaround either, but a massive one that swept Kuwabara back and then with the subsequent push afterwards had left Kuwabara with no time to recover. He'd come to the same conclusion the previous two times that he had reviewed the match and still found it completely inconceivable.

Two nights ago he had spent a full hour going over the sequence of moves that had led up to that stone and after, searching for some sign of its coming, a hint that the move would soon come. The problem was that none of Kuwabara's moves seemed like mistakes as he watched them play out before that move, and that there truly was no warning of any such counter being imminent. It was truly a move that simply appeared out of nowhere.

Shifting his sitting position slightly as he rubbed his chin, Ogata reached over to his cup and took a sip of tea. It was difficult really to get a complete grasp of Hikaru's skill from what was available to him. After all, while Hikaru had volumes of game records for Ogata's old matches to choose from, Ogata really had very little to work with from Hikaru's previous games. The only games that Ogata had access to were his Shinshodan match, his pair of matches from the Hokuto Cup, the final game of the Young Lions Tournament and his matches from the Final preliminary and main league for the Kisei Tournament. He could add in of course the game he'd seen at the Young Lions Tournament against Murakami when Hikaru was an insei along with his match against Ashiwara that he'd had recreated for him afterward during the study group, but there was little else.

Sadly though, save for one or two of the records, the other games were useless. Nothing that came before the match against Ko Yeung Ha was capable of letting him judge the boy's current skill and several of the preliminary matches his opponent had given away the match. He'd taken a look at the Ichiryu match as well, and while he could extract a sense of Hikaru from it, Ichiryu's play, especially toward the end, made it rather useless. That left him with three games of value; Ko Yeung Ha, the final against Akira Toya, and the one before him, the game against Kuwabara.

Reaching to his other side to grab his lighter along with a pack of his Lark cigarettes, Ogata bit one out of the pack and flicked the lighter switch. Of the three, this was the game that was the most interesting; and perhaps the most frightening. The other two, while valiant battles that any pro would be proud to have played, lacked a certain something extra that this one contained. While the other two had been back and forth slugfests battled out to the bitter end, Hikaru actually had been losing this match for a majority of the game until that move had come about.

That was the scary part, that the boy possessed a creative instinct that could create brilliance out of nowhere, to be able to spring back into a match without any warning of impending danger. He'd seen glimpses of it firsthand when he'd observed the match against Murakumi two years ago. Back then he had taken what had obviously been a bad move when he had played it and transformed it into quite a good position. And now, looking at the position on the board, it seemed that he'd taken it a step further. A talent that could not be prepared for, only found through the actual play of a game. It was just like the type of skill he had seen from Sai.

Rising to his feet as he rubbed the back of his neck, Ogata exhaled sending a stream of smoke up into the air. Sai, the enigmatic figure that lurked in the shadows, an unknown player capable of defeating even his master, Koyo Toya. At one time Ogata had considered the notion that Hikaru might have been Sai, but that was before he'd actually seen Sai play Akira. It was certainly not the game of any child, not even a child like the current Hikaru or Akira. Yet despite this revelation he had for some reason kept the idea of Sai and Hikaru linked together, a link that had helped greatly in solving the mystery when he'd overheard Koyo and Hikaru speaking at the hospital that one day.

The idea that Hikaru and Sai knew one another had come with surprisingly little struggle to accept. While he was not entirely aware of what exactly their relationship was at the time, he was fairly certain now that he'd spent some real time looking over Hikaru's games; Hikaru was Sai's student. The similarities in their play, the very nature of Hikaru's style, it all smacked of Shusaku, just as that other boy, Morishita's student whatever his name was, had said. A Shusaku with modern joseki, that had been how that boy had described Sai. Hikaru smacked of the same thing, if not a less refined version.

Heading out of the room and over to his study, Ogata reached for the fish food next to the tank and proceeded to sprinkle it into the tank. To play Sai, a player of such indomitable skill, it was something Ogata desired greatly. That was why the bet had seemed like such a wonderful thing, a means by which he could corner Hikaru into arranging it. Whether it took place in person or over the net was of no consequence, the game itself was what was important. If he could guarantee that, what was risking the Meijin title in comparison?

Setting the food down and taking a seat in his chair, Ogata watched as the fish moved about the aquarium. Really though, to say that he was excited about playing this game tomorrow due to the terms of the bet would be a lie. He'd been looking forward to this game ever since the schedule for the Kisei League had been announced… no, perhaps even before that.

Smoke shot up out of Ogata's lips as he rested his head back against the top edge of the chair's backrest. It had been so sudden, Hikaru's arrival into this world. It seemed like just the other day that Ogata had understood the ebb and flow of this world he inhabited, knew his place and saw clearly those who were coming and going. Then Hikaru appeared, solving a difficult problem of life and death with a mere glance. If that hadn't been enough, he had also appeared before and destroyed Akira in an even game. The look of terror on Akira's face from back then as he tried to describe the boy's skill still lingered in Ogata's mind.

Then it seemed to have ended, and along with it Akira's fighting spirit. Until once more Hikaru had appeared, trying to become an insei. Thinking back on it, Ogata really wasn't sure whether he had chosen to help Hikaru out of curiosity at how he would do or due to something else. Shortly after that had come that encounter at the Go Association followed three months later by his game in the Young Lions Tournament. Perhaps that had been when he'd first truly thought about wanting to face Hikaru in a match. He likely could have played him at any time really, a mere request being all that it would take, but it had been more satisfying to wait for an official match.

The revelation that Hikaru knew Sai had only helped to increase that growing desire to face the young pro, a desire that he had achieved when they had played back in his hotel room. Sadly he had been so drunk that night that he barely carried any recollection of the game. He knew that he'd lost the game badly, but only flickers of the position remained. It was likely that it had been due to his drunken state, but he did recall something about the upper right corner and Hikaru playing in a way that had been strange to him.

Though he hadn't told Hikaru two weeks ago, he actually did hold the boy in high esteem. In a way he could say that it was similar to his thoughts on playing Akira, except that while Akira was his father's product, Hikaru was, in a strange way, his. He had been the first pro to really discover the boy, even help him along the way, giving the right poke or prod to advance his play. True he hadn't exactly been the boy's mentor, instead handling things from behind the scenes, but he still took some pride in knowing he had helped Hikaru reach this point. Really, he might have even taken the boy on as a student had Hikaru just asked… no, he almost certainly would have.

Perhaps that was why he'd wanted this game so much, even without the bet to consider. A boy to challenge the great Akira Toya, his master's finest work. It wasn't that Ogata particularly hated Akira, it was simply that he knew that compared to Akira, he would always be the second favorite student. It was natural of course for the father to favor his son the most, but the papers and the reporters, it was as if they were already prepared to declare Akira as the greatest thing to ever happen to Go upon his arrival. Even when Akira lost the articles focused on his play rather than the winner's game. Hikaru must have been feeling this by now too, as he was always referred to as the rival of Akira Toya, not the other way around. Perhaps that was why he so vehemently tried to slap down the young Prince of Go, something he was certain Hikaru would soon be able to do from time to time as well.

Really, in a way it was almost a shame that Hikaru would have to lose tomorrow, but it couldn't be helped. After all, while Ogata certainly gave the boy all the respect in the world, he too had hopes and dreams, and he wasn't ready to hand over the reigns of the Go world to the next generation just yet. Tomorrow, then this long wait he had endured so that he might at last face him in a serious match would come and Ogata would truly know at last just how good Hikaru Shindo really was. He couldn't wait.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And with that the day is done. Hope you all enjoyed it and that it was worth the wait. I actually spent a lot of time thinking over this chapter and trying to figure out just how I wanted to portray it and the tones and such that it would take on. Eventually I came up with this, a sort of resolution/cliffhanger/lead in chapter. While I'm sure that all of you want to know more about what is going to happen between Hikaru and the girls, not to mention between the two girls as well, it is going to have to wait as Hikaru has other things to deal with now.

I think the hardest part of doing this chapter was in figuring out exactly how to handle the first scene with Hikaru and the girls, specifically how long the dialog would last and how long it would take each girl to figure it out. It of course tied in a lot of different little things that had been placed throughout the story beforehand, so I had to try and incorporate all of those things in properly as well. Originally I had envisioned a much longer dialog in which the girls came to the truth and perhaps even scolded Hikaru for not telling them. I even considered the idea of Akari slapping Nase, but in the end I couldn't get to any of that and still have Nase accidentally confess Akari's feelings. So it was shortened to this.

Terms:

Lark Cigarettes: These are the cigarettes that we see Ogata smoking in the series. They are an actual brand of cigarettes that are sold in Japan. Pierce Brosnan actually appeared once in a Japanese ad for the cigarettes. I would like to point out that they are listed here as a point of accuracy for the story, not to advocate the smoking of cigarettes as I find such habits deplorable.

Hanako Yamada: This is basically the Japanese equivalent of a Jane Doe. The male version is Taro Yamada. Basically Hikaru was saying that the girl in his head was a complete nobody/mystery identity.

Question time. Hmmm, well I suppose I should have expected that the whole pairing debate and such would reappear en masse after last chapter's events. While I will refer all of you once more to Leitbur's Corner Article 4 if you desire more details (I'm starting to think I need a second LC article for this topic) I will make a few brief statements here.

First, for those of you who are hoping for absolutely, positively no romance or relationship issues in this story, for whatever reasons, I apologize but I'm afraid that will not be the case. As I think the last two chapters have indicated, at least some romance will appear in this story. This does not mean however that it will play a dominating role in the story, or that Hikaru will in fact end up with one or the other (don't worry, there will definitely not be any menage a trois). I do feel though that some romance adds to the richness and intricacy of the story, and can be the cause of some conflict and drama. Still, for it to keep with the theme and feel of the story, I think it will have to remain on the backburner most of the time.

The main focus of this story will still remain Hikaru and his rise through the world of the pros with heavy emphasis on the games and Go related issues. If you want, think of it as an extra aspect of that Go world. After all, if you look at all the strong adult Go players in the story, they all have a woman of some sort in their lives. Let's not also forget that Hikaru is about 15-16 (still haven't found his exact birthday yet) so his interest in girls from a biological standpoint has to be kicking in, and would be a natural occurrence that might effect his thinking. After all, a sudden interest in girls could effect how he plays his matches, so it does have a place in the story (young teenage boy interested in girls must play a young girl pro who happens to be well endowed as an example of how it could effect the thoughts of a young pro). For more, refer to the LC article listed above.

Next… Nase and Hikaru are not officially dating or a couple just because they locked lips. If that were how it worked, then a lot of people would be in real trouble when the obsessed stalkers come a knocking, not to mention the need for warning signs around where mistletoe was hanging. Hopefully this chapter helped to clarify that.

Who does he talk to about this whole incident? Well, you'll find out after the Ogata match reaches a conclusion so sit tight.

Wow, an actual question for/about me. Am I a Christian? Well, I don't like to discuss religion all that much since it leads to nothing but trouble. I am, after all, an anthropologist, so I respect all beliefs of all cultures and try not to judge such things (I will please ask though that no one bring any more questions or comments on religion into this though unless it's related to the story (ie. Hikaru's religious beliefs, etc) as it can be disruptive).

Will this effect Hikaru's game against Ogata? Well, we'll find out soon enough I suppose.

As for next chapter… do I even need to tell you at this point? Ogata vs. Hikaru, LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE! On the topic of that chapter though, I hope to be able to get it out promptly, but no guarantees. This will be a chapter with some extra little things added in (mums the word though) and I REALLY want to take my time and get it right. Let's just say that this match, particularly next chapter, is in my top five of events in this story that I am looking forward to writing (Note, none of those top five have occurred yet in the story). So hopefully you will all understand if the chapter is a bit delayed. I will say though that once again a character that has yet to appear in this story will be making an appearance… sort of.

So many reviews for this last chapter, much like I expected I suppose given the nature of the chapter, but it was still quite touching. Hope to continue to see more reviews of course, as it truly brings that warm fuzzy feeling to my heart. R&R!


	33. Spiritual Guidance

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 33 – Spiritual Guidanc

By Leitbur

* * *

Reaching for the towel at his side to wipe the sweat from his brow, Hikaru studied the position of the stones before him. The game had started out so peacefully with both sides establishing their moyo structure before venturing into one another's areas. At the time he'd thought his position was strong, but now he wasn't so confident.

How he had let his game slip earlier as he'd returned from lunch he didn't know, perhaps he'd been too confident at the lunch break. One thing was for certain though, this was going to be a very tough fight to recover from, especially now that Ogata was poised to take control of the right side of the board.

He'd slipped early on and let Ogata establish himself there, thinking that it was always the left side that Ogata favored. He'd neglected the fact that Ogata had been white every time he'd seen him do it, and thus more prone to the left side as Black often preferred the right side. It was a foolish mistake, but not fatal.

Squeezing his fan tightly between the fingers of his left hand, Hikaru reached for his stone and placed it down firmly. He'd just have to limit Ogata's gains there and hope that when they brought the fight to the center of the board that he could pick up points. There might be a few additional points of territory he could form in the lower edge of the board as well if Ogata wasn't astute. Yes, this game was far from over.

Glancing up at his opponent who gazed down at the board motionlessly, Hikaru scowled at the grin growing on Ogata's face. That bastard, he was likely already preparing his remarks for the papers, how he showed up the young upstart. Well they'd just have to see how much longer he'd be grinning once he found a weak point to attack.

Turning to check his time, Hikaru's ears picked up the sound of stone on wood, bringing his attention back to the board before he could make out what the remaining time was. As his eyes centered on the newly played piece, Hikaru's eyes widened. He'd played there, but that would…

His mind racing ahead as he played out the sequence, Hikaru blanched further. No, he'd waited too long, Ogata could penetrate into the upper center of the board with that move. He could certainly deflect it some, but it was going to give him another ten points. This was bad, it was hard enough to come back before, but another ten points; it was…

No, he just needed to calm down and concentrate. The moves would come to him, a path to victory that would resonate with the stones on the board, and from that White would be revived. He just needed to take his time and find it, see the board as Sai would see it. After all, Sai wouldn't panic, Sai would know what to do; to him, the move would rise like the curtains on his window, shining bright, luminous light down with the start of a new day. To Sai, nothing was impossible.

But Hikaru was not Sai. That simple fact Hikaru knew all too well. Sai might have shown himself in the Go Hikaru played, but Sai was not beside him anymore to give him support, to awaken his mind to new ways of seeing things. Hikaru was all alone now; against the Judan with no one to help him.

Sighing heavily, Hikaru reached for his stone and played the block. Ogata would maneuver across for another three moves as long as Hikaru continued to play there until they hit that clump of stones. From there he might have a chance to ward him off slightly, saving a point or two in the process.

"Oooh ooh eeeh ah oooh."

Glancing back behind him to the limits of his peripheral vision as Ogata responded to the play, Hikaru growled on under his breath. _That damn monkey, always making noise in the middle of the game._ Rolling his eyes as he returned to look back at the board, Hikaru gave a slight shake of the head. Why people brought their pet monkeys to Go matches was beyond him. They made all sorts of inappropriate noises and gestures, not to mention causing players to lose their train of thought at intense moments. Perhaps that was why the best Go players had such high levels of concentration.

Still, there ought to be a rule against bringing monkeys to a Go match. Yes, a No Monkey Rule, like one that required observers to leave their monkeys in the lobby with their shoes. Or perhaps in a special room for monkeys with monkey-sitters to keep an eye on them while the match went on. They could then visit the monkeys during the lunch breaks. Indeed, he'd have to bring this idea up with Murata-sensei after the match was over. Then…

Shaking his head, Hikaru returned his focus to the board. He didn't have time to be thinking about monkeys, he needed to concentrate on his match. First he'd block off the further advance of Ogata's stones south on the board, and once that exchange was settled he'd figure out how to come back. Mistakes from this point on were not acceptable.

Reaching for a stone Hikaru took it in hand and reached for the board. As he did so once more that annoying noise hit his ears.

"Oooh oooh eeh eeh ooh ooh ah."

Turning his head to glance back in anger as he placed his stone, Hikaru heard an audible gasp throughout the room as his fingers released their grip on the stone. Spinning to look back at the board, Hikaru's body flinched as if he had taken a heavy blow to the gut. He'd misplaced the stone. He'd meant to place it there but instead had played it two over. But then…

The grin on Ogata's face widening as he reached for his own stones now, Hikaru did all he could to hold back a scream for Ogata to wait. No move could be taken back, mulligans did not exist in this game. Fear and panic rushing up his spine into his brain as Ogata's stone came down, piercing in through the gap in Hikaru's defenses, Hikaru just sat there watching it as if made of stone. How could this have happened?

As this thought began to permeate through him, the monkey leapt away from its owner and began to jump around Hikaru, Ogata, and the board with its stupid monkey laugh. Then it called out, "Aah aah, bad move, bad move! You suck. You lose YOU LOSE! Ooh oooh ah…"

Rage consuming him as he silently cursed that damned talking monkey and its insulting antics, Hikaru whipped around swiping at it with his fan, intent to smack it into the ground and then into submission. This had likely cost him the game, and if that was the case then this monkey deserved to feel pain like no other.

His blow never landed though as his wrist was grabbed tightly by Akira, whose body the monkey had dove behind. His rage seeping away as he looked at his rival, Hikaru just knelt there on one knee. Still gripping his wrist firmly Akira said, "Stop playing with monkeys Hikaru if you expect to win this thing. If you can't even ignore a lower primate then how do you intend to reach the Divine Move? Pitiful behavior, and to think I thought you my equal. Without Sai next to you, you are nothing."

He then released his grip on Hikaru's wrist while Hikaru just stared back at him in confusion and shock. Akira's words had wrung true, he was certainly no Sai, and his inability to ignore something as silly as a talking, name-calling monkey certainly was pitiful. Sadly, it was hard for Hikaru to truly take in those words as he looked upon his rival, sitting there as his calm, collected self.

That wasn't the problem of course, what was the strange part was the blue tear under Akira's right eye. And not just any tear, one of those face-painted tears that were usually found on mimes and other dramatic figures. Of course, with that violet and black squared court jesters outfit on it seemed to actually fit in nicely… in a strange, thespian kind of way.

But more importantly why on Earth would Akira be wearing such a ludicrous outfit? It wasn't as if he'd come from his school play or anything, Akira didn't attend school anymore. Well there was his Korean and Chinese lessons, could a group of tutors be putting on some sort of performance? If not then…

Before he could think more his eye caught something over Akira's shoulder. The monkey's hand was rising up above it, and as it did so a very rude finger rose up from its hand causing Hikaru to frown contemptuously. Turning to look at it, Akira said, "Now now there, go back to your owner now Sensei."

Sensei? Why had Akira…

Suddenly the monkey darted off to Hikaru's left and leapt up scaling the shoulder of its owner as it came to a rest. His eyes following over to the owner himself, Hikaru almost fell backwards as sitting there with a bandana on his head and a patch across his left eye was a quite unshaven pirate wearing one of those cliché striped sailor's shirts and pants. His eyes going down Hikaru also observed that the man only had one leg, the other now a wooden peg.

As he watched on in disbelief as the monkey reached back into its fur to produce a pack of cigarettes and lighter out of nowhere, lighting up one in its mouth and blowing out a gust of smoke into Hikaru's face, the pirate gave Hikaru a rather dumb grin, missing teeth and all. "Argh!"

Jumping in fright once more, Hikaru spun himself back around to face the board and Ogata once more as he tried to push the image of moments before from his head. A pirate, they'd let anyone in to watch a Go match these days. What was next, would they be raising the Jolly Roger and going off to the Grand Line?

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru returned his focus to the game. He had to clear his mind, not think about all this absurdity. Distractions were for the weak minded, not for him. If there was any hope then he'd have to enter into another world, one where pirates, monkeys, and jester clad rivals didn't exist, where only the board and the stones existed. Yes, that was where he needed to go.

Placing his stone down in an attempt to correct his previous blunder, Hikaru watched on as Ogata answered back.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Yes, this was it, this was his world where he thrived. A grin beginning to appear once more on Hikaru's face as he turned to check his time, a resurgence of energy entering into him. Yes, this was him, the place and player he knew so well. Here the distractions disappeared, no jesters, no talking monkeys, no half naked bunny girls…

As Hikaru gazed at the time clock, he was certain that he felt that safe, Go-filled world vanishing. Sitting there behind the time clock keeping time was Akari, wearing a pair of bunny ears. Other than that though, she wasn't wearing anything except a small, unfastened light pink jacket that cut off just below her br…

Blinking his eyes as he stared at the open bunny cleavage before him, Hikaru was about to reach up to pinch himself when he spotted a small button pin attached to Akari's jacket over her left breast. On it was a picture of a large red heart with a smaller image of Hikaru's face inside it. Looking up at her face now, Hikaru watched as Akari blushed and lifted her arms causing the gap between the two sides of the jacket to widen as she blocked his view of her face with her hands. "Stop it Hikaru, it's embarrassing."

At those words Hikaru's jaw dropped. Akari was keeping time… dressed like that? But she didn't know how to keep time, besides only insei and pros did that. Sure once and awhile they'd let a guest timekeeper do it, but not for something like this, and certainly not dressed so… provocatively.

Turning to protest to the game recorder, Hikaru's jaw found a new home on the floor as he saw Nase sitting there next to Akari wearing a pair of cat ears on her head, and nothing else but a smile. Her gaze coming up to meet his own now, Nase gave him a sexy grin and winked, causing Hikaru's own cheeks to turn crimson. She then puckered her lips and blew him a kiss that left her lips and seemed to sway through the air this way and that as if homing in on some target until finally landing smack on Hikaru's lips.

Catching himself as he fell backward, Hikaru shook his head as he tried to return focus to the board. Such soft lips on that blown kiss, just like before. No, he needed to focus, to push through all this insanity. He had to play, not be distracted by all of these trivial things. Monkeys, pirates, the allure of scantily clad females, he had to remove it all from his head, or else he was doomed.

Klak.

Observing Ogata's move, Hikaru gasped audibly. The board, it looked so different. Had he played out these moves but forgotten? How had it gotten this bad? The distractions, they had gotten to him and now he was going to lose. Sai couldn't play Ogata, but then Hikaru just couldn't tell him that either. If he actually said it, admitted it to another person that Sai was no longer here, then his last hope of ever seeing Sai again would…

"Resign Hikaru."

Looking up at Ogata, Hikaru just sat there in silence as Ogata continued. "It's pointless for you to continue this match. I've cut you off everywhere you can survive, and there's nothing left that you can do. Give up this futile battle and allow me my prize, give me my match with Sai."

"He's right Hikaru." Turning to look to his side, Hikaru spotted Akira sliding himself closer. "You are not Sai, and there's nothing left to do. Resigning is the best option left. Fighting an impossible game once the result is clear is dishonorable. You can try again next time."

Hikaru couldn't believe his ears, Akira saying he should surrender, give in to defeat? It was crazy, Akira would never say that, and yet…

"Come on Hikaru," Akari said as she rose from her seat along with Nase to reveal a bunny and cat tail respectfully and made her way around until she was next to Hikaru, wrapping her arms around his, "just give up and then we can go home."

"She's right Hikaru," Nase added in as she took a seat on Hikaru's opposite side mimicking Akari's actions as she hugged his arm, "if you give up now then you can take us back to your room and we can play. Won't that be fun?"

Behind and off to his right Hikaru heard the pirate giving an affirmative 'argh' as the monkey leapt up onto his head calling out, "You lose, you lose."

His anger once more taking him over, Hikaru ripped his arm free of Nase and grabbed the monkey off his head and brought it down to his face, fully prepared to curse it out before showing it the pain it deserved. As he did so however a new wave of shock hit him. Why had he not noticed it earlier? The monkey's face… it looked just like Kuwabara's.

Before he could ponder this new revelation however Ogata once more said, "Stop wasting time boy, resign the game. You will let me play Sai now, as we agreed."

Tossing the monkey aside, Hikaru glared across at his opponent and replied, "No, I won't give up! I will never let you play Sai!"

Chuckling with an amused smirk, Ogata responded, "If you will not let me play Sai… then I will just have to take your soul."

As he said these words a light rumble of thunder echoed in Hikaru's ears as Ogata's eyes flashed crimson and tiny red horns began to rise out of his head. What was this, what was happening? It didn't make sense, he needed to get out, but the girls had regained their grip on him, holding him down as the room began to darken. _Help, somebody help!_

Then, as if in answer the room was ablaze in blinding white light that seemed to emanate from the door as if Amaterasu herself had opened the gates of Heaven and shined down now upon them. The grip on his arms slackened as the girls seemed to have moved to cover their eyes, backing off with the rest of the room's occupants away from the door towards Ogata.

As the light began to dim slightly Hikaru turned with clenched eyes and looked up at the figure standing in the doorway before him dressed in a light purple kariginu, his long dark hair shimmering in the light as if filled with raindrops after a spring sprinkle. Atop his head he wore a black Eboshi cap that contrasted against the light behind him, a light whose brightness was outdone only by the knowing, caring smile that was slid across his face as he looked down upon Hikaru.

As tears of joy began to well up in Hikaru's eyes he found himself falling forward toward the figure before him, a smile of desperate gratitude and relief that matched the glowing glee within his heart. His heart and soul fought back the thoughts of his mind that told him that this was impossible, that his eyes were surely playing tricks on him. Right now what was possible didn't matter to Hikaru, all that mattered was the sound that resonated within his very soul as it passed through his lips. "…Sai… it's you."

An annoyed scowl crossing his lips as he lifted himself off his back from where he had fallen, Ogata snarled, "So _you_ came I see. Good, you can face me now once this weakling resigns."

His expression changing as his gaze moved to meet Ogata's, Sai just watched him silently for a moment as if he were observing some fascinating little creature. At last he simply shook his head slowly.

Snorting at this, Ogata continued, "We have a deal, if I win the boy here lets me play you. Look at the board, he's lost. There's no way he can come back now."

His eyes once more moving, this time to the board that rested between Ogata and Hikaru, Sai's lips flattened as he took in the position before him. Then, after a minute or so Sai lifted his head ever so slightly as a coy grin slid across his face. As he did so his hand rose up as if out of some painting by Michelangelo and pointed off toward the board.

Out of nowhere a beam of light shot up from the board until it hit the ceiling creating a column that encompassed one open crosshair upon the board. Turning to view the board as Ogata's face contorted in anger and shock, Hikaru gazed upon the illuminated space. If he played there then… yes, then Ogata would need to go there, and he could respond by moving there and then… it was possible. He needed to think it through some more, but this move was the start, the weakness within the seemingly impenetrable fortress that was Ogata's stones. He could win.

As this thought crossed Hikaru's mind, Ogata reeled back in agony and screamed, and as Hikaru watched on he and all of the other occupants from the room faded into nothing.

Turning back around to look up at his friend and mentor, Hikaru felt the tears beginning to flow down his cheeks as he looked on. This was what he'd wanted so badly, more than anything, to see Sai again. Now here he was, right before him, smiling down as he always had in the past. "Sai…"

Exhaling as he wiped the tears from his eyes, Hikaru continued, "Sai, so much has happened since last time! I made it into the Kisei League and beat old man Kuwabara and Ichiryu! You remember him right, he was the one who used to hold the Kisei title!

"Waya and Isumi have improved too, and I've been going over to Akira's Go Salon and playing tons of games with him just like I told you before! And Nase passed the Pro Exam! I think she likes me, same with Akari, but I don't know what to do about it. I've had so much going on and now I have this thing with them sprung on me and…"

Hikaru's voice just began to trail off as Sai continued to look down on him, smiling brightly as he had so many times, seemingly at peace with all existence. "Sai… I've tried to figure out why you left, but I just can't. I thought you wanted to play the Divine Move. Have you found it yet, wherever you went? If you do, can you come tell me about it, I really want you to come back. If I let you play from now on could you-"

Hikaru stopped abruptly as Sai lifted his hand up slightly. Closing his eyes as if taking in the whole of the moment, Sai then opened them as his lips began to part, and he said…

**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!**

His eyes snapping awake as his alarm sounded, Hikaru glanced around the room as if in search of something elusive. Not finding it, Hikaru lowered his head and sighed. It had all been a dream, the match, Sai, everything. The world of dreams where he and Sai could spend all of eternity together had been dispelled by the incessant noise of his alarm clock. _Damn, if only it had waited one minute, Sai was trying to tell me something!_

As he lifted his hands up to rub his eyes, letting out a yawn as he did so, Hikaru's felt something moist brush along his fingers. Wiping away at it and bringing his hand up to his face to better observe, stared down at his hand in awed curiosity. Tears, no doubt about it. Had he been… crying?

* * *

"So, you got tapped to record another one of Shindo's games huh?"

Nodding his head as he leaned over the counter in the 5th Floor lobby, Kadowaki answered, "Yeah, since I recorded his match against Toya 4 – Dan in the Young Lions Tournament. I really hope he doesn't play another game like that, it was so intense I could barely follow it, let alone record it."

Nodding, Isumi stared across the counter at the tournament listings on the opposite side; in particular at the Honinbo Tournament listings. It was rather ironic in a way that both he and Hikaru had such similar schedules lately. While Hikaru played his Kisei League match today Isumi had just won his first round match in the Kisei 1st Preliminary yesterday, and next Wednesday both of them played their matches in the Honinbo 1st Preliminary Finals.

Really though, while things seemed to be going so well for Hikaru, Isumi had to admit he was rather… dissatisfied thus far. His first round loss to Waya in the Meijin Tournament had been the cause really. After all, with that loss Isumi had been left with nothing except the Honinbo Tournament and his Dan matches, matches that were now permanently over. There were a few more to be finished off amongst the higher Dans, but with Waya's victory yesterday, the lower Dans were done. From now on, the new advancement rules would apply, even if they didn't take effect officially until April.

That was why the beginning of the Kisei League was such a lifesaver. While it was true that the real life of a pro was that of a teacher and instructor of the game, that was not why he and so many others pursued it. He had known going in of course that in the beginning, the first year in particular, that there would be precious few games to play, but this had not been what he'd expected. Now until December when the Oza tournament started he only had two tournaments to focus on. The only other remaining event would be the Shinjin O preliminary match, a tournament he assumed many young pros entered to stave off boredom. That, plus it gave a good opportunity for the younger Dans to meet up against some of the mid level pros.

He couldn't afford to lose, not when there were still so many matches he wanted to play this year. Well, at least he'd found another project to take up the seemingly endless amount of free time he found himself with these days. Turning to look at Kadowaki, Isumi asked, "So, you made 2 – Dan a couple weeks ago huh?"

"Yeah," Kadowaki answered, "I beat Nakayama to get it. I almost didn't make it in."

Isumi nodded. "Well you just happened to get a really tough Oteai schedule. I mean out of those ten games you had to play me, Shindo, and Toya. Good thing you were able to win the rest of those matches huh?"

Nodding as his own eyes now moved to fall on the tournament listings, Kadowaki sighed. His own Kisei 1st Round match was next week against Tsujioka 2 – Dan, but it wasn't that match that worried him so much. Before, and even during the Pro Exam, he'd had all these notions of rising quickly to the top, playing in great title matches with a superior grin plastered on his face, but now that he was here he'd found it to be tougher than expected. Sure Hikaru had risen up quickly, he had expected that from the beginning, but everyone else from the new pros of the last couple years save Toya had been taking a slower route.

He'd expected a challenge of course, but fantasies rarely involved players of unexpected talent that could overpower one's own dreams. Another challenge was upcoming too, as the winner of his match next week would face the powerful Isumi. Still, he had best not dwell on it now, he had a job to do, once Hikaru arrived and…

Just then the bell for the elevator chimed and as the doors opened out stepped Hikaru. His face stoic and calm as if he'd faced players like Ogata in matches like this a thousand times, Hikaru glanced over and stared right at the pair. Cocking an eyebrow, he made his way over and said, "Good morning Kadowaki, Isumi. Why are you two here on a Thursday?"

Chuckling slightly, Isumi turned to face Hikaru properly and answered, "Kadowaki's recording your game today, I came along to cheer you on since Waya had a job today and couldn't make it."

Exhaling heavily as if a great burden or worry had been lifted from his shoulders before giving a heartwarming, childish grin, Hikaru responded, "I see, so Kadowaki will be recording the game. Well that's great, support's always welcome."

Shaking his head as he chuckled at those words, Kadowaki grinned broadly. Hikaru seemed so lighthearted, like a free spirit without a worry in the world; completely non-threatening. Just looking at him now, it was kind of hard to believe that this was the kid causing such waves in the Go world right now. Not just in the Kisei League either, as he currently had quite the streak of wins going too. After all, it had been four months now since Hikaru had lost a game, ever since the last time Kadowaki had recorded one of his games. Yes, it was certainly surprising to think about given how easy going Hikaru seemed with that wide grin on his face.

"Hey," Kadowaki remarked with a touch of sarcasm, "try not to play so fast this time huh? You had me sweating last time with that speed Go against Toya."

Flicking his head in understanding, Hikaru's grin lessened slightly. "Sure, I'll think about it."

Chuckling lightly at that, Kadowaki continued, "My, you sound confident. Planning to make short work out of Ogata are we?"

Turning his head away as his expression changed back to that previously stoic mask, Hikaru sighed and then with a slightly cocked head turned to look back at Kadowaki as their eyes met for just a moment. "I guess we'll see soon enough."

The hair on the back of Kadowaki's neck stood on end as if zapped by electricity as Hikaru's eyes had passed over him. Already the beginning of a drop of sweat was forming on his brow. Then just as suddenly the sensation vanished as Hikaru turned away and began to walk off toward the game rooms. As he rounded the counter he took one last glance back at them and with a friendly smile added, "I'll see you both there."

As Hikaru disappeared from sight Kadowaki, whose hand had begun to tremble ever so slightly, watched on for a moment or two longer before turning back to Isumi. "Did you feel that?"

Frowning slightly, Isumi nodded. "Yeah a little. Shindo sure gets intense sometimes. I've seen him like this a few times before. You don't usually see this from him though outside of the higher matches, but you get used to it."

With that Isumi let out a slight laugh. Kadowaki though didn't find it quite as amusing as his fellow first year did. To be able to emit such a presence with just a glance, not to mention only a few seconds after smiling and joking around, it was… scary. "Well, regardless of who wins today, one thing's for certain."

"What's that?"

Taking a deep breath, Kadowaki answered, "Shindo definitely brought his A-game today."

* * *

Watching the young teenager from his seat at the scorer's table, Amano had to admit that it was hard to believe that this boy was only a 2 – Dan. He seemed so comfortable, as if he knew something that the others around him didn't. While it was certainly true that he'd already won two straight Kisei League matches, even Hikaru had to be aware that the man who sat across from him right now was unlike his previous two opponents.

Rumor and speculation about the supposed bet between these two players had been spreading around the newsroom upstairs for two weeks now, and the possibilities suggested on the terms had ranged all over the place. While several had suggested a monetary bet, others had gone from everything from inclusion into Koyo Toya's former study group to treating dinner. One had even suggested that the loser would agree to cover the winner's travel charges to Seoul for next year's Samsung Cup, although Amano found that to be unlikely. Hopefully after the match he would be able to get a word with one of them on terms of the bet.

It was unusual for Amano to have his notepad out this early before a match writing down small notes, but he just couldn't help but record the scene before him. Just as intriguing as Hikaru's complete calm was the fact that Ogata had arrived so early for the match. Having covered a great many of the titleholder's matches, Amano had to really stretch his recollection to find a time that Ogata had arrived before his opponent, usually preferring the dramatic last minute arrival like his last Kisei match against Akira, even if that had been pushing it even for Ogata. Not only that, but also despite his defeat to Hatanaka last week in Game 3 of the Meijin Finals, Ogata appeared to be quite energized and even eager to play. Last week he'd seemed tired and shaky, as if the fatigue of so many tough games was beginning to weigh on him, but now he was the Ogata of old, strong and focused. He must have really wanted to play this game.

Checking his watch, Amano noted that game time would soon arrive. Glancing about the room, he noticed the other observers to the match. It was a comparatively light crowd from the last few that Hikaru had garnered. Only Serizawa and the young Isumi were present, most likely due to the number of games the other top players were playing in right now. With the start of the Honinbo League it was especially difficult for the top players to have many off days, and it would get even harder next month. If not for his Tengen match today, Amano was certain that Akira Toya would have been present as well.

With so many games to choose from, it had been quite difficult to distribute the reporters properly. Amano had wanted this game though, and his editor had thankfully been willing to comply. It wasn't this so-called bet though that had made Amano want to cover this match so badly, but rather the match up itself. To watch this match between Ogata Judan Gosei, the man some had begun to unofficially crown as the new king of the Japanese Go world against the rising young Hikaru Shindo, who was coming in hot. In a lot of ways, it reminded Amano of how Akira Toya had come storming out of the gates, picking up twenty-six straight wins before finally taking a loss against Kurata. And while Hikaru's eighteen straight wins since his loss at the Young Lions Tournament was not quite the same, it was still impressive. To see these two collide would be truly amazing.

Motion at the door pulled Amano's attention away from his thoughts, his eyes widened as a grinning Kuwabara entered the room, giving a glance and a head nod over towards Ogata who was watching him suspiciously from his seat before the goban. Hikaru however showed no sign of even noticing the new arrival, his eyes just watching the goban surreally as Kuwabara took a seat next to Amano. As he did so the wily old titleholder turned to grin at Amano and said softly, "Good day for a game isn't it?"

Nodding as he overcame his surprise, Amano answered, "Yes, I think it certainly is Kuwabara-sensei."

A minute later the buzzer sounded and the two players reached for their Go bowls to nigiri. Several seconds after the pair dropped the stones back into the bowls and then exchanged bowls; Ogata would go first. Bowing their heads to one another, the room echoed with the words, "Onegaishimasu." Lifting their heads up their eyes met and the temperature in the room began to rise, bringing a soft cackle from Kuwabara.

As Ogata played the upper right star point Amano began to take down notes. In his first match this intensity had not been felt from Hikaru this early on, in fact the last time Amano had felt it like this was in Hikaru's match against Hagiwara back in July. Thinking back on that match, Amano's hands began to sweat. This was going to be quite interesting.

Hikaru responded with a stone to the 4-4 star point in the upper left, a move quickly followed by Ogata to the 3-4 in the lower right. It was interesting really, Ogata was playing faster than usual, as if he was anxious. He'd taken quite a lot of time after all in his match against Akira, but now he answered quite quickly. Yes, truly interesting.

Even as that thought crossed Amano's mind Hikaru's stone hit the board, causing Ogata, Isumi, and Amano's eyes to widen, each to varying degrees. Hikaru had played the 3-3 in the lower left corner. Granted this in itself was not overly surprising, as 3-3 was seen quite often at the beginning of games. What was surprising was that in all of his matches that they'd seen, none of them had ever seen Hikaru play that move before. Isumi especially was eyeing that stone with surprise, while Kuwabara just watched on with his usual wry grin.

Staring down at that stone, Ogata glanced up at Hikaru who likewise returned his glare, sparks flying between their eyes. Quite an interesting choice of a move, something different from anything he'd seen the boy play before. Full of surprises Hikaru certainly was. Still, he'd need more than that to beat him.

Taking a stone in hand, Ogata paused a moment and then placed his stone down with force at the 5-3 point in the lower right, a knight's move. There was, after all, no need to rush into the battle. Soon perhaps the time for battle would arrive, but he was not about to be drawn into an early slugfest with a boy with the creative facilities that Ogata knew Hikaru to possess. The boy could be unpredictable there, and unpredictable could be very dangerous in such a battle. No, the way to beat someone like this was to slowly grind him down, to limit his options and cage him in, that was the way to victory.

Watching on as Hikaru scanned the board, Ogata reached to pour himself a cup of tea from his tray on his right. As he did so Hikaru placed his stone upon the board. Turning to see where Hikaru had played Ogata smiled inwardly. So the boy had played just to the right of the star point on the right side of the board. He certainly wasn't wasting any time, nor was he allowing him to set up on the side of the board as Akira had two weeks prior. It appeared that avoiding an early battle might not be as easy as Ogata had hoped. Oh well, he'd just have to respond, after all, if he could erase this boy from the board then Sai would be before him, and nobody was going to get in the way of his match of destiny against the Go player who hid in the shadows of the internet, not even Hikaru Shindo.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And so the long awaited match has begun. Interestingly, I wrote the dream sequence to this chapter last, as I had been very much looking forward to it and wanted to really let my thoughts on it marinate. It was actually quite refreshing, as unlike the reality that most of this story takes place in, I was able to really let go and write some things that were completely wacky and off the wall. I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I did writing it, I don't think I've laughed, smiled, and felt the urge to jump up and down like a little fangirl this much with any other chapter to date.

More importantly though, and the reason for my urges to jump up and down like a crazed maniac, was the fact that I was able to include Sai in the story at last. The dream world after all is not part of this world, so Sai can appear there as he did previously in the original series. Given that Sai was my favorite character in the series, I really wanted to see him again, but as I've stated he's not coming back to this world, so I worked out this scene. Plus, for those of you who like to analyze everything, I'm sure you can pull a few pieces of Hikaru's confused psyche out of it. Really I think I wrote the dream sequence more as a release for myself and for a chance to bring in Sai than I did as a means to explain Hikaru's psyche though, so don't read too much into it. For those of you who were perhaps expecting more for one of my top five events of the entire story, remember that while the dream sequence was part of it, the even covers the whole match, so more is of course coming. That, and it is only my opinion for Top Five.

Terms:

Amaterasu: This is the Sun goddess in Japanese mythology, and most likely the most important deity in the Shinto religion. She is the ruler of the higher celestial plane and it is said that the Imperial family of Japan, including the Emperor himself, is directly descended from Amaterasu. There are many myths involving her, so feel free to look them up.

Kariginu: This is the outfit worn by Fujiwara no Sai in the series. It is worn for religious ceremonies in the Shinto religion, and was also a common attire during the Heian Period in Japan for nobles and warriors to wear. The colors of the outfit will vary depending on the age of the wearer and the current season. Traditionally it is worn with several layers of garments.

Eboshi Cap: This is the headgear worn by Shinto priests. Again, more commonly worn in the Heian Period.

3-3 point: While not as common as playing the 3-4 or 4-4 point, this move is still quite good as it makes territory but is still low on the territory line. This can make development slow, but can also be seen as decisive as it does not require any more immediate plays to settle the corner. Its use in pro matches has varied over the years, as it tends like many different moves in Go to move in and out of style.

Currently, this move is a common opening play by Yoda Norimoto 9 – Dan, one of the top Japanese players, and the current cornerstone of the Japanese team in international tournaments. He became a pro in 1980 and has since won 34 titles. In case you're wondering, Leitbur is not a big fan of the 3-3 point, but does understand its strength, having played against it several times.

Now onto all of your questions. Going somewhere that has players ranked online? Well not all sites allow this, and do remember that Hikaru is not a proficient user of the internet. It is likely that he is only aware of the one site (I think it's the IGS, the mother of all online Go sites).

No, it wasn't Kurata or Yashiro. Yashiro actually appeared in the first chapter, and Kurata has shown up twice, in chapters 6 and 21 respectfully. As for Ko Yeong Ha, he will appear in this story, just not during the Kisei Arc. No, the person I was referring to was Sai, or at least he sort of showed up, as it was a dream, but then was it just a dream, or something more? I'll let you decide.

Yes, that line with the fan thief was meant to be humorous. Had I wanted it to be more serious I would have worded it differently, but I wanted a slight chuckle out of it so that's how I worded it. As for considering a future, I'd say he's just trying to figure all of this out, it's sort of overwhelming. You'll just have to wait and see how it all plays out I guess. Oh, and you have mentioned how much you like Nase. However, I think she likes Hikaru, so sorry, out of luck I guess.

Thank you, I'm glad to hear that this is helping to improve your English. If you hadn't mentioned it I never would have guessed that English was a foreign language for you. Well done.

What I said before was that we'd be going straight from the conflict between the girls to the game without any fluff chapters in between. Normally there's a light chapter between the intense ones to give the reader a chance to reflect, but this time we're going straight ahead into another intense event. That's what I meant.

I'm glad to see you all enjoyed the Ogata scene. That was actually a last minute addition, it was originally supposed to end with Hikaru going to sleep, but I felt the chapter needed something more but I couldn't go to the next day yet so I came up with that. Glad it all worked out.

Also to note, it was provided by one of my readers that Hikaru's birthday is on September 20th, making Hikaru 16 years old now. Thank you once again.

I will also note that once more we have obtained the longest chapter thus far. I suppose that makes sense though, given all the stuff that occurred in it.

Next chapter we will obviously continue the match between Ogata and Hikaru (Duh) so look forward to that. What sort of game will Hikaru show us, how will Ogata respond, and what does Kuwabara think of it all? All this, next chapter.

Wow, this last chapter received more reviews by far than any previous chapter. Thank you all, I was so appreciative at the support you showed me. I really was nervous about writing this chapter, but your reviews and comments really did give me strength to push on. Thank you.


	34. Now, Before, and After That

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 34 – Now, Before, and After That

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

As stone struck wood again and again, Hikaru's mind seemed to focus even more. He had begun to push at Ogata hard, doing his best to bypass an extended moyo. That was what Ogata would want after all, to establish position early before getting into the thick of it. That was why he needed to keep pushing, force extra moves early by his opponent so that he could use them to set up his own position.

Ka-Chi.

Intensity flared off Hikaru as he played his stone, his eyes ablaze as it searched the board for the counterattack that he was sure Ogata was planning. Even if the game had only just begun, the current tempo favored Hikaru far too much for it to have been against Ogata's desire. If Ogata was allowing him to play like this, then there had to be something behind it. After all, while some players might have allowed it out of fear of their opponent, Ogata was not one to fear any challenge.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

Where was it though, the turning point that Ogata was waiting for? While it was true that Ogata was likely fatigued from his recent battle against Hatanaka, such fatigue shouldn't have been showing this early in a match. Of course the board had yet to indicate an advantage as rarely did such things truly appear so early between top players. What decided the early lead were often tempo and position rather than territory, and the only one of those that Hikaru had full control over at the moment was tempo.

Hikaru was well aware that Akira had struggled against Ogata due to a lack of aggression early on, that he had allowed Ogata to play as he liked for a majority of the first half of the match. While Ogata was a player that Akira might feel fear in facing, Hikaru did not share that trait, at least with this opponent. After all, Hikaru had only seen Ogata truly play a sober game once, when he played Akira two weeks ago.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Frowning as he moved to play his own stone in response, Hikaru's attention began to focus on one section of the board. So that was his strategy, to get him to commit into that area too deeply, to get swept away in his own attack until he found his stones cut off. Well he'd just have to see about that.

Ka-Chi.

Sitting back in his seat now, Hikaru watched the board as Ogata made his own move. The setup here was crucial, and as much as he hated to surrender his current pace, it was better to take his time and see the entire thing through. There wasn't room for defeat after all, not with this game. He would not lose though, could not lose, not after last night. Sai had come to him, had given him hope, support, perhaps even his blessing. With Sai on his side, he could not lose.

Ka-Chi.

There, that was the best play. He'd just take this next series with some caution and let Ogata's position in that corner worsen. The longer he kept that trap open the harder it would be for Ogata to recover, and Ogata had to know it. So it was time to see how his opponent would respond. _Watch me Sai, I will defeat him. I can feel it, you're watching this game today, aren't you?_

Gazing down at the board as he continued to wait for Ogata's reply, Hikaru's thoughts began to drift slightly, his hand slowly reaching up to touch just under his eye once more, memories of earlier returning to him.

-------------------------------------------

Sliding on his underwear before resuming his seat on the bed so that he could put on his socks, Hikaru once again touched underneath his right eye; the fourth time he'd done so this morning. The tears were of course gone by now, leaving only a slight dampness that was quickly drying. That dream, it had seemed so real to him.

Well actually, now that he thought about it, very little about that dream seemed real, but at the time it had seemed so natural and realistic. Especially the part with Sai, he had felt so real just then, not like a dream at all. Could that mean that it hadn't been just a dream, that it was something else entirely? Had Sai… come back from the world beyond to visit him in his sleep?

Rising to his feet as he raised his arms and stretched, Hikaru bent his knees and began to do his usual game day exercises. This was another aspect of his routine that Sai had introduced, something he had even tried to pass on to Nase. Pausing in his routine for a moment, Hikaru sighed. Nase, what had that been with her last night? Sure she had been excited about passing, he completely understood that, but to go so far as to kiss him like that. Then there was Akari…

Shaking his head as he returned to his exercises, Hikaru began to take deep breaths, inhaling and then exhaling in rhythm. Exercise the body, empty the mind; that was the purpose of this routine, to clear away all unwanted thoughts and just exist. That had been Sai's instruction to him, instructions that he had followed for so long since then. Sai…

What had he been about to say before the alarm had sounded? He would have given anything to hear those words right now, but sadly that was impossible. But still, to sweep in there like that and to just completely crush Ogata with a single move, that was more than enough proof to show the difference in his own skills from that of Sai. Sure Sai could defeat Ogata, but Sai was not the one playing Ogata today, he was.

Sighing as he finished his short workout, feeling barely any better than before as the weight of the impending battle began to press down upon him, Hikaru pulled on his slacks, reached for his shirt and taking it in hand made his way off toward the bathroom. Reaching it, he set the shirt down off to the side and began to brush his teeth.

He had boasted to Ogata's face two weeks ago that he could have won that game, and part of him still believed that he could have, but unlike his match against Akira, Ogata now had real motivation to win. It all would be decided today, and the sheer horror of what might happen if he lost just seemed to be gnawing at him like a termite who had just found a tasty new log. Could he back up those anger-filled words of before and bring a game to Ogata the likes of which he was unprepared to overcome?

The idea just seemed so daunting now that it was almost upon him. Last night's events hadn't helped much either. After all, he had been counting on his game with Akari to calm his nerves, a game that never occurred after the incident. Then that dream, and it had seemed so impossible. After all, Ogata had completely crushed him there, and had it not been for Sai then…

Pausing as he finished brushing his teeth, Hikaru stared back at his reflection in the mirror. Sai… had he come to help him out? The idea certainly carried merit. That meant that the dream had been a message, a reminder of who had taught him and with that training he could do this. Sai would be looking over his game today, and if he played the way he knew he could, then maybe he could beat Ogata.

Even then as the thoughts swirled in his mind images began to form in his head and once more he was staring up at his mentor in that room. As he did so he could just picture Sai's smiling expression as his lips opened and he told him that he was always with him. Yes, that had to be what Sai was going to tell him, it had to be.

A sensation of emotion and energy beginning to surge through his veins as the weight upon his shoulders seemed to lighten, Hikaru gave his mirror self a coy grin and swung on his shirt, beginning to button it up as he turned to leave. Darkness lifted from his mind as hope began to arise within his soul. Yes, Sai was with him, supported his Go. With Sai at his side today, giving his blessing to this undertaking, Ogata suddenly began to seem less formidable.

Taking a deep breath as he returned to his bedroom and slid on his belt, Hikaru once again touched his face just under his eye, the dampness gone now, but his confidence was there once more. Yes, forget the idea of losing, forget the entire mess with the girls, today was his match with Ogata, and soon it would be time to play. A rush of electricity seemed to fly up his spine as the tingling sensation of anticipation began to flow through his veins, and as it did so Hikaru's eyes began to shine with fiery determination. This was the feeling he remembered so well, this was the sensation he longed for, and with it, Ogata would have to earn every last point with sweat and blood.

Glancing around the room, Hikaru frowned. Now where was that tie?

-------------------------------------------

Flexing his right hand as Ogata played a tenuki off to the right side of the board, Hikaru took a moment to evaluate the situation once more and then played his own stone.

Ka-Chi.

So Ogata had realized that he wasn't about to fall for the trap and had taken the opportunity to play elsewhere. Well, it wasn't like Hikaru was that surprised, Ogata wasn't weak enough to try beating a failed attempt with a stick. He could move to shore up the rest of the corner, but that position was fairly secure already. Best to play away as well to keep Ogata from setting up his position elsewhere once Ogata made his own move. Likely Ogata would move to try and establish a position on one of the edges, create some sort of moyo with these extra moves.

That was fine of course, Hikaru was willing to let that go in exchange for the prize he had just gained out of the failed trap. In fact, now that he thought about it Ogata was sort of getting his wish right now. Sai was with him, living in the Go he played, and if Ogata could just see that then perhaps he could gain some sort of solace from it all.

Ka-Chi.

Cocking his eyebrow at Ogata's play, Hikaru just sat there looking at it. It was a strange play, not really a play for moyo as he had expected, unless it was a daring leap to cover more ground. It was just too close to his corner position, and if Hikaru played it right he could expand his position in the corner to overtake that stone with a cut up closer to the center. Yet for some reason that stone did not sit right with his stomach.

As he continued to stare at the stone however, a new idea began to creep into his mind. Could he have played it there because he knew it would throw him off? An intentional bad move to eat away at his mind and clock? If nothing else it would buy Ogata time to think on his next move. It didn't entirely answer the question of why it left such an uncomfortable feeling in his gut, but it at least made sense. As he continued to stare at the board Hikaru finally let out a slight sigh. No, that had to be it; there wasn't any other strategy that he could see. Besides, he couldn't keep wasting time searching for a strategy that might very well not exist; it was time to move.

Ka-Chi.

There, first he'd tenuki to give him some influence on the upper edge before coming back around to overtake that stone. It was possible of course for Ogata to attempt to save that stone, but if he did then Hikaru would be quite content to continue to establish his own position across the board.

Ka-Chi.

A two-spaced jump, that was interesting. The move was a strong one, but it also required Ogata to have true confidence in his own skills. After all, while a one-space jump couldn't be separated on the fourth line or below, a two-spaced jump was another matter all together. No, there had to be a reason for it, he wouldn't try two bad moves in a row.

As Hikaru's mind played out the various scenarios however no answer seemed to appear before him. Perhaps he was looking at it the wrong way, after all it would take him some effort to separate the two stones, and if Ogata gave up at the right time perhaps he could force a favorable position. So then, did he move to separate the two stones, or guard against a possible invasion, allowing the stones to connect?

Taking a glance up at his opponent, observing the wrinkles below his eyes, Hikaru took a deep breath and then played his move. If Ogata was as tired as he looked, then perhaps he could disrupt his plans with a few complicated positions.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

As Ogata's stone detached from his fingers Hikaru's eyes began to widen. He could play there? Would it work, could he survive with a position like that? Scanning the board once more, Hikaru closed his eyes in relief. No, it wouldn't work, not unless…

The blood in Hikaru's veins froze as his eyes shot open and he once more looked over the board. How could he have missed it? Actually it was simple; he'd made an assumption in all of his calculations that his position in the corner was secure, that the black stones still present there were dead. But then dead groups were still capable of affecting the board until their capture, and to save the corner now he'd have to actually move to capture them. That would buy Ogata time to secure his position just off the right corner and into the lower edge of the board. Heck, if Hikaru wasn't careful it was liable to spread out into the center as well. It was a small victory in position as the game was still quite young and territory had yet to truly form outside of the lower right corner, but in terms of tempo and control, it was huge. The pace of the game, not to mention sente, now belonged to Ogata.

Gazing on as the game continued to progress, Isumi struggled to grasp the mindset of both of the players before him. Hikaru had been as aggressive as ever in the beginning, and Isumi expected no less from a player who wielded his skill like a war-hammer, smashing his opponent down with each blow delivered. Ogata however was hard to read, his game seeming to move with Hikaru's at first and then out of nowhere transform into another style completely. He had started the game playing a brand of power Go that was much like Hikaru's own style, then changed over to a more subtle style that seemed to throw Hikaru off his own tempo. Truly, it was quite evident that Ogata was a master of the game.

His strategy in the lower right had been brilliant, using the dead group there as a weapon to gain position. It took a level of skill to not only see a dead group as a weapon like that, but to properly pull it off without the opponent seeing it. Hikaru had seen it of course, but too late for him to completely save himself. It was strange really, Hikaru was the one to always see things like that.

Turning his attention to his right to observe the other master Go player, Isumi's eyes focused in on Kuwabara's expression. His head leaning forward slightly as he watched the match unfold, Isumi was especially intrigued by the slight smile crossing the Honinbo's lips, as if he were watching something that he found to be quite amusing. What did Kuwabara think of this match? The Honinbo's insights would be deep, his gaze into the depths of both the game and the soul of each player keen. Memories of his Shinshodan match coming to the surface, Isumi's eyes lowered as he thought of the fear he'd felt while facing the wise old Honinbo. Would that feeling return when he arrived at the higher levels of these tournaments, or would he find the same boldness that Hikaru showed.

Returning his gaze to the board now, Isumi had to wonder, did Hikaru feel nervousness or fear now? Did he ever feel fear during a match like this? If he was, his face wasn't giving any hint of it, nor was the aura about him that Isumi could still make out, even off to the side like this. It was hard to tell right now, the game was so close, a dead heat like two athletes sprinting down the track neck and neck. And there was still so much more Go to play.

Bzzzzzzzzzt!

Glancing at his watch Isumi saw what the alarm had already signaled, that it was time to break for lunch. It would be Ogata's move coming back from the break, and as Isumi rose from his seat he noticed that while Ogata had fixed his jacket while rising to his feet, Hikaru had remained stationary, his eyes focused on the board as if he had not even heard the buzzer. The rest of the room save Ogata paused as they watched Hikaru sitting there motionless as the Judan meanwhile made his way out of the room.

Moving to stare down at the board himself now, Isumi had to marvel at what he saw upon it. Certainly Hikaru's blunder down in the lower right had hurt him, but he had stayed strong ever since and pushed Ogata hard. The current position put Ogata slightly ahead, but this was far from over.

Turning his gaze to his friend as at last Hikaru closed his eyes, turned and rose from his seat, Isumi had to admit that there was something different in Hikaru from moments ago. It was as if observing the board these last few moments had told him something important, brought an epiphany of truth to his consciousness. What was worrisome however was the fact that as it had occurred Isumi swore that the fire in Hikaru's eyes had dimmed ever so slightly. It was likely that he'd just been mistaken, but if he had seen it correctly then only question remained, why?

-------------------------------------------

Cackling as he took a seat in the monitor room and pulled out a cigarette, Kuwabara turned his gaze off towards the door where Amano was entering behind him and said, "So Amano, what do you think of the game so far?"

Taking a seat across from the Honinbo as he reached for his own cigarettes, Amano replied, "It seems like quite the battle so far. Ogata–sensei seems to be in control right now, but Shindo is certainly putting up a valiant fight."

"Yes," Kuwabara replied as he took a deep puff from his cigarette, "this game is just getting interesting, neither player has really turned it up yet."

Cocking an eyebrow as he drew out his notepad, Amano inquired back, "Well it certainly would be good to see Shindo overcome Ogata-sensei. Shindo's momentum has begun to garner a lot of support out there in the Go world. People are beginning to turn and look at him."

"Feh," Kuwabara grunted in annoyance, "if you think those things have any effect on this game today then I've lost respect for you Amano. Those two right now, you can tell that this is far more personal than something like glory or recognition from others."

Pausing just as he was about to take a puff from his own cigarette, Amano lowered his hand and responded, "Are you saying that they aren't concerned about their ranking in the Kisei League?"

Chuckling as if to some unheard joke, Kuwabara answered, "Well I'm sure that if you asked them about it they'd say it matters, but I can assure you that once they're before that board anything beyond this game is not in the least bit on their minds. Each one wants to destroy the other, nothing more."

Nodding his head in concession of that point, Amano began to scribble down notes on his pad. As he did so he added, "So perhaps this bet is playing into the match more than everyone thought."

His own eyebrow rising at these words, a slight surprise slipping across Kuwabara's face for a moment before disappearing once more, the Honinbo replied, "A bet?"

"Yes," Amano answered, raising his eyes up from his notepad, "The bet that's reported to have been made between Shindo and Ogata-sensei. No one knows what the terms are, but it brought a little extra spice to the build up to this match. Some think it's just money, others some sort of service or favor. Honestly I had figured it was just a small side thing."

Nodding his head as he gazed down at the table as if no longer paying Amano any mind, Kuwabara then let out a loud cackle as a grin swept over his face. "Well that explains a lot. Yes, interesting, interesting…"

His eyes widening at Kuwabara's words, Amano pushed his glasses back up his nose slightly then said, "Are you saying you know what the bet is Kuwabara-sensei?"

Chuckling at the question, Kuwabara shook his head and answered, "Nah, well not exactly anyway. I'll say this though, you and your fellow guessers are way off. Whatever the bet is for, it's most certainly for something that each of them treasure more than anything else. Yes, to bet everything, put it all on the line, that's how they're playing right now. It'll all come down to that boy I think. Ogata will pick up his game after the break, so it will all come down to whether the kid can rise up and take it, or fall flat on his face. Yes, it will certainly be interesting from here on."

Turning to look at Amano fully now, Kuwabara gave him a knowing and mischievous grin and wink, then added, "I'll tell you what though Amano, my money… it's on the kid."

-------------------------------------------

As time continued to tick on, seconds passing as the lunch break inched closer and closer to an end, all eyes remained on the door to the game room. Hikaru had yet to return, and if he did not come soon then Ogata would play his move and let Hikaru's time begin to eat away. While being late for the beginning of a match was rare, to be late returning from lunch was even rarer. Simply put, it just didn't happen.

Then motion hit the door and a collective sigh of relief filled the air as Hikaru entered the room. Yet even as worry for his return dissolved another began to arise, as a cold gloom seemed to hover around him. It was as if someone had neglected to stoke the fire and now it was burning on mere embers. Something was not right.

As Hikaru took his seat before the board he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had realized it just before the break and spent all of lunch trying to disprove the reality that he knew was before him. He had been wrong about Sai's message, it hadn't been one of support. It had been a warning, a warning not to place his faith in his mentor or those around him. There was no blessing, no banner of assured victory, there was only the realization that Sai was not with him here today.

Opening his eyes as he exhaled, the fire in them rising up ever so slightly, Hikaru began to focus his mind as the buzzer sounded once more. There was no help forthcoming, no hero or savior carrying him in this game. If he was going to defeat Ogata Judan today, he would have to do so alone.

Moments later Ogata played his stone. It was now Hikaru's turn to play.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And exhale. Hello everyone, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter out. It's been a hectic time for me, with Turkey Day and my hours at work getting beefed up again. I hope all of you who celebrated it had a pleasant Thanksgiving, though I'm sure you're not interested in mine. If you are, then I'll just say that it was a very nice day for me with the family all coming over to Leitbur's place for the day. Got to see my little nephew, letting him sit on my lap while I showed him how to type until he tried to drool on my keyboard. We put up the tree, sang Thanksgiving carols (you know, like "I'm dreaming of a white Thanksgiving" and "The First Thanksgiving" and one of my favorites, "Do you smell what I smell?"), and had all sorts of holiday fun. That is, until the other tradition occurred and we had to turn on the Thanksgiving Day football game.

I swear, if the Detroit Lions hadn't been the team to invent the concept of a Thanksgiving Day game they'd never play in another one again. Bad teams should not play on holidays. Anyway, enough of my rant.

So yeah, I've been quite busy, often coming home from work and passing out on my bed shortly after, so writing has been hard. I did have the last two Saturdays off, but the first was devoted to The Game (this would be the Michigan at Ohio State game for those that are wondering) and the second… well my girlfriend pulled me to the mall for shopping (ie. To carry all of her bags). But enough of that, I have it done now, and that's what matters. I know it's not the conclusion you were hoping for, but there was a lot I wanted to get in, and if I added the resolution to this match along with it then the chapter would be uber big. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.

Terms:

Moyo: This is sort of a skeleton structure that occurs early in the game where players begin to define large sections of the board as territory. Stones are spread out and form a loose grouping on the board. It is important to note however that this is not actual territory since it is still highly vulnerable to invasion as well as expansion. It's more like potential territory, or half territory. It's probably good to think of it in terms of every two points of potential territory likely to equal out to one point of actual territory when the players are equal. Many pro games begin with at least some moyo occurring.

One Point Jump (cont.): the statement made in the story here is true, from the fourth line on down a one-point jump cannot be separated by an opposing stone unless the player allows it to happen. For those of you just learning the game and not aware of this, give it a shot on the board. If you play correctly for both sides then it should work.

Two-Point Jump: just like the One-Point Jump, this is the same thing except it has two spaces between it instead of one. While it is very loose and flexible, it's usually better to use a large knight's move instead. Still, this is a very common move to see, especially when there are supporting stones nearby. However it is far easier to break the connection between it than with a one-point jump.

Note: If you're wondering about the chapter name, it's basically a description of the chapter. It's what happened now, then what happened before, and then what happened after that. I promise the next one will be cooler.

Now onto your questions. Well I apologize for the dream being so confusing to some of you. It was meant to start out with you believing it was real and then to slowly let you in that it was a dream so that when Sai showed up there would be no doubts as to what it was. As for what it means, well I'll leave that up to all of you for now, although I smell a Leitbur's Corner article for it coming down the line. Let me just add that it is quite possible given my love for Sai as well as the enjoyment I get from leaving reality from time to time that another dream sequence or three might be coming down the road.

I'm a perv? I'm a perv… OH NO I'M A PERV!!! Please say it isn't so! I swear, I'll only do half naked turtle and grasshopper girls from now on, just don't make me a perv! Seriously though, I didn't include that to be perverted or for fanservice, but rather because it was a good way of representing some of Hikaru's hormonal and sexual desires, factoring in the events of the night before. Besides, I thought Akari's outfit was kawai!

It's… Tatewaki Kuno! No, stay away from the fierce Nase and the caring Akari, they don't want you. Hey look, over there, it's the pigtailed girl! I think she's even giving you those love eyes. Yeah::whispers:: ok Akari, Nase, hide quick.

Note: If you're confused by the last one, read the reviews for Chapter 33 on the site.

Well, I guess I don't need to tell you what happens next chapter. However, I will promise you that this time the match will reach its conclusion. Yes, in Chapter 35 I promise on the soul of my pet plant Ukki-kun (he's rather quiet and shy, but he's a really good listener and just so funny) that not only will the match end, but that a winner will be declared. Yep, no cliffhanger "who won" endings like with Chapter 6, you will either be cheering Hikaru's victory or crying for his loss. Hope you will enjoy it, it's going to be great.

The reviews just keep on coming I see. Well, a little drop off from last time, but then the romance part always seems to get more comments than the games. Hope that the influx of reviews continues though, I so love reading them all. R&R!


	35. For Whom the Stones Glow

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 35 – For Whom the Stones Glow

By Leitbur

* * *

It was somewhat disappointing really, as coming back from the break Amano had taken great heed in Kuwabara's proclamation, and had actually found himself looking for Hikaru to show the power and ability that Kuwabara had alluded to. Not that his moves were poor, but rather it appeared as if Hikaru was going through the motions, playing as was expected but not pushing his opponent back. Ogata meanwhile was taking advantage of the indecision of his opponent and had kicked his game up into the metaphorical next gear.

As he watched the stones continue to hit the board, Amano had to wonder what was going through the boy's mind just now. Even a casual player could tell that his opponent was beginning to pull away, and yet he continued to play back, as if waiting for some moment. Something must have happened during the break, something that had thrown the boy's mind out of synch. The fire that had burned in Hikaru's eyes, engulfing the room in its intensity, was dim now as if his spirit had all but broken during the lunch.

It didn't make sense really, usually the break period allowed time for players to breathe and regain their calm, yet it seemed that it had done the opposite to Hikaru. He hadn't been down very much during the break, he had been in good position really, so it wasn't like he'd looked ahead through all the moves to the end and seen his eventual loss. After all, if that were the case he would have simply resigned by now.

Then it hit him; the bet. Was he refusing to resign despite having already seen his own defeat due to an inability to cede the bet to Ogata for even an hour or two? Kuwabara had suggested that the stakes for each player was that which they treasured the most. He was going through the motions in the hope of holding onto that precious treasure for a moment more, to refrain from surrendering no matter how disparate the game became? If this were the case he'd likely play the game out to the end, and if he wasn't careful the final tally could be quite… embarrassing.

Noting a pause in the action, Amano quietly began to rise from his seat and make his way to the door. This notion was rather disturbing, and if his mind was going to run down this path then he needed a quick smoke.

Ka-Chi.

As he reached the door the sound of Ogata's stone hitting the board caught Amano's ear. Before he could turn to take one last glance however a rush ran up Amano's spine as if a frozen draft had hit him head on. The sensation was followed immediately after by the sound of another stone hitting wood, and as a slight tingle began to vibrate through his appendages, Amano turned back toward the room and reentered, his eyes focused on the board.

Glancing off to his side to notice the most recent moves on the game record as he took his seat, Amano returned his eyes to the board and watched on wide-eyed. Ogata's move had been forceful and full of strong intentions, yet something about Hikaru's response seemed to be… stronger. Taking a glance up at the faces of each player, both locked in thought, Amano felt the sweat beginning to form on his brow. Had Ogata made a mistake that was not yet apparent to someone of his own skill? If so, there was no sign of it on his face; the only evidence being that the blaze in Hikaru's soul had returned and was even now permeating the room. Perhaps this wasn't the best time to go for a smoke after all.

As Amano continued to look on Hikaru scanned over the board, his mind ablaze as he waited for Ogata to reply. Even though Ogata was now taking his time to think, it was now too late for him on that side of the board, his mistake had seen to that. It had been what Hikaru had been waiting for, an opening that he could jump on, a slight mistake that would allow him to enter back into the fray. Really he had begun to wonder if it would ever come, given the crisp play of Ogata up to this point. Now however Ogata had gone lax for one move invading too deeply and with Hikaru's last move there would be no escape. The lead Ogata had been enjoying would soon shrink to a point where it would really not matter at all, and from there the battle for this game would begin.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

It had been hard to swallow, the idea that Sai was not here with him today. Shock, denial, depression, sorrow, all of these things he had felt as he'd sat back down before the board after the break, and perhaps even a bit of anger and betrayal added in. How could Sai not be here today, how could he not come to see this match, possibly the most important match in his career thus far? No, this wasn't about his career; today was about the bet, his obligatory desire to protect Sai from outside threats.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Perhaps he was still in denial, too stubborn and hopeful to give up on the desires of his heart and soul. As long as he kept Sai's identity safe, kept people like Ogata from discovering the truth then it was possible that Sai would return. If he lost this match and was required to arrange the match that Ogata so desired there would be nothing he could do but to tell him the truth; the truth that Hikaru couldn't bare to utter, that Sai was gone.

As long as he kept fighting it, refusing to say it the fire of hope in his heart would remain. But to have to go to Ogata and say that Sai was dead and gone, that he no longer existed in this world… It wasn't that telling Ogata was the bad part, it was the idea that to actually say the words, to admit it to someone else that Sai was gone made it so… final. Once he said and admitted it to himself and to another that would be it, Sai would be truly and completely gone, an enigma for some whom longed to know who he was, but otherwise he'd simply no longer exist at all. It was something that Hikaru just couldn't allow, something he would battle with all his heart and soul to deny. If it meant winning this game no matter what just to push back the inevitable for another day, week, year, to leave that hope in his very being that Sai still existed and might one day return to him, then he would do it without hesitation.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

Pressing his glasses back up his nose with one finger as he continued to study the board, Ogata exhaled stoically. He had already removed his jacket upon returning from the break, and yet even still he was beginning to feel the sweat on his brow and palms. His mistake had been foolish really, attributed more to a desire to end the game quickly rather than to keep the slow, grinding pace he had been working with previously.

The weight atop his eyes said it all, the fatigue of all of these recent high intensity games was beginning to slide its way in. It would only be a factor though if he allowed it to be one, allowed his mind to lose focus for even a moment. Regardless of the reason though the fact remained that it had occurred and that Hikaru was now making quite good use of it. The lead was still his of course, and he'd just have to play his pace of game and everything would work out.

Still, it was amazing that such intense pressure could come from a child so young. Yes, his interest in Hikaru had certainly been rewarded, and now here he was facing the boy just as he had speculated that he would do. He had seen the new wave coming years ago, seen it in this boy that sat before him, and at the time he had used that knowledge as motivation. He had known that with the imminent arrival of Akira and Hikaru to the Go world that he could not sit back and take his time, for he had wanted to face the new wave as a titleholder, to watch them approach him from the top. Now, sitting at this board as the holder of the Judan and Gosei titles, that desire had been granted.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

So Hikaru was trying to shore up his position in the upper left by pushing at Ogata's position at the upper edge. An interesting plan, but he had overlooked one thing; that corner was already in Hikaru's control and to fight over a point or two before the endgame was wasteful, not when the center was still open. A small mistake, likely created from inexperience at games with such high level players, but it was good enough. It was time to pull away once more.

Ka-Chi.

As the game progressed Isumi was beginning to discover that a rag to wipe his brow might have been a nice thing for him to bring. Not that he dared leave to deal with such things now, not when Hikaru had begun to come alive. Sadly Isumi was fairly certain that Hikaru was not going to pull this out even if he had made the game closer. Ogata had begun to make a play for the center, and unless Hikaru could break the sente it was going to be difficult to come back.

Motion in his peripheral vision drew Isumi's eyes away from the board as he spotted another figure entering through the door and moving to take a seat. From the look of calm confidence on his face, it was highly likely that Akira Toya had just defeated his opponent Ookubo 9 – Dan in his Tengen match. That meant of course that with one more victory next month Akira Toya could enter the Tengen Main Tournament, which would mark his fourth main tournament in three years of playing.

He wasn't the only low Dan fighting for a position in that tournament of course, Waya had been throwing all of his energy into preparing for Kamimaezu 7 – Dan, and Ochi too had gotten passed the 1st Round of the Tengen 2nd Preliminary. There had even been some rumblings from some young player from the Kansai Go Association, although how long he'd last Isumi didn't know. Then of course there was the other player, the one sitting before the board right now for both Isumi and Akira to watch. In two weeks Hikaru would play his own 2nd Round match in the Tengen 2nd Preliminary, placing all three players from that passing year in the hunt for a spot in the 32 player main tournament.

Turning his eyes back to Akira now, Isumi watched the young Go prodigy curiously. This player that he saw before him now, he had seen what Hikaru would become before any of Hikaru's fellow insei had any real clue. Isumi could still clearly remember the day he'd met Hikaru Shindo, the day he'd claimed to be a rival of Akira Toya. It had certainly caused a buzz amongst the insei at the time, even if most had come to the conclusion that it had been false after seeing Hikaru play. Isumi had to admit that he too had doubted it then even when Hikaru had suggested that it was not his current level but rather his potential that Akira had seen.

But Akira had known, he'd known and he had waited for his rival to come to this world of the pro Go player with baited lips, hungry for the challenge of facing Hikaru. It had been too late for many in the Pro Exam that year to realize the true danger that they faced in Hikaru. Akira's face had been in Isumi's mind that day he'd faced Hikaru, haunting him as if to say that the opponent he faced was of a different quality, a finer cloth than that Isumi had been cut from. Akira's face, it had cost him dearly that day, it had cost him the entire exam.

How did Akira view Hikaru's game now though? By now he must have been able to see Hikaru's worsening position, it was beginning to become more and more apparent with each move. Isumi had studied in China, he played against and studied with Hikaru and the others every week, and he knew that his game was growing, eyes opening to new ways of thinking and playing, yet he was well aware that both Akira and Hikaru were currently above him. So did Akira see now with eyes like his own, a worsening position for Hikaru, or were those eyes searching for a solution, a place to play like the one that Hikaru had seen for Akira two weeks prior? They'd heavily reviewed that game, and Hikaru's solution had taken everyone in the group by surprise, especially when he had revealed seeing it during the match. Did such a position exist now, one hidden in the depths of the game that even Isumi could not see?

Ka-Chi.

Returning his gaze to the board now, Isumi exhaled silently. Ogata's move there was painful, being well placed and hard to remove. As it was so late into the game too, it was highly unlikely that Hikaru could make up the point difference in the endgame. The expression on Hikaru's face just now was showing that he too knew this. Lowering his gaze and turning his head away now, Isumi closed his eyes in sorrow. So Hikaru's winning streak was now over.

Rubbing his sweat covered brow as he stared down at the board, Hikaru struggled to keep his panic from overwhelming him now. He had been right in it just a few minutes ago, how had everything slipped away like this? As his mind began to process strategies, the panic became harder and harder to suppress. One by one his brain rejected each and every strategy for making a comeback that he examined, each doomed to failure.

He had felt so confident coming in, so sure of his abilities and now here he was, hanging off the edge of the cliff of defeat by a single finger, the knowledge that he would slip any moment now from that ledge ever present in his mind. He had tried everything he could think of, worked strategies and tactics, and pushed Ogata with all he had with this being the final result. He could try to play there but Ogata would ignore the threat and move to cut him off for anything more than a point or two gain in territory.

Closing his eyes as his lips contorted in frustration, Hikaru fought back the anger and tears that were beginning to well up within him. Why had he opened his big mouth, boasted like that before Ogata? Sai would die now, the last hopes of his existence banished from his heart and soul, all because he had acted on pride. Yes, it was all his own fault, his pride had gotten the better of him and now he was lost.

Pride cometh before a fall, it certainly ran true in Hikaru's ears now. It had been his own selfish pride that had caused not only this debacle, but also Sai's departure in the first place. Hikaru had thought of no one but himself, wanted only to play for himself. Never had he given Sai's feelings or desires to play a second thought despite Sai's immeasurably greater skill than his own. It had been pride then too, the pride in his own belief and knowledge that he and not Sai would be recognized, seen for the talent that he possessed rather than for the talent of another. Torajiro had understood that Sai was more deserving to play, but not Hikaru, and now because of that selfish pride this had happened.

The slightest bit of wetness began to form at the sides of Hikaru's eyes as he squeezed them further shut in the vain hope of preventing their escape. He had achieved all of his goals, been recognized by the entire Go world, and yet it had cost him the person he most treasured, that which he cared for most. And now, because he had been so determined to play his own games for himself he would lose Sai again.

The crusted shell of pride that he had wrapped about his heart cracked now, on the verge of shattering and leaving him completely exposed for the weak player that he was, the inferior player compared to the one he should have let play for so long. It was that shell, that presumption that had kept him from saying those two words that he should have said so many times before, words that, had his pride allowed for him to say them without such a humbling, might have kept his friend and mentor here by his side.

As a tear broke the wall of his eyelid and trickled down his cheek, Hikaru felt the shell crack and then crumble, and with it the pain and sorrow of the knowledge that it held within burst out into every pore of his being, allowing those two words at last back into his consciousness. _Sai…help_.

No answer came however, no sudden inspiration of genius flashing into existence, just the cold loneliness of defeat, the guilt of knowing that his best friend was gone and that he was entirely to blame for it. Pain gripped his chest as he inhaled and exhaled, thoughts and images swirling of all those people who looked to him for strength, all of those people who had faith in his abilities, and those that he looked to for strength. Slowly each of those he cared for most seemed to vanish in his mind, fading into the darkness just as they had in his dream, as if snuffed out like a candle caught in a breeze. Nase, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Morishita, Shirakawa, Akira, Grandpa, Akari… Sai, all of them, his support and his drive, the desire to succeed and progress lived in the people he cared for most. _Sorry everyone, I've lost_.

His eyes prying open as he moved his gaze up to his opponent, Hikaru swallowed back the lump in his throat as he lowered his head, his eyes sweeping across the board one more time and said, "I…"

The last word froze in his throat, unable to release itself as Hikaru's eyes locked onto the board. Electricity flashed through his eyes as he stared down at that one open crosshair. Had it been there this whole time, right before him? As he watched it, Hikaru lifted his head back up, eyes widening as he swore the space had flashed with light for merely a moment, or had it just been the lights from the room catching the board as he lifted his head back?

Somewhere in the far depths of Hikaru's mind a dam broke open, its waters pouring out to flood the valley below. As it did new ideas, strategies and maneuvers seemed to flash alive in his mind, a tidal wave of potential as a tingling rose in the fingers of his right hand. The next thing Hikaru knew his view of the spot was obscured as his left hand reached out and fan in hand pointed straight down at that very spot on the board.

The occupants of the room watched on now with baffled expressions on their faces at the young boy with his arm outstretched, unsure of what was happening as Hikaru's time continued to tick away. Even Hikaru had to admit that he wasn't entirely sure what had possessed him to do so, but the moment he did everything about it felt right.

In his mind's eye the images of all those people from before began to fade back into existence, smiles streaked across their faces as they nodded and gave encouraging gestures. Then finally amongst all of the others Sai's image returned, and the smile across his face said it all and as Hikaru closed his own eyes once more his own face mirrored Sai's smile perfectly.

Withdrawing the fan back to his side as his eyes opened once more Hikaru felt his right hand move for the Go bowl as his spirit began to soar as if liquid lightning were flowing through his veins. _Sai isn't dead, he's alive. He's here, living and breathing and his Go is strong. I understand it now, as long as I exist and remember him Sai will never truly be gone. Sai is alive…in me._

Ka-Chi!

As Hikaru's stone hit the board Ogata's eyes widened in amazement. It wasn't the move itself that had caused such surprise in him as the fan had ruined that surprise quite efficiently. No, what was so surprising was the manner in which it had been played; he swore that Hikaru's fingers had been glowing as the stone hit the board. It was just like before, during the game he'd seen Hikaru play against Akira at the Young Lions Tournament, a light such as he'd only ever seen from his master, Koyo Toya. Had he imagined it, was it just a trick of the light that had given him that impression? He was certainly feeling his fatigue now, and so it was possible that his eyes had deceived him for a moment.

More importantly though was this new move. It was the type of move that he had feared might show itself all throughout the game; the unique flash of creative genius that no one else saw or even noticed that ripped apart strategies as if they had never even existed. He'd have to respond to it, and that was the most annoying part because not only was this stone difficult to remove but it attacked several points of the board at once. It was a stone that took away sente, not to mention his control of the game's tempo. Even now he could feel it, the thunderous electricity forming in the air like a sudden thunderstorm, one whose bolts only struck in one place, right where Ogata sat.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi!

Once again Ogata blinked as his eyes stared at the stone. Again Hikaru's fingers had seemed to glow. What it was or how it was possible Ogata didn't know, but he couldn't let that distract him now.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi!

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi! Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi!

Stone after stone hit the board as the pair began to speed up, the tension in the air rising and rising as shape began to take more and more solid form and Ogata's lead began to shrink. Several times as Hikaru's stones would strike the board a electric shockwave seemed to ripple across the corresponding stones, energy seemingly bursting from the boy as if consumed by an inexhaustible supply that continued to burn like a furnace. Hikaru could feel the flow of the stones, his eyes open to all that seemed to be occurring. Yes, he could do this, there was hope, a light at the end of this dark abyss of a tunnel.

The tingling that had started in his fingers had moved up his arm and shoulder and were beginning to threaten to consume his entire body. The moves just seemed so natural to him right now, as if each stone was not merely a move but rather a part of him, resonating with him and the board in a way that defied anything he'd experienced before. Was this how it felt to play the Divine Move?

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi!

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi! Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi!

They had entered the endgame now, and Ogata was beginning to feel that same desperation that his opponent had felt not too long ago. Hikaru's fingers were still glowing with each stone he played and with it his game had increased to new heights. It was insane really, could a player become this much stronger in the middle of a match? No, this couldn't be happening, he had won the match and earned his prize, and yet now every move he played seemed to be two moves behind what Hikaru was seeing. It was like he was playing a different person all together, an uber-Hikaru that had for a short time dethroned the god of Go himself.

Six and a half, no now it was four and a half points. His lead was shrinking and only the end of the game could stop it. It couldn't be real, he had to be dreaming during the match. Hikaru was certainly talented and strong, a worthy opponent by any standard, but now he was a monster, wielding power like that of a Go Saint. There were no openings now, and each stone played was perfectly placed and timed even though he seemed to be taking no time at all to think. Two and a half, one… was he winning or losing now?

This was the sort of play he would expect from his master or Kuwabara, not a second year pro 2 – Dan that he was beating minutes ago. It was as if he was suddenly not playing Hikaru but rather was playing…

As Ogata's last stone hit the board leaving the game at its end, the electricity in the air vanishing as if sucked into the void, one thought held fast in his mind. Sai, it was like Hikaru had suddenly become Sai. No, it wasn't possible, it just couldn't have been. As they began to count up the points Ogata continued to glance up at his opponent. Was it possible that he had been wrong all this time? It couldn't be that rather than Hikaru knowing Sai that Hikaru _was_ Sai. No, his play was too inconsistent for that, it had to be something else. Yet just now the stones had glowed for Hikaru, just as they did for his mentor, he was sure of it. What did it all mean?

Tears began to slide down Hikaru's cheeks as he and Ogata finished repositioning the stones on the board to reveal the final point total, even if he had known what it was long before they'd even begun to count. Black 77 points, White 73 points. With the addition of komi White gained five and a half points leaving the final tally at Black 77 points, White 78 ½ points. With a margin of one and half points, Hikaru had won.

The wave that had surged through him like a raging juggernaut had died down to that of a slow drip off a leaky pipe as tears of joy continued to slide down his face, breath fresher than anything he'd ever tasted filling his lungs as he threw his head back in relief. He'd done it, somehow he'd pulled off something that he had thought impossible. Even as the rest of the observers made their way over to the board Hikaru felt as if the match had occurred hours, even days before.

What it had been that he'd tapped into Hikaru did not know, but it was now being replaced by a strong urge to eat and sleep. All he was sure of was that while perhaps something similar, something obtained on the road to it, it was not the Divine Move. How he knew this was unclear, but that same feeling in his gut that warned him of danger on the board was telling him that it wasn't.

Words were being spoken all about him now as an apparently shocked Ogata sat across the board trembling. What was said though Hikaru didn't know, nor just now did he care. He knew one thing though, that he had not been alone today after all. He never had played alone, and he never would play alone because all the people he cared for most were there beside him to lift him up, just as he was there to lift them up when they needed it.

With a feeling of pure ecstasy flowing through him Hikaru sighed contently. _Thank you Sai, thank you… everyone_.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew, do I ever feel exhausted. In case you're wondering why I just wrote about seven pages of this in one sitting, it was all just pouring out so wonderfully. Well that's it, the match against Ogata has ended. I hope it has lived up to all the expectations all of you had for it, or the expectations I inadvertently placed on it. I did call this one of the top five events in the story, or more accurately one of the top five events I was looking forward to writing. Combining the dream sequence in with the rest of the match it boiled down to one of the biggest events so far in the story from what I saw, and had moments in it that I was so much looking forward to writing.

So yes, Hikaru has won. Sorry to all of you that had wanted to see how Hikaru would deal with the bet had he lost, but this victory had been planned out long before the bet was an idea in my head and to change it would have thrown off a lot of things in the plot. For those of you who might worry that I am creating a super Hikaru rest assured that what we just saw will not be happening all the time now. Rather Hikaru tapped into something that took him beyond his current abilities. What it was I'll leave up to you to debate and think over.

You know it's hard to believe thinking back now that it was only the day before in the story when Nase kissed Hikaru like that. Seems like ages ago now. Thankfully time can start moving again and we can get back to ordinary life.

Terms:

Tengen Tournament (redux): Just thought I'd give you a recap on this tournament and some of what it entails. Being the fifth highest paying of the seven big tournaments in Japan, the Tengen tournament is a five round single knockout tournament. If you want, think of the NCAA Tournament. What this means is that there are 32 players in the main event, much larger than any of the leagues. Like the Kisei prelims there are only two rounds of preliminaries for the Tengen, one with the lower Dans and one with the higher Dans and the winning lower Dans. For most one need only win three games to enter the main event which lasts from January through October. This of course would mean that in the story Nogi, who holds the Tengen title, is likely awaiting the winner of the fifth round match to decide his opponent in the best of five.

Torajiro: This is in reference to Torajiro Kuwabara (sometimes spelled Kuwahara) which was the birth name of Honinbo Shusaku. Of course in the series we are told that he let Sai play all of his games.

Now onto questions. Well how Hikaru will play seems to be answered now. However, I never said that he actually figured out the message, this is all what Hikaru is guessing/assuming the message was. Well I'm glad that some of you really like the game chapters more than the others because I do put a lot of thought and effort into them, so it's good to know they're being appreciated. It isn't easy to keep the intensity going from chapter to chapter, but using suspense seems to help.

Ah, Folley, Utopia and _The Prince_, three pieces of work I bought and read for pleasure (I read A LOT!). Hope they went well for you in history, I find _The Prince_ especially useful for quoting at the end of history term papers. Also glad you liked the One Piece reference, I had been wondering if anyone had picked up on that. I am a fan of that series, I've even had it suggested that I should write a One Piece fanfic, but I have my hands full with this story already so not happening anytime soon. Who knows though, maybe I'll reference it again, after all, if you're going to write a story, then write it with a Don!

As for Ukki-kun, while I was aware of Kishimoto having a plant by that name (I am a Naruto fan as well) I chose the name independently as, unless I am much mistaken (goes to double check his Japanese dictionary) Ukki-kun means "Mr. Plant" and as I like to give my pets and other possessions names like this in foreign languages, Ukki-kun got this one.

Well back now to the ordinary life of Hikaru as it's time we all took a breather, myself included. Next chapter therefore will see us taking a bit of a breather even though it does have some serious pieces to it. What I will say is that for all of you who were wondering who Hikaru would go to talk with about the whole Nase/Akari situation, you'll see next chapter.

Wow, talk about a drop in reviews. Well I guess it was an in-between chapter so hard to get motivated over an end result that hasn't happened yet. Oh well, I still appreciate everyone's thoughts and comments. Hope to continue to see more soon, so R&R!


	36. Heart's Conundrum

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 36 – Heart's Conundrum

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Well Hikaru, this is certainly a pleasant surprise. Come in, how have you been, Mr. Kisei?"

Frowning as he removed his shoes and stepped into the house proper, Hikaru gave a contemptuous stare and replied, "Stop calling me that Grandpa, it's bad luck. The league is only half over, I still don't know if I'll even be able to stay in the League yet."

Cocking an eyebrow as they made their way toward the living room, Heihachi Shindo gave his grandson a confused look and responded, "What do you mean? You've won three matches already haven't you? There's only two games left, I would have thought that with such a record you couldn't be knocked out now."

Pausing as they crossed the patio overlooking the garden in the backyard, Hikaru took a moment to glance over toward the entrance to the loft and answered, "Well it's pretty complicated. Since I wasn't in the League last year I lose all the tiebreakers so if I lose the rest of my matches and a few wins or losses occur in a certain way I guess I can still be knocked out."

"Oh, I see." Turning to head off into the house Heihachi continued, "Well I'll go get the goban and then you can tell me all about it. I'll be just a minute."

Turning to glance off at his grandfather's back for a moment, Hikaru returned his gaze to the backyard, hesitated a moment, then stepped down into the yard and moved on off toward the loft, his feet unconsciously sliding into a pair of slippers next to the stairway. Moments later he was across the yard into the den and looking up the ladder to the loft. Hesitating once again as perspiration began to form on his palms, Hikaru gulped and then began to climb his way up the ladder.

It was likely silly of him, always going up to check, but if there was even the slightest chance that this time Sai might be up there waiting for him then he'd gladly be silly. Besides, after his victory two days ago against Ogata, the dream and everything that had happened, maybe, just maybe…

Reaching the top and pulling himself to his feet, Hikaru began to make his way toward the back of the loft to where the old goban rested. Kneeling down before it and brushing off a bit of the dust that had settled onto it with one hand, Hikaru gazed upon the board that had changed his life forever. It had been on that day four years ago that he had found this board, seen the stain that only he could see, and met Sai. It seemed like a lifetime since then, and in some ways he supposed it had been a previous life, a life completely different from the one he lived in now.

Sai wasn't here; he was now gone yet this board remained. It was like a relic, a reminder of his existence in this world, a memento of his divine greatness. Grandpa had offered to give him this board countless times yet he had always refused. This place, it was like a shrine in some ways, the place where this board seemed to belong. It would be best if it were left here, in the place where it all began.

"Hey Hikaru, are you up there looking at that board again?!" His grandfather's voice rang loud from the bottom of the ladder, bringing Hikaru back into reality. "Come on, I've got the board all set up."

Chuckling to himself as he rose to his feet, Hikaru answered back, "Yeah, I'll be right there Grandpa." Turning to take one last glance back down at the board, Hikaru then spun and headed for the ladder.

"You know," Heihachi commented minutes later as Hikaru walked by him on his way to sit on his side of the goban, "you can just have that board if you want. It'd be better off if you took it if you're just going to keep coming over and looking at it like that."

Shaking his head with a slight laugh as his prediction came true once again Hikaru answered, "Nah, that's ok. It'd seem weird if it wasn't here."

Waiting for Hikaru to take his seat before the board, Heihachi then said, "If that's how you want it. So then, explain to me how your victory over Ogata Judan isn't enough to keep you from being knocked out of the Kisei League yet."

Moaning softly as he stretched his neck and back in an attempt to feel more comfortable, Hikaru replied, "Well it's not that it wasn't enough exactly. It'll be enough if one of two things happens. If they don't then it gets tricky."

"Oh," Heihachi replied, "and what are those two things? Nigiri."

Giving his grandfather another contemptuous glare before sighing and reaching for the stones, Hikaru shook his head in frustration. He'd given up trying to convince his grandfather to take a handicap, but he had hoped that likewise his grandfather would have given up his stubbornness on not needing one. "Well basically if Akira wins his next match or if Ichiryu 9 – Dan loses either of his two remaining matches then I can't be knocked out no matter what."

"I see. Oh, I'm Black." Then pausing as if a thought had just occurred to him, Heihachi turned to grab the Weekly Go that he had set down beside him and opening it said, "Akira… as in Akira Toya? I remember now, he's the boy who's responsible for your wanting to go pro in the first place right? Lets see, who does he play?"

"Next Thursday against Zama Oza," Hikaru provided, "and yes, he's sort of the reason why I decided to go pro."

Nodding his head, Heihachi continued to scan the page until he spotted the name. "Ah yes, there it is. Do you think this Toya can win?"

His eyes glazing over as if peering into the misty reaches of the future, Hikaru answered somberly, "He's lost to him twice before, but Akira is strong. I think… it will be a very good match."

"Hmmm," Heihachi said, his eyes beginning to scan further down the schedule, "Zama Oza, isn't he your next opponent?"

His voice and eyes remaining as they were, Hikaru answered, "He's my next Kisei League opponent yes. That game hasn't been scheduled yet however. My next opponent is Ochi next Wednesday."

His eyes locking onto the listing in the paper, Heihachi read aloud, "Kousuke Ochi 3 – Dan in the… Honinbo 1st Preliminary Final huh. Well, that shouldn't be too difficult after defeating Ogata Judan right?"

His head turning slightly away, Hikaru glanced up out the window at the clear blue sky and answered, "Ochi and I became pros at the same time. He's very competitive and I doubt he'll go down easily."

"Well," Heihachi added as he set the copy of Weekly Go back down, "I'm sure you'll do just fine. After all, you're going to be the next Kisei right? Onegaishimasu."

"Onegaishimasu." As the game began, Hikaru felt his mind wandering slightly, pondering thoughts that had no place during a Go match, even a casual game against his grandfather. The next Kisei huh? It was difficult to believe it really, but with his most recent victory he was now the frontrunner in League A to challenge for the title. Kurata was also undefeated over in League B, but he had yet to play his third match against Mizunuma 9 – Dan, so really at 3-0 Hikaru, at this moment, was the frontrunner to challenge _period_.

He wasn't there yet, not by a long shot with two powerful opponents still looming. Losses to both would certainly eliminate him from the title hunt, possibly even from the League altogether. With that in mind it seemed crazy to be looking ahead to the possibility of facing Kurata or whoever came out of League B for the chance to challenge for the title, but yet here he was doing just that. Ogata had pushed him to the very limits of his abilities and beyond, and now Zama Oza was looming on the horizon. It seemed like a simultaneously dream and nightmare schedule, four straight matches against titleholders and the former Kisei himself, and then Akira for the finale. For someone of his strength to cut a path through all that and claim the Kisei title, it seemed impossible. And yet here he was, three games behind him and one more titleholder to face, the undefeated frontrunner. Could it really be possible?

Zama Oza would bring a new kind of challenge, one that he had yet to face. The previous players like Kuwabara and Ogata had known about him, had been keeping their eye on him even expecting to see great things. While that meant that they were certainly respectful of his talents, it also meant that part of them likely had wanted to see just what he was capable of, if even on a subconscious level. And even then he had only been able to defeat Ogata by… well he wasn't quite sure what it had been.

Ichiryu on the other hand had two strikes against him in that he had been slumping and that his pride told him that Hikaru had just been a lucky 2 – Dan to make it here. How much he had underestimated him Hikaru didn't know, but his arrogance had allowed Hikaru to sneak in under his radar until it had been too late. This would not be the case with Zama Oza. With his victory over Ogata, a player who only last week had been praised in the Weekly Go edition that lay next to his grandfather as Japan's current strongest player, there would be no underestimating, no slipping in under a high Dan's radar. Everyone in the Go world right now was likely speaking his name today, searching through online game listings to see just how strong he really was. From now on he was a name that pros everywhere would take as a serious force to reckon with.

Even if that was not the case, a player like Zama Oza who had faced Akira twice before would not have taken him lightly, not after that Shinshodan match against Akira three years ago. Nor was this an opponent Hikaru knew well, or that had been watching him like Ogata and Kuwabara. There was no admiration, no curiosity as to how he might respond, if he could find a way to overcome a situation, to Zama Oza, he was, like all the other pros high and low that stood in his way, a pest that needed to be squashed on the road to Ishibashi and the title of Kisei.

Thus only one advantage remained to him, fatigue. While Hikaru had been busy defeating Ogata, Zama had lost in the Tengen Main tournament's final round match to Fujisawa 9 – Dan, losing his chance to play for the Tengen title. While a title challenge of course would have been helpful in draining Zama's endurance, Serizawa had at the end of August won the right to challenge Zama for the Oza title, a Final that would begin in two weeks, the week after Zama was finished facing Akira.

Two possibilities loomed, that either Hikaru would have to wait almost two months from now until the Finals were over to play his opponent, or else they would schedule a break halfway through the tournament for their Kisei League match to occur. While both scenarios offered advantages, the latter seemed better, if only because having to wait that long to play again would be quite irksome. Of course they could always schedule it in reverse, having him play Akira first and then face Zama afterward, but that was…

"So Hikaru," Heihachi remarked, freeing Hikaru from his deep thoughts, "how's that insei friend of yours doing? You know, the girl you're mentoring?"

"Her name's Nase Grandpa." Hikaru answered in a monotone voice before letting out a sigh. Nase, that was the other issue at hand, along with Akari. He had waited last night to see if she would come for their weekly games, but to no avail. Either she felt it was unnecessary now that she had passed the exam or else she was avoiding him due to what had happened on Wednesday night. Either way he couldn't say that he blamed her.

Looking up from the board at his grandfather, Hikaru then said, "She stopped by the house on Wednesday to tell me that she had passed the Pro Exam."

Lifting his head from the board where he had been struggling to read a position that was worsening by the turn, Heihachi smiled and replied, "Really now, she passed the Pro Exam? That's wonderful Hikaru, I'm sure you're… Hikaru?"

Lifting his eyes back up from where they had been drifting, Hikaru answered, "Yes Grandpa?"

"You don't seem very pleased about this news. Is something bothering you?"

Biting his lip as his fist squeezed together, Hikaru paused. This had been part of why he'd stopped by today, to discuss the situation with his grandfather who had been so helpful with his concerns about Nase last time. He'd actually been trying to figure out how to approach the subject, and now the path had been laid before him. So why did he seem to be hesitating now? "It's… complicated."

Sitting up straight as he removed his hand from his Go bowl, Heihachi cocked his eyebrow and responded, "Complicated? Does this have anything to do with what we discussed before, about your not maybe not wanting her to pass?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "No, it has nothing to do with the Pro Exam. It's that… on Wednesday she… she kissed me."

Bringing his fist up to his lips in order to hide the grin that way beginning to form on his face, Heihachi replied, "Reeeally. Well this _is_ interesting indeed. Do you know what provoked this?"

Shaking his head, Hikaru again answered, "No, but then Akari walked in on us."

His eyebrow cocking at this new revelation, Heihachi repeated, "Akari walked in?"

Nodding, Hikaru continued, "Yeah, she'd come over to play a game of Go with me and stepped out for a moment. I guess her and Nase know each other somehow, I don't know the details, but when she came back Nase had arrived and was kissing me on top of the bed."

His smile fading as the details poured in, Heihachi felt himself beginning to sigh. _What is this? It sounds like a scene from a poorly written romance film. All that's missing is Akari running out in tears._

"And then," Hikaru added, "Nase said, 'Akari, you mean the guy you told me you were in love with was Hikaru?' and Akari started to cry and ran out."

Rolling his eyes despite himself, Heihachi began to shake his head. _Of course she did._ Then the words sank in. This Nase girl had confessed Akari's love to Hikaru? He and Mitsuko had often speculated, even joked about the idea that Akari had feelings for Hikaru, but for such things to be true, it was… well not unexpected just rather sudden. "And what do you think about that Hikaru, about what Nase said?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Hikaru replied, "I don't know, it's all just so sudden. Akari's my friend, both of them are. I never gave ideas like this a second thought, it just seemed so far in the future and I had other things to think about like tournaments and stuff. Then they throw this on me right before the match and… it's all just so confusing?"

Rubbing his chin as he watched his grandson carefully, his attention taut and serious, Heihachi inquired, "Do you love Akari?"

His head jerking up at those words, Hikaru responded, "What? Love Akari… what kind of a question is that?"

"One that is very important to this situation I'd say. If she loves you but you don't love her then there's definitely an issue. So do you?"

Throwing his head back and closing his eyes, Hikaru sighed deeply. Did he love Akari? How was he supposed to know that? What was love, how could he tell if he loved someone or not, he wasn't even sure how it was that Akari had come to love him. Now that he really thought about it, he'd been rather cruel to her over the years, all those comments and insults, disregarding what she thought to pursue his own selfish lines of thought. How could she have fallen in love with someone like him, someone who treated her like that?

But how could he answer whether or not he loved her back? She had always just… been there. The idea of life without her around was unpleasant, and he wanted her to be in his life but was that love? After all he wanted Waya and Isumi and Nase and everyone else to stay in his life as well, but that didn't mean he loved them. He loved the game of Go, loved it with all of his heart and soul, but love of a game and love of a person were two separate types of love, they had to be two separate kinds of love.

"I don't know Grandpa, I just don't know. I can't even figure out what all of this means let alone-"

"It means," Heihachi interjected, "that those two girls have very strong feelings for you. If this was a Go game of Love, then by kissing you and confessing Akari's love it seems that Nase has played her move along with Akari's move. So I'd say that it's up to you to make the next move."

"But I don't even know what my move should be Grandpa. I don't have any experience with this stuff, I don't even think about it really. What am I suppose to do?"

At this Heihachi found himself chuckling lightly. He couldn't help it, the whole situation, that age old question, it was just too interesting to hold back. "Hikaru, speaking from my own experience I can tell you that the next move is rarely clear, especially in such murky waters as this. Plus I doubt any amount of thought you give to a subject like this is any help once it's upon you. I can't tell you what your next move is or how you should handle it, but I would suggest that you start by going to talk to Akari about how you feel about all this."

Confusion taking further hold of his mind, Hikaru responded, "Why start with Akari? Besides, how can I tell her how I feel if I don't even know how I feel?"

It was now Heihachi's turn to give a contemptuous glare. Sometimes it was truly hard to believe that his oblivious grandson was a professional Go player, possibly even the next Kisei. "Because she's the one who ran out in tears. Nase can wait, you owe it to your childhood friend to go see her first I'd say. As for not knowing how you feel, all that might not matter."

Doubt still apparent on his face, Hikaru just answered, "Well… I guess."

"Well now," Heihachi added, "back to our game. I'm not going to make this easy on you Hikaru, even if you are having girl problems."

Cracking a smile at this, Hikaru shot back as Heihachi played his move, "Don't overdo it Grandpa, you're not as young as you once were."

"Ha! Like that's going to work. I'll have you know that I was at the doctor's office just last week for a checkup and he told me that I'm in such good health that the only danger I was in would be if I had a heart attack due to another one of your sixty-point wins."

Chuckling at that, Hikaru quipped, "All right then, sixty points it is."

-------------------------------------------

As he walked down the empty hallways of Taro High School, Hikaru noted the differences between it and Haze. It was certainly bigger, even perhaps a little more elegant than his junior high had been, but then it was a somewhat better ranked school than Haze had been. Not by much, but attending this school certainly gave college outlooks a more credible shot than the type of high school that he likely would have gotten into.

Then again with the passing of the Pro Exam it was something he'd never know, whether or not he could have gotten into a high school of this quality. By the time he would have been thinking about such things Go had already become the focus of his life, and ideas like going to high school seemed lame in comparison.

Turning down another hallway, Hikaru's eyes came to focus on the door that led to the mathematics room that the Taro Go Club practiced in. This would be only his third visit to the club, his schedule having prevented more trips since then. This was where he'd find Akari, and Grandpa had been right earlier this morning, both about his needing to talk to Akari and the sixty-point loss. While he wasn't entirely sure what he would say to her, he certainly owed it to Akari to try.

Sliding open the door to the room and stepping inside, Hikaru felt a strange sensation as the room's occupants turned to look at him. A chill began to run down his spine as looks of anger and disgust shot back at him, particularly from the girls in the room. A quick glance across the room however revealed no Akari.

Nervousness beginning to take hold of Hikaru as he stared back into this cavern of icy cold glares, he opened his lips and said, "Um hello… I'm looking for Akari. Do you know where I could um… find her?"

As he finished the new club President that Akari had introduced him to last time, Itsuki Ayase, began to walk over toward him from where she had been commenting on a game between a female sophomore and a young boy about his own age that Hikaru did not recognize. As she did Hikaru continued, "Um, Ayase, do you know where I can-"

SMACK!

A sharp sting shot up through Hikaru's cheek spreading out across the left side of his face, his head having shot off to the side as Ayase's open palm had made contact. A slight dizziness began to fill his mind like a foggy haze as a sudden reality began to kick in. Had he just been… slapped?

Before he could completely recover from this sudden revelation Ayase's voice began to ring loudly in his ears. "How DARE you come here after what you did?! How could you DO THAT to Akari, you no good, two-timing piece of-"

"Ayase-sempai, calm down please," one of the male members interjected as another pair grabbed her from behind in an attempt to restrain her from what had appeared to be an attempted attack on Hikaru's lower half. Then as Ayase's had shot out in an attempt to grab a handful of glass Go stones a third male student quickly pulled the bowl away as the other two struggled to hold her back amongst screams from Ayase for them to let her go.

As comical as the scene might have been had it not been so serious, not to mention physically harmful to himself, no one was laughing. In fact that only change thus far had been that several of the other girls had likewise risen from their seats, even if they had yet to make a move as they had begun to eye the male students with the same distaste that they had eyed him. Most likely they were upset that the boys had moved to stop Ayase from pummeling him further.

Backing up a step, Hikaru was beginning to sense that a tactical retreat might very well be the best option since it appeared that while Akari herself was not present, she had related to the club the events of Wednesday night and then allowed them to come to their own conclusions. As he turned to exit however Hikaru felt himself collide with something warm and bulky, even if it was rather soft. Stepping back as Ayase suddenly stopped her yelling, Hikaru looked down at Akari who was now lying back on the floor rubbing her butt from the fall.

"A-Akari."

At the sound of her name Akari promptly lifted her head and froze as she locked eyes with Hikaru, surprise all over her face. "…Hikaru?"

Suddenly feeling all eyes in the room once more looking upon him coldly, Hikaru quickly stepped forward and helped Akari to her feet. "Sorry about that, I was just…" The words seemed to stick in his throat as he struggled to continue. It had seemed like a good idea at the time to go talk to her at her Go club, but now that he was here with all of these eyes on him it seemed rather… weird.

"It's ok. I should have been watching where I was going anyway." Akari chimed in during his silence. Turning her head away slightly as her cheeks began to redden, Akari began to fidget for a moment, then turned around and began to head back out the door.

"Akari wait!"

Freezing in place, Akari stood with her back to the room for a long moment, then looked back behind her to see Hikaru with his arm outstretched, panic on his face. "Akari, don't go. I… I need to talk to you."

A light smile forcing its way onto Akari's face as her eyes began to show the signs of moistness, she nodded her head and said, "Ok."

Stepping out into the hallway, Hikaru took a glance back into the classroom and then motioned with his head to Akari for them to head down the hallway. Nodding again, the pair began to walk down the hallway, staring straight ahead without looking at one another. Halfway down the hallway Akari then said with dread in her voice, "So what do you want to talk to me about?"

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru answered, "It's about Wednesday night and what happened." Hikaru paused, this was difficult, he wasn't even sure where to begin. Turning to look at her, his eyes glancing back down the hallway at the classroom door, Hikaru exhaled. He might as well try to remove the misunderstandings before the rest of her club tried to castrate him or something.

"Akari, about that thing with Nase kissing me on the bed, that was-"

"You don't have to try and apologize about it Hikaru, I understand." Akari interjected, tears welling up in her eyes. "Asumi told me a lot about you, her teacher, and how she feels about you and I don't want to get in the way of the feelings you two have. She-"

"NO!" Hikaru broke in loudly, "Akari it's not like that at all. Nase, she, well I don't know what she was thinking or doing but she just jumped on me like that and kissed me. I didn't know she was going to do that, I think it just sort of happened since she passed the Pro Exam that day."

"But you had your arms around her, don't try to pin this on Asumi alone Hikaru. I know how you are!"

Taking a small step back at that, Hikaru felt a slight pain shoot through his heart. Had it been the harshness of that last statement that had caused it, or the fact that he knew it was true. "Akari… you're right, maybe I am to blame. But please try to understand, she kissed me. I…" Shaking his head as his voice faded, Hikaru began to rub the back of his neck. This wasn't going well, the topic was moving away from where he had wanted it to go. Damn, why did stuff like this have to be so hard?

"Akari, about what Nase said, about your feelings… was that true?"

Her face turning crimson at those words, Akari began to fidget again as she stared down at the floor. "Well, that is…"

No, this was going all wrong again. Damn it, what was he supposed to say? This was ludicrous, trying to figure out what the other was thinking when he wasn't even sure what he thought or felt himself. Was this really how people had been able to keep the species alive all these centuries, it was a wonder humanity hadn't gone extinct with such a crazy system. Frustration at himself and the situation in general flooding into him as he saw the tears still forming in Akari's eyes, Hikaru spun around in a contemptuous fury and said, "Akari I don't love you!"

As the words left his lips Hikaru's mind caught up with them as he desperately tried to will the words back into his throat to no avail. Tears began to gush down Akari's cheeks as the words sunk in, causing Hikaru's own heart to feel as if it was beginning to break. Damn him and his stupid mouth, he hated it when she was upset like this, it was just like when he saw Nase cry and his heart yearned to reach out and comfort. "I mean… I don't know."

Turning and leaning against the wall with his head down in defeat as he struggled to continue, Hikaru placed his hand on his forehead as his own tears began to well up. "Damn it Akari, I don't know what I'm saying or am supposed to say or how I feel or anything. All this love stuff, you and me, me and Nase, all of it, I just haven't ever really thought about it. I don't know, I care about you and want you in my life; it just seems like my life wouldn't be quite the same if you weren't there but I don't know what that means or what love is or any of it. I understand Go so well, it all just clicks in my mind and everything is so clear but this… it's like a murky swamp or mist that I can't see through or even a meter in front of my face.

"It was all just so sudden, Nase being so happy and then she kissed me and you were there and that whole confession and all of it and I just don't know what to say or think. I just always thought of both you and Nase as friends. I don't know what sort of relationship you two have, neither of you ever mentioned the other, I just wish I knew what to say or do to fix this, to… have it all make sense. I'm sure I sound like an idiot going on like this I-"

Hikaru suddenly found his words cut short by Akari's finger being pressed up against his mouth. As he raised his eyes to look at her he found that while traces of her tears were still present on her face she was beaming a warm smile at him. "You really are a dummy sometimes Hikaru. You're just an oblivious dummy who can't see what's been there in front of you. I don't know why but that's part of what made me fall in love with you I guess."

Continuing to hold her finger to his lips as she sniffed away her tears, Akari then went on, "I understand what you're trying to say, like I said, I know you. I know why Asumi likes you so much, she's like me in that she can see just how big your heart is. I don't know what's happening between the three of us either, and maybe all of it is moving too fast for a dummy like you, so I guess Nase and I will just have to step back and give you a little time. After all, I've been waiting for so long already, what's a little longer?"

Removing her finger from his lips, Akari continued to smile brightly at Hikaru who found himself returning it wholeheartedly. He didn't quite know how all of that had worked out like it had, but Akari's smile made this whole torturous ordeal worth it. He really did hate to see her cry after all.

"Oh, and Hikaru," Akari added, "about what happened Wednesday night between you and Asumi…"

"Yes?"

Without warning Akari's arms wrapped around Hikaru's head as she pulled his face down to her own and their lips met. Once again shock shot through Hikaru's body as his brain began to feel light, Akari's soft lips pressing against his own, her arms wrapping themselves around his neck as he fell back against the wall, her body pressing up against his chest.

Then just as quickly it was over as Akari released him, a slight mischievous grin on her flushed face. Taking a deep breath, she then finished, "we'll just call it even now ok?"

His mind still lightheaded from moments ago, Hikaru just watched Akari turn and walk back toward the classroom, his eyes watching her hips sway back and forth as she walked. What had that been? _Had that been her… tongue?_

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, talk about a chapter. I know that I said that it was going to be a fluff chapter, and I had meant it to be one but I guess it just worked its way into a little bit more seriousness, or at least it felt rather heavy when I was writing it. The conversation between Hikaru and Akari was especially difficult, and I ended up rewriting it quite a few times. In some ways I felt like Hikaru in that it was just so difficult to get out exactly what I wanted each to say, and every approach I tried seemed to just lead into roadblocks or unwanted paths. Several times it actually became a scene where Hikaru confessed his love, and other times Akari gave up on him so he could have Nase, and all other sorts of occurrences. Finally I bared down and this was the result. Hopefully it came out alright, because it's actually quite hard to portray that Hikaru doesn't know what he feels toward either girl and not have it come out with any sort of bias.

The first half of the chapter was actually a lot easier to write, being it had Grandpa and all. While I know many of you said he should talk to Akira, given the events in Chapter 14 Grandpa just seemed a better choice. Not only that, but I think going to see the board again tied in nicely with events from the previous chapter.

Terms:

Kisei League (redux): this is to explain the way tiebreakers and such work in Pro Tournaments. Basically if two players tie for either the right to move on or challenge, or in terms of being knocked out of the tournament all together, what is looked at first is what each player's League record was the year before (for non-leagues, it's how far each advanced). Since Hikaru was not in the previous Kisei League, it means that unless he ties with someone else who was not in it last year (Akira) he loses the tiebreaker. Now should that tie occur, the next tiebreaker looks at comparative rank for each player, and should there be a large difference (9 – Dan v. 4 – Dan) the higher rank wins. If the ranks are close (4 – Dan v. 2 – Dan) then they tie and only then is a playoff match done to decide the winner. For those of you wondering about the EXACT means by which Hikaru would be knocked out of the tournament, email me.

Note: To those of you who inquired about or were otherwise informed by me that Akira's match against Zama Oza was two weeks after the Hikaru-Ogata match, I apologize for the mistake. When I went to create the schedule for that match (I have a week to week schedule that shows who plays who and on what day covering all major tournaments and select minor tournaments) I had forgot to factor in Zama Oza's above mentioned defense of the Oza Title. Once I realized this mistake I immediately made the change as not doing so would result in a very large headache for me in finding a way to get all the games to fit right. Again, my apologies.

Now onto your questions. For those of you who are unaware, I have posted a Standing for the Kisei League on my yahoogroup site in the Files section should you desire to know how the entire league is playing out without waiting for a character to comment on it.

Well whether Hikaru's new skills are permanent I suppose depends on what you think happened. If you think Sai came to help him out, then no because Sai won't be there for every match. If however you believe that Sai didn't help out and rather it was Hikaru tapping into his own latent Go skills then I suppose they're permanent since they are his to begin with and were always there. Regardless, Hikaru's fingers won't be glowing against Ochi.

Wow, a fellow anthropologist. Well I don't know why they wouldn't like it since HnG is very cultural in its theme despite the modern setting. I should think that the world's oldest game (that is still played in its original form) would be quite anthropological. Maybe they're too busy anthropologizing (my brother made up this word) other areas of the world like the !Kung or Yamamamo?

Yes, that win was an important statement, as Hikaru's above monologue suggests.

Ah, someone using Wikipedia I see. There are actually quite a few different definitions for the Divine Move, most being of the gist that you either become capable of playing at the level of God or that it is to play the perfect game. Given the way it is talked about in the series, I believe it to be (in a HnG context) something that has never been achieved, and is striven for by everyone. Your definition suggests that it can only appear when a player is losing as it is a game-changing move. Back in Chapter 6 I actually did give a definition for the Divine Move in the Terms section, and I still go by that definition. SO no, Hikaru did not play the Divine Move against Ogata.

I was wondering if anyone had noticed that I had flipped the sound effects in the dream sequence. Nicely done.

"There's something strange, in the Kisei League. Who ya gonna call?

Go Busters!" Anyway, cute reference.

Good to hear that you didn't read the end first, that's just not right. It's like those people who read the last chapter of a Harry Potter book first so they know what happens. That's just not fun at all, I mean the mystery is half the fun (I figured out who died in HBP by the second chapter and who the Half-Blood Prince was by Chapter 14 btw).

Well Go matches might be seen as boring since normally a fair amount of time will pass between moves in a big match like this, or a title match. Imagine sitting there for half an hour or longer waiting for a player to make one move. I just speed it up with monologues and time progression. Now a hayago tournament, that's intense.

Speaking of hayago, it's a term from Chapter 21, and it is a lightning Go tournament (about ten to thirty seconds per move).

Note: New longest chapter, definitely not something I set out to do.

Well maybe next chapter won't make me feel like I just played a Kisei League match myself. Next time we'll get to hear more about the reaction to Hikaru's match against Ogata and see Hikaru vs. Ochi (I know, kind of lame after his match against Ogata). Also, news of foreign players begins to stir.

Wow. Most. Reviews. Ever. I actually delayed releasing this by a day or so to allow for any more reviews to come in since I was getting so many and I didn't want to cut anyone short. Man, and to think I was worried that the chapter wouldn't be received well (probably because I feel like my writing edge is dulling a little). Hope to see more, so everyone R&R!


	37. Two Princes

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 37 – Two Princes

By Leitbur

* * *

Stepping off the elevator and glancing about, Ochi saw no sign of his opponent. Either he was already waiting for him in the game room or else had yet to arrive. But then what need had Hikaru Shindo to show up early to a game like this? Even down in the 1st floor lobby he had heard conversations around him discussing Hikaru's most recent victory over Ogata Judan.

As he walked into the 6th Floor lobby Ochi quickly discovered that what had been occurring on the 1st Floor was just as popular amongst the pro players here. Glancing off to his right he spotted a large crowd gathered around the counter looking over what he could only assume was either a game record or some sort of makeshift board. Right in the thick of it he spotted Isumi, Waya, and Kadowaki, two of whom had actually been there to witness the match firsthand.

"Yeah, at this point while the game was going on I was thinking that Shindo would make a play for this stone here, but then he played his stone here instead."

A collective 'ooh' filled the air causing a scoff from Ochi who moved on to check the game listings. If he wasn't mistaken then Isumi was also playing today in the Honinbo 1st Preliminary Final… yes, there he was, against the newly promoted Miyashima 4 – Dan. Then there was Waya who was playing… there he was, in the Kisei Tournament bracket. Hmm, so it appeared that he was playing Toyama 2 – Dan in his 1st Round match in that tournament. Kadowaki was likewise playing his Kisei match, his opponent being Tsujioka 2 – Dan.

Tsujioka had been one of the players to pass with Akira Toya, although his pro career had been marred by far more struggles than Toya's had thus far, as he had failed this year to gain promotion to 3 – Dan. Now that the Oteai was gone it would be even more difficult to move up quickly. Not that such things bothered Ochi; he'd outdo all the other 3 – Dans under the new system. Waya would be no challenge if their last game had shown anything, in fact his only challenge likely lay in his opponent today.

The sound of the elevator door opening along with the sudden silence from those around him piqued Ochi's curiosity as he turned around from his examination of the schedule board to see what had caused such a response. For an instant Ochi felt his blood freeze and his eyes widen before both returned to normal as he looked upon the figure of Akira Toya 4 – Dan exiting the elevator. Moments later conversations picked up again as Ochi watched on a few seconds longer then turned back to check the schedule once more. He hadn't thought that Akira had a game today but… no there it was, against Kawasaki 3 – Dan in the Meijin tournament.

"Hey Toya-sensei, come over here please! We're looking over Shindo's game against Ogata and we'd really appreciate your opinion on this position!"

Out of the crowd from which that voice had arisen Ochi made out Waya's irritated voices shouting back, "We don't need _him_ in this!"

With a soft chuckle that seemed so innocent Toya smiled and began to move over toward the group. "All right, but just for a minute. I want to head to the game room shortly."

Frowning contemptuously as he watched Akira make his way over to the counter, Ochi snorted in disgust. Others might have seen that innocent smile as just that, but Ochi knew better. Underneath that sheep clothing was an arrogant brat with a major superiority complex. Just watching him walk annoyed him, acting as if he actually was the young Prince of Go that so many others made him out to be. Akira would probably have to leave the country to find a Go Salon or school Go Club member that hadn't heard his name.

While Akira might have been one of only a handful of young pros that Ochi respected, his overwhelming popularity due from what people expected of him rather than what he had done was quite irksome. How he would love to wipe that smile off Akira's face, to make him look upon him with the serious, focused expression that Akira gave to those players he truly respected himself. Unfortunately Ochi's strength was not enough to answer such a challenge and he knew it. Right now there was only one other Japanese lower Dan pro with the strength to answer such a call, the _other_ young Prince of Go.

"Thank you Mr. Amano for letting me cut the interview short. I promise we can talk again after my game today."

Once again silence hit the room as a voice Ochi knew well emanated out of the opening elevator doors. "Not at all Shindo, I can't have you be late for your match today, not with your 19-game streak on the line."

As Hikaru Shindo stepped off the elevator followed by Amano, Ochi felt his frown increase. Unlike the others here today, he had not taken the time yet to look over this now infamous match between Hikaru and Ogata, preferring to wait until it was printed in the next Weekly Go. Under normal circumstances he likely would have taken a look in preparation for this match, but not with Hikaru, he knew this opponent well enough already.

He didn't hate Hikaru, didn't even dislike him really, it was the way Akira Toya looked at Hikaru and not him that Ochi couldn't stand. They may have been equals as pros, colleagues on the job, but Akira Toya did not see Ochi as a rival the way Ochi saw him. Akira had eyes for only one person as a rival, the teenager that Ochi watched now, the Upstart Prince, Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan.

"Hey Shindo!" Isumi called out, "We're discussing your match, can you explain this move here? We're divided on why you chose this move over this other move."

Smiling brightly as he altered his path, Hikaru nodded as he replied, "Hey Isumi, Waya, Kadowaki, nice to see you. Sure I'll take a look, don't know how useful I'll be though."

Several members of the crowd broke into laughter as they parted to allow Hikaru and Amano, who seemed quite interested in hearing the game commentary as well, access to what was now revealed to be a small magnetic Go board. As he was about to reach the counter however Hikaru suddenly stopped as his eyes met Akira's. For a long moment the two princes stared at one another, a slight tension in the air, but then it was gone as Hikaru cracked a wry grin and said, "Good morning Akira."

A coy smile sliding across Akira's own face at those words, he returned, "Good morning Hikaru. You played a brilliant game against Ogata last week. A truly classic match."

"Yes it was," Amano added, "at times toward the end Toya I almost felt like I was watching your father play. Ha ha, I probably shouldn't speak like that though. By the way Toya, I'm looking forward to seeing your match against Zama Oza tomorrow as well. Now that Shindo here has defeated Ogata you must keep up."

"Akira will do just fine Mr. Amano," Hikaru interjected, "I'm quite sure of it. I'll of course be there tomorrow too."

"Thank you Hikaru, Mr. Amano," Akira added with a slight bow, "I certainly attend to do my best."

At those words a muffled comment came from off to one side and turning to see who had said it Amano smiled brightly and said, "Waya! It's good to see you again. Shindo here has just been telling me about your battles in the Tengen 2nd Preliminary. He says you play your 2nd Round match tomorrow right?"

His face flushing from the sudden attention, Waya replied, "Umm, yes I am, against Kamimaezu 7 – Dan actually. Shindo, you were talking to Mr. Amano about me?"

Nodding with a smile, Hikaru answered, "Yep, he was asking me about my advancement in the Tengen Tournament and I told him he should talk to you too since both you and Ochi are also in the second preliminary. We all passed the Pro Exam together and now we're all playing in the Tengen 2nd Prelim together."

"Speaking of Ochi…" Isumi chimed in, his eyes scanning over to the schedule board where Ochi still stood. Staring back at the crowd that had now followed Isumi's eyes to Ochi, the short Go pro pressed his glasses back up against his face and with a taut face turned and headed for the game room. He had no intention of joining in on their fawning of the so-called 'two princes'.

Removing his shoes and stashing them away before heading into the playing area, Ochi moved to the bulletin board to check where he would be seated and upon finding it made his way off to the third row of boards. Taking a seat on the far side of the goban Ochi took a deep breath and then exhaled, his eyes focusing down on the board before him.

He had won five straight games since his loss to Akira in the 1st Round of the Meijin Tournament's 1st Preliminary back in August, but such a streak paled in comparison to the nineteen game streak Hikaru had accumulated. Unlike Akira, Ochi did not feel fear and intimidation when playing Hikaru, despite having yet to defeat either one as a pro player. Everyone hyped Hikaru, top pros like Ogata and Kuwabara took interest in him, but for Ochi Hikaru was still just one of the two players that had passed with him. He might have been in the Kisei League, but as Waya had said before, Hikaru was his classmate, his rival… and he supposed his friend. Even so, he had no intention of becoming the twentieth straight notch on Hikaru Shindo's belt, even if it meant his notch would be next to Ogata Judan's notch.

A few minutes later Ochi spotted Hikaru entering the room followed immediately by Akira, then a good five seconds after that by Waya and Isumi. While three of them made their way to the bulletin board, Hikaru instead scanned the room until his eyes locked onto Ochi, at which point he began to make his way over.

As he took his seat across from his opponent, Hikaru said, "Good morning Ochi. Feeling good today?"

Snorting at Hikaru's remark, Ochi replied, "Good morning. Does it really matter to you, it's not like we're playing in the Kisei League after all."

Cocking an eyebrow at that, Hikaru shook his head and grinned broadly. "True enough, but it's not everyday that the two of us get to face a quality opponent in the 1st Preliminary now is it? So I hope you don't think I'm taking this game lightly Ochi, because I have too much respect for your strength to do something that foolish."

His eyes widening slightly, Ochi replied, "Hmph, well just as long as you don't think I'm going to just let you make it into the 2nd Preliminary."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

Moments later Waya walked by behind Hikaru and took a seat next to him on his right. "Hey, we're next to each other again."

Turning and nodding with a smile, Hikaru replied, "Yep, this ought to be fun, the whole passing class together like this. Oh Waya, thanks for putting down my lunch order for me."

Replying with a friendly wink, Waya responded, "No problem Shindo. I understand you have to do those interviews and such. Hey, once the three of us make it into the Tengen Main Tournament maybe they'll want to do an interview with all three of us huh?"

Laughing at that, Hikaru just added, "Yeah, maybe."

* * *

"Sorry about that guys, hopefully they won't follow us here."

Waving him off as he took a seat at the booth of the burger joint down the street from the Go Association building, Waya replied, "It's ok. We'll just order some drinks and have our lunch here. Not like you asked all those people to bother us like that. Idiots."

"Yeah. But while the other players interrupting to ask about Shindo's match was bad enough," Isumi responded as he took a seat across from Waya, "compared to the amateur players on the 2nd and 1st floors the pros were considerate."

Chuckling as he glanced over at Hikaru who was taking a seat next to him in the booth, Waya added, "Did you ever give that cute girl your autograph Shindo?"

"Oh shut up Waya." Hikaru shot back contemptuously. "I hope this stuff settles down though by next Thursday, I have to face Sasaki 6 – Dan in my Tengen match then."

"Well hopefully it will," Waya commented as he began to reopen the wrapping on his pork bun, "since it'd suck if only one of us made it to the Tengen Main Tournament."

"Don't get cocky Waya, you still have to beat Kamimaezu 7 – Dan tomorrow and then… who _do_ you play after that?"

Waya shrugged. "I don't know, I never checked the schedule. Seemed silly to do that until after I played Kamimaezu. After all, if I lose it won't matter and even if I don't it's better not to think about who I might have to face next before I face my current opponent."

Turning to look at Hikaru, Isumi said, "Shindo, did you see who Waya's playing next?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Nope, I didn't even check to see who I'd play after Sasaki in the Tengen 2nd Prelim. Guess I was just focusing on the Kisei League more."

Sighing, Isumi just shrugged his own shoulders. "Well I guess you're entitled to that Shindo. Must be nice."

Frowning at Isumi's remark, Hikaru retorted, "Hey, being in the Kisei League isn't all fun and games Isumi. The pressure is intense, not to mention the distractions, or did you already forget why we're eating here now? Man, I don't remember Akira having this kind of thing happen to him after he beat Ichiryu, why just me?"

"Probably because Toya came in with so much hype that stuff like beating Ichiryu was expected of him." Waya answered between bites of his lunch. "Besides, Toya's pretty isolated, I mean do you ever see him having lunch with anyone? You're more approachable. Then there's the fact that he's Koyo Toya's son. Not many people want to upset the former Meijin."

"Besides," Isumi added, "If they talk to you now then it seems cooler for them that they knew you before you won the Kisei title."

"But I haven't even won the right to play in the challenger, let alone challenge for the title." Hikaru rebutted.

Chuckling at Hikaru's remark, Waya replied, "Yeah but you're the upstart that just pulled into the lead by bumping off Ogata. You should do more than just play Go online. I was reading over some online Go message boards the other night and several of the… 'experts' I guess is the word, on those boards are picking you to run the table. One guy even said that the betting odds on you just shifted dramatically."

"What am I, a race horse?"

"Come on Hikaru," Isumi chimed in, "you should know that if it can be bet on, people will do it. Look at all the people who lose betting on the Nihon Series. That's just how things are."

His eyes widening as sudden recollection hit him, Waya swallowed his food and then said, "Oh Shindo, speaking of titles and final series, did you hear about Ko Yeong Ha?"

Cocking an eyebrow as he turned to look at Waya, Hikaru answered, "Huh? Ko Yeong Ha? What about him?"

His excitement starting to build, Waya replied, "I just remembered but I saw an article about it online the other day. It said that Ko Yeong Ha had won the right to play for the Ch'eonweon title!"

Shock and confusion beginning to cover Hikaru's face, he responded, "The Cheo-what?"

"The Ch'eonweon title," Isumi provided. "It's basically the Korean equivalent to the Tengen title, although I believe their tournament is somewhat different. This is interesting news, ought to make the next Hokuto Cup quite interesting, especially if both of you have a title by then."

His eyes glancing up out the window as he stared off into nothing in particular, Hikaru repeated, "The Chunwon title huh? Hmmm."

"Heh, I can't wait for the Hokuto Cup," Waya interjected, "this time I'm going to be one of the three Japanese representatives. I won't let Ochi or that Kansai guy beat me!"

"Yashiro" Hikaru added.

"What?"

"His name is Yashiro."

"Oh," Waya responded. "Well this time I'll be sitting next to you Shindo when you beat the pants off Ko Yeong Ha."

"You might not have to wait that long to see Shindo face him again Waya." Isumi chimed in. These words were enough to draw both Hikaru and Waya's full, undivided attention. Realizing that the pair were waiting for him to continue, Isumi continued, "The preliminary matches for the Toyota Cup will be starting in January with the main tournament in March."

Recognition appearing across Waya's face, he replied, "Oh yeah, the Toyota Cup. I'd forgotten that one was coming up."

Recognition however, had not been so kind to Hikaru. "Umm guys… what's the Toyota Cup?"

Chuckling at this, Waya then replied, "Well I guess it is pretty new, so I'll let you off on this one."

Confusion still plastered upon Hikaru's face, Isumi answered, "The Toyota-Denso Cup, it's a big international tournament that takes place every two years here in Japan. This will only be the second tournament. Participation is determined through a preliminary tournament. Only the top four players from last time are seeded."

"Oh." Hikaru replied, comprehension beginning to dawn on him.

"Trust me Shindo, it's big, Ko Yeong Ha will definitely be in it," Waya added with a grin. "After all, they don't call it the World Oza Championship for nothing."

* * *

Klak.

Placing his stone firmly on the board without the slightest waver or doubt, Hikaru scanned over the board even as he removed his finger from the stone. Ochi had certainly gained strength since he had last played him back in May. The Ochi from before would not have been able to see through his attack to the upper left so easily. When it came to analytical thinking, there were few lower Dans as talented as Ochi, giving careful thought to the whole board.

Klak.

His expression unmoving as he observed Ochi's latest move, Hikaru quickly reached for his own bowl. Unfortunately for Ochi, Hikaru had also improved since that time.

Klak.

That move ought to hurt, taking advantage of the separation that Ochi had failed to defend previously and threatening to cut through his opponent's shape completely. Of course that move alone would not have been troubling if it wasn't for the fact that Hikaru would soon secure the center and right side of the board. Ochi could gain the lower left corner if he wanted, but in doing so it would allow Hikaru to finish sealing up the rest of his position.

Really though, while the outcome itself was no longer really in question, what was in question was how much longer Ochi would continue before resigning. He had fought well at the beginning, but Hikaru had brought answers to each stone Ochi had played. This is what he had promised his classmate and friend, his full concentration and strength, and he had delivered. Anything less than this would have been an insult to Ochi's pride, and in fact would have likely hurt worse than this crushing defeat would. It all just came down to…

"I… resign."

A warm smile sliding across Hikaru's face at his opponent's concession, he then added, "Thank you for the game." Before he could say anything else however Ochi had risen from his seat and begun to make his way out of the room, leaving Hikaru to clean up. Oh well, he supposed if the roles were reversed he might have done the same thing.

As he finished putting away the stones, Hikaru glanced to his right to take a look at Waya's match. From the look of it Waya was leading by a fair margin, and as long as his friend played his usual game, Hikaru was quite confident that Waya would prevail. Sadly he couldn't stay to watch the rest of the match, as he had promised Amano a chance to continue the interview, even if he'd prefer to watch the match instead.

Rising from his seat, Hikaru turned and spotted Akira doing the same as the crushed expression across the face of his opponent told the entire story of the match. Making his way toward the door, he was met by Akira who paused a moment to allow Hikaru to pass, then without even a second glance back into the room, Akira followed the other prince out of the room.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well some of you have been requesting that I update soon; was this fast enough? Actually I started work on this one on Thursday and got almost the entire thing written then. Despite a little trouble opening up the lunch scene, most everything else just flowed right out, leaving basically just the end of the chapter and a few sessions of proofreading. Sadly the odds of you getting one this fast again ANYTIME in the near or middle future is highly unlikely. In fact barring a miracle there will likely only be one more chapter before New Years, with the possibility of a second one warily still looming. Sorry but I do have lots of stuff to do for the holidays (I'm hosting Christmas with my family after all). While I suppose I could have sat on this one for a few more days I decided that it was best if I just release it now.

Well we certainly got back to Go with this chapter, and I don't really mean to be jumping back and forth from chapter to chapter with romance and Go, but I really did need to at least try to deal with the Akari situation. That still leaves Nase, but she still had Pro Exam matches over the weekend so I figured it best to leave her alone. Please note that the title of this chapter and the corresponding idea for it did not come from the song, "Two Princes" but rather out of the Batman Begins line, "You're Bruce Wayne, the Prince of Gothom. You'd have to go 3,000 miles to find someone who didn't know your name." Given the context of Hikaru's sudden boost in recognition amongst his peers, this line seemed to click with me some so I ran with it.

Terms:

New Promotion Rules: This is just a quick one to explain what Ochi was referring to with Hikaru. Should Hikaru not gain instant promotion to 7 – Dan, then as the player with the most winnings amongst 2 – Dans Hikaru would be promoted to 3 – Dan, at which point Ochi would be competing directly with Hikaru (barring any other instant promotion) for the top prize money for promotion. Note also, 40 wins as a 2 – Dan in any major, international, and select minor tournaments also grants a promotion to 3 – Dan. At 20 straight wins, Hikaru is on his way already.

Nihon Series: What Isumi is referring to is basically the Japanese equivalent of the baseball World Series, placed between the Central and Pacific Leagues in Japan's Puro Yakyu (Professional Baseball). Yakyu by the way is a combination of the Japanese words for 'field' and 'ball'. While some of you may be familiar with Japanese baseball due to such players as Hideki Matsui, Hideo Nomo, Ichiro Suzuki and lately Daisuke Matsuzaka, I will point out that of all the western sports played in Japan, baseball is the only one to have an original name not copied from the West. The game was introduced to Japan in 1872 and in 1878 the first formal team was established. Interestingly, until 1906 attending or viewing a baseball game in Japan was free of charge. This is because it was seen as shameful to take money from people for something the players liked to do.

Most teams are named after corporate sponsors rather than their location, and until 1993 with the arrival of a professional football (soccer) league there was almost no heavy corporate fighting over advertising due to baseball's unrivaled popularity. I will point out also that many of the teams, based in metropolitan areas mainly, are having economic difficulties. The word Nihon means Japan, as this is what the Japanese, or Nihonjin, call themselves. If you're wondering, when Marco Polo traveled to China he asked the Chinese people there what the island to the east was called, and they called it Japan, so that's what he wrote on his map, and so that's how the West knew it as.

Ch'eonweon Title: As mentioned in the chapter, this is the Korean equivalent of the Tengen Title. Unlike the Japanese version however, there is no titleholder waiting at the end, but rather the current titleholder plays through the tournament as well. This of course makes it much harder to hold onto the title. Sometimes also called the Chunwon Title (as Hikaru did to help with pronunciation) it is currently held by Ko Geuntae 5 – Dan and the prize is 13 million Won ($11,300).

Toyota-Denso Cup: This international tournament, which takes place once every two years, is a 32 player single elimination knockout tournament. Held in Japan and sponsored by Toyota-Denso Corporation, the tournament includes 13 players from Japan, 7 players from China, 7 players from Korea, 2 from Asia, Oseania, and Africa, 1 from Europe, 1 from North American and one from Central/South America. The first player to win the tournament was Korea's Lee Chang Ho 9 – Dan, "The Stone Buddha", who is considered by many to be the best player in the world right now. The current champion is Korea's Lee Sedol 9 – Dan (23 years old), quite possibly the next best player in the world after Lee Chang Ho. The winner receives 30 million Yen ($285,000) plus a luxury car from Toyota worth about another 10 million Yen ($95,000). It is also known as the World Oza Championship, and ranks above all other international tournaments save the Ing Cup.

Note: I am aware that there were discussions on changing the number of players for each country, likely upping Europe and N. America, but I am not sure of any official numbers.

On a side note, there has been talk that Lee Chang Ho is beginning to fall from the top of the Go world and may soon be surpassed by Lee Sedol. The dominating style that Chang Ho once played with has since been broken down by the new generation of players, forcing a drastic change in his playing style that he is still perfecting. This is likely the closest comparison to the Hikaru/Akira rivalry in the real world of Go at the moment.

Now to answer your questions. No word on Waya beating Kamimaezu 7 – Dan yet as he has yet to play him. As for my thoughts on writing professionally, I have indeed given it some consideration, and have several stories of varying length and genre in the works. However due to a long hiatus in writing due to my computer dying I got rusty, so I started writing this story to try and get my rhythm back. Never thought I'd end up going off like this, but I have every intention of finishing this story. Writing professionally would probably be my dream job.

Ok, Akari did not make up any lies to the Go Club. If you have read Chapter 2 of the Pro Exam side story you may recall that the club refused to believe that her and Hikaru were not dating regardless of what she said. All Akari did was show up at the club very upset and told them about the scene she walked in on and the rest of the club simply drew their own conclusions from that. Is he owed an apology, probably, but Akari is not to blame for this.

A match between Hikaru and Koyo Toya you say? Well… that might be coming sometime in the future… maybe.

Sadly no, I was not disclosing a secret there, or at least I don't believe I was. You see when I write quite often I don't plan out the he said she said of it, but rather just let myself be immersed into the scene and allow the words and actions to naturally flow. I knew I needed to get from point A to point B where she kissed him, but as I wrote different outcomes kept veering off the path. In one case Hikaru did confess his love. Another time when I went back Akari told Hikaru to be with Nase, that she'd cheer for them, and another time Hikaru got frustrated and dropped Akari like a stone. Eventually I got what you now see. I am not suggesting however that Akari and Hikaru will pair up. For more examples, Hikaru's thoughts on the kiss and such before the Ogata match varied from what you now see to suggest that he realized he had feelings for Nase, so a scene can run away from me, but I always reel it back in.

I don't think that Hikaru is lame for talking to his grandfather about this at all. In terms of family I just couldn't see him talking to his mother about this and his father is never around, as is common amongst middle class Japanese families. This left Grandpa, whom he had already talked to about Nase previously. It was the best source available.

Note: I have decided to change Hikaru's speech so that he now refers to Amano as Mr. Amano in dialog to show more proper respect. I have also corrected this in previous chapters as well. Thank you.

So, what happens next you ask? Well before we get the answer to that I will be writing the last chapter of the Pro Exam Side Story. While the three passers will be revealed there, it will also be featured in the next chapter of this story, as well as the results to Akira's match against Zama Oza (I will not be writing this match, the last time I wrote Akira's match Hikaru almost ended up having to arrange a match against a dead guy). Also revealed, the outcome of Waya's Tengen match, and the final details on the new promotion rules.

Well less reviews, but I suppose I didn't really give you that much time to review so it's still quite a few. I know it probably gets redundant but I really do appreciate all the reviews I receive. Thank you and R&R!


	38. Study Group Controversy

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 38 – Study Group Controversy

By Santa Leity "I wonder how this chapter will read… for me,"

-------------------------------------------

"Shindo, can you believe this!?"

Freezing halfway through the door of Waya's apartment and blinking in silence as he stared back at Isumi who was holding a copy of Weekly Go in hand, Hikaru finally said, "Umm, do I believe what?"

Motioning Hikaru into the room toward where Honda, Nakayama and himself were sitting, Isumi answered, "This! They updated the information on the new promotion system to say that any and all instant promotions will be retroactive!"

Blinking once more as he finished getting his shoes off and began to head toward the trio, Hikaru replied, "Oh, well then yeah, I really can't believe it! How dare they update the rules to say they're retroactive and everything."

A short pause passed, then Hikaru added, "Umm, Isumi?"

"Yes Shindo?"

"What does that mean, that the promotions are retroactive?"

Contempt flashing across Isumi's face, the young 2 – Dan replied, "It means that anyone who's ever been in a league previously and hasn't made 7 – Dan yet automatically gets promoted, even if they aren't in a league right now. Come on Shindo, I explained to you what this was before remember?"

Blinking once more, Hikaru responded, "Oh, so then even if Akira hadn't beaten Zama Oza on Thursday I would have still been promoted to 7 – Dan in the spring? Cool."

Rolling his eyes, Isumi went on, "But doesn't it bother you at all that they didn't announce this little fact until after you'd already clinched a spot in the next Kisei League, making this retroactive promotion moot?"

Shrugging as he settled down on the floor next to a Go board, Hikaru replied, "Not really. It's not like my rank meant all that much after I beat Ogata anyway. Everyone knows I'm strong now. It'll be nice to be 7 – Dan and all, but I'd much rather just play Go."

Honda and Isumi just looked at one another for a moment then shrugged. Yep, it was certainly just like Hikaru to not care about something as big as jumping five Dan ranks in an instant. Then Nakayama chimed in saying, "So, do you think he'll act this calm and unaffected when he wins a title too?"

This brought a bit of laughter from the room while Hikaru just frowned. "WILL YOU GUYS STOP IT WITH ME WINNING THE KISEI TITLE ALREADY!? Damn, you're going to give me bad luck if you talk like that."

The trio going silent at Hikaru's outburst, Nakayama glanced over at the other two on his right and then replied, "Umm, I was just talking about winning a title in general… you know, sometime in the future?"

Chuckling nervously as his mix up became apparent to him in his mind, Hikaru responded, "Oh… sorry about that."

Chuckling at their friend, Honda then commented, "Well Shindo, we all certainly know where your mind is these days. Relax, you've got some time, Zama-sensei has to play Serizawa-sensei in the Oza Finals first."

"No he doesn't." Hikaru replied in a nonchalant voice.

As the trio all cocked their eyebrows, Honda inquired, "What do you mean?"

"I just got the schedule notice yesterday," Hikaru answered soberly, "I'm playing him in three weeks, November 13th at 10 AM."

Eyes widening slightly, Honda replied, "November… but that only allows for them to play the first two games of the Oza Finals. Why would they-"

"Because sometimes they divide it up to avoid other tournaments from running too long. My goodness Honda, I expect this from Shindo but not you!" The rest of the room turned to watch Waya walking in from the bathroom where he had been brushing his teeth after oversleeping this morning.

Smiling up at his friend, Hikaru then said, "Good morning Waya, I-"

"Look Shindo," Waya interrupted, "Don't forget you have to play Sasaki 6 – Dan first in the Tengen 2nd Prelim. Focus too much on Zama Oza and you might lose that match."

Blinking at Waya, Hikaru replied, "I… I know Waya."

"Good." Waya responded as he plopped down on the floor between Hikaru and the other three, his back against his bedding. Glancing at Waya for a moment before turning his head away, Hikaru couldn't help but sense that there seemed to be a certain… hostility surrounding Waya today, not to mention a few extra wrinkles under his eyes.

Before he could inquire however the door opened once more and a familiar voice called out, "We're here! Hey Waya, everyone, we made it."

"Smiling as he turned to greet them, Hikaru replied, "Good morning Saeki, Kadowaki. Glad you could make it."

"Good morning Shindo. I heard you're going to be promoted to 7 – Dan in the spring. Congratulations."

Chuckling as he scratched the back of his head, Hikaru answered, "Heh, umm thanks."

Snorting, Waya retorted, "Just don't get a big head now Shindo. After all, just because you're a 7 – Dan doesn't mean you can't lose. I beat two 7 – Dans recently, so you better stay on guard." With that Waya rose up and made his way toward the bathroom once more.

As the door shut Hikaru turned to Saeki who was taking a seat next to him and said, "Um, is it just me or is Waya acting strange today?"

"Yeah he hasn't been in a good mood this morning" Isumi answered. "He's been going to the bathroom a lot too, I think he might be coming down with something."

"Nah, it's not that, he's been drinking a lot of coffee to stay up late and study," Saeki responded. "He's been in this mood ever since his match on Thursday ended. After that he's been grouchy and throwing all his time into studying game records and stuff, like Shindo's game against Ogata."

"Hey, I want to review that game some more too" Nakayama interjected. "Shindo wasn't here last Saturday so we didn't get to hear his thoughts on it."

Ignoring Nakayama however, Hikaru looked at Saeki and asked, "But why's he in a bad mood since then? I mean he won that match, he beat Kamimaezu 7 – Dan. Sure it was only by half a point, but a win is still a win."

His face contorting in solemn sobriety, Saeki replied, "It's because after he won Waya checked to see who his next opponent will be."

Blinking in surprise, Hikaru nodded as the pieces began to come together. Waya was upset because he was playing a strong opponent next round, perhaps a top pro like Serizawa or Kuwabara. There were certainly plenty of top pros in the prelims given that only the top 12 from the previous tournament stayed in, and with single knockout formats some of the best match ups occurred in the early rounds. Still, it would have made more sense for Waya to be scared rather than upset. "So, who's he have to play in the next round?"

Biting back his lip, Saeki hesitated for a moment and then answered, "He's playing the winner of the match between Sasaki 6 – Dan and… you."

Silence ensued as all eyes focused on Hikaru who just sat there dumbfounded. Then at last he muttered, "Waya's next opponent will be… me?"

Glancing down at the floor with a frown on his face, Saeki answered, "Yeah."

Exhaling heavily, Hikaru lowered his gaze and just shook his head. Why had it been set up this way? Sure the sorting was random, no one picked this potential match up, but it just seemed cruel, like a joke from some twisted sense of humor. Sure he'd played Waya several times already as a pro such as in the Oteai, but this was different, this time they'd been battling toward the Tengen Main Tournament together. Waya's confidence had just begun to rebound, he was playing some of the best Go Hikaru had ever seen him play as of late, and he was resolved. And now this.

It just didn't seem fair, even if in a way it was almost necessary. After all, Waya could gain all the confidence in the world, but until he faced down Hikaru and overcame him it would be confidence held on shaky ground. No, a match like this with entry to the Tengen Main Tournament on the line was a good thing; it was a prize and a consequence great enough to push Waya to his limits. Hikaru would show Waya his true strength and let that decide which of them was the most worthy to play for the Tengen Title.

Exhaling once more, Hikaru looked up as if staring at something far away and said nonchalantly, "I look forward to that match." Still, did this confrontation really have to occur this soon?

As Hikaru continued to ponder that thought the door to Waya's apartment opened once more as a familiar voice rang through the air, "Hey everyone, sorry I'm late my mom wanted me to run a few errands for her first so that's why…"

Nase's voice began to trail off as the rest of the group turned to look at her and her eyes locked with Hikaru's. Her heart leapt a beat as Hikaru stared back at her, no expression visible on his face. Perhaps coming hadn't been a wise idea after all.

The others in the group meanwhile were turning to view her more properly, Saeki even standing up as they all smiled at her. "Hey Nase, congratulations" Isumi shot out.

"About time you passed the exam" Nakayama added.

"Welcome to the world of the pros Nase" Saeki chimed in, motioning for her to take a seat.

Amongst the commotion being made at the new pro's arrival, Hikaru rose from his seat and facing Nase smiled warmly and said, "I told you that you could do it. Well done, we were all cheering for you."

As the words hit Nase's ears her heart seemed to melt as she fought back yet more tears. _Why do I always seem to be crying lately?_ While everyone's words had warmed her heart, seeing Hikaru give her that boyish smile that so defined his warm, caring personality made her feel as if she were a meter off the ground. He wasn't angry with her, he didn't hate her. She had known it, known that he just wouldn't have held her forwardness in kissing him against her. After all, compared to the events with the fan, this had been a small matter.

As she continued to bask in this newfound hope, Hikaru walked over to her and began to move to give her a hug, but stopped halfway. His expression changing to one of worry and uncertainty, he then whispered, "Um… you're not going to kiss me this time right?"

Giggling at his words, Nase leaned in and wrapped her arms around him in a warm, comforting hug. Yes, this was definitely the Hikaru she knew, the silly, quirky boy who, despite his awesome Go skills, was still just a kid at heart. The way he held her told her everything, this wasn't the embrace of a romantic partner or a lover but that of a friend, as platonic as it came. Oh well, she had known even before that night two Wednesday past that Hikaru was not looking for or really ready for such a relationship, so it would have been silly to think he was now. Though her feelings and intentions may have been revealed, Hikaru was still Hikaru. When and whether he was ready for such a relationship, and with whom was something that only he could decide.

The embrace held for only a few moments, but as they released one another from behind Hikaru a collective, "Awww" emanated from the other occupants. Isumi then cracked, "Shall we leave you two alone?"

"Go Shindo!" Saeki added with a grin.

Turning to look back at the group, Hikaru cracked a wry grin and began to chuckle as he made his way back to his seat. As he took his seat, Nase following behind him a little nervous still, Hikaru answered, "Haha, funny guys. Now come on, let's review Akira's match against Zama Oza. We can talk about my game later."

Wide grins across the faces of the others as well now, they nodded with mild chuckling of their own as they began to shift their seats to better view the board while Hikaru pulled out the game record. As he did so Isumi added, "Hey Shindo, I thought you would have remembered the whole game without the game record since you were there to watch it. Starting to slip a little?"

"Nah," Hikaru replied soberly, "I can recreate the game from memory no problem, the game record is for Nakayama." Hikaru then handed the record across the board to Nakayama who was sitting on the other side. As Nakayama opened the game record up Hikaru casually added, "You go first."

As the stones began to hit the board Waya returned, nodding and congratulating Nase on the side before taking his own seat around the board. A few minutes later Honda said, "Hey Shindo, speaking of your game against Ogata-sensei, did you hear about his match on Thursday against Hatanaka-sensei?"

"You mean Game 4 of the Meijin Finals?" Hikaru replied without looking up, "Yeah, I heard about it, or at least I heard that Ogata lost. He's down 3-1 now, it was a hard loss."

Nodding, Honda continued, "Yeah well I took a look at the game record, and he didn't just lose, he got crushed. It was completely different from the Go he played against you. From the look of it I'd say he was exhausted or something."

"He looked pretty exhausted when I played him too. So what?"

Isumi then chimed in, "I think what Honda is trying to say is that you didn't just beat him to become the frontrunner in the Kisei League, but might have beaten him to the point where it's effecting his challenge for the Meijin Title as well."

Finally taking his eyes off the board Hikaru turned to look at Isumi and answered, "What, like some kind of mental breakdown or something? You think I beat Ogata so bad that he couldn't even focus on his Meijin match? Heh, I find it hard to believe."

"I don't know about that Shindo," Kadowaki replied, "I was watching that game too and at one point I was certain Ogata-sensei was going to win, and I'm pretty sure Ogata-sensei thought so as well. While I don't really know him I do know that if someone came back on what I was sure was a certain win the way you did and just overwhelmed me like that I'd likely start doubting myself."

"Yeah and that's why he's the Judan titleholder and not you."

"Actually," Nase interjected, "it's probably worse for him _because_ he's Judan. Titleholders have a lot of pride, so losing like that to a 2 – Dan would really hurt that pride."

Turning to look at Nase Hikaru shot back, "Hey, who's side are you on?"

"Come one Shindo you played a terrific game," Waya shot in. "You know quite well that Ogata-sensei likely took it badly, even if he respected you enough to invite you to Koyo Toya's study group when you were still in B League."

All eyes shot to Waya, then Hikaru. Isumi then spat out, "He did?"

Scratching the back of his head in embarrassment, Hikaru answered, "Well… yeah sorta. I was already joining Morishita's study group though so I turned him down."

Eyes widening slightly, Nakayama whistled as he leaned back and said, "Wow, turning down a spot in Toya former Meijin's study group, talk about confidence."

"Speaking of study groups," Honda added in, "Shindo, when are you going to start having your own study group?"

Faces across the room save Waya's began to light up as Saeki chimed in, "Yeah, that's right you should start your own study group. I know I'd come."

"I'm already in it" Nase added.

"I'd come too" Honda followed.

Nakayama then said, "Hey, if we're all going to be coming why don't we just convert Waya's study group into Shindo's?"

"Screw that!" Waya shot back, "This is _my_ study group, not Shindo's! Why should he take it over?"

"Because he's about to become a 7 – Dan." Kadowaki said bluntly. "I mean look around the room, other than Saeki who's a 5 – Dan no one else is above 3 – Dan. Seems strange that a 7 – Dan would be coming to the study group of a 3 – Dan."

"Guys it's quite all right, Waya can-"

Waya cut Hikaru off however as he shouted, "So what!? Just because he's in the Kisei League you all want to take my own study group away from me? I'm playing to get into the Tengen Main tournament too you know, or have you all written me off!?"

Raising his hands slightly in submission, Isumi replied, "Calm down Waya, they were just joking. Hikaru would never do something like that, and we'd never give your study group to Shindo."

Snorting in frustration, Waya turned his head away grumpily. Meanwhile Nase was sitting there trying to take in what she had just heard. "Wait, what do you mean Hikaru's a 7 – Dan?"

"Well," Isumi answered, "basically with Toya's victory over Zama Oza on Thursday Hikaru can't be knocked out of the Kisei League so according to the new rules Hikaru will be promoted to 7 – Dan for making it into a League when the new rules take affect on April 1st. Granted he'd have been promoted anyway due to the rules being retroactive, but that's another story that we don't want to get into again."

Nase meanwhile sat there dumbstruck. Instant promotion? Sure she'd heard about the new rules and the instant promotions, but she hadn't even considered the possibility that Hikaru would take advantage of them and gain promotion. But if that was the case then… "But then… but then that means Hikaru will be seeded in all the tournaments. I'd have to get into the 2nd Preliminary just to have a shot at playing him!"

"Thank goodness" Nakayama replied. "No offense Shindo but it'll be nice for the rest of us to have a shot at making it out of the 1st Preliminary."

"I made it out of the Honinbo 1st prelim," Isumi interjected, "and Waya got into the 2nd prelim for the Tengen. Ochi's been in a couple too, Shindo isn't the only one."

"Yeah but landing Shindo in the 1st preliminary is like an automatic loss these days," Nakayama rebutted, "and I don't know about you, but if I'm ever going to make 4 – Dan I'll need all the wins I can get."

Finally Hikaru chimed in, "You guys do realize I'm sitting right here don't you?" As the others looked at him silently Hikaru continued, "Come on guys, lets get back to reviewing the game, that is why we're here remember?"

Shrugging his shoulders as he leaned back over the board, Nakayama just replied, "Sure, whatever you say Mr. Kisei."

With that the others broke into laughter.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting back in his recliner with a cigarette in mouth and a glass of liquor on the table to his side, Ogata exhaled, blowing bursts of smoke into the air. Those moves toward the end of the game, how could he have turned it around? The game was more than a week old now and yet it still haunted him. Was this what his master had felt after the loss to Sai, this uneasy confusion and frustration? Perhaps that had been why Toya had retired, frustration at what had seemed like a perfect game for so long.

No, his reaction was nothing like that of his master's. After all, when Toya had lost he had returned to face Ogata in the Judan Final with a renewed spirit, a revamped style that showed exuberance and flexibility. That one loss had caused Toya Meijin to reinvent both himself and his style of Go, taking his game to an even greater height. Ogata meanwhile found himself wallowing and struggling just to get by. Hatanaka had not been in top form that day, and yet somehow Ogata had completely blown his chance to tie the series up. It was… vexing.

Hikaru's fingertips had been glowing, of that he was certain. It seemed impossible really, to go from a strong game at the level of what would certainly have been that of a high pro of 7 or 8 – Dan to that of Toya Meijin in an instant. No, perhaps he had gone beyond even Ogata's master, into the realm of Sai.

That was the other name that haunted him, and it had been for far longer than this newest haunting caused by Hikaru's stunning comeback. Somehow or other Sai and Hikaru were connected, that much was certain, but as to how he didn't know. Those moves were certainly at Sai's level, although having reviewed the game several times already he could tell that they were not Sai exactly.

Ten Go players could all play the same stone on the same spot on the board and the move would still be different for each player. It was style, a way of going about things that a truly experienced player could pick up on. Brilliant though they were, Ogata was certain that they reflected not Sai but rather a hyper-accelerated version of Hikaru's own style. Hikaru had been in each of those moves, his will definitely expressed. Because he had been there playing it had been easier to sense, and why the idea of Sai and Hikaru being the same person became impossible.

No, the answer had to lie somewhere else. Perhaps Sai was Hikaru's mentor, a shadowy master hiding from the world but strong and talented enough to see Hikaru's talent and to be willing to nurture it. But if that were the case then what had he witnessed, the awakening of what remained of Hikaru's sleeping talents?

The boy had won his match on Wednesday, but that was no big accomplishment, defeating a mere 3 – Dan. No, he'd have to wait until Hikaru's match against Zama Oza to see if what he thought that had been was actually that, or just another illusion created by his now intoxicated mind.

Taking another sip from his glass Ogata threw his head back and closed his eyes. He really should get to sleep soon, begin to prepare for his next Meijin match on Thursday, dropping all thoughts of what he had witnessed by the wayside until the finals were all over. Still, the thought lingered in his mind, festering as it did so, and the more he thought on it, the more his doubts in himself seemed to grow. _How could he have done that?_

Perhaps another drink would hold the answer to that question.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello and Merry Christmas to all of you out there who happen to celebrate this most wonderful of holidays. I hope Santa has rewarded all of you good readers well. I did my best to get this story out for you by the holidays, and I have succeeded. Hope it's a nice Christmas present for all of you.

"Santa Leity, I'm wearing a cute little teddy for you… light blue,"

Yeah I know that this is the third straight light chapter, but after all the events of the last six chapters or so there was still more information I needed to get out there and such before moving on. This would include of course Hikaru's upcoming promotion, Ogata's struggles (the scene with him was another last minute addition) and of course the predicament with Waya and Hikaru. We will of course see this match later on, but I wanted to get it out there as something to build on. Honestly chapters like this are controversial for me because on the one hand I know I need them and they are quite interesting and fun to write, but on the other hand the Kisei Arc is already nearly 30 chapters long and I sort of want to get it over with. Fear not though, I will bear down and make sure not to rush and thus skip by something that needs to be brushed up on.

"Santa Leity, you like to give me a spoiled holiday… but that's ok,"

Terms:

Lower Dans: This is just sort of a quick note in case some of you missed it, but a lower Dan is anyone with a rank between 1 -–Dan and 4 – Dan. They are unseeded in all major tournaments and must play in the 1st preliminary against one another until the winners move on to where the seeded higher Dans reside. The only exception to this is the Kisei League where, while still only playing 1-4 – Dans in the 1st Preliminary, the high Dans are likewise playing in their own 1st Preliminary tournaments. See the Kisei Tournament term for more details.

"Santa Leity, I like the love story the best… then the rest,"

Now onto questions. One of the best stories on the site period? Wow, that's pretty high praise given all the stories on this site. I'm flattered, and hope I can live up to such praise (calm down, just one chapter at a time… now breathe). Yes, my knowledge of Go is fairly good I guess, but I don't know what to compare it to so…

Heh, actually in regard to Akira letting Hikaru leave the room first, it wasn't meant to be a sign of respect so much as in my mind I pictured the two moving toward the door at an angle that had one of them not stopped they would have collided and Hikaru sort of had the 'right of way' I guess, so Akira stopped due to politeness. That and it would be embarrassing if the two princes collided like that, although it might have been the most male on male action you would have seen in this story. Oh well.

That said, Akira's respect for Hikaru has grown greatly, but while both might think that they are now equal or one is ahead of the other, both also know that the final answer will come down to their upcoming match.

A chapter that shows what Ko Yeong Ha thinks of Hikaru you say? Hmm, now that you mention it, that sounds kind of interesting. I'll have to give it some thought…

How much research do I do for this story? Whoa, quite a lot actually. I have detailed information on the different rounds and formats of all the major and minor tournaments, not to mention the amounts for the winner, same for several international tournaments, names of all pro players mentioned in the story and where possible their ranks, same with all foreign pro players. The info on different Go terms and such is from my own experience, but I also have historical info, game records, and other such facts and tidbits like info on Go equipment.

I also have information on the Pro Exam, what time of the year each round of each tournament takes place, what times, etc. Then there's the research on different locations in Japan like Nagoya, Kyoto, Tokyo, etc and modes of transportation. I've got information on the Japanese school system, sports, Japanese culture, religion, customs, and a lot more that I can't reveal for fear of spoiling future events. Thus let me say that I want every last detail to be as accurate as possible, and I put a lot of effort into making sure that it is. I think it enhances the reading experience, plus an informed reader is a better reader as the story makes more sense.

Yeah, I suppose I could word that a little better. I'll just have to give it another shot. Thanks.

The match between Hikaru and Ochi took place on October 22nd, ironically Leitbur's Libra birthday. Sorry, there's a while to go before the story reaches Christmas (although you did get a Christmas chapter with this one in a way). Pro matches do take place on December 25th though, as Christmas is a secular holiday for romantic couples in Japan. After all, a high majority of Japanese are not Christian, but rather practice Shinto. I will say though that in this fic, though it won't be shown, I have scheduled a match on Christmas between Zama Oza and Nogi Tengen in the Meijin League. As for New Year's Day, there are four matches scheduled, including a Honinbo League match for Akira against Hatanaka.

No I haven't read Tsumego. I try to keep away from reading too much fanfiction actually to keep from stealing other peoples' ideas, although I will take a peek at a story from time to time. As for Yashiro, he appeared in Chapter 1 of the story if you recall, so he's already been in it. But yes, Yashiro will be showing up again, and will actually make an appearance before this Arc is over. Expect to see him more next arc though.

Write a lemon alternate version of the romance that involves a threesome between Hikaru, Nase and Akari? Not exactly something I'd given much thought to, and I'm sure plenty of people here don't want to see me take time off from TNR to write such a story. Plus I'm actually not all that perverted, despite several accusations to the contrary. That said, I will be kind and simply say that I will consider it for something later on. Note though that if I ever did bring myself to write it that given my writing style in this manner that it would most certainly be NC17 and posted exclusively on my yahoogroup. Just don't get your hopes up.

On a related topic, I got a pair of emails asking how long this love triangle will go on. While I can't give a definitely answer, I can say that it will likely be resolved long before the story ends. The love triangle will be heating up more in the next arc, and likely will end with either a victor or a pair of broken hearts near the end of the arc or around the beginning of the arc after that. So basically it will likely run for about a year or so story time. This doesn't mean that a clear winner won't appear before then or that it will be up for grabs either. Remember this is a guess, and if I make a decision and the circumstances are right then it could happen a lot sooner. The length given here is more of what I'd see as the maximum possible length. That doesn't mean love will vanish afterwards, just that the type of love will change.

Note: If you're wondering what the little quotes are, I've sort of done a little Christmas parody song (tidbits of it anyway) as another form of entertainment. You know, just a little fun.

"Santa Leity, I'd like to have Ogata's corvette… you bet,"

Well I think we've had enough fluff. So instead of hinting at little tidbits of next chapter I'll just say that next chapter will be Hikaru vs. Zama Oza! A little time jump, but not too bad. Don't miss it.

Nice to see all the support from everyone. It really is encouraging and helps me write so much more. Thank you for all the reviews and please keep it up, I really do read them all so if you write me, I will see it. R&R!

"Santa Leity, so hurry and write the next chapter tonight." ;)


	39. Standing Before the Throne

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 39 – Standing Before the Throne

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Given how hectic the previous day had been, it was a good thing that he'd gotten a good night's sleep. Pressing the elevator button as he waited for the elevator to arrive, Hikaru stared up at the numbers as they slowly declined, trying to ignore the bustle around him. He'd played several matches now since the attention on him had begun, and several observations had begun to become clear. Thursday was not as bad as Wednesday was for all the gawking, likely due to the number of high pros that were also here today compared to Wednesday. That, and when he arrived with his mind focused for the match ahead, people tended to shy away. This likely explained why today no one had approached him thus far.

Ping.

Stepping into the elevator and joined by a pair of people who apparently were either pros or were given access to the higher floors since that they were headed to the 6th floor, one above his own, Hikaru returned his eyes to the floor numbers. He'd spent much of the late afternoon and early evening yesterday at Akira's Go Salon, having erased Nakayama from the board in the Final Round of the Meijin 1st Preliminary. Nakayama had tried to hold back his frustration, and Hikaru could quite clearly understand the cause of it. It was likely a good thing that he would be a 7 – Dan soon since given his current level of strength he wasn't sure how well his friends would cope with him for two or three more years as a lower Dan.

As hard as it was for those who knew him though it was likely even harder for those who didn't. While his friends at least were able to handle matches against him with some degree of composure having played him in the study group all the time those who didn't know him seemed to just roll over against him. It wasn't just on the board where they played cautious, indecisive moves but in the presence they invoked, or lack there of. It seemed that they came in knowing who they were playing and saw not Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, but rather Hikaru Shindo Kisei League frontrunner, the Slayer of Ogata Judan. While Hikaru didn't mind the easy victory all that much he was also aware that it only harmed the development of the lower Dans, crushing their hopes and snatching away their dreams as it appeared as if all their effort and work meant nothing against players like Akira and himself. It certainly was a harsh life.

Stepping off the elevator into the lobby, Hikaru glanced about and then headed off for the game room. Isumi was here today, but unfortunately was a floor above him with the other high level pros. If it wasn't so important for him to focus on his own match today Hikaru would have stopped by upstairs to wish Isumi luck, especially given that for his first match against a High Dan Isumi had not drawn an opponent as easy as Waya had. It would take all Isumi had to defeat Shirakawa, and while a match between his good friend and his first teacher would have been fun to see, Hikaru had his own game to play.

Taking off his shoes and setting them in a slot, Hikaru turned and began to make his way down the hallway. At least Isumi was still smiling and talking with him, Waya had stopped talking with him all together, ever since the ticket with the date for their match had arrived last week. November 27th, two weeks from now, Hikaru would have to play Waya for the right to enter the Tengen Main Tournament. It was a match he found himself anticipating more and more, even if it might end up breaking his friend in the process. Still, he owed it to Waya to give him everything that he had, as a hollow win would actually be worse than a loss. That was the life of a pro player.

That was two weeks from now however, and he had other things to worry about. Turning down another hallway and heading for an open door, Hikaru exhaled as he felt the hair on the back of his arms begin to rise. Zama Oza awaited him.

-------------------------------------------

Sitting next to the game recorder with notepad in hand, Amano watched on as the last few minutes before the start of the match continued to tick away. Despite the lack of a bet, this match shaped up to be a lot like Hikaru's previous match against Ogata. Both Ogata and Zama were top pros, titleholders, and both were currently in the middle of a title match. In fact if he wanted to draw even more comparisons, both Zama and Ogata had lost their title match game the week before.

On the flip side Hikaru's win streak was still much alive, currently holding steady at twenty-three games after his victory yesterday. It was similar to the streaks of Kurata and Akira, having gotten to twenty-five and twenty-six respectively before being defeated. Both had fallen just short of Kuwabara's record twenty-seven straight wins, but now Hikaru was making a push for it. While Hikaru still would have some work to do before attaining it, especially since the rest of his matches for the next month or so were all 2nd Preliminary matches against high Dans save for the match against Waya, Zama Oza was by far the largest obstacle before him.

More exciting still was the possibilities should Hikaru win and raise the streak to twenty-four, as unless they scheduled his 1st Round Oza match early in December it was highly likely that Hikaru would play Akira Toya for the opportunity to break that record along with the chance to advance to the Kisei Challenger match. Granted that scenario was full of holes, especially if Akira defeated Kuwabara next week or if Ogata won his next two matches, but those scenarios also bore wonderful fruit, such as Akira defeating Hikaru to force a playoff between the two low Dan players.

Still, all that depended on today's outcome, an outcome that was far from certain. After all, Zama certainly didn't want to end up like Ogata, especially given that he was defending his title right now. It was strange really, when he'd written in his article that Hikaru had slain Ogata in the match he hadn't expected the name to stick around, or for it to have been so true. Ever since Hikaru Shindo, Judan Slayer, along with many other nicknames, had defeated him, Ogata had not won a single match. He'd lost the next two matches of the Meijin Final to Hatanaka and then lost his first Honinbo League match to Hatanaka again. Even though it was possible that Hatanaka simply had Ogata's number Amano could not remember the last time that Ogata had lost five straight matches. The fact that he'd face a rebounding Kurata today after Kurata's loss to Nogi last week in the Kisei League only made it more interesting. How far would Ogata fall?

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Without even a glance up at one another Hikaru and Zama reached for the Go bowls sitting on the board and removing the lids as they set them down paused before reaching for the stones. Dropping the stones onto the board Hikaru began to count off the number of white stones he had dropped as Zama sat patiently, his single stone on the board. Ten, twelve, thirteen, so Zama would play as black.

Returning the stones from the board to the bowls, the pair bowed their heads to one another and said, "Onegaishimasu" before sitting back into their chairs as Hikaru watched and waited for his opponent's first move.

He did not need to wait long as Zama immediately came down with a play to the 3-4 point in the upper right corner. Classic, an opening that Hikaru had seen countless times before, often from his own hand. Taking a deep breath, Hikaru reached for his own white stone and came down on the 16-16 star point. While classic strategy usually called for him to play that stone one point lower, modern strategy allowed for such a reply, plus for some players it might even seem slightly unexpected. Not that such a ploy would phase Zama Oza.

Ka-Chi.

Hmm, now that was odd. Instead of playing either the 4-3 or 4-4 as was common in a majority of games Zama had opted to play the 3-4 in the upper left corner. Was he up to something this early, or did he think such an unusual move would throw a young player like Hikaru off his game? Well it didn't matter, it would take more than that to frighten Hikaru. After all, there was no player that Akira could defeat that Hikaru could not defeat as well. Now to keep his Go sharp and prove it.

Playing the star point to the lower left now, Hikaru watched as Zama took advantage of his lack of aggression to either corner to play the knight's move in the upper right to begin enclosing the corner. That was fine of course, he could still invade the area to a degree, and establishing a presence in the lower half of the board would be more beneficial in the long run.

Ka-Chi.

As Hikaru's finger left the stone, he felt a slight flicker in the surrounding area. Playing the large knight's move at 6-3 in the upper left was strange, and to the casual observer it might have appeared as a weak position given the looseness it held in its attack on the corner, but there was a beauty within that as well. A regular knight's move might have invited a pincer response, and given the position in the upper right such a position would be difficult to work with. A large knight's move however was loose enough to where the pincer could invite further invasion, or could more easily escape should he need to. It all relied on how Zama ultimately decided to handle it.

Ka-Chi.

So he was ignoring that battle to prevent enclosure in the lower right with a knight's move. Intriguing, so Zama wasn't interested in diving straight into a battle with him. If that was so then his loss to Akira must have really put him on guard. Well then, let's see how he'd respond to a pincer on his own stone.

As play continued another figure sat a little ways off from Amano watching the game with intense eyes. Akira Toya was quite relieved that he had not been scheduled to play a match today, especially given the lack of other observers here today. The only other person to come watch Hikaru play Zama Oza was Amano and Morishita, everyone else either concerned with other things or engaged in their own matches.

It was interesting really, by all rights Akira ought to be hoping that Zama Oza prevailed as a win by Zama followed by a win from Akira next week against Kuwabara would set up a chance for Akira to make it into the challenger match. Yet despite that motivation he found himself hoping for Hikaru to prevail, perhaps even to see the brilliance he had witnessed in his last Kisei match against Ogata.

Right now some players and fans were beginning to write Ogata off; that he was slumping and would not be able to pull out of it in time to have a shot at the Kisei title just as he'd lost his shot at winning the Meijin. All players of course went through slumps, just as they went through hot streaks as Hikaru currently was, but what had happened to Ogata was more than just a slump. Akira had never seen Ogata as he was now, not after when he'd lost to Kuwabara, or in countless other losses or slumps. In fact he only recalled one time he'd known anyone to act and feel quite like this. That had been Akira himself four years ago when he had been completely crushed by Hikaru Shindo.

Facing Hikaru back then, he had been overwhelmed by the sheer power that he wielded as well as the casualness in which he played. Even as Akira's eyes had bored and pried at him Hikaru seemed to shrug it off as if he had no understanding of the situation, that the desire to prevail had meant nothing to him. It truly had been like he had suggested earlier near the Go institute, that he had just been playing around.

Yet that 'playing around' had stopped with the expression and intensity on his face, existing completely in the power of his stones. While his face showed a calm, playful disposition his moves on the board had felt like a master swordsman mercilessly cutting him to pieces. It had been like playing his father, facing a force so great that it made you doubt your ability to ever reach it.

For a time he had felt that way despite his struggles and studies, felt that he was nothing and could never truly attain the Divine Move, not as long as there was someone like Hikaru Shindo out there. At that time playing seemed useless, the colors of the stones were dull and his reasons to play became meaningless. That was what he saw in Ogata now, what he sensed Ogata was feeling after experiencing the wrath of Hikaru Shindo's power.

The strength Hikaru had shown that day against Ogata, it was like nothing he had seen from him since that day in the Go Salon four years prior. It was as if he had been watching the other Hikaru play, the Hikaru that was Sai. Whether or not Ogata would find the will to recover from this was questionable, but Akira believed that he would. The only real question would be when, because until he did Ogata would only continue to fall.

Looking at the board now Akira could see that the Hikaru that was before him now was not the one from his match against Ogata whose fingers had glowed as if possessed by the divine powers of the god of Go himself. No, the Hikaru before him now was the Hikaru that Akira had come to know so well, the one he had played against the night before. In a way it was almost sad, he had hoped to see that power from his rival once more, to be moved and spurred on by it, but at the same time it was a comfort to know that Hikaru had not completely surpassed him as it had seemed a month ago against Ogata.

It was a fairly close game, and no more than about fifty moves total had yet been played, but it was also clear that Zama held the advantage at the moment. During his own match against Zama Oza, despite his victory in the end, it had been hard fought and only decided by a point and half. As he watched Zama chew upon his fan, his eyes focused on the board, Akira recalled his first match against this man, during the Shinshodan series. There he had overreached and felt the powerful wrath that a top player could wield. Zama took offense to young upstarts, players who acted as if they were his equal before he had given them such a blessing, and to those players he became completely ruthless. And if there was ever a young player who considered himself the equal of anyone he played, it was Hikaru Shindo.

Thus far Hikaru had made several moves that Akira had found questionable, the first of which had been the large knight's move six moves into the match. However looking at it now with the two space jump that had been added to it the position looked quite strong, and while the corner might not hold for him, with a play to 9-2 Hikaru would secure the upper side of the board easily, and with that shift control of the game back in his own favor. It was that sort of foresight that had allowed him to win twenty-three straight matches, and done it against far stronger players than Akira had faced during his own twenty-six game streak. Still, if there were a player out there who could crush a hot streak by a young player it was certainly Zama Oza, and given that he currently held sente, it was a definite possibility.

Ka-Chi.

Akira's eyebrow cocked as Hikaru's finger left the stone. 17-11, attaching to that stone? Certainly there was potential with such a move, and against a lower Dan he could likely take the entire right side of the board, but against the Oza, he wouldn't just let that stand.

Ka-Chi.

Yes, Zama had played the hane, and while that was the move that most pros would have come up with it was also going to require some effort on Hikaru's part to overcome. Unlike the central areas of the board or even the main sections of the corner the room to maneuver on the side of the board was limited and required sharp, well thought out moves to properly establish the desired position. This was actually not common at all amongst players of equal strength, often the side edges being diced and divided from the original planned shape.

Not that Hikaru was incapable of rising to this occasion, but it would be difficult. Still, if anyone could create a surprise comeback out of thin air, it was going to be Hikaru. First he'd need to extend, and force Zama to fight with him down to the lower right where Hikaru's position could support him before trying to hook back up to take the upper section. Whether he could get Zama to chase after him would be another issue; truly a fine needle to thread. Of course he could…

Biiiiiiiiiiiii!

Rising from his seat and taking a few steps over to better view the board, the two players continuing to remain seated as they gazed at the board, Akira exhaled calmly. So the game would go into lunch with Zama's hane. The board was full of potential, and while Zama controlled it at the moment, this game was far from over.

Rising from his seat at last now, Hikaru shifted his vision to his rival for a moment, the pair exchanging knowing glances, each silently exchanging their concern over the game's current sway, before turning and making his way toward the door. As Zama Oza began to rise up himself, Akira turned and began to take his own leave of the room. As he did so a voice from behind him called out, "Excuse me Toya, but would you be willing to share your thoughts on this match so far with me over a cup of tea?"

Turning to look at Amano, Akira's eyes shifted to Zama Oza who moved passed him with a dark, foreboding presence, then to the board once more before smiling and answering, "Actually, that would be quite nice Mr. Amano."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, yes I know it's been a little longer than usual, but I've had a lot happening over the last couple weeks, so I hope you all understand. Not only have I been dealing with the holidays and a rather nasty illness that has been going around, but it was also revealed to me by my girlfriend that she is pregnant, so as you can imagine my mind has been other places than on my writing. I'd sit down to write and no matter what I'd always end up with Akari or Nase popping up to say they were pregnant, thus I needed to take a break to get my mind in order. So yes, this means that Leitbur is going to be a father, there will be a little Leitbur on the way who will laugh as Hikaru beats down his adversaries and cry when he loses. Of course if the wins and losses are based on laughs and cries there might be a period where Hikaru isn't doing so hot. Anyway, that's what's going on. I will still be trying to get these chapters out as quickly as I can with the best quality that I can manage, but delays may be coming more frequently now.

This is a shorter chapter compared to some of the more recent ones, but nonetheless I hope you find it enjoyable. It has a similar feel I think to the Ichiryu match, perhaps something of a letdown even compared to Hikaru's last match against Ogata. Granted I did state that the Ogata match and the events around it (dream sequence) was one of the top five events for me in this story, so I suppose it's natural for this one to not be quite as mindblowing. There's also a lot of speculation going on about possibilities that might arise given the current standings and hot and cold streaks of various players, I suppose similar to that of any sport that's coming down to the wire.

Also as an extra note in regard to other ventures that will be coming, I can tell you that there will be two more upcoming side stories in the future. One will involve Waya that will likely be about five or six chapters long and one that will involve Sato and his Shinshodan match, likely being either a one shot or two chapters in length. Both will not be taking place though until after the Kisei Arc has finished, so there's still some time before them. The reason for the latter is because I don't have room for the match in the main series but really do want to showcase Sato a little more. Also for you Sato fans, he will begin to make some more appearances in the main story again likely around the December timeframe within the story, or in other words a month from the current chapter.

Terms:

Oza (redux): This is just a slight refresher, mainly to help explain the chapter title. The word Oza means throne, or king, or one on the throne, you get the picture. Also the current titleholder of the Oza title is Keigo Yamashita 9 – Dan, rather interesting since the beginning of this match was based off one of Yamashita's matches. Specifically it was from the 31st Japanese Meijin League, taking place on 05-25-2006 between Keigo Yamashita 9 – Dan (Black) and Hideyuki Sakai 7 - Dan (White). Yamashita's style is very uplifting and has caused a renewed interest in the game in Japan similar to how Hikaru no Go brought new interest to the game. He won the Gosei title at the age of 21 as a 7 – Dan, and currently is 27 and has already held the Kisei, Tengen, Oza, Gosei, and Shinjin-O. He also currently holds the Kisei Title, and actually won both the Kisei and Oza in the same year. He is currently defending the Kisei Title against Satoru Kobayashi 9 – Dan, the first match will take place on January 17th in Hokkaido. He has also shared a rivalry with Shinji Takao 9 – Dan since the age of 9, when they played in an elementary school tournament (Yamashita won). Takao currently holds the Meijin and Honinbo titles, and the two are considered two parts of a top player group of young players known as the 'Four Emperors'.

Note, Takao has the most recent victory in the rivalry, knocking Yamashita out of the Judan tournament and allowing Takao to challenge for the title, which he lost.

Also on an interesting side note, all of you who have read the series have actually seen a match played by Yamashita, as he was White in Hikaru's game against Yashiro in the Hokuto qualifier. It should be noted that Yamashita, while playing in lightning Go tournaments such as the one that game was taken from is known to open with 5-5 as Yashiro did, but in this case his opponent chose to use Yamashita's own opening against him, possibly in an attempt to throw him off. You of course know the results. Yamashita's matches were also used for Hikaru's other Hokuto qualifier, Yashiro's match against Chao Shi and Akira's match against Im Irufhan.

Winning Streaks: Kuwabara's 27 was listed as the record in the manga, but in real life the holder of the longest winning streak was Sakata Eio who once won twenty-nine consecutive games. He also has a career winning percentage of around 94 percent, and while he is still alive, I don't know if he's still an active player as he is 86 years old and has not won a title since 1983 from what I can tell and the last recorded game I can find is from 1992.

Now onto questions. Some of you have been speculating I see on whether or not Hikaru and Waya will go the way of Toya and Morishita. Well I suppose it's possible, but only time will tell. Some of you also pointed out an unusual number of typos on my part, and for that I apologize. Perhaps in my desire to give you all a Christmas present I proofread too lightly.

Yes, but Mazda RX-7 FD3S is harder to rhyme than corvette is. Besides, it's my brother who's the car nut, not me. I thought about asking him on it of course but he was quite busy with work and his son so I try not to trouble him too much about little things like this.

Can Judan be spelled Jyudan? I did some checking and I can't find that spelling anywhere, so my guess is no. I suppose it could just have been a bad romanization though. As for how one is guaranteed a spot in the next tournament, everyone in the Kisei League except the two players with the worst records in each group (four players in all) automatically stay in the league and will be in the next one. So as long as a player doesn't have one of the two worst records they will remain in the league for the next year. Hikaru has just gained this with Akira's victory over Zama Oza and is currently the only player to have clinched a spot. Even if he were to lose the last two matches he will be 3-2, and at least two players will be 2-3 by the end.

Another person with an issue with the word coy huh? Well I have tried to tone it down a little, but I don't see coy with the same flirtatious implications as some others do but rather as playful or childish. If you've read the original series you know the smile Obata draws on a lot of these players, and it's quite hard to find a single word to completely describe it, and coy is one attempt. The other more common attempt is wry, but I always felt coy was closer.

Actually you've reviewed two other times, Chapters 17 and 29 to be precise. But no worries, that's twice the fun.

You need your fix? My goodness, my story has become addictive, like a narcotic. What will happen when the DEA or the FBI get wind of this, TNR might be put on a list or something. Then there will be TNR Anonymous meetings and sponsors, and it will cause a major epidemic when the story finally ends and there is no more new chapters to get a fix from…

Not true, Hikaru has lost a match since Ko Yeong Ha, his Young Lions match to Akira. Hikaru will lose again in this story, don't worry about that, it's just that he's currently riding a hot streak and it's hard to put losses into a hot streak is all.

Hikaru and Akira on TV? Sorry, but if you recall Akira declined the offer and without both of them the NHK people lost interest, although with Hikaru's newfound fame it might change. As for standings and such for the tournaments, as they become available in the story I will be posting them. The Meijin League for instance will be taking place in December and the Tengen starts in January, as does the Shinjin-O. The Judan has been running since May so I won't be bothering with it this time around, and the Oza starts in March and I may show that one. As for the Gosei… we'll see next time around. Oh, and as for the closure with Ko Yeong Ha, rest assured that before this story is over (does it end?) Hikaru will play Ko Yeong Ha again.

Well for the next chapter… should be obvious but it'll be the rest of the Hikaru vs. Zama Oza match. You can rest assured on that as I will tell you that the Ogata match was the longest match in the arc. It was one of the top five and may only be topped by one other event in this arc taking place over two or three chapters. Whether it actually will be bigger or not I guess I'll leave up to you, but I will say I'm looking forward to writing it. Oh, and one other small treat, in case you're all wondering, the actual date of Hikaru's game against Akira will be December 11th, so basically a month from this match.

Lots of nice Christmas reviews, how nice to see. Of course I suppose the longer the wait between chapters the more reviews, but I don't think I want to test that too much. Thank you everyone for all of the reviews, they were most enjoyable to read. I look forward to reading more of your thoughts, so please R&R!


	40. Bowing to the King

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 40 – Bowing to the King

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So you expect Shindo to hook around here to secure more territory?"

Nodding, Akira peered down at the board before him, his hand rising to his chin as he thought it over once more. It had taken very little time for him to recreate the match thus far on this board, but now that he was before the board himself time seemed to slow down as he pondered the position. "It's what I'd likely do anyway, I can't say what Shindo is thinking or will do. The two of us have somewhat different playing styles after all."

Nodding, Amano jotted down a few quick notes. "I've heard though that despite the rivalry between you two that Shindo still comes to your family's Go Salon to discuss matches and analyze. Wouldn't such activities between the two of you result in being able to better utilize each other's styles?"

Chuckling at this despite himself as images of the day before flashed into his mind of patrons dashing away as the shouting between the pair disrupted the games taking place all around them, Akira shook his head. "Not necessarily. We gain a lot of insight into each other, and sometimes we can find common ground, but even if I know what Shindo would do or he knew what I'd do doesn't mean we'd see it as better than our own tactics."

Once more Amano nodded as he continued to notice Akira's slight change in address. Several times in the past he'd overheard Akira addressing Hikaru by his first name, yet here and now he was calling him Shindo. While likely just a courtesy given that Hikaru was not present himself, it was still quite interesting. "So then you weren't able to show Shindo how to defeat Zama Oza?"

Shaking his head, Akira answered, "There is no 'way' to defeat a player of Zama Oza's skill, although certain overall strategies might improve someone's chances. Style of play can also be important; one style might work well against one pro compared to another."

"Like Shindo being able to defeat Ogata?" Amano chimed in.

Pausing for a moment, Akira nodded and answered, "I suppose that could be true, but at this level such things really do become moot."

Nodding, Amano rose from his seat and gave a slight bow. "Thank you Toya, I appreciate you giving me this time."

Smiling back at the reporter before him, Akira answered, "Not at all Mr. Amano, it was my pleasure." Akira then gave a bow and turned back toward his tea, taking a calm even sip as he closed his eyes, giving off a look that was somewhere between relaxation and sadness.

Excusing himself from this scene, Amano began to make his way down the corridor. Checking his watch, he noted that there was still some time left before the lunch break would end. Perhaps he could head over to the Monitor Room and catch a quick smoke.

Making his way down a hallway and turning down another Amano stepped out into the lobby area just as Morishita stepped off the elevator. Turning to look at the reporter, Morishita nodded and quipped, "Interesting pair those two are huh? Even if they aren't the current face of Go."

Cocking an eyebrow at those words, Amano paused just before he passed by Morishita and replied, "Yes, they are quite interesting. May I ask though, what do you mean by 'they aren't the current face of Go?' Shindo is the frontrunner for the Kisei Title and Toya is right on his heels."

Giving Amano a level gaze, Morishita answered somberly, "That may be, but they are not the present form of Japanese Go. Myself, Kuwabara, Ichiryu, Zama, Koyo, Nogi, even the newer players like Ogata, Serizawa, Hatanaka and Kurata, all of us are the present face of Go. Those two kids and the players coming up after them, they're the next face, the one that has yet to arrive. Isumi, Ochi, my student Waya, even those newer pros that just passed, they will follow the path that Shindo and Toya have laid out and become the next face of Go and we of the present will fade away when they do."

Frowning at this rather sad statement, Amano inquired, "But Morishita-sensei, you're on top of your game, so are many of the players you just mentioned. Surely you will not just step aside?"

"True," Morishita conceded, "but in the end it won't be enough. It's all right though, seeing the newer players rising up is comforting despite my not being part of the future they will have."

Nodding, Amano, having now forgotten about his cigarette, turned to follow Morishita as he made his way over to the counter, leaning his elbows down as he stared across at the bulletin board on the other side. "You certainly seem to have a lot of respect for Shindo and Toya. The other top pros don't talk about them quite like you do."

Grunting in amusement at this, Morishita answered, "Whether they show it or not all of us at the top have great respect for those two young players, even if some won't admit it. All of us, even Zama, we fear those kids."

His eyebrow cocking at this, Amano repeated, "Fear them?"

Shrugging, Morishita answered, "Well maybe not the current them, but the players they'll both be in a few years we fear. If you can play at this level then it's not too hard to sense, the potential those two possess that's sleeping dormant within them. When they can figure out how to tap into it, then the day we fear will appear."

Comprehension dawning on Amano, he added, "You mean like Shindo's game against Ogata? That potential?"

This brought a full laugh out of Morishita who shook his head as he tried to regain control. "Haha, no, that wasn't his full potential. Shindo has been in my study group for just about three years now, so I've had plenty of time to evaluate him. Heh, given what I've seen of him in growth and insight in that time I'd be quite surprised if what we saw him do against Ogata is remotely close to his full potential. That was more like… diluted potential, weakened so as not to overwhelm him." Shaking his head in slight disbelief at his own words, Morishita then added, "It's scary to think about really, especially since in many ways, Shindo is already stronger than I am."

It wasn't exactly the statement that Hikaru was stronger than Morishita that shocked Amano so much; after all he'd heard these words from Morishita before. What was shocking was to think about it in comparison to Morishita's previous statement. Several times in conversations about Hikaru Amano had heard Kuwabara referring to Hikaru's potential as being unfathomable, perhaps even limitless. Was this what he'd meant? "But then Morishita-sensei, if Shindo is what you say, then what about Toya, will he be unable to keep up?"

"Toya…" Morishita mused as he gave it some thought. He could certainly understand Amano's concern, after all he'd been writing about the great rivalry between the two, and if Hikaru were to completely transcend Akira then it would certainly make his stories irrelevant. "That boy reminds me a lot of his father when he was younger. The younger Toya though has far more drive and ambition than Koyo ever had. It will be that drive that lets him surpass his father completely one day. Given though how much their drive is based on their rivalry it's hard to guess where either will end up. I would not be surprised though if when the historians look back to talk about the great Toya, they are referring not to Koyo, but his son."

Stretching his neck as Amano watched on in silence, processing this latest statement, Morishita continued, "It's sad really, that I was never able to be for Koyo what Shindo is for Toya. If Koyo and I could have pushed one another from our early pro days the way these two do… well who knows. Those two though, they'll push each other to heights you and I can only dream about, or at least I hope. Toya and Shindo, they can sense the same potential in each other that we also feel in them, and so they know what will happen if they stop to catch their breath."

While it was tempting to pull out his notepad to take notes, Amano kept that thought at bay. He hadn't asked for an interview with Morishita, and really it seemed more like a conversation amongst men out having a drink. This wasn't just Morishita the Go player talking, it was Morishita the man. To take advantage of such a conversation would have been rude, even if it was far better material then he'd gotten from his interview with Akira. Well, that was simply how things were. "So Morishita-sensei, which one do you think will be ultimately better?"

Cocking an eyebrow as he turned to look at Amano fully, Morishita replied, "Better?"

"Yes," Amano continued, "which of them will finally be decided as better? If one of them were to become the best player in the world, which would it be?"

Chuckling lightly as he returned his vision to the wall on the other side of the counter, Morishita answered, "Who knows. To be honest I don't even know if they'll actually reach the full potential I see in them. That will be all up to them, only they can decide that fate. Life is a strange thing, and the player that's stronger isn't always the player that's better. Look at my match back in January against Shindo, even though back then he was stronger than me in terms of pure strength he still lost, and he'd likely struggle against me even now. Though his strength, resolve, adaptability and overall experience continue to improve, there are other factors that can make all of that meaningless. Life will continue to move along at its own pace and bring for both of those boys whatever it has planned just as it does for all of us. The strength is certainly within them to reach those heights, just as the strength to push the boundaries of what is possible and impossible has been in our sons and daughters since the beginning of time. All we can do is sit back and see how they choose to use what they have."

A silence passed between the two as Amano nodded slowly. Yes, Morishita was quite right. Thinking of Hikaru's stint of forfeits last year one would never have anticipated such a powerful rocketing through the ranks from him, and yet here he was playing in the Kisei League. Life was fickle, and threw wrenches into the best-laid plans making such speculation just that, speculation. Besides, in some ways whichever one of them eventually passed the other didn't matter at all. It wasn't about who was better, but rather the struggle taken on the road to reaching it that defined who they would ultimately become.

"Still…" Morishita added, breaking the silence as Amano returned his attention to the veteran pro. "Still… if someone were to ask me now if the Divine Move were to be played in my lifetime, who would I think would be the one to play it… Well I suppose I'm bias, but if I was asked that, I'm certain my answer would be Shindo."

-------------------------------------------

"You know Shindo we didn't have to come to this place for lunch, I don't mind going out for ramen."

Shaking his head as he made his way back to the booth with lunch tray in hand, Hikaru replied, "No way, you like eating here, and today's your first Thursday match. Oh, and it's my treat."

Frowning as he took his own seat across from Hikaru, Isumi responded, "I can pay for my own food. You don't have to make a big deal about this."

Shaking his head once more, Hikaru shot back, "No, it is big. This is a big step for you and I think we should celebrate it. Besides, I made over a million-Yen for each of my Kisei League wins, and I still live at home. My money's not as tight as yours is, so just accept my treat graciously."

Chuckling to himself with his glass halfway to his mouth, Isumi answered, "Ok fine, have it your way Mr. Kisei League. I graciously accept your offer to pay for lunch."

Eyeing Isumi contemptuously as he was fairly certain he was being mocked, Hikaru took a sip from his own drink before saying, "So, how is your first Thursday game going?"

Shrugging sullenly as a figurative black cloud appeared over his head, Isumi frowned and answered, "It's… going. Shirakawa-sensei is quite strong, and he hasn't allowed me many openings thus far."

Nodding as he took a bite from his burger, Hikaru swallowed and then commented, "Yeah, Shirakawa-sensei is strong. I had to play him during the Kisei preliminaries and if it hadn't been for a mistake toward the end of the game I might have actually lost. I've played him a lot in Morishita-sensei's study group, but it's not the same as competition."

"Yeah, I hear you there," Isumi replied, taking a bite from his own sandwich. "I think I was a little nervous at the start too, so it took me a little while to get into a real rhythm. The game isn't over yet, but it's going to be a tough battle to come back."

Taking another bite of his burger and chewing it some, Hikaru swallowed then added, "I've heard though that it's natural to feel nervous during your first match against a High Dan. I don't really know if it's true or not, I wasn't nervous at all in my first High Dan match."

Frowning contemptuously back and Hikaru now, Isumi continued to munch on his sandwich. Setting it down then, he said, "Speaking of 'High Dans', how's your match against Zama Oza going? Setting the stage to become the Oza Slayer next?"

His eyes narrowing ever so slightly at the last quip, Hikaru remained silent on it. He'd begun to think as of late that these sorts of teasing remarks were how Isumi and the others he spent time with were keeping him as one of their own, his high level of play making it difficult to match up against. Even though he really didn't like the new nickname of Judan Slayer, he did understand his friend's need to mock his progress from time to time. Plus if he took a step back it was actually rather funny. "It's… interesting. I'm behind right now but there's still plenty of game to play. I never expected Zama Oza to be a cakewalk anyway, and he's certainly not taking me lightly."

Giving Hikaru an affirming head flick, Isumi took another sip from his drink and replied, "I can only imagine. My only game against a top pro like that was against Kuwabara-sensei in my Shinshodan match, but I doubt even that was comparable, especially with the reverse komi rule."

"Yeah it's not the same," Hikaru responded, "it's harder. Zama Oza… he's a truly resilient wall to leap. Akira once told me that Zama Oza wasn't someone that could be defeated on the first try. While I don't know if that's true or not yet, I can already see what prompted Akira to say that."

Shrugging casually, Isumi took another bite of his sandwich and said, "Well if worse comes to worst you can always go glowing on him."

Cocking an eyebrow as Isumi took another bite Hikaru replied, "What?"

Swallowing Isumi answered calmly, "Go glowing on him, you know, like before?"

His brow contorting in confusion at his friend's words, Hikaru replied, "What do you think I am Isumi, a Super Saiyan?"

Confusion covering Isumi's face now, he inquired, "A Super what?"

Realizing suddenly that it was quite possible that Isumi had never read a manga before in his life, Hikaru answered, "A Super Saiyan. They're from this manga called Dragonball where there's a race called Saiyans who fly around and like to fight, and certain ones when really angry they…" Hikaru paused as he could tell from the look on Isumi's face that his friend was not following him in the least. "Oh forget it, it'd take too long to explain. But what do you mean by glowing?"

At the last remark Isumi's eyes widened. No, it couldn't be possible could it? Could Hikaru really have not been aware that his fingertips had been glowing during his comeback against Ogata? "Shindo… didn't you notice during your comeback against Ogata-sensei that your fingertips were glowing?"

Laughing heartily at Isumi's words, Hikaru shook his head and replied, "That's a good one Isumi. I suppose next I made a few hand signs and breathed fire right?"

As he stared back at the stoic expression on Isumi's face however Hikaru's laughter disappeared. This was ludicrous, it couldn't be. "You can't be serious Isumi, right? I mean who do you think I am, Toya Meijin?"

Shaking his head, Isumi replied, "I don't know what it was, a trick of the light, or something altogether different, but your fingertips were glowing during your comeback. Kadowaki saw it too."

His jaw slacking ever so slightly, Hikaru pulled his gaze away from his friend as he gazed down at his hands. Could it have been possible? He'd only ever seen an effect like that twice before, the two times he'd played against Koyo Toya, even if Sai had been the one making the moves both times. While Hikaru had often speculated afterward that Sai likely could have caused the same effect, he'd never seen it manifest itself in someone else before. "Isumi… if that's true then I have no idea how I did it, or how to do it again."

Shrugging again, Isumi replied as he finished off his sandwich, "Well why don't you practice."

His brow furrowing in surprise and annoyance, Hikaru shot back, "What are you joking about? It's the middle of the lunch break."

Not showing the slightest bit of worry as he took another sip of his drink before rising from his seat, Isumi answered, "Well then you shouldn't waste time. Here."

With that Isumi reached into his pocket and removed a single black stone. Before Hikaru could reply Isumi had set it down on the table and taking his tray in hand turned and gave Hikaru a friendly wave goodbye.

Watching his friend depart, Hikaru glanced down at the stone and began to chuckle, shaking his head in amusement. What a silly idea, as if something like that would work. Turning his head with a large grin to survey the rest of the establishment, Hikaru's lips suddenly went taut as his eyes slid around to gaze at the stone silently out of his peripheral vision. Staring down at it out of the corner of his eye, Hikaru just continued to watch it for a long minute as his mind began to reprocess the data.

At last he reached for the stone and taking it between his fingers Hikaru took a quick glance around to make sure no one was watching, and then slapped the stone down on the table. _Glow!_ Nothing happened however even as he continued to stare at it in forced concentration. _Glow!_ Again he played the stone down on the table with no result. Staring down at the stone for another minute or so, Hikaru finally shook his head and rose from his seat. _This is stupid. I have to stay focused on this match or I'm never going to win. Glowing stones indeed._

-------------------------------------------

Sweat dripped down Amano's face as he watched on in suspense and wonder. The second half of the match was shaping up to be quite the sight to see if Hikaru's early moves were any indication. He'd come back from lunch with an aggressive hane of his own and the battle had waged on from there. Akira's observation of Hikaru trying to hook around seemed to be false, or at least he had not made any show of that yet. Instead he was pressing home and attacking into Zama's territory, and at the moment he had Zama thinking, which had caused this long pause in play. While he was certainly not an expert on the game to the degree that either of these two were, or for that matter anyone else in the room was, he did have a certain understanding from his many years of reporting on the game. Those years of experience were telling him that while Hikaru was certainly pushing and taking the offensive he needed to be wary as well.

Perhaps it was Akira's well-explained reasoning on needing to create a hook to secure that territory, but Amano was beginning to get a feeling that all this pushing might not be as good as it sounded. Then again it could also just be his fear of seeing this impressive streak broken, paranoid traps set within each move. It was likely a good thing that the players didn't think about things like winning streaks at times like these; the pressure would have been out of this world.

Ka-Chi.

As Zama played his move, releasing the black stone from his fingers, he sat back in his seat and pondered the board. This boy, he had certainly come back from break with a fire that he had not possessed previously. Whether the lack of pressure before had merely been to lull him into thinking it would be an easy win or not Zama didn't know, but either way he wasn't the type to allow such things to affect his play. The last few moves were interesting, and had come with a fairly rapid response rate. Either he'd planned for every contingency during lunch or else his ability to read the board was at the same level as any top pro.

Lifting his eyes to observe his opponent, Zama began once more to chew on the end of his recently purchased fan. It was just as he'd suspected coming in; this boy was at Akira Toya's level. Though they differed in strategy and form of presence there was no doubting his level of skill. This invasion of his territory was proof enough of that. Akira likely would have tried to race him to the group in the lower corner, hook around and secure the right side of the board, cutting off options and grinding him down. This boy though, he attacked with a powerful aggression, one fueled by a quick mind and impressive insight. Still, such a push like this was reckless unless he had something planned, and Zama was not about to assume it was the recklessness of youth, not after what had happened to Ogata.

That game, it had been quite surprising and a little frightening, especially toward the end. The game record showed a player much like the one he now faced, but then in the latter stages of the game a sudden shift had occurred, and from there his moves were quite insightful. Young players with creative thoughts were dangerous, and often it was them who extended the boundaries of how the game was played. New joseki, a trade of territory for aggression, intimidation, it all changed over time, even with the essence of the game remaining the same. This boy might have that ability, but as long as Zama was careful it wouldn't matter.

Ka-Chi.

So he was attacking that way. Removing the fan from his lips to take a sip from his cup of tea, Zama exhaled and studied the position. If that was the plan Hikaru was using then he could deflect it that way, even though it would let him work around and across the center eventually. Perhaps a one-point jump was the boy's next move, or a knight's move if he was feeling adventurous. The simple play would be to deflect there, respond and block off there. However there was another option, one that would cost him a few pieces of territory, but then if it worked it wouldn't matter at all.

Ka-Chi.

As Zama's stone hit the board Hikaru's eyes widened in surprised. A tenuki, and not just any tenuki, but an atari to his position on the upper edge. It'd take him two moves to fully respond and remove that threat to the territory up there he'd worked so hard to create and establish, and with two moves Zama could hook and cut off his advance in the center. It was a brilliant play, and it forced him to find a compromising solution. If he eliminated the threat to the upper edge Zama would take away his ability to continue his offensive, but if he left that stone standing it'd likely make little difference even if his invasion was a complete success.

This was a move he'd done before, using a dead group to attack an opponent's position, and now it was going against him. If the upper right corner were not in Zama's control it would be easy, but it was in his control and that was trouble. Perhaps he could split it, fill to remove the atari threat first and then return to the attack to establish the position and then turn back to the edge. The only other option was to turn it into a ko battle, one that would be quite tricky, especially given the current position on the board.

Closing his eyes as he inhaled, Hikaru gripped the fan in his right hand fiercely, letting the panic and surprise drain out of him. He saw clearly the path that was before Zama Oza's eyes, the moves and ploys that he had predicted in the possible battles to come. What remained was whether another path existed, one that did not appear readily, that Zama had not considered. Thought had gone into this counterattack, and currently any race would be lost. Perhaps he had pushed in too far too quickly.

Opening his eyes, Hikaru began to study the board, searching for the route to salvation. There were many to choose from, but so many led to nothing but oblivion. If he tried to play it that way… no, it would leave Zama in great position to invade the lower left corner, and losing that would likely spell his doom. He could cut there but then Zama could respond with a play there, and four moves after that…doom. Yes, there was no easy solution.

Exhaling as he continued to search, Hikaru reached for the towel off to his side and wiped the sweat from his palms and brow. Perhaps he was looking at this the wrong way, a way that would not bring him victory. What would Akira do if he were playing? Akira was here after all, had he spotted a means of escape, was he even now watching Hikaru while wondering if the answer had come to him? His rival, the person who drove him to succeed, he was watching now and expecting an answer from Hikaru, waiting to see what he would do. No, he had to find it, the path to victory; losing here and now just wouldn't do. _Not with Akira watching me_.

But how? Even with the blood in his veins burning as if made from liquid fire Hikaru needed to find that means to victory or else it was pointless. It was a tall order certainly; he'd have to deal with three different conflicts at once, well four if Zama moved to extend the upper left but…

Eyes widening as realization came to him, Hikaru's eyes shot to the upper left corner. Yes, that was it, if he factored in making a strike there in the upper left corner and force Zama to defend he could buy himself a move, perhaps two and then… His mind swimming through the moves at instantaneous speed Hikaru saw the move order play before him, playing out alternatives from his opponent. Yes, losing the small fortress Zama had in the upper left now would cost him more in territory than Hikaru would lose on the upper edge, especially if he extended back afterwards to take some of the edge away from him.

Was it possible, could he play it right and hold his offensive while defending the upper edge and feinting the upper left, or better still capturing it without being outflanked on the right side of the board? Yes, he could, but it'd require Zama not to see it coming until the very end. If he took his time to protect in the corner before Hikaru could attack then he could deflect the invasion off enough to avoid defeat; at least with the move order Hikaru would need to use.

Ka-Chi.

Shfffft.

As Hikaru's fan slid open to block the lower half of his face from view Akira watched on silently. Hikaru had filled to avoid the capture, which was the required first move. Any other response would have been death to him, as he'd never be able to hold the upper edge without it. Sure he could have tried a ko battle but it would have been futile, especially if Zama just ignored it and ended the battle before it began. Now to find out what Hikaru's next move would be.

It was intriguing really as the winner of this complex battle would likely win the game. If Hikaru could endure and overcome this intricate conundrum then his position would not change, but the same was true should Zama prevail. He'd have to see though, would Hikaru pay for his timid play in the beginning or would he overcome yet another opponent to keep his streak alive?

The open fan suggested however that Hikaru had found a way. Either hiding his face to keep from revealing his intentions or as an attempt to intimidate and thus cause an error from Zama, the fan meant that Hikaru saw something that he didn't want Zama to notice. Akira knew that often Hikaru would employ his fan to symbolize the end of a match, but not this time, this was more like his match against Ichiryu where he'd driven his opponent to mistake after mistake with rage. It was a risk of course, as anyone who knew Hikaru well likely would understand this meaning. He simply didn't open it enough during a match for it to be taken for granted.

Zama though had never witnessed a match by Hikaru, he would not be aware of the unusual nature of his event. Would that help him in that he might not feel as if Hikaru were trying to mock him, or would it defeat him by failing to catch the warning? He'd soon see, but Akira was certain that regardless of his reasoning here, both halves of the rivalry knew that against each other, such tricks would not work. And that day was fast approaching.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Hikaru felt his heart soar as the tension in the air seemed to lift and thicken simultaneously. He'd been able to reach the attack in the upper left, and now barring a mistake he ought to be able to survive. A gasp off to his left told him that it had come as a surprise to someone, and as Hikaru gazed over the top of his fan at his opponent he could see that it had not just surprised that one observer.

Chewing on his fan as he stared at the corner, sweat forming on his temples, Zama certainly looked as if he was in something of a panic. Not that Hikaru was surprised, with him adding another front to an already complicated battle after all. Zama could play wherever he wanted now, it would not matter. His first move of course would be to secure the corner and then Hikaru could move to invade again. Once he connected to his position in the lower left it would all be over, and from the look on his face Zama knew it.

Ka-Chi.

Yes, just as he'd planned. A few more moves ought to be enough to force a resignation, and if he decided to play through to the end it ought to be a good fifteen-point victory.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

So he was going to play it out to the end then. Well it would certainly be annoying but in three more moves it would be over. Connecting there would end the race and even an invasion of the right edge would be futile. He'd done it, he'd overcome yet another titleholder. Four down and Akira to go.

Ka-Chi.

Snapping the fan shut to reveal an expression of utter shock, Hikaru stared down at the board. He was attacking his position there? He was making a late fifth front, a pincer with his stones on the left edge of the board. While Hikaru had never expected to hold that edge, losing his position there now would cost him big, ten points at least. It hadn't been possible until Zama's last move, one that Hikaru had foreseen in the race to connect his stones. He'd have to respond, but then that would…

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

That was it, the extra turn had meant everything. White had been separated. He could try to race to the lower edge, but one cut from Zama could end it all. No, he had looked deep, but not deep enough. Akira had been right and he had been unprepared for it. Zama Oza truly was not someone who could be defeated on the first try.

Exhaling deeply Hikaru placed his hands on his thighs and bowed his head, his eyes taking one last glance at the board. _Glow._ Nothing came, there was nothing left to do, no miracle move to beat the odds this time. "I resign."

A smug smile slid across the face of the Oza before he too lowered his head to thank Hikaru for the match. As Hikaru's head remained lowered, his frustration setting in at his oversight he heard from across the board. "Not bad Shindo, I can see why Ogata lost. Perhaps next time you'll be ready for me."

At those words Hikaru's head lifted to watch as his opponent rose from his seat and made his way toward the door, fan in hand. As he turned down the hallway Zama gave a light chuckle. Yes, that boy was certainly strong, creative too. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything though, giving a boy like that a compliment… his ego was likely big enough as it was. After all, there was already one annoying brat running around the top players in Akira Toya, no need to help create a second brat.

Shrugging at that, Zama gave a slight grin. Oh well, it was a nice thing to do, the papers would certainly like it, and it'd give the fans something to talk about. 'Oza acknowledges young star'. Yes, that was what people wanted to see, and in this business it never hurt to make the fans happy, especially when it cost him nothing. _Yes, it's good to be the Oza._

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And that's all she wrote… or he wrote I suppose. So the streak is over, Hikaru has lost. For those of you that are sad that he did, do not forget that he is still 3-1 and should Ogata lose his next match Hikaru remains the frontrunner. Well if Akira wins they tie but that's another issue. What this does mean though is that Hikaru must defeat Akira in order to have any chance to advance to the Kisei Challenger. A loss would eliminate him from it. Also note that should Ogata win his next two matches he'll advance to the challenger regardless of what Hikaru does. So he didn't catch Akira's 26 wins, or the record, but hey, 23 is still an impressive streak.

As for the delay in the release of this chapter, after explaining the situation from last time I shouldn't need to tell you that I've had a lot going on. My writing time has been reduced by this of course and my head has been out of whack. Due to all this I have decided to take a vacation from writing, one that will likely last between a week and a week and a half. That means that I won't start writing until after that, so we could be looking at a two and a half week hiatus from further chapters. I apologize for this, but recent events must take priority and if my focus is divided I doubt the chapters will turn out very good anyway.

Terms:

Reverse Komi: Most of you should be familiar with this from the series, but a Reverse Komi means that Black, who is said to have the advantage by going first, is given 5 ½ points along with going first. This is to make up for the difference in play between a 1 – Dan and a top 9 – Dan player. To understand how big this is you'd have to think of it like this, in an even game without komi black is said to have a 5-6 point advantage by making the first move. So to not only give him that but to add another 5 points means that the 1 – Dan is being spotted 10-11 points off the bat.

Dragonball: For those of you who don't know this is a Shonen manga written by Akira Toriyama that ran between 1984 to 1995, and is based a lot, especially the beginning parts, on the story Journey to the West. Making up 42 total volumes, it was extremely popular, and while the show was renamed later to Dragonball Z to show the difference in the time skip, the original manga in Japan remained Dragonball. It is the favorite work of many popular mangaka including Kishimoto of Naruto fame and Oda of One Piece fame.

Note: Speaking of Naruto, the hand sign reference was from Naruto. If you don't understand this, go read or watch the series.

Now onto your questions. Fear not, both girls will be making appearances again before Hikaru's final Kisei match. Granted he has his match against Waya in between that too, but we will see them sometime. As for whether Hikaru's not interested or uncertain of what to do, I'll let you be the judge of that for now. As for the money… I'm sure he'll find a use for it. Even with the loss in this chapter he still has close to 4 million Yen in his account (669,000 Yen for a Kisei League loss).

Not so hyped up? Well I suppose yes, the battle might have been a little dull. In my defense I was still in shock (still am to a degree, hence the break) so it's understandable. Hopefully this chapter had a bit more juice to it, although I will also point out that given the intensity and everything that occurred in the Ogata match it was obvious this match wouldn't top it.

Will he not lose his match to Zama Oza? Sorry, he lost. Yes, even winning streaks must end, although whether this is the end of his hot streak or not you'll just have to wait and see. One loss doesn't kill a hot streak after all. As for your comments on my writing, thank you, I appreciate it.

Resolve game this chapter… check. Yes, I get this response a lot, I want him to win but I want him to lose too. I understand of course, losses keep it real, and cause more growth than constant winning.

I wrote better in the first few chapters? Well I did have a little bit more free time to devote to the story back then. Also usually gave it a few more proofreads, and my Muse was singing a lot back then. She's still singing but not as often. Maybe there's too much on my mind. Again, vacation.

Yes, the baby is due likely sometime around September (Virgo or Libra… hmmm…). Koyo Toya is still off in the China League and after that will be returning to play in the last few rounds of the Samsung Cup. He will be returning in a couple weeks storyline-wise, as he said he will be there to watch Hikaru play Akira. Yes, playing in front of his rival did push him on, but didn't help in the end.

Yes, Takao Shinji has been taking Cho U's titles (Cho U was the former Meijin and Honinbo and currently the Gosei (another for Takao to steal?) who was born in Taiwan but came to Japan to become a pro. He's married to Izumi Kobayashi 6 – Dan and makes up the other half of the 'Four Emperors' along with Naoki Hane 9 – Dan). As for the atmosphere, do you guys need me to point it out to you every time or can you just accept that in a big game there's an intense atmosphere? It just feels repetitive after awhile.

"Hello, my name is Leitbur and I'm an addict. It's been three days since I last reread The Never-Ending Road. The other day I… sorry, it's hard… the other day I had an urge to go back and read it from the beginning all over again but… but I called my sponsor up before that and we talked that urge away…"

It's not that I'm basing it on the English version per-se. My first exposure to the series was actually from the Sneak Preview of the English anime sent out by Shonen Jump. Before that I just skipped over that story because I was more interested in Naruto and One Piece. One night I got bored and decided to pop it in figuring as a chess player it wouldn't be so bad. The next day I had bought the entire English translation that was available and read them in one sitting (volumes 1-6). Eventually I got hold of the rest of the series and here I am. Anyway I actually do think in terms of Shindo-kun, Amano-San, Toya-kun and so on. However similar to Nase's change to using Hikaru I felt that the rivals likely would evolve that too. Plus I will admit sometimes I hear the English Toya's voice in my head shouting "HIKARU!" but that's all right. Mainly I chose to remove most honorifics and such to make the story a little easier to read, and to save me the trouble of checking to make sure all the honorifics were right. As for the pieces taken from the manga, it was a continuation issue to keep help connect the two stories, plus I did change the scene slightly. Mostly though I did that to help bridge into Akira's thoughts on the matter.

What is the Hokuto Cup? Well first of all it was created for the manga, it doesn't exist. The Hokuto Cup is an international tournament featuring players from Japan, China, and Korea. Being a team tournament it means that it runs just like the team tournaments in the early part of the show, best two out of three between the three players. The tournament is for only players 18 and under, thus it's a great way to showcase young talent as well as making it about the countries, not the players. The event is sponsored by the North Star Reporter and takes place over a two-day period in early May. Korea was the winner of the first tournament.

Note: This was the longest chapter to date.

The next chapter? Hmm, well it will be a lighter chapter, but as for the details I can't say, it may change in my head over the next week and a half. Might see a visit to the Go Salon Hikaru and Nase would go to, but whether that will be next chapter or the chapter after I'm not sure yet.

Thanks for all the reviews and all the support. It really means a lot to me and I look forward to reading more of your reviews. So don't forget to R&R!


	41. Equal to the Dragon

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 41 – Equal to the Dragon

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Watching the board as sweat began to slide down his ever more present forehead, his hairline already having begun its recession, Toshiyuki Matsunaga 6 – Dan exhaled heavily. It was strange really, most mid to high pros would feel something of a relief when they looked at the schedule for a 2nd preliminary tournament to see a 2 – Dan as their opponent, but in this case, with Hikaru Shindo as that 2 – Dan, Matsunaga had no such thoughts. He had, after all, faced Hikaru once before in a similar situation as this, in the 1st Round of the Tengen 2nd Preliminary. The results of that game were quite clear as Matsunaga was no longer in the Tengen Tournament and Hikaru was.

Ton Ton.

Really, calling Hikaru Shindo a 2 – Dan was misleading, and any player who based Hikaru on his rank would soon suffer the consequences of that mistake. Not that it happened much these days, after his Judan slaying incident. Everyone knew now that this boy could crush any opponent that took him too lightly, and in Matsunaga's case, even when he took him seriously.

The board was quite frank about it all, he was cut off and defenseless. Coming back from lunch he had felt better about his chances, but then that pressure, like being eyed by a hungry predator who was waiting for the slightest flinch to signal the time to attack and feast, had appeared. This presence, it was from one who had fought for every inch in the Kisei League and come out alive, his moves sharp, tempered by his experiences. It was like facing a top-level player.

Ton Ton.

In April Hikaru would officially become a 7 – Dan, and then his rank would begin to reflect the strength that Matsunaga sensed. Still, April was a long way off, and by that time Hikaru might well have moved out of this Honinbo 2nd Preliminary. Perhaps that was why so many had taken to referring to Hikaru as Hikaru Shindo Judan Slayer; calling him a 2 – Dan now just seemed to diminish him. How long this nickname would last Matsunaga didn't know, perhaps until he was promoted, perhaps only as long as Ogata continued to lose. If it was the latter then with any luck it would end today, as it was the match of the slumping top pros, Ogata against Ichiryu. Then again Matsunaga had heard that Ichiryu had started to play more like his old self lately, so who knew what would happen.

Even with Ogata's match and fate still unknown, his own match was not in question. Last year he'd faced Akira Toya in a match quite similar to this one, at least in the outcome. That had been the 2nd Round of the Oza 2nd Preliminary, and at the time Matsunaga had been sure that he would never see another young pro play at such a high level as Akira had that day. But back then he, like so many others in this professional world, had been completely unaware of Hikaru Shindo.

"I resign."

The words, they had felt like such a release, as if just saying them had made him ten years younger. Or had it been the sudden absence of that presence he had been getting pounded with until a few moments ago. Removing his glasses from his face in order to clean the perspiration from the lenses, Matsunaga replaced them over his eyes and just stared at the young pro before him. The boy, his face was bright and childish, as if he had just gotten the toy for his birthday that he had wanted for so long. The lion was gone, and only this boy remained.

There was something in that smile though, something beneath the surface that boasted a double-edge, one of joy and reverence for life, and another that held a great sadness. The casual observer might have merely seen the reflection of the joy, but there was something deeper that haunted this boy, and perhaps it was in those unseen depths that the lion resided.

Finishing with resorting the stones back into the proper bowls, Matsunaga watched as Hikaru rose from his seat and without even a glance back turned and headed for the door, passing all the other games going on around them as if they were not even there.

Lowering his head as Hikaru left his sight, Matsunaga returned his vision to the board before him, staring down at it blankly as a drop of sweat slid down his cheek. Would he ever be able to play like that, to face an opponent with the strength that Hikaru had just shown him? Who knew, but one thing was certain, as he was now, he was no match for Hikaru Shindo.

Meanwhile Hikaru continued to make his way down the hallway and into the lobby, stretching his arms as he went to mark his victory on the tournament board, passing several other pros and one reporter who he didn't recognize on the way. So after the 1st Round of the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary he was still alive and Isumi was gone. Well, it was a little unfair to start off against Shirakawa, but then some low Dan pros were paired up with 9 – Dans so comparatively it could have been worse. Heck, Hikaru's next opponent could easily be a 9 – Dan, just like last year when he'd faced Morishita. Well he could certainly take a look to see who…

Hikaru paused, a large grin sliding across his face. Well it certainly wasn't Morishita, but it was a familiar face from last year's Honinbo Tournament. So his next opponent would be Gokiso 7 – Dan who, somehow, had advanced to the 2nd Round. Well he'd just have to give him an extra hard thrashing so as to get in a few good shots for Sai as well. Yes, Sai would want to crush the man again for what he'd done, what he might still be doing.

Twisting his neck from side to side, Hikaru groaned as he heard his neck crack and then blinking glanced around. Honinbo preliminary matches ran fairly long, longer even then some title matches, and yet he'd finished off his game early, leaving time to either head out and catch a movie, get a bite to eat, or even sit in on the rest of another match. There were certainly a lot to choose from.

His first choice would have been to watch what was remaining of the 3rd match of the Oza Finals between Zama Oza and Serizawa 9 – Dan, especially given that the series was tied at one game apiece, and being a best of five made this a critical game. Sadly they were not playing it in the Yugen no Ma, but rather at Hotel Hago… something or other in Shizuoka. The finals would halt for a week to allow both Serizawa and Zama to finish up their final Kisei League matches on time before resuming back here in Tokyo. Finishing the Kisei League match was especially important with Serizawa since Serizawa's game was against Kurata.

Speaking of the Kisei League though, Ogata's match against Ichiryu was going on down the hall. The battle between the two slumping players as some had been calling it. Really though, Hikaru felt bad for Ogata. While he relished the opportunity to face and defeat him, Hikaru had to admit that he also had a world of respect and admiration for the man. His strength of play was certainly worth emulating, and to see him like this was rather… difficult. He had yet to have a break either, having to face Kuwabara next week in his final Kisei League match. Challenging for the Meijin title certainly had back up his schedule.

Taking a step back toward the hallway, Hikaru froze. Kuwabara, yes that was right, he too was playing a game today, and one that was far more interesting than Ogata's match against Ichiryu. Turning, Hikaru began to make his way toward the elevator. All he'd have to do was head down to the 5th Floor and then he could see just how well Akira was doing today against the holder of the Honinbo title.

-------------------------------------------

"Playing here was a mistake. While it might seem good and aggressive it's too condensed and will lead to your opponent netting that group. Playing here for instance would have been better, it might not seem as if you're pushing me but I have to respond or let you hook around my position, and even if I do respond your position is strong and hard to overtake."

"Hmm, I see."

Glancing up from the board to look at the young man across from him, a middle-aged man with dark hair and horn rimmed glasses said, "You know, it's amazing to think that someone like you who can't be that much older than my son can play Go like this. You pros sure are amazing."

Smiling sheepishly, Waya nodded and answered, "Thanks, you're not too bad yourself. A little fine-tuning is all you probably need."

Smiling, the man replied, "That's very nice of you to say, but I doubt I can go much further. You though Waya, I'll certainly be cheering for your success. May I ask who you face next?"

His eyes cooling as if swept up in mist, Waya answered solemnly, "I play Murakami 3 – Dan next Wednesday in the Kisei 1st Preliminary… and then on Thursday I have my Final Round match in the Tengen Final Preliminary against Shindo 2 – Dan."

The man's eyes lit up at the last words as he responded, "Oh, Shindo 2 – Dan, the Judan Slayer! Yes, that's right, I was reading an article about him the other day in Weekly Go, it was talking about his match against Ogata Judan. I remember, it said that he and Toya 4 – Dan are the future of Japanese Go!"

Frowning ever so slightly, Waya nodded. "Yeah I know, I read that article too."

Cocking an eyebrow at the young pro, the man then added, "Now that I think about it, weren't you in that article too?" The man began to scratch his head as Waya paused. Then as he opened his mouth to answer the question the man's brow lifted as recollection came to him. "Yes, that's right, you were in the sidebar, discussing the progress of the other two pros that graduated with Shindo-pro. So you know him then?"

Struggling to keep the contempt from showing on his face as he bit his lip to allow a momentary cooling of his temper before he answered his customer, Waya replied, "_Yes_, I know him. He comes to my sensei's study group a lot, and Shindo and I have been studying Go together for almost three years now. Next Thursday will be the second time that he and I have faced each other as pros officially."

"I see, so your opponent is someone like that. Hmm, yes the article did mention that both you and that other boy, can't recall his name, were only a step away from the Tengen Main Tournament. So you must go through Shindo-pro to do that. Do you even have a chance at winning?"

Waya's temper flared. "Of _course_ I have a chance!" Realizing his outburst, Waya glanced around and then lowered his head. "I apologize for my outburst, and forgive me but I must excuse myself. There is something I need to attend to."

Blinking, the man then replied, "Oh, well that's fine. Don't want to keep you from your work. Thank you again for the wonderful teaching game."

"You're welcome, it was my pleasure." With that Waya finished separating the stones and picking them up into the bowl placed the lid on top, rose from his seat, bowed politely, and departed.

As he moved away from the table Waya glanced around the 2nd Floor of the Go Association, people placing stones all around him, others watching. A pro or two were visible amongst the crowd giving lessons as he had just finished doing, but for the most part it was amateurs. That had been his last teaching game of the day, or the week for that matter. He had a small tournament to help oversee in Nakano City on Sunday, small meaning that only Waya and Saeki would be overseeing it, and then back here on Monday for three more teaching games.

It was somewhat annoying really, but it paid the rent so there wasn't much he could do about it, not until he got up into the main tournaments where the real tournament money was. Although technically he had every major tournament open for that, or even a few minor ones if he advanced enough, at the moment there were only two strong running possibilities: his recent advancement to the Meijin 2nd Preliminary and advancing to the Tengen Main Tournament. The latter of course was the shortest current route, but at the moment it was also the hardest current match before him.

It was irritating to admit it, but the way that customer had talked was not far from the truth, Hikaru was a formidable opponent to face. He'd spent almost a month now going over Hikaru's recent Kisei League matches, but especially his match against Ogata Judan. In that game the dichotomy of Hikaru showed perfectly. The beginning, as strong as it had been, showed the Hikaru that Waya had grown with and known for years. That Hikaru, while strong and adaptable, was quite capable of being beaten. Then there was the other Hikaru, the one who showed something of a Sai-like strength. He'd seen it before during the Pro Exam, when Hikaru had found a way to escape a position Waya had thought inescapable. Against that Hikaru… Waya could not compete.

Reviewing the game as he had, Waya had to admit that it was hard to comprehend that a player could simply become that much stronger during a match. Sure Hikaru had always shown signs of being able to play Go like that, his comments during the study group, the Pro Exam, his matches against Ko Yeong Ha and Hon Suyon, the list went on. Still, despite all of Hikaru's strength and abilities, Waya had never felt that Hikaru was beyond him to a point that he could not compete. Sure there had been times of doubt, even times when he had been relieved that he had been able to avoid playing Hikaru such as during the Hokuto Cup qualifier or when they'd posted the brackets for the Shinjin-O Tournament.

The Shinjin-O, that was another thing. With Honda's victory yesterday over Yamada the bracket had been set, and while the official release had yet to arrive in the mail the Go Association had posted it on the website. The tournament had become far easier with the announcement that Kurata had decided not to participate due to the fact that he would be promoted to 8 – Dan in April, shortly after the 1st Round would end. Given the qualifications for the tournament, not to mention a confident remark of his taking the Kisei and Judan titles in that stretch, Kurata was now out.

With Kurata's departure that left Hikaru and Iwasaki 7 – Dan as the only other really big fish in the tournament, the only ones anyway that were playing in Leagues, or at least Iwasaki would be once the Meijin League started in December. Thankfully though Hikaru had been placed on the opposite side of the tournament, so the only place they'd possibly meet would be in the Finals. Iwasaki likewise would only appear before Waya in the semifinals, and while winning it all was certainly the goal, being one of the final four wasn't bad either. Granted he had to get there first, and it would not be easy. After all, he'd drawn quite the opponent in the first round alone.

Oh well, the Shinjin-O wouldn't even be starting until January, so it was pointless to think about it now, not when he had such a big match next Thursday. Preparation, that had been Waya's motto during this last month, preparing for the showdown that would arrive next week. This was his chance, not only to make it into a main tournament as Hikaru had done with the Kisei League, even if the League was far harder to get into, but to show Hikaru that he couldn't take the lower Dans for granted. Hikaru always talked about his 1st Preliminary matches as if they were boring, an ordeal he needed to endure until more important matches arrived. This was the time to put him down, to remind him that he wasn't a 7 – Dan yet, despite what some people might say.

Now that he thought about it, Hikaru was playing today in the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary. Checking his watch, Waya saw that it was early enough for Hikaru to still be playing, especially given the length of a Honinbo match. While he was quite aware of what to expect after all the time he'd spent studying, not to mention all the years of playing and studying with Hikaru, it still wouldn't hurt to check up on him. Who knew, maybe the loss to Zama Oza had shook him somewhat.

Taking one more glance around the room Waya then turned and made his way off toward the elevator. Hikaru was playing on the 6th Floor. Well, if Hikaru was done already he could always head to the 5th Floor to watch Morishita play his match against Nogi, and either way watching someone else play might be a nice break after his three teaching games today.

-------------------------------------------

His eyes gazing down across the board with a calm serenity that belied the tense game being played out on the board, Kuwabara Honinbo exhaled softly. It was rare for him to face one lower Dan in a major tournament, moreso in the League itself, and that simply made this current match unheard of. He had heard speculation ever since the League began that those at the top of the Go Association administration had purposely placed Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya into the same League group, and the fact that they would not face each other until the end was some sort of conspiracy to increase interest in the match. Kuwabara however didn't listen to a word of it.

Such a ploy would have been risky since not many would have expected both to still be in contention for the challenger at this point, and so the best that could be expected would have been for them to fight to see which would be knocked out of the League, hardly a major attraction, even if the two were fast rising stars. No, it had been random, no puppet master in the background manipulating the situation. He had played long enough to recognize the random nature of the tournament, and to know that quite often the randomness had a sense of humor to it.

He had to admit, this boy certainly was trying his best, and in fact was showing far more focus and forethought than Hikaru had at the beginning. The difference was that Hikaru had returned from the break with another level, as if he'd moved into another gear of intensity. Akira though, he was holding the same level of intensity, and even though it was of a level equal to what Hikaru had shown after the lunch break in his match against Kuwabara, it was still just one level. While many would suggest that holding that high a level constantly through a match showed that Akira was better than Hikaru, Kuwabara wasn't one of them. No, that only made him seem stronger to those who were already weaker than Akira or Hikaru. Akira hit hard from the beginning letting his opponent know that this would be what he'd face for the entire match, going for the jugular right off the bat. Hikaru on the other hand hit harder and harder as the match continued, and that type of play actually was just as mentally destructive to an opponent as Akira's style was. In fact in some ways Hikaru's style was better against a stronger opponent, as they couldn't settle into knowing just what level they would face.

Ka-Chi.

Chuckling to himself lightly breaking the serene calm, Kuwabara scratched the back of his neck. No, it was likely unfair to compare the two players based off such little experience in watching and facing them. No, best just to play and enjoy the game.

Ka-Chi.

Off to the side Hikaru watched the board with simmering intensity. Akira was behind, although by just a little. Kuwabara's black had basically sealed off the lower right corner and if Akira didn't move quickly he would also kill what remained of Akira's stones in the lower right. Unfortunately Kuwabara was busy pushing at Akira's position in the upper right corner as well as the center of the board, leaving little time for Akira to worry about the life and death of groups on the opposite side of the board.

Ka-Chi.

So Akira planned to extend there. Doing a quick calculation in his head Hikaru frowned. Perhaps Akira saw something that he didn't, but that type of move was not going to suffice him in this situation.

Ka-Chi.

Motion at the door pulled Hikaru's eyes away from the board for a moment, and his gaze lingered as Waya made his way in. It was strange to see Waya here on a Thursday, especially since he had no Tengen match and the Meijin 2nd Preliminary was off until February. Besides, it wasn't like him to want to check up on Akira's match, especially when it didn't even effect him.

His eyes locking on his friend as Waya took a seat next to him, Hikaru watched a moment longer as Waya's eyes gazed at the board. Finally Hikaru returned his gaze to the board as well and gave a slight smile. Regardless of why he had come, it was nice to see his friend again. Isumi had informed him on Friday last week that Waya had cancelled the study group for last Saturday and the upcoming Saturday so that he could study. Waya was shutting him out, trying to keep his mind focused on his goal, and while Hikaru could admire that, it was still rather disheartening.

Making it into the Tengen Tournament was likely more important to Waya than it was to Hikaru, as Hikaru had already validated his skills by making it into the Kisei League and going toe to toe with Ko Yeong Ha. While the average observer might not understand the latter, pro players did, and that was what Waya wanted, validation from his peers. Unlike Hikaru, Waya had been an insei for years, and a top insei at that. Hikaru couldn't imagine what that must have been like, but while Waya had been an insei he had been at the top of the hill, a player all the other insei feared and respected.

Now though he had graduated to the next level, and at this level the player he had been as an insei was a dime a dozen, and so he had to take his game up to the next level in order to gain recognition. Sure he talked about things like that taking time, that there was no need to get impatient, but Hikaru and Ochi were not making that easy on him. Ochi, though struggling to get out of the 2nd Preliminaries, had at least made it into a few of them, and like both himself and Waya was one victory away from making the Tengen Main Tournament. Hikaru was even worse, having made the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary twice now along with the Meijin 2nd Preliminary, the Hokuto Cup, the Kisei League and now stood in his way to make the Tengen Main Tournament. Oh, and he'd also been seeded for the Shinjin-O Tournament without a preliminary.

All this Hikaru understood. To keep from falling behind, for his pride to tell him that he hadn't been a mistake, that he had been worthy to pass the Pro Exam, Waya needed to keep up, and in some ways that must have seemed near impossible. Competing with Ochi was one thing, he was at a reasonable level to keep pace with, but how could Waya compete with the Kisei League? That's what made the Tengen Tournament so crucial and appealing, Hikaru was not just the obstacle or a player in the distance, he was a target, an opposing presence that Waya could now stand before and fight. He couldn't play in the Kisei League, he couldn't overcome Kuwabara Honinbo, Ogata Judan, Zama Oza, Ichiryu 9 – Dan and all the others, but next week, he could defeat Hikaru.

And that wasn't the worst part of it either. Hikaru gazed on at the match with a sigh, the truly painful part was not that he was the bad guy, the opponent that Waya had to overcome, but rather next week he had to face his friend and crush his spirit completely. The Go world did not ask for or give freebies, and Hikaru could not just let Waya win. After all, Hikaru had dreams too, dreams that forced him to drive forward, to rise to the top and crush his opponents. Because that was what it would take to catch Akira Toya, and to relax for the sake of a friend who did not wish for any charity in the first place would mean allowing Akira to escape, to reach a place that Hikaru might never reach.

Turning his head to gaze at his friend once more, Hikaru fought back the stiffness and pain he was feeling in his chest, finally turning his head back toward the game, toward his rival. And so it meant that all of Waya's hopes and dreams of recognition, of Tengen glory, his very Go spirit, had to be crushed… by Hikaru himself.

Ka-Chi.

Removing his fingers from the stone, Kuwabara sat back in his seat and watched on as Akira stared down at the board, sweat forming on his temples. Some two hundred moves had been played by now, and with each move the result was becoming more clear. Though Akira had been able to save his group from death in the lower right corner it had cost him some time and now several of Akira's groups were gasping for life, and a comeback would require either genius beyond the level of his father or a poor mistake from Kuwabara. Neither were soon coming.

"I resign."

A smile sliding across Kuwabara's face, the old Go master nodded and thanked his opponent for the game. Truly it had been a joyful match, a good start for possible future matches to come. He knew what some would say now, that since Akira had lost against two opponents that Hikaru had defeated that it signaled a shift, that Hikaru was truly the superior of the two. That of course would be a false statement. Perhaps Kuwabara had tried a bit harder this time around, shown more of his true strength against Akira than he had three months ago against Hikaru. After all, he was beginning to show his true form again in other tournaments, having made it into the Top 8 in the Judan Tournament and in a few weeks would play his 1st Round match in the Gosei Main Tournament.

Kuwabara didn't quite know what it was, but a fire that had been sputtering within him had begun to grow and burn with a new intensity. Whether it had started with Meijin's retirement or Ogata's recent rise to Judan and Gosei he didn't know. Glancing back at his young opponent and then off to the boy's rival behind him, Kuwabara chuckled. Then again, perhaps this fire was a result of encountering such young and talented players like these two, seeing the passion at which they played the game.

Well, it would be getting interesting from now on for sure. Now that this match was over a new one was coming, one that Kuwabara was looking forward to with great anticipation. He had already talked to the game schedulers and requested that he not have a game whatever day that game was scheduled for. After all, Kuwabara was not about to miss such a match. Let the conspirators claim what they wanted, but those that played, those that knew cared not one bit about whether it had been set up this way or not. No, Hikaru Shindo was not above Akira Toya now, nor was Akira Toya above Hikaru Shindo; rather the two currently stood as equals, running side by side down this road, and soon the two would turn their vision to one another and decide the outcome. Who was stronger, there was only one way to find out, and that way required a board and stones. Everything else, that was just for show.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, I have returned from my hiatus. Yes, you can all take a sigh of relief, I have not abandoned you. This chapter was not originally planned, but I felt that I needed to discuss the situation between Waya and Hikaru a bit more, and I wanted to show some of the match between Kuwabara and Akira. For those of you interested the match was based on the 49th Japanese Oza, 1st Round match on 03-01-2001 between O Meien 9 – Dan (Black) and Takagi Shoichi 9 - Dan (White). In the real match the 5th move played is very irregular, but common for O Meien, often referred to as a 'Meienism'. Kataoka 9 – Dan once described such moves as being like dislocating one's jaw.

Also, I felt it important to show everyone that Hikaru's recent loss had not left him in shambles and unable to play or anything. If you want to think about it, Hikaru is simply 24 for his last 25 games, still pretty impressive. In case you're all wondering about the results of the other three matches mentioned in this chapter, Ogata broke his losing streak and beat Ichiryu by resignation. Serizawa defeated Zama Oza by 6 ½ points to take a 2-1 lead on him in the Oza Finals, and Morishita lost his Honinbo League game to Nogi by resignation.

Terms:

Honinbo Preliminaries: As was mentioned previously all the tournaments have time limits set for them. As one of the big three tournaments, the Honinbo preliminary matches from the 1st Preliminary through the Honinbo League play with 5 hours of thinking time per player. This is equal to the time given in the Finals of the Judan and Oza. The Tengen and Gosei Finals get 4 hours of thinking time each, the same amount of time given during the preliminaries and main tournaments. The Kisei and Meijin preliminaries and Leagues also have five hours of thinking time each, and all three of the big three Finals have eight hours of thinking time each, making them two day affairs.

Hotel Hagoromo: This was the hotel Hikaru was trying to remember the name for. Fairly expensive with rooms ranging between 20,000 to 35,000 Yen per night, the hotel has a lovely Japanese garden (a possible place to hold the match in warmer months) that leads down to Hagoromo Beach. It is a traditional Japanese design and hot spring.

Shizuoka: This is the name of a prefecture in Japan. Shizuoka City, where the Oza Final Match is taking place, is the capital city of the prefecture, the prefecture's most famous site being Mt. Fuji. The city itself contains the Toro Ruins (date back to the Yayoi Period, 300 BCE – 300 CE) and is where Tokugawa Ieyasu retired after he abdicated the Shogunate to his son Hidetada. Note, the 3rd match of the 51st Oza Tournament played in 2003 (when this chapter takes place) was played in Shizuoka City between Cho U 9 – Dan (current Gosei) and O Meien 9 - Dan. Cho U won the series in four games.

Nakano City: Though called a city in English, Nakano is actually a district of Tokyo, as the capital is broken down into 23 special districts along with Western Tokyo. Nakano is more of a suburban district although it does border with the central districts of Shinjuku, and Shibuya. It has over 1,000 small factories, mainly publishing companies and the like staffing fewer than 9 people per factory. In case you're wondering, this does include manga printing. For the most part though, it's basically a residential area, ranked 14th out of the 23 districts.

Note: for those of you wondering, the Japanese Go Association building is located in Chiyuda District, one of the main central districts that house such places as the Imperial Palace, the Diet and Prime Minister's residence, the Supreme Court, and a lot of other government buildings reside here. The Nippon Budokan (a massive arena where one might expect to see rock concerts and other such events) is also there but it mainly houses martial arts competitions (hence the name). All national martial arts competitions take place there. In case you're ever in Japan and want to visit the Go Association building, it's about a two-minute walk from Ichigaya Station.

Now onto questions. Yes, Koyo Toya is an honorary Meijin. In Volume 11, Chapter 97 (Episode… 47 I believe of the anime) Zama congratulates him on his 6th defense of the title before their first match of the Oza Finals at the Asahikawa Palace Hotel. Oh, in case you wanted to know, the Asahikawa Palace Hotel is located in Hokkaido.

The reference to the baby being due in September was not a figure of speech, my girlfriend and I are having a baby. The due date is September 9th actually, but I suppose that isn't important. Also, while I do thank everyone for their support, I'd prefer if you not use any further reviews to talk about my impending family, as that isn't really what the reviews are for. I will also try not to bring it up anymore. Thank you.

As for the Hokuto Cup, it took place between Volume's 19-23 of the manga, and a special OVA was made about it for the anime.

No, I have not considered proposing this as an official continuation of the manga. Mainly due to the fact that it's unfinished, but also because the first 6 chapters don't mesh with the final summer specials that came out after the end of the manga. I was unaware of them when I started writing so my portrayal of the Young Lions Tournament was a bit off. Still, I am happy to hear that you feel this story is worthy of being an official continuation.

Yes, Hikaru's fingers did glow against Meijin that one time, but what made him run out I think had more to do with how he was holding the stone and the idea that Sai was controlling his arm. He was convinced that he couldn't play a stone like that, and I think he still thinks that the idea of his fingers glowing seemed impossible, as he was not at Sai's level.

In some ways it is hard to juggle his character, but when you really get to understand a character it's possible to just bring yourself into a state where you can write a character's reaction and thoughts without much thought. What's difficult is evolving that character and having their attitude change, even if they stay the say at their core. The best way I have found to keep Hikaru from having a big head is through the idea that compared to Sai he's nothing. While I'm not saying Hikaru can't have a big head, or isn't slowly developing one, this thought keeps him in check.

Thinking of this as the official continuation? Well you wouldn't be the first, I've heard several others say similar things. It is flattering that some of you feel that way. As for a second bad ending, I don't plan on going anywhere and I have already planned out the ending of this story and I think it will not be as… disappointing.

Finally, I'd like to take a moment to answer something that I've been hearing for a few chapters now. That is the idea that Hikaru seems too strong in this story at times, or that challenging for a title or long winning streaks is too much. Most people however seem to agree that Akira and Hikaru are pretty much on the same level, it's even suggested somewhat in the manga series. Now if in this story I had Akira win 25 straight again or challenge for a title it seems unlikely that many would complain, he's Akira Toya. But if he and Hikaru are about the same skill-wise then Hikaru doing the same shouldn't be that ridiculous. I understand that Hikaru struggled and fought for recognition throughout the series, so we're used to him losing, but he is at a certain level now. Also, most of Hikaru's matches were in the first preliminary, and it's basically agreed upon that lower Dans are no match for him. I'm not saying he'll be winning any titles or anything, just to remember that Hikaru did reach a certain level in the manga, and I'm just taking it from there.

Note: The yahoo group now has over 200 members. I feel quite honored.

Now onto the next chapter. While I don't know if it will be out sooner than usual or not I have gotten a bit of a head start on it so hopefully the former but I do have an exam coming up so we'll just have to see. So instead of hinting at what is coming, I'll just give you a small excerpt.

As the third ring ended however a click was heard and moments later a young female voice answered, "Hello?"

Nase's eyes flew open at the sound of Akari's voice, blanching as she did so. Damn it, why did Akari have to answer, now she had to actually talk to her, the plans of leaving a message thrown to the winds. "Um… hi Akari. It's ummm… me… N-"

"Asumi, is that you?"

Well I certainly got some long reviews this time. That's great, I love hearing detailed thoughts on what you think of my story, so keep them coming. I look forward to reading all of them. R&R!


	42. Reunion

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 42 – Reunion

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Sitting cross-legged on her bed wearing a light pink T-shirt and panties, Nase stared down at the cell phone resting in front of her. It was actually somewhat chilly sitting there half dressed, goose bumps forming all along exposed thighs, but then again it was November. Had she not resolved herself to do this halfway through undressing it likely wouldn't have been so bad, but then she'd already been delaying this for nearly a month now.

Still, sitting there staring at the phone, Nase had to wonder if it was time yet, if she might not wait until tomorrow. After all, it was late now and she was tired, not to mention cold and longing for her bed and the warm covers atop it. It wasn't like waiting one more day would hurt, not after all the time she'd waited already. Exhaling heavily, Nase shook her head with conviction. No, there would not be more excuses, it was time to act, to settle this and get it behind her; whatever it brought.

Reaching for the phone, noticing the goose bumps on her bare arms now too, although whether they were a sign of the cold weather or her fear she didn't know, Nase began to key down through the names on her phonebook. She didn't need to go very far. **Fujisawa Akari**. Pausing a moment in dread as she inhaled deeply, hesitation rearing its ugly head once more, Nase finally let the air exit her lungs and with determination pressed the call button.

Lifting the phone to her ear shakily, her arm now shivering as the first ring sounded off, Nase closed her eyes as she counted. One. It seemed like such an eternity between the rings, and yet only seconds passed before the next ring was heard. Two. Of course it was possible that Akari wouldn't answer. It was late after all and perhaps she was already in bed, her phone on vibrate to keep from waking her. Yes, then she'd have to leave a message, asking for Akari to call her back. This would be good; it'd be much easier to leave a message than to face the actual person just now. Three.

As the third ring ended however a click was heard and moments later a young female voice answered, "Hello?"

Nase's eyes flew open at the sound of Akari's voice, blanching as she did so. Damn it, why did Akari have to answer, now she had to actually talk to her, the plans of leaving a message thrown to the winds. "Um… hi Akari. It's ummm… me… N-"

"Asumi, is that you?"

Fidgeting slightly despite it only being a phone conversation, Nase answered back, "Yeah, it's me. Look, I know you probably don't want to talk to me after everything but… well…"

"Actually I've been thinking about you a lot as of late."

Nase's eyes widened slightly. "Really? Well that's nice I…" Nase paused. She hadn't said in what way she'd been thinking about her, could it be that she had been cursing her very existence? No, not Akari, she wasn't that way. Regardless though she had to push on. "I was wondering… would you like to meet up with me tomorrow after school's over with so we can… you know… talk?"

A long pause ensued, and with every second that passed Nase became more and more nervous. What was taking her so long, could she be forcing herself from screaming into the phone, or had she just dropped the phone and walked off, having forgotten to hang it up first? Possibilities flew through her head until at last she heard, "Tomorrow… that's Tuesday. Yeah, I can make it, I'll just let Itsuki know I won't make the Go club tomorrow. Where do you want to meet?"

Exhaling in relief, Nase answered, "At that café we usually go to, say around four o'clock?"

"Sounds fine. I'll see you then Asumi."

Tapping the End button on her phone and setting it on the nightstand next to her bed Nase then fell back, her head colliding harmlessly with the pillow behind her. So it was set then, she would be meeting up with Akari tomorrow and everything could be laid bare before each of them. Whether their friendship would survive or was even alive now would be answered, one way or another.

It was strange really, given the magnitude of it all Nase would have thought her worries and concern would have risen, but instead she was feeling rather good about the whole thing. Perhaps it was because Akari had not just hung up the phone outright on her but rather had taken the time to talk and agree to meet. The phantoms of 'what if' were far worse than any reality that could exist; nothing tortured the soul like the limitless torments the soul could create to torture itself with. To actually say it, to call and bring the deed to the forefront rather than cowering in the fear of possibilities, it was quite relaxing in its own way. There was certainty now, regardless of the outcome tomorrow would see her fears realized or dashed, and that knowledge alone was comforting, to know that it would soon all be over.

Rising back up to a sitting position on the bed as the chill of the room once again became apparent to her, Nase twisted and stepped down onto the floor. It was late, and she'd need her wits about her for tomorrow. Besides, goose bumps were not good for her health. It was time to finish changing and to go to bed. After all, tomorrow would soon be here.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey, it's Shindo-sensei!"

Hikaru stopped halfway through the door to the Go Salon as the patrons turned to stare at him, smiles and excitement on some of the faces, particularly the veteran patrons who knew him so well, along with something of a shocked awe from the newer patrons. Then there was the frown across the face of the bearded man coming toward him.

"It's been forever, why haven't you come here more often!?" Kawai's arm shot out and before Hikaru could react, despite having experienced it many times before, he found himself on the wrong end of a vicious headlock. "Think you're too good for us now that you're a big time Kisei League player?"

"Kawai, let Shindo-sensei go, he's probably just been busy."

Struggling to sneak his hand between his face and Kawai's forearm, Hikaru responded as he pushed to break the hold, "Yeah Kawai, listen to the owner, Kisei League players don't need to be put in headlocks!"

Several of the patrons began to laugh as the pair struggled a little more, before Hikaru finally broke free after a quip about not playing any more teaching games with Kawai. As Hikaru turned to argue with Kawai some more another patron off to the side approached the owner and said, "Is that really Shindo 2 – Dan, the Judan Slayer?"

Nodding with a grin, the owner replied, "Yeah, you wouldn't know since you only started coming here in September, but Shindo-sensei used to come play here a lot during his insei days, and still comes by from time to time. He was in here over the summer helping Nase-pro prepare for the Pro Exam. Here, there was an Weekly Go article from last month that had them both in it."

Reaching for a pile, the owner then began to flip through them before finally pulling out one and flipping to one page said, "See, there's a picture of Shindo-sensei taken just after he defeated Ogata Judan."

Looking the picture over as he glanced up again at Hikaru who was once more in a headlock arguing with Kawai, the patron nodded then said, "Wow. I knew a lot of people here were big fans of Shindo-pro, but I just thought it was because he was a rising star in the Kisei League. Do you think he'd mind if I asked him to autograph a piece of paper or something?"

Chuckling at that, the owner replied, "Heh, I don't know, no one here's really asked him for one before. It probably just seems silly to us, wanting the autograph of someone who used to play here before he was a pro and all. He's almost like a son or grandson to everyone here in a strange way, I suppose it just seems odd."

With that he began to move over toward the pair and said, "Shindo-sensei, please take a seat over here. We'd love to hear all about your heroics."

Grinning as he nodded, shooting a sharp glare back at Kawai before making his way over to the chair, Hikaru took a seat as a cup of tea was set down on the counter next to him. Many of the patrons moving over to surround him now, Hikaru just continued to smile. It was sad that he couldn't find time to come here more often, this was certainly a fun place, and everyone here seemed to really enjoy his company.

"Shindo-sensei," a voice from the crowd called out, "tell us what it's like in the Kisei League!"

The Salon went silent as every set of eyes focused in on him now. This was likely the question many of them had wanted to ask him since his first match against Kuwabara had occurred. Sadly he hadn't been able to find the time since then to stop by. "It's… hard to describe really. All the players are so strong… and there's this intensity that comes with the match that I just can't really put words to. It's the type of Go experience you can only find in a league match. You feel nervous, excited… your fear and anticipation just start to mix and in the center of it all you find this calm and unless you latch onto it and ride it through the match…"

Eyes widened as Hikaru described the sensation with the honesty and enthusiasm that could only be found in one his age. Wonder and excitement filled the patron's hearts, as it was just so uncanny to hear such words from one so young. Finally Doumoto replied, "Wow… almost sounds like an epiphany or something."

Chuckling at that, Hikaru smirked and answered, "Yeah, maybe."

The owner then chimed in, "Still, for you to be doing so well in the Kisei League in your first appearance Shindo-sensei, I mean at three and one you're poised to move on to the challenger match."

The rest of the crowd began to mutter amongst themselves for a moment at this remark until Hikaru, his lips taut, replied, "No I'm not."

The patrons going silent at this pronouncement, their eyes returning to Hikaru, some looking on in disbelief. Finally the owner responded, "What do you mean Shindo-sensei? You're three and one, as long as you win your last match you-"

"Might still not make it." Seeing that no one else was commenting, Hikaru continued, "right now Ogata-sensei and I have the same record, but since this is my first time in the league he has the tiebreaker over me. So right now his destiny in this league is in his own hands, and mine is in his. If Ogata-sensei beats Kuwabara-sensei this Thursday he will make the challenger match; if he loses then it all comes down to my match against Akira. If I win that, then I move on to the challenger, but at the moment it's all in Ogata-sensei's hands."

Grunting, Kawai remarked, "Hmph, seems silly to me. If you and Ogata-sensei win they should just let the two of you go at it again. After all, you're the Judan Slayer, no way you lose to Ogata-sensei!"

Similar remarks in support of Hikaru's assured victory over Ogata sprang up, and hearing their confidence Hikaru couldn't help but smile with a slight flush to his cheeks. "Thanks everyone, I appreciate it."

"We say it because it's true Shindo-pro," another patron replied, "we know you can do it! I for one can't wait to see your match against Toya-pro."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "You mean you can't wait to see the results right?"

Shaking his head the patron replied, "Oh no, they'll be posting the moves online in real-time. Didn't you know?"

Dumbfounded, Hikaru just shook his head. Wow, to think people were watching his matches online live. It certainly was strange, but then he'd never given it much thought, his focus always on actually playing the match. Still, it was an interesting notion, if nothing else.

"So Shindo-sensei," another patron called out bringing Hikaru back to reality, "how do you think your match against Toya-sensei will be? They say you two are big rivals, so it ought to be an amazing match right?"

Smiling as he exhaled softly, Hikaru answered solemnly, "I guess I'll just have to find that out when we play."

"What are your thoughts on it though Shindo-sensei? Don't you think you'll win?"

"Honestly," Hikaru replied, "I haven't given the match much thought yet. I've been pretty focused on my Tengen match on Thursday."

A collective 'ahhh' of understanding came over the crowd while the owner grabbed the latest Weekly Go and flipped a few pages. "Here it is, Tengen Final Preliminary Final Round match between Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan and Yoshitaka Waya 3 – Dan. Hmph, just a 3 – Dan huh, shouldn't be too difficult for the Judan Slayer to beat, right Shindo-sensei?"

The grin that the owner had been wearing melted away as he turned to look upon the taut, serious expression of the young teenager gazing back at him solemnly. "Waya and I were insei together and we passed the Pro Exam together too. I've been studying with him at Morishita-sensei's study group for years now. He's been like a brother to me sometimes… and his Go is strong. More importantly though, Waya is very determined to defeat me. Even if he's only a 3 – Dan, you can't tell someone's strength strictly from rank. Look at me, I'm just a 2 – Dan and I'm playing in the Kisei League. He made it this far into the tournament, so don't underestimate Waya; because I won't be."

Silence once again filled the room. Such strong and mature words, it was hard to believe this was the same boy that squabbled with Kawai all the time, the boy who had not so long ago come here to improve his game against the patrons that still frequented the salon today. He was right of course too, underestimating a player based on rank was risky at best, disastrous at worst. Perhaps this was what had accounted for the impressive record Hikaru held so far, being underestimated by rank and youth.

Finally a patron broke in, "Shindo-sensei, would you mind playing a teaching game with me?"

As those words other voices broke in, each wanting to play a teaching game with him as well. Chuckling lightly at this, Hikaru shook his head in amusement, then taking a sip from his tea answered, "Ok, set up three boards. I'll play three games at once to save time."

Watching as Hikaru rose from his seat to make his way over to the boards, the owner paused a moment then reaching for a paper fan and pen and called out, "Shindo-sensei, do you think you could sign this as a gift to the salon? We can display it to show that you like coming here!"

"Hey," the patron from before called back, "weren't you the one who said asking for his autograph seemed silly!?" As the pair began to argue Hikaru once more shook his head as a smile slid across his face. Yes, this place was still fun to visit.

Looking up at his three opponent's now as he took a seat, Hikaru then asked, "So, how many stones do each of you want?"

-------------------------------------------

Tapping her fingers nervously on the tabletop as she sat waiting, Nase exhaled. Checking her watch for the tenth time in the last four minutes, she stared at the door to the café waiting for her friend to arrive. Friend; how much longer would she be able to use that word in regard to Akari? This day had been put off many times so far, but now it was upon her and with it the word friend took on a new significance.

She'd had friends before, lots of them of both genders, of all ages. This one though was unique, a bridge perhaps of so many different things. Akari was a girl who she could talk and relate to casually without worries. Sure there were other friends who she could talk to, but none that knew about Go and weren't either trying to become pros or had already achieved professional rank. There wasn't any competition with Akari, no worry that she'd have to face her in battle with high stakes on the line. Sure it seemed silly; the idea that the potential of facing off in an official game could bring pause to a friendship or comfort level, but it was true.

And yet now they were competing, in fact had been competing even before they'd met, not in Go but for Hikaru. Then there had been the kiss. Even if reason told her that there wasn't any need to feel that way, Nase couldn't help but feel as if she had betrayed Akari. Logic said she couldn't have known, either that Hikaru was Akari's special friend or that Akari was in the house at that time, yet her heart ached as she remembered that horrible moment when realization had come upon her.

The kiss though hadn't been the true betrayal, that had come when Nase had confessed Akari's love to Hikaru for her. She'd been so stupid then, how could she have done that to her friend, what had she been thinking? The answer of course was that she hadn't been thinking, not that the answer was any comfort, in fact it…

Nase's mind froze as the door to the café opened and Akari stepped in. As their eyes locked any last thoughts of escaping vanished, there would be no sneaking out and avoiding this any longer, it was time to find out how this relationship would go from here, or if it was in fact already over. "…Hi Akari."

Taking her seat as she set her school bag down next to the chair, Akari replied, "Hello Asumi, how are you doing today?"

"Good, I'm… good, and you?"

"I'm good too."

A mutual pause ensued, the two girls sitting across from one another in silence. Squeezing her hand into a fist underneath the table, Nase inhaled deeply. She'd prepared an entire speech in her mind, gone over it again and again as to what she would say, how she would say it, arguments as to why their friendship could last, points and counterpoints, and yet now it wasn't there. Seeing Akari, talking to her, even if only two sentences, it had erased the entire speech as if it had never been. All that left then was what was in her heart. "Akari, I'm so sorry about everything. If I had known I wouldn't have done it… well, I don't know, I was excited and overwhelmed with everything but still, it wasn't my intention to hurt you. I never should have told Hikaru how you feel like that, it was wrong and I'm a horrible person for doing it.

"I can't take back the past, nor can I change how I feel about Hikaru, and I hope you can understand that. The way I've felt, the way things have been between us since that night though, I just can't take it. You've been such a good friend to me, and the time we've spent together has been so much fun. I don't know if you'll understand, but there aren't many people I can talk to about Go who aren't involved in the Go world. My friends at school began to grow distant since I was always studying Go, spending my Sundays playing in the Insei League while they dated boys and went to movies and such… but being around you made me feel like I was still in touch with that world."

Pausing as she looked away, sighing as she wiped away the beginning of a tear, Nase then continued, "Akari, I just don't know what else I can say. I don't want to fight with you over Hikaru, but that's not something that we can just decide on, it's Hikaru's choice as well. Besides, this is about us. I… I want us to stay friends, to spend time together, joke and laugh… like it was before this happened. I can understand though if you don't want to be friends anymore since I don't really deserve your forgiveness. I just… no, there is nothing else, I likely don't deserve it, and that's it. …I'm sorry."

As she finished Nase felt a pain in her chest as she watched tears begin to flow down Akari's face. Were they tears of sorrow and hate though, or tears of joy? Before she could inquire however Akari said solemnly, "I hated you then. Back when I saw you kissing Hikaru, then when you blurted out my feelings for him, I hated you. It hurts, having the trust you put in someone betrayed like that, in front of the person you love most. I thought the pain in my chest would never go away, that I'd be in that state forever, and I loathed and cursed you for it.

"You had an effect on me too, you know. I'd never met a girl who could play Go like you could, who knew what books to buy, who could explain things to me in a way that made sense. Hikaru would explain things a lot, but there's something different when you have someone explain it to you woman to woman. It made sense. I admired you Asumi, you were strong, confident, spoke what you felt and you seemed fearless. It seemed like you always knew what to do and weren't afraid to do it. Thinking back on it I can see why Hikaru likes spending time with you, he respects that strength I think. Sometimes, when I'd play at the Go Club, I'd imagine I was you, and it gave me the courage to play. Then that night happened and… well like I said, I hated you."

Biting her lip in sorrowful angst, Nase interjected, "Akari I-"

A lifted hand from Akari cut her short though. "Don't Asumi, let me finish. Anyway, like I said, I thought the pain wouldn't ever go away, and I'd go to bed cursing you and what you'd done, wake up feeling the same gloom, go through my day feeling it and then back to bed. Over and over it went, like a spiral or circle, never-ending. Then one day I woke up and the pain was gone. I'm not really sure when exactly I first noticed it, but it had vanished. I still hated you, but I also started thinking about a lot of stuff. What I realized was that we're both to blame in a way. I'd deliberately kept the fact that it was Hikaru that was my friend from you because I didn't want to intimidate you, or have you think I was spoiled. I mean free lessons from a Go pro, it had caused a lot of jealousy for awhile at the Go Club so… Not only that though, I was a coward. If I'd just told Hikaru how I felt then maybe things would have ended up differently, but I was afraid that he didn't feel the same and so I kept it to myself, chose a certain present over an uncertain future.

"When I thought about it like that, I found it harder and harder to hate you. Eventually my hate disappeared too, especially when I'd read that Go book you picked out, or would sit down and play a game. I guess I started to miss you, despite everything. I'd like everything to go back to how it was before too Asumi… but I don't think it's possible, not with what I now know about your feelings for Hikaru, and what you know about mine. We can't just go back to the ignorance before everything happened. No one can unwind time, you can't… move the stone after you've taken your fingers off it."

Lowering her head sullenly, Nase nodded. So that was it, there was no way to go back to how things had been before. Really it was kind of silly of her to think that such a thing was even possible. At least now she knew where she stood, that even if Akari no longer hated her, forgiveness was not something that could be given. That was how things were.

"However," Akari continued with a gentle smile, causing Nase to lift her head up in surprise and hope, "that doesn't mean that we can't just try and ignore the problem from time to time."

Emotions lifting along with the curl in her lips, Nase replied, "Akari, are you saying that-"

"Yes, for now anyway," Akari interrupted. "I don't know a lot of things Asumi, especially how all of this is going to turn out, or if our friendship can continue, but I'd like to think that I can forgive a friend for making a mistake or two, even if it's something as big as this. So in regard to Hikaru, let's just agree to disagree and try not to stray onto that topic too often. How does that sound to you?"

Grinning broadly as she sniffed away a tear, Nase answered, "That sounds wonderful. Thank you Akari."

Returning the smile, Akari then said, "Well then, since I skipped the Go Club today to come here, how about we play a game? I can ask the café owner if he'll let Asumi Nase, the pro player, borrow his Go board and stones again."

Nodding her head as she continued to smile, Nase replied, "Yes, that sounds like fun."

Rising from her seat Akari then said, "Wow, they'll be even more jealous of me at the Go Club now that I have two pro Go players who play games with me for free. They'll definitely think I'm spoiled now."

Giggling slightly at her friend's comment, Nase then replied, "Well I certainly don't mind spoiling you a little Akari. I'm just glad that you still don't hate me."

Stopping and turning back on her way to the counter, Akari smiled and replied, "Yeah, I'm glad we can stay friends too, I really did miss these times together." Then with a childish giggle Akari added with a wink, "Besides, it's hard to be mad at you about everything when you're not the only one now that's kissed Hikaru."

Freezing in place with nothing but a shocked blink to demonstrate life, Nase replied with a slight stutter, "W-what?"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

There you have it, the chapter is done. Sorry it's taken so much longer than usual to get it out, I'm in the middle of exams right now, not to mention constant problems with my impending family, oh, and my computer crashed while I was in the middle of writing this, forcing me to have to go back and rewrite a lot of it, but enough of that. I know not a lot of stuff happened in this chapter, save for the reunion of Akari and Nase. I actually struggled a lot with this scene, since I knew how I wanted it to go but having problems finding a way to properly word it and get it to come out right. Then after I did my computer crashed, so I had to go back and write it again. I tried to get the words the same, so hopefully I got it right.

I really tried to put some effort into that scene because I've never actually written a scene like that before, with two young girls trying to fix a friendship after a betrayal. Hopefully it didn't come off as forced or cheesy. I was actually stumped for awhile, staring at the screen, getting up and trying to act out the scene, playing some Go on my computer (Note, that works for Go games, not romantic angst) holding my writing stick (that's a story for another time), but none of it worked. Finally decided to listen to some select songs from my Wicked soundtrack dealing with Glinda and Elfaba's relationship and it started to come together (I find that soundtrack very effective in writing Akari and Nase scenes). All this just goes to show that inspiration is a tricky thing, and thank goodness I have a large collection of Broadway and Off-Broadway musicals to help me.

Terms:

Online Real-time matches: These actually do exist, although they're more common with international tournaments and Final series. However you can find them from time to time with League matches, and in this case it's likely that the Go Association would want to show off it's young new stars. While I've never watched one in person (Don't have 6 hours to devote to just watching and waiting) I believe the games are charged, so you have to pay to watch them, but I could be wrong.

Now onto the questions. Actually, I am going to try my best to fit the Hikaru v. Waya match into a single chapter. There will be a lot of stuff happening in that chapter though, so we'll just have to see.

Whoever said he's told her how much he makes? This isn't something I've given much thought to actually, and whether I'll ever address it in the lifetime of this story I don't know. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

No, Ogata is not the current Kisei Titleholder. He holds the Judan and Gosei titles. The entire Kisei tournament and league is all to determine a challenger for the title. In the story Ishibashi 9 – Dan of the Kansai Go Association holds this title. We were actually never told who took the title from Ichiryu, but Ishibashi was mentioned as playing in the challenger match, and since there wasn't any mention of who he played in that challenger I went with the one I knew.

Is victory against Waya so certain? If you ask Hikaru in this chapter, I'd say the answer is no.

I don't find the age difference between Nase and Hikaru to be that big of a deal. Besides, it's not quite 3 years because at the moment Hikaru is 16, so it's between an 18-year-old and a 16-year-old. I suppose some would find that off too, but if this were 20 and 22, I doubt it'd be an issue.

So I should use Japanese spelling over the English spelling of names in a story written in English? I did consider this, but I chose to use the English spelling, and so I apologize if it takes away something for you in the story. Honestly though, I don't find either one better or worse than the other, just a matter of preference.

When will we see Yashiro again? Hmm, let me check… carry the 1, divide by 3… multiply by the tangent of the hypotenuse (this is not real)… and we get… Chapter 43 as Yashiro's next appearance. So that would be… next chapter. Is that good enough?

So onto the next chapter. As mentioned above we will get to see Yashiro once again, but more importantly it's the showdown between Waya and Hikaru with entrance to the Tengen Tournament on the line. Who will fall, who will advance, there's only one way to find out, so _be there_.

Nice to see all the reviews as I get back into the swing of things, especially given the delays of this chapter. Hope to see more reviews, so don't forget, R&R!


	43. Pride of a Young Wolf

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 43 – Pride of a Young Wolf

By Leitbur

* * *

"So, you have your Final Round Tengen match today too Akira?"

"Yes," Akira replied as he continued to take off his shoes, "against Mizuguchi 9 – Dan." Then with a slight flash in his eyes Akira glanced up at Hikaru who was also in the process of removing his shoes and added, "and you're playing your friend Waya today right? I hope you don't plan on going easy on him just because he's your friend."

Grunting in amusement Hikaru retorted, "As if. Waya's much better than his rank implies, you should understand that. Besides, I'm not going to let you get into the Tengen Main Tournament without me. If you want to take the title from Nogi-sensei you'll have to go through me first."

Grinning as he got his second shoe off, Akira answered, "Big words, hope you can back them up. I'll expect to face you then in the Tengen Main Tournament."

Before Hikaru could respond however a voice from back in the lobby called out, "Hey Shindo, Toya, good to see you again!"

Turning to look back toward the lobby, their witty feud temporarily forgotten, Akira gave a coy smile as Hikaru's face lit up and called out, "Yashiro! What are you doing here?"

Making his way over to the pair Yashiro scoffed at Hikaru and replied, "Idiot, I'm playing Saeki 5 – Dan today in the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary. Didn't you check the game listings, I was looking forward to seeing both of you today."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru shot back, "But… you're in the Kansai Go Association, how can you be playing in the Honinbo Tournament?"

As Yashiro frowned Akira answered, "Both the Japanese Go Association and the Kansai Go Association compete in all the major Japanese tournaments and most of the minor tournaments. The two just normally don't start playing against each other until the 2nd Preliminaries is all."

"Oh," Hikaru replied, nodding his head slightly in a vain attempt to not look foolish. Then turning to Yashiro he said, "Well good luck against Saeki then, he and I go to the same study group so I know him pretty well, it ought to be a good match."

Nodding, Yashiro retorted, "Yeah, likely harder than your match against Waya 3 – Dan. Then again Shindo you and I are both 2 – Dans, so maybe I shouldn't talk so much. Of course Toya has that 9 – Dan guy to play, so he's got us all beat." Removing his own shoes and placing them in the storage shelf Yashiro then added, "Well good luck both of you, hope you win your matches and join me in the Tengen Main Tournament."

Blinking at that, Hikaru then shot back, "Main Tournament, you mean you've already made it in?"

Nodding with a huge grin plastered across his face, Yashiro answered, "Yep, got in last week in a match back at the Kansai Go Association building. My opponent made a big misread and I took advantage. Hope you guys can both make it in too, then it'd be the three Hokuto Cup members making the tournament, a good set up for our all making the Hokuto Cup this year too."

Chuckling at that, Hikaru reached for his own shoes and as he set them on a shelf added, "Yeah, sounds great, good luck Yashiro, I'll try to catch you at lunch or something."

"Sounds good." With that Yashiro turned and began to make his way toward the game room, leaving the rivals alone in the hallway.

* * *

Tapping his pencil on the top edge of his notepad, Kosemura waited for the buzzer to sound. This was a big day for the PR department with so many critical games taking place, it was hard to prioritize. Amano had been sent to cover the game between Ogata and Kuwabara while Doi had been given Kurata's match against Serizawa, leaving Yoshikawa to cover the first game of the Tengen Finals between Nogi Tengen and Fujisawa 9 – Dan. As for himself, his editor had given him the option of covering either Akira Toya's Tengen match or Hikaru Shindo's Tengen match, and in the end he'd selected this one.

There were many reasons, for one he'd developed a much better relationship with Hikaru than he had with Akira, and the fact that Hikaru was considered a hotter star at the moment. The real reason though had not been about Hikaru or Akira, but rather about Hikaru's opponent.

Shifting his gaze over to Waya, who sat before the board with a great calm, his expression much like what Kosemura had seen on Hikaru or Akira's faces many times before. A known opponent, a close friend whom Hikaru had shared a great deal of time with, young and upcoming both of them, even if Waya was not known as well as his opponent was, this was where the true drama was. Granted it wasn't as big as the match that had recently been scheduled for two weeks from now, but no one could expect a match between close friends like this to be equal to one between two rivals, especially rivals like Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya.

Turning to look at Hikaru now, Kosemura noted the same calm demeanor as Waya had across the board. There in his eyes though, Kosemura saw the raging furnace of heat and fire that he'd witnessed so many times before from this young player. Just from that look in his eyes Kosemura knew, Hikaru was taking this match as seriously as if it were his final Kisei League match for all the marbles, and viewing it, Kosemura's blood began to stir. He'd been right, this was going to be intense.

Bzzzzzzt!

Hands reached for bowls and moments later stones hit the board as Waya began to count out his white stones. Eight, ten… twelve so he would be black. Returning the stones to their bowls and swapping, Hikaru lowered his head and said, "Onegaishimasu." Waya repeated Hikaru, and then the pair's eyes met and as they did, Kosemura felt as if even as his blood stirred it had simultaneously been frozen. What intensity, perhaps he'd been wrong, perhaps this might actually reach the level of a Hikaru versus Akira match.

Reaching for a stone, Waya's eyes flashed as he placed it down at the 3-17 point. Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru glanced up at his friend and grinned. It was an unusual opening move for Waya, he always seemed to prefer the 4-16 star point opening, but this change was certainly interesting. Sweeping his hand out over the board Hikaru replied with a play to the 4-4 point.

Several moments passed, then Waya replied with a play to the 17-3 point. Blinking, Hikaru took another glance at his opponent as the grin slowly vanished from his face. That had been fast, and again an unusual move. The blood in his veins beginning to heat up, Hikaru replied with a play at 16-16; this was going to be fun.

Immediately Waya's hand shot out, his stone striking down at the 14-17 point; knight's move. Playing so fast, approaching so quickly, yes it was quite clear to Hikaru now, Waya hadn't been able to wait for this match, and the intensity in his eyes showed it. Well if he wanted to play hayago with him, Hikaru was happy to oblige.

Sitting off to the side watching as the players continued to throw stones on the board, Nase watched on with a sense of awe. They'd gotten stronger, both of them. While they had been playing together every Saturday, studying and working on their games, neither one of them had shown this kind of strength, nor would it have been expected. This wasn't some study group game, it was an official match to decide entry into the Tengen Main Tournament, and there was no comparison.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

One thing that had not changed however was the intensity that filled the room whenever Hikaru played this seriously. Having gone up against this type of sensation personally, Nase understood how hard it must have been for Waya who was feeling the brunt of it all. Nase on the other hand found that she wasn't phased in the least, likely a result of her own improvement along with not being the focus of that tension. Still, gripping her fan tightly in hand, Nase had to admit she envied Waya; she'd love to be playing in his place right now, but that day would have to wait.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Waya was beginning to push in on Hikaru's position in the lower right now, pressing in with a pincer. Hikaru would have to respond, and even as she thought it Hikaru's stone hit the board, forcing him off. There was so much time allotted to a game like this, and honestly with such stakes Nase would likely have preferred to take her time, but Waya was coming out fast and strong, and thus far had not made a mistake that Nase could perceive.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

There, then there, keep up the pressure and keep pushing. Waya's eyes focused on the board as he read ahead, predicting his opponent's next move even as he played his own. He could try a light exchange there, but Hikaru was not stupid enough to fall for that, so he'd have to press in and throw down.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Yes, that was it, he just needed to keep that stone alive. His eyes scanning ahead, Waya attached, not even bothering to sit back, his hand already reaching for another stone in anticipation of his opponent's response. It was strange really, but he felt so calm, the lines on the board were so small now and easy to play within. Perhaps his studying of Hikaru's games had steeled him for this match, but regardless of the cause it remained that he was playing hayago with Hikaru Shindo and wasn't behind a step. Now to land his hit.

Klak.

Eyes widening as his hand froze halfway to his bowl, Hikaru stared down at the board. That stone was well played, and it would be difficult to hold out Waya's invasion now. Sure he could still save his group, form two eyes and keep the corner, but his ability to extend for territory in that corner was now gone. Squeezing the handle of his fan tightly, Hikaru then lowered it to his side and set it gently on the floor beside him. Well played indeed.

Klak. Klak.

Across the way and a little way off from where Nase sat, Isumi observed his two friends slugging it out on the board. His initial thought when seeing Waya taking this into hayago had been to remember Hikaru's match against Akira in the Young Lions Tournament, but now he wasn't so sure. This game wasn't being played quite as fast, even if it was still hard to take his eyes off it or even blink. That game from the Young Lions Tournament, the moves had seemed to be coming even before the other played, as if the result of so many plays were known to both beforehand, like some sort of dance.

Klak. Klak.

Yes, even now the game was beginning to slow down slightly, the ability to predict the moves of the other only going so far now. Really it was silly to expect otherwise, especially with the game getting so complicated. Playing complicated positions at instant speed was not the way to go in a match with four hours of thinking time.

Klak. Klak.

Interestingly enough though Waya was showing a side of himself that Isumi had never seen before. Only two possibilities came to him, either this was a result of playing and beating high level opponents in the Tengen 2nd Preliminary, or else his desire to defeat Hikaru was the cause. The answer likely lied somewhere in between.

Klak.

Inhaling deeply as he felt the shift in play, Hikaru surveyed the board_. So it's time to slow down and play at a more expected speed huh Waya? Well it was fun while it lasted._ So this was the position after all that, dead even. It wasn't so much the even position that impressed Hikaru, but rather the crispness of Waya's play. But there was something else.

Glancing up to view his opponent, Hikaru watched him for several moments before returning his eyes to the board. Waya's face, it looked calm and collected as if he were playing a pick up game, the focus in his eyes the only sign of the importance of the match. Hikaru had reached this point in a game before against many pros, and few had shown him that kind of composure, at least when he was playing this seriously.

Bzzzzzt!

Breath exiting his lungs, Hikaru scanned the board once more. So they would go into the break with this as their board position. Waya had taken up a strong position along the upper edge of the board and into the upper right, but Hikaru controlled the right edge of the board. Waya's position there would be a problem, he'd have to play under it or else risk inviting an invasion, not the most desired outcome.

Rising to his feet, Hikaru once more glanced at his opponent, watching as his eyes focused on the board still, flickering ever so slightly as Waya played out possible moves and outcomes in his head. He was certainly making a game of it… no, not just making a game of it, but rather keeping pace, even pushing the pace at times, such as his attack on the lower right corner. Hikaru had never seen Waya play like this before and would have found it quite enjoyable if he weren't so focused on defeating his friend.

Whether this was some new Waya or just his friend playing above his current level of skill out of his desire to win Hikaru didn't know, nor at this point did he care. Waya was laying everything out on the board now, leaving nothing in reserve. It was likely that he didn't even care if he was knocked out of the Tengen Main Tournament in the first round or not right now, all that mattered was victory. And that was something that Hikaru could respect from anyone; the only way he would want to have it.

Turning toward the entrance, Hikaru began to make his way from the room, his eyes still burning with passion. _Impressive Waya, you're playing today like a high Dan, maybe a 7 or 8 – Dan at most. Still, this game has yet to truly begin, and I look forward to then… old friend._

His eyes lifting up from the board as Hikaru left the room, Waya closed his eyes and exhaled. As he opened his eyes a moment later Waya then turned and reached for the towel to his left and began to wipe the sweat from his palms. Yes, Hikaru certainly deserved the title of Judan Slayer, but the liquid fire coursing through him right now didn't care. Today he would gain victory; no other option lay before his eyes.

* * *

"Wow, so he's actually keeping up?"

Nodding solemnly as he took a bite out of his sandwich, Hikaru continued to stare out into apparently nothing, his mind only partially there. "Yeah, Waya's intense, he really wants this win. He's not giving me many openings, it's hard."

Nodding, Yashiro replied, "Well, sounds like you're having a harder time with your opponent than I am after all. Man, I mean I know that rank is deceptive, you, me, and Akira are proof of that, but I guess I didn't think there were that many other low Dans out there that could run with you or me. Sure Saeki is only a 5 – Dan, but I still thought he'd be harder than your opponent." Pausing as he observed the focused expression on Hikaru's face, Yashiro looked off around the room, hesitating to ask the next question.

Instead he continued with, "So this is the Japanese Go Association lunch area huh? I've only been in the building once for the Hokuto Qualifier, but Tsusaki and I ate out that time so this is my first time here."

Flicking his head slightly in acknowledgement, Hikaru responded, "Yeah, Waya and I ate out that day too."

Eyes shifting to watch Hikaru peripherally, Yashiro continued, "I saw you knocked Ochi out of the Honinbo Tournament last month."

"Yeah, it was a good game. Akira knocked him out of the Meijin Tournament too, it hasn't been a good year for Ochi."

"But he's a victory away from the Tengen Main Tournament just like you and Akira right? It's not all bad."

"Yeah."

Scratching the back of his neck in frustration, Yashiro returned his gaze fully to Hikaru and said, "Shindo, is it possible that Waya could beat you?" It was a stinging question, one that no Go player liked to think about or even discuss, but then Yashiro had never been one to think about tact.

His eyes shifting up now to look back at Yashiro, Hikaru paused, then with a slight crack of a smile answered, "It's possible, we'll have to just wait and see huh?"

* * *

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

A bead of sweat slowly forming along his left temple, Waya skillfully placed his black stone on the board. That ought to seal off that area sufficiently, now it was time to move on. Hikaru had picked up the level of his game since the break and was now pressing in hard. This was something Waya had witnessed many times before but he had no intention of falling victim to it as so many others had.

Klak.

Klak.

He had put so much effort into preparing for this game, not to mention the intangibles in his favor even before that. Hikaru studied with him, both at Morishita's and Waya's own study group, meaning that Waya was privy to many of Hikaru's thoughts on Go strategy. Understanding how Hikaru thought, his preferences in matches, all of it made Waya in some ways a better match for Hikaru than many of the high level pros; the usual tricks wouldn't work.

Klak.

Klak.

Currently Hikaru had a slight edge, but that didn't matter. The game was extremely close and trying to simply protect a small lead would likely be more challenging than going for the knockout. Hikaru knew this as well as Waya did of course, meaning that it would only get more intense. A flash flickering through his eyes as Hikaru played his next stone, Waya grinned. _Bring it Shindo, I'm not going to lose this one._

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

As Waya's stone hit the board Hikaru's hand, which had already been reaching for a stone, froze midway through the motion. There, Waya had not followed the path Hikaru had projected, and was in fact pushing harder than expected. It was a strong move, but unnecessary, demanding almost that Hikaru pay attention to it. But why?

Then he saw it. Waya was trying to get him to chase after him, get swept up in the battle and not notice his flanking stone. It was a tricky maneuver, combining several tactics of both high level and… other levels. This type of ploy wasn't all that common in a Kisei League match, that level of player wouldn't fall for it, more collected and thoughtful on the entire board. At the same time it was quite subtle and tricky, especially if the game was this heated. Another high Dan might have been able to sneak it by a top Dan, only because the top Dan wouldn't think it a move his opponent would try due to the lack of success it was likely to have.

This move though, Waya hadn't come up with it to use against a 9 – Dan, he'd crafted it to play against Hikaru. A 9 – Dan would be watchful of a lower Dan trying such a ploy, thinking of it as quite the trap amongst lower Dan games, underestimating the low Dan. Hikaru wouldn't underestimate Waya however, wouldn't think of his rank or of previous encounters. Not to mention that the intensity and speed of this game was easily enough to get caught up in, to play moves by gut, take a stone at face value. The move was quite deep, playing on all the assumptions that Hikaru would make about his opponent.

Reaching for his stone once more, Hikaru brought his arm up and placed it down off to the left side of the board, cutting off the path Waya had created to attempt to flank him from that direction. _Sorry Waya, it was a good idea, but that move won't be enough to beat me._

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

His eyes focused on the board as stones continued to fly, Isumi watched on in awe. When Hikaru had played that stone a few moves back to cut off Waya's position, Isumi had not seen it coming. In fact he hadn't even noticed the scheme until Hikaru had already solved it, a testament perhaps to the level of play that Hikaru was showing. Isumi was certain that had it been him he would have fallen right into the trap.

Memories flooded back into his mind, Hikaru's supposed mistake against Hon Suyon, his near comeback against the Chinese 2nd Board Wang Shi Chen, the amazing performance against Ko Yeong Ha, the Young Lions Tournament match against Akira, all of it reminded him of just how amazing Hikaru was. Not to mention how far he had come in so short a time. Waya too was showing great skill in this game, and actually had been fighting it out far better than Isumi had expected, but Hikaru just found ways to take a person's breath away.

Klak!

As Hikaru's finger left the stone Isumi's eyes widened. That move, it was a dagger, and Hikaru had inserted it to the hilt. With it Hikaru could separate Waya's stones in that part of the board and while Waya could still move to save one of the two groups now left floating, he couldn't save them both. That however had not been the cause for Isumi's surprise, it had been the apparent glow on the tip of Hikaru's fingers.

He'd seen this in the match against Ogata, and the sensation of potentially seeing Hikaru raise the level of the game once more caused the hairs on the back of Isumi's neck to stand on end. And there they remained as Waya surveyed the board, his eyes straining to find an answer. At last he placed his stone down, but it wasn't going to help.

Klak.

As Hikaru played his stone the energy left Isumi's body. No glow, had he just imagined it, a figment of his imagination, a hope that he would witness it again? Then again such effects weren't necessary, it was quite clear that the result would not change now, it was over as soon as Waya resigned.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

As Waya continued to play, Isumi found himself becoming more and more shocked. Surely Waya could read the board, he could see that he had lost, and yet he was continuing to play. Did he see something that Isumi did not, or was this just a refusal to accept his own defeat? Playing a game like this out to the end, the final result's disparity, that could haunt a player, worse than a resignation, the idea of falling by twenty or thirty points. This had to stop.

Ton. Ton.

As the familiar sound hit her ears, Nase's eyes leapt to Hikaru's hand. It appeared that he understood the situation on the board as well as everyone else here did, having picked back up his fan. And now with that fan he was trying to tell his friend to stop, that it was over. While normally such antics were annoying, infuriating even for some players, a blow to their egos, this was not meant as such, but rather as an attempt to wake Waya up from this tunnel vision he was currently under before he hit the wall. Only Hikaru and Waya could stop this match, no one else could interfere.

Klak. Klak.

Ton. Ton.

Klak. Klak.

Ton. Ton.

Klak. Klak.

Shffft.

So Hikaru had resorted to opening his fan now, the expression on his face changed to one of concern. Waya was determined, so determined, and now that determination was destroying him. Halfway toward reaching his next stone however Waya froze, and the look of pain on his face told it all, he was beginning to accept it, that despite playing likely the best game of his life, he had lost.

Tears welling up in his eyes, Waya struggled to pull them back as he placed his hands on his thighs. A minute passed, then two, then finally, "I… I… resign."

The tension in the air dispersed immediately as Waya head dropped, Nase and Isumi crawled over to kneel on each side of him, concern on their faces. "Waya, you did great, I never thought you could play a game like that!"

"Yeah Waya," Nase added, "great game, I had goosebumps just watching."

Nodding, Isumi continued, "I doubt I could have played half as well. You should be proud of yourself you…"

Waya just continued to stare down at the floor, no reaction visible, as if he was off in another world, one that seemed to be causing him quite a bit of agony. Then from across the board a voice chimed in, "Here, this was a good ploy but it might have worked out better had you played a stone here first. Then this stone, it was too aggressive and caused your shape in this part of the board to deteriorate once I cut off the groups. Other than that though it was a very well played game."

Turning to look across at Hikaru, Isumi and Nase just stared at him in disbelief. He was analyzing the game now, rubbing in his opponent's mistakes? It was just… cruel, uncharacteristic of Hikaru. But even as they watched on Waya lifted his head and stared down at the board once more. Grinning at his friend as he shut his fan, Hikaru then added, "You were right Waya, the lower Dans can be fierce. When the Shinjin-O starts, you better not lose until you face me, or else we can't have our rematch now can we? I'm looking forward to that game, so don't disappoint me."

With that Hikaru rose from his seat and exited the room, leaving Waya sitting there with a grin slowly sliding over his face. "Yeah, you won't be so fortunate next time Shindo…" Glancing up just as Hikaru disappeared from view, Waya began to chuckle. _Thanks Shindo, you're weird sometimes, but you sure are a good friend._

_

* * *

_

Kneeling down next to the timekeeper, Akira watched on as the match continued to play out. Off to his left Amano sat taking notes, but that wasn't a concern of Akira's, it was the match before him.

Ogata had come out strong from what he could tell from the game record, but Kuwabara had pushed back along the left side to make it a game, and now the pair were entering the endgame. Soon it would become apparent just how important his match against Hikaru would become, not that the pair had ever needed a reason to go for the jugular off the bat before. Still, Akira needed to win in order for him to remain in the Kisei League, well unless Ichiryu and Kuwabara both lost, which was possible. Hikaru though, unless Kuwabara won he had no real reason to play except for the desire to defeat Akira, and while the idea of defeating Akira might very well have been more desirable to Hikaru than winning the Kisei title, extra motivation rarely hurt. Still, the idea of playing Hikaru with the advancement to the Kisei League Challenger on the line for Hikaru… it was quite exhilarating.

Motion at the door pulled Akira's eyes from the game as he watched his rival quietly enter the room and take a seat off a little ways to Akira's right. As he did so Hikaru stole a glance over at Akira and their eyes met causing both to smile. So Hikaru had won his match, he'd made it into the Tengen Main Tournament.

So Akira had defeated Mizuguchi 9 – Dan and made it into the Tengen Main Tournament. Suppressing a chuckle as he moved his eyes over to the board, Hikaru just grinned. The look in Akira's eyes, it had told him everything, so once more the pair would both appear in a main tournament. First the Hokuto Cup, then the Kisei League, and now the Tengen Main Tournament, it was going to be great; it was a shame Waya couldn't have made it as well.

Calculating quickly, Hikaru blinked at the complexity of the match. Granted it was the endgame, but the position was complicated, hard enough to calculate even if he'd been watching the whole time. From the look of it though the match might be ending before he could finish figuring that out, the endgame nearly over now and both players making their last few moves quicker now.

An Ogata victory would remove him from competition in the league, leaving only the challenge of facing Akira once more. That was the way it was, the cost of losing just one match. Some might say it was unfair, but then in the Go world one didn't ask for charity or sympathy, a player was only as good as the Go they played. If Ogata won then it just meant that Hikaru had not been good enough, nothing more. Still, the idea of playing Akira with the chance to advance to the Kisei League Challenger on the line… it was quite the rush.

Kuwabara's stone hit the board and that was it, the game had ended. The room seemed to shrink as observers leaned in to try and see who had come out victorious, but Hikaru had already caught up with the calculation, a one and a half point margin of victory. Exhaling, Hikaru lowered his head somberly, eyes closed.

Meanwhile Amano had begun to crawl up a little bit as the players continued shifting stones to determine the victor. As they finished Amano began counting, Black 60 points, White 56 points. With komi White had won by a point and a half. So that meant…

A strong tension suddenly seemed to grasp Amano from behind, filling the air like a storm cloud. The others in the room seemed to be feeling it too as heads began to shift to look back by the scorer's table. As Amano joined them he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up as Hikaru's head lifted, a taut, sober expression covering his face and turning with an electric inferno raging in his eyes toward his rival. Akira's face was equally calm and taut, but the icy glare with a charge of lightning behind it met Hikaru's gaze and the room almost seemed to be engulfed in a feeling of spine-tingling anticipation.

Struggling to grip his pencil through the sweat forming in his palms Amano couldn't help but grin. These two, they'd decide it all right here and now if allowed. What passion, it surely was going to be a showdown to remember, even more now that the decision of who would advance to the Kisei Challenger now rested with these two sixteen year olds. And like these boys, Amano couldn't wait.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, another chapter over with. Hope you all enjoyed it, I know it was a long time in coming. For those of you who aren't members of my yahoo group or don't receive email from it, the chapter was delayed due to my computer basically breaking down on me. This made it nearly impossible to write, so I had to delay the release until I got it fixed. Having done that now, I hope to be getting more chapters out soon. Given that I'm in the middle of Term Papers though that may be difficult, but we'll see.

This chapter featured five scene changes, which I think is a record for this story. This is mainly due to my desire to get this match over with in one chapter despite all the other events going on that I needed to include. I suppose I could have included the outcome of the Ogata-Kuwabara match next chapter but I wanted that ending scene as I've been imagining it in my head since last September or so. In case you're wondering the Hikaru-Akira match will take place two weeks from the end of this chapter in the storyline barring some freak cancellation, which is highly unlikely since not even the Hiroshima bomb was enough to stop a Go title match.

Terms:

Kansai Go Association: Originally created by the Japanese Go Association as a Western Branch after World War II in an attempt to solve travelling issues for pros in the Osaka region who had difficulty getting to Tokyo for their matches. Then in 1950 a dispute arose over the Honinbo title and the Western branch declared its independence, becoming the Kansai Go Association. While it does hold its own tournaments, the Kansai Go Association still competes in all major and some minor Japanese tournaments as well as all international tournaments. It is based in Osaka. In the story, the holder of the Kisei title, Ishibashi 9 – Dan, is from the Kansai Go Association.

Hiroshima Bomb incident: Normally I don't term my Author's Notes, but this one seemed to be a really good story. During the 3rd Honinbo Tournament Finals that took place in 1945, the 2nd match took place in Hiroshima. During the second day of the game the United States dropped an atomic bomb on the city. Fortunately due to police insistence the game had been moved to the outskirts of the city so only minor injuries from flying glass were received. The game was stopped until after lunch and then picked up again that same day. Ironically after the first six games ended in a 3-3 tie, the end of the war caused a lack of funds to play the final match, leaving the series undecided until the following year when the two played a best of three series to decide the winner where it was won 2-0 by Iwamoto Kaoru.

Note: Thought I'd update for all of you who are interested, Keigo Yamashita retained the Kisei title with a 4-0 sweep of Saturo Kobayashi.

Onto questions. Do I have any other HNG fanfics? Sorry no, unless you count the Treading the Pro Exam side story for this fanfic. If you haven't read that then I highly recommend it.

I always update on Thursdays? Hmmm, now that I check the date… yep another Thursday. Perhaps you're onto something here, but really I think it's a matter of when I find time to write. Monday nights until recently were Heroes nights, Tuesday I usually work until late as I do on the weekend as well, leaving Wednesday and Thursday. This does change on occasion though.

The conversation between Nase and Akari was too formal and high of a level? Sorry, perhaps I put a little bit too much of my own vocabulary into that. Ironic given that I've been accused of dumbing the girls down at times into cliches. Hopefully I'll find that middle ground. As for the notion that they should have held a grudge longer, I never said they haven't, in fact both acknowledged that this attempted arrangement might not work, so we'll just have to see what happens there.

Submit this chapter on February 28th? (Checks calendar) Damn I sure missed that mark by a long shot. I actually did try to comply, but with work, school, term papers and exams I was too burned out when I got home to write. Then the computer went poop and well…

Yes, I do listen to Wicked. I also saw it performed in January of 2006 in Chicago with my brother, sister-in-law, and her friend. I paid for the tickets since my brother was short on cash, yet somehow he got all the praise from the girls. Grrrr. But yes I find the soundtrack to be quite inspiring for certain aspects of his story, in particular I enjoy "The Wizard and I", "Dancing through Life", "I'm not that Girl", "Defying Gravity" and "For Good". In addition I have an extensive collection of theatricals, musicals, opera, and so forth. Some of the stuff I listen to more often when writing is Les Miserables, Man of La Mancha, and just about anything by Gilbert and Sullivan (Pirates of Penzance is my favorite of their work).

Note: This story is now being offered in Spanish for those of you who might want to read it as such. It is being translated by Anhelle on ff. Net so feel free to support her in her efforts.

Note: On a side note, I have created a separate folder in the Files section of my yahoo group marked Fifth Sun. In it I am placing original fiction that I have written, basically short stories that take place in a fantasy type world I created call the Fifth Sun. There is a file in that section giving more details, so if you want to read it feel free, but make sure you read the explanation file first or else it might not make as much sense.

Next chapter huh? Well I'm sure you're blood's pumping for more action, but I'll be settling things down a bit for a chapter, not quite sure what we'll see just yet, chapters like this I usually leave a little room for should a fun idea slip in. So I guess you know about as much now as you did two sentences ago, sorry. Just wait and see.

Thank you for all the reviews, I truly enjoyed reading them all. As always I look forward to hearing from you all again, so please feel free to review. R&R!


	44. Thrown to the Wolves

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 44 – Thrown to the Wolves

By Leitbur

* * *

It was, Hikaru thought as he placed a white stone down on the board, a rather good thing that all of his friends didn't play as fiercely as Waya had in their last game. Not for them perhaps, but if he had to play games of that level every week, sometimes even twice a week, he doubted he'd be able to keep his strength up for long. That only made him more respectful though of players like Ogata, Zama, Kuwabara, Kurata, and the other top players who basically played top level players every week.

Compared to them, Hikaru still had a ways to go in the matters of strength and endurance. That applied even more though for his opponent today here in the 1st Round of the Oza 1st Preliminary. Hikaru had been fighting the urge to begin tapping his fan on his bowl ever since they'd returned from the lunch break as he didn't want to frustrate Honda any more than his moves on the board already were. In many ways Honda was in an even worse position than Isumi, even if both were still in the exact same tournaments, well until this match ended anyway. Once that occurred though Honda would only have the Kisei 1st Preliminary to play in until January arrived, one more game the rest of the month.

That wasn't the real issue though, as he would play Mashiba in the 3rd Round of the Kisei 1st Preliminary next week and then potentially play his first Judan match two weeks after that. The problem came from Honda's outlook and attitude as of late. Hikaru could only guess that it had something to do with the crowd of players Honda spent all his time around. Coming to Waya's study group exposed him to young players he'd known for years now, Saeki at 5 – Dan being the highest rank. Unfortunately for Honda a great number of the players there were stronger than him, Hikaru, Waya, Isumi, Saeki, even Nase who hadn't even officially become a 1 – Dan yet had been causing him problems as of late. He'd found more success against Nakamura and strangely against Kadowaki who seemed unable to counter Honda when he went to tengen first.

Despite that small success however Honda often seemed down, intimidated by those around him. In such an atmosphere some players, such as Hikaru, flourished, finding constant challenges to push his game to the next level, others became timid and feared the attack of their opponent. Having felt that fear firsthand while trying to stare down Sai, Hikaru could understand and relate to what Honda was likely feeling. Like many of the insei that Hikaru had known and even some pros as well, Honda was unfocused and searching for a purpose, just as Nase had been. Honda had been an insei for quite a few years even before Hikaru's arrival as an insei, struggling to turn pro and getting so close so many times before finally making it.

But now here he was, a professional Go player, and having finally attained that which he had fought and strived after for so long, he was apparently finding the existence hollow. Honda had not carried over with him any goal other than that of becoming a pro, and without it improving and advancing became difficult and slow. He'd seen the path of a Go pro, and likely assumed once he was there that everything would work itself out. Sadly that wasn't how things worked in the Go world, and Honda had found that out the hard way.

Yashiro had started this trend in Honda though, Hikaru had sensed it after the first time Honda had played tengen against him, a sense of just not being on the level of those around him. Waya had been feeling this to a lesser degree from all his time around Hikaru, but with Waya it was due more to the lack of recognition he received in light of his achievements. Waya was constantly being compared to Ochi's win streaks and Hikaru's brilliance as Akira's rival, and it had eaten at him. Honda though, he was tasting the sensation of being out of his league, that he didn't belong to sit there with Hikaru, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, and all the others. As an insei he had been in the top echelon, as a pro he was no one.

It was even possible that Honda himself was unaware of this hesitancy in his game just as Hikaru had been unaware until Sai had pointed it out to him. Was that what Honda needed, to be confronted by his fear before he was consumed by it? It'd help if he had something to strive for, some light at the end of the tunnel to reach out and grab. But what, Hikaru couldn't just challenge Honda to chase after and surpass him, not only would it seem corny and unrealistic but Hikaru had several friends chasing after him already. Having Honda join those ranks would only cause more grief.

Klak.

Returning his attention to the board, Hikaru scratched the back of his head for a moment and then played his stone. What was Honda thinking with playing a stone there? It had no chance of achieving the effect he was trying for; it was far too timid. With that thought a chuckle crossed Hikaru's lips. There it was, that move in and of itself summed up Honda's entire outlook. Fear of reprisal, fear of the incoming attack, experience had taught Hikaru what he now understood, the sound of Honda's stones on the board held within them nothing but fear.

Ton Ton.

It was time to end the game, to put a stop to the fear resonating throughout the black stones before him. Now to see if Honda would realize the truth that was laid out before him.

Klak. Klak.

Ton Ton.

A pause, Honda was viewing the board with a look on his face that told Hikaru everything he needed to know. Moments later Honda resigned.

"Here," Hikaru began, "your attack was too timid. It would have been better to try a thrust or to play a diagonal. Over here, this stone is lacking purpose. You'd have been better off using a knight's cap to force the situation. If nothing else it would have given you sente."

Nodding, Honda pointed to the lower right and added, "This part here got really complicated and I didn't see what to do in time. Then you played here and I was overwhelmed."

Exhaling, Hikaru began to clear the board and replied, "Come on, let's get out of here. We can discuss this game more with the others at the study group on Saturday."

Shrugging, Honda moved to help Hikaru clear the stones and a minute later the two were making their way back into the lobby where Hikaru moved off to mark his victory on the board. Marking a triangle over his name followed by 'resignation' before placing the marker back down at the bottom edge of the board, Hikaru turned and headed off toward the elevator where Honda stood waiting.

Stepping in and pressing the button for the ground floor, Hikaru watched the door in front of him shut as his mind tried to decide on a course of action, or if he was even the one who needed to act. His thoughts however were interrupted by, "You know we don't have to discuss this game on Saturday, no one at the group will want to discuss it. Everyone is going to want to discuss your game tomorrow, you and Toya."

Exhaling softly, Hikaru closed his eyes. Akira, the other thing he had to think about right now, in many ways the person Hikaru should have really been thinking about at the moment. Granted this game didn't feel quite as big as some of the previous had been, ironic given the stakes involved. Perhaps it was due to the fact that Hikaru had been playing Akira often now at the Go Salon, usually once every two or three weeks. Before then it had been a once in a blue moon type of event, a build up that just demanded release.

These days though, it just felt like everyone else around him was making a bigger deal out of it than either he or Akira were. Granted both desired the match and the chance to face one another in the type of game that only competition could create, but it just wasn't the same. Akira was familiar, a different type of opponent then the other Kisei League members had been. Still, despite all that had happened, beating Kuwabara, Ogata, Ichiryu, Hikaru was sure that if he did indeed overcome Akira tomorrow it would be by far the best victory of the tournament.

"You're probably right, they will want to discuss that match," Hikaru replied with a taut expression, "but they'll just have to live with discussing our game first."

Attempting to hide a laugh and doing it badly, Honda responded, "I can just imagine Waya's reaction to that. So, you think you have a good chance tomorrow?"

"I suppose."

Frowning, Honda replied, "But you two are rivals, he's been your goal for all these years. I remember you always spouting about beating Toya as an insei, now here's your chance to do that with everyone watching and you say, 'I suppose'?"

"Maybe you're right." Sighing as he said that, Hikaru and Honda stepped out of the elevator and headed through the first floor lobby. As they did so several people approached, including a middle-aged man with a piece of paper in hand.

"Shindo-sensei, could I please have your autograph?"

A sudden commotion occurred around him at those words as several others suddenly began to make their way over toward him saying things like, "What, Shindo-sensei is signing autographs?" or "Oh, I want an autograph too!" or "Shindo-sensei, sign this one for me and this one for my son, he wants to be just like you!" Then there was the one that sent a cringe through Hikaru's body. "Hey everyone, Shindo-sensei is signing autographs!"

A twisting sensation plunged deep into Hikaru's gut as those words echoed up the stairs to the 2nd Floor. Glancing over toward Honda expecting the annoyed glare that accompanied Waya at times like this, Hikaru instead just saw a somber, passive expression across Honda's face. Honda then added, "I'll let you go, see you on Saturday."

Panicking even more now as Honda began moving away, abandoning him to these wolves, Hikaru called out, "Honda wait!"

Turning to look back Honda just stared at him as more people moved passed him toward Hikaru. Fearing the prospect of being overwhelmed before he could reply, Hikaru shouted out, "Wait for me across the street at that restaurant we all eat at! I'll be there in a minute…" Glancing around he amended, "Make that a few minutes!"

From beyond the crowd Hikaru heard Honda's acknowledgement, and with that he sighed in relief. Sadly that relief was quite short-lived as his surroundings became all the more crowded, paper and pens shoved toward him eagerly. "Ok already, stop it! Let me get to somewhere that I can actually write!" The crowd parting as Hikaru began to make his way over to a counter, the Go prodigy sighed, his resignation given. He'd just have to surrender and accept his fate. Damn it, at this rate he'd become just like Kurata.

* * *

"You sure took a long time."

Frowning as he took his seat across from Honda, Hikaru shot back, "Shut up, you have no idea how excruciating that was! All these people with, 'please sign this Shindo-sensei', 'make this one out to Keiko with love', 'good luck in your match against Toya-sensei tomorrow Shindo-sensei', 'can you add 'Future Kisei' to your name?', 'Sign it Hikaru Shindo Judan Slayer' and on and on forever! This one older lady even slipped me a piece of paper with her daughter's name and number on it, something about her playing Go at her school and really admiring me. Blah!"

"Hmph," Honda replied, "Guess it looks better on the outside looking in."

Rolling his eyes before dropping his face down into his arms on the table, Hikaru answered, "Trust me it is. I don't know how Kurata can stand it."

Watching his friend as he sipped his drink, Honda waited a few moments for Hikaru to catch his mental breath and then said, "So what did you want to talk to me about?"

Lifting his head from his arms, Hikaru replied, "What?"

"Usually you just get up and leave, all professional and solitary, but today you walked out with me, asked me to wait for you here, so what did you want to say?"

Lifting himself back up into a true sitting position, Hikaru looked at Honda squarely and answered, "Honda, why didn't you open your game against me at tengen?"

Cocking an eyebrow, Honda replied, "You want to know that? Why I didn't play tengen in a 1st Prelim match against you? Shouldn't you be worrying more about your match tomorrow than why I didn't play a certain opening?"

The answer to that question was yes, he should be focusing completely on Akira, preparing to face off against his rival; the man he'd likely have given up all of his Kisei victories for if it meant a victory tomorrow. Granted he'd spent every night over the past week and a half studying game records, playing practice matches against other pros and so on and he'd be getting back to that tonight as well. Unfortunately to do that he first needed to get these concerns for his friend out of his mind, to at least feel that he tried to help him. After all, there was no way he could truly clamp down and prepare himself tonight if thoughts like these were on his mind. "You didn't answer the question."

Shrugging, Honda leaned back in his seat and replied, "I don't know, using it against you just seemed pointless I suppose. You've seen me play it numerous times, so I just figured I'd try something more certain."

"Was it because you feared me? You knew my strength and decided to play it safe?"

"What are you talking about Shindo?"

Inhaling, Hikaru continued, "Honda, can't you see it yourself? Your moves today were timid, as if you were holding back out of fear of what I'd do if you ventured too aggressively against me. I could see it in your play, and not just today, it's been that way ever since I played you in the Hokuto Cup qualifier."

Honda's lips opened to counter but nothing came out. Sighing as realization seemed to occur, Honda then turned his head to stare out the window as Hikaru's words began to sink in. A moment later he said, "I'm just getting started."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "What?"

"I'm just getting started, that's what Sensei told me after I was crushed by that Yashiro guy. He was three years younger than me and I couldn't do anything against him. Sensei gave this little talk about playing tengen on the first move, about how it was a tightrope that was easy to fall off. Everyone at the study group that day was amazed at how well Yashiro made it work against me."

"It was just one game Honda, you've had plenty of bad games before."

"He's three years younger than me, just like you and Toya. Ochi's even younger and you're all so much stronger. This world… I'm going to be in it the rest of my life and I don't know if I'm here because I deserve to be or if it's because of luck."

"Luck, what are you-"

"I passed the Pro Exam with six losses, Isumi and Kadowaki took all the wins and the rest of us had to fight over what remained. Was I just lucky to come out ahead or was it something else? At the time I thought it was the latter, but now… and then getting my first real taste of the pro world I'd be in against Yashiro like that…"

_Wow, what a mind job_. Hikaru had known his confidence had been shot, but not this badly. He'd assumed it was from his surroundings, that he just needed to turn his fears into courage, but now it sounded more like an inferiority complex spurred on by a humiliating loss to a superior player.

Then again, this could be a good thing. "I spoke to Yashiro the other day you know."

Looking back at Hikaru with surprise, Honda replied, "You did?"

"Yeah, two weeks ago he was playing at the Go Association in the Honinbo 2nd Preliminary when I was playing Waya, we had lunch together. He asked about you."

Eyes widening, Honda inquired, "What did he ask about?"

A guilty smirk slid across Hikaru's face now. That last part had been a lie, Yashiro hadn't asked about Honda at all, his name hadn't even come up in the conversation, not that Hikaru was going to let something like that stop him now. "He wanted to know if you'd gotten any better since the last time the two of you played. I told him about your working on your 1st move tengen opening and how I'd seen some major improvement in your game, and he'd find out just how much next time when the two of you met up in the Shinjin-O Tournament."

With those words Honda's face went white. "W-Why did you tell him all that? I haven't improved that much, he'll be expecting a new and improved super me and I'll be crushed again!"

Grinning broadly, Hikaru answered, "Not now maybe, but if you put everything you have into it I'm sure you can raise your game in time. It'll be awhile before that match anyway right?"

Lowering his head slightly, Honda nodded. "Yeah, I think it'd be in the 3rd Round or so, assuming we both make it that far. Still, I can't beat him."

"Too bad," Hikaru replied, "he seemed quite excited to play you again too. Said he was looking forward to facing you again. Guess I'll just call him up and tell him the bad news."

As he reached for his cell phone however he heard Honda from across the table say, "Wait." Looking back at his friend with a hidden smile Hikaru listened as Honda continued, "He really said all that?"

"Yep, everything" Hikaru lied.

"…Do you really think I can beat him?"

Shrugging, Hikaru answered, "I don't know Honda, but I know that if you stay like this, timid and fearful you won't. Take that fear and let it motivate you, use it to fuel yourself to raise your game to where you don't have to be afraid. Whether even that will be enough I don't know, but if you put your all into a game, lay everything out there and still come up short, at least you can't regret it afterwards."

Chuckling slightly at that, Honda smiled and then chided, "Man, when did you get so smart about these types of things?"

Cracking a smile, Hikaru answered, "A wandering ghost told me a long time ago."

Chuckling at Hikaru's words, Honda shook his head in amusement and responded, "Yeah right, a ghost." Taking another sip from his drink, Honda then added, "So, are you going to call her?"

His brow contorting, Hikaru looked back confused and replied, "Call who?"

Smirking evilly Honda answered, "The daughter of that woman who slipped you that piece of paper of course."

Frowning, Hikaru shot back, "What! Are you crazy, of course I'm not going to call her!"

"I don't know," Honda replied, "she might be cute."

"HONDA!"

* * *

"Goodbye Mr. Kitajima, please come again."

Turning back to look over the Go Salon in front of her, Hirumi Ichikawa sighed as her eyes found their way to the back of the Salon. Sitting there with the same focused expression on his face as he'd shown every day for the last two weeks, was Akira. Staring down at that Go board hour after hour, day after day, occasionally placing a stone here or there as he looked into its depths.

Heading over to grab the teapot, Hirumi sighed once more. He was so focused, so determined to defeat that other boy, Hikaru Shindo. It was disheartening to see how few of the patrons saw the true rivalry between those two for what it was, or the friendship that had somehow formed between the two in the process. Those two would yell and shout to the point of nearly strangling one another, acting as if the very existence of the other was some sort of annoyance, but at the same time both would defend the other to the death if anything bad was said by another.

Hirumi had watched Akira grow up, seen his development as a player and a person for so long, and yet never once had she seen Akira show that sort of passion or determination for anyone else. It was Hikaru Shindo and Hikaru Shindo alone that spurred him on, woke the passion in his soul and drove him to attain mastery over that board and its corresponding stones.

Making her way over to his table now, Hirumi poured more tea into Akira's cup, pausing for a moment to attempt conversation, but seeing that all too familiar look in his eyes, she thought better of it. Given his father's return to Japan earlier this week after winning the Samsung Cup, Hirumi would have thought Akira would have been spending time studying with his father like he used to do, but instead he had continued to come here. Perhaps that whole thing about wanting to get away from his father had more to it than she'd initially thought. Then again, it did allow her to see him every day like the old days.

Sighing once more as she made her way back to the counter, a slight ache in her chest, Hirumi shook her head. It was a shame that the only thing that seemed to interest Akira was that game and the rival who made the game worth playing for him.

Meanwhile back at his table Akira brought his hand up to cover his lips as he stared down at the position played on the board. So Hikaru had played there, splitting Waya's defenses nicely. He had been surprised actually by the level of this game, especially from Waya. Apparently Hikaru had been right when he'd stated that Waya had strength, even if it wasn't quite up to par with Hikaru's and his own yet.

It had been a valiant game though, full of speed, strength and energy. Would Hikaru and he play with such strength and speed, a lightning Go match like the Young Lions Tournament, or would they choose to draw it out like they had in the rest of their Kisei League matches, taking their time to play the best moves? The answer was likely that both would occur throughout the game as their spirits soured and will's clashed.

He'd spent some time over the last couple of days to once again review the now infamous match between Hikaru and Ogata, and he still marveled at it. That match had given Hikaru the nickname 'Judan Slayer', perhaps a more fitting name than had first been realized as Ogata had continued to lose match after match. In fact since losing his match to Hikaru Ogata had gone a painful 1-7, having been knocked out of the Samsung Tournament along with losing his league matches. Even the win against Ichiryu had been unimpressive, as if his will itself had been shattered by Hikaru's brilliant play. Even Akira's father had begun to show concern, something that did not occur often.

Not that Akira could dwell much on Ogata, he had his own match to think about. Hikaru had played an amazing match that day, whether Akira could have matched it he didn't know, but given the stakes of this match he had no intention of allowing himself to lose. He'd already felt the pain of being knocked out of one league after fighting his way in and he didn't plan to repeat the experience with a loss tomorrow.

The motivation of course was high for Hikaru too, victory placing him in the Challenger match against any one of three opponents. That opponent could easily be decided tomorrow as well, as both Morishita and Nogi played their final Kisei League matches. A win by both would force a three-way playoff while a loss by Morishita and a victory by Nogi would cause a playoff between Kurata and Nogi, an annoying one for Nogi at that as he was currently defending his title against Fujisawa 9 – Dan. A loss by Nogi of course would mean instant advancement for Kurata as he held the tiebreaker over Morishita. That would be an interesting match, Hikaru against Kurata.

If Akira lost he was knocked from the tournament, if Hikaru won he advanced to the next round, the hopes and dreams of both, and of so many others rode on this one match, it was rather daunting. In the end though one fact was all that mattered; Kisei League or not, Challenger at stake or not, hopes and dreams be damned, it was a match between Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya, and that was all either would need to make this game one that couldn't be lost.

Returning his gaze to the board before him, Akira checked the game record and taking a quick sip of his tea placed the next stone on the board.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And another chapter comes to an end. This was an interesting chapter to write, especially since it really took a turn as I was writing it. Originally the whole thing with Honda was supposed to just be Hikaru commenting on the difference in play between this game and his game against Waya, focusing more on the strength of the top pros. However it took this interesting turn and I must say I like this one better. Not only that but it allowed me to create the last scene with Akira studying. Originally Hikaru was going to inform us of Koyo Toya's Samsung victory and Ogata's continued downfall, but with his focus shifting it fell on this scene to do it, and I enjoyed it. Hopefully all the Akira fangirls who like to drool all over him enjoyed it too.

If some of you feel this scene with Honda is out of place, I understand. I actually battled with that idea given how close the events of this chapter were to Hikaru's big match, but I've also sensed a shift in thinking for the Hikaru that I'm now writing, so perhaps it fits better into my idea of the character at this point. At the heart of the matter though is Hikaru's bonds with his friends, and his desire to hold onto them.

The issues with Honda from this chapter stem from several observations I picked up from him later on in the manga and I felt it was about time to touch on them again. Shifting his focus to pursuing Yashiro was a decision that was made on the fly as I wrote this, but I think it's a good idea. The thought process went something like this: "Ok, chase after Hikaru… did that already, don't need a second Waya to go along with Nase and all the Shindo fanboys and girls who he inspires… Hey, he got the tengen idea from Yashiro, have him chase after him." Of course after that it got a little more complex as I had to go back and check on things like Honda's original encounter with Yashiro, looked over my Shinjin-O bracket to make sure they actually could meet up before the semi-finals (I've already got my final four picked out so…) and so on. Ironically it's more likely those two will meet up in the Hokuto Qualifier before they get to play each other in the Shinjin-O.

Terms:

Knight's Move Cap: This is a move used to hinder an opponent's position by using a knight's move rather than a normal cap. A cap basically is playing an opposing stone where an opponent would have placed his stone for the one-point jump, hindering his ability to do so. The knight's move version can be more forceful, not that forceful is always better. It's a common ploy in territory reduction without the need to invade outright.

Three-Way Playoff: As I've explained before in Leagues there is a tie-breaking system in place to decide who advances. Should more than two people tie however most of those rules are thrown out. For instance had another player tied with Ogata and Hikaru at the end, the fact that Hikaru was of lower rank or was not in the league the previous year may be ignored and a three-way playoff would ensue. A random drawing would take place where two players would play a match and the winner would face the remaining player.

Now onto your questions. Yes, I'm sure many readers would like to hear some of Nase's thoughts on the whole issue of being even with Akari, but sadly that didn't happen in this chapter. I will say though that Nase will be in the next chapter with Hikaru… alone… in his bedroom…

Would I consider the upcoming match one of the top five of the story? Hmmm, hard to say, but I will say that I'm very much looking forward to writing the next few chapters. Will those next few chapters fall into a top 5 event… possibly.

Sai returning in either Akari or Nase? Sorry, not going to happen. As I have stated before, Sai will not be appearing in this world in my story. As seen previously he can still show up in the dream world, but not in this one. As for whether or not I've decided who Hikaru will end up with… nope, haven't decided yet, although honestly even if I had I'd likely still not tell you that I had. Given how a chapter or a story line can change in this story so quickly when the writing takes off in that direction, making such a choice this early could be problematic.

Wow, someone actually recommending a specific match for me to base a game off, don't usually see that. More often it's, "Wow you know a lot about Go. Do you play?" instead of getting Go match recommendations. I'll let the Go Association know about you, they may still need a commentator since Hikaru and Akira turned them down. As for the match, I'll consider it for sometime in the future, although sadly I have already picked out the rest of the official games I'll base matches off in this arc, but maybe next arc. I often try to use more modern games since Hikaru and those around him actually play a more modern style, but Showa and Shusaku, can't ask for much better.

You're right, the effects certain words have on people can be quite profound, that's why I strive to find just the right words to convey what I want to say. As for the time I spend on my diction, it varies per scene and situation. The more crucial the scene or moment, and the more complex the emotion or idea I want to express the more time I put into it. The scene you were referring to I actually only needed about 10 seconds to figure out the correct wording once I had gotten to writing it, but it was a scene I'd been playing out in my mind for months so I had already decided just what I'd wanted to say and basically how to say it. I'm glad that scene effected you that way because that was what I was trying to convey. That way once you thought that Hikaru would not be able to advance the sudden shift to the staredown and announcement that Ogata had lost would be that much more profound and get you all the more excited. Oh, and your review was indeed coherent.

Yes. I do play Go. Last I knew I was about a 10 kyu or so, but it's possible that my game has improved slightly since then so who knows.

As stated above there will be some Nase in the next chapter, so I suppose that will have to count as girl stuff. As for having a style like that, I don't know exactly about that, I just write the story as I see it best going, the style I usually follow involves a few lighter chapters between intense games to give my readers time to take everything in, but often enough that too is Go-related in some way.

Note: Many of you have commented that the chapter got your blood pumping and was intense, and I'm very happy to hear this as that had been my intention from the beginning. Even went back and reread Chapter 6 and listened to my "Intense Go playing music list" while writing it. I have to say, "Eye of the Tiger" really seems to fit at times.

So onto next chapter then I suppose. Sadly we will not be seeing the Hikaru vs. Akira match next chapter, although we will get to the morning of the match. No, next chapter will mainly take place during the same day this chapter did, and will feature a nice conversation between Koyo Toya and someone else.

Well you all certainly sent in plenty of reviews, quite uplifting after such a long absence on my part. Hopefully with an earlier than usual release I'll see some more from you despite the lighter nature of this chapter. R&R!


	45. A Heartbeat Away

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 45 – A Heartbeat Away

By Leitbur

* * *

Glancing up at the sky to admire the slow decline of the sun in the sky, Nase exhaled anxiously as she made her way down the street toward Hikaru's house. This would be the first time she'd come over to study with him since their kiss almost two months ago, even if it seemed like only yesterday. Unlike that time Akari was not going to be there, she'd called her friend up just to make sure of that, even if she wasn't expecting anything to happen like before.

That had been a crazy day with emotions soaring after her ascension to the pro ranks being secured, completely different than tonight. Even though it was supposed to be a study session, what it really was going to be was her trying her best to prepare Hikaru for his match tomorrow against Akira, one that she herself would be attending. Waya, Isumi, and Kadowaki were also planning on coming, while Honda sadly had a job obligation to handle.

Rounding off the sidewalk and making her way up to the door, a slight tightness began to fill Nase's chest. This was silly, Hikaru would be completely focused on his match tomorrow, no time for extracurricular activities like before, even if it was true that he hadn't been planning on it the last time either. No, it was best to focus her mind on Go, the one thing that the two of them shared more than anything else.

Knocking on the door, Nase waited a moment before the door opened to reveal Hikaru's mother who smiled contently at her and said, "Why hello Asumi. Please come in, Hikaru's up in his room. You can head straight up there. Will you be staying for dinner?"

Stepping into the house and removing her shoes, Nase answered, "If you'd be so kind as to have me, then I'd be honored to."

Nodding happily, Hikaru's mother turned and made her way back toward the kitchen as Nase headed forward and made her way passed the table with the telephone on it across from the staircase and up the stairs. Reaching the top she made her way to the door to Hikaru's room and finding it closed tapped on it twice. No answer came. Tapping again, Nase waited but still silence came from Hikaru's room.

Taking a deep breath, Nase reached for the doorknob and opened the door to peak inside. There, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room before his goban was Hikaru, his eyes fiercely focused on the board, a taut, even strained expression on his face. Giggling slightly, Nase opened the door completely and stepped in, shutting the door calmly behind her.

This was not the first time she'd seen Hikaru like this, completely focused and in pure Go mode. The rest of the world was oblivious to him now, only the board existed. She often wondered what would have happened if a circus or parade had marched through his room at times like this, if he'd even notice.

Making her way into the room and taking a seat opposite him in seiza, Nase gazed down at the board before her and felt a slight sereneness pass through her. There was nothing all that unique about Hikaru's room, it was actually very much what she would have expected from a teenage boy Hikaru's age. Several manga scattered here and there, a TV with VCR, a boom box nearby, the computer and desk off against the one wall, even a stray picture here and there, just what she would have expected. What made it special though was the Go board; sitting here before this board just created an atmosphere of complete tranquility that Nase wished she never had to leave.

The game on the board was one that she'd seen recently, the match between Akira Toya and Kuwabara Honinbo. While she hadn't gotten an opportunity to review it with Hikaru yet as Waya had canceled the study group for a few weeks leading up to his own match against Hikaru, and then that match being the focal point of discussion that following Saturday, she had been forced to discuss it with several of her pro friends on the side. Glancing up at Hikaru to see that he still had not noticed her, Nase grinned mischievously. This was the fun part.

Pointing down to the board, Nase said loudly, "Over here, this shape seems weak to me."

In front of her Hikaru jumped as he glanced up to see Nase sitting there in front of him, then glancing at the door and back again. "Nase! I didn't hear you come in."

Giggling under her breath, Nase replied, "Yeah I just got here. Sorry if I startled you." It was only partly true.

"No, it's all right, I should have been paying more attention." Returning his eyes to the board, Hikaru continued, "You're right though, this shape does feel weak. It's the diagonal here, it'd be stronger if it was a one-space jump. Black likely would have peeped here forcing White to fill the space and the territory gain would have been stronger in the corner, especially if Black were to refocus."

"Nodding, Nase replied, "But what if Black had responded like this instead? That leaves the one-space jump weaker."

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "No, you're right that the position looks stronger initially, but White would respond here, forcing Black to move here, then here…"

Nase watched on as Hikaru explained what turned out to be quite the complicated battle with ease, indicating moves that she hadn't considered. It was the perfect example of the current difference between the two, not to mention the strength that could be gained in the Kisei League. It also made Hikaru seem a lot more attractive, sexy even, Nase admitted to herself with a slight blush.

Her eyes focused in on Hikaru's lips now as they opened and closed with each word he spoke. Those lips that she had kissed in this very room two months prior on the bed that was currently to her back; the lips that more recently had been kissed… by Akari.

A taut frown slid over Nase's face at that thought. The two girls had made up not too long ago, and Nase was quite pleased to have Akari back in her life, but something about the thought of Akari kissing Hikaru irked her. True they had both done it once now, and Hikaru was not a possession but rather a person who could think and act for himself, but still the idea of Akari kissing Hikaru did not sit well with her at all. The very illogic of that feeling had plagued her mind for quite some time, but all she'd been able to come up with was that it must have been something more… primal.

A part of her yearned to take back those lips that had been hers, to one up her friend and lay claim to Hikaru once more, but did she even dare to try? Hikaru was certainly not interested in that right now, and if she did it would be the second occurrence in as many times in this room that she'd kissed him right before a big match. No, she wouldn't do that to him again.

Still, she had to admit that the idea was alluring. Watching him as he continued to analyze the position on the board, Nase found her mind drifting off into her own world, then reaching over the board to cup Hikaru's cheeks within her hands she quieted him with her soft lips, the electric sensation of their meeting surging up and through her body. Crawling around the goban cautiously as their lips remained locked together, careful not to disturb the stones on the board as that would be unthinkable, Nase's hands snaked through Hikaru's hair as she continued to kiss him, their lips parting to allow their tongues to silently converse.

Before she knew it Nase found herself straddling atop Hikaru, her arms wrapped around his neck as they continued to kiss, Hikaru's hands reaching out to slide along her arms to her shoulders and then around to her back. Grazing over the slight bump of her bra under her shirt Hikaru pulled Nase closer before his hands darted lower to rest on the cheeks of her rear, causing a slight gasp from Nase.

Grinning seductively as she stared into Hikaru's eyes, rubbing a hand along his cheek as she felt his fingers begin to squeeze and knead her butt cheeks, Nase let out a slight moan. Then a slight motion and Nase found herself pressed against the floor, Hikaru atop her as he leaned down to kiss her lips again. Sighing contently as their lips parted, Nase's eyes widened slightly as his lips began to trace down her cheek to her neck, his tongue sliding out ever so slightly to stimulate her senses.

Smiling contently at this new sensation, Nase felt Hikaru's hand sliding lower to her chest, taking a firm squeeze before making their way to the bottom of her shirt, the tips of his fingers wiggling underneath to touch bare skin. This was so unlike Hikaru, she'd thought him completely uninterested in such things, but being so aggressive now; not that she was going to complain any. A combination of tickling and electric shock ran up Nase's body as she felt Hikaru's hands slide up the skin of her upper body toward the mounds that rested below his shoulders. It felt so good, so right.

Staring into his eyes once more as he grinned evilly, Hikaru opened his mouth and said, "So what do you think of this stone here, wouldn't a hane be better? Nase?"

With a start Nase's eyes blinked and widened as focus returned to her world and she found herself staring down at the board with Hikaru's finger pointing at a Black stone in the upper left corner. Had she been fantasizing? As Hikaru inquired if she was all right Nase shook her head to clear out any last bits of her creation and then answered, "Sorry Hikaru, I sort of zoned out there for a minute. I was… daydreaming about something."

Smiling with a nod, Hikaru replied, "I understand, it's so easy to stare at a board and start fantasizing about great matches that you might play. It happens all the time."

Smiling with a giggle, Nase nodded. Yes, that was the Hikaru she knew so well. As she resumed her focus on the board however Hikaru then added, "By the way, you have a little bit of drool right there on the side of your lip."

* * *

"Kuwabara-sensei, it has been a long time."

Motioning for Kuwabara to join him at his seat on the patio looking out into the garden in the backyard, Koyo Toya smiled contently. It truly had been a long time since the pair had talked, since before his retirement in fact.

Taking his seat on the patio, feet resting on the steps up from the garden, Kuwabara cackled lightly and answered, "Yes well you've been quite busy for a retired man, hopefully its not putting any strain on your body."

His smile widening to a knowing grin, Koyo answered, "No, I find the traveling quite enjoyable actually, quite relaxing. I'm more worried about you Kuwabara-sensei, traveling that grueling pro schedule at your age and all. One might worry that you're a heartbeat away from your last."

Laughing heartily at that as he reached for his cigarette pack, holding up from removing one until he was given a permitting nod from the former Meijin, Kuwabara lit his cigarette, took a puff from it and responded, "True I'm not as young as I once was, neither of us are, but I think I still have a few more years left in me. Besides, you're the one who had the heart problems, so everyone of course worries about you still, especially with your oversea ventures. By the way, congratulations on winning the Samsung Cup."

Nodding, Koyo replied modestly, "Thank you, I was quite fortunate in that tournament, it was quite demanding." Turning his eyes away from the garden for a moment to glance at the Honinbo next to him Koyo added, "But I'm certain that you didn't come here to talk about my heroics in the Samsung Cup. Should I assume this has to do with tomorrow then?"

Chuckling lightly, Kuwabara answered, "Sharp as always Meijin. Yes, those two, quite an interesting pair don't you think?"

Returning his gaze to the garden Koyo sighed. "There's no need to call me that anymore, I am very much retired."

"Yes, quite true," Kuwabara replied, "But you're still the Meijin, honorary or otherwise. Besides, this old geezer is stuck in his ways. You avoided my question though."

Shrugging as he knew it was impossible to argue with Kuwabara about such things, Koyo answered, "Yes, yes they are. Akira has been quite determined about it, as I assume Shindo has been as well."

"Speaking of whom, where is your son?"

"Likely he is still at the Go Salon studying game records in preparation for his match tomorrow."

Cocking an eyebrow, Kuwabara inquired, "That seems strange. I would have thought that he would have wanted to study here where he could get your thoughts, don't you think Meijin?"

Chuckling slightly at this, Koyo answered, "To one looking in, yes I'm sure that would seem to be the sensible decision, but to me who knows the whole story, his actions make perfect sense." Pausing a moment as he gazed up at the horizon where the sun was beginning to disappear, Koyo continued, "For a long time a great many people had known of Akira's skill and all rightly believed he would turn pro. He would play against many of the pros that would come to study with me; Ogata, Ashiwara, Sasaki, along with many others, but never had I seen him become truly determined until Hikaru Shindo appeared before him. You may recall that I once told you that Akira was entering a school Go tournament?"

Nodding, Kuwabara answered, "Of course. I remember finding it odd." Then it came to him and the all too familiar knowing grin slid across Kuwabara's face. "Ah, I see, so Shindo was in that tournament, that was why he chose to play in it. That was the time your son crushed the kid correct?"

Cocking his own eyebrow now, Koyo answered, "Yes, I didn't realize you were familiar with that game."

Waving his hand dismissively, Kuwabara took another puff of his cigarette and said, "No, I just heard about it in passing once, nothing more."

"I see." Koyo muttered, his eyes on Kuwabara now. It was likely Akira himself that had told Kuwabara this, as the only other people who knew enough about the situation had been himself and Ogata, and he was certain that Ogata would not have relayed this story to Kuwabara. "I inquired before the tournament as to why Akira wanted to play, and as he answered I saw a change in my son, a trembling fear that shook him to his core, one that he was rising with all his courage to fight off in the quest of pursuing Shindo. Time may have passed and the roles in their rivalry may have changed, but that tremble remains unchanged, even if it is subtler to the casual eye. Akira will not ask for my help because this is a personal battle that he feels obligated to overcome alone, to face Hikaru Shindo on his own, stand before him with fear in his heart and resolve in his mind. In that way I am very proud of my son."

Chuckling again, Kuwabara leaned forward slightly and cocked his head toward the former Meijin. "So then it ought to be a true clash tomorrow huh? Sounds interesting to me. I suppose the location should make it even more fitting for such a battle don't you agree?"

Now it was Koyo's turn to chuckle. The Go Association had decided to move the location of the match to the Yugen no Ma as it would be easier to hook up the internet feed from there, plus given the number of pros they expected to show up, the decision had been made. At least, that was what Akira had been told, although Koyo had his own ideas. "I don't think the location will matter to those two one bit once the first stone is played."

"Heh, you're probably right, even having played them myself I have a hard time thinking of what a match between those two young upstarts would look like. You haven't really played Shindo yet have you?"

Glancing at his old friend and former rival, Koyo answered, "I thought you had been at the Shinshodan match when I'd played against Hikaru Shindo."

Cackling loudly, Kuwabara stared Koyo down with his one eye and a grin on his face. "Yes, but we both know that wasn't a real match, not with that _handicap_ and all."

Koyo just grunted, so Kuwabara had noticed that too. "That's true, but I doubt that game would have been a fair judge even if we had played it without any handicaps. I've taken a look over several of Shindo's games as of late, including his handy defeat of you Kuwabara-sensei."

Chuckling as the sun passed the horizon blanketing the sky into night, Kuwabara remarked, "Yes well, I can't win them all. These young players as of late, they give me a good feeling about the state of the Go world. It's too bad you had to retire Meijin, I think you'd have enjoyed this new wave your son and that kid Shindo are bringing on as well."

Lowering his head with a taut expression, Koyo gazed out at the garden stoically, feeling the cooling air around him. "Even if I'm no longer a pro, eventually I will have the opportunity to face those up and coming players with these hands. When, I do not know, but that is what I feel in my heart. As for Hikaru Shindo, I am even more certain that I will one day face him."

Nodding his head casually, Kuwabara exhaled causing a puff of smoke to exit his nostrils. That man, he could get so serious at times. "So Meijin, feel like making a wager on the outcome of the match then?"

Glancing over curiously at Kuwabara now, Koyo replied, "You wish me to bet on a game with my own son involved?"

Smirking mischievously, Kuwabara just shrugged. "Well I would think that would only make the bet more interesting now wouldn't it?"

Shrugging himself, Koyo answered calmly, "Very well, then I will bet on Shindo to win."

Cocking an eyebrow at this shocking occurrence, Kuwabara responded, "Interesting, taking Shindo over your own son? You surprise me Meijin."

"We both know that predicting who will win such an evenly matched game shouldn't have anything to do with who I am or am not related to, but on who is best suited to win."

Chuckling at that, Kuwabara shot back, "So then you think Shindo will win huh?"

With a voice devoid of emotion Koyo answered, "I never said I thought Shindo would win or lose, now did I?"

"Then why bet on the kid?"

Chuckling slightly, Koyo answered, "Because that was who you wanted to bet on, right Kuwabara-sensei?"

* * *

Sliding his arms into the sleeves of his blazer, Hikaru adjusted his tie and took one last glance in the mirror. Looking back at him was a young man with a stoic, determined expression and eyes that burned like phoenix flame. It had been six months since the last time he'd faced Akira in an official match, a long time to wait, but it was finally here.

Descending the stairs down to the ground floor, Hikaru swept around the banister and headed for the kitchen where he found his lunch waiting. He'd asked his mother to pack him a lunch today as he'd prefer to spend the majority of his lunch break focusing on the game. Sure normally he preferred to relax during that time, but against Akira that was just not likely to happen.

Grabbing his bag by the door and dropping the lunch into it gently, Hikaru slipped into his shoes and knelt down to tie them. As he did so his mother walked into the main hallway and wished him luck. Giving her a brief smile, Hikaru thanked her for the lunch and stood back up; it was time to go.

As he turned to say goodbye to his mother Hikaru heard the phone ring off by the staircase and seeing that his mother was moving to get it simply waved goodbye instead, his fan held tightly in his hand, then stepped out the door into the sunlight. It was such a beautiful day, if not for the cold he'd likely have found it to be quite enjoyable, but as it was he'd best get going. Today wasn't about enjoying the sunshine, it was about facing his rival, fending off the intensity and reveling in the clash of wills. _Akira, I'm coming_.

As Hikaru turned to shut the door the sudden sound of a heavy object falling to the floor inside the house however drew his attention. Reopening the door and stepping inside, Hikaru stared in alarm as he saw his mother on her knees, phone held to her ear with trembling hands.

Then slowly her head turned to view her son, a grave expression on her face, and with a trembling lip said, "Hikaru… it's Grandpa… he's had a heart attack."

* * *

Author's Notes:

And with that, we're done. Hopefully it was an enjoyable chapter for everyone. I'm sure many of you will want to talk about the hot fantasizing of Nase in this chapter, but this is a PG 13 story and I've seen more erotic things than that on television before so hopefully it wasn't too risque. As for the scene with Koyo Toya and Kuwabara… I'll admit that I feel a little apprehensive about the scene, but it was just supposed to be two old friends chatting some about this and that, so I suppose it's fine.

Other than that, not much going on in this chapter… ah who am I kidding, I'm sure very few of you are thinking about anything at this point save the last sentence of the chapter. If it upsets any of you, I do apologize, but this is something that I have been planning for some time now, since around chapters 2 or 3 I'd say. I've also been foreshadowing it for awhile, especially in my Author's Notes, so for those of you who saw it coming, well done. If you didn't, well I guess those of you who think my story is too predictable need to rethink that.

Terms:

Seiza: This is the formal sitting position that is often seen in the series during Go matches. It literally means "correct sitting" and is basically when someone kneels on the floor and then rests their butt on their heels with the tops of their feet flat against the floor. The back should also be kept upright and stiff, although not completely stiff, while arms usually rest in one's lap or on the upper thighs. Men traditionally have their legs split slightly in proportion to their body size while women keep their legs together.

It is used at many formal ceremonies and occasions, as well as by certain forms of martial arts. If one is not accustomed to this form of sitting it often will become quite uncomfortable after a few minutes as the legs suffer from the blood being cut off. There are also codified traditional ways to enter into and exit the sitting position, and it is supposed to be a mindful experience.

Shape: This is used to describe a group of stones of the same color, particularly in regard to the surrounding opposing stones. Good shapes are often efficient and flexible in contrast to opposing stones in the area. Many josekis are based around forming good shapes or trying to disrupt opposing shapes.

Peep: This is a type of forcing move played on a diagonal between two same color stones with a gap between them. Imagine a one-point jump, and then someone playing a stone one line over next to the open space between them. This is a type of forcing move that threatens to cut between the two stones on the next turn and can cause sente for the person who plays it. Another nice quality is that it can be freely abandoned if necessary once played. A Go proverb states that "Even a moron connects against a peep."

Yugen no Ma (redux): While it is not usually used for non-title matches, there have been some exceptions where a non-title match was held in the Yugen no Ma, including several League matches and at one point a female professional was forced to play her match in the Yugen no Ma due to her being in her 9th month of pregnancy and unable to sit in the other available seats in other rooms. For a Kisei League match to take place here would not be common but also not completely out of the ordinary.

Now onto questions. The Hokuto Cup will be one of many events that will be taking place during the next story arc. Who will make up the teams for each side is another matter, but this will be touched upon more in a few chapters.

While it's true that many of my matches last multiple chapters, it really is more due to the amount of information and events I wish to put into a given match. After all the Waya match could have gone two chapters, but I condensed it a little because I wanted to get it all done in one chapter. Ogata's match also ran three chapters as there was a lot more to add in. Nase, as revealed, is going to the match, and since it's in the Yugen no Ma may choose to watch it in the monitor room where her and others there can discuss the match. Akari will not be there as she has to go to school, and cannot skip her classes to see Hikaru play.

Any bets, well according to Koyo Toya and Kuwabara, yes there are.

Yes, I do wish they'd gone further in the manga, that's why I'm writing this. I am of the understanding that Yumi Hotta had planned to keep going actually but the popularity of the series had declined to where she was asked to wrap it up.

Yes, I know it's Thursday. I tried to get it done but I took time off from writing to read _Eragon_ and that took about a day so I was running a little late. Besides, this is still fast compared to recent history.

Who are expected to attend the match? Lets see, Koyo Toya, Kuwabara, Ogata, Kurata, Nase, Amano, Waya, Isumi, Kadowaki, and a pair of insei were tapped to record the game and keep time, Oka and Shoji. Morishita and Serizawa likely would have attended too, but they have matches that day.

Next chapter huh? Mum's the word. However, there may be a slight delay in its release.

Well I'm looking forward as always to reading all the reviews that you're hopefully going to send me, and I pray that they will be non-flames, but I suppose I'm evil at the moment so send whatever you want. R&R!


	46. Six Coins

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 46 – Six Coins

By Leitbur

* * *

A soft murmur filled the otherwise still air throughout the house as people continued to arrive. Every so often the sound of juzu beads banging together added to the soft murmur as did the occasional ringing of a bell, only to vanish afterward as if it had never existed at all. Many had migrated to the back yard for lack of room inside, although the thick gloom of the atmosphere inside might have contributed as well.

Seated on the floor off to the far side with his body hunched forward, several feet from the wall was Hikaru, his black suit and white shirt worn neatly as he stared down at the floor, a deep sadness spread across his face. There had been no warning signs; the doctor had pronounced his grandfather in perfect health, like a man ten years his junior. So then how could this have happened to his grandfather? Lifting his head toward the altar that had been set up to hold the casket, the head of it facing north, Hikaru found no answers coming.

His grandmother, father, and mother were seated off by the altar accepting condolences now, and while technically Hikaru was supposed to be there too at the moment he just wasn't in any mood to deal with that sort of thing. Not that it had stopped numerous people, many Hikaru had never met, from walking up and bowing to him silently before moving onto the rest of the family and his grandfather.

How many times had he sat in this very room playing Go with his grandfather, at first losing and then turning it around and crushing his grandfather with strength many could only dream about? Grandpa had taken it all in stride with a laugh and a smile, enjoying the thrill of playing the game he loved with his grandson. Not that such games meant anything now. No smiles or laughs would come from his grandfather now, only the scent of incense and a stoic expression that was unable to speak or give form to thought or feeling.

Motion to his left pulled his eye to the hallway leading to the front door where three of his grandfather's old friends sat accepting koden, and as Hikaru saw the cause of the motion he turned his head away with a pained expression on his face. Nase had arrived, wearing a pitch black kimono and was busy signing her name to the registry, having already handed a silver and black envelope to one of the men by the door. She wasn't the first of his friends who had not even known his grandfather to arrive; Waya had showed up a little while before. Akari was also wandering around somewhere and was likely the source of the location of the wake for Nase and Waya as Hikaru had not told them where it was.

Hikaru didn't want to see any of them though, not right now, this was time he needed for himself. Sighing heavily as he returned his gaze to the floor, Hikaru closed his eyes and placed his fingers on his temples, his elbows resting on his knees. The people close to him who held knowledge of Go just seemed to be leaving him as of late. First Sai, in many ways more of a brother and father than he'd ever had before, and now Grandpa. There was now no one left in his family who understood the game, no one he could talk to about so many things. Perhaps it seemed strange, but there truly were certain subjects that Hikaru only felt comfortable, even felt were only appropriate, discussing in front of a goban. It provided such a great backdrop to life and situations that to discuss them without the sound of stones on wood echoing between the words just felt wrong. And now he'd lost that avenue.

All that remained now were his friends, but they lacked the true understanding of his mind and heart to truly fit the role that Sai and Grandpa had occupied. As it stood, there were only two people left who might truly understand that part of him and possessed an understanding of Go to allow him to partake in such discussions.

The weight on his heart seemed to increase as Hikaru opened his eyes and cast his gaze over to the casket once more. The doctors had said that it was cardiac arrest, not that such fancy words meant anything to Hikaru. All that he knew, all that mattered, was that by the time he'd arrived at the hospital with his mother his grandfather was already dead.

Hikaru's body jerked slightly, or was it a tremble, at the mental stab that word caused his mind. Dead. It had such finality to it, an abrupt termination of all other things like a black hole sucking in everything around it. He'd used it so many times before, in casual conversation, in Go, but the word took on new dimensions now, the meaning he had once had for it shifting to another, far more sinister one. This was different from when Sai had left; he hadn't died, just simply disappeared. There was no body for him to look upon, causing memories joyful and precious to come flying into his mind, eliciting emotions that were strangely contradictory to the memory. Sai had disappeared, vanished into thin air, but that had always left the possibility that he might return one day. No such hope existed with Grandpa; he was dead, the finality as apparent as the proof that now lay in front of him.

Rising to his feet, Hikaru began to make his way over to the altar, stopping a short distance away just gazing at the rested face of his grandfather. He appeared so peaceful, as if a great weight had been lifted from his body. Though out of view Hikaru knew that to the side of his grandfather lay a paper fan that Hikaru had purchased, something Go related for his grandfather to take with him as his goban was too big to fit within the casket. Was he happy now, wherever he was? Could happiness even exist in death? Answers refused to come, and it only made the pain in Hikaru's chest ache more. Gobs of moisture began forming in the corners of Hikaru's eyes as he continued to look on, seeking some glimpse of understanding.

It was so unfair. There was so much more he'd wanted to say to his grandfather, games he'd wanted to play with him, experiences to share. That was now impossible, the opportunity had been ripped away from him and it was so completely unfair. The morning of the heart attack Hikaru had been so pumped and excited to play his match against Akira, to delve into the world of the goban and battle it out with every last ounce of his willpower, swept up in the euphoria of the game. Now though, the importance of Go seemed… diminished. When those close to him could be lost so easily, griping over little positions on the board seemed trivial. Before the concept of death, Go went from a way of thinking, a way of life even, to just being a game.

Grandpa had been such a help to Hikaru in the creation of his career as well as his understanding of life. He'd given him his goban, listened as he discussed his advancing career, encouraged him against his powerful opponents, even given him advice on his recent girl problems. And all Hikaru had ever done in return was to beat him into the ground with his play.

Emotion rushed through his body now, feeling as if it would pour out of him. Turning away, Hikaru paused a moment as he fought back tears. There was one more thing that, in a way, his grandfather had done for him in regards to his current position in life. Closing his fists tightly in an attempt to stop his body from shaking, Hikaru made his way off into the crowd of people.

Watching as Hikaru headed off to who knew where, Waya leaned back against the wall and took a sip from his drink while his other hand played with the juzu beads in the pocket of his suit. He was beginning to think that coming here had been a mistake. Not that paying respect to the dead and offering condolences to Hikaru's family wasn't important, noble even, but his main concern had been to make sure that his friend was all right. Unfortunately Hikaru had ignored him even when he'd tried to approach him directly. Then again what exactly could he expect; Hikaru was most certainly in a great deal of pain and grief right now.

Really though the whole affair just reeked of terrible timing. If Hikaru's grandfather had just waited a few hours to pull this then Hikaru would have been able to play his game against Akira instead of rushing off to the hospital only to arrive to… well, less than fortunate news. It had certainly caused a commotion at the Go Association, especially in the monitor room where many of those who had come to watch the game had been residing.

Almost no one had wanted the match to go down as a forfeit, and several of the players along with Amano had pleaded with the Go Association officials to postpone the match. Kurata had even argued that given the amount of time put into promoting the event that it would be foolish to let it end this way. Sadly it had not been possible; rules, as Sakamaki had reluctantly put it, were rules.

Turning his head to the entrance to the room Waya spotted the person who had been at the forefront of the campaign to postpone the match, Akira Toya. Waya had found himself of two minds in regard to Akira's passionate battle to reschedule the match. On the one hand he found it foolish as it was a certain win, and that win would keep him in the Kisei League until next year. To actively push for a situation where that certainty became questionable was not very smart; in fact common sense suggested that it was counter-productive to his goal. But then there was the other side to it, the Go player in him that not only called out for the challenge, but also knew that regardless of the win; a win by default was painful to stomach. Only the weak happily accepted default victories, and weak was not a word to describe Akira Toya.

As Akira came into better view Waya looked him over. Akira wore a black kimono, and that made him stand out only because none of the other men here were wearing one. It was rather old fashion, but then Akira's whole family seemed that way, and it certainly seemed to work for him. As Akira made his way over to the altar and lowered himself to his knees in order to pray, offer condolences before reaching for the incense, Waya noticed the scabs that had begun to form on Akira's left hand. When the final ruling had been given and Akira was awarded the default victory, Akira had punched the wall next to the entrance to the Yugen no Ma with such force that Waya had been certain at the time that the wall would have crumbled under the force. All that had been left though was a slight trace of blood smeared where his fist had landed. These past few days had been painful for both the rising prodigal stars.

Still, even if he understood the reasons behind it, Waya had to admit a bit of envy. It must have been nice to be in a position where one could gripe over the type of victory one received. Now that he'd been knocked out of the Tengen Tournament, Waya's next best shot at making it into a main tournament came in either sneaking into the Judan Tournament or one of the international events. The Hokuto Cup was especially promising. That, and there was the Shinjin-O as well.

Hikaru though, well he only had one more match for the rest of the year, his Fujitsu Cup preliminary match, but once the new year came he would be hit hard. The Tengen Main Tournament, Judan Tournament beginning, Meijin Tournament, Honinbo Tournament, the Oza 1st preliminaries would continue along with the Shinjin-O. That didn't even include the international tournaments either, such as the Fujitsu Cup, Hokuto Cup, the Toyota Cup, and even though it was unlikely that he'd be selected as an invitee, the possibility of Hikaru playing in the Ing Cup also appeared. In other words, Hikaru's schedule only made the whole situation worse, as he had basically three weeks before his focus would once again be needed on the Go board.

"Hey Waya."

Glancing to his side, Waya nodded his head to the young girl approaching him. "Hey Nase, I see you decided to come."

Taking a sip from the cup in her hand, Nase nodded. "Yeah, well I've gotten to know Hikaru's family pretty well over the last few months, and while I never met his grandfather, I just felt I should come. What about you?"

"Emotional support." Waya said bluntly. "Figured Shindo might have wanted a friendly face. Besides… it just seemed wrong not to come, you know?"

"Yeah." Taking a glance around the room, Nase then inquired, "Speaking of which, have you seen Hikaru? I wanted to offer him my condolences."

"He went off that way somewhere, but I don't know where. I can only imagine what's going on in that head of his though. Last time I saw a look like that on his face was during that string of forfeits he had when he didn't want to play. I don't know, Isumi had said he was suffering back then, but that was different, it wasn't as if anyone Shindo knew died back then right?"

"Well it's never easy getting into Hikaru's head, that's for sure. I'm going to go look around for him ok?"

"Sure." As Nase headed off Waya took another sip from his drink and sighed. Yeah, this was a mess, but at least Hikaru wasn't likely to start forfeiting matches like before. His grandfather's death might hurt, but it wasn't like before, not that Waya understood really what before had been about. What he did know though was that no one Hikaru had known had died back then.

As Nase made her way through the crowd of people glancing about for Hikaru, another young girl was likewise engaged in a search for the missing Judan Slayer. Unlike Nase, Akari had opted for a black dress, a far more common outfit for such an occasion. When she'd found out from her mother about Hikaru's grandfather, something between shock and horror had gripped Akari's heart. She'd known Hikaru's grandfather for years, had spent numerous times in this very house, making the loss all the more real. And yet, if she felt like this, Akari could only imagine how Hikaru must have felt, he had been so close to his grandfather, especially once he'd started playing Go.

Things had changed so much once that had happened, Hikaru had begun to drift away it seemed only to come back and drift away again. It was a cycle, one that she was trying to break, to keep him in her life for years to come. She fully understood that Go was his life now, his true love that no one could replace and accepting that had been one of her first big steps. His happiness was tied to that ancient board game in a way few likely understood.

Twisting around an elderly man, Akari unexpectedly collided with another guest and fell back onto her rear, the ground below her having begun to harden as winter set in. Looking up as she reached back to rub her butt, Akari's eyes widened as the young man in front of her reached down to help her to her feet. Taking Akira's hand, Akari lifted herself back to her feet and bowed her head in apology while silently marveling at the irony of bumping into someone who truly did understand the happiness Hikaru gained from Go even as she had thought it. "Forgive me, I wasn't looking."

Smiling brightly, Akira tilted his head ever so slightly and replied, "It's quite all right, no harm done. I should have been watching out as well."

A slight flush of embarrassment and awe covered Akari as she looked back at Hikaru's rival. Though she'd seen him numerous times before this was actually only the second time she'd actually spoken to Akira, and she'd forgotten how polite he could be. A far cry from Hikaru, but then there were other things that the two did share, as Akari could see the kindness in Akira's eyes that covered a sharp mental focus behind them. Regardless of his ability, Akari could certainly see just from that why Hikaru resonated with this person.

As she continued to study him, Akira continued, "Forgive me, but I've never been to this residence before, and don't know my way around too well, but do you know where Hikaru might be? You're one of his classmates correct?"

Nodding, Akari answered, "Yes, I was. I was actually looking for Hikaru myself, so I'm afraid I can't help you much with that. I'm only vaguely familiar with this place myself, I haven't been here in years, not since…" Akari's voice trailed off as a thought crossed her mind. Yes, since _that_ day. Returning her attention to Akira she said, "Umm, excuse me please Toya-sensei, I just remembered something important."

A baffled expression covered Akira's face as he nodded and watched her head off further into the back yard. If nothing else, that had been… strange.

Working her way off toward the back of the yard, Akari's eyes flashed with determination. Yes, that was the last time she'd been here, when Hikaru had passed out. And if she knew him at all, she had a hunch as to where he might be now.

Reaching the entrance to the storage loft Akari's suspicions were confirmed as she found one half of the door slightly ajar. Opening it for a moment to enter herself before returning it to its slightly ajar position, Akari turned and took a deep breath before beginning her ascent up the ladder. As she reached the top however a sound reached her ears, one that was familiar and yet foreign to her. Walking forward slowly, following the footprints left in the dust on the floor Akari quickly spotted Hikaru who was kneeling down on the floor now, his body leaning over something. A few steps closer and Akari made out the shape of a Go board, that same old Go board they'd discovered all those years ago. So he had come back here as she'd thought.

Then Akari noticed the color distortion on the surface of the board, splotches here and there that didn't coincide with the layer of dust resting on the board. Then that sound arose again and realization dawned on her, the splotches, they were tears, Hikaru's tears. In all the time she'd known him, Akari could not think of a time when she'd seen Hikaru actually overwhelmed with tears like this, but here he was now, most definitely crying. Stopping a few feet behind him, Akari knelt down and reaching out her hand said softly, "Hikaru?"

Hikaru's body shifted as he turned to look back at her, tears sliding down his cheeks, a forlorn expression on his face. In that state, he seemed so pitiful; not at all the formidable pillar of strength Akari was used to seeing. The way his body trembled, fear and shame rooted in his eyes, all of it spoke of a pain that Akari could only imagine. A slight hesitation came over Hikaru, passing a moment later as he replied, "Akari…"

He didn't need to say another word; everything was on his face. Trying to force a smile and failing, Akari felt her own eyes beginning to well up with tears. Seeing Hikaru like this, it was horrible, unnatural and completely against what she knew Hikaru to be. How she longed to remove his pain so that he never again would look or feel as he did now. It broke her heart. "I know."

Without warning Hikaru suddenly lunged forward and Akari found herself wrapped in a tight embrace as Hikaru began to cry even harder now into the fabric of her dress around her shoulder. Her surprise lifting moments later, Akari felt a slight warmth rise inside as a more genuine smile replaced her poor mockery of one of moments ago, her arms reaching out to wrap around Hikaru's back, holding him close to her body. "It's all right Hikaru."

Through the sound of his tears Akari heard Hikaru mutter out as he shook his brow against her shoulder, "No, it's not. I did it, I killed him."

At those words Akari's brow contorted in confusion and anger. How could he blame himself for this, he hadn't been there. "It's not your fault Hikaru, it was just one of those things."

"No," Hikaru resisted, the pain quite apparent in his voice, "We used to play Go… I'd just crush him without mercy and… h-he always said that if I kept it up he'd have a heart attack… and now he… I didn't listen… I just thought… it's just like before and now he's gone! He encouraged me, helped me, and all I ever did was beat him into the ground until it killed him!"

Pushing Hikaru back off her shoulder, Akari gripped his face between her palms and said sternly, "Hikaru, listen to me. You are not responsible for what happened to your grandfather. It's not fair, and I know it seems hard, but your grandfather would be furious if he knew you were blaming yourself for this. It's not your fault, you couldn't have known this was going to happen. Do you understand me?"

Hiccuping as tears continued to flow, Hikaru answered, "But I-"

"NO!" Akari interjected, "No buts, or anything like that. It's not your fault."

Lowering his head as he moved a hand to wipe at his tears, Hikaru found his cheek leaning into Akari's chest, the pain easing ever so slightly. Whether he believed her or not Hikaru wasn't sure, but it did feel nice to hear someone say it, that it wasn't his fault. "I miss him so much Akari."

Wrapping her arms around the back of his head and pulling him tightly to herself as tears began to streak down her own cheeks, Akari replied, "Yeah, I miss him too. I miss him too."

The shower of raining teardrops continued to fall as the pair sat there as minute after minute passed. As the storm began to lift from Hikaru's eyes he sniffed hard and muttered softly, "Grandpa… Sai…"

* * *

Staring up at the crescent moon in the sky from his vantage point near the window, Hikaru sighed softly. Some might have found it unsettling to be alone in a room with a dead body in the middle of the night, but Hikaru's mind was too full of other thoughts to ponder such things. Someone had to keep vigil over the body until the funeral tomorrow, and Hikaru had volunteered. His father was supposed to be doing it, but in this Hikaru had remained adamant. Maybe it was nothing more than being able to spend a little bit more time with his grandfather before the cremation took place tomorrow, but he still wanted to be here.

The scent of the burnt incense from the wake service still hung in the night air as Hikaru gazed around the room. It had been a nice ceremony, the priest had read from the Perfection of Wisdom sutra, a somewhat fitting mantra for a funeral, although many of its deeper insights Hikaru was certain had been lost on him. His body had seemed numb during the whole event, as if he were watching himself go through the motions from afar, as if it hadn't been real.

Tomorrow they'd take Grandpa to the temple, perform the last funeral rites, then cremate him, picking the bones out of the ashes afterwards. Hikaru wasn't sure how he'd feel about that, sifting through his grandfather's ashes for bones. Would it seem repulsive, violating, or would the lack of a true body at that point dull the concept? He wasn't looking forward to finding out.

It was strange really, how sitting all alone in a room with a dead person could allow one to really think about things. He was pretty sure now that Akari had been right, that his grandfather's death was not his fault, even if it didn't seem that way now. The pain of loss, the unexpected stripping of a person from another's life, it left a lifetime of regrets. Had he realized what might have happened, that he could lose his grandfather like this, then he would have come over more often, played many more games with him. Not just that, but the chance to say things, like goodbye, I love you, thank you for everything, so many things that ought to have been said but had not; now just a lifetime of guilt and regret remained.

He supposed that was part of the wake and funeral, to say that last goodbye, but it wasn't the same when the person could not talk back. Did the message even make it to their soul in the afterlife, was there anything after death to begin with? Ghosts could exist in this world, Hikaru knew that from experience, but whether they moved on into another world or just simply vanished he didn't know. Buddhist beliefs talked of life after death, reincarnation and more, but there was a lot that was left to the individual to figure out.

Life, Hikaru felt, was a lot like Go. Both sought to gain balance and harmony with its surroundings, a oneness that transcended thought. Possibilities were infinite, each stone interacting with the other stones around it to effect the whole. It was strange then that he had such a great understanding of Go, from it's core to the subtle nuances that most strove a lifetime to perceive, and yet he struggled so hard to understand life in the same way. Not too long ago the world had seemed to make sense, but with one phone call it had been turned on its head and Hikaru found himself struggling to make sense of the new landscape before him.

It was ironic really, since if Grandpa were actually here he'd likely have an answer for Hikaru, some life lesson to pass on that would make it all come together in his mind. Instead Hikaru was left now to find that on his own.

Yawning as he returned his gaze to the moon, Hikaru blinked as he struggled to stay awake. The day certainly had been draining, emotionally anyway as he hadn't gone through much physical labor. It was strange how emotional fatigue could leave someone even more drained than if they had performed hard labor the entire day. Still, he needed to remain awake, to keep vigil over his grandfather as he said he would. The sounds that nature created in the night air though certainly were peaceful. Nature could create beauty from anything, even a lovely melody from silence.

* * *

Walking through the doors to the Go Association Building, Hikaru glanced around, slightly surprised at the lack of people. Not that the main lobby was usually that crowded, especially on a non-game day, but at this time of day usually at least a few people were coming and going. Nodding his head to the lady tending the Go store where he'd purchased the fan that he currently held in his hand, Hikaru headed for the stairway that led to the second floor.

Reaching the top of the stairs Hikaru nodded to the young lady running the desk and moved down the short corridor toward the gaming area. Now that the renovations to the first floor had been completed and the Go store moved back to the first floor the area seemed far more open, and the number of rows of tables with Go boards had increased as a result. His teaching game client should be here any moment now, if only he could remember his name.

Really he didn't feel like doing this at all, and had it not been scheduled in advance he would have cancelled it. Recent events just seemed to drag down his spirits, especially when it came to Go. Both Waya and Akari had tried to cheer him up at the wake, but really he didn't want to be cheered up, it just seemed wrong at the moment.

Scanning the room, Hikaru saw several groups of people playing at tables scattered around the room, some he recognized as previous clients or regulars, others he didn't. Then, as his eyes reach the far corner in the very last row, Hikaru's heart felt as if it skipped a beat as his eyes widened, breathing temporarily put on hold. Sitting at the table before the Go board in full costume was Sai. And he wasn't alone; across from him sat Ogata Judan.

How this was possible he didn't know, but there was Sai, sitting there playing the game he loved; he'd returned. From the hand motions it looked as if the two were in the process of selecting color, the game had yet to start. All thoughts of his teaching game gone now, Hikaru gulped as a bead of sweat slid down his cheek, anticipation growing in his gut. He had to see this match.

As he took his first step however, Hikaru heard a voice call him from behind. "Hey Shindo, how are you feeling today?"

Turning toward the voice, Hikaru froze as he stared at a figure of about his height dressed in what looked like one of the cloaks he'd seen the Jedi wearing in the Star Wars movies. _Obi Wan Kenobi_? The figure reached for his hood and pulled it back, revealing Waya's smiling face. "Waya? Why are you dressed like that?"

Glancing down at himself, Waya looked back up and shrugged. "I don't know, felt like it I guess."

Frowning at his friend, Hikaru replied, "Hey Waya, I'd love to talk and all, but I have to go watch that game over there." Hikaru then pointed to where Sai and Ogata were sitting.

Following Hikaru's finger, Waya spotted the pair in the corner and frowned. "Oh, that game huh. We're not allowed to watch that game."

His brow contorting, Hikaru shot back, "Not allowed, what are you talking about?"

"He's right Hikaru, we can't get involved with that one." Another voice came from the side and Hikaru followed it to see Akira walking toward him wearing the same Jedi robes as Waya, his hood pulled back. "It says so in the rulebook, we can't bother Sai and Ogata-sensei's match."

At that Hikaru's perplexity only increased. _Rulebook? What rulebook? Come to think of it, how does Akira know that's Sai?_ As he moved to inquire however Waya interjected, "You look depressed Shindo. You should be smiling like always, or at least wearing that determined, 'nothing can beat me' look you have during games."

"He's right Hikaru, you should be happy. Look around, Go is happening all around you."

Shrugging, Hikaru just answered, "I don't know, I just don't feel like smiling. I mean with Grandpa dead it just seems… wrong. What do I have to smile about right now anyway?"

Frowning, Waya responded, "Why smile? Come on, you're a professional Go player, how cool is that? You get paid to play the most fun, awesome game of all time! What more do you want? So cheer up already."

Giving Waya a frown of his own, Hikaru just said, "I guess… being a Go player just doesn't seem all that great right now."

Shaking his head, Waya then said, "Well if words like that won't cheer you up, I guess we'll have to do it _that_ way." Before Hikaru could inquire what Waya meant by '_that_ way' however, Waya turned to Akira who nodded as Waya snapped his fingers and said, "Hit it."

Suddenly the room was a chaotic frenzy of motion as the people sitting at the tables stood and began sliding the tables off toward the walls while from the stairway a large line of… musicians… carrying instruments rushed forward toward chairs that had appeared out of nowhere, sheet music on stands in front of each chair. Even as this happened though the elevator doors opened and out rushed Honda, Isumi, Kadowaki, Komiya, Sato, Nakayama, Saeki, Nase, Ashiwara, Yashiro, Fuku, Sakarano, a young boy and girl that Hikaru did not recognize, Ochi and finally Hon Suyon. All of them were dressed in pure white tuxedoes save Nase, Sakarano and the young girl who wore white one-piece dresses, and maneuvering through the patrons who were still moving the tables to the sides, they all grouped together in front of the now seated orchestra. All that was, save Ochi who hovered back near the moved tables warily.

Then something even more shocking occurred, the floor beneath the orchestra began to rise up creating a solid raised platform that had two lines of stairs descending down at angles away from the main platform. Standing on each set of stairs were a group of robed people, the whole shape enclosing the group of Go pros in a poorly shaped horseshoe. As the patrons finished moving the chairs aside, they then moved behind Hikaru and took seats on the floor as if they were expecting some sort of movie or play to start.

As the last of them became seated Waya and Akira pulled off their robes to reveal identical tuxedoes to what the other pro players were wearing and moved toward the group which had now formed into two rows, one in front of the other. A gap in the middle of the front row big enough for two people was also there, which Waya and Akira filled just as the music from the orchestra kicked in.

The music started out at a fast tempo of stringed instruments and horns, then seemed to calm down and quiet slightly as Hikaru's friends and colleagues began to sing:

"We are the very model of the modern Go professional

In every way moral, honorable and vocational

We can name the heads of school Honinbo from times historical

From Sansa Meijin to Shusai in order chronological."

As the verse ended Waya quickly called out, "Hey Ochi, get over here and join us!"

Shaking his head, Ochi answered, "I don't sing. Besides, this is stupid."

Before Waya could argue the point further though the song resumed:

"We are also quite adept at modern Go rationality

And studied famous games both here and internationally

From all the Korean players continually in the news

To Japan's Go masters that we study whether they win or lose."

At the last lines the chorus surrounding them added:

"To Japan's Go masters that we study whether they win or lose

To Japan's Go masters that we study whether they win or lose

To Japan's Go masters that we study whether they win or really badly lose!"

As the orchestra played on with a short tune, Hikaru just watched on dumbfounded as the next verse arrived.

"Our calculating skills are as sharp as anyone's you will find

And so we can force a comeback win even when we are behind

Thus in all matters moral, honorable and vocational

We are the very model of the modern Go Professional."

Again the chorus followed them.

"Thus in all matters moral, honorable and vocational

They are the very model of the modern Go Professional."

The pace of the music slowed again and suddenly Akira stepped forward, nodding to the crowd at large as he sang:

"My name is Akira Toya, thanks it's very good to meet you

I am a Go prodigy practicing since I was only two

Raised to show courtesy, respect and politeness true

But also etiquette and tea ceremony I know how to do."

Smiling slightly as confusion appeared on the faces of the other Go pros, as it appeared this was not part of the song they'd planned, Akira then continued:

"Now due to all my talents, plus I was taught by Toya Meijin

It must surely be my destiny to play the move of Heaven

But if somehow you think me far too timid to attain that crown

Have a seat and I'll demonstrate the meaning of a Go beat-down."

With that the chorus kicked in as Akira smiled proudly.

"Have a seat and he'll demonstrate the meaning of a Go beat-down

Have a seat and he'll demonstrate the meaning of a Go beat-down

Shindo is the only one upon whom Akira will go down!"

The music stopped at the last line as Akira's eyes widened, anger and disgust covering his face. Meanwhile behind him Waya snickered with an amused expression on his face. Even Hikaru had cocked an eyebrow at the line, although like Akira he wasn't too thrilled by the image that it created in his mind.

Akira then turned toward the choirs and shouted, "I don't think so, not in this continuation! Go online somewhere else if you want fangirl fantasies like that fulfilled, now get it right! I'm Akira Toya!"

The orchestra then kicked back in as the chorus paused a moment then answered:

"Have a seat and he'll demonstrate the meaning of a truly nasty Go beat-down!"

Waya then stepped out next to Akira and turning to face him as the music continued sang:

"Yes it's hard to be a player with your panties up in a bunch

You arrogant self-centered showoff who always wins before lunch

Sadly in matters moral, honorable and vocational

You are the very model of a modern Go Professional."

Again the chorus chimed in as Waya and Akira glared at one another coldly:

"Sadly in matters moral, honorable and vocational

He is the very model of a modern Go Professional."

From the back row Nase then shouted out, "Hey you two, stop it, we've strayed off course. This isn't what we're here for!"

"Yeah," Isumi added, "We're supposed to be cheering Shindo up!"

Glancing at one another for a moment, Waya and Akira then skittered back into their places in the rows as the next verse arrived:

"Shindo we accede as fellow players of great diversity

Sitting before that goban with flair and zealous adversity

As a Go prodigy to us all you are quite the paradox

With an unknown mentor and strength to drop anyone like a pox."

"Studying Shusaku with complete obsessive revelry

And upon an insult to his name fly in with the cavalry

Your end game is a testament to tactical accuracy

Making it seem as if it were a divine Go conspiracy."

The two verses had come one on top of the other, likely to keep anything else from going wrong, but now the chorus chimed in once more.

"Making it seem as if it were a divine Go conspiracy

Making it seem as if it were a divine Go conspiracy

Making it seem as if it were a meticulously plotted divine Go conspiracy!"

The music picked up once more and then settled again as the group began to sing again:

"So with this song we tell you to be cheerful and smile happily

In cunning and skill you match any in the current century

In short it is true that in every way imaginable

You are the very model of a modern Go Professional."

The chorus joined in once again as the orchestra kicked it into top notch, and Hikaru sensed a finality to it as they sang:

"In short it is true that in every way imaginable

You are the very model of a modern Go Professional

In short it is true that in every way imaginable

You are the very model of a modern Go Professional

In short it is true that in every way imaginable

You are the very model of a modern Go Professional!"

The music played on for a few seconds more then stopped, everyone's hand outstretched and pointing toward Hikaru, smiles on all of their faces. Hikaru however just stood there with a blank expression on his faced and blinked. A moment passed, then with a slight roll of his eyes Hikaru turned to walk away, leaving an assortment of confused and frustrated expressions on the faces of his friends. From behind him he heard, "Hey, it didn't work. Waya, you said it would work!"

Waya's voice retorted, "I thought it would, sorry."

"Sorry, I got dressed up like this and sang this silly song because you swore it would cheer Shindo up!"

"Like I said, sorry. I'll think of something that will work!"

"Well exclude me, I'm going home!"

As they continued to argue, Hikaru turned his gaze toward the match between Sai and Ogata. From the looks of it only a few stones had yet been played. Good, he could sneak over while no one was watching. Taking a step forward, Hikaru stopped as a hand rested itself on his shoulder. Turning to face the person, Hikaru's jaw dropped; standing there dressed in a white kimono was his grandfather.

"G-grandpa…" Hikaru just stared at the old man who stared back at him with a warm smile on his wrinkled face. Finally Hikaru got out, "Grandpa… there's so much I want to tell you, so much that…"

Before he could say more though Heihachi lifted his hand to stop him and then motioned with his other hand which held a white paper fan in it toward one of the now empty tables. Comprehension dawning on him, Hikaru looked from the board to his grandfather, then with a smile on his face said, "Sure Grandpa, let's play a game."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Whew, done. Wow, that was a long LONG chapter, and so much emotion in it too. I had to stop writing at points to keep from crying. This chapter was also a lot different as it had almost no Go in it at all, instead focusing on another aspect of Japanese culture in the traditions and rites of the dead. There was such a wide range of emotions in this chapter that I struggled to try and make it all flow together. The end dream sequence (if you didn't figure out it was a dream then shame on you) with the musical number was especially arduous as it contained a more light-hearted tone than the rest of the chapter. It was an important thing to fit in however, mainly since the dream is not yet over.

Speaking of the song, in case you're wondering I've been working on it for several months now, and it's based loosely off a song written by W.S. Gilbert. It is completely original, and given my habit of thinking up song parodies and such I felt that I needed to add one in at some point. Hopefully all of you took it with the good humor in which I intended it as, a good laugh and way to come down from the emotional rollercoaster of the earlier parts of the chapter. In case you're wondering, all the lines (save the chorus changes) are sixteen syllables.

I apologize for the longer than expected delay in this chapter, but sadly shortly after releasing the last one I got hit by a nasty virus that had me bedridden for a little over a week, and by the time I had recovered my final term paper was almost due so I had to set priorities. But I got it done now (duh, you're reading it) so now once I finish my finals over this weekend and Monday I will hopefully have more time available to update more regularly.

Terms:

Japanese Funerals: Traditionally in Japan after someone has died there is a number of tasks to perform, the first involves the washing of the body. This used to be done by the family, but now is often handled by a hospital. I won't go into detail on the process however. Men are then dressed in a suit and women in kimonos (men sometimes are dressed in formal kimonos too, but this is rare now) and make up is applied to help with appearance.

Service arrangements are then handled with the eldest son often in charge of the affair. It should be noted that Japanese funerals are the most expensive in the world, often ranging at about $40,000 or so. This is due to a lack of gravesite space in Japan and the hesitancy of families to shop around for the best price. The body is the put on dry ice, either at the mortuary or before the family altar, and guarded by the next-of-kin until it is time to place the body in the casket. Once placed in the casket, a white kimono, leggings and sandals are placed in the casket along with any burnable items the deceased might have been fond of such as cigarettes, candy, and so on. Six coins are also placed in the casket for crossing the Sanzu River (Japanese equivalent to the River Styx). This is where the name for the chapter came from. The casket is then placed on the family altar for the wake, the head facing north, or if it is not possible, facing west as a secondary option.

During the wake, which is either held at the deceased home or at a funeral hall, and a table is set up at the front door manned by two or three people. This is where guests arrive and sign the registry and give condolence money. This money is held in a special silver and black envelope with white and black strings to tie it, the amount given written on the envelope. The amount given is written down next to the person's name in the registry, and varies depending on the guest's relationship with the deceased or the deceased family along with financial capabilities. The amount varies between 3,000 Yen to about 40,000 Yen or so ($30 to $300). Guests wear black suits with white shirts for the men and women wear black dresses or kimonos, the fabric being of a specific pitch black color.

Guests kneel down before the altar and offer prayers and condolences to the deceased and family members, who are often seated close to the altar. A bell is rung, and incense can also be offered. Food and drinks are served in another room. A Buddhist priest arrives to start the formal wake service where he will read from a sutra. During this he will signal to the family (seated in hierarchic order) who will then get up and go to the incense urn, bow, offer incense, bow again, and return to their seat. After the family finishes the guests follow suit until everyone has done so. The wake service is over once the priest finishes reading the sutra and everyone bows.

That night a family member, or group of them (often oldest son) stay up and keep vigil over the body all night. The funeral takes place the day after and it is customary for non-family members to attend the wake or the funeral, but not both. At the funeral a similar ceremony as the wake occurs with the priest reading a sutra and incense being offered. Afterward the body is taken to the crematorium. It takes about two hours to cremate the body at which point the family members use chopsticks to pick out the bones of the deceased to place in the urn. They start with the feet and work up so that the deceased is not upside down in the urn. Note, this is the only time that something is passed between two pair of chopsticks from one person to another. Any other time would be seen as taboo. That's about it, if you're interested in learning more, I suggest you hit the internet.

Juzu: These are Buddhist prayer beads that are carried by guests and family. Most Japanese practice either Shinto or Buddhism, but since Shinto doesn't really have anything regarding death (death is unclean, and thus not talked about in Shinto) most Japanese rely on Buddhism for funerals. It should be noted that Shinto and Buddhism are easily interchangeable and a person can practice both religions without problem.

Koden: These are the silver and black envelopes with condolence money mentioned above. It should be noted that after the wake service each guest is presented with a gift depending that varies with the amount of money they gave. Usually the gift is equal to half or a quarter of the money given.

Fujitsu Cup (cont.): Just a quick note on this one, some of you may have noticed that Akira mentioned early in the manga that there were eight big titles, while I have said that there are only seven. The Fujitsu Cup is sometimes considered as the eighth big title, but since it's an international tournament it isn't listed as such among the other seven.

Perfection of Wisdom Sutra: this is a sutra that discusses the ideas behind seeing reality as it truly is. This is not done through argumentative means, but rather by simply pointing out the true nature of things. Paradox is common in it. The main focus is on a complete denial of dualism, that is a lack of opposites or dichotomy, no yin and yang, just one whole. Something neither exists nor doesn't exist. Deep, confusing, I know.

Now onto questions. No, this story is not nearing an end. Far from it, there is A LOT still to come, at least two more arcs after this one ends. This current arc however is coming to a close soon.

No, you weren't first. Yes, Hikaru lost by default. This means that Ogata will now challenge Kurata to see who challenges for the title. Nase's Shinshodan match will take place on Sunday, January 11th against Ogata (story time). Basically one month from the end of Chapter 45 to the day. An official game against Hikaru will be quite hard for Sato as by the time he officially turns pro Hikaru will be an official 7 – Dan and seeded as such.

Waya, Isumi, and Kadowaki were attending Hikaru's match against Akira the next day, not the study session the night before. That was just Hikaru and Nase.

I am currently reading some 20 or so manga, so if you want to know them all I suggest you email me privately. Yes, Kuwabara won the bet.

How does it affect his standing in the tournament? As of now, the Kisei Tournament is over for Hikaru. All that's left is the challenger match between Kurata and Ogata and the Finals. As for Hikaru's father, well he sort of showed up this chapter, no real description or lines though.

Koyo Toya was said to have collapsed from a rapid heart rate. Grandpa's was far more serious… obviously.

Note: By far the longest chapter yet.

Next chapter? Well as mentioned above the dream sequence is not over. I should also mention that Hikaru may not be the only one experiencing this particular dream. Who else you ask, well let's just say this, even if it isn't the Hikaru v. Akira match you all wanted. Next chapter, Sai vs. Ogata!

Wow, most reviews yet. Thank you, I truly enjoyed reading them all, and hope to continue to read them. I am flattered by the amount of attachment you all have shown to my humble story. R&R!


	47. Phantom Adversary

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 47 – Phantom Adversary

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

Stepping out of the elevator as he surveyed the playing area around him, Ogata sighed heavily. Honestly he wasn't in the mood for a teaching game today, especially after that… interrogation was the best word, by that stupid rookie reporter Kosemura. Didn't he realize to whom he had been talking? He was Ogata Judan Gosei, he had two titles under his belt.

Then again, if he didn't get himself out of this funk that he had been in for nearly two months now soon that might change too. Luckily for him his slump, if a slump could ever be considered lucky, had come a good six months before he'd have to face a challenger for the Judan title, and the Gosei wouldn't be challenged until July. That was as long as he had to escape this hell that was his slump unless he desired to lose his titles.

Of course it was easier said then done. It wasn't a matter of technical skill or experience, he couldn't just study a lot and hope to break out of it, the problem lay deeper, buried in his Go player's heart; a heart that had been pierced severely after his defeat to Hikaru Shindo. It wasn't the loss itself, he'd lost far more important games by far greater a margin many times, but rather the way in which it had been brought about. That move, that cursed, game defining move.

That game had been his, the right to play against Sai had been earned, and then that move had come from out of nowhere. He had been quite aware of Hikaru's creative genius, prepared for it even, but that move… Afterwards Ogata had played the game over many times, trying to find a way that he could have overcome that position, but the truth was that he hadn't really made any true mistakes afterward. Even with slight modifications he'd only ever been able to gain a single point in the end if he assumed that Hikaru made no mistakes to his own moves.

The move haunted him, whenever he saw a favorable position it popped into his head and he lost his confidence, or else he ignored it as a silly worry and ended up playing a reckless move. It was always present, looking over his shoulder, stabbing into his mind, like a poison that had been left by Hikaru's blade when it had pierced his Go player's heart. Hikaru Shindo may have defeated him, stolen away his dream of facing Sai, but that was bearable, the memory that would not sleep, the move he could not overcome however remained, even months after Hikaru had left him there. Was it true what they all said; had he really been slain?

Heading off to the corner now, counting the tables as he did so as the note he'd been given had described, Ogata took a seat and waited for his client to arrive. Really, what would the association do to him if he got up and left right now? There was a bar not too far from here; he could be there in no time. It had been the only medicine he could find that dulled the pain, alcohol was strange that way.

A pair of people wearing strange hooded robes moved by off in the distance, catching Ogata's eye. What the heck was that, a pair of Jedi Knights? Perhaps he needed that drink worse than he had thought. Before he could ponder further however Ogata became aware of a presence across from him, and turning his eyes back toward the board, Ogata spotted a rather feminine looking man with long black hair, his dress resembling that of a priest, eboshi hat and all.

His lips were taut and firmly closed, a calm serenity drifting about him, his hands tucked firmly in his lap. Those eyes however, they spoke of something else, a deep power that turned his blood cold. This feeling, the sensation of it, Ogata had felt it many times before in title matches and leagues, the intensity of a player who held absolute confidence in the strength of his game despite the opponent that sat across from him. Was this his client? It couldn't be, someone with this kind of presence wouldn't request a teaching game.

Glancing down at his own hand, Ogata's eyes widened as he saw them tremble, showing that they too knew what his brain knew, that this was not the average Go player… this was a monster. "W-who are…"

A flash in the man's eyes caused Ogata's words to fade in his throat, and so he just watched on as the force before him took both Go bowls in hand and began to play out a game on the board. His fear abating ever so slightly, Ogata's eyes moved to the board, observing the positioning of the stones. The game being shown, it was of extremely high quality… yet it was also strangely familiar to him. Then as a white stone came down in the center area of the board, Ogata gasped. It was that game, the game between Koyo Toya and Sai. That move, it had been the turning point in the match that had taken away Toya's advantage. A beautiful play, impossible to take, just like… like his own match against Hikaru.

At Ogata's gasp the man had stopped placing stones, sitting there waiting as his eyes bored into Ogata's soul with the heat of a blowtorch. Exhaling slowly, Ogata stared at the board, well aware of the eyes upon him. Why had the man shown him this game? It couldn't have been easy to find, it was an unofficial match played over the internet. Sure, game records of it were available on the net if one looked hard enough, but that still didn't explain why, or even who…

The feeling that struck home in Ogata's chest at that moment was difficult to describe, filled as it was with dread and fear, awe and inspiration, hope and despair and on top of it all a desire that doubled as a pain that was nearly overwhelming. This game, it was an answer to his question, to who the man before him was. The intense atmosphere only confirmed it; the man before him knew this game because he had been one of the two players that had played it… he was Sai.

The tremble that had run through his arm earlier now returned, but more controlled. The fear was still there, but it had been tempered with anticipation, at the idea of facing this opponent. Sai had called him out, challenged him to the very match that Ogata had desired for so long, and now his opponent waited for only one thing. Inhaling deeply, Ogata pressed his glasses to his face and mustering all the confidence and calm he had, replied, "Let's play."

Glancing down, Ogata discovered that the board, which until moments before had half of a game played upon it, now was empty, a bowl of stones sitting next to his right hand. Removing the lid and shakily setting it to the table, Ogata reached for his stones in order to nigiri. His mind focused on the board before him, the room around him seeming to fade from his consciousness, so that when moments later a young man with bleached highlights entered the area, Ogata didn't notice in the least.

Moments later Ogata gathered up the white stones he had laid out and placed them back into the bowl. Sai had guessed correctly, of course he had, so Ogata would be white. Exhaling, Ogata watched as Sai lowered his head, a hard expression replacing the wry smile that had been there moments before as his head rose back up. Ogata quickly followed suit. "Onegaishimasu."

At those words the amount of energy and intensity that Ogata had been feeling in the air suddenly doubled. The pressure, the sheer gravity of it all began to beat down upon his mind like a jackhammer. It was, however, exactly what Ogata would have expected from an opponent like this. _Meijin must have felt this too, truly a testament to his skills_.

A calming pause in the storm followed as Sai stared down at the lines on the board. Finally his hand reached for a stone and the first stone hit the board with a flash of light. The 17-4 point, just right of the upper right star point.

His breathing remaining calm, Ogata responded at 16-16, lower right star point. Moments later Sai responded with a play to the 3-4 point in the upper left, a move Ogata answered with a play to the 3-16 point in the lower left corner. Then the first blow came as Sai played his next stone.

Gazing at the board, Ogata observed the 5-16 approach on his stone, an aggressive ploy. Was this a battle challenge or merely a test to see how Ogata would respond? If he played it passively Sai would undoubtedly pounce, but if he reacted to the challenge would Sai retreat and continue fuseki or would he respond with force, diving into a battle so early in the match, establishing moyo as he went along? More importantly though, did Ogata really want to get into a battle with someone that could read the board like Sai could this early? The problem of course was that in this case, Sai would get to decide that as Ogata really couldn't let Sai impose himself so quickly, at least, not without some challenge.

Klak.

Releasing his fingers from the white stone now resting on the 7-16 point, Ogata sat back and waited to see how Sai would respond to his pincer. He didn't need to wait long.

Klak!

So Sai had chosen a move that did both. A play at 4-13, a large knights move that could support his last stone and would come in handy later on in solidifying the left side of the board… if Ogata allowed it. He could attack the knight's move, play a diagonal to cut it off and push him off the left side, bringing the fight to Sai. It was possible Sai would use the opportunity to further secure his pincered stone, but at that point he'd have bigger problems that would need responding to.

As Ogata reached for his stone however a flash shot through his mind. That stone again. Sai was brilliant, a truly deep reader, so he would expect this response, he must have a plan. Best not to give in so quickly, challenge in the corner where he had the advantage and defend.

Klak.

Placing his stone on the lower left star point, Ogata watched on as Sai responded with an extension toward the knight's move. A slight grin slid over Ogata's face as he then cut under the stone at 5-17, simultaneously forcing the stone away from the corner and toward his pincer stone. Yes, he had done well.

Klak!

A hane on his most recent stone? Well it wasn't all-together unexpected, he had to admit that. With his stone in hand Ogata answered at 6-16, simultaneously cutting Sai's stone off and placing it in a hane of his own. There, now just a few more moves and the corner would be secured.

Klak!

An extension rather than playing an atari. So Sai wasn't going to rush in too aggressively. While his first instinct was to cut those stones off, Ogata moved to defend first. If he didn't then even an amateur would likely find means to penetrate the corner.

Klak.

Klak!

Interesting, Sai had played away down at 9-17 rather than continue to slug it out within the confines of the corner. Then it was likely his turn to start playing away, establishing position while holding off Sai's own advance. A play up along the left side seemed appropriate. As Ogata reached for his stone though once again the flash of that stone filled his mind. No, it was best not to allow those two stones near the lower left to live. A connection to that knight's move would be troublesome. Best to cut that off with an attachment first.

Klak.

Klak!

He wasn't going to defend the stones? Once again he'd played away, this time at 12-17 moving away from the battle. Hmph, well then he'd just have to seal off the stones then. Reaching for his stone, Ogata placed his stone at 6-16 forcing the ladder. It was important of course not to place it on the other side or else Sai could escape.

Klak!

As Sai's fingers left the stone Ogata's eyes widened as he stared at the board. He'd been wrong, his mind befuddled with localized positioning. Sai had never intended to keep those two stones, and the time Ogata had wasted capturing them had allowed Sai to position his stones along the lower edge, and with his play at 3-9 he now commanded the left side of the board. How could he have been so blind, an insei could have seen that coming! While it might have been true that Ogata hadn't been playing all that well as of late, this beginning was by far the worst he had played in years. Was it his nervousness of facing this opponent, or had he truly fallen this low? _I never should have ignored my instincts_.

There was little time for him to ridicule himself though, as he still had to play on and hope his game returned to him quickly.

-------------------------------------------

Placing his stone calmly down onto the board, Hikaru once again turned his head to peer over at the table where Sai and Ogata sat, hoping to catch some glimpse of what was currently going on. It must have been an epic battle, those two squaring off, Sai his brilliant self while Ogata had finally obtained his heart's desire.

Klak.

The sound of his grandfather's stone hitting the board returned Hikaru's attention to his own game. The game was progressing in Hikaru's favor as usual, but was slightly closer than the last few that he and Grandpa had played, likely due to Hikaru's distracted mind. It was hard to focus on his own game, even against an opponent of far lesser skill, when all he wanted to do was watch the game off behind him.

Klak.

There, that ought to stifle his grandfather's attack nicely, and with luck it would keep him thinking long enough for Hikaru to catch a glimpse of the board. As he returned his eyes to Sai and Ogata, Hikaru caught a slight motion out of the corner of his eye and glanced over to another table where his eyes froze. Seated at the table was a young man with dark hair with a red and white round fan emblazoned on his blue shirt. Around his head was some sort of headband with a metal protector, the symbol engraved on it too distant for Hikaru to make out. More importantly though was the boy's eyes, red with what he swore were little dots inside them. Those eyes were focused on Sai's match against Ogata, and every time a player played a stone the boy did as well, his hand placing the stone down identically to the movements of the players.

Across from him sat a girl with pink hair and a similar headband. After each stone was placed the girl would scribble something down and then rotate the board around so that the opposite side faced her opponent, as if the boy was playing the moves for two players.

Klak.

Shaking his head as he once again turned back to his own board, Hikaru had to chuckle in amusement at the thought that someone had hired shinobi to record the match. It wasn't like the outcome was of life and death consequences or anything. Still, maybe he'd ask to view the record afterward himself, just out of curiosity of course.

Glancing down at the board, Hikaru had to admit that his grandfather's last move had been quite well played. Not that it'd help much, but it was still a nice move. He wondered if his grandfather would mind if he skipped out on the rest of this game to go watch Sai's game? Granted the rulebook said he couldn't go near that game, but then again he was certain that Sai wouldn't mind. Grandpa wouldn't mind that much either, after all he was…

The word hit him like a sumo wrestler; dead. That was right, he'd just attended the wake, but then how could he be playing his grandfather here and now? There had been so much the other day he'd wanted to say, so many games to play with him, and now he had that chance. Was he really going to waste such an opportunity to go watch Sai and Ogata play a match that really he had no business or stake in? What had he been thinking?

Glancing up at his grandfather now, Hikaru smiled broadly and placed his stone on the board. It was best not to think about the outcome of that other match, his own match was before him, one more game with his grandfather. What was a little unknown results on a meaningless game compared to that?

-------------------------------------------

Placing his stone down off on the right side of the board, Ogata wiped the sweat from his brow as he stared down at the position before him. He'd been able to claw back a little after his horrid beginning play, but Sai had continued to press him hard, not allowing him to get back into the match. Several other mistakes along the way hadn't helped Ogata either, two of which had been caused by an overzealous invasion spurred by the anger of his previous passive plays.

It was like the games before only exemplified under the magnified intensity that Sai emitted. The ache in Ogata's chest throbbed stronger than ever now , making it hard for him to properly breathe; or was that due to the atmosphere of the match? He had been demolished and he known it long ago, yet his stubborn determination had kept him from resigning. This match was what he'd dreamed for, his great wish and now that it was before him he refused to let it go; his heart demanded it lest it shatter at his complete hopelessness as a professional player.

Klak!

There it was, with that play the lead that Sai had accumulated would not change no matter what else he tried. It was time to resign, but instead he merely sat there, a strained expression covering his face. The pain in his chest, it was unbearable and yet he kept silent, defying the inevitable as long as he could. He had failed to defeat Sai, to even challenge Sai, just as he'd failed to defeat Hikaru Shindo and so many others since him.

No, Hikaru Shindo had not defeated him, it had been that one move that had defeated him so soundly back then. That was what made it so hard to accept, so hard to overcome. A player could be challenged again and defeated, studied and outplayed, but a move, it was final and absolute. Sure he could study it, analyze it, but it remained the same. It was impossible to defeat, the move had defeated him months ago and despite all his attempts it had been a futile venture to even try to overcome it.

The wound in his Go player's heart pulsed and twisted within him as Ogata felt the pressure building. It was over, he had lost, the match, his pride, his ability to play this game, everything. Tears welling up in his eyes now, Ogata lowered his head, and with a trembling figure muttered, "I…. I resign."

At those words Ogata nearly collapsed onto the board as he felt his Go player's heart shatter, taking everything along with him, his pride, his passion, all of it, shattered and thrown to the wind. How could this have happened, how could he have fallen so far so quickly like this? That most recent game, it was likely that a shodan could have beaten him at several points. It was pitiful, an abomination of a game for one of his abilities. He had been so certain going in that this match would pull him out of his slump, that facing the one person he had wanted to play most would inspire him to play like the Ogata of old, but it had not gone that way. Figuring out what was behind that one move, overcoming it, all that no longer mattered now that he had failed so miserably at the one thing he was truly good at. All that was left now was the shame and the pain…

The pain, it was gone. When had the ache in his heart stopped? It had certainly been there during the match, all the way up to the end and then… His resignation, when it had felt as if his heart had just broken, that was when it had stopped aching. But why unless… unless the very breaking of his heart had dislodged that which had been immovable in him since that game. Thinking back now, the move, while still frustrating, no longer seemed present in the back of his thoughts but rather survived as something of the past that had occurred and was now gone.

During the last couple of months Ogata had tried to fight off the memory of that move, to overcome it and discard it to the side, but like he had said, it was not something that could be changed. It hadn't been Hikaru, or the lost bet, or even the move that had plagued him, but himself. His pride had refused to accept what was plain as day. He had lost, been outplayed and there was nothing he could do about that fact. There was no shame in falling to a superior play, nor did it mean that his own moves needed altering. Hikaru's way of thinking had beaten him, and since then the only one defeating him had been himself.

Taking a deep breath, Ogata exhaled and closed his eyes, letting himself just exist for a moment before opening his eyes and looking down at the board. His mistakes, they came to him clearly and crisply, his mind picking out the correct paths at instant speed, the cloud of doubt that had hovered over him now gone. Glancing down at his hand, a tremble remained, but this time it was a different tremble, one of eager anticipation and hunger. Looking back up at his opponent, Ogata bowed his head and then said, "I apologize Sai, I was mistaken before. I was not truly ready then to face you, I had misplaced myself. However, I have since found myself again, and am now ready to play. Would you be so kind as to allow me another game?"

A moment passed, and then a wry smile slid over Sai's lips as he waved his hand, the board now empty of stones. Sai bowed and then with a motion of his hand reached for his stones and placed a Black stone down on the board.

Smiling as he felt the excitement begin to pump through his veins, Ogata bowed his head as well and reached for his own stone. Yes, it was time to truly play.

-------------------------------------------

"Hikaru, Hikaru, wake up."

Groaning as he squinted as the light hit his eyes, Hikaru lifted a hand to ward off the evil brightness that now assaulted him and gave a short grunt toward the figure that had woken him. "Dad?"

Nodding, Hikaru's father took a step back and answered, "Yes. It's morning now Hikaru, no time to be sleeping. We have a lot to do before we take your grandfather to the temple."

Shaking his head in an attempt to wake up, Hikaru suddenly realized where he was and why. "I'm… sorry Dad, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I know I'm supposed to stay awake and watch over the body but I, that is I…"

"Smiling as he looked down on his son, Masao replied, "Don't worry about it Hikaru, I know you loved your grandfather and that's why you insisted on staying here. As for your falling asleep… we'll just keep it between the two of us this time, alright?"

Smiling himself now, Hikaru nodded then turned his eyes toward the altar with his grandfather atop it. The coffin seemed so cold and foreboding. He had seen Grandpa last night, he was sure of it, but had it only been a dream, or had it been something more? Waya, Akira and the others singing, shinobi trying to record a Go match, Sai and Grandpa, it certainly sounded like a dream, yet he remembered it all so clearly as if it had actually taken place. Well regardless, one thing was clear, last night had been quite odd.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

::Sighs:: Well another chapter is done. First, let me apologize to those of you who may feel disappointed with this chapter, as I feel this may not have been my best work. Over the last few weeks I have been quite busy and have found myself to be incredibly tired and drained afterward. It also seems that I have misplaced my writing creativity as the words did not flow out of me as they usually do. So for this, I do apologize.

As for the chapter, it was rather difficult to write, partially due to it being a late addition to the story. My original storyboard for this story ended the dream after the song and meeting Grandpa, but that was before the Ogata bet and slump were added, so I needed a way to bring Ogata out of the slump, plus I wanted him to have a game against Sai. That said, I won't be showing the real match between the two. The name of this chapter took some thinking, but I decided on this wonderful name that applies on so many levels.

Terms:

Shodan: This is another name for a 1 – Dan, and means the same thing. Ogata was basically saying that a new pro player could likely have done better.

Shinobi: This is another word for a ninja. These were spies and assassins that specialized in stealth from the Kamakura Period up through the Edo Period in Japan. Due to the code of Bushido deeming such things as guerilla warfare, covert assassination, and other dubious methods as dishonorable, daimyo lords could not expect their own troops to carry out such tasks, and thus employed shinobi. Such tactics were useful alternatives to frontal assaults, especially if the enemy samurai were superior to the samurai of the Daimyo. The concept of shinobi has become quite popular in post World War II Japan.

Now onto your questions. Why did he die, because I said so. Ok, I'll give you more than that. I had been wanting someone to die in the story early on as there really had not been a true death in the canon manga (Sai was already dead). The full effect of dealing with such an event was intriguing, and Grandpa fit the bill due to his age, closeness to Hikaru, and his own comment in the manga about having a heart attack clinched it for me. Another aspect of why he needed to die will appear in the next chapter too.

Akari will be keeping everything that happened in the loft to herself for the foreseeable future. Hikaru was quite vulnerable, and she's not about to go betraying his trust from when he was in such a state. Besides, she doesn't even know Waya and barely knows Akira.

Yes, I'll note for you that Akari knew where to find him. She was the only other one present when Sai emerged so it made sense to have her find him. I played with the idea of Nase finding them up there like that, but decided against it as I felt it was not the right time to be having jealousy between the girls. It was a very serious scene and I didn't want it to be interrupted or downplayed by the conflict between the two girls.

You think I'll collapse at the thought of there being 46 more chapters to come? HA! That doesn't scare me, not even faze me, after all, I'm quite aware that this story will be far longer than 46 more chapters, likely at least 100 more chapters… (dies at the thought).

Sai will not be back in this world. His appearance in the dream world is a loophole to add him into this story from time to time, but he's effectively not a major character in this story anymore. Sorry.

Finally, the song. I'm glad to hear that many of you really enjoyed it and were able to figure out that it was from _Pirates of Penzance_. I actually come up with song parodies all the time, especially when I get bored, and this one was no different. However many of them don't deviate from the original as much as this one did due to my lack of trying to do so. Other W.S. Gilbert songs I have created parodies of include "A Go player is a soaring soul (off a A British Tar), I am the Captain of the Hokuto Team (I am the Captain of the Pinafore), For he has an English Minor (For he is an Englishman) and others. _Wicked_ songs are not immune to this (Imagine Sato singing a rendition of "Shindo and I"). While I have considered the idea of adding another song like this into the story, this one is the only one that I truly found a place for. Note though that last chapter was not the last time we'll be hearing an appearance by that song (though it will never appear in full length again).

The beginning of the match between Sai and Ogata was taken from the 54th Japanese NHK Cup, round 4 played on 02-25-2007 between Yoda Norimoto 9 - Dan (Black) and Cho U Gosei (White). The actual game ended with a half point victory for Norimoto 9 – Dan, but I chose the game due to what I perceived to be a weak play in the beginning on Cho U's part. It should be noted that Leitbur is neither in a position to judge such a high level game, nor to criticize the play of someone as superior as Cho U, but it worked out for the story line so…. Feel free to play out the first few moves if you want, I did give you the positions so…

Well I'd like to say that next chapter we'll be back to a happier Hikaru and all that, but I'd be lying. Next we'll be seeing some more of Waya and Hikaru and find out who will challenge for the Kisei Title. One last thing, the chapter is called Inheritance. The Kisei Arc is just about done though, just a few more chapters and we'll be on to the next arc. At that point I will be posting new Tournament brackets on the Yahoo site.

As always, I truly enjoyed your reviews and cannot wait to read more of them. R&R!


	48. Inheritance

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 48 – Inheritance

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So," Waya said as he pointed toward the board, "this was Ogata's response to Kurata's play in the actual game huh?"

Nodding as his eyes remained focused on the board, Isumi answered, "Yes, it was a strong move although it could only deflect Kurata's invasion."

Scratching the back of her head, Nase chimed in, "But was there any way for him to do more than just deflect the attack? The game was so close in points that every stone counted. Not to mention that even with the invasion deflected Kurata used his position to attack the upper right corner."

Honda then responded, "I think that was Kurata's plan from the beginning. He saw that Ogata would deflect the attack and so he planned it to his advantage. Still, there might be a better way of doing it, although I can't see it."

"I don't think such a move exists in this position." The group's eyes turned to Saeki as he continued, "Perhaps if Ogata had seen Kurata's attack coming sooner and could have played a move here first, but once Kurata played that stone I think it was all that Ogata could do."

"But Ogata couldn't have played a move there sooner. He had to seal off the lower edge here and here first or else Kurata would have pushed in here and eliminated almost any territory Ogata might have gotten from the lower edge."

Waya agreed. "You're right Sato, and before that the game hadn't really developed to where making a pre-emptive play would have been sensible. It all comes down to sente with that position."

"Agreed." Isumi added, giving Sato a warm smile. This was the first time that the young new pro had attended Waya's study group as Nase had only invited him the other day when he'd shown up to catch the end of the challenger match between Ogata and Kurata. He likely could have caught more if he didn't still have to go to school, the same reason he'd been late to the study group today. Isumi had been at the match too, although he had been called on to keep time, and had noticed the nervousness Sato had shown.

Strictly speaking anyone, pro or insei, was allowed to attend a pro match, but not many did as it often seemed presumptive to the younger players. There were exceptions of course, such as the Shinshodan series and the Young Lions Tournament where even insei that weren't participating would show up. Hikaru for instance had shown up to watch Akira play even though he was only in the B League at that point. Then again, given who Hikaru turned out to be to Akira, perhaps that wasn't the best example.

This was only the second time that Sato had spoken up thus far, and it was good to see that he was quickly getting over his nervousness of being around pro players. Of course this group wasn't that intimidating with Saeki being the highest rank at 5 –Dan, and with both Komiya and Nase present Sato likely felt a little room to breathe. It would likely have been a different story if he'd gone with Waya to Morishita's study group as Waya, while the second highest rank in this room, was the lowest rank in that group, thus making studying here far less intimidating. Then again, the true intimidator of Waya's group wasn't present today, so it was hard to say just how well Sato would take to this study group.

"You know," Nase commented, "it's too bad Hikaru couldn't come today, I bet he'd at least find an alternative that would work just as well, even if there isn't a better play."

Nakayama quipped back, "Well if the move only works 'just as well' is there really any point? I mean if it doesn't make the position of the game any better than what's the problem with the current move?"

"It's the perspective," Komiya answered. "Shindo's comments, even if they don't effect the game itself, provide a different way of looking at the problem. Besides, just because a move isn't any better in this game, in a similar position in another game it could be crucial."

Exhaling, Waya chimed in, "Yeah well we'll just have to make due without Shindo today and find that perspective ourselves. He's playing Tsuzuki in the Fujitsu Cup qualifier after all, so coming here today was certainly out of the question. Poor Tsuzuki."

"Yeah," Saeki added, "it's always a downer when players from Morishita's group have to play one another, and play Shindo especially. He's been on such a roll and all."

Nase then chimed in, "But this is the first game he's played since his grandfather died, and you all saw how down he was after that. I know Hikaru's powerful, but if he's still down like he was then can that Hikaru beat Tsuzuki 7 – Dan?"

"Shindo will be fine," Waya answered. "He's made of tougher stuff than that, and besides, when it comes to Go the outside world and all it's troubles just fade away to him."

A worried expression came over Nase's face now as she replied, "Well… I hope you're right."

"Of course I am," Waya responded, "now let's get back to discussing the game. Now this move here…"

-------------------------------------------

Placing his stone down firmly on the board, Tsuzuki glanced up at his opponent and frowned. Something was wrong. Over the last couple of years he had played against Hikaru Shindo numerous times and while it hadn't been until more recently that Hikaru had been able to defeat him, even dominate him at times, something today seemed off. Currently Hikaru was winning the game, but only by about four points. Normally that in itself should not have been an issue, but twice now Tsuzuki had played moves that after reflection he was certain were mistakes, but Hikaru's capitalization on them had lacked the crisp eradication that Tsuzuki was accustomed to seeing from this boy.

No, not just a boy, not anymore, not after the events of the Kisei League. Not only had he defeated Ogata and acquired the nickname Judan Slayer, but he'd also come within a heartbeat of challenging for the Kisei title. Hikaru's forfeit had sparked a great deal of unrest along with debate within the Go world, and it was only stronger now after the challenger match was over. Many in the Go world had shown the same frustration at the lack of a match between Hikaru and Akira as the participants and observers had shown, and even now he was certain there were pros sitting before a Go board discussing what might have been.

Klak.

Exhaling as Hikaru removed his hand from over the board, Tsuzuki studied the new move with cautious scrutiny. There was nothing wrong with the technical aspects of Hikaru's game, the moves were well thought out and timely played. What was lacking however was that burning intensity that Tsuzuki was all too familiar with. Go was not just about technical skill, it required an intangible, one that brought about words such as heart, soul, spirit and many others. And at the moment Hikaru's heart was not in this game.

Klak.

Tsuzuki could understand of course the likely source of Hikaru's sorrows, even empathize with them to a degree. Losing a family member, especially one that he was apparently close to, was never easy. No one really questioned Hikaru's decision to not show up for his match that morning, it was something that was just understood even if it pained so many to have it occur. There had been some light talk amongst fans and even some pros about changing the rules to allow for a rescheduling of a match under circumstances deemed appropriate by the Association, but Tsuzuki was certain that it wouldn't go anywhere. It was a matter of fate, destiny, of taking the unexpected and deciding on what was truly important. Hikaru chose to not attend his match, and he had known in making that choice what the result would ultimately be. Besides, even if the rule was changed, it couldn't effect that match now.

He had to admit though, like so many others out there Tsuzuki truly would have liked to have seen just what that game would have looked like, who would have come out on top. Hikaru had been so impressive early on in the league and many had wanted to see if he could have taken it all the way, Tsuzuki among them. Not that the match between Ogata and Kurata had been poor, far from it. Ogata had shown a strength that had not been present in his matches for several months now and it seemed that he was back to his old self.

Still, it would have been quite interesting to see what Hikaru might have done in Ogata's stead, if he could have overcome Kurata and moved on to the Kisei Finals where Ogata could not. With Kurata moving on now it was of course a moot point, the finals would begin next month and they would see if Kurata could finally break through and take a title.

Klak.

A splendid play. How should he feel about this, losing to a young player that he had been observing progress from his insei days, a young man who had turned pro before he even knew what the Oteai was? Not that it mattered now with the new promotion system coming into affect, but it only showed Hikaru's lack of Go knowledge at that point in time. Morishita had claimed that Hikaru was stronger than even himself in terms of raw power, and while Tsuzuki was not eager to contradict his teacher, part of him wanted to reject that statement. But then he'd play this prodigy and remembered just how strong he was.

No, he didn't resent the prospect of losing to Hikaru, although no loss was ever easy to accept. The problem here came in the fact that Hikaru was playing without that passion that seemed ever present in his eyes, to lose to a lesser Hikaru rather than the true version that he had come to know and respect.

Klak.

How long would he stay this way? There had been several times in the past mirroring his current condition, most recently his loss to Ko Yeong Ha, but he had risen up and over that within a week or two. Would he outgrow this current lull in a similar frame of time, or would it linger for months like his string of forfeits? Tsuzuki doubted that the forfeits themselves would ever return, but if his motivation to play was gone it wouldn't amount to much more than if he were forfeiting, at least in the upper preliminaries and tournaments.

Like Waya, Saeki, Hikaru, and even Shirakawa, Tsuzuki had made it into the Shinjin – O Tournament, even if this would be his last year before hitting the age limit. In some ways that made it seem more desperate than he actually felt it was, that if he couldn't find a way to win it this year that it would forever be beyond him, but strangely no such sensation effected him. He would play with his all and if it was not enough then all he could do was accept it and move on. Many players never won the Shinjin-O, and even if Kurata was not going to be in it this year to take it away like he had in the past there would still be challenges. At least the only time he'd play Hikaru would be in the finals.

Klak.

So much for his attack on the lower left corner. Shirakawa and him had discussed Hikaru's melancholy earlier in the week with their teacher, but Morishita had simply said that it was one of those things that arose in the life of any Go player, and whether it would become a setback, a push, or something else all together was entirely up to Hikaru.

He had been correct too; Go was not just a game but rather a way of life, a journey that they all took down the winding road. The final destination was not as important as the experience that the journey itself provided. Whether it was merely a few steps or miles and miles along the road the journey was unique and without end. That journey was a representation of the player that appeared before the board and of the person that player ultimately would become. His own road seemed to be both simultaneously so far from where he'd begun and as if it had just started, but what he was certain of was that it would continue on at its own pace just as Hikaru's would. Each generation inherited the accomplishments and failures of the previous generation, learning from them and pressing forward, preparing to give that knowledge to the next generation after them.This was his life, his game, his Go, and he would show it as best he could, because there was no other way to truly take another step on that road without doing just that. Where it'd take him, well finding out was half the fun.

-------------------------------------------

Opening his closet door in preparation for returning the extra Go boards to their storing place, Waya called back, "Hey remember everyone, there won't be any study groups here for a few weeks, so don't forget."

Nodding with a smirk as he handed one of the boards to Waya, Nakayama replied, "Don't worry Waya, we won't forget."

Following behind him Nase added, "Yeah, I'll probably see if I can study with Hikaru at his place instead, getting ready for the Shinshodan series and all."

At those words Sato muttered under his breath, "Studying with Shindo…"

Catching Sato's mutterings, Nase turned and said, "Yeah, you want to come too? I'm sure Hikaru won't mind."

Pausing a moment to consider, his face a contortion of thought and emotion, like a child at a candy store who wanted to ask for something but had thought better of it. Finally Sato shook his head. "Nah, studying with Shindo… not yet anyway."

Shrugging, Nase responded, "Suit yourself."

Putting the last of the boards into the closet, Waya shut the door before escorting the remaining guests to the door, Honda, Komiya and Saeki having already departed. As the rest of them departed Waya called out to Isumi who stopped and turned to look back. Smiling, Waya then said, "Isumi, thanks again for… you know."

Nodding with a grin, Isumi replied, "No problem at all."

-------------------------------------------

Sitting cross-legged on the floor of his bedroom, Hikaru leaned back slightly to rest against the side of his bed. Seconds slid by slowly, almost at a crawl before he finally closed his eyes and sighed heavily. It had been a bad game today, a match unlike himself in so many ways. His intensity, passion, even his desire to play had been absent, making the fact that he'd won the game seem even stranger.

Sure he'd won games before that he hadn't felt overly good about, but this one had been different, this one had been devoid of any desire to win or lose, and it was an unsettling sensation. Of course saying that it was merely devoid of the desire to win or lose was a misleading statement in itself, as it could easily be said that he was playing for the sake of playing, that his play had transcended to a place where the outcome no longer mattered to him, and only the love of the game remained. That was not how he had felt it though, but rather as a hole in his chest where his desire to play, his desire to win and justify himself, had once resided. Winning and losing didn't matter because he was merely going through the motions.

This was not the first time he had felt badly about his game, and felt a lack of desire to play. It had occurred after Sai had left him too, but that time it had taken playing a game to find his mentor again within the lines and stones on the board. He had found Sai there within the stones he placed on the board, but now he was not searching for his friend and mentor, but rather for himself.

It was a strange thing to lose one's self. The physical body remained, as did the mind and it's sharp perception, but the heart and soul that powered it did not. He had no real idea where to go looking for the lost heart and soul of a Go player, to rediscover that reason to play that added fire to the inferno within his heart, pushing himself on to higher levels of play and new ways of seeing the world around him. Just playing Go would not suffice; even the idea that he'd lost his chance to win the Kisei title meant nothing to him now.

Grandpa's loss had been painful, and even in being able to say goodbye he'd struggled to let it simply pass on. Granted Waya's comment that it was a shame that his grandfather couldn't have waited a few days so his match with Akira could have taken place hadn't helped him much, but it went beyond that. For the first time since he'd decided to walk this path he had chosen something else over Go. Sai had been a choice against playing Go true, but that had been through a desire to see the person who represented Go to him in so many ways, and thus tied into Go again. The moment his mother had told him what had happened a choice had been forced into his mind and he'd chosen the one that was not of Go.

Then again perhaps it was. His grandfather was the only Go connection in his family that he had left, and losing that was difficult. Both his parents had come to accept his 'strange career' by now, his father making little remarks and hand motions in imitation of Hikaru's own manipulation of the stones and his mother would smile and offered her support despite the reservations he still caught in her eyes from time to time. But they weren't his grandfather, and neither could understand the circumstances of his career like his grandfather could. In that way, he was now alone.

Glancing over to the corner of his room Hikaru eyed the two Go boards sitting there gathering dust ever since he'd placed them there two days ago; his inheritance. Apparently his grandfather had left instructions that Hikaru be given both his grandfather's own board along with Torajiro's board and several other items including a fair assortment of wall scrolls from his grandfather's packrat collection.

There lay the other problem. While both boards were far superior to the one he owned, both were reminders now of someone he had lost, bringing the loss back to his mind every time he saw them. Torajiro's board wasn't quite as painful to look at, but it had a tendency to bring a tear to his eye as that reminder brought with it not just the loss of his friend but the hope that he'd one day return. The finality of Grandpa's death did not exist with Sai, and the hope combined with the pain and despair did not mesh well.

He'd skimmed through the wall scrolls as well the other day and while some had Go calligraphy on them most did not. In fact some of the things written or depicted on them were of things that Hikaru had no idea about at all. While that made guessing their worth far more difficult than the gobans, it didn't really matter given that all of this inheritance was a small lasting part of his grandfather, and thus priceless in Hikaru's eyes.

What Hikaru really wanted was for things to return to the way they had been before with his passion explosive and his resolve steeled and tempered. Whether that was possible though he didn't know, but Waya at least had been right about one thing; he had some time still to figure it out before his schedule heated up again. He had no idea if that time would be enough to figure it all out, to find himself again or to forge a newer, stronger version of his old self, but the idea itself was reassuring. So the question became, where should he look to find what he had lost?

"Hikaru!" his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, interrupting his thoughts, "you have a letter from the Go Association!"

Answering her, Hikaru scratched the back of his neck for a moment wondering what on earth it could be before he pulled himself to his feet. He'd already received the game schedule for the next several weeks, and while he wasn't on it again until the third week it seemed unlikely that a change had occurred. Then again, most other issues like teaching games and Go events were discussed over the phone or in person, leaving Hikaru clueless as to what it could have been.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hikaru tore open the envelope and removed the letter inside. As he began to read the short message on it Hikaru found his breath stop as his eyes widened slightly. A moment later however it was past as a slight smile slid over Hikaru's face. Well, it certainly made sense, and he had to admit that he probably should have been expecting this to happen. _Man, I wonder how the others will take it?_

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Yes, a shorter chapter from the last few by far, but hopefully it was still enjoyable. We've entered something of a transitional period in the story, that part where the ending of one arc and the beginning of another blur together so it means that there's a lot going on, and yet not a lot of action. Some of your questions will be answered and a lot more are going to be raised, so sit tight and enjoy.

I have to admit that it isn't very fun to write depressed Hikaru, making me anxious to get the story past it and into more fun things. That said, I think this is a very important issue to work with and will help to allow Hikaru's character to grow and develop. It's also a nice way to reverse the roles a little bit here as Hikaru's friends are looking to support and help Hikaru whereas for a lot of this story it has been Hikaru trying to be the one to pick his friends up. For those of you who don't enjoy such chapters, don't worry, we'll be into the next arc in a few more chapters.

Terms:

Invasion: It is a play in Go where an opponent plays their stone inside their opponent's territory or potential territory with the intention of later escaping or creating a live group. It is one of the most common forms of attacking, and comes in many forms.

Now onto your questions. Were Hikaru and Ogata experiencing the same dream? The simple answer to this is yes, the more complicated answer is sort of. The dream took place in the same place for both of them, meaning that had Ogata not been so focused on the match he might have heard Waya and co. singing. Now what you should ask yourself is whether or not anyone else shared the dream along with Hikaru and Ogata.

Yes those shinobi were Sakura and Sasuke of Naruto fame. I considered putting Naruto himself in along with Kakashi, even considered Neji too but decided not to overdo it.

I'm sorry that your friend will no longer read this story due to Sai not returning to this world. Sadly I can't change the plot of the story to cater to my readers; I have a set plan on where and how I want to take this story and I plan to stick to it. If it helps Sai will make more appearances in the dream world before this story is done.

Note: I forgot to mention it last time but we passed the one year anniversary of my writing of this story at the beginning of this month. Happy Anniversary!

Next chapter will see more of the girls, Akari in particular. For those of you who have been waiting to see more on the conflict between the two young ladies, the next two chapters are for you. Sadly it likely won't be out next week due to my brother's wedding, but I'll see what I can do.

The reviews have dropped a little I see, but that's likely due to my bit of inactivity over the last couple of chapters, so hopefully as I get back on track the reviews will start to come more. I do so much enjoy reading them after all, so R&R!


	49. Moving Out

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 49 – Moving Out

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Thus by playing back here instead of attaching, your opponent is forced into a more difficult situation than if you had pressed harder. It's important to be careful not to jump in too hard before it's necessary or your opponent might escape."

Nodding as his eyes viewed the board, Kitajima placed his fist to his lips as if in deep thought. This was what made coming to this Go Salon far better than any other salon, the possibility of getting a free lesson from Akira Toya, even though many patrons had offered to pay, Kitajima among them. "Thank you Young Master, this has been most enlightening."

Akira nodded with a smile. "You're quite welcome Mr. Kitajima. I'm just glad I could be somewhat helpful to you. After all, it's been awhile since the two of us played a game." This was quite true, and not just for Kitajima either. Most of the patrons had not had much of an opportunity to play teaching games with Akira as of late, not with all the time that the young master spent studying for his own matches. The Kisei and Honinbo Leagues were quite grueling and monopolizing on the young pro's time, and the days he didn't spend here in a corner studying a Go board were spent playing practice games against Hikaru Shindo. Lately though that brat had stopped coming, allowing Kitajima and others a chance to get in a few teaching games as a slight lull had arisen in Akira's schedule.

Stepping out of the crowd, Hirose then said, "So Akira-sensei, how is your father doing as of late?"

His smile diminishing slightly, Akira answered, "He's doing well. Since the China League is in hiatus at the moment, he's going to be back home for a couple months. Ogata-sensei, Ashiwara, and others have been coming over a lot to study with him. Last week Morishita-sensei stopped by to play a game against Father."

"My," Hirose replied with a bright grin, "it must be truly enjoyable to be around so much high level Go. Not to mention it must be nice to have someone else to cook for you instead of having to do it yourself."

With a nonchalant tone Akira responded, "I've decided to move out of there. I've already started to look for a place of my own."

The expressions on all the patrons around him turned to shock at those words while back by the front counter a large crash followed by the sound of breaking ceramic were heard. Several moment later Hirumi appeared and cried out, "What Akira, you're going to move out!? But… I thought you had decided to not do that earlier this year. Why would you make such a drastic change of opinion?"

Smiling warmly at Hirumi, Akira answered, "Well that's true, I did decide not to move out before, but that was when Father had left early for China. The fact that he's now back though and will be for some time has changed things, so I've decided to move out."

"But Akira-sensei," Hirose interjected, "is two months really too long a time to spend with your father before he leaves again? Who will watch your parent's house while they're gone?"

Turning in his chair toward Hirose, Akira answered, "I'm sure a few of Father's students will be more than happy to check up on the house from time to time. As for the two months…" Pausing as his eyes lowered, searching for the right words, Akira finally said, "It's wonderful to see Father from time to time and spend time with him, but I find that day after day of it, his students coming over to study with him, top pros paying visits to play games… it's difficult to pinpoint, but I just feel it would be best if I were to move out."

Folding his arms over his chest, Kitajima just stared across the board at Akira, watching the boy sit there and take in more questions. His own son had said similar things to him and moved out, so in a way this was not as shocking to him as it was to the other patrons, not that he understood the reasoning behind it any better because of it, but still. What was bothering him however was that something about the way Akira had described his reasons for leaving seemed off to him, as if there was something beyond what he had said. As if in answer Kitajima heard Hikaru's voice in the back of his head state bluntly, "Heh, you just can't stand not being the center of attention, can you Akira? When you're father's home everything's about him, when he's gone it's about you."

Cursing silently the Hikaru in his head's mockery of Akira, Kitajima frowned as another thought entered his head. Could the Hikaru apparition be right, could Akira's leaving be an attempt to escape the shadow of his father? No, it couldn't be, Akira wasn't that vain, so concerned about his own reputation that he would find petty jealousy in the attention given to his father… could he?

At that moment Kume inquired, "Young Master, are you going to be able to afford living on your own all right? If you need extra money, we can start paying you for these teaching games you play with us. After all, we'd hate for you to come here less often due to a need to give more lessons."

Smiling again as he moved his vision to Kume, Akira answered, "No, I'd never ask any of you for money for these games, not after all these years. For now at least I won't need to give extra teaching games and other jobs anyway, not with my earnings from the Kisei, and Honinbo Leagues. Besides, soon I'll be starting my matches in the Tengen Main Tournament as well as the Oza Main Tournament in March. That, along with my other matches, the upcoming international tournaments and my usual teaching schedule should be more than enough to pay for everything."

A consensus muttering of understanding occurred; the patrons beginning to see just how well Akira had already thought all of this out. Then Hirose's eyes lit up as he remarked, "Oh, I know, Akira-sensei, why don't you ask Shindo-pro to room with you. Not only could the two of you afford a much larger place together, but then you could both spend every day playing and studying Go together."

At those words Kitajima growled as he opened his mouth to object to the idea of Hikaru being of any use in helping Akira study, but at the last moment he restrained his tongue. Hikaru had shown his ability in the Kisei League to everyone, even if Kitajima called it a fluke that he defeated Ogata, Hikaru did have the same record as the young master, and his final match had been a forfeit too. As much as Kitajima didn't want to admit it, Hikaru Shindo was Akira Toya's… peer.

Meanwhile the rest of the patrons seemed to find Hirose's idea quite brilliant, and small discussions had already arisen between various patrons on all the different advantages to such an arrangement. Before they could get very far with it however, Akira broke in and said, "Hikaru… I don't think it would work out well."

Once again the patrons looked on stunned, and one of them called out asking why not. Taking a deep breath, Akira gave a wry grin and answered, "Hikaru and I… I just don't think we'd do well living under the same roof. Besides, I believe Hikaru is quite happy living at home right now with his family, and given everything that's happened in his family in the last few weeks, asking him to move in with me seems… wrong." Returning his eyes to the board, Akira then added, "Besides, I think I'd rather be living with my father than Hikaru."

"Why's that Young Master?"

"Because, I don't want to live and study with Hikaru… I want to play and defeat Hikaru." As he said those words a fiery blaze seemed to appear in Akira's eyes, and the power of his spirit invoking those words silenced the crowd.

Several moments passed, then Hirumi asked, "Akira, how is Shindo doing?"

The blaze within him dying out as he turned to look at Hirumi, Akira answered solemnly, "I haven't seen or spoken with him since the wake, so I can't be certain. I've heard a few conflicting rumors up at the Go Association, but I think he's taken his grandfather's death pretty hard, and right now Go isn't on his mind for the first time in a long while."

His brow contorting, Hirose then asked, "But if you haven't talked to him, how can you be sure of that? It's understandable that Shindo-pro would be upset by it, but perhaps he's doing better now?"

Closing his eyes, and reopening them a moment later, the fire within them having returned, Akira answered, "Because except for my game last week against Zama Oza, I have come here every day for the last week and a half and Hikaru hasn't come here to play me once."

"But Young Master," Kitajima interjected, "how can you be sure that Shindo will come here when he's recovered from this?"

"That's because we haven't played our game yet. His grandfather's death may have interrupted it, but official or not, Hikaru and I will play that game when he's ready. I know this, and I'm certain he knows it in his heart too." Rising from his seat, Akira then said, "Please forgive me for not being able to play more, but I need to return to preparing for my Honinbo League match against Fujisawa-sensei on Thursday." With that Akira bowed and then turned and moved off toward the back of the Go Salon, a place he had been spending so much time as of late, studying alone. It pained Kitajima to say it, but he was beginning to miss Hikaru's visits, if only for the young master's sake.

Reaching an empty table in the back corner, Akira took his seat and slid the Go bowls to his side of the board before reaching into his pocket to withdraw a small piece of paper. Opening it, Akira's eyes widened slightly as he realized that he had grabbed the wrong piece of paper off his desk at home. This wasn't Fujisawa's game record from his Game 4 Tengen Finals match against Nogi Tengen, it was the letter he'd recently received from the Go Association. He must have grabbed it by mistake, being in the hurry that he had been in the hopes that Hikaru might show up today. It was likely that Hikaru had received his own letter by now, if such a thing even mattered to him at the moment.

Rising from his seat, Akira made his way off toward the other side of the Go Salon toward the computer that had been hooked up back there. He would just have to print up another copy of the game record off the internet. Reaching the station and leaning down to type in the web address, Akira sighed as he did so. It was troublesome at times to keep coming here waiting for Hikaru to show up, even if he did enjoy the company of the other patrons. They were nice and supportive to be sure, but they were not Hikaru, they couldn't raise his game to that next level, quell the fire that had been burning within him ever since Kuwabara had defeated Ogata. No, the fire had been burning even longer than that, since shortly after the Young Lions Tournament had ended.

He had played many pro matches before, and many games against Hikaru, most of them taking place in this very salon, but there was something different, unique, about playing Hikaru in an official match that brought out the best in Akira. It left a feeling of immense satisfaction and pride in his ability to play this game, as well as yet more respect for Hikaru as his one true rival. It had been in here nearly a year ago that Hikaru had stated that he would defeat Akira in an official game sooner or later, and Akira knew this statement was true.

They really didn't even need to play an official match to prove that, Akira understood that the difference between their two games was negligible, that in terms of skill the pair were even. All that was in question, and what would determine the outcome of any match between them now, was the frame of mind each player held while playing, a question of deciding in a clash of wills who wanted it more. It was under those conditions when wills clashed and mind and soul waged war in the form of black and white stones on the board that Akira felt the Divine Move become ever closer.

Clicking the print icon and taking the printed game record in hand several moments later, Akira turned and began to make his way back to his table. Fujisawa had come close in this game, only failing by two and a half points, but it had been a large two and a half points. It had also meant that Nogi had retained the Tengen title, winning 3-1 over the challenger. The play in the mid-game had been especially interesting, and this was the part he planned to review and study. It was a shame that Hikaru was not here, as it would have been interesting to hear his thoughts on it

Akira had considered going over to Hikaru's house to check up on him, but had quickly rejected it. Hikaru was in a state of mourning, and as his rival it would have been rude for him to head over there in an attempt to prematurely drive him out of his state of mourning just so that he could play him in a game of Go. The game might have been life for both of them, but even Akira understood when something else came first. He had not been angry at Hikaru for the decision he had made, Akira would have made the same decision, had in fact made it just over a year and a half ago when his father had collapsed with a rapid heart rate. No, his only anger had been at the situation itself, not at those responsible for it.

Still, unlike Hikaru's grandfather his own father had recovered so Akira really had no idea how long this might last, or in what state Hikaru would return. He had won his Fujitsu preliminary match, but the match had not been recorded so Akira had not been able to see how Hikaru's game had been affected. Whether his strategies had changed, his mental fortitude shaken, his game a mess, all these things Akira did not know, and until Hikaru was able to recover and stand before him once more, Akira would have to continue to wait. Still, time was moving forward, and Hikaru only had so long before he would have to stand tall again or fall by the wayside. Glancing down at the letter once more, Akira exhaled softly. _Come Hikaru, stand before me once more, let us play the game we both yearn to play_.

-------------------------------------------

"Why hello Akari. Hikaru's up in his bedroom."

Bowing her head, Akari replied, "Thank you Mrs. Shindo."

Removing her shoes as Hikaru's mother moved to the staircase to call out to Hikaru about her arrival, Akari then made her own way toward the staircase, spotting Hikaru standing at the top of the stairs as she reached the base. The stoic look on his face gave away no indication about his frame of mind, leaving only more questions in Akari's mind.

Ascending the stairs, Akari watched as Hikaru turned and headed back to his room as she reached the top of the stairs and followed behind him as he did so. Reaching the room, Akari stepped through the door and passed Hikaru who remained next to the door, shutting it once she was clear. Glancing about the room Akari spotted the two extra Go boards in the corner along with the pile of wall scrolls and other objects. The older board she recognized as the one they'd found in the loft of Hikaru's grandfather all those years before, the same one she had found him crying over only a week and a half ago.

Moving to his bed, Hikaru took a seat on it and said, "So Akari, what brings you here? I wasn't expecting you, or anyone really."

Turning toward him now, Akari observed her friend for a long moment, trying to discern his demeanor from his face and words. He sounded like himself, but she'd known him long enough to know that didn't necessarily mean anything. She then glanced down at the Go board in the middle of the room, a multitude of stones upon it. "You're studying Go."

Glancing down at the board himself now, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, I'm a pro player and all, studying Go is what I do. Geez Akari, I'd think you'd know that."

He seemed to be his old self, making inconsiderate smart-ass comments and everything. "I came over to see how you were doing and all, you know, about your grandpa's death."

A slight pause ensued, then Hikaru answered somberly, "I'm fine, you don't need to worry about me."

That's when Akari knew he was lying. Not only had he paused before answering, a slight flinch at the mentioning of his grandfather, but he normally would have answered that way with a reassuring smile. In fact, he'd yet to laugh or smile this entire time. "Are you sure, I mean you were pretty upset and all during the wake."

"I know, but I'm fine now."

A silence ensued, one in which Akari grappled over whether to push the matter further. Finally coming to a decision she continued, "Hikaru, I know how much you loved your grandpa and all, talking to him about everything, playing Go with him, all of it. It's perfectly natural for you to feel-"

"Shut up." Hikaru muttered in a low voice.

Undeterred, Akari said, "Hikaru I-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!"

The animosity in his voice caused Akari to take a step back, the facade of the usual Hikaru gone now, replaced on his face with anger, frustration, and a slight melancholy. While it wounded her heart to see Hikaru in this state, at the moment he was also somewhat… scary.

Seeing the slight fear in Akari's eyes, Hikaru felt himself relent as he slid down the edge of his bed to the floor, reserved. "I'm sorry Akari, I didn't mean to jump at you like that I-"

"No, it's all right," Akari interjected, "I shouldn't have pushed you like that so soon after everything. I just… I just want you to go back to how you were before all this."

Nodding his head, Hikaru threw his head back on top of his bed and closed his eyes. "Yeah well… I just feel lost right now is all. I don't know who I am or should be right now."

"That's easy, "Akari replied, "you're Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, professional Go player."

"But do I want to be that person anymore? I devoted all my life into Go and then I lose Grandpa like this. I put so much effort into improving my game that I neglected those around me, spent time in here studying Go when I could have been spending it with those I care about. At the same time, all I know how to do is play Go, it's not something I can just give up, but playing it has just… lost it's fun."

Walking over to the bed and taking a seat on the floor next to him, Akari responded, "Don't you want to beat Akira Toya, just like you always used to talk about?"

"Yeah but… I don't know, I just don't feel motivated is all."

Silence then ensued as the pair sat there, staring at the blank spot between the deck where Hikaru had his computer and the window to the other side. What more could she say, this was his battle, all she could do was sit and listen, cheer him on when she could. Finally Akari said, "Have you ever thought of hanging a picture or something over there?" pointing with her finger.

Looking at her with a raised eyebrow, Hikaru answered, "No, you're not planning to rearrange my room are you?"

Shaking her head, silence again returned to the room, this time only lasting for a few minutes before Akari said, "Hikaru… who's Sai?"

Turning to look at her, his eyes wide, Hikaru replied, "H-how do you know that name?"

"You were muttering that you missed Sai back at the loft during the wake, so I was just wondering who he was."

His eyes returning to normal as a deeper melancholy covered his face, Hikaru answered, "Sai was… someone I knew for awhile, he really helped me out at Go and such, then he left."

Turning to look back at Hikaru, Akari then said, "Well if he just left, maybe he'll come back one day, right?"

Forcing a smile, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, maybe."

Several more moments passed, then Akari said, "Um… Hikaru?"

"Yes?"

"Um, tomorrow's Christmas Eve and well… would you maybe like to spend the evening with me? We could go out to the park and watch the festivities, or I don't know, I just thought it'd be fun so I-"

"I'm sorry," Hikaru interjected, "but I can't go with you tomorrow. You see… Nase already asked me to spend the evening with her."

Akari froze. "A-Asumi did? She asked you to go already?"

Shrugging, Hikaru answered, "Yeah. I don't really feel like going out tomorrow, but she seemed to feel very strongly about it so I said I'd go. I'm sorry, I'd go with you, but she did ask first and so-"

"No, it's all right," Akari interjected, her eyes staring straightforward, an emotionless expression on her face. "It's like you said, she asked you first. She asked you first."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And that's over. Again, a somewhat shorter chapter than usual, but it's likely the next one will be short as well. In case you're wondering, the average chapter is about 4500-5000 words, and this one came in at 3700, give or take a few. Another intermezzo chapter, but hopefully informative to a degree. One thing that you may have noticed is that there seems to be a lot of changes going on with some of the characters' lives and this will continue to occur for a few more chapters. As you know I had my brother's wedding, and about that time the power source in my computer went out, so it's been some time in fixing. I will have a copy of my Best Man speech on my yahoo site by the way, so enjoy that too.

The two main issues I needed to get into was Akira's decision to move out and the conversation between Hikaru and Akari, particularly the last part dealing with Nase. The former worked out well since I felt it was time to have Akira weigh in on all of the recent happenings. Akari's presence was important due to my desire to start having Hikaru talk to someone and she understands him better than most other characters in this story on a personal level. Hopefully that came out in the story.

Terms:

Akira's Finances: As was mentioned, Akira is well off due to his going deep into tournaments, and can thus afford a nice place to live. For instance, a two bedroom 850 sq. ft. apartment in one of Tokyo's districts with balconies (plural) and all common luxuries within 10 minutes walking distance or less from the train line could cost anywhere from 250,000-350,000 Yen ($2,000-$2800) per month. Sounds expensive, but if you were to take into consideration only the League games Akira has played in (once fully through the Honinbo League with a 2-5 record and two matches thus far in the current Honinbo League at 1-1; Kisei League record of 3-2) then Akira has made a gross income (before taxes) of 10,550,000 Yen ($86,000). Thus he could technically afford an apartment of just under 880,000 Yen ($7,100) per month. It should also be noted that for a few million Yen Akira could choose to buy a house as well.

Oh, and in case you're wondering, just counting the Kisei League, Hikaru made a total of 4,882,000 Yen ($40,000).

Now onto your questions. Yes, I can see how you'd find Tsuzuki an odd choice. However, there is a limited number of high Dan players who know Hikaru well enough to give an opinion on his game, and fewer still that I haven't had him play yet. I thought of using Saeki, but chose Tsuzuki due to his older, more mature outlook on the situation. While a player who didn't really know Hikaru could have worked, it only would have worked if they'd faced Hikaru before Grandpa's death but recently, and I didn't want him playing the same person so quickly twice. Thus I needed someone who knew him and Tsuzuki fit the bill.

I apologize for the confusion in regards to the 'every stone counted' line. This makes more sense if you play Go, and what it means is that the game was close enough that a stone being one line over could have major territory effects, and so placement and keeping stones from being captured was crucial.

No comment on the contents of the letters. That will be revealed in Chapter 51, so sit tight.

Ko Yeong Ha and Hon Suyon you say? With international tournaments rolling around, you can rest assured we'll be seeing them soon. And 200+ more chapters huh? Haha… ::dies::

Hikaru and Sato will meet up at Nase's Shinshodan match. When they will play one another (note, there is no if) is another question, but an unofficial game is likely to occur long before an official one.

Next chapter we will be seeing Hikaru and Nase out on the town on Christmas Eve. What sort of sparks, if any, will fly, will someone make a move, and what's this about a hotel room? All questions that will be answered next chapter.

Wow, the reviews just keep coming. Thank you everyone, I really enjoy reading them all, and I look forward to reading even more. R&R!


	50. Snowflake Wishes

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 50 – Snowflake Wishes

By Leitbur

* * *

Wrapping her fingers nervously around one another, Nase stood patiently in the plaza where she had arranged to meet up with Hikaru. While it was true that she had been the aggressor in this case by asking Hikaru to spend the day with her, quite frankly Nase had little idea as to what they should do together. Mainly because this was her first date ever. Sure she'd had that one date, if that's what one could call it, with that guy her friend had set her up with, but that had been a spur of the moment thing, not to mention that it had ended badly. The main difference though was that this time the entire situation was prearranged, and agreed to beforehand by both parties.

Besides, this wasn't just any day either, it was Christmas Eve, the night for miracles, particularly between young boys and girls. She'd seen quite a few movies and TV shows about such happenings, and in fact those were the only real examples she had to work with, a scary proposition given that the dates in those scenes had ended with either one side rejecting the love of the other, or with a night in a hotel room.

The night in the hotel room of course didn't sound entirely bad, although Nase had to admit the idea of taking things that far tonight was more unnerving than the idea of spending the day with Hikaru and not knowing at all what to do. Besides, would Hikaru even be interested in doing something like… that?

Pulling her winter coat more tightly around her as she glanced up at the clock post, Nase began to glance around once more; it was the designated time. That's when a terrible thought hit her, even more unnerving than the previous thought of the hotel experience. What if Hikaru didn't show up? He was still quite upset about his grandfather's death, had been sulking even during their last study session, it was possible this had slipped his mind. They had recently talked things over and decided to stop thinking of the sessions as something between teacher and student, it was just too awkward with Hikaru only holding a single Dan ranking above her. It was now just study sessions between two friends and peers. Was it possible that for just a friend Hikaru might not remember?

"Hey Nase, I made it!"

Jumping with a start as she heard Hikaru's voice from behind her, Nase turned and smiled warmly at Hikaru. He'd come. As he inquired how long she'd been waiting, Nase answered, "Oh not too long, I just got here a few minutes ago myself." She had lied through her teeth, as she'd been so nervously anxious that she'd shown up an hour early before realizing the time. Of course she felt silly now, having doubted him just now.

"Oh good," Hikaru responded, "I was worried I was late. I forgot what time we were supposed to meet up, and when I called your cell phone to find out I couldn't get through, so I just guessed. Man, I could have been like three hours late; guess I was lucky."

Nase's face paled as Hikaru said those words, her thoughts simulating what a three-hour wait might have been like. A moment later her hand shot to her purse, diving into it to pull out her cell phone. Flipping it open, Nase's eyes widened as she realized that she'd forgotten to charge it the night before; the battery was dead. "Well you're here now, so let's not worry about it, shall we get going?"

"Sure," Hikaru answered, "where to?"

A quiver ran through Nase's smile. She'd been afraid he'd say that, having hoped that Hikaru would take charge and suggest a location to go to. Then again, Hikaru likely was as inexperienced as she was in this area, as both of them had spent all the time they would have normally spent on learning about this sort of thing perfecting their games instead. Her mind flashing with ideas, mostly scenes from movies, Nase just shook her head and then with a smile said, "I don't know either. Hehe, ummm… how about we just go take a walk for now and think about it?"

Shrugging, Hikaru tilted his head and gave a slight smile. "Sounds fine." With that Hikaru motioned with his hand in a direction and the two departed off down the walkway. As they did so Nase glanced up at the Christmas lights adorning the streets, exhaling contently as she admired their beauty. Certainly the courtesy of some corporation, but it was still nice, almost like an extra set of stars hanging above them.

She then glanced down at Hikaru's hand, eyeing it nervously. Did she dare reach over and grab it, would Hikaru mind holding her hand? Squeezing her fingers together into a fist, Nase began to move her hand toward his, looking up as she did so at Hikaru who was staring ahead with a somber expression that made the small smile on his face seem out of place… forced even. Turning then to look at her, Hikaru's smile widened ridiculously, making it seem even more forced as the only other option was that he was a complete idiotic fool, something she knew was not true.

Dropping her hand back to her side, Nase exhaled softly. No, holding hands right now wasn't a good idea. It was likely that Hikaru was trying to put on a happy face for her, despite his own mourning and pain. It was a difficult, not to mention delicate situation, this being Christmas, her out with Hikaru as they were, and him in this emotional state. Each side of it seemed to be equally complex and delicate, and to throw them all in together like this… no, she couldn't act rashly, it would only end badly.

Her goals had been skewed, thoughts about confessions of love, hot nights in hotel rooms and all that stuff seemed like selfish indulgences now; today could best be served in one way, in taking that forced smile of Hikaru's and turning it into a genuine one. Yes, she would do whatever she needed to get Hikaru to enjoy himself, to pull him out of this funk that he was now in and to return him to the Hikaru she knew so well. They just needed to have some fun, to find enjoyment and forget all the bad events of recent weeks.

Glancing up at the now darkening sky as the sun was now a sliver upon the horizon, Nase inhaled and closed her eyes. _Please, just let Hikaru be happy again. Let that be my Christmas miracle._

_

* * *

_

"Hey, great job Nase, you found us a table."

Making his way over with a pair of trays, Hikaru took the empty seat across from Nase and handed her one of the two, setting his own down in front of him. "There we go, one Christmas Chicken meal for each of us, a true traditional Christmas meal. Itadakimasu."

Watching on with a worrisome expression as Hikaru began to dig into his dinner, Nase focused in on his smile between bites. It was better than before, but it was still forced, a melancholy smile. They had spent some time at the arcade, gone skating for a short time until Hikaru had crashed into the boards, revealing after that skating wasn't one of his strongest abilities, and now they were here, eating chicken courtesy of the Colonel. And thus far she couldn't tell if Hikaru was having fun or just trying to act that way for her own sake. It would help if she were aware of more about him, like what other things he liked to do. "You know Hikaru, I heard somewhere that not everyone around the world has chicken for their Christmas dinner. It was another bird… turkey I think."

Lifting his head up from his meal, Hikaru retorted, "What? That can't be true, the commercial I saw said that it's a true traditional Christmas meal."

Giggling slightly at that, Nase gibed with a smirk, "Oh, well then if it said so on a TV commercial than it must be true."

"You better believe it."

At that Nase began to laugh, her worries on Hikaru's temperament vanishing as the laughter continued to come out. It felt good to laugh like this, to joke and toy with him some after everything, the stress of the Pro Exam, the nervousness about her impending Pro career starting with her Shinshodan match, and the death of Hikaru's Grandfather. So much had been happening over the last few months, and so much more would be coming, but right now as the laughter bellowed from her gut it didn't matter. Everyone might act serious while studying, anxious to play their matches, nervous at their future, but for now that didn't exist.

As she came down off her laugh, Hikaru looked at Nase with the closest thing yet to a genuine smile even if it wasn't quite there yet and said, "So then, are you having a good time?"

Giggling out the last few traces of her previous laughter, Nase shrugged, then nodded. "Yeah, I guess I am."

Holding that smile for a moment longer, Hikaru replied, "I'm glad."

The smile vanishing as Hikaru returned to his dinner, Nase joined him in taking a few bites of her own meal. So Hikaru was trying to make her Christmas a happy one, regardless of how he felt himself. That explained why he hadn't mentioned his lack of skating skill to her before, he hadn't wanted to disappoint her, not realizing that she had only chosen it on the off chance that he might have enjoyed skating as well. Granted, the scene of Hikaru upside down with his butt in the air up against the boards of the skating rink had been quite hysterical, but at the time she'd been more concerned that he was all right. She needed to stop stabbing in the dark though, guessing at what might help cheer him up and find out for certain.

"Hikaru, what sort of things do you like doing?"

Glancing up now as he swallowed a piece of chicken, Hikaru answered, "We can do whatever you want Nase, I don't care."

"No," Nase replied, "I'm not… I'm just asking. All we ever do is study Go, but that's work for us both now. I just wanted to know what other things you enjoyed doing."

"Oh." Pausing a moment as his eyes drifted out the window to the streets outside, couples walking by arm in arm, a trio of teenage boys dressed as a pair of reindeer and Santa Clause holding signs and singing songs in an attempt to sell Christmas cakes, Hikaru exhaled. "Wow, I don't know really. It's been awhile since I really just went out and did something by myself or with friends that didn't involve Go. I mean sure, the others and I meet up for lunch from time to time on non-game days, but really even then we usually talk Go. Now that I think about it, sounds kind of pathetic huh?"

Smiling coyly, Nase shook her head. "Nah, it's not pathetic. Well actually it probably is but then I'm just as guilty as you are. It's been forever since I did anything other than work on my game. Every year it was the same, go to school, then Sunday go to insei class, no time for fun or anything."

Nodding Hikaru added, "Yeah, but now that you passed you can actually go do stuff on Sundays. Of course Sunday's are popular for getting requests for teaching games, just to warn you and all."

"Yeah I know, it's why Waya has his study group on Saturdays. Still, it's been so long since I've had free time to do something, I'm not really sure what to do anymore."

That hadn't helped much at all. The only thing she'd discovered was that Hikaru's life was just as smothered by Go as her own was, probably even more actually given all the major tournaments he played in. To have all that pressure to succeed, the Go magazines and peer pressure around him, then to lose his grandfather like that, no wonder he was like this. Akari had mentioned all of Hikaru's friends that had become estranged due to his pursuit of Go, his study group was below him in skill and level of play, and then to lose his grandfather… it must have seemed like Go was taking everything from him. She'd probably be doubting her desire to continue this road too after having all of that happen in such a short span of time.

What made it worse was that the one thing that Hikaru seemed to enjoy was also causing him the grief that he now found himself in. Of course it didn't matter much since she likely couldn't give him a true challenge as she was now anyway. Then again, perhaps she was going about this the wrong way, searching for an activity of interest for Hikaru when something else might just do the trick, something more universally enjoyed. "Hikaru, I heard from a friend that the Christmas tree lighting over in Ginza is one of the best there is. Want to go check it out?"

"A Christmas tree lighting huh?" Scratching his chin, Hikaru began playing the idea over in his mind.

As he did so Nase continued, "Yeah, it's one of those jumbo trees, covered in lights up to the sky." Pausing a moment, she added, "But if you don't want to, that's all right."

Shaking his head as he smiled at her, Hikaru answered, "No we can go, it sounds like fun. Let's finish eating first though, then we can get some ice cream and take the subway over to Ginza. We should have time still, ok?"

Returning his smile with a bright one of her own, Nase nodded her head and responded, "Sure, it'll be fun, I promise."

"I'm sure it will be."

* * *

Coming up from the subway station a short time later, Hikaru and Nase made their way down the street, Nase licking at her ice cream cone while Hikaru worked with his paper napkin to remove the last bits of ice cream from his jacket. It had likely been a mistake to take his cone onto the train with him, given all the bumping that often occurred on the train, and sure enough he had been bumped into by his ice cream cone.

Wiping away a minute more with a scowling frown on his face, Hikaru at last gave up the hope of getting any more out and tossed the napkin into a nearby trash can. Turning then to look over at Nase, Hikaru gave another forced smile and turned to look up the street.

More groups of people stood outside shops offering to sell Christmas cakes, the closest being a young lady with a Christmas coat and Santa hat on. Giving her the same forced smile as he had Nase, Hikaru passed by the stand and the next afterward, focusing his attention instead on the Christmas carols being sung in the distance. Not that he knew what any of them said, as he'd never been all that good when it came to English. Still, given the tone and pace of the melody itself, Hikaru could guess at the peaceful nature of the lyrics. That was the nice thing about Christmas carols, regardless of the song, each one seemed uplifting and happy in melody, even when the music was slow and solemn. Truly, it was magical.

"The lights are pretty aren't they?" Nase chimed in, breaking into his caroling thoughts.

Turning his attention to the colored lights lining the storefronts, Hikaru gazed at them peacefully, letting the images of his eyes mix with the sounds of his ears. "Yes, they are nice."

As he continued to survey the lights, careful to avoid the venders and their products, Hikaru let his thoughts wander to his companion. He hoped she was enjoying herself, as this day would be one of the few she would have to truly enjoy now that she had turned pro. Many pros talked of how the pressure lifted from their shoulders upon passing the exam, how compared to their days as insei pro life was rather relaxing, but that was a deceptive statement. Certainly the number of games were less, and the feeling of standing still, unable to gain status and rank was gone, but the pressure did not leave. Rather it shifted its focus, from that of an attainable, yet difficult goal to one of eternal study, progression and struggle. The competition increased in size and skill, and despite what some might say, the only ones who got to sit back and just enjoy the games were those players who didn't care if they won or lost.

This was the world Nase would soon enter, one filled with lessons, struggle and hardship, yet a joyous world nevertheless as it involved the game they both loved. For those who truly wished to rise however, free time was not something that was really available, especially once a pro moved out on their own like Waya had. Already she was beginning to feel the upcoming struggle as she prepared for her Shinshodan match, a match that, in hindsight Hikaru saw as likely the best chance to truly enjoy a game as would be available. There was nothing riding on the victory, just a friendly game. In fact, if it wasn't with a top pro, it might have seemed that way to everyone. Sadly, for those who had fought so long to make it, the idea of being thrown into the lion's den against a top pro right off the bat was a terrifying idea.

Turning a corner, Hikaru looked to the end of the street as his jaw dropped slightly at the sight of the huge Christmas tree sitting outside Mikimoto Department store. His mind returning to the present, Hikaru then glanced around to the other stores and let out an inaudible prayer that Nase didn't want to go shopping here as, even with his finances, this place was a little too expensive for him.

Lowering his eyes to the ground level, Hikaru spotted a large crowd already gathering around it. "I guess we're not the only ones who heard about this place huh?"

Giggling, Nase answered, "No, I guess not."

Continuing down the street toward the department store, Hikaru again heard the Christmas carols pop up, this time coming from the large TV screen on the side of one of the buildings off down the street to the left of the congregation as he already could make out the flashes of colors. Getting closer he saw one of the many teen idols dressed in Christmas attire singing the song, in flawless English no less. Truly, some teenagers were truly prodigies at such things.

Reaching the crowd, Hikaru tried to spot a means of entrance to get them closer to the tree, but none seemed forthcoming. Suddenly from behind him Hikaru heard a slight shriek emanate from Nase, and concern seizing him, turned back toward her. As he did so Nase inched closer to him, her eyes off toward their right. "What's wrong?"

Nase however didn't answer. Her focus was completely on a young couple off a short distance, particularly the young man. It was him, that boy who her friend had tried to set her up with, the one who had dumped her at the Go Salon. Looking up to Hikaru, Nase said, "Umm… can we go over there for a minute?" pointing to their left.

Turning to look in the direction Nase had indicated, Hikaru cocked an eyebrow as he spotted a small bench that was not currently being used. "Sure, no problem."

Cutting his way passed through the ever-gathering crowd, the pair at last made their way to the still unoccupied bench and took a seat. Waiting a long moment for Nase to seat herself to his right, Hikaru then said, "So, what's going on?" He then sat there quietly as for the next few minutes Nase filled him in on everything. As she finished Hikaru began chuckling and said, "Wow, you mean seeing him here with another girl made you act like that? Come on, I mean if he couldn't see how cool you are, appreciated your Go skills, then he's not worth getting all panicky about."

"Yeah, I know." Nase responded sheepishly, turning her eyes away from Hikaru to stare at the ground. "It's just a painful memory is all."

Frowning as he watched her sulk, Hikaru wondered if perhaps he'd been a little too harsh. After all, like she had just said it was a painful memory. How would he have felt if someone had made light of Sai's disappearance or more recently his grandfather's death? It had been a careless thing to say, and here he had been trying to cheer her up.

Reaching into his jacket pockets, Hikaru removed a pack of matches and a small box of sparklers, presenting both toward Nase. "Hey, we still have some time before the tree lighting, want to try these out?"

Eyes widening slightly as she looked up, Nase turned her gaze to Hikaru and said, "When did you get these?"

"On my way to meet you." Hikaru answered. "I saw a display for them in the window and thought you might want to try them out." Opening the box, Hikaru removed a pair of sparklers and handed them to Nase as he moved to strike a match. Several tries went by, then finally the match came alive in flickering flame, and Hikaru quickly moved to Nase's left hand to light the first sparkler, then to the right for the second. As he did so the sparklers burst out, showering glowing embers this way and that, flickering and falling about them like glowing snowflakes or falling stars.

His gaze focusing on the spectacle, Hikaru suddenly let out a yelp as the match burned away to his hand, causing him to drop the dying flame to the cold cement below. Startled by his cry, Nase likewise dropped the sparklers to the ground as she attempted to move in and examine Hikaru's skin to see if he'd been burnt badly. "I'm fine." Hikaru responded as she reached for his hand, pulling his hand away and placing it on the cold stone a moment until the pain abated.

Breathing steadily as the pain subsided, Hikaru turned his gaze back to Nase and froze as he saw a tear begin to roll down her cheek. Sliding slowly, moistening her cheek with a damp streak, the tear slid down and off her face to the cement below. Sorrow gripping Hikaru's heart at seeing his friend like this, he said, "Nase, what's the matter? Did I say something stupid again?"

Shaking her head as crunched her bent knees together in her seat, Nase answered, "No, it's not you… it's me, tonight, all of it. I… I wanted to cheer you up, to help you get over your grandfather, to bring you back to the way you used to be. I tried so hard to make that happen, but everything just keeps going wrong. Ice-skating, the ice cream, now your hand, it's like some divine joke with everything blowing up. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked you to come here, I-"

"Nase," Hikaru interjected, "don't blame yourself for any of that. I came with you because I wanted to cheer you up, to let you have some fun before your pro career started. Maybe we're both trying too hard, I don't know, but now we're here like this and… I don't know what to say about how I've been lately, it's not something I can just explain I… I don't know what to say."

Closing her eyes as she tried to take in Hikaru's words, Nase struggled to regain control of her tears. Could have been they'd both been trying too hard? Nothing today seemed to be working, but like he had said, here they now were. _I want him to be happy so much, to just see a real smile out of him so bad. Was it too much to wish for? I want to see it, hope that it's possible even if it might be too late now. It's Christmas, but can miracles really…_

A burst of cold moisture on her face pulled Nase from her thoughts as she opened her eyes. There it was again, this time striking her other cheek, a cold drop of water, quite unlike tears, cold and pure as fresh dew at the rising of a spring dawn. Lifting her head upward, Nase's eyes widened as she discovered the source and cause; snowflakes had begun to fall, descending from the heavens down on the city. Others around them began to look up as well, marveling in awe at this Christmas magic. They fell so softly, so delicately like so many frozen cherry blossom pedals, enchanting all in its beauty.

Then, Nase turned her head to look at Hikaru who, like the others around them, had turned his gaze to the heavens, and as she watched him her jaw slacked as she saw ever so slowly a wonder-filled smile form on his face. No melancholy or sullen expressions intermingled with it, only a childish amazement at such a marvelous spectacle.

Feeling her tears once again well up as her hands flew to her mouth in joyful jubilation, Nase smiled from behind the armor of her hands, a smile of admiration, satisfaction, and pure happiness. Had her wish been answered, was this… a Christmas miracle?

Then the moment was over as Hikaru lowered his head, the smile on his face diminishing slightly but then holding firm. As he turned to look back at Nase, Hikaru was nearly knocked to the ground as Nase bounded up from her seat and threw her arms around him, her cheek pressed hard against his shoulder as she held him tightly. Then, in a soft voice she said, "Hikaru… thank you."

Recovering from the shock, Hikaru blinked at the strangeness of her words, then shrugging slightly to himself wrapped his arms back around her returning the embrace. "Umm… sure Nase, no problem."

Giggling slightly to herself, Nase then replied, "Hey Hikaru, if you want, you can call me Asumi. I don't mind. After all, I already call you by your first name."

"Well yeah, I mean it didn't bother me at all that you did, I just wanted you to be comfortable while we studied and all. I guess I just…" Pulling back from his shoulder, Nase started up at Hikaru with a slightly worried expression, wondering what he'd say next. Stuttering a moment, at last Hikaru exhaled and said, "Well, if it makes you feel better Nas… Asumi, then all right."

Smiling again, Nase leaned her head back into his chest, hugging him tightly. Down at their feet the sparklers let out their last few sparks up between the two, then died out, followed a minute later by the lights in the area about them.

Coming apart as they looked around themselves, the pair finally focused their attention in the direction of the tree as from somewhere high above a light came down illuminating the huge tree. Moments later streaks of blue lights lit up about the tree to the sounds of 'ooh' and 'ahh' from the onlookers. Then the lights went out only to be replaced by red lights, then out as both colors came to life, then out again as far more came to life. Watching on with the rest, Nase marveled at the sight, joining in with the audience provided sound effects. As she did so her hand slid over and gripped Hikaru's hand tightly. After everything that had happened today, somehow it seemed that it had turned out all right.

As the lighting show came to a close, Nase looked at Hikaru as the teenager removed his hand from her grip to pull back the sleeve of his coat, reading the watch on his wrist. "Wow, look at the time, it's so late already, it'll take forever to get home. Glancing about them, Hikaru then turned to Nase and said, "Think maybe we should get a hotel for the night?"

At those words Nase felt her breathing stop abruptly as her heart began to beat ever harder in her chest. Had he just said… a hotel room? The fantasies of earlier that she'd so brazenly discarded came rushing back now, flooding her consciousness with all sorts of ideas and scenes. "Well I… that is… won't you're parents worry?"

"I told them I'd be out late with my friends, and that we might just get a hotel room for the night if it got too late." Hikaru answered. "So, how `bout it?"

Hesitating a moment as possible scenes continued to flash through her mind, Nase at last said, "I'd have to call my parents and let them know I guess."

Reaching into his pocket, Hikaru pulled out his cell phone and offering it Nase said, "Here Na… Asumi, you can use mine since yours doesn't work."

* * *

Making their way down the hallway of the Hotel Sieyo Ginza, Nase felt her face beginning to redden. This was quite the luxurious looking hotel; although given that they were in Ginza that wasn't completely surprising. It was the sort of place one might have thought to find a title match being played at. If Hikaru hadn't insisted on paying she doubted she could have afforded a room here. Then again, she wasn't entirely sure she wanted to be here either.

Sure girls had fantasies, daydreams about doing such things, but to actually be doing this, it was rather unnerving. What sort of room might Hikaru have picked, one with a jacuzzi, or perhaps the honeymoon suite? A skylight perhaps to have the stars looking down upon them as they…

Shaking her head to banish those thoughts, Nase looked on as Hikaru began to make his way over to one of the doors, sliding in the key card to unlock the door. It seemed so close and yet far away. Once she moved through those doors that was it, they were staying here the night.

Following Hikaru as he entered the room, Nase shivered slightly in nervous fear and slight anticipation. This was going to be the first time she'd ever shared… two beds with someone? As the door closed behind her Nase stared in shock at the pair of beds in the room, separated by a nightstand, a lamp and phone set on top. Exhaling at the sight before her, Nase couldn't help but giggle to herself. Yes, it made perfect sense that Hikaru would pick a bedroom with two beds.

Removing her jacket and setting it gently onto the cushioned chair to one side, Nase surveyed the room. A desk sat off to one side while a chest of drawers, likely for holding clothing for those with long stays, sat across from the twin beds. Beyond the beds another room, open save for the wall line, with a love seat adorned with pillows, several plants hanging from the ceiling. Between the two rooms sat a dining table with a pair of chairs, while off to the left of the two beds another door, likely to the bathroom, stood. It was truly a sight to see, and Nase had to admit that even being in this room made her feel unworthy.

Glancing over at Hikaru who had removed his own coat as well, Nase observed Hikaru reaching his hand into the inside pocket of his coat and pulling out a small object. As he did so Hikaru looked over toward Nase and beckoned her to come over. Complying, Hikaru reached his hand out to her, in which he held a small, slightly elongated box. "Here, this is for you. Merry Christmas."

A Christmas present. She had never thought that Hikaru would have gotten her something for Christmas. Reaching out with shaking hands, Nase took the box and as she removed the lid gasped. Sitting in the box was a pin with the face of a little white kitten on it. On the left side of the kitten's face was a flat black circle surrounded by what appeared to be platinum, while on the left side a similar flat white circle similarly surrounded lay. Together, it looked like a pair of Go stones with a kitten's face in between them. Gasping for breath as her eyes welled up at the sight, Nase looked up at Hikaru and said, "Hikaru… this is gorgeous. I… I can't accept something like this."

Lifting his hand to stop her, Hikaru replied, "Sure you can. It's a little gift from me to commemorate your passing the Pro Exam, and to remind you that though you might appear cute, you are still a pro player who must be reckoned with. Please, accept it; that wasn't easy to come by."

Looking back down at it for a moment, Nase responded, "I… I don't know what to say I… I didn't even think to get you… Thank you Hikaru."

"You're welcome."

Moving to a mirror, Nase removed the pin from the box and held it up to her chest, admiring how it looked. This was so shocking, so wonderful, she hadn't expected this and yet… Nase froze. Could it be that the two beds had been a mistake, that Hikaru had asked for a room for two not realizing there would be a second bed? This was the sort of gift that a boy gave a girl he liked, a present for a special someone. Could Hikaru secretly… love her? It seemed absurd, that he would suddenly develop feelings for her where none showed through before. But then, before they had still been teacher and student, a situation that was not agreeable at all.

Now that they weren't though… could it be that Hikaru had been harboring feelings for her all this time but had said nothing? Now here they were in a hotel room on Christmas Eve, a night when people confessed their love.

A shiver of anticipation and fear ran down Nase's spine at the thought, causing a layer of sweat to form on her brow. Was Hikaru planning, hoping to confess his love to her and then consummate it? Glancing over at Hikaru who had moved to the other room now and seemed to be fidgeting with the remote control to something, pausing to glance over at her and give an exaggerated grin, Nase felt her cheeks flush. She needed to get out of here, she needed time to think before this went any further. Glancing about, she then spotted the doorway next to the beds. "Umm, Hikaru… I'm going to… take a shower… ok?"

"Sure, go ahead." Hikaru called from the next room.

Inhaling deeply, Nase made her way over to the bathroom door, opened it, and entered. A few minutes later Nase stood there as the warm water ran down the curves of her body, washing away the sweat and grime gathered throughout the day. What was she going to do? As she'd been shutting the door she'd heard the sound of romantic music filling the hotel room. Hikaru must have turned on the radio, even more proof that her suspicions were real.

Is this what she really wanted, to give herself to Hikaru in some luxurious hotel, to take their relationship to a level far beyond what she'd expected any time soon? What could have brought this on though, Hikaru had never shown any interest in stuff like this, it had always been about Go. Perhaps his grandfather's death had brought the thoughts of his own mortality, his own legacy even, down upon him. So was that it, Hikaru wanted to pass on his legacy to the next generation, and wanted Nase to be the one to carry it? Did she even want to have kids right now, regardless of whether or not it was Hikaru?

No, that was silly. Hikaru was sixteen, children weren't something that he would have on his mind yet; sex certainly but not children. Granted Hikaru wasn't exactly like other boys his own age, but only in so much that he kept his mind on Go rather than on other teenage activities. He'd changed some over the last few weeks, perhaps even taken a new perspective on his life, but inside he still had to be the same Hikaru she knew.

But was this what she wanted, that was the question that mattered, not the reasons behind Hikaru's sudden interest in such activities. That was the difficult thing though, part of her wanted to, whether it was her heart, her hormones, her libido, or something else, something more primal she didn't know, but it was definitely there. But was it the right time, the right thing to do? If she took the holiday and what it usually implied into account then yes it was, but was that justification, the expectations of a holiday?

No, it wasn't, and she couldn't let that part of her sway her logic. It would help of course if she knew what Hikaru was thinking and feeling, as his true motivations might clear the fog that seemed to be around her heart just now. Yes, that was the prudent thing to do, she would head back out there and talk to Hikaru, find out what he was thinking on this and then decide from there. That seemed like the best thing to do.

Turning off the shower, Nase reached for the towel and a few minutes later, now completely dried save for the drops still latching onto her hair, pulled on her panties and slid into the white hotel robe hanging by the door. The robe was soft and clean, fluffy and warm. As she tied the belt, Nase brushed back her hair and exhaled. She had to admit, going out there wearing only this, it was kind of sexy.

Opening the door, Nase noted that the lights had been turned off, although the music still played in the background, much softer than before. Turning toward the beds, Nase spotted a shape underneath the covers of the far bed. Hikaru was already in bed waiting for her.

Gulping, Nase inhaled and began to make her way over around the bed. While technically she could have climbed over the bed, there was still enough light from the bathroom that Hikaru might have seen something from his view as she moved, and her modesty at the moment wouldn't have it.

Reaching the other side, Nase leaned over and said, "Umm, Hikaru I-"

A loud guttural sound suddenly filled the air, and Nase took a step back, unsure of what it had been. Then it came again and Nase, half-shocked, suddenly realized what it was. Snoring, and it was coming from Hikaru. The idiot had fallen asleep. Staring down at him sleeping there silently for a moment, Nase then felt a slight giggle begin to form in her chest. Soon it had grown into a full giggle, verging on a laugh. It was just too funny, here she'd been tormenting herself over the possibility of sleeping with him, and here he was asleep already, not a care in the world.

"Grand…pa…"

Her laughter ceasing at that, Nase observed the melancholy look on Hikaru's face once again. Well, maybe not totally carefree. Seating herself next to him on the bed, Nase watched him in the dim light. He must have started fidgeting with the radio and been unable to turn it off, that would explain why it had been turned down so low but not off all together. That idiot, she should have known, it likely hadn't even occurred to him what asking her to spend the night in a hotel room together implied.

Of course, while he might have been an idiot, he was a brilliant, very cute and sexy idiot. _Not to mention sweet too_. Moving her eyes down to his lips, Nase watched them as the air went in and out. Those lips that she had once kissed, just like Akari had. Akari… she'd said they were even, but now…

Should she do it, should she kiss him now and return to being one up on Akari? It was a perfect opportunity, he was right there. Leaning in, Nase watched as his lips came closer to her own… and then stopped a few inches shy. No, what was she thinking, she couldn't do that now, take advantage of him while he was sleeping. It wasn't right, in fact it was nothing more than a cheap trick, something she didn't need to engage in. If she was going to kiss him, then she'd do it at the proper time, when he was awake.

Smiling contently as she gazed upon his face, shadows running across it in the dark, Nase sighed as her thoughts turned to the day before. So much had happened, and on such a day of meaning too. Christmas Eve, a time for couples to spend time together, a time for confessions of the heart, for wishes to come true and miracles to occur.

Well, it might have been the proper time for one thing. Leaning in slightly, Nase whispered, "Hikaru… I think that… I love you."

With that Nase rose from the side of the bed and walked around to her own, letting the robe slide off her body, the light from the bathroom silhouetting her for a moment before she turned them off as well and slid into her bed.

Outside, the snowflakes continued to softly fall.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And it's over. Well, that was certainly a chapter. I've been struggling to write this chapter actually, trying to sort through all the issues and niches to it, many of the issues dealing with the very problems mentioned within the story itself. Then of course it wasn't a typically themed chapter for this story either, and this is the main cause of the long delay. I have not been idle, and I will admit I never expected this chapter to run for so long, figuring that given my struggles it would be a short chapter, but I also didn't want to mail it in so I stuck with it and it ends up just falling short of longest chapter yet status. At one point I even removed an entire scene from the story and rewrote it differently since I felt the scene I did have wasn't working as I wanted it to, so I scratched the whole scene and came up with another. Since I'm sure some of you are likely interested though in what that scene looked like, I have this time saved it and will be putting it on the yahoo site with the actual chapter.

Originally I had been hoping to write this chapter over the actual Christmas holiday so that I would be in the correct frame of mind, but sadly that did not occur. The chapter is heavily themed on several ideas that appear during Christmas in Japan, causing a lot of research on my part and thus more delays. Hopefully the ideas I put into this chapter were enjoyable for everyone. While I'm sure that many of the Akari shippers aren't happy with some of the events of this chapter, I will point out that this should not be taken to suggest that Nase and Hikaru are now dating, or anything like that. For me, this was a lot of Hikaru being Hikaru, even if he's still sad and depressed. He's not out of that depression yet though, despite what Nase did accomplish, so you'll have to wait a bit longer for the happier Hikaru.

Terms:

Christmas in Japan: Christmas is not a national holiday in Japan as it is in many other western countries, but rather a commercial one. Only about half of one percent or so of the Japanese population is Christian, so the appeal of the holiday comes more in terms of the concepts of giving and receiving gifts, as well as having parties, as festivals and gift giving are very big in Japan. While it is not a national holiday, it falls between two national holidays as December 23rd is the birthday of the current Japanese emperor, and New Years is also a national holiday, and many of the western ideas of spending time with family occurs here.

Instead Christmas in Japan resembles Valentine's Day more, as it is a time for couples. It is believed that romantic miracles occur on Christmas Eve, and to ask a boy or girl to spend Christmas Eve together is a major deal, as it is seen as a time to confess secret loves. Also highly popular is the Christmas Cake, a cake that can be found sold on just about any major street in cities, and is usually picked up by the father on his way home from work on Christmas Eve. On Christmas Day the cakes are marked down for sale, and the day after are highly discounted to get rid of them. This has led to girls being referred to as 'Christmas cakes' perfectly marriageable until 25 at which time serious discounts are required to find someone to marry them.

Also popular is to have a Christmas chicken, caused by a highly successful marketing scheme by KFC. As a result many Japanese believe that the traditional Christmas dinner is chicken and not ham or turkey, and many Japanese have advanced orders placed for their Christmas chicken. Hotels and restaurants also have big nights at this time of year, as couples are going out for romantic evenings, and often times back to a hotel for the night. Businesses also set up Christmas lights along streets as well as book restaurants for company parties. Christmas carols are also sung and played, all in English.

Itadakimasu: This is traditionally what one says before eating. After eating one would say Gochisousama-deshita.

Ginza: This is a district of Tokyo, named after the silver mint set up there during the Tokugawa Era. A few decades ago it was known for having stores of very fashionable products, but is now simply rich. The Mikimoto Department store, it's jumbo Christmas tree, and the Hotel Seiyo Ginza actually exist, and the department store sponsors the tree every year.

Note: For those of you who might be interested, Takao Shinji has retained the Honinbo Title from the challenge of Yoda Norimoto 9 – Dan. With a Game 5 victory on June 26th that was described as looking easy, Takao Shinji won the series 4-1. Takao Shinji also holds the Meijin Title.

Another Note: For those of you who keep an eye on the tournament brackets, you may have noticed that Akira's line about playing Fujisawa 9 – Dan on Thursday appears to be in error, as the next opponent on the list is shown to be Hatanaka Meijin. The idea that it is erroneous is true, and also not true. In the scheduling of Japanese matches (I do not know if it happens in China and Korea, although it is likely) due to difficulty in scheduling so many people for so many games, it is not uncommon for League matches to skip around the listed order so as not to pass up on days where two players could play, even if it is out of order. Thus if Hatanaka was engaged on December 25th, but Fujisawa was not, the game between Akira and Fujisawa might be scheduled to happen first.

The error occurs with me. Basically I glanced at the wrong date on my game schedule and thought Akira was playing Fujisawa. Normally I could have just done a quick fix and changed the names, but in the last chapter I went into some detail on the recent game by Fujisawa, so I decided to leave the mistake and switch the schedule to Akira playing him on Christmas instead. In fact however, Akira wasn't even originally playing on Christmas at all, but on New Year's Day. However, after some research I discovered that since New Year's Day is a national holiday in Japan, Go matches are not scheduled, while Christmas, not being a national holiday, did have games that year. So I did some rearranging and moved all the New Year games over to Christmas. While I probably didn't need to tell you all of this, I thought I would just in case there was some confusion.

Now onto questions. Sparks flying? Well in a way they did, if you consider it literally with the sparklers. Other than that, I suppose it depends on how you interpret the events of the chapter to decide what sparks flew or didn't fly.

It is not uncommon for minors in Japan to be living on their own, although this is mainly due to a child getting into a good school that is far away from their home. In these cases the parents will rent an apartment for the child, or have them live with a relative nearby. Regardless, it is seen as proper to move out once a person is out of high school, unless they're going to a local college after, but this is again a matter of family. As mentioned in my Terms, the Japanese never miss out on a chance to give presents to each other, hence the adopting of many western holidays.

Sorry to tell you this, but regardless of whether you are right or not, there is no way that Honda and Yashiro can play in the Hokuto Cup qualifier. This is because Honda is now 19, and thus ineligible for the under 18 tournament. The best chance to see that match would be in the Shinjin O Tournament, if they meet up in it.

Yet another Note: While I intend and hope to get the next chapter out much quicker, I may be slightly delayed as, being the huge baseball fan that I am, I have acquired tickets to go see the Detroit Tigers and Boston Red Sox play, so I may be distracted by that. Sorry.

Next chapter huh? Well a lot of stuff will be happening as we get ready to move into the next arc. Of course we find out the contents of that letter finally, but that's not the big thing to happen. In the next chapter we will have another first appearance, but I won't tease you this time, as we'll be taking a trip over the Sea of Japan to see a study session between… Hon Suyon and Ko Yeong Ha.

The reviews are still coming in strong, and it's a great thing to see as I love reading all of them, with many of them being quite interesting. So let's keep it up and R&R!


	51. Awakening the Slumbering Lion

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 51 – Awakening the Slumbering Lion

By Leitbur

* * *

"Wow," Waya said as he ran his hand over the lined wood of the board before him, "these are some really nice boards. Kaya both of them?"

Hikaru just nodded, his eyes staring down at his own board which held a partial recreation of Zama Oza's Game Five victory over Serizawa 9 – Dan in the Oza Finals, the game that had allowed Zama to retain his title. The most recent move depicted had ended up being the key move that allowed Zama to keep Serizawa's late game push at bay, a move that Hikaru had a strange feeling about in his gut, although what it was he didn't know.

Waya meanwhile continued, "Man, you sure are lucky, inheriting something cool like this. If my grandfather died I'm certain I wouldn't have gotten anything half as good as this. I guess you won't need to use that other board anymore, or are you planning to hold onto these for safekeeping?"

Still not lifting his head to meet the gaze of his friend, as he truly did not want to be discussing this topic, Hikaru simply said with a pained tone to his voice, "I'd rather have my grandfather back."

Frowning with a slight bite to his lip as he observed his friend, Waya turned away to look at the boards again. It appeared that Hikaru was still grieving, and it was the day after Christmas too. He was certainly running out of time to get out of this funk, especially if what Tsuzuki had mentioned to Morishita and him was true. Sliding one board to the side, Waya pulled the second, older board to him and began to brush off the dust that had accumulated atop it. "This sure is an old board, surprising it's in such good condition. Makes you kind of wonder what sort of matches this board has witnessed in its time huh? I mean it could have been around fifty, even a hundred years ago or more in the home of some daimyo or maybe even the shogun. That'd be pretty cool, don't you think?"

Glancing up with a lazy gaze, Hikaru said solemnly, "That's Torajiro's board."

Cocking an eyebrow, Waya replied, "Whose board?"

Closing his eyes with a slight sigh, Hikaru answered, "Torajiro Kuwahara's board, you know, Honinbo Shusaku. He owned that board."

His eyes widening at that statement, Waya sputtered back, "Sh-Shusaku? This is Shusaku's board, right here? Are you sure?"

Without opening his eyes Hikaru answered, "I'm sure."

Excitement shot across Waya's face as he returned his gaze to the board, eyeing it with a newfound reverence. "Wow, Shusaku's board! I take back what I said before, this wasn't a great inheritance; this is an unbelievable inheritance! Is this why you were always into Shusaku, because of this board?"

"Something like that."

Reaching out to touch the board, Waya hesitated a moment before gripping it firmly and lifting it up over his head, peering underneath to stare at the underside of the board. Opening his eyes now, Hikaru's brow contorted as he stared at his friend and said, "What're you doing?"

"I'm trying to find Shusaku's signature of course." Waya responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Where is it, I don't see anything."

"There isn't one, it's not signed." was Hikaru's reply.

Giving Hikaru a confused expression, Waya set the board down and queried, "Then how do you know it's Shusaku's board?"

Hikaru's response was firm and deliberate. "Because I do."

Unconvinced, Waya retorted, "Shindo, I know it's an old board, there's no question about that, but just because someone told you or your grandfather that it was Shusaku's board doesn't make it true. The seller could have been lying or-"

"It's authentic!" Hikaru interjected, power with a slight tint of anger apparent in his voice. "Trust me Waya, I know it's Torajiro's board, so leave it at that."

Staring at his friend for a long moment, Waya then shrugged his shoulders and moved his gaze to the pile of scrolls in the corner. There was no point in arguing with Hikaru when he had that look in his eye, and if anything it was just good to see a little life in him once again. Not that Waya wanted to be responsible for Hikaru's return to form, not in that way at least. Reaching for a scroll, Waya unclasped the tie on it and opened it up, hoping to escape the previous topic. "Hmm, not sure what to think about these. Any of them good?"

His eyes once more on the board next to him Hikaru pointed his finger up toward the wall behind Waya. Turning to look where Hikaru had pointed, Waya stared at a wall scroll hanging on the wall. Scratching his head, Waya wondered how in the world he hadn't spotted that one before. " 'You can play Go but don't let Go play you'," Waya read out loud. "Yeah, that's definitely a neat one, it's true too."

"That's why I liked it. The calligraphy was done by Kawabata too." Hikaru added.

"Really?" Waya replied, impressed. "Just like the one in the Yugen no Ma. I've got to say I'm kind of envious. I bet there's probably more cool stuff in there too huh?"

"Probably," Hikaru answered, "I haven't gone through all of it just yet. Kind of brings up memories and well…"

"Yeah, I get ya."

"So," Hikaru said, looking to change the subject, "when are you and Isumi leaving?"

Smiling at his friend as this led into his main reason for coming over, Waya answered, "Our flight leaves in about three and a half hours. I actually can't stay much longer, but I wanted to stop by before I left."

"Training in China huh?" Hikaru replied with a serious expression. "Sounds interesting, not that I'm that interested in going. Where are you and Isumi going to be staying?"

"At some hotel near the Chinese Go building, the one in Beijing, Isumi knows the name. He said we probably won't be spending much time in our room though, that we'd be playing a lot of Go at the Chinese building."

Hikaru watched the expression on his friend's face morph into a joyous, anxious form as he talked about all the Go that he would soon be playing. It was clear to both of them that while he was talented and still growing, Waya had a lot of work to do if he wanted to be competing on the larger stages. His match against Hikaru was something of an exception to that as Waya had truly pulled out all the stops and played at a level Hikaru had never seen from his friend before. Sadly having reviewed several of Waya's games since then at the study group Hikaru had seen that Waya's strength had not lasted beyond his battle with Hikaru. That was one of the many reasons Waya was going to China now while his games were few, to gain the strength he felt he needed.

"Well I hope you two have fun and improve your games some. I guess there's some of the best players in the world there, so you should get to learn a lot."

Nodding with a proud smirk, Waya replied, "Yeah, while Isumi gave me the sense we'd be mainly playing against people our own age and such, he mentioned that Wang Xin 9 – Dan, Hua Songli 9 – Dan and other top pros show up from time to time too so it ought to be really enlightening. So I'll just learn from all of them now, and then come the Hokuto Cup you and I can breeze through the preliminaries and beat China in this year's tournament."

His eyes shifting away from his friend at that statement, Hikaru muttered, "I won't be breezing through the preliminaries."

His brow contorting as he struggled to make out what Hikaru had said, Waya asked, "What?"

"I said that I won't be breezing through the preliminaries with you. See… I won't be in the preliminaries."

His eyes widening in shock, Waya countered, "Won't be in it! Shindo, what's wrong with you? Don't you want to compete against China and Korea?"

His eyes shifting to meet his friend's eyes now, a hesitant look on his face, Hikaru replied, "You don't get it Waya, I won't be in the _preliminaries_. I got a letter from the Go Association over the weekend, both Akira and I have been pre-selected to participate in the Hokuto Cup this year. The preliminary will be played for the third spot only. Sorry."

As comprehension dawned on Waya, his mind became aflutter with countless thoughts. On the one hand he was quite happy for his friend, being seeded into any tournament, especially an international one with the reputation of the country on his shoulders was an honor, but on the other he was apprehensive. It made sense of course, Hikaru was in the Kisei League, had won twenty-three straight matches at one point, seeding Akira and not Hikaru would be ludicrous. But that left Waya new problems within the tournament itself.

Sure he would no longer need fear facing off against Hikaru in the preliminaries, but the number of available spots was now reduced to one, and Hikaru would not be there to help knock off the competition. That turned the Hokuto Preliminary into something else entirely, a tournament in and of itself with only the winner moving on to play for Japan. Ochi, Nase, Komiya, Sato, even that Kansai player Yashiro, they'd all be there, and he'd have to go through all of them if he wanted to sit next to Hikaru and Akira. Then again, that idea, of putting it all on the line and raising himself to stand next to Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo on the international scene got the blood flowing in his veins, causing the slightest hint of a smile to curl onto his lips. "Well… I guess congrats then Shindo, no need to worry about us having to knock each other out in this tournament then huh? Besides, I think this makes it interesting."

Nodding, Hikaru smiled. Good, Waya was taking it better than he'd hoped, not seeing it as another shot to himself and the other young pros, as Hikaru being special and acting as if he were beneath the other lower Dans, something that he probably was at this point. Then again, there was still something missing.

"Oh, speaking of the Hokuto Cup, that reminds me…" Waya said as he reached for his coat that he'd set on the back of Hikaru's desk chair. Removing a Go magazine from an inside pocket, Waya flipped it to Hikaru and said, "Page 22, it's about Ko Yeong Ha."

His eyebrow cocking at the mention of that name, Hikaru began to flip through the pages while saying, "What about him?"

"I didn't know if you'd heard yet or not," Waya answered, "but last week Ko Yeong Ha did it, he won the Ch'eonweon Title. There's an article about his victory in there too along with the game record. The article doesn't have much that you couldn't pull from the game record, but it does have a few quotes from Ko Yeong Ha, particularly a rather long one on how he sees the current Go world. Kind of arrogant really. Anyway, thought you might be interested so…"

Hikaru nodded as he finally came to the page, his eyes glancing briefly over the game record before moving onto the article itself. He then inhaled deeply as his eyes found the part Waya had mentioned, and the young pro began to read.

* * *

"Damn, if only I hadn't been scheduled to play my own match that day, I could have been there to see you win the Ch'eonweon Title!"

Shaking his head with a childish smirk, Ko Yeong Ha leaned back on his hands and watched with amusement as Hon Suyon continued his pout. It wasn't the first time he'd done it either, having reacted this way after missing out on seeing him play Koyo Toya at the beginning of the year and two other of his Ch'eonweon finals matches against Jeong Jihon 9 – Dan. He had bared them out with the usual smile and laugh, knowing full well that it came from his desire to learn and gain strength. It was one of the reasons he liked Suyon so much, not just his talent that would place him in the elite of the Go world one-day, but the passion that fueled him.

"Come now Suyon, I'm showing you the game now, so don't be so uptight. Besides, this way you get to hear all of my thoughts on the match."

Frowning as he returned his eyes to the board, Suyon gritted his teeth and said nothing, trying to bring his focus back to the board. All it did though was make his body tremble more.

Noticing this, Yeong Ha's smile vanished as he said, "What is it?"

Hesitating a moment, Suyon then said, "It's your comments that piss me off."

Frowning himself now, Yeong Ha shot back, "Suyon, don't tell me your mad about that again. I answered the questions the reporters asked me, if you want to be mad at someone, be mad at the reporters for asking me those questions in the first place."

"It's not…" Suyon stopped mid-sentence, considered his words a moment then finished, "nothing, never mind."

"Come on Suyon, just say it if you had a problem with one of my statements."

Lifting his eyes up, Suyon answered, "It's not one of your statements, it's all of them lately. Ever since that whole mess with the misunderstanding by that reporter about Shusaku, you've been poking fun at the reporters, other players, and even the current perception of the game that one time. This isn't the Ko Yeong Ha I admire; you're better than this. It's like you're looking for a fight or something."

Chuckling at that, Yeong Ha lifted his right hand up to scratch and itch on his cheek, then answered with a smile, "Pick a fight huh? Maybe. I don't' know, it's just fun to play with people like that a little. Those out there who truly understand this game, who truly understand me and my strength, know the truth behind all of it. The rest, heh, let them think whatever they want."

"But Yeong Ha…" Pausing again to consider his words, Suyon then replied, "you're getting a reputation from this, and plenty of strong players won't understand, both here and abroad."

His smile dissolving once again, Yeong Ha said bluntly, "Suyon, say what you really want to say, not all this talk about vague, hypothetical players." He was already quite certain what all of this had been about, and while it had been fun to beat around it and play with his words until now, he was beginning to become bored of such games.

Inhaling, Suyon responded, "You could have been nicer when that reporter asked for your thoughts on Toya and Shindo's exploits in the Kisei League."

A long pause ensued as Yeong Ha's eyes turned away from his peer and moved about the room, glancing over the bookshelves, passed the computer in the other room and finally to the board before him. He had spent many hours in this room, chatting, studying Go, playing games, whatever he wanted really. So many games, so many discussions, but nothing quite as complicated as this.

At last he raised his eyes back to his companion and said, "Suyon, you may see Hikaru Shindo as your rival, but I don't. He may have had his reasons, but whatever they might have been the fact is that he skipped the match that would have moved him on into the next round of the tournament and that just shows the level of determination and commitment he possesses. Besides, when I played him earlier this year the difference in our skill was made quite clear."

Yes, it had been made clear indeed; clear that the difference between them was negligible. Hikaru had given him far more than he'd ever expected, forced his will upon the game and dictated to Yeong Ha how the game would progress at times. Dictated to _him_, Ko Yeong Ha, it was unheard of for someone a year younger than him to do such a thing. It was as if Hikaru had not even known just whom it was that he had been facing.

For years now Yeong Ha had been told that he was special, better than all the rest his own age. He was the prodigy, the future of the Go world once Koyo Toya's time had passed. He had felt the expectations of all those watching him, pointing him toward what he had come to accept as his destiny, and he had answered them well. Normal games had become a chore, a boring obligation that he was eager to put behind him. Such things were merely a distraction from his true aim, his true destiny. That was how he had seen the Hokuto Cup, as a fun little distraction, a game that he could use to amuse himself, to push away the mundane everyday happenings of his life.

Then Hikaru Shindo had come before him, with that fiery determination, that stubborn persistence that had refused to bow down to his moves until the very end. Yeong Ha had felt the pressure upon him that game, the urgency and dire stakes of his future, and the little upstart who had tried to snatch it away from him. For years now he'd known that he was alone, that it was his job to carry the Go world on his back, to be the center of that world that all other players looked to. He'd taken it all in stride, poorly hiding his contempt and lack of interest in the whole matter, as it was hard to get excited about something that he'd known for years. But now there was another, one just like him who had risen to challenge him for that position, to throw his universe out of orbit. He'd found something in that game, a dire desperation that he'd not felt before. His throne was no longer guaranteed, and while he'd never been all that interested in the throne before, the prospect of another rising to take it had brought an attachment to it that he'd previously been unaware of. After all, if he was not the one upon whom the world of Go would revolve around one day, then who was he?

It had been that laugh after the game that had truly angered him. To push him so hard, to take him to the brink of defeat and then to laugh at him and the whole game afterward had been too much. It was like it had been a game to him, like he didn't even care about the result; as if it had been nothing but an exercise to test out his strength. That was when his denial had truly arisen, after seeing that stupid grin on Hikaru's face after losing by half a point. A loss from Hikaru meant nothing, it was what everyone expected, but for him to lose to some unknown like Hikaru Shindo, to be forced to acknowledge the strength of his play, it would destroy all the hopes and plans everyone had for him. He refused to accept, to believe that Hikaru Shindo might be his equal, went out of his way to mention it and demonstrate it to show the world as much as himself that it wasn't true. Hikaru had just taken the motivation he'd been given to go beyond what he was otherwise capable of, the game was nothing but an apparition, a once in a lifetime event, it had to be.

And so he belittled the match, acting like it was one that he had been in complete command of despite the close score, giving the people what they wanted to hear, trying to convince them as much as he was trying to convince himself. That was all he could do now, lash out against and attack any notion that another his own age could challenge him, especially someone from Japan who were frankly on the outside looking in compared to Korea and China these days. If he didn't attack the idea at every turn, put on a confident face and reassure others as well as himself, he'd be forced into the alternative, that there was someone else who could disrupt his world and take it all away. Such an idea led to only one thing; fear, the doubting that his strength might fail him and cause him to fall. So at all costs, no matter how it might upset others, he had to keep that fear away, or else he was lost.

"Come on Suyon, enough talking about Shindo, let's get back to reviewing my game."

* * *

"The time when we, the future of the Go world, have need to study those who have come before us is at an end. We are now segueing into a new era, one where we study not those of the past but rather one another." Pausing a moment as he scanned passed the reporter's intermingled comments, Hikaru then resumed reading the quote. "Go is a living game with new and improved strategies being born every day. Because of this a time can and must arrive when the players of one generation completely surpass the generations from before. That time is now. We have gleamed into the past and learned all there is to learn, applying it to the extreme of what it can be. Now we must look to each other, so that in studying and learning from the present we might shape a grander future in the world of Go.

"Here in Korea we have the highest level of Go, one that everyone else throughout the world looks to as a means to measure their ability. As such it is our responsibility, our obligation as ambassadors to the world of this great game is to continue to excel for the good of the game. This is the standard to which I hold myself, so that when those who truly wish to understand Go study the game records of Ko Yeong Ha the awe and inspiration they draw from my insights into the game shall push them to strive for the bar that I have set. It is with such a mindset that I have gained the Ch'eonweon Title, and the mindset I will take into the future games as I play the best in the world."

His eyes continuing to gleam down the paper, Hikaru then closed his eyes and exhaled deeply. Watching on, Waya bit his lip apprehensively. He had shown Hikaru this article for two reasons, the first being that he was certain that at some point someone would ask him what his thoughts were on the matter, and it'd thus be better if he were already aware of it, and not blindsided by it. The other reason however was the hope that it might help him rediscover that drive to play and succeed that had been missing within him since his grandfather's death. As his friend Waya knew that Hikaru hated to be underestimated or mocked, and Ko Yeong Ha had been mocking all of Japan with that statement.

However, looking at the somber, non-reactive expression on his friend's face now, Waya was beginning to worry if perhaps his plan had actually backfired. Such statements would likely only elicit two responses, either angered defiance and a desire to rise up and prove the statement wrong, or acquiescence and surrender to the truth of the statement. Normally Waya would have bet every last Yen of his money on Hikaru taking the challenge for what it was and striving to show his strength, but this current Hikaru, who was now questioning his place in the Go world, searching for himself, would he bow his head to such talk? Even as he thought it Waya watched as Hikaru's head lowered, eyes closed with a sort of melancholy coming over his face. This was not good, had he just driven his friend into even deeper depression? Damn, he never should have shown him the article. "Shindo I-"

Waya's words broke off as he saw Hikaru's body begin to tremble. Normally that would have been an even worse sign, if not for the other thing; the hair on the back of Waya's neck was standing on end, tingling with fear and awe. Then Hikaru's eyes opened and lifted up to stare into Waya's eyes, causing the seventeen year old to jump slightly as he saw that look in his friend's eyes, the look of a hungry predator.

Pulling his eyes away from Waya calmly, Hikaru returned his attention once more to the article in his shaking hands and gritted his teeth, the slightest beginning of a growl forming in the pit of his throat. Nothing left to teach, surpassing the players of the past, Hikaru had heard these words before, but new significance was added to the weight of them on his heart. It wasn't just Shusaku this time, not just the old masters, it was every player of the past that had just been disrespected, pro or otherwise. This wasn't just about demonstrating the strength of his friend and mentor anymore, this was an insult to the memory of those who had come before wishing for a great future for the game, his grandfather included.

His eyes moving to the other two boards in his room, Hikaru felt the fire within his soul blaze even brighter. A future, that both Sai and his grandfather had now entrusted to him. Sai had given it to him first, and with his death his grandfather had followed suit, a mission to connect the distant past with the far future, that was his goal, that was his true inheritance. Those gobans had been right there telling him all this time and he'd been blind and deaf to it until now; the hopes and dreams of those who came before him, the will to continue on had been passed to him, materialized but not embodied within those two boards.

Turning his gaze back to Waya, Hikaru closed the magazine and set it to the floor, and then with the slightest trace of rage within his voice said, "Waya… I'm going to destroy him, grind his bones to dust and leave him a huddled mass of goo in front of the board. We cannot forget the past… we will not forget the past, Shusaku, Grandpa, none of them, as long as they survive in our memories and hearts… I'm going to make him regret those words, Ko Yeong Ha will _pay_."

A shiver ran down Waya's spine at that last sentence. Man, when he was worked up like this, Hikaru could be really scary. Ko Yeong Ha had done it, he'd done what the rest of Hikaru's friends had been unable to do, he had awoken the sleeping lion within Hikaru's soul, and not just awakened, but whet it's appetite too. _Ko Yeong Ha, you poor, arrogant fool, you might have just made the biggest mistake of your life._

_

* * *

_

"AKIRA!"

The door to the Go Salon slid open with authority as Hikaru stormed through, pulling the eyes of all the patrons to him as he did so. His eyes darting to the crowd of people surrounding one of the tables, Hikaru began to make his way over as several patrons moved back reveal Akira sitting there staring at him curiously.

"AKIRA!" Hikaru bellowed once more, "LET'S PLAY!"

Gazing at the approaching form of his rival from his seat, Akira felt a vindictive grin form on his face as he saw the fire within Hikaru's eyes, the electrifying intensity flowing off him. Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, The Judan Slayer, was back. "All right then, have a seat." As Hikaru moved to do so, Akira turned back to the board and began to return the stones that had been depicting his victory from yesterday against Fujisawa to their respective bowls.

Taking his seat across from Akira, Hikaru moved to help him finish clearing the board, taking one of the bowls as they finished. By now more patrons were beginning to make their way over, as it had now been some time since they'd seen these two play, and while some might never admit it, they too had missed these games. Lifting his eyes up to meet Akira's eyes, which now held the same intensity as his own, Hikaru felt his hard face soften as he said, "Akira, before we play, there's something I want to talk to you about. You see… I need to ask you a favor."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Yes everyone, you can rejoice, Hikaru is now over his depression. While it is true that he still feels a sense of sadness at the loss of his grandfather, perhaps even a slight bit of mourning still remaining, he has found himself and his reason for playing once again. I think this chapter will help us all flow nicely into the next arc quite well, and with the matches getting ready to resume once more we'll have plenty of action. I've actually had this chapter done for a few days now, but given the low number of reviews to my last chapter, I figured everyone must be on vacation for the 4th of July, so I delayed the release a couple days to give all of you time to get back home.

Many of you I know have been waiting to see the return of Ko Yeong Ha, and I will admit I've wanted to see him return too. This chapter and how it would play out came right on the heels of my decision to kill off Grandpa as I needed a way to both bridge the two arcs together as well as relieve Hikaru from his mourning. Talk about killing two birds with one stone. It also gave me the chance to go deeper into Ko Yeong Ha's head and explain to a degree the reasons he acts as he does.

Finally, the last line in the chapter, and yes I know, I never write three paragraphs before the Terms, but I thought I'd cut this one off now. I will not be revealing what the favor Hikaru is asking for is to you for a good while. This will be one of those mysteries that will be running a good ways into the next arc, called the Tengen Arc. It's called this due to this being the highest Japanese Main Tournament Hikaru will be playing in for most of the arc (Tengen runs through October if you get to the end, Kisei League starts again in June). Also, starting from this chapter a new side story will be starting following Waya and Isumi's adventures in China. Note this will be shorter than the Pro Exam side story (4 chapters tops) and will be far more condensed between releases. I will be trying my best to get chapters for both stories out in a timely manner. Also note, I will be posting the tournament brackets for the Tengen, Shinjin-O, and Hokuto Qualifier on the yahoo site for those of you who want to do the breakdowns, or even start betting pools amongst yourselves I suppose.

Terms:

Daimyo: Literally meaning "great name", the Daimyo were the greatest of the feudal rulers of Japan up until the end of the Tokugawa Era in the mid 19th century. It could also refer to the head of a clan, and it was from this group of nobles that regents, and shoguns were chosen. In the Tokugawa Era, the Daimyo were required to spend one year at their own estates and the following year in the Shogun's court in Edo (now Tokyo). Moreover their families were kept living in Edo at all times to better keep control over them, as should they try to rise up their families would likely have been killed. It was also this class that the samurai served.

Shogun: Short for Sei-I-Taishogun meaning "General of the Emperor's armies responsible for killing barbarians", the Shogun was the supreme military ruler of Japan. Since the Emperor was never killed off, as he was believed to have descended from the god Amaterasu, he was instead used as a figurehead, the Shogun for much of Japanese history ruling in his stead. The Emperor was thus left to deal with more spiritual matters, leading many foreigners to define the relationship as thinking of the Shogun as the king and the Emperor as the Pope.

In reference to Go, once a year the castle games were held in the Shogun's court in Edo, where some of the best players played for the Emperor. It should be noted that Shusaku never lost a Castle Game. The Meiji Restoration eventually overthrew the Shogun permanently in 1868.

Kawabata: Referring to Yasunari Kawabata, he was a writer who lived from 1899 until April of 1972 by his own hand, winning the Nobel Prize in Literature in 1968, becoming the first Japanese to do so. His self proclaimed greatest work was named, "Master of Go", also known as "Meijin", which is a slightly fictional story depicting a Go match from 1938 based on the retirement game of Honinbo Shusai, one that he covered himself as a reporter. An amateur Go player, Kawabata also wrote the calligraphy on the wall scroll that now hangs in the Yugen no Ma, where the titleholders play their matches.

Chinese Go Association: Established in the early 1960's after Go was recognized as a national sport, the Foreign Minister Chen Yi, who was a major Go fanatic, arranged to have five Japanese pros come to China establishing the Super Go tournament between the two countries. Japan's team won 32 of the 35 matches however, but over the years China began to catch up as new younger players arose. Interrupted by the cultural revolution, the Super Go tournament resumed in 1972, and by the 1980's China had turned the tables on Japan, removing the once untouchable superiority of Japan's Go players. The Chinese Go Association as it exists today was created in 1973, and until Korea's rise in the 1990's, dominated the international Go world.

Now onto questions. Me, a devil? Come now, don't say that. 'In this, though I cannot be said to be a flattering honest man, it must not be denied but I am a plain-dealing villain. If I had my mouth, I would bite; if I had my liberty, I would do my liking. In the meantime, let me be that I am, and seek not to alter me.' Ok, perhaps I've been reading too much Shakespeare lately. Still, if thou think me a devil then that is thy opinion, although pray thee, I do think myself made of better metal than that. Oh my, now I'm even talking like it, must move on.

Yes, that line was supposed to remind us of Hikaru's obliviousness. In any character development it is important that the writer move it along at a pace that does not seem forced or cause the person to seem out of character. The reader must be able to recognize Hikaru as the character he is, allowing for small changes here and there as growth, until at last you find a character that does not resemble the one you first met, but is still seen as that character. Such a thing is true in life too, as if you look at someone as an adult to when they were a child often it would be hard to recognize that person as the same child, but by following the journey that brought that person there, it begins to make sense. It is a difficult thing to do, especially in fan fiction, and many writers I find will get impatient and make the changes too quickly, thus causing a great deal of out of character behavior.

Just to point this out to those of you who might not realize it, I will pair Hikaru with whichever character I feel best fits the story itself, if I pair him with one at all in the end. I will not choose the Nase pairing because no one else ever writes the pairing, nor will I choose Akari because more people do choose it. Heck, if I were to go based on the popularity of pairings, Hikaru would be enjoying his time with Akira more than usual, but that won't occur due to my belief that it does not exist in the actual manga. If Nase or Akari win his heart, it will be due to events within the story, so if you really want to try and figure out who it will be, look to the story itself.

Next chapter we will be spending some more time in Akira's Go Salon, and with the new year coming around Hikaru's first match of the new year (don't get too excited, it's his Judan 1st Preliminary 1st Round match). All this will be building up to the Shinshodan matches, the Hokuto Qualifier Prelims, Hikaru's 1st Round Tengen Main tournament match, and the preliminaries for a certain international tournament. Before all that though we'll be starting the Waya side story, so enjoy.

Reviews went down, surprising given how often the romance sections bring out strong opinions, but I'll just blame it on the holidays and hope to see more reviews this time. After all, I can always use the motivation. R&R!


	52. Style and Strength

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 52 – Style and Strength

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"YOU CALL THAT A MOVE HIKARU?!"

"What's wrong with it, or is your brain so small that it can't read deep enough to see how great it is!"

"Ha! The only thing small here is your skill if you think a move like that will suffice!"

"Against someone like you Akira it's more than enough!"

"Please, I'll erase you from the board and send you home crying to your mother with moves like that! Give it a rest Hikaru, you think you're so big and bad because you had a better record going into our Kisei match, but that doesn't mean anything!"

"POOR LOSER! I beat you fair and square in our game here a week and a half ago by three and a half points, so go sit on that!"

"Yeah, barging in here and demanding a game out of nowhere! If it had been an official game I would have won!"

"Ooooh, now who has the big head, Mr. big bad Honinbo League."

Painfully watching on from a safe distance as Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya continued to grapple with one another verbally, the Go Salon patrons sighed and moaned to themselves sorrowfully. It was so hard to see Akira this way, so unprofessional from his behavior at other times, but this had become the order of things as of late. Ever since Hikaru had arrived challenging Akira to a match almost two weeks ago it was like the pair were joined at the hip, both seemed to arrive here on top of one another, and several times had actually walked through the door so close it was as if they had arrived together.

Moving amongst the patrons, picking up cups and refilling others was Ms. Ichikawa who wore a thoroughly disgusted expression across her face. This had been happening so regularly between the two pros, nearly every day when their tempers flared with passion, and she had been the first to grow tired of it. The other patrons had at first found it somewhat enjoyable, a relief to see the two rivals back at it again, especially since Akira seemed to be far happier than he had been during Hikaru's absence. Now though the enjoyment of watching two young children spar and demonstrate their immaturity had passed, leaving only a sense of great disappointment.

What was likely the thing that bugged Ichikawa the most was the incredible business they had been doing as of late. With word that the two top pros were playing practice games and studying positions here every day getting around many fans of the two and of the game in general had begun to show up to observe it. Normally this would have been a good thing, but the idea that so many people who admired both Akira and Hikaru came only to encounter this childish banter was… a little embarrassing. Sure eventually they'd break it off and spend a little time with the patrons as at least the pair's habit of storming out of the salon had, for he moment become a thing of the past, but that was just a consolation prize. Even with all that, these pitted verbal battles still ended up being the main event.

The previous week Ogata had even stopped by for a short time and witnessed the display, and from what he had been able to gleam from the position they had been arguing the move had little difference, a matter of opinion on how to best attack a stone. Since then many of the patrons had taken the subsequent arguments like this one to be of a similar nature, a stylistic issue as the arguments over positions that were indeed faulty didn't go on this long without one of the two conceding the point. Plus those fights never degenerated into pure childish antics.

"Don't give me that heaving sigh Akira, that's the fourth time you've done it in the last ten minutes alone!"

"Oh, so now you're counting my sighs? Bad enough you used to count the number of times I'd say a word, now it's my sighs! No wonder you make these bad moves all the time, you're not even paying attention!"

"Well maybe if I had an opponent who could actually play a decent move I'd pay more attention then!"

"Fine, if you think that's such a good move, then play it, but don't complain when you lose!"

"Same to you!"

-------------------------------------------

Staring blankly out the window of the train as it zoomed along, Hikaru exhaled. The arguments he shared with Akira, they never seemed to get old, no matter how often they did that dance. Thinking on them in hindsight he knew that they were childish, silly even. It was almost like arguing over whether it was better to open a game at 3-4 or on a corner star point, the difference was all a matter of personal taste. Yet it didn't stop them from doing it in the heat of the moment, even if the purpose of the argument seemed to make far more sense at the time than it did afterward.

Not that they were alone in this, players of all levels of skill had been arguing stylistic approaches for centuries; why one variation on a joseki was better than another, opening at 3-4, 4-4, 3-3, 5-5, tengen, and so much more. Not only now and then, but so too in the future would it continue on and on. Of course over time a variation would become less popular as a majority consensus arose, weeding out that variation until it was almost non-existent. Then one day some young player, pro or amateur, would come across a game record of the move, or else rediscover it on their own and the variation would know life again, even if only for a brief while. Kind of like when Sai had played the Shusaku Kosumi against Akira that one time.

That seemed like so long ago, a lifetime away and yet it had only been about four years since that day. That was the day that he'd first learned of Akira, seen the passion of his game, and though it had been unbeknownst to him, the start of their rivalry. So many games since then, including a great many right here in the last couple of weeks, good ones and bad ones, long and short. He remembered them all, each move of each game like it was only yesterday that he'd played them.

Sadly tomorrow he would not be able to play Akira, the first time since the day after Christmas when they'd begun to play once more, the day he'd learned of Ko Yeong Ha's words. That man, arrogant and self-confident, every day brought their second clash closer, and Hikaru was not going to let the opportunity slip by him. Tomorrow though was a change of pace as he would be taking the morning train to Osaka for his Judan 1st Preliminary match, the first game of the new year for him.

It was strange going to Osaka, especially for a 1st Preliminary match since he'd always thought of Osaka as the Kansai Association's domain. Yet it was true that there was a Japanese Go Association branch in Osaka as well, and this time he'd been tapped to play the game there instead. He'd played games in Nagoya before, but this would be his first time playing in Osaka.

The match wasn't until Wednesday, but given that even by Shinkansen it was a two and a half-hour ride, 9-10 by normal train, it seemed best not to push things with a 10AM-start time. Besides, there were benefits to spending a few days in Osaka, his sleeping accommodations being one of them. Originally he had planned on staying at a hotel near the Association building, checking in Tuesday and leaving Thursday morning, but a phone call from Yashiro had ended those plans.

Apparently Yashiro had read somewhere that Hikaru would be coming to play a game and had subsequently called to invite him to stay at his home for the trip. Yashiro had suggested it as a way for him to save money on the hotel expenses, and while it was true that staying with Yashiro and his family would save money, it wasn't as if Hikaru was strapped for money either. Given that Yashiro almost certainly knew this as he was just as informed as Waya was about the nuances of the Go world, it seemed more likely that Yashiro wanted something else. Most likely was that Yashiro wanted another Go fluent person around for a few days, someone he could really talk to at home about the game, possibly also an extra push at getting his parents to accept his profession, just like that one boy… Sato.

That name, it brought back a whole other set of memories. Hikaru had only actually met him once, but he'd learned a little bit more about him since then. He had to admit that it had been a little surprising to learn in Weekly Go that Sato's goal was to surpass him as he couldn't ever remember someone who had stated such a plan. Then again, he and many others had chosen to pursue Akira, and with Hikaru's new recognition from the Hokuto Cup and then the Kisei League it probably shouldn't have come as too big a shock that younger players would want to surpass him. Not that Sato was much younger than Hikaru, but age wasn't always as big a deal as some people made it out to seem.

He remembered how Nase had described Sato's commentary at one of the study sessions that he had missed, or the game she had shown him from her Pro Exam match against the new pro. These things had only helped to solidify what Hikaru had already known from his teaching game against the boy, that he was an extraordinarily talented player. Well, once Waya got back from China Hikaru would be able to see the boy with his own eyes again, as Sato seemed content to participate in Waya's study sessions, a study group that seemed to be growing quite large. He could of course attend Sato's Shinshodan match, he'd seen it on the schedule in Weekly Go the other day, next Sunday against Kuwabara Honinbo, but Hikaru had his own studies to worry about. Nase's match would be the week after, and he'd promised her that he would attend, but unless something changed it was likely to be the only one he attended.

Hearing the announcement for his stop, Hikaru moved away from the window and made his way to the exit, stepping out and glancing around for a moment before continuing on. He'd have to get to bed early once he got home as he'd have a lot happening tomorrow and the train ride would be long. Well, best then if he packed a few extra manga for the trip to make the ride a little easier.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey Takamoto, how's it going?"

Glancing over toward the source of the voice as he entered the gaming room, Takamoto flicked his head in acknowledgement as Akiyama 2 – Dan made his way over. Though the pair had only ever played a single game against one another in Akiyama's short Go career, they had shared a few nice conversations at Go events over the last couple of months. "Good morning Akiyama, I'm feeling pretty good actually, and you?"

Shrugging, Akiyama replied, "My neck is kind of stiff actually, I think I slept on it badly last night. Hopefully it won't interfere with my match though, first Judan match of my career and all. Which match are you playing today?"

Chuckling, Takamoto answered, "Same as you, my 1st Round Judan match. My opponent's coming in from Tokyo, you probably have heard of him, Shindo 2 – Dan?"

Gasping as his face went white, Akiyama replied, "Y-yeah, I know him, I saw him play last year in the Hokuto Cup Qualifier, blew me away by how good he was." Noticing that Takamoto held a grin on his face, Akiyama inquired, "Why are you so cheerful though? Shindo is a very dangerous player; he even beat Ogata-sensei!"

Shrugging as he glanced at his watch, Takamoto replied, "Well I got a good night's sleep, head feels clear and focused, so why shouldn't I be cheerful?"

Blinking, Akiyama stuttered back, "B-but I'd think you'd be more tense, playing a big time player like this! They say he's Akira Toya's rival, didn't Toya crush you in a game last year? Shindo's just as good!"

"Heh, that was a year ago, I've gotten better," Takamoto replied with a sneer. "Besides, I got some inside information."

His eyes widening, Akiyama replied, "What inside information?"

Glancing around, Takamoto motioned for Akiyama to follow him out of the room to the foyer where there were fewer ears. As they got there he turned and said, "You know how Shindo missed his game due to his grandfather's death?" Takamoto waited as Akiyama nodded, then continued, "Well from what I've learned, it really threw his head for a loop, and he hasn't been able to focus or play that well since. He might have won his Fujitsu match a couple weeks ago, but apparently his opponent went in expecting a loss and beat himself. I won't make that mistake, I'm going to play smart and strong and win this thing. Heh, who knows, this might even be fun."

A nervous expression coming over Akiyama's face at those words, he replied, "I don't know, it's been a month since that happened, besides, he's Akira Toya's rival and last year took Korea's Ko Yeong Ha down to the end, I'd think he'd be overly powerful even on an off day."

Chuckling at that, Takamoto answered, "Well maybe, but we all have a few good games under our belt. So he had an above average game against a top Korean pro, so what. As for his rivalry with Toya, think about this for a moment. Has he ever actually beaten Toya before? I checked his records and save for a default win two years ago when his father collapsed, Toya has never lost a match to Shindo. This whole rivalry might just be the PR people playing it up to bring in interest and sponsors. You know the routine, that's what the Hokuto Cup was about after all. Look, I'm not saying they're not rivals, I just think it's a little overrated by the fans, it's a good story."

"I suppose, but still…" Akiyama began, but before he could continue he caught movement out of the corner of his eye and the words froze in his throat as he spotted Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan step off the elevator and begin to make his way over, a blank, nonchalant expression on his face. "H-hello Shindo."

Pausing a moment as he turned his head to view Akiyama, their eyes meeting momentarily, Shindo nodded. "Good morning." With that he moved by, heading for the shelves where he could place his shoes.

"See, what'd I tell you," Takamoto said as Hikaru left the room, "he looked completely zoned out, like he was a million kilometers away from here. This will be a piece of cake." With that Takamoto moved off himself in Hikaru's wake, making his own way back to the game room before Akiyama could pull his voice out of his stomach from where it had plummeted upon meeting Hikaru's eyes. Maybe he had just been imagining things, but he was fairly certain he'd seen that detached look on Hikaru's face before, it had been there just before he'd engaged and overpowered Yashiro in the Hokuto Cup Qualifier last year. Of course it was possible that he was mistaken and that Takamoto was right, but either way he'd soon find out whether it was the kitten or the lion that had shown up today to play.

Entering the game room and glancing around, Takamoto spotted Hikaru seated before a board off to his right. It appeared that Hikaru had already found their reserved board for them. Making his way over, Takamoto kneeled down with a grin and said, "Good Morning Shindo."

His eyes focused on the board, Hikaru answered solemnly without raising his head, "Good morning."

His grin widening at the tone of Hikaru's voice, Takamoto continued, "I'm sorry to hear about your grandfather. You have my deepest condolensces."

"Thank you."

Yes, it certainly appeared that the boy was not over his depression yet, his mind distant. Perhaps a little more mental posturing. "I must admit I've been looking forward to playing you Shindo. Beating the great Hikaru Shindo Judan Slayer ought to be quite the prize for someone like me. I hope you don't mind me saying so, but it would be a great way to demonstrate my strength."

Lifting his head at last, Hikaru stared down the man across the board for him calmly for a moment, then said, "No, I don't mind at all if you brag about beating me, just as long as you wait until after we play."

"Hehe, of course."

From what he had gleamed, Hikaru could see that his opponent was quite confident in himself, self-assured and likely a little arrogant. Not that there was anything overly wrong with that, to have any chance of winning one must always believe that it's possible to beat the opponent, but there was something about this guy that rubbed him the wrong way, like he already thought he'd won. Perhaps he was really as strong as he said, or else he was simply trying to boost himself up with words or intimidate Hikaru into panicking. While Hikaru had never heard of this Takamoto before, it was certainly possible that a strong player could exist out here without Hikaru's own knowledge of it, and Hikaru could appreciate the man's desire to test his strength.

Lifting his eyes once more to glance at the arrogant grin across Takamoto's face, Hikaru inhaled and exhaled deeply as a contemptible sensation began to form in his gut. Hiding a grin of his behind his stoic face as his sense of pride began to stir, Hikaru squeezed the fan in his left hand tightly. Well if he wanted to brag about beating Hikaru Shindo the Judan Slayer, then he'd just have to give the man what he wanted; Hikaru Shindo, Judan Slayer.

Bzzzzzt!

Lifting the bowls off the board and removing the lids, the pair moved to nigiri and a minute later Hikaru traded bowls with the man and bowed his head. "Onegaishimasu." As he finished saying the words Hikaru lifted his eyes to his opponent and as their eyes crossed for a moment Hikaru stabbed out with them, sending an electric chill down his opponent's spine. Straightening up to his full seated height, Hikaru surveyed the open board as his opponent moved to start the clock.

Shfffft.

Swinging open his fan, Hikaru brought it up in front of his nose, his eyes looking down over it a moment longer, then reaching with his right grabbed a black stone and placed it down hard on the 16-4 star point. As he did so Hikaru noted his opponent flinch at the unusually loud sound, then withdrew his hand back to his side, his wild, fiery eyes focused on the board.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

The moves flowed calmly and quickly from Hikaru as his opponent played move after move, at first trying to build territory and then finally attempting an invasion. To these Hikaru responded with fluid motion countering many of his opponent's plans with a single stone, using his position to attack at the same time as he defended. While it was true that Judan preliminaries had thinking times of four hours apiece to Hikaru it had seemed like no time at all was passing as he played his moves, enraptured as he was within the game. He had moved the fan down to his lap now, still open as he fanned himself softly, his right hand resting on the knee of one of his folded legs giving the appearance that each move he played was an afterthought.

By this time Hikaru had come to the very real conclusion that this player was not at all as skilled as he had led on, suggesting one of the latter two scenarios Hikaru had come up with for his earlier comments. Quite frankly from what Hikaru had gleamed in the relatively few moves that had been played thus far this player, while talented, had been out of his league from the onset. It was an unfair match, pitting two players of vastly different skill levels against one another in what was quickly becoming a massacre. That was the way things were though in the pro world, a struggle to reach the top, an ever-escalating battle for supremacy.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

As it stood Hikaru needed only to sit back at this point and he could almost certainly hold onto the overwhelming lead he'd established despite the game being still young as his opponent was taking increasingly long amounts of time. Hikaru however had opted instead to continue with the attack, punching more and more into his opponent's territory. The goal was simple, by continuing to attack and overwhelm his opponent's position the game would end much sooner and he'd be able to leave. While this trip had been something of a drag, Hikaru had enjoyed getting to spend time with Yashiro, even being convinced by the young pro to stay an extra day and see the city a little bit more he'd barely had time for sightseeing yet. Besides, playing Yashiro was a fun alternative to playing Akira all the time, especially given some of the more unusual openings he would see.

He had been partially correct about Yashiro's motives for wanting him to stay at his place as he did seem to want to use Hikaru as an example of why his parents should accept Yashiro as a Go pro, but also it seemed that Yashiro was looking to push his game just as Hikaru and Akira were, and he could only play against his teacher so much. Hikaru could tell that for Yashiro, the Tengen Main Tournament could not start soon enough.

Bzzzzzzt!

The buzzer sounded once more signaling the start of the lunch break, and Hikaru, anxious for a break as he realized that he was actually starting to feel hungry rose from his seat leaving his shaking opponent behind. As he did so Akiyama made his was over to the board and glanced down, his eyes widening as he did so. In his own game it seemed likely that he would be forced to resign barring an opening appearing as the game was beginning to get quite complicated and hard for him to read properly, but that paled in comparison to the board before him.

Glancing over at Takamoto, Akiyama saw the tremble in his body, the look of terror in his eyes. Never in all of Takamoto's games had he ever encountered such an intense, overwhelming aura about someone. His information had been 180 degrees wrong, and the fact that he'd come into the match with such high hopes and confidence only magnified the horror within him now. No wonder this boy… no, this monster, was making ripples throughout the Go world. For a 2 – Dan, let alone a 16 year old one, to have this type of strength, it was unnerving, and it now made perfect sense why someone with the same overwhelming skill such as Akira Toya would see this player as a rival.

The presence Hikaru emitted, even though he was now removed from it Takamoto found it hard to move, breathe, even think. He had thought he understood this player, saw from reviewing his game records why they called him the Judan Slayer, but the records, simple pieces of ink and paper, they didn't even begin to define Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan.

Akiyama meanwhile had pulled himself away from the scene and made his way out to the lobby where Hikaru was busy putting back on his shoes. As he did so Hikaru glanced up at Akiyama and with a bright smile said, "Hey, do you know where there's a good place to eat around here?"

Nodding dumbly, Akiyama then said, "Umm, Shindo… did something happen, because it looks like you went all out and destroyed Takamoto back there."

Blinking, Hikaru paused a moment and then shrugging replied, "Well… he said he was strong so I decided to show him my strength; plus he kind of annoyed me I suppose. But I wouldn't say I went all out on him."

Blinking himself now, Akiyama inquired, "You didn't go all out?"

"Well, in a way I suppose I did, but it's kind of hard to show your true best when your opponent is weak, you know?"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, I know it's been a long time, but I have returned. In case any of you are wondering what took so long and haven't been reading the Waya side story, shortly after I had finished writing the first chapter of that side story and was in the proofreading stages my girlfriend sent me an email that suggested she was upset about something. When I called to inquire, all I got was her voice mail and about an hour later another email that basically suggested that I was the most despicable person alive and likened me to… well a few things that are not very pleasant to be likened to. She also informed me that she never loved me, and that our relationship was over. Now as you may recall my girlfriend is pregnant with our son Joshua, or at least I think it's our son, since I have also come to learn that I may not be the father as another guy has come forward claiming he is. To put it frankly, my soul was shattered, and I've been walking around in what has felt like a very gloomy, depressing haze ever since. Along with this my will to write became nonexistent, and I am only now getting it back. This is the cause of my long delay in updating, as I have spent many a sleepless nights since with thoughts of how my life and my son's life are going to be effected by this, if he is my son. The latter is actually a mental blow beyond anything I can describe.

Anyway, I have made strides to recover from this, and have as of late begun to write again as this chapter suggests. Thankfully I had most of the ideas for this chapter planned out in advance, so it was really only a matter of sitting down and typing it out. I had been wanting to get back to Akira's Go Salon and the pair's bickering antics for awhile since I think the last time we had it was Chapter 23, and it was a fun part of their rivalry. The Go scene I suppose might have been a little cheesy, but it was important for me to establish that Hikaru truly is back to form, and flexing his strength. More importantly though this chapter is going to be setting up a lot of character developments that are coming in the next chapter, so sit tight on that.

Terms:

Nihon Kiin Western Branch: This, as mentioned in the chapter, is the Osaka branch of the Japanese Go Association, and unlike the Kansai Go Association which is more autonomous, is a part of the Japanese Go Association and so more likely to have games against people from the General Tokyo Branch. Both the Western and Central Branches of the Association hold their own Pro Exams, so there are actually more than three new pros a year, but Hikaru no Go mainly focused on the Main branch. Though they do have their own small tournaments, the Western and Central branches participate in all the same tournaments that Hikaru can participate in and are basically the same.

Tokaido Route: This is the train route that Hikaru would have taken between Tokyo and Osaka. Some of you may recognize the word Tokaido, as it was also the name of the road that one used to travel in previous eras when traveling between Tokyo and Kyoto.

Now onto questions. Yes, Akira has seen that article by now, and no he is not incensed by it as much as you might think, especially compared to Hikaru. The reason for this is that Akira's father and fellow study group members would still be considered as part of the present Go world. This is because it is still possible for them to contribute to the study of Go, and that they are fluent in the modern game. Ko Yeong Ha was stating that the modern game has surpassed the classical one to the point that studying the classical one is no longer necessary. If asked, Ko Yeong Ha would say that Koyo Toya can still show the Go world a lot.

Zama Oza was not cheating in the game Hikaru was looking over. It is in fact impossible to cheat in a pro title match as not only would any top pro playing notice, but most of the pro observers as well. Also there is someone there keeping a game record, so cheating as was done by Sai's opponent in the Heian Period is also impossible. If there was a controversy over the number of captured stones or points, the game would simply be replayed off the game record and the proper number of points confirmed. Hikaru's gut was simply noticing something about the move, perhaps a variation or something else similar.

For me, the cause of Ko Yeong Ha's feelings on competition from Hikaru stems likely more from the time in which he met Hikaru, but somewhat from his environment. Remember that Akira's rivalry with Hikaru arose before he was a pro, let alone nearing the top of the Go world, plus being in the shadow of his father, Akira didn't have quite as big a head about himself.

Yes, I do need to leave you at cliffhangers. If this was a full novel you were reading in one sitting it'd be different, but the chapter by chapter update like that of a manga works best with multiple cliffhangers.

You're right, I could have dealt with the morning after in the hotel with Hikaru and Nase, but I felt it was better to move on to other things since in my mind it was rather uneventful. I mean Hikaru wakes up to hear the shower going or the other way around, they get dressed, have breakfast and go home? Sure I could have added in little funny extras like Nase awaking to realize she's pulled the sheets in her sleep so that she's embarrassingly exposed or something, but it seemed a cheap laugh, and I had other, more serious issues to deal with in the last chapter. There was just so much to cover and set up that it seemed better to leave the morning after to the imaginations of the reader.

While I will not be revealing any clues as to what the favor is, I will say that it has nothing to do with Hikaru's girl problems. He wasn't asking Akira to ask Akari or Nase out in order to get them off his back so he could focus or anything.

Hmmm, a little debate between reviewers I see over Hikaru's statement about what he'll do to Ko Yeong Ha. That line was actually taken out of another story that I wrote a long time ago as it seemed to fit the mindset of Hikaru at the time. It was meant to demonstrate the emotional upheaval in Hikaru and begin to set up the Hikaru v. Ko Yeong Ha match that is coming up.

The only way I could give a truly clear answer to who Hikaru will end up with in the end is with an epilogue, as at most this story will last three more years in Hikaru's time, and that's only if I include the 4th story arc that is questionable at the moment. Otherwise it would be two more years, making Hikaru 18 and since the only real way to answer that is to have him get married… yeah, only in an epilogue. Without parental consent Hikaru would have to be 20 years old to get married, and this is not going to have a Ranma ½ arranged marriage fiasco to it. Without the wedding, Hikaru could pick Akari only to have her run over by a bus the next day, or a million other possibilities. I do have an epilogue planned, but I have been debating whether to include it or not.

It is not my intention to ding the Hikaru/Akira shippers, and if you feel I have done so I apologize. I think it might be though that some of my frustration comes out at times since I state that there will not be a yaoi shipping, and then I get three reviews asking if Hikaru and Akira will get together. I state it again and I get more reviews asking if they will, so I hope you can understand that it gets a little annoying as it feels like no one is paying attention to what I say. Perhaps I should try to just ignore it from now on.

Actually, I have never read The DaVinci Code or any other work by Dan Brown, so I can't say I'm a fan of his. Do I write just like him? Well I suppose it could be taken as a good thing, but since my now ex-girlfriend was very religious and would have blown a gasket if she knew I was reading that book I stayed away from it as it wasn't worth the fight. Sadly she wasn't going to make me give up reading Harry Potter, so the fact that she left me before the release of the seventh book did have an upside.

I haven't forgotten about Nase as a Go player, and very shortly we will begin to see her that way again. The problem was that between the end of the Pro Exam and the Shinshodan matches, new pros don't really have any games to play so I shifted her focus in the story to compensate for her lack of games. In two chapters Nase will play her Shinshodan match, and from there appear in the Hokuto Qualifier. Once April 1st arrives she is an official pro and will be playing quite a lot. This aspect of her will likely benefit also since I really don't want to think about romance all that much right now, too depressing.

Wow, a lot of you are fired up for Hikaru to wail on Ko Yeong Ha. Not to dampen those thoughts, but did it ever occur to you that Hikaru might lose to him again? Just a thought.

Are any more of the Top 5 events occurring soon? Well soon is a vague word, so let me put it this way. So far there has really only been one Top 5 event, although I suppose it's up to interpretation as to whether Grandpa's death should be counted as one, but by the time the Tengen Arc ends, two more of the Top 5 will have occurred.

Note: I apologize for the long Author's Notes, but there was a large gamut of questions to answer and some explanations for me to give. Gomen!

Next chapter? Well originally I was going back to the side story, but while writing this chapter I had an idea so there will be one more chapter here first, then we'll be jumping over to the Waya side story, and then to the Sato side story (this is a one-shot chapter depicting Sato's Shinshodan match against Kuwabara Honinbo). Anyway, next chapter we will be spending some time with Nase, some time at Akari's Go club, a little time with Akira, and some time in Osaka with Hikaru and Yashiro, all this leading up to Chapter 54 and Nase's Shinshodan match. Enjoy.

Wow, most reviews yet. Probably a combination of the events of the chapter as well as my long absence, but I will do my best to get the chapters out faster, so continue to send in your reviews as I truly enjoy reading them. R&R!


	53. Thoughts for Tomorrow

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 53 – Thoughts for Tomorrow

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So, would it have been better for me if I had played here instead?"

Shaking her head, Nase replied, "No, this move was actually good. I'm sure it might be hard to see, but it sets you up nicely to invade from here later on. I actually thought that had been your plan during the game and was surprised when you let me defend it without even trying to attack."

"Yeah, I didn't see that at all. Sorry."

Smiling, Nase responded, "Takamine was it? No need to apologize, this is how we all get better, by playing and learning from our mistakes. Even I wasn't as good as I am now at one time."

A giggle coming from behind Nase off to her right, she heard Akari comment, "Yeah Asumi, how long ago was that though, five years?"

Grunting a laugh back at Akari as Nase turned her head to face her friend, she replied, "No Akari, probably closer to seven or eight years ago. Remember that I didn't fly up like Hikaru did, pro after only two years."

As Nase turned back to the board to continue with the post-game discussion she heard the Club President, Itsuki Ayase chatting a little ways off to her left. "Wow, this is so cool, our club is so lucky. I mean not only do we get to have Shindo 2 – Dan, one of the top young pros in Japan come by here a few times a month to give us lessons, but now when he's too busy we have another pro substituting for him. And the fact that Nase-sensei is our age and a female pro… what an inspiration."

Nodding as she continued to watch Nase point out new avenues of attack and defense, Miyoko Kobayashi replied, "Yeah, she sure is impressive. In some ways I find it easier to relate to what she's saying than when Shindo-sensei is explaining a joseki or whatever. Still, we're so lucky that Fujisaki joined our Go club, or this would never have occurred."

"Yeah, that's the truth. Fujisaki is a lifesaver." That statement was true in so many different ways too. After all it had been Akari who had originally brought Hikaru to visit the club, leading to the driving out of their previous club president in Tamura. In fact Tamura had ended up dropping out of the school all together, solving the issues that some of the returning club members had about the possibility of his taking revenge on them for returning. Then, not only had Akari been able to convince her boyfriend to keep returning without charging a fee to the club for lessons, but she was also friends with another pro player in Nase, who was also willing to help out the Go club. Adding to all of that Akari's own skill at the game and she truly had become an indispensable part of the club.

Given all that, it didn't really come as a shock that Akari was the strongest female player in the club, arguably the strongest period perhaps but for the return of Makoto Hayashi after Tamura's departure brought that claim into question. Regardless of that debate though, as the strongest girl Akari would be the first board at the next team tournament despite her 1st year status. It would be especially interesting since Ayase had learned from a friend at another high school that word of Taro High School having a player on their team that was dating Hikaru Shindo had gotten out. Hopefully that knowledge would be helpful to their team, and with the lessons that Hikaru and Nase were providing and a little luck, they might actually win the tournament this time.

Glancing over at Nase again as she finished up her last few comments before beginning to clear the board, Ayase sighed at the sad fact that Nase could do nothing more than give lessons for them. After all, if a pro player of her strength played for their team, they'd surely be unstoppable. Then again it would mean pros for other schools could also play against them, and since Nase didn't even attend this high school… no, it was best to leave such fantasies as just that. Nightmares were too likely if she let her mind wander down that path, and what they were getting was already more than sufficient.

Finishing putting the glass stones into their respective bowls, Nase glanced around and smiling said, "So, who's next?" A flurry of spectators began to call out and attempt to vie for position to replace Takamine at the board. The arguments that were arising were quite interesting too, many of them dealing with seniority against talent. Thankfully there was a simple solution. "Someone go bring me three more boards and I'll play four of you at once. That should make it easier."

It still wouldn't remove the entire problem as there were six players all trying to get a game in, and it was likely that if Akari's current opponent wasn't already in the middle of a game then he'd also be over trying to get a game. Ironically it was Akari that Nase would like to play the most just now, not out of strength but because the pair could just sit down and play a fun game, have a nice conversation and not bother with things like proper play. Akari though was adamant in not playing Nase at the club, and was likely the same with Hikaru as it would have been unfair to monopolize Nase or Hikaru when she could do that some other time. Oh well, they'd just have to play a game at Akari's house later on that night on the folding Go board Nase had packed in her bag since Akari didn't have a board of her own. It was strange actually that she didn't have one, but perhaps Nase could invest in a board for Akari for her birthday.

Without looking Nase touched the brooch that she wore pinned over the left breast on her light green scallop-necked sweater, the brooch Hikaru had given to her on Christmas. Yes, that was a good idea; she'd mention it to Hikaru when he got back, perhaps he'd be willing to help pay for it.

"Hey, if we're doing four games, then I think as President I should be one of them." The sound of Ayase as she nudged her way into one of the seats brought Nase back to reality. Glancing around it appeared that the debates had ceased and three others had also taken a seat at the other boards. That was fine of course, as they could now begin to administer handicaps and start playing. Several minutes later the five players bowed their heads and greeted one another, then the four club members waited as Nase surveyed the boards. Playing these types of games with such high handicaps, it was strange after so many games over the last six months at even strength. Of course it was likely that she'd need to get used to it as playing teaching games and other such lessons were what a professional Go player was really about. Even Hikaru, who was playing such important games now, still gave lessons even if less often than most other pros.

Placing the white stones down on each board, taking little time as she assessed the situations and calculated, Nase found her mind begin to focus. It was so different from the Pro Exam, insei practice, and the games she played at Waya's study group or in Hikaru's bedroom, even if the level of Go was disregarded. There it was a learning experience, lessons amongst peers who played the games to further their own study of the game. Here it was also a learning experience, but a one-sided one. Nase didn't really take anything new out of giving lessons to amateur Go club members; in fact it was in some ways a chore. The only real pleasure gained from it was the thrill of playing the game she loved. Teaching games like this weren't about relaxation, not in the sense that Hikaru or her found in playing people like Akari. Sure it was about helping Akari improve her own game, but in a far more casual, fun way, especially in watching Akari challenge herself to improve.

Nase's own challenges though were now fast approaching. It had been almost two and a half months now since the end of the Pro Exam, two and a half months since she had won her pro status… and two and a half months since her last real, meaningful game. Playing Hikaru, Waya, Isumi, Honda, everyone at the study group was enlightening and all, but not one of them compared to the strain and thrill of the Pro Exam. How could it compare when nothing was on the line? That was why it was hard to tell just how much, if at all her game had improved since then, to gauge her relative position amongst her peers when it came to strength. Sure she knew that Hikaru was stronger than her, but by just how much was harder to say. The same applied to Waya, Isumi, Honda, even Sato and Komiya whom she'd played in the Pro Exam not too long ago. How had they improved since the Exam in comparison to herself, had her game deteriorated at all in the lull?

The answer to that question and so many more would soon be answered. She'd received the phone call last week, her Shinshodan match had been scheduled for Sunday, January 18th, and her opponent would be Ogata Judan Gosei. That was ten days from now, and even just thinking about it gave her goosebumps. Sato's match against Kuwabara Honinbo came first of course, this upcoming Sunday in fact and that was good; the idea of being the first new pro to play was almost unbearable.

It wouldn't get easier after that either as all three of the new pros would be thrown into the thick of it even before their pro careers officially started in April. The Hokuto Cup Qualifier, the first preliminary round of it was going to be taking place sometime around the end of the month, although an exact date had yet to be set. Heck, she didn't even know who she would be playing yet, although given what she knew from Waya and Hikaru from the previous year, her opponent would be almost certainly be an experienced pro. The Association had divided the matches up last year by record to keep the players with top records from knocking each other off too early, and it was likely to be the case again. With no pro record of her own, Nase would be put at the bottom of that list and likely to get one of those top record pros, maybe even Waya or Ochi. While she had confidence in her own strength, the idea still felt daunting.

"So Nase-sensei, do you know Shindo-sensei?"

Glancing up from the boards to look at Ayase, her thoughts thrown back to the void, Nase replied, "What?"

Placing a stone down on the board, Ayase repeated, "I said, do you know Shindo-sensei?"

"Oh!" Nase stated as she placed a stone down on another board. "Yes, I know Hikaru. I played against him in the Young Lions Tournament last May, and lost of course. We used to be insei together before that though and we both study together at Waya 3 – Dan's study group on Saturdays. The study group has been a bit inactive over the last two weeks though since Waya is currently studying in China."

"Wow" the girl playing at the board to Nase's left replied, "you must have played against him a lot then. I mean you even refer to him by his first name, I'd be too scared to do that. No wonder you're a pro now. He's so cute and kind too, always so patient with me. I tell you, if he wasn't dating Akari I could _so_ go for him."

Grunting a slight laugh at that, Nase placed a stone on the girl's board and then glanced off at Akari who had flicked a glance of her own in the girl's direction. Nase remembered Akari had once mentioned how her fellow Go club members refused to accept that she wasn't dating Hikaru, and this was just more evidence of that. Not that Nase was planning to correct that misconception, the last thing she wanted to do was to bring that sort of argument up. Instead she just said, "Yes, Hikaru is very kind-hearted."

"Speaking of that," Ayase added as she placed a stone while Nase played another stone on a third player's board, "I feel kind of bad since a couple months ago I sort of… slapped Shindo-sensei."

Glancing up from the boards to look at Ayase clearly, Nase responded, "You… what?"

By this point Akari, who had finished up her own game and made her way over to the table, watching over Nase's shoulder interjected, "Yeah, she slapped Hikaru. I walked in right after it happened, and when I found out the details it was rather silly. Ayase-sempai was under the false impression that I'd caught Hikaru cheating on me," turning to look at Ayase now she continued, "even though I had denied that he had _repeatedly_."

Her brow contorting, Nase strained her mind to make sense of it. Hikaru had cheated on Akari? It seemed crazy, Hikaru wasn't that type of person, Nase knew that from personal experience, after all she'd… Realization struck suddenly as the circumstances behind the so-called 'false impression' became exceedingly clear in Nase's mind. To clinch it even more, Ayase quickly rebutted, "Well come on, you said he'd been kissing another girl! What was I suppose to think?"

Pausing as a slightly nervous expression slid over her face, Nase turned to look up over her shoulder at Akari. Glancing down at her friend, Akari gave a smirk and a wink to Nase before replying, "Well maybe if you'd finished listening to the story instead of jumping to my aid..."

Catching onto Akari's signal, Nase interjected, "Akari, is she talking about that night-"

"At Hikaru's house before his Kisei League match? Yeah, that night."

Returning her attention to the board to her left and placing a stone, Nase then stated, "Hikaru isn't the type of person to cheat on someone. Trust me, I've known him for three years now. That girl, he'd been tutoring her for a couple months as a favor and it had paid off. The girl just got overexcited in thanking him was all."

The girl to Nase's left then jumped in, "Oh, then Nase-sensei, do you know the girl who did that? Akari never told us her name."

Pausing a moment, Nase took a deep breath and then exhaling answered, "Yes, I know who she is, but since Akari hasn't told you, it's not really fair if I say either. But let's drop it. After all, if we keep chatting like this then focusing on your moves won't be easy."

Nodding, Ayase replied, "Yeah, you're right." As the club president then made her next move, Nase glanced back up at Akari again sending a silent 'thank you' with her eyes. As Nase turned back to respond to Ayase's play the club president added, "Oh, one last thing, Nase-sensei, we have our next big tournament coming up soon, would you like to come watch?"

Her brow contorting again as she placed a stone on Ayase's board then quickly moved to place another on the board next to it, Nase asked, "Well when exactly is it?"

"January 25th, three Sundays from now."

Pausing a moment even as she concentrated on the games around her, Nase sighed softly. The Sunday after her Shinshodan match, it was certainly possible she'd be able to make it, but as they hadn't yet scheduled Komiya's Shinshodan match or the Hokuto Qualifier preliminary nothing was certain. The latter she couldn't possibly miss, it would be her first pro tournament, even if her career hadn't officially started yet. As for the former, it was traditional for the other new pros to attend each Shinshodan match, in a way it was an unofficial expectation. Certainly if an emergency came up one could be excused, but attending a friend's Go tournament? "I'm not sure yet, I'll have to let you know."

As she continued to concentrate on the games being played out before her, calculating points all the way, Nase had to admit to herself one interesting thing about that conversation about her kiss with Hikaru. That girl who Hikaru had agreed to tutor, she was gone now. In her place sat a young woman with a strong sense of the game and a fiery determination. She was a professional Go player now, her new path in life set before her. All these months she'd been studying while worrying about boys and girls, love and hate, forgiveness and redemption, forgetting that most important fact. Now her pro status was appearing before her, waiting for her to reach out and claim it, to act like she belonged amongst her peers. Her left hand reaching up to touch the face of the white kitten on her brooch, Nase breathed softly as her fingers moved off to touch the black and white stones on either side, then lowered her hand back to her lap. Nase the woman was still there, she always would be too, but for now she needed to focus her attention on the game, just as Hikaru was once more.

Life, in many ways, was just like Go. Forcing a move in Go was not a smart thing to do; pushing it in before it was naturally ready to be played only brought disaster. Moves that flowed naturally within the harmony between the stones and the board, that was Go. She'd been pushing the stones for too long, and it was time to let them fall as they were meant to fall. Running through life without living it, living within life without letting life live within her, these she could not do anymore. Hikaru was not her teacher anymore, it was time to let the game itself be her mentor, and prepare herself for the challenges ahead. If she did that, then everything else, Hikaru, Akari, all of it, would fall into place as it should.

The games were drawing to an end now as Nase continued to concentrate on the matches. The handicaps, though extravagant, had at least been pretty appropriate. Luckily, even with such a difference in skill, there were ways to practice within them.

Placing a stone down on the board to her left, Nase turned her focus to the others as that game came to and end. Meanwhile the girl began to count up the points, and said, "Wow, it looks like it's close… Black 60 points White… 63 points. Drat, I lost by three points."

"If you want," Nase stated as she placed another stone on Ayase's board, "you can clear the stones to the side and I'll recreate the game so we can discuss it."

"Really, wow ok."

As she said this Ayase's game came to an end, allowing Nase to turn her attention onto the two male players to her right. Meanwhile Ayase began to count the points and finishing said, "Wow, I almost had you, I lost by one point. Are we going to recreate my game too?"

"Sure," Nase stated as a pause occurred in the play of the final two matches. Turning to her far right she then began to place down the stones on the board, making a few comments to the girl before pausing to make another play on the far right board. Several minutes later, as she was just finishing making a few comments to the girl, Nase placed a final stone on the far right board to end the game.

Then turning to Ayase, she began to replay their game as well when the boy said, "Damn, I thought I had you. Four points, that's all. Man, I shouldn't have been so lax on that exchange in the upper right corner."

"No, your decision to pull back there was actually right. Had you pushed in first I'd have outflanked you with plays here and here. We can discuss it more in a moment but I-" pausing to place a stone on the final board, Nase then finished, "have to finish recreating Ayase's game first. Please be patient."

The sound of a Go stone being played drew Nase's attention away then for a moment, and a moment later as she played another stone to end the final game she returned her attention to Ayase. Several minutes passed as the final boy counted up the score, and from behind her Nase heard Akari giggle. Apparently Akari had finished counting the score already. Moments later the final boy said, "Wow, I never thought I'd do so well. I only lost by two points." Smiling broadly as Akari giggled again, Nase returned to commenting on Ayase's game.

-------------------------------------------

"Thank you very much miss." Giving a slight bow of the head as he said this, Hikaru grinned at the waitress a moment longer before turning back to his bowl of ramen and, reaching for his chopsticks and breaking them apart, prepared himself for lunch.

"You know, I kind of prefer sushi over ramen."

Frowning as he was about to dig in, Hikaru glanced up at Yashiro and said, "You sound like Waya. I tell you, ramen is the best there is."

"Whatever." Yashiro responded as he poked at his lunch with his own chopsticks. It had been a rather boring morning around Osaka, despite their visit to the Osaka Aquarium. While Osaka had many tourist attractions and activities they could explore, Yashiro had to admit that he wasn't really that familiar with a lot of them, and frankly didn't care all that much for the ones he did know. They'd walked around the harbor area for awhile, checked in on some shops, Hikaru had even purchased the most recent Shonen Jump at one of the stores, claiming it'd be good reading material on the train ride home later today. It was strange really to think that a highly respected Go professional, fresh off his run in the Kisei League, was reading manga. Well, to each his own Yashiro supposed.

"I have to tell you," Hikaru broke in between bites, "I've been to aquariums before and all, you know on class trips, but I've never seen so many fish. Then there was that one tank with the huge fish, it was amazing."

"Yeah, the whale shark." Yashiro provided, taking a bite of ramen himself now. "He is the main attraction."

"So, where we going next? Remember though that I have to catch my train in about four hours, match tomorrow and everything."

"Yeah I remember." How could he forget, Yashiro had the same match tomorrow too. "Well we could stop by the Kansai Go Association, maybe play a game or something. You know, a little practice for the prelim matches tomorrow."

"Yeah, I suppose we could do that." Setting down his chopsticks, Hikaru eyed Yashiro calmly, studying him for a moment before adding, "That's the reason you wanted me to stay an extra day isn't it?" It really wasn't a question.

Glancing up at Hikaru, Yashiro paused a moment before setting down his chopsticks as well and answered, "So when did you figure it out?"

"Last night, after we finished playing a few games. I couldn't confirm it until now, but I had a feeling this was why. Something bothering you?"

Pausing again for a long minute, Yashiro then said, "Well… I guess I'm just a little anxious lately, and maybe worried my game's dulled a little bit. I mean I play my sensei every week, I have my pro matches, spend time reviewing matches and even play a few of my friends here from time to time, but at times I think something's missing."

"Like what?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Yashiro replied, "I don't know exactly. For years I've been dedicating myself to this game, training hard, improving. Sensei always praised my originality and my way of seeing the game and it made me feel special, better than the rest. Even so, not many people understood that, especially my parents. I mean that's why I wanted to play in the Hokuto Cup so bad last year. I told you back then about how I needed to do these sort of things, win big tournaments, participate in events that people unfamiliar with the game could understand. Back then, I'd had it all figured out in my head, make it into the tournament, win, and climb the ladder of recognition and accomplishment.

"Then… I played you. I knew from watching your previous match earlier that day that you were strong, but I had no idea until we actually played. Meeting you, Toya, Kurata, it really opened up my eyes some. It's hard to realize that your Go isn't strong enough, to see someone your own age and know that there is that gap in skill. I had never met people like you and Toya before, my age and so adept."

Listening with a slight expression of concern on his face, Hikaru sighed inwardly. He'd suspected this, especially after last night when Yashiro had been so adamant about playing game after game despite all the games they'd played the previous night. The two of them, they were kindred spirits in that they shared that desire. Akira too, all three of them wanted to press the limits of their game, to reach for the Divine Move. Yashiro's strength was impressive, he could push Hikaru enough where it was impossible for Hikaru to take him lightly and not be destroyed. Still, if they played ten games, Hikaru right now would likely win seven of those games, even if more than half of those would be within three points or less. It was partially Hikaru's own skill, but some of it was Yashiro's creativity. He liked unpredictable moves, original and aggressive that forced his opponent to reconsider the board. Unfortunately, on the higher levels, it was like Kurata had said; Yashiro was not yet strong enough to follow through on such moves.

"Yashiro, maybe you're being too hard on yourself. I know how strong you are, and I think that you're selling your own game a bit short. There aren't many players our age that can push someone like Akira and I as hard as you do, even some of the higher Dans don't have that kind of strength. I know it's a long way off and all, but if this is about making it into the Hokuto Cup again then I'll say that having played most of the players who will be trying to get that last spot, you're still the strongest of them by a fair margin. Last year you didn't have the kind of experience you do now. You're playing high Dans in the Honinbo Tournament right now, and you made it into the Tengen Main Tournament. I'm sure you'll do fine."

"But I didn't make it into the Kisei League."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "Huh?"

"I said, I didn't make it into the Kisei League." Pausing a moment, Yashiro continued, "Both you and Toya did, heck if you don't end up forfeiting that game it could be you playing Ishibashi for the title in a couple weeks instead of Kurata! I know I'm doing well, better than most, but you and Toya keep going higher. It's… frustrating in a way because I like both of you, you're cool to me and all, I can relate with both of you like I can't with the other players here. Toya… well you know about him, he's like a boy king, everyone knows his name. I was even hearing rumors of him back when I started to learn the game myself, some people even compared us around here, so maybe I was a little big-headed, not realizing how good he was. But that's not the worst of it."

"What is?"

Lowering his head for a long moment, Yashiro then lifted it and said, "You are."

"Me?"

"I've been playing Go for seven years now, but you, you've been playing for what, four years or so? Four years and yet you're this strong. Toya at least I can understand, he's likely been playing his father since he was five years old or something."

"Since he was two actually."

Blinking at that, Yashiro let that insane number sink in before continuing, "Whatever. You though, not only don't you have a top pro teaching you, you've never had a mentor period! That's… that's unheard of, and I just don't understand it." Sighing heavily, Yashiro then added, "I don't know, I want to win, to answer players like Hon Suyon, Zhao Shi, Kurata, Toya, even you, but all of you are just amazing. Not to mention that you and Toya play each other all the time, so yeah it's frustrating." Leveling his eyes with Hikaru's Yashiro inhaled deeply. "I don't know if you saw, but they released the first round match ups for the Tengen Tournament. I have Ichyru 9 – Dan."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, and I… actually I don't remember his name, some 8 – Dan."

"Yeah, and Toya has Shirakawa 7 – Dan and Ochi got Kurata. It's not going to be easy."

Chuckling at that, Hikaru replied, "Did you think greatness would be? Would you even want it to be?"

Pausing once more as he thought it over, Yashiro smiled and said, "No, I wouldn't want it to be easy. If it wasn't challenging… where would the fun be?"

Smiling broadly, Hikaru replied, "Now you're talking. Hey, we better finish eating before the ramen gets cold. After all, if we want to make it into the Toyota Cup, we'll need our strength for the prelims tomorrow."

-------------------------------------------

Taking the box cutter in hand, Akira slid the blade down the seam of the packing tape until the box popped open to reveal his Go equipment. The movers had done an excellent job in getting all of his things into the apartment in a timely and orderly manner, even if there were still many things he'd need to purchase before the place was complete.

"Akira, I found the box with your tea cups along with some of the dishes your mother gave you. Where do you want me to put them?" Glancing off to the doorway that led to the kitchen where Hirumi had gone a few minutes earlier, Akira smiled slightly. It had been nice of her to volunteer to help him unpack his things and while he had expected to set the place up himself it was easier with a second person.

Folding the lids of the box shut again, Akira called back, "Just put them in the top cabinet on the far left please! I'll be in the other room if you need me!" With that Akira gripped the box firmly and lifted it up before making his way to his bedroom. Glancing about, Akira then made his way off to the left wall where the desk for his computer had been set per his instructions. The computer and its accessories were absent as he'd left them back at his parent's house for now, not wanting to bother with extra things until after he'd gotten the more essential things unpacked and in place. Setting the box down next to the desk, Akira reopened the box and carefully began to remove the contents, taking out the plastic bags with the Go stones in them first, followed by the bowls and finally the board itself. Flipping it calmly into its upright position as it had been packed upside down, Akira set the board down on its legs next to the desk after sliding the box to the side. Then taking the bags in hand, Akira emptied their contents into the two bowls, replaced the lids on them and set them both down on the board softly. These were most definitely essentials.

"Akira, where… oh there you are. I swear, this place is so big especially for just you. Why'd you decide to get a two bedroom apartment anyway?"

Glancing up from the board Akira answered, "Well other pros will be coming over here to study, so the extra room will be helpful. A lot of Father's students like to go over matches with me now that he's retired and not around quite as much. Besides, in case I have a guest that needs someplace to sleep, I'll have room. It wasn't that much extra a month anyway."

"Oh, I see." Scanning the room once with her eyes, Hirumi then said, "Hey, I heard the news about your father from Kitajima at the Go Salon. Isn't it great, even though he's retired and everything? I know a lot of people were complaining, but I'm sure you're happy for him."

At those words Akira's mood darkened ever so slightly, though not enough for anyone else to notice. Turning to look at his board for a moment, Akira then said, "Yes, it's quite an honor, and father was happy to accept it. Anyway we should get back to unpacking, I'll meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes, just let me finish up here."

Her brow contorting at the somber tone of Akira's voice, Hirumi hesitated a moment, then nodded and turned to leave. It was strange, Akira had seemed like he was so far away just now, even as she stood there watching him. Well, maybe she was just imagining things.

Akira meanwhile reached into the box and removed a dust cloth, and taking a breath began running it along the surface of the board. It was ironic really, he had decided to move out in order to escape his father's shadow, to be his own person, but even doing that was not enough to escape it. At least he hadn't been scheduled to play a game today, but tomorrow when he arrived to play his first preliminary match for the Toyota Denso Cup it would happen, the mountain of reporters asking him question after question in regards to his father. Back when his father had first retired and the entire ruckus arose, Akira had promised to step up and take his father's place, to help fill the void that had been vacated by the best player in the world. Secretly, in a way, his father's retirement had been an extremely happy time for Akira as it had removed his father from competition and from the constant questions and comparisons.

Coming out of the gate Akira had won twenty-six straight games, and yet the interviews and questions had centered around him and his father, or just on his father, the five title holder, exclusively. Not that Akira wanted the fame, or felt his ego required the attention to be focused so much on him, but he at least wanted to be acknowledged for his own strength without people looking upon him as his father's son. Heck, even on the verge of entering the Honinbo League all he heard was how impressive Toya Meijin's son was. While his success over the last year had removed most of that, Akira couldn't help think that it was due to his father being in China and out of the Japanese Go Tournaments.

But now that was about to change. The news had just been released, although Akira had known about it for a few days now. It was one of the reasons he'd chosen to move into his apartment today, to make himself unavailable by phone. He was certain that at the Go Association people were going crazy, demanding to know the how and why of the situation, even perhaps demanding that Japan make some similar move. All because the Korean Go Institute had agreed to offer his father the status of Guest Pro. It meant that if his father accepted, he'd be able to enter any Korean professional tournament that he desired, and his father had accepted.

Normally it wouldn't have been as big a deal, about the same as his father signing a contract with the Chinese League, but the other announcement that had come with it made the issue that much greater. His father had announced that the first tournament he would enter was the Toyota Denso Cup, and the Koreans had already reserved a place for him amongst their seven representatives. So now, when the Toyota Cup began in March, his father would participate under the status of a Korean pro, which meant in layman's terms that Koyo Toya Meijin was playing for Korea against Japan.

Gritting his teeth in anger as he finished wiping the dust from the board, Akira stood up and gazed at the board. In his head he could already hear the questions that would ring in his ears tomorrow. How did he feel about it, why did his father accept it, should the Japanese Go Association give his father a similar Guest Pro status? How would the prospect of having to go up against his own father should he make it into the tournament affect his mindset, and so many more.

Turning toward the door, Akira gave his board one last look and then headed for the kitchen. It was best if he not brew over this turn of events too much, at least for today. He needed to finish unpacking and begin to focus on his match tomorrow. Hikaru would be there too, so maybe tomorrow he'd actually take the lunch break and have something to eat, join Hikaru in the hopes that spending time with his rival might keep the press at bay, even for a little while. He couldn't let this distract him, he had to play, and if the only way to rid himself of his father's shadow was to play and win, even perhaps to defeat his own father, then that was what he would just have to do. But for now, he needed to help out Hirumi.

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Wow, this seems to be turning into something of a trend. I come up with an idea for a chapter that should be inserted into the story between two chapters that were long planned and it ends up taking off into a huge chapter. Well it was a good spot for me to begin to reveal a few issues that are going to play a role of some kind in this arc, most notably Nase's return to being an actual pro player instead of just a potential love interest for Hikaru, and the growing dynamic between father and son. It's interesting since these two things are just two of so many different issues, events, and themes that are intermingling within the Tengen Arc, which is why I'm quite certain that this arc will be the longest of them all.

In case you're all wondering about the preliminaries for the Toyota Cup, often international preliminaries and minor tournaments take place on days that are not normally reserved as usual game days. In this case, they're being played on a Friday, while the actual tournament matches would take place on Saturdays and Sundays. Similarly the Shinjin-O tournament will be taking place on Mondays. I'd also like to thank everyone for being so supportive and understanding of my situation, and I will in turn attempt to keep writing as best and often as I am able.

Terms:

Handicap Go (redux): Just to remind anyone who might have forgotten from the manga itself, the reason actual whole points appear in final scores of handicap games is that in such games there is no komi. This is also why in a handicap game a tie can occur.

Osaka Aquarium: This aquarium, whose official name is Osaka Aquarium Kaiyukan, is one of the largest in the world. It has 16 tanks housing all sorts of marine wildlife found in the Pacific Rim, particularly the Ring of Fire area, holding over 35,000 specimens that represent some 380 different species. The main tank, which represents the Pacific Ocean itself, holds over 5,400 tons of water and is home to an 850-kg whale shark that has been named 'Yu-chan'. It is the largest fish in the ocean (interestingly vegetarian). Other animals include penguins, sea lions, dolphins, jellyfish and lots more. Admission is 2000 Yen.

Now onto questions. If Nase were to make it into the final spot in the Hokuto Cup for Team Japan then she would play in the tournament against Korea and China, likely in the 3rd position. It has been somewhat implied that the final spot is to decide who will be in the 3rd position, and the real issue being who will be 1st and 2nd position.

Wow, you wrote a song to cheer me up! How sweet, I'm really touched, and it even rhymed. Man, you even got me thinking of writing a song to cheer myself up. Hmm, let's give it a shot shall we.

(Music)

He is the author of the Never-Ending Road

And a very good author too

And so we are quite polite

Cause whenever he does write

He will know just what to do

Though at times he may appear

A tad strange or even queer

Still we all must agree

He never will quail

At the telling of a tale

And he never never cries himself to sleep.

What never?

No, never.

What _never_?

Well hardly ever!

He hardly ever cries himself to sleep!

So give three cheers for the tale that's told

By the handsome author of The Never-Ending Road

Give three cheers for the tale that's told

By the author of The Never-Ending Road.

Ok, so I've done better. Don't worry though, little time was taken in writing that, about ten minutes or so I'd say, which is why it doesn't match syllable for syllable with W.S Gilbert's version (HMS Pinafore, what can I say, I was listening to it while I was writing these notes).

Yes, it's very possible I used the wrong version of a word 'wail' in my author's notes. This is because I don't really proofread my notes except for the Terms section in an attempt to get the information accurately portrayed. If it's not something that a spellcheck would pick up I likely won't find it in my notes. I suppose I could start proofing them too, but then the chapters would take longer to release.

Yes, Ko Yeong Ha lost to Ogata and Hikaru beat Ogata. However Zama Oza beat Hikaru but lost to Ogata, whom as stated above Hikaru beat. The relative strength of a player can vary day to day, why does Kobe Bryant score 81 points while triple teamed one night and score 12 another night with one defender? How can Roger Clemens shut down a top offensive team and then give up 6 runs to a last place team? Everything is circumstance when it comes to competition. When two opponents are relatively similar in strength, skill or whatever, then either one can beat the other on any given day.

Umm, Sato never appeared in the manga. He's an OC (original character) that I created for this story. I've actually decided to expand the scope of his character due to his popularity, as he can fill in roles that other characters were going to before. As for the other thing about my girlfriend and it not being sexism, just let me say that (::Leitbur is tackled out of nowhere by his friends who tie up and gag him for his own good::). Run and hide, Leitbur is very vocal on his beliefs on the usage of words. He believes that if one person is 'allowed' to use a word, then everyone else must be 'allowed' to use it as well or else the word should not be used period. The idea that only certain groups or individuals are permitted to use a word is highly offensive to him as he feels it to be a form of discrimination and prejudice that makes sexism, racism, and all other forms of prejudice moot. Since language is the means by which a person and a people define reality, to have words only some can use is seen as a true manipulation and hypocricy of a people's ability to define their own reality. So run away, lest when he escapes his restraints you are subjected to the five hour lecture with charts, reference material and even power point that will inevitably ensue.

Sorry, where was I? Ah yes, questions. Though it is the new year, the new promotion rules do not take effect until April 1st, when the yearly awards are handed out and the new pros are introduced. Thus until that time Hikaru will remain a 2 – Dan despite effectively being a 7 – Dan.

Oh, a question I seem to have skipped from before. You're right, there is no reason that a woman cannot hold her own in Go against a man. In fact, you may be interested in knowing that in many ways women are more prolific as professional players than men are, even though most of the top pros are still men. This is based not on direct numbers, as men outnumber women in professional Go, but rather that out of the male/female ratio between insei, where the ratio is overwhelmingly male, the comparative male/female ration amongst pros is far closer. This means that while there are far more male insei than female, a higher percentage of the female insei pass the Pro Exam. As to why most top pros are men, this is likely due to the time off many female pros take to have children and take care of their families as culturally in Japan women are still expected to be the domestic homemakers. Also as a note, the fact that Go is a mental game means there's no reason that a young child can't be able to match an older opponent. Akira is proof of that.

Note: I only just discovered this while updating my collection of game records, but Yukari Umezawa 5 – Dan won the Women's Kisei Title at the end of February. This is a woman's only title, and is not subject to instant promotions and such like the regular Kisei title. It should be noted that no major tournament in Japan is Men only.

Next chapter we will be showing the Shinshodan battle between Nase and Ogata Judan. Who will win, who will show up to watch? Before that though we will be returning to China to finish up the last two chapters of Waya's side story, as well as seeing Sato play Kuwabara in his oneshot side story, likely to show up between Chapters 3 and 4 of Waya's side story. My, I'm going to be busy.

As I said above, the reviews were very touching and I appreciate everyone's understanding and support. I'll try to keep my personal life out of these pages though and focus on the story. So I hope you all enjoyed the ride so far and will continue to support and review this humble story. R&R!


	54. Coming of the Lioness

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 54 – Coming of the Lioness

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"Are you sure it's all right for us to be doing this Asumi?"

Not bothering to lift her head, Nase smiled and replied, "Of course, it's not like we haven't done this a thousand times before."

"I know," Hikaru replied, "but tomorrow is your big day, your first official pro match, against Ogata no less. I'd hate to be the cause of your losing because I drained you of all your energy tonight."

Giggling at those words and the potential double meaning that anyone but Hikaru would have picked up on, Nase placed a white stone on the board. "No, actually it's strange but I find playing with you to be quite relaxing; there's a real calming presence in this room. Besides, it's not like we're actually studying games or playing a title match, this is just for fun."

Nodding with a peaceful grin, Hikaru set a stone of his own down then replied, "Yeah, this is fun. Go itself is fun."

Suppressing a slight giggle, Nase placed her stone down on the board. "Waya used to say that a lot when we were all insei. I guess it's true what they say."

"What's that?" Hikaru inquired as he responded to Nase's move with one of his own.

Lifting her head to gaze at Hikaru, Nase grinned and answered, "Great minds think alike." As her eyes returned to the board, Nase scanned the position. It wasn't the best position she'd ever been in, but then this game was more about mood and feeling than technical skills. Games like this, they were a special time, and carried special meaning. Not just because it was her time with Hikaru either; it was more basic than that. Friendly games against friendly faces, no pressure or worry over who won or lost, the freedom it evoked was like nothing else.

Creativity arose from such times, an openness of mind that was impossible to replicate within a grueling battle to the death. Oh sure, at times players would immerse themselves in the match, and dig deep to find that creative play that no one else saw coming, but a majority of the time it was games like this where such moves were born. Here and now, she was free of restraints, of troubling logic and calculations. Since there was no result to worry about, she could try things, moves and sequences that she'd never dare try to create in a game that mattered, too much would be at stake to risk on the whim of failed creation of a new variation. New joseki, players talked about creating them, thinking them up and playing them in some critical match to win them everything, but it was in simple, non-important games like this that new joseki would first find life.

Placing another stone down on the board, Nase glanced up at Hikaru once more with an evil smirk. Her move put pressure on Hikaru's group, threatening to cut them off from the rest of the board. It was an unusual play, especially since she'd played the tenuki a turn early, giving Hikaru the possibility of invading the upper right corner more deeply than he had already. The difference was that if he chose to invade she'd be able to penetrate his defenses in the lower right due to the favorable position her last stone gave her. Thus it was a calculation for him to decide on, which would he find more beneficial, taking her corner and losing his own in return, or defending his corner at the expense of losing the chance to capture hers.

Watching Hikaru as he sat and pondered the position, Nase had to admire his powers of concentration, and the thought he put into moves like this, even if they were in a friendly game like this. It was likely this passion and devotion to the game that had allowed him to rise to his current position so quickly.

Ka-Chi.

So he'd chosen to defend first, interesting. Reaching for the bowl, Nase moved to finish defending her own corner now, pausing a moment as her fingers rubbed the surface of the stone, feeling the texture on its smooth, cool surface. This wasn't the first time she'd ever played on a board made of kaya, but given the location and temperament of the game it still felt out of place. Her eyes slid from the game to the goban resting next to the dresser. Normally they'd be playing on that board, Hikaru's board. In a way saying that in itself was peculiar since technically both boards were now Hikaru's board, as was that third, older board sitting off in the corner on the other side of the room between his closet and the window. That wasn't how Hikaru saw them though, and so perhaps his references to each board were rubbing off on her now too.

Placing another stone down on the board, Nase couldn't help but find the distinct sound of the stone on kaya wood to be slightly distracting. She was so used to the familiar 'klak' of Hikaru's other board, but they'd decided to play on his grandfather's old board to prepare for her game against Ogata tomorrow. After all, while there was no possible way that they could replicate the conditions within the Yugen no Ma here in Hikaru's room, they could at least use this board. Of course the third board, the 'Torajiro Board' as Hikaru referred to it, would have worked just as well, but Hikaru had established quite forcefully with his words that no one played on that board, ever.

Sitting back slightly as she waited for Hikaru to move once more, Nase exhaled lightly. Sometimes in these games she wished he'd play a little bit faster, by instinct even, and for awhile that was exactly how he would play, but for the past few weeks, ever since Waya left for China, Hikaru had seemed to be contemplating everything, even while having fun. It was all due to Ko Yeong Ha, that she knew. Hikaru had showed her the article, and the passion and suppressed anger in his voice had told her just how insulting he had found it. Not that Nase was particularly happy with the article either, but it seemed to hold a more significant place within Hikaru. Of course, players like Ko Yeong Ha were a very far ways away from Nase, so maybe her feelings were those of separation. After all, even if she was furious over it, there was nothing she could do about it. Not only was she not yet strong enough to handle a player like that, but she wouldn't even get the chance anytime soon. Even if she were to make it into the Hokuto Cup, Ko Yeong Ha would have to get bumped to the 3rd Board just for her to have a chance to play him, and the odds of both those things happening were astronomical. No, Japan's answer would come from one of the two young prodigies, Akira Toya or Hikaru Shindo.

Returning her thoughts to the game at hand, Nase sighed as Hikaru was still deep in thought. Gripping the fan in her left hand tightly, Nase frowned at her opponent and friend. It was annoying and humorous at the same time, particularly because she knew what Hikaru would have done before if she were taking this long, she'd seen him do it many times before. Pausing in mid-thought, Nase pondered that idea for a moment. Was there any reason she shouldn't do it to him, just as she knew he would to her? Grinning evilly once more, Nase set her mind to the idea. Several moments later, a sound reached Hikaru's ears.

Ton. Ton.

Ton. Ton.

Glancing up from the board, Hikaru eyed Nase contemptuously, his brow contorted. As he did so the new pro burst out laughing, nearly falling back at the look he was now giving her. Frowning, Hikaru just replied, "Oh yes, laugh it up, so funny." With those words he placed his stone.

Her laughter settling down into a mild giggle, Nase slid open her fan and hid her still grinning lips behind it, staring down at the board. That was even better than she'd expected. Inhaling and exhaling before making her move, Nase had to agree with the great mind across from her; this game, Go, it certainly was fun. And with some luck, tomorrow's game would be too.

-------------------------------------------

"So, you're playing Hatanaka-sensei in the Honinbo League this week huh? Do you want to get together and review some of his games this week?"

Shaking his head as the pair walked through the Go Association Building lobby, Akira replied, "No, I'll be fine. It's not like I haven't played Hatanaka-sensei before you know."

Smirking at that, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, but the last time the two of you played he beat you pretty handily. He is the Meijin you know."

Frowning, Akira responded, "Yes but you know as well as I do that loss was a year ago, and I've gotten a lot better since then. Besides, neither of us has much time right now, don't you have your Oza 1st prelim match on Wednesday?"

Nodding with a slight sigh, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, and then my first Tengen Tournament game the next day, and my Toyota Cup prelim match on Friday. The Go schedule sure is getting hectic."

Chuckling as he pressed the button to the elevator, Akira quipped, "Yes well that's why I chose not to take part in the Shinjin-O Tournament, same with Kurata. After all, it's hard to play your best all the time if you're playing four games a week."

Frowning contemptuously, Hikaru shot back, "Well the Shinjin-O is pretty spread out, the first round takes place over like three or four months, so it should be fine."

Shaking his head with a slight chuckle, Akira condescendingly answered, "That's so like you to come up with something like that. And what are you going to do in a couple months time when the Agon Cup and NHK Cup starts? Not to mention that if you can make it into the Toyota Cup it'll be starting in March too! You'll be in the Oza 2nd preliminaries by then too, no more low Dans, and once we get promoted in April we'll be in the Gosei tournament too! My goodness Hikaru, you really should think ahead on these things, you don't have to enter every tournament out there."

His teeth grinding silently as the pair exited the elevator, Hikaru eyed his rival with contempt. It was probably wrong of him to feel that way, after all this was likely just Akira venting to someone who would understand, especially given that Akira's schedule was even worse off than Hikaru's, and he'd forgotten to mention the Fujitsu Cup prelims already going on and the Ryusei Cup prelims starting next week. Hikaru had the Tengen Main Tournament, the Shinjin-O, and a number of preliminary matches, ranging from Honinbo and Meijin 2nd prelims to Oza and Judan 1st prelims. Akira however had the Tengen Main Tournament, the Honinbo League, the Oza Main Tournament in March, the Meijin 2nd prelims and Judan 1st prelims. Still, Akira didn't need to put it all the way he did.

Exhaling heavily, trying to let as much hostility drain out of himself as possible, Hikaru said, "You know Akira, you didn't have to come watch this game today. Given how busy your schedule is no one would blame you."

Chuckling slightly at Hikaru's attempt to console him, Akira smiled and replied, "No, it's all right. Maybe I'm just getting fed up with people asking me about Father. This should be an enjoyable change to watch."

Nodding as they rounded the corner bringing the monitor room into view, Hikaru replied, "Yeah I'm looking forward to it too. Asumi and I were playing last night and she seemed pretty pumped. This should be fun."

Akira's eyebrow lifted curiously at Hikaru's use of Nase's first name. He hadn't done that before, what could have caused such a change? Before he could inquire however Hikaru opened the door to the monitor room and froze. The smell of cigarette smoke swept out of the room, and as Akira peered into the room to see the source he too froze in surprise and shock.

From within the room a cackling laugh emanated, followed moments later by, "Well look what we have here, if it isn't the two rivals. Amano said you'd be here Shindo, but your rival too… heheh, interesting…"

The pair of young pros throwing each other quick glances, they then proceeded to enter the room, Hikaru in the lead. What was Kuwabara Honinbo doing here? The old pro was seated on the right side of the table three seats in, slouching back in the chair as he puffed on his cigarette and observed the two rivals circle around opposite sides of the table. Unzipping his coat as he made his way around behind Kuwabara, Hikaru moved to the coat rack off in the corner to hang it up, taking Akira's coat over the table a moment later while Akira took his seat at the small table in front of the television monitor. A minute later Hikaru took his seat across from Akira, and the pair turned their gaze to the Honinbo.

"My my now," Kuwabara quipped with a grin, "don't the two of you just have the most serious looks on your faces."

"Well," Hikaru replied, "I guess we just weren't expecting you to be here is all Kuwabara-sensei."

Chuckling at that, Kuwabara replied, "Yes I do that to people sometimes. When you get to be my age of course few things will surprise you, although given how young the two of you are, I'm sure you make up for it with vitality."

Akira frowned. The old man hadn't bothered to answer why he was here at all, not that Akira was going to be rude enough to inquire directly. In many ways though Akira supposed why didn't matter, he was here and that was it, trying to deduce an explanation out of Kuwabara Honinbo would just be a headache anyway.

"You still didn't say why you're here Kuwabara-sensei." At Hikaru's words Akira's head just dropped in surrender. Leave it to Hikaru to ask the question oblivious to how much it wasn't his business to ask.

Chuckling at Hikaru, the Honinbo replied, "Sharp aren't ya boy. Well how about I throw the question back at you. After all, it seems unfair for you to ask me without stating why you're here first wouldn't you agree?"

His brow contorting, Hikaru answered, "Well Asumi's my friend, I wanted to come and show my support."

Eyeing Hikaru keenly as a mischievous grin slid across his face, Kuwabara rebutted, "Is that all? I heard that you were giving her private lessons and helped push her through the Pro Exam. I find that interesting, especially with young Toya here as well. After all, what could be so interesting about this young girl that it would draw the attention of… oh what did Amano call you… ah yes, the two 21st Century rivals."

Blinking, Hikaru glanced at Akira who looked equally as dumbfounded as Hikaru. Neither seemed to know just how to respond to Kuwabara's words. "Umm, that is I…"

Blowing a puff of cigarette smoke up into the air, Kuwabara interjected, "Don't be so tongue tied kid, I'm just checking to see what all the fuss is about. Besides, if this game is enough to get players like the two of you interested, then it should be enough for my interest too right?"

"I suppose so." Akira replied cautiously, still feeling a bit off guard over everything.

"Well then, let's enjoy the match shall we, it should be starting soon."

At those words the door opened and Hikaru caught Komiya's voice saying, "So yeah, I'll be playing Hatanaka Meijin next week. I'm actually kind of excited, getting to…"

His voice trailed off as he and Sato stared at the occupants of the room dumbfounded. A room with Kuwabara Honinbo and the two princes, Akira and Hikaru, was a most intimidating sight to walk in on. Puffing at his cigarette, Kuwabara grinned and said, "Well, if it isn't young Sato! How are ya my boy? That was quite a fun little match we had the other day huh?"

Gulping as he felt a drop of sweat forming on his brow, Sato replied, "Umm, Kuwabara-sensei… what um, are you doing here?"

Cackling, Kuwabara replied, "Why, to remind you about your promise to caddy for me next month of course!"

-------------------------------------------

Walking down the hallway behind Ogata Judan Gosei, Nase was trying her best to breathe naturally. The photo op had been worse than she could have imagined, each flash of the camera making her feel that much more exposed. Perhaps she should have spent another ten minutes with her hair, or chosen a nicer outfit. Sure, her black contour-wear shirt and white skirt were nice and all, but it hadn't really occurred to her how many people might be seeing her in it as their first impression until a few minutes ago. At least her shoes matched.

No, the photo op was over with, behind her and was what it was; she had no control anymore over her appearance or how she might be seen by others in it. All she could control now was her Go, the type of game that would be presented. Last night's game against Hikaru seemed like a distant memory now, and the sound of her heart beating only echoed louder in her ears as she drew closer to the Yugen no Ma.

Passing by the door to the monitor room, Nase eyed it longingly. Hikaru was in there, along with Komiya, Sato, Waya, and Isumi. That was the fun room, where everyone was sitting back and laughing and enjoying each other's company, ready to discuss her game as it played out. She'd never played a game where her moves were being discussed even as she played them, not that she'd have to listen to the commentary. Still she was certain that in that room there wasn't any nervousness or unease, well maybe Sato with Hikaru in the room, the idea of being in a room with Hikaru still apparently rattled him a little.

Turning a corner and heading down the next hallway, Nase spotted it, the entrance to the Yugen no Ma. She'd been in here before, but never as an actual player; it was time to see if her simulated Yugen no Ma match last night with Hikaru had been any preparation for the real thing. A moment later as Nase stepped into the hallowed room she received her answer; not one bit at all.

The serene wonder of this room, the history it had witnessed, each stone's 'ka-chi' on the kaya board, all of it resonated in the atmosphere, rushing in on her all at once like gravity, falling in on her world with crushing force. It had taken her a moment to realize that she hadn't frozen in place as she thought but had instead made her way around to the board. Perhaps her body was more prepared than her mind was, a scary prospect given the mental component of Go.

Ogata meanwhile had already made his way over to his seat and lowered himself down on the cushion cross-legged. While it was true that there was no rule forcing a player to sit in seiza, in this room and the atmosphere that it innately held to sit any other way just seemed wrong to Nase. Lowering herself down onto her own cushion now, Nase took a deep breath and gazed at the board. The 19x19 lines that she knew so well, yes this was where she needed to keep her mind now, this was her domain.

"Is this your first time in the Yugen no Ma?"

Nase lifted her gaze to the smug smile on Ogata's face. "As a player it is. I've recorded a few games here as an insei, but that's all."

Nodding, Ogata replied, "Well don't let that bother you, it's all right to be a little nervous, it keeps us on edge. Don't forget, this is the first time I've played a Shinshodan match as a top pro, so we're both new to this. Just enjoy the game."

A short burst of laughter came from off at the scorer's table, and Nase found herself smiling as well. "Enjoy the game, that's what Hikaru said too."

Ogata's eyebrow perked up at Nase's comment. "Hika… you mean Shindo? You know Shindo?"

"Yes," Nase replied, feeling her courage begin to rise at the sound of Hikaru's name, "we used to be insei together, and we both go to the same study group."

The slight tightness that had begun to form in Ogata's chest evaporated into nothing. Yes how silly of him, she would know Hikaru from his days as an insei. It wouldn't be like she played against him regularly, or that her knowing him immediately made her a player to watch out for like Hikaru or Akira. She might very well be part of this new wave he had seen coming for a few years now, but she was not Hikaru Shindo.

Reaching out to take the bowl with the white stones, Ogata removed the lid and set it down neatly next the bowl. In many ways he found himself torn over this match, as it was his first in this series as a top pro, and he really didn't like the idea of losing the first such match, regardless of its complete lack of meaning. On the other hand though, to go all out against a new pro, it seemed harsh and cruel, but then so was the world of Go. Gazing at her calmly, Ogata noticed that her breathing had slowed. So she was calming down, settling into a proper balance to play the game. Off in her left hand he noticed a white fan gripped tightly, as if she were holding onto it for dear life. Heh, seemed like the fad of carrying fans was coming back into style, the younger players imitating Hikaru Shindo and others. Well, it was almost time to see what promise this new pro carried with her, to see just what type of Go she would display.

Almost on cue the announcement came in that it was time to start the match. Lowering his head, Ogata said, "Onegaishimasu," and waited as Nase did the same. Stillness filled the air, an almost tangible void like the eye of a hurricane, the room itself waiting in eager anticipation for the battle to commence. It did not need to wait for long, as with an inhale and exhale from Nase her right hand reached out across the board and placed the stone down on the upper right star point. It had begun.

-------------------------------------------

"Sorry we're late, we…" Waya started as the door to the monitor room burst open, his voice silenced a moment later by the sight of Kuwabara Honinbo's head turning to gaze at him along with those of Hikaru and Akira. The surprise lasted only a moment though as Waya recovered and stepped into the room flanked by Isumi.

As Isumi stepped into the room his gaze too met that of Kuwabara Honinbo who grinned and called out, "Well if it isn't the mighty Isumi! How are you boy, getting plenty of exercise as I suggested to you?"

His cheeks reddening as he made his way in, Isumi replied, "I umm, no sir."

"I see," the wily old Honinbo mused, "well the youth today, they seem to do everything their own way anyway, so I suppose it's all right."

"Yes sir."

Waya meanwhile had begun to make his way over toward the main table, taking the seat closest to the door on Akira's side, not wanting to sit himself next to the Honinbo or Akira. He'd noted that both Komiya and Sato had relegated themselves to the corner table, apparently unwilling to even sit at the same table as Kuwabara. In some ways, Waya had to admit that they might just have the right idea. Isumi meanwhile followed Waya and took the seat between Waya and Akira, having no problem sitting next to Akira; the Honinbo was another matter though. What could allow Hikaru to sit there next to the holder of the Honinbo title as if nothing was wrong was beyond him, perhaps just something he'd have to sum up as Hikaru being Hikaru.

As the pair finished taking their seats Hikaru, whose attention was stuck between the monitor and his newly arrived friends, said bluntly, "So what took you two so long?"

Grinding his teeth at Hikaru's inquiry, Waya held back the urge to put into words the thoughts swimming in his head. Didn't he realize that last year he'd completely missed Isumi's Shinshodan match? "We… got detained."

"Waya overslept." Isumi provided, causing an accusing glare to shoot from Waya in Isumi's direction as Hikaru gave an amused chuckle.

Before Waya could move to defend himself however the door opened once more and Amano stepped in, followed by his photographer. Though he said nothing, his eyebrow had craned up his brow slightly at the sight before him. After his conversation with Kuwabara last week he had actually been expecting the old pro to be here along with the rest of the players assembled within the room, all of them that was, save Akira Toya.

Making his way over to the seat next to Kuwabara as there were only two other seats remaining, Amano said, "So, Kuwabara-sensei, here to check up on Miss Nase?"

Holding his cigarette firmly between his index and middle fingers, Kuwabara grinned wryly and answered, "Something like that yeah. You know how it is, hear a rumor that piques your curiosity, and the next thing you know you're here watching these young kids play."

Chuckling at the Honinbo's remarks, Amano turned his attention to Akira and said, "That true for you too Akira, keeping an eye on Nase?"

Shrugging, Akira replied, "I suppose. I've played her a couple times, and since Hikaru was coming I just decided to show up."

Eyeing the young pro levelly, Amano watched Akira for a moment longer before turning his vision to the monitor. There was more to it than that, he'd bet anything on it, but experience with both Akira and his father told him that any further attempts would not produce further results. It was therefore best to leave things at that. "Hmmm, not many moves so far, looks like Nase's building up her moyo on the right side."

"Yes," Hikaru responded, not bothering to turn and face Amano, "she's played all three star points on the left side, now the question is whether Ogata will do the same or-"

"He played the low approach," Akira interjected as Ogata's hand streaked across the screen to place his stone at 14-3, attacking the upper right corner. It was a standard approach, often responded to with either a pincer or a low extension at 17-6, depending on the player's preference. So the question was simply how would Nase respond.

They didn't need to wait long, and the move had everyone staring at the screen in surprise. The 15-5 point, the diagonal, she'd opted to play the diagonal to counter Ogata's approach. Amano suddenly found himself nearly out of his seat as he sputtered out, "Is that… Shusaku's Diagonal?"

"No," Hikaru answered bluntly, "just similar. Shusaku's Diagonal is played off a 3-4 point, this one is off the 4-4 point, there's a huge difference."

Akira nodded, adding, "It'll invite a corner invasion, but it's definitely interesting."

Amano, finding his seat again, replied, "But I thought Shusaku's Diagonal doesn't work anymore. How will it work at the 4-4 point."

Chuckling as he leaned forward toward the monitor and puffed at his cigarette, Kuwabara answered, "You forget, the diagonal is slow because of komi. In this game the komi's reversed, so the diagonal is possible. But young Toya's right, it'll invite a corner invasion at that point."

"But Ogata hasn't invaded yet." Akira pointed out. He was right, Ogata had yet to play a response to Nase's diagonal.

"Maybe the move threw him off," Waya suggested, "I know it'd make me sit back and think it over for a minute."

"Possibly," Akira acknowledged, "If he does invade at 17-3 she'll likely cut his stones at 16-3, perhaps add a pincer in at some point."

"It could be a trap," Hikaru offered, "entice him to invade rashly then cut him off. That corner likely won't yield more than ten points or so for Ogata, so it might be better to play away at this point, see how the rest of the board plays out first."

Before anyone else could respond however Ogata's hand appeared over the board as he placed his stone at 17-3, invading the corner. Nase immediately responded with a play at 16-3, and Ogata returned in kind. Leaning back in his chair, Kuwabara exhaled sending a gust of smoke out over the table. So Ogata had dove in and taken the bait, quite interesting. While it was certainly true that one needed to capitalize on the opponent's mistakes, Kuwabara also believed that it was prudent to be wary of anything that his opponent offered him. Hikaru had been right, that corner exchange could be bad for white, it all depended on how the stones played out. One thing was certain though, he had been right to come and watch this young girl play, for no other reason than she was at least interesting.

Chuckling inwardly, Kuwabara watched on as he relaxed in his seat. What would this girl show him next?

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, sorry that it's been so long since I last updated this story. Then again, if you've been reading the side stories than it hasn't really been that long at all. I had to get those done before I could come back to this, and life hasn't been too kind to me lately. My son was born on September 7th, 7 pounds 8 ounces, and I have yet to meet him. This is because my ex neglected to let me know when she went into labor, or that she had after the fact. It wasn't until a sign announcing the birth was posted on her mailbox three weeks later that I learned of it, and her family is refusing to allow us to see the baby on the argument that we have yet to get a blood test. I also have not tried to personally go over there as I have a strong fear that if I show up her father will shoot me. I'm not kidding. Thus it looks like it'll be something for the lawyers to sort out (note the total lack of enthusiasm in my voice when I say that sentence). So, as you can imagine, my life is depressing and it's hard to get motivated to write.

Enough of that sad stuff though, and I promise I won't bring it up again as it's not really relevant to the story. So Nase's Shinshodan match has begun. I had originally planned to finish it all up in one chapter, but I added the opening scene at the last minute, mainly because I didn't want this chapter to be a carbon copy of Sato's side story from a scene point of view. Then there were other issues that needed to be addressed, and suddenly we get to the Diagonal and its eleven pages long with a good eight more pages likely of game to go. So I decided to cut it short here and finish it next chapter.

Terms:

Tenuki: I termed this previously, but I thought I'd do it again. This is another way of saying what Hikaru said above, playing away. The idea is to play a stone away from where a local battle is occurring, often to gain position or acquire sente. The reasons for playing a tenuki are many, compounded by when in the game it occurs. A more common reason is to play a tenuki once a group has attained life, or cannot be saved.

Ryusei Cup: This is a minor lightning Go tournament based on an eight section paramus format. This means that in the beginning each player in each section is given a ranking from lowest to highest. The two lowest then play a match, and the winner then plays the next lowest ranked, and the winner of that plays the next lowest and so on. The eight section winners will then play in a single knockout tournament to decide the winner. Winning the Ryusei Cup gives an instant promotion to 7 – Dan (although no player has yet benefited from this), and pays 5 million Yen ($43,000). The current titleholder is Cho U.

Shusaku's Diagonal: The main and key feature of Shusaku opening strategy, it was utilized by Shusaku and by many others until the inception of the komi rule. At that point it was replaced by the pincer as the pincer was seen as faster and thus easier to make up the komi lead of white. It is a very powerful move, particularly due to the many ways it can respond to white. Recently the move has begun to come back into fashion, although more commonly as a play for white, particularly in China and Korea. It should be noted that while it bears his name, Shusaku isn't the inventor as it had been played a few times before him. However he took it from a seldom seen move and developed it into a staple of the game during his time.

Nase's Diagonal: This is an actual joseki, albeit extremely rare. I call it Nase's Diagonal only to let you know what I'm referring to since it's technically a 4-4 point low approach diagonal joseki. It was invented in the early 80's by Takamiya Masaki, although it didn't get popular until the mid 90's or so, and is also known as Takamiya's Diagonal. Since the move was invented in the 80's it does take komi into account. The corner invasion is common, although the cut Nase makes is less common, often used instead to block off the right side of the board for little territorial gain. The move was used in a 1996 Meijin finals by Takamiya against Cho Chikun, and in Game 2 it was successful in helping Takamiya win the game, forcing resignation after about a hundred moves. A month later in Game 4 Takamiya tried it again but Cho Chikun had figured out how best to respond to it and went on to win Game 4 and the series.

Now onto questions. Hikaru will turn 17 on September 20th, a good ways away in the story. Akira is actually younger than Hikaru, as his birthday is December 14th, 1988, almost three months after Hikaru was born. As for Hikaru's height, I know he was 5'1" at the start of the manga, but how tall he is now I don't know, nor do I wish to guess. I'm sure I could do some advanced mathematics to figure it out, but I'm not going to bother, since the image of him shouldn't change in your head if he turns out to be one height over the other. As for how much pro players make, I covered that in Chapter 30, so just look it up there.

It wasn't a deliberate use of a plural, I wrote it in ten minutes, so cut me some slack. It should be singular, tale that's told. Nice catch though.

Sorry, no Akari at Nase's Shinshodan match. Technically the match is taking place in an area that's off limits to the public, so only institute employees, pro players and insei are allowed there. Arguably a member of a pro player's family would likely be given permission, such as Akira before he went pro (I doubt anyone would turn down a request from the Meijin) but it's hard to say for sure. I suppose Hikaru could request that they allow Akari to watch, but she'd likely feel as though she's over her head, and feel like she didn't belong. After all, insei and new pros even can feel intimidated by the presence of top players, so you can imagine how an amateur would feel. Not around Hikaru obviously, but the others could be a problem. Besides, Akari has a Go tournament next Sunday and she needs to be preparing for that. Yes, we will be seeing more of the Toyota Cup, but I won't say how much more.

Hikaru and Akari are not a couple, that's just what the people in Akari's Go Club believe. Akari has tried to set the record straight, but they don't believe her, thinking she's just being modest, so she's given up trying to deny it and letting them think what they want.

Where is this story going? Why into the future of course. Ok, so I'm being corny, but I can't really tell you the answer to that without spoiling things now can I?

Yes, I know quite a few places you can find a crystal ball, the easiest would likely be at Diagon Alley, although I can't guarantee their accuracy. One of the palantiri might work well too, but I wouldn't recommend it.

Now to the questions from New Star Rising and Chapter 4 of Traveling a Chinese Road. Yes, Kuwabara is indeed attending Nase's Shinshodan match. Yes, Waya and Isumi did get back in time for the match, as demonstrated in this chapter as well.

Have Nase face Qian Lei in the Hokuto Cup? My goodness, what you people won't do to get some girl on girl action in this story. For them both to make it in would be a long shot, but I can see why it would be desirable, show the strength of women in Go. We'll just have to see I guess.

Yes I do tone down the technical aspects of the game, so I'm sure that to the actual players a lot of this seems dumbed down or simplified, but my worry is not in losing those who can play, but in leaving behind the players that don't play. Sure I can write out the moves so that they get the sense of the battle, I just don't want to make them feel inferior or anything, and that's why I'm concerned that I'm starting to get too technical.

I have a belief that every person, and by correlation each character, is the main character of their own story, and are just as deep as any other character that appears, no matter how much or little they appear in a given story. Hikaru bumps into someone on the street, and after that we never see that character again. Doesn't mean that person doesn't have their own background, story, life, dreams, and so on, just that we'll never hear it. It's this concept I take into my work when I create an OC, and so of course they appear to be well developed. Qian was created on the fly, yet I quickly begin to develop who she is because if she's flat and one-dimensional you'd never believe she's an actual person.

A Komiya side story? Don't let the other readers hear that request, they'll go crazy with fear of how long the next delay to the main story's update will be. That said, there will likely be at least one more side story, although I can't say who or when just yet.

Note: For those of you who do play Go, I have been spending time lately on the KGS server under the Username Leitbur, so if you want to play a game against me, hop on and ask for a game if you see me on.

Ok, so next chapter huh? Well more Shinshodan, and the TNR debut of Oka and Shoji! Who will win the match, how will Hikaru and Akira react to everything, will Kuwabara remember Nase's name, and what has Akira so shocked? Guess we'll have to wait and see.

A lot of nice reviews, from all the stories so I thank you all for them, they were well received. Hopefully we'll be seeing more reviews, as they are the cream in my writer's coffee (even though I don't drink coffee), the olive in my martini, that smile that makes one feel like a kid again. R&R!


	55. Welcome to the Pros

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 55 – Welcome to the Pros

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

A drop of sweat slid down Nase's cheek to the base of her chin as she placed her black stone down at the 6-8 point, her teeth gritted in frustration as Ogata calmly responded to her block with a crosscut at 6-9, sealing the fate of her one stone. She couldn't move to protect it as she'd risk leaving her position in the upper left vulnerable. After her little tussle in the upper right with the diagonal play had ended the battle had resumed across the board, and while she was happy with the final result of the exchange there, as the corner radiated influence now, Ogata's play was still superb.

The most recent exchange though, that had been a more difficult matter as while she'd gained a good chunk of territory out of it, Ogata had erected a wall that was well positioned to cause her headaches. And here she had thought that playing Hikaru was challenging, but Ogata was demonstrating a similar, yet different, strength.

Ka-Chi.

And there he went, moving in to attack her position further. She'd defend and block out, holding her corner position, but then it'd be Ogata's turn to press in and use the power of his wall to influence the board.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Nase froze. That stone, she hadn't seen it coming but it was beautifully and painfully placed. She'd have to defend or else her stones would be captured in three moves, but if she did that… Then it hit her, she'd miscalculated, the upper left corner had not been secured as she'd thought, Ogata had an avenue to life, and he'd jumped on it. This was most definitely not going well.

As his opponent surveyed the board, Ogata removed the glasses from his face and began to wipe them with a cloth. It appeared that she had seen, too late, what his intentions were and was now trying to figure out how to respond. Taking a breath and exhaling slightly, Ogata closed his eyes and took another deep breath. The beginning of the game had been somewhat problematic for him, and he had to admit that her playing the diagonal on his approach had been quite a surprise. He'd seen it in game records before, even if it was quite uncommon, but this was the first time he'd ever gone up against it himself, and to have a new pro play it on him… yes it had caught him unprepared.

Since that play however he'd begun to return to his usual game, and this Nase girl had just made her first real mistake. Well it was to be expected, she was after all new to the pro world, and while her strength was greater than that of the 1 – Dan rank that she would soon hold, she was still not at his level. In fact, if it weren't for the reverse komi he would now be winning.

Granted, that was why the reverse komi was there in the first place, to give the new pro the advantage and remove the edge that a top player like he would hold in an even match. To the casual observer, a reverse komi likely seemed like a simple thing to overcome, particularly for a player of his level, but though a five and a half point handicap for the new pro was larger than most might guess. It basically equaled out to about a twelve-point advantage for black, as they already enjoyed the advantage of playing first, and against a player of professional level, a twelve-point handicap was huge.

Placing his glasses back on, Ogata returned his eyes to the board. From what he could gleam from her play thus far, this girl seemed to be somewhere around a professional 2 or 3 – Dan level, impressive, but not that uncommon for a top insei. He had taken a quick glance at the girl's record, and the two things that had stood out was that she'd advanced to the 3rd Round of the last Young Lions Tournament before being eliminated by Hikaru Shindo, and she'd passed the Pro Exam with only two losses. The former spoke a lot about her skill as few insei would even make it passed the 1st Round, let alone into the 3rd, and there was little to complain about when her eventual loss came at the hands of someone like Hikaru, someone whom even the High Dans had to take very seriously. Her record in the Pro Exam was also telling, as the average Pro Exam insei was at about the professional 1 – Dan level, meaning that for someone to win such a large majority of their matches, their skill had to be a grade above the rest.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi. Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

So after a short battle in the corner, she was now going to tenuki to the right side of the board. A prudent move, particularly if she wanted to protect this lead she was now clinging to. While Ogata had expected something of a challenge today, he hadn't quite expected Nase to be this challenging. Then again, she was a product of this new wave that was sweeping over Japan's Go world, the one he had anticipated and hoped for. Still, while her talent was evident and her resolve appeared to be strong, this girl was not Hikaru Shindo or Akira Toya, not even close. Now it was time to welcome her to the World of the Pros.

-------------------------------------------

"Looks like Ogata-sensei has taken control now. Damn."

Grinding what was left of his cigarette into an ashtray, Kuwabara eyed Waya and with a wry smile replied, "Heh, that's youth for you."

As the occupants of the room turned to look at the aged Honinbo, Kuwabara reached for another cigarette and a moment later lit it. Taking a deep breath of smoke, he saw that no one seemed willing to word any objections to his statement, even though the eyes of the young kid whose eyes he now met said he wanted to. At last he continued, "The girl made a mistake and Ogata took advantage of it. It's a blow, but the games still quite young, no need to jump to conclusions just yet. This game's just getting interesting I think."

Another pause, but this one was short lived as Amano replied, "So then, you think Nase will come through then Kuwabara-sensei?"

Chuckling, Kuwabara took another puff of his cigarette and answered, "How should I know, like I said, the game's still young. Besides, I think the mistake makes this a more interesting game, wouldn't you agree?"

"Well yes, I suppose," Amano replied, unsure of just what to say. It wasn't often that the pros asked his opinion on a match, even if Kuwabara was likely just being rhetorical. Still, he wasn't about to contradict the holder of the Honinbo title either. Instead he looked across the table and said, "What do you think of this game so far Toya?"

Lowering his eyes to the board and placing the latest move onto it, Akira took a moment and then said, "I think black has certainly lost some of its advantage, but Kuwabara-sensei is correct, the game is far from over. The way black is responding here for instance suggests that it's refusing to submit. Mr. Ogata isn't making it easy on her, so I don't know if Nase will win or not, but so far she appears to be holding on."

"She'll win, I know she will." Hikaru stated suddenly, his eyes glued to the monitor. The rest of the room turned their gaze to Hikaru now, and seeing that no further statement was forthcoming, followed his lead and returned to watching the match.

All of them, that was, except for Akira. He continued to watch his rival intensely, trying to penetrate into the darkest caverns of his thoughts. The tone in his voice, the focus and intensity in his eyes, Hikaru had no doubts in the world that Nase would prevail. And while his friend was quite capable of analyzing a game and coming up with brilliant reasons and concepts to back up such talk, Akira was certain that Hikaru had used none of those in coming to this conclusion. This was all about one thing; he simply had complete faith in Nase to overcome and win.

Over the course of years now that he had known him, Hikaru had presented Akira with quite a number of conundrums to plague his mind. First it had been how someone his age could have such great strength only to have that fall away at the Go tournament. For a time he'd believed that was it, Hikaru had not been what he'd once thought, even as the two levels of play between the two games made absolutely no sense. Then Sai had appeared on the internet, replaying the same game they had played before only to crush him in their makeup game. He had seen the old Hikaru in that game, the Hikaru he had once chased.

Each player had a style of play all their own, even if it was tempered by skill and technical experience. Go was not a typical game, as at different points in a game there can be many best moves available to be played. It was within these moves and these options that individual style was born. Why a certain player favored playing a stone in one place and not another, it was not something that could be readily erased, not without some new insight as to why the old moves were wrong. That was how he'd known Sai was like the old Hikaru, even if no one else could see it.

That debate had seemingly ended though when Hikaru had denied being Sai at the internet café, although it had left him with a new thought festering in his mind, one that he had refused to admit to Hikaru or anyone else; Hikaru's statement that he had merely let him win at the Go tournament. No logical reason came to mind why Hikaru would throw a match intentionally, in fact it would be quite difficult to throw a match with that level of disparity. Many moves came to players instinctively out of experience, knowing at a glance where danger lurked on the board. Yet the thought had stuck with him, gaining a new twist when he became an insei.

With the strength that he had displayed in their first meeting, Hikaru should have dominated the insei easily, but from what he had been told Hikaru had actually struggled for awhile, and Ochi certainly hadn't seemed afraid of him. None of it made sense, it was like Hikaru had begun with skill matching that of his father only to mysteriously lose it and then build it back up again. Yet that statement in itself was absurd, players didn't just lose their talent like that, decline certainly, show rust from a lack of play sure, but to lose to fall suddenly from a top pro level to a mere beginner just was unheard of, insane, and barring an extremely limited, almost targeted, case of amnesia, impossible.

The talent he held, that had been answered for him quite strongly when they finally played one another as pros. The many games they'd played since then only reaffirmed his greatest desire and belief that Hikaru was his one true rival. Even with that question answered though, most of the others had been left hidden in a fog of secrets that surrounded and followed Hikaru wherever he went. And Sai, he was the greatest mystery of them all.

Now though Hikaru had provided another mystery for him to solve, his sudden interest in the career of this girl. Hikaru was a kind soul, that much Akira knew, but mere kindness did not make a top pro give up his own study time in the build up to the Kisei League to help an insei improve their game. Akira had done the same thing with Ochi, but he had to admit it was not out of kindness but his desire to know Hikaru's level of play that had caused him to do it.

There was no such motive with Hikaru though, not that he could discern at least. That just left one thing, that Hikaru saw something in this girl that intrigued him, giving him the urge to help this flower grow and bloom in the harsh unyielding soil of the pro world. He had played Nase before, gauged her strength, and while she was certainly at the pro level he had not detected anything that suggested her to be any different from the other aspiring pros. It was possible that their game had been tainted by her being nervous about playing against him, but that didn't exactly bode well for her either. His best guess was that she was around the level of a 2 – Dan or possibly even a 3 – Dan, and the fact that she was holding her own against Ogata with the reverse komi certainly lent support to that, but Ochi had been at a similar level when he'd passed too. Still, there had to be something.

Pulling his eyes away from his rival and back to the monitor at last, Akira gazed at the game with a keen eye. The battle had moved back to the upper left as Nase attempted to steal a bit of the territory that Ogata had claimed on her earlier mistake back. Perhaps before this game was over Nase would reveal to him the answer he sought.

-------------------------------------------

Ka-Chi.

Willing herself to keep breathing as another bead of sweat slid down from her temple, air exhaled through Nase's still gritted teeth. There, with that stone her group had found life. Ogata had rebounded from his earlier passivity and was pressing her now at all points of the board. Her handicap lead was just about gone now, and the pressure within this room just seemed to continue to accumulate as if some heavy force was sitting upon her chest.

She needed to retake command of this game, to push back and reclaim a strong lead since she doubted that an endgame struggle against the holder of the Judan title would sway in her favor. That would mean she'd need to find some way to gain enough territory to survive any endgame comeback, but where?

Ka-Chi.

Ogata didn't appear to be looking to give her that opportunity though as he pushed in on her stones again. Glancing up at her opponent with a slight scowl on her face, Nase took a breath and then returned her eyes to the board. Despite his calm demeanor, Nase had a strong suspicion that Ogata was actually trying to beat her now. Whether he had always been trying or had made that decision sometime during the game she didn't know, but his level of play felt too similar to what she'd felt from Hikaru when he put away the niceties.

In many ways there was no need for her to be so panicked about this game. While certainly it was an official pro game, losing wouldn't harm her as a pro in the slightest. The winner didn't advance to another round, there was no big title or prize awaiting the winner, it was just a game. Yet it wasn't just a game for Nase, it was her only game. Sure she had game results from her appearances in the Young Lions Tournament recorded, but that was just the final score, this game was being recorded in its entirety. Plus this game might very well be the only thing she'd have to show for some time, as unless she advanced in the Hokuto Qualifier she wouldn't be playing any pro games for awhile now that the Oteai was gone. If this was going to be her first game, her only real game, then she wanted it to be a win.

Ka-Chi.

Her eyes flickered to the clock on the table, half her time had been used up thus far, and slightly more for Ogata. She was in good shape with time, and the next few sequences would be crucial for her; so she could take her time and find the path she wished to tread.

Ka-Chi.

As Ogata's hand let go of his stone and retreated back to his side, Nase stared at it for a moment. There was something about that position, the shape it formed with its fellow stones that reminded her of something. The shape itself wasn't all that peculiar, in fact she'd gone up against it in countless games and seen it in reviews before as well. So why would it suddenly cause her to react like this, to send the butterflies within her stomach into simultaneous overdrive and remission? It would have to be something recent, something that had only recently…

The color in Nase's eyes seemed to brighten as if some light had been turned on behind them, illuminating her vision. Yes, that was it, that was what had caused it. Staring at the shape with new insight, Nase pondered her options carefully. She could try that, it could certainly turn her position around some, and at the least retrieve sente from Ogata. But it was risky too, and it wasn't something she had much practice with. There were simpler moves she could try, time tested and approved, but would that be enough for her now? More importantly, was she willing to risk that safe would be enough, particularly given how the game was shaping up.

Taking a deep breath, Nase came to her decision and reached for her stones. Bold and risky it was.

Ka-Chi.

-------------------------------------------

Akira's eyes widened in surprise as Nase's hand left the monitor screen, displaying her most recent move. "That's…"

"Yeah" Hikaru replied, his eyes focused intently on the monitor, his brow contorted as if troubled by something unseen. Likewise Akira's attention refused to sway, his eyes straining at the screen as if expecting to pierce through some mirage to the true move. Yet no such moment occurred, the move was as he saw it.

"That's a very strange place to reply, I don't remember seeing that before." Amano's voice rang out loud and clear, pulling all eyes in the room to him save for the two princes whose gave remained transfixed.

"I wasn't expecting Nase to play there at all." Waya replied, intrigue in his voice. "I don't how I'd respond to it if I were white."

"Ogata doesn't seem to know what to make of it either," Isumi added, "he hasn't moved yet. It probably caught him by surprise as much as it did all of us."

Chuckling to himself at the situation, Kuwabara just leaned back in his seat and said, "Quite the turn of events, it's certainly got this old timer's blood moving."

Waya then interjected in, "You know, it kind or reminds me of something you might try Shindo."

All eyes converged on Hikaru now, and at the same time his moved to Akira. The two rivals stared at one another for a brief moment, silent communication crossing the distance between their gaze, until finally Akira turned away. It was as he suspected. As Akira pulled his eyes away Hikaru returned his view to the screen and said, "Yeah, I suppose so."

And the reason it looked like something he'd play was because it was his move. More accurately, it was Akira's move too, the pair had been looking over this shape and working on a new variation on how to play it. They'd worked out multiple ways to play it out, but so much depended on the exact position on the board. He'd played it in one of his games against Nase the week before, and she must have gotten it there. Neither Akira nor Hikaru had yet to actually play it in an official game though, and so now its first real test would come against Ogata, and the person playing it would have only seen it played out once before.

Movement on the screen announced Ogata's reply to the room, and Hikaru grinned for a slight moment, he'd followed with what Akira and him had determined to be the simplest answer to it. Now to see if Nase would have the skill to follow it through correctly and gain the upper hand again.

As Nase played her next move the doorknob to the room turned causing the room's occupants to turn their gaze toward the new arrival. Standing in the doorway was a young short-haired girl who Hikaru estimated to be no more than twelve years old. A moment later a voice from the hallway echoed, "Wait for me Oka, I'm right…" The voice trailed off as a young boy with scruffy hair bounded into view and caught sight of the people staring at him.

Meanwhile Oka found that her legs refused to move as she found herself being viewed by everyone. Despite the nine pairs of eyes on her now, only three existed in her world right now, and as Hikaru Shindo, Akira Toya, and Kuwabara Honinbo gazed at her, one word summed up her condition; terrified. And standing next to her, Shoji was no better.

A puff of smoke exploded from Kuwabara's lips as he cracked, "Well are you two kids coming in or not?" As his words hit them the two young insei jumped and stepped into the room, Shoji shutting the door behind them as they did so. Kuwabara meanwhile cackled at their reaction to his words, but kept his eyes keenly on the pair, his gaze stabbing deep into their beings.

Akira and Hikaru too gazed on the pair as Oka and Shoji slowly made their way to the second table in the corner next to the one where Sato and Komiya sat. As she took he took his seat Shoji glanced over to the pair and caught the Akira's piercing stare, freezing for a moment before Akira turned his head back to the monitor as if he'd been watching an insect move about until it no longer interested him. The image sent a shiver down Shoji's spine.

Oka meanwhile was just happy that she'd chosen the seat that put her back to the rest of the room so that she didn't have to see them watching her, although she quickly discovered that feeling their eyes on her back was no better, even if everyone else had already returned to watching the game. The bigger question though was what Akira Toya and Kuwabara Honinbo were doing here. She'd expected Hikaru Shindo to be here, Nase had informed everyone of it last week in this very room, in fact Shoji had been intolerable about getting to listen to 'Shindo's brilliance' all morning. Whether it was just a cover for his own nervousness about meeting the player he idolized or not Oka didn't really know or care, but now that her idol, Akira Toya, was here, it was a whole different story.

"Psst, Oka" Shoji whispered, "What's Toya doing here?"

"How would I know," Oka replied in a similar whisper. Neither wanted their heroes to hear their discussion.

As the pair whispered on their own conversation the rest of the room returned to watching the monitor where the battle was heating up. The exchange was beginning to come apart now as Nase had played the correct moves, but in the wrong order. Had she connected before playing that shoulder hit she'd have been in much better shape, but that was now just the academics of the game, relevant only in the review afterward. What mattered now was what actually was.

Across the table Hikaru could sense an uneasiness within his rival, part of which he suspected was his own fault. Akira was likely not pleased that he had shown this variation to someone else before one of them had a chance to test it themselves, although Akira's fascination of how well their variation would work likely was dulling that some. In the end that was how Akira was, it wasn't about semantics, it was about results, if the move was good he kept it, if not then it was discarded. For him the beauty of a game came from the quality and perfection of play, the aesthetic of seeking the Divine Move. Hikaru saw that beauty too, but sometimes his feelings differed from Akira, finding something else within the game that he just couldn't put to words, at least not yet.

Another stone hit the board and the exchange ended, and while it was slight, Hikaru felt Nase had gotten the better of it despite the misread at the end. There wouldn't be many more plays now, the endgame was coming up fast. The endgame had been a problem for Nase, at least when she played against him, but at least it appeared she'd be going into it soon with sente on her side. Now, how would she fair?

-------------------------------------------

_Come on Asumi, concentrate, think!_ They were entering the endgame now, and that meant everything became about expansion and reduction, specifically reducing Ogata's territory while increasing her own. It sounded simple, and certainly having sente was helpful, but nothing in Go was quite as simple as it sounded. The complication came in trying to maintain sente while not creating an opening. There were several places on the board that she would be able to reduce Ogata's territory, but doing so would require her to do so in gote, returning dictation of the endgame to her opponent. She could try to save them for last, but that too would be difficult, especially if Ogata ignored one of the lesser reductions and went for control of the larger ones.

She was ahead still, but by her calculations it was about five and a half points. That was the margin she had to work with, she had to keep Ogata from gaining six points in the endgame over her, and she would win. This was an area of her game that Hikaru had labored over to help her improve, but even with that training he often ended up picking her apart at this stage of the game, and she doubted that Ogata would be any less skilled at it.

The tremble that she'd been feeling within herself as the game went on had now found its way into her right hand, causing Nase to set down her fan and grab her right wrist in an attempt to calm herself. This would not do, she needed to stay calm and think this through, not let the moment overwhelm her. Closing her eyes Nase began to take long, deep breaths, doing her best to just let the tension wash out of her. The problem before her was where to play first, a straightforward enough conundrum to solve.

The problem was simply in finding it. Unlike the rest of the game, the endgame had a single, true path that needed to be followed. It was a tricky path that was easy to stray away from if she was not careful, but it was there for her to follow. Opening her eyes again, Nase released her grip on her hand and scanned the board. The lower edge, she'd start there.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

Ka-Chi.

The stones came down again and again, creating avenues and closing them off, blocking, stabbing, sealing and opening. Play on the lower edge soon moved to the lower right, then lower left, and after a seal off in the upper center it happened. Ogata cut instead of blocking. She could capture the cutting stone, but that would mean one of two things, either a ko fight would ensue, or else she could seal it and surrender sente back to Ogata. Not capturing the stone however would be even worse, meaning that either choice she made could ultimately be her downfall. Checking her position on the board, Nase found that she wasn't sure of the path to take anymore. Against a stronger opponent the safer route seemed natural, but if she gave up her ability to dictate play now, Ogata might punish her for it. The ko though, it was risky as her position could be crushed or saved within the battles, it all depended on the sequence taken. That was how the endgame was though, it all came down to sequence.

Taking a deep breath, Nase closed her eyes as she let the resolution form in her head, letting them linger and drift for a moment before gathering them up making her choice. If she was going to go do, it would be kicking and screaming; the ko battle it was.

Ka-Chi.

Ogata's eyebrow lifted slightly at his opponent's choice. He would have expected a Beginner Dan to take the safer route and try to protect their small lead rather than engage him like this. Of course if she were at the actual level of a Beginner Dan than she wouldn't have made it this far. That move of hers from earlier had been clever, demonstrating a creativeness that reminded him of another young pro. Still, she hadn't properly read the position, suggesting that while she might have shown a spark of brilliance in its initial play, she didn't hold the skill yet to see it through clearly to the end. That move had fooled him then, but it wouldn't work in the future, he'd see to that.

-------------------------------------------

"Wow, this is going to be close."

Nodding at Sato's remark, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, the ko fight was risky for black, but while it looks like white will win the ko, black was able to use the fight to seal off this group here."

"Yes, but it cost her a point or two," Akira interjected, "leaving these final two spots to decide the final point totals."

"What about here?" Amano inquired, "Isn't this another endgame position?"

"Only if Ogata has sente at the end and is down about half a point." Kuwabara replied.

His elbows planted on the table, Isumi leaned over to watch the monitor around Waya and said, "If Nase can keep herself calm and not panic she should be fine. Otherwise she won't make it."

Turning to glare at his friend contemptuously, Waya spouted, "And what makes you the expert on this? Don't act like you know everything!"

"Um, Waya," Komiya interjected hesitantly, "Isumi is the only person in this room to actually win their Shinshodan match, so he probably does have a right to talk."

Blanching, several people chuckled at the scene, but as they did so Hikaru said, "There, that move should just about do it."

Akira nodded. "Yes, what do you think, two and a half points?"

"About that" Kuwabara answered.

Rising from his seat, Amano said, "So, Asumi Nase starts her pro career with a narrow victory. Let's go to the room and listen to the review. I'm interested to hear more about that move she played on the variation and that diagonal she played at the 15-5 point."

Taking one last puff of his cigarette before putting it out in the tray, Kuwabara leaned back, gave a light chuckle and said, "I think I'll pass. Old geezers like me need their rest and all."

The rest of the room meanwhile rose from their seats to head over to the Yugen no Ma, leaving Kuwabara as the only one seated. As they moved for the door Oka said, "That was a great game, I want to play like that too."

Shoji replied, "Yeah, next year that will be me playing as a pro."

A shiver of worry mixed with anger running down her spine, Oka replied, "Don't you have any shame? It's not that easy you know, if all it took was making declarations like that then everyone would be a pro."

Smirking, Shoji answered, "Yeah well I know I'll do it, I'll pass with the best record and start playing the pros. Then I'll play in the Hokuto Cup as 1st Board, and win a title by sixteen!"

"Yeah right!" Oka shot back, her voice rising, "You're even worse than me, there's no way you do all that! I'll pass with the best record before you ever do!"

"I'll get better then! Besides, just because you're a rank above me doesn't mean you're better than me! We're the same!"

"Well than why did I beat you last time huh? Besides, there's no way you're 1st board over someone like Toya!"

"Would you two be quiet!" The pair lost their voice as Hikaru's voice reverberated through the hall. They had been so into their argument that they'd forgotten where they were, and more importantly, who was watching. Both had frozen in their tracks as well, Oka petrified at the realization that Akira, who she idolized, had just heard her acting so childish. Shoji meanwhile was in a similar condition, having just been reprimanded by the player he considered to be the best of the new generation.

Sighing as he continued to walk, Hikaru meanwhile turned to Akira and said, "Man, can you believe those two, just bickering at each other like little kids. I mean, could you imagine a pair of pros arguing like that?"

Akira just continued to walk, shooting a contemptuous glare at his rival. Hikaru just stared back, unsure of what the glare was about. "What?"

Turning to look at his rival fully now, Akira cocked his head and added an incredulous aspect to his glare. A moment later it hit Hikaru. "Oh… yeah…"

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

And with that Nase's Shinshodan match comes to a close. Sorry it's taken so long to update, my Muse left me and with holidays and other things going on it's been truly difficult to get into any writing mood or rhythm. As a result parts of this chapter were written with long gaps in between, but hopefully it doesn't feel too choppy.

There appears to be a fear that I am starting to turn Nase into a prodigy or the new main character of this story. Rest assured though that this is not true. I tried to give some explanation in the chapter of comparative skill, and demonstrate that Hikaru is still the lead character. Yes Nase has appeared often lately, but a great deal of it has been the build up to this match, something I promised we'd see. Nase will also only have one more match now until at least April, possibly May, so given how little she'd be playing officially for awhile I didn't want to have us miss out on her one big game. We will be moving away from her some in the next few chapters and focusing on Hikaru and the others. Please also understand that I am not going to neglect the side characters for the sake of keeping Hikaru at the center of the story at all times.

Terms:

Pro handicap: This might help to explain a few things about difference in level and rank. It's estimated that the difference between pros of one rank difference is 1/3 of a stone. This would mean that a 1 – Dan playing a 4 – Dan would be one stone apart, so the game would be even if the 1 – Dan went first with no komi. The reverse komi is just a little bit less than a 2 stone handicap, so a 2 or 3 – Dan level player would likely have a little less than a 50 chance to beat a 9 – Dan. Note that this is my understanding of the system, and so the breakdown within the story reflects that.

Sente: Just to remind everyone since it showed up so much, this means that the person who has sente may play wherever they want because they do not need to reply to their opponent's last move.

The Variation Move: There is no exact move this is based off, nor do I know which shape it was played from. New variations and joseki are constantly being created, some good, some not so good, but I wanted to have something like this show up because it would allow for some surprise, demonstrate Nase's level and how she might pull off the victory, and create a little friction.

Note: The first part of his game is based off a game from the Winner's section semi-final of the 35th Judan Tournament between Cho Chikun 9 – Dan (black) and Kobayashi Koichi 9 – Dan (white). The game was played on 10-17-1996, which Kobayashi Koichi won by 0.5 points.

Note: There have been some events in the pro world since my last update. Cho U has defeated Takao Shinji to retake the Meijin Title, and Yamashita Keigo has defended the Oza Title against Imamura Toshiya 9 – Dan. Keigo is also currently challenging Kono Rin for the Tengen Title, with Kono Rin leading 2-1 over Keigo.

Now onto questions. Yes, the side story oneshot was about Sato. What I meant was that I didn't want to follow the same scene format with Hikaru and Akira before the match, then to Nase, then back with the start, and so on from there.

No, I did not see that lecture on KGS+ as I don't have the + account. I chose this sequence because I originally planned on having Nase play Shusaku's diagonal in the game, since the lack of komi for white would make it a plausible move to play. However I ultimately decided that if and when Shusaku's diagonal is played in my story, there's really only one person who should play it. However I had already put enough planning into the chapter to have a surprising position in the opening, so I opted for this sequence instead.

While there are tournaments for women only, women are not excluded from the open tournaments. There are no men only tournaments, and Nase therefore does get to play in the same tournaments as Hikaru and the others.

Special Note: To Shika12, Happy Birthday, you may consider this a birthday present if you want.

Another Note: For those of you who play on KGS and are interested, I've set up a room in the Social section for any of my readers who would like to talk, play, or just hang out there. I'll be in there when I can, but I hope that some of you will elect to use it. Who knows, we get enough people, maybe we can have our own little tournament or something. Anyway, the room is called Leitbur's Corner.

Next chapter huh? Well no break from the Go matches. For me it will be the sixth straight chapter with matches in it, but I'll survive. It's Hikaru's 1st Round Tengen match, so enjoy. Oh, and to answer any curious minds out there, I plan on the match to only last one chapter. Also, I guarantee that at the latest, this one will be out by Christmas.

The reviews continued to come during the long intermission of my writing, and for that I am grateful and happy to see how much everyone enjoys my story. I will do my best to keep writing and get you the next chapter, so please continue to review. R&R!


	56. Teachers and Students

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 56 – Teachers and Students

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce you to my new student."

Staring up from his seat on the floor, Waya gazed at Morishita and the young boy standing nervously next to him. In a way it was strange to think of Morishita taking on another student, particularly since Waya was the most recent of them, and that had been years ago. It was foolish to think that he'd be the last of course, but perhaps it was simply a desire to remain Morishita's youngest and newest student, something he had been for quite some time. Now, like with Saeki, Waya would have newer, higher expectations placed upon him within the study group. Than again, maybe this was a good thing.

The boy looked to be around eleven or twelve years old, about the same age Waya had been when he'd first become Morishita's student, although unlike himself this boy had short, dark hair and a pair of glasses. That and he appeared to be a bit… weak looking, not that appearances were any indication of his skill at the game. Then again, perhaps it was an indication, one that reflected his confidence, although it was certainly possible that the boy was just really nervous right now. After all, when it was him standing up there years ago, Waya had been nervous too.

Morishita meanwhile continued, "His name is Matsura, he'll be taking the insei exam in February."

Taking a step forward, the boy bowed his head and said, "Hello, I am Kaito Matsura, I'm eleven years old and have been playing Go for almost four years now. I ask that you kindly guide me."

Shirakawa was the first to speak up. "Welcome Matsura, my name is Michio Shirakawa 7 – Dan. I'm sure you'll do well here, just try your hardest. These are Tsuzuki 7 – Dan, Saeki 5 – Dan, and that's Waya 3 – Dan." The others nodded and gave their own greetings.

A few moments later Kaito found himself sitting around the goban with a sense of intimidation surrounding him. It wasn't so much the number of players around him, but rather the strength of the players around him. Two of the five players were in top level tournaments, as Shirakawa was in both the Tengen and Oza Main tournaments, as was Morishita along with the Honinbo, Kisei, and Gosei Tournaments. Tsuzuki and Saeki were both high level Dans, and even this Waya seemed intimidating, maybe it was the long hair.

Still, he was certain that he'd get used to being around such strong players soon enough, he'd have to if he ever wanted to realize his dream of becoming a pro. Yes, these five would be fine to study with, it was enough, although Kaito was sort of glad that out of those here there were only two top players. After all, two already felt nearly overwhelming, so he could only imagine what a third would be like.

"By the way Waya," Morishita said as he too settled down in front of the board, "Do you know if Shindo's coming this week? Given that he's playing his Tengen match this week I figured he'd be coming to get some practice in."

Kaito froze. Did his sensei just say… Shindo? He couldn't mean…

The door to the room opened as a voice rang out, "Hi everyone, I hope I'm not late, I lost track of time and well… you know. Anyway I… who's this?"

Kaito turned his head toward the voice and felt a jolt shoot down his spine. Standing there looking down at him was Hikaru Shindo, the young star who was even now sending shockwaves through the Go world; not to mention that he was the rival of Akira Toya. Morishita meanwhile said with a smile, "Don't worry Shindo, we were only just about to get started. This is my new student, Kaito Matsura, he'll be attending our study group from now on."

"I see," Hikaru said, looking Kaito over again. The pressure of his gaze sent shivers coursing through the young player's body. This was one of the players that so many players at the amateur tournaments, Go Salons and more talked about, hero worshipped, strove to play like; a true Go prodigy. Compared to him, Kaito was a mere ant. A moment later Hikaru asked, "So, is he good?"

Kaito felt his heart sink into his stomach. Morishita meanwhile shouted back, "Of course he's good, he's my student after all, and I expect nothing less from my students, you know that Shindo!"

"Heh, I guess so." Turning his attention away from Morishita who seemed rather perturbed by the half-heartedness of his reply, Hikaru returned his gaze to Kaito and said, "Hello, I'm Hikaru Shindo. Matsura was it? How about we play a game, break you in a little bit."

"Shindo no," Morishita interjected, much to Kaito's relief, "You're playing your Tengen match this week and Matsura won't be an insei until next month. You need a stronger opponent than him if you want to get ready."

"I'll be fine," Hikaru replied with a chuckle. "I can play you, or Shirakawa after, and besides, this will be fun, right Matsura?"

It wasn't until after he'd already done it that Kaito even realized that he'd nodded his head, and the horror of the prospect hit him hard. Turning his gaze to his teacher, Matsura pleaded with his eyes for Morishita to save him, but no such salvation came. "All right, well kid, show Shindo what you can do."

Resigning himself to his new fate, Matsura slid himself over to the other Go board as Hikaru moved to take a seat opposite him. Perhaps this was a blessing in disguise, after all, he would need to start playing against the other people in the group eventually, and while he might have preferred a lesser opponent like say that Waya person, now was as good a time as any to get this over with. Still, did his first opponent really have to _him_?

As they took the Go bowls off the boards, Hikaru said, "This isn't a teaching game, so don't take it easy on me. Show me what you can do, play your best, because you won't enjoy the alternative. Oh, and let's have some fun huh?"

Kaito merely nodded with a gulp.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

He didn't know why, but he was certain he knew the name Watanabe 8 – Dan from somewhere. Pausing as the elevator doors opened, Hikaru then stepped in and selected the button for the sixth floor.

Perhaps he'd been one of the players in a game he'd reviewed once, that was certainly possible as he'd seen hundreds of games replayed at Morishita's study group alone, not even beginning to count the rest of the games he'd reviewed in his short career. Another possibility was a quick encounter at a Go event, like the one he'd met Kurata at. Granted he remembered Kurata by name and by sight, but then Kurata had made quite the impression, whereas most other pros he'd met only in passing. Sighing, Hikaru couldn't help but wish that Sai were here now, he was good at remembering these sort of things.

Stepping out into the lobby as the elevator came to a stop and opened its doors, Hikaru made his way over to the scheduling board to find out what room he would be playing in today. Thursdays were more enjoyable to play on than Wednesdays in many ways, most though due to the lack of gawking eyes or glares that many of the lower Dans now gave him. It was a strange feeling, to be admired and despised simultaneously by those around him. Was this how Akira had felt a year ago when he was at the crossroads between low Dan and high Dan? Hikaru understood people's reactions to him, he didn't belong amongst the lower Dans anymore, no more than Akira had for the last couple of years. Their continued presence for the next few months was just a burden on the lesser players who were seeking advancement themselves.

Here though, he was just another player, and if a high Dan watched him then he hid it quite well. On a Wednesday, who played Hikaru Shindo or Akira Toya that week was the big talk of the day, the game of the week, but on a Thursday it was rare that Hikaru was playing the big game. In a way, that made it feel easier in a strange sort of way. Today he was just another player, the big game was an ocean away, someplace called Seattle in the United States, where Kurata was playing Game One of the Kisei Final against Ishibashi Kisei. Well, at least people had stopped talking about how it could have been him playing for the title now.

Scanning down the list, Hikaru spotted his name just beyond halfway down, and the name right below his was that of Morishita. They both had their 1st Round Tengen matches today, as the study session on Tuesday had stressed. It was all about preparing the pair for their games, and thus was likely a poor time for someone like that new insei student to start coming. What was his name, Kaito… something or other.

Moving to the shelves where he could store his shoes, Hikaru took a glance around to see if Morishita was present. There was no sign of him, but then Hikaru hadn't really expected to see him as Morishita preferred to spend his time before a match waiting in front of the board. There was some benefit to that strategy, or at least Hikaru thought so, as there was something very calming about sitting in front of a goban.

The idea that Morishita might take on another new student had never really crossed Hikaru's mind, but then really he shouldn't have been so surprised by it. That was how the game worked, students continuously coming and going, some passing while others failed. One day he too would likely take on quite a number of students, as strange as that idea seemed to him. Sure he'd helped Nase, and they'd both sort of referred to it as a teacher and student thing, but it was far from the normal teaching relationship that would usually exist. Everything moved so fast, it seemed like only yesterday he was struggling to make it into the A League as an insei, and now here he was contemplating the idea of a student, a real student.

In a way Hikaru supposed he'd always thought of it as something that old 9 – Dans did, like Morishita and Akira's father, but here he was now less than three months away from reaching the rank of 7 – Dan, and the thought of what he'd do when that happened eluded him. He could always continue to study with Morishita, after all Ogata had continued to study in Koyo Toya's study group even as a 9 – Dan. He still learned a lot from the discussions that took place there, but how much longer would something like that continue? How long before Morishita no longer had anything to teach him? Certainly that didn't mean he couldn't still attend, after all he attended Waya's study group, but that was more about playing and studying with his peers, a way for friends to spend time together.

Well, it was something to think about, but not today. He had to focus on his present, and the present was his match today against Watanabe 8 – Dan. Moving down the hallway toward the single game rooms, a walk that was becoming more and more common as of late, Hikaru began to let his mind clear as he approached the door to the room.

Stepping into the room, Hikaru gazed down at the man kneeling before the goban. As he made his way toward his own seat on the opposite side the man lifted his gaze up to watch Hikaru as well, but the reflected light on his glasses hid his eyes from Hikaru's view. Still, looking at him now, he was certain that this man was not simply a name on some game record, he'd seen him before. The only question was where.

Kneeling down before the board himself now, Hikaru continued to gaze at the man's features, urging his memory to kick in. The man's face seemed to be a cross between a baboon and an octopus, and with a face like that, Hikaru couldn't understand why he wouldn't have remembered it immediately.

The shift in position though had finally given Hikaru a chance to see the man's eyes, and what he saw in them was a myriad of emotions ranging from respect, stoic passivity, and the slightest hint of fear. This was a man who understood exactly who he was playing and the stakes involved in the game.

Motion at the door signaled the arrival of the game recorder, but Hikaru's eyes never wavered toward the new arrival. Instead they lingered a moment longer on his opponent, then he lowered his gaze to the board. It didn't matter, once the game began the name, face, origins of his opponent, all of it, none of it would matter as all that would exist was the battle on top of the board.

However, even as he came to this conclusion Watanabe said from across the board, "It's been awhile since I saw you at the Hokuto Cup."

At those words Hikaru's eyebrows arched as recognition finally came. He had overseen the Hokuto Qualifier and been the commentator during the Hokuto Cup itself. It wasn't surprising then that he had struggled to remember the man, at that time there had been larger things on his mind. Pausing a moment to let the revelation subside, Hikaru replied, "Yes, it has been."

Watanabe then continued, "Your play then, it was inspirational to watch, it has been awhile since I have watched a game like the one you and Ko Yeong Ha played last year." It was strange really, to be hearing praise right before a match. Was it some sort of tactic to get him to drop his guard, to bask in the glory of acknowledgement and to lose focus? His opponent resumed, "Back then you showed me your Go, and I saw the future of our game with my own eyes. Today though, I will show you my Go, the strength of the present."

A slight smile curled on Hikaru's lip despite his attempts to suppress it; comprehension of what was going on was not quite clear to him. Watanabe was trying to psyche himself up for battle, to exorcise his doubts and fears of what he knew his opponent was capable of, and to immerse himself in self-confidence. If he feared the strike of Hikaru's blade, he would never win, and Watanabe was enough of a veteran to know that. It started and ended with belief, a complete confidence in a player that victory would come; Hikaru had seen it in the eyes of many others, and felt it burning within his soul. Sadly for Watanabe, while the look in his eyes told Hikaru that he had succeeded in pumping himself up, it had a side effect as well; more than ever now, Hikaru could not wait for the battle to begin.

Time seemed to both stand still and flow with uncommon haste, as the world around them slowly began to disappear for Hikaru, leaving nothing but his opponent and the board. That, and the anxiously anticipated intrusion of a buzzer, one that would signal the start of play. He didn't need to wait long either, as what seemed to be moments later the sound resonated through his world.

Hands streaked out and opened removed the lids to the Go bowls, and the pair quickly nigiri'd to determine who would play first, an honor that Watanabe won. Placing the bowls to their sides, Hikaru squeezed the fan in his hand as he bowed his head and said, "Onegaishimasu."

His opponent returned the favor, and a few short moments later the familiar sound of stone on board filled the room. The 17-4 point, just off the upper right star point, a move Hikaru knew very well. Reaching for his own stones, Hikaru placed his own down at 16-17 in the lower right, a move that Watanabe soon followed with a play on the 4-4 star point, an intriguing compromise between old and new fuseki concepts. In a way Hikaru supposed that meant it was in itself a new fuseki, but it wasn't something he needed to think about now.

Placing his own stone at 3-16, just off lower left star point, Hikaru sat back and waited as Watanabe took his time. There really was no rush, each player had four hours to think their moves over, and in a way that in itself was part of the challenge. To keep one's focus and nerves under control for such a prolonged period, it had been difficult enough during the Kisei League so Hikaru could hardly imagine what one of those two day games like the one that Kurata was playing in America was like. How could a player sleep with something like that on their mind?

Klak.

A low approach at 17-15, classic play. There were a variety of replies to such a move, as it was a position that players of all levels had been pouring over for centuries. Luckily though, there was one other aspect to playing a 3-4 point, he didn't need to immediately respond to a threat to it if he didn't want to. Reaching for his stone, Hikaru hand darted to the upper right corner, placing his stone down firmly at 15-3, forming a low approach of his own.

Once again Hikaru sat back as his opponent viewed the position carefully. Many player pined over the endgame or struggled to improve their life and death skills, but the opening was just as important, perhaps more important because it laid the foundation for how the rest of the game would be played out. The strategies that were employed now would reverberate across the board for the rest of the game, and could make or break the life and death battles to come. Besides, there was only one true path in the endgame, but the beginning had a multitude of moves that were equally good. It was the reason Go was the type of game that it was, a game of style, passive aggression, and constant debate. There was no single answer, the multitude of answers available took Go from a mere science into something else, something aesthetic, like a great masterpiece of art, or a composition of music that could penetrate the soul.

Klak.

Pausing a moment, Hikaru grunted in amusement. Watanabe, he'd played his stones into a lower Chinese fuseki, granted out of order and unorthodox, but then a stone at 11-3 did have some advantages in this position, as it both created moyo as he was laying claim to the upper edge, and it acted as a pincer on the stone he'd just played, even if the pincer was rather lax in nature. Had the stone been in place before now Hikaru would never have played an inside move like that, but since it was out of order he now had the initiative to play next, making the position manageable.

How to respond though? Another inside move would not help his situation, so perhaps a play along the right side? Yes, building along the right side for now as it would have the added benefit of pressuring the upper right corner if played properly. Taking the stone between his fingers, Hikaru reached out and placed the stone down at the 16-8 point, a balanced move that would allow him to pull back if needed.

As Watanabe pondered the new position, Hikaru began reading ahead to the possibilities ahead. At some point he'd need to play at 17-3, which, if it didn't occur before that, would signal the beginning of the battle. At the moment they were merely sizing one another up, posturing one might call it, even firing a shot over the bow. But 17-3 would be too direct to ignore, but best to hold off for a moment, settle his position on the right edge first, unless Watanabe wanted to press the issue now.

Klak.

Hmm, so he'd approached his stone from above at 16-6, a decent response. It'd help strengthen his 17-4 stone and put pressure on his own stone. It would have been possible of course for him to come at him from underneath, but that would have left the corner vulnerable to a counterattack. Now to create some room on the right edge.

Klak.

Placing his stone at 17-11, Hikaru didn't have to wait quite as long this time before Watanabe answered with a stone at the 16-12 point. It was a peaceful, settling move, an attempt to solidify the position on the right edge for them both, an odd choice, although it was interesting. Settling though was not to Hikaru's advantage here, and besides, settling was not something he liked to do.

Klak.

Sitting back, Hikaru noticed a slight change in his opponent's expression as he examined the new position. It appeared that Watanabe had not expected Hikaru to play 17-12, pushing past his attempt to settle. There was some risk to it of course, he was presenting Watanabe with the chance to gain a fair amount of influence off it if he moved up to 16-11 followed by subsequent moves along the 4th line, but the trade would be a nice portion of the right edge for Hikaru. Sadly Hikaru had little choice, he needed a bit more room to guarantee a workable position on the side, and this extension would give him that.

Klak.

So he'd decided to prevent any further progression along the side instead, playing the hane at the 17-13 point. Quite the choice, and Hikaru was more than happy to see it, if for no other reason than it might be the first sign of the battles to come. First though, if Watanabe didn't want the 16-11 point, Hikaru would gladly take it. Sai had once told him after all, a little proverb about an opponent's good move, and Hikaru knew better than to question Sai when it came to Go.

Watanabe's next play came at 14-16, a move that Hikaru found a bit lax, yet still perfectly playable. While it was true that a large knight's move had many benefits, here it just seemed out of place. It gave him too much room to maneuver, but then if his opponent wanted to give him room, he wasn't going to complain. Playing the diagonal at 15-16, Hikaru waited his opponent's reply to his attachment to black's stone.

Klak.

Hikaru blinked. An extension to 15-15, a settling move again. So this was his opponent's strategy, he was going to take his time, build territory, and attempt to avoid conflict unless it was necessary. It made sense really, Watanabe had seen Hikaru's game against Yashiro, and commentated his games against Wang Shi Chen and Ko Yeong Ha, and thus understood the strength of Hikaru's fighting skill. That, combined with whatever other games he had reviewed likely had allowed him to come to the conclusion that direct confrontation would be to Hikaru's advantage, and so he had planned his strategy accordingly. If that was indeed the case, and Hikaru was fairly certain it was, then the simplest solution would seem to be to attack hard and force conflict.

Sadly, it wasn't that simple, or more precisely, it was dangerous to make it that simple. While it was certainly a simple matter to force a confrontation, forcing one could also be disastrous, as it would be a deliberate departure from the flow of the game. To create a conflict on the board for no other reason than to create a conflict was bad Go, especially this early into the game. No, it was best to play the moves before him, to keep with the moves that flowed from the board. There was no need to be hasty, a chance to attack and confront his opponent would come; it was another lesson Sai had taught him. A player could dictate the game on the board, but only within the limits that the game itself allowed. To attempt to artificially alter that was risky and idiotic at best, catastrophic at worst. Patience, that was the key. To the player who shows discipline and patience, whole new worlds of opportunity would eventually appear before him.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

There, he'd drive a wedge between his opponent's two groups now, and while black had created a small wall blocking expansion along the lower edge from the right side, but it was still far from threatening. More importantly, now that the sequence was finished, Hikaru now possessed sente. Now he could attack if he chose, create pressure on his opponent within the flow of the game.

Scanning the board with razor sharp focus, Hikaru saw many options, from further moyo building to direct invasion. Contemplating his options for another moment, Hikaru than reached for a stone. Now was as good a time as any to play 17-3, and it had the added benefit of being good for his position, that was, if things went as he intended. Placing his white stone down on the 17-3 point, Hikaru glanced up at his opponent and hid a grin. _Now, we shall see, won't we Watanabe?_

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So Shindo, how's your match going?"

Glancing up at Shirakawa as he chewed his sandwich, Hikaru paused a moment as he finished chewing, swallowed and then replied, "It's kind of slow, my opponent is using his clock for all it's worth. We're only about seventy moves or so into the game, but so far it's looking pretty good."

Nodding with a smile, took a sip of tea. It was always fun to have Hikaru, or anyone from the study group really, around to chat with during the lunch break, and today the pair weren't the only ones present. Turning to his left, Shirakawa then said, "And you Sensei, how is your match going?"

Morishita's demeanor was stoic, even now during lunch. Hikaru had noticed that Morishita was often like this when he played official games, collected and thoughtful, as solid as a mountain. Sometimes he even wondered if he himself looked like this on big game days, immovable and serious. At last Morishita answered, "Fujisawa is a very strong player, his moves crisp and to the point. I suppose it's pretty close right now, but this game I will win."

A bead of sweat slid down Shirakawa's cheek at the intense confidence that oozed from his teacher now, and forcing a smile he replied, "My Sensei, you are certainly confident today. It's rare that you make a declaration like that."

Morishita took a sip from his own cup, and then nodding answered, "That's because I must win if I wish to go further. I see a path before me now, one that climbs up a great hill, and it is still a long way to the summit, but if I wish to walk that path, then I must scale that hill, and to do that, I must win."

Hikaru and Shirakawa glanced at each other, and came to an unspoken agreement not to continue the inquiry. Morishita was a good teacher and often he was direct in his words, but then there were times when he showed another side, the side they currently saw, and experience told them that it was better to leave it alone. Besides, now was not the time to be pondering such things, they had their own games to worry about.

Still, there was one thought on Hikaru's mind, one that he'd rather not take back with him into the match. Turning to Shirakawa he said, "Shirakawa-sensei, I was wondering, how does someone get a student?"

Cocking an eyebrow at the young prodigy in front of him, Shirakawa chuckled lightly and replied, "Aren't you getting a bit ahead of yourself? It'll likely be quite a few more years before you need to worry about something like that."

"No," Hikaru responded, "I'm not looking to get a student, I was just wondering how it worked, like with Matsura, how did he end up getting Morishita-sensei to take him on?"

"By recommendation," Morishita interjected. Wiping his lips with a napkin, Morishita than continued, "A friend of mine saw Matsura playing a game, recognized his talent, and then proceeded to inquire on Matsura's behalf if I would be willing to take on another student. This is usually how it happens actually, a pro or someone who knows one encounters a young player at a Go event, or a Go Salon, sometimes a teacher from a school Go club will do so, the circumstances vary, but it's usually something like that."

"I see," Hikaru replied, taking a moment to mull it over in his mind. Then he continued, "So the player doesn't just come and ask directly?"

Morishita chuckled, then answered, "Well, I suppose that happens on occasion, but it's not as common. I do know some pros who won't even consider taking on a student who doesn't have a recommendation, but I suppose it depends on the pro."

Nodding his head, Hikaru brought a curled finger to his lips as he began banging around this new information in his brain. Before he could get too far into his thoughts however, Shirakawa spoke up, "Shindo, don't worry about stuff like this now, you need to go out there and win your game today."

Glancing up at Shirakawa, Hikaru nodded with a smile, banishing his thoughts of moments before from his mind. "Yeah, you're right."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Shhhfffft.

Glancing up from the board, Watanabe saw that Hikaru had slid open his fan and was now holding it in front of his face, peering over the top of it toward the board below. He had chosen his last ko threat poorly it seemed, as Hikaru had chosen not to reply to it. Perhaps a better threat would have been in the upper left corner, although truthfully Hikaru likely did have more threats than he did, but there were possibilities to create more from the initial threats. Thus it was really shameful on him to have chosen such a weak threat, especially given how important that position would have been. Now he'd just have to try and make due by building a position on the left side.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Hikaru had returned from the lunch break with a new level of strength, a strength that Watanabe was quite familiar with, the strength of a top echelon player. It shouldn't have surprised him really, he'd taken Ko Yeong Ha to the very brink last summer, come so close to advancing into the Kisei Challenger match, and now here he was playing in the Tengen Main Tournament. These places, they were the domain of the strong, a place where only the strongest could tread and survive, and in this game Hikaru was showing his worthiness.

Klak. Klak.

Hikaru's last accomplishment, his near advancement to the Kisei Challenger, was still a hot topic amongst the pros, behind closed doors of course. There were many players who seemed to feel that Hikaru should have been the Group A challenger over Ogata, even though none disputed the reasoning for why he hadn't been. Still, Watanabe had to feel for Kurata right now, even as he was playing now for the Kisei title, because even if he should win it, there would be the hushed cloud over him that others would whisper of; that perhaps it should have been Hikaru to challenge, that his title was not truly his to carry.

What would make it worse was that Kurata himself likely had similar thoughts, even though he would still see it as the fruits of his own effort. Many felt that should Kurata win his vindication would come the next year, if he was able to defend the title. That was, of course, the true vindication for any first time titleholder, but while some of the others felt that alone would do it, Watanabe wasn't entirely sure. The true vindication would likely only come if next year, that challenger was Hikaru Shindo himself, and if his performance in the last Kisei League was any indication, that was a distinct possibility.

Klak. Klak.

His play today, it was superb. While Watanabe had been able to squeeze out some territory on the right edge, Hikaru had taken that opportunity to seal him away from the center, and was now continuing to seal off his chance to gain any real territory in the center by building it as he attacked Watanabe's groups. Defending was all he was able to do now, as trying to counterattack would only be possible with an opening, and right now Watanabe could see no weaknesses in Hikaru's play.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

He had desired and feared this match up against the young prodigy for some time now, and while he had not expected it to arrive this fast, he knew such a meeting would come once he saw Hikaru's game against Yashiro. There was young talent brewing in the lower ranks now, swelling and pushing to burst forth into the upper echelons of the Go world, and Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya were merely the front of that storm. More were coming, enough to perhaps move Japan back up to the level of China and Korea, to shift the center of the Go world back to this small, sacred, island in the Pacific.

Klak. Klak.

Each of Watanabe's moves now carried a greater sense of desperation to them. Hikaru's position was strong though, and he was not allowing Watanabe to gain any real room to move. His lead was such that the likelihood of overcoming it seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer with each stone that Hikaru played.

Klak. Klak.

Sweat slid down Watanabe's face; his opponent was not showing the slightest bit of intimidation by his attacks at all. Then again, why should he, as it was likely that Hikaru had already seen ahead to the end of this game, just as Watanabe was. He had done his best to show this boy… no, this young pro, the strength and skill of his own game, but Hikaru had been up to the challenge this time. It was scary in a way to think of the skill that some of these young players wielded, but then that was how things worked in this world of stones. The young rose up to replace the old, it had been that way since the beginning of time, and it would continue to be that way. One could struggle and fight against it, but ultimately it was a futile battle because inevitably the old could no longer go on.

There was still some life left within Watanabe though, and perhaps even room to improve and grow. It would be years still before he would be stepping back from this life, this passion, as there were still things he desired to do, goals he strove to achieve. But for the here and now, there too Watanabe knew what to do. Placing his hands on his thighs, the older pro bowed his head slightly and said, "I resign."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

Well, certainly a bit faster of a release than the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, even if the match was a bit less suspenseful than some of the previous ones I've written, but then it's likely most of you assumed Hikaru would win his first Tengen match. Even though it was a match chapter, I suppose the focus was split with a few other things, particularly the arrival of Morishita's new student, Kaito Matsura. I hope you all like him, as there will be more on him in upcoming chapters. I had actually been going back and forth about whether to introduce him in this chapter or not, but I finally came to the conclusion that this was the best time given the content of the next few chapters.

As for the match, I know it wasn't as intense as some of the other matches of the last arc, but it's a good starting point I think for Hikaru in the Tengen Tournament, and besides, if I make matches like this insanely intense, what will be left for the truly big matches? Hopefully you understand. Also, on another note, I'd like to wish everyone season's greetings and I hope you enjoy the holiday of your choice. Given the release date, I suppose this is something of a Christmas present, but I'll leave that up to all of you.

Terms:

Kisei Final Game 1: The first game of the Kisei finals usually takes place in a Western country as a way to promote the game around the world. Seattle is the location that was played at in 2004, and while I considered changing the location, I ultimately decided that the original was fine. The results of that match of course are not in since it is a 2-day match.

4th Line: In Go, the 4th line on the board is known as the Influence line, as stones played there are good for creating influence to allow the player to attack the board. The 3rd line meanwhile is the territory line, as it is good for creating territory. If you were to place stones on every point on the 3rd line, and your opponent played all the 4th or 2nd, the territory for the person on the 3rd line would be enough to win the game.

Note: This game is based off a game played between Cho Sonjin 9 – Dan (black) and Iyama Yuuta 7 – Dan (white). It's from the 1st Round of the 33rd Tengen Tournament, played on 01-25-2007. Those of you who have watched the Go tutorials at the end of the Hikaru no Go anime episodes, given by Umezawa Yukari 5 – Dan, may remember a new 1 – Dan that was interviewed in one of them. This boy was Iyama Yuuta, after he'd just become a pro in 2002. In 2005 Iyama, then a 4 – Dan, won the Agon Cup at the age of 16, becoming the youngest pro player to hold an open title. He was also given instant promotion to 7 – Dan, becoming the youngest player to ever reach that rank. He is considered a Go prodigy.

Now, onto questions. Cutchi cutchi my chapters if you like, but be warned, they may bite. Deer in headlights is so overused though, I prefer, 'gives the expression of a cow looking at an oncoming train.' Just a matter of taste I suppose.

I'm sorry this story isn't your cup of tea anymore, but hopefully you still enjoyed this chapter. I do understand that not everyone likes Nase, but she's still a part of this story, and to write her out completely now would be… well unrealistic. If it makes you feel any better, she won't be showing up again for a couple of chapters.

More on the future of that move will be appearing in a future chapter, so I simply ask for your patience. I just hope, given how so many of you seem to have been laughing so hard at the end of the last chapter, that no one was hurt during the reading of the last, or any chapter I have written.

Oka and Shoji were characters introduced in the Summer Special that was released after the end of the manga series. In it, they were a pair of insei who always argued over who was better between Akira and Hikaru. Shoji liked Hikaru, and Oka liked Akira. In the special, they were slated to play in the Young Lions Tournament, and Oka drew Hikaru in the first round, and Shoji drew Akira. After both were crushed, they end up changing their minds with Oka now thinking Hikaru is better, and Shoji thinking Akira is stronger. Since in my story this event never occurred, I decided to keep their initial opinions on the matter for now. Their first appearance in my story was in the Sato oneshot side story.

If you'd like to go on record with your two predictions, but not give them out to others, feel free to send me a private email and I'll keep quiet on your thoughts. I already know what will be happening, so your predictions won't change that. Still, it's up to you.

For what happened with Waya and Isumi in China, look to the Traveling a Chinese Road sidestory.

Note: In case any of you missed it before, I have created a room on KGS for my readers to spend time in, chat with me, play games, and whatever else you might want to do. It's called Leitbur's Corner, under Social. If I can get enough people, I may try to organize a small tournament. If you don't play, you're still welcome there of course, and I'd be happy to help you learn if you wanted.

Next chapter… finally I get a break from writing games, well sort of. We'll be spending a day with Akari as she and her Go club attempt to win their team tournament. Hopefully I'll be able to get this one out shortly as well.

Keep the reviews coming, I truly enjoy reading them. In these hard times I find that your reviews bring a smile to my face, so again I ask that you please continue to review. R&R!


	57. Perceived Superiority

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 57 – Perceived Superiority

By Leitbur

-------------------------------------------

"So then, Nase-Sensei isn't coming today after all?"

Shaking her head as she walked down the hallways of Kinokiita High School toward the auditorium where the tournament was to take place with a paper bag in each hand, Akari answered, "No, one of the others who turned pro with her is having his Shinshodan match today, and she needs to be there. I guess all the new pros attend the Shinshodan matches of each other or something like that."

Nodding, Itsuki Ayase, the Taro Go Club's President, replied, "I see. What about Shindo-sensei, will he be coming?"

"I don't know," Akari responded with a noticeable sigh, "I called his house this morning before I left for here, but his mother said that he'd spent the night at the apartment of one of his fellow pros. Apparently they'd been studying a pair of games from Friday so intensely that they'd lost track of time and Hikaru just decided to stay over. His friend has an extra futon I guess."

Ayase's gaze shifted back down the hallway at these words, thoughts racing through her head. She had hoped that Hikaru would come to the tournament today, Nase as well, but mainly Hikaru. His presence would inspire the rest of the Taro Go Club, but more importantly kill the spirits of the opposing clubs. Their competition after all would be fierce, especially from Kinokiita, the hosting school. While their Go club wasn't as big as some of the other clubs in the tournament and the reason they were holding the tournament in the auditorium instead of the clubroom, the quality of the players they did have made up for their lack of quantity. It wasn't just about winning the tournament though, for Ayase there was a more personal motivation.

Returning her thoughts to the present, Ayase looked down at the paper bags that Akari was carrying and said, "You know Fujisaki, you didn't have to bring homemade snacks for everyone, you've done enough with just getting Shindo-sensei and Nase-sensei to give us lessons."

Smiling brightly at Ayase, Akari answered, "No, it was fun making them and I enjoy doing it. I used to do it back for the Haze Middle School club too, and everyone it made me feel good how much everyone appreciated it. So not doing it now would just seem wrong."

Smiling back, Ayase nodded. It was pointless to argue with such enthusiasm, and besides Ayase had to admit she was looking forward to trying some of the snacks, although hopefully Akari hadn't used any ingredients that would make her gain any weight. After all, a girl's figure was everything, her whole world… well maybe after her hair and shoes. "Well then, at least let me help you carry them." Ayase then snatched one of the bags out of Akari's hand before she could respond or even attempt any possible objection. Sure Ayase was the club president and thus above Akari both as her school sempai and within the club itself, but today that didn't matter, today they were just two comrades on their way to do battle.

A few short minutes later the two girls arrived at the auditorium and began to look around for the rest of the club. There was still plenty of time before the beginning of the tournament, so it was likely that not everyone had yet to arrive, but Miyoko Kobayashi, their team's 3rd board, had come early and ought to be around somewhere. A minute later the pair had located their third player off in the far corner of the auditorium, playing a practice game with Makoto Hiyashi, the 1st Board for the boy's team. Though her back was to them, Kobayashi's long silky black hair was a clear giveaway to her identity. It made her look quite elegant, like a true Japanese beauty, something that even Akari found herself envying a little.

Hiyashi on the other hand had all the makings of a punk who knew just how good he was and wasn't afraid to share that information with others. His light colored hair was slicked back and held in place by a fair amount of gel, tied in a small ponytail in the back which gave him a slightly cute look, not that anyone would have said it to him. In his mouth was a plastic straw that he chewed on methodically, as he always seemed to have something like it in his mouth, a toothpick being the most common substitution. He sat back in his chair now, hands crossed behind his head as he watched the board, waiting for Kobayashi to make her move.

Making their way over, Akari glanced over Kobayashi's shoulder to take a look at the board and saw that it was quite even. From the looks of it though Hiyashi had given her a two-stone handicap, since Kobayashi controlled three star-point positions, and given her preference of playing off the star point, no other explanation seemed likely. Setting the bag down on the table away from the boards as setting the snacks on the boards themselves would be unthinkable, Akari glanced about at the other three club members present, although among them only Kato would actually be playing today, and smiled. It brought back fond memories, like her first tournament experience when she cheered on Hikaru, Mitani, and Tsutsui in their battle against Kaio. That tournament, it had been the one Hikaru had faced Akira Toya, the game that had motivated Hikaru to become a pro. It seemed like so long ago, yet Akari could remember it so clearly, as if there had been some special significance to it that she'd sensed even then.

"How's everyone doing today?" Akari said brightly. "I brought snacks for everyone, so we can have something to eat between our matches."

"Wow, that's great!" Kato remarked, bowing his head in thanks. "Fujisaki is so good to us."

"No thanks, I don't eat before I play." Hiyashi muttered dully, his eyes sliding lazily to glance over at Akari. "We'll be starting soon enough anyway Fujisaki, don't you think you should get your head into the game more?"

Frowning, Akari shot back, "My head is in it just fine Hiyashi-sempai, so just worry about your own game." Hiyashi seemed to like picking fights with her, as if he took some sort of satisfaction out of it. Ayase said it was just him trying to one up her since she was his only equal as a player in the club, and her relationship with Hikaru made it impossible for him to knock her down officially for fear of Hikaru's retaliation. Kobayashi thought it was his way of showing that he liked her.

As silence broke between Akari and Hiyashi, Takamine stepped forward and said, "They have a place set aside for lunches and stuff in a waiting room, I'll go take the snacks there for you."

"Thanks Takamine," Ayase said, handing him the other bag as well. She then turned to Akari and said, "Fujisaki, I know our ultimate goal is to win the whole tournament and all, but even if we can't win it all, please, we have to beat Kinokiita's team."

Her brow contorting at this remark, Akari replied quizzically, "Why, I know they're good and all, but why…"

She was unable to that thought however as from a short distance away a voice rang out, "So there you are Ayase, I was wondering if you were going to show up."

A twitch just above Ayase's eye sprang to life as she, Akari, and the rest of the Taro Go Club turned to view the owner of the voice. Walking toward them, flanked by two other girls, was a tall, curvy girl with short, dark hair, bangs hanging down just above her brown eyes. Her gait suggested that she was quite confident and self assured of herself and her position, if the way the other two girls lingered behind her were any indication. Forcing down a lump in her throat, Ayase replied, "Hello Aso, how are you?"

Giggling lightly, Natsume Aso replied, "I'm doing quite well actually, apparently better than your Go Club anyway. Is it true that they made you the Club President? My, no offense Ayase, but your club must have been desperate or something." Akari grit her teeth at that remark, anger rising in her being at the insult to the competence of their club's captain. Yet for some reason Ayase did not move to correct her, and as Akari took in the Kinokiita uniform Aso wore, an understanding began to form in her mind.

Meanwhile Aso turned her attention to Akari and said, "So Ayase, is this her, the girl you mentioned before?"

Taking a deep breath, Ayase answered, "Yes. Let me introduce you to Akari Fujisaki. Akari, this is Natsume Aso, captain of the Kinokiita girl's team."

Bowing her head, Akari said formally, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Akari Fujisaki. I look forward to playing you today."

Aso gave a similar bow, then began looking Akari over with her eyes, causing Akari to flush slightly with embarrassment at the pair of eyes that probed her. Was she being sized up as competition, and if so, what good would her appearance give? Moments later Aso said with enough volume that her voice carried some, "So this is Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan's girlfriend huh? Seems fishy to me, are you really his girlfriend?"

Stuttering as the question took her by surprise, Akari replied, "Umm, that is… I um…"

"Of _course_ she is," Ayase interjected, "he's been giving her private lessons for free for awhile now, and she even has him come and teach at our club!"

Glancing at Ayase for a moment then returning her gaze to Akari, Aso replied, "Hmmm, well how do I say this… I guess I expected Shindo 2 – Dan's girlfriend to be… prettier."

The only change to Akari's expression was a slight narrowing of her eyes, but to anyone who could sense it, the tension, not to mention the animosity, in the air had shifted dramatically. Then, Akari gave a slight smile and said, "Well we all have our own tastes, even Hikaru. Perhaps he sees beyond looks?"

Giving a superior grin, Aso replied, "I don't know about that, looks mean a lot in this world, especially to men. Trust me, I have some experience with the effects of a girl's looks on men."

Smiling wider, Akari answered back, "I have no doubt that in matters of looks over all other attributes of note, you are quite the expert."

A pair of Taro club members turned their heads at that remark, hoping that no one noticed how close they'd come to bursting out in laughter. Aso meanwhile narrowed her eyes on Akari for a moment longer, then turned and headed off. While she wasn't sure of it, Aso had a strange feeling that Akari's compliment about her looks had something else hidden within it. Not that it mattered, if she had to face this girl, this so-called girlfriend of Hikaru Shindo, then she would put her in her place then.

Turning to the others, her smile fading quickly to a frown, Akari felt the eyes of the rest of the room on her. Obviously Aso must have been speaking loud enough for others to hear, and even now whispering remarks filled the air, and while she couldn't make out all of them, the two she could were Shindo, and girlfriend. Ayase then spoke out, "Fujisaki, I'm sorry about that, Aso and I went to the same junior high school and she's been like that since she got into Kinokiita and I went to Taro. I didn't mean to get you involved, it's just…"

Raising her hand to halt Ayase, Akari then placed her hand on Ayase's shoulder and said, "No, you were right, no matter what, we have to beat Kinokiita."

-------------------------------------------

"I resign."

Leaning back in her seat slightly, Akari nodded to her opponent and then bowed her own head and said, "Thank you for the game." Taking a deep sigh of relief, Akari stretched her neck and then began clearing off the board. Kujira High's 1st Board had been tough, but not overly so. If Akari had to guess, she'd estimate that Ayase could have taken him, although it would have been tight. Speaking of Ayase, perhaps she ought to check up on the rest of her team.

Rising from her seat, Akari became quite aware of all the people standing around her table, doubtless players looking to see just how strong Hikaru Shindo's girlfriend was. Sighing heavily, Akari shook her head as she made her way around behind Ayase. She hated this, living this lie that had been created off Ayase and the others' misunderstanding of her relationship with Hikaru. Even if she might have wished it, Hikaru and her were nothing more than friends, good friends to be sure, but only that.

Gazing over Ayase's shoulder, Akari smiled. It appeared that Ayase was ahead by a fair margin, perhaps twenty points or so. There was still ways for her opponent to mount a comeback, but Ayase's style was very aggressive and rarely did she give her opponent a chance to recover once she had such a lead. Her life and death skills were quite strong, and she understood how to take full advantage of sente, but often her aggressiveness and lack of patience caused her to make mistakes.

Conversely Kobayashi played a very patient, moyo-based game, using position to beat her opponents instead of the more exciting life and death battles that Ayase preferred. Neither style was wrong or superior to the other, or at least that's what Hikaru had said, but Akari had to say that she liked Kobayashi's style of play more. Now to see how their 3rd Board was fairing.

As she moved toward Kobayashi, a voice shot out of the crowd, calling her name, a voice that sounded quite familiar. "Fujisaki! Over here, it's me!" Turning toward the voice's origin, Akari spotted a fairly thin boy with short black hair and a pair of almost square-rimmed glasses trying to make his way through the crowd.

Akari's face lit up at the sight of him as she smiled broadly and called back, "Tsutsui!" Making her own way toward him, progress made easier by the other people parting for her, Akari found herself a few moments later standing in front of Kimihiro Tsutsui. "Wow Tsutsui, it's so good to see you again. Are you playing in the tournament too?"

Shaking his head with a smile, Tsutsui replied, "I'm afraid not, I'm not strong enough to make the guys' team. Are captain is a former insei after all, so I never stood a chance."

"Oh, I see." If that was true and a former insei was the captain, then it seemed likely that Hiyoshi wouldn't stand a chance. He was good, no doubt about that, but neither he nor Akari were anywhere near the level an insei would have to be. Akari could remember Hikaru's level of play when he'd first become an insei, and such a level was beyond what she could do. "Well, I'm playing for my school, so you can cheer for me if you want, unless I'm playing your school next."

Chuckling, Tsutsui answered, "Thanks, but you're playing KinoKiita next I think, and I wasn't good enough to go there. I got into Namazu High School, same one that Kaga got into. Our girl's team got one of the two byes, so they'll be playing the winners of the Hiyowai High and Shihosu High match."

Nodding, Akari then said, "Is Kaga here then?"

Shaking his head, Tsutsui answered, "No, he's still just playing Shogi. By the way, I heard that you and Shindo are dating now. Congratulations, I know how close you two were, even if Shindo didn't always show it, so it's good to hear that things worked out for you two at last."

Blushing gloomily, Akari replied, "Well… um, you see…" Pausing as she became aware once more of the crowd around them, Akari grabbed Tsutsui's hand and pulled him toward the exit, giving the crowd a strong glare as they passed through the auditorium doors to make sure none of them followed them. While she didn't care that much if the truth were known or not, this wasn't really the business of the entire auditorium, and she'd prefer to speak with Tsutsui in peace anyway.

Making their way down the hall, Akari gave a brief explanation of what had occurred and how the club had misunderstood the situation. As she finished Tsutsui said, "I see, so that's how it is. I'm sorry then for what I said before, it was rude of me to say such things."

"It's ok, I'm kind of used to it to tell you the truth. So, given that we have a lunch break after the first round, why don't we use this time to catch up. I want to hear about what you've been doing."

-------------------------------------------

"Six, eight, nine stones." Glancing down at the single black stone in front of her, Akari grinned broadly; she would be playing black. The frown on her opponent's face only made this small victory all the better, a color she didn't get to play all that often these days, except against Hikaru, Nase, and from time to time, Hiyoshi.

The murmuring around the table told Akari that this game was already bringing observers, as unless they were part of one of the teams, anyone was free to watch whomever they chose, and two of the six girl teams, and four of the eight boy's teams had already been eliminated. Tsutsui's team, both the boys and the girls, had advanced causing him to choose to watch their matches instead as Tsutsui's sense of loyalty compelled him to support his current club and teams. Akari understood of course, but given that Hikaru had yet to arrive, and likely was not going to be arriving at all, she would have liked to have someone who'd known her that long here for support.

Gazing at her opponent once more, Akari's smile faded as she prepared herself for the ordeal ahead. _Especially against this opponent, against this Natsume Aso, I really wish he were here, Hikaru, I really wish you were here_.

Bowing her head, Akari uttered, "Onegaishimasu."

Aso returned the bow and replied with her own 'onegaishimasu', signaling the start of play. Taking a deep breath, Akari exhaled and stared down at the board a moment, then grasped a stone firmly between her fingers and placed it down at the 17-4 point, just like she'd seen Hikaru do a hundred times.

There was a short pause from Aso, then the older girl reached for a stone and placed it down at the 16-16 point, the lower right star point. Traditionally white would have responded with 16-17, but the star point was a common response as well. Heck, the star point was common in almost every opening. Well, if her opponent was going to respond that way, then Akari would just have to return the favor.

Klak.

Lifting her finger off the stone that now say on the 4-4 point star point in the upper right corner, Akari had only a moment to exhale before Aso placed her stone down at 4-17, just off the lower left star point. While it was true that with only half an hour for each side spending too much time thinking on the opening was foolish, but given the speed at which she'd played it, Aso had to know that was her next move barring almost anything else that Akari might have thought to play. Whether it was her usual opening, and thus the one she was most familiar and comfortable with or not Akari didn't know, but at the moment that didn't matter as much as it was now her move.

The options were many, yet few as while her strength had grown quite a bit since her days in the Haze middle school Go club, it had become quite clear to her that as one improved the number of options eventually seemed to decrease as moves that had once been fine were now exposed for their weakness by stronger opponents. Thus Akari had the options of either moving into the high or low Chinese fuseki that Nase had taught her, or she could push out and attack. While the former seemed quite logical and fine, against this opponent, Akari didn't like the idea of giving up the initiative just yet, bringing her options down to one.

Reaching into her bowl, Akari removed a stone and placed the piece of black glass down hard at the 4-15 point, a high approach. Numerous joseki had been created for this variation, more likely than even Akari knew, although she could think of at least two people who likely did know them all, or close to it. So now it was her opponent's turn to choose, what joseki variation would they play out, if she chose to play within joseki at all.

A long pause ensued as Aso looked at the board, then at last she reached for a stone and Akari watched as her opponent selected the third option of ignoring her approach and instead replied with one of her own, placing her stone at 15-4.

Now the choices had been swung back around to Akari, as she had the choice of how to respond to this new approach, or, like Aso had, ignore it and continue with her own attack. The latter wasn't really an option though as unlike her own stone this approach cut into the upper edge, dividing her two corners, even if it was a weak division to say the least. Regardless though, it wasn't something she could let stand, and even if she couldn't get out of this corner battle in sente, any response to her own approach would be as if there had been no play in the upper right corner first.

So how to respond? Attaching at 15-3 was the immediate thought, and playing away at 16-6 or 17-6 just felt too submissive. Yet she also knew that neither one would have been Hikaru's answer, for indeed her mind echoed with a single word over and over again, as if Hikaru were standing behind her whispering it into her ear. _Pincer. Pincer. Pincer._ Well, who was she to argue with that? Placing her stone down with a loud 'klak' at 13-3, Akari sat back slightly in her seat, waiting for her opponent's next move.

Across the board Aso eyed the new position with a calculated gaze. While it was only the opening, thus far she had yet to see anything from this Akari Fujisaki that wowed her. Placing her white stone down at 14-5, Aso began to project out her next set of moves. Running to the center was her only real option against a pincer like this, and with that accomplished, it left her with the possibility to attack either side of the pincer if she chose. While the purpose of a pincer was to squeeze an opponent, the reality was that rarely did the pincered stone, or its group end up being captured in high level games, likely why Aso herself shied away from the move. The real benefit was how the pincer, in return for allowing the opponent the room to live, could fall back to create two well built groups of territory.

Klak.

Hmm, so Akari had chosen to play 17-7, beginning to work her way down the right side of the board. That made an attack at 12-4 prudent, forcing her way out of the pincer.

It ate at Aso really, the hype that was being given to this girl. That had been all people in the Kinokiita Go Club had talked about since she'd been informed of it by Ayase, that the girlfriend of Hikaru Shindo would be playing in the next tournament. Even Yoshida, who had been an insei back when Hikaru had first become an insei had gone on and on about it. It was like it was his one claim to glory, that he'd defeated Hikaru Shindo in their first match ever, but that had been his only claim, as he was also quick to point out that Hikaru soon rose up to such a height that ultimately he'd realized there was no hope of competing with him.

And now it was as if with his girlfriend playing, Hikaru Shindo himself were playing here in proxy form. It was infuriating, even if she were dating a pro player, and that was still a big if in Aso's mind, that didn't translate over to Akari holding the same skill as her boyfriend. In fact, given that she was playing here and not in the pros herself, it was a certainty. Yet all she heard was Shindo's girlfriend this and Shindo's girlfriend that, like a broken record. Aso would show them though, she'd expose this little girl for what she was, a mediocre player who had no hope of standing in the same arena of truly talented players like herself. She was the queen of this tournament, not this… hussy.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The sound of stone on wood echoed throughout the auditorium as players matched wits, forming strategies to outmatch their opponents as observers stood by with curiosity and wonder. Thus no one noticed the arrival of a young teenage boy, his highlighted hair parted, the bangs hanging down just out of his eyes as he entered the room. His almond eyes scanned the tables calmly until they locked onto Takamine. If he wasn't watching Akari's game, he'd at least know where she was.

Making his way over to him, sliding passed other onlookers who moved between tables, likely trying to watch both their male and female teams, the boy reached out and with the paper fan he held in his hand tapped Takamine on the shoulder. The short boy turned, and as he made eye contact his face lit up as he said, "Shin-"

"Shhhh!" Hikaru responded, silencing him. He'd spent too many days at Go Salons being bombarded by avid Go fans about all manner of nonsense to know that announcing his presence to the rest of the auditorium would cause more harm than good. Truth be told, he'd almost decided not to come for that very reason, but then Akari had asked him to come, and after all the years they'd known each other coming to support her seemed the least he could do. "Takamine, don't say my name, I don't want to be mobbed. Where's Akari playing?"

Takamine pointed toward a large crowd on the other side of the auditorium. "Over there, they're playing Kinokiita High School."

Nodding, Hikaru thanked him and made his way over. Sliding and cutting as best he could through the crowd, Hikaru found himself standing behind Ayase who seemed to be struggling at the moment, and to the left sat Akari. Sliding over until he stood directly behind her, ignoring several grunts and curses from the others who he bumped as he wedged himself in, Hikaru gazed over Akari's shoulder at the board. Akari had just placed her stone at the 3-12 point, solidifying a nice chunk of the left side of the board for herself. However, from the forcefulness of her opponent's attacks, it seemed as if she was quite determined not to let Akari defeat her.

In a way that was good, the best games arose when both players put everything they had on the line, something he had learned quite early in his Go education. Akira's second game against Sai when he'd thrown everything he had at him, thinking back on it with his current knowledge, had been a fabulous game. Likewise the game he'd played in his very first tournament, or more accurately the game Sai had played, against Kaio had only reached its level of splendor from the gallant effort their opponent had given. So many games after that too, enough to spend a lifetime admiring if he wanted to.

It was strange really, on the one hand his being here felt out of place, like a large neon sign in the middle of rice field, yet at the same time he was right at home. He wondered if it was nostalgia from his own time in school tournaments, or if it might have been something deeper, more basic. The sound of stone on wood echoing around him had a calming effect, the same way other people found the sound of rain, or ocean waves, relaxing. Some people went to spas, others to therapy, but for Hikaru the game itself was his therapy.

Klak.

Returning his attention to the game before him, Hikaru watched silently as the pair continued to struggle. The battle had moved across the board to the right edge where Akari was struggling to maintain her position, but her opponent was pushing hard and Akari would likely have to step back. There was a sequence that Akari could use to reduce her opponent's gain here a fair amount, but it wasn't something that Akari's current skill level could likely pull off.

That was the hardest part about watching these games, remembering that the players battling it out were not people like himself or Akira, Waya, Isumi, even Honda. His mind searched for the best response, and predicted moves based on a professional level response, making games like this frustrating in a way because neither player saw the board as he did. Even now he could find numerous weak points in both player's position that screamed in his mind to be attacked, but he had since come to realize how much he couldn't expect such play from those who were not of a certain refinement of play.

It was like that one time when he and Sai had attended a Go event and spent so much time silently screaming at both players to either defend a crucial weak spot or to capitalize on their opponent's negligence. Sai had even commented on how watching such games was more nerve-racking than playing a pro match, and in some ways Hikaru agreed.

Still, it was nice to see how much Akari had improved since their days in the Haze Go Club. The equating of certain ranks to certain levels of skill had always been something that Hikaru had never been able to grasp, as he had never been assigned any such rank until he'd turned pro, and even then his skill had been beyond that of what a typical professional 1 – Dan would have been. He knew when someone was better than another, and even the likely number of stones that would make a quality game between two players, but to arbitrarily declare someone to be a certain rank, it wasn't how he'd been brought up with the game. Nase on the other hand had been brought up in that manner, and had once estimated Akari to be around the level of an amateur 2 – Dan, prompting an explanation of amateur ranks for Hikaru.

Numbers, labels, rank, it still meant little to Hikaru though. A player was as good as they were, and increased that strength at their own pace. Giving arbitrary numbers only created false assumptions and an underestimation of things like a player's resolve. It was something many of the high Dans had learned first hand recently when Hikaru, Akira, and now Yashiro, Waya, and Ochi had moved onto the scene. Isumi would likely be joining them shortly as well, and soon the rest of the pros would learn not to underestimate them, just as they'd already learned what underestimating Hikaru and Akira would lead to.

Klak.

The game was remaining close now, and the middle game was beginning to wane. From the look of it White was ahead, but only slightly, and when a game was this tight, a player's skill in the endgame meant everything. Not only that, but there were plenty of ways either side could blow it, and mistakes were only magnified in close games. This was getting good.

Shffft.

Catching the strange sound in her ear, Aso glanced up and spotted its source; some boy had opened up his fan and was gazing over the top of it now. Grunting in contempt, Aso rolled her eyes and returned her eyes to the board. Some kids thought they were so big and bad, carrying those fans around like some pro player, like some status symbol to show off just how big their… well it didn't matter, it was best to concentrate on the game at hand.

Off to Akari's right Ayase's voice then rang out clearly as she said, "I resign." Taking out a tissue and wiping the sweat from her brow, she then proceeded to thank her opponent for the match. It had been intense, really intense, but she'd made an early mistake that had lingered throughout the course of the match. She had hoped to bring home a win to take the pressure off her teammates, but it had not come to be. Everything would now ride on Kobayashi and Akari's games if Taro wanted to move on.

Turning to her right, Ayase glanced at Kobayashi's board and smiled. It looked like Kobayashi was ahead, and with assuming she played her endgame as brilliantly as she usually did, it would be an easy victory. That just left Akari's game against Aso.

Shifting her gaze to her left, Ayase took a quick look at what appeared to be a very tight game on the board, then moved on to look at Akari herself. She bore an expression of complete concentration and confidence, a determination to not back down so strong that it almost seemed to be tangible. Could the crowd watching sense it to, the fiery passion that Akari held in her drive to win? Scanning the crowd, Ayase froze as her eyes came to focus on Hikaru Shindo, and a smile slid across her face. So he had come.

Rising from her seat, Ayase took a step toward the professional and said, "Shindo-sensei, I'm glad you came."

Caught unaware, Hikaru had no time to silence her before the words had escaped Ayase's lips, and as he lowered the fan from to reveal his face, a large frown was plastered across it as several others in the crowd overheard her and began to stare.

The crowd however had not been the only ones to hear Ayase, as Aso too looked up from the board felt the air in her throat lock up. The skill which Hikaru Shindo played had not been the only thing discussed over the last several weeks in the Kinokiita Go Club, as several of the girls had brought in a Go Weekly with Hikaru's picture in it and had gawked about how cute he was. Aso had to admit shamefully that she too had taken part in those conversations to a degree, but that did nothing to abate the shock of suddenly staring at the living breathing thing right before her.

It was him, there was no question about it, she was looking the face of Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, and the fan he held in his hand only made it worse as her previous thoughts raced into her mind. That wasn't some punk kid thinking he was so cool for carrying a fan, it was a monster whose strength was both real and frightening and had earned the right to carry such a status symbol.

Remembering herself and her circumstance, Aso exhaled and returned her eyes away from Hikaru who had struck up a conversation with Ayase now, although his words were too quiet for her to make out, and back to the board. So what if Hikaru Shindo was here, watching her game, so what if the one she was playing was unmistakably his girlfriend, none of that mattered. It was like she'd said before, his talent did not translate over to Akari's talent, making this just another game, and just another opponent for her to overcome. The fact that her game was now being watched by hot young rising star, one of Japan's two young princes of Go, the Kisei League player, the Judan Slayer, meant nothing.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Glancing up at her opponent now, Aso frowned as she saw the determined expression on Akari's face. Was she even aware that Hikaru was behind her, and if she were then how could she stay so focused? Was she used to this? Of course she was, she received lessons from him all the time, she was certainly comfortable with him watching her, perhaps even more determined to impress him now that he was here. Well two could play at that game, she could show Hikaru Shindo just how talented she was as well, and send a clear message as to who the superior player was.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

_Damn_, Aso cursed to herself as she continued to battle it out. Akari was not letting up, and her endgame skills were better than most of the players Aso was used to playing. No doubt it was due to her teacher, like some sort of Go prostitute. Well she'd show her, and her teacher. Lifting her eyes from the board toward Hikaru, Aso gave a defiant glare. _Do you see my strength, do you see me Shindo?_

As if in answer, Hikaru's eyes lifted from the board, and his gaze fell fixedly upon Aso, who's heart seemed to stop as her blood turned to ice. His eyes, such power lay behind them, and they seemed to stare straight through her, as if she were naked, some transparent being whose soul was an open book. Before him, she was nothing but an anthill trying to fend off a cruise missile. A moment later it was past as Hikaru's eyes returned to the board, leaving Aso frozen for a moment from the encounter. And to think he could project such force as merely an observer.

Returning her own eyes to the board too now, Aso reached for her stone and shakily placed it down on the board, placing Akari's stone in atari. A moment later she blanched in horror. She had needed to connect before making the atari, or else Akari could sacrifice the stone to capture and use it to cut off her own stones; losing the stone to capture the group. It was a fatal mistake if Akari spotted it for what it was, and it seemed impossible that she'd miss it, as anyone stronger than 6 kyu ought to see it easily.

Klak.

Aso's heart sank; Akari had spotted the opening and seized it. She could play it out of course, try to force a ko or a mistake, but it was unlikely that it could be done. Heck, with the correct play on the next to moves, Akari could remove the chance for a ko all together, and making it impossible save for a truly beginner's mistake. Had she made the connection first, the game would have been within half a point after the exchange was over, but as it stood now, she would lose by at least seven points, maybe more.

Lowering her head slowly, Aso felt her fingernails dig into the skin of her thighs as she mouthed, "I… resign."

As if coming out of some trance or dream, Akari lifted her head up with an expression of wonder and shock. She had done it, she'd won the game. "Thank you for the game."

Pausing for her opponent to respond in kind, Akari turned to her right in search of Ayase, but only an empty chair was there. Twisting around further, she spotted Ayase standing there behind her, and next to him was… "HIKARU!"

Nearly jumping out of her chair, Akari spun 180 degrees and threw her arms around Hikaru, wrapping them tightly around his neck in a firm hug. "Did you see me, I did it, I won."

"Yeah, I saw, you were great Akari."

Pulling back so that she could see his face, the warmth of his smile seemed to fill her very being as tears began to well up in the corners of her eyes. He had come. "I didn't think you'd make it, but you did, you came Hikaru."

Chuckling lightly, Hikaru's grin widened as he answered, "Yeah, sorry about being late though, Waya and I were up late going over games and we sort of overslept this morning. Hope you're not mad Akari."

Shaking her head, Akari replied, "No, I'm not mad, I'm just glad you're here."

"Shrugging, Hikaru responded, "For you, it was the least I could do."

Emotion welled up in Akari's chest as she just gazed at his face, then lowering it slightly to his lips. There they were, clear as day before her, so close, so easy for her to just…

Pulling forward, Akari hugged Hikaru tightly once more, her head resting against his shoulder. No, now wasn't the time for such things, not with everyone watching. It would just give Ayase and the others even more fuel to work with on their misconceptions than they already had. Besides, she was fairly certain she knew how Hikaru would react, and the last thing she wanted to do was to leave him embarrassed like that in front of so many people that admired, perhaps even worshipped him.

Yes, there was a time and a place for such things, and that time wasn't now. "Hikaru, thanks for coming."

-------------------------------------------

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, well it has been some time hasn't it? I apologize for that, I have been working hard to get this chapter out, but the Muse has been quite uncooperative, and my life is anything but leisurely at the moment. So here we are, Valentine's Day, and another chapter is up. I did not intend to have two consecutive releases on holidays, and do not intend to continue said tradition. With any luck, I'll have a new chapter up shortly, but whether it is or not, I will do my best to get it out as soon as I can.

Well this was a rather fun chapter, although it went through several changes, additions, and a final subtraction at the end before coming to its final form. When planning out the very end there, the thought of Akari doing something more than hugging Hikaru did come to mind, but in thinking it over, I decided that to do so would do more harm than good for the story, and leave quite a few headaches for myself in follow up chapters. I suppose if you wanted you could parallel it to Nase's choosing not to kiss Hikaru when he was sleeping in Chapter 50, but that really didn't factor into my thoughts when making the decision, although it is a nice coincidental parallel. Hopefully you all enjoyed seeing Tsutsui again, as I said before I wouldn't bring back Haze club members for the sake of bringing them back, only if it was within the flow of the plot, and this seemed a good time.

Note: This came within 90 words of being the longest chapter yet… somehow.

Terms:

Chinese Fuseki: This refers to a very specific pair of opening positions that is quite popular in professional play. The High Chinese is basically a player opening with stones on the 4-4, 4-17, and 4-11 points, although which side of the board it occurs on does not matter. This is a strong influence based position, as it occupies the 4th line heavily. The Low Chinese is on the 4-4, 4-17, and 3-11 points respectively, giving a bit more thought to territory. It should be noted also that either opening forms a natural pincer should someone play within it, often leading to an opponent approaching it from the outside.

Now, onto questions. No, Matsura will not become Hikaru's student, because he is Morishita's student. Hikaru on the other hand is not one of Morishita's students, merely someone who attends his study group. Due to the rivalry between Morishita and Koyo Toya along with Hikaru's own rivalry with Akira, he often gets lopped into the Morishita camp, but officially Hikaru has no teacher, and is simply something of a de facto student of Morishita.

In a manner of speaking, yes, Nase received some more attention than Sato or Komiya due to her relationship with Hikaru. Particularly, Akira and Kuwabara's interest was due to Hikaru's involvement in her training, although for very different reasons. For Akira, it was just another part of the larger mystery of Hikaru that he is trying to solve, while for Kuwabara, it was a matter of his thinking that if Nase was worth Hikaru putting in all the time he did with her, he had best see what all the fuss was about. This should not be seen as some validation being given to Nase as the next great Go player, as she is not the next Hikaru. Now how Amano and the rest in the press department decide to handle it is another matter, but their job is to promote the players and the game.

Is Waya still Morishita's student? Well yes and no I suppose. Yes he is still officially Morishita's student, but since turning pro he is also seen as Morishita's peer. Thus he no longer studies under Morishita, but rather with him. Ogata was also seen as Toya Meijin's student even at 9 – Dan, but was obviously also on an equal footing of sorts with his teacher. While I do not understand the exact details of how this works, my guess would be that until one begins taking on students of their own (normally something done by a 9 – Dan) they are still seen as being the student rather than a teacher/mentor.

Thank you for your kind words on the story, and yes, I too enjoyed Chapter 46, as it is my favorite chapter from a writing standpoint thus far. As much as I would love to answer your question about how the dream sharing was possible, that's really both a plot question and something for you to come to your own conclusions on.

The next chapter? Well, I'd love to tell you about it, but sadly I cannot think of any way to tell you about it without totally spoiling it for you, and I'd prefer not to do that. Suffice it to say, the recent development of Matsura's arrival takes a new turn.

I'm glad to see so many reviews, and that after so long interest in my story seems to be remaining strong. Hopefully that will continue to be the case, and I look forward to reading all of your reviews. So R&R!


	58. Debts to be Paid

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 58 – Debts to be Paid

By Leitbur

--

"So Sakurano is just pummeling him left and right, but for some reason Nakayama just wouldn't resign. I mean, if it had been me I'd have realized that I'd lost a good thirty moves back, but not him, he just kept trying all sorts of desperate moves."

Chuckling at that, Hikaru pushed open the door to the Go Association building and replied, "So did he finally resign, or was it some record setting loss amount?"

"Nah, he finally resigned," Waya answered. "I don't know what took him so long, I mean the only thing that made sense was if he was trying to get her to make a mistake, but Sakarano is too good to make a mistake that big."

"Yeah probably." Making their way through the lobby toward the elevators, Hikaru said, "Hey Waya, now that I think of it, why were you at the game in the first place? I mean sure Nakayama comes to your study group and all, but this isn't the type of match you'd normally show up to watch."

A slight frown slid across Waya's face as his brow contorted. Inhaling, he then answered, "Isumi dragged me there. I didn't have any teaching jobs yesterday, so the two of us had arranged to get together. I figured we'd just chill out or maybe play a game or two, hit a Go Salon even, but he was determined to go watch _Chi-chan_ play her Shinjin-O match. Ugh, I tell you, some days I don't know about him."

Hikaru burst into laughter at that, and as Waya joined in a voice came bursting out of the entrance to the room they were passing on their left. "Oh come on, don't be a jerk about it, let me take the test!"

The pair halted and stared into the room where a young boy with fiery red hair and apparently a personality to match stood at the counter doing what appeared to be a combination of yelling and pleading with the middle-aged employee on the other side of the counter. "Look kid, I told you already that you can take the insei exam in March, the one set for two weeks from now is closed. I'm afraid you'll just have to wait another month."

"But I don't want to wait another month, come on, just this one time, make an exception! I can pass that test, I know I can! I made a promise, I can't go back on my word!"

Watching as a vein in the man's head began to twitch, Waya smirked and said, "Arrogant punk, I'd like to teach him a thing or two. Let's go Shindo, we'll be late for the study group."

It took two steps before Waya realized that Hikaru had not turned to move with him. Turning around to look back at his friend, Waya waited a moment as Hikaru's eyes seemed to be focused intensely on the scene in front of him. As Waya began to repeat his last statement Hikaru interjected, "You go on ahead Waya, I'll catch up shortly." With that, Hikaru stepped into the room, disappearing from Waya's view. Pausing as he blinked in surprise, Waya then shrugged and turned to head for the elevators. After all, this wasn't the first time Hikaru had done something that Waya didn't understand at all, and it likely wouldn't be the last either. Well hopefully he wouldn't take too long, making excuses to Morishita was not something Waya particularly enjoyed.

--

"Well I'm sorry but I'm afraid you'll…" The sudden motion off to his left caught the employee's eye, and turning to see what it was, found his voice fading away as Hikaru came into his view. His jaw dropping for a moment before he remembered himself, the employee turned to Hikaru and began, "Sh-Shindo-sensei I-"

"What's going on here?" Hikaru interrupted, his eyes focused on the young man in front of him. The boy glared back up at him with a mix of superiority and frustration in his eyes. Either he had no idea who Hikaru was, didn't care, or Hikaru thought with a silent laugh, both.

"Sensei," the employee said with a fluster in his voice, "this boy wishes to take the insei test for next month, but as I tried to explain to him the deadline has passed and-"

"Who recommended him?" Hikaru interjected again.

"No one did Sensei, he just showed up, no introduction, no game records, nothing. I was just about to-"

"Is he strong?"

"Um, I don't know, I have no way of-"

"Of course I'm strong!" the boy interrupted, the fire in his eyes flaring, "I can pass that test, and I'll turn pro no matter what it takes! I don't care about what he's saying, I just want to take the test!"

It took a bit of effort to keep himself from chuckling at this boy, but he wasn't about to show anything but seriousness to him; he knew what this was like. "You're strong huh? Show me."

"What?"

"There're tables on the next floor where we can play; show me how good you are."

As he turned to leave the boy shouted back, "Why should I show you how strong I am, just who the hell are you?!"

Turning back to gaze at the boy levelly, Hikaru answered calmly, "Who I am doesn't matter, what does matter is that if you want to take the exam, you'll have to play me first. Now let's go."

With that Hikaru turned and moved for the door, leaving the boy frozen momentarily until at last he begrudgingly moved to follow. Grimacing as he stared at Hikaru's back, he had to push back the urge to jump out and give Hikaru a good right hook. The idea certainly had a nice sound to it, but if what this person had told him was true, that he couldn't take the insei test unless he played him, then he dared not risk it. There was too much on the line for that, not if he wanted to keep his promise.

Making their way into the main lobby and around to the stairs leading to the 2nd floor, a fire that matched his hair began to burn within the boy. Who did this guy think he was anyway? The man at the counter had called him sensei, so it seemed likely that the person in front of him was a young pro. If so, this was the first time he'd ever encountered a pro in person, although his older brother had once taken him to see a pro match being played.

Sadly there were very few pros whose names the boy knew, and this guy, Shindo he thought the man at the counter had called him, he did not recognize. Of course, of the younger pros there was only one name that he did know, a player his brother had once described as being a talent beyond the ability of words to describe. Well, perhaps this was a good thing after all, beating this pro would be his first step toward greatness; if this Shindo wanted to know how strong he was, he'd just have to demonstrate.

Reaching the top of the stairs and turning to make a beeline for the playing tables, Hikaru turned his gaze to the woman at the desk and said, "We're going to play over in the corner." Hikaru paused for a fraction of a second as the lady nodded with a smile, then continued his path toward the tables. As he swung around one of the tables in the back and pulled out a chair, Hikaru said, "By the way, my name is Hikaru Shindo."

The boy flicked his eyes up at Hikaru for a moment as he slid out his own chair, then replied simply, "Daisuke Sakamoto."

As he took his seat across from Hikaru, Sakamoto took the bowl from atop the board and removed the lid to reveal a set of black stones. As he reached his hand out to select stones for nigiri Hikaru said, "Put down three stones." Sakamoto froze, a tremble in his arm as anger filled his being. Him, put down stones? It seemed as if it had been ages since he'd done that, and yet this Hikaru Shindo wanted him to put down three! It was intolerable. "I don't need a handicap… Sensei."

Raising his gaze to meet his opponent, Hikaru observed the defiant fire in front of him then smiled coyly and replied, "You don't think you need a handicap? I'm sure you don't, but why not humor me this one time huh?"

Shaking his head as he reminded himself that Hikaru might well hold the power to keep him from taking the exam, Sakamoto felt the pride within him rising as he said, "I won't take three stones." His mind racing now as reason battled ego, Sakamoto added, "I'll put down two stones, no more than that though."

Blinking as he watched Sakamoto for a long moment, the conviction within him swelling as he stared down his opponent, Hikaru at last nodded. "Ok then, two stones then. Onegaishimasu."

Placing one black stone down at the 16-4 point and another down at the 4-16 point, Sakamoto then answered, "Onegaishimasu."

A second of calm passed as Sakamoto spoke, filled with a tranquil stillness, replaced a moment later with a sudden blur of motion as Hikaru's hand shot down into the bowl before rising up a moment later, stone gripped between his fingertips. The resounding 'klak' of stone on wood lifted up from the board as Hikaru released his stone, leaving it sitting there on the 3-14 point.

This was the first time that Sakamoto could remember when he'd seen someone play an approach with their first move, not attempting to take an unoccupied corner, but beginning immediately with an attack. It was, he had to admit, a bit disconcerting. Reaching for his stones, Sakamoto hesitated a moment, then placed his stone down at 7-17, an ogeima. It was a bit farther out than he'd normally play in response to a low approach, but if his opponent planned to be this aggressive out of the gate, trying to grab a bit more territory might not be such a bad idea.

Klak.

Another approach by white, this time at 14-3 in the upper right. Opening with the first move like that seemed aggressive, but two consecutive approaches in different corners, just who was this guy? Still, if he didn't at least defend his position white could just easily approach his stone from the opposite side and steal away the entire corner after that, so he'd have to defend. Playing the ogeima again at 17-7, Sakamoto's curiosity over where his opponent would play next was short lived as Hikaru's stone came down immediately at the 3-4 point.

So finally he played a move that Sakamoto would have expected, but then he had run out of corners to approach so it wasn't wholly unexpected. Pausing a moment to look over the board, Sakamoto then inhaled and placed his stone down at the 16-17 point. Before he could exhale however Hikaru's hand darted across the board and his stone came to rest at 17-15, blocking any hope of a kakari of his own there.

That left the question though of how he should respond. He could always try to turn the tables around on his opponent and play an approach of his own on the upper left corner, but then he was playing with a handicap, and while it might have annoyed him to a degree he still saw no reason not to take advantage of the point lead he'd started out with. So, how to respond to this approach? There was the pincer of course, but then white could set up with joseki to gain good influence out of it, and he was having trouble reading out how that might effect his position.

Perhaps an extension away, as he'd done before, although there was that other move his brother had shown him that one time, the diagonal. Apparently it had been popular before komi had been introduced, but this was a handicap game, there was no komi involved, making it perfectly fine. On the other hand though, Sakamoto had never played it himself during a game, and then there was the other factor, his opponent was a pro. Would this guy take him seriously if he played such an outdated move? No, best to go with the extension.

Klak.

Releasing his stone at 14-16, Sakamoto waited as his opponent thought for a moment, then placed his white stone down at 5-4, securing the upper left corner. Well, perhaps now was as good a time as any to go on the offensive, feel out just what this opponent of his was capable of. A light pincer seemed appropriate enough, and a moment later Sakamoto's black stone sat on the 11-3 point.

Looking up at his opponent, Sakamoto could have sworn he saw a flash like the burning fires of the underworld in Hikaru's eyes as his hand darted to his bowl and then over the board, invading the upper right corner at 17-3, yet the expression on his face remained as passive as ever. It was, Sakamoto had to admit, a bit unnerving to see, and the attack was intriguing as well.

Normally he'd prefer to keep any invasion like this out of his territory on the right edge, but with only a weak pincer in place, white being able to connect his stones could be quite troublesome, especially with that secure corner in the upper left giving distant support. If that was the case though, he couldn't allow white's stones to connect.

Klak.

Attaching at 16-3, Sakamoto kept his eyes focused on the board, beginning to plan out different responses for whatever corner joseki his opponent came up with. The hair on the back of his neck though was standing on end already, and that alone was enough to tell Sakamoto what the rest of him was just beginning to sense; this was going to be one hell of a game.

--

Thrusting through black's stones at 8-17, Hikaru waited for what he knew would be the response at 8-18, sealing him out. Playing this game, Hikaru had to admit made him begin to understand how Sai must have felt at times. This kid was not at the pro level for sure, but he still came up with interesting move after interesting move. The handicap wasn't enough, Hikaru had become certain of that around the fortieth move or so, particularly given that Sakamoto still seemed to have lingering tendencies to follow him around the board. Not a strong tendency like so many customers he'd played, but it was there nevertheless.

Klak.

Klak.

Still, given that the handicap was too small, it was impressive that he'd been able to hold on for as long as he had. With a third stone, it might have actually have been a true match, although without actually playing it he couldn't be sure. There were players out there after all that for some unknown reason struggled more when they were given a handicap than if the game had been even, and the more stones given, the more they struggled. If he had to guess, Hikaru would have said it was because they just didn't know what to do with the extra stones taking up the space that they'd normally play. Of course, Hikaru's only experience with handicaps came from his Go club days against Mitani and Tsutsui, and his own insei test of course. He had never been willing to take a handicap from Sai, heck, it'd been hard enough just playing a teaching game against Sai.

It hadn't been ego, Hikaru had never truly believed that he was a match for Sai, not given the level that Sai had resided, but the idea that his opponent was being nice to him, playing down to his own level even, was irritating. It had been more and more of the same back then, one complete thrashing after another, so many resignations that Hikaru couldn't even count them all, but from those beatings had come strength. The quickest way for him not to make a weak move he had discovered was to have the move exposed for what it was by punishing it on the board.

In a teaching game however the teacher refrained from such crushing blows, providing the weaker player a chance to correct the error. Sure sometimes the move would become exposed before the review, but the very nature of a teaching game made those a rare occurrence.

Klak.

Cocking his eyebrow as Sakamoto removed his fingers from the black stone, Hikaru felt his lips curl in amusement. He'd elected to play the double hane at 2-18, gutsy, not to mention clever. Perhaps he was hoping for Hikaru to get caught up in the heat of battle and overextend to crush his position. Then, he'd move in and sweep away the half of the corner that Hikaru held. The fact that the false eye within his own territory could easily be overlooked by someone not paying too much attention, or at least if a lesser player were, also added to the enticement of the position. Hikaru however was neither paying only partial attention nor a lesser player.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Moving back to defend his territory at 2-15, Hikaru glanced up and saw the frustration in his opponent's expression. It was likely that Sakamoto was not used to being outdone, and likely was quite good at setting traps for amateur level players. This particular one had carried a touch of desperation in it though, suggesting to Hikaru that his opponent was beginning to run out of ideas to make a comeback.

If this was Sai he'd likely string the boy along a bit more to see just what else he'd come up with; making the game stretch out for maximum enjoyment before pushing in for victory. Hikaru however was not Sai, a fact that never left his thoughts for long. Besides, if Hikaru stretched this out he wouldn't be able to make it up to catch at least part of Morishita's study group, and he'd told Waya that he'd be there. No, it was time to put an end to this.

Klak.

Across the board Sakamoto's heart trumpeted inside his head as if a megaphone had been implanted inside his chest, and a bead of sweat slid down his cheek as his opponent played another stone. He was going down, there was really no question about that now. Perhaps against another opponent, a regular Go Salon patron or Go tournament players he'd gone up against so often, but not this opponent. There was a presence above the board, one that had seemed light in the beginning, but as the game had progressed the weight it placed on his body and mind seemed to increase, like stones being set atop his chest one at a time until he could take it no more.

Klak. Klak.

There were things to try still, but every idea that came to him, every plan that he placed into motion, all of them seemed to be countered or rendered moot by a single stone of his opponent. This Hikaru Shindo, he'd been right, this handicap was not enough for him to overcome. Thinking back on it he couldn't find any one point where things suddenly turned bad for him, it just seemed to gradually separate in the score as the game had moved along.

Klak. Klak.

The middle game was nearly over now, and the endgame would be arriving anytime now, and in fact in small ways was already upon them. The endgame had always been something that Sakamoto had been proud of in his skills, calculating points and finding the proper paths to take games, but he didn't even need to look at his opponent to see what he knew in his heart, that his opponent's endgame was even more vicious. It had to be, because this person, this Hikaru Shindo, was better than him in every other aspect of the game.

At tournaments and Go Salons he'd heard plenty of people talk about the strength of the pros, the formidable and subtle play that they wielded, but not until now had Sakamoto realized the true gap that existed between himself and those who called themselves professional Go players. If this was the level of play that a young pro, likely not any more than three or four years older than he was could wield, would the insei he had believed that he would breeze through be similarly powerful? Could he ever be this good, gain the strength to keep his promise?

No answers came to him, only silence and the tranquil sound of stone on wood.

Lowering his head, a bead of sweat dripping off his nose as he did so, Sakamoto muttered, "I resign."

"Thank you for the game." With that, Hikaru began to sort the stones on the board into groups, clearing them back into their bowls. Normally he'd discuss the game a bit with Sakamoto and make pointers on where he had gone wrong, but he'd glanced up at the clock and seen the time, and thus had no time for reviews. Placing the lid back on his bowl, Hikaru then said, "I have to be somewhere now, but the next time we play, I promise you we'll discuss it afterwards. Now let's go."

Since he had muttered his resignation, Sakamoto's head had not lifted from the board, but now he looked up as Hikaru rose to his feet. Another game? What did that mean, he'd lost, failed to demonstrate his strength, and in fact shown just how weak he was, particularly to himself. And where were they going?

Hikaru however did not wait around for questions, and Sakamoto nearly tripped over his own feet as he scrambled out of the chair and followed behind the opponent that had just exposed him so convincingly. Making his way down the stairs back into the 1st Floor lobby, Hikaru swung back around toward the walkway heading to the elevators and then made a left turn into the room where they'd first met.

"Shindo-sensei, you're back, what can I-"

"I would like to give this young player my recommendation, so I'd appreciate it if you'd see to it that he's allowed to take the insei exam."

The man behind the counter gave a dumbstruck look, and fidgeted slightly as he seemed to be in a mental debate between appeasement and trying to explain to Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan how the rules worked. "Shindo-sensei, as I said, the deadline-"

"I understand that," Hikaru interrupted, "but it would really mean a lot to me if you'd kindly make an exception and take care of everything for Sakamoto here."

Pausing a moment, the man then exhaled and said, "Very well then, if that's how it is, then I'll see to it."

"Thank you." Hikaru replied, then turning to leave glanced at Sakamoto and said, "I'm looking forward to our rematch."

With those words Hikaru exited the room, his back watched closely by Sakamoto even after he left his view. Turning his gaze then to the man across the counter who was eyeing him contemptuously, Sakamoto said, "Who… who was that guy?"

"G-guy!? You don't know Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan?"

Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, so that was his rank. Was that really the strength of a 2 – Dan? But then why would this man be getting worked up over a 2 – Dan? "I didn't know his rank, but he told me his name. Is he like, famous or something?"

The man was even more dumbstruck than he was by Hikaru's request. How in the world had this boy gotten Hikaru Shindo to recommend him? "Shindo-sensei is a top level player in the Kisei League! They say he's Akira Toya's rival!"

Sakamoto's eyes widened as his gaze drifted back to the doorway. That guy… he was the rising young star Akira Toya's rival? Perhaps he should have been a bit more respectful after all.

--

Stepping off the elevator and making his way to the shoe shelves, Hikaru removed his shoes and made his way forward toward the study room. Hopefully Morishita wouldn't yell at him too much.

Sliding open the door and stepping in, Hikaru scanned the room as eyes lifted up to view him. Then from off to his right Morishita called out, "Shindo, where have you been?"

Cringing, Hikaru replied, "Um, sorry I'm late Sensei, I had a matter I needed to take care of."

His brow contorting at this, Morishita repeated, "A matter you needed to take care of?" Pausing in thought a moment, he then continued, "Well all right then, take a seat."

Morishita then returned his attention to the board in front of him and placed a stone while Hikaru gave an inward sigh of relief as he'd never think to tempt Morishita's wrath by showing any outward signs of relief at receiving a reprieve from what he had feared would be a long, enduring lecture on studiousness. Of course, given that he was also in the middle of a teaching game with Matsura, perhaps he just didn't feel like taking the time away from toughening up his newest student.

Matsura, he'd be taking the same insei exam as Sakamoto would be now. How would each of them fair, would they both pass, and if so, what would their insei days be like? Hikaru had many memories of his time as an insei, both good and bad, some with his friends and fellow insei, and others with Sai. Waya, Isumi, Honda, Ochi, Nase, and himself, they were all still the newer batches of players to reach the pro ranks, but they would not be the last. More would come, developing at their own pace, making friends, enemies, and rivals. Given their personalities, Hikaru had a hard time imagining Matsura and Sakamoto as friends, but then who could ever really tell. After all, they all carried a passion for the game, and as long as they all shared that, all other differences could be overcome.

"Yo Shindo, come on over, we can play a game."

Shifting his vision over to Waya, Hikaru nodded and made his way over to he board, taking his seat opposite his friend. As he began to remove the lid from the Go bowl Waya said, "Shindo, what were you doing just now?"

What was he doing indeed. He had been helping a young hopeful player, just as so many had done for him. Sai, who had helped him most of all, taught him to be the player he had become to Akira who had motivated him to grow and enter this world of the pros. He was indebted to them both for that, just as he was indebted to Ogata for helping him to become an insei and pushing him to make the Young Lions Tournament, then to Waya, Isumi for all their support during his insei days. Then of course he was even indebted to Ochi, in that by becoming Akira's measuring stick Hikaru had been able to push beyond and grow even stronger.

All these people he owed a debt that was impossible to calculate, one that would never truly be repaid to them, but he could repay it to others, to be for the next generation of players what all those others had been for him. Smiling as he looked at his friend now, Hikaru answered, "I was just repaying a debt."

"A debt?" Waya repeated, his eyebrow cocking in confusion.

"Yeah, a debt. Now, let's nigiri."

--

Author's Notes:

There you have it, the chapter is complete. Happy belated St. Patrick's Day and Happy early Easter to all of you, along with any other holidays I missed. Oh, and let me pass out chocolate to all the ladies who read my story as a belated White Day gift, I appreciate all of you. This time I seemed to place the update between two holidays, and with luck I'll be getting chapters out sooner, but certain court dates might put a hold on that.

So we got to meet Daisuke Sakamoto, whose name means Lionhearted One who lives at the bottom of the hill. I mention this because he's the first OC in the story whose name I have based upon its meaning rather than taking a first and last name that I think sound good together. I felt this name to be appropriate since he's a fiery character who is at the beginning of his Go journey. As implied, this will not be the last we'll see of him, but whether it will be soon or not I really can't say just yet. The purposes of this chapter are many, but Hikaru's thoughts at the end are a big part of it.

Note: The game in this chapter is based off a game between Honinbo Shusaku and Honinbo Shuwa when Shuwa was a 7 – Dan and Shusaku a 2 – Dan. It was played in March of 1842, and in the actual game Shuwa wins by 12 points. In the actual game Shusaku does play the diagonal at 15-16, but I felt it better not to have Sakamoto play it here. This is also the first time in my story that I've used a Shusaku game as basis for the one depicted.

Terms:

Kakari: This is a corner approach, although I have heard it used for use by both players, that is say black playing an approach to a white stone, or playing one to his own stone. Typically it's a knight's move, or at least I have only ever heard someone use the term for a knight's move corner approach, but I'm fairly certain that a high approach (basically a cap) can also be referred to as a kakari.

Onto Questions. Whether we'll see Aso again I can't say, although I wouldn't be surprised if I found a way to bring her in again, but I currently have nothing specific planned around that. Yes, hot was meant in both contexts, as I love double meanings. Well whether we'll have all three of them together anytime soon is a tough question to answer, particularly since I don't want to give away too much, but I will say that Valentine's Day is fast approaching, so perhaps now that Hikaru is out of his funk he'll have some time to think about it.

Hikaru mobbed by fans? Well honestly that almost became the topic that Hikaru and Waya were to be discussing at the beginning of this chapter, but I didn't want this chapter to have anything to do with Hikaru's potential love interests.

Not mysterious and filled with hidden clues that would reveal things that will happen later on you say? Well ok then…

My name does not come from light beer. I'm actually a teetotaler, that is, someone who abstains from drinking alcohol. So back to the drawing board on that one, but the answer is both simpler and more interesting.

Special Note: For any of you who play Go and are interested, I am organizing a tournament for all my readers on KGS, one that I'd like to have within the next couple of weeks. In honor of our good friend Waya, I am calling it the Waya Cup, and will follow a similar format. The rules are posted in my room on KGS (Kiseido Go Server) in the Social section and is called Leitbur's Corner. Those of you interested, please either find me on KGS, or send me a private message. Do not do so in a review. The winner will make a small cameo appearance in an upcoming chapter of this story.

What do we have in store next chapter? Well it's the 1st Round of the Hokuto Cup Qualifier, so for those of you who've been waiting for the return of Sato, you have your wish. Waya, Komiya and Nase will also be there of course, so hope you'll enjoy it.

Thank you everyone for all the reviews, despite the long delays between chapters. It's very flattering to know that so many of you are devoted enough to my story to continue to wait patiently for me to update. R&R!


	59. Making the Cut

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 59 – Making the Cut

By Leitbur

--

"So, that's how the matches are set up."

"Yeah," Sato nodded as he scanned the game sheet, "it makes sense though, they've set it up by record it appears, so it's not surprising that none of us new pros have to play each other this round."

"It was the same way last year," Waya added in as he made his own way up to the list, "they divided it up by record to keep the top players from knocking each other off. Since neither of you have played anything except for the Shinshodan matches, your record doesn't really exist."

Nase frowned, but said nothing. After all, Sato and her had gotten what they'd wanted, as neither of them had to play one of their fellow new pros or Waya so she really couldn't complain with the system. Komiya however…

"Hey everyone," Komiya called as he stepped off the elevator and made his way toward the counter, "almost overslept my alarm but I made it here in time. So, who am I playing today?"

There was a pause between Waya, Sato and Nase, as each seemed to wait for someone else to speak, then Waya answered, "Me."

Waya's answer brought Komiya to a stop as a silence ensued, the pair simply gazing at one another. At last a slight smile slid across Komiya's face as he said, "Sounds like fun, I'll meet you in the game room."

Waya gave his friend a head flick in acknowledgement then turned to lean back against the counter and sighed. He'd known this would happen, with only six players in this round it was impossible that he wouldn't end up playing one of the new pros if the qualifier was ordered by rank, although to be honest he'd much rather have been paired up against Sato. At least that way he wouldn't have to play one of his friends. Sure if both he and them kept winning they'd meet eventually, but with players like Yashiro and Ochi waiting in the next round the likelihood of that seemed slim. It was frustrating knowing that Ochi had been given the free pass to the next round, but the logic behind it made sense. With an odd number of players from the Japanese Go Association's Tokyo branch being an odd number, someone had to get a free pass, and Ochi had made it into the Tengen Main Tournament, as well as having the best overall record of the bunch, and it was record that the Go Association used as a measure of strength. It was a hard truth, one that Waya hated to concede, especially given the amount of improvement Komiya and Nase had made from their insei days, but he also knew that neither of them were as strong as Ochi or Yashiro.

Sure there was still a chance for an upset, a misread or a timid play from an overconfident player could spell doom, and that didn't even take into consideration the times when an inferior player simply caught fire and played phenomenally above their current level. This wasn't like last year though with two spots open, there was only one spot left on the roster for Team Japan, and only one person could have it. Waya would be that person, and he was resolved to make sure it happened. And if that meant he had to crush his friend in order to do it, then so be it.

Grabbing a bottle of water off the counter, Waya took a sip, then pushed off from the counter and said, "See you two in the room." He then took off toward the game room, leaving Nase and Sato behind him.

--

Kneeling down before the board, Nase removed one of the bowls from atop the goban and glanced to her right to see a tall teapot sitting between the two sides of the board and on her left a tray and cup. It was an unusual accommodation for Nase, even though such a thing was common for all pro matches, but having only played one match as a pro this was a new experience for her. Sure there had been a similar setup during her Shinshodan match, but at that time she'd been far too nervous to even consider taking a drink.

Across the board Yamada took his place before the board and began to reach for the remaining Go bowl. Of the players here today, Nase was one of only two female players, the other being Seikawa 3 – Dan, whom Sato had gotten as his opponent. Whether she had been paired with Yamada to avoid having the only two females knocking one or the other out Nase could only guess, but given that Yamada was also a 3 – Dan made it conjecture really.

Reaching for the teapot, Nase calmly poured the tea into her cup and after returning the pot to its place took a sip. Warmth ran down her chest and through her body, and taking a deep breath, she set down her cup and removed the lid from the bowl. Glancing across the room, Nase spotted Seikawa taking her seat across from Sato, while behind her she was already aware that Komiya and Waya sat waiting for the game to begin. For players like Seikawa, Yamada and Waya this was just another tournament like so many others they'd played in before, but for Nase and her fellow rookies, this was the first tournament of their pro careers, and while she couldn't speak for the others, Nase couldn't wait.

Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

Switching her fan from her right hand to her left, Nase then reached for the stones in the bowl next to her and pulled out a small handful of white stones. Setting them down on the board, Yamada opened his hand and revealed two black stones that he placed on the board. Removing her hand from atop the white stones, Nase began to count them out, quickly discovering that there were eight of them. Yamada would be black then.

Clearing the stones back into the bowl, Nase then lowered her head and said, "Onegaishimasu." A few seconds later Yamada repeated the phrase, and a moment after played the komoku at the 17-4 point. Pausing a moment to take in the stone, Nase then reached for the bowl and a moment later played the 4-4 hoshi.

Sitting up straight, Nase exhaled as she waited for Yamada's next move. It was likely that he'd play another komoku, this time at 16-17, as it was far more common than a star point play at 16-16, although not unheard of. There were other moves he could play than just those two of course, but in a game like this with his last chance to make it into the Hokuto Cup on the line, Nase highly doubted that Yamada would have the courage to try something so bold.

Klak.

Sure enough, Yamada had played the 16-17 point. Playing star points was actually more common, but this opening by Yamada was older and still quite popular. Players like Hikaru especially seemed to favor it more, although really Hikaru could probably play any opening he chose and find a way to come out in good shape. Openings were all about what a player intended to do for a strategy, making rare moves such as 3-5, 4-5, 5-5, and even tengen effective with the proper strategy employed.

Placing her stone down at the 4-16 point now, Nase reached for her cup and took another small sip of her tea, her eyes remaining on the board. From this point on, it was impossible really to tell where her opponent would play. He could create a shimari to solidify one of his corners, play out toward one of the sides, most likely the right to strengthen his position there, or he could make an approach on one of her corners. The latter was most likely, well perhaps equally as likely as the first possibility, but to her the approach just seemed better. Not that assuming an approach was next narrowed it down that much, as there were numerous different approaches, combining into even more numerous joseki variations, meaning that trying to plan out anything more than vague ideas of what she'd like to do next was meaningless.

Klak.

A low approach at 6-3, so that was his strategy. If she moved to pincer him here he could just dive into her corner, and blocking off his avenue of attack on the corner would be too slow. It meant that most likely he intended to fall back to the 9-3 point at some point soon to try and take the upper edge, and while she'd love to play there herself and prevent it, she needed to defend her stone in the corner first or risk getting overrun.

Klak.

Removing her finger from the white stone that now rested on the 3-6 point, Nase glanced up at Yamada as her hand unconsciously tapped the clock. Yamada had gotten what he wanted, but not playing the shimari first meant that Nase would be able to play it next turn if she chose and perhaps create a wall to separate a connection between the two groups. It was also possible for him to play the knight's move at 4-2, but if that occurred she could choose not to defend and instead outflank him at somewhere such as 8-3 to seal off his advance on the upper edge.

Klak.

Nase's eyes widened. He'd played at 11-3, the mini Chinese. She hadn't considered that, but now that she thought about it had been quite obvious. An attempt to play at 15-3 would only be dangerous, as he could kick her out with a play at 16-3, or given that she would have pincered herself in the process simply play off to further develop his moyo. No, rule of thumb said that attacking a low or mini Chinese from inside was risky at best, making an outside approach more prudent.

Well, she'd just have to adapt her strategy then if she wanted to win. There were still plenty of other avenues of attack available, and while the mini Chinese was a nice little ploy, it wasn't something she had to respond to. Reaching for her stones once again, Nase slapped her stone down at 16-15, a high approach in the lower right. Yamada had made a nice little attack, but now it was Nase's turn to respond in kind.

Across the room meanwhile, Seikawa felt a slight wave of uneasiness beginning to form as she placed her white stone down at the 14-5 point. Sato had played the 3-5 point on his first two moves, starting with 17-5 followed by 5-3, highly unusual at the professional level, at least these days. Two hundred years ago it had been quite popular, but now it was rarely seen. Mainly it was due to the move basically held only a limited claim to the corner, and one play by the opponent could snatch the corner away. The compensation came in a stronger side presence and a wall, or if they so chose the chance to take the game into a complicated taisha battle, which was what Sato had set up in the upper right.

Klak.

Black had played away at 17-11, establishing himself firmly on the right edge of the board. That didn't mean the taisha was over yet, but it did mean that if Seikawa didn't establish a stronger presence on the upper edge now that black would come out of this in great position.

Klak.

Placing her stone down at 9-4, Seikawa lifted her eyes up toward her opponent, searching his demeanor for some indication of his thought process. Her stone was a light pincer on both sides, hardly forceful, but it would prevent a similar play by black to create the territory he'd so love to take. More importantly though it would make playing another taisha in the upper left difficult, and given the extreme complexity and headache of such sequences, Seikawa was not all that interested in allowing it to occur.

Frankly she was surprised that Sato, a rookie shodan, had chosen to open with it in the first place. The taisha was the true benefit of the 3-5 opening, particularly since most of the simpler joseki for the opening tended to favor the opponent in territory gained, with some exceptions. She could see it being played by a higher dan against a lower one, hoping to use superior reading and technique to outwit the less experienced player, but not in this situation. It meant that Sato had extreme confidence in his ability to read and fight on the board, and felt that risking the disadvantage of losing corner territory could be made up with his fighting skills.

Such brash confidence screamed to be punished, to hammer back down the nail that dared to stick up its head, but likely that was the response Sato was hoping she would have. He wanted her to dive in, trade with him blow for blow, and try to teach him the foolishness of his ways. It was better not to do so, to sit back and play carefully and make him come to her.

Klak.

Heh, the 4-5 point was his response. Naturally really, he intended to use the wall he'd form, despite the territory he'd surrender in the corner, to link up with his stone on the 4-16 point and gain strong central position. Better for her to break up the wall before it could form. Reaching for her bowl, Seikawa gripped a white stone firmly and placed it down at 4-4, cutting into his shape. Sato moved immediately to block at 5-4, and on cue Seikawa replied with a cut at the 5-5 point.

Now it was time to see how well this kid knew his proverbs. As if in answer, Sato reached out and placed his stone down at 4-6, an extension. Seikawa answered a moment later at 6-5, creating the trademark pinwheel shape, then sat back and waited. How would he respond to that?

Meanwhile off to the side at the third board in the room, Waya sat pondering the board. Komiya had come right after him, approaching his corner with the 3rd move of the game after beginning with 17-4. The moment, and Waya was sure that it had been the moment, that he'd placed his stone at 4-3 Komiya's hand had left his bowl and come down hard with a high approach at the 4-5 point. It had caught him a bit by surprise, but the surprise had soon wore off and he'd replied by attaching at 3-5, a joseki that players were learning before they were even out of their Go diapers. There were plenty of other options, but the joseki had immediately popped into his head upon seeing the approach, and he'd played it accordingly.

Than again, perhaps that was Komiya's plan. The two had been playing each other for years, both as insei, and now as pros. They'd had numerous games in his study group alone, and so surprises in each other's play were few. Add in Waya's extra experience as a pro and the advantage had to likely go his way if he could play his game. Komiya appeared to be trying to disrupt that game, to get into his head early and make him think, or perhaps respond rather than think.

After the hane by black and Waya's extension back at 3-4, Komiya had forsaken the rest of the joseki sequence to play 17-16, taking a position in the lower right. Waya could have responded and taken the opportunity to punish him for not finishing the joseki, but he could get back to that later as establishing a presence in the one corner that had not yet been touched came first, and so he'd played at the 4-16 star point. Komiya had once again immediately approached at 6-17, and when Waya had defended at 3-14 Komiya had moved into the mini Chinese at the 11-17 point.

It had been a beautiful sequence, and had Waya not responded with 17-10 it could have become even worse for him. However he had responded there, causing a reply at 17-12, followed by a two point extension on Waya's part at 17-7, finished at last by Komiya's shimari at 15-3, enclosing the corner. Komiya's antics had rewarded him now with quite the nice position, but had also given Waya sente, and it was now time to utilize it some.

Taking his white stone between his fingers, Waya placed it down at 4-6, crosscutting black's stones. Had Komiya merely protected from the cut by continuing the joseki a move more he would have prevented this, but that would also have given Waya the chance to play away as well, and that choice allowed him to punish the position like this now.

Coming into today, they had all likely thought about the players they might face and how best to approach a game with each person. Of everyone in the room, Waya was likely in the best position to do that having played Seikawa and Yamada in pro games before this and having all three of the rookies attending his study group. Of the three Sato was the one that Waya had the least read on, as he was new to the study group and unlike Nase and Komiya had not been an insei at the time Waya had been. It must have been even harder on Seikawa and Yamada though, who had no idea what to expect from the rookie pros they were facing now, even if Nase and Sato had no idea either.

Given that, it appeared that Komiya had decided that the best way for him to overtake Waya was to attack him hard and early, getting into his head while trying to set up a strong position. Whether he actually wanted to fight with Waya or merely use an early attack to unsettle him was not yet clear, but if it was the former then Waya would be happy to comply. The next few moves might just determine that.

Klak.

Extending at 3-7, a simple response, but with a threat of a ladder should Waya play away. Likely black wanted him to extend out himself toward the center while he took a chunk of the left edge with a play around 3-10 or so. Playing away would be risky given the ladder, or worse an extension at 5-5, but then there were ways to attack a potential ladder and black's position at the same time.

Klak.

Lifting his finger off the stone that now sat at the 14-16 point, Waya took a moment to glance up at his opponent and a slight grin slide up his face. Komiya hadn't considered that move, and while he was free to extend out now, given the approach and invasion of black's framework, not responding to that stone would be an even bigger gift than the one Waya had offered Komiya.

Klak.

Defending at 16-17, that had been Komiya's response. It was a good choice, but Waya wasn't done yet, not when he could still threaten framework and build position at the same time. With stone in hand Waya set it down at 12-15, and Komiya responded at 9-16, defending his framework. The problem with frameworks early on was that they were quite easy to threaten, and moves spent defending them could be exploited quite well. Best to get back to the upper left though.

Klak.

Extending at 4-7 now, Waya exhaled and waited. Just what would Komiya try now?

--

A habit that Nase had picked up over the last six months or so, since the Pro Exam, was to gently tap her fan against the side of her chin as she thought, and that habit was in full demonstration now. Not that her thoughts weren't warranted, this was a crucial stage in the game. There were numerous things to consider, but it really boiled down to one simple fact, if her stones in the center lived, she would win the game, and if Yamada could kill them, she would lose.

From the outside it might look simple enough to do, but Yamada's stones were positioned well, and false eyes riddled her group. Making it worse, she would have to also defend against counterattacks on her left and lower edge groups or else the center wouldn't matter. To prevent that, she'd have to play a few peeps, but forcing him to connect was going to be tough to swallow as it only made his central position better. Once that was accomplished then… yes, she could make miai by playing 11-7, and it would be her victory. Or was she missing something?

Thoughts of tomorrow swam through her head with Hikaru and the others staring down at this position on the board at the study group and critiquing the position, Hikaru pointing out a simple, better sequence that would cause her to smack her forehead at how she had missed it. But than Hikaru wasn't here, no one else was in her place now, and it was her decision to make. It was why she studied with all of them, poured all her will into strengthening her understanding, so that in moments like this the only person she would need was herself. And she said that she had to play the peeps.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Now, to play 11-7 and threaten to cut. If she could captured those two stones it would be over in the center, meaning that he'd have to connect, and when he did she could play the tiger's mouth and make life. It should work as long as…

Klak.

An approach there? So Yamada was attacking the lower left edge, trying to push his way in there. Hmm, no, that wasn't a bad reply at all. If she ignored it he could use the opening to play there, then penetrate in and after descending like that he'd have a good third of her left corner and the middle territory she'd gain would still keep her in the lead, but it'd be by a narrow margin. Best to reply first.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

There, now he was…

Klak.

Connecting there, another forcing move, making her connect her group as well. She'd have to defend.

Klak. Klak.

Now the lower edge, again, making a forced play there. What was the point of this? Sure if left alone he'd be able to penetrate into her territory and disrupt her position, but there was no reason not to reply, she had miai in the center, she could afford to take the time to defend.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Something here didn't feel right. The moves he was playing, with each one it felt like something was taking form, each one small in nature, but they were beginning to add up. But what could it be?

Klak.

And then she saw it. He was targeting that group, slowly setting up his position so that his stones would cut off her avenues of escape. If he took that then… well she could forget the center, living there wouldn't help her. It wasn't dead yet though, in fact it was quite easy to save as long as she…

Nase gasped. A ko, that was what this was about. Looking over the sequence she could see it clearly now, those moves had a second meaning, sure they'd attacked her position, but they had also been removing credible ko threats for her to utilize, the big ones anyway. The number of small threats that still existed were in her favor, but nothing as big as his threat, not nearly. But she could win it, she could hold him off from taking it, but only if she ignored the first ko threat he made, basically allowing him two moves, and she knew exactly where he was going to play.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Here it came, with the next play Yamada would connect in the center and remove her chance to capture his two stones. If she moved to create life there, he'd respond back by recapturing the ko and then ignoring whatever threat she came up with next to finish off the group, and the game. She had to fill the ko, and with it he'd destroy her miai.

It didn't mean the end of the game of course, but what it did do was return the life of her central group to one of uncertainty, and with a much stronger position for himself to boot. There was still perhaps a chance to make life, but first she had to deal with immediate matters.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Now what did she do? That connection was painful to defend against and keep eyeshape, especially since if she allowed him to descend next he could create a false eye in her shape. Following the small escape route didn't work either since it led only to his stones, and if she moved to create double eyes on the right side of her central group he could sever the two pieces, taking half her group with him. That sacrifice would leave the game up for grabs with Yamada holding a slight advantage. There was still room for an endgame turnaround, but whether she could pull it off or not was a mystery.

That seemed the best solution though, to sacrifice part of her group to make life and continue on, yet the thought of tomorrow's review session kept swimming through her mind. Hikaru would see something, he'd point out the way to save everything, but where? Did it even exist, or was her mind creating fantasies based on the brilliance that Hikaru seemed to constantly demonstrate? Glancing at her clock, Nase saw that there was still thirty-seven minutes remaining, not counting byo-yomi. She had some time still to look, to try and find a way out.

Sweat slid down her temple as she continued to search, and Nase flipped open her fan in an attempt to cool herself down, both in mind and body. What was it Hikaru had said, a strong mind and body, when both were clear and in balance one's strength became truly attainable.

Leaning back slightly, Nase closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clear the mind, don't force the move. Exhaling, Nase repeated the process twice more and then opened her eyes. The board felt different, calmer, the panic on it that she'd sensed a few moments prior gone. Yet the move did not appear before her. It was the same position as before, the same looming danger of attack and the futile little escape path that ran right into…

There. Of course, if she played there black would have to connect rather than atari due to the threat of the atari her escape would create, and if he extended to avoid letting her create the eye she'd poke in and kill the stones from below. So Yamada had to connect, and if he did that then she could atari from the inside and then…

Yes, that was the path to follow, the way to victory. With it, she could establish miai once more and connect in the process. Now as long as she didn't make a mistake in the interim.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

There, now he'd pushed up and force her to defend, he'd play the throw in capture, she'd recapture followed by his own capture, and she'd play 15-12 and life would be hers.

Lifting her fan up to her lower face, Nase waved it casually as she watched Yamada squirm, his face contorting as he searched for a way out. He was not going to find one, and if he could then he had more than earned the victory. Then Nase watched as the fire in his eyes went out, and from behind the fan a smile slid across Nase's face.

"I resign."

A few seconds passed, and then from across the room Nase heard a female voice echoing Yamada's statement, and turning her head toward it, saw Seikawa's bowed head. Sato had won as well, that just left one other match. Returning her gaze to Yamada, Nase thanked him for the game and slid her fan shut, set at her side, and began to clear the board. Placing the lid over the bowl, Nase reach to her right, took her teacup in hand and finished off the last of the tea remaining in one gulp before returning it to its place and rising up to go see how the final rookie pro was fairing.

--

Frowning as he placed a stone down at 5-12, Komiya resisted the urge to grind his teeth in frustration. He'd started off the game really well, and his position by the start of the middle game had placed him well ahead, but Waya had stuck at it. Ko fight after ko fight, and the position he was taking as he fought them, somehow Waya had clawed his way back into this game.

Klak.

Damn, and back to 7-12 Waya went. Ko fighting was often an intense, even emotional thing, the closest one could likely get to a blow for blow analogy that anyone who wasn't a player themselves could grasp just by seeing it. But normally such a fight wouldn't drive him up a wall like this. Why that was he didn't know exactly, although he certainly had some suspicions. Whether it was because he'd allowed such a favorable position to rot away or because it was Waya who he was playing, Waya who he had been so certain not too long before that he'd defeated, or some combination of the two, he didn't know, but it was somewhere in that general area; of that he was sure.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

And again, he'd taken back the ko and in doing so had reduced his lead by yet another point. Really, his lead was next to nothing now, and with each stone it felt as if Waya was taking more and more control. The fact was that Komiya was likely going to win this ko fight, but it wasn't the result as much as the fact that Waya was using the ko fights to gain ground. Soon he would likely have to allow Waya's lower middle group to live in exchange for the ko since it was just about the only threat he had left to make that Waya would respond to. The threat of taking that group was what was keeping things in play as if Waya should win the ko and take his group on the left edge, the tradeoff would be in Komiya's favor between group size, but if he didn't make this threat Waya still had a chance to make life with it either way, and that would completely destroy Komiya.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

There, he sealed it, but the cost was still high. Waya had made life and taken the lead away from him. It was only a narrow lead, but the entire atmosphere of the room had changed with that last sequence. Was it, a relieved tension, a lightening of the intensity he had felt boring into him from across the board?

Klak.

Well if it was relief, Waya wasn't letting that stop him from pouring on even more. A play at 16-19 was a further kick into black's territory, a move he could not let stand, but if he blocked it at 17-19 then that group on the left edge would be…

If that group died it'd be over, but if he let white have his way underneath on the lower edge the lead would swell even further. Perhaps it had been over before that though, it had ended the moment Komiya had won the ko fight. Chuckling to himself at the irony of losing a game because he won the fight, Komiya exhaled and lowered his head. So much fighting, and what had it brought? Where had it all gone so wrong?

"I resign."

--

Author's Notes:

Wow, an intense chapter with so much going on. I hope it wasn't too confusing to everyone, highlighting three games in a single chapter was not easy, especially since any one of them could have been the single focus of a chapter. One of the problems with having so many games in just one chapter was the fact that I can only touch up on them to a limited degree or else risk making it a monster long chapter or three chapters even. Since I wanted to get these matches over with in a single chapter though, this was how it had to be done.

Part of the reason that Sato's match got so little attention was for two main reasons, the first being that trying to explain a match involving a taisha in any real detail is a major headache. I suppose I could try simplifying everything and all, but taisha joseki really are complicated, even to pros, and it wouldn't do it justice, at least not in the limited space I had. The second reason was mainly that Sato just crushed Seikawa and thus it was less than exciting to describe.

As for the extended delay on this chapter, it's due to the fact that the company I worked for went out of business, and I lost my job as a result. Given my budget, I was forced to move out of my apartment and in with my family, so I cancelled my internet and cable to save money. Thus while I've had this chapter finished for a little while now, I've had no real time or means to post it properly. Hopefully I'll find a job soon and things can get back to normal.

Terms:

Komoku: This is when a stone is placed one point above or to the side of a corner star point, basically a 3-4 point play. Back in Shusaku's time, this was the most common opening, and while today the 4-4 point is probably still the most popular the 3-4 point seems to be getting played more often too.

Hoshi: This is a star point, although most often when used it's referring to playing on a 4-4 point type of play.

Mini Chinese Fuseki: Similar in form to the normal Chinese fusekis, the mini employs many of the same characteristics, including the way to attack its position on the lower half. Given that it allows for some setup on two sides of the board rather than focusing on just one side, it could be argued to be superior, but also requires an approach that is much easier for the opponent to disrupt. The two simplest ways would be to pincer the approach, or to ignore the approach and make an approach of their own.

Taisha: The taisha joseki, or 'the great slanting' is an old and extremely complex pattern on the board. It is known as the joseki of a thousand variations and would likely take a book of at least 3,000 pages, maybe more, to explain them all. Of those variations, I only know a few myself. It's complexity is such that some players will tenuki (play away) and give their opponent a good follow up move in the corner rather than play it out. It should be noted that the 3-5 point opening is not the only way to reach a taisha, as it can be reached from the 3-4 point opening as well. It has not seen as much use in the last half century, or at least not as much as it once did, likely due to players opening on star points more often now, reducing the opportunities to play it. I myself have never had to play it, as I don't know many kyu level players insane enough to use it on a regular basis, although I have played, and played against 3-5 point openings before.

Miai: Not sure if I covered this before, but given its heavy use in this chapter, a refresher seemed appropriate. This describes a situation where a problem on the board, such as the life or death of a group, has two or more possible plays to save or kill it. The idea is that if your opponent played one of the spots then you would play the other and live, and if they played the other you'd play the first one and live.

Note: Nase's game was based off the the 1st round match of the 18th Korean BC Card Cup played on 11-30-2007 between Han Sanghoon 1 – Dan (Black) and Kwon Hyungjin 1 – Dan (White). The ko fight at the end was added in by me as a simpler, and more dramatic means of explaining the end of the game. Han Sanghoon has since been promoted to 2 – Dan, and has defeated several of Korea's top players including Lee Changho and Lee Sedol, and China's top player Gu Li.

Sato's match was based off Round 2 of the 53rd Oza Tournament played on 6-30-2005 between Yamashita Keigo 9 – Dan (Black) and Hane Naoki 9 – Dan (White). Finally Waya and Komiya's match was from the 1st round of the 12th Agon Cup, played on 7-7-2005 between Cho U 9 – Dan (Black) and Iyama Yuta 4 – Dan (White). This was likely the most interesting actual game of the three, and Iyama Yuta, then only 16, would go on to win the Agon Cup and become the youngest player to ever win an open title or be promoted to the rank of 7 – Dan.

Now, onto questions. What was Hikaru's record? I assume you mean overall, or at least in my story. Well since losing to Akira in the Young Lions Tournament Hikaru has gone 38-2, and since he made it to the finals of the Young Lions that makes him 4-1 in that, so he's gone 42-3 since the start of my story (unofficial games not included). Now while that might sound impressive, it should be noted that a majority of those were played against lower dans in the 1st preliminaries, or even in a couple cases, against insei. If you include his games against Akira as high Dan matches, then he's gone 16-3, still impressive, but you likely can see the disparity.

Why couldn't Hikaru have the pull to get them to let Sakamoto take the exam? Ogata was able to do it before he'd ever even challenged for a title, let alone won his current two, and Hikaru is effectively a 7 – Dan and top pro as a member of the Kisei League. More importantly, he's a rising young star that many hope will bring Japan back to the top of the Go world, and as that employee would you really want Hikaru to mention his frustration in passing to your boss at how he had wanted to let a promising player take the insei test, but got denied? Hikaru may be young, but he's a top pro, and you keep them happy.

Yes, Akira was the pro that Sakamoto had heard of. It should be remembered also that while most amateurs are aware that the pros are strong, often until they see that strength with their own eyes, against them, do they truly realize the gap between them.

While replacing Waya with Akira would have been nice, there were a few problems with it. The first was that Sakamoto was aware of who Akira was, and perhaps what he looked like. So having Akira present might have distracted from the true purpose of the chapter. Second, Akira would likely not let Hikaru's strange reply of repaying a debt stand without inquiry, since he really wants to solve the mystery of Hikaru Shindo. Waya is more likely to simply leave it be as just one more weird thing about Hikaru that ultimately didn't matter because Shindo was his friend and peer. Finally, the Go Salon is all about Akira and Hikaru's rivalry, while Morishita's study group is about the older generation passing on their wisdom to the younger generation, something that themed well with the chapter.

Will Sakamoto become Hikaru's student in the future? It's possible, if he doesn't fly up through the ranks and become a pro too quickly anyway. The real reason why Nase and Hikaru really don't work out as official teacher and student was the close disparity in rank, and the speed by which Nase passed. Had she gone a year or two more before turning pro, perhaps calling her his student might work, but not now. The last scene's purpose though was to explain Hikaru's reasoning behind what he did so it wouldn't just look like he was trolling for students, but had a more important, deeper meaning behind it.

Assuming their matched up in the Hokuto Cup (ie. Both 1st boards) then Hikaru's match against Ko Yeong Ha could be in early May, or if Hikaru and he were to both make it into the Toyota Cup, as early as late March. If not, then who knows.

Sakamoto a one-time character? Rare are the times that I create a one-time character, particularly one that comes with full name and real personality and background. We will see Sakamoto again, although when I can't say just yet.

No, I don't aim to update only on holidays, in fact if I had the time I would update once a week. Sadly a lot of research does go into this, and that takes time, and now with my situation my priorities once again shift. It's also not always easy to find ways to keep the chapters fresh and interesting, or the matches from getting overly redundant. Perhaps when we get closer to another Top 5 event it'll become easier again.

Hikaru plays Go on the IGS server, aka pandanet. Googling IGS ought to find it for you, it's a Japanese based site, but there are rooms for players of all nationalities. The server I play on is KGS, or Kiseido Go Server. You can find that by either googling it, or going to . As mentioned, my room is Leitbur's Corner, and if you want I'm more than happy to play games with any of my readers whether they be beginners or high level amateur Dans. Heck, if I had a reader who was a pro, I'd be happy to play them too.

The next chapter will feature the online match between the winner of my KGS Waya Cup tournament 'kendo' (cheers erupt from the audience as well as words of encouragement) and the young dragon, Akira Toya! Oh, and Hikaru will show up at some point in the chapter too.

A lot of reviews, although given the month and a half between updates might help that total. I promise that the next chapter will come out quicker this time, so please review. R&R!


	60. Between Rivals

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 60 – Between Rivals

By Leitbur

--

Click.

            This opponent, this kendo, wasn't all that bad.  Taking a sip from his teacup before returning it to the coaster on his desk, Akira eyed the position on the screen keenly.  Internet Go wasn't something he played often, not like numerous other pros who seemed to play all the time.  It was a fad for them really, something the younger ones likely had been doing since long before they had turned pro, and had continued with since turning pro.

            Perhaps that helped to explain the number of younger pros who did not seem to advance all that quickly, wasting the time they could be spending studying and improving their game playing games against amateurs online instead.  Not that there weren't strong amateurs and other pros to play online, but it just seemed to be a waste of time to devote more than a passing interest on it.

            Still, Akira could see the lure of it, as it was rather relaxing to play players that were weaker to the point that he could just have fun with it.  Almost like playing customers at a Go Salon.  The knowledge that Hikaru had begun playing online had been the clincher for him to at least try to devote a little time to it, since if Hikaru found it helpful, it was worth giving a try.

Click.

            Hmm, a play at 5-18, thrusting through his group.  A last ditch attempt to keep himself in the game.  The match had begun quite interestingly, 14-4, followed by White 4-4, 16-16 and then 4-16, Akira then opting for a low approach at 5-3 only to be pincered at the 9-4 point.  He'd responded with an 11-3 mini Chinese formation only to have white reply with the kosumi at 10-5, a very nice reply.  Not something he'd needed to reply to though, and so he played a tenuki at 5-17, another low approach that had elicited a less intriguing but still solid reply at 4-14.  Akira's keima at 4-18 had surprisingly not elicited a reply, but rather a low approach on his own lower right at 14-17, quite the calm move.  A high pincer followed by a keima at 13-15 and they had been off and running, leading up to their current position.

Click.

            Hooking his stone at 7-16 seemed prudent though, as he was in no way desperate to save the corner as things currently stood.  If his opponent wanted it so bad, Akira was happy to let him have it given his position in the other three corners was extremely good.  An even game likely had been too much to ask of this player, although it would have been far worse if Akira had been actually trying.  His opponent still had some chance if he could secure the center of the board, but that seemed unlikely given that Akira controlled nearly everything else to some degree.

Click.

            An extension, as he'd expected.  Of course, what one expected and what one got against these online players varied considerably, as some played moves that were unthinkable, while others played brilliant moves that ultimately would not work out due to a lack of overall strength.  Things like tengen, 5-5, 6-3, openings he almost never saw against pro players seemed to flourish in this limitless, imaginary world.  Seeing all this creativity and experimentation, it was heartening to witness, even if most of those doing so were doomed to remain out of the pro world.

Click.

            This player though, and most of the stronger amateurs he'd encountered on here for that matter, their games were more like what he expected, filled with joseki and rational, predictable plays.  Akira's play here at 6-18 for example would force an exchange that would leave him with sente and allow him to connect afterwards up at 5-10, penetrating into white's central framework.  Once that happened, victory would be assured.

Click.  Click.

Click.

            The only question really would be how long it would take his opponent to realize his own defeat.  Some of these players liked to play games out to the very end, even when down twenty or more points.  Some of it was likely due to an inability to calculate the score, although it was also possible that they were hoping for either a large mistake or just getting in practice for their endgame, although if they were any good then they ought to be able to know when their opponent was too skilled to make such mistakes.

Click.

            It was ironic though, how in all his time spent as of late online, he had yet to see Hikaru on here.  Not that he knew what Username to look for, and there was no way he could ask Hikaru what it was as it would suggest he was interested in playing online more than just casually, but a player of that strength, he would have thought word would have gotten around.  Of course, after having a player like Sai or his father playing online, someone like either of them must seem small.

Click.  Click.

Click.  Click.

            Glancing over to the name listings, Akira could see that this game was attracting quite a number of observers now.  Not that anyone knew whether or not he was a pro player, or which pro player he was, but it seemed that when strong players were on and playing, the news flew at near light speed around the net.  He'd likely get numerous chat requests afterward inquiring whether or not he was a pro, but Akira really preferred not to answer such questions.  It seemed better just to play and not have his opponent overly intimidated by the idea that he was playing a top pro.

Click.  Click.

            And then there it was, the message screen indicating that his opponent had resigned.  Typing in a 'thank you' as Akira would never think of doing anything less after a game, he then quickly exited before people could ask him anything more.  Almost immediately after though game requests began pouring in along with messages asking who he was.  It appeared that whether or not he was a pro was no longer in question, as the online community had held some sort of meeting or whatever it was they did and decided that his strength was that of a pro.  Instead of that consensus quieting the inquiries, it seemed to have shifted them into guessing which pro player he was, and from what he could see of the messages before he declined them his actual identity was the main guess.  Perhaps he'd made a mistake in using his own first name as his Username, but then at the time he'd created the account he hadn't given it much thought.

            Switching over to the main screen, Akira began what had become a ritual since he'd begun coming online more often, scanning the player Usernames for someone whose name might be Hikaru.  Then, he stopped.  That name, Hikaru22, that seemed promising.  The player was already in a game, making it even better.  One look at the game would tell him all he needed to know, and the hair on the back of his neck began to stand on end as he moved his mouse over to access the game.  _Hikaru, have I finally found you on here?_

            The game screen popped up and Akira stared at the screen.  Hikaru22 was playing black, and they were only a few moves into the game thus far, making it impossible to tell.  Black had opened with 17-4 followed by 16-17, and had just played a shimari at the 15-3 point.  White responded at 4-10, San Ren Sei fuseki, and black responded right after by creating a second shimari at 17-15.  That was unlike Hikaru, but given that it was an online game for fun, didn't mean anything.

            A glance at the observer panel showed that no one save himself was watching, a disheartening sign as if this were Hikaru then Akira would have expected that the word would have likewise gotten out on him as well and that more people would be watching.  Still, the game was still early, so perhaps no one had noticed yet.

            White's response with a play at 10-16 made Akira blink, 4 straight star point plays now.  Not to mention that it felt a bit slow to him, but then this was an amateur.  Black then played a stone at 16-17, a low approach, but a poor one.  Playing a stone like that inside white's framework this early, it was a poor play, especially since white could… yep, white had just played a kick at 5-17, and with his 10-16 stone in place black's stone would be in a bad position.

            The game continued on, and with each play black made Akira became more and more convinced that this 'Hikaru' was not his Hikaru, as the number of mistakes continued to increase.  By his fifteenth move Akira had shut down the game screen and after taking one last scan of the name listings, logged off.

            He couldn't stay on forever, and it was actually silly to think that Hikaru would have been online tonight anyway, as both of them had 1st preliminary games the next morning.  He'd see Hikaru then, after they had both won their matches.

--

            "Hikaru, what took you so long!?"

            Frowning as he made his way from the game room into the 6th floor lobby, grabbing his shoes off the shelf as he did so, Hikaru shot back, "What do you mean Akira, I was playing my Oza match of course!"

            Frowning himself as he tapped the floor impatiently with his right foot, Akira replied, "Yes but what took you so long to win it!?  It couldn't have been that difficult!"

            Sliding his shoes on and then reaching for his jacket, Hikaru growled back, "Hey, Kadowaki isn't a pushover, low Dan or not!  I've played him a lot and I know how tough he can be, so I was being careful!"

            "Heh, careful huh," Akira grunted in contempt, "more likely you were being lazy and slacked off like you always seem to do.  What have I told you time and time again, don't take games off just because it's a lower Dan!"

            "Oh yeah," Hikaru retorted as he slid his jacket on while making his way toward Akira, "like you're one to talk!  I saw the game record for your Ryusei Cup match the other day, and your reading was so shallow in the early middle game there was no way you weren't taking a nap!"

            "Taking a nap!" Akira shouted out as he turned to move alongside Hikaru toward the elevator, "It was Hayago, of course my reading in it would be a little more shallow than if I had hours to think!  Besides, with a minute a move how would I have time to sleep!?"

            Pressing the button to the elevator, Hikaru quipped back, "Ooh, so 'Mr. Speed Go is my Specialty' was struggling in a game of speed Go huh?  Maybe you aren't my rival after all."

            "What!?" Akira nearly screamed as they stepped onto the elevator, "you don't get to say all high and mighty things like that until you beat me!"

            Grunting in amusement, Hikaru replied, "I already did."

            "OFFICIALLY!"

            Turning his head to look straight at Akira, Hikaru gave a wry grin and replied, "With pleasure."

            The pair eyed each other with an intensity that threatened to fuse the elevator doors shut, but after a few moments broke away and returned their eyes to the front of the elevator.  As the elevator dinged to inform them that they had reached the ground floor, Akira said, "Speaking of the Ryusei Cup, isn't your next preliminary match for it coming up?"

            Nodding as he stepped out of the elevator behind Akira, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, this Monday against Sasaki 6 – Dan."

            "Sasaki is one of my father's students, I know his Go well."

            Sighing, Hikaru replied, "I know, Morishita-Sensei won't let up about how I had better beat 'Toya's student', it's kind of unnerving really."

            Nodding as he pushed open the front door of the Go Association Building and stepped out through it, holding the door as Hikaru followed suite, Akira responded, "My father has a lot of respect for Morishita-Sensei.  I heard him talking about it with Ashiwara once, when Ashiwara mentioned the so-called rivalry between the study groups."

            "Yeah," Hikaru replied as the pair made their way down the sidewalk, "you can tell that they're friends, even if Morishita-Sensei would never admit it."

            Chuckling at that, Akira answered back, "I know, sometimes I don't understand older people at all."

            Smirking, Hikaru quipped back, "Don't worry, no one understands you Akira."

            "What's that suppose to mean!?" Akira questioned accusingly.

            Shrugging his shoulders, Hikaru answered, "Nothing I guess, just that you're not the typical sixteen year old is all."

            Relaxing at those words, Akira shrugged and replied, "And you are?  Come on, being pro Go players isn't typical period, and besides, if you could, would you give up being one to be like everyone else our own age?"

            Grinning, Hikaru answered, "Nope, not a chance.  Still, I wish Sensei would yell a little less, I still have my Toyota Cup game against Mizuguchi 9 – Dan this Friday.  I win that and the next two after and I'm in the Toyota Cup."

            "Same for me," Akira replied, "I play Nishio 9 – Dan on Friday, and if I can win it and the last two I'll be in as well."

            "Oh yeah," Hikaru responded, "Well I bet I'll make it further into the World Oza Championship than you will."

            "Not if you have to play me there you won't!"

            "Heh, promises."

            Frowning once more, Akira looked down at his watch and his brow contorted.  "Great, come on, we better hurry up.  Thanks to you we're already going to be late."

            Akira then took off at a run toward the subway station, leaving Hikaru to chase after him shouting, "Hey, what do you mean by 'thanks to me' huh Akira!?"

--

            Placing his white stone down firmly on the 15-4 point and snatching up the captured black stone, Hikaru dropped it down on the lid to the Go bowl with the rest of his prisoners and glanced up at his opponent.  Mizuguchi had come back from the lunch break far more focused, perhaps due to the fact that he had the entire lunch period to think about his move.  The time where it would have bothered him to be giving his opponent the next move going into the break had long since passed though as the advantage really wasn't as great as he had once thought.  Sure Hikaru didn't mind having all of lunch to think about his next move, but what Nase had said back in the Pro Exam preliminary rang true to him just as much, that taking the break to relax and breathe wasn't such a bad thing.

Klak.

            Hmm, so Mizuguchi was extending with a one-point jump at 9-3, trying to stretch his territory there.  It made sense, since Hikaru held the lead at the moment, even if it was very narrow.  Well he couldn't do all that much on the upper edge now, not in sente anyway, and as they were entering the early stages of the endgame, sente became even more important.

            Playing a stone at 18-11, Hikaru inhaled and then exhaled silently.  He'd eaten a small lunch, which had given him time to do some of the stretching exercises that Sai had shown him.  There had been plenty of people he knew here that he could have spent the lunch hour with, Akira, Morishita, Kurata, Shirakawa, even Shinoda were all here, but Hikaru had wanted to spend the break alone.  Last week Waya and Isumi had been here to keep him company, but both had been eliminated from the Toyota Cup preliminary then, Waya in fact being eliminated by Hikaru's current opponent.

Klak.

            Replying to his opponent's attempt to cut him off at 18-12 with a play at 19-12, Hikaru's mind zoomed ahead to his next play as the sequence of the next few plays was all but certain.  His opponent would finish off the block with an atari at 19-13, Hikaru would respond with a play at 19-11 to protect, and his opponent would then fill at 18-13 to prevent a counterattack by Hikaru and it would be Hikaru's move to play.

            He could make a play down at 16-19 next, continue the push, or make a play to cut off any further attempts to advance up top by black at 8-2, both were big plays after all.  But he needed to secure the rest of the territory he'd just created on the right side first before black got around to connecting at 16-7 creating a wedge in his newly created side territory.  As the sequence he had predicted played itself out, Hikaru became more and more sure of what he needed to do, and it was ironic really since the answer was to force black to connect his stones, but in this case, on white's terms.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.

            The sequence ended with 18-13 as Hikaru had expected, and now it was time for his move.  Reaching for a stone, Hikaru placed it down at 17-7, a peep, and waited.  His opponent would have to connect, as not doing so would allow Hikaru to play 16-7 himself, creating an atari and cutting off black's two stones, creating a strong position for white in sente, something that black would never allow.  Once that happened Hikaru would cut underneath at 18-8 and his territory would be free from invasion, at the cost of sente of course.

Klak.  Klak.

            There, that left the game in Mizugichi's hands, at least for now.  Waya had told him to beat Mizuguchi for him, as a sort of revenge by proxy, and while Hikaru certainly had every intention of winning this game, in a way he felt a sort of debt to Mizuguchi for beating Waya.  After all, had Waya won then it would have been him sitting across from Hikaru now, battling it out for the right to move on.  If that happened, then it would have been twice in three months that Hikaru would have been in a position to eliminate his friend from a tournament preliminary, a preliminary that he had gone much deeper in than would have been expected by a 3 – Dan.

            Not that his rank had anything to do with his skill level, as Hikaru understood quite well that Waya had progressed as of late beyond the level of his rank.  Heck, it was arguable that Waya had been at the 4 or 5 – Dan level even before that but had just been missing something to push him beyond whatever barrier had been erected.

Klak.

            So black had played 8-2, not overly surprising, but again not a move that Hikaru felt he had to reply to just yet, even if it did eat into the lead he had just added to a moment ago.  He could play 16-19 first, and black would have to respond since not doing so would allow Hikaru to completely invade the corner.  More importantly, the sequence would end in sente for him.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.  Klak.

            And now he could block at the 7-2 point, and doing so Hikaru slid open his fan, lifting it up over his lips.  As he did so, Hikaru couldn't help but wonder how this game would have gone had Waya been the one playing it.  His friend's strength had increased quite a bit as of late, he was no longer the Waya who had been unable to defeat Ochi in the Hokuto Qualifier, he'd become something more.  Still, the tension that it would have caused was something that Hikaru was glad he didn't have to deal with, or the frustration that Waya hid so well these days.  Frustration born from a simple shared truth; that despite his recent rise in strength, both of them knew that he was still no match for Hikaru, especially in battle.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.  Klak.

            Across the board, Mizuguchi 9 – Dan reached for a small towel and wiped the sweat from his brow.  This was the third low Dan player he'd played in this tournament preliminary, and while most 9 – Dans would be happy for such a turn of fortune, Mizuguchi did not find his luck to be quite as fortunate.  The level of play from these younger pros was astonishing, and while he was no stranger to playing against younger pros, his student Mashiba was not in the same league as these last two young pros.

            Of course he'd been quite pleased, filled with pride even when his student had turned pro, but he also had to admit a slight bit of surprise given Mashiba's strength at the time.  Back then he'd hoped that his student had reached some new plateau, and would quickly rise up to a new level, but that had not occurred.  Only one player from Mashiba's graduation year had made any noise yet, and given that it was Akira Toya, the noise generated had been insane.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.  Klak.

            His two most recent opponents though had come from the year after, a graduating year that was making far more overall noise.  All three were cutting apart the lower Dans now, and while early on the focus had been on the then undefeated but still strong Ochi 3 – Dan, focus had since shifted to his current opponent.  After all, while this Ochi had made it into the Tengen Main Tournament and numerous 2nd preliminaries, that was nothing compared to his current opponent's heroics.

            And last week he'd learned just how good Waya 3 – Dan really was, despite his lack of appearances in any main tournaments yet.  Really, when he'd gone to prepare for Waya he'd discovered that there really were only a few game records available, and by this point one of them, his Shinshodan game, would be of no use.  That had left three games from the Tengen Final Preliminary, and his game against Gokiso 7 – Dan had been less than helpful.  Thankfully Mashiba had played Waya several times since turning pro, and had been able to provide him some extra games to look at that had been quite helpful in putting together a vague idea of Waya's Go.

            Whether any of that had helped or not in overcoming Waya last week he couldn't say, but what he did know was that there had been no need to ask Mashiba about today's opponent, even if Mashiba had never actually played him.  Mizuguchi was, after all, quite aware of just who and what Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan was capable of doing.  His games against Kuwabara, and Ogata had demonstrated that quite well on their own, the latter in particular was becoming quite famous, and their game today was a testament to the skill that had appeared in his Kisei League games.

Klak.

            Playing the extension at 9-4, Mizuguchi needed to wait only a moment before his opponent answered at 10-5, allowing and almost forcing him to connect at 10-3 for fear of Hikaru attempting to wedge through there.  Technique and experience, those two things had been what was keeping him in this game right now, and even then just barely.  Hikaru Shindo's strength was impressive for one so young, making it very easy to see why he had come so close to challenging for the Kisei Title.

            It was irritating really, to think of so much strength and talent in one so young, only sixteen years of age, and even more when he added in Akira Toya to that mix.  Sure Korea and China had numerous young stars that were dominating the game right now, but here in Japan, this new wave was something unusual, as this type of young talent just hadn't been seen in awhile.  Even the splash of Kurata's arrival on the Go scene had not been this big, and the thought of what those two young stars would become once their experience matched their raw power was frightening.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

            What was really impressive though was his endgame technique.  It wasn't up there with players like Toya Meijin, but it was still near flawless, made all the more impressive with the speed by which he recognized the moves.  This wasn't a Top Three tournament preliminary with five hours of thinking time apiece, they each only had three hours.  That was still a longer period of time than some tournaments, but it had a tendency to creep up on a player if they were used to more time, especially in games that went all the way to the end.  In fact, it was the same amount of time as the Pro Exam, so for someone so little removed from his insei days as Hikaru, perhaps it wasn't so tough.

            His age showed there, and the fact that he usually played pros whose time in the pro ranks were closer to his own.  How many years, decades even, had it been since he'd taken the Pro Exam?  It seemed like both an eternity and yet only yesterday that he'd done it, the truth being somewhere in between.

            Motion off to Mizuguchi's right announced the otherwise stealthy entrance of Akira Toya, who took his seat behind the scorer's table and glanced down at the game record.  Nishio 9 – Dan's resignation a few minutes before had ended his own match, and though Nishio had appeared to want to stay and discuss the match some, Akira had other interests.

            From the looks of things it was rather close, each player in the process of reducing the remaining territory of one another.  As it currently stood Hikaru seemed to be ahead by about two and a half points, but there was still room for that to change.  Mizuguchi was one of the older pros, from his father's generation, not quite so old as to have come up with someone like Kuwabara, but still plenty of years on him.  He was a 9 – Dan, and thus a formidable opponent for anyone, but with each move Black's chances were beginning to disappear.  _Come on Hikaru, I am watching, so show me your strength_.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.  Klak.

Klak.

            There, Hikaru's seal at 12-14 ought to do it.  Mizuguchi could still fill in the ko at 15-6, but it wasn't going to do him any good; Hikaru had won by several points.  Had it been a difference of a point and a half or less Akira might not have been so certain, and they would of course count it out to be sure, but from the look on Mizuguchi's face, Akira knew that the old pro had already determined the score as well.

            Sliding the last stone into place, Hikaru exhaled; he'd calculated correctly, victory was his by 2 ½ points.  Closing his fan with a snap, Hikaru turned his head to survey the rest of the room and his eyes fixed on Akira.  A slight tension rose up in his gut as their eyes remained locked, the confidence and will to overcome flaring between the two.  Akira's expression was all Hikaru needed to know who had won his match and the pact between rivals remained.  Here in the Toyota Cup, or the Tengen Tournament, Meijin, Honinbo, Judan Gosei, Oza, Agon, Ryusei, Fujitsu and all the rest, the venue was unimportant, what mattered was the drive, the will to achieve that which both of them desired most.  A rematch, a chance to play officially what they had been denied in the Kisei League, to compete against one another in an environment of the highest stakes, one that could only be created on the battlefield of the pro tournaments.

            Until that day, until they could sit before a Go board and play with nothing held back again, losing was not an option.  Holding his gaze a moment longer, Hikaru grinned and then pulled his eyes away.  _Watch me Akira, I'm coming_.

--

Author's Notes:

Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and will pardon the amount of time between the now and the last release.  It's been bothering me because I've had this chapter done for quite some time along with the next chapter as well (I will release this one shortly) but my lack of internet made it more difficult to post.  On top of that my CD-ROM busted so I couldn't burn it off and use another computer.  The irony to it all is that I've had the solution the entire time and didn't even think of it until now.  My mother got a new computer a little while ago and so gave me her old one to scrap, and I decided to take it with me when I moved.  Thus I had a working CD-ROM the whole time packed away in my closet, just waiting to be dug out.  Kind of silly of me I guess.

This chapter was an interesting one for me because it was really a combination of random parts.  I had known that the internet scene would be coming at some point, but not when exactly and it happened to fall in with the time of my tournament on KGS so it worked out well.  The second scene meanwhile was originally supposed to appear at the beginning of Chapter 56 as a lead in to the Tengen match.  However, there was a debate over whether it was better to open with Morishita's new student instead, and given the timing of bringing in Sakamoto as well, it replaced the Akira-Hikaru scene, and it was bumped back to here.  As for the last scene, I knew I wanted to bring a little more focus on the Toyota Cup, which I've basically been merely mentioning in passing thus far, and after writing the end of the second scene I decided to remove my planned final scene and to go straight into the match instead.  This brought a balance to the chapter, beginning with Akira's game online, then into a scene with both of them, then into a game of Hikaru's to finish it up.

For those of you who were curious, originally the final scene (which is cut permanently now) dealt with Hikaru alone in his room after the game contemplating the next day, which is February 14th in the story.  While it was a nice lead up idea to the next chapter, it went poorly with what I ultimately felt this chapter was about.

Note: The game between Akira and Kendo online was based off a game between Cho U Meijin Gosei (Black) and O Meien 9 – Dan (White).  It was game 2 of the 51st Oza Final.  Hikaru's Toyota Cup game was from the 54th Oza Tournament 2nd Round between O Rissei 9 – Dan (Black) and Iyama Yuta 7 – Dan (White) played on 07-06-2006.  The actual end result was a 3 ½ point win by Iyama Yuta, however I modified it since that game was played with a 6 ½ point komi.

Terms:

Shimari:  This refers to a corner enclosure, and can be several things, ranging from a high and low and short and long enclosure, but one in which one player makes a play that with two stones, takes control of a corner.

San Ren Sei Fuseki: Literally, three star points, this refers to a modern joseki where a player plays two corner star points on one side of the board, then the side star point on that same side.  This is designed to be influenced based rather than territory based.  Though concentrating on a loose framework, it does force the opponent to invade it at some point to prevent it from becoming a huge chunk of territory.  One of the top pro players to utilize this fuseki is Takemiya Masaki 9 – Dan, who almost always plays it when black.

Yon Ren Sei: This is a continuation of the San Ren Sei Fuseki, playing another side star point, usually on the upper or lower edge.  Despite what Akira stated in the chapter the fuseki is playable, although the more accepted move would be to play an approach on an enemy corner position as it is larger and stretches play.  Feel free to try it if you're so inclined, although Leitbur tends to agree with Akira that it is a bit slow.

Now onto questions.  More Hikaru action huh?  Well hopefully this chapter gave you that, and there will be more Hikaru 'action' next chapter too.  I haven't forgotten that this story is about Hikaru, but I felt that that Hokuto Cup and the plot thread of who will be Japan's 3rd representative was important enough to give a little time to.  Besides, it was a good chance to give Komiya and Sato an appearance beyond the study group.

I do apologize if the game explanations were confusing, I feared that it would be since I had to squeeze three matches into one chapter.  Perhaps also I've been spending too much time on KGS talking to my fans there, who really enjoy playing out the game sequences since they do play the game.  I will strive in the future to find more of a balance.

I can understand how the use of sound effects can be bothersome, and normally I wouldn't use them except for a few reasons.  First, it's a very convenient way to let the reader know that the moves are being played out, and keeps me from having to write in every few paragraphs that it's happening.  If I leave it out entirely it could easily end up going from the opening moves, a thought process or two, and then to lunch break.  Second, I think it keeps a Hikaru no Go feel for the story, as a great deal of Go matches in the manga was someone merely placing a stone with a 'klak' or similar sound effect.  Since I also try to keep it accurate as to the number of moves used lately, it makes it easier for those who look up the matches to follow where it is in the actual game.

Note: For those of you who do not frequent my room on KGS, I have finally met my son (who looks just like me) and have been getting to spend a great deal of time with him.  There are no words to describe how precious he is to me, so despite my rough times, there has been some good.

Well next chapter huh?  Most of you have likely guessed, but next chapter it's Valentine's Day for our favorite Go player, and that means girls, dinner, Go, and of course chocolate!  And who will get to go back to Hikaru's afterwards?

Less updates than usual, but that's to be expected given my long drought and the speed that this chapter was released in comparison.  I do find ways to check my email every few days though, so keep those reviews coming.  R&R!


	61. Packaged Affection

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 61 – Packaged Affection

By Leitbur

--

            "So then after Kurata played here, Ishibashi chose to respond by playing like this."

            Blinking, Isumi replied, "Well that's no good, that leaves the corner vulnerable."

            "Well it was a bad situation even before that move, white did the best he could I think."

            Glancing over at Sato, Hikaru replied, "I don't know Sato, I agree that black's approach from here made it bad to begin with, but I think Ishibashi could have found better."

            "Well then Shindo," Waya chimed in, "where would you play?"

            Returning his gaze to the board, Hikaru brought his fist up to his lips as he studied the position.  The problem was that he wasn't quite sure either; it was just that his gut was saying that there was something more he could do.  It was the same feeling he'd get when playing Sai, that uncertainty of thinking about how tough the position was only to have Sai casually point his fan to the answer with that gentle, knowing smile that he wore so often when playing the game.  Yes, Sai would have the solution, but sadly Sai was not here to give it either, it was only him and the rest of the study group.

            "What about a shoulder hit here?" Honda intervened.  "Black descends and then white can play here to shore up his position."

            "No," Waya responded, "If I were black, I would extend in this direction rather than descend."

            "Yeah," Nakayama continued, "Then white would have to either extend here and allow black the opportunity to pierce his position, or if he hane's to block, black can use the aji to his advantage."

            "What about a kosumi here?" Nase then added.  "That way if black attempts to invade white can play underneath like this, and then connect if it gets too tricky."

            Sato shook his head.  "But then black can just retreat along the side here and build up his territory."

            Then Hikaru saw it.  "No, white wants black to retreat like that.  If black were to play here for instance, white plays here, and then here and…" Over the next twenty seconds Hikaru played out a quick sequence that ultimately left black with one eye and one false eye.

            "Oh yeah."

            "I see."

            Komiya then interjected, "But what if black responded to the kosumi here rather  than where you suggested?"

            "Then he'll make life on the 2nd line yes, but white should be able to gain a lot of influence off that exchange."

            "You're right."

            Nodding in agreement, Waya concurred, "Yeah, great job Shindo."

            Lifting his eyes up to the crowd, Hikaru answered, "Don't thank me, Asumi was the one who saw the kosumi, I just saw why retreating this way doesn't work."

            There was a silent pause as the rest of the group stared back at Hikaru, then a moment later all eyes shifted to Nase whose cheeks had gained a slight cherry color.  Hikaru was right, it had been Nase who had seen the solution, but it was just so commonplace for Hikaru to spot the answer that they had deferred to habit.  Not that it was a valid excuse.

            Scratching the back of his head, Waya frowned and said, "Yeah, sorry about that Nase.  Umm, nice job."

            "Yeah, nice job Nase."

            "Good job Nase."

            "Way to read the board."

            Her cheeks reddening more now, Nase gave a slight bow of her head as her hand squeezed her fan tightly.  "Thanks everyone."

            Chuckling lightly, Waya began to reach for another stone to continue the sequence, his eyes straying for a moment to the clock on the wall and blanched.  It was already almost noon, he'd lost track of the time.  "Umm, ok everyone, let's stop here and call it a day."

            Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "What, but it's not even afternoon yet!  I thought we'd be grabbing lunch and be continuing for at least a few more hours."

            His face wrenching nervously, Waya answered, "Yeah I know, but I sort of have to be somewhere so…"

            "You have a game Waya?" Komiya inquired, "I didn't think there were any games like that today."

            "No, it's not a game… you see I ummm…"

            "He has a Valentine's Day date." Isumi interjected.

            "ISUMI!"

            Hikaru blinked, then said, "A… date?"

            "Wow Waya," Nase responded, "I didn't know you had a sweetheart, whose the lucky girl?"

            His cheeks reddening as a frown formed on his face, Waya answered, "It's not… she's not my sweetheart, I just… she wouldn't… I was…"

            Chuckling, Isumi then chimed in again, "It's Morishita's daughter, they're going out to lunch."

            "ISUMI!" Waya barked again, "I told you not to say anything!"

            A moan came off to the left as Saeki's forehead lowered to his palm.  "Oh Waya, you let her get to you again?"

            "Like you're one to talk Saeki, she makes you take her out to dinner too!"

            "Only when I rise in rank, not for stuff like Christmas or Valentine's Day."

            His brown contorting, Hikaru then said, "I don't believe this, you give me crap again and again about this kind of stuff, and meanwhile you're wooing Sensei's daughter in secret?"

            "I am NOT wooing her!"

            Laughter broke out around the room, and as it began to die down Komiya gave Waya a pat on the shoulder and said, "Aww don't get too down Waya, I mean you get to be taken out by a girl, let her treat you to lunch or chocolate or whatever; I say you enjoy it."

            Shaking his head, Waya replied, "I'm paying."

            "What?" Nakayama broke in, "But… but the girl's supposed to treat you on Valentine's Day, chocolate, a meal, the who thing.  How'd you end up being the one footing the bill?"

            His head dropping even farther in embarrassment, a forlorn expression on his face, Waya answered simply, "Don't ask."

            With that everyone began cleaning up the board and grabbing their jackets as they made a beeline for the door.  Slipping into his shoes and tying them as Nase sat to his right doing the same, Hikaru muttered, "This sucks, I was hoping we'd get into some more Go today."

            Sliding on his jacket with a smirk, Isumi replied, "Even if Waya didn't have his date, I'd be taking off now anyway.  Chieko is treating me to lunch so…"

            Smiling brightly, Nase responded, "Oh wow.  Hope you two have a good time Isumi!"  She then gave him a slight nod and a wink to which Isumi answered with a small wave of his hand, and then he was out the door.  Finishing with her shoes, Nase slid on her jacket and grabbed her bag then turned and waited for Hikaru as he rose to his feet and reached for his own jacket.

            Exiting the apartment, the pair were making their way down the sidewalk a few minutes later.  Exhaling as she stared up at the blue sky, Nase said, "Wow, it's hard to believe that Kurata-sensei has fought his way back.  After Ishibashi went up 2-0, I figured he'd make a clean sweep, but now it's all tied up at two games apiece."

            Nodding as he glanced off toward Nase, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, Kurata has really  turned up his game.  He's challenged for titles before, so I doubt he was nervous or anything in the first couple of games, but the last two, that was the kind of Go I'm used to seeing from him."

            "Oh, that's right, he was the manager for Team Japan in last year's Hokuto Cup, so you must have gotten a chance to play against him too."

            Shrugging, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, but I'd played him one other time before that too at a Go Salon.  I was doing really well but then I made a mistake and had to resign."

            "Really?  That's neat."  Closing her eyes, Nase continued to walk on, the sound of Hikaru's footsteps next to her.  Playing Kurata 7 – Dan at a Go Salon, Hikaru seemed to have a strange way of attracting big names toward him.  Playing Akira Toya in a school Go tournament, Ogata watching his game at the Young Lions Tournament, happening upon Kurata at a Go Salon, it just went on and on.  Waya had even once told her that Toya Meijin had requested to play Hikaru in the Shinshodan series and that Kuwabara Honinbo and Ogata had been there watching.  Things like that just didn't happen to normal Go players like herself, the best she'd ever gotten was playing a pickup game against a 1 – Dan at the Go Association one time.

            Yet here she was, that normal Go player, walking down the street next to that very same Hikaru Shindo.  Opening her eyes, Nase turned to look at Hikaru and smiled.  He was amazing, such a young player, playing and beating the best players in Japan, attracting attention as a rising Go prodigy, and yet he seemed to have no worries or desires in the world.  Other young players who had tasted far less success such as Ochi carried huge egos, smug and arrogant, but Hikaru had none of that; he just played the game and pushed himself to get even better.  Sure he had great confidence in his abilities, but he was always eager to help, to explain, to teach, and to learn as if he was completely unaware of just how good he was.  And she had to admit, things like that only made him hotter.

            "Hikaru, I have something for you."  Coming to a halt as she turned to reach into her bag, Nase's hand searched as Hikaru stood next to her watching curiously.  A few seconds later Nase's hand found its target and grasping it firmly lifted the box out of the bag.  Her cheeks reddening slightly as she turned to face him, Nase hesitated a moment then lifted the box up, offering it to Hikaru.  "T-this is for you.  Happy Valentine's Day."

            Looking down at her hand, Hikaru scanned the box of chocolates that Nase was offering him.  This wasn't the first time that a girl had given him chocolate on Valentine's Day, in fact Akari had always given him a couple pieces, but from the packaging alone, Hikaru knew that he'd never been given chocolates this nice before.

            Reaching out, Hikaru took the box from Nase and stared at it for a moment, his mind blank save for the sense of wonder at what he'd received.  These were the type of chocolates that girls stood in line for hours to get, not the cheap stuff that was so easy to get, these were… honmei choco.  "Asumi I… Umm, thank you."

            Lowering her head to avoid meeting eyes with Hikaru, Nase said with a cherry face, "Sorry I didn't give these to you sooner, I just… I didn't want to do it in front of everyone.  I…"

            "I understand." Hikaru interrupted with a smile.  "Actually, I'm glad you didn't, or else Waya would have been giving me crap about it for weeks.  Now instead I get to tease him for awhile about his 'date' so it worked out great."

            Smiling back now, Nase lifted her gaze back up to meet Hikaru's and said, "I'm glad."  The two just stared at one another for a moment or two longer, then Nase pulled her eyes away and toward the sidewalk ahead and said, "You're meeting up with Akari later right?"

            Hesitating a moment, Hikaru then answered, "Yeah."

            A gust of wind blew by, causing Nase's hair to dance in the air as she continued, "Akari told me last week that she'd asked you to meet up with her today after class, and it's fine… I don't mind or anything."  Brushing her hair from her face, Nase turned to look at Hikaru again and said, "Since we have some time now though, how about I treat you to lunch?"

            Blinking, all Hikaru could reply with was, "What?"

            Smiling cheerfully, Nase answered, "Let's go get some lunch.  We can go to that ramen shop a few blocks from here.  After that, we can play Go or something until you have to leave."

            At the mention of ramen, Hikaru's ear twitched slightly.  She had a point, given how the study group had ended so abruptly, they certainly had time to get some lunch, and ramen certainly sounded good.  In fact they'd have been breaking for lunch about now anyway if the study group had continued, so it worked out well.  There was just one thing that didn't make sense.  "Umm, Asumi, where are we going to play Go?  If we went to a Go Salon or back to either of our places we wouldn't have much time to play."

            Grinning coyly, Nase answered, "Oh, I have a folding board and stones in my bag.  I bring them in case we need an extra board at the study group."

            Hikaru's eyes brightened, "Ok then, that sounds great."

            Throwing her arm around Hikaru's, Nase leaned into him slightly as the breeze picked up again and the pair resumed their stroll down the sidewalk.  "Yeah, this is great."

--

            Walking down the hallways of Taro High School never quite felt right, but given that Hikaru had opted not to continue on to high school, perhaps it was just the knowledge that halls like these were no longer for him.  Walking around outside on the school grounds wasn't that bad, almost like a walk in the park or visiting someone, but once inside the sense of not belonging grew exponentially.  Of course meeting Akari here made sense as waiting for her to come home would have taken far longer, and despite the amount of patience a Go player required, when it came to meeting up with people Hikaru didn't like to wait.

            Turning down another hallway, Hikaru made his way down the hallway, his eyes fixed on the room at the end of the hall.  Akari had wanted to meet him in the Go Clubroom, why he wasn't sure since it seemed simpler to have met him out front, but she had insisted and it was a small matter.  His only real problem would be the reactions of her fellow club members, of whom the girls in particular seemed to make a big fuss over things like this.  In that seeming obsession, girls could be really annoying.

            Reaching the door, Hikaru reached out and slid the door open, causing the eyes of those occupying the room to turn in near unison to view him.  Giving a forced smile, Hikaru waved slightly and said, "Hello everyone."  Being stared at and becoming the center of attention in a room was not something that Hikaru let bother him anymore, having become quite comfortable with people watching him play over the years.  However that was in a Go environment, when he was being eyed for his skill on a Go board, and while the people in this room certainly saw him for his Go talents, at the moment they eyed him as something of a celebrity date, and that was unnerving.

            "Shindo-sensei," Ayame spoke out from where she stood on the other side of the room, "we've been expecting you, come on in."

            "Thank you," Hikaru answered, stepping in slowly as he scanned the room for Akari.  However she was nowhere to be seen.

            As if noticing his confusion, Ayase added, "Oh Akari will be back in a minute, she just went to the bathroom to change."

            "Change?" Hikaru inquired.

            A slight contortion crossed the foreheads of several girls in the room, and it was Kobayashi that answered, "Out of her school uniform.  It'd be silly to go out to eat still wearing it."

            Hikaru didn't see why that was the case, Akari was Akari regardless of what outfit she wore, but experience had taught him not to question it further, as it seemed to be one of those strange girl things that no male truly understood.  He'd simply have to wait.

            Moving a little more into the room, leaned slightly against one of the tables, careful not to disturb the Go board sitting on it.  Hopefully Akari would be back from changing shortly, or to be more precise, hopefully she'd gone to get changed awhile ago and was almost done by the time he'd arrived, as he was also quite aware of how long it could take a girl to get changed.  Of course that was with a whole closet full of clothes to choose from, not what was likely a single outfit she'd chosen and brought to school, but it was better never to underestimate girls at anything.

            A minute or so into waiting the girls in the room began making a beeline toward him, and before he knew it there was all the girls in the club had lined up in front of him, Ayase at the head.  With a smile on her face, Ayase then lifted up her hand to reveal a small box no longer than his middle finger and half as wide.  "Happy Valentine's Day Shindo-sensei, this is for you."

            Taking the box from her, Hikaru nodded and thanked Ayase accordingly.  Next Kobayashi stepped up to him and presented a similar box.  "Happy Valentine's Day Shindo-sensei, please enjoy this."

            It then became quite clear to Hikaru as to why he'd been asked to come to the Go Club, so that the female members of the club could present him with giri-choco.  Well, as Komiya had suggested to Waya earlier, Hikaru should probably just try and enjoy the gifts.

            Over the next couple of minutes a pile of small boxes filled with chocolate began to pile around the Go board on the table next to Hikaru, positioned so that it wasn't placed on the board itself.  It wasn't all that much, and he'd gotten more than this once or twice during his time in school, but it was still more than he expected, and that was nice enough.  As the last girl stepped away, Hikaru scanned the room but Akari had still not arrived.

            Returning to look at his pile of chocolate, Hikaru shifted his gaze to the Go board next to it.  Two bowls sat upon it, waiting for someone to come by and take a seat.  The lack of the sound of stone on wood told Hikaru that no one had returned to playing since he'd arrived, as if they were waiting for something to happen.

            Then, from the door Akari's voice rang clear, "I'm back everyone, do you think that Hikaru will like…"

            Akari's voice trailed off as Hikaru's head turned back toward the door and their eyes met.  Apparently she hadn't expected him to be here yet, although why that was Hikaru didn't know.  As he gazed upon her though, a smile sliding across his face, the answer to that question didn't matter because like him, she was now here.

            A silent pause ensued as the pair continued to stare, Akari's cheeks flushing to a color that was somewhere between the red of her skirt and the pink of her blouse, although if he asked Hikaru was fairly certain that he'd be told that both were a specific shade of the colors mentioned.  Then Akari broke the silence as she said, "Hikaru… I didn't… know you were here."

            His smile broadening, Hikaru replied, "I just got here a minute or two ago."

            "Oh, I see."  The red of Akari's cheeks darkened slightly as she pulled her gaze away, and Hikaru was certain he heard several girls giggle off on the other side of the room.  The entire room was watching them now, and Hikaru could tell that Akari was just as aware of it as he was.  That simply would not do at all.

            Inhaling deeply, Hikaru said, "So, would you like to get going?"

--

            Gripping the support pole with his right hand as the subway train sped on, Hikaru turned his head to gaze down at Akari who sat on the end seat, a bag resting on her lap, the indentation of it suggesting it contained a medium sized box.  He'd been curious about it ever since Akari had grabbed it before they'd left, but had decided not to pry.  Besides, the bag he held in his left hand containing all his newly received chocolate made him a bit nervous to inquire.  Normally Hikaru would have preferred to sit down next to her, but there wasn't room for more than one person, unless one of them were to sit in the other's lap, a most unsafe idea, and so Hikaru had let Akari have the space.

            This was all quite strange for Hikaru, the whole Valentine's Day thing.  Sure he knew how it worked, the dos and don'ts, even some of the history behind it, and while he'd received chocolate on Valentine's Day before, being taken out to dinner was a whole different thing, something he had no real idea how to handle.  It was ironic that the two people he'd normally ask about this sort of thing were unavailable, as Akari was the one taking him out and Sai was… well he wasn't here.

            As the train decelerated Hikaru's hand unconsciously gripped the support pole tighter, years of practice kicking into action instinctively.  A moment later and the train doors opened, and a moment after that Akari rose from her seat; they'd reached their stop.

            Making their way out through the crowd of people into the station, the pair turned toward the stairway and made their way up onto the street above.  The restaurant that Akari had said they were headed to was one that Hikaru had never been to before, although he had walked passed it a few times when he was in this part of town.  It wasn't anything that fancy or expensive, which was good because otherwise Hikaru had no idea how Akari would be able to pay for it.  Sure she could have been saving up for this, but it hardly seemed practical.  Perhaps it was a girl thing.

            Glancing over at Akari, Hikaru frowned as he spotted the distraught expression on her face.  She seemed to be as unsure about all this as he was, but then maybe that was a good thing.  If the expectations were that they couldn't tie their own shoes and it turned out that they could, then perhaps it wouldn't be so bad.

            It wasn't too much farther to the restaurant now, just a turn up ahead and then another block and a half.  Perhaps he was over-thinking all of this; after all things like this were normal for people their age.  This was normal teenage activity, yet for some reason it felt odd.  When he pondered why that was, he found his own words from earlier in the week haunting him.  _You're not the typical sixteen year old is all_.  He had been right then, and so had Akira, while other teenagers studied for exams, interacted and socialized, went out and had fun, he sat before a Go board studying position, improving his understanding of the game.  Play and study, study, travel, then play and study some more, that was his life now with the occasional teaching game added in.  The life of the Go player did many things, but it didn't prepare someone for things like this.

            As they reached the corner and began the process of rounding it, another couple swung around on a collision course for Akari who had been walking on the inside half of the sidewalk.  Twisting in stride to avoid the collision, the bag in her left hand swung up with the motion, drawing Akari's attention away, and as it did Akari's foot caught the tip of the man's shoe causing her to lose her balance.  Wind swept past Akari's face as gravity took hold and she felt herself falling back, panic in her heart as the bag finished its swing, lining itself up to break her fall, eyes clenched shut as she braced for impact with the hard concrete below.  The bag… it would be crushed if she landed on it, ruining everything, but even as time seemed to slow down a means of preventing it eluded her; as if fate itself was denying her.

            Suddenly the sensation of free-fall stopped as a sudden ache shot down her right arm from her shoulder as something firm grabbed hold of her arm.  Opening her eyes, Akari stared up as she saw Hikaru's right hand holding her forearm tightly, muscles under his jacket pulsing as he held her from falling; he'd caught her.

            Reaching over and grabbing her right hand with his left, the bag of chocolates forgotten at his feet, Hikaru used the extra leverage to pull Akari back up to her feet.  As he did so the man whose foot Akari had caught bowed his head and said, "I'm so sorry Miss, are you all right?"

            Looking down at her right hand, still grasping Hikaru's tightly, then around to her left where the bag hung dangling but safe, Akari looked back up and said, "Yes, I'm fine."

            Bowing once more the man turned back around and rejoined the girl next to him who reached up and pinched his cheek as they moved off, saying how he needed to be more careful in a teasing tone.

            Releasing her forearm, Hikaru himself then asked, "Are you sure you're all right Akari."

            "Yes, I'm sure."

            Smiling, Hikaru replied, "Ok, then let's get going."  He continued to hold her hand.  His foot brushing the bag of chocolate on the ground, Hikaru reached down with his right hand and picked it back up, then the pair continued their trek down the sidewalk.

            Several uneventful minutes later the pair arrived at the restaurant and a few minutes after that were in their seats.  Staring across the table, Akari felt the blood rushing to her face, reddening her cheeks.  She had never done anything like this before, and quite frankly it was a bit intimidating.  Ayase and Kobayashi had been persistent though that this was an essential part of their relationship, and even if their understanding of her relationship with Hikaru was warped, a part of her sort of agreed.

            Attempting to conceal her insecurity of the situation, Akari blocked her face with a menu, only half scanning it with her eyes.  Turning her gaze to the bag that sat on the floor next to her purse, Akari hesitated as a debate began to rage in her mind.  Should she give it to him now, or wait until after dinner?  It did seem more appropriate after dinner, but the end of dinner seemed like such a long time from now, with so much that could occur.

            Glancing over the top of her menu, Akari watched as Hikaru gazed down at his own menu, the lower half of his face blocked from view.  It reminded her of that picture of him she'd seen recently in Go Weekly, where Hikaru sat before the board, eyes focused on the stones, his fan blocking his lips.  Was he that focused on the menu?  Perhaps he was just really hungry and wanted to order quickly, or thought that she was due to the fact that she was reading hers.  Idea after idea as to what his motivations might have been ran through her head, none really accepted or rejected, simply swimming in Akari's evermore-crammed brain.  Perhaps it would be best to wait, even if getting it over with now seemed the simplest way to her.  Still…

            Across the table, Hikaru inhaled and ran his eyes over the menu yet again.  What was he supposed to say or do now, had he already made some blunder in etiquette or manners?  No one had told him the rules to this sort of thing, or perhaps, and that was the really scary thought, there were no rules to something like this.  It was why he'd grabbed the menu, an attempt to focus his mind on something other than the present situation.

            It was said that Go was like life, but Go also had rules that had to be followed while life seemed to have plenty of ways to bend or even ignore the so-called rules.  Was Akari mad at him, had he not done something like he was supposed to and now she was hiding behind the menu so he couldn't see how upset she was?  It seemed absurd, but girls had a way of taking things that were trivial to him and making a big deal out of it.

            How he wished Sai was here right now, if for no other reason than the fact that if he were Hikaru wouldn't have to be going through his on his own.  Besides, Sai seemed to understand women far better than Hikaru ever had.  It was Sai who had suggested all those years back that Akari was fond of him, and while Hikaru had vehemently denied it to Sai then, here he now sat with Akari across from him.  True enough, Sai had no knowledge of Valentine's Day itself, it was one of those things that had been imported to the country after Shusaku's time, but Hikaru was certain Sai would be able to think of something.  What was he supposed to say, what was he supposed to do now?

            "Ummm… Hikaru…?"

            Caught completely off-guard, Hikaru clumsily dropped his menu and answered, "Uh yes Akari?"

            Her menu now set off to the side of the table, Akari slid a plain white six by six box across the table.  "This is… for you.  I uh… I hope you like it."

            His attention focusing in on the box now, Hikaru paused a moment as he observed it.  So this was what Akari had been carrying in that bag; it certainly seemed plain enough on the outside, but that didn't really mean anything either.

            Reaching for the box, Hikaru pulled it to him, paused a moment, then removed the lid and his eyes widened as he gazed inside.  Sitting there was a large piece of chocolate shaped like a heart, with what appeared to be a rope-shaped frosting running along the edge.  However it was what was on the interior that caught Hikaru's eye.  Across the center of the heart ran four parallel lines cut into the chocolate along with four more parallel lines running perpendicular to it.  Resting on one the top left crosshair was a circular piece of white chocolate.  Two crosshairs over and down one sat a piece of circular dark chocolate, and on a diagonal crosshair to the lower left of it sat another piece of circular dark chocolate.  Together they formed a simple joseki, Shusaku's kosumi.

            It was his move, it was Shusaku's… Sai's move that rested on the chocolate now, the move that Sai had perfected, had made famous, a piece of him that remained here in this world.  Dampness formed in the side of one of Hikaru's eyes as he searched for his voice.  When at last he found it all he could mutter was… "Akari I… this is…"

            "I hope you like it, I put a lot of work into making it.  I remember you told me that one time that Shusaku was the best player of all time and so I borrowed a book of his games from Asumi and in a lot of the games this shape kept popping up.  I… hope it's not silly."

            Lifting his eyes from the chocolate, Hikaru said, "You made this Akari?"

            Nodding with flushed cheeks, Akari answered, "Yeah, it was easier and cheaper than trying to get it specially made."  Pausing a moment, she then added, "Do you like it?"

            Gazing at Akari, Hikaru smiled broadly and answered, "It's amazing.  I've never gotten such a wonderful chocolate before, thank you Akari."

            Returning his smile as relief filled her being, Akari exhaled and said, "You're welcome."

            Continuing to smile at her, Hikaru then said, "Hey Akari, after dinner, do you want to go back to my house and play a teaching game?  We can lower your handicap to six stones."

            Her eyes widening for a moment in surprise, Akari quickly returned to her usual demeanor and answered, "I'd like that."

            As she finished a waitress stepped up to the table and said, Hello, my name is Hikosato, are the two of you ready to order?"

--

Author's Notes:

Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter.  It was a difficult one for me to write, partially since the latter half was the first chapter that was not written in my apartment.  Fellow writers will understand that different places have different vibes and personalities even, and I've found my current residence to be quite difficult to write in.  That aside though, I think the biggest problem I faced was actually getting to the restaurant in the first place, as things just seemed to keep coming up as I wrote before it.  In a way though, perhaps it was a good thing as it mirrors Hikaru's sense of worry and foreboding as the destination grew nearer.  Originally Nase wasn't going to appear at all, but I needed to both update everyone on the status of the Kisei Final and ultimately if I wanted her to be involved with White Day I had to include her a little.

As for the dinner itself, I considered doing a scene jump to further into dinner from the catching scene, but I felt that there'd been enough scene jumps, and that it would dilute the feel of the whole dinner from what had led up to it, so I continued the scene.  Doing so actually made it more difficult because coming in I knew what I wanted to happen before dinner and at the end of the chapter, but the dinner itself was rather vague.  Thankfully I was able to write it along with the walk to dinner to keep that feeling going, and perhaps my feelings of being a bit awkward with it translated over to the story.  Interestingly, for only I think the third time, the last thing I did with this chapter was name it, as I had been struggling for awhile as to what it should be called, more than the first two times.  I almost left it blank in the header and went with TNR Chapter 61, the designation the rough draft was saved under.  But thankfully my sounding board helped me out and I came up with what you see.

Note: In case you're wondering why the location of the restaurant is left vague, in comparison to say the Christmas chapter, it's due to my lack of internet making it difficult to research as thoroughly as I otherwise would have done.  Hopefully I'll be able to do better on White Day.

Terms:

Valentine's Day in Japan: Like Christmas, Valentine's Day was imported from the West to Japan in the 20th Century, and for awhile was quite unpopular.  However, a chocolate company came up with the idea that since Japanese women were too shy and insecure to tell the boy they liked how they felt, they could instead give him chocolate.  This idea was extremely popular, and expanded to cover acquaintances and coworkers as well so as not to make the other men feel unappreciated.  Thus a distinction was made between honmei choco, or sweetheart chocolate, and giri choco, obligatory chocolate.  The difference between the chocolates is mainly one of complexity, and price, as honmei chocolate is far more expensive.  Also, for their sweethearts, girls are allowed to do other things such as treat dinner, give ties, and other such gifts.

In recent years many women have begun pushing to remove the concept of giri choco as buying the boxes of chocolate for their male coworkers or fellow classmates is increasingly expensive.  It is not unheard, or even unusual for a girl to have to buy 20-30 boxes of giri-choco on top of any honmei choco.  The rising price of honmei choco has also caused many Japanese girls to begin making homemade chocolates for their sweetheart as a way of saving money and making it more personal.  Also, as it was disrespectful not to pay back debts, including kindness such as gifts in Japan (very rough explanation) to help all the men alleviate all the built up anxiety over having to repay the girls, a marshmallow company came up with the idea of White Day, where the boys get to return the favor and give back to the girls who gave to them on Valentine's Day.  This evolved into the giving of white chocolate, although for sweethearts other gifts are also permissible.  I'll go into more detail in a later chapter, but White Day takes place on March 14th.

Aji: Literally meaning taste, in particular a taste that lingers.  This describes a situation when, after a sequence has been resolved on the board while leaving a potential weakness that can be exploited at some point.  Usually this is a result of bad shape, and often on the part of the person who initially may have won or survived the battle.  The most common type of bad shape here is leaving cutting points for the opponent to exploit.

Kosumi: This is a diagonal, describing when two stones of the same color are placed in a diagonal position on the board.  The most famous kosumi is Shusaku's Kosumi which appeared on the chocolate in the chapter, and while the sequence is an actual joseki still in use today, it should be noted that often Shusaku's Kosumi refers to the Shusaku Fuseki or opening.  And while the kosumi is the namesake of the opening, playing the diagonal joseki doesn't mean it's like playing Shusaku's Kosumi.

Second Line: The second line is fairly self-explanatory, as it refers to the second line from the edge.  Creating territory on this line is considered to be bad, and while it is better than being captured on the second line, almost always the influence gained by the opponent far outweighs the territory gained.  This is not true however in the endgame, as a great deal of the endgame, particularly the last parts of it, take place on the second and first line, as players fight to increase and decrease territory.

Note: I won't be updating any of the tournament standings until I can get my own computer online again.  I apologize for the inconvenience.

Now question time, although there are fewer than usual.  Indenting the paragraphs?  Hmm, that's strange, perhaps fanfiction is using some new program that allows indenting because if you check the chapters on my yahoo page all of them are indented.  It's just how I write, all paragraphs indented, everything save the sound effects.  I will look into this, and see about removing them from the version, but as I said, this is how I write (Indenting not done with AN either).

Putting in so much character development is only really possible at this pace since if I were to take whole month jumps between chapters, or multiple months characters would change to a point that you might not believe them anymore.  Imagine if after the Lions Tournament I jumped to the night before the Ogata match and Nase is making out with Hikaru, it'd seem like a major leap of reality, but while not everyone agrees with it, hopefully the slower pace explains how it might occur.  Not to mention there are just so many characters to develop that I need to take my time or else a lot of characters would have to be thrown by the wayside.  If you notice, I don't even have the time to develop all of them properly even at this pace, hence the side stories, and I still feel bad that characters like Sato, Honda, Kadowaki, Komiya, and Ochi get relegated to the status of guest appearances often commenting on a position and nothing more.

Heh, the last chapter has nothing special huh?  Say that in fifteen or twenty chapters when a hint from the last chapter suddenly makes perfect sense, and then twenty chapters after that when another hint reveals itself.  Chapters like this are the perfect place to put in little foreshadowing because the reader isn't expecting to find them.  Both chapters with Grandpa in them I gave hints to his fate and no one saw that coming because it seemed innocent.  Similarly Hikaru told Akari about Shusaku in Chapter 31, and now due to that it comes back as inspiration for her gift.  This story is fluid, a lot of changes occur as I write it, but there are plenty of set events that can be foreshadowed well in advance, foreshadowing that won't come to fruition until… well if the current pace is any indication another two years of this.  Constant vigilance!

The next chapter you ask, well it's back to Go as Hikaru has his 1st Shinjin-O match.  However he's not the only one playing a game that day, so prepare for a double dose of Go.  And what's this about a player coming to Japan?  So with luck I'll find my groove at my new residence and be able to get the chapter written soon.

It's wonderful seeing so many reviews despite the long droughts, I appreciate all of your comments, and I hope to receive more in chapters to come.  R&R!


	62. Forgotten Talent

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 62 – Forgotten Talent

By Leitbur

--

"All right everyone, it's time for the 2nd Waya Cup to begin!"

A quick bout of cheers burst from the rest of the players in the room, and Waya grinned. He honestly felt a little stupid saying it, but the fact that everyone had cheered dulled the embarrassment that he felt about it, and besides someone needed to say it.

Thinking back on the first tournament he organized for the study group, it was interesting to see the vast change between the two events, particularly his own attitude about the name of the event. Then again, the others had basically forced him to resign on the name, and strangely that had caused him to switch overnight from stringent resistance to overwhelming enthusiasm. Things were strange like that he supposed.

Setting down the game schedule he'd created on the central board in the room, Waya heard a sound that was all too familiar in the last couple of sessions since he'd announced the new tournament. "Oh come on Waya, why can't I play too? It's no fun watching everyone else play!"

Frowning as he turned his head toward the source of his irritation, Waya did the best he could to force calm into his voice, only partially succeeding. "Shindo, I've told you three times already, you won the last tournament, that makes you the titleholder so you have to wait for the next winner to challenge you."

His eyes glancing off toward the schedule where the others were now corralled, Hikaru retorted, "But I want to play! Come on Waya, it's named after you, so why don't you be the titleholder or something!"

It doesn't matter what it's named for, you won it last time and now you get to sit out and wait for a challenger! You don't like it, well then stop being so damn good!"

Blinking at Waya, somewhat surprised by the outburst, Hikaru simply stared at his friend for a minute, then said, "… Please?"

"NO!"

"All right all right Waya, I get it. Man, you're such a downer you know that? That's your new nickname, Mr. Downer."

His brow contorting, Waya replied, "Oh yeah, well your new name is-"

"Hey Waya come on, we're getting started." Isumi interjected from his seat across from Nase. "Nakayama's waiting for you."

Looking at Isumi, then over to Nakayama and back again, Waya paused a moment, then simply shrugged and moved off toward Nakayama's board, leaving Hikaru off by himself. As Waya took his seat, Hikaru scanned over the room as stones began to collide with board, and a moment later he sighed. Seven Saturdays of watching others play in the morning and then reviewing the more interesting games after lunch; this was going to be Hell.

Sliding himself over to Isumi's game, Hikaru picked up the schedule sheet lying next to Isumi and looked it over:

1

Nase

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

2

Isumi

1

8

3

4

5

6

7

3

Komiya

7

1

2

8

4

5

6

4

Waya

6

7

1

2

3

8

5

5

Sato

8

6

7

1

2

3

4

6

Nakayama

4

5

8

7

1

2

3

7

Saeki

3

4

5

6

8

1

2

8

Honda

5

2

6

3

7

4

1

There were some intriguing match ups on here for certain, although based on pure strength and skill it was most likely that either Waya, Isumi, or Saeki would come out on top this time. Nase was improving steadily, but wasn't quite on Waya's level yet, and while Honda's game had shown some promising advances as of late, he too fell short of his competition here.

Of course that meant nothing, sometimes players got hot at the right time, had a breakthrough in their game, or just got plain lucky in a match, and in a round robin, one good win or one bad loss could mean everything.

Off to Hikaru's right Sato sat before the board, staring at the opening sequence that Honda had chosen. Opening on tengen, quite the bold move to be sure, something Sato hadn't seen since before his insei days. Though he'd seen Honda play a few times here in the study group, this was the first time that Sato had seen him open with such a nonstandard approach. Since he'd never actually played Honda himself, it was possible that Honda was simply testing him to see how he reacted, but there were easier ways than that to gauge someone. Honda therefore had to feel quite confident in his Go to play something so… interesting.

It was certainly true that this tournament wasn't anything official, and likely wasn't comparable to a real tournament match in intensity and desire to win, but they were all still pros, and for Sato especially, the prize was large.

That was the extra motivating factor for Sato, the chance to play a game against Hikaru, even if it was likely not going to be the true Hikaru whose games frequented Go Weekly magazine. Heck, Hikaru and Akira had just appeared on the cover of Go Monthly for that matter, that article going more into the dynamics of their friendship and rivalry more than anything else along with their feelings on their imminent promotion.

That promotion was the most frustrating part for Sato, as the moment that Sato officially entered the world of the pros, became eligible to participate in the same tournaments as his goal, Hikaru would be promoted to the upper ranks and out of immediate reach. Well, unless Sato could fight his way up into the 2nd preliminaries, or in some cases, into the leagues and main tournaments themselves. Here though, in the Waya Cup, Sato stood a real chance of facing Hikaru Shindo in a real match, even if it was to some degree only for fun. To reach that however, he'd have to defeat the opponents before him, his friends and fellow pros. If that's what it took though, Sato was ready to try.

--

"So Honda, this is your first time playing here on a Monday?"

Nodding, Honda answered, "Yeah, as a pro anyway. I've played teaching games here on Monday's before, but not an official game yet."

Giving a friendly head flick in understanding, Hikaru replied, "Well we're not much different from one another on that, this only my third or fourth time playing on a Monday. It's kind of strange having so few people here, probably feel even stranger if we were playing in the main room."

"Tell me about it," Honda said with a slight chuckle in his voice, "I've yet to make it out of the 1st Preliminaries, so this will be the first time I've had one of my games recorded since… my Shinshodan match. It's… kind of nerve-racking to think about."

Chuckling as he leaned back against the counter, Hikaru replied, "Well that right there is the answer, don't think about it. Who does or doesn't see the game isn't important, just focus on the board."

Contempt washing over his face, Honda remarked, "Easy for you to say, Mr. Kisei League, you've had plenty of your games recorded already."

"Maybe," Hikaru answered, leaning his head back a bit, "but until the Hokuto Cup I was in the same boat as you were, and that was far worse since there were cameras there as well. Really though, once you sit down in front of the board it gets easier, especially since you won't have a camera hovering over your board like I did."

Shrugging as he stretched his arms a bit, Honda replied, "Well I suppose it could be worse, I could be playing a high level Dan. Maybe this way I can ease into it a bit."

Twisting his head to look at Honda now, Hikaru responded, "Rank doesn't really mean anything, so don't get too confident. After all, I'm a 2 – Dan still."

"You're a 2 – Dan in name only Shindo, and Seikawa 3 – Dan isn't you. I've played her before and won that time, so I have an idea of her game. Besides, Sato just beat her in the Hokuto Qualifier and I beat Sato on Saturday so I doubt she has some hidden skill level like yours."

Closing his eyes, Hikaru replied, "Just be careful, it won't do for you to lose before you play me."

His brow contorting, Honda answered back, "That'd only happen if we made it to like… the quarter finals or something."

Shrugging, Hikaru just stated, "Just saying, Tsusaka 3 – Dan already pulled a big upset last week, so just stay sharp and you'll be fine."

Just then the familiar ding of the elevator echoed out across the lobby, causing the lone two occupants to turn their attention toward it as the elevator doors opened. A moment later Hikaru and Honda found themselves staring at the new arrival, Ochi, who stepped out of the elevator and scanned the room until his gaze likewise fell on them. As he spotted Hikaru, Ochi's eyes seemed to narrow as his ever-present scowl became more prominent and he began to make his way over toward the counter.

"Hey Ochi," Honda called out to the short pro, a friendly smile on his face.

His gaze flicking toward Honda, Ochi replied, "Hello Honda. I saw you got back on track with a win in the Tengen 1st Preliminary after getting trounced in the Kisei 1st Prelim."

Scratching the back of his head, Honda replied, "Well that Kisei match was against Isumi, but it was a good match for me, I felt pretty good for the first half and all."

Grunting in amusement as he scanned the brief game list for the proper room, Ochi replied, "Well since I'm in the Tengen Main Tournament I doubt we'll be playing anytime soon; you'll need a better winning percentage for that to happen."

Sighing softly and smirking ever so slightly, Hikaru pushed off from the counter; Ochi hadn't changed one bit. "So Ochi, what are you here for today? I didn't even realize you were playing."

His brow contorting slightly at the question, Ochi answered, "Inori 5 – Dan in the Ryusei Preliminary. I'd have thought a big shot like you would be watching the schedules of all the tournaments you're playing in."

Shaking his head, Hikaru answered, "Not really. I keep an eye on when Akira's playing, a few of the other big games, sometimes Waya or Isumi's games, but otherwise no."

His eyes narrowing further, Ochi replied, "Well then I'm sure you know that my Shinjin-O match against Waya is next Monday."

"Well, I think I remember Waya mentioning something like that the other day."

Nodding, Honda added, "Yeah, it was on Saturday right after you and Nase got back with all the lunches, we were talking about today's games and Waya mentioned it then."

"Yeah, that's right, now I remember."

Pushing his glasses up his nose slightly, Ochi gave Hikaru one last look then turned and made his way over to the shelf where he deposited his shoes. Then pausing as he took a breath, Ochi made his way down the hallway.

As he left eyeshot, Ochi began grinding his teeth, his mind a controlled fury of thoughts and emotions. Hikaru Shindo, how little Ochi had suspected it the first time he'd seen him, the first time he'd played him even, the thorn in the side he would become to his career. It had been he, Kosuke Ochi, who had been the top insei, he who had the best record in the Pro Exam, and only he had won his Shinshodan match amongst his class. Yet for all his success, all the signs that his career would take off into brilliant matches and high praise, it all meant nothing to the rest of the Go World next to Hikaru Shindo.

No matter how many games he won, no matter how far into tournaments he made it, all people talked about was the genius of Hikaru Shindo; the rival of Akira Toya, and how the two of them were taking the Japan, and perhaps even the Go World itself by storm. Ochi had fought his way into the Tengen Main Tournament, pushed deep into numerous preliminaries, been awarded a bye in the Hokuto Qualifier, but the world only seemed to have eyes for Shindo and Toya.

Passing by doorway, Ochi paused as he gazed into the room. Okada sat before the board, sweat already beginning to form on his temples, and Ochi frowned in distaste. Hikaru's reputation proceeded him, and for a low dan like Okada, the mere thought of facing one of the two princes was enough to cause sweat to drip down his face. That had not been the case the last time Okada had faced Ochi, in fact Okada had come into the match with an expression that suggested he felt he had a fair chance of victory. Off to one side Kosemura sat next to the timekeeper, notepad in hand. Frowning, Ochi turned and continued down the hallway another two doors to the room his own game was set for.

Inori 5 – Dan sat on the far side of the board, lifting his eyes as Ochi entered. Glancing off toward the table, the timekeeper sat waiting next to the game recorder, but no one else, no reporter, no fellow pros ready to watch him play. Granted it was a hayago tournament, and a preliminary at that, but as Ochi took his seat he knew in his heart that if it were Shindo or Toya sitting in his place, someone would be here.

Hikaru however was not the sole cause of his frustrations, and in fact was only coincidentally involved; the source was the other prince, Akira Toya. Of all the new pros that were making an impact right now, Akira had been the first of them to arrive, and perhaps the biggest of them all. Opening with twenty-five straight wins, the son of Toya Meijin, rising through the Honinbo Tournament on his first try to make the league, his strength had blown the roof off the Japanese Go scene. Granted, he'd been helped by the fact that Japan had been starving for someone like him for some time, with Kurata being the only glimmer of young talent seen in awhile. Sure there were players like Ogata, Serizawa, Hatanaka and such, but no one that came in with a sexy name like prodigy or genius.

Akira fit that role, the role that everyone had been looking for, and Ochi had to admit that Akira's strength was the real thing, but Ochi also knew that even a genius like Akira could be blind. And blind he was, blind to Ochi's own talents, blind to Ochi's record and achievements, blind even to the idea that Ochi likely even existed as a rising threat. No, Akira was blind to everything except Hikaru Shindo, he had always been.

The buzzer sounded and Ochi reached for his bowl to nigiri. A few moments later it was all decided, Ochi would play black. Exchanging bowls, Ochi then lowered his head and uttered, "Onegaishimasu," something that had become so habitual that it was like a subconscious instinct these days. As the time began, Ochi reached for a stone and placed it down at 17-4, just right of the star point.

A moment passed, then Inori's white stone came down at 3-16, followed right away by Ochi's 16-16 star point play, mimicked then by Inori on the 4-4 star point. Taking a moment to think, Ochi then made a low approach at 5-17, a move that was again mimicked by White at 15-3, creating a mirror image on the board.

It wasn't unheard of for the first few moves to mirror one another, in fact it was quite common with the first four moves, although six was less common, especially when there was no set strategy such as a sanreisen. Well it was time to see if it was mere coincidence or not. Taking stone in hand, Ochi placed it down firmly at 13-4, a high pincer and waited to see if his opponent mimicked it or not.

Klak.

Ochi smiled, his opponent had played at 9-4, a high pincer as well, but a light one ending the mirror image of the board. Lightning Go was different from the normal games he would play, it was quicker. The average observer might say that such a thing was obvious, but it made a world of difference as it meant that there was really no time to think. The inability to properly think out moves, to take three or four minutes to ponder a position and read out less obvious outcomes took away the advantage of things like technique and deep reading, putting the emphasis instead on shape recognition, life and death, and pure skill. Just as important though was the fact that it could quite easily remove the edge that experience often gave the older players.

Playing the two-point jump to 5-14, Ochi had only a few seconds to think before his opponent answered by matching his jump with one of his own, this one at 3-14 moving up the left side of the board. Ochi continued the joseki at 11-16, pincering White's own pincer stone.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

In such games where recognition and instinct played such vital roles, there were really two ways of playing the game, either relying heavily on joseki knowledge, or else throwing joseki to the wind and playing out of joseki, trying to force an opponent into a battle of reading the board. It was the latter of the two that Hikaru and Akira employed in their own lightning Go matches, as both had extremely good recognition skills, and their own natural talents thus let them push the advantage.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

It wasn't as if Ochi believed that Hikaru or Akira weren't talented, on the contrary he respected their ability to play the game, but it was the hype that surrounded them, the hype and praise given by others, that annoyed him. What had Hikaru done to be placed on a pedestal so much higher than himself? His winning streak had basically involved him mowing down lower dans for a majority of the streak, something that Akira likewise took advantage of when he first entered the pro world. But Ochi had also put together impressive winning streaks, if only a little shorter, and like Hikaru had gone quite deep into several tournaments.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

The only real difference was the Kisei League, something that Hikaru had rode a hot streak into, but that alone wasn't the cause of the attention on him; it had been that game. Hikaru's defeat of Ogata Judan had changed everything, taken what people had seen as a fun little story and turned it into the rise of a new superstar. Amano's article had appeared around that time as well, announcing Hikaru as Akira Toya's rival, and while those two definitely saw one another that way, the announcement had transferred Akira's success onto Hikaru. It was insane really that so much could come from one game, a game that Hikaru had been losing a good portion of as well.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

The game was progressing rapidly now, and already Ochi was beginning to feel his opponent's position weakening. Playing games at this pace had not been his strength when he'd arrived in the pro world, as Akira had shown him he left too many places open and the fast pace only increased them. Back then he'd get aggressive and try to smash his opponent, and make mistakes that now he'd never make.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Of course when he'd passed the Pro Exam he was only twelve years old, another fact that had been forgotten by those in the public relations office. Only a select number of players turned pro by that age, and while it was true that with his late birthday Ochi was at the low end of that list, it should still have been something worth noting, particularly given how his career had developed since.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Really though, even if this wasn't a lightning Go match, Ochi doubted his opponent would have be in that much better of a position. Sure Inori was a high Dan, but 5 – Dan was basically the same as a low Dan, especially amongst the more recent crops of new pros. His chance to prove himself as a true equal of Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya would not come today, and barring a direct match up, the chance seemed to be some time off. While he was in two main tournaments at the moment where he could meet up with Hikaru, and one with Toya, the brackets had gone against him, making, placing him in opposite brackets. If he hoped to face Hikaru in the Shinjin-O, it would only happen in the finals, and the chance to face Hikaru or Akira in the Tengen Tournament would only happen in the challenger match. Both of them had a long ways to go before that happened, and while Akira's victory over Shirakawa 7 – Dan meant that both he and Shindo had moved on to the 2nd Round, the pair were on a collision course in the semi-finals. Thus while potentially he could face either of them in the tournament, Ochi could only face one of them.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

A more immediate concern and chance to prove himself though loomed on the horizon, his 1st Round Tengen match up against Kurata 7 – Dan, a match that appeared to be at least a month away. It had surprised Ochi really that Kurata had found a way to claw his way back, winning the last three matches to take a 3-2 series lead, and now seemed poised to win the Kisei Title this upcoming Thursday, but that was the nature of Go. The Kisei Finals however had left Kurata with quite a backlog of games that he needed to play, in particular his Honinbo and Meijin League matches, meaning that Ochi's match against the potential future Kisei could be more than a month away.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Ignoring his opponent's thrust at 16-17, Ochi responded with a thrust of his own at 17-12, breaking through his opponent's attempts to corral him. That ought to do it, even if he had to sacrifice the three stones in the lower right corner, he could escape with a majority of his territory on the right side intact, and with his position on the left and center secured it would be difficult for Inori to mount anything. His best hope would be to try and take a piece of the center and a good chunk of the still disputed upper edge, but Ochi could deflect the likely attack on his central position easily enough. Now he just had to play smart and the game was his.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

It was for all the reasons that Ochi had dominated that Hikaru, and to a lesser extent Akira, often tried to push the tempo of a game into more of a speed Go pace, although that really didn't work against the top pros. Still, against the younger, lower Dan players, it could be quite effective, as they seemed to be far easier to sweep up in the moment of the battle.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

That pool of young low Dan players increased every year, or would at least be now. Under the old promotion system it had been quite easy for lower Dans to make their way up to the 5 – Dan level, playing in Oteai matches that many a pro took less than seriously. Now that tournament was gone, replaced with a new system, one that would make advancement in rank, especially for those at the bottom, quite difficult. Unless helped with instant promotions, a player could be stuck for years in the lower ranks, a fate that Ochi was determined to not see come to pass.

Across the board, a bead of sweat slid down from Inori's temple along his cheek before coming to hang precariously from his chin. He'd taken too long to make a move on the center and Ochi had capitalized on his lazy attitude. This was as far into the Ryusei that Inori had ever advanced before, and seeing the kid he had to play and the rank of 3 – Dan next to him, he had expected an easy victory. Had it been someone like Hikaru Shindo or Akira Toya he might not have let himself ease up; he had underestimated Ochi, and this was his fate, his position was hopeless. At last the dangling bead of sweat fell from his chin to the floor below. "I resign."

Nodding with a wicked grin of satisfaction, Ochi bowed and said, "Thank you for the game."

With that be moved to clear the board, soon joined by his opponent. As they finished, Inori said, "Forgive me but, how come I haven't heard of you before? Your skill is superb."

Frowning as he glared across the board, Ochi scoffed and rose from his seat. "Remember me now then, because I'm not stopping here, I'm going to make it to the top, they won't leave me behind, I won't let them forget about me!" With that Ochi exited the room, a determined fire in his eyes.

Yes, he would go on, he would push and strive until Hikaru and Waya and the press and everyone else recognized and acknowledged his strength; until even Akira Toya acknowledged him as an equal. There was no stopping until that day, no rest for the weary, he had worked too long and too hard to get here to be forgotten due to someone like Hikaru Shindo or Akira Toya. He had chosen this path, and no matter what it took, Ochi would leave his mark on this world, and people would know and fear his Go then. And the next to feel his power would be Waya, when the two of them had their Shinjin-O match next week. Not that Waya was to be underestimated, the two had played many tight matches in the past, but victory would have to be his if he wanted to reach beyond and grab hold of Hikaru Shindo and his mysterious power.

As he passed by the door to Hikaru's game, Ochi paused and glanced in, deciding that seeing how Hikaru did wouldn't hurt. What he saw caused the rage within Ochi to burn ever hotter. The game was over, Okada 3 – Dan left sitting before the board with a moribund expression across his face. Off to the side Hikaru stood, talking to Kosemura who seemed to be ecstatic as he went on, "That was amazing Shindo, and in less than ninety moves no less! Truly an example of the strength of a top pro."

Chuckling, Hikaru answered, "No, Okada just made a big misread and it cost him that group. Recovering after that would have been tough for anyone. I just was fortunate enough to spot the mistake and punish it. It's nothing special."

"Don't sell yourself short Shindo, that atari you made let you seal in your opponent's group, it was quite masterful. However, I'd like to talk to you about the Shinjin-O Tournament as a whole though, and the fact that Akira isn't playing in it. Do you think that makes you the odds on favorite to win it all?"

Grinding his teeth, Ochi turned and resumed his angry march down the hallway. _Just you wait Shindo, my day will come and you'll feel my strength then. My day will come!_

--

"Now arriving, Flight 94 from Taipei."

Handing over his Quarantine Questionnaire, Mr. Wu waited as his son did the same then made his way along the terminal toward the Passport Control Center. Turning back to look at his fifteen year old son as he tailed behind, Mr. Wu said, "Son, get your passport ready."

"Yes father."

Returning his gaze forward as he waited in line, Mr. Wu exhaled as the line ground along. This was the first step of his son's new life, here in this country. Taiwan had their own professional players, but the best always went abroad to Korea, or here to Japan. He had actually wanted his son to play in Korea, where he'd be exposed to top players like So Chan Wan, Ko Yeong Ha, the newcomer Hon Suyon, and so many others.

Yet his son had insisted on coming here, to Japan, and so here they stood in New Tokyo International Airport, waiting to clear Customs. He was fairly certain that Koyo Toya was in no small part responsible for his son's decision. That game the two had played last May when the former Meijin had come to Taiwan after hearing rumors of his son's talent, and the conversation that had taken place had sealed his son's decision.

Well, there had been talks of the strong young players in this country as of late, but Korea was still the premier place for Go. Several years ago he might have put his foot down and rejected his son's decision, but a lot had changed since his wife had died, changes in him. It had allowed him to become a lot closer with his son, and realize that if his son was to really flourish, this decision had to be his own. So here they were, taking that first step, with four months to train here before he'd be able to take the Pro Exam. Then they would see what the future in Japan held for them both.

--

Author's Notes:

Well kind of a shorter chapter than most I suppose, but hopefully an enjoyable one. This chapter has been long in coming, particularly the first and last scenes as I've been looking for a place to put them in. Given what this chapter focused on, it felt like a good fit, particularly since not many people seem to remember Toya Meijin mentioning his plans to visit a talent in Taiwan in the manga. It also helped reflect my own feelings in that I feel like I spend so much time focusing on Hikaru and Akira that I neglect the other talented players out there.

Players do come over from Taiwan to play in Korea and Japan, although these days more seem to be going to Korea due to their overall higher level of play. Japan's Cho U Meijin Gosei came to Japan this way, as have several others. Though I have introduced young Mr. Wu here, it may be a little while before we get to actually meet him, or see him play.

Note: Ochi's game is based off a match from the 2nd Round of the 16th Japanese Ryusei Cup between Kim Sujun (White) and Morita Michihiro (Black) played on 09-14-2007. Though not shown, Hikaru's game is from Game 1 of the 24th Shinjin-O Final between Hane Naoki 7 – Dan and Yamashita Keigo 6 – Dan, played on 9-20-1999.

Terms:

Shinjin-O Tournament: Meaning King of the New Stars, this is a limited tournament for players of twenty-five years and under and 7 – Dan or lower. At the time of this story however the age limit was thirty, so I was able to slide in some players like Shirakawa to make it more interesting. Kurata did qualify, but chose not to participate so he could focus on his other matches, as did Akira. As Honda demonstrated, this can often be one of the first times a young pro has a game recorded. Whether having a game recorded can really make a young pro nervous I don't know, but my guess is that it depends on the pro. Since most pros can recreate entire games from memory, it's likely they all know that any game they play could potentially be shown to someone else.

Ryusei Cup: This is a hayago (lightning Go) tournament that, when in the main phase, operates on a paramus format with four groups. Then it becomes an eight player single knockout. Other than that, I don't know much else about it except that winning it can get a pro instantly promoted to 7 – Dan, giving a player like Ochi great motivation to do well. Most recently I believe Cho U won it by defeating Yuki Satoshi.

Age: While it is certainly true that many players turn pro in their teens, it is also true that few do so at such a young age as Ochi. This was something that was glossed over in the manga, and while he would have been 13 when he officially became a pro, Ochi was only twelve when he passed the Pro Exam, a rare occurrence. A glance at the Pro Exam schedule shows that only Fuku was that young and taking the Pro Exam, although he faired far worse in the Exam. The youngest player to turn pro was Cho Chikun, who passed the Pro Exam at age eleven back in 1968, and began his career in 1969. It should be noted that Cho Chikun is a prodigy and one of the greatest players of the 20th Century.

Narita International Airport: Located on the eastern side of Tokyo, sixty kilometers from downtown, it is the second busiest airport in Japan, and the hub for Japan Airlines and All Nippon Airlines. It's name was changed to Narita International Airport from New Tokyo International Airport on April 1, 2004 which is why it's still New Tokyo in the story.

Now, onto questions. What, Review 1337 has been claimed in Nase's name? Oh no, the Nase fans are organizing into an armed force, what do I do, what do I do!? Calm down, it's not so bad, I just have to keep Nase's fans from encountering any Akari fans, after all it worked with Nase and Akari themselves, keeping them from knowing they both liked Hikaru, and that worked out… oh I am so dead.

Can I read minds? Perhaps I can, that would explain a lot. Let's give it a try. :smiles at the cute chick on the other side of the room: "_What are you smiling at, jerk."_ Um, let's try again. :looks at another girl and smiles: _"That guy is totally gay, just look at that shirt he's wearing, it screams queer"_ Ok, this power is bad, very very bad. I must never use it again or else my self-esteem may plummet to new heights.

Well I am a guy, as the last paragraph likely suggests, and I was not aware that red and pink clash badly. Normally I try to search for actual outfits in these stories, but without internet here, my researching is really cut back, and so I just chose two colors that said Valentines Day to me. :slaps himself on the hand: I've learned my lesson.

You wish Valentine's Day was like that here, well I do too as I'd much prefer to be taken out to eat rather than footing the bill for a change. I do give out virtual chocolate to all the girls who show up in my KGS room on White Day though.

Will Hikaru reciprocate? Well in what way? In terms of returning the favor, Hikaru is all but obligated to by Japanese custom and tradition. It was be quite rude and dishonorable for him to not return the favor on White Day, it was just such issues that helped create White Day in the first place. Now if you mean will he reciprocate Akari's feelings, well that's a whole other can of worms.

You were reading until 8AM!? That's not healthy, you must go to bed at a reasonable hour or else… well I don't know, but it can't be good. Now sometimes I'll be writing a new chapter, look up and it will be 8AM, but that's different, I do my best writing in the middle of the night while the rest of the house sleeps. I do appreciate that you feel my humble story is impossible to put down despite how late/early it might be, but I think it's best to take your time in reading this, because once you hit the end and have to wait for more chapters, the wait will just be worse. Pacing, that's the key, or at the very least go back and reread it to find everything you missed the first time through. As for plans to hook Akira up with someone, I can tell you that… what, I can't tell them that? Why not? Oh, ok… I see. Sorry, apparently it's in my contract that I can't reveal anything like that until it actually occurs in the story, sorry.

Was Nase jealous that Akari got to have dinner with Hikaru? Well as a guy, I'd say that it's not something to get jealous over since she got Christmas, but as a girl (don't ask) I'd say that having the guy she likes having dinner with another girl, regardless of whether there is something going on between them or not, is grounds for jealousy and concern, and if I wasn't trying to keep this from being a pure slapstick romance type of manga thing, Nase would likely have been following them the whole time in disguise. Or was she?

Your reviews are fine, I'm not offended by them because I can discern from your accumulated reviews that you do really like this story. I also don't mind criticism, it's actually something I get very little of these days, but I am also aware that not every decision I make will make everyone happy. If I tried to make all my readers happy, well it'd be a mess. Besides, I'm not an easy person to offend, although there are two quick ways to do so, but we won't go there. As for the idea that I've already come to a decision on Akari and Hikaru, this is something that makes me chuckle because I get this a lot, on both sides. I'll have a chapter with Nase and Hikaru together, and everyone thinks that settles it for those two, and then an Akari/Hikaru chapter shows up and the opinions reverse. Not to mention I'll get reviews stating both ways in a single chapter, so it's quite humorous to watch develop; kind of like watching the Naruto/Sakura shippers arguing with the Naruto/Hinata shipper, or Hermione/Harry against Hermione/Ron before Book 7. I will say that I'm beginning to form a pretty good idea of which way I'll ultimately take it, but at the moment I'm still leaving it open to either way.

White Day will be shown in either Chapter 66, or 67 depending on a few other things, basically there's a small scene I may or may not be able to fit into an upcoming chapter and may require an additional chapter to get in, we'll see.

More people who can't stop reading the story. Better start handing out the TNR Anonymous flyers again…

Note: To those of you who hate my long AN, I apologize, there were a lot of things I wanted to address one way or another this time, and the holiday chapters seem to bring this out. I'll try to cut down next chapter.

Next Chapter you ask? Well it's more matches, and a more intense match as it will be Ochi vs. Waya in the Shinjin-O Tournament. Yeah I know Ochi's getting a lot of action just now, but it's been awhile and every chapter can't focus on Hikaru. Don't worry, Hikaru will have some good matches VERY soon.

My, it's nice to see so many reviews, and I hope to be able to continue getting chapters out at this rate, but you never know. Now that I've settled in at home a bit I've been able to talk to my sounding board some more and get my ideas in order. Cross your fingers it continues to help. R&R!


	63. Classmates, Rivals, and Friends

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 63 – Classmates, Rivals and Friends

By Leitbur

--

            Clicking a key on his laptop to take him to the next article, Ochi pressed his glasses back up his nose.  So Ko Yeong Ha had advanced to the 15th Kiseong Tournament Challenger match, defeating Chang Seong Ho 9 – Dan in what was apparently a brilliant match.  There was a link that allowed for the download of the game record, but he could look at it later, this was not a time where he felt like looking over someone else's match.

            An unpleasant bump sent the laptop into the air slightly, although if it hadn't been sitting on Ochi's knees he likely wouldn't have noticed.  No, looking over game records on the morning of a game was not allowed, not when he had such a worthy adversary.  Worthy, using that word to describe Waya was something that ate at a certain part of Ochi's ego, the part that wanted to believe that no Japanese player close to his own age was worthy enough to be his rival save Akira, Hikaru, and Yashiro.  The latter was another sore spot, but it was Waya that was the more annoying eyesore to his ego, and his pro record.

            "We'll be arriving in two minutes Young Master."

            "All right."  It was strange really given the difference in their overall record, as Ochi had accumulated far more victories than Waya with his long winning streaks, but Waya didn't exactly suit Ochi.  Since turning pro he'd played Waya twice, winning one and losing one, but even the game he'd won had been a difficult come from behind victory.  Why that was Ochi couldn't fathom, but it was true that he struggled against his graduating classmate, against both of his classmates really.

            It was an interesting thing that people these days had begun talking about the new wave of young talent sweeping Japan, and always said that it had begun with Akira Toya.  While it was true that Akira had arrived on the scene first, it had been Ochi's pro class that was proving to be the golden group with all three showing promise.  That was, if the press would ever look beyond Hikaru to notice.

            He knew it wasn't fair really, but all of this, his lack of recognition, the circus around Hikaru, all of it was Koyo Toya's fault.  He had been the one to conquer Go in Japan, the five-title holder who had pushed the game to new heights, and become the face of Go in Japan.  And nothing was wrong with any of that, Ochi in fact admired the former Meijin and his skill quite a lot, but a great deal of the Meijin's fame was due to the lack of true competition for him.

            Then his son arrived on the scene, and showing his considerable talent, the press flocked to him as they did his father, searching for ways to draw connections between the two.  Without anything beyond a strong showing in the lower preliminaries, the press had then decided to anoint Akira as his father's successor, the one who would carry on the torch when his father left.

            Granted when the press had done so they had never suspected that the Meijin might retire when he did, and thus the centerpiece of Japanese Go had been replaced now by a void that the press had hastily thrown Akira into in hopes of keeping the attention of the public.  And so Akira had taken up his father's mantle, even if his tournament results did not stand up to his father's, as Akira was once more teetering on the verge of falling out of the Honinbo League.  Hikaru's emergence as Akira's rival then gave the press what they'd needed, a second figure to move into the spotlight, but like his rival, Hikaru's popularity was a result of his connection to Akira, and by proxy the Meijin.

            It was true that there was still Ochi's connection to Hikaru that could allow for his own drawing into the discussions of Japan's youthful elite, but then he too would merely be living off a byproduct of the Meijin.  To gain fame through another like that, Ochi wanted no part of it; he wanted his due status on his own terms, by beating Akira and Hikaru.  But first was today, first was Waya.

            "We've arrived Young Master."

            Feeling the car pull to a stop, Ochi closed his laptop and waited as his chauffeur opened the door for him.  Stepping out a minute later, Ochi looked up at the front of the Go Association Building and inhaled, pressing his glasses up his nose once more.  Today's game wasn't just about advancement in a tournament or padding his win/loss total, today was one step toward proving that his name belonged in the discussions that Akira and Hikaru's names now resided, that the youthful wave wasn't just Hikaru, Akira, and those other guys.  Waya knew this as well, and Ochi was certain that his classmate would bring his best to the table today, and that was fine with Ochi, because he would as well.  This wasn't just another game.

--

            "This isn't just another game today you know."

            "Really?" Kosemura replied, eyebrow lifting in surprise as he jotted something down on his notepad.  "Why do you say that?"

            "Well," Waya answered, leaning back slightly against the counter, "Ochi and I became pros at the same time, so it's sort of a rivalry thing, but not in the traditional sense."  Letting his eyes wander slightly as he tried to find the right words, Waya wiped a bead of sweat from his brow.  It was weird giving an interview like this, even if it was nothing more than a casual conversation.  Perhaps the knowledge that what he said could end up in print was the cause of his uneasiness.  "I suppose… since we all became pros at the same time, we all started out together, and every time we play we get to show each other just how far we've come.  Shindo would say the same thing if he were playing either of us."

            "Oh, so then you're saying that you and Ochi are rivals of Shindo as well?"

            Hesitating for a moment, Waya answered, "Yeah, I guess so, a friendly rivalry.  We're classmates, rivals, and friends."

            "I see."  Scribbling something down again on his notepad, Kosemura then said, "So I hear that you and Shindo often study together?"

            Holding back a laugh, Waya took a deep breath.  He was fairly certain this question was the lead in to what Kosemura really wanted to talk about.  "Umm yeah, back when we were insei I invited him to come to my sensei's study group, and we've been studying together ever since."

            "Ahh, so you helped him out as an insei, that was quite considerate of you."

            Blushing slightly, Waya answered, "Yeah I suppose so.  Isumi and I just sort of kept an eye on him, I mean you have to try and get along with everyone or you'll go crazy."

            "So you must have noticed his talent back then."

            Another bead of sweat began to form as Waya's mind went into overdrive.  The question of Hikaru's talent from their insei days was one of the most complicated things Waya had ever known, and it didn't help that Kosemura seemed oblivious of the true headache that he'd just asked.  Had Hikaru been talented back then, sure, one didn't become an insei without having talent, and both he and Isumi were aware of how rare it was for someone like Hikaru with no teacher and merely a year's experience to get that far.  But the only splash Hikaru had made back then was his declaration of his rivalry with Akira.

            Truth be told though, Hikaru had been a quiet insei in skill, a dormant talent that had caught his peers unaware when it emerged just before the Young Lions Tournament.  Yet, the first time they'd played Waya had sensed something within him, something that had motivated Waya to suspect a connection between Hikaru and the internet legend Sai.  Being the student of a player of Sai's strength was the only thing that could really explain Hikaru's growth rate, although even if Toya Meijin had been teaching him Hikaru's growth rate would have still seemed abnormal.

All the teasing when he was a B Leaguer, his issues with Godzilla beard in the exam preliminary, the brilliant move that only he'd see at times in the study sessions, the game against Hon Suyon, it was all rolled up into one big giant mess.  Perhaps Ochi had said it best when he'd asked just who Hikaru was.  At the same time, Waya knew his answer to Ochi's question was the truly correct one, because trying to look too deeply into it wasn't worth the stress.

            Well, he had to get ready for his match now anyway, so he might as well give Kosemura the morsel he wanted, even if it was only part of the truth.  After all, just as he'd said trying to explain it all to him now would only result in a headache that he didn't need.  "The first time I ever played Shindo… he had a very fun style of Go."  Kosemura could take that however he wanted.

            As Kosemura gave Waya a quizzical look, the ping of the elevator door drew Waya's attention away, and a moment later as the doors opened, Waya smiled.  The elevator's occupant bore no such smile however as Ochi stepped out with a frown on his face as he moved his gaze between Waya and Kosemura.  For Waya however, he had never been so happy to see Ochi in his life as it meant that he didn't have to continue the interview.  Perhaps Hikaru had a point, getting here too early could be troublesome.

            "Good morning Ochi."  Waya said, his smile fading as already the mood of the pre-game swept over him.

            "Morning." Ochi replied, glaring at Waya as he did so.  The atmosphere between the pair seemed to thicken as the flames in their eyes shot out like daggers clashing in the space between them, a silent contest of wills.

            At last it broke as Ochi turned away and made his way around Waya to check the room listing.  As he did so Kosemura seemed to finally pick up on the situation and scratching the back of his head said, "Well umm, that's enough for now, I'll let you get to your game.  Perhaps we can talk more afterward?"

            Giving a less than enthusiastic smile, Waya replied, "Yeah, maybe."  He then made his way over toward the game rooms.

--

            Sitting down before the board, Waya let a slight smile cross his lips, a smile that had little to do with the game at hand.  Sure he was excited for the chance to one up Ochi again, but it was who had been tapped to record the match that had him smiling.  While new pros were often called upon to record the big games, when it came to comparatively less important ones it was the insei that recorded the games, and in this case that task had fallen to Fuku.

            The pair had spent the last few minutes catching up, Fuku telling him about the different insei, how Odachi had left due to the age limit, and so much more.  Sadly the conversation had to end as it was getting dangerously close to game time, and Waya wanted to be in front of the board when that time came.

            Part of that smile though was from the anticipation for the beginning of the match, and Waya had to admit that it was not a feeling he used to have before such a game.  In the past he'd have known that his opponent was strong and tried to work himself into a strong, serious mindset that would allow his game to reflect that strength.  Yet at the back of his mind he'd have been wishing that he didn't need to do such a thing, that his opponent wasn't as strong as he was.

            That Waya was gone now, replaced by a new, excited counterpart, one that relished the chance to test his own strength, especially against someone like Ochi.  He wasn't quite sure when it had happened, a side effect of going to China or just a natural advancement in his own game, but Waya had begun to see beyond the mere concept of any given tournament.  One tournament or two, they didn't really matter all that much in and of themselves, the strength of his Go, the skill and confidence that he played with, that was the important thing.  Each game, regardless of win or loss, was a step toward something more, if he only allowed himself to see it that way.  This was how Waya imagined Hikaru must have seen the world, seen the pro world, and he had to admit that this feeling was quite nice, as if he were released from the shackles of his own insecurity.  Perhaps he'd spent too much time around his friend and that attitude had finally rubbed off on him; that Waya had been Hikaru-fied, if there was such a thing.

            Sadly Hikaru couldn't make it today, as he had to actually work, giving teaching games to clients.  Likely the Go enthusiasts were taking advantage of the lower price that a 2 – Dan charged for lessons before Hikaru and Akira were promoted in April, although the two pros' busy schedule made taking teaching games or other events difficult.  It wasn't like either of them needed extra work, their winnings from tournaments were sufficient, especially given that Hikaru still lived at home.

            He couldn't think about things like that now though, he had a game to play, an opponent to overcome, and he was determined to deliver.  Taking a deep breath, Waya exhaled as his gaze lifted to his opponent, and Ochi returned the glare that Waya sent him.  A tingling filled Waya's fingers as the two held their gaze, a tense excitement that danced in his gut as he waited for the sound of the buzzer to release the energy building within him.  Soon the tingling made its way up his arm until it consumed him, leaving his whole body trembling in eager anticipation, like a cornered or caged beast that was preparing to strike back.  He was ready.

            As if in answer the sudden sound of the buzzer filled the room, banishing the silence of moments before, and Waya and Ochi reached for their respective Go bowls, dropping stones on the board moments later to nigiri.  A handful of seconds later the count was made, even, Ochi would be black.  Returning their stones to the respective bowls, Waya inclined his head slightly, followed a moment later by Ochi, and said, "Onegaishimasu."

            The temperature of the room seemed to rise slightly as Ochi reached for a stone and placed it down firmly at the 16-4 star point, his face an unreadable complexity of focus and determination.  Waya answered with his own star point play, releasing his stone on the 4-4 point, his hand steady despite the tingling he felt within.  Reaching for another stone, Ochi then placed it on the 16-16 star point, pushing his glasses back up his nose afterward.

            Resting back slightly, Ochi waited for Waya's reply.  This early in a game trying to predict his opponent's moves was pointless, all he could do was focus on the strategy he wished to employ and execute it to the best of his ability.  Waya's reply was not long waited however, as the young pro responded with another star point at 4-16.  Depending on whom you asked two star points could indicate either an influence based game, or simply a player trying to remain flexible, but in Waya's case Ochi suspected the former.  He'd played Waya many times and he often preferred to take the fight to his opponent.  That was fine since Ochi had the same strategy in mind.

Klak.

            Placing his stone at 16-10, another star point, Ochi let his eyes lift from the board slightly to gaze across at Waya.  How would he respond to that, would he match it, or attack?  Ochi certainly hoped it was the latter, as Ochi had a few ideas about how to exploit Waya's aggression if he did.

Klak.

            As Waya released his finger from his stone, Ochi gazed down at the 14-3 stone with glee, a low approach, he'd been right.  It was a fairly standard move, forcing Ochi to defend the right side, but Waya had a tendency to overextend when he became aggressive, and this move indicated a good chance for Ochi to punish him for it shortly.

            Defending with a stone at 16-6, Ochi felt a slight grin begin to creep onto his face, only to be banished moments later when Waya responded with a stone at 10-4, defending his position rather than diving deeper into the corner.  That wasn't the Waya he'd expected, as Ochi had assumed a move either to 16-2, or another advance on the lower right corner.  Well, perhaps it was just an aberration, a fluke of the moment that had come to him.

            Taking a black stone in hand, Ochi placed his stone down at 14-17, setting up for the full enclosure of the lower right.  As he did so the fire in Waya's eyes blazed brighter as he grabbed for his own stone and placed it down at the 4-10 star point, taking up his position on the left side of the board.

            Grinding his teeth at Waya's lack of true aggression, Ochi inhaled deeply and refocused his mind.  If Waya wasn't going to play overly aggressive, then Ochi would just have to adapt his strategy.  Well then, how would Waya respond to this?

Klak.

            As Ochi removed his finger from the stone, he heard a slight gasp from the scorer's table.  Apparently Fuku hadn't been expecting that move, and from the way he was eyeing the stone, Ochi had a feeling Waya hadn't either.  Yet there it now sat at 12-5 daring Waya to choose between a central wall with a play at either 10-5 or 10-6, or if he were to defend from that Ochi being able to descend to 12-3 and threaten the upper edge and his stone at 14-3.

Klak.

            So Waya had chosen to defend the central push with a stone at 11-6, well then Ochi would just have to take advantage of the opening.  Placing a stone at 12-3, Ochi watched as Waya immediately replied with a stone at 11-5, pushing at his 14-5 stone, but it was also too slow a play.  With force Ochi responded with a stone at 10-2, cutting under white's framework, and should Waya refuse to defend, Ochi would be able to cut up have a very strong position.  Of course he doubted Waya would allow him to do that, but the threat alone was enough.

Klak.

            A play at 9-3, as Ochi had suspected, now to seal out the corner.  Placing his stone at 16-3, sealing out the corner, Ochi allowed himself a momentary grin.  How will you play now Waya?

--

            Making his way back into the playing room, Waya carried a satisfied grin on his face.  That pork rice meal, it had been delicious.  He'd had cravings for it before of course, and it had returned again a few days ago with its usual vengeance.  Sadly the lunch break could only last so long, and it was now back to the game at hand.

            Given that Waya had played the last move before the break, protecting his left side with a stone at 3-6, he had been able to enjoy the lunch break without any thoughts of where he ought to consider playing next.  He'd preferred it that way, although that was another thing that seemed to not matter so much these days.  Glancing down at the board, and then at his opponent on the other side, Waya had a hunch that Ochi had wanted the move going into break, especially given how focused he looked at the moment.

            Taking his place before the board now, Waya had to hold back a laugh at the thought that Ochi's look of concentration almost made him appear constipated, but this was no time to be laughing, he had a game to finish.

            The game was close still, with Ochi in control of the right side for the most part, although Waya had found a way to punch in through the wall Ochi had erected and attack the upper right corner.  Still it was early, but Waya had a suspicion that this might come down to a battle for the center, a battle that Waya's current position made him like.  So the question was, how would Ochi plan to remove that favorable position?

            Minutes passed by as they waited for the game to resume, Kosemura making his way back into the room in that span, followed a minute later by Isumi.  Kosemura had mentioned that he was planning to check out the other games at lunch, namely the two Ryusei preliminary matches going on, and Saeki's own Shinjin-O match down the hall.  From their conversation at lunch, Saeki seemed confident in his ability to win his own match, and Isumi had squeezed out a victory in his match by 2 ½ points.

            At last the buzzer sounded and a moment later Waya was shown Ochi's plan of action as the young pro placed his black stone down at the 6-16 point.  Given that Ochi already had a stone at 3-14, it created a nasty two pronged attack on his corner, and yet if he responded to it would indeed allow Ochi to make good on a central attack as it acted as a ladder breaker.

            Inhaling as he pondered the puzzle Ochi had presented him with, Waya forced the panic from his mind.  Losing control of the lower left corner would hurt, but as he'd noted before, the fight for the center would likely be the true deciding factor of the game.  He'd just have to hope his gut was right this time.

            Playing the atari at 7-14, Waya sat back and waited for his opponent's reply.  A moment passed, then another, and another as Ochi pondered the board.  It seemed that he had not expected for Waya to not defend the corner, or else was looking for some trick.  At last Ochi responded with his own atari at 6-14, prompting Waya to capture first.

            Then it landed, and as Ochi's finger left his stone sitting on the 3-17 point, Waya exhaled sorrowfully.  Ochi now effectively controlled the lower left corner, and the lead.  It wasn't a huge lead though, and there were still quite a few weak spots for Waya to exploit.  Reaching for another stone, Waya played the atari at 8-12 and took another deep breath.  He would need to concentrate and work hard now if he wanted any hope of mounting a comeback.

            From his seat next to Fuku, Isumi watched as his friend struggled.  The fact that Waya had not responded to Ochi's threat on the corner had been impressive, as Isumi was sure that before Waya would have done so, but it didn't diminish the fact that he was behind, and against a powerful adversary no less.  Still, the situation wasn't quite so dire yet; Ochi had quite a bit of aji that could be exploited, and Waya's latest move acted to attack that.

Klak.

            A peep?  No, that was a well placed stone, reducing black and forcing a response at the same time.

Klak.

            And now back to the upper right corner.  It was as if he were trying to divide Ochi's attention, force him to miss something, but Ochi was too strong an opponent to allow his attention to be distracted by a trick like that, if anything it'd merely annoy Ochi to no end but that…

Klak.

            Isumi smiled, was that what Waya intended, to annoy Ochi?  It was possible, Ochi's ego after all was such that such an attack might be taken as an insult, something he'd move to smash.  After all Go wasn't a game against the stones on the board, but rather a game between two players.  This was the type of strategy that only someone like Waya, who knew Ochi so well, would consider.  Now the question was, could Ochi control his ego enough to keep himself from getting impatient with his opponent he knew so well too.

            Placing his stone at 17-2, blocking the advance of Waya's stones, Ochi ground his teeth irritably.  He had nothing against Waya trying to mount a comeback, but these little pokes here and there, especially up in the upper right were just plain insulting.  His peeps and attacks on the center and lower third of the board were fine, but to keep coming back to the upper right as if he expected him to just ignore the position was an insult to his playing level.

Klak.

            Damn it, not again, cutting like that wouldn't work!  The rage in Ochi's eyes burned like white hot furnaces, threatening to incinerate whatever he gazed at.  Fine, then he'd just have to prove to Waya how foolish his attempts were.

Klak.

            Even as he placed the stone, Ochi knew that he'd misplayed.  He should have connected at 16-2, not played the atari at 19-2!  Now Waya would…

Klak.

            White's stone at 16-2 was disastrous.  He'd still live in the upper right, but in a diminished level.  The points that Waya would take from this would effectively reduce the lead to nothing.  It was a brand new game now, perhaps even with White in the lead.  Cursing under his breath, Ochi struggled to keep his rage in check, the rage that had blinded him to such a simple solution.

            Suddenly Ochi lifted himself to his feet and stalked out of the room, hooking around to the hallway and leaning against the wall.  He needed a moment to find himself again, to calm his mind and attain balance.  What Waya had done, it was so obvious now, he'd goaded him into that move, and he'd walked right into it; stupid.  Such a thing as that, it was something he couldn't allow again, no matter what.

            The worse part was that had it been Hikaru at the board, there was no way he would've fallen for it, nor would Akira.  How then could Ochi call himself their equal if he allowed his own emotions to cloud his judgement in such a crucial juncture of the game?

            Inhaling deeply, Ochi held the air in his lungs for a minute and then let it all out in a heavy sigh.  The answer was that he couldn't, not if he had such a childish mindset.  No more, it was time he learned to keep his cool, to remain patient on the board.  Until he could do that, players like Akira and Hikaru could ignore his existence, had every right to.

            The game wasn't over yet though, he still had the second half of it to play, and in it Ochi had the chance to show everyone that he was a worthy opponent, one that soon they would have to acknowledge, even if he had to make them see it.  _Just you wait Akira, just you wait Hikaru_.

--

            "Now I know that this move looks good, but if your opponent responded here, then here…"

            "Oh yes, I see now, how silly of me."

            Smiling as he returned the board to its previous position, Hikaru replied, "Not at all, you played a strong game.  What you want to do is reply like this, then I'd be in a bit of a jam."

            Nodding, the patron replied, "That's very kind of you.  It's hard to believe you're only sixteen Shindo-sensei, given how strong you are, and still a 2 – Dan."

            Chuckling, Hikaru answered, "Well I just concentrate on my game, and if I do that my rank will take care of itself, especially with the new promotion rules taking effect a month from now."

            "How mature of you to think that way, totally different from my son, he wants everything now, no patience whatsoever."  Checking his watch, the patron then said, "Well I must be going.  Thank you for the lesson Shindo-sensei, I will be cheering for you."

            "Thank you," Hikaru said as he began clearing the board.  A few moments later Hikaru leaned back in his chair and sighed.  Four teaching games back to back like that, it was tiring.  Still, given his schedule and the amount of time he needed for his own study, he had to really squeeze these games in like this.  Not that he was in any financial need to be playing teaching games, but the Go Association started getting a bit irritable when he went too long without any.  In many ways, he preferred the conventions and Go events, the scale of them made it far more soothing, not to mention the chance to spend time with his friends on his breaks.

            Speaking of which… Glancing up at the clock on the wall, Hikaru smiled as he placed the lids on the Go bowls.  Waya's game ought to be still going on four floors above him.  Given his opponent, it should have been a good game too; well he had time now, might as well go see how it was going.

            Grabbing his jacket and bag, Hikaru stood and made his way toward the elevators.  Stepping on and selecting the 6th Floor, he allowed his mind to wander a little.  It had been awhile since Hikaru had last played Ochi, since their Honinbo preliminary game last October.  That had been a fun game, and Ochi had shown some improvement from when Hikaru had seen him play Yashiro, but it hadn't been enough that time to win.

            Waya on the other hand had taken great strides over the last few months, strides that Hikaru had been able to witness on a week by week basis, especially at Morishita's study group.  In the past Waya had been a bit more timid to speak up, letting Morishita, Tsuzuki, Shirakawa, and Hikaru do much of the talking, but lately he'd begun to make his own comments and suggestions.  Though he hadn't said it out loud, Hikaru was certain that Morishita was quite happy with this change in Waya, and Hikaru had to admit, so was he.  The next time they played each other… it ought to be a great match.

            As the elevator came to a stop, the doors slid open to reveal the small frame of Ochi standing in front of him.  The look on his face was a mixture of emotions, unreadable even for Hikaru.  His eyes showed someone who was reserved and focused, as if he were still in the middle of a match.  A moment later Ochi stepped aside to allow Hikaru by, and as Hikaru passed he turned to watch Ochi step into the elevator himself.  The game must have been over, but if Ochi wasn't in the bathroom, then did that mean…

            Making his way toward the hallway, Hikaru turned and spotted Waya standing in front of a doorway talking to… Kosemura.  "What were your thoughts on that last ko fight Waya, since it was the difference in the game?"

            "Well you're right, it was the difference in the game, I just had more threats, so while Ochi captured the ko group, it gave me the chance to retake the lower left and that was about it."

            Scribbling something down, Kosemura replied, "Yes, I see.  Quite the atmosphere, even I was sweating.  It's encouraging to see such young talent coming up the ranks."

            At that Waya's cheeks flushed red, and unable to contain himself, Hikaru chuckled.  Turning their heads at the sound, Kosemura's face lit up.  "Shindo!"

            Smiling, Hikaru made his way down to the others and said, "Hello, so Waya, did you win?"

            Nodding with a grin, Waya answered, "Yeah, tough game, but I pulled it out.  I'll show you tomorrow at the study group.  Ochi didn't stick around after, I guess he went you know where."

            Shaking his head, Hikaru replied, "No, I don't think so, I passed him getting off the elevator."

            "Really?"  Waya said, surprised.  "Hmm, well maybe he's outgrown that little habit."

            "Hey Shindo!"

            Turning toward the game room entrance, Hikaru's face lit up.  "Hey Fuku, it's been awhile!"

            "It sure has," Fuku replied as he exited the room, flanked by Isumi, "I'm in the Number 4 insei now!"

            "Yeah," Isumi commented, "we were just talking about his last insei game, apparently he's gotten a lot better since the Young Lions Tournament."

            His grin broadening, Hikaru replied, "Wow, that's great, you have to pass the exam this year, it'd be great having you join us."

            "Hehe, I'll try."

            "By the way Shindo," Kosemura interrupted, "I was just wondering, have you given any thought to the Go Association's request?"

            Turning from Fuku to look at Kosemura, Hikaru's brow contorted.  "What request?"

            "The one about the Go event tour."

            Blinking, Hikaru inquired, "A tour?"

            "Oh, you hadn't heard yet, it's supposed to be a series of conventions, youth events, and such where you'd be playing against some of the sponsors, teaching games and lectures, and stuff like that to help promote Go in Japan."

            Scratching the back of his head, Hikaru frowned.  That sounded time consuming, and while he was all for promoting Go, especially with younger players, given his upcoming schedule, he wasn't too keen about it from what little Kosemura had said.

            Then, as if remembering something, Kosemura added, "Oh yeah, they wanted Toya to do it too."

            "Akira?" Hikaru said, his interest raised slightly.

            "Yeah, I think the idea was for the two of you to play a series of games against each other on the tour as demonstrations to those who attended, like the centerpiece to the events.  Or something like that."

--

Author's Notes:

And another chapter is in the books.  I worked really hard to get this one out quickly since due to my unemployment I had to go to court to explain why I had stopped my child support payments and had feared the judge might throw me in jail.  However my fears were baseless, and we worked out an agreement that will work while I continue to search for a job.  The next day I get a phone call for an interview, and the day after they're hiring me full time, so hopefully soon I'll be able to move out on my own again.  However that really isn't the issue at hand I suppose.

This chapter was interesting, particularly since I think it's the most intense match I've written in a little while.  More importantly it dealt with a number of issues that needed to be dealt with in regards to Waya and Ochi, and at the same time give out some extra information on other matters.  Ochi in particular I felt needed these few chapters to begin to show some of his development, and hopefully you all enjoyed it.  I actually wanted to show more of the game, as there was a series of great ko fights in this game that would have been fun, but I decided against it since it would take awhile to explain it all, and I'd have to spend a lot of time getting technical.  If you want to see the ko fights, look up the game.

Terms:

Kiseong Tournament: This is the Korean equivalent to the Kisei tournament, it is a 16 player single elimination tournament rather than a league.  Also the finals is a best of 5 rather than a best of seven with 5 hours thinking time compared to the 8 hours for the Kisei.  The prize is 18 million Won (19,000).  Both China and Korea have major tournaments that are the equivalents to most Japanese tournaments, with the Honinbo being an exception.  This is likely due to the origins of the Honinbo Title, being originally given to the head of the Honinbo School.  The current titleholder is Park Yeong-hoon, just defended it from Paek Heong-seok 5 - Dan.

Leaving a Game: What Ochi did when he got up and left the game is perfectly legal.  As was stated in the manga by Tsubaki, a player has an allotted amount of time to use however he sees fit.  This means that pros can get up to use the bathroom, go have a smoke, or whatever they want as long as they have the time.  The only thing they can't do is discuss the game with someone else, such as seeking insight or advice on where to play.  I have even heard that Otake Hideo 9 – Dan has a habit of reading comics while waiting for his opponent to play, although I have not been able to confirm this.

Note: The game was based off the 1st Round of the 17th Asian TV Cup, played on 6-14-2005 between Gu Li 9 – Dan (Black) and Yoda Norimoto 9 – Dan (White), with White winning by resignation.

Now, onto questions.  How good is Ochi?  I'd put him at around the same level as Waya, probably around the strength of a 5-6 – Dan although applying rank to strength isn't always easy since as Hikaru pointed out, even if a player's skill plummets, the rank stays the same.  As for whether Ochi can seriously challenge Hikaru or Akira, that's really difficult since it's like asking, 'Is Ogata better than Toya Meijin because he beat him in the Judan tournament?'  I will say that Hikaru and Akira can't have an off day if they were playing Ochi.

Who is this new person?  Well I won't give you his name yet since I'm waiting to introduce him first, but if you remember in the second to last chapter of the manga Toya Meijin mentions that he heard rumors about a talents young player in Taiwan he was going to check out, and this is him.  It is quite common for Taiwanese players to go abroad to play, although they do have their own Go Association, mainly because the competition is better abroad.

Why isn't Hikaru forced to go on unending publicity tours?  Well perhaps your question was a chapter too early, but really the Go Association can't force a player to go on such tours, certain events yes, but Hikaru has a busy schedule, and they often take that into consideration too.  The last thing they'd want to do is have him on unending tours that burn him out, he starts losing, and suddenly the guy they're promoting can't win a game.

Ok, the Pro Exam preliminaries take place in June, which is about 4 months away.  Both Matsura and Sakamoto took the February insei test, meaning that should they pass (they did) then they'd start attending insei classes in March.  When he was an insei Hikaru took the December insei test, so he was able to start in January.  They hold a test to join the insei about every two or three months from what I understand.  Morishita wouldn't expect Matsura to leap straight up to the top of the ranks and pass the pro exam his first year with so little time as an insei, although it wouldn't be unheard of.  Also remember that due to his slump Hikaru was at the bottom of the B League at the end of February, but made his way to the top 16 by the end of April, not that either Matsura or Sakamoto are guaranteed to do the same.  Meanwhile the Taiwanese player is participating as an outsider, like Akira did, which is why he knows he'll be taking the exam.

I know some haven't given up the Harry/Hermione thing, but after Book 7 I stopped listening to those people, so for me once Book 7 arrived, the debate was over.  I guess I'll lump this question in with the last one.  I fell on the Harry/Hermione side until I read Book 6 and basically concluded that Harry/Ginny was the decided pairing of the author.  At that point I stopped caring about the debate so much, and focused on other things.  As for Naruto, I like Naruto/Hinata, mainly because Sakura annoys me, but I don't exactly lose sleep over it either.  For me it's just a sort of, "That'd be a neat pairing, I'll take that side and wait and see what happens" I don't get invested in fictional relationships unless I'm writing it.  This is not an invitation to spend whole reviews discussing the merits of Naru/Hina or any other pairing not in this fanfic.

Next chapter we'll be taking a little breath, a little setup I suppose for upcoming events.  In particular we'll be hearing more on the former Meijin and the Toyota Cup, some Akira, some Matsura, and we'll spend a little time with Kurata.

As always, thank you all for the lovely reviews, they really do help me get motivated to write.  I look forward to reading more of them, so keep sending them.  R&R!


	64. Games to Come

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 64 – Games to Come

By Leitbur

--

            "I resign."

            Sighing heavily as he said the words, Matsura lowered his head, trying his best not to make eye contact with his teacher.  The beginning of the game had felt good to him, but it had quickly deteriorated from there into a complete disaster.  Morishita was such an amazing player, it almost seemed impossible that Matsura could ever reach such a level himself.

            Sliding over from the other board across the room came the rest of the study group now, all of them strong and worthy Go players.  They had been discussing Waya's most recent game from the Shinjin-O Tournament, and while Matsura himself had wanted to discuss it with them, his sensei had felt it was a good time for the two of them to have a game of their own.

            "How did this part here play out?" Hikaru asked, pointing to a spot on the upper edge of the board.  Matsura almost smiled, that had been his one bright spot in the match.  It had been just over a month now since he'd become a student of Morishita, and while his sensei was a wonderful player and mentor, Matsura had to reluctantly admit that he enjoyed listening to Hikaru's comments far more.  Then again, perhaps that was partially due to the fact that unlike his teacher, Hikaru didn't shout.

            As Morishita began to replay the game in front of them, Matsura sighed again as he watched his poor play reappear on the board.  "Black's move there is too violent." Waya chimed in, pointing to the most recent sequence.

            "Yeah," Hikaru added, "Black's pushing too hard, he'll get outflanked if he's not careful."

            "Here would have been a bit more prudent." Shirakawa replied, pointing to a spot on the board.  "There's no need to rush the fight, especially if you don't have the position to back you up, just be patient."

            Patience, yes that was something that Shinoda 9 – Dan had mentioned to him after the insei test.  He had passed the test despite losing the game by two points, and that had been the main criticism he'd received then, that he lacked patience.  It was an ironic statement really, since his first game in this study group had been one where he'd been chastised for being too patient and allowing his opponent to take too strong a position, but then his opponent had been Hikaru Shindo.

            "Playing here would have been a better response to my approach." Morishita rumbled, his voice calm despite the sense of frustration that seemed to hover around him.  "With here, you can respond here next and I'll have to defend, giving you the initiative.  Your response as you saw in the game leads to you ultimately being on the defensive."

            "Yes Sensei, I see that now."

            Tapping his fan on his chin, Morishita continued, "You need to step up your game now Matsura, it will get much harder now that you're an insei, your opponents may not be as strong as us, but they'll be determined to win, so you can't let them intimidate you."

            Matsura nodded.  "Yes Sensei."

            "Come now Sensei, don't put pressure on him like that."

            "It's not pressure Shirakawa, I'm encouraging him."

            "Maybe so, but it sounds like pressure."

            Grinding his teeth slightly, Morishita then turned to Saeki and said, "Saeki, you're playing Sasaki 6 – Dan from Toya's group in the Ryusei prelims soon, we need to get you ready for it."  Morishita then motioned his fan toward the other board across the room.

            Lowering his head slightly, Saeki answered somberly, "Yes Sensei."

            Chuckling as they began to clear the board, Waya said, "Don't feel so bad Matsura.  I remember my first day as an insei I was so nervous I could barely hold the stones."

            Laughing at that, Hikaru replied, "It wasn't that bad for me, I just got spooked by the looks everyone was giving me."

            "That's because you were bragging about being Toya's rival the moment you passed the exam!  We all thought you were some super-powered monster!"

            Frowning, Hikaru shot back, "Hey it's not like I lied, Akira and I are rivals!"

            "Yeah now," Waya retorted, "But back then you sucked big time, couldn't even get out of the B League!"

            "I told you, Akira could see my potential back then!"

            Giving a mocking shrug, Waya answered, "Yeah yeah, whatever."

            "Stop bickering you two!"

            At the sound of Morishita's booming voice, both Waya and Hikaru jumped slightly and went silent.  Then Waya turned and said, "Um, sorry Sensei."

            Hikaru added, "Yeah… sorry."

            At that Tsuzuki and Shirakawa began to snicker, covering their mouths in a futile attempt to cover it up, and Matsura found himself compelled to join in.  The strength of Waya and Hikaru was amazing, the latter especially.  The way Waya had just described Hikaru seemed to be quite accurate, a super-powered monster towering over the goban.  In fact, although he'd never even dare to suggest it aloud, Matsura suspected that Hikaru was the strongest person in the study group, particularly in raw power.  The games he would play against Morishita in the group demonstrated that, yet Hikaru had once mentioned that he'd never won an official game against Morishita, and that in a real game, Morishita was far stronger.  Perhaps that was how Morishita could silence even Hikaru Shindo with a word.

            As the snickering subsided, Tsuzuki turned to Matsura and said, "Don't get nervous, you'll grow when it's your time, we all did."

            "Thanks you Tsuzuki-sensei."

            Nodding, Tsuzuki then rose to his feet and headed over with Shirakawa to watch Morishita and Saeki's game.  Twisting to his left, Matsura then said, "So Shindo, you weren't real strong when you passed the insei test?"

            Smiling back at the young insei, Hikaru answered, "Well not as strong as I am now."

            "Oh don't lie to the kid Shindo, you were stuck at the bottom of the B League for months."

            "I still passed the Pro Exam that year Waya."

            His brow contorting, Waya replied, "Yeah well… I didn't say you stayed that bad."

            Returning his attention to Matsura, Hikaru continued, "But yeah, I guess Waya was right, I might not have been good enough to be an insei when I began now that I look back on it, but I think Shinoda-sensei was impressed by my simultaneous game records.  Either that or maybe he was doing Ogata a favor or something I don't know."

            "Huh, Ogata, what's he got to do with this?" Waya inquired.

            "Oh," Hikaru answered, glancing over toward Morishita before continuing quietly, "he was the one who let me take the exam, gave me his recommendation."

            "What!?  He did, you never told me that!"

            "Not so loud," Hikaru replied in a low voice, "I didn't want to make a big deal of it, after all, being given a recommendation by someone from Toya's study group, if Sensei heard I'd never hear the end of it."

            His eyes widening as the point dawned on him, Waya nodded and with a low voice said, "Yeah, I don't blame you, that'd be scary.  Still, I think some sushi might be required to keep my silence."

            Glaring hard at Waya for a long moment, Hikaru frowned then rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.  His eyes then darted toward Matsura who jumped in response; he would never think to attempt something like blackmailing Hikaru Shindo.  "Anyway," Hikaru continued, "I passed, then let it slip that Akira had entered a Go Tournament to play me, and suddenly I've got eyes on me my first day."

            "Wow, he really did that?" Matsura asked, his jaw dangling slightly.  He was aware of the rivalry between Akira and Hikaru, both the intensity of it as well as that it had existed for quite a long period of time, but this was something he'd never heard before.

            "So he claims," Waya interjected, "but he's never even shown us the game, so who knows.  I mean the game did happen, I just don't know if the part about Toya only playing in it to play Shindo is true."

            "You doubt me Waya?"

            "No, but… it is kind of farfetched."

            Shrugging, Hikaru continued, "Well I don't know, maybe if I wasn't the only one to pass the insei test that time it would have been easier, not so much focus on me then."

            "Trust me Shindo, you'd have been the focus regardless of how many others passed.  You don't say things like 'Toya's my rival' and just slip by."

            "Someone else passed with me." Matsura broke in.  "He took the exam right before me, real loudmouth, wouldn't stop talking about how he had to pass the exam."

            Chuckling, Waya replied, "Sounds like you Shindo, you don't have like a little brother or something do you?"

            Sighing contemptuously, Hikaru answered, "No I don't, and you know that, no one in my family plays Go except me."

            "Well I guess then he can't be related to Shindo." Matsura said.

            "See, he gets it." Hikaru responded.

            Ignoring his friend, Waya asked, "Why do you say that?"

            "Because this guy had a brother.  I don't remember the guy's name, but when he wasn't talking about passing the exam, he was talking about his brother."

--

            "So, do you have any other questions Mr. Hirose?"

            Shaking his head, Hirose answered, "No Akira-sensei, thank you for the lesson.  I always learn so much from you."

            Smiling with a slight nod, Akira gave a slight flick of his hand and said, "No, it's my pleasure Mr. Hirose."

            Reaching to begin clearing off the stones, oblivious to the swarm of people surrounding the table, Akira breathed calmly, a content smile on his face.  Off in the crowd Kitajima then said, "Watching the Young Master play, whether for real or in a teaching game, is so insightful."

            "Well then," Ichikawa said as she set a cup of tea down next to Akira, "perhaps you'd get even more out of it if you actually watched Akira play when Shindo is here rather than complain about it all the time."

            "Hey, that brat is a good player, I just don't like how he talks to the Young Master is all."

            Fearful that this could erupt into another of the recent arguments between Ichikawa and Kitajima, Hirose quickly moved to change the subject.  "So Akira-sensei, it must be exciting to have qualified for the Toyota Cup."

            That was sufficient to quiet the pair momentarily.  "Lifting his gaze as he placed the lid on the Go bowl, Akira answered, "Yes, it's quite exciting.  I'm looking forward to playing all the players in it."

            "Oh good," Hirose replied, "I was worried that you might not be quite as excited given how you qualified."

            "Hey," Kitajima shouted, "that makes it sound like the Young Master wouldn't have won if the match had taken place."

            "No," Hirose responded, "I was just saying that given how competitive Akira-sensei is, qualifying for a tournament because your opponent was sick with the flu and had to forfeit might not sit well is all."

            "Don't worry," Akira interjected, "I'm fine about it.  Playing Murase 9 – Dan would have been fun, but that's how the pro world is, it can't be helped.  I've had to forfeit games before as well, and I didn't enjoy doing it, but some things are more important than a single game.  It just means I'll have to try even harder to validate my participation in the tournament."

            "Validate?" Kitajima replied, "Young Master, you're in the Honinbo League, the Kisei League, the Tengen Tournament, the Oza Tournament, and you've been pre-selected for the Hokuto Cup for a second time, you don't need validation."

            "True enough," Kume added, "It makes it hard for me to believe that Shindo keeps trying to compare himself to the Young Master."

            "Hikaru was pre-selected as well," Akira said, rising to his feet, "and he made it into the Kisei League and Tengen Tournament just as I did.  And don't forget this Friday."  With that Akira turned and walked off toward the back of the room, teacup in hand.

            "Akira…" Ichikawa said, a worried expression on her face as she watched the young man walk off.

            Kume meanwhile asked, "This Friday?  What's happening this Friday?"

            "Oh, that's right, I'd almost forgotten." Hirose said, realization on his face.  "There's still one Toyota preliminary match left.  Remember, Yoshikawa 8 – Dan had requested last Friday off some time ago, I think it was for his wedding anniversary or something, so they held it off a week."

            Scratching the back of his neck in frustration and slight embarrassment, Kitajima added, "Yeah, and that brat Shindo is his opponent.  I'd forgotten about that."

            Making his way back to the far side of the Go Salon, Akira sighed as he took a seat at one of the tables.  They didn't understand, none of them did with perhaps the possible exception of Ichikawa, and even that was questionable.  It wouldn't have made any difference if Hikaru was in as many main tournaments as he was, in more, or even in no main tournaments at all.  What made Hikaru his rival had nothing to do with wins and losses, but rather about the struggle that occurred in the heat of battle.

            From the outside looking in though, people searched for points of comparison, tournament victories or individual match ups to draw conclusions.  From that standpoint alone, Akira was the more dominant player.  Since Hikaru had turned pro, the two of them had four official matches, two of which had ended in forfeiture.  Of the two they'd actually played, Akira had won them both and so many would say it proved that Akira was superior.  Nothing could be further from the truth.

            The truth could be found in their Go, within the games themselves regardless of the outcome.  Even scores in Go could be misleading as a game won by resignation could be closer and more hard-fought than a game one by half a point.  It was why talk like Kitajima's irked him so much, even if he could understand why Kitajima felt the way he did.  Hikaru and he were equals, and not just as pros, they were equal in strength, equal in their desire and determination to continue forward.  Sometimes Akira wondered how the patrons here would react if he told them what he had been thinking for awhile now; that given the level of play that Hikaru had been showing throughout the Kisei League, had their game actually taken place Akira was not confident that he would have been able to win.

            It wasn't a matter of believing himself inferior, but rather acknowledgement that at the time Hikaru had been in such a flow that even his father would have struggled to defeat him.  That Hikaru had felt nigh invincible, but that Hikaru had vanished with his grandfather's death.  The Hikaru that Akira knew so well had returned, and while his Go was at the same level of form and his dedication perhaps even redoubled, the sensation Akira had felt about him before had not returned.

            Ichikawa on the other hand saw the friendship that existed between the two of them, the companionship and sense of purpose that the pair provided each other, but it seemed likely that she too failed to grasp the entirety of what the rivalry truly meant to Hikaru and him.  It was likely that only Akira and Hikaru understood it, and sometimes Akira wondered if even that was true, but whether he fully understood it or not was irrelevant.  All that mattered was its existence.

            Looking down at the board in front of him, Akira reached for the two bowls on top and lifted them over to the side of the board.  Off in the distance the patrons had begun discussing what had become quite the topic since the forfeit had occurred last Friday, the possibility that in just over two weeks Akira might be paired up to play against his father in an official match.

            Taking a black stone in hand, Akira placed the stone down on the 17-4 point softly, almost unconsciously, his mind deep in thought.  It had been something that had crossed Akira's mind before, ever since he'd turned pro as a matter of fact.  That was, until his father had decided to retire, seemingly taking away that possibility.  Sure his father could compete in pro-am tournaments like the Agon Cup or Samsung Cup but for the most part Akira had dismissed the idea of having to face his father, besides, he'd been so busy at the time.

            Placing a white stone at 4-4, Akira let out a slight sigh.  Korea's decision to allow his father to become a guest pro had changed all that, on the international level anyway.  While Akira could certainly understand his father's reasons for accepting the offer, the fans back home had not taken it well at all.  For them it was as if Korea had just stolen the pride of Japan away from them, just another reminder of Korea's dominance in the world of Go, just when Japan was beginning to feel good about itself again.

             Releasing the black stone on the 16-17 point, Akira felt a sense of foreboding flow over him.  It wasn't that he was against the idea of playing his father, on the contrary if there was one player in the world he wanted to test his skill against as much as Hikaru, it was his father.  Growing up there were only two things he'd known, Go, and his father.  The two had reached a point where they had become intertwined, Go and his father were one and the same.

            Reaching for a white stone and setting it down at 4-17, Akira inhaled in an attempt to return himself to the calm of moments before.  It was a strange realization for him to think that he'd chosen his career path, his life path even, in an attempt to make his father proud of him.  Granted he'd only been three or four years old when he'd made the decision to join his father in the pros, and his desire to be play this game had evolved beyond his father long ago, but at the core it was that one reason.  Perhaps that was why Hikaru's appearance had sparked something within himself that had before been absent, not just the possibility of a rival but a motivation beyond impressing his father.

            The 'klak' of the black stone landing on the 15-3 point echoed around him, but to Akira's ears it was mute.  So then what was this sense of foreboding that coursed through him?  Perhaps he dreaded the media ruckus that would ensue if the pairing occurred.  That would be the first thing Hikaru would say if it happened, a moan about how the press room wouldn't be able to leave either of them alone for weeks, with question after question about their thoughts from the match to comparisons between the two.  Not that the press left either of them alone that much these days anyway, but it would just be one more thing to add on the pile.

            The white stone slid into position at 17-15, resting gently on its cross-point.  It was best to try and forget about the media though, after all it was their job and he couldn't fault them for doing it.  He played the game for his own pride and satisfaction nowadays anyway, played it for the mere love of the game, the thrill that facing an opponent at the highest levels brought out.  There was no guarantee that they'd even face each other, but if they did, it would just be an opportunity for him to show his father just how strong he'd become.

            Releasing the black stone at 15-16, Akira closed his eyes and inhaled.  It was foolish for him to get too far ahead of himself though, there were still plenty of games to be played before the World Oza Championship began, four to be precise including a Honinbo League match against Morishita 9 – Dan next week.  A win there and it would lead into his final League match against Kurata to decide whether or not Akira would challenge for the title, while a loss would turn his game against Kurata into a match to decide whether or not he stayed in the League at all.

            Placing at white stone down at 17-11, Akira exhaled and smiled contently.  Besides, if Hikaru could overcome Yoshikawa on Friday that would open up another possibility, the possibility for a direct match between Hikaru and himself.  Yes, now that was something to get excited about.

            The smile on his face broadening, Akira placed the black stone down at 3-15, the eager anticipation for that game to come sparkling in his eyes.

--

            "That's it, I resign."

            Nodding with a smile, Kurata answered, "Thank you for the game."

            Making his way around to the other side of the table buy still a bit of distance from the board, one of the press reporters said, "Congratulations Kurata-sensei, would you like to comment on the game?"

            Shrugging, Kurata answered, "Well there isn't all that much to say, Yoshikawa's mistake in the lower edge here was the difference in the game.  It was a hard fought game otherwise, but the territory I made off the mistake stayed and that's about that.  Anything to add Yoshikawa?"

            Shaking his head, Yoshikawa answered, "No, Kurata said it all, I didn't see the tesuji and Kurata punished me for it."

            "I see."  Jotting down a few notes on his notepad, the reporter than added, "By the way Kurata-sensei, I haven't had the chance to congratulate you on winning the Kisei Title."

            Grinning broadly, Kurata answered, "Why thank you Mr. Doi, as you know I've been trying to win a title for some time and it feels rather good to finally do it."

            "So," Doi continued, "how does it feel, playing your first match as a titleholder?"

            Laughing, Kurata replied, "Strangely not all that much different from before!  Maybe just a little bit more relaxed than before, but not really.  Since I've gotten so close in the past, I had been really frustrated.  You know what I mean Yoshikawa?"

            Yoshikawa cocked an eyebrow.  "What makes you say that Kurata?"

            "Didn't you challenge for the Tengen Title a few years back?"

            Chuckling at that, Yoshikawa answered, "Yes, although I can hardly call it a challenge since Toya-sensei destroyed me in three straight games.  I have wanted to get revenge on him for that embarrassment for some time, but I just couldn't get back to the finals before he retired.  The one time I made the Kisei League we were placed in separate groups too."

            "Well then," Doi interjected, "perhaps you'll finally have your chance in the Toyota Cup later this month."

            Nodding with a smile, Yoshikawa answered, "Yes well I still have to win my game tomorrow to do that, but it would be nice to have that opportunity.  Still, I've been feeling pretty good about my game as of late despite today's loss, so we'll just have to see."

            Laughing, Doi answered, "Yes, this was your first loss in the Meijin League, but two wins and one loss is still pretty good."

            Kurata however wasn't laughing.  Turning to look at Yoshikawa directly, Kurata then asked, "You're playing Shindo tomorrow aren't you?"

            Yoshikawa nodded.  "Yes, I am."

            "Oh, that's right, it is Shindo!" Doi echoed.

A sober expression on his face, Kurata then replied, "I wouldn't be so confident then if I were you.  That kid… he can be scary sometimes."

His smile diminishing slightly, Yoshikawa responded, "I know that Shindo is strong Kurata, the boy wouldn't have made it this far, let alone into the Kisei League if he weren't.  However I too am strong, so I see no reason why I shouldn't feel confident.  A Go player, after all, must feel confident in his ability to win if he ever hopes to do so, you know this."

Rising to his feet, Kurata answered, "Well as long as you are taking it seriously, I suppose that's fine.  Confidence is fine, but motivation can be just as powerful at times, and that kid is motivated to win."

Grinding his teeth slightly, Yoshikawa shot back, "As am I, or were you not paying attention.  I have every intention of taking this opportunity to pay Toya-sensei back!"

Shrugging, Kurata began to make his way toward the exit.  As he reached the entrance, he turned his head back and said, "Hope you like an audience, because I'll be coming to watch the match tomorrow, and I can guarantee you, Akira Toya will also be there."

He then turned and exited the room, making his way down the hallway at a casual pace.  Motivation, yes a chance at revenge was a wonderful way to be motivated.  Kurata himself felt a huge desire to exact his revenge on An Tenson should they meet up in the Toyota Cup, but unless luck was on his side he'd likely have to win a round or two first.  His Korean rival, the man had made it to 8 – Dan recently, and while Kurata would be 9 – Dan next month with the new promotion rules it still didn't feel like true justification of his strength.  After all, rank didn't determine skill, only the strength and finesse shown on the Go board.

The holder of the Kisei Title, Kurata Kisei, it sounded great, but to be honest after striving for a title for so long actually capturing it didn't have the same feeling he'd expected.  Perhaps it was due to the fear he'd already begun to feel, fear from the footsteps coming ever closer to him from behind.  Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo, he'd known their names for several years now, and been keeping a constant eye on them, yet even with all the knowledge and mental preparation, the idea of those two coming after his title left him in a cold sweat.

That was the true reward of being a titleholder; Kurata was now effectively a living target, and his title acted merely as an ever-glowing flare telling all those who wished to hunt him exactly where he was.  All of this, it made Kurata's respect for Koyo Toya so much greater, for the man to have at one point carried five titles, three of them over four years, he was truly worthy of being called the best Go player alive today.  Whether players like Akira, Hikaru, Yashiro, Ko Yeong Ha, Wang Xin, even himself might replace him one day was something that only the future could tell, but it was a future that Kurata was anxious to see.

As for Yoshikawa… the man was strong, skilled, and experienced; there was no question about that, and he certainly had all the tools necessary to take the fight to the best in the world.  However, he really had no idea what he was in for tomorrow.  Looking at game records was all well and good, talking to people who had played against him might be insightful, but Kurata would be the first to say that until someone actually sat down and played against Hikaru or Akira, they had no idea what they'd be up against.  As the manager of Team Japan last year Kurata had been able to play and observe numerous games out of each of them, and seen the fire that burned in their eyes, especially when they played each other.  The term rival didn't do those two justice, fated nemeses was closer to the truth but even that wasn't accurate.

To say that he was motivated to play Koyo Toya again, Kurata hoped that was true of Yoshikawa, hoped that the man wished for it with every fiber in his being.  If not, well then tomorrow he'd see what true motivation could do.  What Kurata had said before was true, Hikaru could be very scary at times, and in this case, with what was on the line, Kurata was thankful to the god of Go that it wasn't he who stood in Hikaru Shindo's way tomorrow.  Not when the chance, no matter how slight existed, for him to be in the same tournament and paired to play against him.

Kurata had read the articles, heard the interviews, and he'd seen it last May with his own eyes, and while in the end he was certain that Akira Toya was the true opponent that would face down Hikaru Shindo, right now the most dangerous place to be was between Hikaru Shindo and any tournament that might pit him against Ko Yeong Ha.  Yes, tomorrow was going to be quite the interesting game indeed.  Perhaps he'd better think of ordering a double meal for lunch, just to be safe.

--

Author's Notes:

Another chapter in the books.  A little shorter than usual as we just missed the average 5,000 words, but I suppose if they were all over 5,000 then it wouldn't be an average.  I actually had this chapter done before I posted the last one, as having found a job that won't be starting for a week or two (new store opening) I have found myself having quite a bit of free time on my hands to write.  Since I don't have internet access though I can't post these once I finish, although it might be good for me to have a backlog in case writer's block rears its evil head.  I'm about six pages into Chapter 64, so I might have it done within the next couple of days, although expect it to slow down once my job starts.

This was a setup chapter in many respects, setting the foundation for both the next chapter and several other chapters and events to come.  I think I enjoyed the Akira scene the most, as Akira's relationship with his father was something I always felt was neglected in the manga, or at least, a lot was left quite vague.  I did laugh the most during the first scene though.  Akira is actually far more complicated to write than Hikaru, although I think Akira is a bit more like myself than Hikaru is, so perhaps that makes him a bit easier to understand than he would otherwise be.  Ichikawa almost got a small monologue, but I decided to hold back on it for another time.  Other than that, the scenes followed a pattern of one taking place on Tuesday, the next on Wednesday, and finally the third on Thursday, leading up to the Friday game to come.  Also, I needed to get Kurata in to update his status, and when I checked my game listings it turned out that he was playing Hikaru's previously selected opponent the day before, so it worked perfectly.

Terms:

Pro-Am: This is an abbreviation for Professional-Amateur, basically a tournament that is open to anyone who wishes to play, whether they are pro or amateur.  It is the same as say the US. Open or British Open in golf, or any Open really; anyone can play as long as they can qualify.  The only Japanese Go tournament that I know of that is a pro-am would be the Agon Cup, as the Samsung Cup is an international tournament based in Korea.  It also means that despite being retired Toya Meijin could compete in both of these tournaments.  In the manga, he actually does move to compete in the Samsung Cup, planning to fight through the prelims as an amateur.  Those in charge however immediately granted him a place, whether Toya expected that to happen or not I don't know.

Now onto questions.  Has Ochi broken the habit of heading to the bathroom, well that's something we'll just have to wait and see.  After all, it's easy to say something one day and will yourself to go against your usual habits, but over a long period of time who knows.  I will say that he is quite determined to not allow what happened in the match to happen again.

Akira hasn't agreed to the matches yet, he's merely being pursued for this project just as Hikaru is being pursued.  It's quite possible that one or the other might turn it down, and even if they do both accept, these are demonstration games, basically it would be the same as their games at Akira's Go Salon.  I know, I'm a downer.

I will see about getting a photo of my son posted in the Photos section of my yahoo group, but it might take a little while, and it really isn't related to the story.  However I do have a new favorite hobby of showing off his picture to anyone I meet.  So if you spot a crazy guy showing pictures to random people in the mall or wherever, it's probably me.

Next chapter, well it should be obvious, it's Hikaru vs. Yoshikawa 8 – Dan for the right to enter the Toyota Cup.  Be warned, like the Kisei final preliminary, which I'm fairly certain will be two chapters since as mentioned above I'm at page 6 and the match is just starting.

A few less reviews than usual, but I suppose everyone's enjoying the last bits of summer break before school starts, the kids go back to school, and all that stuff.  I understand, how I wish I could take a vacation from my life, but sadly I'm stuck in this situation for a little while longer.  Hope to see more reviews soon.  R&R!


	65. The Fire of Revenge

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 65 – The Fire of Revenge

By Leitbur

--

Yawning as he lifted his arms over his head and stretched, Hikaru blinked a few times as he tried to clear the hazy fog from his mind. Rubbing his eyes in an attempt to remove the evidence of the sandman's late night visit he then proceeded to flip off the covers and pull himself out of bed.

Bending to one side and then the other, Hikaru proceeded to make his way toward the bathroom and the shower that he hoped would wake him up. After all, he had a very big day, and given how well he'd slept last night it would be a shame if his downfall came from waking up.

Twenty minutes later Hikaru made his way down the stairs, rolling his neck to get loose and turned left toward the kitchen. As he entered the kitchen his mother turned and with a smile said, "Good morning Hikaru, breakfast is ready. I'll have your lunch ready for you shortly too."

"Thanks Mom." Hikaru said as he exhaled in an attempt to hide another yawn. It was unusual for him to have so much trouble shaking off his grogginess in the morning, especially on a game day when his body was feeling the same excitement of his mind, eagerly anticipating the beginning of his match. Looking down at his breakfast, Hikaru inhaled deeply, taking in the scent of the food along with the morning air, then exhaled. Well, he still had some time to wake up.

A short time later Hikaru sat tying his shoes in the front hallway, his backpack resting on his left, lunch packed away snuggly inside. Finishing with his shoes, Hikaru slid his arms through the sleeves of his jacket, turned back to make sure he hadn't forgotten anything, his eyes lingering for a moment on the telephone before he pulled them away and reached for his bag. As he did so Hikaru called back toward the kitchen, "Thanks again for the lunch Mom, I'm leaving now!"

"You're welcome, good luck Hikaru."

Reaching for the doorknob, Hikaru twisted, pulled open the door and stepped outside. The cool chill of the morning air wasn't as bad as it had been in previous weeks, another indication of the fast approach of spring. It still wasn't warm enough to be heading outside without some form of jacket on, but the air no longer made his cheeks feel as if they had been stabbed by a thousand icy needles.

More importantly though was the fact that the sun was out and shining down brightly, sending its warm rays down through Hikaru to the very core of his being. Shutting the door behind him firmly, Hikaru stood there on the porch for a minute just taking in his surroundings, feeling the wind blow through his hair, the sun on his cheeks, the sound of life in all its incarnations returning and growing about him, permeating to his soul. His eyes shut as he heard the sounds of the city, but also the rustle of the newly grown leaves on the trees, the chirping of the birds and so much more.

Time moved on, slowly but surely, creatures were born, lived, died, and were born again, such was the way of the world, the way of life. So too, was the way of Go, players were born, played, died, and were ultimately replaced by the next generation. The way things developed on the board might change some, but for the most part it was the same cycle as always; the feet of those who walked the road of the Go player varied and changed with the passage of time. Yet the road remained ever the same, yet ever waiting for the next person to visit, a path with no end, no agenda other than to wait for the next step to be taken upon it, to remember those who walked on it in time forgotten and to welcome those who chose to tread there. Such is Go.

Opening his eyes, Hikaru took one more deep breath and exhaled. The grogginess of moments before was gone, his mind felt cool, calm, and clear. It was so easy to get caught up in the glamour of being a top player, expecting victory and looking ahead to a future that was in truth quite uncertain. Hikaru had felt that wave of overconfidence creep up on him several times as of late, but each time he'd been able to beat it back. He need not get impatient, to look ahead to matches he truly wished to play. Ko Yeong Ha would be there, and there was no need to try and rush things or else he might fall before he reached his desired goal.

Stay calm and play the game before him, if he did that, won the game in front of him, then sooner or later the match he desired would arrive. That meant destroying Yoshikawa 8 – Dan today to take the next step into the Toyota Cup. Normally the prospect of winning or losing was not as important to him as the Go he played, but right now losing was not an option, not if he wanted to face Ko Yeong Ha again. Sure there was the Hokuto Cup, but there were no guarantees as to who he'd face in a team tournament, he could win all his games and still miss out on the chance, but here in this tournament, winning would take him to his prize.

Taking a step off the porch now and heading down the walkway, Hikaru smiled as he felt the blade of his mind forming, beginning its tempering to a razor's edge. With that blade he would cut hard and deep, and if the opportunity arose, he would use it to sever his opponent's head in one fell swoop. It was the way of things on the path Hikaru now walked.

--

"So," Akira said as he stood in the hallway, "have you heard anything about whether they want you to act as manager for Team Japan again this year?"

Kurata shook his head. "No, I know things will be more high profile this year, the Hokuto Cup is getting the same treatment now they usually give to the other international tournaments. Last year they wanted to have a young manager to go with the theme of the junior players, but they might want to have a more high profile player manage this time."

Nodding, Akira replied, "Well then perhaps your winning the Kisei Title will help you in that regard. I think you're the best person for the job, not many others out there understand Hikaru and I quite as well, or at least our Go."

Scratching the back of his head, Kurata grinned awkwardly. "Thanks, but I don't know how well I really understand the two of you, I've only seen you both play a handful of times. Ogata I'm sure has seen you play far more often."

"True," Akira replied, "but despite his long interest in Hikaru, Ogata really hasn't seen Hikaru play that often. In fact, the only top pro who's seen more of his games than you Kurata is probably Morishita-sensei."

"Well the old man might just get the job if he wants it, Morishita is playing great Go right now. Even though I beat him in our Honinbo League match, it was a tight game, better than I've seen from him in the past. Heck, if Hatanaka hadn't squeezed out a win against him in the Kisei League, I would have needed to have a playoff against him there too. It's like your father's retirement woke up something within him, he's becoming an unexpected monster."

Akira simply stood there, his eyes indicating he was deep in thought, as if reminiscing with an old memory. Finally he returned his focus to the present and soberly answered, "Father often spoke highly of Morishita-sensei, even before his retirement. The two had been insei together, passed together, and competed against one another for many years. However I think it's a combination of things that have motivated him to show his strength once more."

Kurata cocked an eyebrow. "Like what?"

"Hikaru I think. I'm sure my father had something to do with it as well, but I think spending so much time studying with Hikaru, seeing his level of play grow as it has, it's… rejuvenated him, Hikaru's passion has rubbed off on him, as it has the two of us."

At that Kurata laughed. There was a time when his own ego would have fought that assertion, but that was before he'd won his title and realized a good many things. "You're right, knowing that you and him are coming up behind me does make me work hard to stay ahead! I've worked very hard for my title, and I don't intend to give it up, and to do that I have to make sure I keep working hard."

"Quite the conversation I've overheard." Amano said as he stepped through the doorway and into the hall. "It's all right, I won't quote you if you don't want me to, it wasn't an interview or anything." Turning to look at Akira Amano continued, "Aren't you playing Morishita-sensei next week in the Honinbo League?"

Akira nodded. "Yes, the last time we played he overpowered me, but this time I intend to do my best to return the favor."

"Then I'll look forward to watching it. Your victory over Ogata-sensei last week has put you in strong contention at 3-2 just behind Kurata-sensei here at 3-1, and the two of you still have your match. You play Hatanaka-sensei next week correct Kurata-sensei?"

"Yes, Hatanaka is also 3-2 so with him and Toya here breathing down my neck, taking a second title might not be easy. Not that the old Honinbo will be any easier, Kuwabara is quite stubborn."

That brought a light chuckle amongst the three. As the laughter subsided Amano then added, "Oh, anyway I was just coming out to let you know that the game should be starting shortly, and while you likely wouldn't miss much, I just thought I'd mention it."

Akira nodded. "Thanks, we were just about to head…" Motion to his right caught Akira's eye, causing his voice to drift off as he turned to see the source. Making his way down the hallway was Iwasaki 7 – Dan, eyes glancing down to his watch as he did so. "Iwasaki," Akira said as the pro neared, "I wasn't expecting to see you here today, do you have a match?"

"No," Iwasaki replied with a sigh, "I came to watch Shindo's match against Yoshikawa-sensei. I'm not late am I?"

Amano shook his head, "The game should be starting in just a moment. So, here to check out Shindo?"

Iwasaki nodded. "I'll be playing him in the next round of the Tengen Tournament, so I felt I should come and watch him today, try to get a better sense of his Go. You can only get so much off a game record after all."

"Quite true." Kurata said calmly. "But let's get going, since I'd prefer to be seated before the buzzer goes off."

Nodding, the four men made their way into the room and Akira moved his eyes toward the center of the room where both Hikaru and Yoshikawa 8 – Dan sat. The way Hikaru sat there, cross-legged, eyes closed, hands resting in his lap, he seemed so at peace, tranquil like a flowing river. If Akira didn't know better he'd never suspect the raging rapids that would awaken on that river once the game began. However Akira did know better, knew all too well the fire that burned behind those closed lids, the aching burn within Hikaru's soul, because Akira felt it too.

Turning his gaze toward the table, Akira froze for a moment as sitting there was Yashiro, his body seemingly tense as if he were about to play the game himself. What on Earth was Yashiro doing here though, the trip from Osaka wasn't overly far, but it was still a fair distance to travel with hotel expenses and such, so there must have been some reason. Then, it dawned on him, Yoshikawa 8 – Dan, he was from the Kansai Go Institute just as Yashiro was. No, it couldn't be that…

Akira had run into Kurata in the hallway when he'd arrived, and thus hadn't bothered to take a look into the room. If he had perhaps he would have been able to ask Yashiro what he now highly suspected; that Yoshikawa 8 – Dan was the teacher of Kiyoharu Yashiro 2 – Dan.

Taking a seat between Amano and Kurata, Akira turned his attention across the board to where Yoshikawa sat, eyes focused on his opponent, a deadly sharpness shining within them ready to strike. Yoshikawa had come prepared to do battle today, as he ought to when the last spot in the World Oza Championship was at stake. Glancing back across the board at Hikaru, Akira wondered if his rival realized what he did, that this was Yashiro's mentor he was playing, that Yashiro had undoubtedly helped his sensei prepare for this match. Smiling slightly, Akira exhaled. Perhaps it didn't matter, as regardless of the opponent, Hikaru would be just as ready for this match, of that Akira was certain.

Down before the board Hikaru took a breath and then opened his eyes slowly, lifting his vision to gaze across the board at Yoshikawa. There was an unusual calmness within those eyes, one that suggested no worries or fears, no doubts or concerns, merely an ever-patient peace of mind.

A peace of mind that Yoshikawa found quite disturbing. He knew Hikaru's strength, he'd already seen the game that Hikaru had played against Yashiro in the Hokuto Qualifier, and had been present to watch the matches at the Hokuto Cup, even if his attention had been focused more on Yashiro's match. Last night Yashiro and he had looked over Hikaru's Kisei League matches as well, Yashiro pointing out many of the moves that Hikaru was prone to play. Yashiro had declined to bring Hikaru over to his home to study back in January, choosing instead to take the opportunity to play Hikaru himself, and that had been fine. After all, there had been no way to know back then that this match up would arise, that he would have to face the young rising star of the Kisei League so soon. From everything that Yashiro had told him and everything he'd seen from the game records, Yoshikawa had come here expecting to face a hungry beast ready to rip him asunder, and had thus come quite prepared to return the favor in kind.

Yet hear Hikaru sat as if he had no cares in the world, like the game they were about to play wasn't even a matter of thought to him. Could he be so confident as to think that he could just stroll in here and easily defeat a member of the Meijin League in the final preliminary? Or perhaps the beast was napping now, hiding behind that calm demeanor waiting for the game to begin before it struck. Yesterday's words to Kurata had been a bit harsh, and he had come to regret them now. It had been the frustrated outburst of a man who had just been outplayed and beaten, and he'd allowed his temper to get the best of him. He had always respected Hikaru Shindo ever since he had overpowered Yashiro; no ordinary fifteen-year-old could have done that, or taken Ko Yeong Ha to the very brink of defeat. Now here he sat a year later, facing Yoshikawa for the right to enter the Toyota Cup. Still, if Yoshikawa's experience playing Yashiro was any indication, there was a fair chance for him to take this match. Whether in a few more years that would be true for either Hikaru or Yashiro Yoshikawa didn't know, but tomorrow wasn't here, and today he was certain that Hikaru Shindo, despite all his talent, was still quite capable of being defeated.

Back across the board Hikaru lowered his eyes to the board and exhaled, rubbing his thumb up and down the wooden handle of his fan ever so gently. He was doing his best to keep calm and patient as time ticked on, moving ever closer to the start of the game, and the imminent arrival of that beginning was the only hope of keeping the anxious fervor in check. Behind his calm demeanor a raging hellfire roared, energy and passion bottled and compressed into the core of his soul lest it pour out and illuminate him in a wave of electrified excitement.

Yet still some of it had leaked out of its containment, and even now he could feel it in his muscles, trickling down his arms and legs; the tingle of the warrior's tremble. The game would start any moment now, any moment the battle would commence and he could draw his blade, bare his fangs, and do battle with his opponent. Closing his eyes once more, Hikaru inhaled and felt a pulse flow through him, his grip tightening around his fan; it could be held back no more.

Opening his eyes, Hikaru lifted them once more to his opponent, and in them shown the same fire that engulfed his soul, the hungry thunderous passion that echoed in through his mind and body, the fierce, controlled tempest that swirled and coursed like liquid lightning through his blood. It was time to play.

As if in reaction to Hikaru's awakening, the buzzer sounded announcing the start of play. Reaching for their respective bowls, the two players removed the lids and moments later were placing their nigiri stones upon the board. A quick count and a trading of bowls later and the game was ready to begin. "Onegashimasu"

Lowering his right hand to the bowl, Hikaru took a black stone in hand and with a calm that belied the tension he felt, placed the stone down at 17-4, one point off the upper right star point. It had been the first opening move he'd ever learned and in many ways was still his favorite.

Reaching for his own stone now, Yoshikawa placed it down at the 4-3 point, just above the upper left star point. Hikaru's answer was nearly instantaneous, answering with a stone at 16-17, below the lower right star.

Yoshikawa hesitated a moment, then placed a stone down on the 4-16 star point. Traditionally the next move would have been to play off the star point, but classical strategy wasn't quite as common these days. His student Yashiro was far more interested in non-standard openings, and while Yoshikawa didn't adhere to those moves himself, he was still a fan of a more modern opening theory.

With zeal in his eyes Hikaru snapped his stone down at 15-3, an aura of confidence seemingly forming about him. Lifting his eyes from the board, Hikaru glared across at Yoshikawa, as if attempting to see completely through him to the wall behind. What would his opponent do now?

Then the answer came as Yoshikawa calmly placed his stone at 17-14, a large knight's approach on his lower right corner. It was a strong move, aimed at taking more of the right side rather than the corner, that was if Hikaru were to bother to respond to it, and he had no such intentions.

Taking stone firmly in hand, Hikaru set it down at 3-5, making his own low approach to the upper left corner, although unlike a large knight's approach this approach carried far more force upon the corner. The question now became whether his opponent would respond to his threat or continue with his own attack. Both ideas had their own merit, so it really came down to how Yoshikawa wanted to play this game. Would he take a safer, defensive approach or would he move to match Hikaru's aggression. Hikaru had thrown down the gauntlet, and that left the ball in Yoshikawa's court.

Gazing down at the board, Yoshikawa pressed his glasses up his nose and then flicked away the beginnings of a sweat drop from the tip of his nose. He had not expected his opponent to just ignore the threat he'd made, although there had been no reason he had to respond. It thus became a choice, would he choose to defend and bide his time, or would he move to fight. Defending seemed proper here, or should he choose to pincer he might be able to counterattack. A pincer here could backfire though, especially against someone with the talent that Hikaru had been showing. Yes, defending seemed best.

Still, something in him just didn't feel right about this position. Lifting his eyes to meet Hikaru's, Yoshikawa felt his gut clench up. Such an intense sensation the boy was giving off now, the complete opposite of his pre-game self. Those eyes, they burned with a fire of anger, vengeance even. Deep within Yoshikawa something stirred, and he felt a tremble in his fingertips as a similar zeal swept over him. This boy burned with the same fire that he did, the fire of revenge, revenge against a party that was not present at the board now.

Hikaru's eyes focused in on him, cutting into him with invisible blades, taunting him, daring him to continue the attack. It was a challenge, one not just about the outcome of the game, not just about the chance for revenge, but a challenge amongst Go players, to play a game worthy of each other, to throw it all out there and do battle regardless of the consequences. A battle where there was no safe play. If that was what the boy wanted, then that was what he would get, after all, if he could not win this fight he had no right to play the former Meijin at this time anyway.

Reaching for a white stone, Yoshikawa slapped it down at 17-17, attaching to Hikaru's stone in the lower right corner. As he did so Yoshikawa smiled, just holding back a chuckle; wondering if Yashiro would applaud or scold him for such a decision. But then knowing his student as he did, against someone like Hikaru Yashiro was likely to open the game at tengen just to make things more interesting. Perhaps then in their hearts the student was more like the teacher than Yoshikawa had wanted to admit.

Hikaru meanwhile felt a smirk cross his face. So the old man had the guts to play like his student after all. Well then this might be more interesting than he'd expected, and it also meant that he'd have to work hard now to quell the energy and confidence that his opponent was showing now. Many of the older pros he'd played would not have responded like that, choosing to sit back and let the game develop a bit, biding their time for an opportunity to attack while trying to build and protect their territories. It was a strategy that Hikaru had taken apart time and time again, making Yoshikawa's choice both interesting and likely more correct than he might have realized.

Now how to best respond. He already knew that he had no intention of answering Yoshikawa's attack, not when there was more to be gained from continuing his own attack. At the same time he needed to make Yoshikawa respond to him, if for no other reason than to keep the threat to the lower right manageable for him to return to later. That left two real options, the low pincer at 6-3, or the high pincer at 7-3, the taisha. The latter was more appealing as he could try to complicate the game considerably with the huge amounts of aji that the joseki could produce, but the low pincer carried a more dangerous threat of territorial gain should it be ignored, and Hikaru wanted the better threat.

Klak.

Placing the stone down at 6-3, Hikaru opened his fan and lifted it up to his lip, peering over it as he awaited the reply. Unless his opponent chose to play out of joseki, a dangerous choice given the amount of reading required to pull it off, there were three options for Yoshikawa to choose from, each with numerous variations. Hikaru had a feeling though that he'd be seeing a diagonal here, particularly given how popular it was amongst pros these days. Heck, if the roles were reversed Hikaru would likely have played it himself, but he had also learned long ago that what he felt was the best response to a position was not always shared by everyone else.

Klak.

Hiding a smile behind his fan, Hikaru gazed at the white stone sitting at 5-4; he'd been right, Yoshikawa had chosen the diagonal. Now he just needed to make sure that his two small groups lived and then move to defend the lower right corner. However, the feeling in his gut was telling him that Yoshikawa wasn't going to be making this easy on him one bit.

Leaving his hands rested on his knees to keep his fingers from clenching up and digging into his palm, Yashiro sat behind the scorer's table with nervous frustration. Nervous on account of his wanting his teacher to win the match yet his frustration came from his own desire to be the one playing against Hikaru Shindo.

It was the latter that particularly filled his mind just now. A rematch against Hikaru was something that Yashiro had wanted, and perhaps also dreaded, ever since their match in the Hokuto Qualifier almost a year ago. In that game Hikaru had shown a willingness to take chances and an ability to read the board that Yashiro had never suspected could exist in someone his own age. Hikaru's very existence baffled him, and to be able to sit here and watch him play at such a high level did not help to ease his bewilderment.

Watching Hikaru slide his stone in at 6-4, Yashiro glanced over toward Akira Toya. The other anomaly, although a much more understandable one given who his father was, but still a powerhouse that Yashiro had not been able to fathom until recently. It was one thing to hear about a great young prodigy, to even be compared to him, but the comparisons were unfair as it could give the lesser of the two the idea that they were about equal. Granted he wasn't that far behind either Hikaru or Akira, but having seen Akira play during their study sessions for the Hokuto Cup and in the tournament itself, Yashiro was aware that there was a small, but noticeable gap between himself and the other two young prodigies in the room.

Yoshikawa placed his stone down at 4-6, and Yashiro sighed. Unlike himself, Akira had been aware of Hikaru for quite some time, apparently from around the time Hikaru had first begun to play. It made little sense that Akira would take notice of a beginner player, but then Yashiro was well aware that some things could stand out even when technical skill was lacking, in particular a player's Go sense. Perhaps then it was this advanced knowledge that had allowed Akira to push himself to the point of creating the gap that lay between him and Yashiro, the foreboding vision of Hikaru's emergence onto the Go scene.

Klak.

Hikaru extended to 3-7 now, pushing along the left edge. The tension in the room was immense, to the point that Yashiro could feel his palms beginning to moisten. There were only two times in his life that Yashiro could ever remember feeling this type of atmosphere where one almost expected a lightning storm to erupt; and only one of those times had been a one-on-one match up. That had been his own match against Hikaru, and like the match back then, this game carried the same feeling; kill, or be killed.

His teacher's reply at 3-4 had been rather predictable for Yashiro, as not doing so would leave the corner vulnerable and allow Hikaru to invade it rather well. Hikaru's response came immediately, connecting at 3-6, an unusual play. Still, the more Yashiro stared at it, the more it seemed to make perfect sense. Yoshikawa's stone in the lower left corner meant that extending down the left side could be stunted if Hikaru had tried to move up toward the center first, and the goal of this sequence was for Hikaru to make life on either side of the corner. The connection worked, especially since Yoshikawa would have to defend his position in the corner with a move like… yes, like the 4-5 move that had just been played. That would allow Hikaru to extend further down the left side now, likely to 3-10 where he'd have good position.

Klak.

Yashiro blinked. Hikaru had played at 4-10, a large knight's move, just as strong of a move, but an ominous sign. Large knight's moves could get quite tricky, and required a much higher level of skill at reading the board. Not that Yashiro doubted either player's ability to be up to the challenge, but playing a move like that on the 4th line with Yoshikawa's white stone in the lower left could be dangerous if he could find a way to cut underneath. Otherwise the added strength of being higher on the board would give Hikaru more of an advantage, even if it were a tenuous one.

The move served one other purpose though; it gave an insight into Hikaru's thinking process on the game as a whole. When given the option of a safe move compared to a more risky move, he'd taken the latter without much thought. It therefore appeared that Hikaru felt that in this game, against Yoshikawa, a safe move might not be enough. This was not what Yashiro had expected, especially from his teacher, but already less than twenty moves in, this game was becoming quite interesting.

Off to the other side of the scorer's table, Akira watched as the game continued. Watching a game in person was far different from viewing it online, on a television, or reviewing it in a game record, something the bead of sweat forming on his temple indicated quite well. The moves on a board spoke quite well on their own, indicating strategy, technique, even one's skill level, but they could not duplicate the intense atmosphere generated by two top competitors in the heat of battle. It was an atmosphere that Akira knew all too well, had experienced numerous times.

Klak. Klak.

This was the Hikaru that Akira knew so well, sharp, fierce, and lightning quick. Yet Yoshikawa was staying right with him, slugging it out as if determined to gain victory no matter what it took. Such drive, such motivation, it wasn't the type of thing one usually found in a preliminary match, even the final preliminary where entry into a main tournament was at stake. No, this was like watching two seasoned veterans slug it out in a title match, where the victor took all, that was how it was playing out, as if each player felt that there was no tomorrow.

Klak. Klak.

Akira's eyes expanded for an instant; Yoshikawa's peep was well-timed, Hikaru would need to defend while Yoshikawa used the peep to create good territory. Now Hikaru would need to find a way to reduce the lower left or face a nasty central advance from White.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

That stone… Hikaru had played into a pincer. No, that wasn't a bad move at all, as it was giving white the choice now of playing back and risking a tricky fight on the left side when Hikaru moved to jump out, or it could attack his stone and risk getting cut off underneath. The biggest upside to it though was not the complicated nature of the battle, but rather the psychological power it carried, the idea that Hikaru could play anywhere he chose and not be stopped. It took real confidence in one's play to do that, especially against a top pro like Yoshikawa.

Klak.

So Yoshikawa had chosen to attack the stone and battle it… Akira blinked. Hikaru had played 3-17, a 3-3 invasion. That was… clever of him, and something Akira hadn't considered. Apparently neither had Yoshikawa, but that didn't stop him from responding with a block, forcing black's 3-17 stone to live on its own. It would of course, there was too much room to work with, and Hikaru had the initiative.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Hikaru was nothing more than the Go he played, that was what Akira had said a year and a half ago and while it still held true there was still that haunting knowledge of Sai and his relationship to Hikaru. Despite all logical reasoning Sai and Hikaru were the same, of that Akira was certain. Yet how that could be was equally baffling, going and the more he racked his brain over it the more frustrated he became with the situation; the enigma haunted him like some evil specter intent on tormenting his sanity.

His father knew the answer, even if it was nothing more than a suspicion. Akira had suspected it ever since his father had played Sai online, and yet like Hikaru, his father's lips were sealed on the matter. As for the source, Hikaru had promised to reveal the truth to him one day, but that only made it worse, knowing that there was a truth out there, but needing to rely on Hikaru to finally decide when to tell him. Quite frankly, the concept of Hikaru being nothing more than the Go that he played had been a necessary conclusion to pull himself back into sanity.

Moving his eyes from the board, Akira gazed at the focused look on his rival's face, so tense, filled with passionate fire. Akira had already secured a spot in the Toyota Cup, as had Kurata, Ogata, Zama, Morishita, Hatanaka and six others, and now Hikaru was here battling for the final spot. Twelve players for Team Japan, staring across the waters toward the nineteen challengers from overseas, waiting for their thirteenth and final warrior to take his place among them. Hikaru had followed him into the pro world, into the Hokuto Cup, into the Kisei League, and now Akira sat in eager anticipation to see if his rival would follow him to the World Oza Championship as well, where the best players in the world waited; where his father waited.

Klak!

Akira's eyes lit up as Hikaru released the stone on the board. A moment later the buzzer sounded through the room, signaling the lunch break. The occupants of the room began to rise, heading for the door, joined a few moments later by Hikaru and Yoshikawa, yet Akira remained, staring at the board. As he reached the door, Hikaru turned to look back at his rival curiously, then said, "Akira, you coming?"

Snapping back out of it, Akira turned to look at his rival, and finally releasing his held breath answered, "Yes, I'm coming." Rising to his feet, Akira returned his eyes to the board once more. Hikaru held the advantage, but only slightly as there was still a great deal of Go to be played before a winner might be determined, but that was not what was on Akira's mind now. That last move… it was… Sai.

--

Author's Notes:

And we'll stop there. Lunch breaks are always a convenient time to stop a match. Back to a more usual length this time, although the time between releases has increased. This is due to my job, as I am working a midnight shift and it's taking me some time to adjust to the new sleeping schedule. Also, since late at night is when I'd usually sit down to write, I seem to only find time these days to write on my days off. Hopefully I'll figure something out soon to get the release rate up, although I will admit it's not my number one priority right now.

This match actually was planned out as a single chapter, but I had to stop it eventually because it was just taking too long to develop, and I really want to give this match a lot of attention and not just breeze through it like I have other games. About six pages in it got even more complicated as, remembering that the name had popped up in Chapter 159 of the manga, I decided to go back and see if there was any extra info I could gleam from this and to my horror realized that Yoshikawa was Yashiro's teacher. This was something I had known when I placed him in the Meijin League, but had forgotten about, making the fact that I'd already released the last chapter even worse. Thus I couldn't just go back and fix it in the last chapter, as unlike previous instances of this to do so would have required me to completely rewrite the last scene of Chapter 64. That was out of the question (although I'm glad that I had decided to pull back on some of the trash talk Yoshikawa originally had in the previous chapter) so I had to go back and add Yashiro to the group of spectators. Then I had to explain away some of Yoshikawa's remarks from the last chapter, and fill in a bit of Yashiro stuff, (basically I rewrote Page 5 and added Yoshikawa's monologue) making the chapter even longer and cementing it as being a two chapter match.

Terms:

Thirteen Players: Originally the Toyota Cup had thirteen players from Japan, almost double the number from any other country or region. As of the 3rd Toyota Cup that number I believe has been reduced to nine, giving several regions another player and I think increasing the number of Chinese and Korean players. The reason for the high number of Japanese players may likely be an attempt to give Japan the advantage as it is sponsored by a Japanese company and hosted in Japan. While this may seem a bit unfair it should be noted that the Samsung Cup, taking place in South Korea, is heavily filled with Korean players, mainly due to all players having to pay their own way. This means that all hotel, food, and travel expenses are paid by the players, so while the local players can stay at home and try to get in, if a foreign player wishes to enter they have to pay to fly over and try to get through the preliminaries. Thus many Japanese pros who would otherwise try to enter avoid the Samsung Cup.

Now onto the questions. Will I allow Hikaru to play a game against Ko Yeong Ha? The simple answer is yes, at some point in my story they will play again. Their rematch is fated in this story, but as to when, or in what international tournament that will be, I can't tell you. At the moment there is only one tournament that both Hikaru and Ko Yeong Ha are in, and that's the Hokuto Cup, if Hikaru pulls off this game it will be two, and don't forget that he's in the Fujitsu Cup preliminaries, so that's a third potential tournament should he make it into that. I could name other tournaments, but those three are the only ones where he's either been accepted or played a preliminary for as of yet.

Kitajima and Wang Xin may be Olympian athlete names, but remember that it is Yumi Hotta that named the Go player versions of these players, so there was no attempt to copy those names on my part.

I didn't mean to have Yoshikawa come across as arrogant so much as to have him seem insulted that Hikaru was being considered the odds on favorite. It should also be remembered that Yoshikawa had just lost an important Meijin League match by making one small mistake. Those of my readers who play Go can likely empathize with his frustration, and given the stakes of the Meijin League it can only be harder to swallow. The best way to explain it perhaps would be to imagine if Ochi were to play Honda and before the match Ochi says, "Honda, easy win." Honda is not likely to take that kindly, and will want to show Ochi and anyone who agreed with him not to count him out. Go players have pride, and egos, and often it is the confidence brought forth by those egos that allow them to attack full on.

Well school isn't starting for me, although I'd rather wish it were. High School life was SO much better and easier than life after high school. To those of you still in high school, enjoy every moment of it, because when it's over you'll want to go back.

Romance for Akira? Well I don't know, after all, I get so many charged opinions just with Hikaru and romance, imagining if Akira was added into that as well… I might start getting death threats. That's not to say that Akira will be single his entire life, but right now I'm not really planning to put him into a romantic situation if only because I think there's enough romance in the story already for a non-romance themed story. As for how much Hikaru makes, it's the same as before. Tournaments pay the same amount regardless of your rank, and teaching games are priced based on rank. At 2 – Dan, I think Hikaru pulls in about 35-40 per customer, while a 9 – Dan can bring in well over 120 per customer. Skill level plays no part in it, so while Hikaru may be much better than say Saeki or Ashiwara, both of them make more money per lesson than Hikaru at this point. Come April that will change.

Ok, first Akira is not disappointed in the current Hikaru, sometimes players get on a roll and play above their current level. If anything, I think he's disappointed that his match against that Hikaru was forfeited. Both of them are pushing their games to the limit to keep up with one another, and while Akira would be disappointed if Hikaru slacked off, the stronger Hikaru gets, the more inspired Akira is to become stronger too, and vice versa. As for the other insei mentioned, yes that was Sakamoto, the player Hikaru got into the test. I will be having him show up again, probably sometime after Hikaru makes 7 – Dan. It's actually easier to show Matsura since he's in Morishita's study group, while Sakamoto isn't. I sound like Maes Hughes… well I'd like to say Maes Hughes has nothing on me, but I have yet to take it to the extreme of putting a two story poster of my son up in the middle of a plaza. And he just turned one year old.

Note: I'm surprised that no one commented on the game that Akira was playing out in that chapter. Sure not all of you play Go, but I know enough of my readers who do will whip out their board and play out any moves I mention making it surprising to hear nothing on it. Well then I'll just remain silent on it until someone figures it out.

Next chapter, well we'll be finishing up the match between Yoshikawa and Hikaru of course. However I have a hunch that the remainder of the match will be hard to squeeze out into a full sized chapter without something else thrown in, so if that's the case (highly likely) it may also be time again to take a short trip across the Sea of Japan and check up on a player that hasn't appeared in the story for a short while.

Many more reviews than last time, thank you I appreciated them all. I understand that it seems redundant to review every time with the same remarks, and perhaps I am the victim of my own genius. No reason to comment because you trust me to come up with something good better than offering your own ideas. Well regardless I still enjoy reading your reviews, so please keep sending them. R&R!


	66. The Last Participant

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 66 – The Last Participant

By Leitbur

--

"Man, is this game ever intense." Kurata blurted out before digging into his first meal.

"Yes, quite." Iwasaki replied, face mired by his distaste at Kurata's lack of eating etiquette. "That move at 3-17, I was totally surprised by it."

"You're right," Amano chimed in, "but when you look at it, doesn't it seem so well placed?"

"It was well-timed," Akira added in, "but Yoshikawa did well not to let that faze him, if anything I think it pushed him to fight even harder."

"True enough," Amano agreed, "but it's given Shindo the advantage in the game now. Yoshikawa is in quite the predicament."

Taking a breath between bites, Kurata replied, "Well maybe not so much. Shindo's position is better, but the actual score is still pretty close so there's still plenty of time for him to claw back in. We're only what, eighty moves in so far?"

"Seventy" Iwasaki provided, "and you're right, but what's really amazing is the intensity in that room, I've never felt anything like that before, not from a sixteen year old anyway."

"That's because this is your first time watching one of Shindo's games," Amano replied, "it's usually like this. I think it surprises those who play him too, and either they break under the weight of it or they don't. Yoshikawa seems to be handling it well though."

Kurata wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Probably because he's Yashiro's teacher, he's used to feeling similar intensity from playing him. And I'm sure that Yashiro has given him plenty of warning about what to expect."

"Damn," Iwasaki replied, "and that Yashiro kid is only sixteen as well right?" The others nodded. "There sure have been some scary young players showing up lately, and apparently there's another one coming too."

Amano's eyebrow pricked and Kurata paused from the consumption of his second meal to watch Iwasaki. Then Amano inquired, "What's this Iwasaki?"

Shrugging, Iwasaki answered, "Well it's not for certain, but I heard that a young Taiwanese player who's supposedly shown considerable skill back in Taipan is coming here to take the Pro Exam. I know some of these foreign kids can get quite an overly high amount of hype, but apparently Koyo Toya went to check him out last year, otherwise I wouldn't have even paid it much attention."

Setting down his chopsticks, Kurata said with a reflective tone in his voice, "So Koyo Toya's watching this kid huh? Do you know what his name was, I might have to go take a look myself."

"Umm, it was Wu, something Wu. I don't remember his first name, it was one of those foreign names that's hard to pronounce."

Flipping to a blank page in his notepad, Amano began jotting something down. "Do you know if he's an insei or something?"

Iwasaki shook his head. "You'd know better than I would, I don't keep an eye on the insei, but apparently he likes to play online, that's how I learned about him. A pro friend of mine lost to him online the other day, although he did admit he wasn't playing that hard in the beginning, but it was still impressive."

"What rank was your friend?" Kurata inquired.

Taking a bite out of his lunch, Iwasaki chewed, swallowed, then answered, "He's a 3 – Dan, been stuck at 3 – Dan for awhile actually. He's been really slumping, I feel bad for the guy."

"Yeah, it'd be more telling of this kid's strength if it had been someone like us he'd played. It's not like low ranked pros losing to an amateur is unheard of or anything."

Again Amano scribbled something down, then turned toward Akira and said, "Toya, do you know anything about this?"

Lost deep in his own thoughts, Akira started at the sound of his name and said, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

Frowning, Amano repeated, "Do you know anything about this Taiwanese player that's taking the Pro Exam this year?"

"Taiwan I… no, I don't. I know Father took a trip there last year, but I don't know anything beyond that. I was pretty focused at that time on getting into the Kisei League and preparing to play Hikaru in the Young Lions Tournament."

Amano nodded in understanding. "Yes of course, how foolish of me."

Rising from the table, Akira excused himself and made his way off back toward the lobby. He had no interest in taking part in that conversation, his mind resting on that last move before the break. It was a nice move, although not as out of the blue as some of the other moves Hikaru had played, but the nature of the move, Akira understood it all too well. It was Sai, the type of move he'd play in that situation.

It wasn't as if he'd seen an overly high number of Sai's games, in fact the number was only five if he counted the two games when he'd first met Hikaru, but he'd played over those games so often that he was quite aware of the type of Go Sai favored. How he could see Sai in Hikaru he didn't know, as for all his talent Hikaru was not at Sai's skill level, but if one removed the skill and depth of reading Hikaru and Sai's Go seemed to be nearly identical.

Perhaps Ogata's suspicions that Sai was Hikaru's teacher were correct, it would explain the difference in skill but similarity in play. If that were the case though then Hikaru would have likely needed to have begun studying with Sai almost immediately after learning to play, playing game after game every day; their way of playing was just too similar. Yet that still didn't explain the two games at the Go Salon. Hikaru had played that game, his beginner hands had placed the stones down, but placed them with Sai's skill. Akira had not seen any ear-piece for Sai to have relayed the moves to Hikaru even if it would have explained Hikaru's hand stopping over the board so much. Besides, even if he were relaying moves that way, how would he have seen the moves Akira played, it wasn't like Hikaru was saying the moves back. A remote camera then?

Akira shook his head. No, that would have explained the first game where the two could have set things up in advance, but not the second time. Hikaru had been alone when he'd found him, and there had been no time for him to contact Sai and have them prepare for the match. Not to mention that Ogata had told him that Hikaru had solved a difficult position at the Go tournament with a mere glance. Besides, that wouldn't have explained Hikaru's obsession with Shusaku either. Granted it was possible that Sai and Hikaru's obsession were unrelated, or at least it would be if there wasn't something of Shusaku in both Hikaru and Sai's play. Sai and Shusaku, they seemed to permeate Hikaru down to his very soul.

Akira gasped. Hikaru's soul… could it be? Pausing in the hallway, Akira brought his hand up to his lips as he pondered this new idea. Could it be that… Hikaru was the reincarnation of Shusaku? It was Buddhist tradition after all that once someone died that their soul would be reincarnated based on their deeds in life, rising up or down depending on those actions. The process then continued until the soul reached nirvana, and while Shusaku was a Go Saint, he was not Buddha.

So then it was possible that Shusaku's soul had been reborn in Hikaru, and that despite Hikaru's inexperience his natural instincts, based on the memories and experiences his soul held from its time as Shusaku, had leaked out and allowed him to play those two games against Akira.

Akira shook his head. No, that made no sense, if Hikaru had access to Shusaku's skill, why would he not use them, it would be his skill too after all. Perhaps as Hikaru learned to play himself it became more difficult to call forth the skill from his past lifetime. But if that were the case how did he suddenly summon it at will when Sai was playing online all those times, and if he could summon it at will why was he not doing so now as a pro? There was a logical explanation for this, and Akira doubted it would be found in religious teachings. Yes, it had been a silly thought to think that Hikaru's soul was that of Torajiro Kuwahara, Honinbo Shusaku.

--

"Ah, there you are Toya-sensei."

Looking up from his seat, Koyo Toya gazed at the young Chinese youth approaching him. "Hello Wang, did you need something?"

Moving around the table and taking a seat opposite Toya, Wang Xin 9 – Dan smiled and answered, "Not exactly, it was just that you disappeared so quickly after your game yesterday that I didn't get a chance to talk to you then."

Chuckling, Toya replied, "Yes well it was a tough match, Song Li is your top rival after all for a reason, and I'm not quite as young as I once was."

Now it was Wang Xin's turn to laugh. "Perhaps compared to players like us, but your Go seems to be quite revitalized. That pick up game we played the other day had me sweating the whole time, it's been awhile since I played such a tough game for fun."

"Yes, it was quite fun. It is a shame we are on the same team in the China League, otherwise we could have more fun."

Wang merely nodded, the smile on his face thinning ever so slightly. Looking down at the board on the table, Wang's eyebrow cocked as he said, "Speaking of pick up games, I know this game. Isn't this that online game you played against that unknown guy… what was his name?"

Toya's smile vanished as his gaze returned to the board. "It was Sai. A formidable opponent to say the least. I put everything I had into this game and yet Sai overcame me. I had never suspected that such Go could come against an unknown opponent on a computer screen, and yet here it sits. It showed me that I needed to gain new strength, pushed me in a way that I had not felt in many years. Then someday, I will draw him out and challenge him again."

Lifting his gaze from the board, Wang then said, "By the way, I hear your son has made it into the Toyota Cup, you must be proud."

His eyes remaining on the board, Toya answered, "Akira is strong and determined and has an excellent sense of the game. It does not surprise me in the least that he has qualified, and as long as that boy is around to fuel him, no heights of the Go world that Akira reaches will surprise me. So yes, I am very proud of him."

Wang's brow contorted. "That boy… oh, do you mean Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, the one who made it into the Kisei League?"

Toya nodded. "Shindo's talent, I only played him once in the Shinshodan series, but I've seen several of his games since… seeing him play, it sets your blood on fire. No one can push Akira as hard as Shindo, and as far as I am concerned, if there is one player who can surpass Akira and become the future nexus of the Go world, it's Shindo."

"Wow, we had a pair of young Japanese pros visiting back at the beginning of the year who said that Shindo was strong, but to hear it coming from you… I'd better prepare my team well if we want to win." Pausing a moment, Wang then added, "Have you heard that I've been asked to act as the Manager for Team China in the next Hokuto Cup?"

"No, I hadn't. Congratulations, I suppose this means your interest in my son was more than just curiosity?"

Wang shrugged. "Well I'll have to be looking over a lot of his games shortly to help my team get ready for the Hokuto Cup, and from what you said Hikaru Shindo as well. I heard he had quite the game last year against Ko Yeong Ha, so we won't be underestimating either of them."

Chuckling, Toya replied, "It's quite possible that you'll get some firsthand experience of either my son or Shindo's Go in the Toyota Cup before then, and if I wasn't going to be playing at the same time it would be a match I'd love to see." Returning his eyes to the board, Toya began to clear the board. "So Wang, would you like to play a game?"

--

The buzzer sounded signaling the return of play and immediately Yoshikawa placed his stone down at 10-11. Going into the break with the next move did carry the advantage of having the extra time to ponder the position, but really this was likely the next logical move in the sequence whether Yoshikawa had taken all the time in the lunch break or ten seconds in a game of speed Go to think. Quite frankly Hikaru had expected it, and was already prepared if Yoshikawa had chosen it.

The idea that a player going into the break without the next move couldn't plan ahead was a short-sighted statement, one that had fooled Hikaru in his younger days but not now. It meant that because one couldn't know for certain where their opponent would play they couldn't plan, and while it was true that not every move could be planned for, there were some moves that could still be anticipated, especially in key sequences. Taking a black stone in hand, Hikaru played the thrust at 10-12, disrupting white's attempt to connect.

Yoshikawa had likely suspected such a play as it would be very bad if Hikaru allowed him to connect his stones to in the middle just as it was likely that Yoshikawa would play at 11-12 now to prevent Hikaru from connecting in the center. Even as he thought this Yoshikawa placed his stone at 11-12, crosscutting the center stones.

Hikaru replied instantly with a hook at 9-13, threatening double atari. White in turn responded immediately, preventing the attempt at 11-13 and creating a small but dangerous group in the center.

Sitting back from the board now, Hikaru gently rubbed his thumb up and down the wooden handle of his fan, considering his position. Normally extending at 12-11 would be prudent to increase central control and put pressure on the small white group, but if he did that white could run at 10-15 and connect to the lower group in the sequence to follow. No, it was better to prevent that, after all, he controlled the ladder should Yoshikawa attempt to attack his 11-11 stone.

Reaching for his bowl, Hikaru placed his stone down at 9-15, blocking any escape by white to his group at the lower edge. That left only two options, to run to the right or try and fight to make life in the center. Which Yoshikawa would choose would likely dictate the remainder of the game.

Taking a towel and wiping off the sweat that had begun to form on his palms, Yoshikawa exhaled slowly. He had to take the center, or at least reduce the center while taking some other part of the board, but for that to happen his group at 11-12 had to live. If Hikaru were to capture it he could take a good third of the center for himself, and while several parts of his moyo still lacked thickness, given Hikaru's skill it would take a major blunder to come back from that.

He had hoped that Hikaru would have gotten a bit ahead of himself and played 12-11, going for the kill, but the boy was taking his time, keeping his composure, just as was to be expected of a top level pro. What he needed was a stone around 15-8 to try and wall in black even as Hikaru was trying to wall in white. First off though he needed to stay alive. Pushing his glasses up his nose, Yoshikawa paused for a moment longer then placed his stone down at 13-13, extending toward the right. If he wanted to win, his options were few, he had to complicate the game, and that was his intention.

Discreetly rubbing his stomach in an attempt to remove the discomfort he was feeling, Kurata grimaced. He should have known better than to try and eat three of those meals during the break, it forced him to eat way too quickly, and this was the result. Still, they were so delicious he hadn't really given it much thought at the time.

Hikaru seemed to be coming out strong from the break, attacking Yoshikawa hard, keeping him from settling in. Of course Yoshikawa wasn't just letting it happen, and from the looks of it he was finally settling in a bit, but he'd needed to use up some of his time to get settled back in, and he could only afford to do that for so long.

Klak.

Kurata's eyebrow rose as his mind forgot all about his upset stomach. A cut at 6-15, playing a little away from the middle area that was until a moment before becoming a battlefield. Did Hikaru think he'd already corralled white or was there… A moment later he spotted Hikaru's intentions, and from the look on his face it appeared so had Yoshikawa. It was an attack on white's position on the lower edge, threatening to cut again should Yoshikawa ignore it. Playing out a few variations in his mind, Kurata quickly saw the result. White could move and likely make life with its center group, but it would cost him the lower edge. There was no choice, he'd have to respond, and that was the key.

Klak.

Yes, White had defended at 8-16, and that meant that black…

Klak.

An extension at 6-14, threatening an attack on the lower edge of the left side. Yoshikawa would need to respond or risk losing the group, and as he defended Hikaru would use his moves to attack and create more territory in the lower left central area. It was a brilliant ploy, since had he ignored it and white gained life in the center, the fight that might have arose there would likely have reduced the territory gained to nothing, and if white did live points would be very much needed. So Hikaru had chosen to push to increase his territory now rather than risk losing the chance later, keeping Yoshikawa defending.

Klak. Klak.

And with that Hikaru moved his attention back to the center, extending at 12-11. Watching the boy play was quite enjoyable, if not a bit scary. Of course, perhaps calling him a boy was a bit much as Hikaru was only his junior by about six and a half years.

A lot of comparisons had been made between Hikaru and himself, although a good amount of them were due to their shared quick rise in strength. Like him, Hikaru had only needed two years to turn pro after learning to play, a rather remarkable feat, one that Kurata had always been proud of himself. It made him worry at times that other young Go enthusiasts might take the fact that two young stars like him and Hikaru had made it to the pro ranks so quickly to mean that anyone who really wanted to could do it. Kurata hadn't expected to find someone else who could do it anytime soon, and if young beginners started to think that it was a common thing they might give up prematurely from frustration. Go was a frustrating game at times, especially when one was first learning.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Kurata sat up a bit straighter. Yoshikawa had placed a stone down at 15-9, dropping the gauntlet to Hikaru. He was ready to fight for the life and death of his center group, and if Hikaru hadn't known that already, that stone was a clear declaration of his intentions. Now, what would Hikaru do in response?

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Off to the left a bit Yashiro sat, his right hand covering his mouth, deep in thought. His teacher was playing all out, tooth and nail Go, and it was a bit unsettling for the young pro. He just wasn't used to seeing this side of his teacher before, so ruthless before the board. While there had been numerous, perhaps even countless, practice games between the two Yashiro had never suspected that such an air of confidence, daring, and pure brute force had existed within his teacher. The number of actual pro games he'd watched his mentor play were far less, especially lately as he'd found himself rather busy with his own games and progression, but Yoshikawa had always seemed more… peaceful then. He had to keep his mouth covered to keep people from realizing that his teeth were clattering as if some winter breeze had run through his blood, freezing him to the core.

Klak.

That last stone from Hikaru was going to make it difficult now on Yoshikawa, he'd have to find a way to either prevent him from running his top central group to the upper edge or else make life on the upper right edge. Either way he was likely going to need to capture something, and Hikaru wasn't leaving many openings to try and exploit.

Klak.

So Yoshikawa was going to attack the upper edge first at 9-3, keep Hikaru from being able to connect easily along the entire top edge. He could still angle for the right edge however, so that meant that his teacher had decided to try to live on the right edge.

Klak.

Hikaru answered with a hane at 9-2, forcing Yoshikawa to extend if he wanted to maintain the separation of groups on the top edge. What did his master have planned for this, he couldn't let Hikaru cross under his stones with an atari at 10-3, but if he extended Hikaru would have no need to respond and could move to further trap the central group.

Klak.

He'd extended to 10-3, defending the cross under. So that meant-

Klak.

Yashiro lowered his head, Hikaru had responded with a play at 14-7, cutting off escape routes even further. There was little more that his sensei could do now. Turning his head to look at the other observers, Yashiro's brow contorted as he looked at the faces of Akira and Kurata. The looks were identical, a mixture of shock, wonder, and a slight bit of bewilderment. On top of it all was an intense excited anticipation, as if they were waiting to see what would happen next.

Looking back to the board, Yashiro's brow contorted even more. Was it possible, could that last move have been a mistake?

_That was a mistake, I'm sure of it_. Yoshikawa stared down at the position of the board as he began playing out sequences in his mind. The problem was that while he knew it was a mistake, figuring out how to capitalize on it was far more difficult. A huge mistake, such as a misread or an overaggressive attack, those were easy for a veteran to exploit, but this one had been a small mistake, a chip or crack in the armor.

The move was solid, with strong shape that would defend his central stones well and pressed in on his own group. Any attempt now to reach his stones on the upper edge were gone; for all intents and purposes it was a good move. Yet his gut was screaming for him to move to take advantage of it, why? It merely meant then that while it was a good move, it had not been the best move, and that was the worse type of mistake to figure out, one that required the height of reading ability to find and exploit.

Straightening up a bit as he reached for the teapot, Yoshikawa took his time pouring the liquid into his cup, his mind ever on the board. It might have been easier if it didn't feel like the very air he breathed was beating down upon him, as if he were Atlas, with the cosmos itself resting upon his tired shoulders. Every time he read deep into the game it felt as if he were a diver who had dove too deep, his body crushed by the pressure around him, impossible to escape.

Taking a sip of his drink, Yoshikawa exhaled and returned his gaze to the board. Yet dive he must, however deep it might take even if it meant his death, for only that way could he hope to prevail, could he hope to face _him_ again.

Each time he dove though he came close, so close, but in the end he was just short of life, cut off or blocked by black stones. Where was it, the lone path to salvation that would pull him back from the depths of defeat? Perhaps he should have let Hikaru cross under after all, perhaps despite it being a small mistake he had just been a move too short.

Yoshikawa froze, that was it, he'd not considered that, but if he were to do that then… His eyes flashing as stones played out in his mind Yoshikawa felt a smile begin to creep across his face as the stones fell into place, he'd found it.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Reaching for a black stone and placing it down at 15-14, removing white's chance to punch through and try to surround his group, Hikaru tapped his fan gently in his hand. Once he took this group the game would be over, white had nowhere else to run. Not to mention that with this group in his control the score would favor him by nearly one hundred points, but that often happened when all or nothing battles took place in a game.

Klak.

A hane at 18-9, trying to hook around, well it wouldn't work, it could be cut off with a tiger's mouth at 18-10, and then where could he run? Taking his stone and setting it at 18-10 as he'd planned, Hikaru exhaled. Resignation ought to be coming any time now, unless Yoshikawa wished to try any more tricks to make life. He wouldn't be surprised if he did, his play told Hikaru how badly he wanted to win this match and move on to the Toyota Cup. Even without the play, his intensity poured off him, striking blows atop Hikaru's head in an attempt to drive him into submission.

In his mind's eye though he felt the sweep of his fan, cutting and blocking those blows, becoming an impenetrable barrier to ward off his opponent's attacks, leaving his mind free to think.

Klak.

Hikaru's eyebrow cocked. An atari there? Gazing at the stone at 16-6, Hikaru grimaced. Yes, white would like me to respond by capturing first at 15-8, let him cut under and form one eye at the least, possibly even a second. He'd have to extend, but for some reason it felt dangerous to do so, as if he were stepping into a trap. Unfortunately he had no choice in the matter, he had to extend or else his opponent might very well make life.

Klak. Klak.

He'd barely released his stone at 17-7 when Yoshikawa's had struck the board, connecting at 15-8, and a wave of uncertainty swept over Hikaru. Was that his plan, to try and cut underneath and ride the atari up the right edge to make territory, would it work? Hikaru's eyes dug into the board, piercing the murky darkness in search of the answers he sought. No, it wouldn't work, he'd be an eye short even if he played a clamp after the atari Hikaru could play an atari of his own and take away the second eye, as long as he didn't descend first. That must have been Yoshikawa's plan, for him to descend and prevent the cross under. First though he needed to protect from the cut at 14-8 or it wouldn't matter.

Klak.

A tremble ran down Hikaru's body as he released his black stone at 14-18, as if some great wind had swept through the room and down into his core. It mattered not, soon this game would be over and he'd be one step closer to his goal, one step closer to Ko Yeong Ha.

Klak.

Hikaru's fan had been halfway open when Yoshikawa's stone hit, and Hikaru found himself so surprised that he almost dropped it, only regaining control of himself just in time to prevent it from happening. He'd played the clamp at 18-11 before the atari, would that work?

No, this couldn't be happening, he had done it, he'd cut him off, stopped him, Ko Yeong Ha was right there, so close he could reach out and touch him, this couldn't be happening! Then Hikaru felt it, the pressure, the intensity of the game crashing down on him as the barrier he'd erected in his mind seemed to crumble, exposing him to the awesome force of Yoshikawa's will.

His stones at 16-7 were still vulnerable, he'd have to extend now or else white would live, but if he did that white could play the atari and cross under his group. Yet he had no choice, and there was still hope of blocking a connection to the lower right group of white stones, perhaps with a reduction he could…

It was the desperation within him talking now, white would make life and his lead would be reduced to next to nothing, a consolation of his work in the lower right earlier. He just refused to accept it though, to allow for the possibility that he might very well lose this game now.

Setting his fan down by his side, Hikaru inhaled, immersed in the miasma of tension, anxiety and willpower surrounding him, and reached for a stone. There was no other option, he would just have to endure and fight his way to victory. It might have been anyone's game now, but it was still his game to win.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Akira's eyes felt as if they were glued to the board, impossible to pull away as he watched the shapes form on the board. Yoshikawa had spotted the weakness in Hikaru's armor and pounced on it like the seasoned veteran that he was. It reminded Akira of his own blunder in the Shinshodan series when he'd expected Zama Oza to respond to his approach as had so many before him, and had been punished for his inexperience. Hikaru's mistake was worse though because it was one measured in degrees of being right. In fact even if he'd played the proper move it was possible that Yoshikawa would have been able to make life out of it, but the difference between possible and certainty was huge.

They had entered the endgame now, and Hikaru was pushing to take whatever extra points he could. A quick calculation by Akira estimated that Hikaru's lead was no more than eight points right now, and there was still plenty of room for him to lose that as well.

Klak.

Interesting, Hikaru had chosen to not protect his stone at 19-12 after running down and blocking Yoshikawa from connecting his center and lower right groups. The block had bought him a few points, but it appeared he wanted more, choosing to stay on the offensive and risk allowing that capture rather than giving up sente.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

And yet with that sente was gone, Yoshikawa was able to play away. It would get close now, particularly since there were numerous places where Yoshikawa's groups could expand, pushing in on Hikaru's territory.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

And at last Hikaru protected his 19-12 stone, a move that now would leave him sente as Yoshikawa would defend twice to keep his central group alive. The difference between what was alive and what was dead was an interesting one, particularly since a group could be alive one move and dead the next or vice versa. There could be ways to still kill a group that was by definition alive, but that would only work if the group's owner failed to defend properly, an idea that occurred amongst weaker players, but at this level rarely happened except in specific situations such as…

Akira paused in his thoughts as realization hit. Could that work?

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

_Damn_, Hikaru cursed to himself, the lead wasn't really moving, and the longer he let it linger at four points, the longer it was likely that Hikaru would lose it. Holding onto a game like this, protecting a slim lead, it was the toughest part of Go as it often came down to something of a defensive mindset, even if it wasn't necessarily true. Perhaps it was the wording, holding a lead, it suggested playing safe, defensive moves to keep your opponent from gaining the lead rather than attacking and overwhelming the position. It was likely that reason, that state of mind, that made it easier for him to come from behind rather than defend from ahead, if that made any sense. Not that he was about to let the lead go and try a comeback that way.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Cursing under his breath, Hikaru frowned. Make it a two point lead with that stone, Yoshikawa was chipping away and the end of the game seemed nowhere in sight.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Was he ahead now or behind, it was hard to tell. It looked like he was ahead, but the calculation was intricate to say the least. Shifting his focus now to the lower edge of the board as sente returned to him, Hikaru placed his stone down at 16-18, pushing against white's lower right group. Reducing white here would buy him a few points, help maintain the lead, buy time for the end of the game to reach him.

Buying time. Phooey, it sounded weak, was weak to be honest. If it had been Sai he wouldn't have been buying time, he'd find the sure path to victory and crush Yoshikawa. Yet that path eluded Hikaru, and no light appeared before him to illuminate the way.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

There, that would buy him a few points, but it really felt like banging his head against a wall. The real problem though was that he'd had the game in his hands and let it slip away, let it come this far. This must have been how that Chinese player he'd played in the Hokuto Cup had felt, in great position only to have his opponent claw his way back out of nowhere. Hikaru had used a two step ko there to complicate things, creating one of the major headaches in the game even if it did potentially give his opponent the chance to play two moves in a row. After all, with two moves in a row…

Hikaru froze. That was it, the answer; he had to play two moves in a row!

Klak.

Placing his stone at 3-1 and forcing Hikaru to capture, gaining himself a point in the process, Yoshikawa felt the surge of emotion and confidence he was now riding. That made it a two-point deficit, and if he played the next few moves correctly and kept sente he could take a half point lead. If he could do that, actually take back the lead, it might be enough to break his opponent's will. He could see it clearly now, Koyo Toya sitting there before the board, eyes watching him, waiting for him to arrive, to try and take his revenge.

It had been a long time since he'd played a game like this, felt this type of exhilaration, reveled in it and fought down to the last stone, nothing else in the world mattering. He'd found a worthy opponent, one that had pushed him to his limits, perhaps even beyond; yes, his student had found a worthy player to call rival.

Klak.

Now, once Hikaru defended he would play there, forcing him to connect and dropping the deficit to half a point, then he could…

Klak.

Yoshikawa blinked as he stared at the board. Hikaru had played 18-16, attacking his four stones on the right side, but to what end? He could simply defend, the point difference would remain the same and Hikaru would still be stuck trying to defend. Was he perhaps trying to complicate the game, get him to put too much thought into a nonsense move? He couldn't be that desperate.

At the same time though, Yoshikawa couldn't just ignore the stone as with a second move Hikaru could capture the entire lower right corner.

Klak.

Defending, Yoshikawa's brow contorted as Hikaru immediately answered with another stone, this time one lower at the 18-17 point. Puzzlement set in as Yoshikawa stared at the two stones just sitting there. What sort of play was this, those stones had no way of capturing his group or forming two eyes unless he let them, in fact the best Hikaru could likely hope for was…

Yoshikawa gasped, his hand coming to his lips to block the sound. The best he could hope for was a ko. That was his plan, and it was brilliant as with this sort of ko, with the entire lower right corner being at stake, Yoshikawa couldn't afford to lose the fight. Yet Hikaru didn't need to win the ko fight, he merely needed to create the ko itself and force Yoshikawa to begin choosing between keeping the lower right corner or defending his other groups. To win the ko fight, he would have to ignore one of the threats Hikaru made against one of his other groups, essentially allowing Hikaru to play two moves in a row. Even a small threat won would be disastrous, as it could easily equate to seven or eight points for Hikaru. The only hope was to have more large threats than Hikaru had threats period, and a quick look at the board dashed any such hopes.

The results were the same, he could win the ko fight but lose the game, or simply lose them both. It was over. The image of Koyo Toya sitting there gazing at him, waiting before the board for their match to start, vanished in his mind as he lowered his head. "I resign."

Taking a giant sigh as the words crossed over the board, Hikaru smiled and nodded, his hand instinctually reaching for his fan. "Thank you for the game." He'd done it, despite everything that had happened just now, he'd found a way to get it done, he'd won the game, he was the last Japanese participant in the Toyota Cup, and one step closer to him. _Ko__ Yeong Ha, I'm coming for you_.

--

Author's Notes:

Well, I feel exhausted, quite the intense game, and I knew the outcome from the onset. I'm finally beginning to figure out a routine on when to write, it seems to be better to write when I get off work rather than when I get up, although usually I'm tired either way. Life is tough, and for me it feels a lot like nothing but work, sleep, and spending time with my son. Sadly it appears I won't be able to afford to get my own place until perhaps the start of next year if I can get a raise or a promotion at which point perhaps I'll be able to squeeze out more time to write. I know everyone says to take my time, and I know I can, but I enjoy being able to get these things out in a timely manner.

I spent a bit more time on the technical aspects of this match than I usually do, keeping the game at a slower pace particularly because I needed to stretch it out a bit since I didn't want this to be a 3,000 word chapter. The title was actually meant to be for the last chapter, but that was when I was planning to make the match last one chapter, so it got pushed back to here. I suppose I could have added a few more cut scenes, but that would have detracted from the chapter, so we got more technical moves. Sorry if this bothers anyone.

Terms:

Buddhism: This refers to the religious practices to gaining enlightenment as put down by Siddhartha Gautama, aka The Buddha (Buddha meaning Awakened One). His teachings, known as the Dharma, include the Four Noble Truths and the Noble Eightfold Path, and are basically a guideline on how to reach an awakened state and escape the cycle of rebirth (nirvana). There are many different sects of Buddhism, and depending on who you ask the number of Buddhists is between 250 million to 500 million people. This is due to the fact that in the Asian countries such as China, Japan, Korea, and so on, varying religious beliefs can go hand in hand, such as in Japan one can pray at both a Shinto Shrine and a Buddhist temple. The religions, though different, are interchangeable within the culture and thus causes this ambiguity. The main need for Buddhism by the Shinto religion is that as death is a dirty subject, Shinto does not address it, thus those who are dead are not mentioned. Thus for funeral rites a Buddhist priest would be called in. Another set of beliefs that are interchangeable with it is Confucianism, and it is possible to practice all three religions at the same time without any trouble. Please understand that this quick summary is selling the religion WAY short, and for that I apologize.

Reincarnation: In Buddhist terms, this is hard to explain as the Buddhists don't believe in an everlasting, permanent soul the way it is thought of in many Western religions, so I'll just try to keep this simple. The idea is that souls go through cycles of birth, death, and rebirth wherein the actions one takes in life determine what form of life one is reborn into in the next life. Thus if a person were to have been bad in his life (bad karma) he would go down on scale in the next cycle, perhaps being born into a lower station in life, say from a wealthy family into a poor one, or even demoted to the level of a lower species such as a dog, a cat, or even an earthworm. It is for this reason that Buddhists are known for making a big deal out of someone stepping on a worm, as it could have been a relative in a previous life. Only through attaining enlightenment can one hope to break this cycle. Now before I get angry emails from Buddhists, please note that I have heavily simplified this and not all denominations of Buddhism follow this exactly. Perhaps it's my own fault for bringing religion into this at all.

Atlas: Son of the titan Iapetus and Clymene, and the brother of Prometheus. When Zeus and the other gods took over Olympus and overthrew the titans, Zeus punished Atlas by making him stand at the western edge of the Earth and bear the weight of the heavens for all eternity, and by doing so keeping the Heavens and Earth from ever embracing again. The idea that he bears the Earth on his shoulders is actually not true based on the original myths, and thus instead of holding up the Earth he holds up the rest of the universe as seen in the night sky. It must be understood that in Greek creation mythology the Heavens and Earth were capable of mating and it is through this process that the beings such as the titans and later the Olympian gods were born. The classical depiction of Atlas show him holding the celestial sphere, not the globe of the Earth. Atlas later appears in the stories of Perseus and Heracles (Hercules in the Latin).

Clamp: Also called a hasami-tsuke (pincer attachment), this is when a friendly stone that is already touching an enemy stone has another stone played on the opposite side of the enemy stone. Imagine a black stone with a white stone touching it on the left, and another white stone touching it on the right. It is a very powerful move, especially when occurring on the 2nd line where it can create miai. Leitbur tends to overlook this move in his own games, which is bad on his part, but no one's perfect.

Note: The match was based on the 1st Round of 54th Oza Tournament between Iyama Yuuta 7 – Dan (Black) and Mimura Tomoyasu 9 – Dan (White) on 03-16-2006, with Black winning by resignation.

Now onto questions. You are correct, although I would point out that for most of the manga Hikaru's mother is a two-dimensional maid. She spends much of the manga worrying about his grades and making him meals and while I do wish to show more of her, I was trying to get to the match and so her appearance didn't warrant massive monologue.

Have the story continue on forever? That's… a scary thought to be honest. Chapter 3,251, Hikaru, now 32, is playing Game 3 of the Tengen Finals in an attempt to win his second title from Kurata Tengen, with Akira Toya Meijin, Waya Gosei, and Sato 9 – Dan in attendance. Yeah, sorry, I don't have a lifetime to devote to this.

Who will be Team Manager for Japan in the Hokuto Cup will be getting resolved hopefully in the next ten chapters or so, basically around the time that the new ranking system officially kicks in and Akira and Hikaru become 7 – Dan. The poll I did awhile back said Kurata, but it was a bit of an unfair poll. As for Sakamoto, that really depends, I may have a short insei scene sometime in the near future where we'd see more of him, if not, it could be awhile. While I know all the major events, I only know really what exact scenes are coming up about 6 chapters in advance, sometimes less. As for my Maes Hughes-ness, I am currently planning to build a giant "laser" that will be used to carve his likeness onto the face of the moon so that all can admire his cuteness. Mwahahaha!

Yes, the Toyota-Denso Cup is the same thing as the World Oza Championship. The former is the official I believe, but the World Oza is a bit more grand, and I use it when I want to emphasize that grandness. As for the speed of my writing, when I can get a chance to write and feel up to it I usually can get a page or 2 written, but then work has been busy lately.

Note: The Oza Tournament has started in the timeline, so I have posted the bracket for it up on my yahoo group.

Next chapter, well we'll be taking a breather and getting some things out of the way, setting up for White Day and the start of the Toyota Cup.

So many reviews, perhaps due to the long drought between chapters. Well I'll see if I can't do better, so keep sending in those reviews and I'll keep on writing more chapters. R&R!


	67. Walking the Mall

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 67 – Walking the Mall

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Placing his black stone down on the board calmly, Shinoda 9 – Dan released his finger from the board completing the reduction. It was likely going to be too little too late, as his opponent held the lead still by several points and he was just about out of endgame reductions. Still, it had been an intense battle the game coming down to endgame technique, and while Shinoda had been able to win several points with his technique, the lead that Hikaru Shindo had accumulated during the middle game had been too much to overcome.

Glancing to his right as motion entered his peripheral vision, Shinoda spotted Ochi rise from in front of his board, a broad grin on his face as he made his way out of the room, his opponent, Gokiso 7 – Dan, still seated, his head down. Returning his attention to the board before him as Hikaru placed a stone down on the first line sealing off his territory from further invasion, Shinoda reached for a stone and placed it down, connecting two groups together. That was it, the game was over.

Glancing up at Hikaru as the pair moved to begin the counting process, Shinoda felt a slight grin cross his face. The progress of some of these young players who not so long ago had studied under him in the insei leagues, it was a bittersweet sensation. Of course he was happy for the advancement, just as he was for any former insei who found success in the pros, they were almost like his own students, his own children in a strange way. Still, it was also a reminder about the passage of time, a harbinger telling him that his own time was slowly coming to an end.

Finishing their count, Shinoda sighed. White had won by 2 ½ points, Hikaru would advance to the 3rd Round of the Meijin 2nd Preliminary. Bowing his head, Shinoda thanked Hikaru for the game and waited as Hikaru returned the favor. The game had fallen within the margin of komi, and starting next month that margin would increase. It had been announced that after much debate the value of komi would be increased to 6 ½ points starting in April with the arrival of the new batch of pros.

"You played this part here well Shindo, it disrupted my framework well. Without it I would have won by about six points or so."

Nodding, Hikaru answered, "Yeah, I knew that part would be trouble for me so I had to attack it, and that move sort of just came to me."

Shinoda chuckled, it was astonishing to think that just over three years ago the two of them had been playing with a 3 stone handicap, and Shinoda had questioned afterward if Hikaru was even strong enough to become an insei. Now here he was, playing evenly with the high dans for the biggest stakes and not only holding his own, but in some cases driving fear into the hearts of those whom had come before. Yet Shinoda still remembered the young boy struggling in the B League, Waya and Isumi teasing him as they helped him to sharpen his game. And so the blade of his Go had sharpened to a razor's edge, a blade that now cut through the ranks of the Go World. How far he would go Shinoda could only speculate, yet if what Morishita had said was true, that in terms of power Hikaru was stronger than even him, well then who knew just what heights this boy could reach.

Clearing off the board, Hikaru rose from his seat, placing his fan in his pocket as he made his way out toward the lobby to mark his score. Next Thursday he had his Oza 2nd Preliminary match against Nishio 9 – Dan, and it was the last game he had to play before the start of the Toyota Cup, before his next possible chance to face _him_ again. If Sai were here now he'd likely chastise Hikaru for thinking beyond his next match, and he'd be right to do so, but at the same time Hikaru found his anticipation mounting every day, and it was becoming harder and harder to ignore.

Reaching the lobby, Hikaru made his way over to the scoring board and taking the marker in hand marked himself as the winner. As he did so a familiar voice came from behind him. "Oh Shindo, there you are, we were just coming to check on your game."

Turning around, Hikaru smiled and replied, "That's nice of you Mr. Amano, it was a fun game."

Nodding, Amano responded, "Yes, you were playing Shinoda-sensei correct? Must have been strange for you, playing against your old insei instructor."

Shrugging, Hikaru answered, "Not really." His focus though was on the middle-aged man standing next to Amano; Hikaru was fairly certain he'd never seen him before.

Noticing this, Amano said, "My, where are my manners. Shindo, this is Mr. Iwagawa, he works for a publishing company here in Tokyo."

Bowing, Iwagawa replied, "I am Shinta Iwagawa, it is a pleasure to meet you Shindo-sensei."

Inclining his own head slightly, Hikaru replied, "The pleasure is mine. You work for a publishing company, is there something you want from me?"

Smiling brightly, Iwagawa answered, "Yes actually. I've been having some conversations with Mr. Amano here and several others in both the publicity department and the Go Association itself as of late, and your name has come up a few times. Many people speak quite highly of you, and your popularity, particularly amongst the younger players, is growing rapidly. Given this, we were wondering if you would be interested in the idea of writing a book."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"A BOOK!?" Waya blurted as they made their way down the walkway.

"Not so loud," Hikaru replied, looking around embarrassed at the spectators who had glanced their way at Waya's remark.

Lowering his voice, Waya continued, "They're asking you to write a Go book?"

"Yep." Hikaru answered. "They suggested a Beginners Book or a Tsumego Book, but I don't know what to say about it."

Chuckling as they rounded a corner and made their way into one of the stores in the mall, Waya responded, "Wow, you really have made the big time. Don't see too many 2 – Dans writing books, not when so many 7 – Dans and higher have similar books out, everyone wants the stronger player's stuff. Still, books for beginners, that's tough to write."

Hikaru nodded. "They said that due to my popularity amongst younger players that a beginners book seemed appropriate, but trying to describe properly the most basic concepts… it's easier to teach players who already know a bit. How Shirakawa-sensei deals with it at his Go class I don't know."

Chuckling, Waya replied, "Well you can pull it off, you're Hikaru Shindo the Judan Slayer after all. I can see the commercial now: 'Hello, my name's Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan and I'm the author of this wonderful book Go: A Beginner's Guide. I know what you're thinking, what's so good about this book, well reading this book will take you through the same steps I took on my path to the Kisei League. That's why I'm here to tell you that if you buy this book, you can one day play as well as me. Limited time offer, not available in all areas, void where prohibited, see catalog for details, all rights reserved, results may vary, batteries not included.' Something like that."

Tilting his head slightly, Hikaru stared back at Waya contemptuously and replied, "Are you finished yet, oh great ad king? If you think it's so funny why don't you write a book?"

"Me, no way, who'd want to read a book by me anyway? But you're right, it is a serious thing, I just… couldn't help myself I guess."

"I noticed." Hikaru grumbled.

Glancing around, Hikaru pointed toward a rack and said, "So, do you think either Asumi or Akari would like that?"

Following Hikaru's finger with his eye, Waya frowned, then sarcastically answered, "Yeah, because I hear that nothing says 'I love you' to a girl like clothes."

"But I thought that girls like clothes."

Waya chuckled. "Oh how little you know."

Frowning, Hikaru retorted, "Waya I-"

"Do you know what size either of them wear?" Waya interrupted.

Blinking, Hikaru answered, "No, why the heck would I know that, I don't go checking out their clothes. Besides, why would it matter? If I got the wrong size they could just return it for the right size."

Waya simply shook his head. "No, you see, this is what I mean. They'll take your gift as an indication of how well you know them, and what you think of them. What if you guess too large a size, they'll assume you're telling them they're fat and ugly. If it's too small it will remind them of how they're not skinny, or worse they'll think it's a hint that they need to lose weight."

Cocking an eyebrow, Hikaru replied, "Aren't you over-thinking this a bit? That seems a bit of a leap, I mean Asumi and Akari are smart girls, why would they come to such an irrational conclusion like that?"

"Because they're _girls_ Shindo, it's what they do! They'll take the smallest thing and twist it around to try and take genuine meaning out of it. You'll take them out to some place or buy them a gift and suddenly it's the place of your first date that must be remembered and catalogued or the gift that weighs your true feelings! Then it's off to how old their mother's were when they met their husbands and how old they want to be when they're married and when you want to get married and how close your answer is to theirs is an indication of your feelings and if you answer wrong they get mad for no reason!"

At this point Waya paused, slightly out of breath. Watching his friend for a moment, Hikaru then said, "Are you sure this isn't about you and Shigeko?"

"NO! This has nothing to do with her, this is about you needing my help to not screw this up!"

"You two aren't fooling around are you Waya? Because I don't think Morishita-sensei would like that very much."

A vein began to throb in Waya's forehead. "No, I am not fooling around with her. She's like thirteen years old for crying out loud, that's just wrong."

"And yet for a seventeen year old you seem to spend a fair amount of time with that thirteen year old, especially on these weird couple's holidays."

"That's because she's insane Shindo, she makes me take her out whenever I get promoted, then she twists my words around to make me take her out for Valentine's Day and all these other things, then the next thing you know she's ordering cake and picking out what type of curtains she wants in her house when she gets married! If not that, then it's about how her parents ordered cake when her father proposed, or she's going on about the exact ring she wants for when she gets engaged, pulling out catalogs as if she expects me to go get it for her! It just goes on and on!"

Shrugging, Hikaru replied, "Well sounds to me like you're dating her. I mean, if you didn't want to go through all that, why keep doing it?"

"We're _not_, believe me, you just can't say no to her, once she gets you in her clutches it's all over, and it doesn't stop! All because I let her order cake! Listen to me Shindo, whatever you do, never let a girl order cake for dessert or it's all over for you! She'll make you take her out like it's your idea and spend your money, and suck you in deeper and deeper like quicksand or something. Yes, cake is like quicksand!"

Staring at Waya cautiously as they walked along, Hikaru began to expand the distance between the two of them slightly. _Maybe I should have asked Isumi to help me shop for gifts after all._

Making their way out of the store and back down along the walkway, Hikaru searched his mind for a change of subject. "I heard that Ochi won his Oza 2nd prelim match the other day."

"Yeah, I saw that. Normally it'd get a bit more coverage, but both you and Toya were playing that day in bigger games so not many people noticed or cared."

Hikaru shrugged. "Akira's was a Honinbo League match, but I don't know that mine was that much more important."

"The Meijin is a Top 3 title," Waya answered, his eyes scanning the upcoming stores, "its 2nd prelim trumps the Oza 2nd prelim any day." Sighing, Waya then added, "I have my Oza 2nd prelim match in two weeks against Ashiwara 5 – Dan from Toya's group, man will Sensei be screaming at me if I lose that one."

"Think about that a week from now," Hikaru replied, "don't you have your Meijin 2nd Prelim match next week against Fujisawa 9 – Dan?"

Waya rolled his eyes. "Ugh, don't remind me, it'll be the first time I've played a 9 – Dan in an official match."

"What about your Shinshodan match, didn't you play Ichiryu 9 – Dan in that?"

"That doesn't count." Waya quipped back. "The only thing that's official about it is that it's a recorded game but that's where it ends. Black has reverse komi and the top players only try in that half the time and winning or losing it means next to nothing. Next week's game determines advancement in the Meijin Tournament, Fujisawa 9 – Dan will not be taking it easy."

"Well 9 – Dans are very good no doubt, but it's not as big a gap as you might think." Hikaru inhaled, thinking back on his own first match against a 9 – Dan. "For me, well it was sort of a nervous excitement since my opponent from the previous round had been so disappointing, but then maybe it's because I knew the opponent."

"Really?" Waya asked, brow contorting as he searched his memory. "Who was that?"

"Morishita-sensei, remember? Honinbo Tournament, 2nd Round, 2nd Prelim."

Waya nodded. "Yeah, I remember now. I don't know if I'd want Sensei for my first 9 – Dan opponent, and not just because he's so tough. I've studied under him for years, learned things about the game I never even dreamed about before. Through his tutelage I became the pro I am now, so to have to go up against him like that where his goal was to take me apart…"

"Yeah, he's a real demon on the board." Hikaru interjected with a slight grin.

Pausing a moment before taking a seat on a bench, Waya then said, "Hey Shindo, who you going out with first?"

"Who'd I go out with first?" Hikaru repeated questioningly, mishearing Waya's question, "Well I really haven't you know… dated anyone at all, not really on a date date. I mean Asumi and Akari are nice but I don't think either of them are um…"

"No," Waya interrupted, "I said who are you going out with first, as in tomorrow, not who your first date was, dummy. It's a Sunday so there's no school to get in the way, so you could be taking either out first."

"Oh, sorry." Hikaru replied. "I'm supposed to be meeting Asumi for lunch, but this whole thing, it's so complicated as it is, I was thinking of simplifying it and taking them both out."

Waya's eyebrow cocked high at that remark, nervousness rising with it. "Take them both out, you mean date both girls?"

"NO!" Hikaru replied with passion, "I mean just take them both out to dinner together, you know, one trip, one dinner, just get it all over with and move on. They know each other so it's not like having dinner with strangers, and it's practical."

Rising from his seat, Waya moved toward Hikaru and moments later shot out his arms to grasp his friend by the shoulders where he proceeded to shake Hikaru back and forth violently. "Shindo, whatever you do, if you take nothing else away from all the things I've said today, take this, DO NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES TAKE TWO GIRLS OUT ON A DATE TOGETHER!!!"

Trying to break free from his friend's grip, Hikaru replied, "Yeah but I-"

"NO BUTS!" Waya interrupted, continuing to shake him. "If Isumi were here he'd tell you the same thing, doing that is suicide, you might as well go commit seppuku because it will be less painful. Girls are hard enough to figure out and keep happy, let alone girls with romantic intentions, but putting two romantically interested girls together at a table on a 'date' and you won't get out alive. It will be a mess, they'll go crazy and kill each other right after they kill you."

Finally breaking free, Hikaru replied, "Aren't you overreacting a bit? I mean you're really selling Asumi and Akari short, they're both intelligent young girls, I'm sure if I explain it that they'll-"

"No!"

"Waya I-"

"No! If you doubt me, ask Isumi and he'll say the same thing. Stick with the plan, take Nase out to lunch and then the other girl after."

"Akari."

"Whatever." Exhaling deeply, Waya glanced down the walkway and froze. A moment later a smile crept onto his face. "Aha, I found the perfect place to get White Day gifts."

"Where?" Hikaru replied, glancing down the walkway as well.

Not bothering to answer, Waya made his way off down the through the mall, forcing Hikaru to follow. A minute later they were standing in front of a store, Hikaru's eyes nearly popping out of his skull. "No Waya, no way."

Turning his gaze away from the entrance to the lingerie store back toward his friend. "Why not, they'll love this kind of gift."

Hikaru's mind raced for a moment with images of Akari and Nase in the outfits depicted on the dummies in the window then quickly forced them from his mind. "Waya I'm not… what kind of gift do you think this would be to them?"

"The right kind," Waya answered, "It says you think they're hot and sexy."

"But I don't think…" Hikaru paused. To say that neither girl was attractive would be a lie, and while he'd like to say he hadn't noticed how cute they could be, he also had to admit that he'd noticed that as well. Still, this was not what he had in mind. "What happened to not buying clothes, that they'll take it the wrong way?"

"This is different."

"How?"

"Regular clothes are about whether are all about a girl's appearance and will be twisted in a negative manner. This however is about you saying you want to see them wearing this _because_ you think they're hot and sexy."

"Seems more about what they look like later without the outfit on if you ask me." Hikaru muttered.

"Yes!" Waya responded, "That too. Now come on, let's go see if we can't find a nice teddy for Nase to wear."

"Come on Waya, I don't want to give her this kind of gift."

"Stop being so childish, live a little, we're getting to that age where it's not out of the question to think about these things, obviously the girls are. Do you know Nase's bust size by any chance?"

"No I… Why would I know that!?"

"Just something some boyfriends know."

Then a thought occurred to Hikaru. "Well you must have experience with this Waya, no doubt from your time with Morishita's daughter. My, I wonder how Sensei would feel if he knew you were out looking at skanky outfits and fooling around with his daughter like that?"

"I AM NOT DOING THAT WITH HER SHINDO!"

"I don't think Sensei would care if it's true, just hearing it would be enough."

"… You wouldn't."

Hikaru just stared back at Waya resolutely. Finally the older boy lowered his head in defeat. "Fine, we'll go somewhere else. I think there's a jewelry shop on the second level."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Klak.

So that was it, Yashiro's stone at 10-6 had basically ended any hope Ashiwara had at that point of staging a comeback. Yashiro had opened the game at 5-5 as he had last year against Hikaru, but this time his opponent had not been up for the challenge. The game had progressed on from there of course but it had only resulted in more of the same, Yashiro secured an enormous chunk of the center and then slid into the lower right corner stealing it away from white and the game was over.

Glancing at the game record, Hikaru noticed that after that Yashiro moved to kill Ashiwara's lower group at the same time in a nasty combination that Hikaru was certain would have made Sai smile with delight. So Yashiro advanced to the 2nd Round of the Shinjin-O Tournament, defeating Ashiwara 5 – Dan; it had not come as a huge surprise.

Leaning back and sighing, Hikaru glanced at his watch. Seven o'clock, Waya had said he wouldn't be able to get online until eight since he had to work late, a teaching game at some rich guy's home. It had been awhile since Hikaru had done one of those, since his teaching game with Sato actually, but having to wait for Waya sucked since Hikaru was running out of games to review. The only one he had yet to look over was Akira's loss to Morishita in the Honinbo League, but Morishita would most certainly have them review it in depth next Tuesday. If the match ups for the Toyota Cup weren't decided by drawing the morning of the game they might have looked over recent games of their opponents, but as it stood it was uncertain who both he and Morishita would face. Heck, it was even possible that they'd have to face each other, a chilling thought.

A surge of emotion ran up Hikaru as the thought of playing Ko Yeong Ha entered his consciousness once more. If he go that opportunity next week, he would not let it go the same as it had last time, no, this time the outcome would be different.

Clearing the board, Hikaru rose to his feet and made his way over to the computer, perhaps he'd play a quick game while waiting for Waya to arrive. Wiggling his mouse to remove the screensaver, Hikaru clicked a few keys and the World Igo Net website popped up. Waya had helped him set it up as the homepage his browser used to save him the trouble of typing out the address every time, particularly since other than reading a few comics online and checking his email, another new thing for him really, Hikaru didn't do that much else online. A few moments later he was logged in.

A quick scan of the names informed him of what he already suspected, there was no trace of Zelda online. Popping up a second browser window, Hikaru typed in his email address and logged into that, scanning down his inbox for the email that Waya had sent him a few weeks back. In it he'd given him a list of about twenty players online that were competent enough to be worth playing should he spot one online, as he was getting tired of playing opponents that he thought were strong at first only to be disappointed.

Glancing over the email, Hikaru flipped back the Igo Net site and scanned the names, then spotted one from the list: LL. A strange name he supposed, but then it could have some significance to the player that was not apparent to Hikaru, and besides, the name mattered little, only the strength of the opponent.

Clicking his mouse, Hikaru sent his challenge and waited for his opponent's reply. This was just like back when he'd played online with Sai years ago, facing unknown opponents, and most importantly, letting Fujiwara no Sai claim a piece of existence beyond Hikaru's consciousness. That had been the best part about allowing Sai to play online, it wasn't a matter of Hikaru getting credit for Sai's genius, but rather Sai being able to take credit for his own genius, to be recognized by others for what he was, the closest player to the Divine Move.

A few moments passed, then his opponent accepted his challenge and the board appeared on the screen. Something that Hikaru had begun doing as of late was to give his amateur opponent's the first move, it seemed only fair given the level of his own game, even if komi was supposed to negate that. Komi, he'd gotten the notice like everyone else had of the upcoming rise in komi to 6 ½ points, and it had caused quite a bit of discussion amongst the pro world. Some felt that it was too much, while others were snickering and saying they'd still prefer to play black even if it were at the Ing Cup komi of eight points. As for himself… it didn't matter, let the guys up top argue over that, playing was enough for him.

Waiting for his opponent to place a stone, Hikaru then clicked on the 3-5 point, causing his white stone to pop into existence. Online games like this were a fun opportunity for him to play openings that he didn't usually get a chance to play in official matches, not due to their ineffectiveness, but rather due to his own preference of opening against stronger opponents.

Click.

Click.

His opponent was not playing all that quickly thus far, and this was troubling since the entire purpose of playing right now was to keep his mind focused on the game, lest his mind wander to the topic of tomorrow, one he'd been eager to avoid contemplating. Glancing off at the bag and box in the corner of his room, Hikaru sighed; he'd gotten the gifts for White Day as was required, Nase's with Waya's assistance despite Hikaru's insistence that he didn't need any.

White Day, what a pain in the rear. Sure both Nase and Akari had taken him out to eat on Valentine's Day, and for him to return the favor was nothing financially compared to them, but it just felt… weird, as if by going along with it he were acknowledging his interest in pursuing one of them. The simple question of why shouldn't he certainly came to mind, after all both girls seemed eager to be pursued by him, but then Akari was his childhood friend and the idea of being romantic with her was…

Then there was Nase, someone he'd trained with in the trenches, fought and bled with to obtain the ranks of the pros. Really she was more like a boy to him than a girl, just one of the gang. Well perhaps calling her a boy was a bit much… genderless, yes, that seemed better.

Click. Click.

Waya might have been right too though, they all were at around that age where larger issues like home, marriage, family and such began to come into view. Normally others his age would be studying to get into college or trying to pick up boyfriends and girlfriends, but he was different, for him life was about his Go. It wasn't a bad thing, and while he'd be the first to admit that life was about more than just Go, it was just that all that other stuff still felt so far away, like he shouldn't be expected to worry about it for years to come.

It wasn't true of course, stuff in life had a nasty habit of sneaking up quickly and arriving before one knew it, and if he wasn't ready for it then perhaps it was his own fault. Then again, is anyone ever really ready to deal with things like this?

Click. Click.

Click.

Sighing, Hikaru stifled a yawn as he turned his opponent's approach into a taisha battle. This ought to be fun. After all, tomorrow was his day to take out the girls, separately as Waya seemed to be quite sure that taking them out together would be disastrous, but tonight was about Go still. For one more night he could push back the hands of time that seemed to be creeping up on him, trying to force him into the world of normalcy that he had thus far avoided with his young Go career.

Better still, rather than focusing on tomorrow a better idea came to mind. One more week, one more week and the Toyota Denso Cup would begin and he might have his chance to face Ko Yeong Ha once more. What happened in the interim was trivial, a distraction for what he'd been waiting for now for so long, a chance at revenge, a chance to show that Shusaku… Sai, was the superior player. A smile slid across Hikaru's face as he entertained the thought. Yes, one more week until the World Oza Championship began.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

And it comes to an end at last. Sorry for the long wait, I've been battling for better parenting time with my son over the last month, my boss trying to cut my hours, and a case of writer's block. I had actually hoped to be on Chapter 69 by Christmas, and while I'm still shooting to try and get there I doubt it will happen, just too much to write still and too little time.

As I promised it was a bit of a light chapter, more of a build up for the next couple chapters, and while normally I excel at writing this kind of thing the conversation between Hikaru and Waya just wasn't coming to me for so long. Hopefully I nailed it satisfactorily. It should be noted that I'm not suggesting that Waya's comments on women are necessarily true, these are just his opinions, so please don't flame me as if they are mine as well. There was actually almost another scene in this that would have featured Ko Yeong Ha, but I ultimately decided against it, and I doubt I'll have room for it anywhere else, but we'll see.

Terms:

New Komi: This is true, around this time, circa 2004 or so komi did change from 5 ½ to 6 ½ points, where it currently remains. The value of black's advantage for playing first is not set, and many still debate as to its actual value. I personally don't care, but I do make note of it in my own games. In games where white wins within komi, I call it a komi victory, or the margin of komi. This is just a little silly thing I do, it's nothing to do with the story or actual terminology.

Tsumego: These are go problems, specifically problems of life and death. You saw Hikaru solving them in Volume 1 of the manga with Kimihiro at the festival. Doing these types of problems often help improve your game as you get better at figuring out ways to capture stones and keep your own alive.

Seppuku: This is a form of Japanese ritual suicide, performed through disembowelment. Originally it was reserved only for samurai as part of their honor code to die with honor rather than be captured by an enemy, and as a form of capital punishment for them. It involves stabbing oneself in the abdomen and pulling it across from left to right. It was abolished in 1873 with the establishment of the Meiji Restoration, but has been voluntarily practiced since then by generals and other military personnel since then. There is a ritual to follow for it, but I won't go into it here, but feel free to look it up yourself.

Note: The game Hikaru was reviewing between Yashiro and Ashiwara is a game between Kobayashi Koichi 9 – Dan and then Yamashita Keigo 6 – Dan. It's from the 2nd Game of the 25th Gosei Title match played on 07-13-2000, and won by Keigo by resignation as in the game. It should also be noted that Yamashita Keigo has just recently lost his Oza title to Cho U, but still retains the Kisei Title.

Now onto questions. Yes, I did mean the Toyota Cup. I have since fixed it.

Toya is in the Toyota Cup, in fact both Akira and Koyo Toya are in the Toyota Cup. The father is playing for Korea and the son for Japan. We'll be seeing more on the Toyota Cup in Chapter 69 though.

Takeshi Obata was not the author of Hikaru no Go, he merely drew the art. Yumi Hotta wrote the story.

Next chapter you ask? Well it's fairly obvious, it's Hikaru out on White Day with the girls. What did he get them, and will one of the girls sneak in a little kissing time? Tune in next chapter to find out.

As always I want to thank all of you for your kind words in the reviews, and ask that you keep sending them to me as I take deep inspiration and motivation from them. R&R!


	68. Reciprocating Kindness

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 68 – Reciprocating Kindness

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Lifting the Egyptian blue blouse up in front of her chest again, Nase sighed heavily. Did she like this one better, or the Venetian red blouse? Perhaps her magenta blouse, but that one was a bit more difficult for her to match. Mai had suggested she go with a black and white color scheme for her blouse and skirt so she'd look like Go stones, as that would likely catch the eye of a Go pro like Hikaru, but Nase had declined on that idea. She wasn't just a Go player, she was more than that, and she wanted Hikaru to know that too.

Checking the time on her clock, Nase exhaled softly. Ten o'clock, it was getting late and she still needed to consider shoes too. Men were so lucky, they didn't care about matching outfits, and society didn't judge them on it, even if women constantly scurried to get their men to match. After all, if a man had a matching outfit, it was great, but if he didn't it was expected since he was, after all, a man. Women didn't have it so lucky, they had to know how to dress. Since if they didn't know how to dress, what hope was there for the world?

Pulling off her shirt and setting it on her bed, Nase turned back toward her mirror and stared at herself, trying to picture the color schemes in her mind. She looked good, hot even, and she wanted Hikaru to see her that way as well. Normally she could just wear something sexy regardless of what it was and the guys would think she was hot, but Hikaru wasn't like most guys, something Nase both appreciated and at times found a bit frustrating. No, not frustrating, challenging, yes that was a better word for it. Should she consider what color undergarments to wear? Neither of the blouses she was considering at the moment would reveal them, but if things went well like they did at Christmas then perhaps…

No, she couldn't think that way. Banishing the fantasy from her mind, Nase forced her mind back into focus. They were just going out to lunch, this wasn't prom night or anything, she needed to be realistic. Besides, she had a fair understanding of Hikaru's mindset, and knew full well that he would not be thinking about getting her into bed, a thought that was both pleasing and annoying.

Perhaps a quick break would be best. Walking over to the other side of her bedroom next to her desk, Nase slid her goban out of its little spot and into the middle of the room. Setting the bowls down next to it, Nase reached for a cloth and wiped clean the light layer of dust that had settled on it since she'd used it last two nights before. Normally she would replay a game or two every night, but the last couple of days had been hectic as she tried to get ready for tomorrow, and she got so much studying in at Waya's anyway that reviewing games now was just a little extra fun and relaxation, and she could use some relaxation.

It was crazy really, here she was, two weeks away from officially becoming a shodan, entering the world that she'd been dreaming and striving to attain for so long, and all she could do was think about boys. It was as if all that effort hadn't mattered, she had inevitably become the average high school girl she'd resisted by pursuing this path. How many times had she doubted her own skill, her chances to pass the exam despite all the encouragement that she'd gotten from her friend… her pro friends.

That had been the hardest part, trying as an insei for all those years and watching her friends pass and move on to the pro world while she just stood still, a perpetual insei. She hated to admit it, but it was likely that her gender in this case had helped to sustain her since as a girl she wasn't expected to be as much, her role in life was different from that of a man who was expected to graduate and get a good job to take care of his wife and family. How many boy insei had she watched quit out of frustration, picking to focus on school in the end over Go? Would sticking it out as long as she had happened if she had not been a girl, able to take that extra couple of years? These were of course unanswerable questions as she was a girl and had always been one but it didn't keep her from pondering them nonetheless.

Klak.

Setting a black stone down on the 16-4 star point, Nase began to replay her Waya Cup match against Sato. In many ways Sato reminded Nase of Hikaru, or at least in the sense of his quick passing of the pro exam and his unyielding drive to improve. Of course unlike HIkaru Sato had not struggled to attain entry into the A League, making him a bit more like Ochi; a poor man's Ochi without the attitude. Granted it was a bad pun to use, but the analogy worked so it didn't matter that much.

Like her Sato would be taking his initial step into the pro world in just over two weeks time, and she was sure that he'd be focusing on that completely right now. Losing focus in the Go world, particularly for someone like herself who wasn't blessed with the natural talent for the game like Hikaru or Akira could be dangerous, and a quick way to being left behind by her peers. So why then was she listening to her heart and pursuing Hikaru when she should be focusing on her own studies. A chilling thought entered her mind, one that she knew to be false but it rang out nevertheless; Hikaru was the best Go player she'd ever known. To be close to that talent, to learn and grow around that talent, to he immersed in it every night and every morning, perhaps then her own game might soar to a similar height.

She didn't deny that there was a touch of envy toward the natural talent the gods had blessed him with, the answer wasn't there. When she was around him Go seemed to be the last thing on her mind, she didn't care if she ever picked up a Go stone again, so really the idea of his talent rubbing off on her didn't work simply because unless they were actually focusing on the game itself, Hikaru wasn't exactly a good influence on her motivation while he was around her. Alone though, like now, when Hikaru wasn't here with her, that was when her motivation to try and keep up with him, Waya, Isumi, Honda, Ochi, Sato, Komiya, all of them, swelled up within her.

It was a difficult thing, being a female Go player, walking the line between Go pro and woman. For a man it was one and the same, the profession was their means of support, the job that was part of their natural progression in life. A woman though, she was expected to be a wife and handle all the domestic issues that became a wife, and at the same time as a pro player she had her own income within that male professional setting. The weight of societal expectations was not something to be scoffed at, it beat down on a person like a hammer, driving back down any nail that attempted to stand out and be unique. Not everyone could walk that fine line between professional and domestic, but Nase was determined to be one of the women who succeeded at it, life as nothing but someone's life was not what she longed for, and in two weeks, she'd begin her path to making that goal a reality.

Klak.

Exhaling, Nase placed another stone down firmly on the board.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Asumi dear, when are you planning to get up?"

Nase moaned as she blinked her eyes awake and twisted to look at her clock. What could her mother be calling her about… Jerking up in bed, Nase felt her heart rate skyrocket as she saw the time, throwing off the covers a moment later as she bounded out of bed. She'd overslept, likely by setting the alarm for PM rather than AM, as she had on several occasions in the past. She'd been up replaying her game last night before finally deciding on an outfit to wear, and must have been too tired to properly check.

"I'm up mom, I'll be downstairs soon!"

Glancing in the mirror as she gathered up her clothes, Nase scoffed at her bed hair, that was even more time she'd have to spend this morning before Hikaru arrived, time that was far more finite now than she'd planned. A minute later she was in the bathroom stripping out of her undergarments as she turned on the shower, adrenaline pumping through her veins.

Stepping into the bath tub, Nase took a moment to sigh at the feeling of the water on her skin before returning to the rant that had been raging in her mind. How could she have been so stupid, forgetting to set her alarm properly today of all days. Well it could have been worse, it could have been could have been the Go Association Commencement in two weeks, but this was still right up there. Hikaru would be arriving inside an hour and she had to look perfect by then, she wasn't going to make him wait. After all, while her mother was very nice and considerate, Nase feared what sort of conversation she might start up with Hikaru should she be required to entertain him for long, and how much more awkward it might make Hikaru by the time their lunch date started.

Grabbing a bar of soap, Nase began to work herself over with it, cursing herself in her mind as she did so. This was not a good omen for the day, not a good omen at all.

A short while later a young man carrying an unmarked bag began making his way up the walkway toward Nase's house, a nervous expression on his face. He was here, time for his date to begin. Pausing in front of the door, Hikaru took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

A pause ensued as Hikaru waited for someone to answer the door, his nervousness building as he stood there. This felt so… well he didn't quite know what it felt like, and while Hikaru was certain that his inexperience in this area was likely making this harder, there was more to it. Perhaps it was the type of gifts he was giving Nase that made him nervous, more than what a mere friend would give; what such a gift implied, that he was in fact dating Nase. Well at least he didn't let Waya make him buy that risqué lingerie, that would have been even worse.

The sound of movement appeared on the other side of the door, followed by the muffled voice of Nase calling out that she'd answer the door. Well at least he wouldn't need to be standing out here much longer, he'd either step in or they'd be off to lunch. Not that it was all that cold out, already the signs of spring were showing themselves, but just standing here like this, it was awkward and made him aware of it.

Suddenly the door jerked open and Nase's face appeared in the doorway, smiling brightly at him as their eyes met. "Good morning Hikaru, , would you like to come in, or do you want to wait here for me, I'll be just a minute then we can get going."

"I'll come in for a minute then." Hikaru answered, desiring to escape the awkwardness of the front step. Opening the door fully to reveal the Egyptian blue blouse and winter white skirt that she wore, Nase stepped back allowing Hikaru to step inside, closing the door behind him.

This wasn't the first time that Hikaru had been in Nase's house, having visited her place on several occasions during their training sessions, but this was the first time he'd been here under more… social circumstances. As Nase made her way back into the house leaving Hikaru standing in the front hallway. Moments later Nase's mother stepped in and with a smile said, "Hello Shindo, it's nice to see you again. Asumi tells me you've been playing really well lately. Not that I really understand all of it, at least not like you and Asumi do, but keep up the good work."

"Thank you Mrs. Nase."

"Ok Hikaru, let's go," Nase said as she reentered the room coat in hand. From the hurried look on her face it seemed that she was in quite a hurry to get out of the house, and glancing at Nase's mother, Hikaru began to get an inkling as to why.

Sliding on her coat, switching her purse from hand to hand as she did so, Nase said goodbye to her mother and motioned Hikaru back out the door. As the door shut behind them, a look of relief crossed Nase's face, as if she'd just found life on the board after a long fought battle. A moment later it was replaced by a smile as she turned to look at Hikaru and reaching for his arm said, "Sorry about that Hikaru, I was a bit rushed."

"Um… ok, it's fine."

Smiling brighter, Nase replied, "Good, want to get going?"

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So instead of playing the keima, I opted for the ogeima at 10-8, which led into a complicated fight that ended in his resignation."

"Wow, that was a great choice of a move Hikaru." Nase continued to smile despite herself. While recounting Go matches was not exactly the type of conversation she'd expected on this lunch, a part of her was excited to be talking about something that she was just as passionate about. After all, not every guy out there would be so inclined to listen to her talk about her own matches the way Hikaru was currently talking about his. It made her long for the opportunity that was fast approaching now, the start of her own pro career. "Hopefully my first game will go as well as that one did for you."

"You'll be fine Asumi, I'm sure of it. After all, you play every Saturday against some of the best lower dans around and do just fine. My first actual game was against a 3 – Dan, and that went pretty easily enough." Sitting here at the restaurant was not half as hard as he had feared coming in, possibly because it was Nase, who he'd had lunch with numerous times as an insei and more recently as a pro. Besides, Go always made it easier to talk to a girl about.

"Yeah, but you were playing in the Oteai, that's not around anymore. I have to wait for a tournament to start now."

"Well that ought to be even easier," Hikaru replied, "The first tournament to start would be the Yong Lions Tournament, you can beat an insei no problem."

Nase shook her head, "No, that's the first tournament that Komiya and Sato will play in, but the Female Kisei preliminaries start in early April, so I'll be starting there."

"Oh," Hikaru replied, "well I'm sure you'll do fine. Pro games aren't half as nerve racking as the pro exam was… well League games were a bit stressful at first, but you just need to focus on higher goals."

"Like making it to the finals?"

Hikaru shrugged, "Well yeah, that too. I was thinking about not letting Akira get ahead of me, but that's a personal thing so…"

Nodding slightly, Nase took a bite from her meal. She had long since accepted the strange rivalry between Hikaru and Akira, even if she didn't completely understand it. Sure she understood the idea of rivalries, and felt similar rivalries with her fellow pro friends, but the one between Hikaru and Akira seemed a bit more… obsessive from both sides. It was almost as if the two needed to concentrate just to focus on something other than trying to best the other, minds wired to overcoming and leaving the other in the dust. How they were also able to be friends was beyond her though.

Swallowing, Nase then said, "I actually think I prefer it this way, I'd hate to have my first pro game be against an insei."

"Why, I'd think it'd be an easier transition?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't make it any easier to play a pro, and having to play a pro after the lunch break is tiring. Besides, there's the pressure and humiliation of possibly losing in the first round."

Hikaru shrugged, then took a bite from his own meal, chewed, then swallowed. "I suppose. Come to think of it, didn't you already play your first pro game in the Hokuto Qualifier?"

"No," Nase replied, "well I guess but not really. I'm not officially a pro yet, not until I get my shodan certificate in two weeks anyway."

Hikaru shrugged again, he didn't get it, a pro game was a pro game, whether one was a 1 – Dan or a 9 – Dan, but he supposed it was her call, it was her career after all. "When is the next round of that tournament anyway?"

"The weekend after my first Female Kisei game. Two games on Saturday and the final on Sunday. They need the extra game this year since there's only one spot open instead of two like last year."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, all because I was preselected this year too. I kind of feel bad that I'm making it so much harder for everyone else to make it."

"No," Nase responded, "I'd prefer it this way. If you were playing then there'd be the chance I'd have to play you, and I think all of us feel that our chances are better against the others in the tournament, even with an extra round."

"I suppose." Hikaru answered. He never really thought about it that way, even though he'd certainly have entered the preliminaries with the determination to win, there was always the chance he'd lose to someone, and two spots were twice as many as one. It was 100% more spots, why would anyone reject that just to avoid playing a specific player?

Taking another bite from his meal, Hikaru shifted in his seat and his foot brushed against the bag at his feet. That was right, he needed to get around to that, as much as he'd rather just sit here and chat about Go, it was White Day and he was obligated to reciprocate her generosity from a month before. Best to get it out of the way now and enjoy the rest of the lunch.

Reaching down and grabbing hold of the bag, Hikaru lifted it up and set it down in his lap. Reaching into the bag, Hikaru pulled out a long thin box and set it on the table, sliding it over toward Nase. "This is for White Day, I hope you enjoy it Asumi."

Smiling, Nase reached for the box and gripping it firmly she ripped off the wrapping to reveal a box of white chocolate. The smile on Nase's face dimmed as she continued to gaze at it, but didn't disappear completely. She shouldn't have been surprised, this was what most boys did, gave white chocolate back to the girls who had given them chocolate the month before. After all, that was why they called it White Day in the first place, and it wasn't like they were officially dating. Yes, she couldn't have expected anything more. "Thank you Hikaru."

Hikaru flicked his head in acknowledgement, a squeamish frown on his face. Frowning herself, Nase inquired, "Hikaru, is something wrong?"

Shifting uncomfortably in his chair, Hikaru answered, "Well… I have something else for you too, it's just… can we wait until after lunch?"

Her brow contorting for a moment, Nase then nodded with a slight smile. Whatever it was, Hikaru was obviously uncomfortable about it, and if waiting until after lunch would make him feel better about it, then she'd wait. After all, knowing Hikaru as she did, if it was enough to make him that nervous, it must have been quite personal… and nice. "Ok Hikaru, after lunch then." Nase then began to eat her meal again with a slight bit more brevity than she had been previously, while Hikaru seemed to have slowed down a bit.

Thus twenty minutes later, their lunch finished and paid for, the pair rose from their seats, Hikaru hesitating with the bag in his hand while Nase removed her coat from the hanger next to their table. He had delayed it to this point, bought himself time to get up the courage to give Nase the gift he'd purchased for her, even if it was at Waya's urging, but now that the delay was over the courage still seemed to escape him. No, it was time, he had to do it, even if he wasn't sure what might happen next.

Summoning up his nerve as if he were about to play a risky invasion in enemy territory that would decide the game, Hikaru inhaled and lifted up the bag, presenting it to Nase. "This… is for you Asumi, I hope you like it."

Pausing as she had been preparing to slide on her coat, Nase took the bag from Hikaru's hand and peered into the bag. Sitting in it was a small, narrow and thin box, wrapped with a ribbon and bow. That rectangular shape, it was so familiar, and Nase felt her heart rate quicken. Reaching in, Nase pulled out the box and set the bag on the table, and slowly removed the ribbon and wrapping then finally lifting the lid to the box. As her eyes gazed down on the contents inside, Nase gasped. "Oh my."

Staring back up at her was a silver bracelet with five emeralds dispersed between the links, sparkling up at her like green stars. "Hikaru… it's beautiful."

Squeezing out a smile, Hikaru replied, "Yeah, I'm glad you like it. The bracelet is sterling silver, diamond cut." He was just repeating what the jeweler had told him, since the words meant nothing to him. "Your birthday's May 10th right? Emerald is supposed to be the birthstone for May right?"

Grinning brightly, gratitude covering her face, Nase nodded. "Hikaru, you remembered what day my birthday was… that's so sweet. Thank you." With that Nase leaned forward and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Then she leaned over and gave him a lingering kiss on his cheek, smiling contently as he returned her embrace.

With that Hikaru exhaled, a tinge of guilt hidden from view. Actually he hadn't remembered, it had been Waya who had. Sure he had it written down on a piece of paper in his desk, and had been pretty sure it had been a May birthday, but he couldn't have been sure at the jewelry store. He had just been too nervous. Well, at least it had all worked out in the end.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Placing a stone down on the board, Ko Yeong Ha frowned. So that had been it, that stone had sealed the fate of the game. Lifting his head from the board, Yeong Ha let out a long sigh. Losing in the 1st Round of the Wangwi Tournament was not how he'd planned things, nor was he all that eager to head into the Toyota Denso Cup a week from now coming off a loss. Still, So Chan Wan 9 – Dan was not the holder of the Kuksu Title for nothing, being a longtime rival and friend to Toya Meijin.

It wasn't the first time he'd lost in the main rounds of an open tournament, but it was the first time he'd lost in the 1st Round of one, and it was not a good omen. Especially given the report that had come in from Japan, Hikaru Shindo had made it into the Toyota Cup.

It wasn't that he was overly worried about him… ok perhaps a little, but with him in the tournament the focus would be on whether a rematch would occur. Thankfully Toya Meijin's presence would likely cut down the significance of his possible rematch with Hikaru, as the Go world still revolved around that man and everyone would be clamoring to watch him as a member of the Korean delegation.

It was frustrating that his own glory was being usurped by a man who wasn't even a real member of the Korean Go Association, merely a guest pro, but it was Toya Meijin and Yeong Ha could respect that if nothing else.

Already the discussions had arose about the chance that the former Meijin might end up facing his own son, perhaps even in the first round of the tournament. Not that Yeong Ha cared for such things, his own game was more important. Hon Suyon had been upset when Yeong Ha had eliminated him from the preliminaries, denying him a chance to face Hikaru, even if Hikaru hadn't officially made the tournament until after that match had taken place.

So perhaps it fell to him to defeat Hikaru Shindo in Suyon's place, if he'd even have to face him at all. Well if that were the case, then he would welcome it, a chance to show the world that their last game had been nothing but a fluke, that he was head and shoulders above any player his own age, especially one from Japan where Go was on the decline. Yes, let Hikaru Shindo come, he would show him the true power of Ko Yeong Ha's Go… yes… he would most certain show him. Six more days and they might be staring each other down from across the board if they drew each other, only six more days and the world might have the chance to know. So why were his palms starting to sweat?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Sitting on the couch in the living room, Akari glanced up at the clock on the wall one more time. Hikaru ought to be arriving shortly, he had called from his house an hour before saying he when he'd arrive, and their homes were only a few blocks from one another. Thus even if he were walking out the door of his house now, it'd take no more than ten minutes to get here, if that.

Brushing her hair back off the shoulder of her scarlet blouse, Akari sighed. How much longer would that be the case though. Hikaru was a professional Go player, he was paid to play in tournaments, to teach others how to play, and from what Nase had told her he was quite well off already from his stint in the Kisei League. So how much longer could it be before Hikaru ultimately moved into his own place, likely much farther away from here?

She could visualize every house, every step between their two houses, she'd made the trek so many times in her life, but every time she made it the truth that it might be one of her last times making it slapped her in the face. Hikaru had grown so distant over the years, ever since he'd started playing Go. Becoming an insei, Hikaru had become virtually a ghost to the Go Club at Haze Middle School, spoken of as if he were some legendary being that deserved reverence. Then they had all graduated and with Hikaru forsaking high school his contact with everyone had ceased completely except for her. All because they lived so close together, they had been able to maintain their friendship, their closeness, even if it was more like a long distance relationship now.

He was just so busy with his career, and she had school so often that finding time to spend with him was tough. At least he had agreed to come teach at her school's Go Club, but that wasn't the same either as the entire club took the chance to try and spend time with him, even if theirs was for different reasons.

Then there was Nase. So pretty, smart, and like Hikaru a fellow professional Go player. Given his love for the game, Nase really did seem like she was the perfect choice for Hikaru to end up with, a person who could push him, even if a little, and truly indulge his love for the game as an equal. Hikaru would move away one day and still because of their shared career, their shared passion, Nase and Hikaru would continue to spend time together. The same was not quite so certain for the two of them. Sure she could come visit, and Hikaru would still do his best to come to her Go Club, but the distance was already starting to form, their lives beginning to move in different directions, departing from what they had been.

Was there anything that could be done to prevent that, delay that time until the paths of their lives could have a chance to tread more closely, parallel even to one another? There had to be a way, if only she could find it. Hikaru and her had always been together, a part of each other's lives, and he was someone she just couldn't imagine not having in her life. Hikaru could be an idiot sure, but he was her idiot, oblivious in his own way just how much his smile meant to her, like a roaring fire on a cold winter night.

She couldn't let him slip away, not yet, not now. How it could be accomplished she didn't know, so all she could do was hope, hope that Hikaru would not feel the urge to move out anytime soon, at least not until she could figure out how to keep him in her life no matter what. _You idiot, can't you understand I love you?_

Ding Dong.

The ring of the doorbell resounded in her ears, pulling Akari out of her thoughts. Hikaru was here. Rising from her seat, sweeping her hand over her white skirt, Akari made her way over to the door and taking a deep breath turned the knob. Standing in the doorway was a figure whose face and upper body was blocked fairly well by a large cardboard box. Peeking out from one side, Hikaru's face came into view. "Hey Akari, can I step in, this is kind of bulky."

"Uh, sure." Stepping back, Akari watched as Hikaru stepped passed her, grunting as he maneuvered to not bump into her, and then set the box down on the floor. Standing back up, Hikaru shook a few specks of cardboard off his jacket and then turned toward Akari and smiled. "Sorry about that, it's not that heavy but it is kind of bulky. It's your White Day present."

Smiling back, Akari turned her attention to the box. "Do you want me to open it now?"

"Please, I ain't carrying it all the way to dinner so…"

Kneeling down, Akari worked with her fingers to pry off the tape holding the cardboard box together, and finally worked enough up that she could tear the tape off. Lifting up the flaps of cardboard, Akari froze as she stared into the box at the large square wooden object within, a small pyramid rising from the center. Gripping a pair of short legs, Akari lifted the object out and turned it over. It was a Go board, one with legs on it. Hikaru had gotten her a Go board.

"It's not that fancy," Hikaru interjected, "it's katsura wood not kaya, still I didn't think you had your own board, so I thought you might like this. There should be a set of stones and bowls at the bottom of the box, so you're all set to play. Now you can have the club members over to play, or I can come over even instead of you always coming to my place. Happy White Day."

Hikaru just stood there watching, a large smile on his face. This had been so much easier than giving the bracelet to Nase, likely because it was something he knew a bit about. His knowledge of jewels, clothes, make up, and girls in general might have been shaky, but when it came to Go, he could talk with gusto. The only concern would be if Akari would really like it.

Turning to look at him once again, tears welling up in her eyes, Akari smiled. He had gotten her a Go board, he would come over and visit her, play games with her here on his own. Maybe he didn't want her to leave his life either. "Thank you Hikaru… it's perfect."

As the tears escaped the confines of her eyes, Akari reached out and cupping Hikaru's cold cheeks in her hands, pulled them close and kissed him with enthusiasm. Time stood still as she held the embrace, yet inevitably it had to end. As their lips parted, Akari released Hikaru's cheeks and blushed until her cheeks matched her blouse. "Umm, let me take this up to my room, then I'll grab my coat and we can go, ok Hikaru?"

"Uhh, sure."

Nodding with a slight giggle, Akari placed the board back in the box and then lifted it up, making her way back toward the staircase leading to her bedroom. As she ascended the stairs she let out another giggle. Just as their lips had been about to part, Akari could have sworn she had felt Hikaru kiss her back. Well, maybe it had just been her imagination… maybe.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

And a Merry Christmas to all of you. I know this is usually out earlier on Christmas Day, but I've been up all night and into the morning trying to get this done. So if there are more spelling or grammar errors than usual, I apologize, but my sister-in-law gave birth to my nephew on the 19th and I spent all of Christmas Eve with my son so I am running a bit behind on when I'd planned to get this done. Basically I had to help babysit my other nephew over the last weekend then work the beginning of the week, so I ended up writing the entire chapter at my mom's house, away from a lot of my research material, so I had to re-research some things to make sure I got it right, such as Nase's birthday.

Terms:

White Day: As described before, this is the day that boys who received chocolate from girls on Valentine's Day reciprocate and give chocolate, often white chocolate, back to the girls. The gift is supposed to be three times the amount that the girl spent on the boy, and in the even that the boy and girl are romantically involved can often include other things such as jewelry, lingerie, and other more romantic and personal gifts.

Egyptian Blue: This is the first synthetic blue pigment ever created, created by mixing copper, silica, lime, and alkali. It was first created around 3000 BC and continued until the fall of Rome in the 4th Century, when it ceased to be produced during the Dark Age. It was called wedjet in Egyptian, which was also the word for human eye, and the Eye of Ra. This probably isn't relevant to the story, but I thought it was interesting.

Female Kisei: This is a female only equivalent to the Kisei title, which began in 1998. Unlike the open Kisei Tournament, the Female Kisei is a 16 player single elimination tournament, with the final being a best of three. The current Female Kisei is Umezawa Yukari 5 – Dan of Hikaru no Go lore. She's held it for two years now.

Kuksu Title: This is one of the major open titles in Korea and the longest running, with a prize of 40 million Won ($42,500). The word kuksu is a term of praise, meaning hand of the nation, or national treasure, basically signifying the best player in the country. It's similar to the Honinbo in that it's tradition and prestige place it up fairly high even though it is no longer the highest paid tournament. The current titleholder is Lee Sedol 9 – Dan.

Now onto questions. No, Waya probably doesn't have standing to tease Hikaru, and no, it has never stopped him in the past. Will it stop him in the future, probably not.

We will be seeing Akira next chapter, and the next couple actually, so don't fret, because even when he's not in a chapter he's always in Hikaru's thoughts somewhere.

Next chapter you ask? Well the wait is over, so I'll just give you the name of the next chapter since that will give you all you need to know. "The World Oza Championship". Hope you'll like it.

Less reviews, but that's likely due to the short time between chapter releases. Still, I appreciate it and hope you will continue to write in your reviews as I so enjoy them. R&R!


	69. The World Oza Championship

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 69 – The World Oza Championship

By Leitbur

* * *

"Hello, do you need a room?"

Turning his gaze toward the hotel greeter, Hikaru shook his head. "I'm one of the players playing in the Toyota Cup."

"Ah, I see, then please come this way and I'll get someone to handle your luggage."

"Thank you." Returning his gaze to the hotel lobby itself, Hikaru surveyed his surroundings casually. During his time as a pro Hikaru had stayed in a hotel several times before, but never for an event quite like this one. In fact, most of his work related stays in a hotel had been for Go seminars and related events, the major exception being the Hokuto Cup, but even that tournament, featuring some of the best young talent in the world, paled in comparison to the World Oza Championship.

"This gentleman will take your bags to your room for you. Now, may I help you check in?"

Hikaru nodded absentmindedly, his eyes still taking in his surroundings. It was interesting really that whenever he spent time in a hotel for such a protracted amount of time it was as a representative of his country, taking on the other great Go powers of the world. His short stays in Nagoya and Osaka for preliminary matches didn't really count, particularly given that those had been for 1st preliminary matches, and quite frankly such matches were now… not beneath him, as he had plenty of respect for many of the lower Dans, but they lacked something for certain.

That wasn't the case today however, this time he was here to face the best the world had to offer in a battle for supremacy, even if there was only going to be one round played this weekend. Sadly, even though he knew full well whom it was he wanted to face, there were no guarantees that he'd draw Ko Yeong Ha as an opponent, a thought that had plagued him the past week. Well, he could only hope that the God of Go was looking favorably upon him in that regard.

"Seriously Kurata, I can't understand how it is that you can eat so much." Turning his eye off down the long lobby hallway, Hikaru froze as he spotted a trio of people walking down toward him.

"Hmph," Kurata replied contemptuously, "well I can't understand how you can stand to suck on those damned cigarettes of yours either Ogata. Don't you agree Akira?"

Smiling awkwardly, Akira turned to look at Ogata, obviously wanting no part in this conversation. "Well, I don't really mind if he smokes either way. Father of course doesn't smoke, but so many people do at the Go Salon and such that I guess I just grew up around it and sort of became used to it."

"Well I still say it's disgusting."

"If you want to see disgusting," Ogata retorted, "perhaps you should eat your next meal in front of a mirror."

Stopping in his tracks as he turned to glare at Ogata, Kurata suddenly stopped halfway as he turned his head back toward Hikaru and just stared at him for a moment. Then raising his hand he called out, "Hey Shindo, good to see you!"

Making his way over toward the trio now, all thoughts of checking in forgotten, Hikaru gave Kurata a head flick and answered, "Hey Kurata, so you got here early."

"No, you just got here late is all. What kept you, it's not like you have school or anything right?"

Hikaru frowned. "No, I was just… detained." He couldn't say that his mother had been fretting over him like she always did when he went off on these little trips. The worst part was when she asked him if he needed money for food or anything; perhaps he ought to tell her just how much money he'd made thus far, while she was sitting down of course. Turning toward the other two, Hikaru then added, "Hey Akira, Ogata-sensei, so you already made it too I see."

"Yes," Akira answered, "Ogata and I arrived a little over an hour or so ago and went to get some lunch in the dining hall, and we ran into Kurata there."

"HEY SHINDO!" Kurata interjected, "How come you use sensei with Ogata but not me, I'm the Kisei now you know!"

Chuckling, Hikaru answered, "I'd just feel too silly calling you that is all Kurata." Irritation appeared on Kurata's face, his teeth grinding together as Ogata and Akira joined Hikaru in laughter. "So, Hikaru continued, "are the rest of the Japanese players here then?"

"Just about," Ogata answered, "I saw Serizawa coming in when Akira and I were heading to lunch, but I think Nogi hasn't arrived yet, or at least I heard he was going to get here until late, some family thing."

Hikaru nodded. That just left…

"Excuse me sir." Turning around, Hikaru exhaled in exasperation at the greeter. "Sir, we're ready to check you in now, would you please come with me."

"I'll be there in just a minute." Hikaru replied, bowing his head slightly.

As he turned his head back toward the trio, Kurata looked back behind him and said, "Hmm, looks like you might be waiting more than a minute to check in Shindo."

"Why's that?" Hikaru asked, turning his head around to follow Kurata's vision. Then he spotted why.

"Because it looks like the Chinese players have just arrived."

"Hmmm." Hikaru watched as a contingent of Chinese, most seeming to be no older than Kadowaki, made their way through the front lobby entrance and toward the front desk, some carrying suitcases, others with less formal bags. He counted twelve in total, although he was aware that only seven of them were actually here to play. Unlike Japan, both China and Korea were only afforded seven players in this tournament; Japan by contrast had thirteen. Some might call it an underhanded trick to stack the deck in Japan's favor, if not for the fact that as of late both China and Korea's players were said to be better than those in Japan.

"Look at them," Kurata commented, "such smug looks on all their faces, like they've already won the tournament."

"Well," Akira replied, "they do have quite the reputation. The last few years the international tournament scene has really been about them and Korea. Japan only ever had my father, but now…"

Ogata chuckled in amusement. "Having played several of them myself, I will say that while the Chinese and Koreans might very well deserve their overall reputation, they are far from unbeatable."

Hikaru just inhaled silently. Compared to the other three, he was far less versed in the play and skill levels of foreign players, not so much out of any lack of respect, but rather out of a lack of necessity. Sure he'd looked over Korean and Chinese games in the weeks preceding the Hokuto Cup last year, but since then he'd been quite busy with his own matches, and he'd never had that much interest in what was going on with Go outside of Japan. That was, with the exception of one player. "I only recognize Lu Lee."

"Lu Lee 5 – Dan," Akira repeated, "from the Hokuto Cup. My game against him was very intense, I just barely scraped it out back then."

"Well he's the least of our concerns." Ogata remarked coldly. "Wang Xin 9 – Dan is China's best player with Hua Songli 9 – Dan probably coming in a close second. Both made it to the quarter finals in the Samsung Cup last year, and Wang Xin to the semi-finals. They'll want to make up for not winning it all then by coming out strong here."

"They're not the only ones who came to play." Hikaru was eyeing the group intently now, his competitive fire having found a new source of fuel to feed upon. After all, no one liked to be underestimated, or written off.

"You said it Shindo!" Kurata added enthusiastically.

Ogata chuckled. "Hmph, and here I thought you might be a bit nervous being here in your first big international tournament and all."

"No more than I was in the Kisei League, and I did all right there."

Ogata frowned, memories of their game flashing back into his mind. It was not a very pleasant memory.

A silent pause hung in the air a moment, then Hikaru broke it. "So, has the Korean players arrived yet?" As he asked his eyes began scanning the lobby for any sign of Ko Yeong Ha.

"No, not yet." Akira answered. "Apparently they're plane had some sort of delay, so they won't be arriving for a couple more hours."

"A couple more hours," Kurata repeated as he checked his watch, "that will be cutting the opening ceremonies a bit close won't it?"

Ogata shrugged. "Well if they're not here by then they might decide to delay the ceremonies until they arrive, they're the only group not here yet. The Western players started showing up a couple days ago so they could adjust to the time difference. It's one nice thing about hosting the event, no need to worry about things like jetlag."

"Well," Hikaru said, "either way I better go check in. I'll see you guys later."

"Yeah, see ya at the ceremonies Shindo," Kurata replied, making a slight turn toward the elevator as he checked his pockets for the key card to his room.

Hikaru stood there and watched his comrades disappear into the elevator, then turned toward the front desk as the front doors to the hotel opened once more. His eyes drawn to the motion, Hikaru glanced over toward the door and stopped in his tracks, his eyes fixed on the form of Toya Meijin.

Akira had mentioned that his father was coming back to Japan a few days early to get some rest at home before the beginning of the tournament, so it wasn't exactly surprising to see the former Meijin and current Korean representative arrive before the rest of his foreign counterparts. Yet despite that, seeing him still made one stop whatever it was they were doing and stare, as if pulled in by some overwhelming force, like gravity. It was a good analogy, just as gravity shaped the fabric of the universe, so too did Koyo Toya shape the current Go World.

In a way, it was appropriate then that the man arrive by himself, without the rest of the Korean pros surrounding him. After all, Toya wasn't really a Korean player, in fact these days he wasn't really anyone's player, except his own. He was his own country, his own representative, standing atop the Go world peerless, without equal… now anyway. Thus it was fitting that Koyo Toya Meijin arrive at the hotel the same way he stood in the Go world; alone.

* * *

"I resign."

Wiping the sweat from his face, Hikaru sat back and exhaled; now they were even. Glancing up at Akira, Hikaru commented, "You're move here was premature, pulling back was likely better."

Akira nodded. "I know, I realized it about half a second after I played it, but that sort of thing can happen in hayago."

That was certainly true, in fact a similar thing had occurred to Hikaru in their previous game. Regardless of one's talent, ten second per move speed Go required incredible recognition and speed of reading the board, and while both were things he excelled in, both he and his opponent were quite adept at creating immense complications to force mistakes.

"That leaves us at two wins apiece, guess I'm white next."

Akira nodded as he began to clear the board. "Let's get something to drink before the next game, I feel rather parched."

"Ok," Hikaru replied, "just make sure you grab your key card, I don't want us to get locked out."

"Heh, like I'd do something that stupid. You might, but not me."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean? Are you calling me stupid now?"

Akira shrugged as he slid the key card into his pocket. "You were the one who said it, not me."

"Oh yeah," Hikaru replied as the made their way for the door, "well what kind of idiot makes an obvious mistake like you just did in our game?"

"You did, in the game before that."

Hikaru sighed as he realized the truth in his rival's words. "Oh… right."

Closing the door behind them, the pair made their way down the hallway at a leisurely pace. The drink machine stood by the elevators, and sadly Akira's room was at the opposite end of the floor. Actually the sad thing was that there was no refrigerator in the room itself, but that was an extra expense that had not been requested, and really wasn't all that needed. After all, as long as there was a Go board, what else was there need of?

Lifting his arms up over his head and stretching slightly to each side, Hikaru sighed heavily. He could have used a drink to keep him awake earlier during the opening ceremonies, as they had turned out to be extremely dull. Sponsors and other important types chatting away, patting their own backs while in the guise of thanking the players and respective Go Associations for helping to make all of this a reality. If he would have been given his own way, Hikaru would have skipped all that and started with the games right then and there, that was why they were ultimately all here. Still, he shouldn't get overly anxious, the games would be there soon enough.

"Our games sure do beat earlier don't they, that ceremony was really boring."

Akira shrugged. "I suppose so, but they are important, and if you don't let the sponsors show off a bit they might not want to put out the money for these events, and we'd be without tournaments."

Hikaru exhaled, then replied, "Maybe, but sitting through it is so hard, I mean I nearly dozed off at one point."

Akira chuckled. "Heh, silly, just find something else to occupy your mind."

"Like what?"

"Well I play out Go problems in my head to pass the time, or at least once the people speaking become too much to take."

Rounding a corner, Hikaru spotted the vending machine down at the end of the hall. "Speaking of Go problems, Mr. Amano introduced me to a book publisher the other day, and they were trying to convince me to write a Go book."

Akira glanced over at Hikaru for a moment, then returned his gaze forward. "I figured, they did the same thing with me. It's a real annoyance really, not that I haven't ever thought about the idea before, but I have so little time these days."

"Same here," Hikaru replied, "but I also don't think either of us will be getting that much free time anytime soon if we keep this pace up. Besides, I have no idea what kind of book I'd even want to write."

Akira nodded. "True, inventing original Go problems isn't always easy, even if they are meant for weaker players. What makes it even harder for me is that Father has written numerous books of his own already, from Tsumego books to Intermediate Level Go books, and since most bookstores file same subject books in alphabetical order…"

"Why take your book when your dad's is sitting right next to it?" Hikaru finished for him.

"Exactly."

Reaching the vending machine, Hikaru paused while Akira moved to select his drink. Another problem was that even amongst people who played Go avidly, many would struggle to name more than ten pro players, and while his own name might be well known amongst those in the Go world, the average player likely would just see him as some silly 2 – Dan, hardly worth listening to when there were better choices, let alone buying a book from. The only reason low level pros received the number of teaching games that they did was due to the price difference. An amateur looking to get some tips was far more likely to pick a young, lower Dan to teach them because the cost of that teaching game was half of what a top 9 – Dan would charge. Sure it might be worth it to an aspiring pro to pay the extra bit, or some well off person to whom money was no issue, but to those for whom Go was just a fun distraction, a cheap low Dan pro was still a pro. "I don't even understand why Mr. Amano wanted us to write a book anyway, it's a lot of work and it doesn't seem like there's much of a market for players like us to sell many books."

"It's a marketing scheme." Akira replied, picking his drink up and turning to face Hikaru. "With Father gone, they're struggling to keep people's attention and pacify the sponsors. The best way to do that is to demonstrate the young talent coming up as capable of shouldering the burden of competing with and overcoming Korea and China."

"But Japan has Ogata-sensei, Kurata, Hatanaka, even Morishita-sensei is making a comeback. Why not market them?"

"Because," Akira answered as Hikaru moved to get his own drink now, "they're thinking long term, that the future of Go in Japan is bright. Even though Kurata is only a few years older than us, he's today's Go, and with all the young talent showing up in China and Korea, Japan needs to keep up, and that's where we come in. Why do you think Go Weekly has been putting so much attention on the two of us, playing up our rivalry, making us look like the second coming of Shusaku? We're young, energetic, and we're scaling the heights of the Go world at breakneck speeds. If we keep at the pace we're going at, one of us is going to take a title soon, whether it be one of the Big Eight, or a minor one like Agon or Ryusei. Or… perhaps the Toyota Cup."

Picking up his drink and turning as he and Akira began to make their way back down the hallway, Hikaru replied, "I guess, and I do have every intention of going as far in every tournament as I can, even win them, but that still doesn't explain having a book out now. Even if we end up being famous in a few years, why not have us write the books then?"

Akira sighed. "People are impulsive and impatient, that's why."

"Huh?"

"Once our names generate _real_ attention, and average people start hearing our story, particularly if we start besting Korea and China to play up the whole national pride angle, young kids will start thinking about playing Go themselves more, and rush out to get books to learn how to play better. If our books are already on the shelves, they'll see them and buy them because they recognize our names, and will think they're emulating us. If there is no book of ours on the shelf, they may get another, or they may decide to not get a book then, and a few weeks or months pass and they forget about learning Go."

"So you're saying they want us to put out a book now even if it doesn't sell because in a few years from now it will be already available when it becomes in demand?"

"Exactly. Not to mention that this might help divert other young people into taking up Go to the point of trying to turn pro. Obviously most people who take up the game won't do so, and even fewer will develop into top young talent, but the larger the pool of players to choose from is, the more likely it is to find and develop top young talent. You once pointed out to me that the size of a country's youth striving to turn pro, and the number of bright talents has no effect against the one genius who can arise to best them all. And while that's true, the popularity of Go in China and Korea, the equivalent size of their population trying to turn pro, and the sheer number of youthful talent that's always springing up there suggests that it works. Japan is just trying to catch up by emulation now."

Hikaru shrugged. "Well maybe I should give writing that book some more thought, not now of course, but sometime soon." Sighing, Hikaru then added, "Man, I wish we could have done the drawings today."

Akira nodded. "I don't think they want to risk too many pros staying up late trying to cram game records of their opponents. Besides, it's not easy getting everyone here as the plane trouble Korea had demonstrates, so best to play it safe."

"I know that, it's just… I want to play Ko Yeong Ha, I want to show him that…"

"That Shusaku isn't worthless?" Akira supplied.

"Yes."

"What is it about you and Shusaku anyway?"

Hikaru paused, he didn't like where this conversation was going. "It's nothing, but I mean, wouldn't seeing our rematch be great for everyone, I'm sure everyone would like to see that."

Akira chuckled. "You think that huh? Nobody cares about that match right now. Oh sure, if the pairing happens they'd all think it was great, two top young talents going at it again, but even if it happened it's possible that you and Ko Yeong Ha would just be the sideshow match."

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow. "There's a more important match?"

Akira nodded, his eyes seeming to gaze off to somewhere else and a slight tremble ran through his body. "Yeah, me against my father."

Comprehension dawned on Hikaru now as even he had to admit that he'd like to watch that match up. Still… "Yeah, I can see how that's a big match up, and why people would want to see it, but why do you look so tense? I mean haven't you played against your father plenty of times?"

Akira shook his head. "It's not about that, it's about the comparisons. For years people have been comparing me to him, first as an aspiring pro, then as a new pro rising up the ranks, and once Father retired I'd thought perhaps it would stop. Instead the comparisons only increased, the void Father had left in the Go world needed to be filled and people turned to me, his son, in an attempt to fill that void. I was the future of Go in Japan, the best hope to keep up with Korea and China, to step into my father's shoes and take his place. Your arrival has helped ease it a bit, but now that Father's entered the same tournament I have, the possibility that we could play and people could have a direct comparison to use between us…"

Akira paused, then exhaled heavily. "Everyone wants to see that game, they're building it up as an ultimate match, like it will be some famous game replayed over and over for years, decades even. The pressure to win, to justify everyone's hopes for me, to show that I can take my father to the brink, it's just so much… Then there's the chance he just crushes me."

"Wow," Hikaru replied, "sounds like a pretty big wall to scale. Still, this isn't the first time you've run into such a wall is it?" Akira turned to look at his friend, eyes probing for his rival's meaning, and Hikaru tried to hide a smile. "Haven't you ever encountered someone that you were afraid to face for fear of the outcome, yet pushed ahead regardless?"

Then, Akira's eyes widened momentarily, and Hikaru knew that comprehension had hit him. A coy grin slid across the young dragon's face, and he answered, "Yes, I believe I have, even if he was a disappointment in the end."

A frown slid across Hikaru's face as the urge rose up in him to retort, to deny that charge that Akira had just made, but he resisted at the last moment. Such an argument would be dangerous, as it could push him into a corner where he might have to divulge his secret about Sai, and Hikaru wasn't willing to release his monopoly on that information, not yet anyway. Instead he said, "Well if you want to know what I think, I say that if you do get paired with your dad that you should forget about what others expect and just play the game. The outcome will be what it is. As for me, I don't care if it's a sideshow or not, if I get Ko Yeong Ha, I am not backing down, I am going to kick his ass."

Akira chuckled at his friend and nodded. Returning his attention to their surroundings, he then said, "Hey, where's my room?"

"We passed it back there." Hikaru replied.

His brow contorting, Akira replied angrily, "Well why didn't you say anything?"

Blinking, Hikaru answered, "Well you were sort of having an emo moment, and I didn't want to interrupt."

His eyes narrowing, Akira turned and began making his way back down the hallway toward his room. "You're an idiot."

* * *

"All right, is everyone here? Good. Now as you all know, for the first three rounds of this tournament your opponent will be determined by drawing numbers. Players will be paired in consecutive order, so #1 will play #2, and so on. After the drawing is over we will break for the morning and the 1st Round will take place this afternoon. Is that understood? Good. Please come up and draw when your name is called."

Hikaru nodded from his seat on the perimeter of the room. Memories of drawing numbers in the Pro Exam returned to him now, although the circumstances there had been quite different. The number didn't really matter all that much since everyone played everyone else, but here whom one drew could effect everything. Given that the format was single elimination drawing a bad opponent could be disastrous, and Hikaru smiled at the thought of Waya drawing Fuku for his first match.

"Seiji Ogata Judan Gosei."

Hikaru pulled his mind back to the present as Ogata rose and made his way toward the moderator and the envelop in his hand. That envelop, it contained the potential futures for everyone here, and Hikaru's gaze drifted across the room, landing at last on Ko Yeong Ha. There were plenty of interesting match ups that could arise from this as was always the case when the world's best gathered. Hikaru could end up playing Toya Meijin instead of Akira, or Akira himself, not to mention a rematch against Ogata from the Kisei League, or a chance to face Lu Lee that he'd missed due to being 2nd Board against China in the last Hokuto Cup. Yet despite all that, even the chance to face Akira again in an official game, Hikaru longed for the man who he eyed now with venom. Ko Yeong Ha had insulted Shusaku, insulted Sai, and as long as there was life enough in Hikaru's body to lift a stone, he would not, could not, let that stand.

"Ogata-sensei draws number eleven."

With that the numbers that Hikaru could draw for the game he desired dropped, as drawing twelve was out of the question. Hatanaka was already on his feet making his way over now, and it seemed likely they were starting with the Japanese players. Once he reached the table and drew however they'd call the next name, even before announcing the number drawn.

"Shigeo Morishita 9 – Dan."

As Morishita rose Hikaru heard the announcement that Hatanaka had drawn twenty-two, and again the numbers dropped. The minutes began to go by, and in that time Morishita had drawn eight, Zama Oza seventeen, Nogi thirty-one, and Kurata six. Then Hikaru heard, "Kaji-sensei draws number twelve."

A slight rustling from the back of the room where the press and other observers stood erupted. The first pairing had been set, and it was between two Japanese players. It was almost inevitable really, Hikaru mused, given that nearly half the players in the tournament were from Japan, and thus the odds of such pairings were the highest of the countries present. Not that it made it any more comforting for those in the crowd hoping for a Japanese victory to see two of their competitors paired against one another. For Hikaru though, it was a relief, as it was one less potential pairing for either him or Ko Yeong Ha.

"Kikuo Fujisawa 9 – Dan."

Rising from his seat, Fujisawa followed Serizawa up toward the front of the room even as it was announced that Serizawa had drawn number two. It was frustrating, having to wait and watch while others drew numbers, but it was just something he had no choice but to endure, and there weren't many Japanese players left as Kamishi 8 – Dan made his way up. Still it'd be nicer if they weren't drawing so many non-matches.

Then, "Akira Toya 4 – Dan."

While he had heard the announcement that Fujisawa had drawn nine, once his rival's name had been called Hikaru found that, perhaps out of instinct, all other actions in the room had ceased in his world as he watched Akira make his way up toward the ominous envelop with a look of pure conviction on his face. The doubt and fear from last night, if they still existed, appeared nowhere upon him, and Hikaru couldn't help but smile.

"Masahiko Hagiwara 9 – Dan."

The announcement was little more than an afterthought, noted and then forgotten as Hikaru watched Akira reaching for the envelop; he had completely missed hearing that Kamishi had drawn thirty-two and been paired against Nogi. Akira's hand slipped into the envelop, and then withdrew a moment later, a piece of folded paper in his grip. Unfolding it, Akira turned and showed it to the recorder. "Toya-sensei draws number fifteen."

Hikaru exhaled. That was not one of the pairing numbers already drawn, creating another number that Hikaru had to remove from his list. Even as he thought it though, Hikaru heard, "Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan."

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru lifted himself to his feet and stepped forward, following the lead of those who had come before him. He needed a good number, an open number, meaning that one, five, seven, ten, sixteen… well maybe he could live with sixteen… eighteen, twenty-one, "Hagiwara 9 – Dan draws number twenty-four." And there went twenty-three from his list. He could do it, he knew he could.

"Koyo Toya Meijin."

The murmur from the spectators came to life again as the Korean players were being called up now, and the identity of Toya Meijin's opponent was soon to be discovered, making his own drawing meaningless to them at this moment. Reaching the front of the room, Hikaru stared down at the envelop, feeling the tension twisting knots in his stomach, and slowly reached for it. Sliding his hand in, Hikaru felt the numerous pieces of paper brush against his fingers, shuffling about as he tried to sense the right one, and then finally plucked one from the pack.

Withdrawing his trembling hand, Hikaru twisted the folded paper around and slowly flipped it open with his thumb. Number three. He'd done it, he'd drawn an open number. Exhaling as the tension washed away, Hikaru turned and showed the slip to the recorder. "Shindo-sensei draws number three."

Turning to make his way back toward his seat, Hikaru heard the call for An Tenson 7 – Dan, and the momentary relief he'd felt vanished. Now there was only one number, four, and no one could be allowed to draw it except Ko Yeong Ha, all other players were the enemy whom he would have to stop, if only by pure force of will, from drawing it.

"Toya-sensei draws number eighteen."

Having just taken his seat, Hikaru turned his head back around toward the former Meijin. That had been one of the paired numbers, which meant. Turning his head around once more, Hikaru spotted Zama Oza eyeing his opponent levelly, the slightest taste of frustration mixed with anticipation on his face. A moment later it was gone, hidden behind his fan. Chuckling lightly, Hikaru smiled. So Akira wouldn't have to face his father today after all.

"Ko Yeong Ha Ch'eonweon."

At the sound of the name, Hikaru's mind narrowed to one thought as he moved to watch Ko Yeong Ha rise from his seat with a smirk on his face, as if this were just some trifling formality to him. Such arrogance, Hikaru noted, deserved to be destroyed, even if Hikaru didn't have more personal reasons to wish the young pro's demise in this tournament.

As he passed Hikaru however, Ko Yeong Ha's eyes glanced down at him, and the look in them caused the anger in Hikaru to ebb ever so slightly. Could that have been right, did he see nervousness, perhaps even fear, in those eyes? The moment passed though, leaving Hikaru with no answers as it was announced that An Tenson had drawn number seven and would face Morishita.

A snort of anger rose off to Hikaru's right as Kurata grumbled to himself. Hikaru had forgotten about that particular rivalry, and while he'd love to chide Kurata about it just now Hikaru's focus was squarely on the young man moving toward the envelop.

"So Chan Wan Myunjin."

Stopping before the moderator, Ko Yeong Ha paused, his eyes focused on it. Then, slowly, his hand reached out and disappeared into the envelop.

* * *

Author's Notes:

And that's it for this chapter. Yes I know, evil of me to end it like that, but it's been awhile since we had a really good cliffhanger. I had originally been planning to make this the Christmas chapter, with a parodied version of "You're a mean one Mr. Grinch" dispersed throughout these notes, but sadly life had other plans. For those of you who don't frequent my KGS room, I have returned to college for the semester for financial reasons, and so my time to write has been reduced even more. One of my classes has me writing a five page, double spaced term paper, and since that translates to about two and a half pages of this story, I think it will cramp my style, but whatever.

This chapter has been planned out since I started writing TNR, making it a rather nice feeling to finally get around to writing it. The first two scenes were there to really just set the scene for the last one, and while they were both a bit light hearted at times, I think it actually helped build the anticipation and tension for the final scene. Hopefully this was the case, but even if it wasn't, hopefully they were enjoyable all the same. If nothing else, hopefully it placated those of you who have been asking for some Hikaru and Akira action (platonic of course).

Terms:

Toyota Denso Cup:

Now onto questions. I don't know if I'd say Hikaru is two-timing them, since to me that implies that one or both girls are unaware of the other, and in this case both know that Hikaru is spending time with both of them. Also, two-timing carries with it a tone of usury, and I don't think Hikaru is using either girl.

An end to the love problems will occur in this story, as I do intend to resolve and settle the matter at some point. Unfortunately I can't be certain when that point will be.

What is Ogata up to? Hopefully this chapter helped answer that.

Bring in an OC for Hikaru's girlfriend? My, that is an interesting idea, although a major headache as well. There are many ways I could take that and while I will give it some due thought my guess is that it won't happen for simple time and space restraints that are already on this story.

This may come as a surprise, but there are quite a few pros that are married. The best example of this is the Kobayashi family. Koichi Kobayashi 9 – Dan was married to Mitani Reiko 6 – Dan, who won the All Japan Women's Championship a few times. Reiko Kitani was the daughter of Kobayashi's teacher, Kitani Minoru. Their daughter, Kobayashi Izumi 6 – Dan, is a top female player in Japan, and is married to Cho U Meijin Oza Gosei. While the Kobayashi Koichi and Cho U have played many times, I have yet to find an instance where husband played wife in a one-on-one game (I have found instances of them playing in rengo matches, that is pair Go). As for the trouble of a husband and wife having to play a title match against one another, to the best of my knowledge no woman has ever challenged for an open title in Japan. Whether this is due to the lower percentage of women pros, or their dual role as professional and mother I don't know, but it isn't common to see a female with a rank higher than 6 – Dan.

Yes, I did notice the pressure you were trying to pile on, but given the pressure I deal with every day with my job and with raising my son, you'll have to do a lot better than that I'm afraid to faze me. Hikaru will play Ko Yeong Ha at some point in this story, that is a destined match. Whether that match starts next chapter or in the Hokuto Cup or a later round of the Toyota Cup, or perhaps even some other international tournament, I won't say, but it will happen. I have planned the events and timeline of this story well in advance, so I've known well ahead when they will play, and I intend to follow that plan. As for the Naruto reference, I am not Naruto, or anything like him. If I had to pick someone, I'd probably be closest to Shikamaru, but even that's not really a good comparison.

I do understand your point that Hikaru may act a bit more mature at times in my story, and while I can cite examples in the manga where he showed that mature development and argue that this is merely an example of my progressing that along a bit, I will take some of the blame. My guess is that part of myself may be bleeding through into his speech at times, as those who talk to me online will attest I am very polite and mature. This actually helps in writing Akira, and while I do try my best to keep some of that childish banter of Hikaru's around, it's not always easy. It's a tightrope I'm walking, and it is easy to slip up as it's hard to tell what's too mature or too immature.

Next chapter, well I won't say much since it'd kind of spoil the cliffhanger, but Hikaru will start his 1st Round Toyota Cup match. I must say though that I am looking forward to writing this one, so hopefully it won't be too long of a wait.

Thanks to all of you who have reviewed lately, it has warmed my heart to see so many people enjoying my work, and I hope to see more reviews from all of you as I continue to work on this story. Knowing that so many of you are taking the time to read and review this story makes me want to continue with it so much more even in these trying times. R&R!


	70. The Stupid American

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 70 – The Stupid American

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Swirling his chopsticks through his bowl of noodles, Hikaru exhaled somberly. The 1st Round would begin at 1 PM, after the break for lunch, that was what the tournament officials had said, but somehow the feeling in his gut was having the added effect of removing his appetite.

It made no sense why his body was refusing to eat, he'd never had this problem before or even during previous matches and after all the effort he'd put into making it into this tournament the last thing he wanted was to be knocked out in the first round due the complaints of an empty stomach. Breakfast hadn't been this hard, but then during breakfast he hadn't known what the first round pairings would be, and now he was all too aware of them.

Turning his eyes away from his lunch, Hikaru reached over and lifted a piece of paper off the table and stared at it for the third time since sitting down, gazing at the list of match ups. It was hard to believe that it had only been half an hour since they had finished drawing numbers, half an hour since the match ups had been decided; it seemed like so long ago already. Perhaps that was just due to all the tension and strain that had occurred as he'd waited to find out who he would play.

Turning his head to glance across the hotel restaurant, Hikaru's eyes fell upon Ko Yeong Ha, and as if of its own volition the fire in the pit of his being stoked with new life, ready to do battle. The smile across the young Korean's face as he chatted with a pair of what Hikaru assumed from the pads of paper were reporters was irritating to say the least, as if he thought there was nothing to worry about. Then for a moment, as if sensing a predator, Ko Yeong Ha turned his gaze away from his companions and looked at Hikaru from across the room, the smirk replaced by a stoic, composed glare. A moment later it was gone, switched back to the patented arrogant grin that Ko Yeong Ha seemed to wear everywhere these days, as if he'd already been crowned king of Go.

Pulling his eyes away, Hikaru released his breath, not even realizing until then that he'd been holding it and returned his eyes to the paper, looking at his name, and then moving down to the name that appeared below it. Leaning his head back slightly, Hikaru closed his eyes with a sigh. Thoughts of that morning swept through him at last, immersing himself in the recent past.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Ko-sensei draws number fourteen." It was a hard blow to the gut, like a bully who couldn't help but cause abuse as he taunted and teased. Despite the tension that permeated the rest of the room, the air around Hikaru felt hollow, devoid of anything but cold vacuum. He would not face Ko Yeong Ha in the 1st Round after all but someone else, someone yet to draw.

In his stupor Hikaru had completely missed hearing the call for Yu 9 – Dan, the Kiseong, Korea's equivalent to the Kisei. He was insulated from it by his cloud of gloom, yet somehow the next calling penetrated that cloud like a ray of sunlight on a dreary day, illuminating him back to the present. "So-sensei draws number sixteen."

Hikaru lifted his head and looked up as the Korean Meijin made his way back to his seat, his eyes not focused on his opponent, but rather on his opponent's father. It had slipped Hikaru's mind that So Chan Wan Myunjin had been called up after Ko Yeong Ha, but now as the murmur of the press along with the scribbling of pencil and pen on paper filled the air, it became quite real. Thus So Chan Wan gazed at his good friend and rival, the former Meijin Koyo Toya, and knew he now had a date later that day with Go's future, with the young prodigy Akira Toya.

"Park Won Yeong 9 – Dan."

Shaking away his thoughts, Hikaru returned his attention to the drawing. He didn't have time to worry about what must be going through the mind of his rival now, or even about the frustration of missing out on his desired pairing, his own opponent could be announced at any moment. After all, with Park Won Yeong being called, that left only one more Korean player yet to be summoned, three numbers left to announce, and then twenty of the thirty-two players would have been announced. There wasn't many left, and it was important that he pay attention.

"Yu-sensei draws number twenty-eight."

It was a strange feeling, waiting and watching with no idea who his opponent would be or when it would be announced. Earlier he'd been so focused on not drawing an opponent and then on one person drawing the match that he'd been impervious to the sensation that all the others had been going through, the unknown future of their afternoon opponent. Yu-s drawing eliminated another person for him to face, but did nothing to ease anyone's tension as he'd drawn an open number. All it meant was that the anxious focus shifted to the next in line.

"Kim Kang Il Wangwi."

Hikaru grunted in slight amusement at Kim Kang Il being called right after Park Won Yeong, particularly given the information that Akira had given him the night before. They'd done more than just play one another, taking a brief moment to look at a few games, including the game between the two of them from last week; the game in which Kim Kang Il had taken the Wangwi title away from Park Won Yeong. It had been a wild, crazy game, each one daring the other to play a move of even greater risk, taking the complexity to heights Hikaru had rarely seen. Now all that complexity and drive might be seen again in a rematch should the right numbers be drawn.

"Park-sensei draws number ten." Or not. Drawing ten meant another pairing had now been decided, this time between Park Won Yeong and Fujisawa 9 – Dan. Not that the knowledge did anything to lessen the tension between Park and Kim, or the rest of the room.

"Wang Xin Mingren Tianyuan."

_A double titleholder_, Hikaru thought as the first of China's players was called. The first one called since Ogata had been called at the start. There hadn't been one amongst the Korean players, or at least amongst the Korean players present. Their double titleholder had not made the tournament, being eliminated by So Chan Wan in the last preliminary. It was apparently seen as a direct result of Toya Meijin's entry into the tournament, as it had removed an extra spot for actual Korean pros. From what Kurata had said the other day at dinner it was already being taken as something of an affront to some Go fans and pros in Korea, and didn't seem to bode well for the Koyo Toya's tenure as a guest pro.

"Kim-sensei draws number twenty-six."

And with that the Korean's were done, but more importantly and annoyingly Hikaru still found himself without an opponent. Turning his gaze over to where the Chinese players were seated, Hikaru scanned each of their faces. Was his opponent one of them then, would he soon find himself against one of the two double titleholders of China, or perhaps he'd get his first opportunity to face Lu Lee, the opportunity that his 2nd seat position in the last Hokuto Cup had denied him then. The wait was simply maddening.

"Hua Songli Chang-ki."

The other top Chinese player, and holder of the last of the Chinese major titles. It seemed strange to think that there were only three major titles in China especially given the popularity of the game. Both Japan and Korea had seven major titles, for the most part equivalents of each other, but China didn't conform to that mold. Perhaps that explained the level of competition. After all, Hikaru could just imagine the energy top players might put into a game if they didn't had only two other chances to win a title in a year rather than six. That Songli had fought his way through all the talented players in his country to attain that title spoke volumes about his skill, but the fact that his rival held the other two spoke volumes too. One thing Hikaru was sure of though, Songli had no lack of motivation from that fact.

"Wang-sensei draws number one."

Hikaru wiped a drop of sweat off his brow; that had been close. So Wang Xin would face Serizawa in the 1st Round. Not that Hikaru wasn't up for the challenge of tackling China's best player right out of the gate, but he also had to admit that such a daunting task would make it far less likely that he'd gain the opportunity of playing Ko Yeong Ha in the next round. He knew that, and yet…

_Damnit, I can't think like that, it's that type of thinking that got me in trouble in the Pro Exam with Isumi, it's _weak_! Taking breaths of relief, thanking the gods that someone else drew a strong opponent, it's all the thoughts of someone too weak to win on their own. I have to be strong, face my opponent no matter how strong and never give up, never give an inch because... because Sai would never have done that, and he'd be ashamed of me if I did it now._

Yes, he needed to be strong, for Sai and himself as of the two only Hikaru could still play the game they both loved so much. Sai was in his Go, and Hikaru had to play for both of them. The fact did remain however that Wang Xin had not drawn the four that corresponded to Hikaru's own three. His opponent was still out there.

"Chen Sue Min 8 – Dan."

When would it come though, Wang Xin had been the twenty-first person to draw a number, there weren't many players left and of the eleven yet to be drawn only two sets of them had yet to be drawn by either side. Meaning that the odds were highly in favor now that the next number drawn would pair someone up against an already drawn opponent. Hua Songli might even be his next opponent, even as he was now reaching into the envelope to draw his number. Until then there was little he could do, number four had to be drawn, but by who?

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

As it turned out, he'd been forced to wait for the twenty-eighth person to draw before he'd received the answer to that question. Thus fate had provided him with an opponent he'd never even heard of, whose name Hikaru found he couldn't even figure out how to pronounce properly; he hated Western names. Sure he'd heard the announcement of his name, a Mr. Ba… Ba… damnit, why'd they have to write it out in English, it wasn't like he'd paid that much attention in his English class after becoming an insei.

Cursing to himself, Hikaru took a breath and scanned over the list of matches as a whole, the full and final list for the first round of play. Wang Xin would face off against Serizawa 9 – Dan, his own match against the American with the unreadable name, and then Kurata's match against Chang Zhe 7 – Dan. Following that one the list came a match Hikaru would have liked to watch, although he'd certainly be reviewing it before all was said and done, Morishita's match against An Tenson. Fujisawa meanwhile had Park Won Yeong 9 – Dan, and Ogata had Kaji 9 – Dan a position Hikaru did not envy.

After all, Hikaru had to admit he was grateful he hadn't pulled another Japanese player at least, since he could end up facing off against other Japanese players in the regular tournaments, the real pull of playing in international tournaments was to take on the rest of the world, players like Ko Yeong Ha who'd ended up drawing… Agu… Agu… some 5 – Dan from Peru. Then there was the match everyone was clamoring to discuss, and the one Hikaru suspected would be the most observed of the 1st Round, Akira's match against the Korean Meijin, So Chan Wan. Having Akira paired to face his father's Korean counterpart and longtime rival was certainly something to get excited about, and had just about quelled the disappointment of father and son not being paired up.

Not that Toya Meijin's own match was anything to overlook, as it was likely going to be the second most watched match against Zama Oza. Compared to those two matches, Hikaru hadn't even heard the slightest discussion about his own, much like that of the next match on the list; Lu Lee 5 – Dan's pairing against Mau Jie 7 – Dan, a Taiwanese player. Then there was Hatanaka's game against Tuo Xiaochun, and Hagiwara's match against Chen Sue Min. Hua Songli Chang Ki's match against Kim Kang Il Wangwi on the other hand was unique in that it was the only 1st Round pairing between titleholders, or active titleholders anyway. Koyo Toya's honorary title really didn't count though, not in that sense.

Korea's Yu 7 – Dan meanwhile had drawn the other qualifier from Asia, also from Taiwan, a Shao He Guoshou, a Taiwanese title of some importance he surmised. There was also the match between Ryuu An 7 – Dan of China and some player from Germany whose name Hikaru wasn't even going to attempt to pronounce. All he could tell was that the player was listed as an 8 – Dan. Finally Nogi played against Kamishi 9 – Dan, another match up between Japanese players.

So that was it, the entire first round of action and he'd only be privy to one of those matches; his own. It was hardly a reward as no one else seemed to be all that interested in his game, but then he supposed that if he wanted to play a more heavily observed game he'd just have to focus on this match, win it, and move on to draw his next opponent.

"Um, excuse me, are you… Shindo Hikaro 2 – Dan?"

Breaking away from his thoughts as he heard his name being said through a garble of foreign words, Hikaru turned from his lunch to look up toward the source of the voice. What he beheld was something of a contradiction, as it was both short and large, although the latter referred to width rather than height. The man was foreign, that was certain, and a Westerner from his limited experience with them, basically pictures he'd seen in history textbooks and a few times as villains in Japanese movies.

It was hard to gauge age on such a foreign face, but the man appeared to be older than Hikaru, and foreign or not, definitely carried an expression of confidence and smug superiority about him. Corpulent to say the least, the dark-haired man had rolls of fat, a great percentage of which was hung over his belt. More still was around his neck and in his cheeks, giving the distinct impression of a large piece of lard that had attempted to take on human characteristics and only partially succeeded. His dark brown hair was short and combed over to the right, his ears up and out from the sides of his head, which went well with his large, wide nose. Hikaru suspected that the man liked pork because he'd definitely begun to resemble a pig, although it was possible that some of that was simply natural in Western faces, but Hikaru doubted it. To be honest, Hikaru could sum the man's appearance up by simply saying that he looked like a fart waiting to happen.

_What the hell could a guy like this want with me? Man, and what is that smell, some weird cologne?_ "Umm, I am Hikaru Shindo. Do you need something?"

The fat on the man's face attempted to contort around his brow, and he replied loudly, "Look kid, I don't speak sill languages like Japanese, so I haven't the slightest reckoning of what you're saying. Do you speak English? I'm looking for Shindo Hikaro, the professional Go player."

Hikaru blinked. This man, whoever he was, apparently didn't speak Japanese, or if he did he was being awfully rude about it. Unfortunately, around the time that Hikaru had begun studying English in Junior High School, and he was fairly certain the man was speaking English from the few words that sounded familiar such as I and you, he had also become an insei and had thus begun slacking off on his studies. Not that he'd ever held any real skill in picking up on the language during the short time he'd started studying it before his insei days had begun, and it was the one subject Sai had never been able to help him with. Now if he could only remember how to say he didn't understand English in English, as contradictory as that thought sounded.

The man apparently lacked the patience for Hikaru to remember. "Kid…" pointing his finger in Hikaru's face, "are you Shindo Hikaro?"

Again his name. Was the man asking if he was Hikaru Shindo? Nodding slowly, Hikaru answered, "Um yes… I am Hikaru Shindo."

The man lifted his chin in a combination of success and contempt. "Damnit, so he is a punk kid. No wonder these people are so screwed up, they let their kids go to work out of the womb rather than educating them. They are so lucky to have us to bail them out. Jesus Christ, the kid doesn't even speak a real language, how am I supposed to.." Shaking his head in frustration, the man began using hand signs as he spoke, "Do…you…speak…Engalish?"

Watching all this in bewilderment, Hikaru scratched the back of his head as the man spoke at length in his own language as if he'd forgotten Hikaru was even there, and now he'd begun speaking to him again while making wild gesticulations, culminating in a hand puppet of what seemed to be a very porky duck. Just who was this idiot, did he not understand that Hikaru was incapable of speaking his language, whichever one that was? Glancing around for help, Hikaru saw none, although several people at neighboring tables had turned to look at what was going on only to turn away, trying their best to ignore the rudeness. Hikaru was not so lucky.

_Why do the authorities let morons like this walk around unescorted bothering people like me? I have a game shortly and the last thing I need is this Western Hakkai in my face trying to throw my game off._ Sighing, Hikaru replied, "Look moron, I don't understand you, so go bug someone else ok? Go talk to my opponent for today, I'm sure he understands you." With that a terrible thought occurred to him and Hikaru blanched. _Oh gods, don't let this guy turn out to be my opponent, I don't want to stare across the board at that stupid jiggling tub of lard all afternoon_.

Anger began appearing on the man's face now, he began to speak again when another voice from behind the man called out, "Ah, there you are sir, I told you not to run off on your own like that!"

Turning to look around, the man's vacation of his eclipsing position allowed Hikaru to see a skinny young Japanese man running up from the entrance toward their table, his face flush and out of breath.

"I told you I can find my way around just fine without your trying to lead me here and there on some schedule. I said I wanted to talk to Mr. Hikaro and you kept saying 'lata, lata' like some broken record. So I found him on my own, but since you're here maybe you can translate to this kid for me."

The skinny man tensed up, as if he'd just been slapped in the face, then seemed to bite his lip as if holding off the urge to say something back. He then turned to Hikaru and bowed deeply. "I must apologize Shindo-Sensei for this man's rude behavior. I am shamed to admit that I allowed him to sneak off and bother you in this most rude manner. I hope he has not been overly burdensome."

Exhaling, Hikaru glanced up at the portly man and then replied, "It's fine, I don't really know what he's been saying, so I suppose I can't be offended by something I didn't understand."

Breathing a sigh of relief, the skinny man responded, "Thank you Sensei, I am most relieved. I-"

"Enough stalling Yokatuki, let's get this going."

Hiding a wince, the skinny man turned to face the fat one and replied, "My name is Yokotachi sir, Mr. Yokotachi."

"Whatever Yokazuchi." Turning to look at Hikaru, the man said, "Hello Mr. Hikaro, my name is Jonathon Leitbur, I'm a American Journalist sent here to cover the Toyota Cup, and I want to ask you a few questions going into your match with Greg Bacchus 6 – Dan."

Listening as Yokotachi translated, Hikaru sighed in relief. _Thank the god of Go, this fool isn't my opponent after all it was…_Hikaru's eyebrow cocked as his brain processed the rest of the translation, then turned to look at the translator. "Mr. Baka?"

Stifling a chuckle, Yoshitachi answered, "No Sensei not Mr. Baka, Mr. Bacchus. He is the American who you are playing this afternoon."

Hikaru nodded, then looked down at the sheet of paper on his table. So that was what the name read as, Mr. Ba…whatever, Mr. Baka would do. Turning in his seat away from the table, Hikaru motioned toward Leitbur to take a seat across from him, hoping that he would understand without need of the translator.

Nodding, Leitbur made his way around the table and plopped down on the opposite chair with such force that Hikaru was certain he heard the chair yelp in pain. Pulling out a pad of paper and a pencil, Leitbur then began to adjust himself and fidget as if trying to get into just the right pose or position then said, "Now Mr. Hikaro, if I may ask how old are you?"

Having turned back in his seat as Leitbur had sat down, Hikaru waited for the translation and then said, "I'm sixteen years old."

Scribbling on his notepad, Leitbur then continued, "I see, such a young pup, should be off chasing girls. So, is this your first international tournament?"

Hearing the question, Hikaru cocked an eyebrow and looked up at the translator. "Is that all he said, he seemed to be talking a lot there for one short question."

Nodding, the translator answered, "I believe he was merely talking to himself, and quite rudely too I'm afraid."

"Are you sure I shouldn't know what he's saying, I mean he is interviewing me."

Yokotachi shook his head. "I would not wish to upset you Sensei, not before your match."

Pausing a moment, Hikaru nodded. Unfortunately not knowing upset him just as much, after all, was the man talking smack about him or something, maybe he should have tried paying more attention in his English classes after all. "No, I played in the Hokuto Cup last year as well."

Listening to the translation, Leitbur replied, "What was all that about just now, that chitchat between you two?"

"Um, nothing, I was merely explaining something that was… difficult to translate easily between languages."

"Hmph, well if you people spoke a real language maybe you wouldn't struggle so much. Anyway, Hokuto Cup huh, never heard of it, then again I never heard of this tournament until a few days ago. Umm, how'd you do in that tournament?"

Frowning at the question, Hikaru exhaled; that tournament, particularly his match with Ko Yeong Ha, had always been a sensitive subject. "I lost both my games by a couple of points, quite frustrating really."

"Hmph, well it's to be expected I suppose, young kid like yourself. Must be quite nervous having to play in this tournament now against some of the best players in the world huh?"

Waiting for the translation and hearing none, Hikaru glanced up at the translator whose face was wrought with nervousness. Obviously the reporter had said something, and Hikaru had a hunch it was not something pleasant. Clenching his fists underneath the table, Hikaru held back his anger at not knowing what was being said, he had to know. "Tell me what he said, all of it."

Looking down nervously, Yokotachi replied, "But Sensei I-"

"Now…please."

Gulping, the translator complied. When he'd finished part of Hikaru had wished he hadn't asked for it, but the rest of him surged with anger, his mind focusing in on Leitbur as if he were an opponent before him on the Go Board, a fly who needed its wings to be plucked off. "No, I'm not nervous, in fact I'm very much looking forward to playing all of them." He was determined to keep his calm on this, to demonstrate the difference between himself and this disrespectful American.

"I see. It must be extremely tough though, having to go up against America right out of the gate, poor drawing huh?"

Hikaru cocked an eyebrow as the translator finished reciting the last remark. He'd known Go was a worldwide phenomenon, the internet alone demonstrated that, but he'd never heard of any great American players before. Granted, that didn't mean they didn't exist, but given how Waya and Akira had spent so much time discussing the top players in this tournament, this Mr. Baka had not come up once. "Actually, until a few days ago, I wasn't even aware that America _had_ a Go Association."

The remark flustered Leitbur, and he shifted himself around from within his roles of blubber. "Hmph, well it's sort of like the Olympics, you see America is the best country at everything, we always dominate at the Olympics, and all the other countries envy our skill and prowess. I mean look at this Toyota Cup thing, you Asian types had to cheat by limiting us to just one player, but it doesn't matter, adversity just makes us stronger, and we will prevail. Just look at me, I've worked hard in the mail room of my father's newspaper after he got me that job years ago, and even though as his son I'll certainly take over one day, he's making me earn it. Why, I had to request a reporting assignment forever before he finally gave me this assignment, and it's an international event. Just shows he sees my worth, that the adversity of the mail room has molded me into prime newsman material." He then turned his head to follow a young waitress as she walked by.

Hikaru had to struggle to stifle a laugh, and only just succeeded as he heard the translation; Yokotachi was not as fortunate. Leitbur's eyes narrowed on the translator with contempt. "And just what do you think you're laughing at huh Mr. Yokanushi? Here I am trying to conduct a proper interview with Mr. Hikaro here, and you're trying to play the joker?"

"Um, no sir, it's just… you see Shindo-sensei is a rising top star in the Go world, quite respected, so you see…"

"Are you trying to suggest that this kid might put a beating on Bacchus 6 – Dan? He's a sixteen-year-old 2 – Dan, I looked up the ranking system, he should be a stone weaker than Bacchus, whatever that means."

Baffled by the word exchange, but also certain he'd heard his name somewhere in there, Hikaru turned to Yokotachi and said, "Excuse me, what are you saying?"

"Shindo-sensei, it's nothing, please don't…"

"Please, what are you talking about Mr. Yokotachi?" Inhaling, Yokotachi then repeated the conversation. As he finished, Hikaru turned his eyes squarely on Leitbur and said, "I am looking forward to playing Mr. Baka 6 – Dan, and while I could point out that rank and skill have little to do with one another, but as it turns out due to my recent success in two weeks I'm being promoted to 7 – Dan. Now, I _hate_ to cut this interview short, but the 1st Round will be starting shortly, and I must get ready for my game. I trust you'll be there to watch."

As Yokotachi finished translating his remarks, Hikaru rose from his seat, and gave the translator a short bow, then with one last glare at Leitbur, Hikaru turned and made his way off toward the hall where the games would take place. Given that company he could not stay, and now his soul burned with an urge to play.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Walking into the room, his temper far from abated, Hikaru froze at the sight. Four rows of tables had been set up with four tables per row, and atop each table was a flat Go board with Go bowls resting on them. Off in the corner another table stood with a large number of bottled water sitting on it, most likely for the players to partake in. So it was like the Hokuto Cup, games played on tables, the players sitting in chairs rather than kneeling before the goban. Hopefully the change would not affect his game, not that it had last time, but then his mind had been on other things to cause him to fall then. At least there weren't any cameras hovering over the board like last time, that had been a distraction in the beginning of his last game.

Walking deeper into the room now, Hikaru noticed that each table had a pair of names on it designating the players that would play there. Several players had already taken their seats, others like Kurata were off in the corner chatting with other players or reporters trying to get last minute thoughts. Amongst them Hikaru spotted Kosemura, frantically trying to fight off a pair of Korean reporters in his attempt to interview Akira. Perhaps it would be best then for Hikaru to find his own seat before Kosemura decided to interview him as well; Hikaru had already seen his fill of interviews today.

As he made his way through the tables, scanning the name tags for his own, a voice shouted out, "Mr. Shindo, we're over here."

Turning his head in the direction of the voice, Hikaru spotted another foreigner, this one of much more average build and girth, motioning for him to come that way. What made him hesitate though was that the voice had called to him in Japanese, and that man was most certainly not Japanese. Dodging around a person or two, Hikaru made his way over to the table and scanned the tags; yes, this was indeed his table, which meant that the person in the other chair was…

As if on cue the man said, "I'm Gregory Bacchus 6 – Dan, your opponent today. I look forward to our game." He then reached out his hand toward Hikaru.

Glancing down at Bacchus's hand hesitantly, Hikaru then bowed his head and answered, "Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan, a pleasure. You speak Japanese, the other guy made it seem like Americans don't speak Japanese."

Groaning, Bacchus shook his head. "Oh, you met _him_ I see. I apologize for that, Mr. Leitbur was sort of… thrown onto me and this visit very last minute. The man is an idiot, knows nothing about the game of Go, so please for my sake, don't take him too seriously."

Sitting down across from him and removing a bowl from the table, Hikaru thought a moment. It was certainly nice to see that the fat oaf wasn't representative of his entire country, or could it be that Mr. Bacchus was the one that didn't conform to his own people's attitude? It was hard to tell, having only ever met two Americans before, both within the last twenty minutes. Looking up at Bacchus as he removed the other bowl from the board, Hikaru then said, "Your Japanese isn't all that good you know Mr. Baka."

Freezing in place a moment, Bacchus eyed Hikaru for a moment and then replied, "Bacchus, Mr. Bacchus. You're actually the first person to tell me that, although I must admit I am a bit out of practice."

"I'm sorry Mr. Ba..kas."

Sighing, Bacchus ran his eyes over the teenage boy sitting across from him. He'd spent the break up in his room on his laptop, scanning over the boy's game records. The database on his computer held over seventy thousand games, a number that he updated with the latest games every week, and yet his search had come up small, less than twenty recorded games. It was by far the fewest number of recorded games for any player in this tournament, even Akira Toya's collection had yielded just over seventy games, the rest all having triple digits or more.

Thorough review of course had been impossible in the timeframe he'd been given, but for the most part they were quite impressive. In particular his games from the Kisei League had shown a brilliance that one didn't often see in one so young; an ability to find that one brilliant move in a forest of perfectly good moves. At times it seemed almost possible to sense the boy's game improving within the confines of a single match, a single sequence, a single move. Winning today would require his fullest discipline and skill, but Bacchus felt up to the challenge. It was too bad that their game wasn't going to be one of the more watched matches, he felt quite good today, ready to play.

His thoughts were interrupted though as from the front of the room a voice, amplified by microphone, spoke out, "All right everyone, it's just about time, please find your way to your tables and we will begin the 1st Round of the 2nd Toyota Cup." Several minutes passed as players and game recorders moved here and there, taking their seats while reporters, photographers, and a few observers moved about finding the tables they wished to stand by. Of them all, the most surrounded the table with Koyo Toya and Zama Oza, Akira's table holding a close second. Hikaru's table held one observer, and given that it was that obnoxious fool from earlier, Hikaru rather wished the number of observers was zero. Then the announcement continued, "Thank you. Now please, nigiri for color, and the best of luck to all of you. The 2nd World Oza Championship may now begin."

Reaching to remove the lid of his bowl, Hikaru found his teeth grinding together. Once again all the attention was on Akira despite the lack of difference in their skill levels. Akira was simply old blood, pasted with his father's fame, and while the match up was certainly intriguing it didn't require that many people watching did it?

Counting out the white stones that Bacchus had dropped, it was quickly determined that Hikaru would play as black. Returning the pair of black stones to the bowl, Hikaru waited as Bacchus did the same with his seven white stones, then bowed his head. "Onegaishimasu."

Bacchus returned the favor. "Onegaishimasu."

Staring down at the board before him, the lines clear and distinct as his mind entered a state of clarity and focus, Hikaru felt the fire swell up within him. So they wanted to watch that game did they? Well then, he'd just have to give them a reason to regret that decision now wouldn't he.

Klak.

His eyes on the board and the lone stone staring back up at him, Bacchus blinked. That couldn't be right could it? Yet questioning it would serve him no end, Shindo had indeed played first move tengen.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

Hello again everyone. I know, it has been quite a long time hasn't it? I do apologize, my college courses kicked into high gear and it seemed that as one midterm ended another began, then one term paper after another, and before I knew it the month was April and I was still struggling to find time to update. On the bright side it did give me a chance to really refine some of my ideas for this chapter, and I can definitely say that had I finished this two months ago it would have looked a whole lot different.

For those of you wondering, the Leitbur that showed up in this chapter is me. Well, not exactly me I'm not that fat or bigoted or… ok it's not so much me as a character that bears my name. This is something I do in every story I write, make a guest appearance. I almost always involves some sort of role involving writing, and is usually a comedic character. Perhaps it's one of the ways I try to keep myself humble. Having taken a Shakespeare course this last semester, I am sure that the character was influenced by such characters and Nick Bottom, John Falstaff, and Sir Toby Belch. Speaking of Shakespeare, in honor of the great playwright, I have ended every scene in this chapter with a couplet.

Note: For those of you who have not read my side stories, specifically Waya's trip to China, I denote that another language is being spoken by placing the text inside .

Terms:

Wangwi: A Korean major title that is now defunct, that is it's no longer held. It ended actually in 2008, so it was still going on in Hikaru's time. It was the Korean equivalent of the Oza title. The prize was 45 million Won ($40,000) and the last titleholder was Lee Changho who had held it since 1995.

Mingren: The Chinese equivalent to the Meijin title, it's the highest of the three major titles in China. Currently it is held by Gu Li 9 – Dan, an extraordinary talent currently ranked as China's top player. The winner receives 25,000 CY ($3,000). Unlike the Japanese Meijin the tournament is a 16 player single knockout with the final being a best of three rather than a best of seven.

Tianyuan: The Chinese equivalent of the Tengen, it, like the Mingren, is currently held by Gu Li. While Wang Xin is a character that appeared in the manga, I will admit to seeing a bit of Gu Li in him, and this is why he shares the same titles. It also is a quick way to indicate why he's seen as China's best player. The prize is 50,000 CY ($6,000).

Guoshou: Hikaru's statement that this was a title of some importance was a bit of an understatement as it's given to the Taiwanese national champion. It is a best of five tournament, and the current titleholder is Lin Zhihan 8 – Dan.

Cho Hakkai: For those of you who are unaware, Hakkai is one of the central characters in the story, "Journey to the West". It's an extremely long book that follows a Buddhist monk from China on his journey to India to acquire Buddhist scrolls. In Japan the monk is named Sansa, and he is accompanied on this journey by three companions/bodyguards. One of them is Hakkai, a spirit in the form of a pig, and this is the reference that Hikaru is making. He's also something of a womanizer. The other two characters are Gojyo, a kappa, and the most famous of the group, Son Goku the monkey king, the great sage, equal to heaven.

If you're wondering, Akira Toriyama did use Journey to the West as a basis for his manga Dragonball. In the manga Son Goku represents Son Goku, Oolong represents Hakkai, Bulma is Sansa (fitting to turn the constantly complaining and weak priest into a whiny teenage girl) and I believe Yamcha represents Gojyo.

Now onto questions. Actually Hikaru and Ogata have not had a chance to talk really since their match, but at the same time I doubt that Ogata wants to go summoning up old wounds, especially ones that sent him into a funk. Maybe when they get some one on one time we'll see a conversation more to what you were expecting.

Well last chapter we discovered that Koyo Toya and Akira would not face off in the first round, but it is a possibility for the future. Of course I already know the outcomes of all these matches so it's a bit unfair on my side, but you never know what might come next. As for Hon Suyon, no he didn't make the Toyota Cup, but we will be seeing him in the Hokuto Cup.

I understand the desire some of you had for seeing Hikaru face off against Toya Meijin, it's a powerful match and only a few other possible match ups could best it. But then if both can advance, Hikaru could always draw the former Meijin next round, and the odds of them drawing one another would have doubled then.

Yes, I do know how to play Go. I am currently ranked as a KGS 5 kyu, which is the equivalent of a Japanese 4 kyu. If you want a comparison, if we assume that Yuki Mitani was an amateur 1 – Dan, then I would have to place 4 stones down against him. I do however use the internet as a source of reference for this story.

The reason that Koyo Toya is called Toya Meijin still is because technically he is still a Meijin. You see, if a player holds a title for six years or more, they are given the honorary title even if they lose that title at some point. An example would be Cho Chikun. Even though he has declined to take on the title as part of his name, he does have the right to be called Cho Chikun Honinbo due to his holding the Honinbo title for ten years. Though it is proper also to call him Koyo Toya, he is perfectly allowed to be known as Toya Meijin as well.

Sadly I do not currently have internet access, save for when I'm over at my mother's house, although that may change sometime soon. You can always hang out on the KGS server if you want to chat with me; I'm on there on the weekends from time to time.

Note: For those of you who didn't quite get it, Leitbur was calling Hikaru Mr. Hikaru because he was reading his name as Shindo Hikaru as it would be written on the sheet, and didn't realize that Japanese put the surname first. Thus he believed that Hikaru was the last name. I normally switch up the names to how they'd be read in English for simplicity, which is why I felt the need to explain this here.

Next chapter, well it's obvious, Hikaru vs. Bacchus 6 – Dan, but we'll also be looking at a few other games in passing as well, including Akira's match against So Chan Wan. Enjoy.

So many reviews, despite my spell of inactivity. Thank you all, I appreciate the devotion all of you feel toward this story, and I hope that the long drought has not taken you away from my story. Please continue to review and I will continue to write. R&R!


	71. East and West

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 71 – East and West

By Leitbur

* * *

Placing his white stone down levelly on the 4-4 star point, Bacchus lifted his eyes to watch the young man in front of him. This was quite unusual, some might even say unprecedented. Granted he was no expert on tengen or famous tengen openings, but he was hard pressed to think of more than a dozen official games that had opened this way. And of those, all but one that he knew of had been in lesser tournaments, basically hayago games where the goal was more about intimidation and trying to throw an opponent into an unfamiliar situation with limited time.

That was not the case here though, each player had three hours of thinking time, and it wasn't some low level tournament; this was the World Oza Championship. None of the other games that Bacchus had looked over during lunch even suggested he was this type of player. Hikaru Shindo played loose and fast for sure, but in his major games he'd always used powerful reading skills and tesuji to win. He was a finesse player, winning with skill, not with pure power. Yet he'd opened now with tengen; talk about being one to take risks on the largest stage.

Klak.

Bacchus blinked, unsure if he'd seen that correctly. There was no mistaking it though, that black stone now sat at 15-15, a 5-5 approach on the lower right corner. Forget risky, this was downright insane. Watching Hikaru now, the boy's face was devoid of emotion, yet his eyes seemed to blaze with fury, a zephyr hiding the ravaging hurricane. Beyond that though there was something else; confidence, confidence that seemed to ooze from every pore, summing up his very being; his faith in his ability to win was absolute. Hikaru wasn't daring Bacchus to keep up with him or challenging him to battle it out in an upside down game to see who would prevail, these moves were both well thought out as well as a statement; that no matter what Bacchus tried, he would not defeat Hikaru today.

A shiver ran up Bacchus's right arm as he reached for his stone and placed it down on the 4-16 star point. Two years ago Bacchus had won the North American Masters Tournament, and even in that setting at the age of twenty-two he'd never sensed such a powerful spirit, especially from one so young. The thought of being afraid however never entered his mind, rather exhilaration consumed him. It was as if the intensity of the atmosphere was igniting his own spirit to match it, the play on the board inspiring him to prove Hikaru's confidence false.

Klak.

Bacchus inhaled. A play at 16-5, a 5-4 approach now. Was he truly content on ceding the corners to him like this, was he that certain of his ability that he would favor central and side influence over corner play? It was almost as if… he didn't even care, like he wasn't even thinking of this as a real game, just a prelude to something else. Then it hit him, Hikaru wasn't thinking about this game, he'd already begun to look past this game to the next round, to his next match. The statement, it wasn't to Bacchus, it was to someone else all together. It made sense really, Korea, China and Japan were the big three of Asia, it was well understood that they had the best players in the world, that the West just didn't have any comparable talent. Or so they thought anyway, but with the advent of the internet and its ability to send information across the planet players could play against and study alongside Asian pros. The level of play that the West could pump out had increased dramatically since the turn of the decade, and Bacchus was one of that stock.

Placing his stone down at 17-16, challenging the lower right, Bacchus inhaled as he felt his blood begin to pump faster through his veins. While he didn't subscribe to the philosophies of Jonathon Leitbur, Bacchus was not about to be the paper that Hikaru Shindo stamped his statement down upon. He would show his own skill, play his game, and imprint his own name upon this young man's memory.

* * *

Placing down his white stone calmly, Akira took a long, soothing breath. He had spent some time thinking over the potential match ups he might face in this first round, his father foremost among them. It hadn't helped that anyone and everyone he ran into seemed to be reminding him of it… well except maybe Hikaru. His rival had been far too wrapped up in his desire for his own opponent, a match up that Hikaru had ultimately been disappointedly denied, just as fate had denied Akira the chance to battle his father much to the disappointment of Go fans everywhere.

Honestly though, Akira was somewhat relieved. The idea of taking on his father held a great deal of pressure and baggage, and while there was no player that Akira had played more, that experience wasn't exactly comforting. Players like Sai and before that the old Hikaru, had forced him to attempt to scale a wall knowing he might fall and perish in the process, but his father was different… it was like trying to take on the very thing he had longed to become his entire life. If he won and it was acknowledged that he'd reached a level close to his father, what would that mean from then on? Certainly he and Hikaru could continue to chase one another, to battle it out the rest of their lives, but there was something to be said for being in the driver's seat of life rather than sitting in the back of life's bus.

Watching his opponent place a black stone down now, Akira sighed. While he had failed to acquire his father for an opponent this round, the opponent he had drawn was likely the closest equivalent. So Chan Wan Myunjin, the Korean Meijin and one of his father's best rivals and friends. Some of the matches that those two had played were famous, particularly their three game series in the Samsung Finals four years ago. The third game of that series, Ogata, Sasaki, Ashiwara and him he had discussed that with his father for two days, and since then it had been declared one of the great Go masterpieces.

Not that he could think about that game now. With someone who could take his father to the very brink like that Akira had to keep his mind focused or he'd never stand a chance. So far the game was fairly quiet, the Myunjin had opened at 16-4, and after Akira matched him at 4-4 he'd played 16-17, just off the lower right star point. Akira had responded with 3-16, taking the final corner with the hope of an eventual enclosure at 5-17. Unfortunately the Myunjin had beaten him to it and played there with his next move, an approach that Akira promptly had ignored choosing instead to approach the lower right at the 17-15 point. And now his opponent had responded at 16-11, forming a belated high Chinese, and as it stood now a fairly weak pincer, aimed more at keeping Akira from gaining too much on the right edge.

Really given the three-space difference Akira could just as easily ignore it if he desired to challenge for the corner, or create a pincer himself, attacking the 16-17 stone. In this case though perhaps something more along the lines of a lower edge response was required. Hikaru would likely call him timid for the move he was about to play, especially given the aggressive style that Akira preferred, but if it worked out he'd be in a good position.

Klak.

Releasing his finger from the white stone now resting at the 11-16 point, Akira blinked as a photographer snapped a picture of the move and a plethora of hushed whispers broke out. Apparently his audience had not been expecting that. Reaching over to take a sip from his bottled water, Akira glanced up and noticed that So Chan Wan had sat up a bit straighter in his seat. It appeared he had not been expecting that move either. Now how would he choose to respond to his move, that was the question. Numerous options were available to him, from protecting the lower right corner to attacking the lower left. He could also expand along the lower edge, or just ignore it all together. The abundance of such choices was what made the game so intricate, because none of those moves were entirely bad. That was what this level of play was all about, the battle to figure out which single move amongst a forest of good moves was the best move.

Klak.

Attaching at 17-16, a move designed to kick him out of an attack on the corner. So he had chosen to keep it simple and quiet. The pincer at 16-11 would limit the amount of territory he could ultimately gain on the right side, meaning it'd likely be better to focus his attention elsewhere for now. But first he had to extend at 16-15, force a decision on his opponent's part.

Klak.

Now there was merely the waiting, a wait he expected would not last long as unless he chose to play out of joseki the choice of moves here were small. A player of So Chan Wan's experience ought to have no trouble quickly deciding on which variation he desired, making the only likely delay to be from an attempt to read ahead a bit from there.

Klak.

Akira grunted. He'd expected the variation at 15-16, it went with the flow that Akira had sensed coming from across the board. Normally with the pincer stone in the way he'd play out somewhere around 15-12, but Akira wasn't planning to give up sente for a move like that. No, he'd play elsewhere, and if So Chan Wan wished to waste a move or two down the road killing those two stones before Akira chose to ultimately respond, all the better.

Reaching for his stones, Akira placed a white stone down a moment later at 8-16, a two-point extension along the lower edge that had the added benefit of being a pincer on the black stone at 5-17, a nice dual move. The second aspect meant that should black choose to go for his stones in the lower right now Akira would respond by making a play for the black stone in the lower left, a nasty trade given Akira's position on the lower edge of the board. It also brought a return to the waiting, but that was all right too. After all, Akira was quite the patient person and the game was just starting to get interesting.

* * *

Watching as Koyo Toya placed his black stone down calmly at 15-4, completing the high enclosure, Kosemura couldn't help but feel a sense of tranquility at the beauty of the former Meijin's play. The battle in the lower right corner just a few moves before had been intense for both sides, and while it appeared that Toya had gained the advantage in the exchange, Zama had been unyielding. That made the 15-4 enclosure all the more remarkable, as it just seemed to sweep away the intensity, giving it closure as if that part of the game were now over.

When the Go Association had sent him here, there instructions had been clear; cover and report on Koyo Toya's match, regardless of whom he played. It was an important assignment, and Kosemura was happy to be covering what would certainly be the centerpiece match of the next Weekly Go edition, if not more, but at the same time it was a bit limiting. Perhaps that was due to it being an old match up, Zama and the former Meijin had faced each other numerous times over the years before Toya's retirement, and while he'd certainly play up the angle of two old rivals having another clash, it would have been better if it had been a newer opponent, like his son Akira, or Hikaru Shindo.

At the thought of the two young stars, Kosemura glanced away from the board and over toward the table where Akira was now facing off against So Chan Wan, or more precisely at the gathering of press and officials observing the match. A tinge of envy slid through Kosemura's consciousness, thinking of the look on Nakamura's face during lunch when the editor had assigned him the Akira Toya match. Besides himself, there had been three other reporters sent to report on the 1st Round of the Toyota Cup, but none had known their assignments until after the drawings. While Koyo Toya was the obvious choice to report on; many fans had yet to fully recover from his sudden retirement, what other games would be covered had to rely completely on who had drawn what opponent. After all, assigning a person to cover Akira would have been silly if he'd been paired against his father, as Kosemura would already be covering it. Granted, perhaps a match like that could have two stories, one from each side of the board. As it had turned out though, Akira had not been paired with his father, allowing Nakamura to cover the match. The other two matches chosen to be covered had been Serizawa's match against Wang Xin and Morishita's game against An Tenson, neither of which compared to the 'Toya matches'. Still, even with Akira playing the Korean Meijin, there was one match that Kosemura would have preferred to see even more.

Turning his gaze away from Akira's table, Kosemura glanced over toward Hikaru Shindo's table and frowned disappointedly. Only one person stood by the table observing, and that person looked like the merger of a man and an oversized pig. Not that he could exactly blame people for not wanting to watch or cover that match, on paper it was a 2 – Dan playing against the best that the west could apparently come up with, a mere 6 – Dan. Sure Hikaru's name was starting to be mentioned among the top young players, but while his game may have been on par with that of his rival, in terms of name recognition in the Go world, no young player could stand up to Akira Toya.

Motion in his peripheral vision pulled Kosemura's attention away from Hikaru's table. Kurata had risen from his chair and was making his way over toward Hikaru's table. Then he was passed it, heading beyond toward the table where all the bottled water resided. Taking a bottle in hand and twisting off the cap, Kurata took a large gulp and then wiped the sweat from his forehead. It was a scene one didn't usually think of when thinking of pro matches; players sat in front of the board, not getting up between moves to relax and get a drink. Reality though didn't always match the fantasy fans who had never watched an actual game created in their minds.

Sighing, Kurata wiped his hand on one of the towels resting on the table, then took another gulp from the bottle and turned to make his way back toward his table. Apparently Chang Zhe was giving Kurata some trouble if the sweaty palms were any indication, although this was Kurata's first international game since becoming Kisei, so it was possible he felt pressure to live up to the title. A title must be such a hard thing to live up to, which might explain why Koyo Toya decided to retire, having four titles at the same time.

Passing by Hikaru's table now, Kurata glanced down at the board instinctually as it was quite difficult for a Go player to pass up a glance at a board even with his own game going on. As he did so however the new Kisei froze mid-step, his head seeming to whip back in true double-take fashion, his eyes widening in surprise. Hovering off to the side of the board now, his eyes working back and forth along the board as if searching for something, a bead of sweat seemed to begin forming on Kurata's brow. A moment later the Kisei turned and moved to stand behind the shoulder of the game recorder, his eyes scanning over the record with the same intensity he would a Go board.

Whatever the answer that he sought had been, Kurata seemed to find it, though it did nothing to soothe the expression of shock on his face, only now it had been joined by one of fascination. He just stood there now, watching the board over the game recorder, and a minute passed before Kurata shook his head as if returning from a dazed dream, then with one last glance down at the board turned and made his way back toward his own game.

Glancing back toward the Meijin's game and seeing that no new move had yet been played, Kosemura returned his attention to the board across the way and inhaled. What could possibly be happening at that table that would be able to distract a player like Kurata from his own game like that? Turing his gaze to the man with the belt-breaking gut observing the game, Kosemura saw no sign of excitement or anticipation. In fact, the man appeared to be quite bored, glancing down at his watch apathetically.

Curiosity getting the best of him at last, Kosemura made his way over toward the table and glanced down at the board just as the American placed down a stone and gasped. This game… what on earth had happened to it? Following Kurata's earlier lead Kosemura made his way over to the game recorder and began searching it for the opening sequence, yet no matter how he looked, the opening move appeared in no corner. Then he saw it, sitting smack dab in the center of the paper and another swift inhale occurred. Turning to look around him, seeing all the other games being played and onlookers large and small surrounding them, Kosemura gulped at the realization that aside from Kurata, it was quite likely that he alone was aware that the most daring, thrilling match of the round, the entire tournament perhaps, was being played right here between two players that no one seemed to care about. It was… a humbling epiphany to say the least.

* * *

Klak.

_Damn_, Hikaru thought as his opponent lifted his finger from his stone at 10-7, _I had wanted to play there._ It was an important move as it created some depth on what was otherwise quite a flat group position, giving him a fair chance for life. Had Hikaru been able to get there and seal his opponent off first he might have been able to force a resignation given that with the loss of such a large group of territory so early on in the game few players would even attempt to fight back. Still, he couldn't really complain all that much, after all he'd made life for his group in the corner and taken a strong early position inside, one that he could look to extend along the upper edge later in the game. Then there was the other nice advantage to 10-7, he didn't have to respond to it allowing him to attack another area of the board.

He controlled the right edge of the board and had some limited influence on the center, but at the moment the corners were going to Bacchus, meaning that he had to fight hard now to maintain both the momentum and some semblance of central control. There was a reason after all that tengen wasn't played often, especially in conjunction with a 5-5 afterward; it was inefficient at creating territory. Instead a player had to rely on superior reading and fighting skills to win, to create such dominating central presence as to confuse and ultimately destroy his opponent. Quite simply, a player who played such moves had to have complete confidence in his ability to outplay his opponent. And such a confidence Hikaru had, along with a burning desire to push his game to the limit, to show everyone… to show Akira, to show Ko Yeong Ha… just how far he could take his game. This game would be a message, and to Ko Yeong Ha a warning as well, to what would await him shortly, to what Hikaru was capable of doing when the two faced off again.

Reaching toward his bowl, Hikaru gripped his black stone and placed it down firmly at 3-6, approaching the upper left corner. Thus far the left side of the board had been left untouched save the two opening moves by white, and it was time for Hikaru to lay his own claim to it. The nice thing about an approach on a 4-4 stone was that it allowed for him to either create territory on the left edge or jump into an attack on the corner. It was more complex than that, with numerous variations possible, but right now it really came down to whether Bacchus wanted to protect the corner or the left edge of the board.

Klak.

Hmm, a stone at 4-10, a high three-space pincer. So Bacchus had opted to protect the edge, although in many ways the pincer was non-existent in its ability to affect his approach. He could pincer the corner himself now, or even play for life on the edge and the corner, but that would risk giving white the opportunity he was playing for. The fact that he'd opted for a high pincer told that tale, his opponent intended to surrender the edge if necessary in order to gain influence on the center. And that was not something Hikaru could allow, not if he wanted to keep the central control his opening move had asked of him. Time to reassert central control… this was about to become interesting.

Klak.

Releasing the stone at 8-7, Hikaru glanced up at his opponent, seeing his eyes widen at the move. He had to respond to it or else Hikaru could drape across between there and tengen and create a powerful central position, and yet at the same time it became risky. Up until now the fighting had been playful, each player trying to feel out the skills and intentions of the other. That was about to change, now it was time for the battle that would decide the game.

Klak.

Rubbing his thumb along the shaft of his fan, Hikaru watched as his opponent released his stone. A keima at 9-9, well it was the type of reply Hikaru had expected. The problem was that his move had been easy to divide, and if Bacchus chose he could play to connect that stone with his earlier play at 10-7, creating a nasty wedge in the center. The danger of that would be that it would be heavy and prone to capture although white's current influence gave him some protection from that. Getting him to accept the cut might be more beneficial, but it would greatly depend on whether Bacchus wanted to fight or play it safe. Well then, perhaps a challenge was necessary.

Klak.

Extending to 10-9, Hikaru sat back and waited. It was in his opponent's court now, all up to him. Prudence suggested that white should play cautiously here, make the connection and use his influence to chase Hikaru rather than get into a kill or be killed battle. So how to get the favorable result?

Lifting his eyes to his opponent, Hikaru saw the flicker of pupil that told the tale. Bacchus was reading ahead, trying to see through the misty depths of the board to the outcome. Then his eyes lifted and toward him and Hikaru's face tightened. He was going to play the cautious move, damn, how was he going to stop it now? He must have read the danger of what Hikaru was trying to do, or he simply wasn't sure of where that might go and was opting for the surer path. That just left one last thing to try.

Across the board Bacchus took a deep breath and exhaled. The cut felt dangerous, he had the position on the right to force a nasty little chase but there was a lot of room for black to maneuver. Best to seal his position off and try to disrupt the center. This center first strategy of his opponent's was quite the headache to read, it went against everything he'd been taught over the years, but when in doubt it was best to go with what he felt the most sure about. Taking one last look at the board, Bacchus reached for a stone.

Shffft.

Bacchus paused as his finger touched the stone and looked up at his opponent. As his eyes caught the sight his jaw clenched in anger. Hikaru had flipped open his fan and was fanning himself with it now, the top of the fan just below his lips, and those lips were grinning at him arrogantly. It was as if he knew exactly what Bacchus intended, knew he was going to play it safe and mocking him for his fear and weakness in not taking the challenge. And the intensity rolling off the boy, it spoke of complete superiority. Did he see something in that safe route that Bacchus could not, a trick that he could exploit? Or was it pure childish arrogance, believing that he couldn't be defeated by someone like him, by an American. Well then, if that's how it was, if he wanted a fight to the death that bad, Bacchus would just have to show him what the West could do.

Klak.

Playing his stone down at 10-8, extending his earlier stone, Bacchus had barely released his finger from the piece of shale when a hand slapped down hard right next to his own. Looking up in surprise, Bacchus watched as Hikaru released his stone at 9-8 and the grin was still there, only this time it was filled with something else, something… foreboding.

* * *

Taking his black stone between his firm fingers, Koyo Toya placed it down firmly at 11-12, hooking the corner. Something in Zama seemed a bit off today, perhaps the thought of their long overdue rematch weighed on him, or remnants of losing the Oza title, but he wasn't playing as Toya had remembered.

Then again, perhaps he too was different, the way he looked at the game, played the game, it had all changed since that game over two years ago; the game against Sai.

Klak.

A double hane at 12-12, so he wanted to play that way, force the exchange to block him out of the lower right. That was fine, he could end it in gote for Zama, and that meant the former he would be able to cut him off from invading the large section of the left side that Toya had created for himself. All he'd need to do was play a net at 6-13 and the game would reach the stages where Zama would need to come up with something brilliant to win.

No, he need merely play defensively now, protect his lead, chip into Zama here and there until he had no choice but to surrender. It was one more game, one more stop on his road, a road that would lead to his rematch with Sai, whenever that might be. That rematch, it was what he longed for, what he lived for; the chance to face an opponent like that once more. It was his path to the Divine Move, and to achieve it, to walk that path he had no choice; he must face Sai again.

* * *

Sliding his stone into place at 19-12, Akira exhaled. There, that would secure the position on the right side of the board nicely, and with a little bit more work he ought to be able to keep his lead from changing. To achieve that however he was going to have to work hard now, So Chan Wan was not about to make that easy on him. Especially since, as was often the case with making life through winning a capturing race, the group lived in gote. Thus his opponent would now get to challenge his position elsewhere, and Akira was certain he knew where that would be.

Klak.

Yep, he was right. Watching as So removed his finger from the black stone at 9-5, extending out into what Akira had hoped would be his own framework, the young star forced the disappointment from his mind. This was how the game worked, and he should expect nothing less from a player of the Myunjin's level. Besides, it wouldn't matter if he could form a small extra bit of territory there as long as Akira could protect his major assets from heavy attack, and right now that was the upper edge of the board. Black would take a bit in the center, but that was preferable to the alternatives.

Placing his white stone at 11-4, Akira continued to read ahead. While capturing that central group was unlikely at this point, it was still a possibility if he could prevent an extra eye from being formed in this new group. His own central group ought to be quite helpful in that regard as it could push up at the group from underneath while still being able to escape for life to the left side.

Klak.

A one point jump to 9-7, which meant he too saw the threat of losing that group if he wasn't careful. He actually didn't necessarily need to capture the group, and that was the real advantage Akira held as he could strengthen position while he attacked it, forcing defensive replies instead of offensive ones. Time to start.

Klak.

Playing the peep at 8-6, Akira watched as So filled the opening quickly, which Akira followed up with an extension at 16-3, preventing the last real chance to invade the upper edge of the board.

Klak.

A hook at 8-5? Reading ahead, Akira spotted his opponent's intentions. At this point it seemed unlikely that Akira would be able to prevent the group from living as he would need to respond to protect his stones in the left corner allowing a stone at 8-8 to force another block and he could have life at any time. So Chan Wan was not foolish by a long shot, he'd done what Akira had been doing, used an attack on a weak point of another group to secure his own position. Not that it ultimately mattered, Akira could protect even if his lead shrunk slightly, it was still well over twenty points. A little more pressure ought to do it.

Klak.

Playing his block, Akira then watched as the next few moves played out as he had expected, but the Myunjin had not stopped there, continuing to push as he solidified his position. At a price however. Reading ahead, Akira saw it, if he played like that he could turn the current eye on the opposite side of the group into a false eye, or at the least capture a few stones to make up for his short losses. If he did that, then the lead would be secure and the game would be his.

Placing his stone firmly down at 16-7, Akira watched and waited as his opponent studied the board. No doubt he now recognized Akira's intentions, but it was really too late, that side of the group was about to become an eyeless mass, and black would have to work now to prevent the total loss of his group, likely sacrificing a few stones to Akira to do it.

Klak.

He defended, as expected. He'd lose far greater in the exchange Akira expected if he'd ignored it to begin defending the other side now, about six points worth. Unfortunately the defense also placed Akira's last stone in atari, forcing him to connect it to protect the threat or else he could push on much harder.

Klak. Klak.

Akira gasped. A thrust at 8-9… he'd completely overlooked it, and that meant... No, it couldn't be. But it was, he could fight it out, minimize the damage, but So Chan Wan had just captured his central group. Running the sequence through in his head Akira began calculating the board position that would exist in about fifteen moves. The lead would be reduced to nothing, in fact it would be to the point where black might even have a slight advantage, it would depend. What mattered was that now it was anyone's game. How could he have let this happen?

* * *

"I resign."

An audible sigh moved its way through the crowd of onlookers as Zama Oza finished bowing his head, a frustrated tremble shaking within him. Across the table Koyo Toya sat upright, gazing down at the game he had just played. All around him cameras flashed, but he paid it no mind. "Thank you for the game Zama, it was quite enjoyable to play you again."

Chuckling as he lifted his head, Zama responded, "Yes, thank you Toya, although I suspect it was far more enjoyable for you than it was for me."

Moving in, the reporters began their frenzy. "Toya-sensei, how does it feel playing Japanese players again?"

"Exactly as I remember it. It isn't as if I have lacked games against other Japanese players, but in the end Go is Go, no matter who is playing."

"Zama-sensei, what do you feel was the difference in the game?"

"Well I got pushed around a bit here, I misread this sequence here, and it just fell apart from there."

"Toya-sensei, any thoughts on the game?"

Toya shook his head. "No, I think Zama summed up the basics of it right there. It was well contested as one would expect from a player of Zama's skill, but in this case I simply found a way to overcome it."

Zama grunted. "You belittle yourself Toya, it was as well played as I remember, perhaps even better."

Chuckling at that, Toya turned to look at the crowd around him and spotted a short reporter glancing off toward the other side of the room anxiously, a pad of paper in his hand. "Kosemura was it? You seem distracted, did you have something on your mind?"

Jumping at the sound of his name, Kosemura whipped his head around and responded nervously, "Um, yes Toya-sensei, I'm sorry I do have a few questions I um…" Stuttering, Kosemura instinctively glanced back at the other table.

Following his vision, Toya spotted the table the journalist was eyeing and grinned. Akira had mentioned that Kosemura had been keeping tabs on both him and Hikaru for some time now. "Concerned about Shindo's game Kosemura?"

"No, of course not!" Kosemura replied hastily. "It's just… well you see it's Shindo… he opened his game at tengen."

A murmur ran through the crowd, and Zama's expression changed to one of shock. Koyo Toya merely raised an eyebrow, then grinned. "How interesting, perhaps I'll see how he's doing then." With that Toya turned and began clearing the board. A minute later he rose to his feet, and surrounded by the chaotic array of reporters, made his way over to the table where Hikaru's game still raged on. Then, standing behind the young pro's left shoulder, Koyo Toya gazed down at the game at hand.

* * *

Playing the extension at 4-17, Hikaru bit his lip at the small, barely living group he'd been able to sneak into the lower left corner. It was still far from safe, but at the moment at least it was secure.

Klak.

Hikaru sighed and reached for a stone. Sadly playing away like that had cost him those two stones, but the group as a whole would survive. The board was filled with all sorts of things like that as the fighting which had begun in the center of the board had spread across the entire board.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

The real issue now was to protect his position on the upper edge from invasion and to guarantee that the white group in the upper left died instead of his own. It sounded simple, but the board was so filled with cuts and weak points open for attack, not to mention several groups just hanging onto life by a thread that taking time to wrap that up would be tedious, done one move at a time between long spells of other moves.

Klak.

And it would be difficult with his opponent pecking away while trying to secure his own groups. An atari now at 17-2 for instance protected white's group in the upper right and could chip away at Hikaru's lead if allowed to be captured. However that chip was not enough for him to respond to, and that's what white really had needed him to do.

Taking his stone in hand, Hikaru played the hane at 2-16, securing the lower left corner. Or at least it would once he connected at 2-17 as his opponent with the stupid name had no choice now but to defend.

Klak.

On queue white played his own hane at 2-15, defending. Playing the connection, Hikaru began looking ahead at what the next exchange might be. That was the problem with a game like this, there were little problems to solve all over and when combined in the right order they could become large problems. Whether it would come in the form of using dead groups to pressure for better position or a ko fight, Hikaru could sense that something was coming, and it wouldn't be about one or two points either.

Klak.

So he chose to capture the stone in the upper right, well that was just fine, now he could begin his needed defense.

Klak.

Removing his finger from the stone at 11-4, Hikaru exhaled. That ought to prevent any large-scale invasion of the upper edge. Now all that remained was…

Klak.

Hikaru blinked, then felt a wire-thin smile crease his face; there it was, the ko fight. And of all the places to come, it involved the upper left corner, the group he couldn't afford to lose. Which meant he'd have to find a way to win this ko, or at the least get a threat of at least similar value. Luckily there were plenty of them on the board, less luckily they existed on both sides. Well it was time to get into it.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Across the board Bacchus wiped the sweat from his palms as he stared down at the board. If he counted correctly the number of threats favored him, meaning that to keep from losing the threat Hikaru would have to sacrifice something. Thus the order in which he selected his threats was most important. The boy's ability to read was incredible, and the intensity of the game they had played thus far had topped anything he had yet experienced in his time as a pro. Even his clinching game for the North American Masters title paled compared to the pressure that struck him like a fiery hurricane with each stone played. Why this kid had been able to make it this far was now quite apparent making the thought of what he would be like once his game had matured truly terrifying. Bacchus would never be as good as this kid would be at that point, but for now, this game he could win.

However, due to the boy's reading ability it was likely that he was also aware of the situation, meaning that he would know exactly when how many threats there were, and their value. Thus he would hold back and wait for the smallest of the threats that he could get away with and then make the sacrifice to win. So Bacchus would have to time all of it just right.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

Thus far so good, soon it would come, just a few more threats and he would play the proper threat. The young pro was using his head, saving some of his more potent threats for last, likely in the hope that Bacchus might make some sort of threat mistake. Clever, but if necessary Bacchus could run him dry of threats, and that was what he intended to do, just in case Hikaru could find a way to form his own ko threat later.

Klak. Klak.

Bacchus froze. Hikaru had ended the fight, he'd sacrificed that group? It didn't make sense, there were smaller threats he could have given up instead, as it stood he just sacrificed the center of the board. Was it a mistake or… no, there couldn't be something else could there? Granted it was a bit late to be worrying about that now, but then it depended a great deal on the number of moves required to set up whatever it was he had planned, if there was anything planned in the first place. Regardless, once Bacchus played the extension he would take the lead, and unless a miracle occurred, the game.

Klak.

Klak.

Bacchus raised an eyebrow as Hikaru played an extension at 7-7, challenging two sets of groups. One of which was the central group that Bacchus had just secured. However secured and captured were two different things, and the young pro seemed quite keen to capitalize on the distinction. On the other hand if he connected to save that group Hikaru could slide in and take the trio of stones that left unprotected, and while Bacchus held the lead, losing those would be enough to put that lead into serious question. Fortunately the former would require an extra move to complete the kill, making the threat far easier to pick between.

Klak.

Making the connection, Bacchus waited as Hikaru scanned over the board, as if searching for something. If he had a sure plan surely he would play it now, or had he expected the opposite choice? Well then he must have miscalculated the situation, and that meant Bacchus truly had the advantage.

Klak.

So he was going along with the threat after all, surely he must realize that he could escape the atari several different ways. Of course this would cut his slim lead by a point, and that likely was his strategy, to use dame threats on the central group to chip his lead down to nothing. Already he could read three more points that could be gained in that fashion. If that was his plan, and it was a desperate one at that, then it was time to remove it.

Taking his white stone in hand, Bacchus placed it down, capturing the central black stones. Glancing up with a slight smile, Bacchus began gathering up the stones. Before he had finished however the 'klak' of stone on wood sounded in his ears. Turning his gaze away from the captured group, Bacchus stared at the stone Hikaru had played. Why would he play there? All he'd need to do was… Bacchus stifled a chuckle. That was the point, he wanted the reply, the reply removed a liberty, and then… yes, it was best to simply ignore it, he had far more liberties then those three stones and it was best to exploit his lack of attack on Bacchus's small lead.

Klak.

Playing the extension at 13-4, Bacchus sat back to wait only to watch as Hikaru descended at 1-13, threatening his group again. It was pointless though, Bacchus had one more liberty on it, all he needed to do was play at 1-14 and atari was set. If Hikaru was planning to create another ko threat he would have been better off holding off as that move had wasted one.

Taking his stone in hand, Bacchus played the atari at 1-14. This game would now come down to who had the better endgame, and he was determined to win it.

Klak.

For a moment, Bacchus sat in wonder at Hikaru's move, and then the moment passed, long enough for an initial read to take place in his mind. What he read turned his face whiter than his Caucasian complexion ought to allow. How had he missed it? The extension had not been a misread, his intention had been to cut his group off so that he could attack underneath. Worse, he'd used the threat of capture with an otherwise dead set of stones to pull Bacchus's attention away from his true objective, and now even if he moved to defend it was hopeless. Hikaru would threaten from the inside, and while normally he ought to have one more liberty than Hikaru's group, the he'd have to capture the other group first and that shifted the balance of the liberties to Hikaru. And then full realization hit him. Hikaru had been waiting for him to threaten the central group so that he could sacrifice it, all to set up this sequence. This boy, not even an adult yet, had seen deeper than Bacchus could have guessed, and what had been a single digit lead was now a deficit of forty points… it was over.

Bowing his head, the sweat dripping down his temples, Bacchus did the only thing he could do. "I resign."

A heavy sigh exited Hikaru's body as he almost seemed to deflate in his seat, his form falling against the backrest of the chair, exhaustion apparent on his face. That had been completely intense and completely insane. Yet he had pulled it off, the game was his and he had advanced to the next round. Too bad that next round was over five months away, the tournament not set to resume until the beginning of September. Only then there would be just sixteen players, and his chances of getting Ko Yeong Ha would be doubled. But before that was the Hokuto Cup, and if he could gain 1st Chair he'd be able to face the Korean teenager then.

"That was quite the impressive play Shindo."

Turning around, Hikaru stared up at the face of Koyo Toya. What was the former Meijin doing watching him? And when had all these people arrived? "Thank you Toya-sensei, it was quite the match."

"It certainly looks that way Hikaru."

His eyes shifting again, Hikaru watched as his rival appeared from the other side of the game recorder. "Still, it was quite risky, had your opponent read your intentions it could have ended up the other way."

His passion stirring at his rival's words despite the exhaustion he felt, Hikaru began his retort but then stopped as he stared into Akira's eyes, and the gaze he saw coming back at him told him everything. Pausing a moment, Hikaru then said, "Akira… you lost?"

* * *

Author's Notes:

Wow, what a long chapter. Nearly eight thousand words long, this is the longest chapter to date. So long in fact that I almost decided to cut it into two chapters, especially since the three games shown here were good enough to deserve their own chapters. But I found a way to squeeze them all in, even if the Toya vs. Zama match suffered for it. I also apologize for the time it's taken to finish, but you'll be happy to know that the next chapter won't take that long. You see, I sat down one night to work on this chapter, and a thought occurred to me about the next chapter and somehow I ended up writing all of Chapter 72 instead, so both Chapters 71 and 72 are now done. I will release 72 some time next week to give everyone a chance to soak in the current chapter.

In case you're wondering Ko Yeong Ha did win his match as well, and I'll get around to posting the full results on my yahoo group sometime soon. I tried not to get overly technical with this chapter, although I fear it may have happened anyway. This is likely due to my own improvement at playing the game, and the more I understand the concepts the more I try to convey. If naming so many moves bothered some of you, I am sorry.

Note: Hikaru's match was based on a match from 6-5-2000, between then Hane Naoki 8 – Dan (white) and then Yamashita Keigo 6 – Dan (black) in the 2nd Round of the Golden Trio League. Akira's game was from the 17th Meijin League between Rin Kaiho 9 – Dan (white) and Cho Chikun 9 – Dan (black) on 5-7-1992 with black winning by 4.5 points. Finally Koyo Toya's match was from the 7th Kakusei League, played on 10-8-1984 between Kobayashi Koichi 9 – Dan (white) and Cho Chikun 9 – Dan (black).

Terms:

North American Masters Tournament: This was a tournament played between players from the United States, Canada, and Mexico which ran until 2006 when it was merged with the North American Ing Cup to become the North American Ing Masters. Starting in 2000 American amateurs were allowed to be seeded into the tournament. It was unusual given that many of the games in the tournament were played over the internet on the IGS server. There are sixteen players with a best of three finals played at the US Go Congress.

Myunjin: This is the Korean equivalent of the Meijin title. Discontinued in 2004, it returned in 2007 and continues to this day. Players face off in a ten player league including the previous year's winner with the top two players facing off in a best of five series. The latest tournament has been extended to a twelve player league with two groups of six each, similar to Japan's Kisei League. The prize is 100 million Won (about $100 thousand), and the current titleholder is Lee Sedol.

Now onto questions. Yes, two and five are probably the right stereotypes from your list, although I wasn't thinking so much on stereotypes as I was on people of this nature I have met, as well as several Shakespearean characters mentioned last chapter.

Why did I name such a horrible character after myself? Well originally he wasn't quite so horrible, but there was a shift in how I wanted to portray the American player, so the reporter took a slight hit. Also, whenever I appear in my stories its always in the role of writer, storyteller, etc, so a reporter seemed appropriate. Not to mention that it seemed arrogant of me to create a character for myself that was really cool.

You are correct, I do not have a proofreader for my chapters. Part of it I suppose is laziness on my part, and part of it is a desire to reduce the amount of time between finishing a chapter and releasing it.

Well given that I have the game record to look at when writing a match, my guess is that it's not overly difficult to figure out in hindsight what a player was intending with certain moves at the rank of 5 kyu. Than again on kgs I've played people who thought my rank should be more like 3-4 kyu, others that thought it was just right, so who knows.

You want to use your political science book but not get that close to him? Hmmm, well when I have that problem I often resort to a portable tennis ball machine, but perhaps that's impractical. Perhaps attach the book to a fishing line and swing it at him from a distance?

Onto the next chapter? Well it will be much shorter, and much lighter than the last one was. Also we are hitting a turning point as this next chapter will be the last chapter that Hikaru will be a 2 – Dan.

I want to thank everyone for the praise you have given me and this humble story, and for sticking with me over these long breaks between chapters. Without all your support, I don't know if I would have been able to continue this story for so long. So please keep reviewing and I will keep writing. R&R!


	72. Last of the Low Dans

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 72 – Last of the Low Dans

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Shindo, what in the world compelled you to open like this?"

Glancing down at his Toyota Cup game, Hikaru shrugged and answered, "I don't know, at the time it seemed like… a fun way to open."

"A fun way to open?!" Waya retorted, "This was the 1st Round of the World Oza Championship, a crappy American or no, this was extremely risky."

Before Hikaru could reply Morishita interjected, "Waya's right, this was very risky and could have easily cost you if your opponent had been able to fully capitalize on some of your early weaknesses. Had you not been able to kill that group at the end like that you would have lost. However, the game itself was quite well played on both sides, I must say given your opponent was a westerner I'm surprised by the level of his play."

"Sensei, don't say that," Tsuzuki responded, "the strength of the west has been growing recently thanks to the internet. Given that you have helped out occasionally with the World Amateur Go Championship you must have noticed."

"The internet, bah!" Morishita replied with a scowl and Waya chuckled under his breath. A month earlier Waya had shown Morishita how to play a game of Go online; apparently due to Koyo Toya's appearances online from time to time. Sadly it had not been the experience that Waya had hoped for as in his first game Morishita accidentally resigned his match and the next one he misclicked a stone, costing him a group. Waya had explained that it was possible to request an undo from his opponent, but the player, apparently frustrated by the domination to that point, had refused. Morishita had gone on to win the game, but had come away with an even more negative view of the internet than he'd held before.

Off to the side Matsura stared at the board in awe. Never before in his life had he opened a game at tengen, let alone considered following it up with a move at 5-5, although looking at it now he could see why it wasn't that bad of a second move. Still, both moves were so unthinkable from a more traditional standpoint that he'd never bothered with them. Go was a game of territory and resources, acquiring the maximum amount of territory with the least amount of resources used. If the choice was between gaining a set number of points with one stone or the same number somewhere else with two stones, the advantage almost always went to the lesser number of moves. That was why the concept of corner side center had been developed; the corners simply required less stones to create territory. Tengen, for all its pomp and power, created exactly no territory on its own, which was why so many pros shied away from it despite its ability to dictate a game.

All that made the fact that Hikaru had chosen to play it in an international game even more astounding. His move selection early on had actually been a reversal of the corner side center precept, and when that happened the game itself could be thrown into complete chaos. What resulted would often be a free for all battle of wills, each player fighting to keep one move ahead, trying to out-read and out-fight the other.

Glancing up at his mentor as Morishita pointed down at the board, commenting on the key point of a sequence, Matsura exhaled silently. In some ways it was surprising that they weren't reviewing Morishita's game against An Tenson given that it had been far closer and far more traditional in nature. Of course there was the fact that Morishita had lost the game, but that seemed to only strengthen the argument to review it as there was more to be learned from losing than there was from winning. It wasn't as if Morishita was trying to keep from revealing his weaknesses either, because while Shirakawa and Morishita were slated to face off in two days in the 1st Round of the Oza Tournament, the pair had seen so many of the other's games over the years that they knew each other well enough as it was. No, the only reason that Matsura could come up with was that Hikaru's game had been head and shoulders more interesting.

Watching a sequence play out, Matsura blinked. That hadn't seemed right perhaps… "What about instead of playing here you played a stone here instead, then here next?"

"Hmm, that's interesting," Shirakawa replied.

Morishita however shook his head. "No, it does help secure that position, but Shindo's move, while it does leave his group in danger longer, keeps white from boxing him out."

"Yeah," Hikaru replied, "in this type of game I had to make sure I kept white from getting too much influence early on. While ultimately the central position became less important in this game, early on it was far more relevant. This move also forces white to stay on his toes."

Slumping his head a bit, Matsura nodded. So he hadn't read it properly after all, he should have expected as much, he was after all only an insei. As he did so he felt a pat on his arm and looked over to see Waya giving him a grin. "Don't let it get you down, this game is insane to read, everything's upside down, that's why we're looking at it after all. Even I might have made that move in the game."

"Any of us could have," Hikaru agreed. "The fact that I saw the weakness in the move for this game aside, most times it would be a more proper play from a local point of view."

"That is the point though Shindo," Shirakawa chimed in, "this type of game requires a player to think globally at all times, factoring in how every move could affect the rest of the board. It must have been a real headache to read during the game."

"Heh, it was at that." Hikaru admitted.

Grunting, Morishita stated, "That's exactly why you shouldn't be playing a game like this in an important game Shindo, the likelihood of your making a mistake was far greater."

"So were his opponent's though," Tsuzuki defended. "I probably would have made a mistake long ago in this game; the fact that his opponent did this well was impressive."

"Well Shindo did make mistakes," Waya added, "that's as much a reason for white to be staying in this game as any other. Like this hane here, had you taken the opportunity to secure your center by capturing instead you could have avoided the need for that fight at the end."

"But doesn't he risk losing the corner then?" Matsura inquired.

"It certainly would have been trickier that's certain." Saeki replied.

"It'd likely end in a ko fight, one that could waste a lot of threats before the fight in the upper right." Morishita agreed and Matsura smiled. One thing he had discovered in his time in the study group was that it seemed far easier to defend questionable moves by Hikaru than any other player here. Whether that was a by-product of Hikaru's playing style, a reflection of his ability to read the board, or something else entirely Matsura didn't know, but the fact remained true regardless.

As discussion returned to the game Matsura shifted his legs slightly to avoid them from falling asleep, but as it turned out the discussion only lasted a few more minutes. Then abruptly Morishita barked out, "Shindo, time for you and I to get some practice in, you have a game coming up tomorrow after all."

Blinking, Hikaru replied, "Yeah but it's just-"

"No but, sit down and we'll nigiri for color!"

Glancing over at Waya a moment, Hikaru shrugged and began crawling over toward the far board. Matsura found himself scratching his head at that as well. Hikaru did indeed have a game tomorrow, but it was a 1st Preliminary match against a low Dan, hardly a major challenge for someone who in just over a week would be promoted to 7 – Dan.

"Hey, Matsura!" a voice called, pulling Matsura out of his thoughts. Turning to look at Waya, the young pro continued, "Come on, let's play a game, be more fun than watching any of them play."

Looking over toward the rest of the room's occupants, Matsura saw Shirakawa and Tsuzuki moving toward the second board in the room. Given the odd number of players in the group, one person was always left watching the games, and more often than not that person was Matsura. It made sense, the stronger the players the better the games were likely to be and the more he could glean from observing those strategies. That fact had become even more true as of late with most other players in the group playing in numerous high level matches. Waya himself had just lost a 2nd preliminary match in the Meijin Tournament last week and had another 2nd Preliminary game coming up this week in the Oza Tournament. To be asking him for a game, it was quite unusual.

Nodding, Matsura rose as Waya made his way over to one of the storage closets and lifted up a third Go board. Normally they would only get two boards out since reviewing more games than that was not practical in the short amount of time they had every Tuesday, which meant that most likely these would not be reviewed matches, at least not his. Taking the Go bowls off the board to make Waya's job of carrying it far easier, Matsura followed the young pro to one corner of the room and took his seat on the far side of the board.

"Sensei doesn't really want to give Shindo practice for tomorrow's game." Waya stated as he took his own seat.

"What?" Matsura replied.

"You looked confused about why Sensei had asked Shindo to play like that. The practice is for Sensei, to get him ready for his game against Shirakawa-sensei, and Shindo was the strongest option available. He just didn't want to admit that he needed to get ready to face one of his students."

As if in answer to Waya's statement Morishita shouted from across the room, "Don't open with tengen! Are you trying to tire me out before my match?!"

Turning to look at the scene, the two young players looked back at each other and laughed. Suddenly Morishita's voice boomed again, "Waya! You had better beat Ashiwara from Toya's group this week!" Waya winced as Matsura continued to laugh.

Opening up one of the bowls, Waya then slid it over toward Matsura. "You take black, like if this were the Young Lions Tournament." He then took the other bowl and set it down on his right. "Onegaishimasu."

Returning the favor, Matsura took a moment then played the upper right star point. "So," Waya queried as he responded at the upper left star point, "how have you been doing in the insei league?"

Blinking in surprise, Matsura replied as he played the lower right star point, "All right I guess. I made it up to single digits in the B League, but the competition is pretty tough. Sakamoto in particular has been on a role lately."

"Sakamoto?" Waya asked, playing his own stone.

"Yeah, he's the guy who passed with me; he's two ranks higher than me right now. He just completely crushed the top player in the B League last Sunday, it was brutal."

"How do you do against him?"

Klak.

"All right actually, we've only played twice so far, but both were pretty close. I won the first and he took the last one."

Klak.

"Heh, sounds like a good rival. You two get along at all?"

Klak.

Matsura nodded. "Yeah I suppose so. He's rather loud and impulsive, but he seems friendly enough."

Waya chuckled, as if remembering an old joke of some sort. "Well, it certainly sounds fun."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Bzzzzzzzt!

Flexing his fingers around his fan, Hikaru rose calmly from his seat before the board and turned to make his way toward the lunch area, his opponent remaining a moment longer to stare down at the board, sweat forming on his brow. The game was going rather smoothly thus far, helped greatly in his opponent's poor choice of a ko threat early on giving him complete control of the lower right corner. Well maybe not bad yet, but it left him plenty of ways to escape, one of which Hikaru suspected that he would be employing once they returned from lunch.

It was a strange feeling, this was going to be his last game ever as a lower Dan. What that meant of course was no more 1st Preliminary matches against other lower Dans, after today his only opponents would be other high dans and whatever low dans might make it up out of the 1st prelims. Well that wasn't exactly true, it meant any new tournaments would start in the 2nd preliminary, and as this match was only the 3rd Round of the Judan 1st Preliminary he would still have to face one last low dan before moving on in the tournament. Then there were tournaments like the Shinjin-O that were limited, in this case only players with a rank up to 7 – Dan could participate, so he would likely be seeing low dans there as well. Still, in regards to new open tournaments, he would now be seeded with the high dans.

What that also meant though, and the same would be true for Akira as well, was that there would be no more easy matches sprinkled in between his important matches. If he had a bad game against some top level player in one tournament he would be unable to take one of his lower Dan matches to sort it out in his mind, such weakness would be jumped upon by mid and high level pros. To be honest with himself it also likely meant that his win percentage, which currently was up surfing in the clouds due to all his 1st Preliminary victories, was going to go down. Akira's win percentage had already begun to reflect this as he'd climbed his way into the 2nd and 3rd Preliminaries over the last few years, something that Hikaru might have been doing as well if not for his string of forfeits two years ago.

That was why he was entering that stage of the tournaments now rather than last year… well some of them were because of that, some tournaments like the Judan were because of stupid mistakes on his part in 1st Preliminary games or his loss last year to Morishita. But most of them were from his string of forfeits. The most immediate of his upcoming big games was his 1st Round match in the Honinbo 3rd Preliminary in three weeks against the former Kisei, Ishibashi 9 – Dan.

It was funny in a way, given how things had been going at the end of last year if he had told someone that he'd be playing a match against Ishibashi in April of this year most would assume that the Kisei Finals had been delayed and he was playing the 7th match for the title. It certainly would have been what Hikaru would have thought given how well he had been playing at the time. Had he made the Kisei Finals he'd be setting another record, one that would have no way of being broken, only tied; the largest jump between two ranks. In nine days he would become the first Japanese player to jump five ranks at once, yet had he made the finals it would have been six, an unbreakable record given that no 1 – Dan would be able to jump straight to 8 – Dan without first making 7 – Dan. Then there was the ultimate thought, if he'd won the Kisei Tournament he'd have jumped straight to 9 – Dan, a seven rank jump that would have been impossible to catch.

Finding the lunch with his name marked on it, Hikaru made his way over to one of the tables and sat down. It probably wasn't a very good idea for him to start daydreaming about what ifs and things that could have been, not when he had a match to finish. He wasn't overly worried that Uchiyama 3 – Dan would find a way to claw his way back, not if the expression on his face at the break had meant anything, but it was best not to get ahead of himself.

It wasn't about rank, not really. Whether his new rank was 7 – Dan, 9 – Dan, or even 5 – Dan, what mattered was that it got him out of these boring 1st Preliminary matches. Oh sure there were exceptions, but really unless he got someone like Akira, Waya, Isumi, or even Ochi, the matches just seemed to drag on too much. There were others of course, players of low rank that could give him a run for his money, but those four were the only ones he took real pleasure in facing, and soon Akira wouldn't be among them anyway.

He was merely leaving a group of people behind, a group that was unable at this time to keep up with him just like… Hikaru froze mid-bite; just like everyone from the Haze Go Club. It wasn't the same and he knew it the moment the comparison had jumped into his mind. After all the lower dans could still join him as fellow high dans, Waya, Isumi, Ochi, Kadowaki, Yashiro, even Honda, , all of them would be there soon, their games were too strong to think that they would remain amongst the lower echelon of players for long in this new promotion system. Well actually the promotion system made it a bit harder to go up in rank, unless a player continued to win, and those players ought to win quite often.

Still, despite the comparison not being perfect it still rang true in the sense that Hikaru was now in a world of leaving others behind. To go up others had to fall or even be stepped on to reach the summit. He'd stepped on so many to reach this point already, used their shoulders to scale the Go world mountain, and all this change in rank really meant was that a new group of people to be stepped upon stood before him. That was the simple truth of the matter, those who refuse to keep moving forward on the road of Go, who do not grow and surpass their limits are left behind, their silhouette a mere shadow in the distant horizon of the setting sun.

Would that be him one day, just some figure stuck in some rut beside the road, unable to move on any further watching younger players moving passed onward toward the Divine Move? Was that what players like Kuwabara, Koyo Toya, Morishita and all the other old players felt, the oncoming of the new wave of players looking to push them aside on their own path to glory and prestige? Was that what Sai had felt all those times that Hikaru had refused to let him play? Could that have been why Sai had left him?

No, he couldn't think about such things, not now, he needed to relax and keep his mind focused on the task before him. Still, it was a sobering thought.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Wow Waya, this is a very well played game."

Frowning at Isumi, Waya replied, "You say that like it's a surprise that I can play this well."

"No, it's just that the last time you played in a 2nd Prelim match you got crushed."

"That was totally different, I was playing Fujisawa 9 – Dan then, he's in the Honinbo League after all."

"Are you saying that all you can beat are 5 – Dans like Ashiwara?" Isumi rebutted.

"Oh stop teasing him already," Nase interjected before Waya could respond, "you know that's not what he meant Isumi."

"Aww let them go at it Asumi," Hikaru replied, "It's not like this won't be happening in reverse after Isumi plays his next Oza match. Besides it makes it more entertaining."

Smirking, Nase replied, "Well then I suppose given your antics with Akira at his Go Salon, the two of you must be the most entertaining of all."

Frowning contemptuously, Hikaru returned his eyes to the board. Obviously Nase had been talking with Akari again, why he'd ever mentioned his arguments with Akira to her was beyond him. Besides, how could girls truly understand the serious nature of those arguments, to contemplate the true magnitude of their outcome?

"This move here Waya," Komiya interjected, returning discussion to the game, "it feels like you're rushing things a bit."

Looking down at the board, Waya frowned. "Yeah well I was sort of getting frustrated at that point, Ashiwara didn't seem to want to resign so I got a bit forceful. Besides, I was way ahead at this point."

"You're right that it'd be quite difficult to come back at this point," Isumi agreed, "but you still shouldn't slack off just because you have a big lead. If you keep letting yourself get frustrated like this it might turn into a habit that will cost you in a game one day."

"Yeah yeah I know Isumi."

Pointing down at the board, Sato then asked, "What were you thinking to do with this move here?"

Turning his attention away from Isumi, Waya chuckled. "Ah that. Yeah at the time I thought I could kill that whole group, didn't read it entirely through I guess. Still, I got him thinking on it for a good half hour before he replied so maybe it was for the best."

"Doesn't mean he was thinking about that group," Hikaru replied, "he could have been planning out his strategy or thinking about what he wanted for lunch, any number of things."

"You'd be one to think of lunch during a game." Komiya remarked.

"Do not!"

Examining the board as well, Isumi added, "You might have been able to kill it if he hadn't made a jump here. If you didn't need to go back and protect this stone you might have been able to prevent a second eye."

"Yeah well I would have needed to do that, and he did make the jump. Still, even with that group his position wasn't that good, hence the resignation."

Checking his watch, Isumi's eyes bulged. "Drat, look at the time, I'm late." Rising with a start and moving for the door and his coat and shoes, Isumi turned back and said, "The Waya Cup is back on next week?"

Waya nodded. "Yeah, everyone should be here next week for us to play."

"Great."

"Say 'hi' to _Chi-chan_ for us _Shin-chan_." Waya remarked with a grin.

"Oh shut it Waya," Isumi answered with a frown. He then turned and began sliding into his shoes; moments later he was out the door.

Rising to his feet, Komiya stretched and said, "So Shindo it must be nice huh? You can just sit back and relax all week and in six days you'll be a 7 – Dan. Wish I could be 7 – Dan."

"Just be glad you'll be making 1 – Dan on Friday Komiya." Nase scolded.

"You know," Hikaru said, "it's funny, I've known for almost five months now that I was going to be a 7 – Dan, ever since the announcement in November, so you'd think it'd have sunk in by now, but really it still feels kind of weird when I think about myself as Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan. It just… doesn't exactly sound right."

"And what would," Waya remarked, "Hikaru Shindo 9 – Dan?"

"No," Komiya interjected, "Probably more like Shindo Kisei, or maybe Tengen or Honinbo. What do you guys think, Hikaru Shindo Honinbo?"

"No, sounds crappy." Waya answered.

"Yeah, totally has no ring to it." Nase added, giving a playful smile at Hikaru.

Continuing on as if he hadn't heard them, Hikaru rose to his feet and stretching said, "I don't know, maybe I just wasn't expecting to have such a high rank so soon. I mean when we turned pro the Oteai was still in effect."

"Yeah and you didn't even know what that was," Waya rebutted, "Big Game indeed."

"Shut up Waya, you know I didn't bother myself with details like that, my whole goal was to just make it to the pros."

"Really," Komiya remarked to Sato, "it was hard to believe seeing this guy, just up from the B League, talking about beating Akira Toya, doing all these great things, then he'd say something like, "What's an Oza?"

The room broke out in laughter save for Hikaru whose face was reddening and Sato who seemed to be finding it hard to believe. Then again the more he learned about Hikaru, the more he seemed to contradict every assumption, every rule on how things were supposed to be done in the Go world. The biggest of all of course was his rapid ascent to the pro world without a mentor to guide him. Granted Sato hadn't really had a mentor either, but he'd also been playing Go now for close to six years.

"Well, given Isumi's hasty departure," Waya said, "why don't we go get lunch now and when we get back we'll look over Game 2 of the Judan Final."

"Sounds good to me," Komiya replied making his way for the door. "You know, I really thought that old man Kuwabara was going to take Hatanaka in that challenger match. With that article in Go Weekly about how Kuwabara was itching to take a title from Ogata and all, I thought he'd do it."

"Well he almost did," Nase replied. "Hatanaka just squeezed by with a victory, what was it, like two and a half points?"

"Yep." Waya supplied.

"You know Komiya," Nase continued, "I'm actually surprised you had so little faith in Hatanaka, I mean you did play him in the Shinshodan series and all."

"That doesn't mean anything. After all, does that mean because you played Ogata that you expect him to retain the title?"

"Well it certainly won't ever be her," Hikaru remarked, "after all Asumi Nase Judan sounds even worse than Hikaru Shindo Honinbo."

The room burst into laughter as Nase turned and frowned at Hikaru. Then Waya commented in, "Well let's get going before Mr. Honinbo and Ms. Judan here have a lover's quarrel." That brought a hard frown to Hikaru's face, yet he managed to keep from replying. After all, a reply was just what Waya was hoping for.

Sliding into his shoes, Hikaru chuckled softly as the banter shifted to what Isumi and Chieko would be doing this afternoon. As he did though a voice from behind him said, "Shindo?"

Turning around, Hikaru saw Sato standing there, fidgeting in place. "Yes Sato?"

Turning his head away as if he were embarrassed to be having this conversation, Sato inhaled and then said, "I um… need to ask you a favor."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

And with that another chapter comes to an end. As promised the release is a week after the last one, with Chapter 73 already started. Being a chapter ahead is actually rather nice as it gives me a bit of a breather when I work, plus if I want to make a change to something to make the next chapter work better I can without throwing people off. Makes you wonder what it would be like if I were releasing this multiple chapters ahead. With luck though I'll have the next chapter ready by sometime next week.

A much shorter chapter than last time, and much lighter as well. For those of you wondering the reason there will be Go Weekly comments about the Toyota Cup, but as this chapter took place the week directly after the matches the paper isn't out yet as it is a weekly publication. Like Hikaru I have been a bit shaky on the 7 – Dan thing because while I know he's going to obtain the rank I have to remind myself that he doesn't have the rank even if his play is there, so it's nice to finally be reaching this point so I don't have to struggle with issues of his rank. Not to mention that 1st Prelim matches were rather boring by this point. As for Sato's favor you'll find out what it was shortly.

Special Note: For all of you interested, a forum has been created on site by XReader for the purposes of discussing this story. I am flattered that my one story would require a forum on the site, and while how much I will be frequenting it or not, I would like to recommend to any of you interested that you visit and participate in it. Current topics include Akari v. Nase, Foreshadowing, Original Character discussion, and more general issues. A shared discussion and exchange of thoughts and ideas might enrich your reading experience, so I hope many of you will participate when you can.

Note: Though only referred to not shown, Hikaru's game was from the 1st Round of the 8th LG Cup played on 6-17-2003 between An Cho-yeong 7 – Dan (Black) and Cho Chikun 9 – Dan (White). Hikaru was playing as white and won by resignation.

Note: From now on I will be placing the game record file of any game I use in the folder with the chapters on my yahoo group site. This is to save people the long search for the record if they do not have a large collection of games like I do. To view it you'll need a program that will read an sgf file like kombilo or an online Go server. If you have trouble with this feel free to email me and I'll try to help. Earlier chapters may take longer for the games to be posted. Also, I have placed several pictures of my son in the Photos section of the yahoo group given the amount of questions regarding him.

As there are no Terms this chapter we'll move straight on to questions. Yes Akira lost, and yes in the 1st Round. Such things happen when big name players gather. Also don't forget that the order is random, so you could have seen Koyo Toya facing Wang Xin or So Chan Wan in the first round too, both of which some might consider the real final. There is no titleholder waiting to be challenged so it is possible to end up with a lopsided final with early rounds being more interesting, or the opposite. Imagine if Hikaru had been paired with So Chan Wan and lost, that would likely be more shocking, but Hikaru drew one of the easier opponents relatively speaking.

Akira needs to play his father? Says who? There are only two matches of destiny that I will promise in this story, Hikaru will face Ko Yeong Ha at some point, and Hikaru will play Akira again. Any and all other matches are less than guaranteed.

The American reporter's reaction was not very good to his countryman losing. His article is likely to discuss many nasty aspects that I won't go into here, but his patriotism was not wounded, merely spurred on. As for the fishing line, having a fully week more to think on it, I now think the best solution would be a paintball gun. Long range, non-lethal, annoying, and quite fun. Think of it as our own TNR version of The Most Dangerous Game.

Next chapter we'll be heading to the Go Association for the annual award presentations including awarding 1 – Dan certificates to the three newest pros, Nase, Komiya, and Sato. Also we'll hear some more on some other upcoming events, and what could the Go Association want with Koyo Toya?

Thank you all once more for the wonderful reviews, I hope to see them continue to come in just as I hope to see some of you join in on the forum discussions. As always I will continue to write and I hope to see all of you continue to review. R&R!


	73. The Next Generation

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 73 – The Next Generation

By Leitbur

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Come on Matsura, hurry up already!"

Frowning at his fellow insei's comment, Matsura worked his way through the crowd of subway traffic toward the entrance where Sakamoto and Akedo stood staring back at him. It wasn't his fault, not really, it was the fault of that chubby man that had bumped into him as he'd been departing the train. If not for that, he would never have fallen behind the two.

Of the three Matsura was the youngest as he wouldn't be turning twelve for another two months. Sakamoto on the other hand was already twelve going on thirteen, even if that birthday wouldn't arrive until November. Then there was Akedo, she had just turned twelve last month, and yet out of the three of them she was also the strongest Go player. She had a rather pretty face too, not that Matsura would ever comment on it, as in Akedo's mind the only thing that mattered was the strength of her game, which helped to explain the baggy, tomboyish street clothes she tended to wear.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, you don't have to shout."

"Well then keep up," Sakamoto quipped back, resting his hands on the back of his fiery red hair as if in boredom. "That study group friend of yours gave you the directions to this place, so it's not like we can get there on our own."

Grimacing as he reached his fellow insei, Matsura quipped, "You make it sound like I'm only here for directions."

"Stop it you two," Akedo interjected before Sakamoto could respond, "we all have the same goal, to take this extra time to improve our games. Now let's go, we don't have all day."

"Yes Akedo," the two boys answered sullenly. She was of course right, school didn't break for summer for another two months, meaning that the only day they had off was Sunday, the day they had insei classes. The result being that if they wanted to find extra time to practice on their own they had to do it after school got out.

Why Matsura had agreed to tag along he didn't know, it felt like his mind would explode from all the Go he received every week as an insei as well as at Morishita's study group. The latter was particularly grueling as Morishita, Waya, Shirakawa, and Hikaru repeatedly pummeled him in practice games. He'd yet to play against Saeki or Tsuzuki although it was just a matter of time. On top of all that he spent two nights a week at Morishita's home receiving lessons, which depending on his teacher's mood were either quite enjoyable or most exhausting.

By comparison his insei games were relaxing, a reward for his efforts of the previous week. Those games were also where the results of that effort were revealed, and so far they hadn't been what he would have thought. Sure he was starting to move up the ranks of the B League but given that he was learning from top pros, being schooled and exposed in his practice games and having his play dissected and then corrected he would have thought he'd at least be at the top of the B League by now if not in the A League.

Checking the directions, Matsura then said, "Ok, it should be two blocks that way on the left." Returning to their pace down the sidewalk Matsura sighed. It wasn't that simple and he shouldn't have expected it to be. He wasn't the only one with good teachers and an exhaustive workload, Akedo for instance was studying under Hatanaka Meijin and the current top B Leaguer Hajime Mimura not only was a part of the old Koyo Toya studay group that Ogata now ran but his older brother was a professional 6 – Dan. The insei leagues were filled with players like that, all of them working their hardest to move up and succeed, to pass beyond the roadblock of the Pro Exam and enter the world of the pros.

More frustrating were players like Sakamoto who had no such formal mentorship yet seemed to push on ahead. Akedo had told him last month before she'd made the jump to A League that he shouldn't worry, often players like Sakamoto hit a wall once they pulled out of the B League and began playing the real elite. Either way becoming a pro was proving to be far more difficult than Matsura had ever thought.

"Where is this place?" Sakamoto barked, his eyes scanning the signs on the left side of the street. "Are you sure you're reading that correctly?"

Pulling out the pair of directions again Matsura checked. "Yes, these are the directions Waya gave me, Shindo's directions were for a Go salon two stops after ours."

Sakamoto's eyebrow cocked as he heard that, then turned to look over at Matsura. "Shindo? You mean Hikaru Shindo 2 – Dan? You know him?"

"7 – Dan," Akedo corrected, "Shindo-sensei is getting promoted tomorrow to 7 – Dan. It was in Go Weekly next to his game record from the Toyota Cup. Looked like a great game, too bad there wasn't much of an article about it, just some quick comments about that sacrifice at the end of the game."

"Never mind that," Sakamoto quipped, "Matsura you know Shindo?"

Matsura nodded as he scanned the street signs. "Yeah, he's in Morishita-sensei's study group, I guess he's been going there since his insei days, Waya invited him, those two are pretty good friends. You want his autograph or something?"

"No, that's the guy, the one I told you about, the pro that got me into the insei test!"

Coming to a halt, Matsura shifted his gaze to Sakamoto. "Really, wow you should have mentioned it before, maybe I could have gotten you that rematch you always talk about."

"He's not ready to take on Shindo-sensei," Akedo replied with a slight giggle, "he's Toya-sensei's rival, those two are now the two youngest players to ever attain the rank of 7 – Dan, Toya's just a couple months younger."

"Shindo's setting the record for biggest jump in rank though, from 2 – Dan to 7 – Dan, no one's ever done that." Matsura added.

"Right," Akedo confirmed, "Sensei told me that while he's never played him before he did see Shindo play a game against Kuwabara and said that Shindo's talent is off the charts. I mean Sensei is the Meijin and he's worried about Shindo, and Toya too."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Akedo, no point in trying to get Sakamoto his rematch yet." Matura remarked somberly.

"Shut up Matsura, I can still kick your butt on the board!"

Matsura grinned. "Maybe, but for the moment we're tied if you recall."

Growling under his breath, Sakamoto turned away. "Just you two watch, I'm passing the Pro Exam, I won't let anyone get in my way!"

Half a block later they found the Go Salon. Making their way up the stairs, the trio entered the hallway and found the door. Entering, Akedo moved toward the desk and said, "Hi, we're looking to play…"

She paused as the clerk at the desk seemed to be distracted, his eyes staring off across the room. Following his vision, Akedo spotted a table in the middle of the room surrounded by onlookers. Clearing her throat, Akedo said, "Um, excuse me."

Jumping slightly in surprise, the clerk turned and said, "Hello there, how may I help you? Looking to play?"

"Yes," Akedo answered, "but tell me, what's going on over there?"

"Oh that, there's a pro here playing against some foreign amateur. Wu I think the kid's name was, looked to be around your age actually. Word has it he's going to be taking the Pro Exam this year."

"Hey like us!" Sakamoto interjected, "We're insei!"

"Insei!?" the clerk repeated, "Well maybe you can play that boy afterward. Go ahead and take a look, but if you plan to play after please pay first."

Nodding, Akedo replied, "Thank you, we will." With that the three moved over toward the table and gazed down at the board. What they saw caused the hair on the back of their necks to stand on end.

Sitting before the board, Kazuo Yamashiro 3 – Dan rubbed his forehead in frustration. It had been ko fight after ko fight, the boy was just relentless. The problem was that the ko fighting had left him in a position where he had no choice but to fight back, engage the boy on his own terms in a life or death battle.

He'd underestimated the boy at first, even though his father had requested that he play for real and not as a teaching game. One soft move, that's all it had taken for the boy to pounce on him, and Yamashiro had quickly discovered after that under that small, unassuming frame was the most vicious of predators, a hungry jackal looking to pick a fight with anything that got in its way.

Klak.

Releasing his white stone 2-5, creating another ko threat, Yamashiro sighed, wiping the sweat on his hand on his pant leg under the table. Given the appearance of strong young players as of late he shouldn't have been surprised by this boy's ability, especially given the reputation of Taiwanese players that had come here or opted to play in Korea. Sure they had recently gotten their own Go Association going, but to face the best players in the world a player in Taiwan still needed to look abroad.

Klak.

So he'd opted to end the ko fight and sacrifice that small group. Well it certainly helped Yamashiro in one regard but losing the ko fight meant that black now had control of the central part of the board. Still, first he had to take advantage of the end to the ko threat. Placing his stone down at 3-5, Yamashiro watched as Wu reached for a black stone and placed it down firmly at 2-14, threatening atari. It was a ploy to create life in the corner and if he could succeed then Yamashiro was done for. But he couldn't make life without yet another ko threat.

He had known such players existed, pro killers, amateurs who had the skill to compete with the pros, amateurs only because they were too old to take the exam or because they had yet to take it. For the latter the other requirement of course was that they were not insei, and Wu here met that criteria, just as another young player had once, Akira Toya.

Now that boy had been the ultimate pro killer. Rumor had it that there were mid to upper Dans in his father's study group that could not defeat Akira Toya at the time he'd made the move to turn pro, and his skyrocket to the top of the Go world once he'd had passed the exam suggested the rumors were accurate. Following in his footsteps had come a wave of young pros who had at least been insei first, but were decimating the lower ranks. Names like Yoshitaka Waya, Shinchiro Isumi, Kosuke Ochi, and Hikaru Shindo could drive fear into the hearts of many lower Dan player. The last one, Hikaru Shindo especially had that ability but thankfully tomorrow morning he'd become a 7 – Dan and move out of Yamashiro's sphere of players. It was a relief in many ways, but at the same time it was a reminder of what he'd realized the first time he'd played Hikaru, that like Akira Toya, Hikaru was a player that Yamashiro would never be as good as, no matter how hard he tried.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak Klak.

And so, as he'd predicted, the next ko fight began. Unfortunately to win Yamashiro needed to win the threat, but to do so required that he also not surrender anything substantial and that was going to be the tricky part. It was strange really, he should probably just resign, after all this was just supposed to be some lesson, he was being paid the same regardless of the outcome and it wasn't as if some big title was at stake. Yet at the same time the idea of losing like this to an amateur, one whom he might very well be facing as a pro in little more than a year, ate at him. If he couldn't win here and now, what would that say in a year from now when the game did matter? No, he owed it to himself to at least play it out a bit more.

Klak. Klak.

Yes, he'd captured around the corner to start the fight. First Yamashiro would defend at 19-3 and in doing would gain the option to capture back.

Klak.

Yes, 1-12 that meant black needed two moves to capture, meaning he'd have to surrender two threats to win. Yamashiro could do this, his threats were few on this board but he had the advantage in that he had to win, and Wu was going to have to find one hell of a ko threat to overpower him.

Klak.

There now what would the boy…

Klak.

Yamashiro froze. He'd done it, he'd found a threat. If he ignored that threat he'd lose a third of the board, and what made it worse was that Wu could now prolong that fight, turn it into numerous ko threats that Yamashiro had to respond to. Recalculating Yamashiro sighed, his head lowering. There were more ko threats there than he himself had, he could not win the fight in the lower left corner, it was over.

"I resign."

A murmur of 'oohs' and 'aahs' erupted from the onlooking crowd of patrons, and discussion on aspects of the game picked up. Ignoring all the fluster around him, the young Taiwanese boy bowed his head and said, "Thank you for the game."

"Excuse me," a female voice to his right then said. Turning to look at the young girl, likely close to his own age of thirteen, although it was difficult to tell. The girl continued however, "Hello, my name is Kaori Akedo, and these are my classmates Daisuke Sakamoto and Kaito Matsura. We're insei and we were wondering if you might be willing to play one of us in a game before you leave."

At this news Wu inhaled and then took the three in once again. Insei, like him these young players were trying to become pros, might even be upcoming opponents in the Pro Exam. More importantly they were around his own age and might be fun to play with. "I'm Kevin Wu from Taiwan. Sure, I don't mind if we-"

"I'm sorry Miss but Kevin doesn't have time to play against insei," a voice from the crowd interrupted. The four Go players turned and looked up as two patrons parted to reveal a tall, thin, middle-aged man, a bald spot just beginning to form atop his head of black hair.

Kevin Wu's face seemed to drain of excitement. "Father please, just one game won't hurt, besides they…"

"No Kevin, I can hire pros for you to play against and you'll gain far more skill against them. You don't need to be wasting your time with players like them, focus on the upcoming Pro Exam."

Turning to look back at the three insei, a look of longing on his face, Wu sighed and said, "Yes Father." Then to Akedo he added, "I'm sorry, perhaps some other time." The boy then rose and followed his father toward the door, glancing back quickly one last time before exiting through the door.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Squirming in his suit as he made his way down the hallway, Sato adjusted his tie once more before the thing cut off circulation to his head. It felt strange, he'd never wore a suit before, there'd never been a reason for him to, and without a reason his parents had never seen the need to spend money on a suit that he'd simply grow out of.

Now however there was a need for one… well in his eyes, not the eyes of his parents. They didn't understand what being a professional Go player was like, that he had a career now. It explained why they weren't letting him drop out of school and why they had refused to get him a suit for his shodan presentation. Wincing as a pain shot up through his left foot, Sato tried to wiggle his new dress shoes into a more comfortable position. Glancing around at the bustle around him, Sato smiled. These people were his peers, his rivals, his friends. In a way they were also his family now, as unlike his biological family they understood what he felt, knew what being a professional Go player was all about, they could relate.

He had to admit though, never before had Sato seen so many people at the Go Association at one time, particularly this many Go players. Sure the 2nd Floor often had amateurs present playing games against pros and each other, but today the 2nd Floor was all but filled to capacity with pros and other important members of the Go Association. Whether that meant staff, the press, or financial contributors it didn't matter, they were present and roaming about, intermingling with the pros young and old, those who occupied the summit of the Go world and those who aspired to it, not to mention those who had fallen from it or never been able to achieve it. That of course was the sad reality, not every new pro that arrived would one day be playing in the Yugen no Ma, in fact for many pros here the Shinshodan might very well have been the only time they'd ever gotten to play in that hallowed room. Not that Sato had any intention of joining those ranks of players.

"Hey Sato, over here!"

Looking over in the direction of the voice, Sato spotted Nase waving her hand in the air at him, Komiya standing off to her right. Flicking his head in acknowledgement, Sato began making his way over at a heightened pace. While being surrounded by so many pros was a wondrous experience, it was nice to have some familiar faces to talk to. After all, it wasn't as if the patrons here were interested in chatting it up with a new pro, not when there were Meijins, Kisei's, Judans and Judan Slayers roaming about.

Passing around a small crowd that had formed between them, Sato finally made it over. Like Sato Komiya wore a suit and tie, although unlike the black one Sato wore Komiya's was white. Nase meanwhile wore a dark blue dress with matching shoes. Looking at them though with the high heel in the back, Sato wondered which would be more uncomfortable to wear, those or his own. "Hey Nase, Komiya."

"Hello Sato, your suit looks wonderful." Nase replied with a smile.

"Yeah," Komiya remarked as well, "you look like the very model of a modern Go professional."

At that Sato and Nase looked at Komiya with an expression of surprise, disbelief, and curiosity. Blinking, Komiya said, "What?"

Shaking their heads, Nase answered, "Oh nothing that phrase just sounded familiar, like déjà vu or something."

"Yeah," Sato agreed, "must have heard it somewhere before."

"Anyway," Nase said, moving on, "you look great Sato, here let me adjust your flower."

"Thanks," Sato replied, blushing a bit. It rather felt as if Nase was acting like his mother, or would have been if his mother were more supportive of his career path. "The tie is a bit bothersome too."

"You'll get used to it," Komiya remarked with a smirk, adjusting his own. "Didn't think you'd be able to get a suit though, I thought you said your parents weren't going to help you out there."

Frowning as Nase finished adjusting the red flower, Sato replied, "They didn't, I had to borrow the money."

"From where?" Nase asked, stepping back to admire her work.

Hesitating a moment, Sato answered, "From Shindo."

The pair blinked, surprise on their faces. Then recovering Komiya replied, "From Shindo? How'd you swing that?"

"I… I asked him last Saturday when we all went to lunch. Out of the whole group he's the only one who I thought had some extra money he could spare, Waya works extra teaching games to pay his rent, the two of you just turned pro…"

"Yeah," Nase said. "Well it was certainly nice of him to do that, I hope you thanked him."

"I did," Sato answered, again noticing how motherly Nase was acting at the moment. "I'll pay him back once I get a few games in, I mean he said I shouldn't bother but I don't like being in his debt."

"Why not?" Komiya asked. "I'd think given the situation that you'd be happy to receive a gift from a friend like that."

"Ha ha, because the boy wants to play and beat Shindo as a rival of course!"

Turning toward the sound of the cackling voice, the three young pros found themselves standing at attention as Kuwabara Honinbo made his way over toward them. Sato then squeezed out, "K-Kuwabara-sensei, what are you doing here?"

"He's the Honinbo you moron," Komiya remarked, "of course he's here at the award ceremony."

Laughing loudly, drawing a few glances from the other people around them, Kuwabara grinned and replied, "That's true, but I think young Sato here had something else in mind huh son? And the answer of course Sato is that I came over here to see you, we had such a wonderful game back in January and now today you get your shodan certification so I thought I'd see how you were doing. Apparently though you're having money problems, why you should have come to me, I'd have paid you to caddy for me last week when Murota and I took a little trip to get in a few holes. Get you some exercise hey?" Kuwabara gave Sato a small nudge with his arm, then turned his attention to the rest of the group.

"And what about you Miss, I remember you too, taking on Ogata like that, quite impressive. Shindo and Toya were there with me of course, yes quite a fine batch of players we got this year I see."

"Th-thank you Kuwabara-sensei." Nase replied, blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Ha!," Kuawabara barked in amusement, "don't be like that, a Go player should always be confident. Why, given your display against Ogata, not to mention young Sato's courageous battle against me I would think you'll be up at the top trying to snatch away the titles from us old timers in no time. Straight to the top for you three right?"

Frowning, Komiya replied, "Well, um you see we'll all be…"

"Well then I'll be expecting to read your names again soon, don't disappoint me now. If you'll excuse me, I promised a sponsor who's a huge fan of this old geezer a few words before the ceremony started. Best of luck to you all, although I doubt you'll be needing it." With that Kuwabara headed off, chuckling to himself.

Watching silently as the aging Honinbo moved off, the three young players then turned to look at one another wondering what, and more importantly how, that had just happened. Suddenly the silence was broken by, "What were you guys talking to Kuwabara-sensei about?"

Jumping in surprise, the three turned to look at Waya, Komiya grabbing his chest as it felt at the moment as if his heart had relocated to his stomach. Glancing between the three of them, Sato then said, "Um, nothing much, he just wanted to congratulate us on turning pro, stuff like that."

Blinking, Waya shifted his head toward the diminishing image of Kuwabara and said, "Hmph, that's strange, he never did that for Shindo and me when we turned pro." Returning his gaze to the group, Waya then said, "By the way Sato, nice suit you have there, you look like the very model of a-"

"Hello there Waya."

Grinding his teeth at the sound of that smug voice, Waya turned and forcing a smile said, "Hello there Ochi. I hear congratulations are in order."

Sporting a superior grin, Ochi answered, "Thank you Waya, I must say I like this new promotion system, it rewards success quite well."

Staring at the short teenager who barely seemed much older than himself, Sato eyed the newcomer as if sizing up whether he was a threat or potential prey. So this was Ochi, he'd heard a great deal about him from Hikaru, Waya, and Isumi, the other x-factor amongst the young upcoming Go talent. And right now the gloating did not make him look overly enjoyable, but then he supposed given the rivalry between Ochi and Waya, a little gloating was expected. "Yes, congratulations on making 4 – Dan Ochi, it must have been difficult."

Shifting his gaze to Sato, Ochi's eyes narrowed slightly. "Thank you. You're one of the new pros I take it?"

Sato nodded and gave a bow. "Yes, I'm Kiyoshi Sato, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Kosuke Ochi," Ochi replied, his eyes lingering on Sato a moment longer then shifting back to Waya. Under the new promotion rules a player was promoted if they won a certain number of games at a specific rank, or when it came to the lower and mid-level ranks, if they had pulled in the top two amounts of prize money from their games out of players of their own rank; Ochi had done the latter. Not by much granted, and his ego throbbed at that thought, but in the end his entry into the Tengen Tournament had barely put him passed Waya for the honor of the second largest amount of prize money amongst 3 – Dans. Thus while Waya would be stuck at 3 – Dan for the time being, as of today Ochi was now a 4 – Dan. "It was a good fight Waya, but perhaps next year you can rise in rank as well."

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself before he introduced Ochi's nose to his fist, Waya exhaled and replied, "Yes, if I don't get enough wins or find some other way first. Too bad to hear that your new rank didn't help you yesterday in the Tengen Tournament, I understand that Kurata forced you to resign?"

Scowling at that, Ochi shifted his eyes away. "Well he is the Kisei, and he's being awarded for having the best win percentage out of anyone this year."

Waya nodded with a grin. _Score one for me, Ochi 1, Waya 1._ "Yeah, not to mention the most wins for the year and best player. After Ogata won that last one the year before I thought he'd continue it this year but Kurata is really coming on strong now."

As Ochi was about to respond another voice rose up causing Ochi to blanch. "Hey everyone," Hikaru said, waving his hand as he approached.

Watching the young prince of Go marching on over, Ochi bit his lip to keep his teeth from grinding. That carefree smile on Hikaru's face, as if things like Kisei's and Honinbos meant nothing to him, and in some ways that might have been true, it was irritating. Since turning pro, no even before that, Ochi had worked diligently, studying the game, being tutored by numerous pros, and all so that he could one day rise to the top and be the premier player in the Go world. Then along came Hikaru, some kid who it seemed one day decided that he would be Akira Toya's rival and showed up on the Go scene. Before he knew it not only was Ochi's claim to being the best young rival for Akira Toya thrown into disarray, but whether he was even the best pro from his own class. Now here he stood as if to rub salt in the wound that Waya had opened, the newly minted Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, making his own 4 – Dan promotion seem pitiful by comparison. And that wasn't the worst of it either.

"Hey Shindo," Waya replied returning the wave. "ready to receive your award today?"

"I guess so," Hikaru replied.

"Award?" Sato asked curiously. This was news to him.

"Yeah," Waya answered, "Shindo here is being given an award for longest winning streak last year. He almost got best winning percentage too but Kurata beat him out for that one." Hikaru merely shrugged.

"Yes, congratulations Shindo," Ochi added in, "if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get something to drink before the ceremony starts."

Blinking, Hikaru nodded as Ochi turned away. "Ok, so long Ochi… oh, and congratulations on the 4 – Dan promotion!"

Making his way toward one of the drink tables, Ochi cursed to himself. Congratulating him like that, as if it were an afterthought, it was infuriating. He'd just have to keep working at it, pushing his game and one day he'd match Hikaru, and that would be a great day. Until then, whether Hikaru was aware of it or not, he was the most annoying eyesore in Ochi's world.

Watching Ochi leave, Hikaru scratched the back of his head then said, "Does Ochi seem upset about something to you guys?"

"Ignore it," Waya replied, "that's just Ochi being Ochi. He's probably just sulking that you finally passed him in rank. If Toya were here he might have exploded in envy. 'Hello Shindo 7 – Dan,' 'Why hello there Toya 7 – Dan', heh, that'd teach him to act so superior. Speaking of which, now that the big day's here do you feel 7 – Dan-like?"

Hikaru just shrugged. "Wasn't really thinking about it much."

"Liar." Nase replied with a grin. Even if she hadn't begun to pick up on some of Hikaru's expressions in this case it was quite clear that Hikaru was trying to downplay his accomplishment. Why he would do so with such an honor she didn't know, but then she also didn't know why that downplaying made him seem so much sexier either.

Chuckling at that, Hikaru answered, "Ok, maybe a little, but I think it'll sink in once I play my first match as a 7 – Dan besides… Akira!"

"Hello Hikaru," Akira said as he appeared out of the crowd, stealthy as a shinobi. Seeming to either ignore or simply not notice the others standing there, Akira continued, "So Hikaru, did you get the schedule for the upcoming Go event tour yet?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, first one's in two weeks in Nagoya. We're playing teaching games in the morning, then playing a demonstration match in the afternoon."

"Yes, about that," Akira replied, "I've been talking with the association and it's been decided that I'll be skipping the first event. That weekend is the best time to fit in my NHK Cup match, my schedule is just too busy right now."

Blinking, Hikaru sighed. "Well that sucks, won't be the same. Have they found a replacement yet?"

Akira shook his head. "The Association said they'd contact you when they did."

Nodding, Hikaru's brow contorted in deep thought. Then he turned toward Sato and said, "What about you Sato, you want to play me at the event?"

Sato gulped. "Me? Play you?"

Hikaru nodded with a smile. "Sure, it's just a demonstration game so it's no big deal, and you could use the extra money and all."

"Well I…"

"I doubt the Association will go for it Hikaru," Akira interjected. "They're trying to showcase all the top young talent and I doubt they'll want a new pro without a record to take my place on the tour."

Sato felt a twitch in his gut as he pondered what was greater, his appreciation for Akira's honesty or his frustration at the frankness of his statement that Sato simply wasn't good enough yet.

Scratching the back of his head, Hikaru frowned. Then another smile popped onto his face. "How about you Waya? You're always looking for a bit of cash and playing you is always fun."

Inhaling, Waya hesitated a moment. "I don't think you should be basing this on how fun it would be to play me Shindo." That and Waya wasn't exactly sure how he felt about being Akira Toya's pinch hitter. Still, the idea was intriguing. "I suppose I could do it though, if I can make it into the Hokuto Cup this weekend it'd be easier to sell to the fans too."

"Don't get ahead of yourself Waya," Akira remarked pointedly, "you have to win the games before you start planning your victory tour."

"Shut up Toya," Waya remarked angrily, "I am going to make it this year."

Nase interjected, "Not if Sato and I have anything to say about it."

Akira just stood there nonchalantly. "We'll see."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Thank you for coming today Toya-sensei."

Nodding his head slightly as he took a seat, Koyo Toya sighed contently. "It was no trouble at all Mr. Sakamati, and may I say that it was a wonderful awards ceremony you put on today."

Sakamati smiled proudly. "Yes everyone worked quite hard this year to make it special. I'm sure for you it must have been gratifying to see your son promoted to 7 – Dan."

"I suppose." Toya replied. "For me though Akira's strength has never been in question, he is becoming a fine young player, one that will only continue to improve as he continues to play."

"Yes, about that…" Sakamati began. As he did so however the door to the office opened to reveal a square built aging man with glasses, the hair surrounding his increasingly large bald spot showing more gray than black these days. "Ah, Murata-sensei, I'm glad you could make it."

Murata inclined his head slightly. "Yes I apologize for my tardiness, today's a busy day for me and it's hard to step away. It's good to see you Toya-sensei."

Toya bowed his head in acknowledgement to the Head of the Japanese Go Association. "It's good to see you again Murata, I hear you've even found time for a game or two, making it into the Honinbo 3rd Preliminary."

Murata nodded. "Yes well I doubt I'll get too far, the Go Association keeps me quite busy these days, but you never know. This is one of my favorite events though, especially watching the faces of the new pros when I give them their certificates. That one boy, Sato I think, he looked so nervous it was quite adorable."

Toya chuckled. "Yes well I doubt he or any other Go player would like being defined as adorable. I understand you were the one responsible for increasing the komi here in Japan?"

"Yes," Murata answered, "given the consensus by many players that black still held the advantage along with some of my own beliefs on the matter I finally convinced the association to increase the komi to 6 ½ points. Mind you I still think it a bit small, but that's a fight for another day."

Toya nodded. "Yes, well had komi been increased before your last Honinbo match you wouldn't be in the 3rd Preliminary now."

"Proof enough that the komi was too low." Murata replied with a grin.

The three men broke out in laughter. Calming himself, Toya cleared his throat. "So then, what was it you wanted to speak to me about?"

Taking a seat across from the former Meijin, Murata glanced at Sakamati and then cleared his throat. "Ahem, well I suppose I'll just get straight to the point, given certain events as of late regarding Korea and China and the upgraded status of the event, we would like you to be the manager of Team Japan at the Hokuto Cup this year."

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Author's Notes:

Another chapter completed, and within a relatively quick time period. Sadly I have a feeling that this will not be continuing much longer as upcoming chapters are going to take a bit more planning out, not to mention I have to update a few of my notes, mainly the game dates in the story. This is so I don't trip over games, forget them or create confusion by stating different playing dates in multiple chapters. Still I intend to do my best to get the next few chapters out in as timely a manner as I can.

While this chapter was what many of you would call a 'light chapter' I rather disagree as the last couple chapters have been the source of a lot of information that needed passing along. I know some of you wanted to actually see Hikaru presented with his promotion but that would have been a big chunk of chapter with basically little happening, Hikaru's thoughts on the promotion being explored already. More importantly I had the first and last scene to include as the other plot lines continue to unfold, and believe me balancing them all is not easy but I think the story is better off for it. In case you're wondering we will be seeing more of Akedo, and she's currently ranked 18th in the A League.

Note: While brief, the Wu's game in this chapter is based on a match from the 3rd Taiwan Donggang Cup, 1st Round of the Loser's Section played on 9-11-2003 between Cai Wenhe 1 – Dan (White) and Chen Yida 2 – Dan (Black).

Special Note: Again I remind everyone that a forum for discussing this story has been started on the fanfiction site in the Hikaru no Go section and I'd like to encourage all of you to participate. Chapters like this one especially ought to create plenty of things to talk about.

Terms:

Rank Promotion: Just a brief touch up, for Ochi or Waya to rise to 4 – Dan they had to either win 50 games as a 3 – Dan or be one of the top two prize money winners amongst 3 – Dan's for the year. As the average 3 – Dan might play 20-30 games a year without the Oteai depending on how much they win, rising in rank might take several years without the prize money route. As Waya has missed out this year on it, he will likely have to wait another year to make 4 – Dan.

Komi: In case some of you had forgotten in 2004 the komi rule in Japan was changed to make komi worth 6.5 points rather than the 5.5 previously. This was due to many feeling that 6.5 was too small a compensation for white, and due to other countries using higher komi already. Since it is 2004 in the story I felt it was time to introduce it as well.

Go Association Head: This is the Chief Director of the Japanese Go Association, who oversees many aspects including rule changes, tournament patronage, and issues that may arise concerning players including disciplinary actions. In 2004 the Chief was Kato Masao, and it is he that brought in the change to the promotion system, increased the amount of komi to 6.5 points, and shortened the time limits of games. Murata is briefly mentioned in the manga and would have been the one handing out all the awards at the Go Awards Ceremony. The chief is voted upon and isn't always a professional player.

Now onto questions. Will we be seeing more of the reporter? I assume you mean my namesake in this story, and the answer is no. That being said, should an appropriate plotline occur that would warrant his return we might see him again, but as of now there are no plans for him to have another appearance. However we may be seeing a translated copy of his article on the match coming up.

No I cannot publish this story, at least not for profit. Posting it on free online sites like I currently am is about all I can do.

When I say that his games against Ko Yeong Ha and Akira are games of destiny I mean that no matter what else may happen in the story, he WILL play them again. In what tournament, where or when it will happen is up for grabs, but they will be playing again, it is fated to happen in this story. Basically in regards to the former, no matter how much he may wish to try and avoid it, he cannot get away from playing Hikaru again unless he quits playing Go all together.

I understand that I might be too technical at times, and part of this is due to not having any visual aids within the story like the manga or anime had. They didn't have to describe the moves being played in the manga because we saw them in the artwork. This is why I'm beginning to include the game records at my yahoo group so that people can look at the games and perhaps I'll be able to tone down a bit of that. As for the commentary in say last chapter those scenes are a form of character development as it's an interaction amongst peers. I suppose they could all be hanging out other places at times too, but in this particular instance the scene worked better and made more sense at the study groups.

My son will be 2 years old next month. As for managing without stress, whoever said I don't have stress? Being a parent is stress 25 hours a day. I have to realize that everything I do can and likely will effect my son's life. Work, my family, dealing with my ex, everything has some form of stress attached to it. Writing my stories is about the only relaxation I get.

I don't think that Hikaru is necessarily mean to his mother, I think he simply doesn't quite appreciate what he has. His interactions with Yashiro and Sato likely are helping him better appreciate it but her lack of understanding of the world he lives in is a hard barrier to break. There will be more on that front though. Also as for Akira's match, quite often games between top players come down to one mistake or miscalculation. Think of Ogata's Judan match against Toya Meijin in the manga, Ogata basically screwed up one part and the rest was good Go.

Next chapter, as you might have guessed, we'll be heading into the Hokuto Cup Qualifier. This will last a couple chapters as we have three rounds of it to go through, but when we're done the 3rd Board position will be decided.

Thanks to everyone who submitted a review. I always appreciate them and hope to see them continue to come in. R&R!


	74. Battle for Third Chair: Part 1

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 74 – Battle for Third Chair; Part 1

By Leitbur

"Yes there's finally another chapter."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

* * *

"So, this is how the matches break down."

Doing his best to peer around Waya's shoulder as the pair made their way toward the elevator, Sato nodded soberly. "Looks like we'd only meet up in the finals tomorrow."

"Yeah," Waya confirmed, "so we can eat lunch together no problem today. Really though Sato, you've probably got the hardest line up on here."

"Well Nase said this might happen, her and I just turned pro, it's no surprise that one of us would get Yashiro to start off."

Making their way into the elevator, Waya pressed the button, continuing to study the match breakdown as the doors shut. "I start out with Nasamura 1 – Dan, a new Kansai pro."

"Do you know anything about him?" Sato inquired.

Waya shook his head. "Not really, like I said he just turned pro. Last year we were lucky that Yashiro had gone to Honda's study group one night and shown what he could do. Hikaru's great, but he went into that match expecting a challenge. Who knows what would have happened if he'd been blindsided."

Sato cocked an eyebrow. "I thought Shindo took every game seriously."

Waya frowned. "Well yeah… sort of. Right now he's playing a lot of high level games and that's keeping him on his toes, but at times he sort of… I don't want to say slacks off, I guess he doesn't always take his lower Dan opponents as seriously. Last year around this time all he was really doing was playing 1st preliminary matches aside from a short time in the Honinbo 2nd Prelims and he was a bit bored by the level of play. Seeing Yashiro's game I think pumped him up a bit, and it turned out to be an amazing game."

His interest piqued at that, Sato replied, "What sort of game was it?"

Looking up from the paper, Waya turned to gaze at Sato and said, "I've never seen a game that crazy before. If your looking for a tip on what to expect from Yashiro though… well if he plays black, don't necessarily expect a traditional opening, he might play anywhere."

Sato held back a gulp in the pit of his throat and took a deep breath. He must not be afraid of his opponent, that would only doom him in his endeavor to win. Yashiro was last year's 3rd Chair, and since then had gone on to do well in numerous tournament preliminaries, even making it into the Tengen Main Tournament with Hikaru, Akira, and Ochi, although like the latter Yashiro had fallen in the 1st round. Sato had not seen any of Yashiro's games yet, but he had looked up his win/loss record and for a new pro it was quite impressive.

Exhaling as the elevator door slid open, Sato stepped through the doorway with Waya on his heels. As the elevator door closed behind them a familiar voice rang out, "Well, it's about time the two of you arrived, I've been waiting for the two of you forever."

The sudden outburst sent a slight shiver down Sato's spine, but Waya merely rolled his eyes and answered, "Well then next time don't show up so early Nase. Getting here too early isn't good for the nerves you know."

Sato forced a slight smile and waved once. "Hey Nase." His nerves must have been more high strung than he'd thought.

"Hi Sato," Nase replied, flashing him a smile that disappeared as she returned her gaze to Waya. "Nerves only matter if you're nervous, perhaps you're less than confident Waya?"

Waya grimaced, rolling his eyes once more. "Hardly, just respectful of the competition. We're all pros here, some longer than others."

Her eyes narrowing at the last part of Waya's remark, Nase rebutted, "Talent outweighs experience, just ask Hikaru or Toya."

"Hmph," Waya grunted, a smirk sliding across his face. "Well then, I look forward to our match this afternoon."

There was smugness in Waya's remark, Sato could hear it clearly. Not that Sato was all that surprised, he'd known what everyone expected the 2nd Round to look like the moment he'd viewed the breakdown. Ochi would face Yashiro, and Waya would face Nase. Even though the remark about talent trumping experience wasn't exactly correct, it was true that for a majority of the 1st Round matches there was a gap in talent between the players involved. Ochi was a 4 – Dan who spent most of his time in the 2nd preliminaries while his opponent Kakizaki 1 – Dan had struggled his first year as a pro, failing to make 2 – Dan. The fact that he was here at all was frankly surprising. Likewise as Waya had pointed out, his opponent, Nasamura 1 – Dan, was a new pro who carried none of the rumors that super talented young pros brought with them. Then there was Nase's opponent, Akiyama 2 – Dan. From what Waya had mentioned the other day, Akiyama had been in the qualifier last year and fallen quite easily to Waya in the 1st Round. It was possible that he'd made major strides since last year, but his record suggested otherwise.

Sighing as he removed his shoes and set them onto the shelf, Sato glanced back at the opening elevator as Ochi stepped out, confidence and determination evident on his face. The previous year Ochi had won a spot in the Hokuto Cup only to lose it by challenging Yashiro to prove his worth; it seemed apparent that he didn't intend to miss his chance this year.

Making his way into the game room, Sato checked the bulletin board for his seat. That just left himself and Yashiro, a match where the odds-makers would be favoring last year's 3rd Chair participant. Well so what, it wasn't like everything in his life hadn't been an underdog story to begin with. Battling parents who did not approve, slacking on homework in order to find time to practice, working odd jobs during his free time to pay for an old beat up Go board and stones along with his insei fees, and so much more.

Pain flared in his left shoulder despite a lack of movement, a remembered pain. There was no Go Club at his junior high, and that had made his interest in the game a bit of an oddity to the other kids involved. The fact that several of the soccer players had decided to get physical over their mocking of him last year had merely been an escalation of things. Still, dislocating his shoulder like that had been a bit extreme. At least he placed stones with his right hand so his training had not been interrupted.

Motion at the door brought his eyes up, and from his seat in front of the board Sato found himself holding his breath; Yashiro had arrived. As Yashiro checked the board and turned to meet his gaze however, Sato blinked, trying to hold back the surprise he now felt. Given everything, he'd expected Yashiro to be oozing confidence, to have seen this first game as many of the others seemed to; as an easy win before the real matches began this afternoon. Yet Yashiro showed none of that, in fact his expression was one of… worry?

That seemed odd, after all thus far Sato only had one recorded game, his Shinshodan match against Kuwabara and that had ended in a loss. Yashiro should have simply seen him as another new pro, nothing to be overly concerned about. Then again, perhaps that was it, he was an unknown quantity, an x-factor that couldn't be truly evaluated. Yashiro was playing someone now that he knew nothing about, there was no expectations about what he might face, no way of knowing how talented Sato was. On the other hand Yashiro's games were posted all over the internet, any opponent could run a quick check and view those games, see what sort of player he was. Yes, that could be quite unnerving.

Watching Yashiro take his seat in front of him in silence, Sato remembered to breathe once again, letting the air fill his lungs. Well, Waya had said that this would be a challenge, and so there was only one choice left to him; rise up and meet it.

* * *

Placing her stone down firmly at the 16-4 star point, Nase exhaled calmly. She'd hoped to play as black today, new komi or not she still felt that black had the advantage and any chance to improve the odds of winning her first game as an official pro she'd take. Sure technically her first pro game had been back in the preliminary for this tournament at the end of January, but that had been before the ceremony that had truly named her a professional 1 – Dan. Waya had scoffed at that type of thinking the other day, claiming that she'd been a 1 – Dan from the moment she'd passed the Pro Exam, and in the records it would list her game back in January as a victory for Asumi Nase 1 – Dan. She didn't care though, there was something about it being official that brought rightness to the entire situation, as if there was no going back, no sudden realization by the Go Association that a mistake had been made, revoking her status.

Klak.

Pausing as she stared at Akiyama 2 – Dan's white stone at the 4-4 star point, Nase reached for her own bowl and replied at 16-17, one point below the lower right star point. Openings were strange things, both tedious in their uniformity and yet so crucial in setting up the rest of the game. No one would say that the first four to six moves on their own could decide a game, but they certainly could decide what sort of game was going to be played.

Klak.

Mirroring Nase's move at 4-17, Akiyama lifted his gaze across the board, met a moment later by Nase's own eyes. Sitting back slightly, Nase took in his gaze, sizing Akiyama up. There was fire in his eyes, a determination and resolve to succeed, but not the type she'd expected. This was a professional player and she'd come here expecting one of the greatest challenges of her Go life thus far, and while the confidence behind his gaze was far greater than that of most insei, the tension seemed to simply roll over her like a pleasant summer breeze. His will had no hold over her, not like it might have at one time not so long ago.

It was the one question she'd had coming in to this game, the one doubt in the back of her mind; would the fact that her opponent was a pro effect her? She'd faced Yamada back in January, but that was different, she'd known him back in his insei days, like playing an old friend after a long hiatus. Akiyama was a complete enigma to her, there was nothing between them, he was just a pro player that she had to face.

But that was it, she was a pro player as well now, an equal who could stand up proud and strong in defiance to that will and even challenge it. She had come prepared, and while there was no way to know how the game itself would progress there was one thing she already knew; Akiyama 2 – Dan didn't deserve to play in the same room as Hikaru Shindo. Her games against Hikaru, both privately before the Pro Exam and then at Waya's study group after had done more than temper her skill, it had smelted her spirit in the furnace, hammering out the flaws in her mental defenses until only her determined will to win remained. While she still expected that should he ever become truly serious Hikaru could overpower that mental defense, it was utterly beyond this opponent now.

The edges of her lips curling up as she held her gaze on Akiyama for another moment, Nase inhaled and placed her stone down at 17-15, enclosing the lower right corner. There was no need to rush the fight just yet, and she wanted to savor this new feeling a little longer, the knowledge that she was playing a pro and knew from the outset that she was superior. After all, there was no way of telling just how many more times she'd be able to experience that in the foreseeable future.

Klak.

Watching Akiyama remove his finger from the stone now sitting at 11-17, Nase exhaled and reached for the cup of tea at her side. Taking a sip, letting the cup linger on her lips as she stared down over it at the board, Nase sighed as if it was the most casual thing in the world and returned the cup its place next to her fan. Taking another breath, she then reached for her bowl and taking a black stone between her fingers set it down at 3-14, a two point low approach in the lower left. _Come now Akiyama 2- Dan, show me what you can do, let's see just how far you can push me, how far each of our games can go. I'm waiting._

She did not need to wait long, Akiyama's reply came quick and crisp as if he'd played it a million times before. Placing his stone at 3-16, Akiyama folded his arms across his chest as he studied the new position, awaiting his opponent's reply. The ever so subtle smile that had adorned Nase's face earlier returned, carrying with it the slightest hint of predatory thoughts. It was beginning.

* * *

Gazing down at the board intently, Sato exhaled as he scanned the position. This was… different for certain. He'd wanted to play as black if for no other reason than to keep Yashiro from opening with one of the non-traditional openings that Waya had warned about, and having gotten that wish his expectations had shifted slightly. Then Yashiro had replied to his opening move at 17-4 with a stone at 3-3, and it had become apparent that Waya had been warning against moves other than just tengen.

Not that 3-3 was a bad move, it just wasn't all that common of an opening, and lacked sufficient influence on the board compared to other openings. That had made it even more surprising when Yashiro had replied to Sato's 3-16 stone with another 3-3 move, this time in the lower right corner at the17-17 point. The game had begun to progress from there at a casual pace, each player claiming position on the board and Sato was beginning to get a sense of what was going on. From everything he'd heard Yashiro was an aggressive player, yet here he was playing an unusually cautious territory oriented game. Yet in some of the moves it seemed there was an edge of aggression waiting to be released.

It seemed to indicate only one possible thing, Yashiro was testing him to see just what sort of game he would choose to play. It seemed risky, but then Sato wasn't exactly eager to jump into a life and death fighting game with a player who preferred such match ups to begin with. No, it was best to set up in this case, to be patient and wait for the proper time to launch his attack.

Klak.

Setting his stone down at 15-10, Sato sat back and glanced at the other games going on around him. It was impossible to tell what was going on in the games themselves, but the expressions each player wore spoke a lot about mindset. Nase eager, hungry perhaps to continue playing, a stark contrast to Waya whose face showed no emotion at all. In fact, Waya looked a bit bored thus far, as if he had better things to be doing. Behind that expression however something else lingered, a focus that was not immediately apparent but existed nevertheless. Finally Ochi looked… smug, that was the only word that Sato could come up with to define that expression. There was complete confidence on his face, as if he already knew the outcome and was simply waiting for time to confirm it.

Returning his eyes to his own board now, Sato took a breath and then exhaled silently. How did his own face look right now? Strong and confident, the immovable bulwark ready to shrug off any and all attempts to displace him, or was he nervous and frail, the awe and fear of what he was doing here, who he was facing evident to all? It seemed likely that it was somewhere in between if there was anything at all for others to see. After all, if he wasn't even sure how he felt about all this, perhaps there was nothing to see in his own expression. That seemed unlikely of course, it seemed more likely that the only one who couldn't tell what he was feeling right now was himself, the emotion, whatever it was, plastered across his face like a billboard ad.

Lifting his gaze up at Yashiro, his opponent wore the hard-faced and determined look of someone who had both the world on his shoulders and yet felt the need to prove something. That made sense in a way, after all Yashiro was a member of last year's Team Japan, and the only one of the three not to be invited back. Not that he was unwanted, simply that the two who had been chosen were far and away more visible at the moment. Akira Toya 7 – Dan, a rank that was utterly appropriate yet still difficult to think let alone say, had been frequenting the top tournaments for years now, most notably multiple stints in the Honinbo League and his recent Kisei League appearance.

Then there was Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan. Sato shuddered at the mere thought of that rank, it seemed far too prestigious for one so new to the game. Yet that was the point, the exclamation being Hikaru's near miss at playing for the Kisei Title in his first try in the tournament. Who had ever heard of such a thing, a new pro challenging for the title on his first time through the tournament. Yet Hikaru had been a forfeit away from the challenger match, a game that Sato had to admit he thought the young supernova could have taken from Kurata. Now he was making waves in the Tengen Tournament and was about to play his first game in the Honinbo 3rd Preliminary this upcoming week. Really, with a pair like that walking around, who would complain if they were pre-selected? That left Yashiro on the outside looking in as it would be wholly unfair to select all three players, especially with the talent pool rising in Japan as of late.

At the same time though Yashiro was still the expected winner here, an early favorite to return to the Hokuto Cup. After all if asked to name a Japanese Go player under the age of eighteen, the average Go fan likely had two answers; Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo, any others after that was a bonus. The fact that Yashiro was from the Kansai Go Association didn't help spread his reputation as that wasn't something generally covered by the reporters in the pressroom. No one really knew anything about Ochi or Waya, and certainly not newcomers like Nase and himself, and that put not only the expectations on Yashiro's back but also a target. To make it into the Hokuto Cup a player would have to go through Kiyoharu Yashiro, and everyone knew it including Yashiro.

Such pressure to be under, and yet he was so calm and patient thus far; it spoke volumes about the skill he possessed. Not that Sato was lacking in that department either, but one had to marvel at how capable Yashiro was. Whether that was enough to propel him back to the Hokuto Cup, or even out of this round would soon be discovered, and Sato had to admit he liked the idea of playing the spoiler here.

Klak.

Sato blinked. He'd attached at 17-5, unusual move, but it did give him some depth on the right edge to work with. Worse, if Sato chose to attack it with a hane it could get quite tricky and cost him the corner in a fight. Best to just minimize his gain and take complete possession of the upper right corner.

Klak.

Descending at 18-4, Sato reached over and took a gulp from his water bottle, the cool liquid sliding down his throat with ease. The game was fairly even right now, but things were about to heat up, he could feel it. Even if he couldn't there was precious little else to move in on without a challenge, not if either of them wanted to win. This was what he'd fought all these years toward, a showdown in a pro match against a worthy foe, and now he had it, the first of many he would play. Like Yashiro he too had something to prove, to himself and to the world, that Kiyoshi Sato was here and would remain. Questions about whether he had what it took to make it were long gone now, dashed away when he'd passed the Pro Exam, but now new questions arose. What would he do now that he had made it, what sort of name would he make… was he worthy to stand with the other young rising stars who had come up before him, names like Akira Toya, Hikaru Shindo, Yoshitaka Waya, Kosuke Ochi, and even Kiyoharu Yashiro. The answers to that only time could tell, but Sato did know this, he was quite prepared to begin to answer that question today, and he even if he were to fall he would not go down easily or quietly; his opponent would remember this game win or lose.

Klak.

A one-point jump at 15-8 by white, a strong, logical move for sure. Now then, where should he respond?

* * *

Scratching his chin mildly, Waya exhaled somberly. This game was settling into a rather boring match up. Sure there had been that early scare in the upper right corner, but he'd been able to create life with that rather skillfully and in doing so steal that corner from black. Granted it had given black a strong wall to use in controlling the center of the board, the only reason Nasamura was still playing the game at all likely, but the game since then was not boding well for the new pro.

Klak.

So he'd chosen to atari at13-16 as Waya had expected. It was necessary if he wanted to protect his framework of course, but to truly eliminate the depth that the stone gave Waya on the lower edge he'd have to waste another move capturing it, and if he wished to do that the lead would only shrink farther away from black.

Klak.

Placing his own white stone at 17-14, Waya sat back and waited for his opponent to come to the same conclusion that he already had. Black would extend up, protecting his framework while white pushed up as well, and while black's position would be defended Waya would see his own position in the lower right corner grow as well. As things stood black could not win with the portion of the center his framework held alone, and he likely knew that. So soon the attack would come from somewhere, he had to invade something, try and force Waya to retreat, perhaps capturing a small group in the process.

It wouldn't work. Perhaps someone stronger like Isumi or Hikaru could do it, heck Nase might even have a chance at it too, but Nasamura just wasn't that talented. He'd had his doubts coming in, despite the lack of noise about his arrival there truly was no way for Waya to know if Nasamura had the necessary talent to make it into the Hokuto Cup. For that this match had been necessary, and the first sixty moves had told him everything he'd needed. Nasamura was at a pro level to be sure, but he was not what Hikaru, Akira, or even Yashiro had been when they'd arrived. Perhaps he would have found Nasamura challenging when he too had first arrived in the Pro world… well maybe not, but it would have been much closer than now at the very least.

Klak. Klak.

It appeared he'd finally come to the same conclusions Waya had made and was defending what territory he had. Well it wasn't like he had much of a choice on that matter, but if he didn't find some way to counter the flow of this game quickly he'd be resigning in forty moves, fifty at most.

Lifting his head to look over at Nase, Waya grinned as he saw the hungry, predators grin on her face, as if she were the cat who'd found its way to the canary and was savoring the moment before it struck the killing blow. The fact that she was holding her fan now was also a good sign. So he'd been right, he'd face Nase this afternoon. Well, at least from the looks of it he wouldn't be overly drained mentally from this game, but then if she was looking like that now then she likely would be fresh for their game too. He'd just have to finish this game then, make sure he didn't make any really stupid blunders before then, and begin preparing for Nase.

He knew her game well, they'd played and studied together for so long, especially since she'd begun coming to his study group. Her win in the Shinshodan series had given her a bit of recognition amongst the other lower dans, but Waya had never needed that game to know what she was capable of, he'd known long before. This afternoon would be the first time since Waya had passed the Pro Exam that either of them had faced each other when things truly mattered. His little tournament didn't count, that was really just for fun and bragging rights, this would be an official game with advancement to the final round of the preliminary on the line.

Nase had come so far, and as her friend he was proud of what she'd accomplished and wished her the best of luck. As that friend he wanted to see her get through this into the Hokuto Cup, but as a fellow Go player, a peer who also wished to claim the one available seat, he was going to crush her without guilt or remorse. He'd come a long way too, worked diligently to train his game for this type of moment, and his time to shine was now; he would take his seat next to Hikaru and Akira in the Hokuto Cup, no matter who it was that stood in his way, even if that someone was his friend.

* * *

Taking a towel and wiping the sweat from his palm, Sato took a deep breath and then returned his eyes to the board. He'd been right about Yashiro preparing to attack, and that aggression had spread out across the center of the board. He was holding his own right now, but with each move Yashiro made he was beginning to feel his opponent's position inching closer and closer to a true advantage.

It wasn't something that was immediately apparent, much subtler than that, but it was there nevertheless. An amateur playing this game might have suddenly looked down in the next twenty moves or so and wonder how the position had suddenly come to favor white so completely when it had seemed to be an even fight. Sato was no amateur though, he could see it developing, and he was taxing his brain to find a way to change the flow.

He could see now that his push at 11-19 had been a mistake. Yashiro had simply ignored it and hooked his stone with a move at 9-15, threatening to break into his position. He'd likely have to defend there, but the real pain with that mistake was that it had surrendered sente and there were plenty of places he needed to push and defend right now if he wanted this game to remain even.

Klak.

Extending at 10-14, Sato tried to focus his mind. There must be a kink in the armor somewhere, a place he could attack that would return the edge to him. Of course, even if it existed he had to find it, and that was far easier said than done, especially with an aggressive opponent who seemed intent on keeping his focus on other things… like surviving.

The way that Yashiro had shifted strategy from passive territory based to open aggression was also quite impressive, it really demonstrated why he was the frontrunner to return to the Hokuto Cup. Normally a player would stick to their opening strategy up and until it no longer worked for the sake of the game, but he'd shifted when the game was still quite open. It had been a planned shift, one he'd been preparing to make since before the game had even begun most likely, just as soon as he'd sized his opponent up.

What had been his assessment Sato wondered. Had he found him up to his own standards, or was he looking at him now the way that Waya had been looking at Nasamura before the game, as beneath him?

Klak.

_Oh sh…_ Sato cut off the expletive in his mind, this was not the time to be cursing himself or the situation. There was no going back, so he'd have to move on and handle the position that he now found on the board. Still, the fact remained that the stone Yashiro had just placed at 3-11 could not simply be removed, and that meant approximately fifteen points that had been part of his territory was now gone, as was any last thoughts he might have held about the advantage still being in his favor.

He'd have to endure it, that's all he could do. It was ironic, he'd been thinking about searching through to find the chip in Yashiro's armor, and here Yashiro was attacking his chipped armor. Well there was something to be said for a strong offense being the best defense, as long as it didn't leave one open to a counter-attack. So then, where was that opening for a counter-attack, did it even exist? No answer came, and Sato stared into the depths, searching. No, this was not good at all.

* * *

Peering down over the edge of her fan, Nase contemplated the position before her. This was the key point move, the decision that might very well win her the game, or leave things contested still. Akiyama was hanging on by the skin of his teeth, and while the advantage was still hers it wasn't decisive, not yet anyway.

He'd put up stiffer competition than she'd expected in the middle game, but the level of his talent was beginning to show. She'd started this invasion as a means to end this game, cutting underneath and taking the territory he'd been claiming on the lower edge of the board, but as play had developed another potential had appeared. And whether she claimed that potential or not hung on this decision now. She could protect the endangered portion of her group with a stone at 17-8, or she could sacrifice it by playing 17-5, but in exchange have the opportunity to steal away the entire lower left corner. More likely just steal away a portion of it unless Akiyama chose to contest the acquisition, but then if he didn't he could kiss this game goodbye anyway.

The thing was that it was a bit risky, and if she defended at 17-8 it was likely that she could make life on the lower edge. It was certainly safer, and the loss in territory could be enough to force her opponent to resign. Still, there was something about that other move that was appealing for some reason.

And then the answer hit her, it was because she knew that Hikaru would have played 17-5, he would have been able to pull off the capture of the corner, and in a strange way that made it the better move to play. Immediately though the flaw in that argument appeared in her mind, she was not Hikaru Shindo, he had the talent to pull off moves that she could not. So the question was simple, was this the type of move that she had the skill to follow through on, or was it currently beyond her?

It was strange, she knew that she couldn't be sure of the answer to that, and logic said that it was better in this case to take what she had and play it safe. It would still cripple Akiyama heavily, not mortally perhaps but close enough to it, so why risk it? Because the only way to truly find out if she was good enough to pull it off was to go ahead and try it.

Shutting her fan with a snap, Nase reached for a black stone and placed it down firmly at 17-5, her mind focused to a razor's edge. A rustle around her informed her that there were others watching, and that this was not the move they'd expected. Someone must have finished their game by now, but she wasn't about to take the time to look and see who that might have been.

Klak.

Akiyama had replied quickly, but not quickly enough to suggest he'd been immune to the surprise of her last move. He'd played 17-8, sealing the fate of her three stones to the right, but his haste also suggested that he had not been aware of the potential danger to his corner.

Klak.

Playing the hane at 4-18, Nase waited while Akiyama took the short pause before blocking at 3-18, confusion beginning to appear on his brow. Defending at 6-18, Nase reopened her fan to gaze down at the board as her opponent thought. Would he see the threat now? Luckily this move also served as an escape as if he were to defend the corner now she could atari at 9-17 and chase down the board into a capture, saving her three stones in the process.

Klak.

Apparently Akiyama was thinking the same thing as he descended at 8-18 to prevent the atari. That was the opening she'd needed.

Klak.

Releasing the stone at 2-17, an audible gasp erupted off somewhere to one side, not that Nase let that bother her thoughts. She didn't even bother to look up at her opponent's expression, the die had been cast now and the only thing that mattered was claiming victory.

The move did not come quickly though, and that suggested that Akiyama had not seen this coming and was trying his best to read this through. Finally it came, an atari at the 4-19 point. He was buying himself a bit of time and removing liberties to her group before defending his corner, clever but not unexpected.

Defending the move quickly, Nase watched as Akiyama responded quickly with a connection at 3-17, no hesitation in his placement. Was he confident he'd read out an escape, or was that confidence merely reserved for that one move, a move he knew he had to play?

Nase wasn't about to let that bother her as she extended up at 2-16, securing the first part of her goal, taking his points in the corner. Now she just had to keep her group alive and it would all be over.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak. Klak.

An atari at 5-15, well her could have that, it was too slow anyway and if she'd read this right, she was going to get more than she'd expected. Playing an atari of her own 6-15, Nase only had to wait a brief moment before Akiyama answered by capturing her stone with a play at the 4-16 star point. It didn't matter, the eye he'd just created was a false one, merely an open point to help slow capture while he attempted to make his escape. As if she could allow that to happen.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Nase sighed contently behind the shield of her fan. That move sealed off his escape route, all that really was left the race to capture, one that Nase was confident that she'd win. It was over, she'd won.

Klak.

Blinking at the peep Akiyama had played at 7-14, no one had informed Akiyama of this fact. He was either extremely desperate, or was blind, but either way Nase would play this out to the end if that was necessary.

Connecting at 6-14, Nase watched as Akiyama continued stubbornly, playing a cut at 3-12, one that Nase easily defended at 2-12, it was pointless. He'd defend, she'd protect at 2-14, and they'd be right back where they'd left off, with her several liberties ahead.

Lifting her gaze up to her opponent at last, Nase watched as the sweat slid down the side of his panic-ridden face. He could see the outcome approaching, and yet some stubborn notion rang through in that large head of his. Perhaps it was because she was a new pro, was his pride unwilling to accept that sort of loss? Sighing at that thought, Nase sat back impatiently, vexation rising up in her very being. Well then, perhaps he needed a wake up call back into reality.

Ton Ton.

Blinking, Akiyama lifted his head up to stare at the source of the sound. All he saw was Nase's closed fan hovering just above the board, twitching impatiently. Then the fan descended from view as the sound returned.

Ton Ton.

She was tapping her bowl with the fan, and he understood why she did it. His defiance at admitting this lost cause, it was insulting her to keep it up when he knew it wouldn't avail to anything. To continue to play a lost game on the mere hope that an opponent would make an extremely stupid mistake was the height of insult in a game, as if he were saying that he held her in such low esteem as to expect the type of mistake the a kyu level player might make, but not a pro. He knew better than that, and that left just one thing he could do.

"I resign."

Sighing in relief, Nase closed her eyes and said a silent prayer to the Go gods, then opened them again and looked around her at the audience. Waya sat to her right smiling brightly. "Congratulations Nase, well played."

Nase returned the smile. "Thanks Waya, from the look on your face I assume…?"

Waya nodded. "Yeah, I won my game, it's me and you this afternoon." His expression darkened slightly as he said the last part, and Nase understood why. She wasn't looking forward to dashing the hopes of her friend anymore than he was.

Best not to linger on it. "The others?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Ochi already won his game, Sato and Yashiro are still going on, want to go take a look?"

Nase nodded. "Sure."

Rising from her seat, Nase took one final glance down at the board, eyeing Akiyama as he gazed over it, replaying some part of the game no doubt, then turned to follow Waya toward the final remaining game.

* * *

Stretching his right arm to keep the blood flowing, Sato tried to remember to breathe. This ko fight was his last chance, he had to keep the pressure up and force his opponent to follow along with it. All Yashiro had to do was surrender the ko and defend his position and it would be over, there just wasn't enough game left to squeeze out another fifteen or so points.

Klak.

Moving to defend from Yashiro's threat, Sato sighed. Did he have enough threats left to continue this? More importantly though he needed Yashiro to play a less valuable threat shortly before he realized that he could simply defend his group and win.

Klak.

Sighing as Yashiro retook the ko, Sato closed his eyes. He hated this type of fight, trying to win by oversight, getting his opponent so wrapped up in the flow of the battle that he became unaware of more pressing matters. Granted it was something that tended to work more often than not in lower games from what he understood, especially with players that loved to fight. Still it just felt… dishonest.

Taking his stone and playing the atari at 4-3, Sato waited as Yashiro made the move to connect, ending that threat. Reaching for his stone, Sato retook the ko quickly, trying to rush his opponent along.

Klak.

Staring down at the stone at 3-12, Sato felt his heart plunge into his stomach; Yashiro had connected. Whether he'd finally seen the solution or had always known and just grown tired of the fight Sato didn't know, nor did it matter, his dwindling hopes of victory had fallen off the cliff with that connection, it was over.

Lowering his head, Sato sighed then said, "I resign." So much for the upset.

From across the board Yashiro bowed his own head as well. "Thank you, it was a very good game."

"Thank you," Sato replied, "perhaps next time it will go differently."

Yashiro smiled. "Perhaps." Then his eyes shifted toward the crowd, scanning over it until he found Ochi. It was obvious just from watching, Yashiro already knew without asking who he would be facing this afternoon. How that game would be played didn't really matter though, there was another game that Sato intended to observe. Turning his own gaze to the crowd now, Sato fixed his vision on his two friends, and the expressions on their faces told them everything he needed to know. It had gone just as predicted, and now by the end of the day only one of them would still be in this tournament, the other would have their hopes dashed. The worst part was that regardless of the outcome it would be a friend who dashed the other's hopes. The Go board wouldn't see it that way, it was all black and white there, but sadly life wasn't a Go board where there was only a winner and loser, in life a person could win and still lose.

Given all that, maybe Sato had been lucky to be on the other side of the bracket after all.

* * *

Author's Notes:

"One that's filled with angst and laughter."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Hello everyone, it's been a long while. Merry Christmas, to those of you who celebrate that. I do apologize for my absence, but it's been a complicated time. You see I've begun working on a piece of original fiction, one that I hope to get published at some point, and as that has been what I've been inspired about as of late its storyboarding and now the research and actual writing of it has been preoccupying my time. I'm also having family… problems we'll call it, mainly involving issues between my ex and myself over our son and other things. Given my work on my original story however, I fear that this story might not reach the final length and conclusion that I had once planned for it. This leaves me the options of either stopping it early by scaling back things, time skipping, or simply continuing as planned and letting it end where it ends. For now I will follow the third choice until I have a better idea of my time limits on this and my original work. My hope is that I can at least get to Chapter 100 where I have something special planned, particularly since if required it would be a good place for me to stop.

"Sadly this time there's no Hikaru."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

I had actually hoped to get this chapter out sooner and to make the next one the Christmas release chapter, but events have conspired to interfere with the time I allocated to finish this chapter sooner. Originally I was going to show Ochi's game too, but that would have just taken far too long and made the chapter feel a bit choppy. I toned down a bit on the amount of game moves I showed, trying to focus a bit more on the character's thoughts. I fear that a bit of the characters from my original story I'm working on may have trickled into this chapter a bit, particularly with Nase. I suppose though that given the amount of focus I'm putting on my original work that it's not unexpected.

Note: All four games, including Ochi's that I did not show but had picked out, will be posted on my yahoo group for those of you who want to see the games themselves.

"The Akira fangirls are sad too."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Terms:

Kyu: I might have mentioned this one before, but this is an amateur rank denoting relatively new and thus weaker players. A complete beginner with no knowledge of the game starts at 30 kyu and works their way up to 1 kyu. From there they move on to an amateur 1 Dan all the way up to an amateur 7 Dan. Anything above that is a pro rank. The exactness of rank differs depending on whose ranking system is being used. For example a 7 kyu in Japan is the same as a 9 kyu in China, an 11 kyu in Korea, and a 6 kyu in America. Leitbur is a 4 kyu on the KGS Go Server, the same rank as he would be in Japan or America. In China he'd be a 6 kyu and a 7 kyu in Korea.

"For Santa I hope you are were good."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Now onto questions. No, Sato's parents did not attend the ceremony. I wouldn't read too much into that though as neither did Hikaru's parents, although the reasons are likely different. As for Koyo Toya's response, I'll be answering that next chapter.

No, that wasn't Hikaru's Go Salon, that was another one that Waya suggested. If you recall they could have chosen one of two, the other one being the salon Hikaru suggested, and that was the one Hikaru used to go to. As for the next big Hikaru/Nase scene, that's a hard question, especially considering I may have to end this story before I can resolve that part of the story.

"To get that Go board made from kaya wood."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

While I could write other HnG stories, I won't be as this one takes up enough of my time. I actually suspect that this will be the last fan fiction I ever write.

What to get a two-year old for a present? Well whether it's my son or my three-year-old nephew I try to find gifts that are both fun (toys) and yet also educational in some manner. Whether that's some form of puzzle or something else, I prefer gifts that stimulate the mind. Now I'll likely be receiving clothes or DVDs or something like that for Christmas, leaving me to continue saving up money for what I really want. *sighs*

"With luck soon the Muse will let me write."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Sadly I can't tell you much about Daisuke Sakamoto as that information would spoil plot points for later, so I'll ask you to simply be patient and know that those answers will come.

I'm not overly concerned about the lack of Hikaru for a couple chapters actually. If you think about it in the manga almost all of Volume 16 passed without him in it. Besides, even if he's seeded, it doesn't mean he might not want to stop by and see who the final member of his team is.

"That way I'll start the next chapter tonight."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Hikaru vs. Koyo Toya huh? Well it's possible of course, but I won't be saying much about that as it's a plot point. I assume you mean an official game of course and not just some game over at Koyo's house.

You can't imagine Koyo Toya giving advice or instruction on a game? He had his own study group where he often gave out advice. He taught both Ogata and Akira how to play the game, and instructed numerous students. His study group was looked at in awe, like it was something wonderful to belong to.

"Thus I wish life does treat you well."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la la la la la."

Well onto the next chapter where we will be seeing the next round of the Hokuto Qualifier. You already know the match ups, Ochi faces Yashiro and Waya takes on Nase, the winners to face off for the final seat at the Hokuto Cup. Four worthy candidates, one spot, should be exciting.

I want to thank everyone who has stuck it out with me during this long absence and continues to read my humble story. I do read all of these reviews, and while I do have priorities to deal with I have every intention of continuing this for as long as I can. So I ask that you keep reviewing and I will continue to do my best to keep writing. R&R!

"As there is so much more story to tell."

*chorus* "Fa la la la la, fa la la la la, fa la la la la la la la la."


	75. Battle for Third Chair: Part 2

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 75 – Battle for Third Chair; Part 2

By Leitbur

* * *

"You know," Waya said as he finished swallowing the latest bite from his sandwich, "it's always more fun spending the lunch break with people you know."

Flicking his head in acknowledgement, Sato turned his head down and away as he pretended to scratch an itch on the back of his head so that Waya couldn't see him roll his eyes. Sure Waya was his friend, but he was also Sato's pro sempai by two years and chronologically by three and this was Sato's first game day as an official pro. So out of all the useful wisdom about being a pro Waya could possibly hand out to him he was choosing to discuss something so obvious that 1st graders had figured it out. Of course lunch was more fun when hanging out with friends than it was with strangers!

Closing his eyes and remembering to breathe, Sato tried to calm himself. After all, how much of his frustration was due to the fact that he'd lost on his aforementioned first game day as an official pro? And it wasn't as if it was Waya's job to comfort his ego over that, not when he had another game to play after lunch; one that promised to be far more challenging than the one he'd played this morning.

Of course that was another fact that didn't help much, the knowledge that unlike him, Waya had won his morning match. Who would have guessed that envy could be so strong, especially when Waya had only done his part in advancing and Sato had been unable to do so. His mind quickly came back with an answer. _Easy to think that Waya simply did what I couldn't, _he _didn't have to go up against last year's third chair right out of the gate, no he got a nice easy new pro to beat up on_. That wasn't fair either of course, he'd earned that over the last two years with his play, just as Yashiro had earned the right to play a new pro too. _Yeah, me_.

It wasn't a real argument but right about now it certainly felt like one. Nase and him were around the same level, hard to say really who was better at this point, and yet he was the one who'd been stuck with Yashiro while she'd gotten some weak 2 – Dan to beat up on. Again he knew right away that his argument against Nase was baseless; one of the new pros had to get Yashiro, it was a flip of the coin as to who, and fate had ordained that he lose that toss. _Damn fate, am I really so less deserving to make the team as anyone else here?_

Once more Sato found himself asking questions he already knew the answer to. Of course he wasn't less worthy, but at the same time he wasn't more worthy than any of the others either. Besides, this wasn't like the previous year when two players made it. Back then it was prudent to make sure that the best players didn't run into each other so that the two spots would go to those with the best chance to give Japan the victory. This year only one person made it out of the preliminary and that made when who played who completely irrelevant. There was no avoiding a player that was strong, sooner or later if each kept winning they'd face off. Sato couldn't have avoided Yashiro, whether they'd met in the first round or the last. Fate wasn't to blame for his current situation, he was to blame; he was the one who had lost. _It's because I'm not strong enough to compete with the top young players, I'm _weak_!_ There was only one thing he could do now; get stronger, strong enough where he didn't have to hope for technicalities and the random quirks of fate, strong enough to weave the tapestry of his own destiny.

His thoughts shifting slightly, Sato then said, "Hey Waya, who do you think will win between Ochi and Yashiro?" He was very careful not to mention Waya's own afternoon game; Sato was pretty sure that his friend was talking about trivial things to keep his mind from dwelling on it.

Pausing mid-bite, Waya stared across the table at his friend for a long moment, then proceeded to finish the bite. Chewing it over, he sat there thoughtfully before swallowing and taking a deep breath. "Hard to say really, especially since I haven't really seen Yashiro play a full game since last year's Hokuto Cup. Ochi has certainly improved since then, but I'm sure Yashiro has too."

Taking a sip from his drink, Waya sighed. "It's probably going to be more about attitude though, who wants it more, but even that's tricky. Ochi is not happy with how things went last year, and he's the kind of guy who will hold a grudge about such things. I'm sure he's been brewing over losing to Yashiro since they last played, and there's probably nothing Ochi would like more than to turn the tables.

"Of course Yashiro is in the same situation as you Sato, his parents don't really approve of his career choice, and from what Shindo has told me he's quite dedicated to getting into big tournaments, especially international ones like this, to prove his parents wrong, to show them that taking this path was right."

Sato nodded. He had never suspected that Yashiro was like him in that regard, and he understood quite well the power such motivation could provide. At the same time the thought of revenge, the single-minded focus that it created, dimming all other thoughts until all was night save the blazing fire that formed to replace hope and fear… Yes, it was tricky.

Taking a sip from his own drink now, Sato then asked, "Do you have a preference, as to which one wins that is?"

Frowning, Waya replied, "Um, I don't know… Ochi I guess. I know his game better, and I seem to match up well with him. If the last game was being played today I'd think maybe he'd burn himself out on this game and be easy picking in the finals… well maybe even then if it's intense enough. Still, I don't really want to think about it, there's still a lot going on before tomorrow, and playing a hypothetical on who the better opponent would be is not a good use of my time. First I have to get to the finals, and whoever I play there is who I play. If I can't win today and then beat either of them tomorrow then I don't really deserve to go to the Hokuto Cup anyway, at least that's how I see it."

Nodding soberly, Sato exhaled and glanced across the room to where Nase sat, her eyes closed before her half eaten lunch. It was clear to him now, both Waya and Nase deserved this opportunity, they were strong. Not just in the sense of their skill level, but in mental fortitude. Maybe it was just maturity, something gained from years of playing pro level players, but they both had it; he did not. That fortitude would come, probably before he even realized he had acquired it, in fact it was possible that neither of these two even knew they had it, that their way of looking at things, at the game, had hammered their minds into the armor they now wore.

That last game Sato had let his mind wander where it had no place being, he'd let his focus on the game and the game alone leak out, filling the vacuum with distracting thoughts. Play the game before oneself, one move, one game at a time. The who and the why, perhaps at times that might matter, but for the most part it merely came down to the stones on the board. It was a lesson, one that Sato was already beginning to realize and learn well. There were many more games ahead of him, hundreds, thousands even, for him to begin to test his understanding of this lesson upon. Until then though he would watch his friends closely and learn from them. After all, regardless of where they were on the road, they were all walking along the same one, and thus could always learn from each other.

* * *

"Six, eight, ten… twelve, that means I'm black." Returning her two black stones to the bowl, Nase contained the grin she felt forming on the insides of her cheeks and remembered to breathe. The game hadn't even started yet, and frankly given who her opponent was, who played what color really didn't matter; the game would be challenging no matter who went first.

Taking another breath, Nase then bowed her head slightly. "Onegaishimasu." Waiting as Waya answered back in kind, Nase surveyed the board for a moment, then took her black stone between her fingers and set it down at 17-4, just off the upper right star point. Frankly this was the match she'd hoped to avoid if possible, but like most things, fate had chosen to give this match to her anyway.

Klak.

Gazing at Waya's stone at 3-16 in the lower left, Nase exhaled and placed her own stone down at the 16-17 point. It wasn't a matter of fearing Waya, she'd beaten him before, rather it was about facing her friend in a game like this. Waya wanted into this tournament badly, his passion over it at the study group the last month had surpassed anything she'd seen from him in recent memory. Perhaps he'd wanted to pass the Pro Exam more, but if so it wasn't by much.

Unfortunately she wasn't exactly in a pleasant position either. She was eighteen, this was her one and only shot at playing in this international tournament, to have the opportunity to display her talents to the world. How long might it take for her to fight her way into an open international tournament? There were never more than a few coveted spots open in those tournaments and war was waged for them amongst the country's top players. Names like Kurata, Ogata, Hatanaka, Zama, and yes Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya, she'd have to best those players if she wanted a chance at an open tournament.

Here though was different, the field was limited to those eighteen and under, the players competing were of lesser quality than those at the top of the Go world. That included her of course, she was not an equal of Hikaru's, not in terms of skill, but if she could win here, make it out of this preliminary, then she would be able to stand next to him as an equal on an international stage.

Klak.

Waya's white stone slid into place at 4-3 in the upper right, mirroring her own position. How should she play this then, a low approach perhaps, something a bit further away, or did she want to take her time a bit more? No, Waya would enjoy that, he'd look to push her a bit, establish himself early; he'd done that before, both when they were insei as well as in the study groups. Best to push him a bit first. Taking her stone and setting it down firmly at 5-16, a high approach to Waya's lower left corner, Nase exhaled, her fan gripped tightly in her hand.

People always talked about how it was easier to play opponents that they knew, expectations on what would happen, what moves they would use to respond were easier to predict, but in this case Nase didn't agree. Not that she didn't have a good idea at how Waya would respond, his moves were familiar enough to her, even if a majority of the games she knew of his were from back in their insei days when Waya had not been nearly as formidable. No, the problem came in that with Waya, she was aware of his own goals and dreams, and how similar they were to her own. Worse still he was her friend, someone who she wanted to see succeed. That's how it was for everyone in their group, herself, Waya, Sato, Hikaru, Isumi, Honda, Komiya, they'd all come up together, supported each other, trained together and shared in one another's successes and failures. Now here they sat, with one of them poised to crush the dreams of the other with victory.

Klak.

Blinking as Waya removed his fingers from the white stone, Nase inhaled deeply. Waya had ignored her approach and instead made his own high approach at 4-15, again mirroring her own position. He wouldn't play a mirror game with her, not here in an official game with advancement to the final preliminary on the line... would he? It was ludicrous, mirror games were notoriously easy to stop, any competent player could do it. Of course it was early in the game still, only six moves in, and it was common for the first for moves to mirror one another, especially with the popularity of playing both star points. Mirroring through the sixth was less common but did happen, especially if the opponent preferred to ignore immediate defense and counter their opponent with an attack of their own. It would certainly fit Waya's usual mentality, and a high approach would give him the chance to set up for a central push later if she allowed it.

Placing her right index finger against her lips, Nase pondered for a moment, then exhaled and set down her fan. Fine, if he wanted to push the issue up top, she would respond and see what he would do. Releasing her stone cautiously at the5-15 point, making an inside attachment to Waya's stone, Nase lifted her gaze up at her opponent, studying his reaction.

A flash seemed to go off in Waya's eyes, the fire in them blazing with new fuel as he took in the scene, and Nase held back a grin; Waya found her move intriguing, she'd seen it before. It was aggressive, and exposed the corner to attack if he chose to do so, but it also set her up for some powerful influence on the right side going into the center. It offered Waya a lot in exchange, but it also took away what his high approach had suggested he wanted, influence in the upper right corner.

Klak.

Waya had responded to her attachment of his stone with one of his own at 3-17, ending his mirroring of her moves and signaling that he was taking the trade of the position in the upper right she'd offered. Smiling, Nase reached for a stone; that was fine with her.

Klak.

Extending at 16-4, Nase waited for what she suspected would be Waya's reply at 16-3, the standard reply. In such games there was always the chance of a tenuki or some new variation, but still Nase was confident that Waya would play there. After all, if someone's dreams of making this tournament had to be crushed today, she'd prefer they were Wayas's, and as had been said, she knew him so well.

* * *

Walking down the lobby of the 1st Floor, Mr. Sakamaki stretched his neck as he passed by the recently renovated gift shop. Glancing at the merchandise and giving a nod to the cashier, he turned his gaze longingly toward the elevators. The games would have resumed by now, and in a few hours, maybe even less than that, they would have a preliminary final set for the Hokuto Cup.

Kamishi 8 – Dan had been tapped this year to act as both the supervisor of the preliminary games and commentator during the event itself. Not that Watanabe 8 – Dan had done anything wrong the previous year, but his schedule was quite busy during the tournament date this year, and if Sakamaki were to be honest about it, Watanabe's name just wasn't big enough. Kamishi wasn't much higher up, nothing like having say Ogata or Serizawa commentate, both of whom had reluctantly turned down the offer, but at the least he was playing in a top three league.

Sighing at the thought, Sakamaki turned his gaze away and looked back toward the hallway that ran down toward his office. Of course trying to get a big name commentator hadn't been top priority for the Go Association anyway, the big issue had been over who would manage the team, and that was why they had approached Koyo Toya. Even now last week's meeting was etched into his memory as if it had been ten minutes ago.

* * *

"I am sorry Murata, but I think I must decline."

The tension in the room, which had risen quickly during the short pause after Murata had made the offer, seemed to deflate morbidly from the room as both Murata and Sakamaki's head's dropped slightly. But then Murata returned his gaze to the former Meijin's eyes and replied, "If this is due to your commitments to the Chinese League, or your guest pro status in Korea, I'm sure we can work out some sort of accommodation."

The smallest sliver of a smile slid across Koyo's face as he regarded his old friend, then answered, "Has Kurata declined to return as the manager this year?"

Shifting slightly in his seat, Murata paused and took a breath. "No, Kurata is willing to return as the manager, but as I'm sure you are aware your old rival So Chan Wan will be managing the Korean team and Wang Xin has accepted the job for China. Our sponsors, not to mention Go fans throughout Japan, expect us to follow suit with a top player to manage our young team, and who better to understand how best to utilize the talents of our team than you Toya-sensei. After all, your own son is one of the participants."

"And that," Koyo replied, "is exactly why I cannot accept. This isn't about So Chan Wan, Wang Xin, or myself, this competition is about the next generation of players, the names that will be spoken about in the years to come, not old rivals rehashing their games through those young players. This is why Kurata was a far better choice last year, and is an even better choice this year. If you want a strong manager, who better than the holder of the Kisei title?"

"But Toya-sensei," Sakamaki interjected, "Kurata does not have your experience. Last year he played around with the order of the players and we ended up losing to both Korea and China. Besides, you would be able to prepare them so much…"

Koyo lifted his hand to stop Sakamaki. "I supported Kurata's decision to have Shindo play Ko Yeong Ha last year, I likely would have done the same thing in his place, and I fully support Kurata this time as well. Regardless of the outcome last year, Kurata did a wonderful job and should be allowed to return if he chooses. And in regards to my preparing them, I would think it better if they have a manager who they can question and argue moves with. I'm afraid that should I manage it would be too easy for those young men to take what I say without question, and the best Go comes from a player who does question, who challenges the assumptions and forces the true nature of the game to arise."

Murata opened his mouth as if he intended to argue then froze, thought better of it and then shut his mouth, taking a long pause to take everything in. At last he said, "As you wish Toya-sensei."

* * *

Turning as he heard the front doors open, Sakamaki nodded to the new arrival. "Good afternoon Kurata-sensei, I didn't expect you to be here today."

Kurata laughed as he made his way over. "Yes well I thought I'd get an early look at the players left, even if we won't know who the final player will be until tomorrow. Besides, it's always good to keep an eye out on the young players working their way up. If you just keep looking up you'll get trampled from behind."

Nodding with a smile, strain on his face, Sakamaki replied, "Yes, but you are at the top Kurata-sensei, you have the Kisei title now."

"All the more reason to be keeping an eye below, but of course there are still other titles to win." Turning his head toward the elevators, Kurata inquired, "So, the games are taking place on the fifth floor today?"

"Sixth floor," Sakamaki corrected, "only tomorrow's game is on the fifth floor with the insei league meeting tomorrow and all."

Bowing his head slightly in thanks, Kurata then said, "Thanks Sakamaki, well I had best get up there then. See you around."

Nodding as Kurata turned and lumbered off, Sakamaki replied, "You're welcome Kurata-sensei and… good luck."

* * *

Pressing his glasses up his nose with his middle finger, Ochi surveyed his position, looking at the possibilities before him. Yashiro had won the nigiri and opened with 16-5, a 4-5 opening. It wasn't as aggressive as the 5-5 that he'd used the previous year against Hikaru, but it was still unorthodox, attacking the board even if it favored the side a bit more. For himself Ochi had played star points in the upper and lower left corners while Yashiro had followed up his 4-5 opening with a more conventional 16-17 in the lower right, and then a two-point high extension 16-14, a rare move but nevertheless congruent with highly influence based game that Yashiro was showing him. While invasion was possible it would only further black's desire for central thickness.

Ochi had responded with an approach at 16-3, a move to take the corner that Yashiro had answered with a move to 14-4, again moving for central influence. It spoke to exactly what black was planning, he wanted to play an aggressive, fight for life and death sort of game. It meant that when it came to battle and reading ahead, Yashiro believed himself superior to Ochi. Growling internally, Ochi had pressed on with an attachment at 17-5 taking the corner territory; he did not like the presumption Yashiro was making one bit.

A quick joseki exchange had then occurred with a black hane at 17-6 and white's extension at 17-4, and black sealing off any cut with 16-6, leaving Ochi to make the next move. He could try to extend out from the upper right corner, take more territory there, but he had life there already and given his other options a move like that was just plain slow.

Sliding his white stone in at 10-17, Ochi folded his arms and watched the board. He didn't need to wait long Yashiro reached for his bowl and set his own stone down moments later at 3-14, a low approach on the left side. It was a nice move, making a play for either the corner or some territory on the left edge. A pincer was always possible, but given Yashiro's aggressive nature Ochi wasn't sure that was the best option; probably better to keep it simple.

Klak.

Extending at 6-16, Ochi again waited with folded arms, his eyes planning out future scenarios. He needed this game, it wasn't just a matter of wanting it, he needed it desperately. Two years ago he'd come into the pro world the top new shodan, the best record amongst the new three, the only one of them to win his shinshodan match, and after the first year he'd amassed the best record of the three as well. Yet it seemed now like he was falling by the wayside, a forgotten blip in the annals of that rookie class.

It was all about Hikaru Shindo now, the rising young star, Akira Toya's rival, the big Kisei League player, the Judan Slayer. No one talked about Ochi now, his winning streaks, his rise in rank at what would have been a very good pace under the old rules. He had made it into the Tengen Main Tournament, even fought his way halfway through the Kisei 2nd Preliminary last year, and amassed more career wins than even Hikaru had. Of course most would simply say that was because Hikaru had forfeited all those games his first year, but that wasn't Ochi's fault either.

Akira and Hikaru aside though, he still wasn't getting the respect he deserved. Last week's Go Weekly had made that abundantly clear with its article discussing the Hokuto Cup and this weekend's qualifier. It had listed Yashiro and Waya as the favorites to make the final spot, and Waya's reason was based exclusively on a single conversation that the reporter had with Hikaru, who had merely said that having studied with him, Waya's game as of late had been quite impressive. The reporter had then gone on to describe Yashiro's short career, citing mainly his participation in the last Hokuto Cup, and Waya's recent successes in making several 2nd Preliminaries and how he'd only missed out on making the Tengen Main Tournament because he'd faced Hikaru in the final. Ochi had been listed at the end of the article with all the other participants.

What only added to the frustration was that Ochi was the highest ranked player here, the only other player above 2 – Dan being Waya. Ochi was a 4 – Dan, one rank away from leaving the 1st Preliminary matches behind, and aside from Sato who had just become a new pro this year, he was the youngest player in this qualifier. Under normal circumstances that would be the story, the young star, still only fifteen years old, pushing toward greatness. Instead he was the forgotten star, an 'and also' at the end of an article, someone's footnote.

That was why he had to make this tournament, and fate had provided him the perfect road to do that. First he would play Yashiro, and once he won then tomorrow he would face the other favorite; Waya. The two players he wanted to take down most, even more than he did Akira or Hikaru. Sure he wanted to defeat them, to demonstrate that he could play at the same level as the two young princes of Go, but at the same time Ochi acknowledged what those two had accomplished, the prestige they received had been earned with sweat and effort. He'd have earmarked them for this tournament too if he'd been in a position to make the decision, any praise they received had at least been earned.

No, it was Yashiro and Waya who had really done no more than himself in the long term that he wanted to best. This qualifier might very well be just to determine the 'and also' to Japan's one-two punch of Akira and Hikaru, but if that were the case Ochi was going to be the best of the 'and also' players, he would prove himself worthy of being the next best on that talented list. If he didn't want to be placed amongst those names then he could simply wait patiently for Hikaru, Akira, Waya, and Yashiro to pass the age limit and then he would take his place in this tournament, and the top under eighteen player. Winning a place like that by default however was not how Ochi wanted to be remembered, how he wanted to achieve a place in the pro world, and to do that he needed to win today.

Klak.

Yashiro's stone at 4-10 sat on the board neatly as Ochi gazed down at it, his mind revising his plans based on the new move. It was a major play for territory on the left edge, and suggested another stone on the left side was soon coming. If that were the case though Ochi could take position on both the upper and lower edges, and that was a good trade.

Placing a stone down at 6-3, Ochi placed his hands down at his thighs this time, his mind sharp and focused. He was not giving this game up, he just wasn't.

* * *

Placing down his stone at 8-4, sealing off black's attempt at an invasion, Waya reached for a towel and wiped the sweat from his brow. The game had picked up in intensity yet again, amazing since it had started out intense and had proceeded on to something even greater.

Scratching the back of his head, Waya watched as Nase played her next stone and grimaced. She wasn't giving up, merely pushing at him from another direction, all while trying to set up what he could only guess was an attempt at capturing his upper group.

This atmosphere, he'd felt this before in games, both last year against Hikaru and in China against Qian Lei. That game especially had been difficult, a battle to the finish just as this game was shaping up to be. He'd lost that game by 1 ½ points, not something that had been easy for him to accept even now, but he'd grown since then, and this game against Nase was going to end differently, it had to.

He'd saw the announcement in the last Go Weekly, Qian Lei 2 – Dan had defeated Tian Cheng 3 – Dan to gain the 3rd spot on China's Hokuto Cup team this year, and if there was one thing Waya was certain of, it was time for their rematch. To do that however he'd have to make his way through this preliminary, and that meant that, as much as it might pain him to see, Nase had to go.

Extending down at 8-7, Waya took a deep breath and exhaled, lifting his eyes to bear down on his opponent. Nase sat there calmly, apparently unfazed by the heated tension that filled the air, fanning herself slowly, the glint of the overhead lights reflecting the beginnings of perspiration on her forehead. So she could feel it too, her long even breaths indicating that like him she too found the air thick, as if it were a liquid, dense as if it were about to fall down and crush them with its weight. Watching her wave that fan, it seemed so narcissistic of her. Sure plenty of pros had them, and while they symbolized different things to different players Waya couldn't help feeling that Nase was trying to imitate Hikaru.

He'd never actually asked her about it, but she'd started carrying it after she'd started those private study sessions with Hikaru at his place. The idea had to have come from there, perhaps it made her feel like Hikaru's skill was with her or that Hikaru was close to her, numerous reasons came to mind, but they all revolved around Hikaru. It just seemed wrong, a symbol like that shouldn't be about someone else, it should be about oneself, something to pull out that inner strength and will; a source of determination.

Granted Waya also had no idea why Hikaru carried his own fan, he'd tried asking once, but Hikaru just put on that melancholy expression with the glassed over far off gaze that he wore sometimes, and that was that. Whatever it was, it tied into the cause for Hikaru's depression that had nearly caused him to give up Go all together, and Waya had no intention of trying to open up that door again.

Klak.

Returning his gaze to the board as Nase blocked his stone with one of her own at 8-8, Waya paused a moment then reached for his bowl and moments later set a white stone down at 5-10, connecting his groups. Across the board flames seemed to pour off Nase as her eyes lit up, passion and pure determination twisting and mixing together and Waya grinned despite himself; it looked like they were going to be kicking it into an even higher gear from here on out.

* * *

Sitting off to one side of the board gazing down with a mix of amusement and concentration, Kurata folded his arms across his chest. From his brief glance at the other board across the room the game between Waya and Nase was just as intense as this one was shaping out to be, perhaps even more if he'd bothered to stick around, but for whatever reason he'd chosen to watch this game instead.

Actually, he understood the reasons quite well. This was a rematch of last year's final match to decide the final participant, he was familiar with both player's skill levels having coached Yashiro last year and played Ochi earlier this month in the Tengen Tournament 1st Round. Most importantly though it was pure favoritism on his part, wanting to watch a player like Yashiro whose style of play resembled a younger version of himself. He knew better than to make assumptions or underestimate things, but it seemed likely from everything he did know that the winner of this game was going to be the winner of this qualifier.

Going into today Kurata was surprised that he actually expected Ochi to win, having been rather impressed by the young player's skill and passion in their previous game despite the end result. Most young players his age were content just to make it into the main tournament, a symbol of things to come, a show of strength as it were. Ochi however had come at him with aggression and a stubborn confidence that suggested he was not impressed or intimidated by facing the holder of the Kisei title, that the only acceptable outcome would have been victory, not just in the match but in the entire tournament. It was an attitude that he'd seen before in Akira Toya and Hikaru Shindo, a drive to improve and succeed as if they were being chased by some psycho slasher from a movie. He didn't know what motivated that drive, but it was one he admired and respected nevertheless.

As was expected of such a new player there had been very few game records of Ochi available for Kurata to look over before that game, and after resigning Ochi had nearly taken off without reviewing the game, but had seemed to think better of it and stayed at the last moment. He had accepted Kurata's commentary mostly in silence, pain apparent on his face and had left afterward before Kurata could ask him anything else, and so Kurata had found himself quite interested in seeing him play again today.

This game however was starting to favor Yashiro more and more. Ochi had attempted an invasion of the lower right fairly early on when he shouldn't have and Yashiro had punished him for it. Still now Ochi was making good use of it, forcing Yashiro to defend the area around it lest Ochi steal it back. It was the annoying part about dead groups, up until the point in which they were actually captured they could prove to be quite a headache in preventing their resurrection through ko fights or other means.

Yashiro though had improved since last year as well even if the gap between him and Ochi was not as great as it had been previously. Kurata wondered about that, he'd checked and seen that both Ochi and Waya had graduated with Hikaru, and Nase had been an insei at the same time as all three of them. Given Hikaru's connection to Akira, it was possible that the five of them spent plenty of time together playing and reviewing one another's games. It wasn't uncommon for insei training groups to remain intact upon becoming pros, the habit and comfort level they provided was quite helpful, and with two players like Akira and Hikaru at the top of such a group, lesser players could raise their own games quickly. However Yashiro was a Kansai player, and as far as Kurata knew there were no other comparable young players like him down there. Certainly he had his own teacher and other top Kansai players to work with, but there were advantages to being based here in Tokyo.

Klak.

Turning his head slightly, Kurata winced. That move was painful, it forced Ochi to choose between protecting his hold on the center in exchange for risk to the left side, or protecting the left side and losing his chance to invade the rest of the center. Both left it likely that he'd need to move for an all or nothing attack on Yashiro's top central group, either killing it or losing in the process. It wasn't a very enviable choice, but Ochi was going to have to make it.

Klak.

So he'd chosen to sacrifice them and protect the edge. Well that was the more secure position, and it meant that he wouldn't be forced to charge for the killing of Yashiro's group as quickly, but it was still going to need to be done soon.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Kurata blinked as the pace of the game suddenly picked up out of nowhere. Then Kurata realized that it was Ochi who had picked up the pace, not Yashiro, although the young Kansai star was quickly moving to answer the challenge. The boy had sensed the stakes rising and moved to attack the problem, and he was not giving Yashiro time to think through his strategy. Or more specifically, he was challenging Yashiro to not think out his strategy. Playing it out in his own mind, Kurata could see that killing those black stones was going to be tricky, and Ochi was moving to further complicate the game by setting up threats around the board, keeping Yashiro from focusing on one problem at a time.

Despite all that however Yashiro was keeping his cool, responding sharply. With a smile Kurata remembered the all night sessions of ten second per move Go that Yashiro, Hikaru, and Akira had played while preparing for the last Hokuto Cup; speed Go was one of Yashiro's strengths and he'd played far stronger players in it than Ochi.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

The end was winding down now, and with each stone played Ochi's moves became more and more desperate as he tried to find a chink in his opponent's adamant armor. It was a valiant effort to watch, but it didn't appear to be bearing any fruit here. Finally Yashiro's stone came down at 13-5 and Ochi's hand froze in midair, stone ready to play. From behind his glasses his eyes stared down at that stone, glaring at it with the hatred that a victim's family showed toward their kin's murderer. The pause lingered, gears obviously turning within Ochi's mind and yet his eyes remained focused on that stone. Was there a mistake somewhere, had Ochi seen something in that last move? Going back, Kurata began playing through stone combinations in his head, searching for something he might have missed. There didn't appear to be anything, but then perhaps…

"I… resign." The sound of Ochi's trembling voice interrupted Kurata's thoughts, and he smiled slightly. This game had gone to Yashiro, but Kurata had to wonder how it would go a month from now, six months, a year, even two years. These young pros were growing in strength and stature, and from his seat high atop the mountain that was the Kisei title Kurata could see the wolves below fighting for scraps, piling atop and throwing down one another as they scaled up the mountainous path, seeking a plump, tastier prey to sink their fangs into. Some had scaled higher than others, but upward they strode, and when they arrived it would be a fight to the finish.

"Thanks for the game."

The words seemed to cut into Ochi's trembling body, his head still lowered in resignation, his legs twitching in eagerness to escape, yet he sat there stalwartly, bearing the shame of his defeat, not running away from it. Yes, they were getting stronger, and they were coming for him. Turning his head to gaze across the room Kurata fixed his eyes on the other board. Now there was just one game left.

* * *

Wiping the sweat off her palms with a towel, Nase returned her eyes to the board and placed down her stone. She had long since set down her fan, the tension and complexity of the game too high for her to think about fanning herself, besides she might end up squeezing it so tightly that she would snap it in two. The last thing she needed right now was a hand full of splinters, she would bear the heat of this game and prevail on her own.

Klak.

They were down to the endgame now, the very last stages in fact and as was appropriate for such a heavily fought game it appeared that a point or two was going to decide things. Finding the correct path was difficult, but Nase was determined to do just that, her will would not be broken.

The ko fight at the bottom of the board had been grueling but she'd forced her way through it and while she hadn't sealed the ko yet due to other pressing plays she was confident that she could continue to hold the position. Her last move had forced Waya to connect his group to stay alive, also taking away a potential eye and point for him, and the reason it had been better to play it first. Now though she needed to defend or she'd lose the entire group.

Klak.

Setting her stone down at 5-12, creating her second eye, Nase exhaled. It would unfortunately allow Waya the opportunity to renew the ko fight if he wanted, but he'd exhausted his threats for the most part. Everything now was about order, which moves to play first, level of value compared to the ability to keep sente while playing them; every point mattered.

Klak.

So Waya had chosen to extend at 16-1 instead, removing another point from her in the process as well. He must realize that winning that ko threat was not possible then, well that was one less headache. Placing her stone down at 17-1, sealing Waya off, Nase watched as her opponent defended and then sealed off the ko threat.

The pressure of the air, feeling like liquid in her lungs, beat down around her and yet didn't matter in the slightest, her mind was blocking out the discomfort as she strove to play on. Her body was wet with perspiration, the duration and tension of the game having soaked more than her palms with sweat. It was as if someone had turned off the air conditioning as the room's temperature had continued to rise with each stone played, each invasion and approach an increase in elevation, thinning the air and making it harder to breathe.

A few more moves now, that's all there was to play, all that was left to endure, and it was already difficult to calculate the score. She'd lost her group in the upper edge but taken Waya's in the lower right and their subsequent battle had left numerous bits of points intricately scattered all across the board. The best she could come up with was about a point difference with herself in the lead, but that was hardly certain. No, they'd have to count this out at the end to be sure.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

Klak.

That was it, the game was over. Taking a deep breath, Nase admired for a moment the masterpiece that she and Waya had created. It couldn't last though and lifting her eyes to gaze at her opponent the pair nodded in unison; time to count.

Sliding the stones about as they picked up dead stones, Nase felt the tension in the room rise yet again. The game was over, the tension should have dropped, but without a winner declared the suspense lingered on, slamming down on her shoulders like a hammer to an anvil. Just a little longer, that was all she needed to bear. Damn, this was going to be close.

Sliding the last stone into place, Nase quickly began her count. Fifty there, another thirty plus that… black had one hundred thirty-three points. Now for white. Her heart seemed to race as she counted, calculating out until… one hundred twenty-seven points. Add the 5 ½ point komi and… one hundred thirty-two and a half, she'd done it, won by half a point. Exhaling in relief, Nase lifted her head and smiled, her eyes closed. She had won, the golden path to the Hokuto Cup was alive and flourishing before her, the sun shining down and illuminating her path, the scent of fresh flowers lining the road. She was moving on.

Then off to the side a male voice said, "Wow, what a game. White wins by half a point." That was right, Nase thought, White had won by half a point and now she would… wait a minute, she wasn't white, she'd played black. But then…

Opening her eyes, Nase looked down at the board again and recounted. No, she'd counted right the first time, white had only one hundred twenty-seven points, with komi he would fall just…

And then it hit her. The rules, they'd just been changed; komi was no longer 5 ½ points, it was 6 ½ points and that meant… she hadn't won by half a point, she'd lost by that same amount.

Looking up at her, contentment and determination filling his face, Waya said, "Thanks for the game Nase, it was a great match."

Her mind only half there, Nase nodded and answered, "Yeah, thanks for the game, it was great." Her thoughts were elsewhere though, staring out at that path, now dead and barren, the pale light lighting it hollow and misleading, the smell of decay and neglect rampant along it, the gloom of fast approaching storm clouds coming to wash the road away entirely filling the air. She'd failed.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone, yes I know it's been awhile. For those of you who are wondering why it took so long, well here's an update on my life. In the last four months I have been back to court over parenting time with my son, back in college, working five to six nights a week as one of our crew got fired for continually not showing up (increasing my workload). I have moved out of my dad's place into my own apartment, been in a battle to get insurance set up from my job for my son, had my car break down three times and then replaced it by buying a new car which proceeded to break down immediately so I had to take that back and have them fix it, am in the process of getting rid of my old car (piece of crap). I have also replaced my TV with a new 40' LED flatscreen, bought a PS3, and gotten a new computer which I am still trying to get everything added on to properly. I'm also starting another fan fiction that takes place in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians universe, for those of you who are interested.

Note: For those of you who know what it means, I wrote my handwritten Shakespeare Final Exam essay in iambic pentameter blank verse and ended it with four lines of rhyming couplets. Why, just for the challenge, and the prof gave me extra credit for doing it too.

This was a pretty long chapter but I had a lot of information to get out and a lot of match to write. Next chapter ought to be far easier since there's only one match to write thankfully, less jumping around. Establishing who was the manager before the qualifier ended was paramount though, and I'll have enough going on next chapter anyway. The other thing I needed to get in, although that could have waited a chapter I suppose, was the announcement on Qian Lei making the Hokuto Cup. For those of you wondering who that is, check the Waya side story.

Note: As usual the game records I used to base the games on are posted on my yahoo group. Yashiro's game was Yamashita Keigo 7 – Dan (Black) against Hane Naoki 8 – Dan (White) from the 2nd Game of the 25th Shinjin-O Final, played on 9-27-2000. Waya's game was also Yamashita Keigo 9 – Dan (Black) against Cho U 9 – Dan (White) played on 1-25-2007 in the 32nd Meijin League. All ranks are from time of the game.

No terms this time, so let's move on to questions. How does storyboarding work? Well it's a bit different from fanfiction to original work since the former has an established world, characters and rules set in place. With original work, especially if it involves scifi or fantasy, you have an entire world to create. The basic idea behind the world usually just stays in my head, but when things like actual locations start being created I will write out important info on the locations as I imagine them, sometimes even drawing maps. I have a notebook for every original story I write, and I will write down things in outline form from character information to locations, rules (such as say how magic works, or the type of space travel used) and stuff like that. I often go into a bit of background on characters as well as personality, strengths, weaknesses and such. Mostly this is to refresh me as all of it is stored in my head too. I also have a bit of a timeline prepared, but mainly I focus on figuring out how I want to start the story, and how it will end. Once I know the ending, everything that happens in between is just a journey to reach that final point. There's a lot more, but that's enough for now.

Yes I am dying, we are all dying and have been since the day we were born. However as far as I know I am not going to be dying anytime in the near future as I intend to be around to watch my son grow up into a better man than me and get lots of books written and published.

Set Nase and Akari up with each other? Well, I suppose it's an option, although I sort of see it the same way I see setting up Hikaru and Akira. I can obviously as the writer make a character gay or bisexual, but I doubt it would fit in with the story. Besides, I have a plan, even if it's not always obvious to everyone else.

Next chapter you ask? Well obviously we'll be determining who will be the final player for Team Japan, and it will be the return of Hikaru and Akira as well. So you know, for now that things in my life have settled down slightly I intend to write one chapter of TNR, then one of my other fanfic, and then back and forth.

Thank you for all the reviews and all the support that I have received, I truly appreciate it and hope to continue to hear from you all. Thanks and R&R!


	76. Battle for Third Chair: Part 3

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 76 – Battle for Third Chair; Part 3

By Leitbur

* * *

"I swear Hikaru, this has to be by far the stupidest thing you've ever come up with, and I want no part of it." Pushing open the doors to the Go Association Building with a scowl on his face, Akira walked through, holding the door for a moment to give Hikaru a chance to pass through as well. He then continued as the door shut behind them, Hikaru gazing at him silently. "This is ridiculous, and as a professional Go player you should be embarrassed to be acting with such unprofessional immaturity."

Hikaru just gazed back at him mildly as the pair made their way across the lobby toward the elevators. "Come on Hikaru," Akira pressed, his hands gesticulating wildly as they moved on, "this is not the time or place to be like this, Yashiro and Waya will be starting shortly, these games of yours can wait until later. Well Hikaru?"

A frown sliding along the crevices of his mouth, Hikaru gave Akira an intense, serious stare.

Sighing deeply, Akira rolled his eyes. "Fine, fine, have it your way. Aren't you ashamed, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan?"

Smiling brightly, Hikaru replied, "Why thank you Akira Toya 7 – Dan, and no I am not ashamed, I think that this is quite fun."

Akira sighed again. "It's ridiculous though... Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

"And you, Akira Toya 7 – Dan, need to lighten up, stop being such an arrogant, pompous, all high and mighty ass who's serious about everything. You'll be an old man with gray hair in no time at that rate."

Akira cocked an eyebrow. "You just used three words that all mean the same thing... Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

Hikaru simply waved him off. "Akira Toya 7 – Dan, you my friend are just jealous of my superior creative intellect and wish that you'd thought up this idea before I did."

"Oh please, don't be getting such a big head, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, you may talk a big game but that's all it is, talk. Need I remind you, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, that not only have you never defeated me in an official match, but you went out yesterday and got that superior creative intellect crushed in your Ryusei Cup match against a 6 – Dan."

Grimmacing, Hikaru glared at Akira evilly. "Don't knock 6 – Dans, they aren't pushovers after all."

"While that's true, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, washed up 6 – Dans who haven't been promoted in years are another story. I'm sure Kataoka 6 – Dan was thrilled for you to help him break his fifteen game losing streak, wouldn't you agree Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan?"

"So I had an off day Akira Toya 7 – Dan, everyone has them, it's not that big of a deal."

"Even if I had been having an off day as you put it Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, there's no way I'd ever lose to Kataoka 6 – Dan. And to think that you, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, think of me as your rival."

Freezing in place and turning to face Akira fully, Hikaru lashed back, "I dare you to say that again, Akira Toya 7 – Dan!"

Chuckling as he turned to face Hikaru fully as well, Akira smirked and replied, "Fine, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, I said no rival of mine would ever embarrass himself by playing so poorly. And if he played like that against me, I'd crush him and sweep him off the rug with a mere flexing of my skill."

Eyes narrowing to slits as the temperature in the air rose a degree or two, Hikaru ground his teeth and shot back, "You. Me. Second Floor game area now! We'll see who's worthy once I send you home crying to mommy, Akira Toya 7 – Dan, or is it Ms. Ichikawa's bosom?"

Nostrils flaring slightly, Akira eyes locked onto Hikaru like laser guided missiles, Akira answered, "There is nothing going on between me and Ichikawa! And even if they were, you're one to talk Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan! 'Oh Nase sweetie, wait, oh Akari dear, oh I can't decide, I'll just string them along, what am I ever to do about them?' Aren't you the playboy Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

Growling under his breath, Hikaru replied, "I never should have told you about that problem of mine, and you are twisting it WAY out of proportion Akira Toya 7 – Dan! Besides, that is none of your business!"

"Neither is Ms. Ichikawa and myself any of yours, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

"AHA! So you admit there is something between you two, Akira Toya 7 – Dan!"

"NO!" Akira yelled back, "I'm just saying that even if there were, and there isn't Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, that it wouldn't be any of your business! Now let's go, we're going to miss the game at this rate."

As Akira turned back toward the elevator Hikaru called back over his shoulder, "Afraid that if we played I'd kick your butt Akira Toya 7 – Dan?"

Looking back over his shoulder Akira merely replied, "No, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, only that it wouldn't be worth my time."

Taking a step forward, fire in his eyes, Hikaru answered, "Oh yeah, Akira Toya 7 – Dan?"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan." Akira shot back, turning to stare Hikaru defiantly in the face.

Hikaru didn't even flinch. "Oh yeah, Akira Toya 7 – Dan?"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

"Oh yeah, Akira Toya 7 – Dan?"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan."

"Oh yeah, Akira Toya 7 – Dan!"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan!"

"Oh yeah, Akira Toya 7 – Dan!"

"Yeah, Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan!"

"OH YEAH, AKIRA TOYA 7 – DAN!"

"YEAH, HIKARU SHINDO 7 – DAN!"

The pair's faces had pulled to within an inch of each other as they stared each other down, the tension so thick between them that lightning was flashing back and forth between their retinas as rival hurricanes raged on, as if the gods of old had gone to war with one another in the small space separating them. At their sides fingers flexed, itching for action as if preparing to reach for guns or Go stones that were not there. Wills clashed, punching, kicking, grabbing and flailing against each other, all else forgotten, their surroundings a universe away, all that existed was the lion and the dragon, each ready to dive in for the kill, to devour one another in a struggle of wood, stone, and shell.

Then in an instant the tension was broken and their awareness came falling back to the world around them as commotion murmuring around them drew their attention away from the matter at hand. A crowd had begun to form around them, still small in size but growing. The spectators whispered back and forth excitedly to one another.

"Is that Shindo 7 – Dan?"

"It is, and Toya 7 – Dan too!"

"They look smaller than I thought they'd be."

"Are they going to play a match right now?"

"Think it'd be ok for us to watch?"

"I should ask them for an autograph!"

Off in the distance a young man ran to the stairway leading up to the next floor and shouted up, "Hey, Shindo 7 – Dan and Toya 7 – Dan are going to play a match and sign autographs! COME QUICKLY!"

Staring around at the crowd nervously, the pair returned their gaze to each other, embarrassment plastered across their faces. Then Akira said, "Um, Shindo..."

"Yeah," Hikaru concurred, making a head motion toward the elevators. The pair then took off at a heightened pace toward the elevators, leaving the crowd behind as more began surging down the stairs. As they did so Hikaru added, "I so would have kicked your ass though."

Pressing the button and waiting as the elevator doors opened, Akira replied, "You are such a childish, immature, and juvenile individual sometimes Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan." As he stepped onto the elevator he added, "And you forgot to say Akira Toya 7 – Dan."

Rolling his eyes as he stepped into the elevator as well, Hikaru replied, "And you, Akira Toya 7 – Dan, just used three words that all mean the same thing."

His mouth dropping in shock, Akira shot back, "I would never..." as the elevator doors closed.

* * *

Looking back on it, Yashiro had to wonder if using a more traditional opening had been such a good idea. Of course opening at 17-4 in the upper right corner wasn't a bad move, he'd used it countless times before, but opening with something less common, it just seemed to bring more energy to the opening game. Normally he'd have said that using something like 5-5 or tengen had the added benefit of potentially throwing his opponent off his game, but Waya had seemed as surprised to see the 3-4 opening as if it had been a 5-5, suggesting he'd come in expecting something off the wall.

Klak.

Replying to Waya's 6-3 approach to his upper left star point position with a passive stone at 3-6, Yashiro took a deep breath and studied the board. Waya was a friend of Hikaru's the pair had studied together for years now, and more importantly Waya had been there last year to see his 5-5 game against Hikaru, so it wasn't surprising that his opponent had come into this game ready for something similar. After all, unlike the previous day each of them had the entire night to prepare, and it wouldn't have surprised Yashiro in the least if Hikaru had been there helping. Well, maybe that was a bit much, Hikaru wasn't one to take sides to that extent, even if he might be hoping for his old friend to prevail.

Klak.

Klak.

Sliding his stone in at 8-3, penetrating Waya's loose framework, Yashiro flexed his right hand before returning it to rest on his knee. Given that Hikaru had been playing in a match of his own yesterday Yashiro hadn't expected to see him during the previous matches, but Akira not showing up had been a surprise, although given his obsession with all things Hikaru it wasn't a total shock. In the brief time that he'd spent training at Akira's house last year Yashiro had come to the conclusion that those two shared what had to be the strangest friendship and rivalry of all time. Everything those two did seemed to revolve around playing the other, every win, every stone played as an attempt to one up the other, to push ahead or creep closer to wherever the pair stood in proximity to one another. Even their words carried a challenge of dominance toward besting the other, and all this had been while Hikaru had been obsessed with beating Ko Yeong Ha.

If that was all it was though then Yashiro would have just chalked it up as being an intense rivalry, but the way they acted toward each other and to those around them suggested a friendship just as intense. Yashiro had once seen someone badmouth Hikaru in front of Akira and the way Akira had reacted one would have expected fists to have flown, and Hikaru had once reacted similarly to Yashiro when he'd made the mistake of downplaying Akira's talent level a bit. Those two would have defended the other to the hilt only to turn around and use those same blades to battle each other to the death once it was all over; no one was allowed to criticize or defeat Hikaru or Akira except each other. The two would duel to eternity and annihilate anyone and anything that dared attempt to interfere with that duel.

They were twin planets, caught in each other's gravity well and forced to orbit around one another, their gravity tugging at each other's skin like tides, attracting and repelling in an endless waltz, each struggling to prevail, to become the lead but forever bound by the pull of the other. The two would likely have been content to play each other again and again like two old masters in a sanjubango series, with all other matches a mere distraction. The two played plenty of practice matches together, they studied together, and yet all of that as well as every other professional match they played was nothing more than preparation for their next great clash, building up the other only to attempt to cut each other down. Like he said, a strange relationship.

Klak.

Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Waya had chosen to attach on top of his invading stone at 8-4, and then played an atari at 10-4 when Yashiro had cut between his stones at 9-4, requiring Yashiro to connect. It was frustrating really, and left Yashiro a bit envious, to think about all the games and studying that took place between those two, and for that matter between Hikaru and these other strong young players like Waya, Nase, Sato, Ochi, Honda, and the rest. Yashiro was a Kansai Association player and proud of it, and while he'd never consider changing that he also knew that right now it was here in Tokyo where all the action was taking place, and as it stood he was on the outside looking in.

Klak.

Klak.

Placing his stone down and sweeping the board with his gaze, Yashiro exhaled quietly and waited for Waya's next move. It was a difficult decision, especially from a financial point of view. He couldn't afford to move out of his parents' home right now, let alone to move out and over to Tokyo, not with so many of his games still back in Osaka, travel expenses alone would bankrupt him, but at the same time if he waited until he was a bit more financially stable who knew how far ahead of him Hikaru, Akira, and all these others might be. His teacher, Yoshikawa 8 – Dan, had told him to be patient, but at the same time he had recently faced Hikaru in the Toyota Cup preliminary and acknowledged not only how strong Hikaru was, but how far he'd come since the Hokuto Cup last year. Here in Tokyo was where everything was happening, the future of the Go world was being carved out on these streets by the young talent that was gathering here, like a storm cloud swirling over the ocean, slowly forming into a tsunami hell-bent on smashing down the walls of the power structure of the current Go world. And Yashiro wanted to be a part of it, to stake his own claim within this revived Japanese Go hurricane. He just didn't know how he was going to pull it off. One thing was for certain though, until he did figure it out, he had to keep winning.

Klak.

So that was where Waya had chosen to play. Well then, it was time to step up the game a bit. Taking a deep breath, Yashiro reached for his Go bowl.

* * *

"Black's move here seems a bit far."

Shaking his head at Sato's comment, Akira answered back, "No, his invasion here at 3-17 was meant to try and establish outside position on the left side, but Waya tried to deny him that with his reply here. Black playing 6-18 is meant to be too deep, because for Waya to fully block it he'll need two moves, and so he's forced to decide between letting black sneak around to get the left edge or have his territory undercut on the bottom."

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, either would have worked well for black, but Waya made the right choice, he doesn't have all that much on the left edge anyway."

Crowding around the board, the rest of the spectators nodded their heads lightly. They had long since retired from the game room in order to begin discussing the game at length, leaving Waya and Yashiro to duke it out alone. About every ten minutes or so one of them would head off to check for updates on the game, which had really picked up.

"White did make the right choice," Kurata commented thoughtfully, "but his decision to attach to black's stone here was the mistake that started this."

"You think he should have sealed out the corner then, Kurata-sensei?" Nase asked politely.

"Or something similar," Kurata answered. "As it stands here white is in the lead. Sure it's early, but as it stands black will get a good chunk of the left side as it is. With the invasion Yashiro just picked up a dozen points or so and has drawn about even."

"Waya was going for central influence with that attachment, trying to more solidify his position there." Hikaru defended.

"Maybe," Akira replied nonchalantly, "but it was too reckless and too soon. Look, even if black plays more conservatively and goes here, the influence gained will be minimal at this stage compared to what he just lost in the corner."

"What if white played here though," Sato interjected, "doesn't this work out better?"

"No," Kamishi 8 – Dan replied from across the board, "black would play like this instead, see?"

"He could also play away, it's not immediately threatening to his position." Hikaru added.

"Yashiro responded." Turning toward the sound of the voice, the crowd watched as Ochi came into view, making his way toward the board. Quickly Kurata and Akira moved to reposition the stones to how they had been originally, and then waited as Ochi reached for a black stone out of the bowl and set it down on the board.

"Interesting choice," Kurata mused, "maybe a bit slow though."

"No maybe about it," Hikaru quipped, "it is slow, Waya needs to take advantage now."

"How though," Nase inquired, "an extension here perhaps?"

Ochi shook his head. "I don't think so, if Waya played an extension like this against me, I'd reply like this, and then here. See how it would go?"

"Yes, but then white could respond this way instead. Now that previous move seems foolish." Akira responded.

Grinding his teeth slightly, Ochi answered, "but then that leaves him open here and I could press this way and black is better off."

"No," Hikaru said, shaking his head, "white can ignore this, sacrifice these three stones and make a play here with a cap. Now black will struggle to expand and white's position improves."

"Why doesn't black just play the cap there to begin with then?" Sato inquired.

Silence filled the room for a long moment as the crowd gazed down at the board. Then Kamishi replied, "Actually, that's not bad at all Sato, nice thinking."

"Yeah…" Hikaru muttered, his mind obviously elsewhere as he played out scenarios in his mind. "And if he can get in here like this next…"

"Yes," Akira agreed, following Hikaru's thought process instantly, "a strong push. It could decide the game."

"So then if white caps, black needs to respond here then right?"

Listening in quietly as the new possibilities were played out on the board, Kurata smiled. To think a few years back he'd been concerned that the future of Japanese Go might rest squarely on Akira Toya's shoulders, and that he might need to battle it out with the young star to decide the direction of that new era. Yet instead here he was, twenty-three years of age and feeling like an old man watching and nurturing this group of budding cherry blossoms, ready to spread their pedals out before the shining spring sun and display their beauty for all the world to see.

Yet it was all such a well kept secret, even now. Those close to the situation, watching it from inside like himself, Kuwabara, even Ogata and some of the other top pros, were aware of the potential beginning to take root at the bottom echelons of Japanese Go Association, but the casual observer had little or no clue. Their eyes were blinded by the brilliant light given off by the Hikaru Shindo and Akira Toya, talent that had already arrived on the scene. Those two had made the big leagues, you read about them in Go Weekly, their games were plastered all over the internet, young kids in Go clubs replayed those games over and over again. The average fan didn't see what was going on in the lower dan matches though, or the insei leagues below that.

Of course the Go Association was a bit to blame, not that he could fault them for it either. It was like with baseball, no one cared all that much about the young phenom lurking down in the minors, still two or three years away from arriving at the show, it was what they could see in the here and now that caught their eye. Any baseball insider though would say that teams were built, with very few exceptions, through the farm system, developing young talent won games and championships and was the key to success in the long term. Being more than an average observer though, Kurata could see what the rest of the Go world was only now starting to see, Hikaru and Akira were just the tip of the iceberg.

Off to Kurata's right, Hikaru rose from his seat and said, "I'm going to go see if Waya's figured out this cap yet, be right back."

Watching as Hikaru trotted off, Kurata returned his attention to the discussion in front of him as Ochi and Sato argued over a move order from thirty moves back. Like any talent pool of course, not all of these young players would reach the potential they had. A few would rise up quickly only to fizzle out quickly when those around them figured out how to counter them properly, while others would hit a rough patch and never recover their confidence, and numerous other reasons. Nase, for instance, might end up getting married and start a family, becoming more of a part time professional as so many female players ended up doing, or Ochi who still seemed to struggle getting over certain tendencies that he stubbornly clung to within his game that slowed his development. Sato even, who at times appeared so timid, out of his league, only to turn around and find a wonderful solution and end up arguing like an equal with the rest. All of them had the potential to grow and blossom, and many more were on the way, it was just a matter of who would overcome that adversity and flourish.

"He missed it." Hikaru said, making his way back into the room and sitting down again. "He played here instead."

"It's still not that bad." Nase replied.

"True," Hikaru replied with a frown as if he'd just been denied his favorite flavor of ice cream, "but then Yashiro played here right before I left the room."

"Ouch." Akira muttered.

"Exactly," Hikaru replied, "I tell you, this game is going down to the end."

* * *

Placing his black stone down sharply at 10-8, Yashiro shifted his gaze to the lower left corner as he examined his position there. Waya was hitting him hard, and while the atari he'd just played ought to bring a response at 11-7, unless he'd missed something, it was going to be hard to hold sente for long. There were just too many holes on both sides that needed addressing, and as even though Yashiro had clawed back from his early deficit to take a small lead, it was extremely difficult to read ahead and see the correct path to maintain it. True they were just now entering the earliest stages of the endgame, but a top player ought to be able to read ahead to at least an approximation.

Klak.

As expected Waya had extended at 11-7, so now where to play. The problem was that several of his own groups needed protection far more than Waya's did, so that if he attempted to stay on the offensive and attack Waya's holes it was likely that Waya would ignore it in favor of attacking his own position, and if the threat he chose to attack was bigger and each of them captured the group they attacked, the advantage would go to Waya.

What that meant was that he needed to be a bit more defensive for the moment, and so he had to decide which of his positions was most vulnerable, what did he defend first? His gut was telling him that the lower left corner needed securing, but was that truly insight or a kneejerk reaction he needed to ignore. It was a strange thing, but even as a pro there were habits that needed to be removed as one became stronger, tendencies and ways of thinking that had to be unlearned. A certain sequence might work on a 6 – Kyu, or a lower dan, but a higher strength player saw the flaw and could capitalize on it. More often than not such things were most evident here in the endgame where something was less a matter of reading ahead or life and death fighting and more a debate of sequential order. It could also be an issue of first reaction, seeing something and reading the situation as it appeared on the surface, but neglecting to scan further into the depths of the board. Moves could initially look weak and slow only to be revealed as highly disruptive, just as moves that initially look highly disruptive could on further review turn out to be mundane. Sadly the most common time to realize such things was during a review after the game had already concluded, and Yashiro couldn't afford to wait that long.

Waya was without question a strong player, likely even stronger than any of the players he'd yet faced in the qualifier this weekend, and that was as it should be given that this was the final. Still, there were weaknesses in his game, Yashiro could see many, and feel even more in his core. The game so far had been filled with errors on each side, but now they were here, just about neck and neck, and previous mistakes were of no concern, only the present mattered, a fight to the finish.

Klak.

Placing his stone down at 3-18, solidifying the lower left corner, Yashiro lifted his gaze up to his opponent's face and shot daggers with his eyes. _Give me your best shot Waya, I'm ready!_ His position was strong, he felt that, now he just had to prove it, to outdo his opponent. Waya might be part of the movement in Tokyo that had been gaining momentum, a wave that had Akira and Hikaru at its head, but it was just part of a bigger wave, one that Yashiro too was a part of, and though constant studying and training amongst those players might have been shortening the gap that lay between himself and them, it was not quite up to his level yet, he had time still, and he would prove it.

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

Scanning the board, his eyes trained on Waya's extension at 7-12, Yashiro smirked ever so slightly. So that was his intention, he intended to push up into the central gap and try to ensnare his central group. If that happened the game was over, but that was only the initial view. Looking deeper the move had an extra intention, a true intention so to speak, even if it wasn't as powerful as the surface view. Up until now the left central part of the board had been looking to go to black, but this move pressed up into that territory, and should he defend his group Waya would press up deeper, eating into what had before been his territory. Waya knew this, just as he'd known that Yashiro would recognize his initial threat, and it meant that he'd anticipated that Yashiro would defend. The move had been intended as a reduction all along, and what ate at Yashiro was that there was nothing he could do; he did need to defend his group or risk losing the game. Still, one had to admire a well played move when he saw it.

Klak.

Lifting his finger off his stone on the 8-9 point, Yashiro returned his hand to his knee and watched as Waya reached for a stone. Then, his hand halfway over the board, Waya froze, his eyes gazing down at a different part of the board then where his hand had been going. For a long moment the stone hovered above the board, pinned in the vice-like grip of the player sitting across from him, and then it retreated, returning the stone to its place in the bowl.

Sweat began to form on the palms of Yashiro's hands. One just didn't see that happen all that often, not in a game played by two players of this level. Usually moves were weighed and measured, and a decision was reached. A player didn't grab one of his stones until that point, when his move was certain. Yet Waya had, he'd seen something at the last minute that had stayed his hand and the thought of what that move might be sent a shiver down Yashiro's spine. All he could do was scan across the board, searching for some sign of what Waya had seen.

Then with conviction Waya once again reached for his stone and placed it down at… Yashiro gasped. It was a tesuji, right down at the key point of his group and as Yashiro began to fully take in the stone sitting at 13-18, the hairs on the back of his hand stood at attention. The move carried with it a nasty combination of being unable to ignore and nearly impossible to kill. Either one of those would be a problem on its own within his territory, especially at this late hour, but deal with it he would have to do. He was going to have to be careful, and balance defense and retreat, because from the way it looked he'd have no way to make two eyes within that space anymore, and Waya could cut off his escape with a move at 14-12, a move thankfully that Waya couldn't play just yet, not if he wanted to prevent him from capturing that stone.

Reaching for his bowl, Yashiro set the black slate stone down at 13-17, creating one eye in the process. Waya would have to respond to prevent the second eye now, but as Yashiro ran through scenarios in his head sweat began to form on his palms. Barring a terrible oversight he would live, but it was going to cost him to do so, specifically the small lead he'd worked to take back from Waya. As painful as it was though, his will had not been shaken. Strangely enough Yashiro felt enhanced, almost excited by the development. He wanted to win, and would win, his determination, his need to prevail and continue forward, to prove to the world, to his parents, to himself even, that he was good enough, strong enough, to stand on the grand stage would not be denied. And yet the knowledge that he faced a worthy foe, one that would not bend over and surrender filled him with delight. It forced him to adapt, to press on and find new ways to overcome, to fully release his full potential on the board, and even as he planned out his defense new strategies began to form and play out in his mind. He might have lost this exchange but he would return stronger still for the next one, and the one after that, and the one after that. The game was now dead even once again.

Across the board Waya took a deep breath and then exhaled, placing his stone down on the board. He'd been lucky to see that move, but given Yashiro's initial reaction it had gone unnoticed by both sides. That wasn't surprising, the implications of that move had been profound enough where Yashiro certainly would have defended it had he been aware. Either that or he was reckless beyond even Waya's expectations. Regardless of the how or why, the results were the same, he'd found a way to make this a true game again, one that both sides would have to fight to the last point to win.

Klak. Klak.

This wasn't just a game though, it was something personal. The odd thing about it was that Yashiro had nothing to do with it being personal, he was merely the medium through which Waya's personal feud traveled. Only part of him was here in the present now, the other part was in the past, battling it out with Qian Lei again, her moves precise and penetrating, pushing him to fight back, grow, adapt, overcome. The part of his soul battling her again was linked inexorably to the part in the present, and thus it was almost as if he were battling her again.

He wanted her, wanted her bad. His last encounter with her had left a stale feeling, an unsatisfied hunger to fight her again, to struggle and overcome, to push and pull until one of them was dominated by the other. And this time it would be he who overpowered her.

For that to happen though he needed to advance through this preliminary, and in a sense the knowledge that she'd already earned her place in the Hokuto Cup helped because it no longer became a possibility, a hope that if he made it in he could play her again; she had already made it, and now her head turned back to gaze at him, challenging him to keep up, to meet her on that battlefield. A gauntlet had been thrown, and Waya could feel his skill tugging and stretching, pounding at the ceiling he currently had reached, trying to surge forth and reach the next plateau.

Klak. Klak.

Klak.

The odd thing was, despite that hunger, the raw fiery emotion that was pumping through his veins like liquid lightning, his mind was completely calm. It had become the eye of the hurricane, cut off from and yet a part of the storm. Morishita had often told him that his passion for the game was healthy, but warned not to be ruled by it, to temper it into a weapon to be wielded by a calm, powerful mind. This was what he'd meant, empowered but not out of control, passionate, but with clarity and logic. But it meant nothing if he didn't win, and win he would, Yashiro would not stop him now, destiny was waiting, and he would not give in, it was a matter of honor, of pride as a Go player. There was no room for doubt now, only action, and be would seize the day, and conquer. No other option existed. Calmly, Waya reached out and grasped his stone.

* * *

"Damn this is going to be close."

Akira rolled his eyes. "Always stating the obvious Hikaru."

Hikaru grimaced. "It's for your benefit, wasn't sure if the obvious was within your ability to see."

"Speak for yourself, you-"

"Akira, Hikaru, please, not now if you don't mind."

Akira lowered his head. "I apologize Kurata."

Hikaru merely averted his eyes. "Yeah, sorry Kurata."

"Anyway," Kurata continued, not entirely sure on how sincere the apologies had been but eager to move on, "black's invasion here was interesting."

"Waya was able to counter it though." Nase replied.

"Not before Yashiro gained a few points with it." Ochi countered.

Hikaru shook his head. "Waya still has a slight advantage, maybe four points."

"It's Yashiro's move though, and I see two moves even now that would cut that lead in half." Akira answered.

"Waya's going to pull this out though, I know he will." Hikaru shot back.

"I don't know," Sato remarked, "Yashiro is strong, and playing very well now. His reduction here was nicely timed."

"Indeed," Kurata interjected, trying to pull back some modicum of control. He was starting to feel less like a pro player and more like a babysitter, but then it was hard to predict what would happen when egos like these were put in a room together. "White responded well, but the initial push was damage enough."

Sighing, Hikaru rose to his feet, his fingers in a fist. "I'm going to watch the game." He then turned and made his way off toward the door.

Watching for a moment, Akira glanced down at the board, then rose saying, "I'll join you."

As if on cue, the exodus began and within a minute the rest of the group had joined Hikaru and Akira, who sat next to each other off to one side, their eyes glued to the board. The game was winding down to the last part of the endgame, and Hikaru's arms trembled with nervous anticipation despite his firm grip on his knees. It was hard, he wanted Waya to win, to see all the hard work that his friend had put in pay off, to let him begin to receive some of the acknowledgement that Hikaru had already achieved himself. Waya had been strong enough last year to at least make it into the Tengen Main Tournament, his game had been that sharp at the time, but he'd drawn a bad opponent in Hikaru and not been given his full due then. Now he was in that position again and once more he faced a powerful opponent, and part of Hikaru wanted Yashiro to do well too. That was why he felt so nervous now, he was helpless as two of his friends battled it out with one another for one last spot on the Team Japan roster, and all he could do was sit here helplessly and watch.

Klak. Klak.

The predicament of both players was compelling, both had so much to prove, so many people who they wanted to impress, perhaps for different reasons, but it was enough to drive them to battle at this level, and to be relegated to the sidelines, unable to do anything but watch, Hikaru felt a touch of jealousy as well.

Klak. Klak.

He'd known Waya longer though, and in a way the two had become more like siblings over the years than the friends they had been in the beginning. Waya had gone out of his way to help him, found new ways to improve his game from joining Morishita's study group to the trips to the Go Salons. He'd explained pro game recording to him, tolerated and answered his questions about the pro world, and when Hikaru had quit being a pro it had been Waya to seek him out first and try to bring him back.

Klak. Klak.

Damn, thinking back on that day when Waya had confronted him in the park and started calling out moves, challenging him to play, Hikaru still found himself drifting back at times and answering the move. It would have been fun, playing a game of double blind Go with Waya, and perhaps in the future they could try it out, but for now Waya had more important things to focus on. Yes, despite his friendship with Yashiro, Hikaru hoped that Waya pulled this off, if only to save him from having to face Morishita afterward, even if the thought of what Morishita would say or do was likely far worse than what would actually happen.

Klak. Klak.

Nearly done now, just a few more moves and the game would be over, and still it was too close to call. Perhaps if he'd been playing the game Hikaru would have a better count on the score, but as it stood his counts kept getting slightly skewed, but it was a two point game one way or another, that much he was sure of. He hated this, better to for one player to crush the other and force an expected resignation rather than drag it out to the very end, leaving everyone watching with bated breath speculating on the outcome like patrons at a horse race as two thoroughbreds sprinted it out neck and neck to the finish. _Come on Waya, just win this already!_

Klak. Klak.

Klak. Klak.

And it was over. Sweat formed on the back of Hikaru's hand as he watched on, the players sorting out the position, clearing dead stones, counting it up. It was impossible to tell as the stones shifted this way and that, and the tension surrounding the onlookers was unbearable, each player's face hard and focused, revealing no sign that they knew the outcome either. Then their hands moved back and revealed the final picture, and the onlookers leaned in for a better view, breath held anxiously. Hikaru's eyes flashed over the board, mentally tallying the score, and then blinked as he finished his count, adding the komi to Waya's score. _Wow, one and a half points._

_

* * *

_

Author's Notes:

Hello again everyone, sorry for the long wait, but as is becoming a catch phrase, my life has been hectic. Luckily I've been transferred to the day shift at my job, so for the first time in two years I'm fully awake and my inspiration is fully returning so let's hope that can translate into quicker updates.

This chapter finishes up the three part Hokuto Qualifier sequence, and brings the return of Hikaru and Akira. I hope you all enjoyed seeing them again as well as the match between Waya and Yashiro, I worked hard to get the intensity up. Still, I get this strange feeling that I forgot something, a small, insignificant detail most likely, so it probably doesn't matter. I really wanted to emphasize the importance of this game for both players so it's not just one of them won, how nice, type of thing.

Terms:

Sanjubango: This is a variation on a jubango series, which often took place before tournament play as a way to determine who was stronger between two players. A jubango is a series of ten games played with each player alternating between black and white, to see who wins more games. During this, should one player take a four game lead, the player behind is given a handicap of playing black two times in a row, and should it get worse, may take black every time. A sanjubango however is a thirty game series following the same rules. To date, there has only ever been one such series, played between Honinbo Shusaku and Ota Yuzo.

Tesuji: Literally means 'brilliant move', it is the best play in a local position, and can be a skillful play or tactic. There are many different types of tesuji including more common types like nets, ladders, the crane's nest, as well as other less common ones. It can be a play to win a capturing race by reducing an opponent's liberties, or to increase one's own. I believe I've termed this before, but it's been awhile.

Now onto questions. I have considered ToyaxAkari, and summarily dismissed it as being a bit unrealistic. The only way it could work is as a way to make Hikaru jealous if he were to start dating Nase, and that's a bit unfair to Akira. Those two have just had no interaction, and it would seem strange to suddenly pair them up, it would take a great many chapters of work to do properly.

I don't know if it's been that long since I wrote a 'filler' chapter. I hate that word though because it implies a chapter where nothing important happened and doesn't affect the storyline. Even my lighter chapters have plot advancing pieces to them and exposition, even if it's not always immediately apparent. Next chapter will be one of those though, the one after that too I suppose.

If you go on my yahoo group (link in my profile) the chapters posted there will always have the line through indicating scene changes. For some reason this site has at times edited those lines out no matter what I try.

I am aware that at times the romance sections can be a bit choppy, out of place, or even flat. This is my fault, partly because depending on my own relationship issues at the time some of that may bleed into the story and partly because of my not knowing at the beginning who I would ultimately have win in the romance part. This left me trying to keep things equal at the status quo, and at times the characters may come off flat, or Hikaru may seem indecisive or inconsiderate. I'm moving soon to address this, but it is one of my great regrets for this story, something I'd like to go back and correct. Sadly I don't know how my readership would feel about me going back and rewriting certain scenes to streamline them more and give them a more fluid flow, particularly since it might start changing how they interpret some of the characters. Feel free to let me know though.

Note: Leitbur's son is now three years old!

Next chapter we'll be lightening things up a bit and taking a trip oversees to get the reaction to this chapter's events from a few familiar faces. Also, an update with Koyo Toya and a mysterious visitor he receives.

Thank you to everyone who has persevered through the long droughts in my updating and continued to read and send in your thoughts, comments, and questions, I truly appreciate them. Also know that no review is too long and that I am happy to read all of them to the very end. R&R!


	77. Testament of a Man

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 77 – Testament of a Man

By Leitbur

* * *

Exhaling as the brush ran through her long, dark hair, Qian Lei closed her eyes and listened to the silence around her. The last few weeks had been grueling, or at least more than usual, but at least today she'd have a day off. Well, technically it was a day off, but what that really meant was that she was merely free to come down and play in the league games held on the lower floors and get some extra practice and study in. It wasn't mandatory, and truthfully no one would complain if she'd chosen to take the day off and relax a little bit, but for Qian, that wasn't really an option.

Women Go players didn't have it easy, the game was still dominated by men, and for her to rise up, to get the recognition she desired meant that she had to put in twice, even three times the amount of work as the others. This was what she'd chosen, what she wanted for herself, and so taking a day off just wasn't possible. She'd heard others talk of the pressures on her to succeed, read about it in magazines and newspapers after wins and losses. Feminist groups pointing to her as an example of the modern Chinese woman, an equal to her male counterparts, the pressures from her family back home, even the pressure from her small yet growing group of fans, not all of whom were interested in her Go skills.

None of that compared to the pressure she put on herself to succeed though, that drive to overcome and grow stronger, the unyielding desire to not back down to anyone, male or female, to be the best there was. Given Go's popularity in China that meant a lot more than it otherwise might, especially when politics became involved like they were now. Last week she'd defeated Tian Cheng 3 – Dan to gain the final spot on Team China's roster for the Hokuto Cup, and obviously the only female player on any of the teams. Korea had yet to name their final participant, that game was taking place later today, but it was between two boys, so her status as the only female there was amplified. People were going to take notice, whenever countries competed the fans came out in droves, and on an international stage her talent and ability would be laid bare before all.

Setting her brush down on the nightstand and standing up, Qian removed the towel from around her body and set it down on her bed, glancing down to the newspaper lying there on the covers. She'd read through the article the night before, and a smile crossed her lips as she picked it up and carried it over with her as she made her way to the closet. Japan had selected their final member several days ago, but word had not reached her until she'd returned last night. Yang Hai had given her the paper then, and as she began to get dressed she scanned the words again.

Yoshitaka Waya 3 – Dan had defeated last year's third board, Kiyoharu Yashiro 2 - Dan by one and a half points to advance to the Hokuto Cup. Her smile broadened as memories of that game the two had played three months ago flooded back into her mind. That had been an amazing game, he'd pushed her to the limit and beyond, each move another punch thrown; a hot, heavy, and draining game, but she'd finally come out on top of him. In fact her margin of victory had been the same then as Waya's game against this Yashiro had been, and despite her victory Qian had found herself hungry for more.

Pulling her shirt over her head, Qian took a deep breath and then exhaled. Fate it seemed, had given her the opportunity to face Waya again, and she was quite thankful for that. She couldn't become complacent though, no doubt Waya had become stronger since then, and she needed to stretch her game to its limits if she was going to be ready for him. That was doubly the case since as Yang Hai had informed her after she'd made the tournament, Kurata, Team Japan's manager, was not beyond mixing up the order of the players, meaning that it was always possible she'd have to take on Koyo Toya's son Akira, or that other boy, something Shindo. Both were suppose to be incredibly strong, and if there was even a slight chance she might square off with one of them she had to be ready; she would not embarrass herself with the whole world watching.

Closing the doors to her closet, Qian giggled under her breath. Regardless, at least she'd know one person in Japan. Turning to move back into her room Qian winced as her foot nicked the hard corner of a stack of books lying on the floor. Frowning as she surveyed the mess of her room, Qian sighed. That was it, today she would definitely get this room cleaned.

* * *

Running down the hallway of the Korean Go Association Building, Hon Suyon glanced through the doorways as he went, scanning for the person that he sought. Then, as he passed by the cafeteria entrance Suyon skidded to a halt and reversed course back to the doorway. There, sitting at one of the tables with the remains of a meal and a bottle of juice in front of him sat objective. "Ko! What are you doing, Cho Jinhyung 2 – Dan and Ju Hyeonsan 3 – Dan are playing!"

Tilting his head back slightly and stretching it, Ko Yeong Ha turned his gaze lazily to Hon Suyon and smiled. "Hon Suyon, come have a seat, want something to drink?"

Frowning as he stepped into the room, Suyon replied, "Don't you want to find out who our final teammate will be?"

"Mmmm," Yeong Ha replied, taking in the words, "does it really matter? As long as you and I win the chair could be empty and it would make no difference."

Contempt covered Suyon's face. "That's the kind of talk that got you into trouble last year!"

"I won both my games last year."

"By half a point!" Suyon shot back. "You beat Shindo by half a point, one move here or there and you would have lost! Gods, you can't be so careless about this, he has to have improved since then, all of them have."

Yeong Ha's eyes narrowed slightly. "And I am the holder of the Ch'eonweon title. I am fully aware of the situation Suyon, and I'm sure that someone will come along soon enough and tell us who our teammate is going to be. However, in the end the only thing any of us can control is the stones we choose to place on our own boards, so while I will embrace our teammate and offer my insights in practice, make suggestions and listen to his, yours and So Chan Wan sensei's, Go is ultimately played by two people."

Blinking at that, Suyon's expression eased slightly, morphing into one of slight confusion. "I guess that makes sense, but shouldn't we at least be there to show our support?"

Yeong Ha cocked an eyebrow. "And who are we supporting? I don't know either of these players so there's no personal stake in it for me. Whoever has the better strategy and greater mental fortitude will win. Beyond that, my time is just as well served, perhaps better served, conserving my energy for my next Korean League match."

Suyon exhaled. "I suppose, but So-Sensei is watching, I just think we should be too."

Yeong Ha shrugged. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you. In fact feel free to let me know the outcome if you want."

Sighing, Suyon replied, "Ok, but if you change your mind…"

"I won't."

Shrugging in defeat, Suyon turned and headed back toward the match room, leaving Yeong Ha sitting there in solitude. Watching the younger player leave, Yeong Ha took a deep breath and then exhaled. Oh yes he was aware of what was coming, and the idea worried him. Memories of the fire that had existed in Hikaru Shindo's eyes a couple weeks back at the Toyota Cup still skipped through his mind, the thoughts causing a slight shiver as if a winter breeze had blown through the room. He had to act strong for Suyon's sake, as if this match meant nothing to him; to everyone really, but especially Suyon. After all Hikaru was Suyon's target, his prize at the end of the tunnel that drove him to constantly improve, and yet Yeong Ha had come right in and swept his rival away so that Hikaru was eyeing him for destruction.

He'd seen the reports from Japan about the final player being selected, but Yeong Ha hadn't even taken the time to read the boy's… was it a boy… the person's name. It wasn't like he'd be facing off in the 3rd Board or anything, his opponents had been set months ago, and it was one of two choices, Hikaru Shindo or Akira Toya. He had little to no control over who he would face, those two were supposedly equal in strength so it came down to their manager's call. Remembering Kurata and his resolve last year though, Yeong Ha had his money on Hikaru being 1st Board again.

Memories of that game flashed through his mind and Yeong Ha felt the perspiration beginning to form once more on his palms as if he were back there at that table, experiencing the intensity of the game all over again. That boy was a homing missile whose sole purpose was to zero in on and blow him to pieces no matter what it took, and that was the crux of the matter. He'd been battling it and denying it to himself for awhile now, but Ko Yeong Ha was afraid. Not of Hikaru himself, or even of the possibility of losing the match itself, but rather what that possible loss might mean.

Yeong Ha was a destined prodigy, meant to take over the reins of the Go world and lead it into the next generation. He had been told that for years now that he was the future, that one day he would sit atop the Go world and shape the course of the game for years to come, and he'd accepted that responsibility, prepared himself for it. No one had told Hikaru Shindo that though, and if there was a challenger to his future throne, a rogue prince waiting to snatch up his rightful place in the universe, then where did that leave him? Just win and he wouldn't have to worry about it, that was the obvious answer, but it was a tall order to fill. Fear led to doubts, and while he knew that he needed to step forward and embrace the match, leave it all on the battlefield and let the outcome determine itself, questions kept arising in his mind. If it was possible that he wouldn't be what everyone had groomed and expected him to be, then what was he, and more importantly what could he do about all of it? Was his life and all that he'd endured, all that he'd fought and strove for merely meant to ultimately act as a stepping stone for someone else? The most terrifying part was that no answer came.

* * *

Sighing contently as he shifted slightly under the covers, the warmth of his wife's body brushing up against him, Koyo Toya smiled, his eyes closing. The flight home from China had felt longer than it really had been, perhaps just another sign that he was not as young as he used to be. He'd played well in the China League, picking up four wins and suffering just one loss to Hua Songli, and while he'd miss his Chinese opponents and the atmosphere felt while playing against them, it was nice to be back home sleeping in his own bed.

It wouldn't last of course, his matches would start up again in about three weeks, just after the Hokuto Cup ended, but in that time he had plenty to do. Part of him wondered if the Japanese Go Association had worked out the gap in time with the Chinese before bringing him the offer to manage Team Japan in the Hokuto Cup, but since he'd turned it down he really didn't see how that mattered now. The decision had been correct, at least to him it had been. He was a product of the present, this was his time to play, to be on the top, to achieve the apex of his talents. In contrast the Hokuto Cup was about the future, it belonged to the next generation that would follow after him, and it just seemed proper to let the future run itself.

Kurata had called him up two days ago to both inform him of the results of the Hokuto Qualifier as well as to ask if he'd be willing to assist him in preparing the team. No doubt the Go Association had mentioned him to Kurata, but as enjoyable as it might be to play and teach those three young boys, there were complicating factors that Koyo wished to avoid.

Well, actually there was only one major complication; Akira. If he were honest with himself it was the true reason he'd declined the Go Association's invitation to manage the team, not that he'd ever tell them that for fear of what they might say or do. The truth was that his relationship with his son was tense at the moment, strained some might even say. Akira had reached a point in his maturity both as a Go player and as a young adult where being connected with his father was no longer something he expressly desired. It was understandable, for more than a decade now people who'd met Akira had known him primarily as Koyo Toya's son, Akira had been defined by his father's name, expectations set based on that name, and to a degree the hopes for the future of Japanese Go had been placed on Akira based solely on his father's name.

Not that Akira was devoid of talent. Had he been born under a different name, to a different father, he still would have rose up the ranks of the pro world, but the attention and pressure placed on him would have been far less. _He would have been more like Hikaru Shindo_. Koyo pondered that thought for a moment, and a slight sadness entered his soul. Would Akira have preferred that, to be more like Hikaru, to have no pressure other than the desire to improve and grow, immune from the pressures of the media and the expectations that had been placed on Akira since he'd been old enough to place a stone on a board; his father's successor? Certainly Hikaru was beginning to encounter those expectations now, but that was more due to his own successes and choices than anything else. Hikaru also had been given the time to grow and mature as a player and individual, and had not begun to feel the heat and pressure of the pro world until he'd stepped onto the big stage.

Akira had not been so lucky. From the moment he'd passed the pro exam the PR department had begun to look for ways to promote him, including him in Koyo's own interviews, asking for his opinion on upcoming match ups, the future of the Go world, extra coverage of his matches, the works. Actually it'd started even earlier than that, back at the Go Salon where Akira had been pestered by the patrons and Koyo's other students to do well, to play more like his father, to hurry up and become a pro. Akira had tried to answer those expectations, to be what everyone had expected him to be, perhaps even to meet what Koyo himself had expected of him.

It was a chilling thought, to think that perhaps he was responsible for his son's path in life. Akira had been so young when Koyo had started teaching him the game, and Koyo had been so busy back then with his rising career. Was it possible that Akira had chosen to take this path to make Koyo proud of him, to make him love him more? Koyo's heart ached at the thought, especially because while it had never mattered what Akira ultimately chose, no matter what he chose to do with his life Koyo would have loved his son and been proud of him, he'd never actually said those words to Akira. That one small neglect, had it altered the course of his son's life? Akira loved Go, that much Koyo could sense, but was it a love based purely on the game, or was it mixed in with a desire to be loved by his father. The rivalry between his son and Hikaru had been a gift from the God of Go for Koyo in so many ways. It had allowed him to watch his son truly begin to push his limits, to find the drive for the game that he'd always feared was lacking in Akira. For years Koyo had wondered if that was his own fault, if Akira had simply been going through the motions to please others, not for himself. On another note Hikaru's arrival had provided a second person who could take some of that pressure off Akira, another talent to stand atop the next generation, and allow Akira to be himself. It had also presented the possibility that someone other than Akira would lead the next generation, something that Akira had been told for years was his calling. Hikaru had presented the chance that Akira would have to be number two, and at the time perhaps reminded Akira that he couldn't just sit back and let things happen at any pace.

There was a third reason though, Hikaru had given Akira another perspective of Go, a chance to look at a player with just as much talent as himself, his own age, and with a true choice in what he'd do with that talent. Given Akira's talent, the environment he'd grown up in, the pressure from all around to utilize that talent, the constant comparisons to his father, Akira had never really been given that much of a choice on what whether he'd turn pro or not. No one had ever asked him if he liked the game, or wanted to do something else, not even Koyo. Hikaru had been different, from what Akira had told him the boy had never even considered becoming a pro until he'd met Akira. Unlike Akira, Hikaru had been free to choose his own path, and ultimately chosen it for his own reasons.

Did Akira perhaps envy Hikaru, did a part of him wish the two could have traded lives? It was a disturbing thought, especially because it suggested that despite his best intentions Koyo had not been a good father to his son. That was it really, the black hole that all his other thoughts and reasons revolved around, playing chicken with the event horizon; that he was a bad parent. Akira had left the house to escape him, and the idea that he might have failed his son in life was a hard thought to bear. The former Meijin shivered at the thought, then shifted as his mind went off to sleep.

Waking with a start at a sudden noise from inside the house, Koyo blinked his tired eyes as he sat up and attempted to peer through the darkened room. Having him stir, his wife moaned softly as she lifted her head to gaze up wearily at her husband, the aftereffects of sleep apparent on her groggy face. "Is something wrong Koyo? Bad dreams?"

As Koyo was about to answer he heard the sound again, the shifting of a sliding door down the hallway. Someone was in the house. This time his wife heard it too. "Koyo, was that…?"

"Stay here Akiko." Koyo interjected, rising from the bed and grabbing his robe and tying it firmly around him. His eyes accustomed to the dark, Koyo made his way toward the door, sliding it open slowly, peering out into the hallway. Nothing was there. Turning to look back at his wife for a moment, Koyo gave her a reassuring nod then stepped out into the hallway, sliding the door shut behind him.

Making his way down the hallway, Koyo moved slowly and silently, his ears tuned for any new sound that might give away the location of a possible intruder. Reaching the door to his study Koyo froze, the hair on the back of his neck rising. Someone was in the room, he could feel their presence like an electric current had just been run through his blood. The door was cracked open slightly, and pausing a moment to brace himself for what he might find, Koyo reached out and slid the door open. The light from the half moon outside shined down through the windows in the room, illuminating the outline of a figure kneeling down before Koyo's Go board, his back to the door.

Taking a step into the room, Koyo stared down at the figure in wonder, as he did not appear to be a robber at all. His light purple kariginu seemed to glow in the moonlight, his long dark hair almost sparkling like starlight, a black eboshi hat resting firmly on his head. Who was this person, and what was he doing in his study? Taking a half step more, Koyo called out, "Who are you? What are you doing here?"

Remaining silent and still for a long moment, the figure before the board slowly turned his head, revealing a slight smile on his feminine face, his piercing blue eyes locking with Koyo's, narrowing slightly as an intense wave struck the former Meijin, forcing him to take a step back. His eyes widening, Koyo stared down at the person before him in shock, awe, and excitement, for he knew this feeling, remembered the power of this intensity, and despite all the implausible thoughts about this situation running through his mind Koyo knew who this man was. Taking a slight breath, Koyo answered his own question. "Sai…"

The smile on Sai's face broadened slightly, and his head tilted ever so slightly as if to ask what had taken Koyo so long to get here. Stepping forward again, Koyo gazed past the master Go player at the board in front of him, the one that had sat in this room for so long with nothing but a black stone at the 16-4 star point. Except now it wasn't alone, a white stone sat across the board at 4-4, white had responded by playing a star point as well. Returning his gaze to Sai, the Go master's smile broadened even more, and without words Koyo knew what it meant; it was now his move.

Waking up in a cold sweat, Koyo breathed heavily as his mind raced with what was going on. He'd just been in his study, about to play Sai, and now here he was back in bed. Had it been a dream… no, it couldn't have been just a dream, it had been so real, the feeling of that intensity; the hair on the back of his neck was still standing on end.

Nearly jumping out of bed, Koyo threw on his robe and tied it in a flash as he made his way for the door, waking his wife up in the process. Blinking her eyes, Akiko called out, "Sweetie, where are you going?" But Koyo had already left the room.

Racing down the hallway, Koyo nearly slid to a halt in front of the shut door of his study and slammed it open. The light was dim, clouds blocked the moonlight outside now, but even in the dark Koyo could feel it, Sai was not here. Flipping on the light switch, Koyo blinked as his eyes adjusted to the sudden influx of light, and then moved toward the board. The lone black stone sat on the board at 16-4 as it always had, and Koyo watched it for a long moment before his shoulders slumped ever so slightly. It had been a dream, nothing had changed. Yet, that image of Sai sitting there, waiting for him to play, it was so real, as if it had been burned into his memory, and he could not get the image of the white reply to leave his mind. It felt so right, like it belonged on the board before him.

Taking a deep breath, Koyo knelt down before the board. It seemed impossible, things like moves sent from other people through dreams just didn't happen. More likely it was his own mind fixating on the board and coming up with its own reply. That was why it seemed so right, so natural, it was the move that he would have played. Still, despite all evidence and logic to the contrary, there was something about that move. Perhaps… he had once speculated that Sai was in fact Shusaku's ghost haunting the internet, and while he'd been half joking, there was a part of him that truly believed it. If that were the case, if Sai was in fact a ghost…

No, it was completely irrational. Then again, so was this entire situation. Why had he even bothered to play this first stone anyway and just leave it there? He hadn't really expected a reply, and yet it had remained. Logic said it was just a reminder of his promised rematch with Sai, something to tide him over until the next time they played. By placing the stone down he'd simply be able to say that the ball was in Sai's court, that he was ready and simply waiting for his opponent to reply. Yet now, in a strange, inconceivable way Sai had replied, and while his mind struggled to wrap itself around that concept the core of his being knew, understood, and accepted it for what it was. What would it mean if he rejected what his soul knew to be true, what would it say about Koyo Toya? Was the God of Go testing him, offering him the opportunity he longed for just to see the true nature of Koyo Toya? If he refused, did that make him afraid to face Sai again, an acknowledgement of Sai's superiority?

Years before Koyo had advised his son on how a player's true strength shown when they stepped forth to do battle against their fears, to fight and accept the possibility of defeat. Bravery was not a lack of fear, it was taking that step forward toward the danger despite fear. Everyone was afraid, it was merely the testament of a man whether or not he allowed that fear to rule him or pushed it back and moved forward down the road he had to walk.

Sitting there in silence, Koyo Toya reached for the white stone and placed it down on the 4-4 star point.

* * *

His brow contorting as he gazed down at the board, Ishibashi 9 – Dan pushed back a scowl. This game was getting so bothersome, what had begun as a normal battle had spiraled out of control now into a series of ko fights. Frustration could easily set in during such games because unlike a regular move where the placement of a stone carried a set destiny, in a ko fight uncertainty was the only constant. In a game with small thinking time it could even be wielded as a tactical weapon, but luckily this was the 1st Round of the Honinbo 3rd Preliminary, and five hours was more than enough time to think a fight like this through.

He had come into this game full of confidence too. Despite his recent loss of the Kisei title, Ishibashi had the advantage of getting to play the game on his own turf here in Osaka as the lower rank always came to the higher one. Thus while his opponent had spent the night in a hotel room Ishibashi had been able to rest comfortably next to his wife in his own bed. Then of course he was playing a boy half his own age, even if he'd been well aware that the player across from him, the newly minted Hikaru Shindo 7 – Dan, was not to be judged by his age. After all, one didn't just climb to within a game from advancing to the Kisei Challenger match on luck alone, talent, determination, and mental fortitude were required. Truthfully, were it not for a quirk of Fate it might have been this boy and not Kurata to have challenged him for his lost title.

Ka-chi.

Placing his stone down at 18-12, Ishibashi waited as Hikaru assessed the situation. Lifting his eyes to his opponent, studying the boy's stoic face, it was hard to imagine that such a powerful presence could come from such a young face. Yet sitting across from him the tension seemed to become tangible in the air, and time seemed to slow as if warped by the effect of some powerful gravity well from some stellar mass. Ishibashi was no comet to be pulled in by that force however, but rather a star of his own, and as he felt the tug of Hikaru's will his own pulled back, trying to rip the boy out of his seat.

Ko fights were so tricky because they required a player to think in a different mindset, to consider moves that normally were crazy, moves that on their own were suicide. In a ko fight, playing a self atari for a group was a perfectly acceptable play, provided there was threat of escape should the opponent ignore it. Trades, that was the point of a ko fight, to find out what an opponent was willing to trade in order to kill or save a group. Add in that it wasn't just a matter of calculating relative worth either because if a player had a small lead it didn't matter if they saved a forty point group if the result was to lose a thirty point group instead.

Ka-chi.

As Hikaru removed his finger from his white stone at 1-6 and took the captured stone with it, Ishibashi inhaled softly. That move completed the ko fight in the upper left corner and his group of eight stones were now dead. Hikaru must have felt that his push on his group on the right edge of the board could be saved, and he was correct that it was going to be a tight battle but Ishibashi was determined to conquer. This would decide the game, this battle, if Ishibashi captured Hikaru's group the game was his, and if it were able to live and kill Ishibashi's group, the game would go to the Judan Slayer.

Ka-chi.

Playing the peep at 13-15, Ishibashi glanced to his left at the movement out of the corner of his eye. Yashiro Kiyoharu 2 – Dan adjusted his legs as he watched the game unfold, and Ishibashi winced internally as he thought of the pain of his recent Hokuto defeat. The boy's teacher, Yoshikawa 8 – Dan, had introduced him to Yashiro last year, and Ishibashi had been impressed by the boy's demeanor and the resolve he sensed just below the surface of his skin. There were not nearly as many Kansai players as there were Go Association players, and for them to gain such a young talent was a good sign, and all of the Kansai Association had felt a slight sting at Yashiro's loss to Waya. Yet it was certain that no one had taken it harder than Yashiro himself, and the fact that he was here today, his head back in the game watching and studying was a good sign.

Ka-chi.

Returning his attention to the board as Hikaru connected his stones at 14-15, Ishibashi settled his mind into the task at hand. The game had started so nicely, and he'd felt like it was going his way, and then little by little it had changed. No one move stood out to explain how it had come down to this one last battle of life and death, it was almost like a charm or spell had been cast upon the board, hiding what was coming until the hammer had struck. Well, no matter how he'd gotten to this point, Ishibashi was not going to lose now.

* * *

"Hey Yashiro, let's head back to my hotel room, I have a Go board there we can play on, plus I want to show you my match from the Toyota Cup."

Kosemura watched as Yashiro turned to follow Hikaru who stopped at the door and turned to bow to Ishibashi and thank him once again for the game. Then the two young pros were gone.

Returning his attention to Ishibashi who remained in front of the now empty board, his eyes gazing down yet seemingly somewhere else, perhaps into the vast abyss of the board. The moments seemed to pass by one after another until finally Ishibashi pulled his eyes away and gazed up at Kosemura with a light smile. "Ah, Mr. Kosemura, how nice of you to take the time to make the trip down here to Osaka. Quite the game huh?"

Clutching his pencil as he returned the smile, Kosemura nodded. "Yes, I thought you played a very good game Ishibashi-Sensei, no surprise being the former Kisei and all."

Ishibashi nodded his thanks. "Yes, although it seems young Shindo-sensei got the better of me in the end. He's a special talent that one."

Perking up at the direction the conversation was going, Kosemura replied, "He certainly is doing quite well. His Toyota Cup match was very exciting. Playing tengen on the first move like that…"

"So I heard," Ishibashi replied. "I haven't taken the time to look over that match yet. At the time I was more interested in Toya-Sensei's match, having him back in country playing was good to see, but given Shindo's play today, perhaps I will look over that game tonight."

Kosemura scribbled down a note or two on his notepad. "So you think more highly of Shindo-Sensei after today?"

Rising from his seat, Ishibashi stretched his back a bit and then answered, "I have thought highly of the boy ever since he made the Kisei League. Coming in today I had looked over many of his games and thought I was prepared, but seeing the moves on paper and actually sitting across the board from him are completely different experiences. So yes, I suppose I do have a bit more respect for that young man." Looking off into the distance slightly as if experiencing a memory, Ishibashi added, "I tell you, there's something about the way he plays, something magical."

Lifting an eyebrow at that, Kosemura scribbled down the remark quickly and then said, "Magical? Are you saying that Shindo-Sensei is some sort of Go magician, or wizard?"

Ishibashi chuckled softly for a moment, then replied, "A wizard, no, nothing quite like that, more like some of his moves have this mystical, almost magic feel to them. It's almost like seeing a game from one of the old masters like Jowa or Shusaku, sublime, yet so tranquil and right, as if the move was meant to be."

Frowning as his pencil refused to write fast enough, Kosemura continued, "Coming from a former titleholder like yourself, that certainly is high praise."

His smile broadening, Ishibashi shrugged. "Don't get me wrong, Shindo still has a lot of work to do, it may not be apparent now but it's there, something you can just sense is lurking beneath the surface of his play. Right now he's at the top of his game, playing perhaps a bit above himself and eventually he'll slump a bit, we all do, and while that kind of fall can break a lot of people I think he'll bounce back stronger after. That kid might very well be something special." Chuckling to himself as he watched Kosemura squirm to write, Ishibashi patted the reporter on the shoulder and said, "I'm hungry, why don't you join me for some sushi Mr. Kosemura, my treat."

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well it's nice to be back writing at a quicker pace. Perhaps it's because this was a bit of a lighter chapter, although a lot is going on in this chapter. Originally I was planning to show the game through to resignation, but I'd basically said all I had wanted to and still had a lot of ko threat moves left, so I decided to skip ahead to after the match. Of all the scenes it's the one with Toya that I've had in my head the longest, probably since around Chapter Fifteen or so. The name of this chapter also changed several times, but this was the one that I felt ultimately embodied the most of the chapter whereas the others focused more on one specific scenes.

It was nice getting back across the ocean, especially being able to finally bring Qian Lei into the main story. She's one of my favorites in terms of my OCs as I really like the perspectives she's able to provide, and at times she has a more mature sexual allure than say Nase or Akari.

Terms:

Matches between the Associations/branches: As mentioned in the chapter, when two players from different branches of the Go Association, such as the Western or Central Branch, or someone from the Kansai Go Association, are scheduled to play in a tournament, the match takes place in the home area of the player with the higher rank. Should two players be tied in rank, then whoever has been that rank longer is the host. This does not apply however to title matches, which are often held at more neutral and exotic locations such as hotels and other such venues. Thus Hikaru had to hop on a train to Osaka to play his Honinbo match.

Now onto your questions. This may not sound quite right, but just because a player loses to someone does not mean that they have become weaker, or that by winning they are stronger. In a game of Go, between two players of even strength each should win 50% of the time. If one player is better though it doesn't mean they'll win all the time, there is still a percentage of games they'll lose to that person, especially on the pro level. There are a million reasons for Hikaru to drop a match here and there, every pro does, even Toya Meijin lost games from time to time. That's why title matches aren't a one and done thing, and sometimes the better player will lose.

No, Sakamoto's name is Daisuke Sakamoto, where as the name of the former insei from Kaio is Kaoru Kishimoto, so they are not related.

While I understand your point about not wanting to see Hikaru's interactions with either girls interfere with his pro career or rivalry with Akira, consider also that such things are a part of life that all of us must strive to deal with and overcome. Now I'm not saying that any such thing will happen here, or that they won't, but Hikaru no Go is a coming of age story about a young man and his growth into an adult, using his love of Go as a medium to portray that. As we grow up our relationships with people change, girls who once had cooties now are quite attractive, boys who were jerks are now hot, friends who were fun are now boring, and so on. People grow together and people grow apart, just as Hikaru did with the Haze Go Club. You may enjoy the romance, you may not, but it is ultimately a part of life that if left out would make the story less realistic as it is something that teenagers must deal with.

Note: Hikaru's game was based off the match between Iyama Yuuta 8 – Dan and Cho Riyu 7 – Dan on 2-5-2009 in the 34th Meijin League. Iyama Yuuta went on to win the Meijin Title, and still holds it, the youngest player at age twenty to win a major open title.

The next chapter is just about done, but I may hold back on it for the Christmas release, give me some time to fine tune it. It's another light chapter, dealing with many of the questions some of you have raised about Hikaru and the girls.

As always I enjoyed your reviews and hope to be seeing more of them soon. Thank you all and R&R!


	78. Rosaline

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 78 – Rosaline

By Leitbur

"Hark the Herald Angels sing, a new chapter Leitbur does bring!"

* * *

"Ok, it looks like… I win by four and a half points."

Nodding calmly, Nase smirked slightly and replied, "Yes, that's what I have too. Nicely played Hikaru."

"Thanks." Hikaru responded, smiling back, "So, do you want to start the review or shall I?"

From somewhere in the crowd a female voice shouted out, "Shindo-sensei, you should review it!"

Another voice called out in ascent, then another and another. Glancing over the faces of the Go Club members, Hikaru held his gaze on Akari for a long moment until she too nodded her head in approval. Turning back to Nase he then said, "Do you mind?"

Nase shook her head and smiled. "Not at all, go right ahead Mr. Kisei League."

Rolling his eyes at Nase as he cleared off the board, Hikaru could feel the crowd starting to draw closer in for a better view as he prepared to begin the review. He hadn't been able to find a lot of time to stop by Akari's Go Club as of late, things had just been far too busy in his life, but there was something fun about helping out this collection of players. None of them appeared to have the talent to take their game to a level anywhere near a pro, but that in itself was part of the enjoyment. There was no pressure, no need to study deep into the game and overpower his opponent, he could simply relax and play the game for the pure love of playing it.

Nase apparently agreed as she had been a bit more successful at keeping up her visits to the club. Granted her pro schedule wasn't nearly as busy as his was, especially now that it was set that she wouldn't be participating in the Hokuto Cup. She still had a couple preliminaries coming up for some of the women only tournaments, but other than that with the Oteai gone she was open until the Young Lions Tournament next month. Despite that free time though it had been a long time since the two of them had been here together; a demonstration game had seemed in order. Well that and most of the club had enthusiastically requested one to put it mildly.

Setting up the two piles of stones, Hikaru casually grabbed a black one and set it down at 17-4, beginning to play out the opening moves that he had no intention of discussing. Most of the players here didn't need him to go over the advantages and disadvantages of a 3-4 opening compared to the 4-4 opening Nase had chosen to use, and those that did could ask one of the stronger players later. It was one of the advantages to knowing the skill levels of the players here, it became much easier to determine what part of a game he ought to go over.

Stopping twelve moves in, Hikaru paused a moment to let the crowd take in the position and began, "Now with this move here white is-"

"Sorry I'm late, sorry so sorry!" a panicked female voice cried out as the door to the room slammed open off to Hikaru's left. The entire crowd turned to look at the girl making her way into the room, clutching a book in her arms.

Frowning, Ayase gave the girl an exasperated frown and said, "Arikawa, you interrupted Shindo-sensei's review!"

Hitomi Arikawa bowed deeply and replied, "I'm sorry sempai, I tried to get here sooner, but today was the day the theater club picked the play we're putting on, and we chose Romeo and Juliet!"

Hikaru didn't understand why, but a fair number of the girls in the room squealed with delight. He was familiar with the story to a degree, something about two lovers who end up killing themselves, but he didn't quite get what the big deal was, it wasn't like their relationship worked out all that well.

Arikawa and the other girls didn't seem to share Hikaru's feelings on the matter. "I know, isn't it great? I'm thinking about trying out for the part of Juliet, but I think one of the older girls will get that. Maybe I should try out for Rosaline."

Kobayashi responded with a frown. "But I didn't think she even has any lines? Is she even in the play?"

"Well sort of, in the last scene of the first act she's sort of walking around the stage, but you're right she doesn't say anything."

Akari now, who was at the back of the new huddle, apparently torn between the new discussion and the review, said, "But then why would you want that part?"

Arikawa replied as her eyes went glazed over, "Because she is Romeo's first love. Sure it was unrequited, but it's still so sweet. Besides, Kato-senpai is going to be playing Romeo and he's just sooooo hot! To hear him lament like that over me…"

Several of the girls giggled, and Hikaru just stared across the room at them, the few boys who'd remained around the board following suite. "Ummm, excuse me, aren't we going to review the game? Ladies?"

By this point though the girls seemed oblivious to them save for Akari. Turning her gaze to Hikaru, a somewhat longing look in her eyes, Akari smiled slightly at him as if waiting for something. A moment passed, then two, and Akari turned to look back at the crowd of girls, that sparkle in her eyes dimmed.

Looking over at Nase, Hikaru said, "Asumi, you're a girl, isn't there some way to talk to them, get them out of this funk so we can review the game?"

Shifting her gaze back to Hikaru, Nase watched him for a moment, and then shrugged. "Sure I'm a girl, but what do you expect me to do, use my secret girl handshake to get them to come back? Besides…"

Hikaru groaned. "Oh not you too Asumi."

Nase shook her head, "Don't get me wrong, I do want to review the game, but the story is romantic."

Rolling his eyes and sighing in frustration Hikaru then said, "Fine, you can stay here or go join that… whatever. I'm going to start reviewing this for whoever's left, one way or another." He then reached for a stone.

* * *

"Take care Hikaru, see you tomorrow at Waya's place?"

Hikaru nodded. "Yeah, last time there for a couple weeks, Waya, Akira and I are going to be spending most of our time over the next two weeks in Hokuto Cup preparation mode. Kurata will be over a bit too, but for the most part it's just the three of us."

Nodding, Nase took a moment to admire the young man's smile, then said, "I see, well see you tomorrow then."

"See ya Asumi."

Holding her gaze for one more moment as Hikaru turned to make his way down the sidewalk, Nase sighed and then turned to make her way down into the train station. Such a strange day, so unlike what she'd expected coming into it. Her game against Hikaru had been full of holes, which from an instructional standpoint was a good thing as players who were at best low amateur dans, kyu players more often, and even a few beginners here and there, a game where few real mistakes were made was hardly a good teaching tool. One could only say, "this sequence here was played well" so many times before it became redundant, and weaker players wouldn't understand why something was correct the way a pro would.

It was a tricky part of being a pro teaching amateurs, things that seemed obvious to her made no sense to the weaker student. Such games had to be handled with kid gloves, and she became the mother trying to explain to her toddler child why coloring with marker on the wall was a bad, naughty thing to do regardless of how much fun it was to do.

Stepping onto the train, the doors sliding shut behind her, Nase made her way down the aisle a short ways and sat down in an open spot to her left. Not that they'd had much of an audience to review the game to, just several of the boys in the club once the girls had migrated elsewhere to discuss Romeo and Juliet. Admittedly, Nase would have rather joined them too, but she had a responsibility to those who were interested in the game she'd played, and she couldn't just leave Hikaru there by himself either, abandoning him for girl time.

Feeling the motion beneath her as the train began to take off, Nase leaned her head back against the glass window and twisted her head to stare out at the rapidly blurring images outside. It had been years since she'd studied Romeo and Juliet and she'd completely missed the theatrical version her own theater club had put on at her old high school two years back as it'd taken place on a Sunday. Two years, it was rather shocking to think about, but here she now was, eighteen closing in on nineteen next month and so far everything in her life had been focused on her Go career. Nineteen, her teenage years were over before she'd even had a chance to truly enjoy them and it wasn't like she would just be able to squeeze it all into what little time she had left.

No, she'd sacrificed her years of fun, freedom and innocence to become what she was now, a professional Go player, and admittedly part of her regretted the choice. The truly lucky ones were people like Waya and Hikaru… especially Hikaru. Both had made it as pros in the mid-teens, but Hikaru had done so after only starting as an insei a year before. He'd had that free time to enjoy with his friends even though she was sure he'd also been studying the game diligently, a fringe benefit of being a prodigy she supposed. Now here Hikaru was, sixteen years old in the prime of his teenage years, a pro player dedicated to his craft and yet still able to find time for his friends.

Sixteen, the same age Romeo had been. The blurring images outside began to mix and turn until an image of the Verona streets appeared, and down them trudged young Romeo in his Elizabethan era tights, blonde highlights drooping down in front of his sleep deprived almond colored eyes. Then up the other side of the street came his cousin Benvolio, tall and lean, his short black hair combed to the side as he inquired about Romeo's melancholy.

_"What sadness lengthens Romeo's hours?"_

_"Not having that, which, having, makes them short."_

Well that certainly answered that question, granted she already knew the answer.

Benvolio seemed to as well. _"In love?"_

_"Out-"_

_"Of love?"_

_"Out of her favor where I am in love."_

The images flowed away as the train came to a halt at the next station and the bustle around her erupted as people began to move on and off the train. How sad, and it was just getting to the good part too, Romeo's heartache over the other girl in the play. Nase sighed and scooted over in her seat slightly as a plump middle-aged man took a seat next to her. Rosaline, the girl who somehow had found it within her to refuse Romeo, that master of the poetic phrase.

Shutting her eyes, Nase hummed a soft melody just under her breath as the train doors drew to a close. For so many it was hard to imagine a woman who would not wish to have the charming, sweet, handsome Romeo pursuing her, but for Nase it wasn't all that difficult. After all, every woman has her priorities and so Rosaline had as well. Career minded, she'd desired to make a life for herself first, to strive to achieve the goals she'd dreamed of all her life. It seemed to Nase that Rosaline was older than Romeo, more aware of the ways of the world and understood her priorities in it. Certainly in time she'd have turned to explore the wonders of love once she'd reached for her dream, whether she achieved it or not would be unimportant, just as long as she'd tried with all her being.

The mistake, that fatal flaw in her plan, was that Rosaline had taken Romeo for granted, expecting him to be there when she was ready, a dutiful dog awaiting its master's return. She had not seen Juliet's arrival, that wondrous young girl ready to accept Romeo. Juliet was more of the traditional wife for Romeo, more than Rosaline would have ever been with her ambitions. A homemaker, ready to run Romeo's household and love him as he loved her in return. Rosaline had piqued his interest, but in the end Romeo was destined to move on to Juliet, a girl who could fill in the parts of his life that he was lacking in, to play the part of wife and confidant that Rosaline could not. A professional woman, divided between love and her chosen trade, it would have been impossible for Rosaline to fully devote herself to Romeo the way Juliet could, she hadn't fought her society's role set for her, she'd accepted it and for that her reward had been Romeo, regardless of how it had ended.

It was a hard truth to swallow but Juliet probably was a better foil for Romeo than Rosaline could have been. The professional woman and the professional man, they just didn't fit as neatly together as the combination of professional and domestic did, and it wasn't fair. Why couldn't she have both, why did it have to be a choice between the job she loved and the man she loved? Oh sure sometimes it worked out, fit together in some odd way, and a Go career wasn't exactly a normal profession, but at that same time trying to be a truly top tier Go player and run a household was enough to tax even the most resourceful woman to her limits. Was that then the compromise, she could have the happy home life with that one special boy if only she accepted being an average, middle of the road Go player?

Sighing somberly, Nase crossed her legs and tilted her head back against the glass. _I'm Rosaline in this story aren't I?_ Despite how it'd came out in her mind, it really wasn't a question, she knew it was true. Akari was Juliet, the sweet, kind girl that Romeo would ultimately move toward to complete the puzzle of his life so that everything fit together nice and neat. Sure it seemed even now, but that was because Akari was so insecure. Well that probably wasn't the best word, self-conscious maybe… no that didn't fit either. Regardless, sooner or later, and Nase feared it'd be sooner, Akari would come around and truly put her all into pursuing her feelings for Hikaru. When that happened, could Nase compete and continue her Go career with the same ferocity? The young players in Japan were exploding on the scene, pushing each other to improve lest they fall by the side of the road. To keep up with that and pursue her romantic aims…

Rosaline she might be, but unlike her Verona counterpart she had no intention of taking Romeo for granted, for holding back until it was most convenient. Rosaline she might be, but that didn't mean Nase couldn't have her dream and beat Juliet at her own game too, it just took effort, determination, and a little bit of luck. After all, just because she wanted to walk the road of a Go professional didn't mean she couldn't win her Romeo. Outside the window the images continued to move by in a blur, mixing and merging into the gateway of the imagination.

* * *

"Thank's for dinner Mom."

"You're welcome Akari, I can take care of the dishes, you don't have to…"

"It's all right Mom, I don't mind." Akari interjected, taking her plate over to the sink to wash. It had been a long and weird day, and doing something like this was a calming and familiar anchor in her world. Things had gotten out of hand at the club today, and it had been quite apparent on Hikaru's face that he was agitated by the diversion from Go that had occurred. Akari felt bad about it really, having brought him and Nase to the club to teach them and then she and the other girls end up discussing a play for the next hour.

It wasn't Arikawa's fault, not really; she hadn't meant to cause the insurrection or to offend their pro guests with her actions. It was everyone else's fault for letting it get out of hand, and that included Akari as she'd let herself get swept away by the discussion of balconies, poetry, kisses and secret consummations, poisons and daggers like everyone else. It had been awhile since she'd had to read that play, but the story itself transcended the reading. One didn't have to read the play to have heard of it, seen it referenced all over the place, dreamt about cute boys with blonde highlights climbing up to their bedroom window…

Shaking her head quickly as blood rushed to her cheeks, Akari focused her mind on her task, and finished cleaning off her dish in record time. That was not something she'd needed to be dwelling on right now, fantasies painted on the backs of dreamer's eyes were best left there. Drying off the dishes and then her hands, Akari thanked her mother once more and exited the kitchen before her mother began inquiring about her flushed state.

Grabbing her backpack, Akari made her way toward the staircase, walking up the stairs slowly toward her bedroom. Why she was so self-conscious about things like that eluded her, after all she was a sixteen year old girl, thinking about boys was a natural thing that society expected her to do. Women were supposed to find themselves a loving husband then care for and support him, handling things domestically, the finances, and most importantly bearing and raising his children. That was society's plan, one that Akari didn't exactly have strong objections to, it was just that when taken out of the abstract, when the paper cut-out of the generic husband was replaced by someone real, by Hikaru, the butterflies began their festival in her stomach.

Reality knocking on the door as it were, before it was just the image of the house and kids in her imagination, now words and faces joined in, like her and _Hikaru's_ house, bearing _Hikaru's_ kids… it brought on an entirely different set of images, such as the end result being joined by the process that would bring them there. That was the crux of it, she was like Juliet standing there when her mother asked her how she felt about getting married. _It is an honor that I dream not of_. She could dream of the result, the husband and the kids, the house and the happiness, but fantasy doesn't prepare one for the true seriousness of the process. Girls focused on the details when dreaming of marriage, the dress, the flowers, the seating arrangement, but imagination didn't often focus on the larger concept of being tied legally and some might say spiritually to another. Then suddenly the dream descends down into reality, the clock begins to tick, and the process is sprung upon the mind, the actual transition from single to wife, from maiden to bride.

Well, at least she had some choice in the matter as to the who and when, although at times she had to admit that arranged marriage had a certain appeal, not in the love category exactly but rather in simplifying the problem. Look at Juliet, "Guess what my dear, we're going to marry you off to Paris. Oh we know you've never met him but he's really hot and has lots of money." Akari supposed some girls could do worse than that.

Opening the door to her room and flicking on the light, Akari dropped her backpack on the floor and shut the door before making her way over to her bed and falling back onto it, her head just below her pillow. _Come on Akari, you know the real reason arranged marriage sounds so good to you_. Damn her thoughts, but they were right too. Her family and Hikaru's family had been close friends her entire life, if it was still the way of things she'd probably have been promised off to Hikaru years ago and all the worries about how Hikaru felt about her and vice versa would disappear, the path her life would take clear before her feet. Instead it was the consolation of getting to hear her mother's whispers with Hikaru's mom about what a cute couple her and Hikaru make, old women gossiping.

In the end though Juliet had made her own choice after all, just as Romeo had chosen Juliet over his pathetic pursuit of Rosaline. Now there was an interesting girl. Ayase had gone on earlier today about how Rosaline was a fool, that she didn't realize what a catch Romeo was and had missed out. She was just a distraction for him until he was able to move on to his true love Juliet. Akari didn't know though, maybe there was more to it. What if Romeo and Rosaline had known each other while growing up on the streets of Verona, childhood friends who had been through so much together?

Closing her eyes as she imagined the scene, Akari sighed. Of course she'd be hesitant then toward a change in that situation even if her heart longed for her Romeo's touch. She'd known him her entire life, spent countless hours together going on all manner of adventures, confiding things in one another that no one else knew about. The prospect then of crossing that bridge from best friend to lover would definitely be a scary one, especially since it was quite possible that things wouldn't work out. What then, could they just go back to that simple friendship? No, not with the river so muddied by their short experiment with romance. Rosaline knew that, and so she'd held back her true feelings, debating things, trying to sort through the mess and decide if it would indeed work out. It was potentially worth risking Romeo running off with her friend Juliet who was a glove far more fit for Romeo than she rather than risk destroying what they already had, and in the process having Romeo blotched from her world entirely.

Opening her eyes, Akari sighed solemnly. Rosaline was a wishy washy hesitant girl, thoughts all over the place trying to find time to think while the situation robbed her of air to breathe. When the moment came she'd balked, playing for time because her fears of taking that risk with her best friend had ruled her. Juliet on the other hand, now there was a girl who had her act together. She saw strong, bold, open about her affections and when she saw Romeo and knew she wanted him she'd made her move. She was passion, power and confidence, the equal in strength and mind to her love, and most importantly Juliet was bold, sticking her neck out for what she wanted even at the risk of her life, her soul, her heart.

Glancing down at the floor, Akari moved her eyes over toward her new Go board in the corner, a gift from Hikaru. It was a wonderful board, a wonderful gift that she treasured, but another thing she'd known was that while she might struggle and strive to improve, she'd never be able to play a game like Nase and Hikaru had today. The intricacy of thought and placement, the way those two saw the game, it was different from other people, from players like her, it was a far better fit.

Her mind had known it of course, known since she'd seen them together in Hikaru's room that one terrible night last October, but her heart fought against it still. Akari was Rosaline, making Nase Juliet to Hikaru's Romeo. She knew that, but her heart still refused the premise. She loved Hikaru, of that she had no doubt, not when she felt what his smile could do to her, the lift that just being near him brought. She felt like a beam of light, a blazing fire that didn't burn but rather illuminated the dark universe around her as she soared weightless and free. A feeling like that, she couldn't just give that up, even if Juliet had her act far more together. After all who knew, perhaps this time, against all odds, Rosaline could win.

* * *

Sighing as he made his way down the sidewalk, Hikaru stared up at the tapestry of the night sky. Those silly girls, going on and on like that about some stupid play written by some dead British guy a million years ago. Ok, so maybe not a million, but it had to be some time ago, like back when people listened to cassette tapes or something at the very least. After Arikawa had come bursting in talking about Romeo and Juliet conducting a review of the game had been a strenuous task, mainly due to the girls, Nase excluded, running off to one side of the classroom to discuss how truly romantic the love between Romeo and Juliet was. Even Nase though had seemed distracted during the review, as if something inside her wanted to be somewhere else, off with the other girls perhaps.

Granted it had been difficult for him to not overhear the conversation the girls were having in between squeals of excitement. Still, didn't they understand that he had been trying to review a game, for their benefit no less. Nase and he certainly didn't need to go over it, they both knew what it was and it wasn't like they'd been trying to go all out or anything. If they'd wanted to discuss a play they shouldn't have been in the classroom attending the Go Club. That was a place for Go, and nothing else, no poetic verse and declarations of love. A Go player didn't need to think about balconies, such a scene would be a good place for one's stones to plummet to the ground below.

Scoffing at the thought, Hikaru exhaled quietly as he continued to scan the night sky. He just didn't get what all the fuss was about, after all in the end of the play the two killed themselves over their love. If that was what love did, then why would someone want it in the first place? It wasn't romantic, it was tragic, even a bit masochistic, but to dream about something like that, desiring something like that; well there were mental institutions for people with those sort of problems. Hikaru shook his head; loving something so much that one would choose death rather than be separated from the thing they love, what sort of deranged person would… choose…

Freezing in place, his breath held in his throat, Hikaru closed his eyes and groaned at his realization. Sai had chosen that. Banished from Kyoto and having no one else willing to take on a disgraced Go teacher, Sai had chosen to throw himself into the river and die what could not have been an enjoyable death rather than continue to live on without being able to play the game he loved. It had been a love so sublime that the sorrow connected with losing it could make another person feeling it secondhand vomit; he knew that from experience. A love that profound, despair so overpowering, perhaps death was a better option.

It just drove home the point even more, a point he'd been attempting to avoid for some time now; he didn't understand love, what it was, what to do with it. Correction, he didn't understand romantic love, the concept of loving and being in love with another person. Unfortunately there were precious few people he could discuss this with, not without causing more trouble than it was worth for himself.

Lowering his head and holding back a tear behind his closed eyes, Hikaru exhaled at last, his breath carrying the sound of great density upon it. This was where his grandfather's death struck home the most, when he needed that sagely advice about things he didn't understand. He could skim through a thousand joseki variations in his head at a moment's notice, yet there was not a joseki known to man that explained women to men, especially in matters of love. Yet there were doubtless innumerable players out there that would trade in their entire joseki knowledge just to claim that one unknown variation to the hearts of the opposite sex, and while Hikaru couldn't claim to say he would approve such a trade there was certainly some curiosity to it.

After the whole incident with Nase and Akari in his bedroom last Autumn he'd begun to try and think about things like this, if only so he'd know how to respond if another incident occurred, but every time he'd start thinking it just got too hard and he'd give up. Grandpa would know what to do, they'd talked about it several times after Hikaru had first mentioned it to him last October, before…

Pushing the thought away before the painful knot in his heart could fully take hold, Hikaru took a deep breath, held it for a long moment, then exhaled. Perhaps thinking about it was the wrong approach anyway, it was something that could be put off until tomorrow. It wasn't like the heavens would come crashing down tomorrow if he didn't find the meaning of love before dawn. Besides he had other things to think about, like the quickly approaching Hokuto Cup and Ko Yeong Ha. Yes, beating Ko Yeong Ha, that was what he should be focusing on.

Still… Opening his eyes, Hikaru scanned the sky until his gaze fell upon Vega, one of the few stars in the night sky that he could locate; Akari had shown it to him years back. Reaching his open hand up toward the star until the back of his hand blocked out the bright gem eternally shining on that dark velvet tapestry, Hikaru felt the ache in his chest beginning to seep out as painful memories rose up. During the last time Hikaru had visited his grandfather he'd asked him what love was exactly when their conversation had turned to that odious topic. The answer had been more profound than he'd expected. "Hikaru," he'd answered, "people far wiser than me have been trying to define love since the beginning of time. Songs have been written, tales have been told, an infinite number of words have been used in that pursuit, and none quite fitting. I like to think that putting words to define love is like trying to grasp the stars in your hand. You can raise your hand up and block them from view, close your fist and create the illusion that you're grasping them firmly in your hand, but in truth no matter how long your reach or how tight your grip no one will succeed in pulling that star from the sky. Love isn't something meant for words to describe, you can't define something so sublime and place it in a dictionary, but when that special person causes love to bloom in your heart, you will know it, and although words will fail you, in your soul you'll know exactly what it is."

His fingers grasping out toward the heavens a moment longer, Hikaru then closed them into a fist, holding it in place for a minute before bringing it down to half a foot from his chest before finally opening his hand and staring down at his empty palm. Chuckling to himself, Hikaru raised his eyes back up to where Vega was still anchored in place upon the celestial ocean. Yeah, he'd just have to continue on until his path and love intersected, whenever and wherever that might be.

A light flashed to life in Hikaru's peripheral vision then, and turning toward it the smile on his face wavered but held. It was Akari's house, he'd been standing out in front of it the entire time without even realizing it. It was her upstairs window that was lit up now, although with the curtains drawn he couldn't tell what she was doing. It could be homework, reading a book, listening to music, and although it was probably a little too early still she could even be getting ready for bed, there was just no way to tell.

_But soft, what light through yonder window breaks?_ The line stabbed into his mind out of nowhere causing Hikaru's thoughts to retract as if in pain. Where had that come from? Shaking his head, Hikaru frowned. From this direction he might have been facing East but Akari was most certainly not the sun, that had just set a couple hours ago to his back. He must really have been tired if the ramblings of those girls were beginning to steal into his thoughts like that. For a moment the image of Amaterasu, the sun goddess flashed through Hikaru's eyes, but the goddess had Akari's face instead of her own. The image though just didn't fit, but then trying to compare anyone male or female to the sun was ludicrous.

Regardless, Hikaru was not going to be climbing any walls or trying to get up to that window, for that Akari would have to wait for someone who wasn't afraid of breaking their neck while climbing up there, or someone who could fly. It was stories like Romeo and Juliet that got girls obsessing over love and romance, hungering to fall in love and be in love so badly. It tantalized them, leading them along like some bewitching melody until they were hopelessly and irrevocably in love with the idea of being in love. Perhaps at times, even deluded into thinking that they really were in love with someone and that it was requited by the other when in reality it just wasn't the case.

Was that what was going on with Akari and Nase now? Certainly he hadn't done anything to encourage their feelings, heck he'd been pretty nasty to Akari at times. Thinking back though he regretted it, the foolishness of youth or whatever it was they called it. Besides they'd always been friends and he treated her as such. Nase was even stranger, but it seemed like it had to just be a mixture of that delusional girl thinking combined with her gratitude for his help in passing the exam.

It was a scary thought, the idea that even if he rejected them that they might keep up the pursuit, thinking that he was just trying to be nice or playing hard to get. How long could such a thing last, until they found real love? Was that it, he just had to wait this out until some rose of another name came along and swept up onto their balconies, was that what he wanted?

Shaking his head, Hikaru sighed somberly. He was talking now as if he were some celibate monk up in some temple devoted to the pursuit of some higher truth, like Go. Was that it, he was monk of Go, sitting up at the top of his pagoda meditating on the finer points of the two point pincer? The thought had a certain appeal, but another part of him tugged away from the idea, wanting something more out of life. So that was it, he was stuck in the web of love, an uninterested party being pursued while hoping one day to discover love for himself. He…

Rolling his eyes with a groan, Hikaru shook his head and resumed his walk home. If that was true then he wasn't Romeo or Juliet, he didn't get to have fun like Mercutio or pick fights like Tybalt no, his part in this little production was much less glamorous; he was Rosaline. This sucked.

* * *

Author's Notes:

"Peace on Earth, as all do read, with no thoughts of war or greed!"

And we're done. I hope all of you enjoyed this chapter as it deviated a bit from the usual chapters that I write. Again I find myself drawn back to Shakespeare, and while Romeo and Juliet is not one of my favorite plays some of its ideas seemed to work for the crossroads of this part of the story that we're exploring. I felt it was about time to juxtapose the thoughts of Hikaru, Akari, and Nase, or perhaps parallel them.

In reading over this I noticed that my language at times gets a bit poetic with its imagery, but when you are seriously getting into a discussion about love and being in love, which is what this chapter is about stuff like that can happen. In some ways this chapter was an experiment for me, a chance to push my boundaries as I explore the concept of love a bit. For those of you who hate these chapters and prefer the more recent chapters before this don't worry I won't be lingering here for too long but I've been pining over how to deal with the romance aspect a bit and start moving it along, and this idea struck me and I ran with it.

Note, this chapter was written back in April, I've just been sitting on it since I needed to catch up to it.

"Joyful all who love this story, Joyful to Go in all its glory!"

Terms:

Vega: Is one of the brightest stars in the sky (5th brightest) and in Japanese mythology is known as Orihime. It is part of the Tanabata festivel, where Orihime and Hikoboshi (Altair), two lovers separated in the sky by a river of stars (the Milky Way) and are allowed to meet for one night on the seventh day of the seventh lunar month.

Amaterasu: This is the Japanese Goddess of the sun, a principle deity in the Shinto religion, and said to be the origins of the lineage of the Emperor of Japan and the Imperial Household.

"With angelic moves Sai does sing, amongst fanfictions this one is king!"

Now onto questions. Do not worry, Koyo Toya will not be dying anytime soon in the story. This was just a nice way to bring back that part with him and the board, and help tie up some of the other big thoughts he's been having.

I think that a lot of my earlier struggles here with romance came from my not knowing who or why Hikaru would end up with one or the other, or neither. So I just sort of treaded water, trying to keep everything even and not cause waves with it, and that wasn't the way to go. I do know now how I'm going to end this issue with the romance, and why too, so while this chapter might seem a bit like more of the same, it's actually deeper because I'm going to start touching on why the girls feel like they do, and dig deeper than teenage girl crushes that it seemed to be before. In a sense, this chapter is a new starting point.

Hikaru has already had a visit from Sai, back in Chapter 33 before the Ogata game. As for whether he will again, well we'll just have to wait and see.

Ko Yeong Ha's fears stem from the fact that he's always known his place, his purpose in the future of Go until he met Hikaru, and now he's unsure of his purpose. A life without purpose is a scary proposition, and perhaps without realizing it he has defined himself by what others think he is and will be. Fear can be a way to grow, especially if you're forced to overcome it, and perhaps then Ko Yeong Ha will be able to define who he is for himself and no one else.

"Hail this newly posted chapter on this day of peace"

Special Note: I won my court battle against my ex just this week and now for the first time ever I will get to spend part of this Christmas Day with my son. Thanks to all of you who have been praying for me all this time.

Hail the triumph of quicker updates come! Yet no chapter equals all their sum!"

Next chapter we'll be preparing for the Hokuto Cup which will be here VERY soon. Also, what's this article about one of Hikaru's games all about?

"Born that readers no more may cry, born to raise their festive hopes, born to prevent them from Christmas mopes!"

To all of you who have continued to review my story, I truly thank you and hope to continue seeing your reviews in my inbox, I enjoy them all. R&R!

"Hark the Herald Angels sing… Truly the Never-Ending Road is king!"


	79. The Wizard of Go

The Never-ending Road: Chapter 79 – The Wizard of Go

By Leitbur

* * *

Exhaling as he placed a black stone down at 7-11, Waya frowned as the murmuring amongst the crowd picked up again. Off to the side Miyamatsu 6 – Dan paused a moment before beginning to discuss Waya's strategy anew.

Across the board Hikaru's eyes focused in on the board, deep in concentration, his mind a tornado spinning with options. Some might look at Hikaru now and think that such deep concentration meant that he was going at this demonstration game with everything he had, but Waya knew better, the cold analysis was there, the careful thought and consideration, but there was no fire in those eyes, no passionate intensity to utterly destroy his opponent on the board. Unfortunately, Waya had to admit that the same was also true for himself; this game was more like a chore, even if they were making a good show of things for the crowd.

No, the real intensity had come two days ago when Waya had played his first match of the Oza 2nd Preliminary, ironically against the very same Miyamatsu 6 – Dan that now commentated this match. That had been an intense game, both players going back and forth, the lead had jumped back and forth half a dozen times, often by no more than a point or two toward the end, the atmosphere electric in anticipation. A part of Waya wondered if Miyamatsu resented having to commentate the game of a player who had defeated him by such a narrow margin only a couple days prior, but he quickly dismissed that; Miyamatsu wasn't that petty.

If anything it was the crowd that ought to be resentful as Waya was the last minute replacement for Akira Toya after Akira had requested not to participate in this demonstration today after his Honinbo League match against Kurata had ended in defeat. Waya hadn't seen the game record for that match yet, but had heard that it had been a masterpiece by both sides, although at the end Kurata had forced Akira to resign. That loss had the double effect of knocking Akira out of the Honinbo League once again and Kurata into the Honinbo Final. Many were already speculating that Kurata would win his second title of the year given how well he was playing, and that was why they had arranged to begin preparing for the Hokuto Cup tomorrow at Akira's apartment, as quite soon Kurata would need to begin focusing on the Honinbo Finals almost exclusively.

Klak.

Hikaru placed his stone down firmly yet nonchalantly, his eyes never leaving the board. It was never easy to tell with Hikaru, his powers of concentration were such that he could become absorbed in the most trivial of games the same way he did a Kisei League match. Such concentration certainly must have helped him when the heat of the most pressure filled games, to become so absorbed as to not notice the world around him and thus not feel the tension in the room around him. Still, Waya had often wondered if doing so might eventually burn Hikaru out so to speak. After all, unlike most pros Hikaru had been playing the game for far less time, and thus had not logged the hours that all of them had, Waya included. There were reasons that pros didn't put all that much thought or energy into pick-up games or demonstrations, it often left one thin for the games that really mattered. Being young and relatively new to the Go World Hikaru perhaps could afford to put energy into all his games, but Waya couldn't help but think that sooner or later it would catch up to his friend. There was the possibility that Hikaru didn't even realize what he was doing either, that this was just a natural state of being for him, and that too was a scary proposition.

Leaning back slightly in his seat, Waya closed his eyes and listened to the sounds around him, the commentators discussing the depth of Hikaru's move, how it had a dual purpose while the crowd 'oohed' and 'aahed'. Farther back in the room he heard stones clicking down on the board as customers tried their hardest in teaching games against the assorted pros. Unlike many other functions this one was a bit thin on big name talent as the highest ranked player out there was a 4 – Dan, most of the other high dans declining as they were just hitting the takeoff time for a lot of major tournaments. The Go Association had been banking on drawing people in with the demonstration games between Hikaru and Akira, and even that had now fallen through.

People still came to watch Hikaru play of course, but Waya was under no illusions that anyone was interested in seeing him play. This was Hikaru's show, and he was just along for the ride.

Opening his eyes and looking back down on the board now, Waya took in the move and saw the dual purpose that Miyamatsu had mentioned. The dual purpose was there, but it wasn't as impressive as Miyamatsu was making it out to be, but playing to the crowd, half of whom likely were struggling to keep up with what was being said, it likely seemed god-like in nature. Really most moves had more than one purpose, a stone could attack a position while strengthening one's own position, it could force an opponent to choose between defending two positions, and it could make life while threatening or even killing another group. In this case Hikaru was trying to force Waya to connect with a peek so that he could extend and seal off Waya's attack, taking away the territory Waya was trying to gain while securing his own.

If this were a real game Waya likely would have done just that, accepted the compromise and lived to fight it out somewhere else while keeping sente. After all, picking an all-out fight with Hikaru was normally an invitation for disaster as Hikaru's ability to read ahead and battle it out in the trenches was exquisite, but fortunately this wasn't a real game.

Klak.

Placing his stone down firmly, Waya heard a slight intake of air come from the area where the commentators stood, as instead of connecting he'd played a keima into Hikaru's shape, risking the cut for the opportunity to threaten the life of Hikaru's stones. Hikaru would cut his own stones next, and a fight would ensue for control of that position, and if Waya could control that he could capture the group and take a commanding lead. If he failed though it would be nearly impossible to come back on Hikaru, not with his end game skill.

Waya understood the shock from Miyamatsu though, this strategy was incredibly complicated and would likely be far over the heads of the spectators for whom this game was meant for. What Miyamatsu was not aware of though was that given how well Waya knew Hikaru, it was likely about to get far too complex for Miyamatsu to follow very well.

As he thought that a sudden low chuckle emanated from across the table and Waya looked up to see a newfound shine in Hikaru's eyes and a large grin across his face, a grin that Waya matched. He'd been right, Hikaru was now intrigued.

* * *

Placing the last pile of clothes into his suitcase, Hikaru considered for a moment how his life lately had all been inside his suitcase. Last week he'd traveled down to Osaka to play Ishibashi in the Honinbo 3rd Preliminary and then two days ago he'd been to the hotel in Nagoya for a pair of demonstration games and a few private teaching sessions, and now after being home again for a day he was packing up and heading over to Akira's apartment for three days of training for the Hokuto Cup along with Waya and Kurata. Realistically he would have just gone straight from the train station to Akira's yesterday, but his mother had wanted him to come back home first, and admittedly he needed to get some new clothes while his mother washed the ones from the last trip.

His mother washing his clothes. He'd heard Nase make comments about Waya doing the same even though he was living on his own, like he still hadn't left the womb or something. It was a tricky question, for both Waya and himself as well. Was he still just a little boy who lived at home and relied on his mother to take care of him, or was he a grown professional who made his own living and his own choices. The answer likely laid somewhere in between, as his situation was far from being ordinary. Akari had once joked that boys never grew up, and while he could see a certain truth in that too it was an oversimplification of things. After all, did girls ever really grow up either? Perhaps no one ever really grew up and the world was just inhabited by population of eternal adolescents trying to convince themselves that they were mature and grown up. Even more confused was his mother, and it was partly for her sake that Hikaru hadn't moved out like Waya and Akira had, or at least that's what he told himself. Of all the people who had been affected by the changes in his life that his Go career had created, his mother had been hit the hardest.

Closing and locking the suitcase, stretched and looked down at his old Go board in the corner. His first Go board, the one his grandpa had bought for him; he barely used it anymore. He'd turned to studying on his grandfather's board, the one he'd inherited when…

Frowning Hikaru turned his gaze away and picked up his suitcase. He'd take it with him when they had their next training session at Waya's, as his friend had insisted that Akira not get to host all the study sessions, even if Akira had more room at his apartment for them and there was only going to be two separate training periods. Waya had always been a bit competitive with Akira, although Hikaru didn't quite know why that was. The best Hikaru could figure Waya seemed to think Akira was privileged, or at least acted that way, but Hikaru couldn't see it. Certainly others treated him that way at times, but Akira himself had always seemed to not let such things get to him. Perhaps Hikaru wasn't the best judge of that though, after all he'd been told before that he was seen as being a special player, a prodigy, and that certainly wasn't true.

A prodigy… who decided such things anyway? Was someone just a prodigy naturally, or did it take some other authority to declare it? Not to mention at what point did someone go from just being really talented to being a prodigy, and was it based on one's age, or accomplishments, or the state of the society he was born into. The word could be thrown around and manipulated in so many ways, about the only constant in the definition was that somebody was really great at something, usually from an early age. It was a term that people flocked to, if only so they could say one day long in the future that they'd seen or met that prodigy, like if they entered the proximity of them that they too might gain a bit of genius.

He understood a bit why people might see him as a prodigy, they saw a young boy who'd just started playing Go a few years prior with no teacher to help him rise up and turn the Go world on its head. They didn't know about Sai, about the constant lessons he'd had with him every night to help him reach this level, of the genius he'd been exposed to and how a bit of the brilliance of Sai might have been transferred to him amongst all those lessons. Not to mention that as he was beginning to understand the Japanese Go world was fairly anemic for true young talent, and claiming to have a prodigy or two playing in its ranks likely was good for sponsorship and attracting fans and other future players.

He was a good player, a strong player, but was his ascent due more to his own talents or the lack of talent amongst the rest of the Japanese Go world? Working hard, taking every opportunity to grow and gain strength, that was how he'd climbed this ladder so quickly, but a prodigy? No, that wasn't him, a real prodigy would be able to fully show the Sai that still lived on within his Go. Compared to Sai he was just a small candle next to a star, who with hard work and a little luck might shine that bright at the end before sputtering out.

Sai's Go was true greatness, true genius, and his own Go was far from that now. Perhaps in time that would change, his Go was his own and could be nothing else except his own, but a part of him still would give it all up to have Sai and his Go back again.

Making his way out of his room and down the stairs, Hikaru turned toward the door and slipped into his shoes. As he did so he called back, "Mom, I'm leaving now, be home in a couple days."

Peeking her head into the room, his mother replied, "Are you sure you don't want to stay for dinner?"

Hikaru shook his head. "Nah, we'll pick something up to eat or order in. There's a lot of work to do and I want to get started."

Exhaling with creased lips, his mother replied, "Well all right. Please take care Hikaru."

Finishing tying his shoes, Hikaru replied, "Thanks Mom, I'll be fine. Oh, and I left that income tax information you wanted over there by the phone."

"Oh, good. Thank you Hikaru." With that his mother made her way over to the phone as Hikaru picked back up his suitcase and turned the knob to the door. As he stepped through the threshold however Hikaru heard his mother scream out behind him, "FIVE AND A HALF MILLION YEN?"

Gritting his teeth and mentally cursing himself for not realizing that he should warn her about the amount, Hikaru shut the door behind him and took off as his mother fell to her knees in shock.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY MOVES SUCK?"

"Exactly what is sounds like," Hikaru replied, "they suck overtime!"

"OH YEAH, WELL WHAT DO YOU CALL YOUR MOVE THERE THEN!"

Glancing at the board, Hikaru rolled his eyes and answered, "Your attacking that move, well give how much your move SUCK perhaps you can't see the subtle nature of that move."

Akira scoffed. "Ha, I've seen more subtlety from a 10 Kyu."

"WHAT!"

"You heard me Hikaru."

"Oh yeah, well… You played like a 10 Kyu this entire game!"

Blinking, Akira sneered and replied, "Well then, given that you only won this game by two and a half points what does that make you, a 9 Kyu?"

"So you're admitting that you played like a 10 Kyu then huh?" Hikaru shot back.

"I did not! Stop putting words in my mouth!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!"

"DID NOT DID NOT DID NOT!"

"DID TOO DID TOO DID TOO!"

"DID NOT TIMES INFINITY!"

"DID TOO TIMES DOUBLE INFINITY!"

"Idiot," Akira shot back, "there's no such thing as double infinity!"

"Sure there is, I read it online once!"

"Oh, well then if it's online then it must be true. Did they have little pictures and such to help you understand it?"

"No, but I hear the title of your new Go Book is, "Go: Written by a Beginner for Beginners."

Sitting between the two on another side of the board, Waya watched the madness between the two play out with a slacked jaw. He'd heard about this from a few people before, that Hikaru and Akira would get into intense arguments over Go, even over small details, but none of the stories had ever suggested that it was like watching a pair of preschoolers going at it. What was coming next, remarks like 'that's what you are but what am I'?

Kurata would be arriving soon, and would want an update on how things were going, and given that they'd only played about six games of speed Go thus far this training session seemed doomed to failure. It wasn't like the Koreans or the Chinese players would be behaving this way, Waya was sure that both of them would be in strict training in preparation for the Hokuto Cup, and given that he was almost certainly going to be the third chair Waya wanted to acquit himself well. Unfortunately the first two chairs were not all that inspiring right now, and Waya was beginning to think he should send the two to a corner for a timeout.

Finally Hikaru swung his head over toward Waya and said, "Waya give me your laptop, I will prove to this loser that double infinity does exist!"

Staring back at Hikaru for a long moment, Waya answered, "Oh that is soooo not happening. Now would the two of you like to get over your prepubescent behavior and get back to training? The Hokuto Cup is just over two weeks away and I'm sure that Ko Yeong Ha isn't sitting on some beach relaxing and drinking lemonade."

Grumbling, Hikaru looked away grumpily and muttered, "Akira started it."

"NO I DIDN'T!"

"YES YOU-"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU OR I SWEAR I'LL SMACK YOU BOTH OVER THE HEAD WITH THIS TEAPOT!"

Just then a knock came at the apartment door and Akira hopped up saying, "That must be Kurata." as Waya closed his eyes and gave a silent prayer to the God of Go for letting Kurata arrive now.

Stepping through the threshold and slipping out of his shoes, Kurata glanced around and said, "Good, you've already started. Hope I didn't miss much."

"Not at all Kurata-sensei," Akira replied, "we've just been playing speed Go. I'll put your coat in the other room and then go get some more tea."

"Thank you Akira. Have you guys eaten yet? How about we order in some sushi."

Akira nodded. "We can do that, I know a good place down the street that delivers."

"Excellent!" Kurata replied, "Three servings for me, oh, and some miso soup too!" Turning his attention back to the room Kurata continued, "Nice to see you again Waya. How is Morishita-sensei doing?"

"Umm, just fine Kurata-sensei. He's been preparing all last week and this week for his Honinbo League match against Ogata."

"Good to hear. Tell him Kurata says to play strong, hate to see him lose and drop out of the league. Well we might as well get some work done while we wait for the food to arrive. Waya you're with me, we'll let Hikaru and Akira play against each other."

Holding his breath a moment, his mind reflecting on the scene that Kurata just missed, Waya replied, "Um, Sensei, are you sure that's a good idea? Perhaps if I played one of them then…"

"Ha ha! Oh don't worry Waya, no need for you to be intimidated by my Kisei title or anything. You're a 3 – Dan so it's best that you play me. I understand you've played some high level games before, that's good, less to worry about. Now come, let's see what you can do. Don't worry, Shindo and Toya are both experienced 7 – Dans, they'll be just fine training with each other. Besides, I need to know how strong you are."

Grimacing, Waya sat down and gave a stray glance over toward Hikaru who was busy clearing the other board of stones. 'Don't worry' huh, it seemed obvious that Kurata had never witnessed what Waya just had, and given that he decided the lineup, maybe that was for the best.

* * *

Placing his hands down on his knees, Kurata gazed at the Go board in front of him. This was the second game he'd played against Waya and so far he liked what he saw. The kid still had a lot to work on, but his overall game was fairly solid except perhaps when he became overly aggressive. Not that he could fault that aggression, one didn't defeat stronger opponents by playing it safe.

Still he had come here today with the expectation that Waya would be the third chair, and nothing so far had demonstrated anything to the contrary. There was certainly a bit of Morishita in Waya, as was to be expected, but it was still a unique style of play, as it ought to be. No two players played exactly alike, certainly a teacher's influence could be felt, similarities drawn, but an individual insight was always unique.

His team this year was stronger overall than the previous year, but that too was expected since two thirds of the team were returning with far more experience and ability. Thinking back on it though Yashiro might not have been the best choice for the third spot last year. He had been completely new to the Pro World and had yet to play a single big game; relying instead on pure raw talent. That was all well and good, and it got him through the qualifiers last year but talent that can't be harnessed does no good.

By comparison Waya this year was older and had been a pro for two full years now. Waya also had a bit more tact than Yashiro did last year, playing to outsmart rather than overpower. Waya had also played against high Dans a bit as he'd nearly missed the Tengen Tournament and had just beaten Miyamatsu 6 – Dan in the Oza 2nd Preliminary. The kicker though was that Waya had been to China recently and played against all the current Hokuto Cup team members. The fact that he could go into at least one of his games and know exactly what to expect from his opponent should help keep any nerves from the pressure of the game.

No, he was fine with Waya as his third chair, the question really became who should be the first chair. This was trickier than last year when he'd played mind games with Hikaru in an attempt to get a win out of him against the Chinese team only to have it backfire. Last year though Akira was clearly the best player and he'd taken a lot of heat for not starting him against Ko Yeong Ha, even if the match had turned into a masterful nail-biter.

This year though both players were established and well respected, and wore still both were all but dead even in their ability. Akira had won every official game the two had actually played, but that game had been nearly a year ago and the progress of both since then left no real way to compare. In a sense it would have been easier if there was a consensus belief as to which one should be 1st chair, then at least he wouldn't have to answer questions about why he chose the expected player, or say things like he just flipped a coin. Of course maybe that was the best thing to do, just flip a coin and let Fate decide. This must have been what a manager felt like in baseball when he had two established aces on his team, who pitches Game 1 when you really couldn't go wrong with either one.

He could always leave it up to Hikaru and Akira, but if he did that then why did they even need a manager in the first place? Maybe he should have Hikaru play as 1st Chair against Korea and Akira against China, make it even. Or flip it and have Akira play Ko Yeong Ha, give everyone the match they'd been hoping for last year. Ko Yeong Ha most likely would be preparing for Hikaru again after all, perhaps throwing a curveball with Akira would work. He still had time to think about it, but given that he wouldn't be able to attend next week's training session it was likely better that he make the decision sooner rather than later. Heck, given that the Go Association had no choice but to schedule his first Honinbo Final match right after the Hokuto Cup he'd even considered stepping down as the manager of Team Japan. It wouldn't have come to that normally, but Kuwabara had stepped his game up a notch and won the right to play Ogata in the Gosei Finals, and pushing back the Honinbo Finals would have created all sorts of scheduling conflicts.

Normally in this situation they would have just swapped the finals and had Kuwabara and Ogata play one another next week, but Ogata was already in the middle of defending the Judan title from Hatanaka, so it had been with many apologies that the Go Association had informed him of the problem. Maybe this was for the best though, after all Kuwabara had lost the Judan Challenger match to Hatanaka too, so perhaps he'd be too exhausted in his old age to properly defend the Honinbo title. That would certainly cement his position at the top of the Go world, holding the Kisei and Honinbo titles simultaneously; Kurata Kisei Honinbo, yes that had a nice ring to it. Then he could sit back and devote all his attention to dealing with the up and coming stars like Hikaru and Akira and not have to worry about winning titles.

Those were things he could ponder later though, he needed to focus on the Hokuto Cup first and the headaches that would bring him. Maybe a coin toss wouldn't be so bad after all.

* * *

His elbow leaning back on his rolled up pillow, waist tucked under the blankets of his futon, Waya scrolled down the list on the screen of his laptop and selected another game record. This was the most recent game that Qian Lei had played, a city league match against a 4 – Dan whose name Waya didn't recognize. He'd looked over her games before, but that was as a fellow pro studying the game, this was as an upcoming opponent, and he was really studying her.

The game they'd played earlier in the year had been intense, but both of them had grown as players since then, and this time he was determined not to lose to her again. Tapping the keyboard as he moved through the sequence of played stones, Waya took in the positions thoughtfully. Perhaps he was getting ahead of himself, he did after all have another game before this one, and the 2nd Round of the Kisei 2nd Preliminary was nothing to scoff at as Isumi had learned last week. With Ochi's defeat earlier in the month that left Waya as the only remaining low Dan in the Kisei Preliminaries, and he desperately wanted to make the Kisei League.

In truth if it weren't for the Hokuto Cup he might well have locked himself away and devoted all his effort into winning those three remaining games needed to join his Hokuto Cup members in the league. The look on Ochi's face when he leapfrogged him with the automatic promotion to 7 – Dan would have been priceless too, but this was an opportunity to claim his own bit of fame at the top of the Go World. There was also a part of him that didn't want to let Hikaru get too far ahead of him either, a desire to keep pace with his friend and show that Hikaru wasn't the only star of their graduating class.

Morishita had preached patience, that the fact that he was even competing in 2nd preliminaries was a cause for celebration as it wasn't common for young pros to get that high so quickly. Waya merely needed to be patient and know that perhaps in a few more tries his time would come, that it wasn't about who got there first as the journey to get there was different for each person. The fact that Ochi had started off quickly had not been an accurate estimation of who the best or most successful of the three would be, nor did Hikaru's rise to the Kisei League mean that Waya was left behind forever. They were all pros now, how long it took them to reach their destined spot in the Go World was not as important as reaching that place.

It was great in theory, and easy to say, but it was still hard to watch others around him having success without feeling that perhaps he was letting everyone down. Morishita could have been right, he might very well reach the Kisei League next year after learning from his experiences this year, but there was also no reason that he couldn't make it this year either, that now was his time to shine and show what he could do. Obviously he'd love to go all the way and strip Kurata of his title, but just getting to the League, everything else after that would just be gravy. Just to get there, just to get there. That would be…

The intrusion of snoring next to him brought Waya's mind back to reality and he glanced over at Hikaru sleeping on the futon next to him. His friend had the right idea; he needed to be well rested for tomorrow's practice session, and any more studying of game records tonight would not offer more advantages tomorrow.

Closing down the program running the game records, Waya tapped his internet browser and brought up his email account. He almost always checked for new messages before he went to bed, not that there usually were any, but one never knew when something interesting might happen or some urgent piece of news that…

One new message, from Isumi. It was odd, Isumi usually didn't email things to Waya, preferring more to call him on his cell with news. Heh, well as long as he hadn't suddenly decided to propose to Chieko and was asking him to be best man in an email it was fine, cause not asking in person would just be…

Opening the message, Waya saw two words followed by a link. The two words were simple, "Read This."

Clicking the link, the page jumped to the Go Weekly website, and the headline of the article caught his eye.

**Hikaru** **Shindo: The Wizard of Go**

Blinking, Waya glanced over at his sleeping friend and then back to the screen. _I wonder what Shindo is going to think of this tomorrow._

* * *

Author's Notes:

Hello everyone. Well, I suppose I owe everyone here an explanation about the long hiatus. As I reported in the last chapter I won a big court battle to get unsupervised visits with my son just before Christmas. However the first week of January, just before my first long visitation with my son, I received a phone call from my local police station informing me that my ex was accusing me of sexually abusing my son, and that my visits would be canceled until it was investigated. Three weeks, two interviews, lawyers fighting and a polygraph test later the accusations were found to be baseless and were dropped. While I was allowed to see my son again this had a major mental effect on me and my inspiration was completely shot. A few months later expanded parenting time was negotiated including holidays and the agreement that I would get my son for overnights once he turned four. My ex refused to sign this agreement though so I was going to have to take her back to court. A week after Easter (after my son was conveniently sick and unable to come over for the holiday) I was contacted and told that I was once again being accused of sexually abusing my son. This time it only took a week to find the charges baseless, but it continued to attack me mentally.

Long story short we went back to court and I got the extended time and joint legal custody, and then in August I was accused again of sexual abuse. After this investigation Child Protective Services said they would refuse to accept any more accusations from her unless it was completely different. My ex has since stopped taking my son to the therapist that the court order specified and started taking him to another without my knowledge or permission, and now refuses to take him back to the other one or pay for it. Thus we are going back to court again shortly.

The fact is that I've been trying to work on this chapter for a long time but my motivation and inspiration were just lacking, and while it's starting to return there is a fair bit of rust and atrophy in my writing. The first paragraph was written before all this, which is why it mentions points on the board. I stopped it after because it's hard to write something so technical, especially well, and to get back in the groove of writing I just needed something easier. I do apologize for the long wait and will try to continue to post more when I can, which may not be until Christmas.

Terms:

Prodigy: In case you're wondering the dictionary defines a prodigy as: a prodigy is a child, typically younger than 18 years old, who is performing at the level of a highly trained adult in a very demanding field of endeavor.

Hikaru's Income: To get this I went back and found all the games Hikaru played in the previous year in the manga that were mentioned, speculated on his performance in tournaments that weren't mentioned, and then added in all the matches that he played that year within my story (of which I have every one written down, even if not shown here). This should be fairly accurate, although how much he got overall from teaching games and such is harder to tell, but since he was a 2 – Dan all that time the amount wouldn't have been all that much. The exact total of his earnings was closer to 5,670,000 Yen, but his mother rounded down. For those wondering that equates to about $74,000 give or take.

Kyu: Just a refresher, a Kyu is a rank designation below that of amateur dan level. Kyu traditionally ranks from 1-35 kyu, with 35 kyu being a complete beginner. Usually it's said that if you play Go a few times a week for a few months you can go from being a complete beginner to about 12 kyu, although this varies with the person. In practice one gains a kyu when they grow in strength by one stone, so a 10 kyu should be able to play evenly with a 12 kyu if the 12 kyu is given two stones. Before the above mentioned incident in my life (when I stopped playing Go for awhile) I was listed as a 2 kyu.

Now onto questions. Where do I find girls like that who spontaneously discuss Shakespeare? This actually brings up something that I've probably needed to say for awhile now, and that would be that this is a fanfiction following a manga. I know it was a fairly realistic manga and all, but there are times when manga-esque reactions, shallow or flat characters, and airhead moments do occur. Several times people have said that something isn't logical or girls don't really do that, but go to most mangas and you'll find something that doesn't fit reality. I agree that sometimes I play with likelihood in things, or come up with something that may not exactly mesh with the real world, but sometimes it's because I'm trying to make a point about something, or discuss a topic in the story without spending 6,000 extra words to properly set it up. So every so often I will stretch the realm of believability for the sake of the plot, just as manga and anime will do at times for the same reasons. If this answer does not satisfy you though, then I borrowed them from the Harry Potter and Twilight boards.

Note: While I'm a boy, I am capable of having a discussion on the romance of Romeo and Juliet for an hour on the spot if the conversation went that way. I know, I'm a freak.

It was Waya who guided Manou and the others to the Go Salon, and it was not Heart of Stone as I would have mentioned characters there by name if I had. This is likely the second place they went to, or another one that Waya and Isumi went to before they started taking Hikaru.

As stated previously there will not be any romance between Hikaru and Akira, although I will not rule out the possibility of Akira finding female companionship at some point (this is not license to start asking if he'll end up with Nase, Akari, Hirumi, Morishita's daughter, etc).

The Kisei League finals is over, Kurata won the title from Ichiryu. The matches were not shown in the story, but we were told what happened in the story.

I don't think it's a matter of male authors having more insight or a better perspective than female authors, I actually don't think sex or gender has anything to do with it. Rather I think it's the individual and how perceptive or insightful they may be about something. I don't claim to have a great insight into women, my love life seems to prove that, but sometimes I think it's not a matter of a character being male or female but rather just being human. Despite what some might say, men are deeper than sex, football and beer (ok, there are some exceptions) so perhaps it's just that the male writer isn't expected to have any deeper insights and when they do it just seems more impressive. Maybe not, I'm not an expert in such things.

Next chapter you ask? Well we will be heading to the Hokuto Cup of course. This doesn't mean the matches will begin, but we will be going there.

Again my apologies for the long wait in this chapter, and my deepest thanks to all of my fans who have persevered through that time. Your comments helped keep me going in choosing not to just abandon this story. R&R!


End file.
